Pokemon Heroes: Uprising
by Soldier of the Future
Summary: Team Rocket has resurfaced, and Ash has finished the Sinnoh League yet something reminds him of an old friend in Alto Mare. With old and new friends coming together, an all-new adventure begins as they discover a new type of evil waiting over the horizon...and secrets that were never meant for mortal knowledge.
1. Flames of the Omen

**Welcome. If you've found yourself here, make yourself at home and prepare to go on an amazing journey in the world of fanfiction that you will never forget.  
**

**This is Pokemon Heroes: Uprising, an expanded interpretation of what happens after the movie from my point of view. ****It picks up approximately five years after the original events, after Ash has completed the Sinnoh League and is on his way home in preparation to leave for Unova.  
**

**_In a world where peace is frail and violence is made of steel,  
And fate and history is forged by the triumphant,  
__The soul will reach for the definite truth,  
__The Uprising will soon loom over the horizon._  
**

**-Soldier of the Future  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Flames of the Omen  
**

_"Pokemon are nothing more than tools-we humans mastered the art of controlling them, and we will keep it that way. No government, no rebellion, no savage nor any pest with an attitude will change that."-Anonymous UAAF Agent_

_"The raging sea of inferno generated by malice, desire, and corruption will rise."-Anonymous  
_

_"Life is a gift. What you make of it is the true challenge you have to meet."-Cynthia, Sinnoh Champion_

_Booting main system____…_  
Please enter password.  
Password accepted.  
Please scan fingerprint___…_fingerprint approved. Welcome Professor Oak.  
Retrieving files___…_searching main data base_____…_located_____…_awaiting retrieval permission___…_  
Permission granted___…_welcome back Professor.  
Classified files codenamed "Project Space Strain: 01302011" now accessible___…_  
Warning: Hacker detected. Defective fingerprint detected. Commencing server shutdown. Main power offline. Severing auxiliary power.  
Warning. Warning. Sensitive document theft detected. Immediate attention and assist-  
System failure.

_"Excellent. The files are hacked. This is almost too easy."  
_

_The world of Pokemon has always prospered for years. With Pokemon willing to live in harmony with humanity and mankind in return capable of giving their companions in their everyday life the loving care and attention they need, both parties ushered the world into a new age where it is not uncommon to see both sides taking active roles in the daily lives of everyone. Pokemon have grown extremely obedient of humans, while Homo sapiens have taken this gift as a blessing for their great knowledge of being able to understand their partners that take part of their lifestyle._

_But with every great event comes someone or something ready to take advantage of it. Team Rocket's stunt and attempt of trying to capture Latias and Latios was just one of them, but this event was significant for a reason. While legendary Pokemon have often suffered for the mistakes of mankind while assisting those who had good hearts and a benevolent motive in their minds, there was one incident which forever changed the world, with the death of Latios and among other legends alike. Even worse, Pokemon began to rise in violence in sporadic numbers without a proper reason.  
_

_There was one thing that perked the scientists and investigators' interests, though. A new type of highly dangerous poison was discovered to be affecting these Pokemon-in a way, and whatever it was, it was deemed to be more lethal than the most vile toxins ever created on the surface of the Earth. Samples of it could not be acquired and stored through proper means, considering it was gravely volatile and corrosive of anything it came into contact with. The more unfortunate researchers fell to the toxin and eventually died a horrible death from their work.  
_

_The rebellions and acts of violence from both factions, starting from minor incursions to full-scale battles began to rise, with casualties suffering from both sides. It seemed that something had to be done.  
_

_The United Aerospace Armed Forces, a corporation specializing in military products and combat and compromised of the best soldiers, captured Pokemon and trainers in the world, was formed as a result of these events. Their goal was simple: to quell the uprising of both Pokemon and humans throughout the world via any means necessary. Whatever the means didn't matter, as the conflict had to be calmed down before the conflicts rose to a region-wide scale. Led by Donald Zetta, the organization brought forth promise for a rapidly failing world. The fear of a Pokemon-dominated realm was quickly extinguished rather quickly.  
_

_Or so it seems. All of this was a lie that lived within the shadows, out the eyes of curious and prying eyes.  
_

_What the world didn't know was that the UAAF had its own plans. To raise an advanced military force composed of both humans and Pokemon not to bring an end to violence, but rather with an twist of their own. The Pokemon would either be under complete control via fusion of the human mind with the Pokemon in question or influenced by a mysterious virus that destroyed their minds completely. With an arsenal of warfare technology and powerful Pokemon under their control, their plan was to assert complete control of all government-based assets, bringing forth a new superpower nation-essentially doing what Team Rocket failed at._

* * *

**The Modern Day…**

_The conflict has waned, at least for the time being. However, it was difficult to imagine that the problem had disappeared entirely. Some believed the events were blamed to be a natural cause, others thought of it as an artificially made problem. The answer may be never discovered.  
_

_There was a logical explanation for the increase of aggression among wild Pokemon instead of just their hatred built against humans, and the answer could be led to the very own organization that the world entrusted to for their defense preservation of the relationship between us and the creatures that live among us in our lives._

_It is clear that the UAAF were the ones who started this, but this is only a hypothesis. There is no evident proof. Yet. But being the top researcher in the field of Pokemon, I believe the UAAF may not be as benevolent as we all thought them to be, especially given some traces of their alliances with Team Rocket and other criminal organizations._

_I, for one, also believe that this poison was a byproduct of the UAAF. Only science and time will tell the truth. But time is not on our side. It is running out and it is only a matter of time before I predict a great disaster curtaining across our beautiful blue planet.  
_

_-Retrieved from the official log of Professor Oak as of the year 2008_

"Area is secure, ma'am," one of the police troopers announced before continuing his analysis, "the document is inside, surprisingly in one piece with nothing missing. I guess whoever broke into the databank only wanted to take a quick glimpse of this…"

Approaching the table that had the document scattered across the woodwork, they had finally reached their first clue._  
_

The police picked up the report, seemingly undamaged at first glance. "Wow, so who stole this? It's some sensitive classified document that was retrieved from Professor Oak's computer, but…why would they leave it? This is considered to be a military secret. No one is supposed to know this."

"Only one would guess," Officer Jenny spoke, wondering if the document that had remained classified for two years had been compromised.

One of the SWAT officers raised a hand. "Could it be Team Rocket? Cipher? Magma?"

"We don't know. I wish I could provide a straightforward and clear answer Sergeant," Jenny answered. "For now, at least this report is not damaged. Let's return this to the Professor on the double. We may also have to contact the Pokemon Ranger Corps and Kanto Defense Force regarding this. This is a very serious situation that we have here, being a high-profile scientific document theft attempt."

The officers placed the document in a steel briefcase, locked the case shut, and took it out of the warehouse. None of the officers knew that within the message, there was a hidden log from an ancient script that had survived the test of time. It spoke of an ancient threat that even Arceus himself would quiver in fear upon being mentioned.

It was the very same threat that nearly drove the entire universe as we knew it on the brink of termination.

* * *

**Alto Mare, Several Hundred Years Before the Modern Day**

_The apocalyptic battle that potentially spelled doom for all of existence and freedom soon approached its end, and amidst the ruined city of Alto Mare, with bodies, damaged structures and blood freshly spilled across the once beautiful streets. Buildings were burning, the canals glowing red with human and Pokemon blood combined, and the sky was burning from the endless war. At the heart of it all laid a single extraterrestrial entity, its body heavily damaged and maimed from continuous draconic and psychic attacks from the defenders of the city that descended upon to answer the desperate prayers of the people as their extinction drew near._

_The slithering Deoxys, his body maimed and heavily wounded with lobotomized scars and marks, continued to expel fresh blood over the cobblestones on the ground, the corrupted liquids literally causing the terrain to rot away as his Phazon blood corroded the stones to nothingness. He licked one of his tentacles in delight before sipping the blood of a freshly killed Latios, who was gravely wounded by his overwhelming dragonhead cannons and Phazon scythes before ultimately falling to a blow to the head from a spear generated from his many appendages.  
_

_"And there goes the last member of your Elite Cadre, Siegfried!" the alien virus laughed, a tone of mockery and venom clearly present in his speech._

_A single Latios that remained and survived the endless onslaught aided his mate, a Latias, to her footing as he panted after the excruciating and endless crusade. The alien gave him one sickening glare at the couple of dragon/psychic-type beings before letting a small cackle escape his lips, the surrounding area littered with multiple corpses of the Eon Pokemon species. From cover, the few surviving humans that had lived through the fight looked on with terror and fright.  
_

_"Your days of terror ends here," the defiant Eon Pokemon declared, the tone of fear absent from his voice. "It was bad enough you decided to devastate the humans that reside in this peaceful settlement, but you did not choose to let my faithful species live in peace and attempted to subvert our haven to your own desires."_

_"And you think you can stop me, you foolish insect?" the virus mocked in a diabolical voice, eager for another fresh kill. "I've slain dozens of your own kind, and you along with your pathetic mate, will be next! You will all be food and slaves for my bidding! Arceus may have repelled our invasion, but he won't save you here!"_

_Coughing, the one Latios that withstood the invader's assault smirked through a bloodied face._ _"I don't need Lord Arceus's assistance. If I don't stop you, he will ensure you will exist on with the worst form of punishment possible."_

_"Just try to buy your time, you fleshling of an insect. With every moment you stall, you give me the opportunity to become even more powerful than I already am." He licked his lips in delight before taking another bite from the slain Latios before spitting out the decorative armor he had chewed off from the flesh of the deceased legendary.  
_

_The lone Latios's heart raced with fright and anxiety. He didn't fear about his own life, for he expected to die on the battlefield along with his other comrades in arms who were all slaughtered by the cruel tentacles and hands of this vile monstrosity from the cosmos. What he feared for was the well-being of his beautiful and kindhearted mate. She bore the children of the future and was already ten months pregnant with her offspring, and the lone male Eon dragon wasn't about to let his love or his future successors die in vain like this. He promised himself that he would not back down, no matter what the circumstance._

_"Laia won't survive if I let this monstrosity molest her with his vile tentacles__…"_ the noble Pokemon thought quietly in his stressed and collected mind. "And I will definitely not let that occur."  


_The commanding alien of the invasion returned to his footing, his tentacles dripping with a disgusting type of liquid that corroded the cobblestone-covered streets inches below him. "I know you cannot defeat me. Even if you do__…_I'll make sure you perish along with me."

_"You may slay my own kin, destroy the sanctuary built to worship us, or devastate Earth with your vile poisons__…_but sooner or later, our descendants will put an end to your race's terror," the Latios spoke, blood dripping from his graceful and tranquil-looking facial features after sustaining unthinkable damage in his struggle against the invader. "It will end here today."

_The Latias that accompanied him could not bear to see his departure. "My dear, you can't do this! Please, we still have unborn children to take care of!"_

_"Haha__…_your useless mate speaks the truth. If you die now, you will not witness your precious children of a doomed future become successful_…_under MY reign!" Lashing his tentacles against the ground like a whip in a fierce manner, the lone extraterrestrial invader prepared for the final blow.

_Bringing his beloved wife's head to his claws, the Latios affectionately gave her one last kiss on the forehead as tears streamed down the female Eon dragoness's like waterfalls. "My dear Laia, do not falter in courage and hope. Bear our children with success and protect the future at all costs. Forgive me for this." He sighed and looked at his beautiful mate's face one last time before pushing her aside and charged at the living virus entity with all his might. "IT ENDS HERE!"_

_His body began to glow from deep within and his entire state steadily transformed into a comet-like state. With the last of his life energy, the Eon Pokemon smashed the Deoxys right in the gem of its chest, breaking and shattering it into tiny glass fragments._

_"NO__…_NO_…_! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED NOR WILL I BE VANQUSIHED! NOT TO A BAND OF MISFITS LIKE YOU TWO!" The alien screeched in pain and disbelief as blinding light overtook his body, burning every vile cell in his body as the holy light of purification eradicated the virus entity.

_"You will cease to threaten our existence once more." The Latios announced with a tone of calamity and pureness before his life force vanished and the Pokemon fell limp._

_Confident in his abilities to retain his powers for a second invasion some other time, the Deoxys unleashed one last ultimatum before being imprisoned by the pure psychic energy that the lone Latios attempted to contain him with. "Hahaha__…_I may be defeated on this day, but this is only the beginning! The nightmare has only begun and you mortals will be at my mercy one day, once more!"

_With that, both the Latios and the Deoxys were teleported to a secluded island somewhere in Hoenn, where the latter was forever locked away until the seal was broken once more._

_The invasion was over-for now. Alto Mare had survived, albeit in ruins. The children of those whom died wept in sorrow and agony, not able to accept the reality that their loved ones had all passed. There was opportunity for reconstruction for the once prosperous and thriving city, but the current state was a testament of the near damnation that both humans and demigods had once come so close to.  
_

_"Why__…_why did you have to leave me?" the lone Latias by the name of Laia uttered. She turned to the stars, her eyes overflowing with tears. A final telepathic message was sent to her by her husband before his life force completely vanished from the plane of existence she was living in.  


_"Grow strong, my dear wife. Prepare our children and their allies for the next wave. Prince Shogo will take care of you, and Raiden will protect you from the shadows."_

_Clutching her claws to her chest, she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lips in a complete state of emotional wreck. Nevertheless, she took her husband's final request with a promise, and ensured she wouldn't let her children down._

_It wasn't an option. The viral Deoxys eventually broke from the psychic prison, ready to wreak havoc on the world once more, but it needed a viable tactic, excuse, and time to prepare for its glorious return._

_Unfortunately, Laia didn't live to see that day for she had died of birth complications, nor did her children have any knowledge of the impending disaster that was to surface within the next 500 years or so. The people of Alto Mare mournfully gave her a funeral and constructed the Latias and Latios statues outside the DMA, the defense system that would transform the city into an armored fortress in the event of cataclysmic disasters, as a method of honoring the great Latias for her sacrifice._

_Both the Latias and Latios, being mere children with little experience, were later taken care of by the Great Lady Ho-Oh before she entrusted two humans, Bianca and Lorenzo, to adopt them once they came to age. Lord Rayquaza acted as a surrogate father in the event the Rainbow Pokemon was too preoccupied to look after the baby Eon dragons._

_Being the elder brother of Laia, he was bitterly darkened by her death, not to mention failing to aid her in the battle of Alto Mare. In addition, the Dragon Emperor's actions of doing nothing and letting so many of his brethren and comrades die (since he was caught up in other campaigns in terms of repelling the sudden invasions of Deoxys and their slaves led by Entity Three before his downfall) was also something that left a mark of guilt on his heart of steel._

_Unfortunately, for all of Earth's guardians, a new age of an ancient uprising was about to descend upon planet Earth. All of the ancient battles and forewarning that the ancestors of the modern day humans and Pokemon had provided for its successors were all but a lost message to an age where technological prosperity reigned the globe. The legendaries that safeguarded the blue planet could only do so much. They needed the assistance of the humans and all those who lived alongside them too.  
_

_A single message was sent from the sealed Deoxys, his sinister and ominous voice reaching into all the hearts and minds of his allies, dead and alive alike. "Rise up, my legions. The time has come for our Uprising. We shall not fail our Great Lord Entity Three's wishes."  
_

_Like the old saying goes, history repeats for those who choose to either ignore or not learn about it__…_  


* * *

**Alto Mare Secret, Garden, Modern Day  
**

_"Big Brother, why? Why do you have to leave me? Is there not another alternative that will bring you back to life?"_

_"My dear sis, I don't want to depart, but I feel so lightheaded and exhausted. I don't think I can take another breath now. My time has come to leave and now, it is your turn to take over the role as the sole Guardian of Alto Mare. I want you to accept that task while I am away. Do not worry, for our parents, along with myself, will always watch over you in our absences."_

_"That's not the point! How can I ever hope to know the meaning of happiness if you are no longer at my side?"_

_"Happiness comes and goes, my dear sibling. I have to go…but I will forever live on as a memory in your heart. Never lose hope, Latias…"_

_"Brother…please…don't leave me, we've always been forever…please!"_

_"I'm sorry, my beloved sister. Goodbye…"_

* * *

The words echoed in her mind as she watched the water trickle over the waterfalls and splash into the various rivers that ran into streams, and out into tunnels that led into the various regions of Alto Mare. Just listening to the environment of the sacred garden made Latias think about her past experiences. Why did her brother have to leave her? Why did the young man with the Pikachu leave her there? Was there ever a point of existing to begin with, where you live a life with no friends, no companionship, and no purpose? All she did was watch over the garden and its crown jewel and heart of the city: the Soul Dew, the soul of an Eon Pokemon materialized into a crystalline orb.

And once her time is up, a new guardian will take her place, presumably a descendent of the dragon girl. But that distant future was by far no means close.

She hovered over to the fountain that held the orb, and looked into it with a teary eye. But she realized there was no point of dwelling in the past. She looked at the sole swing in the garden that hung from a very old tree.

Cooing in loneliness, misery and heart-wrenching emotional pain, she envisioned the time where she played with Ash on the swing, only to learn he had to make his departure moments later. Aside from a small family, the young Pokemon Trainer was the third and only human she ever felt a connection to. He stepped up to protect her from two agents, and later on, her brother from their evil grasp. In the end, it resulted in her older sibling perishing to save the city from being doomed to a watery grave.

"Latias!"

The voice of a young girl interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to the direction of the noise. A familiar figure sprinted towards her, and Latias flew over and greeted her with a smile.

"I was looking all over for you, but then I'm sure you were here," Bianca, one of the few humans that befriended the Pokemon, smiled as she met the Pokemon with a tone of comfort. "I was just bringing you lunch!" She handed Latias a delicious-looking sandwich from her backpack, and the dragon happily ate it with glee thus temporarily relieving her of the depression she was going through.

Both decided to spend their afternoon in the garden together and alone, relaxing in the cool breeze. Bianca decided to break the silence a few minutes later after taking a notice of her friend's gloomy expression of sadness. "Why are you so sad? You're normally a very cheery individual!"

The Pokemon gestured at the stony steps that led to the pedestal with her right claw, frowning in a tearful manner.

Sighing, Bianca looked at the Soul Dew resting in the fountain with a slight feeling of angst. "It's been so long since your brother passed…but I don't really want to dwell too much on that subject." she sat under a tree and viewed at the sunlight that bathed the garden from the trees above. "But if there's one thing my father taught me, it is that legends never die no matter how long it has been." The famous words were often reflected by famous individuals of all kinds, from doctors to soldiers to Pokemon Masters. No matter what happens, a legend never dies as long as there are those who are there to remember it to begin with.

The Eon Pokemon turned back to the distant past, hoping what her best friend's words that were spoken were indeed true. She lowered her head in disappointment.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Bianca stroked her head gently. "I do not blame you for his loss, and I'm very happy that you're still here and alive for me. I know he no longer physically exists but he lives on…in us. In our hearts and minds."

_"If you can hear me, brother…we will all remember you for your sacrifice," _Latias thought deeply as she gripped her claws tightly, trying not to cry. Whenever she thought about the deceased Latios, a surge of agony and sadness would sweep her heart harder than anything she could possibly think of. She looked silently at Bianca, whom was starting to sketch something on her sketchpad. The Eon Pokemon didn't want to pressure and disappoint her human friend with any more of her constant mourning of the past. It was time to move on, but to her, without Latios at her side her life had almost no meanings to begin with.

"Do you miss Ash?" the human asked, thinking about the times when Ash Ketchum came to Alto Mare and accidentally stumbled upon the Secret Garden, where he eventually befriended the two Pokemon that inhabited it along with the humans who were responsible for taking extensive care of the sanctuary. Bianca knew Latias had feelings for the trainer, but she wasn't positive if Ash felt the same in return.

Latias nodded.

"Oh, I just hope I could get in touch with him somehow…" she placed the sketchpad on her lap and gave a heavy sigh. "I know you miss him very much, but it's been 5 years and we still haven't heard from him. Please forgive me. I've done everything in my power to try and contact the trainer, but it's impossible to know where he currently is given his traveling plans. He always heads to a new region every year."

_"It's okay Bianca. I don't blame you,"_ Latias telepathed in reply.

The Pokemon looked away, trying to suppress tears from flying out of her eyes in complete misery. She was just so lonely. She had no family and friends, with the exception of Bianca and Lorenzo. She wanted to see Ash and her brother again, and every day she prayed to the bottom of her heart that there would be that one day where she would see their smiling faces once more.

It was not long before night fell, and Bianca returned to her house while Latias was left to sleep wherever she wished in the garden. But without her brother, it was just totally different.

* * *

**Later that Night…**

Snuggling up comfortably in a tree, the Eon Pokemon tried to sleep, but without her loving brother at her side, it felt like sleeping without any pillows or blankets. Not that she needed one to begin with.

_"No friends, no family…what's the point?"_ She tried to get the thoughts out of her troubled mind and tried to catch some sleep underneath the starry moonlit sky, where crickets chirped and the waterfalls trickled gently, giving a feeling of a natural world with no human intrusions. _"Please__…_grant me one wish. I want to see them again. Oh, father, if you can still hear me_…_tell Ash and my brother that I miss them dearly. I want to see him again."

She promptly fell into a deep state of slumber due to her tiredness, but it was not for long before a foreign being intruded her living space and brought her back to her senses._  
_

About a few minutes later, she picked up the noises of someone that made their way into the garden. She curiously hovered out of the tree and scouted the area, unsure of who was in this sanctuary. Regardless, those who had entered were probably not friendly to begin with. Looking around, it was not long until she spotted a tall bear-like figure that gave off a faint glow of orange due to a ring of fire around the back of its neck.

_"Hey!"_ she called out, disposing of all thoughts of safety and security upon realizing she was potentially endangering herself.

The being turned around, its eyes glowing red as if it was angered by its call. It did not answer and it approached Latias, its emotions seemingly to be invisible. That is, if Pokemon had emotions to begin with. Which they certainly did, but it was impossible to tell from the extreme darkness.

_"Come on, give me an answer why you're in here, at least!"_ Latias continued. She didn't want to spark a conflict with any stranger who was potentially dangerous. At the very least, she had stealth and limited combat capabilities on her side.

"None of your business," the Pokemon replied in clear human speech.

Latias was amazed that this Pokemon was able to convey its thoughts using clear human speech. Those were extremely rare and were often one-of-a-kind beings. _"But this is a location where only few are allowed into! You can't just barge in here!"_

The mystery Pokemon laughed. "That's not what the humans think…correct? Remember what they did to your brother? Remember how they simply barged into your little crib? Hm? Riddle me that, Latias."

Latias's heart sank as thoughts swirled all back into her mind. Because of two selfish humans and their greed, their acts have nearly altered the lives of all those innocent people living in Alto Mare, not to mention they had to take her brother's life away. While they were in jail for a very long time, why does it matter? Latios was no longer with her, and she was just too powerless to lead anything in her life without guidance. He had been there for her, but now, gone forever, there was no point. But what really surprised her was the fact that this mysterious Pokemon had knowledge of something few realized to be actually true.

"They killed him. Just so they could acquire a treasure promised to grant them eternal beauty and wealth…" The Pokemon shook his head in disgust and pity. "Humans…none of them can be trusted. Every one of them is a foul vile creature that will dispose of all morals to accomplish their selfish needs."

_"…how did you know all this?"_ Latias asked curtly and with curiosity.

"I'm a dweller in this town. Lived most of my life stealing from humans ever since I was abandoned by a trainer just because I didn't meet his expectations. Apparently he doesn't know fire is doomed when facing water types. Ever since that fateful day, I've been living wherever life takes me, even if it means staying in a cardboard box in a raging thunderstorm," the Pokemon spoke before revealing itself to be a Typhlosion, the final evolution for the Johto starter Pokemon known as Cyndaquil that was issued to most trainers starting out their journeys in that region. The gruff-looking bear like Pokemon sat down underneath a tree, picked a berry, and ate it. "Sorry, I haven't eaten in days. Stealing in this town is getting difficult. And I forgot to introduce myself, the name's Typhlosion, by the way, but you can call me Krakatoa or Jimmy if you wish. I mean no harm, so no need to get too defensive on me." He kicked back against a tree trunk with a sick-looking smile plastered on his fierce-looking visage.

Latias, enraged at such a selfish being for stealing from a race which she deemed friendly, immediately flew into a rage. _"How can you do this? The humans love us! They train us, house us, feed us and give us the attention we need! Is this how you repay someone by thieving under their eyes?"_

Jimmy laughed at the naivety of Latias. "Please. You call yourself the Guardian of Alto Mare with your naivety? The last human I lived with didn't exactly give me the same treatment, so shut it."

She couldn't believe this creature. Here he was, giving her a lesson of distrusting humans when he treats them like trash to begin with. _"You can't simply leech off them forever! Fate will repay you one day! And vengeance doesn't solve problems."_

Laughing, the other Pokemon scoffed at her foolish nature. _"What a naive one. There is no morals or whatever of that worthless claptrap anymore. It's just a life where everyone takes advantage of each other, regardless." _"I don't care. If I have to live my life as a dirty bandit that has fire for fingers, fine by me. But let me tell you this…it's not safe for you to hide here. In fact, no one who is capable of combat is safe. I wouldn't go anywhere that's inhabited by humans. And what should I do, barbecue that snot's food as a thank you for ditching me!" Typhlosion tightened the bandannas that were strapped around his paws as a testament to continue fighting no matter what the cost.

_"How do you know?"_ Latias asked, unsure. _"I mean, Bianca would never betray me…"_

"Humanity is something that isn't to be trusted these days, but each to their own." Swallowing the last bite of the fruit, he burped a bit and wiped his lips with some leaves. "I'd best be going. Be sure to watch your back."

Latias was lost. Out of nowhere, this one Pokemon knows about the location of this secret garden, but comes in here with no intent to fight or capture her and at the same time gives some word of advice she could only take with a grain of salt. _"Hold on…how do you know so much about me?"_

Typhlosion turned around with a grin. "I…used to be a human being. Until I was involved in some freak experiments with the wrong people. And I happened to be the one boy who happened to read about all you and your brother's legends_…_" Turning around, he prepared to leave before Latias stopped him again with another question.

_"Wait! Where are you going?"_

"Nowhere. If I had a ticket off this island, I would…but I'm stuck here forcing myself to steal. I just want to live a life of freedom in the wild, not in an urban setting," Krakatoa sighed before promptly resuming his statement, "if only he didn't abandon me in this town…it's not like you can help me to begin with."

It was when an idea popped into Latias's brilliant mind. _"I can help you, on one request. If you refuse it, I will not be able to assist you considering you can't fulfill your side of the deal."_

The fire-type turned around and stared at Latias skeptically. "Yes?"

_"Let me join you on an adventure!"_ she spoke cheerily, hoping to see the outside world for herself and hopefully look for her crush.

"How's that going to work?" the Typhlosion raised an unsure eyebrow. "Aren't you a Guardian of Alto Mare?"

_"That doesn't matter anymore,"_ Latias sighed sadly before continuing her statement, _"But come on, I'm sure we can get something done!"_

* * *

**Mt. Coronet, Forest  
**

"I think it went this way!"

"WELL? Don't just stand there like a useless piece of fat! GO AFTER IT! Our employers want it dead or alive, no questions asked!"

Leaves rustled in the forest as a dark figure the shape of a hammerhead shark flew overhead, leaving nothing but severed branches in the wake as the creature rocketed through the forest. Fleeing from her pursuers, the dragon entity had a burning desire for revenge against those who had taken all her children and community away from her. But today was not the day for revenge, for she was greatly outnumbered, hungry, and weakened. She would attack them in their weakest spots, such as when they were on their lunch break in the field.

It was not long before she came to a dead end. Halting and landing, she witnessed the huge wall of rocks and boulders that obstructed the path, disallowing anyone to continue towards the mountain range. Glancing behind her, she noticed three agents riding on various Pokemon catching up to her.

One of them hopped off the back of a Salamence and chuckled. "End of the line, Garchomp. Sooner or later, you'll be another member of the glorious United Aerospace Armed Forces. Give it up, or else we'll have to dispose of you the…violent way."

Garchomp roared a deafening tone, threatening the agents to stay away. It stood in a menacing posture, as if it was prepared to kill them. It had done so before in the past, and it certainly wouldn't pull any punches here.

"What did it say?" One of the agents asked.

"This translator will do the trick," his ally grabbed a device from his belt and activated it. Moments later, the machine had translated the threat, and it promptly displayed "the day I die is the day I fall to you dirty human scumbags!" on the screen in bold text letters.

"Empty words. We've taken everyone that's dared to resist us, and you'll be next. Remember what happened to all those little innocent Gibles we flushed out of the caves with our freeze guns? Like taking gold from a fool with no knowledge on currency value."

Garchomp edged back. She remembered exactly every single moment of it. Her husband and children were simply preparing to move into their new cave and the next thing they knew they were being blasted out by chills of cold air, forcing them to evacuate from the cave in panic. After that, their children were taken from them and her husband urging her to escape. The event of that fateful day scarred her mind, as it left her guilt of debt she owed to every member of her family. Maybe if she stayed behind, her loving significant other wouldn't have to face the vicious agents alone.

The agent riding on the back of a Charizard hefted a missile-launching tube of some sort, and fired it at Garchomp. The Mach Pokemon promptly leapt into the air, dodged the missile as it exploded on the rocks behind them, and unleashed a fireball on the hapless agent, knocking him off his ride and setting his jet-black Special Forces jumpsuit ablaze with fire.

"GAHHHH! Get it off! Get it off!" the agent screamed as he ran around ablaze on fire. He rolled on the stony ground, attempting to set the fire out.

The other two agents immediately tried to help him and sent their Pokemon into combat. Garchomp stomped on the ground, ready for their challenge. "Are you ready, fools? You foolish drones know better than listening to humans."

"I'm living the easy life, girl," Charizard laughed. "You're the one that's picking your dinner out of garbage cans. We get spoon fed for simply disposing of those who oppose the great United Aerospace Armed Federation." The accompanying Fearow tried not to snicker.

Garchomp laughed in response to their sloth-like attitude of being under the care of these agents. "You'll never learn, fools."

"Finish her!" one of the agents ordered. Salamence immediately faced off against Garchomp, while Fearow and Charizard took positions around her.

_"A 3 on 1…this isn't going to end well. Regardless, what needs to be done has to be accomplished."_

Fearow immediately struck her in the back with a drill peck attack, but a swift bash from her heavy tail sent the bird Pokemon crashing into some rocks and knocking it out, but not permanently. The mere distraction, however, was just what they had in mind.

Charizard followed up with an air slash strike, and the blades created out of thin air struck Garchomp, but her intensive scales made the attack nearly useless to begin with. She proceeded to blast the attacker with a dragon rage attack, a massive wave of purple flames scorching her opponent and doing impressive damage. The shockwave sent the fire lizard flying straight right back at the agents as its bulky body crashed at their feet with a loud slamming noise. It was out, but it believed it had weakened her enough.

"Alright Mence, do your stuff!"

Salamence immediately raked Garchomp with its massive claws, sending pain and torture through every vein of the dragon's body. Injured but strongly driven by a desire for a counterattack, she immediately fought back against her greatest rival by charging right into Salamence with all the strength she could send through her body. This promptly sent the fearsome salamander back, although he immediately stabilized himself with its massive, imposing red wings.

"You cheaters…you can't take me on one on one? I expected you all to be made of stronger stuff," Garchomp laughed as the wounds on her body began to show her weakness. But even with the injuries it didn't stop her from fighting back.

"Psh, who cares about honor and playing fair…" Salamence laughed. "I'm only in this for the food, the comforts, and the entertainment! Now how about we finish this once more? Everyone, get her!" The Fearow and Charizard immediately recovered themselves and rushed all headlong at the lone dragon Pokemon.

Garchomp prepared for the worst. She could easily take down any opponent in a one on one fight, but against her biggest rival and two agile adversaries, it was difficult. Fighting against the natural rival was bad enough, but now two supporting cowards that didn't know how to fight their own battles without being Salamence's attack dog?

"We know you are terrible at defending yourself!" Salamence laughed.

Both the Charizard and Salamence unleashed a blazing jet of fire at her, sending her on the defensive with her two wings as they shielded the flames. While she tried to withstand the heat, the Fearow immediately followed up with a skull bash attack, and the head-on melee smash had sent her flying and crashing into the mountainside. When the smoke cleared, they realized she was down and was no more.

"That's it. Alright, let's bag her! The President will be proud! Get it while it's down!"

The agent in charge of the operation loaded the bazooka with a net warhead and prepared to capture the downed dragon with it.

It was not long before someone who was observing the whole fight immediately jumped in. Four blades of pure psychic energy came from the sky, three directed at the attacking Pokemon and one aimed right at the bazooka weapon. Before anyone could react, the blades slammed into the agents' Pokemon, and the last one sliced the bazooka into two-it was nothing more than a mere tool used to hammer nails. The agent holding the weapon gave a face of surprise as the tube fell to the ground with a _clunk_ noise. Meanwhile, the three Pokemon were knocked out again.

Garchomp opened her eyes, and witnessed a humanoid figure standing in a fighting position in front of her. An imposing helmet covered the being's head, while its slim body was accompanied by two intimidating blade-like arms.

"A 3 on 1 isn't fair now, is it? Shall we settle this the noble and old fashioned way?" the Pokemon announced in a clear human voice, seemingly not fearing the competition despite the odds.

"…did that guy just talk?"

"Sure did," the agent nodded, keeping a steady eye on the odd Gallade.

"Who cares, he'll be our soon just like that other one!"

The agents, while hindered by this small interruption and rather surprised by a Pokemon that could speak the human language, were nonetheless determined to capture this newcomer willing to challenge them. They knew who it exactly was and weren't going to pull any punches in terms of taking the mysterious defender along with them as loot for their bosses.

"Salamence! Charizard! Fearow! Attack now! Looks like we'll be receiving double pay for this bounty!"

All three Pokemon were back and ready to rumble, although the newcomer, a Gallade, knew better to make a hasty retreat with a teleportation move. His eyes glowing faintly, both he and the Garchomp vanished into thin air almost immediately, right before the three Pokemon could pile them down. The three marauding Pokemon swirled their heads around in confusion, trying to find where they had escaped to. They were nowhere in sight or any of their ranges.

"Uh, what just happened?"

"I don't know. But our boss sure won't be happy…" the trio, along with their Pokemon, eyed the valley cautiously, unsure of where their quarry had escaped to. "Let's get out of here, I think we've seen enough chaos for one day."

Recalling their Pokemon and carrying their injured team member, the three hurried out of the valley and off the mountain empty-handed.

"Why did I get a stinkin' Fearow?" one of them complained.

"Because you failed the test, yet the academy sergeant allowed you to pass regardless! If anything, they should've regulated you to janitor duty!"

"Oh shut up!"

The three personnel flew out of the valley on their Pokemon, rather empty handed and feeling shameful of themselves losing despite they clearly had the advantage with them. At the back of their minds, they wished that their superiors wouldn't execute them for their incompetence, for failure was highly not accepted in their ranks, no matter what the nature was.

* * *

**A Short Distance Away…**

The two appeared out of thin air, and both landed on a grassy patch of terrain about a few hundred meters away from their point of origin. Gallade surveyed the area and confirmed there were no more hostilities, the psychic/fighting-type giving a quick breath of relief that there was no more company, at least for the time being. "Ok, we should be safe here. For now, at the very least."

Garchomp got to her feet, although the injuries from the previous battle and lack of stamina prevented her from mustering more strength to fly. Grunting, she held her head a bit with her left wing. "Ugh…who were those people? And why did you rescue me?"

"Because no one deserves to be slaves to that corrupt organization. They make Team Rocket look like a band of heroes with their horrendous experiments, but that's a different story for another time."

"I was about to finish the fight, so I didn't really need your help…" she tried to look strong, seemingly because someone weaker than she was had jumped in to steal the show for themselves. "I was about to trash those bandits if you didn't jump in."

"Foolish. You'd be another slave doomed to serve them if I didn't jump in. Didn't you see that Salamence? It was prepared to kill you because it listened to every order the human was ready to give it. You're in no shape to fight anyways, so don't go heroine on me." Gallade sat in a meditating posture and quietly thought to himself. "Humanity is prepared to dispose of us all. They believe only them-and humans along with the Pokemon with complete obedience to them-are the superior species. We, the sentient ones born and raised by a harsh nature, have to fight for our lives."

Curious, Garchomp decided to question her new ally some more. "Why do you do this?"

"Because I don't believe in serving the species when they're the ones who throws the knife in your back and leaves you to die."

"So…you used to be a Pokemon for a trainer?" she assumed the humans betrayed him in some way.

"Precisely. But like all sentient minds, betrayal and desertion doesn't mean the end. The world is full of opportunities especially if you've gained enough experience and knowledge. Hmm, it looks like it'll be night soon. Don't worry, you can rest here. Tell me, what drove your instinct to fight against them? I've never seen any wild Pokemon defend themselves in such impossible odds."

Garchomp struggled over to the foot of a tree and lied down to recover her wounds. "The loss of my children and husband. I can still remember…the same men in those uniforms were the ones who took them away. They drove us out of our home first and then attacked when we were at our most vulnerable. I'm trying to find them, but...I don't know where to start."

"Hmm, I see…interesting story," Gallade concluded before he closed his eyes. "Well, better to get some rest. We'll find a way, don't worry. I'll keep watch."

The two slept under the trees that night, crossing their minds that no human patrols would possibly catch them off their guard as they rested. None of them were in any shape to fight if a powerful adversary discovered them.

* * *

**United Aerospace Armed Forces HQ**

The top brass of the UAAF observed the whole battle in a secret briefing room and the result of the fight left them in disappointment. Rage was not common. As they targeted to go after powerful Pokemon using mostly inexperienced agents (the veterans were reserved for real emergencies) failure was not uncommon.

"They failed to capture the subject, sir. Looks like one of our boys sustained severe burns. He'll be brought back to base on the double for immediate treatment."

"Well, not a surprise. It appears we have a rebel on our hands. That savior used to be one of ours, but it seems it's operating against us."

"Plans, sir?"

"We seek him out and bring him to justice. But for now, we observe their movements to see where they can possibly lead us. Call those agents back on the double."

"Right away sir."

One of the officials walked out of the room to carry out the order, leaving the man in charge chuckling to himself. While normally angered at failures, he wasn't this time. Perhaps it was because of the successful operations they had been running and achieving recently.

_"Entity Three, we may be expecting some delays. Please forgive me for the setbacks."_

* * *

**Alto Mare, Secret Garden**

Latias took her time to inform about Typhlosion about her new plan via telepathy, with the Volcano Pokemon nodding and mumbling "mhm" all the way.**  
**

"Your plan is to get your human friend to pretend I'm her Pokemon, and then we hitch a boat ride out of the city and back to the Johto region?" Jimmy asked, lost and unsure. "Sounds brilliant, but you're going to need a boat ticket first. The cargo ships here only come once a year so I guess sneaking out in a container won't be an option." It was one of the oldest tricks in the book. The cargo ships that came once a year to the water capital would be like a smuggler's ticket home, or a ticket to paradise, depending on what the illegal traveler chose to begin with.

_"Not to worry! I know someone who can help us!_" Latias replied cheerfully.

"Lead the way," the fire-type grunted. "By the way, how come you can't speak?"

_"I was born a mute due to birth complications," _the Eon dragoness telepathed. _"I can speak via telepathy, but not through normal language, not even Pokespeech. Odd vocal noises are all I can do, unfortunately."_

"That's most unfortunate." Krakatoa commented. He was rather shocked that such a gorgeous and cute Pokemon could not even utter basic words, but nevertheless treated her normally.

A short while later, the two departed from the garden and Latias transformed into an exact human-lookalike of her human friend, and the two immediately wandered towards the house where Bianca and her grandfather lived. Glancing to ensure the coast was clear, she quickly wandered under the cover of darkness.

_"Coast is clear. Come on! We shouldn't waste anymore time."_

"On my way," Typhlosion nodded hesitantly. _"I don't know what I got myself into, but______…_maybe this is a chance to get a new life and start over with a fresh slate. Better than nothing."

The two quickly wandered towards the house and through the front door into the gondola workshop, where Lorenzo, Bianca's grandfather, was still up late at night working on homemade boats made of wood. Sleeping wasn't necessary for him considering the fact he was fairly energetic even for an elderly man at his age.

"Hm?" he heard the creaking of the door opening, looked up and saw his daughter along with a Pokemon. But since he was well aware Latias could transform into a human being and the fact that Bianca had lone gone to bed hours ago, this was no surprise to him. "Did you bring your new friend here to introduce him to us, Latias?" He asked in a gruff voice.

While Latias couldn't talk physically (not even Pokespeech, save for simple words like "la" or coos), she could utilize mind communication to talk to human beings. Focusing her energy, she talked to the elderly man. _"We need to see Bianca immediately."_

"She's probably asleep, but I'm not sure. What do you need?"

_"We need a boat ticket so we can take this young Pokemon home. He's wild, but this place, a city, is no place for wild Pokemon. And one like this definitely cannot live in an environment like this. I plan to go with him, but I'll return. This is really urgent. We can't have a stray Pokemon like him running around here when he doesn't truly belong in Alto Mare."  
_

Lorenzo sighed, coming to the fact that he had no control over the youngsters that had lived at his side for all his life. "What can I do to stop you? Youngsters these days shouldn't be confined to living just one life. Talk to her tomorrow morning. I'm sure she'll approve of it."

_"Thank you,"_ Latias smiled a bit and turned to Krakatoa. _"you see? Humans aren't all that bad. Maybe if you opened up your heart a bit, you'd be able to befriend them with ease."_

"Not the ones I run into," the fire-type Pokemon crossed his arms and scoffed with a very distasteful look "trusting them will only lead you closer to your end," he curled up on a rug in front of the fireplace and made himself comfortable while yawning a bit after not sleeping for over 48 hours, but that's what happens when one is constantly on the run from hostile humans and search for food. "If you don't mind, I'm catching some shut-eye. See you both tomorrow morning."

"Did that youngster understand what I really said?" Lorenzo asked Latias, seemingly surprised at how he responded in an upset tone at his statement. "And did he just…" He was dead positive that the Pokemon had just spoken to them in a perfect human language, not incomprehensible barking and other types of noises the creatures would generally make when they were trying to communicate.

_"He's not what you believe he is, but that's another story for another time."_

The last question of thought puzzled Latias's mind. How is it possible that a Pokemon could know so much about her history and background? Not to mention how is it that Typhlosion could speak the human language clearly and fluently?

_"Some things are just hard to find an answer for,"_ the puzzled Eon dragoness thought in a rather clueless manner.

* * *

**Ferry, en route to Vermillion City**

The sun began to set over the horizon of the Pacific Ocean as the ferry began to embark its route from the northern regions of Sinnoh to the major port of Kanto, Vermillion City. On the vessel's top deck stood Ash Ketchum and Brock, both individuals gazing out at the dimming orange-colored sun as it began its descent over the western horizon, casting a faint orange/crimson-red colored glow in the dusk sky.

"So Brock, what you planning once you get back to Kanto?" Ash asked. His Pikachu was perched on his shoulder, as always, as he observed the sparkling seas with a curious face.

"I don't know," the middle-aged teen responded, "Perhaps I'll spend some time with my siblings before I depart to Hoenn. What about you?"

"Not sure." Ash replied with a grim face.

"Still upset about that loss?"

"Somewhat, but I'm getting over it."

He wasn't exactly worrying about losing the Lily of the Valley Conference to a trainer with legendary Pokemon. Deep in his mind, however, he felt lonely. He was going to lose yet another good friend, as Brock was going to a medical college in Sinnoh to become a Pokemon doctor. Some would say it was the fact he was always infatuated upon seeing Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Centers, but it could be another reason.

_"First Tracey, the Misty, then May and Max, then Dawn, and now, the one friend that has been with me ever since during the start. I'm really going to miss each and every one of them,"_ the trainer surmised in a rather negative mood. _"It's difficult to see a close friend depart like that, but I'm not one to control and guide their futures through force."_

Ash just couldn't grasp at the fact of his closest friend leaving, who had been with him all the way except during the Orange Island tour, where he temporarily left his circle to study a bit with Professor Ivy. But now, he was leaving permanently…sure, he was an individual that kept his views on the optimistic and positive side, but the feeling of loneliness was beginning to wear into him.

_"There's just someone missing, but I can't seem to get my tongue on it. If only Arceus gave me th_e_ ability to think more effectively regarding these things."_

"Hey, cheer up Ash!" Brock interrupted his thoughts rather abruptly encouraged his companion after noticing his disappointed mood. "I'm sure you'll meet more new friends and witness new sights along in your adventures!"

"Oh geeze, thanks for encouraging me Brock," Ash mumbled sadly. "I wish I could say the same about you."

"Don't worry!" The teenage man encouraged, wishing his friend would cheer up at the very least. "Your journeys have always been successful despite the rough bumps you come across, am I not right?"

The black-haired sixteen year old boy sighed. "You're right about that. But I never traveled without you."

"The Orange Islands?" Brock reminded him, being the only time where he didn't stick by Ash.

"That was for only a while or so. I must be thinking too much. I'll try to get my mind off such things," the trainer answered dully.

Keeping his eyes on the departing continent of Sinnoh that began to disappear over the horizon, the young Pokemon Trainer began to allow his memories to drift off into the setting sun. A new adventure was beginning, but another one was coming to a close. _"Wonder what new adventures await me once I head for Unova, but I can't help but visit some places I've been in the past first before leaving my homeland for good,"_ he pondered, tracing his fingers across the railing of the cruise ship as it continued its path across the sea.

* * *

**UPDATE #1: Check the author's notes section often. They contain _very_ important notes that you, as the reader, may not want to miss out on.  
**

**UPDATE #2: Casualties are expected.  
**

**UPDATE #3: This story will be renamed to Pokemon Heroes: Uprising as soon as the system allows me to.  
**

***Note: When the Pokemon speak, only other Pokemon can understand them. However, the majority of human and Pokemon characters can understand each other as they have specialized speech capabilities for reasons that will be mentioned in the prologue. Throughout the story there will be pointers in the filler sections to guide you in the subject of how Pokemon can communicate with each other effectively. The majority of legendaries are also capable of telepathy so humans are able to clearly understand their words. They also possess the ability to talk in the human language.  
**

**UPDATE #4: Hybrids are capable of understanding both Pokemon and human speech. In addition, telepathy is a common ability shared between a pair of closely-bonded Pokemon and human. Psychic-types have this ability by default.  
**

**UPDATE #5: Expect plenty of deaths as the story progresses. LOTS OF IT. In terms of gore, well, I can't really say what happens, but I just hope the fic won't jump to a M-rating. XD  
**

**UPDATE #6: All legendaries possess the ability to talk both Pokemon and human languages, and also telepathy.**

**UPDATE #7: Most trainers can understand their Pokemon, but through a special means (aura, telepathy, etc.)**

**UPDATE #8: Uprising takes place after Zoroark: Master of Illusions, the 13th Pokemon movie but before the Best Wishes arc of the anime. Therefore there will be some Generation 5 Pokemon present here. Unova will also be mentioned from time to time.  
**

**UPDATE #9: Since I got a beta reader late into the fic's progress, please forgive me if the earlier chapters have not-so-acceptable grammar. My beta has helped me greatly in the later chapters, and I thank him for that. I will try to improve the quality of the earlier chapters as time passes.  
**

**UPDATE #10: Any flames or offensive reviews will be deleted _immediately_ as I run a zero-tolerance policy of them. I thought I'd put this rule here after someone decided to spam my story with ten troll reviews of the exact same comments. Whoever the faceless coward is, well, congratulations. Flaming my story is one thing, but telling me to go kill myself is the lowest you can go. Your horrendous grammar and spelling, along with your grade-school style childish insults and swearing, doesn't increase the intelligence or does it decrease the hilarity factors of your rants one bit.  
**

**UPDATE #11: Main characters (may) be constantly changed, so keep that in mind.  
**

**UPDATE #12: If many aren't aware by now, the "hybrids" that appear in this story are _fully_ Pokemon in the physical sense (no Pokemorphs, Gijinkas, etc., or whatever the fandom calls them). They have human minds but bodies of a Pokemon (therefore they can speak and understand both human and Pokemon language), with the exception for mutants. They have grotesque and rather gruesome features that will be described as they appear in the story.  
**

**UPDATE #13: Pokemon Conquest characters, references and elements have been confirmed for my story. And what a convenience too, as the warlike genre of the game helped my story in a funny sense.  
**

**UPDATE #14: With Gen 6 in full motion, its status in terms of content in my story is undecided at the moment, especially with the fact that my motivation towards this fic has dropped a bit. Doesn't mean I'll abandon it though.**

**UPDATE #15: This story is no longer in active production as of August 2, 2014. It is not abandoned, but I have decided to put it on a state of indefinite hiatus. I will not delete it though.**


	2. The New Rookie Ranger in Town

_**Time for another update. **_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The New Rookie Ranger in Town **

_"Mercy is for the weak. Those who do not comply are worthy as the pathetic with no will for a better world."-UAAF Oath of Loyalty_

The sun shone through the clouds, and Gallade opened his eyes to the noise of common bird Pokemon chirping from trees up above and the gentle breeze blowing the trees, leaving a rustling sound emitted from the leaves. "Another day…better move soon before they find out where we are again…" He muttered a bit, got to his feet, and observed his new companion attacking something.

"I got you now!" Garchomp laughed as she licked her lips. Being fully recovered from her injuries sustained from her previous encounter with the human agents sent by an organization they only knew as the United Aerospace Armed Federation. "I'm having penguin for breakfast!" A mighty smacking sound was heard and the wail of a small Pokemon was heard. It slammed against a tree and whimpered pathetically.

Gallade soon realized what his new friend was about to do. Turn the poor Pokemon into her lunch. He immediately rushed over, stopping her from devouring her target. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Filling my stomach. Now out of my way!" Garchomp demanded. "This is my catch of the day!"

"You can't just eat Pokemon! Especially when many have been driven to extinction!" Gallade retaliated.

"Oh, so you're a bigshot at fighting against humans with psychic blades, but yet you aren't man enough to eat the weak and survive? You're no fun. Haven't you heard that my species are a carnivorous race that goes after all types of prey? And why do you care?"

The Pokemon being preyed on in question, a Piplup, hid itself from Garchomp's sharp and steady eyes behind Gallade's right leg. It shivered a bit from fright, and it had visible wounds obviously from the dragon's attacks on it in order to weaken the penguin.

"We already have enough issues facing humanity with their sudden waves of betrayal against us. It's about time we learn to survive together instead of preying on each other like cowardly creatures. Don't forget, you're omnivorous. Don't lie. Go eat berries, leaves, or something."

"I don't care. All I want is revenge against them for taking my family and using them as weapons for warfare and all those who stand in my way will regret doing so. Or do I have to eat you too! I'm getting real hungry and impatient here!" Garchomp stomped in an intimidating manner, shaking the trees in the vicinity.

"Go ahead. Eat me if you dare. But just remember that you'll regret devouring the one that saved your life less than 24 hours ago!" Standing firmly, the noble Pokemon glared at his potential adversary, hoping to get his message clear.

"Hmph!" Garchomp hesitatingly stood down, and sat hungrily on the grassy field. "Fine, I'll get some berries…but just remember, I'm only doing this out of respect for helping me escape those vile humans." Grunting in a frustrated, but respectable manner, she proceeded to gather berries from bushes and helped herself.

The petite Pokemon looked up at her defender and chirped a bit. "Thanks for saving me Mister!"

Gallade looked down and studied the Pokemon. It was a tiny penguin-like being, with a big head and a visual appearance as if it was wearing a suit with only two buttons. It had a cape on its back, albeit a very small one. _Must be a Piplup, if I'm not mistaken correctly. Funny thing there's one in a warm climate such as this._ "My pleasure. Now what brings you here?"

"I was just looking for company, as you can see, I was abandoned…" Piplup rubbed its teary eyes with its two fins. "Then your friend tried to turn me into food."

_"Another one…the tyranny of humans disgusts me."_ "Consider yourself a new member of our team, if that's alright with you."

"I'd be glad to join!" The small Penguin Pokemon spoke in upbeat and eagerness.

Garchomp soon hurried back over with bundles of leaves and berries on branches. "Alright, I've gathered enough to satisfy our hunger at least for a while…and please don't tell me you're bringing that annoying pipsqueak and pathetic excuse of a Pokemon with us!" She couldn't stand small Pokemon, unless it was her children since her species was well capable of fighting and defending themselves at a young age.

"We're leaving no one behind." Gallade announced. "It is my duty to help any Pokemon in need."

"Care to tell me why you're such a gallant guardian? I've never met any Pokemon that'd prevent others from being eaten unless it was their own friend or family, but you're one of a kind." The dragon Pokemon proceeded to chomp on some leaves and berries, spitting out some in disgust. "Gah! I think I chewed on a poison ivy or something."

Gallade sighed, as if something terrible from his past had crossed his mind. "What you're about to hear is something that will shock anyone regardless if they're human or Pokemon. Do you really want me to reveal it?"

"Yes, Mister!" Piplup squeaked.

"Go ahead. It's not like I haven't seen enough terrible things already happen to me." Garchomp grunted in a disappointing manner. "Looks like I'll have to take meat off the menu from now on. Maybe nails will suffice!" No one laughed at her joke.

Taking a deep breath, he hesitated to speak the truth. "I…used to be human."

Spitting some food out, Garchomp was surprised. "Wait…and you're helping us? Are you trying to lure me into some scheme? Because I won't fall for it, human!"

"Let me finish." The Blade Pokemon continued. "I am a product of a project attempting to fuse a human with a Pokemon, and I am one of the many who became the end result. The ones you fought earlier, dubbed the United Aerospace Armed Federation, are behind this project. It was a program to ensure the survival of stronger Pokemon but yet ones that don't listen to humans easily. It was started because of a sudden rebellion movement in reaction to the death of a Pokemon somewhere. They believe fusing a human totally loyal to them meant that complete obedience is assured. God Arceus, were they mistaken and totally wrong."

Piplup grabbed a berry and proceed to peck into it. "But why would you fight against them?"

"Betrayal and abandon. They thought I wasn't good enough for their standards so they left me to die. Ever since then I've been helping whatever Pokemon I came across that needs it, and maybe strengthen our relationships once more with any humans that still trust us. My friends received the same treatment. The horrendous experiments. Many of them, however, were silenced before they could even escape."

"So that explains why you defended this pipsqueak…" Garchomp pondered.

"Yes." Gallade finished his short story with a piercing glare. "I was a human that valued the lives of both Pokemon and humans alike. Maybe you've eaten other Pokemon in the past, but now it's time to realize what's really happening. Eating your own comrades, the ones whom are fleeing or trying to resist the humans…how would they feel if they realized their own kind had eaten them? How would you feel if your own child was eaten by that one Salamence you faced?"

Garchomp looked down with a saddened expression. "I wouldn't know what to say…except I'd be real angry. Preying on my adorable yet helpless children."

"Exactly. Direct that anger on the real enemy, not each other." Gallade turned his head into the distance. "Not good. We need to move now. I can sense them coming." Using his psychic powers, he could witness jeeps and other armored vehicles steamrolling towards this direction, a sign that something was definitely not right. _"The mountains ahead should help us escape from their armor, provided they aren't all-terrain vehicles."_ He was not in the mood to face off against heavy armor, especially when his captors were looking for him without a lack of effort.

"But where to? It's not like there's much hiding places left!"

"Anywhere, out of their sights, is a good location. I suppose fleeing to the other side of Mt. Coronet would be a good idea. Let's go!"

Gathering as much berries as they could, the trio quickly fashioned three carrying pouches using vines and leaves, and wrapped their foods in them so they could carry them along for their trip to escape from their captors.

With Piplup hanging onto Garchomp's fin and Gallade running alongside with them, the three headed towards their next point of escape-the less-populated eastern regions of Sinnoh, where the humans there were relatively peaceful and untouched by the outside world.

They had to get to Hearthome City, one of the few human settlements that still held a friendly attitude towards wild Pokemon in general. With just a little luck and hope, they would be greeted with a warm welcome. The Blade Pokemon wasn't one to hide, but in a world where he was greatly outnumbered…there just wasn't much of a choice for him overall.

* * *

**Alto Mare, Bianca's House**

The young artist walked out of her house, where her grandfather, Latias and Typhlosion all awaited her. Lorenzo approached her and tried his best to explain the situation.

"You think it'll work? I'm very skeptical about this. I doubt a human who has no clue of who I am would be willing to help me out like this." Krakatoa asked. Trusting a human at this point was the last thing he'd do. He just wanted to get to his homeland and run wild, even if it meant he would have to be a Pokemon for eternity.

Latias nodded with a bright smile. _"Don't worry. Bianca's really nice, I'm sure she'll approve of it."_

It was short, simple and sweet, but the response was definitely something new. "You…you want me to travel with Latias so we can bring her new friend home?" Bianca asked, surprised. As it was the first time she would be leaving her home city in around eighteen years, it shocked her greatly.

"Yes, my dear. But I think it's about time you should see the world for yourself also. Maybe you can be a Pokemon Trainer. After all, the entire world is out there waiting for young minds and souls like you to explore! I can't provide you much, but I have one Ultra Ball you can use. It's not too impressive, but you can always acquire more." Lorenzo felt the need to send his granddaughter out to see the world. After all, she had never been out of Alto Mare for her entire life up to this point.

"But grandpa, what about you?" Lorenzo's granddaughter asked with a tone of concern and care. "Are you just going to stay alone here all by yourself?"

The elderly man gave a warm smile. "You can always come visit. Being alone is okay for me, as long as my family members are experiencing new things. I do not want to tie you down just because you have to tend to my aging body. I may be old, but I'm still well built enough to make a living building gondolas."

"…wow, Lorenzo is tough." Krakatoa whispered to Latias. "Even at this age, he can work that hard?"

_"Yep!"_ Latias answered cheerfully. _"He doesn't let age or his deteriorating body__ prevent him from pursuing what he's really good at!"_

Turning to Latias, Bianca decided if she would approve of it. In response, the Eon Pokemon nodded with a big smile. "Alright, I'll pack whatever I need, and I'll meet you guys out here in 10 minutes." She hurried back into the house and began packing all her necessities.

Typhlosion observed a flock of Pidgey soar overhead, a species of Pokemon that was not a rare sight in Alto Mare. They were so common it was possible to have an entire wave flocking to humans for food if they chose to feed them. He asked a question without looking at Latias. "Tell me, what's the meaning of life for you?"

_"Well, I don't know…probably making friends, valuing what you do in life, and do what you love most. Why would you ask such a question?"_

"Just a thought on my mind."

_"What about you?"_

Kicking a stone and watching it skip across the river ahead before finally sinking, the volcano Pokemon stared intensively into the water as if there was an answer or something that meant the truth to him. "To live a life where no one controls you, as it is a robbery of one's freedom."

It was only a while after when Bianca stepped out of the house carrying all what she needed for her new journey in a purse. "Well, let's get moving. But unfortunately, I don't have any Pokemon to begin with…"

Latias immediately pointed to Typhlosion. _"He can be your starter Pokemon!"_

"WHAT!" Typhlosion barked angrily. "Look Missie, I don't take orders from just about anyone! If you think I'll follow that fool's orders, you can count me out! I'll swim back to the mainland instead even if it kills me!" What was interesting here was that Krakatoa had literally spoken the words out loud instead of barking incomprehensible sounds few could even understand to begin with.

Bianca suddenly dropped her jaws, amazed at the talking Pokemon. "Wow, you can talk? That's amazing! But how?"

"Your friend can fill you in on the story." He turned away.

Latias scratched her head and smiled nervously as if she didn't know how to explain the situation. Using mind communication, she told the entire situation to her human companion. _"Uh…as you can see, our new teammate here isn't really a Pokemon, but rather, well, I don't know how to put it, really…he's actually a human being in the form of a Pokemon."_

"That's amazing!" She exclaimed in awe.

_"Not to him. Poor guy was abandoned by his trainer here and ever since then he was living a life of stealing. I just want to take him home, but I don't know about you. You want to start a new journey as a Pokemon Trainer, but I can't be your starter considering the fact many will be surprised. Well, maybe you should talk to him personally."_

"Very well." Bianca approached Krakatoa, who was practicing his punches on a discarded tree trunk, gritting his teeth and grunting from every blow he threw at the log. "Um, you can understand what I'm saying, right?"

"Every word." Typhlosion rubbed his paws as he picked out splinters stuck in them. "So don't think I'm stupid and try to talk behind me."

"Alright, I just want to ask…you don't want to travel with me? And I would never do that!" The new trainer felt guilty for potentially forcing the Pokemon to cooperate with her, not to mention he was already so hostile towards the girl.

"Not that I don't _want_ to, it's the fact I despise human beings working with one destroys my dignity." He picked up a twig and proceeded to burn it with a breath of fire. "I can work with you on one condition…don't cramp me into a Poke Ball. Considering the fact you managed to befriend the legendary Eon Pokemon duo, it's not like I have any chances of losing here. I'll work with you, but…what to do with your friend."

Bianca turned and looked at Latias disguised as her, who was happily viewing the reflection of herself in the water. She couldn't deny her traveling with them, as she had promised them. "Well, I can always say she's my twin. But I don't feel safe…maybe we should keep her in a Poke Ball, but…"

"It's the best idea. We don't want to attract too much attention ever since her brother passed."

"How did you know about that?" She was surprised at how knowledgeable and intelligent this Pokemon was, even if it was just a human that somehow ended up as one.

"Read all about it. It's a long story, but I'm a subject that became a project involving the fusion of humans with Pokemon. It succeeded but I didn't meet their expectations so they abandoned me. Little do they know they let one of their smartest subjects run away with plenty of background about them." Thinking back a bit, he decided to tell the story later. It was far too complicated for him to simply summarize in a couple of seconds, and it wasn't like it was a good idea to tell this human to begin with. _"I'm not sure if I can even trust her to begin with, but then…she's quite the cutie, not to mention innocent-looking."_

Bianca shrugged a bit in response to his story, and called Latias over whom approached with a bright smile. "I wonder if it's alright to keep you in a Poke Ball, since, you know, you'd attract lots of attention if you were running around in public. We'll call you out when it's necessary."

_"Well, alright…I guess it's for the best."_ The Eon Pokemon sighed.

Using the Ultra Ball her grandfather provided her with, she tossed it at Latias, and the Pokemon willingly allowed herself to be concealed within the device. A beam of light surrounded her and she disappeared into the capsule, and the ball flew back into Bianca's grasp.

"Let's hope this prevents too much suspicion." Bianca tucked the Poke Ball on her belt.

Finishing whatever they needed to get done, the duo bid Lorenzo goodbye and made their way towards the port to catch the ferry to the Johto mainland. Walking through the streets of Alto Mare with Typhlosion at her side wasn't too difficult, considering most trainers loved to let their favorite Pokemon walk free with them. Bianca led the way while Typhlosion strolled comfortably along at her side.

"So…I take it you're fine working with me?"

"Sure…" Krakatoa rolled his eyes a bit. "I'll do my best if that's good enough for you, but I hope you give me the same treatment in return."

"That's what friends are for!" Bianca smiled at his response.

* * *

**Onboard Flight 14, en route to Johto International Airport**

"Attention all passengers, Flight 14 will arrive at Johto International Airport in approximately 1 hour." The pilot announced in the silent cabin of the passenger aircraft. Most of the passengers had gone to sleep for the overnight flight.

Pokemon Ranger Leon groggily yawned a bit from his sleep as he struggled back into an upright position. He had slept for less than 3 hours all thanks to the pilot's announcement, and yet he couldn't concentrate. Being sent from Sinnoh all the way to Johto to investigate strange activity, the young Ranger didn't expect to be sent on such a meager task that seemed to be nothing more than a training mission.

Being an eighteen year old teenager with a self-centered attitude in terms of his social area, he joined the Rangers for thrills and new adventures. His messy black hair, coupled with his young-looking face, made him a lookalike of Kellyn, another famed Pokemon Ranger. He practically wore the same uniform as Kellyn, given his allegiance with the Almia Branch. Although transferred to the Oblivia Branch a while back, he did not change his uniform selection at all. Aside from that, he carried a single Poke ball and a standard issue capture styler on his belt.

What many didn't know, of course, was that he was the younger brother of the famed Top Ranger from Almia.

_"Eh, but whatever, at least it puts bread on the table. My brother's always been more successful than me, and I have to catch up with him if I want to make mom proud."_ He thought a bit. The rising crime rates were what really drove him to fight evil to begin with. Being a Pokemon Trainer was fun, but it didn't last. He wanted to experience a life with danger and thrills. It didn't help either he was coming alone, as he was indeed the last member of his soon to be defunct division.

Staring out at the window, his eyes wandered at the passing clouds as his mind drifted into a sleeping state. The sun shone in the afternoon sky like a giant beacon in the heavens, directing rays of light in all directions. It was not long until he closed the window to prevent the sunlight from blinding his eyes.

A flight attendant approached his lane with a smile. "Would you like anything to drink, young man?"

"Water's fine." Leon replied politely. Beside him, a man in a business suit requested for some wine.

With one hour left on the clock, it was going to be quite a ride. The Ranger's mind drifted into a sea of empty thoughts about what could possibly await him on this new mission…

Meanwhile, a few rows behind him, three individuals steadily observed the trainers onboard the plane. All three of them had newspapers in their faces, pretended to be reading the daily news but instead were simply spying on the targets. They were disguised as businesspeople, wearing shades and fedora hats to conceal themselves in the crowds.

"Looks like we'll be landing in an airport with plenty of little kids to scam!" One of them snickered.

"Shut your mouth, Meowth! You'll blow our cover!" A smacking sound was heard shortly, and a loud yelp followed thereafter. However, no one gave the event a second thought other more than a semi-shocked glance.

* * *

**Johto International Airport**

Leon shuffled out of the aircraft along with all the other passengers onboard Flight 14, and made his way towards the luggage retrieval area where he awaited to grab his suitcase. There wasn't really anything of importance in the suitcase aside from some spare clothing and necessities he needed. Being a Ranger, he had adopted to survive in the wild even with few supplies. Along the way, bright-looking billboards that displayed "Welcome to Johto, where Nature and Technology live in Harmony" and various other attractions such as the Pokealthon Dome, Battle Frontier and Safari Zone were emblazed and advertised in bright, rainbow colored letters.

_"They sure know how to please the tourists."_ He thought to himself, already feeling bored upon entering Johto, as he had already traveled to this region in the past.

His Pokegear suddenly rumbled a bit, and in response he activated it and answered the call. "Ranger Leon here."

"You've arrived to Johto, right?" The voice replied on the other end. He could recognize the voice on the other end. It was his commander, recognizing him by the gruff voice. "Thought I'd give you a wakeup call in case you overslept on the plane."

"Heh, yes, sir. I'm there."

"Alright, take care, and make sure you keep a head up for any wary activity, whether it be the rebelling Pokemon or any illegal human acts. I'm positive there is a case of a small faction of agents targeting a certain Pokemon, which we discussed already." Fearing their communications to be intercepted, most briefings were done in person, and most Rangers in the field easily understood their objectives.

"Sir, you told me that ever since I graduated from the academy and you keep on bickering me by repeating that!" The Ranger replied, annoyed.

Meanwhile, a short distance away, three individuals observed the individual talking on his Pokegear. Two of them were teenagers disguised as airport security officials while the third one was a short, stocky individual in a suit and tie, with his eyes disguised by the shades he wore. In reality, they were the infamous and bumbling Team Rocket agents, Jessie, James and Meowth. Being the devious individuals they were, they always attempted to scam people into stealing their Pokemon, money, and other goodies, but always ended up failing in some sort of manner. With their eyes set on Leon, they realized they could get the Ranger's money in some way since they were starving and hadn't eaten in days.

"Say, isn't that a Ranger? Wouldn't it be a bad idea to steal off of him? I mean, those kids aren't for laughs or giggles! We could be top wanted targets if we mess with them!" James asked, observing the man from a distance.

Jessie snickered in response to his comment. "Who cares, those guys and girls are loaded! We'll score the riches if we scam him!"

"Well, what's the plan?" Meowth asked, scratching his fur-covered dome.

Getting down to business, the trio thought up of yet another ridiculous plan as usual. "We'll say he needs to pay a fee for bringing overloaded luggage! That suitcase he has looks awfully heavy! I mean, we got most of the kids, but I mean, we didn't even collect enough to afford a decent meal!" The scratch cat Pokemon pulled out some Pokemon dollar bills, which didn't even sum up enough to buy four ordinary potions.

Meanwhile, Leon found his suitcase, grabbed it, and dragged it towards the exit. He had a Poke ball in one of his hands, and he tossed it up and down while heading towards the terminal's exit.

"There he goes! Let's get him!" Jessie urged. The three immediately rushed towards the exit in order to intercept the Ranger.

As he approached the main exit, Jessie stopped him. "Excuse me sir, I have to say that your luggage was awfully heavy, and it meant that you had to pay an extra fee because of the manual labor our employees have to go through! So if you pardon me, your fee will total 5000 Poke dollars!"

"Yeah, pay the charges or face the consequences, bub!" Meowth demanded, his sunglasses and tuxedo hiding his true figure as a Pokemon. Meanwhile, James tried his hardest not to snicker from the ridiculous act.

"I didn't see any signs or notices that noted that I had to pay for extra heavy luggage." Leon pulled up his suitcase. "It's light enough to be carried by a youngster, not to mention I didn't get anyone to help me with the cargo. Now if you excuse me…I have to be on my way." He was about to maneuver around the two Rocket agents disguised as everyday airport workers, but the trio weren't letting him off the hook so easily.

Jessie and James blocked the exit, and immediately began to get desperate with their small stunt. "We will have to call airport security if you stall any longer, so pay up!"

"You got any proof?" Leon requested with a obviously fake shrug. "And sorry, I don't have 5000 Poke dollars with me. Kids like me don't carry a lot of cash."

"We don't need proof! This is a request from airport security officials, now do so before we put you under arrest!" Meowth pointed at him with a threatening posture.

Their stunt not only impeded the Ranger, but also an entire line of other people since they blocked the main exit. A line of individuals began to feel frustrated and angered, and some raised their fists in complaint.

"Hey! I have to get somewhere on the double!"

"Come on! Move it bub!"

"You call this good airport security service? Quit holding us up!"

Leon immediately readied himself, for he knows these security officials were up to something. _"These guys look suspicious to me, but I'll get them out of the way."_"Look, as an official Ranger, I have the right to retaliate if you impede me. Having to get somewhere, if I fail my mission, the blame will be all on you. Unless you have an official document or note or sign saying I have to pay the fee, I have the right not to."

This time, real airport security agents arrived at the commotion. Two of them approached the crowd, along with two Growlithe. These Pokemon, normally used as police dogs, were also used as airport security dogs that helped sniff out illegal commodities, such as guns, drugs, and smuggled Pokemon. The dogs eyed the disguised Meowth menacingly and began to growl at it, literally smelling right through the fake disguise. "Excuse me, what's going on here." One of the officers asked.

"Two-or three-of your employees demand that I have to pay for carrying an overweight suitcase." Leon replied. "I have to get somewhere, but they wouldn't budge."

"What? What kind of silly law is that?"

One of the security guards approached the trio with a suspicious look, his Growlithe growling with each step the two approached the disguised Team Rocket Trio. "May I please see your identification cards on the double?"

Realizing their stunt was over the trio immediately threw off their disguises and revealed themselves as agents of Team Rocket in their imposing uniforms, easily identified by the big red "R" letter that was emblazed on their chests. Meowth, being a Pokemon, clearly did not wear a uniform but the fact he could walk on two legs made him stand out.

"Team Rocket!" The security officials spoke, shocked at how they managed to infiltrate their ranks.

"Hah! We tricked you, didn't we!" Jessie laughed. Immediately, the trio pulled off their trademark motto with Leon, the pair of security guards, and the whole crowd of people looking on with complete disbelief.

"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reaches to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth! That's right!"

Leon immediately readied himself, as facing Team Rocket agents was never a good thing. While he had more powerful Pokemon capable of winning the day, he was well aware of their tricks and traps that were potentially up their sleeves, and no foe no matter how weak or incompetent were not to be underestimated. "So, disguising yourselves as security guards to scam money, I see. Well, do I have to send you flying again, since not even jail facilities want to accept you for your stupidity and incompetence?" In response to his comment, everyone watching the conflict began to laugh.

"Hah, make fun of us, will you! We'll do this the old fashioned way! Go Arbok!" Jessie threw a Pokeball, and a cobra-like Pokemon with an intimidating face-like figure on its hood emerged, hissing at the real security guards and their Growlithe. James wasn't about to leave the fight either, as he immediately summoned his own Pokemon.

"Go Weezing!" Another Poke ball was tossed into the air, and this time, a floating mine-like creature with two heads appeared, spewing out poisonous gas as it literally wheezed to say its name.

"My turn. Dragonite, let's get this going!" Leon threw the Poke ball he had with him his entire time and a well-built dragon with a scaly torso and an orange colored scheme appeared. Two small bat-like wings protruded from its back and two antennas were seen growing out of the crown of its head. It landed on the ground with a big smile, as if it was eager to battle.

Team Rocket's initial plan, of course, was to disorient their opponents using underhanded tactics. "Weezing, use poison gas!" James commanded. On his request, the purple Pokemon delivered a foul-smelling fume and fog from its body, blanketing the entire terminal with gas and odor. Everyone, including the security guards' and Leon's Pokemon, shielded themselves and coughed from the disgusting smell.

Jessie wasted no time in getting down to business to prove they were no laughing stocks. "Arbok, Use wrap on their foolish Pokemon!"

The cobra Pokemon immediately rushed at the Growlithe and wrapped its massive tail around them, forcing them to struggle out of its grip. What it had mistaken for was the fact it didn't manage to catch Dragonite in the massive, thick fog. This gave Leon the opportunity to fire back. But even then, Leon's Dragonite was so well trained it could easily break from its grip using its massive power. First, it needed to clear out the fog in the terminal.

"Dragonite, twister now!"

The dragon Pokemon immediately summoned a massive whirlwind using its small wings, and the resulting miniature typhoon cleared all the thick fog that the Weezing had created in order to give Team Rocket a fighting advantage. Once the fog had cleared, he could still see that the Growlithe were still in trouble of being strangled by Arbok.

"Use dragon claw and free the Growlithe!" Leon commanded.

Dragonite immediately rushed forward and clawed at the snake with razor-sharp claws, and while not wounding the target, it suffered extensive damage and lost its grip on the Pokemon it trapped with bind. The two Pokemon, while dazed, immediately rushed back to their trainers and stood in a defensive posture.

"Let me handle this." Leon held up his hand as a recommendation to tell the airport security officials to stay back. "This is an official job for a Ranger!" On his request, both officials ordered their Pokemon to stand down.

Team Rocket realized they were going to have it easy, since it was a two on one match even if it meant the Pokemon they were up against was far beyond their power. Not hoping to waste the opportunity, Jessie and James immediately ordered Arbok and Weezing to go all-out on Dragonite, feeling confident that their tag-team combo would work effectively against a lone adversary.

"Arbok, poison sting!"

"Weezing, sludge bomb!"

"Yeah, get 'em!" Meowth cheered on. "Show him who's boss! Pound the fat boy into dirt!"

Both Pokemon launched their attacks simultaneously, hoping to score a hit on Dragonite. "Dragonite, safeguard, now!"

The Dragon Pokemon immediately focused itself and surrounded its entire body with a light-blue aura, and the incoming poison needles and sludge impacted the barrier. Almost no effect was done. The needles reflected off the barrier and dropped harmlessly to the ground while the blobs of gunk fired at Dragonite simply dissolved into particles upon making contact with the force field.

This game the Ranger the perfect chance to throw a counterattack without fear of retaliation, as both of the Pokemon he faced were wide open after their attempts. "Alright, now clean it up with thunder punch!"

Raising its two fists, electricity began to sparkle around them as the Pokemon clenched them intensively. Pulling both back, it rushed forward at both poison-type Pokemon and slugged them at full force with its two fists, sending a wave of electricity into their bodies and making them roar in pain. The attack was too much for them. Both Arbok and Weezing collapsed to the ground, dazed and knocked out.

"And that is how we Rangers fight!" Leon concluded the battle proudly amongst the awed crowd, who watched the young official finish the job with near flawless precision. Dragonite flew back towards its trainer and licked him intensively. "Hey, cut it out!" He laughed.

'Gah, we'll be back, twerp! Just you wait!" Jessie spoke in an annoyed attitude after being defeated soundly. Both agents recalled their Pokemon back into their Poke balls and along with Meowth, all three of them made a mad dash for the exit. The airport security guards attempted to go after them, but Leon held up a hand.

"No need to go after them. They're not much of a threat unless they utilized terror tactics." He explained. "Maybe you should work on revamping the security measures here, because I don't understand how those two bumbling agents managed to infiltrate your security organization." Referring to Team Rocket as bumbling agents was an understatement for the young Ranger, since he had met even more dimwitted ones that utilized the worst schemes possible to achieve goals, such as attempting to disguise themselves as janitors in order to sabotage toilets as a threat for ransom money. Of course, Poketime Magazine nominated Team Rocket as the people of the month for the stunt. Their boss, of course, was not very happy with the end result.

"Uh, well, I suppose we owe you one. I'm sure the head of security won't be too happy…" The security guard expressed.

"No need. Just doing my job. Just be a little more careful around suspicious sneaks."

"We'll take that advice to mind. Take care, Ranger. We owe you at least something for cleaning up this mess."

The people in the airport soon dispersed upon seeing the battle, relieved to finally being able to get on with their daily lives without any more delays from ridiculous troublemakers. Upon concluding their conversation, both security agents were on their way while Leon departed with Dragonite following him closely. Walking out of the terminal, he was relieved to smell some fresh air for once. "Dragonite, are you sure you can carry this suitcase and carry me on your back at the same time? It really looks awfully heavy!"

The Pokemon picked up the case with only one arm and strapped it around its back as if it was lifting a paperweight. It then gestured for its trainer to hop onto its back.

"You sure?" Leon asked unassumingly. "I don't want to tire you out!"

Dragonite chuckled heartedly in response and urged the Ranger to jump onto its back.

"If you say so. Let's head to Goldenrod City!"

Carrying its trainer and suitcase on its back, Dragonite lifted off the ground as if there was nothing impeding the creature. With many bystanders viewing in awe, they witnessed the well-built dragon take flight and off into the cloudy sky.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket observed the man who had defeated them easily without breaking a sweat. Seeing the fact he owned such a powerful and rare Pokemon, they believed it could lead them to even more treasures if they followed him.

"Let's get going! He's good, so he might lead us to more fortunes!" Jessie exclaimed.

With their homemade cycle copter, the three pedaled like crazy to get their barely functional contraption airborne, but it flew. But then, what can be said about a machine that was built in 15 minutes?

"You sure this will hold?" Meowth asked.

"As sure as I'm a genius!" James proudly replied.

Panting like crazy, the three struggled to get their whirlybird flying as they slowly followed the Ranger towards Goldenrod City. Little did all three of them realize they were running right into a trap.

* * *

**Alto Mare, Ferry Port**

"Here we are!" Bianca exclaimed. "Now we should be able to catch the ferry just in time to get to Johto!" She hurried over to one of the booths, with Typhlosion following her. He just had to make sure not to reveal his true knowledge of being able to speak the human language. _Damn girl is always impatient…_He thought as he managed to catch up with her.

"Can I help you?" The man working at the ticket booth asked Bianca in a friendly attitude.

"Yes, can I have one ticket for the ferry that goes to Johto's Olivine City Port?"

The ticket agent nodded with a sunny smile on his face. "Right away, Miss. Are you bringing any Pokemon with you?"

"Yes, just two. One's in a Poke ball while the other is accompanying me on foot." She gestured to Krakatoa who was staring at the man in the booth in a menacing manner.

"Uh, right away ma'am." The man quickly printed out a ticket, accepted Bianca's money and handed the piece of paper to her all the while trying to avoid her Pokemon's threatening glare. The two proceeded to wait at the pier, with the Volcano Pokemon staring intensively into the ocean ahead with a dead gaze. It was as if Krakatoa was seemingly in a trance of some sort.

"Why did you glare at the man?" She asked. "It wasn't like he was threatening us or anything. Was it necessary?"

"Huh? I always look like that." The Pokemon replied in a tone as if he didn't know what he was doing. "Don't mind me, I'm always like this." She avoided her look and continued to stare at the sea as if there was something out there. _"Home…the place where I was born, raised, and trained, in both worlds. Human and Pokemon. But it looks like I'll be bringing someone along with me."_

"You really have a tough past, don't you?" Bianca asked with sympathy.

Her Pokemon simply shrugged his shoulders in neutrality. "It's hard to say. Sometimes, I try to move on from it without looking back at it too much, but others, well, it's nightmarishly difficult to get over. I hope you understand."

"I'll try to." Bianca sat down on one of the benches at the ferry terminal, where she continued to observe her brand-new Pokemon observing the waves as they closed into the pier and crashed onto the stone wall, sending water droplets everywhere into the air. While normal fire Pokemon would get irritated upon getting wet, Krakatoa didn't seem to mind one bit.

Holding the Poke ball which contained Latias, she looked at it. She felt bad for the Eon Pokemon, having to contain her in such a capsule when she deserved to have freedom.

* * *

**United Aerospace Armed Forces HQ**

For any military corporation gone public and promised to reinforce the world's tranquility in calming down the conflict between two parties, secrecy was not an option. However, there is no need for secrecy when all the real schemes are hidden within the Headquarters of the organization on a small island to the southeast of the Hoenn region.

For the President of the UAAF, Donald Zetta, secrecy was not needed. It was clear he wanted revenge against a long-gone past of bloody vendettas that were still yet to be settled thousands of years later. "I'll get my revenge one day. It just takes plenty of patience and careful planning before it all happens in the end."

The real plan, of course, was to breed Pokemon fused with a human mind and soul, thus ensuring complete obedience. While it was a relative success, there were many who decided to work against the organization, while some just didn't meet their requirements. The Gallade and Typhlosion were among the latter, despite their impressive strength they didn't meet their trainers' (who were supposedly to be aligned with the UAAF) requirements. Those who passed the process and rebelled against the organization upon breathing in their first gasp of air during the rebirth were often silenced, but often not before going down in bloodshed. Those who worked for the corporation and attempted to spill the beans of the secrets were often promptly silenced, and witnesses forced to swear an oath of silence with death as the punishment if they wished to disobey.

Then, there was the corruption and militarization program of his pact with Team Rocket that would be stage two-and the ultimate goal-of all his plans.

All of this, and more, was essential for the company to keep itself to the shadows.

"Mr. President?" His secretary asked.

"Listening." Donald continued to browse through a list of subjects that needed to be hunted down because of betrayal to the organization. _"Maybe I should tighten up security here."_

"You're due for a meeting in 1 hour. It's regarding to how we will further our plans before any potential interlopers get out of hand and challenge our rule of authority…as you can see, it's time to strengthen up our corps if we were beaten by one of our own kinds." She referred to the fact the three agents failed to acquire Garchomp earlier, even though the advantage was clearly with the agents involved in the operation. "In addition, Mr. Giovanni will be arriving soon for another important meeting with you. He needs your confirmation if it is suitable for him to see you in person."

"Very well, I'll be there. Give him the yes, I'll see him soon." With his confirmation, the secretary left his office with a curt and silent nod, leaving him alone and to his thoughts. Running such a gigantic company that had plenty of future campaigns to handle in the upcoming future was by far no easy task, even if he had the wealth, power, charisma and knowledge available to maximize the potentials of it all.

_"And to believe I was the one who started this entire fiasco…making a pact with Team Rocket in order to acquire the Soul Dew, only to have it all backfire. But then, it's another opportunity for me to fill the mistake and open a brighter future for humanity to begin with!"_

There was plenty of work to get done, but for now, planning was essential to success. He gave himself a slight chuckle as he continued to browse through a list of individuals required for immediate termination.

* * *

**Ferry, en route to Vermillion City **

"Hey Ash, how about we spend some time on our separate own instead of talking about our future plans?" Brock advised, hoping to cheer Ash up as the trainer focused more on the negatives than the positives of going to a new region.

"Sure." He shrugged. "It's better off that way. I guess it's not too good for one thing to always delve into the negatives. But yeah, I hope you understand. Going to Unova means I won't be coming back for a long time."

Ash's longtime friend slapped the sixteen year-old trainer on the back gently. "Cheer up, I'm sure you'll find some time to come back for a visit! I feel awkward having to remind you of that."

"I hope so too. I don't know, it just feels so different that you're really leaving for good." A somewhat saddened Ash Ketchum muttered.

Ash and Brock's boat ride back the Kanto mainland from Sinnoh would take them at least two days or so, and throughout their trip, the two went their separate ways of finding means to pass the time on the semi-luxury ship. Brock, of course, would spend most of his time staring at the attractive and pretty girls that would stroll around the ship (while in the process he would either receive a slap or a rude remark) while the Pokemon Trainer, along with his Pikachu, would either spend their time at the ship's restaurants eating away or simply staring at the passing ocean ahead of them.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it." The trainer spoke quietly. His faithfully loyal Pikachu, perched on his shoulder, bobbed his head without saying a word. He was simply in a completely relaxed state of mind that the only thing he was thinking of was enjoying the sea breeze that blew against his yellow-colored fur.

Ash stared at the glistening water that passed below them as the vessel continued its voyage back to his homeland. From there, in a couple of days, he would receive a little rest before heading off to the far-off region of Unova, where he would be participating in his sixth Pokemon League challenge.

_"Six years already…__time passes by so quickly. So much things have happened lately, but I've always thought that something…there's just one thing bothering me, but I can't seem to hammer the answer for it."_ Thinking to himself deeply, the black-haired boy placed his hand on his chin, leaned against the railing of the ship, and continued to daydream as the sun began to set over the western horizon, the sky tinted with a combination of blue and orange light. Dusk was soon settling in, and he would be back home in Kanto within around a day or so.

The prospect of facing a new league challenge greatly excited him, but it also disappointed him at the same time. Having to say goodbye to close friends that have literally traveled with you for your entire career, especially if it was for half a decade, created strong emotional thoughts that would never seem to let go in Ash's mind. It didn't help either that the prospect of never seeing them again was all but a certain, absolute reality.

"Pika…" His Pokemon chirped.

"It's okay Pikachu, I'm just very…stressed at the moment. A new adventure means new friends and new challenges, but yes…we'll be certainly saying goodbye to home." Ash muttered quietly.

Unova was halfway around the world in the foreign country of the United States, meaning if he was to head over there there, it was clear he wouldn't be coming back to the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions for a very long time, perhaps for a few years. In his mind, it was definitely going to be difficult leaving the nostalgic atmosphere of Kanto, the one place where he spent the majority of his childhood life until his very first journey as a Pokemon Trainer.

_"Perhaps…__just perhaps, I'll be able to find some time to go visit some old friends."_ A certain individual flashed into his memories, the prospect of seeing the subject bringing happiness and warmth to his heart.


	3. Cautions and Premonitions

_**Nothing really new here, except an anime character makes a cameo here. Because of this, future chapters will cover more anime characters, so stay tuned!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Cautions and Premonitions  
**

_"Friendship and trust are mutual traits. Without one side agreeing, the piece of the puzzle is lost and the feeling is no longer mutual, thus resulting in failure."-Gallade, prior to his escape_

The trio continued to escape via the mountainous networks, scaling cliffs and sliding down snow drifts whenever they got the opportunity. After a treacherous route of fleeing up Mt. Coronet to get to the eastern side of the mountain and the sun began to set over the western horizon, Gallade stopped to catch a breath. "I think we should set up for the night. I mean, nightfall's approaching and there's no way we're going back so we have to continue pushing up the mountain and eventually get to the other side."

"Why stop now?" Garchomp asked. "We have to scale this. The humans might not be able to get up here with their vehicles, but we cannot stop and let their expedition teams discover we're here." Meanwhile, Piplup clung to her dorsal fin. With her low stamina and speed, the team would be slowed down severely if she was on foot.

"It's going to get real cold if we keep ascending the mountain. Like -20 degrees below Celsius." The Blade Pokemon warned harshly, hoping his tone would change the stubborn dragon's mind. "While our friend here could survive, we two definitely cannot. Remember, cold is your natural enemy…and if I can't, you definitely won't last. Don't be so stubborn and sure of yourself. You have to open your heart to others every now and then, do you understand?"

Garchomp landed on the rocky path and thought twice. While she could survive in almost all elements, cold was her greatest enemy. Most dragons had avoided freezing regions as their cold-blooded systems and bodies would literally kill them in seconds if they were exposed to freezing weather, especially the extreme types. "…I suppose you're right. Let's set camp here for the night. My wings are starting to tire out regardless." Glancing around, she found a crevice in the side of the mountain that allowed them to rest. "There's a nice spot over there."

The sleek-shaped Mach Pokemon gracefully glided towards the ridge and landed, with her talking human/Pokemon hybrid quickly catching up with little difficulty.

"This a good camping spot, handsome?" She joked slightly, poking fun at the gentle and polite psychic/fighting-type.

"Most definitely, my lady." Gallade replied sarcastically.

Piplup hopped off her back and cheerfully gathered some branches from trees that managed to grow on the mountain. "I'll gather us some branches for a campfire!" She announced cheerfully as she got to work.

"Will do." Garchomp proceeded to clear out boulders by smashing and tossing them out of their campground. "Hey, just a question." She asked.

"Listening." Gallade replied as he surveyed the area, making sure there were no more hostilities, Pokemon and human alike. While most humans were hostile towards them to begin with, some Pokemon were hostile towards everyone either out of spite or just taking advantage of the situation to prey on the weak.

"Do you think we'll be able to ever find more allies?"

"Definitely. A lot of UAAF-engineered Pokemon either escaped or were abandoned by their trainers. As you can see…we were born and bred for war, but not all of us chose that path. Most of the trainers that received us didn't like this, so they'd rather throw us away like garbage to be disposed of." Gallade sat on a rock. "I expected no less, since I wasn't willing to be subjected to the experiment, nor am I willing to exist as a slave."

"I need a hand here!" The Penguin Pokemon squealed a bit as she struggled to break a branch with her tiny fins.

"Hold on." The current leader of the small party headed over to aid Piplup. "Alright, maybe you should help collect branches instead, and leave the slice and dicing to me." Slashing his blade-like arms faster than any human or Pokemon eye could even imagine, the branches, in moments, were all neatly sliced into cubes of wood. "Uh…maybe I need to work on that." He laughed nervously. Intending to slash them into smaller sticks, he was rather dumbfounded having literally sliced and diced the blocks of timber.

Piplup was just astounded by the show she had just witnessed. "Can you teach me how to do that too?"

"I doubt your tiny fins could slice that well…maybe when you're a bit older, or at least when you evolve into a Prinplup." Chuckling, he proceeded to slash more branches while Piplup hurriedly gathered as many as her fins could carry.

_A young man and Pokemon determined to help those in aid…is he correct? Are there more like him out there determined to tie the broken knot that used to hold humanity and Pokemon together before the rebellions? _Garchomp wondered in a lost daze of thought._ Maybe I should get my mind off such thoughts, they're often questions that can't be answered. It's just the fact the majority of populations have gotten more aggressive, and a simple death of a legendary couldn't have caused that.  
_

Piplup wandered back with piles after piles of wood, panting as she stood proudly that she was capable of helping. "Do we have anything that can help us start a fire?"

"Right here." The Mach Pokemon immediately breathed out a small plume of fire and started a campfire. Her small companion clapped her fins in excitement, glad to have some warmth. "Well, at least we won't freeze into a popsicle." She picked up the makeshift bag that was filled with berries and opened the leaf covering that protected them. "Help yourself."

Both Pokemon proceeded to eat berries around the campfire, although Piplup was surprised that her dragon friend decided to burn the berry intensively with some fire until it was a complete crisp, either by sticking it in the campfire or breathing on it with her own breath of flames, before consuming it. "Um, Miss, why do you do that? Don't burned berries taste awful?"

"Not to me! Burnt food is what I live with." She proceeded to chomp on the burnt berry. "Burned prey is also what I prefer." Upon hearing her sentence, the penguin shivered a bit. "Hah, don't worry. Like I said, for me I'll have to learn to outgrow the carnivorous diet."

Gallade silently sat away from the crowd once again in a meditating posture. The cold, hunger and the notion of fear were no enemies he had any worried thoughts about for he had endured all three as such throughout his survival career. His stomach gave away a bit with some grumbling but it did not disturb him one bit. The only thought on his mind was the survival of the group. While he realized Garchomp was well capable of defending herself in any situation, Piplup seemed to be unpromising with her less-than-impressive combat skills. Though the thought of abandoning the cheerful soul was definitely not on his mind, he realized protecting her forever wasn't an option. He wasn't perfect, after all. Just a skilled warrior with a righteous heart to do good for those who were in need of assistance.

He was promptly interrupted by a small squeaking noise, and he opened his eyes to see Piplup handing him a handful of berries with her tiny hands. Smiling, he took them and placed the food on a small flat rock. "I'll eat it later." He whispered a bit.

"Aren't you cold?" The Penguin Pokemon asked.

"The environment is no enemy nor is it an ally to me; it is the endurance of the elements that builds one's will." Gallade simply replied without even blinking an eye.

"Uh…pardon me?" Piplup scratched her big head nervously, unsure at what her companion had just said.

"Pain builds character."

"Um…" Piplup slowly walked and edged away. "If you say so…" She was alienated by him. How could anyone possibly say pain is a good thing? Hurrying back to Garchomp, she huddled by the fire while Garchomp kept the campfire going by tossing in extra wood and breathing more flames into it.

"Something wrong?" The Mach Pokemon made herself comfortable as she curled around the fire, trying to keep warm.

"Oh, nothing really…I guess he doesn't want anyone bothering him at the moment." Piplup snuggled closed to her companion from the cold. "I'm tired, good night Miss!"

The dragon/ground type nodded with a sweet smile on her face. "You too, and sleep well."

Garchomp and Piplup slowly dazed off into sleep as Gallade sat by the edge of the cliff motionless, only moving periodically to grab a bite from the berries his penguin Pokemon friend had left him. For him, food was not necessary as he had starved himself multiple times during his life as Pokemon on the run. But the thought of a good meal warmed his heart, even though no one will get anything good to eat until they reached Hearthrome City. For now, preservation of the mind and soul was necessary if they were to make it in one piece.

_Mind is the key to victory. Even with the best equipment, knowledge and tactics, along with a powerful body, a weak mind ultimately ends in failure._

His mind fell into a deep sleep, but his spirit was still well aware of what was really happening around them. In the distant darkness as night fell, trouble was approaching…

* * *

**Ferry, En Route to Olivine City**

Bianca sat on the top deck of the ferry as it made its way to the Olivine City in Johto, and Typhlosion quietly sat beside her without saying a word. He had a blank stare, as if he was in a world of his own. Realizing it was best not to disturb him, she kept her silence as the former Pokemon Trainer stared at the passing sea and the rolling waves that gently churned across the shimmering surface.

_"Great. Now I'm stuck with this girl, and I can't ditch her without making her feel bad."_ The Volcano Pokemon silently pondered in his troubled and stressed mental thoughts. _"But then, she's a sweet girl at first glance, and dumping her like that would greatly hurt myself too. Might as well play along."_ He narrowed his eyes at two incoming individuals, with one of the figures towering over the other with immense size compared to an average human being.

Their moment of peace wasn't kept that way for long, though. A rough-looking boy with dull violet-colored hair and a blue jacket, presumably a trainer of some sort, noticed her impressive Pokemon approached her with a look of challenge. A large yellow Pokemon, which was an Electivire, followed the trainer with a grin of arrogance on its face.

"Hey…" He asked, with a small voice of eagerness. "Is that your Pokemon?"

"Yes." Bianca replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Want to battle? I could use some training before I hope for a rematch with the Blackthorn City's gym leader…"

"Um, well, you see…" She was unsure on how to answer the challenger as it was going to be her first battle, yet here was this intimidating trainer willing to challenge her. "I don't really like to fight other trainers…" She tried to lie.

Typhlosion, having overheard the conversation, immediately jumped out of his seat. It growled at the Electivire, who in response bawled in a mocking manner.

"Your Pokemon seems eager to fight, so come on. Meet me on the upper deck." With that, the boy departed with his Electivire following suit. The cold attitude and intimidating presentation of this individual gave Bianca a worried feel.

"Don't worry." Typhlosion whispered. "Just tell me what to do; I'll take care of the rest. I know this is your first time, but…rest assured, I'll strive my hardest and do my best. I need to hone my skills regardless, haven't gotten any chance to train ever since I was abandoned months ago. By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. My human name is Jimmy, although I've always called my Pokemon Krakatoa." He explained, having forgotten to introduce his human persona to Bianca even though he had done so to Latias earlier.

Bianca nodded, and made her way up to the upper deck, where the trainer awaited her. To pass the time, trainers could have a battle here on the upper sundeck, since the ferry ride often took some time and battle-weary trainers needed something to do in order to pass the time. "Excuse me manners, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Paul. How many Pokemon do you have? We'll fight on equal grounds."

"Only one." She didn't want to compromise Latias's safety, at least for now.

"Hmph. Then I'll fight you with only one Pokemon. One match, one victory. Electivire, are you ready? Don't disappoint me this time around." Paul asked curtly.

The gorilla-like Thunderbolt Pokemon pounded its chest, stomped the floor, and stepped up to the challenge. Looking at its opponent, it cracked its two impressive-looking fists and lightning sparked from the knuckles, all the while laughing in a mocking manner.

In response, Typhlosion walked forward and his two fists blazed with fire. Other trainers looked on, realizing the Thunderbolt Pokemon had the upper hand thanks to its bulky size and charismatic presentation with its look, build, and confidence in the battle._"Oh please, this Electivire's nothing compared to the crap I've been forced to put up with."_

"Ready?" Paul asked.

Bianca nodded.

Paul started off this brawl almost immediately, ordering his Pokemon to strike Typhlosion with a trademark move, thunder punch. "Electivire, thunder punch now!"

Electivire wasted no time to give its opponent any opportunities. It immediately launched a thunder punch attack on Krakatoa, forcing the Pokemon to shield the incoming assault with his two paws.

"You're going to have to try harder than that!" Jimmy muttered under his breath and easily pushed the Pokemon back with relative ease. Tightening the bandannas wrapped around his wrists, he prepared for the worst.

Driven back, Paul was impressed at the power of his opponent. "Impressive. But can your Pokemon survive this? Electivire, thunderbolt!"

"Flamethrower now, Typhlosion!" Bianca reluctantly called out, hoping he had acquired the attack. Her greatest mistake was not learning what her new Pokemon's moves were, but not that it mattered now…

Both Pokemon attacked at the same time, with fire and lightning clashing into one spectacular lightshow. Typhlosion, on the other hand, miraculously had the advantage. His jet of fire consumed the bolts of lightning and penetrated all of Electivire's defenses, and the result ended with Electivire being burned extensively by the flames. When the smoke cleared, the Thunderbolt Pokemon held onto one of its arms in a wounded state. His opponent was still standing, determined to continue the brawl.

"Shadow Claw!" Bianca ordered, once again feeling reluctant. She had no idea what she was doing, but to the impression of other observing trainers, they awed at her Pokemon's impressive skills and power to fight so effectively.

Krakatoa rushed towards Electivire, confident in his strength that he would be able to finish off his adversary. But Paul had a trick up his sleeve for this stunt.

"Light screen, Electivire! Stave off his incoming melee attack!" He ordered with a fierce and demanding voice.

Just before Typhlosion's claws could connect with his opponent, Electivire threw up a force field and encased itself in a glassy cube, preventing the hit. Confused, the Volcano's Pokemon did not succeed and instead he left himself wide open to Electivire, as he was right within punching range of the Pokemon all the while realizing how his melee attack did not connect.

"Thunder punch!" Paul commanded.

Raising its fist, Electivire delivered a shattering punch imbued with pure electricity as it slammed its fist full force right into Typhlosion. Volts of electricity shocked its victim as he roared in agonizing pain, sending him flying and crashing at Bianca's feet. The successful attack gave both the Pokemon and its trainer a grin of victory.

Typhlosion struggled onto his feet, not willing to give up, at least yet.

"Please, if you can't take it, don't push yourself!" Bianca pleaded. While she didn't mind losing, she didn't want to see her friend suffer and hurt himself.

"Will you continue?" Paul asked.

Being scarred and battered by the brute force of Electivire just made Krakatoa even madder than ever. It struggled to face its opponent once more, with a determination to continue fighting. His instincts kicked in, and the fire on his black blazed hotter than ever. The trainers observing the fight began to fan themselves from the intense heat.

_"Far from beaten."_ Jimmy wondered in his mind angrily, not willing to back down this easily.

"That's a yes…very well. Electivire, finish him with giga impact! Don't give him a chance to use its ability to turn the tide of the battle against us!" Ash's former rival knew from personal experiences that Blaze could be potentially be deadly. _"Can't repeat the same mistakes here when that Ash kid pulverized my Pokemon when his Infernape went completely berserk…"_

Fearing for the worst of her friend, Bianca could do little but hope he survived this attack. "Brace yourself, Typhlosion!"

The Thunderbolt Pokemon rushed headlong at its quarry, determined to smash him with full force using the weight of its hulking body. But Typhlosion had other plans. Since he knew Bianca was a very inexperienced trainer to start with, his survival instincts kicked in. Fight for himself under his own command. _Forgive me for disobeying you, Bianca…but this is for the best.  
_

The flames on the back of his neck began to intensify even more, and with his opponent rushing in quickly, he gathered as much energy as he could muster in his body. Suddenly, an intense firestorm brewed, and Electivire ran right into it. Before it even knew what was going on, a massive explosion erupted, engulfing the entire arena in a sea of fire and inferno. He had just utilized his secret move, eruption. Combined with the blaze ability which kicked itself into motion once a fire-type Pokemon was pushed to its limits, it was considered to be one of the most powerful attacks out there.

"Such impressive power…the last time I saw someone with such potential was Ash's Quilava, and that wasn't even that mighty…" Paul gasped, shielding himself from the heat.

The smoke cleared at last, and the end result was a tie. Both Electivire and Typhlosion had collapsed to the ground, exhausted. The trainers observing the fight gasped a bit, surprised to see it ended in a draw rather than having a clear-cut winner. Bianca, upon seeing her Pokemon end up in a condition like this, wandered towards it to aid it. "Oh my, are you all right!" She wrapped her arms around Krakatoa's neck.

"Yes…" He uttered. "That…was fun. High voltage blasts are always spine tingling!" He laughed slightly. "I told you I wouldn't let you down."

"But at least don't hurt yourself, you had me worried back there."

"Sometimes, harm is necessary, but…thanks for your concern."

Paul walked over to his Pokemon and congratulated it. "Good job. You placed an impressive fight there, I'm glad you've improved." Electivire muttered apologetically in a low tone, seemingly to have not met his trainer's expectations. "No no no, you did your best. Don't feel bad." The trainers observing the fight were beginning to depart, with many conversing about the battle in question.

Turning to Bianca, he walked forward towards her. "That was quite a fight there. I forgot to ask, what is your name?"

"Bianca. That was a great fight, Paul!" She replied with a smile.

"It's been nice meeting you, may we meet again sometime." Paul spoke coldly before he turned around, called to his Electivire, and the two departed.

"Paul, eh?" Typhlosion commented, remembering the name with a slight sense of bitterness. "Such a commoner name, but something about him gives me a gut feeling about it. He's someone that always shoots for a victory, no matter what the cost." He remembered observing this trainer battling other opponents with ruthless power and little concern for what happens to his Pokemon, but he was surprised he actually cared for his Electivire this time around.

"Humans aren't all evil, Jimmy." Bianca reminded him.

"Yeah, I'll take your word for it, but I'm still not happy about it."

The two returned to the lower decks of the ferry, with Typhlosion resting beside his trainer after his grueling match with a worthy opponent. Bianca, on the other hand, didn't feel like she had won the fight even though she technically didn't. She was never into Pokemon battling, as she cared extensively for her friends and family. Stroking her Pokemon's fur, she sighed, hoping her new friend wouldn't hurt himself during extensive battles.

* * *

**Mt. Coronet**

Gallade had sensed danger earlier, and he guessed right. His concentration continued to deepen as he sensed the approach of at least three hostile beings headed towards this direction. This was not good, as he could possibly not take on three at once, and both of his allies were sleeping. They were coming fast. Fleeing was not an option as there was nowhere to run, and it was only before they would find themselves trapped at the end of a path. And these thug-like Pokemon would definitely not like visitors on their turf so a friendly welcome would assuredly not be expected.

_I'll take them on. Someone needs to teach those damn savages to stop picking on survivors._

Only minutes have passed when three monstrous figures resembling bipedal lizard-like beasts approached their camp. Despite the thick fog due to their altitude up in the mountains, Gallade could identify them as three well-known and famous marauders of the mountains with his psychic powers.

A Golem, an Aggron, and a Rhyperior.

_Not friendly. Not surprised. These three are known to be extremely territorial species, and ever since the rebellions began, their populations only added more rage to the fire…_

"Well well well… what do we have here? A lone trespasser!" Rhyperior mocked the presence of their opposition, seemingly amused their target didn't flee or beg for mercy at their legs. "Say, you know we don't like visitors, pal!"

"Laugh it all you want, but your big mouth doesn't mean a thing to me." Gallade calmly replied. Having faced stronger Pokemon and emerging victorious by just barely, he had confidence. The only thought he would wish to come true was the fact these three would leave them alone peacefully.

"Watch where you say those words, fancy boy!" Aggron demanded. It stepped forward to fight him, but Gallade glared at him imposingly with his piercing stare. This prompted the triceratops-like Pokemon to stand back, at least until its boss gave the order to attack. Cracking its armored fists, it prepared for a brawl.

"Why don't you come and say it in my face! For a bunch of thugs, playground bullies do a better job than your terrible impersonations!"

"Oh, you want to fight? Like those humans that believed their guns and bombs could out power and eliminate us?" The Golem threatened in a rather unfriendly gesture, its attitude clearly looking for a fight of some kind. "We'll smash you flat into the dirt, you alien. Just like all those foolish soldiers that dared to go against us!" It referred to him as an alien due to the half human/half Pokemon trait that Gallade inherited because of the UAAF's experiments on him.

The Blade Pokemon raised an eyebrow in non-amusement. "Is that a challenge I hear, blockhead? Surely, your brain must be bigger than the horns on your head."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" This time, the Drill Pokemon was really angry now from the comments. "You'll regret calling me that! Hey boss, should we pummel this idiot?"

The Megaton Pokemon snickered with glee. "Go ahead, I'll clean up the mess after you're done with the fight!"

Rhyperior immediately took the field-or path, in this case, and focused his cannon-like arms at its opponent. Moments later, multiple boulders were fired in rapid succession out of its arms and right at the lone Pokemon.

_Rock blast…_Gallade immediately dodged all the incoming boulders with ease, and at the same time, smashed any incoming projectiles he couldn't dodge into tiny pebbles with his bladed arms. The assault subsided shortly after, with pebbles raining from the sky around the defiant being. "Got some more?"

"Have some of THIS!" Rhyperior focused its arms together once more, but this time, it wasn't a standard rock blast attack. Rather than firing individual boulders, the behemoth Pokemon took its time to focus all of its energy to amass a giant boulder that would easily crush a car if thrown at one. Bits of stone and dirt swirled around its palms and formed together as the projectile continued to grow at an unprecedented rate.

Aggron and Golem looked on intensively with smirks, realizing that there was no way their little pest could withstand the monstrous rock wrecker attack.

With a mighty roar, Rhyperior unleashed its deadly rock wrecker attack at Gallade, the boulder rocketing towards him. He simply stared at the incoming boulder as if it was just like the previous attacks.

Calmly and focusing his energy, he smashed the rock head on with his blades, resulting in a massive explosion that blew everyone back as the aftermath shockwaves expanded in all directions.

"Heh…we did it." Aggron commented. "Take that, fool!" The three had expected their opposition to be squashed into a pancake from the impact of the rock, and prepared to celebrate.

The smoke cleared, and the three were shocked beyond belief upon seeing their quarry still standing firm with no injuries or any signs of damage. A smile drifted across Gallade's face, as if it was enjoying the battle. "Is that the best you have? Now it's my move…"

"Holy Arceus..." Golem gasped. "DID HE JUST SMASH THAT?" Paralyzed temporarily, it began to judge its own skills in this fight.

Rhyperior, having exhausted all its energy using its rock wrecker move, gasped for air as it attempted to make a recovery. All it could do was helplessly witness its opponent leap into the sky and deliver its own trademark move. Four blades of violet-colored energy zoomed in on the Pokemon, and in a flash, the Drill Pokemon toppled over from the attack from the shockwaves. It collapsed to the rocky ground with a loud thud as it grunted in frustration.

"I'm done…can't keep up…" It tried to catch its breath.

Behind him, Garchomp and Piplup observed the battle from cover ever since they were woken up by the exchange of threats between the two parties. What they had just seen was by far the most amazing performance a Pokemon could ever attempt that wasn't under the command of a trainer. "Amazing…he simply smashed the incoming boulder as if it was just pieces of thin ice…" Garchomp gasped.

"We have to help him!" Piplup immediately bounded out of her hiding spot, but the Mach Pokemon promptly grabbed her and pulled her back in. "What gives! I want to help!"

"He's not one that wants to be helped…just look at him. This is like the test of a warrior for him. And I believe he can pull it off. If those cheats play dirty, then we'll give them the wake up call."

Golem was outraged at the defeat of his right-hand Pokemon in his clan. "You will pay for doing that!" It immediately rushed forward, headlong and determined to bulldoze Gallade into the cliff edge. Meanwhile, Aggron did the same, charging with its horns.

Gracefully leaping into the air, the two missing their target and ran straight into the stony wall, leaving the outlines of their bodies on the barrier. While they weren't dazed, they were definitely angrier. Focusing their attention on the lone warrior, they decided to throw some punching attacks instead.

_This is bad, I won't last long with insufficient energy._

Being the sluggish and cumbersome Pokemon they were gave Gallade an even greater advantage. His agility allowed him to easily dodge almost every single punch thrown at him, while his close combat skills delivered a barrage of vicious and powerful kicks and slices that easily downed Aggron in seconds. But it didn't definitely go down without a vicious beating.

"Grragh!" The enraged Iron Armor Pokemon grabbed a boulder and tossed it like a football at the Blade Pokemon.

Using psycho cut, the boulder was promptly sliced in half, with both pieces of the rock crashing to the ground harmlessly. The energy blades continued their path and slammed into Aggron, this time putting it out of commission for good.

It rolled across the ground before waving the white flag. "I'm done…"

"That's it! Now you'll wish you never met me!" Golem utilized its own secret weapon to fight its opponent-stone edge. It controlled a nearly boulder and many more around it via some mysterious connection, and with a deafening roar, it launched all of the objects at his target. Having tired himself out with close combat, he was left with no energy to defend himself as the projectiles smashed into Gallade one after another. There was just too many to be intercepted to begin with. Wincing in pain, he fell to the ground in defeat.

"How's it feel like to be defeated in the end, tough guy!" It taunted. Grabbing him by the shoulders, the rock/ground-type was to deliver yet another punch when suddenly a strong force struck him down from behind, making his lose his grip and sending the Armor Pokemon flying. It landed on its legs, and realized it had a new adversary.

"A 3 on 1 isn't fair, right?" Garchomp recited her ally's lines, the exact same words he had spoken a day from before.

"You bullies leave him alone!" Piplup demanded as she hopped up, eager for a challenge.

Gallade struggled back onto his feet, wounded and injured, but not out for now. He gritted his teeth to realize his compatriots had come to his aid. "Did you have to…?" While he was grateful for their assistance, his self-centered attitude towards battles made him feel inferior if someone tried to fight alongside him.

The ferocious dragon winked and smiled at him. "Just repaying the favor. Now shut that macho attitude and let's fight this together!"

"Right." He immediately focused back onto the battle, ignoring his injuries.

Rhyperior, now back into the fight bellowed into the night air, and upon its call, a band of Rhydon, at least 10, appeared on the cliffs above. Their menacing looks meant they were here to fight. "I have reinforcements too, you little pests!" All 10 of the Pokemon leapt from their positions and landed with thunderous crash noises as they shook the ground with violent force as they made contact with the surface. Pounding their fists, the bipedal dinosaur-like creatures were really prepared to rough up the team.

Garchomp could only laugh at this show of force that would easily frighten any explorer. "Please, I've faced hundreds of your own kind!"

"Really? BEAT THEM UP, EVERYONE!" Rhyperior ordered. The Golem and Aggron didn't back down either. Recovering, they got back to their legs and immediately rushed in for one giant slugfest.

"Ready?" Gallade asked.

"Let's show 'em."

Piplup squeaked angrily. "Right behind you!"

As Gallade and Garchomp jumped forward to face them, Piplup began to focus all the water she could muster with her strength, and with one forceful blast, she fired a massive stream of water that could easily slice through rocks. Dubbed the hydro pump move by trainers, it was arguably one of the strongest water-type attacks available that a Pokemon could learn.

Her stream was dead-on. Half a dozen Rhydons were caught up in the blast, and the recoil from the impact sent them flying off the mountain like bouncing balls. She continued to unleash the blast until she tired out completely.

The two other Pokemon in the brawl ruthlessly pounded, punched, clawed, and sliced at everyone and everything in their way. Garchomp was in such a rage her power was amplified tenfold. Dubbed as the move outrage, it was one of the most famous moves used by most dragon-type Pokemon. Not caring for her own safety, she attacked with all her power until she sent two more Rhydons and personally rammed Aggron off the mountain with a dragon rush attack.

The Iron Armor Pokemon wailed in shame and defeat as it tumbled off the cliff and crashed onto two of its fellow fighters. "Ouch. That must've left a serious mark." The dragon/ground-type gestured in a taunting tone at the nasty fall.

Gallade cleaned up the rest with close combat, psycho cut, and leaf blade. It was not long before Golem and Aggron fell to his attacks and were sent off the cliff. Punching, slicing and kicking at his targets in an angered state, he drove the two to the edge of the cliff where they eventually lost their footing and plummeted into the chasm below. "They don't give in easily, for sure."

Down below, the group reorganized themselves on a ledge and being battered to a pulp by some newcomers, they retreated in a state of embarrassment and shame.

"We'll be back! Celebrate your victory while you still can!" The Rhyperior hollered fiercely , and all its followers disappeared into the valley via the thick fog.

"Well, that takes care of that." Garchomp proudly laughed at their victory against three extremely powerful Pokemon. "Nice fighting by the way."

Returning to their camp, the trio huddled around the campfire. They took the time to warm themselves around the fire, all the while observing the sun rising over the horizon. Having a perfect view of the panoramic view of the dawning sky dazzled the entire group, even if their world was in a total state of darkness at this hour.

"It's so beautiful." Piplup complimented as she nibbled on a berry.

"Indeed. Now if only the world was the same, in terms of the creatures that live on it…" Gallade pondered about the evils of both Pokemon and humans. "We used to live together peacefully, until someone just had to upset the balance of nature."

Garchomp packed up the remaining berries and carefully wrapped them up as they would definitely need them for the treacherous journey up ahead. "We'd better set out soon. If we stick around, those raiders might be back. And the humans, while they won't come up here, will definitely send an aircraft or two to search us out. How much longer until we can actually reach Hearthome City?"

"It's just over the mountain range. Once we clear it, the city should be in view." The Blade Pokemon answered her question.

Resting themselves up one final time, the trio doused the campfire out with the help of Piplup's bubble beam, and was well on their way without any delays. Over their heads, the dawning sun scorched the earth with its ultraviolet rays, leaving nothing but a rugged desert below.

"You two all right?" Garchomp asked, witnessing their sweating faces. As she was a desert dweller, she didn't need too much water to survive.

"Keep going, I'll live." Gallade assured.

The three continued their journey across their dangerous terrain, the thoughts of a safe haven on the far side of the mountain that awaited them driving their motivation to clear this mountain path faster.

* * *

**Route 34, somewhere close to Goldenrod City**

Clearing the naval terrain, Leon soon witnessed that their destination was in sight. "Dragonite, land on that grassy path!"

His Pokemon nodded a bit and proceeded to descend to the ground, carefully landing in the thick grass and dropped the suitcase it carried. The Ranger hopped off its back and picked up the suitcase, shrugging and stretching from the long ride.

"Right, let's drop off this stuff at the Goldenrod Pokemon Center first." Dragonite nodded in response to his comment.

The trek to the largest city in Johto was a short one, as they had already arrived close to the city when they landed. Expecting for their trip and mission to be a short and routine one, Leon didn't really realize that what they were about to come across was about to alter his view on humanity forever. Outside the city, three agents in Special Forces black uniforms with the UAAF insignia emblem on their left shoulders carefully observed his every movement.

"That's him. Heard in a stolen report that he's here to protect the legendary beast Raikou from our capture. And if the bosses' prediction was correct, the legendary beast is bound to arrive here, if I'm not mistaken."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We capture Raikou, _and_ his Dragonite!"

"How?"

The dumbfounded agent smacked his teammate in frustration. "Draw him to us, idiot!"

The three troublemakers immediately got down to business to attract their target. Using a powerful portable Tesla Coil to generate massive amounts of electricity, they hoped to draw the beast out, as electric Pokemon had a tendency to be attracted to electrical currents of all types. It was a tactic used by most organizations to lure out legendaries to capture them, although it never really ended well in the end.

Meanwhile, at the Pokemon Center, Leon dropped off his suitcase. "It's awesome that this place is such a traveler's convenience." He commented as he handed the container to the front desk recipient, who was none other than Nurse Joy. Funnily enough, all the centers he had been to throughout his adventures had the same person that greeted trainers as they walked in.

"My, well it's always good to serve trainers!" She commented.

"Trainer? Oh no, I'm a Ranger." He gestured to his uniform, the official Pokemon Ranger Corp emblem displayed on his shoulder.

Nurse Joy scratched her head nervously, having mistaken this new guest for the common trainer. "It's always nice to see kids stepping up to protect nature. These days, even if Pokemon no longer show as much sympathy and friendship towards us humans, I'll stick with my occupation. Helping Pokemon and humans alike is my passion!"

Suddenly, Dragonite, whom was calmly sitting down on a bench, bolted up, howled as if there was something wrong, and grabbed its trainer's jacket tensely. Surprised, Leon knew there was some terrible thing going on. His Pokemon always seemed to foretell dangers, and most of the time they'd be true and often ended really badly. A terrorist attack and rampaging Pokemon approaching a populated town/city were just some of them.

"Looks like I've got trouble. I'll be right back!" Leon and his Pokemon bolted out of the Pokemon Center, running past three Team Rocket agents he didn't bother to identify.

Jessie, James and Meowth tried not to blow their cover by attempting to tip their hats down so no one could see their familiar faces. Having gone to many regions and known to cause mischief rather than actual troubles for the local populations, their faces were well recognized by most of the populace in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh alike.

"There goes the Ranger boy!" James chuckled. "Who says we should follow him?"

"Aye." Meowth replied.

"As long as he leads us to some riches, I'm in!" Jessie added.

The troublesome of a nuisance trio all quietly pursued the Ranger, keeping out of his sights but observing his every movement.

* * *

**Cerulean Cave**

The UAAF was not only interested in powerful Pokemon that showed potential for bolstering their forces but refused to come along with them peacefully. A portion of their division, namely the Genetics and Biological Weapons Division, took an interest in hunting down the famed and ruthless Pokemon that was none other built by humans themselves. Having read about it via stolen files from bribed Team Rocket agents, Donald Zetta showed an interest to acquire it for their own purposes.

Only known to the world as Mewtwo, this unique creature was the final testament that drew the line between evil and complete insanity in humanity. Originally raised and built by Team Rocket scientists to raise the perfect killing machine for military applications, things did not go as well as originally planned but instead the weapon gained a powerful sentience and desire to exact revenge against its creators, for it had envisioned their evil and distasteful attitude of attempting to use the creation only to further their own goals. Little was known about this artificial creature. While it has been spoken that no Pokemon or human encountering this beast would emerge from the fight victorious and continue living on to pass on the story, there have been fables and tales of actual victors, human and Pokemon alike that have managed to stand the onslaught of Mewtwo and walked away from the battlefield in triumph. This came at a price. Those who came face to face with it fell into a complete state of insanity and madness, with no possible methods to bring them back.

The UAAF High Command, having researched and gathered as many information about this legendary Pokemon, immediately launched a covert operation consisting of agents armed with their best Pokemon available and special non-lethal weapons and gadgets to bring this genetic monstrosity back alive and to convert it.

In the pitch-dark caves, now lit up with multiple flares dropped by a dozen agents, all surrounded the Pokemon whom stood firmly at the face of the uninvited guests.

"24 against 1…your days are numbered. Surrender and come with us quietly, and we won't have to resort to violent means!" The lead agent in charge of the operation demanded. Other agents were in position to attack, but an order was given to refrain from possibly killing or severely injuring their quarry.

No response came from it. It was motionless, as if it was a statue suspended from animation. Only moments later did it cock its head towards the man and gave him a piercing glare, as if it was attempting to send a message.

"Final warning!"

Mewtwo stayed silent. _Leave now fools, if you know what's best for your life._

The agent immediately fired a blast from his freeze gun, the standard-issue tool given to most personnel in charge of capturing Pokemon for the military corporation. Designed to operate like a flamethrower, it blasted out a jet of chilling air rather than a stream of deadly flames that would freeze any life form in seconds if exposed to the gust, but it would ensure it would not kill its target. It would only be frozen but still breathing and its heart beating until it was processed in one of the UAAF's facilities to defrost it.

A sick smirk drifted across the Genetic Pokemon's face, as the gusts of cold wind simply rolled off a barrier of some sort that surrounded it. _Is that the best you can do, foolish human?_ It spoke into the mind of the attacking soldier.

Upon receiving the message, he turned to his Blastoise that accompanied him as the partner Pokemon for this mission. "Blastoise, hydro pump! Blow this sapling into the wall!"

"Blastoise!" The gargantuan tortoise-like Pokemon stamped the ground firmly before taking aim at Mewtwo with its massive battleship-like cannons from its back. The guns began to whir slightly as a sudden jet of water emerged from both barrels. Compared to Piplup's variation which could break rocks with relative ease, Blastoise's version could easily slice steel to shreds like katana through butter.

Mewtwo seemingly had a look of amusement on its face as it raised one of its three-fingered hands. Pointing at the incoming jets, it simply flexed one of its fingers and froze the entire stream into a pillar of ice, and in the process, freezing its opponent's cannons. Confused and shocked, the Blastoise did not know what was going on. Attempts to dislodge the blocks of ice clogging the cannons failed.

_Hmph._ It flexed a finger, and an invisible force smashed into the Shellfish Pokemon, sending it flying into a wall as the frozen jets of water shattered, severely damaging its cannons in the process.

Horrified at the display of power, the agent whom lost his Pokemon immediately needed it dispatched ASAP. "Everyone, attack!" Screaming in horror, he blasted Mewtwo once again with his freeze gun in a futile manner. The other agents did as they were ordered, only to realize their weapons had no effect on this mysterious superpower.

Glaring at the UAAF soldiers angrily, Mewtwo sent out yet another psychic wave, this time blowing back all the agents and knocking them out cold as they crawled across the cave with broken bones and injured bodies. Many were crying out in pain and for mercy while some gave orders to their Pokemon as a last ditch effort to take down this killing machine.

"Char!" A Charizard dived straight at the Genetic Pokemon in hopes to avenge its fallen trainer, only to be promptly grabbed by its ears and flung into the wall.

One of the agents' Machamp hoped to slug it with a flurry of punches with its four impressive arms, but Mewtwo didn't even have to bother trying. It caught every single punch thrown at it using its own arms and none of its psychic powers. Frustrated, the multi-armed humanoid Pokemon continued the assault with no successful impacts.

A Rhydon attempted to head-butt it while it was distracted, but the tail of the feline-like humanoid wrapped around its horns and forcefully threw the Drill Pokemon into the air. It crashed down with a monstrous thud, knocking it out. Amazed at how persevering the Machamp was, it decided to finally stop toying with the Pokemon and unleashed a psychic blade of energy at it. It was promptly knocked out before anyone could blink an eye.

_Sneak attacks…the oldest trick known ever since intelligence was defined. Surely, there must be more fearsome opponents out there?_ The Genetic Pokemon queried into the minds of his adversaries.

The Team Rocket creation was able to deduce that these Pokemon, despite their immense appearances and first impressions, were poorly trained and probably forced to go through evolutions without proper guidance and care, thus resulting in a less skilled Pokemon compared to a well-trained one.

_Amusing. Well, let's see what else they have._ Mewtwo's eyes gave off a faint glow of blue as he allowed his powers to spike rapidly in preparation for some rapid finishers.

This time, a Pidgeot and a Fearow, the trademark airborne creatures used for transportation, surveillance and scouting by the UAAF and Team Rocket alike, challenged Mewtwo. Both commenced a powerful Aerial Ace, the pair of normal/flying-types hoping to use blind speed and agility to their advantage to land a solid hit on their adversary, but both moves were stopped cold as their opponent forcefully stopped them in its tracks using its own two arms, catching both of the creatures' wings psychically and causing the birds to screech in excruciating pain.

The Pidgeot attempted to strike her with a solid Peck attack, but Mewtwo was far better in terms of pure reflexes and instincts. Before the Bird Pokemon could even get within inches of striking him with its sharp, curved beak, it was suddenly thrown back by an unseen telekinetic force. The accompanying Fearow met the same fate momentarily as it too was shot back, its body smashing into the rocky walls of the cavern. Several sickening cracking noises signified that the impact had caused the avian creature to break several, if not all, of the lightweight bones that it possessed in its body structure.

_Anyone else? _Mewtwo announced via mind telepathy fiercely but in a clam manner. _5 down, 7 to go._

The remaining Pokemon did not hesitate in the face of literal impossible odds. Charging at Mewtwo, all had one thought on their mind. Smash this fool flat into the stone for humiliating the United Aerospace Armed Forces.

Punches, claws, fireballs, jets of water and blades were all thrown as attacks in failure, and as soon as it began, it was over. The lone human-created Pokemon stood victorious, surrounded by a ring of downed Pokemon and the dead agents.

_Let this be a message to those dumb enough to challenge me. No human, no Pokemon, no corrupt corporation, no force will triumph my power!_

It quietly descended back into the depths of the cave, leaving the dying beings behind as a warning to those to never, ever intrude into its home once again. Many have tried, many have failed. And those who were foolish enough to even try to begin with learned the hard way.

The lone surviving agent, lucky enough to only suffer a broken leg, struggled over to his Pidgeot, whom was barely breathing from the heavy damage it had sustained from the Genetic Pokemon's ruthless assault. Clambering onto its back, the heavily wounded trainer ordered his heavily damaged companion to fly out of the massacre and escape with the news…

* * *

_***Insert intense music here* Well…I have to say, I really made things intense here. Stay tuned for future chapters!**_


	4. Escalating Omens

_**Disclaimer: Just in case if anyone actually cares, I don't own Pokemon. And a quick thanks goes to ARCEUS-master for giving me motivation to write this down, since I'm having a severe case of writer's block at the moment. His/her story "A New Chance at Life" gave me a ton of motivation, so a big applause goes to him/her.**_

_**I have asked him (or her =P) for permission to use some similarities he/she had in his/her own story, and he/she agreed. Note that I am NOT copying his/her storyline. Even though most of it is character related and such are free to use (anime characters) I thought it'd be safe to ask in case someone flares up in a rage because of the similarities.**_

_**Without further adieu, let's roll! And I'm getting severely tired of this he/she and him/her. But I don't want to upset anyone with gender confusions. XD**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Escalating Omens  
**

_"The future isn't what it used to be."-Anonymous Pokemon Trainer_

"Hey look, we're here!" Bianca exclaimed as she witnessed the Olivine City Port appear on the horizon. She got no response, however, as Typhlosion was snoozing peacefully on the table. A slight amount of drool trickled from his mouth. She giggled slightly from the sight. "Oh well, I guess I should give him the rest he needed for putting up that gallant battle." She continued to browse through a handbook that she picked up earlier. It was a beginner's guide to being a Pokemon trainer and had all the crash course materials available, from how to get into the task to professional tips from Pokemon masters.

And here she was. For the first time, she had departed from her hometown and seen the outside world, not to mention she tasted her very first Pokemon battle and somehow emerged with a draw. Not better than a loss, but not as relieving as a sweet victory. She straightened out her short skirt a bit, and thought about her clothing. Relieved to look like a standard female trainer, she didn't have to worry too much in terms of the fashion department. Then it hit her. Before she could start her adventure, she had to register with the region's professor in order to begin her journey. She was definitely hyped to start challenging others, but she was totally lost.

"Hey, wake up." She shook Typhlosion a bit, hoping not to make him grumpy by waking him up. "I need your help."

The Volcano Pokemon shook a bit from his sleep and woke up in an annoyed manner. "What gives? I was enjoying my nap." He yawned loudly, his gaping mouth displaying his four sharp fangs that shimmered rather brightly.

"Um, sorry…" Bianca apologized. "But were you a former Pokemon trainer?"

"Yeah, what about it." He whispered, hoping not to draw too much attention because of his talking ability. Wiping the drool from his mouth, the Pokemon stretched out a bit from his two hour nap.

"Do you know where the professor of the Johto region resides? It mentioned in this manual that I have to register with him or her to begin." She pointed out a page in the handbook.

"So you want to be a trainer now?" He asked sleepily, scratching his head as he focused his senses after a lengthy nap.

"Yep!" Bianca spoke enthusiastically and with eagerness. "I really wanted to become one, but never really had the chance until recently."

Tapping his head, Krakatoa tried his hardest to remember. It had been so long since he was a trainer before he was abducted by the UAAF and transformed into a Pokemon with few collections of his previous life. "If I remember correctly, the professor you have to see is Professor Elm, but I can't exactly remember where he resides…I think…something Bark Town? Sorry, I just have a hard time recalling my memory. Thoughts from the past are all gone thanks to extensive experimentation…" He clenched his head.

"Hey, don't push yourself." Bianca petted his head. "If you don't remember, we can explore by ourselves and we'll get it done."

"You always seem to be so forgiving, why?"

"I don't know, I just believe striving for your very best is enough. You don't need to break a bone over trying to accomplish something you can't when you've already done your best." She closed the handbook, and leaned back on the chair.

"Maybe I should guide you in some lessons first. Like how to catch wild Pokemon. Since I've seen almost all of them in my life, I'll be glad to be your temporary Pokedex." Typhlosion instructed.

"That's just so sweet of you!" She rubbed her Pokemon's cheeks slightly.

What really Bianca found ironic was the fact a Pokemon was guiding her on an adventure, when it should be the complete opposite. But there was no doubt in someone whom had extensive knowledge and a strong background in battling.

The ferry soon pulled up alongside the Olivine City Port's pier, and an announcement came from the captain via the intercoms throughout the ship. "Attention all passengers, the S.S. Crystal as arrived in Olivine City. All passengers and personnel can depart from the vessel."

"Let's get a move on." Krakatoa gestured as he stretched his body lazily as he yawned again.

* * *

**Olivine City**

As the passengers disembarked from the vessel, Bianca and Typhlosion followed the crowd off the ship, as they really didn't have much of a clue where they were headed towards in this new region. Thankfully, her Pokemon had some former knowledge of the geographical layout, so he was prepared to assist his trainer through any means necessary. As soon as they exited the terminal that led into the city, the beautiful seaside settlement that was Olivine City stood before them.

A quiet seaside harbor, with many exquisite resorts, restaurants and shops littered the settlement. On top of a rocky hill stood a lighthouse that shone its light into the ocean as a beacon of warning to any approaching ships. With the advent of technology and improvement of navigation and communication tools, it was no longer necessary but to the people of Johto and Olivine City in particular, the lighthouse was a symbol of the city.

While it wasn't as beautiful or pristine as Alto Mare, it did amaze the duo as they witnessed a panoramic view of the city in the shining afternoon sun.

"How beautiful!" Bianca gazed at the various structures that stood on the seaside. "We should check out this place!"

"Definitely."

Their first destination was one of the many Pokemon Marts, with her Pokemon following closely. This gave him the chance to teach her the basics of how to catch Pokemon. Heading inside, the first thing that caught her eye were numerous Poke balls that rested on some shelves.

"Oh, these devices…it's like the one my grandfather gave me!" She picked up a Poke ball off a shelf and examined it. "How do they work?"

Clearing his throat, Typhlosion began his explanation quietly. "Those are Poke balls. They are devices used by trainers to catch Pokemon. Different types of models function in a varying manner on how each capture the Pokemon you intend to use it on. There are more powerful variants used to capture rare and more powerful species, but for now, maybe we should start with the basics first. The better ones should only be used on tougher species."

"I see. How do they work?"

"You throw them at your intended target. But first, you must weaken it, as a weakened Pokemon is an easy picking. Don't expect them to be as reluctant as Latias, because she willingly allowed you to contain her."

"Yes, I'll remember that…" Bianca stared at the Ultra Ball containing the Eon Pokemon that hung from her purse. "Anything more to explain?"

"We should organize a training session. We'll look for wild Pokemon right outside the city borders. There, I'll teach you all that's necessary for the battle."

Bianca immediately gathered what she needed and purchased a handful of Pokeballs (10, to be exact) but the gruff-looking clerk noticed Typhlosion holding two bottles of ice-cold lemonade.

"Excuse me, is that your Pokemon?" He asked with a blunt face, not amused at the fact of a potential thief.

She turned around, surprised. "Oh! Why yes. Did you want to buy a drink?"

Krakatoa nodded extensively.

Not being able to refuse her friend, Bianca paid the extra money needed, and the two departed from the shop, with the Pokemon gulping the lemonade extensively before releasing a thundering burp. "Whoa, excuse me there! This stuff is just too good, haven't had this in years. Want some?" He handed the bottle to the girl.

"Uh, no thanks." Bianca smiled nervously. She didn't want to taste his spit, not to mention lemonade drinks were made for Pokemon to begin with! (Even though it has been proven they were safe for humans) Changing the subject quickly, she pointed to a small path that led out of the city. "Does that look like a good place to train?"

"Yes. There should be wild Pokemon there."

The two made their way towards the path, where tall grass became a common terrain feature. As they walked forward and approached some thicker tufts of vegetation, a bird-like creature immediately jumped out and faced down the two. This prompted Bianca to suddenly leap back from the unexpected greeting.

Running behind Typhlosion, she tried to catch her breath. "What is it?" She asked as she studied the petite bird that was no taller than 1 and a half feet.

"A Pidgey. Very common Pokemon, but quite a fighter if trained correctly. This should be quintessential for the lesson!" Krakatoa took a position for battle. "Remember, to catch Pokemon, you must not faint it! Otherwise the Poke ball will fail to recognize the target as a valid subject."

"Got it. Let's get started!"

The wild Pidgey started off with a wing attack, as it flew forward and attempted to strike its target with its small wings but Typhlosion easily resisted it. He didn't retaliate against the Pokemon for a few reasons. First, he wanted Bianca to catch it. Second, he didn't want to harm the innocent Pokemon, even if it was being territorial. After all, they were the trespassers. Finally, he believed his attacks, being capable to knock out all but the toughest and most stubborn Pokemon, might be a bit too overwhelming for the small creature.

"Uh, flamethrower!" Bianca ordered, remembering his favorite move he used earlier during the battle with Paul on the ferry.

Restraining the attack so he didn't toast the Pokemon by accident, Krakatoa unleashed a much smaller jet of fire compared to what he would normally unleash on bigger Pokemon. The Pidgey shrieked in pain from the fire, but it still managed to survive it to put up a fight.

"Now's the time to use slightly less powerful attacks!" Bianca's Pokemon announced. It was at this time she noticed how Typhlosion had claws, even though they didn't look as sharp for an actual weapon. She just hoped he'd hold back on the slash attacks.

"Use slash now!"

Pulling his claws back, the Volcano Pokemon instinctively rushed at the Pokemon, who had tried to strike him again with a second wing attack. Making sure he wouldn't harm the Pokemon, he brought a restrained attack which knocked the bird to the ground, but didn't harm it. At least to him.

The Pidgey wriggled on the ground in pain, but it managed to recover at the cost of exhausting all of its energy to fly. Typhlosion knew it was the time to capture it before it could rejuvenate all of its energy and prolong the battle even longer.

"Now! Use a Poke ball!"

Not knowing which model to use, Bianca plucked out one of the devices from her purse and tossed it at the bird Pokemon, but not before humorously hitting her companion in the head with it.

The ball ricocheted off his head with loud _bonk_ sound, and the sudden impact gave him a bruise even though it didn't exactly hurt him too much. "Ow! You throw it at your intended target, not me!"

"Oops! Sorry!" She blushed a bit in response.

The Poke ball opened up, and beam of light shot out and surrounded the Pidgey. In moments, the light dragged the Pokemon into the device, and the ball dropped to the grass, vibrating slightly.

"What now?"

"Either the Pokemon is caught, or it breaks out for another challenge."

"What!" Bianca replied. "After all that complicated work it still might fail?"

"Hey, if it was that easy…I'd be a goner years ago. We have a will too, if you didn't know." Typhlosion gazed at the Poke ball sharply.

The device vibrated for a few more moments, a sign the Pokemon caught was trying to break out. But it wasn't until after a few seconds that it stopped moving completely.

"Well done. You caught your first Pokemon."

Bianca picked up the Poke ball and started intensively into it. Just the challenge of catching a common bird creature was difficult enough. She couldn't imagine trying to acquire something that was more powerful than this, but she was determined to strive to do her best and make values of these lessons. But today, she overcame a difficult challenge despite she had only caught a common type Pokemon. "Wow…that was awesome! So I can now use this like how like you fought that battle?"

Typhlosion nodded slightly.

It was at this time a young man, presumably a youngster, approached the two. Having been attracted by the way the strong Pokemon fought, he became interested in a battle. "Hi there!" He greeted. "I was just on my way home, do you want to battle?"

Bianca smiled. "Sure!" She was looking forward to hone her skills.

"Maybe now's a good time to test out your new friend." Typhlosion recommended. "Try it out."

This was when the girl's confidence shattered slightly. "But…I don't know if I'll win a battle without your help!"

"A trainer never relies on just one Pokemon. Believe in your new friend, and you will succeed. Remember, losing isn't the end like you said." He grinned a bit. The boy, on the other hand, was just amazed at how this cute girl's Pokemon was capable of human speech.

"Wow, a talking Pokemon!" He exclaimed.

Bianca scratched her head nervously, unsure of how to explain. She decided that the battle at hand was more important. "Alright, let's go. Come on out, Pidgey!" She tossed the device that contained the Pokemon, and the bird emerged from the ball in an explosion of white light.

"Pidgey!" It exclaimed.

Typhlosion was amazed at how the Pidgey was perfectly healthy, and then he took one glance at the ball his trainer held. _"She used a heal ball-it automatically heals and remedies the health problems a caught Pokemon has. Hmm, maybe Bianca is really lucky to just randomly use one like that. Now let's see if it listens to her."_

The youngster turned to the bushes, where something was rustling in the grass. "Rattata! Come on out!"

A mouse-like Pokemon with purple fur and a cream-colored underbelly leaped out of the bushes, chattering as it chewed on some leaves.

She was also surprised this young man didn't keep his Pokemon in a Poke ball like most trainers did when she observed battles back in Alto Mare. "Uh, can you please give me some information?" Bianca asked.

"Rattata, the rat Pokemon. It's a very common species, like Pidgey. Known for its quick-footed speed, it's quite the runner and evader when it comes to dodging inaccurate moves. It doesn't have the most impressive stats so this should be quite easy…for me anyways."

"All right." She decided the best way to start off the battle was use a move that her newly caught companion already knew. "Pidgey, use wing attack!" On her command, the Pokemon fluttered into the air with its little wings, got itself into position and prepared to divebomb the hapless mouse below.

The youngster was eager to battle, and he wasted no time in ordering his Pokemon to engage. "Rattata, use scratch!"

As Bianca's caught Pokemon dived in from the air to strike the rat, Rattata almost immediately countered the offensive by blocking its wing with its claws. This stopped Pidgey dead in its tracks, stunned and unable to counter at the surprise.

_"Impressive…this Rattata doesn't mess around despite the species being weaklings unless they came in giant swarms."_ Krakatoa wondered.

"Great! Rattata, use bite while it's stunned!"

Opening its small mouth, the rat Pokemon viciously bit its opponent with its jaws, sending Bianca's Pokemon screaming in pain. It managed to break free quickly, but the pain had stunned it.

Pidgey squealed angrily at its opponent upon being attacked, determined for some payback. It ignored its injuries, seemingly determined to battle even harder than before.

"Rattata is a very fast Pokemon, so you must use accurate attacks against it!" Krakatoa advised. "Think hard, what attacks do flying types have, but are extremely fast and land without fail?"

Remembering the battles she observed back in her hometown and on television, she immediately remembered one technique that was bound to hit any Pokemon without missing. "Pidgey, use aerial ace!" She just hoped her new friend had the knowledge to use this move.

"Rattata, bite it again!" The Rattata proceeded to rush forward at its opponent.

Miraculously, perhaps by a stroke of luck, the bird Pokemon immediately began to produce illusionary copies of itself, confusing the Rattata. It stopped and whirled its head around in confusion, unsure of which one was the real Pokemon. "Heads up, Rattata! Don't lose your focus!"

Without warning, Pidgey struck its opponent right in the back viciously, knocking it off its balance and opening it to a finisher move.

"Great! Pidgey, use wing attack once more!" Bianca cheered.

Before the Rat Pokemon could recover itself, the bird immediately dived in and smacked the target viciously with its wings. Rattata could not withstand the surprise attack, and collapsed to the ground.

"Aw, we lost!" The youngster picked up his Pokemon. "You were fantastic!" The Rattata chattered in reply.

"We did it!" Bianca cheered. The Pidgey flew onto her shoulder and nuzzled her profusely out of affection. Typhlosion couldn't help but smile at her victory. _She won her first battle without having me to jump in. She's got potential._

"Wow, you were spectacular!" The boy approached Bianca and handed her 200 Poke dollars. "Here, take this! I learned a lot from you today."

"Oh, wow, thanks! I'm just really starting out…really." She took the money and stuffed it into her purse.

"I have to go home, but I hope to see you again sometime. Let's go Rattata!" With that, the trainer bided the trio farewell as they walked down the path and towards Olivine City. Meanwhile, the Pidgey continued to cuddle with Bianca, seemingly attracted to her presence.

"I think it wants to come with you." Typhlosion commented.

Bianca held her hand out, and the Pokemon fluttered and landed onto it with its tiny claws. "Do you want to come and travel with me?"

The Tiny Bird Pokemon chirped happily in response.

"I guess that's a yes!" He chuckled. "It's great to have a new team member even if she's pitifully weak at the moment. No offense intended."

The trio continued to spend their afternoon in the sun, with Krakatoa explaining all the necessary tactics, tips and strategies to win a battle and to capture Pokemon. It was only an hour or so when the sun soon began to set over the horizon, with dusk falling in quickly.

Typhlosion got to his feet. "I think we should hit the hay the local Pokemon Center. It's free, and they offer hotel service for trainers such as you!"

"Really? That's great!" Bianca suddenly felt all the more comfortable away from home, as she didn't have to worry too much about where to sleep, eat and shower. She quickly recalled Pidgey back into its Poke ball and tucked the Pokeball on the belt of her skirt.

The two made their way back to Olivine City, but it was only after a short walk when two men in black suits approached the girl and her Pokemon. Not wanting his trainer to be endangered, he walked steadily aside with her, making sure they'd have to go through him if they wanted to harm Bianca. Sensing a force of danger coming from these stalking individuals, trouble was definitely approaching.

"Hey…nice Pokemon you have there." One of the men complimented, flashing his shades.

"Uh…thanks?" She noticed Typhlosion was glaring at the individuals with an angered face. It was obvious he wasn't happy with the presence of the two intimidating men. "Look, we have to go-"

Both men approached closer, prompting the girl to take steps back. Her Pokemon seemed about to jump into their path and glaring in an intimidating with his bloodshot eyes, but he didn't take any chances, at least not yet. "What's with the hurry? We only want a word with you."

"Your Typhlosion…shouldn't it have manners? You should learn to respect officials." His partner scolded.

"Back off." His breath began to heat up.

One of the men grabbed Bianca by the arm forcefully, attempting to pull her away from her "bodyguard". "You have a Pokemon that we want," gesturing to the Ultra Ball that hung from the purse. "It is imperative that we-"

Typhlosion immediately punched the man with a fiery fist, with no thoughts of the consequences. Not that he really cared anyways. The man flew back from the unexpected attack, his suit burned but he was not injured. Apparently their clothing was flame retardant. "You sick freaks leave her alone!" He demanded, standing in Bianca's path. His eyes began to fire up in anger. He really meant it now.

_"They…they want Latias?_" She thought, fearing for their safety. The girl wondered if Krakatoa did have connections with these shadowy individuals.

"How dare you lay a hand on a UAAF official!" The man in the burned suit demanded. "I'll put you in jail and sue your trainer in court!"

"The law doesn't apply to Pokemon!" Typhlosion unleashed another jet of fire at the man, this time burning him for real. _"These guys don't know our fire gets more potent as we train."_ "If you lay your filthy hands on her again I'll have your head served on a plate!" His protective and ferocious nature definitely shocked his trainer. While Bianca had expected him to be a good friend, she never realized it would go to great lengths such as assaulting an official to defend her.

Running around ablaze, the man screamed in fright and pain all the while trying to get the fire off his body. "GAHHH! GET IT OFF! IT BURNS!"

His partner immediately tossed out a black-colored Poke ball and a humanoid-like shellfish with two scythes for arms emerged. "Kabu!" It growled in a low, robotic-like tone.

"Put the fire out on the double!"

The Pokemon, identified to be a Kabutops, immediately fired a barrage of water from its small mouth, putting out the fire on the blazing individual. Soaked in water, he scrambled back onto his feet, angry at Typhlosion for what he had done to his expensive suit. "You…I can recognize that face anywhere…it's one of our subjects gone rogue!"

Typhlosion cracked his knuckles in preparation for another fight. "Just what do you want now?"

The man smiled slyly, keeping his eye on the Poke ball that contained Latias. "Oh, nothing, really…we just want to borrow that Poke ball, we believe it holds something valuable and it's important that our scientists examine what's in it." Through their sunglasses and shades, which were high-tech reconnaissance visor devices in reality, they could identify and confirm Latias was inside Bianca's Poke ball.

"It's just a plain Ultra Ball, really." Bianca lied. She knew better than to trust these stalking men.

"Really? Why don't you show us? And shouldn't you be at home? It's not safe for a little girl like you to be running around at night by yourself…"

"NO!" She yelped, holding her hand over it.

The man with the burned clothes grabbed a Poke ball from his belt (which still stayed on despite the fact the majority of his clothes were cooked to a crisp) and prepared to battle. "Very well. I'll take it from you once this is over! Go Nidoking!" The ball was promptly sent through the air.

A purple reptilian Pokemon about the same height as the men appeared, and its size would definitely make any competition gasp in fear. Its body was massive, and coupled with a bulky tail, the Pokemon made it look like it could scrap a car easily. Thick plates of purple scales protected its body, and a sharp horn protruded from its forehead. It unleashed an earth-defying roar that shook the night and sent a flock of Hoothoot fleeing from the trees they were perched on in fear.

"A Nidoking. Powerful Pokemon known for its overwhelming poison and ground type attacks, but it's perfectly capable of launching other elemental moves." Typhlosion told Bianca. "I'll deal with this!" _"No need to risk Latias in this, despite the fact she clearly has the upper hand."_

"Looks like the little bodyguard's done his homework!" The two agents mocked, seemingly surprised at how their products have retained such knowledge ever since their transformation. "Aww, are you going to hurt us because we simply wanted a word with your girl? Jealous? Hm?"

"That's exactly what I planned in mind!" In the mood for clobbering some corrupt agents, he smiled slightly.

"Well then…we'll take you first, and then the girl! Nidoking, scrap this fool!" Pointing at Typhlosion, the man ordered his Pokemon into battle, and it complied with the order without questioning.

"Typhlosion, be careful!" Bianca pleaded, fearing they would lose this battle.

"Don't worry."

"Nidoking, use poison jab!"

The battle started off with the Drill Pokemon rushing at Bianca's guide and friend with its entire body, intent on stabbing it and intoxicating him with its vile, toxin filled horn. However, Typhlosion was well aware of this fact, and prepared for a countermeasure.

Grabbing the horn with his paws, he grunted with impressive strength as he stopped the charging enemy, its horn inches away from impacting into his chest. The Nidoking attempted to press on its attack, but instead it was stopped dead in its tracks.

With the time right and his body driven to the limits, Krakatoa literally detonated himself using eruption, engulfing both the Nidoking and himself in a giant explosion.

"Krakatoa!" Bianca called out.

The flames cleared, with the Nidoking severely burned but it was definitely madder than ever. Meanwhile, theTyphlosion continued to stand, amused at the result. "Amazing. I didn't expect you to survive that…"

"Thrash now!" The man ordered, taking advantage of his Pokemon's anger and using it as an offensive tactic. "Pound him into the dirt!"

The Nidoking seemingly began to ignore the burns on its body as it rushed at Typhlosion and began to pummel him with a variety of powerful moves, such as kicks, punches, body slams and karate chops. Being the quick-minded Pokemon he was, Krakatoa made every move possible to protect himself, although the punches and kicks going into his body were beginning to take a toll on him. He was so preoccupied with blocking the attacks he didn't notice the tail coming towards him.

With one mighty slam, the bulky armored tail smashed into Typhlosion and sent him flying into a tree. Crashing into the trunk, he fell, gulping down to avoid screaming in pain. In response to his defeat, the man's Nidoking chortled triumphantly to the victory.

Bianca immediately wandered over to her injured friend, trying to protect him from the hands of these sleazy agents. "You stay away from him." She threatened.

"Or else what? It's not like you're going to use _her_ against us, are you?" The man approached her, carrying a briefcase that transformed into a freeze gun.

It became obvious to her that they were after Latias. But there was no way they were going to get her, since they wanted Bianca to send her out so they could get a clear shot at Latias with their capturing gadgets.

"It doesn't matter if you send her out or not, you lose. Say goodnight, little girl!" The freeze gun began to warm up, only to break down promptly from a mysterious force of some sort. "What the…" He tried to fire the gun again only to notice it had jammed for mysterious reasons. "Stupid contraption's busted again!" He threw the gun on the ground and commanded his Pokemon to attack Bianca and Typhlosion almost immediately.

With no other choice, the trainer decided to send Latias into battle.

"Latias, I choose you!" Bianca flung the Ultra Ball that contained the legendary Eon Pokemon into the air, and in a brilliant flash of light, she appeared in all her glory. The agents smiled in a sinister manner, determined to steal it for themselves. _"I just hope I made the right choice…"_

"I knew you'd send her out and now, we will claim her for our bosses. Nidoking, pound her into the ground!" The agent ordered, ready to steal the legendary for himself._  
_

Nidoking growled and immediately rushed forward, delivering a flurry of punches and kicks. While a few of them made contact with the Pokemon, the majority of them were easily dodged thanks to her swiftness, speed, and sharp reflexes. Krakatoa grinned slightly, amazed at the fact she was actually participating in combat for the first time. "Come on, you can do it..." He whispered.

"Nidoking, poison jab now!"

Rearing its horn back, it propelled itself forward at the Eon dragoness, only to see her cloak her entire body and render itself invisible to the naked eye. Flying into a rage, it tried to beat it up in the old fashioned way with thrash. With the help of the agent's visors, it could easily track her even in its stealthy state.

"That's the oldest trick in the book. She's right there!"

The Drill Pokemon whirled its head around and noticed Latias approaching from the back, preparing to ram him head on with a high-speed tackle.

"NO!" Typhlosion barked. "That Nidoking's scales are covered with toxins! If she makes contact with them it can be fatal! Bianca, you have to call her back and stop the charge!"

"Latias, mist ball!" Bianca ordered at the last second, heeding her talking Pokemon's advice.

_"…well, thanks for telling me that." _Latias immediately halted her charge and decided to blast the Pokemon away with mist ball instead. But she was a bit too late, however, as the Nidoking suddenly attacked her with a vicious body slam. While dazed, she was far from knocked out as she quickly regained her balance and flight to challenge the agents' two Pokemon. An orb of light materialized in her palms and it grew bigger and bigger with each passing moment as more energy was gathered into the move.

The hulking Drill Pokemon rushed forward once again for a vicious horn drill attack. Roaring in madness, it charged forward at Latias in an attempt to impale her with its vicious protrusion from its heavy skull.

"Now!" Her trainer yelled.

Latias flung the mist ball right at her approaching adversary, and with a massive explosion upon making contact, it instantly knocked out the Pokemon, due to the psychic-type move's effectiveness against poison-types. The hulking tank of a Pokemon crashed to the ground, its eyes swirling, dazed in complete defeat.

It wasn't over yet. The other agent's Pokemon was still standing, and it wasn't determined to lose or make a retreat anytime soon.

"Kabutops! Hydro Pump!" His partner commanded.

"Kabutops!" The Pokemon growled its name in a toneless voice before immediately firing a massive stream of water that could easily pierce steel right at the airborne Eon Pokemon. However, its rather average speed of the torrent allowed Latias to quickly dodge it, and she countered with yet another mist ball. The Shellfish Pokemon attempted to dodge it.

"Dodge and counter with swift!" The agent screamed.

It caught the command, and immediately flung star-shaped projectiles right at Latias. Throwing up a safeguard barrier, the majority of the shots were neutralized or simply outright missed its target. Another mist ball was sent right at the Pokemon, and it tried to evade the incoming psychic-type attack.

While it managed to successfully avoid a direct impact, the explosion's blast damage inflicted some damage onto it, leaving it stunned temporarily. Without needing Bianca's commands, Latias finished off the Pokemon with a giga impact, knocking out the second opponent with almost no difficulties. It was probably due to the fragility of Kabutops that made it fall in battle so rapidly, compared to the massive endurance the Nidoking had.

Latias gave the agents an angry glare and focused a message into their minds. _"Never, ever, ever attempt to harm my friends again. Otherwise I will not be as kind towards mean beings like you."_ Even without her brother at her side providing her guidance and support, she felt an obligation to protect her trainer and her newest Pokemon companion and her timidness didn't make her back down one bit. Behind her, a struggling Krakatoa clambered to his feet to finish off the agents.

"I'm going to finish you off right here!" Jimmy roared, but a sudden jolt of pain forced him back down, preventing him from battling for now.

"Let's-let's get out of here!" The two men immediately recalled their Pokemon and made their way off into the night, leaving all three individuals standing there, observing their cowardly retreat.

_"That's that…"_ Latias turned to her teammates, feeling proud of her accomplishment of chasing away the agents. _Are you okay?_ She noticed the Volcano Pokemon's injuries and winced a bit.

"I'll be fine. This is nothing a few bandages can't patch up." Having suffered nastier wounds before, a couple of scratches on his body were nothing compared to unstoppable bleeding openings caused by deadly attacks from much more powerful Pokemon. "But that was some spectacular battling. I thought you didn't like fighting. That battle ended fairly quickly, I had a hard time beating that Nidoking but you did it in moments..."

_"Oh, well, I have to step up after all!_" Latias blushed a bit.

Bianca patted her Pokemon on the head. "Don't forget, Latias is a legendary Pokemon. She's definitely more powerful than you are."

"Thanks for discouraging me." Her Pokemon rolled his eyes in response. "That's _real_ helpful, comparing me to a legendary."

"Let's get you to the Pokemon Center, shall we?" Bianca recommended, aiding her Pokemon friend to his feet.

"I suppose. Let's get to the Pokemon Center. I could use some healing…" Her Pokemon wiped some blood from his mouth, staring at the red liquid that stained his fine, fireproof fur. "Been a while since someone drew blood from me."

The two quickly made their way back to Olivine City.

* * *

**Olivine City Pokemon Center**

Bianca helped Typhlosion towards the counter, where Nurse Joy looked up from her usual boredom of browsing in a magazine. "Can I help you two?" She greeted them.

"Yes. My Pokemon here, he's taken quite the injuries. He needs assistance."

Nurse Joy smiled as if she had seen such situations before. In fact, she sees them every day, since trainers of all kinds would bring in their wounded Pokemon for healing. "Oh, just return him to his Poke ball and I'll take care of the rest!"

"One thing." Bianca interrupted. "Uh…he doesn't stay in a Poke ball. Yeah, he's an odd type." Her Pokemon frowned slightly at her joke.

"Very well, please follow me then! Meanwhile, you can wait over there." She led Typhlosion into a room that contained all the necessary equipment to fully heal a Pokemon. Bianca sat down on one of the benches, still staring at the two Poke balls that held Latias and Pidgey. So much things happened today, yet it meant something was anew and dangerous. Regardless, she kept her promise not to let Latias fall into enemy hands.

Moments later, Typhlosion emerged from the room, refreshed and energized. He sprinted back to his trainer with an impatient face. "Sorry, I'm just eager to get some shut-eye."

Walking up to the front desk, Bianca asked if they could reserve a room for the night. "Excuse me, is it alright if my Pokemon and I take up residence here for the night? We sort of arrived in the region this morning so we're kind of lost."

Nurse Joy handed her a keycard, along with some keys. "You're welcome to stay! The rooms are up the stairs. Your room will be B2. Take a right once you hit the second floor. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you." Bianca and her Pokemon headed up the stairs, looked for their room, and the Volcano Pokemon immediately dropped himself to the bed as soon as his trainer unlocked the door to their temporary home.

"This sure beats sleeping in the wild." He laughed while yawning slightly.

His trainer placed her purse on the table, and sat down on the bed. "Do you think it may be unsafe to travel ever since today's events?"

"Hm? Nah, I doubt it. The world's gotten a lot more unstable recently with increased crime rates, and with those agents, it gets worse. But then, for me…it's a lawless playground. You just have to, well…don't play by the rules as such." Typhlosion pulled himself up, untied the bandannas around his wrists and placed the pieces of cloth on the table. "That's why I toasted that creep when he tried to take you away."

Feeling it was a good time to release Latias from her Poke ball, she did so along with her newly caught Pidgey. Latias smiled at the small bird, and in response it darted behind its trainer, scared.

"Oh, Latias is friendly!" Bianca assured. "No need to be scared or shy."

Upon seeing her human friend, the Eon Pokemon wasn't exactly happy for her companionship with Bianca had nearly endangered their lives. _"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring me along for this trip, Bianca…" _Latias spoke into her mind with concern after seeing today's setup.

"Don't say that! We need you here!" She replied, taking her shoes off. "Even if it means we can't reveal your presence, it's not like that it matters."

"I'm here to protect you all the way." The Volcano Pokemon promised. "I would've deserted you the moment I entered the city, but…realizing how dangerous the world has become, I'm only doing the right thing for the sake of your friends and your deceased brother." Abandoning two kind beings that had accepted the wandering creature under their care was just not possible for him.

_"I just don't want to endanger the team just because I'm being a burden. But anyways, I'll be ready if you ever need me. I'm going to catch some sleep, so sweet dreams."_ She floated over to the balcony window of the suite, where she stretched herself out on the carpet and rested. Meanwhile, the Pidgey flew over to her, having felt more comfortable. The two proceeded to sleep on the ground together, snoozing peacefully.

"Who knew friendship would build so fast." Krakatoa commented. "One moment, it's terrified of her, and now, they're like best buds."

"Just a quick question. What gender is that Pidgey?" Since Bianca didn't have a Pokedex, there was no way she could identify it.

"Female."

"You can tell just by looking?"

Typhlosion shrugged. "Well, like humans, Pokemon can tell differences within their species that aren't normally recognizable. Notice how your Pidgey has slightly larger feathers." Stretching himself on the carpet and yawning extensively, he curled up on the ground. "I'm beat. Care to give me some sleep time?"

Bianca giggled slightly. "You earned it, sweet dreams."

"Wait, just a reminder." The bear-like creature interrupted. "You can register with Nurse Joy for the Pokemon League tomorrow morning. She can call the professor of the region, and all you need is a quick chat with him, and bingo."

"Thanks for the tip, good night." She thanked her Pokemon.

"You too."

In seconds, her Pokemon was snoring away with the other two. While she wanted to take a shower, she was just too exhausted to do so. The trip from Alto Mare to Olivine, not to mention their training and a run-in with mysterious agents, had left her dead of energy. Snuggling up on the bed comfortably, she took off her beret, placed it on the table beside her bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**Route 34, Entrance to the Ilex Forest**

"Dragonite, slow down!" Leon ordered as he forced his feet to move at a pace in order to keep up with his partner Pokemon. The dragon Pokemon didn't seem to obey. Instead, it flew even faster, but at a pace that its trainer could keep up at. _"I've never seen it so frantic ever, what's up?"_

A short jog down the route led to the Ilex Forest, a dense area filled with vegetation where the overhead trees clouded the sky above. It was home to many Pokemon in the forest, although running into one is quite uncommon. Dragonite landed right outside the forest, yelping frantically and gesturing at something that was going on deep in the forest. Leon caught up with him, and he realized what was going on.

UAAF activity. Proof that the corporation was a corrupt paramilitary front was now available. Something the Rangers had always failed to provide evidence for, despite inexplicable reasons behind the investigations. But for now, they had to do something. There was no time to call for backup or anything that depleted the essence of time.

Wasting no time, both individuals made their way into the forest.

* * *

**Ilex Forest**

"Boss, this thing isn't giving in!"

"WELL! This doesn't mean we throw in the towel! Keep the fire up!"

The three UAAF agents continued to blast the legendary beast Raikou with their freeze guns, but the creature was more than beyond the attitude of stubborn. It created force fields, barriers and illusions of itself in order to prevent capture and at the same time attempted to attack the agents back with bolts of lightning.

They were one step ahead of it, as they were equipped with electric-proof uniforms and armor. This rendered them nearly invulnerable to the electric type attacks the beast threw at them.

"This beast is a stubborn one…" One of the agents commented as he dodged an incoming bolt of lightning with relative ease. "It isn't giving up anytime soon."

"We have to bag it, now's our chance. Letting it get away now would be unthinkable and a perfect chance for promotion ruined! But our freeze guns have no effect on it!"

The soldier in charge of the operation decided to use the Tesla Coil that was utilized to draw the beast out to begin with. Hefting the device, he pointed it at Raikou whom promptly blasted him with a thunderbolt.

"Idiot…" He laughed as the bolts of electricity were absorbed as energy for the Tesla Gun. "By the way, I think this belongs to you!" Utilizing the energy stolen from their target, he unleashed a gigantic blue crack of electricity, slamming it into the sabertooth-like Pokemon. It roared in pain before rolling to the ground, angered and injured.

"Let's get it." The agents intensified the increased the energy output levels of their freeze guns, leading to a faster capture with stronger gusts of ice-cold air fired from the weapons. "We've taken Entei, now you'll join your partner very soon!"

Leon and Dragonite arrived at this time, with the Ranger shocked at what was going on. "Hold it right there!" He announced his arrival, with his Pokemon ready to fight.

"A lone Ranger? Out here in the middle of nowhere?" The commander in charge of the operation gawked. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else saving an Espeon that ran up a tree?" His two partners laughed at his joke, even though their newcomer did not even smile.

"Dragonite, fire blast! Destroy that device!" He pointed at the Tesla Gun that the agent had in his hands.

Opening its gaping mouth, the dragon unleashed a mighty jet of flames from its mouth. The agent had little time to react as the flames scorched his body, but his powered armor allowed him to take the hits and survive the attack. His Tesla gun wasn't so lucky, as it sparked and fell useless as the flames literally melted the weapon in his hands.

Realizing they lost one of the most advanced tools, the three were determined to get their revenge. "Kid, you'll regret you did that…"

With a strong sense to protect the innocent and bring justice, Leon had little fear even if he was against overwhelming odds. "Game's over for you." He witnessed Raikou struggle to get onto its feet, angered at the agents. It was truly magnificent for a legendary Pokemon, not to mention it was his first time seeing one. _"It's injured gravely…but there has to be a way to stop this from turning sour._" He was more than determined to protect it from these corrupt UAAF soldiers even if the beast was to eat him alive after, which wasn't unlikely since the fangs it possessed didn't look exactly pleasant to end up on. "Go! Get out of here!"

The legendary Pokemon shook itself free from some ice bits that managed to crystallize on its body. It glared at the human, who was in its view, somehow defending it.

"GO!" Leon urged. While he knew it was definitely distrustful of humans, he wished it would at least listen to him for its better good.

Taking one last look at the Ranger and remembering his face, the beast raced off into the woods, leaving Leon and Dragonite as the two individuals forced to face down the three UAAF agents. He knew there was no way out of this one.

"Well kid…I'm surprised you had the guts to do that. First you crash our party, destroy an expensive piece of hardware, and then you let our prize money run off like that." The commander congratulated. "But we'll punish you and score just as much jackpot by taking your Dragonite!"

"In your dreams! You corporate slime do not understand what you are doing!"

"Hm? We just want to earn a quick buck and make this world a better place. But naïve young kids like you, with your fancy Ranger uniforms, think you can stop us? We've swept hundreds of your kind out of our path without too much difficulty."

Leon stood firmly, with Dragonite at his side. He was silent.

"No response? Very well. Consider this your last mission in your pathetic life!"

The commander released his Pokemon from a Poke ball, and a Gyarados appeared. A sea serpent of titanic proportions, this beast was well known for sinking ships ever since the rebellions began and its ferocious nature led it to be a popular UAAF Pokemon for targeting and usage. "I'll let him finish the job! Gyarados, ice fang!"

"Incoming!" Leon screamed, knowing ice type attacks were not only super effective against dragon types, but often _deadly_.

The serpent roared and snapped at Leon's Pokemon with its razor sharp fangs coated with ice, and the chilling attack sent Dragonite on the defensive and critically injuring the dragon. Grabbing his capture styler from his belt, he decided to turn the beast against the agents, if he was lucky.

Dragonite, despite being critically injured, immediately countered with a thunder punch to the neck of the agent's minion, and waves of electrical currents shocked the target, weakening it indefinitely and sending it into a state of pain where its roar shook the leaves off the vegetation nearby. With it down, Leon immediately activated his styler and lashed an energy beam around Gyarados. The signs of it slowing down were apparent, and he tightened his grip around the holster of the capture device as the Atrocious Pokemon continued to thrash violently. _Can't lose now...  
_

The UAAF wasn't one to stick around when it came to playing fair, however. The other two agents summoned a Weavile and Umbreon into the battlefield to reinforce their commander's Gyarados.

"Weavile, ice punch! Stop the Ranger's Pokemon and shatter his bones!"

"Umbreon, use crunch!"

Both immediately attacked Dragonite, distracting it and forcing it to focus on two new attackers. With Gyarados no longer under the assault of its quarry, it immediately bit it one last time with ice fang, knocking it out for good. Leon's Pokemon crashed to the grass, and gave off a whimper which translated to _"Go, Leon…leave me…get out…"_ The energy whip that ensnared Gyarados was promptly severed as the sea serpent violently broke free from the grasp.

"NOOOO!" Leon screamed with a combination of fright and defeat as he rushed in to save his Pokemon, but before he knew it, a swift chilling punch from the Weavile knocked him out cold. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

All was quiet, with the exception of the Dragonite breathing and trying to utter sounds of anger. The trio of soldiers had no idea what they did. While it was common for their kinds to attack people in authority, this was the first time the three had knocked out a Ranger in action.

"Wow…we took him out." One of the agents gasped. "A Ranger!"

Another one walked over to Dragonite and promptly froze it with his freeze gun, preventing escape or any more resistance. "That's our catch of the day. Let's get this out of here before he recovers and recognizes our faces."

The team's commander could only relish at this victory, for they had lost too many personnel trying to abduct Pokemon, but today, they had scored jackpot. A Ranger's skilled Pokemon, and not only that, they had found a successful way to draw out legendary Pokemon.

"Let's go. The gunship is waiting for us. Let's hoof it before anyone sees us."

The agents recalled their Pokemon, and the advanced uniforms-or suits of powered armor, to be exact-allowed them to carry their capture of the day to their evacuation zone. Leaving the scene with Leon down on the ground, they did not realize the styler had captured proof the UAAF was corrupt nor did they actually kill their target for interfering with their work.

"No…Dragon…it…please…someone…" He fell unconscious again from his injuries.

* * *

**United Aerospace Armed Forces HQ**

The meeting room was totally quiet and devoid of any noise even though it was packed with the entire top brass of the UAAF Corporation and Military. Every important official, from strategic officer to the right hand man of Donald Zetta himself, sat in the giant conference room where the top decisions of the organization were made.

The President of the corporation soon entered, with all the officials rising and saluting as a sign of respect. Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, rose from his seat to greet their newest member to their alliance.

"Ah, Mr. Zetta." Giovanni chuckled. "It is always an honor to shake hands with the man in charge of the most powerful military presence on the planet."

Donald lowered his head slightly and shook the boss of the criminal organization's hand in return. "And I'm proud to work with a man with a mastermind network. May this relationship be fruitful and lasting."

Various Team Rocket agents, often ones with vicious background and high-profile criminal records, were present at the briefing. They were to be assigned with the UAAF's top agents to accelerate their plan forward, to an alarming rate. The grunts themselves were not invited, since they were often arrested faster than they could run from their pursuers.

"The hell? We're working with the UAAF?" A muscular agent who made a regular soldier look like a wimp by the name of Attila muttered. "Aren't they the good guys?"

"Shut it. Giovanni isn't brainless, he knows what he's doing." His partner, Hun, replied quietly. "And better not to interrupt during the boss's speech."

Donald Zetta tapped the microphone a bit and cleared his throat. "Greetings, fellow UAAF personnel and Team Rocket members. It is in my interests that we collaborate in this alliance and strengthen it even fruther in response to the situation that is going on. As you can see…the world is falling apart faster than ever, but no world governments have done anything to ease it. They have relied on us to do such a task, but not even the UAAF alone can handle as such."

"This doesn't mean we simply hand you our services!" Butch barked out at the middle row. His partner, Cassidy, sighed at his big mouth.

"Ah, but yes. We will provide compensation for agents with successful captures. To ease the task for you, our R&D Division and the smartest Team Rocket scientists have invented marvels to capture Pokemon…boys, bring 'em over."

Five UAAF soldiers entered the room with metallic cases, presumably high-quality and fragile equipment and hardware. One of them inserted an electronic keycard into the case, typed in some passwords, and opened them.

"Dr. Namba, if you please." Donald passed the microphone to a professor with thick facial hair and a lab coat.

One of the most respected members of Team Rocket, Dr. Namba was originally the lead scientist that led to the genetic engineering of Pokemon to turn them into unstoppable fighting machines but most of the work had to be done in secrecy. The UAAF's human/Pokemon fusion experiments, dubbed Project Alpha for its primitive stages, were part of his "borrowed" work but the corporation had promised to pay Team Rocket back. The sinister inventions of gadgets, weapons and other accessories for illegal and corrupt activities were also his dirty work.

"It is my pleasure to introduce new gadgets to our arsenal…" The doctor picked up a Poke ball, one that was radically different from any else. It was jet-black, with the words "UAAF" engraved in gold letters on the device. "Such as this Corruption ball."

Murmurs emerged from the officers and agents, unsure of what it does.

"Why, think of it as a Master ball…but turns your target into an obedient slave with a heart of anger, vengeance and desire to battle…all reverse engineered from Mewtwo's genius work, the Shadow Ball. You'll find it to be...very useful." He placed the device down and picked up another contraption. "You've seen the UAAF's freeze guns…now meet its successor. The rift gun!"

The UAAF's freeze guns were one thing, but the rift guns were a different story. Reverse engineered from stolen Rangers' capture stylers and imbued with the dark powers of a Corruption ball and dark-type Pokemon, they were the evolution of unethical catching and theft of Pokemon, but could also be used against humans foolish enough to get in their way. Instead of simply freezing their targets, they were ensnared in a black sphere made of pure, dark energy. No escape was possible once its target was taken, even teleportation was rendered useless. The only possible way to free a trapped victim was to utilize a purification chamber, which were only available in the hands of Team Rocket.

This was an ultimatum to their victims and targets. Even if they managed to free their beloved Pokemon from their grasp after being hit by a rift beam, they'd have to surrender them over sooner or later to free them. It was either that or die an eventual miserable death, but then, Team Rocket wasn't one when it came to promises.

They were produced in limited numbers due to the inherent dangers and immense weight that the weapons' accessories such as charging packs, the actual weapon itself and whatnot, brought with them.

"The freeze guns are known to be ineffective but these…" Dr. Namba chuckled in a sinister manner. "Even the gods will shake in fear upon encountering 12 agents with them."

"But how do we know these actually work?" Annie piqued up. "Remember the last time? The freeze guns never worked any fire-type Pokemon." Having been freed from jail during a prison break and assault organized by UAAF Commandos, the infamous sisters responsible for the Alto Mare incident came back once more for round 2.

"Why don't we test them? Bring in a test subject…a live one."

Two individuals, a Team Rocket grunt and a UAAF soldier, were dragged into the room by a pair of guards. They were abruptly shoved to the feet of the professor, and Donald snickered at their situation. _Traitors. They must die, all of them._ Betrayals in the organizations were common, as many of them were not willing to go along with their new philosophy on how to seize the world's authorities. While many betrayals ended in executions, some were kept alive as test subjects and guinea pigs for the corrupt alliance's various unethical work.

The UAAF Commander had a good feeling that nothing was going to come out of the rift gun project despite the potentials that came with it all. It was ludicrously expensive, unstable, and worst of all, other weapons far outperformed it. Because of its introduction, purification chambers had to be introduced too. _"Time for a new program."_ He muttered mentally after realizing that the rift gun program was all but a dead-end failure with no signs of practicability as an effective weapon. _"Perhaps the Phazon Flamethrowers and the Sapphirium Plasma Rifles will prove to be more effectual in terms of being a potent arm for the elites. There is no more need to keep using non-lethal weapons for battling."_

* * *

The cruise ship would soon reach its destination at Vermillion City within half a day or so, and Ash attempted to make it his best last day by spending as much time as he could admiring the sea scenery just off the coast of Kanto. The glistening ocean water coupled with a bright orange-tinted sky made the sunset sequence resemble a masterpiece that a skilled artist and painter would create.

The young Pokemon Trainer just couldn't grasp it. Sure, he had experienced many changes during his trips to various regions, but this switch to Unova just seemed…far too big for him to handle. He was leaving lots of things behind-his friends, his home, the region he was born and raised in. Heading off to the United States meant a whole new world to him. At the very least, he wasn't going alone-his mother was coming with him after purchasing a new house in the town where the regional Pokemon Professor resided, while Professor Oak was also coming along for an international conference at Castelia City's conference centers.

He looked forward to his quests in Unova, but at the price of leaving everything behind for a new start. Wondering, the sixteen-year-old boy took a moment to stop and pondered-should he stay behind and settle down like the rest of his friends for a while, or just continue going on as if it was like nobody's business.

His Pikachu was just as focused on his mind as his trainer-the yellow electric-type Pokemon was staring out into the same direction his human master had his eyes focused on, as if it was in a thousand-yard-stare trance. Ash didn't say anything to interrupt his closest Pokemon companion's thoughts-he was positive his starter was thinking of something deep, and he respected that.

There were two locations that Ash had always returned to-one was a rocky valley home to dozens of vicious Charizards, the other was a beautiful sea metropolis that floated on the sea off the coast of Kanto and Johto. The reason for this was that both spots had held some dear memories to the young trainer, for personal reasons.

Perhaps, just perhaps…he was going to be able to visit them again. Making up his mind, he called his mother on his Poketch device.

"Mom?" Ash asked quietly as his mother's visage appeared on the pint-sized wristwatch-like device's monitor.

"Oh, hi honey!" his mother greeted cheerily in reply. "Are you almost back in Kanto?"

"Soon, but not quite. Anyways, I'm planning on visiting some old friends before I head back to Pallet, so…"

* * *

_**Stay tuned for chapter 4…**_


	5. One Step at a Time

**_Another new update. Sorry for the rapid updates, but I've got exams coming up so I thought I'd throw out the parts that I believe are complete and suit my tastes._**

**_For those who want an anime character to make an appearance, he's here. If it's a tad too short, don't worry. They'll appear more frequently in the future for I can't cram everyone into one chapter._**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**One Step at a Time  
**

_"Brute force and cheating doesn't win battles, trust, love, spirit and perseverance between the trainer and Pokemon do."-Leon, Ranger of the Pokemon Ranger Corps_

Team Rocket had observed it all. While they would normally by rejoicing over the defeat of someone who was against them, this time, the brutality of the UAAF agents and what they attempted to do with the legendary Pokemon shocked them so hard, not even the term "unethical" could suit their description. Observing from the bushes as the troopers departed with the frozen Dragonite, they realized there was no riches for the day.

"Bummer! We came here for riches, what do we get? A lousy show and vicious mercenaries stealing Pokemon in a way that makes us look good!" Meowth complained. "Come on, let's get out of here before we get spotted!"

"But shouldn't we help the Ranger first?" James suggested. After all, he felt some mercy for Leon, since he didn't order his Dragonite to attack them directly at the airport earlier. The brutal attack of the black-uniformed agents was something that was just completely unjustified, even for the standards of the three bumbling Team Rocket operatives.

"Are you mad?" Jessie smacked him across the head for his absurd suggestion. "Team Rocket never helps people! We're better off following those corporate gasbags!"

"But we helped the twerp back in the Orange Islands, correct?" Meowth pointed out.

Jessie stopped and rolled back her memories for a moment or so. Her dimwitted partner was right. They had helped Ash during the time where a maniacal madman had angered the legendary birds and Lugia, the guardian of the sea and the boy had to step up to an arduous task. Of course, they assisted him with a makeshift helicopter raft to get him across the frozen seas. "That was the time where we wanted to be heroes, not zeroes! What can we get if we helped him? He might arrest us if he had the chance!"

James fidgeted his fingers as he began to fantasize about the various luxuries the good-hearted Ranger might offer them in response to helping him, even though they would risk themselves being arrested. "Well, we might get a warm meal, a nice bed, and a shower-"

"Someone's coming!" Meowth gestured to the distance. "Hurry, hide!"

Turning around, they realized it was a small girl along with an oddly-colored insect Pokemon. Making themselves scarce into the thick bushes, the three immediately disappeared out of sight.

A Scizor with an odd colored scheme flew by, scouting the area. It promptly returned to its trainer and landed with a look of concern and disappointment on its face.

"What's wrong, Blade?" The girl asked as she caught up with her Pokemon.

Using mind communication and telepathy, the Pincer Pokemon landed close to his trainer and began to explain the situation. _"We're too late. The agents got here before we did. I don't know about the legendary beast, though, but…they managed to take the Ranger's partner Pokemon away. The boy's somewhat wounded, and yeah, I don't know if he'll be alright…his life signs are vital however."_

The Pokemon Trainer, Raine, frowned slightly. "Well, we must help him."

The eighteen year old girl, who bore a strong uncanny resemblance to May, a former traveling companion of Ash from the Hoenn region, approached the fallen human as she steadily paced herself over to the human. Every one of her physical features made her look like a near-identical sibling or twin of May, with the exception of her shoulder-length red colored hair and a bandanna that had a Poke ball symbol stamped on the top of it. She wore an orange-colored top, had fingerless gloves, and a pair of black shorts that hugged her legs while red sneakers adorned both of her feet.

Being a veteran trainer from the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions (and several parts of Kanto before she forfeited due to complications with Team Rocket activity) she was currently traveling through Johto and en route to Goldenrod City for her third badge against Whitney, the Goldenrod City Gym Leader.

_"I don't know about helping humans, but…I normally wouldn't, but it's up to you.__"_ He turned away and observed the agents leave the forest from far away, using special tracking powers. "They_ must pay for what they did. But alone, we do not stand a chance. We need aid and backup, first of all."_

Raine headed over to the Ranger, who laid flat face down on the grass, where she noticed a river of blood running down from his forehead. In addition, there was a shard of ice stuck in his left arm, left after the Weavile punched him down with an icy fist. She leaned him against a tree trunk and realized the injured individual she was attempting to assist was possibly an old friend.

"It's…it's him…Ash!" She exclaimed.

_"Ash? The name sounds familiar…__" _Blade wondered, seeing little to no resemblance aside from the youthful visage and jet-black hair that the unconscious boy carried. _"But what's he doing in a Ranger uniform? Last time I checked, he doesn't possess a Dragonite."_

"Times could have changed." She took off her Pikachu-themed backpack and unpacked some medical supplies of all sorts. Bandaging his wounds, she pulled out a Poke ball from her belt and pressed the button on the capsule, releasing the Pokemon within. "Swampert, come on out!"

"Swamp!" The Mud Fish Pokemon growled in a challenging tone. The odd creature resembled a four-legged land based bio form with three powerful-looking fan-shaped fins, one on its back and two protruding out the sides of its head. Well known for being the final evolution of the Hoenn starter known as Mudkip, it was a popular choice among trainers for its powerful fighting abilities, not to mention its superb surfing skills on the seas. It was a capable battler both on land and in water, not to mention an immunity to electricity due to its ground-typing.

"Wake him up with water gun!" Raine commanded, not hoping to hurt the Ranger with a powerful torrent of steel-cutting jets.

The Pokemon blasted Leon with a small jet of water, water droplets splashing everywhere. The Ranger soon came to his senses, shaking his head in pain and confusion. Regaining his senses, he realized two individuals came to his aid. One was a short red-haired girl while the other was a Pokemon he couldn't seem to identify. "Uh…where am I?" He struggled to his feet.

"Are you Ash! Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Raine tightly hugged the Ranger, confusing him as to what was really happening. "I'm like your biggest fanatic! Where's your Pikachu? Come on, I want to squeeze his adorable cheeks!" She squealed happily as she looked forward to the opportunity of gushing over the cute electric-type.

"Ash? I'm not Ash! I don't know who you're talking about?" Leon pushed her away slightly. The result made a frown descend across the young trainer's face, but he knew to apologize. "Uh, sorry. I'm just not accustomed to hugs." He smiled nervously. "I think you've mistaken me for someone else." Raine frowned disappointingly upon realizing this young man was not her idol, unfortunately.

_"Well, he sure looks like it__. Raine did have a point there." _Blade observed him carefully. The hair, face and physical features made Leon look like the famous trainer, but his height, voice, clothing and attitude strongly differed.

"Did…did your…just speak to me?"

Raine recalled her Swampert and giggled slightly. "Why yes, Blade here is special! Aside from his oddly colored tone, he is capable of mind telepathy. He's a Scizor, in case you couldn't identify." The armored insect Pokemon gave Leon a sharp glare, but did not have any ill-thoughts towards the injured Ranger. "Regardless, what brings you here? Are you on field work or something?"

Remembering his fight with the UAAF soldiers, he immediately snapped back to attention. "That's right! The UAAF agents! My Dragonite!" He immediately grabbed the Poke ball that held the creature, tossed it out hoping the last battle was all just a dream or hallucination, and realized nothing happened. The ball opened up but no Pokemon greeted him with a bright sunny look. "Oh no…"

The worst case scenario had happened to him, aside from failing a mission where the stakes were beyond imaginable. Essentially when failure was not an option, in that aspect. The agents had taken a powerful Pokemon that was essentially the property of the Pokemon Ranger Corps, but even worse, was that if such assets were to fall into enemy hands, the consequences would be dastardly punishing. _They've taken Dragonite…_

"What's wrong?" Raine asked, studying Leon's teary face.

_"The young man lost his Pokemon. The agents took it, and I won't be surprised if they're going to send it right back at us in a couple of days. Leon, is that your name?"_ Blade examined the name that was engraved on the left vest pocket of the Ranger.

"Yes. I'm a Ranger. Corporal class." He checked his styler, and realized it wasn't damaged during the battle, fortunately. Aside from a few scratches and damaged energy cells, it was still perfectly functional and operable. "Well, at least I can still open a com link with HQ…"

_"Those agents…they were after Raikou, correct?"_

"How did you know?"

_"I'm a veteran fighter. I see a lot, know a lot. From the event where Attila and Hun tried to nab the beast to Annie and Oakley's stunt in Alto Mare, I've heard all about it. It's only been the recent death of Latios that drove this world into complete insanity…but…who were those agents?"_

Infuriated at the loss of his Pokemon, Leon immediately scrambled to his feet and punched the log of the tree. "The damn UAAF! I'll get them for doing this!"

"UAAF?" Raine asked, confused.

"Abbreviation for the United Aerospace Armed Forces. A military organization formed by a group of government and military officials during the uprisings, compromised of the best trainers, agents and Pokemon for hire. Their goal was to enforce this instability. But over the years, suspicions flew from many viewpoints they may not what they really seem to be. Some even say they're aligned with Team Rocket…I don't know. There is little evidence about their whereabouts and motives, and even then, those who know too much are silenced." He shook his head a bit.

_"Tell us a bit more, at least."_

"That's all I know for now." Leon placed his hands on his face and began to sob a bit, thinking about his captured Pokemon. "My Dragonite…the unspeakable horrors it'll undergo…"

_"Crying won't help-"_

"Blade!" Raine scolded. "That's not how you cheer someone up!" She turned back to the discouraged Ranger. "Listen, I'm sure we can work something out…you know, I can lend you my Dragonite!" She recommended, patting him on the back with a bright smile with a thought of bringing a ray of sunshine to his day.

"No. As a Ranger, borrowing other Pokemon is not a viable option. We only work with one, and until the day we pass, the bond is unbreakable." Leon got to his feet. "Without Dragonite, I'm powerless to stop them."

_"At least give us more information instead of slouching and crying like a wimp._" Blade demanded through telepathy. _"__Tell me, how did the agents look like? Anything you want to tell me?"_

Leon forced through his memories, remembering all the details about the agents he could possibly recall. "Well, they all wore Special Forces black uniforms with the UAAF insignia on their shoulders, and…their faces, couldn't see them. They wore helmets. And if I remember correctly, they had a form of powered armor of some sort. They were all males, for sure. And playing fair is definitely not in their books."

_"Interesting. This explains the rise of Team Rocket activity recently…I've witnessed it myself. The very own military corporation entrusted to defend us were seen collaborating with Giovanni's agents."_

"How is your Pokemon so knowledgeable?" The Ranger asked Raine, amazed at its intellect of criminal histories throughout the world.

"Oh, Blade is a very wise Pokemon!" The young girl explained, hoping not to puzzle their new companion so much. "His past is a mystery, really. I caught him when he was just a Scyther because it was an oddly colored one, but when he evolved, he's shown a lot of his true colors."

_"We must dwell into more. But at least we have official proof that the UAAF is not as ethical as we thought them to be…"_

"Yes." Leon angrily replied as he clenched at the capture styler. The artificial intelligence program within the system had recorded the whole battle, as well as the soldiers' attempt to capture Raikou. "But I fear…for if we break this truth to the public, the entire military will be all over us. They will do whatever it takes to bring us to justice and silence us. We have to do this in another way where they won't suspect us." He realized many of those who had tried to break the truth to the world were often silenced via mysterious means.

Throughout the conversation, Raine forgot to introduce herself to begin with since she was so happy to meet a look-alike of Ash, even though her hopes crashed down when she realized it was just another young man. But she felt sorry for him as the loss of a Pokemon was always tragic. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I am Raine, and I'm a trainer that's travelling over Johto. I'm on my way to the Goldenrod City gym to challenge the leader there! And how silly of me, I'll introduce my whole team to you!"

She took out all her Poke balls and tossed them, revealing 6 Pokemon. Leon had extensive knowledge, so he could recognize them at first glance.

"Infernape, Rotom, Swampert, Dragonite, Gardevoir and Spiritomb…" He named each Pokemon in order. "An impressive team." The sight of the Dragonite, however, brought an ache to his heart, though. All five Pokemon greeted the Ranger with a friendly attitude, and Leon politely smiled, suppressing his tears and sadness in the process. The only exception wa Spiritomb, however. The Forbidden Pokemon promptly disappeared into the ground before Leon's eyes. The Infernape, on the other hand, gave an uninviting stare at Blade, and it felt like the two were about to break out in the fight.

"Stand down, guys." Raine interrupted. "Now's not the time for a rivalry brawl."

"Huh? Where'd it go?" Leon questioned, looking around in confusion for the mysterious creature that simply vanished from thin air.

The Pokemon reappeared on his back and tapped him while howling in an eerie tone, sending a jolt of surprise into the Ranger and making him jump up from the sudden prank.

Frightened, he fell flat on his face, sending the whole team roaring into laughter. The Spiritomb gave off a sinister low-voiced chuckle as it returned to Raine via levitation, all the while leaving an imposing glare at the Ranger. "Very funny." Leon groaned a bit.

Its trainer proceeded to giggle a bit from the act. "Aw, don't worry, it's friendly! Pranks are what it's best at. I guess it thinks of you as a stranger, so...don't take it too seriously!"

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Observing the tombstone-like Pokemon, he shivered a bit. _"__I wouldn't keep that since it doesn't look very…comfortable to be around. A floating rock with eerie gas drifting around it? Count me out."  
_

Turning to her final teammate, she introduced and explained the oddly-colored insect that followed her. "That's Blade, but I'm sure you know already! He's just a Pokemon that wants to tag along. We've been friends since childhood." She pointed to Scizor, who gave a gesture resembling a human thumbs-up, even though Pokemon clearly did not have thumbs to begin with. "But yes, we can help you, but…I need to earn the badges for the Pokemon League."

Suddenly, Leon had an idea as he snapped his gfingers. "That's it!"

"What's it?" She asked, lost.

"The UAAF and Team Rocket are collaborating, correct? If that's right, they'll definitely target trainers. Gyms are likely the places where they'll strike. They'll think it's just a Team Rocket attack, but it's a guise for the military personnel themselves to stay out of cover." Pausing, he continued. "But if we run into any in the wild, we'll pound them into the dirt and make them wish they never met us."

_"Your point? We'd be glad to help you out, but your plan has to be viable."_ Blade commented.

"If we can provide extensive evidence on their acts…then we can easily send the world a message. To stop supporting this corrupt organization. We can't clean them out completely, but if we weaken them significantly by denying them support, they'll lose the majority of their force. It's politics 101. With no audience and support a nation is useless! Before that, though, we need evidence. That'll take some time to gather." He rose to his feet. "I may not be able to help you without a Pokemon, or maybe my plan will bummer out, but at least I can provide you with assistance and advice."

Raine, happy to have another companion join them on the journey, smiled with delight. "Then let us be on our way then!" Recalling all of her six Pokemon, she stored the devices safely back onto her belt.

_"Honored to have another being who hates those vile creatures to the core.__"_ Blade communicated. _"__Let's get moving. Goldenrod City, the capital city of Johto is our next destination."_

"Hold on a second." Leon paused. "I counted that Raine has 6 Pokemon, and you're traveling with her. Isn't the limit of Pokemon only 6 per trainer's party?"

_"I'm not her battling Pokemon. You can call me a bodyguard of some sort. I provide advice, tips and support to this girl. Fancy you asked the question…but yes, with the world having gone into a turbulent state recently, it's not like its safe for an eighteen year old girl to travel alone even with a party of loyal Pokemon."_

"I guess." Leon nodded slightly.

The three were well on their way out of the Ilex Forest, with Raine happily listening to the sounds of nature while Blade kept a sharp eye out for anything potentially dangerous. Leon, on the other hand, had plenty of thoughts going through his mind, such as the fact how Raine could possibly be 18 years old when she possessed the body of someone who wasn't beyond the age of 12.

_"Better keep these thoughts to myself."_

_"Long story short, Raine is…special.__"_ Blade answered his thoughts without even giving him a look. His eyes were fixed straight towards the sky.

_"You heard that!"_

_"Pardon me."_ Blade grinned apologetically, hoping not to ruin their new friendship by invading his privacy.

* * *

**Goldenrod City Pokemon Center**

Returning to the Pokemon Center in Goldenrod City, Raine approached Nurse Joy at the front desk to give her entire party of Pokemon a checkup, while Blade silently stood behind her without making any sounds. As the two got down to business, Leon approached the PC to make a call to the Pokemon Rangers Corp Headquarters to announce the disappointing news. Activating the PC, he just hoped he wouldn't lose his job. It didn't matter anyways, since his only thought on his mind was to rescue his Dragonite and apologize to it for his recklessness.

"Pokemon Rangers Corp, reception speaking. Can I assist you?" A secretary answered.

"I would like to talk to the commander of the PRC, Flynn Dacote." Leon answered. He couldn't face his commander like this, but he had to reveal what happened.

"Can I please get your name and serial number?"

Gulping a bit, he gave the recipient the necessary information. "Corporal Leon. Serial number: 13056741887."

"Hold on."

Minutes passed, and the face of a weary man in professional clothing and high-ranking decorations such as medals, ribbons and gold stripes on his uniform appeared. "Leon! Long time no see! Sorry I haven't been able to give you a call, but I've been really busy lately. How are things going? Is something wrong?"

"Listen, commander…" Leon clenched his fists tightly as tears rolled down his cheeks. "You can fire or discharge me for this, but…I failed the mission assigned. To top it off, I lost my Pokemon to them!" The other trainers in the center began to stare at him in a strange manner, including Raine herself.

"We knew." The commander sighed. "But we do not blame you. Please do not be so harsh on yourself." He began to write some notes down in a document regarding the disastrous operation. "Your styler sent out a distress signal, so it was all recorded here. You didn't fail, at least they didn't get their hands around Raikou."

Feeling terrible for the loss of Dragonite, the Ranger wiped some tears from his face. "I feel so powerless without a Pokemon…but I can do little." Focusing on the important facts he needed to explain, he pulled his mind together. "The UAAF aren't what they seem to be! They're collaborating with-"

Flynn placed his pen down. "We were well aware of this. Many of our Rangers were reported missing, but so far, you are the only one that came into a run-in with their agents and managed to escape and talk about it. Many of our boys and girls have been captured, and they couldn't provide information on who abducted them since we can't get a clear signal on their stylers. We cannot plan a counteroffensive against them so the best we have done is order our units to be on high alert, and fight back against them when necessary. I wish we could break the secret to the public, but that corrupt Donald Zetta is blackmailing anyone who opposes him. We'll find a way, somehow, however. I want you to be on alert with your partner, do you copy?"

_"_…_it's been going on for a while now!__"_ Leon thought. He was surprised. How many of his fellow compatriots had fallen? The feeling was just unthinkable. "Um, but sir, I don't have-"

"We'll send you another one." Flynn gave a thumbs up, knowing what Leon was about to request. The lack of a Pokemon. "I'm sure you'd be pleased to see your old starter Pokemon before you left him and exchanged it for our Dragonite, right?"

_"Sceptile!"_ Just the thought of remembering his very first Pokemon when he started out as a trainer and eventually leaving to join the Rangers brought some happiness back into his heart. "Yes sir. I'd love to see him."

Flynn called to one of the secretaries, muttering something the Ranger couldn't hear on the phone. The secretary nodded slightly, departed, and the commander turned back to the screen. "I'm sending him over. Take good care of yourself. We're doing our best to track to see how we can take care of this baloney on our hands."

"Very well. Corporal Leon, out." With that, Flynn disappeared from the screen and Leon hung up the phone and turned off the PC.

Raine and Blade walked over to the PC, where Leon stood awaiting for the Poke ball that contained his very first Pokemon. The Poke ball soon materialized, and the Ranger picked it from the transfer device.

"Hey! Is everything all right?" Raine asked.

"Yes, just a little bit heartbroken at the loss of Dragonite…but at least I can meet an old friend again." He tossed the Poke ball, and a bright beam of light emanated from the device.

A green, bipedal gecko-lizard like Pokemon with a lengthy tropical leaf for a tail appeared. It smiled a bit upon seeing Leon's face, and its trainer smiled back. "Meet Sceptile. My first Pokemon back when I was younger and took the role of a trainer, but ever since I decided to become a Ranger, I had to leave him at Ranger HQ."

Raine examined the Pokemon, and greeted it with a bright smile. "Nice to meet you!" She patted it a bit, and the Forest Pokemon nuzzled her face in response.

_We should be on our way._ Blade reprimanded. _"The sooner you challenge the Goldenrod gym leader, the faster we can continue our investigations and flush out those agents."_

"Are you coming with us, Leon?" Raine asked.

"If you don't mind."

"That's great!" She cheered a bit.

Leon recalled his Pokemon back into his Poke ball, and ensuring he was prepped and ready go to, followed Raine and Blade out of the Pokemon Center. The gym was just three blocks away from their point of origin, and standing outside, the three looked up at the structure.

_"Who designed this? It looks like a princess's crib!"_ Blade narrowed an eyebrow at the ridiculous looking architecture. It was full of pink, hot pink, and purple. _"Going in makes me feel sick…"_

"I hear the gym leader here is some girly cheerleader by the name of Whitney." Leon explained. Walking over to the sign outside the facility, he read the words out loud that were imprinted on it.

"Goldenrod Gym. Leader: Whitney-the incredibly pretty girl! Well, I conclude my hypothesis. Going in, everyone?"

Both Leon and Blade realized Raine was no longer in sight. In fact, both witnessed her heading inside the gym, already eager to challenge the leader.

_"Don't mind her. She loves to rush to conclusions, whether it be in basic life decisions to life-at-stake ones."_

"I'll keep that in mind." Leon scratched his head nervously. Glancing around, he could feel an unusual presence. "Now all they need to do is show their ugly mugs."

* * *

**Olivine City Pokemon Center**

As Bianca took a shower in the stalls from across the hallway, Typhlosion, Pidgey and Latias spent the time in her suite, conversing among themselves. Having been interested in the history of the Alto Mare incident drew the attention of the Volcano Pokemon as he asked extensive questions about the infamous event.

"I see. So the two agents were really after something else…" Fidgeting his paws, he wasn't sure if his requests were upsetting his friend.

_"Well, it's been a while. Not a lot of people know about his death, but…the news spread like plague in weeks. Before I knew it, I didn't know the entire world of Pokemon was staging an uprising against humans. They've accused them as not trustworthy anymore, but I for one believe that's not the case."_

Krakatoa focused his concentration outside the window, where the thoughts of his past came back. Having learned of the Alto Mare incident as a young trainer was all because he was a friend of Ash, the trainer with the infamous Pikachu. It only led to more troubles as the UAAF decided to capture him, take him in for the experimentation process, and transform him into a human/Pokemon hybrid. "Sometimes maybe knowing too much is a bad thing…"

_"Wait…you know Ash?__"_ Latias's heart warmed up a bit upon hearing the name of the trainer she was so fond of, yet never got a chance to express herself to the boy.

"Ash Ketchum? Yep. We fought each other at the Johto Pokemon League approximately 5 years back, days right before the disaster. His Pikachu managed to take me out, but I didn't go down without giving him a tough time. But what does it matter, the past is done, and I'll be stuck like this forever…" He looked into the sky, where a flock of Spearow flew past. "Maybe one day, our paths will cross again, and I'll see the inspiring young man. And did you read my mind again?"

Giggling nervously and childishly, the Eon Pokemon had a drop of sweat on her head. _"Pardon me and my curious mind. Without the young man, my heart is always missing something."_

Bianca returned from her morning shower, with her hair all wet and messy. Meanwhile, the Pidgey hopped over and greeted her with a cheerful looking face. In response, she bent down and gave a pat to the Pokemon, and turned to the two. "So, are you all ready to go?" She proceeded to place all her necessities back into her purse and hefted it over her shoulder.

"Yes." Krakatoa replied.

"By the way, I hear there's a Pokemon Gym here!" She was excited to somehow try to win her first badge, even if her team wasn't as powerful as she assumed it to be.

"Are you sure? Olivine City's gym leader is very difficult if you aren't prepared…" Typhlosion had some memories of the battle, having been given a hard time by the Steelix that the gym leader sent out as a trump card to surprise overconfident trainers.

"Well, I really want to gain experience."

_"Believe in her, because she has confidence in us all.__"_ Latias placed a claw on the talking Pokemon, who was relatively unsure.

"Very well."

Recalling Pidgey into her Poke ball, Bianca decided to let Latias free for today. Cloaking and rendering herself invisible to the naked eye, she floated alongside her trainer (even though Bianca never really considered to formally use her in a battle) while Typhlosion walked steadily behind them, ensuring the safety of his trainer and the legendary Pokemon.

"Can I help you again?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, I was wondering…since I am a new trainer, I want to know how you register for the Pokemon League so you can be eligible to challenge gym leaders?" Bianca asked.

"I can get you in contact with Professor Elm, and then he can give you all the instructions. Do you want me to do that?"

"Yes please."

Nurse Joy proceeded to call up Johto's smartest Pokemon expert on the line. "Hi, this is Nurse Joy of the Olivine City Pokemon Center, and I was wondering if I can talk to Professor Elm in request for a new trainer to be registered to be eligible for the league. Ok? Alright, I'll transfer the call over to the trainer herself." She turned to Bianca, "He's available, so ask what you need. Just head over there to that PC, and he'll receive your call."

Heading over to the PC, she picked up the phone, and Professor Elm's face appeared on the screen. "Hi, Professor?" Bianca greeted.

"Bianca, is it? It's nice to meet yet another young and aspiring trainer willing to take part in the Pokemon League." The wisecracking scientist chuckled as he tried to calm down a small group of starter Pokemon causing trouble in his lab. "Sorry, the Pokemon here are quite hyperactive!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I can register for the Pokemon League." She asked. "According to the handbook, I need a Pokedex."

Professor Elm tried to get a Chikorita off his shoulder, which had climbed on during the conversation and tried to show affection to him. "I can send you a Pokedex over immediately, but I need you to be here so you can pick a starter Pokemon. You're going to need one for your journey."

"Um…as you can really see…" Bianca gestured Typhlosion and Latias to come over. "I…sort of already have my own Pokemon. Say hello to my two friends!" Latias revealed herself and poked her head on the screen with a cute looking gesture, while the talking Pokemon grinned a bit at the professor.

Professor Elm, despite the fact he was an expert and successor of Professor Oak in terms of Pokemon studies, had never seen a legendary Pokemon in his life. And here was one, smiling at him. What even shocked him more was the fact this new trainer had possession of one, although he didn't know it didn't rightfully belong to Bianca. "Is that…the legendary Pokemon Latias!" He dropped his glasses in amazement, but quickly retrieved them. "Sorry, this is the first time I ever witnessed one! This is truly an amazing sight!"

"Yes." Krakatoa replied.

Typhlosion talking just sent the scientist into a state of shock and awe. "Your Typhlosion can talk! But…how is that possible?"

"Really long story, Professor, but now's not the time to discuss, really…I can give you the story if I ever come across and drop by your lab." Bianca had a visible drop of sweat on her head. "I didn't really mean to shock you, but these two are my friends and we're sort of in a hurry, so can you just give us the important details we really need?"

Clearing his throat and pulling himself together from the shock fest, Professor Elm began his detailed lecture. "Alright, as you can see, I'll send you a Pokedex. Once that is accomplished, you will be an eligible Pokemon trainer and the world will be yours to see. If you ever need assistance, I'll be here to answer all your questions. Oh, and please visit my lab sometime in New Bark Town, I just have to examine Latias and hypothesize how it is possible for your Typhlosion to speak the human language!" He headed over to his workstation, picked up a small, miniature device and made sure it was in working order. Placing it on a transfer terminal, it was sent to Olivine City's Pokemon Center in mere seconds. "Your Pokedex should be arriving any moment now."

The device materialized on a transfer device next to the PC, and Bianca picked up the device. Opening it, the miniature laptop greeted her with a feminine electronic voice.

"Pokedex Version 2.16 online."

"As you can see, it can help you identify any Pokemon you may come across, so don't hesitate to use it!" Professor Elm took a quick glance at his wristwatch. "I'm due for a telephone conference with Professor Oak, so I'll have to cut it short there. Best of luck in your adventures!"

"Goodbye." Bianca switched off the PC and placed the Pokedex in her bag. "Ok, so should we head over to the gym?"

_"If you have confidence in yourself and us, then we're right behind you, supporting you all the way.__"_ Latias responded.

"I'll try my best." Typhlosion took some deep breaths, realizing what his trainer was about to get into.

And so, the three departed the Pokemon Center, with Bianca's first gym challenge against Jasmine, the steel-type leader of Olivine City. Assembling outside the gym, the three looked up at the structure, a steel fortification that stood like a prison or fortress of some sort.

Bianca gulped nervously, but felt the confidence and urge to continue moving on. "Let's go in."

The three headed on inside, where their first official challenge awaited…

* * *

**Olivine City Gym**

Entering through the front entrance to the battleground, a referee greeted the trio. "Welcome to the Olivine City Gym. You are here for a challenge with Jasmine, correct? I'll need to check your Pokedex then."

Bianca nodded her head and handed over her Pokedex to the referee, with her two accompanying Pokemon fixedly staring into the empty gym.

"Trainer ID confirmed. Right this way." The referee handed the Pokedex back to its rightful owner and gestured towards them towards the field.

Walking into the arena, the gym was relatively quiet, with the only sounds of their footsteps echoing throughout the massive complex. A massive field, similar to a standard sports stadium or a basketball court of some sort, was all that was present. There was no one, even though the lights were shining brightly as they hung from lamps on the ceiling.

"Hello?" Bianca called out. There was no response. "I'm here for a challenge!"

_"Strange. I can sense the presence of another individual here, but…__" _Latias glanced around, having dropped her cloak. There was really no point in staying hidden when she couldn't hide to begin with.

"She's here all right…" Krakatoa glared across the field.

"A challenger? At this time of the day?" A soft, quiet feminine voice spoke out.

Glancing at the far end of the room, a throne of some sort was displayed. The individual sitting on top rose from her seat, walked forward and down the stairs, and approached Bianca, Latias and Typhlosion. She was relatively thin, not being much taller than Bianca herself. Long flowing brown hair flowed from her back as her face showed a determined look that meant serious business to those smart enough to understand it. "So? Are you here for a challenge?"

Nervous but assured and motivated to battle, the new trainer nodded her head. "Yes I am! I challenge you to a gym battle!"

"Very well." The girl held a Poke ball in her hands as a sign of accepting the challenge. "I, Jasmine, the leader of the Olivine City Gym, will accept your request for a battle!"

The gym soon had somewhat of an audience, mostly composed of other young trainers that were interested in learning new tactics on how to fight. Many of them observed carefully, amazed at what this new challenger had in her team.

"Today, hailing from Alto Mare is Bianca, a newcomer from the Water Capital versus the steel-clad defensive girl of Olivine, Jasmine! Trainers, prepare for battle in 3, 2, 1…" The referee gave the signal for the battle to start, and both trainers sent out their Pokemon.

"I'll start this easy." Jasmine tossed a Poke ball into the arena. "Go Magnemite!"

Wanting her Pokemon to gain more experience, Bianca decided to rely on Pidgey as her starting fighter. "Pidgey, I'm counting on you!"

Both Pokemon emerged from their respective capsules, and on Jasmine's side, an odd-looking Pokemon with a circular body along with one eye, several screws emerging from its body and two magnets attached to its side, emerged into the arena. "Magnemite…" It groaned in a low, toneless robotic voice. On the other side, Pidgey fluttered into the arena and landed to face off against its opponent with a ferocious spirit.

Bianca immediately flipped open her Pokedex and analyzed Magnemite. _"Magnemite, the magnet Pokemon. It moves constantly by hovering and it lets loose charges of thunder waves from its electromagnets as a form of defense."_ The AI explained in a feminine tone.

Typhlosion was worried already, for his trainer had made a terrible choice. "Magnemite is among one of the most resistant Pokemon out there! It is extremely effective against flying types, so be careful!" He explained, worrying about how this battle would go seeing how Bianca was using a Pokemon with a clear disadvantage against it. But sometimes, miracles happen and he had seen them before.

"Magnemite, start it off with shock wave!" Jasmine ordered.

The Magnet Pokemon hovered into the air, and the two electromagnets at its sides began to crackle. Glowing with bolts of yellow electricity, it unleashed a bolt of lightning at the unsuspecting Pidgey, but fortunately, the Pokemon dodged the strike via hopping to another position swiftly.

"Nice! Now dodge them all and counter with aerial ace!" She cheered.

_"I just hope she knows of the choices she's making…" _Latias communicated, worried at the fact her friend was an inexperienced battler, yet already jumped into a gym battle hastily.

"I have complete confidence in her." Typhlosion observed the battle with a sharp eye. 'Magnemite may be resistant, but it's definitely a slowpoke compared to Pidgey."

The referee gave an extensive coverage of the battle to the audience, sweating in tension and suspense. "This new trainer's Pokemon is showing off some awesome maneuvers! But will it prevail against Magnemite?"

Pidgey immediately leapt off the ground, dodging the bolt of lightning as it struck the ground harmlessly. Creating optical illusions of itself and circling the Magnemite, it prepared to strike when the moment was right. Jasmine, being a veteran gym leader, was well aware of this trick and had a suitable counter planned in the back of her mind.

"Optical illusions mean nothing to heavy defense. Magnemite, discharge!"

"Magnemite…" This time around, blue bolts of sparks began to surround its body as it began to charge up for the attack.

_"Watch out! Discharge is an attack that fills the entire arena with electricity!__"_ Latias warned. _"It's very effective against flying types and avoiding it is impossible!"_

Sweating nervously, Bianca clenched her fists as she needed to take the chance regardless. "Strike it now, Pidgey!"

Pidgey dived towards Magnemite with incredible speed and repeatedly pecked and smacked it with its wings, but none of the attacks seemed to even phase the robotic entity. In fact, it didn't seem it was taking damage to begin with. Jasmine's Pokemon floated back slightly, but that pretty much showed how effective her attacks were.

"Oh, here's a tough one folks! Pidgey is trying her best to attack Magnemite, but it doesn't seem to be very effective! What could Jasmine possibly be planning now?" The referee helped build up the suspense in the audience, who were all closely observing the battle.

Jasmine saw the perfect time to attack. "Now!"

Magnemite unleashed multiple bolts of blue electricity from its metal body, filling almost every square inch of the arena with raw jets of lightning. One of the beams managed to strike Bianca's Pokemon, and wailing in pain, she spiraled out of the air and crashed to the ground. She was heavily injured, but not out.

"Pidgey! Hang in there!"

"Pidge…" It winced.

"Magnemite, finish it off with tackle before it recovers again!" Jasmine shouted with assurance.

Too weak to dodge, the Magnemite slammed into the Tiny Bird Pokemon, knocking it back to her trainer's feet. It was far from fainting as it was not determined to lose and let its trainer down.

Latias gasped in fright. _"Pidgey is suffering. It won't last if it continues to fight! Bianca, you have to call her back!"_

Suddenly, Pidgey began to glow brightly from within, emanating light as if it was the sun itself. It scrambled back onto its two tiny feet, and standing firm, it began, unbeknownst to her trainer, to undergo an evolution.

_"What's going on?" _Bianca pondered.

"What is this, folks? Oh my, Bianca's Pidgey is starting to evolve! This is getting very intense now, everyone!" The referee announced, excited and determined to see the outcome of this battle. The audience cheered in excitement.

As everyone shielded themselves from the bright light, it was not long before the light dissipated, revealing a whole new Pokemon. No longer a timid, pigeon creature anymore, it unleashed a prideful shriek similar to the call of birds such as eagles, hawks and falcons. Resembling a bird of prey, Bianca's newly evolved Pokemon had a streaming plume coming from its head and several magnificent tail feathers.

"And Pidgey has evolved! But will it stand a chance against Jasmine's Magnemite? The odds are stacked here, folks!"

Typhlosion smiled at the result, presumably because it meant the Pidgey had trusted Bianca enough and therefore showed its full potential. "That's Pidgeotto. It's the evolution of Pidgey and known for its extreme speed and brave personality, it's highly recommended for any trainer!"

_"Be careful, it is still severely vulnerable to electric type attacks."_ Latias warned.

"All right!" Bianca exclaimed, amazed with her new Pokemon. "Pidgeotto, aerial ace!"

"An evolution won't turn this battle into your favor." Jasmine replied coldly. "Magnemite, sonic boom!"

As Pidgeotto dived in to exact its comeback, Magnemite began to generate ear-deafening shockwaves, forcing the Bird Pokemon to go on the defensive and halt her attack. However, it managed to utilize its other senses to track its opponent despite being deafened slightly by the vicious waves. With its excellent, sharp eyes locked onto Magnemite, it changed its plans and utilized a new move. Rearing itself back, Pidgeotto dived in with ferocious speed and smashed into the Magnet Pokemon with full force, sending it flying across the area and leaving it in a dazed state.

_"It just used brave bird, a very powerful flying type move! Now's a chance to knock it out!_" Latias exclaimed into her friend's mind. _"Attack it while it's down!"_

Seizing the opportunity with both hands, Bianca decided to try out the newest addition to its moveset. "Finish it with brave bird again!"

"Magnemite!" Jasmine spoke, alarmed. Her Pokemon was in confusion after being bashed head-on, and it could not respond properly to her commands. "Snap out of it!"

Pidgeotto soared straight towards its adversary, and with one mighty smash, sent Magnemite flying and knocking it out for real. It crashed to the gym's floor, with its eyes swirling in dizziness. This was a sign it was knocked out.

"And Magnemite is no longer able to battle! Round 1 goes to Bianca! Jasmine only has one Pokemon left, while our newcomer has a full team of three!" The crowd cheered on for Bianca, amazed at this cute and attractive girl's skills even though she was a newcomer. Pidgeotto flew back to its trainer with glee, where it smiled and expected to be petted for a job well done.

"You did well, Pidgeotto!" Bianca stroked her Pokemon across its plume on its head. "Do you want to take a break?" She noticed the visible wounds on the Bird Pokemon, but it still had determination to continue fighting for the next round.

Typhlosion, knowing what was Jasmine really preparing to send out for the next round, interrupted their conversation. "Let me take this next battle. I have a feeling it's going to be necessary." He stared at the Poke ball that Jasmine held. _It's Steelix. It will eat her Pidgeotto alive._

_"Pidgeotto is injured, so it might be a good idea to let it rest."_ Latias advised.

Listening to her friends' advice, she recalled her Pokemon and her newly evolved ally disappeared back into the device. "Alright Krakatoa, I'm relying on this victory for you!"

Nodding at his trainer, Typhlosion stomped into the battlefield, steadily viewing at Jasmine fiercely with a face of a challenge. This was personal, to him anyways. He had a score to settle after being defeated by her most powerful Pokemon that was reserved as a last resort in the event her other ones fell in battle a couple of years back.

"This is where it ends, so don't get cocky. Steelix, show yourself!" The Poke ball was promptly sent into the air, and with a bright flash of light, a massive behemoth resembling a snake-like entity with an iron body appeared. Beams of light reflected off its steely hide, standing as a sign of its ridiculously powerful defense. Coiling its tail to stand upright, it eyed at Typhlosion with a glare of intimidation, but Bianca's most powerful Pokemon wasn't about to quiver at such a sight. He simply smirked back evilly.

Checking her Pokedex, the young girl identified the titanic beast. The device's AI proceeded to analyze and explain the creature's description. _"Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokemon. Strengthened by the pressure and intense heat of living underground, its body is stronger than steel."_

_"I'm worried. Steelix is extremely strong in terms of defense…__" _Latias added. _"But Krakatoa has a type advantage over it."_

"And Jasmine has sent out her final Pokemon, a Steelix!" The referee blared into the mike. "It's Bianca's Typhlosion vs. Jasmine's Steelix! This match may determine who wins the battle!" Most of the audience went wild, with some guys even going as far saying "Bianca, I love you!" to cheer her on.

"We meet again." The Volcano Pokemon growled. "We have a score to settle…it won't end like it did 5 years ago."

Jasmine's Steelix was well aware of what the situation was, as it had a prideful attitude of beating almost any fire-type starter Pokemon sent against it. It didn't seem to respond, except laugh in a low tone as if it was mocking the Pokemon.

"Steelix, give him a smack with iron tail!" Jasmine commanded, noticing a similarity in Typhlosion. _"That face…I can remember it anywhere…but why is he in the hands of a different trainer now?"_

Rearing back its massive tail, the Pokemon solidified its tail to ensure maximum destruction and damage on its target. It proceeded to slam its tail on Typhlosion's body but the faster and more nimble Pokemon dodged it with superior footwork and accuracy.

"Great! Now use fire punch!" Bianca called out.

Roaring in explosive anger, the Volcano Pokemon scrambled itself up onto the body of its opponent, raised its right fist as it began to flare up, and delivered a fiery punch right into the midsection of Steelix's body. The flames scorched the Pokemon, but it did not seem to affect it one bit. Rather, it only seemed to get madder from the increasing temperature to its body that the punch caused.

"Shake him off!" Jasmine wasn't about to lose this easily.

Throwing Typhlosion off by violently shaking its 30 foot long body, Steelix almost immediately recovered itself from the attack. It stood on its tail, enraged by the fire punch it had received and ready for another attack.

Jasmine decided to finish this off before Typhlosion could attempt an eruption move, something that was often a rarely used move since it required extensive amounts of power to pull off. "Rock throw!"

Bits of rocks that were embedded on Steelix's titanium-hard body began to levitate off its diamond-hard hide, and with deadly speed and accuracy, fired the boulders at Typhlosion. The majority of the rocks smashed into his body, wounding him in gruesome manners. The injured Pokemon fell back and tumbled onto the ground, wounded and bleeding. It was far from backing out the battle, as it was determined to win for two reasons. One, to settle the score, and two, to promise Bianca this victory. _Never…surrender…_

"Follow it up with dragon breath!"

Opening its gaping mouth, a jet of blue and violet flame exploded from within and scorched Typhlosion, knocking him back. Its eyes flared up, as it waited for the perfect time for its health to hit critical to unleash the eruption technique.

_"Typhlosion isn't giving up because it wants to avenge its defeat and it doesn't to lose in your presence." _Latias revealed. Floating a short distance away from her friend, she observed every thought, emotion and strategy the battling Pokemon had in their minds. _"And that Steelix is overconfident it'll win again. But it's a mighty Pokemon, I don't know if your Pokemon will last against the assault!"_

"I knew something was up when he wanted to take Pidgeotto's place…but he was right. He's the most skilled out of all of us." Turning to her Pokemon, she ordered it to immediately use a flamethrower attack. "Flamethrower!"

"Expected it." Jasmine sneered. "Steelix, dodge it with dig!"

As Typhlosion exhaled a burning stream of flames, Steelix evaded it almost immediately and tunneled deep into the gym's floor. The barrage of fire missed and dissipated into the air harmlessly before finding its mark, and Bianca's Pokemon turned his head in circles, unsure of where the Iron Snake Pokemon escaped to.

"Just like last time. Steelix, strike when I say so!"

_"That's dig. It's a move where the Pokemon conceals itself underground and strikes whenever its trainer commands it to. When that happens, I am not sure. But it can be tracked if he concentrates and pays attention to the slightest movements underground."_ Latias focused her mind into Typhlosion's head. _"Steelix can strike at any time and anywhere, so watch out!"_

"I know, I know!" Feeling nervous, his heart pounded as if there was someone drumming and pounding his chest from within.

"Steelix has escaped underground, but who knows when it will strike! Anything is possible now!" The referee announced.

"Focus, Krakatoa! Use your instincts!" Bianca recommended.

Typhlosion knew it was impossible to track where Jasmine's Pokemon possibly could be, since he lacked psychic powers opposed to other types of Pokemon. Regardless, he calmly closed his eyes and focused.

Latias could easily track the Iron Snake Pokemon with her psychic powers with little difficulty. _"It's coming from behind him!"_

His ears twitched slightly, and he picked up a very small tremor coming from beneath him. Realizing Steelix was planning to hit him from right behind him, where it was always the least expected area as it provided the element of surprise, he decided to set up his own ambush. Face it head-on when it emerges and blast it with a jet of fire.

Small plumes of dirt began to boil behind him, and Bianca soon caught it on. "Watch out! Right behind you!"

Jasmine gave the command to strike before her opponent's Pokemon caught on. "NOW!"

Swerving around, Typhlosion caught his adversary emerging from the ground and preparing to ram him head on just in time. He immediately charged up for a flamethrower attack only to get caught by its secondary ambush. Its tail that emerged from the side of the ground and immediately wrapped around him, preventing any possible counterattacks.

"I'd strike from behind, but I never forget about the flanks." Jasmine coolly announced. "Steelix, use bind on him!"

"And Jasmine's Steelix has Typhlosion in the bucket now! He's trapped with few options available!" The announcer reported. "Will Bianca's brave fighter prevail?"

The Iron Snake Pokemon ensnared the trapped victim and began to squeeze the health and energy out of him, and Bianca's Pokemon roared in pain, anger and misery. Bianca's heart could only hurt more as she witnessed her Pokemon lose his power with every passing second. _"What should I do! If I prolong this battle, he will lose and I will have to throw Latias into harm's way, but…if I call him back, he's going to be so disappointed in me!"_

"Well? Do you surrender?" Jasmine asked. "I'll call it off if you give up."

"Uh…" Bianca was unsure.

"NEVER!" Typhlosion barked while struggling for his life.

"Very well. Steelix, keep it trapped and drain its health!"

_"What should I do? He's rapidly losing with every second he's in battle!_" Seeing her Pokemon trapped and witnessing its health dropping rapidly gave Bianca few choices to work with, as Krakatoa couldn't launch an effective counterattack in the snake's grip. With a flash, she realized the secret move that he used earlier against the Nidoking last night, not to mention her first battle with Paul. Casting aside all doubts, she had to risk it. "Krakatoa, use eruption!"

Despite the wounds he had suffered, Typhlosion, thanks to his blaze ability, caught his trainer's command and managed to gather enough energy to cast the most powerful fire-type move he had at his disposal. Charging his energy while ignoring all pains and wounds, the Steelix looked on in confusion but it continued to choke the trapped Pokemon to knock it out.

"Heh heh heh…I have a lot more tricks up my paws this time around!" He boasted. His captor looked at him with a confused face.

With intense levels of energy running through his veins, a sudden detonation of fire exploded, and Typhlosion unleashed the eruption move, engulfing both him and Steelix in the blast in a colossal ball of fire. Jasmine knew this could be the end, as her Pokemon had a grave weakness against fire-types and terrible long-ranged defense. This was the reason why the fire punch had almost no effect and it worked so hard to evasively dodge the incoming flamethrowers. However, there was no escape from eruption, as it was done so right when Steelix had its opponent pinned down at a point-blank detonation range…

A massive explosion followed seconds later, and the waves of heat it emitted forced everyone in the gym to shield their eyes from the brightness and extensive heat. Obscuring smoke clouded the entire stadium, leaving the results of the battle unknown.

"My, folks! Yet another spectacular move from Typhlosion! Will Steelix survive this? This is too intense!" The crowd cheered at the explosive show, eager to see what the result could be.

The smoke soon cleared. All was silent for a few moments, and finally, the fumes disappeared, with Typhlosion standing, with the fire on his back sputtering out black fumes and disappearing, while he gasped for air and blood seeped across his fur. Steelix laid on the ground, with its eyes swirling in defeat and lack of power. It was over.

With Bianca's fire-type Pokemon still standing on its feet, the victory was hers.

"We have a winner! Bianca of Alto Mare officially defeats Jasmine, the leader of Olivine City! What a win! And thus this is your champion of the day!" The announcer screamed in excitement and to the top of his lungs. The crowds of trainers rose and cheered, amazed at the last-ditch attempt that Typhlosion utilized and ended it with a very narrow victory.

Bianca wandered onto the field, her eyes overflowing with tears of both joy and sorrow. "Krakatoa…" She hugged her companion tensely, holding him close. "You…you did a very good job out there. But you had me so scared…" Latias floated over to join the celebration.

"Times like these are where we fight at our full potential." Typhlosion coughed out some black smoke, a sign his energy was depleted. Not that it mattered, for they had emerged victorious after a difficult struggle. "Your new friend…deserves an honorable mention too."

Upon being reminded, she released Pidgeotto from her Poke ball, and the bird Pokemon squealed happily from the victory. "Everyone here did an outstanding job. Feel proud for your achievements. Well…sorry Latias…" She suddenly realized Latias didn't have an opportunity to fight.

_"Oh, don't worry about it! I don't really look forward to battling unless it's really necessary.__"_ Being the docile and peaceful Pokemon she was, Latias had little interest in battling other trainers and Pokemon even though she was prepared in the event it was necessary to call her out. And since she didn't exactly know any moves except for mist ball, it was rather a good choice to keep her out of battle for now.

Jasmine approached her Steelix and petted it on its head. "Nice job trying, I know it was a harsh battle but you can always improve." Her Pokemon unleashed a low-toned grunt. Recalling Steelix back into her Poke ball, the gym leader of Olivine City approached Bianca with a smile. "Congratulations. As you have defeated me with all your strength and power of your Pokemon, I present to you the Mineral Badge." She called to the referee.

Moments later, the man sprinted over with a case, and opening up the container displayed a small object. It was a badge shaped like an octagonal boulder that shimmered in the light. "Take it with pride." Jasmine explained.

Bianca took the badge and with a big cheer, raised the badge towards the air. "Awesome, my first badge!" She exclaimed before tucking it safely into a small notebook in her purse.

_"You think she's a little bit overdoing it?_" Latias tried not to giggle.

"Yep. But I don't blame her. Jasmine is a toughie."

The audience soon began to depart, with crowds leaving the gym as the sun began to set over the horizon. To Bianca's surprise, their whole day was gone from just one gym battle. But walking out with a victory on her shoulders was more than enough for wasting the whole day away. She looked at Typhlosion as they headed back to the Pokemon Center, who seemingly decided to smile more often.

"You seem to smile more often now, I see." Bianca complimented her Pokemon.

"Hey, I fought like mad today and emerged laughing with a victory. Doesn't get happier than that."

Latias was interested in how Typhlosion didn't seem to obey directly, yet had a protective nature of both her and her human companion. _"Does this mean you'll officially stay with us?"_

"Until I find a better trainer. Nah, I'm joking!" He jokingly chuckled.

Latias and Bianca could do little but laugh along with him. After all, both had placed a lot of trust in this young Pokemon, and he hadn't disappointed them one bit. For some reason, Latias felt a connection with their new friend. His protective, caring, and confident nature reminded her of a long-past relative.

* * *

**Vermillion City Port**

After a quick stop at the local Pokemon Center in Vermillion City to check up on their Pokemon and to drop off some that weren't necessary, two individuals emerged from the front door of the center with somber looking faces.

"Well, Brock, I guess this is the last time we can actually see each other before we depart…" The young man with a Pikachu perched on his shoulder grumbled a bit. "It's been years, but I guess it's time to say goodbye."

The brown-skinned teenager chuckled heartedly. "Not to worry, Ash. I'm positive one day our paths will cross again. Besides, it's time for you to see the new world! I'm sure with your attitude, you'll make lots of new friends."

"I guess so."

Looking back at his previous years, he had befriended so many others, Pokemon and humans alike. Maybe it was just by a stroke of luck or by accident, but most of the time, the relationships he formed with them always seemed to last. Even for someone like Gary Oak, one of the bitterest rivals ever to cross paths with him in his life, demanded respect from him. After all it was his fierce competition that drove him to train harder and better. But sometime in their lives, an unfortunate departure would cut them apart, and they would be very unlikely to meet each other ever again. Friend or rival alike, they all meant something to him.

"I guess this is goodbye, then. Hopefully, I'll be able to join up with you again sometime in the distant future." Brock stuck out his hand for a handshake.

Ash smiled, and took his hand. "May I wish you the best of luck in your medical studies." The gym leader of Pewter City departed shortly after, leaving Ash and Pikachu standing on the pier of Vermillion City.

"So Pikachu, what now?" He asked, confused.

"Pika pi." The electric mouse replied in a confused tone. Having been with the Pokemon for over half a decade, he could understand what it exactly said. Essentially it mentioned "I have no clue".

Looking at the four Poke balls on his belt (each containing Staraptor, Buizel, Bayleef and Sceptile), Ash thought about his Pokemon. Each and every one of them fought their hardest during the Lily of the Valley Conference, and while he placed up a gallant fight, it all ended against a mysterious trainer by the name of Tobias. His Darkrai and Latios was all that it took sweep all six members of his team. While the incarnation of the Grim Reaper gave him the shivers given its power capabilities and bag of tricks it had, the second Pokemon he managed to knock out was what really recalled his history.

_"Latios…"_

As soon as he faced the legendary Eon Pokemon, his mind collapsed. While he was capable of putting up a fight against it, his mind thought of something totally different. He remembered his short vacation to Alto Mare, where he had a run-in encounter with one of them. But this one, on the other hand, he felt a special connection with.

"Pika pika pi?" Pikachu interrupted him.

"Yes, Pikachu, I'm thinking about Latias and Latios at the moment…they were the closest Pokemon to me that weren't captured, among several other legendaries." Ash sat down on the bench and looked out to sea. "At least Latias is still alive, I hope."

Then he remembered another Pokemon that was just as close to him as Pikachu or any member on his team was: Charizard. While it was known to disobey him before he earned its complete respect during his journey to the Orange Islands, it was by far his most powerful Pokemon at hand and it was often his answer and trump card to deal with tough opponents. Remembering his mother's words, he realized he had about two weeks off before having to depart to a new region. It would probably be a very long time before he'd get the chance to come back to the Kanto and Johto regions so he felt it was a good idea to see the his Charizard once more in a natural reserve located in Johto.

"So Pikachu, do you wish to see Charizard one last time before we depart?"

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked in excitement. _"Most definitely!"_

Detaching one of his Poke balls from his belt, he called out Staraptor, who was his primary method of flight during his time in Sinnoh.

"Can you please take us to Charicific Valley in Johto?" He asked sincerely. The normal/flying-type Pokemon that Ash had caught in Sinnoh shrieked excitedly in response, and to the trainer, it meant that it was more than willing to fly them there.

Hopping onto Staraptor's back, the Predator Pokemon took off into the twilight sky with one massive flap on its wings, and the trio were on their way to a special reserve in Johto were only Charizard resided. The thought of seeing his stubborn, yet competitive and reliable Pokemon brought a warm joy to Ash's heart. After all, he did not know if he was going to see him again after he departed for Unova in the next two weeks or so.

Unfortunately for him, he could have been a little too late.

* * *

**Unidentified Location**

"I think you're ready for this task. I do hope that you'll succeed, otherwise our supreme lord will take back everything that you worked so hard for," a tender and caring voice spoke as she placed a claw on her son's head. "But knowing you, I'm sure you'll succeed."

The draconic figure, resembling a sleek fighter jet, nodded with confidence as he flexed his claws with defiance. "Don't worry mom, I'll do my best to not let you down. However, if I do fail-"

The angelic being laughed slightly at her son's comment. "I'm sure you won't, my dear. But if you do, well, it's the thought that counts."

"So_…_will you return to our home city one day?" the youth asked, eager to spend some time with her in Alto Mare.

"Maybe. I have plenty of business to take care of in this realm but I'm sure I can visit you and your dear sister sometime in the near future. Perhaps you can introduce to all the new friends that you've made!" she finished with a giggle. Embracing her son in a loving hug, she could only ponder what cute beings her child had befriended.

Nodding, the Dragon/Psychic-type prepared to make his way back into the real world. But before he made his departure, he turned to his parental figure to ask one last question. "Uh, mom? Can I ask you something before I leave?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Uh_…_should I tell Ash and his friends about your, you know_…_"

She shook her head almost instantly. "Not yet. I want you to keep my existence a secret until the time is right. This also applies for the pasts of the new friends that he's bound to meet along the way. As far as I can predict, you'll be meeting with the ones who have some connections with our kin. In addition, you'll meet with a descendant of the great Noriko, the legendary heroine that brought Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh together when the lands were plagued with constant war and famine_._ In addition, I'm sure that the latter's brother will join you much later in the adventure."

The figure nodded. "I'll keep it in mind. I hope to see you again soon."

"Please take care, my dear son. Don't forget to comfort your sister if necessary!"

"I will, don't worry!"

With those final words, the Eon Pokemon departed from the realm of the legendaries, ready to begin his task of reunifying the team and bringing some new faces for an oncoming event in the future.

* * *

**_And Bianca brings home her first gym badge...and officially becomes a Pokemon Trainer. Even if it means she's extremely inexperienced, but her allies are always at her assistance!_**

**_What could possibly be waiting in the Charicific Valley? Well, you'll have to wait until next time to find out! =P_**


	6. A Very Close Call

_**And here we go, another update! This time, another OC character makes an appearance! This is the third and final one I'll add for the time being.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**A Very Close Call  
**

_"History haunts those who refuse to learn from their past mistakes."-Anonymous_

The late afternoon sun blazed about the heads of the trio as they trekked across the valley of the canyon. To their fortune, they had managed to clear the freezing cold regions of the mountain, and were well on their way to Hearthrome City. The final obstacle that stood in their way was a valley where no plants or water could thrive or dwell in the dead zone. The only Pokémon that survived here were desert species, and often they were extremely dangerous to outsiders and travelers.

Sweat poured from Gallade's face as he forced his way through the rocky path. "It shouldn't be long before we clear this area."

"Are you two okay?" Garchomp called from up above in the air. She worried for her two companions, as they began to show signs of fainting in the extreme heat. _"Strange, I don't recall this place being a barren desert. Not to mention this wasteland just popped up all of a sudden."_

Piplup bobbed her big head slightly. "I'll be fine!"

Gallade didn't answer. He was too busy focusing his energy so he wouldn't exhaust all of it before they cleared this path. "Just a bit hot and such here…" He stumbled a bit before finally giving in to the heat and crashing to the ground, nauseated. It was just too much for him to handle, even if he had lived in all sorts of various environments.

The Penguin Pokémon wandered to its fallen friend, flapping its arms in fright and chirping. "Wake up! Wake up! He's down!" In response to the sudden alarm, Garchomp stopped and glided over to the commotion.

"It's no use. He's out. This desert heat is known to affect minds upon extreme exposure." She brushed his weary, unconscious face a bit.

"But what can we do!" Piplup glanced around the landscape, frightened. All she saw was sand, rocks, and more boulders in the distance. Not a single cloud floated in the sky to block out the blazing sun.

"I'll carry him to our next destination, I still have enough energy to make a flight. Get on!"

Hefting the fallen comrade on her back, Garchomp allowed Piplup to quickly hop onto her, and with one giant leap, the Mach Pokemon took off into the sky and made their way to Hearthome City.

Deep within Gallade's mind, thoughts of his past returned in a swirling mass of nightmares…

* * *

**Three years ago, in a United Aerospace Armed Forces Hospital…**

_"Where…where am I? Why am I here? Where-"_

"Set him down there." A heavy voice spoke. "Make sure he doesn't attempt to escape under any circumstances, since he's perfect for the conversion process."

"Yes sir."

Personnel were ordered to tie up the trainer to the chair, while doctors proceeded to impale multiple needles into his arms. He needed to be extremely healthy in order for the fusion process to take place. "Make sure he's weakened, but not too weak. He needs the energy to undergo Project Alpha."

More needles were poked into his skin, and while not yelping or screaming in pain, his mind was thundering with thoughts of escaping. He needed to get out of this nightmare immediately. It was only after a while he felt a sharp slap across his face. Opening his eyes, he witnessed a UAAF soldier glaring at him.

"Wake up, useless. You're due for conversion today!" The cruel uniformed man gave him another sharp hit on his face.

"What the…where am I!" He spun his head in panic, witnessing that he was in some sort of medical ward. But this was no hospital made for sick or injured humans or Pokémon.

"You're in a hospital. Don't worry, you'll be out by the end of the day. We found you…let's just say…perfect." The soldier lied with a sick smile. The trainer caught the glimpse of the UAAF coat of arms on the man's uniform. All but one of the doctors left the room.

Restrained to a chair without any methods to escape, the young trainer looked on in fright at his own Pokémon whom was also trapped. His Gallade frantically tried to hack at the clear container that imprisoned it with its bladed arms, but to no avail. _"__My Pokémon…they got him too!"_

"Your Pokémon can try all you want, but…he's not going anywhere. And neither are you." A sinister voice assured him.

"…what do you plan to do with us!" The trainer grunted angrily. "Don't make me-"

The soldier was about to knock him unconscious with the stock of his freeze gun, but the doctor promptly stopped him. "Please! He's a valuable subject and we need him. Just explain the situation. His threats mean nothing to us."

Snorting in a disgusted manner, the guard rolled his eyes. "Fine doc. Whatever floats your boat." He turned to the trapped man. "Oh…you don't need to worry. The process will be quite painless…just remember. You're contributing a very important study to the field of science." The doctor picked up some needles and placed them on a tray. "You can try to escape, but I wouldn't even think about it if I were you." He promptly turned to leave the room with the medical supplies, opening the door with a click. The only sounds the trapped trainer could here was his breathing, the beeping of the heart-monitoring device next to him, and the frustrated grunts of his Gallade trying to break free and save his trainer. He could hear the chattering of personnel outside the chamber.

"Keep an eye on him." The doctor demanded.

"Yes, doc."

Sinking flatly into his chair, he turned to his Pokémon and unleashed a sigh. "Stop, Gallade. We're done for. There's no escape." While he had tried to struggle periodically to break free of the restraints, the needles the doctors had given him contained drugs that lowered his reflexes, stamina, and muscle strength. He was more helpless than a newborn baby in this state.

Gallade eyed him sadly, as if it was trying to apologize it made then end up in this situation. "No, it's not our fault…we're just one of the hundreds…"

It was just only a while ago when his Pokémon and he were participating in a tournament with other various skilled trainers, when all of a sudden things went totally black from smoke bomb bombardment. Unknown to him, Team Rocket had attacked the stadium in full power, all the while providing cover for various UAAF agents to enter in the confusion and disarray and kidnap the targeted trainers and their most skilled Pokémon. It was the first stage for Project Alpha, the ultimate program to merge humanity with Pokémon to establish a futuristic fighting force. The last thing he remembered before choking on the thick smog was a swift blow to the back of his head and two men dragging him away. Next thing he knew, he was being hammered with nightmarish thoughts in his mind and he was trapped here.

The doctor returned into the ward, carrying a clipboard. "You can leave, private." The soldier departed from the chamber without saying a word.

He approached the trainer with a smile as he pulled a pen out of his lab coat pocket. "How are you doing today, young man?"

"Let my Pokémon go immediately." The trainer demanded, not willing to throw his Gallade into harm's way.

"My, such an impatient creature. You haven't even answered my question yet."

Giving him a dirty look, he spat on the interrogator. "I feel like crap, thanks to you and those damn drugs you shoved up my ass."

"Good! That's more like it." The doctor, seemingly undisturbed from the spitting, ignored the saliva sticking on his coat and noted some important points down on a sheet. "Your emotional violence levels have increased, interesting. Perhaps this is the aftermath effects of the drugs injected earlier?"

"Just what do you plan to do with me!"

"Did you not listen to me earlier? Why, you'll be the _first_ few subjects to participate in Project Alpha. The ultimate experiment that will unite Pokémon and humans together…physically." The doctor retrieved a needle and wiped it with a cotton swab soaked in alcohol. "Are you prepared for your final administration of drugs before the program?"

Clearly realizing he was in the presence of a madman, the trainer thrashed violently in the restraints. "You sick bastard! Let me go immediately otherwise my Pokémon will sever your head like a sick fruit, you piece of dog crap!" He threatened.

"That's a yes." He injected the needle into his patient's skin, forcing him to scream in pain and agony from the reaction that the drug had on his body. The Gallade imprisoned in the cell could only feel more rage and desire for vengeance against their captors as he witnessed his trainer fall silent and ended up completely still.

A guard outside poked his head into the room, reminding the doctor about the important schedule. "Subject is due for conversion in five minutes."

"It will be on time as promised." Smiling smugly at his unconscious subject, the scientist knew that things would go smoothly as planned. "Commence the retrieval."

* * *

**About an Hour Later, in the same Hospital…**

The conversion vats and devices hissed out steam and gas as the machine slowly deactivated itself. UAAF soldiers in hazmat suits moved forward to flush out the potentially toxic gases with backpack-mounted devices that fired disinfecting and decontaminating chemicals of some sort. The scientists across the room wiped their heads as they sweated profusely, as the project was a high stake one. Trainers and Pokémon in near perfect health condition were required, but not even that guaranteed a 100% success rate. Heck, they'd be lucky if even 25% of their subjects had passed the experiment. Most of them ended up mentally damaged and unstable, while the unlucky ones lost some limbs. These unfortunate volunteers and prisoners were disposed of via…unethical means.

"So? Did it work?" Donald Zetta asked.

"We'll have to open the vats to find out." The scientist reached over for the controls and pushed a lever forward. A loud beeping noise came from the containers as a yellow siren light on the room's ceiling flashed as it spun, casting its glow throughout the chamber.

The doors opened, and five Pokémon tumbled out of their respective containment cells. A Typhlosion, Gallade, Espeon, Machoke and Prinplup crashed onto the ground, unsure of what happened. Taking a quick glance at the stasis tanks that contained their trainers previously, the UAAF President noticed they floated motionlessly in suspension, as if time had simply froze them in place.

"Excellent…Project Alpha's first success. Wakey wakey kiddies! Say hello to your new master!" Donald announced with delight. _"__Just beautiful…for I thought the life transformation process was impossible. This only furthers my project to create the ultimate Pokémon that eliminated the need for trainers in order for them to fight effectively!"_

All five Pokémon came to their senses, but it was not long before they realized what happened to them.

"I…" Typhlosion uttered.

"This can't be!" The Prinplup panicked.

"Oh my god…I'm a Pokémon!" Machoke exclaimed, excited and shocked at the same time.

Espeon noticed she had walked on all fours, since her trainer was obviously a bipedal creature. "No! How can it be!"

"You…" Gallade threatened, clearly knowing what happened to them. "What did you do to us!"

Donald approached the Pokémon, clapping his hands. "Why children…you're the first success of my glorious Project Alpha. Aren't you amazed at the fact you're powerful fighting machines opposed to puny, pathetic kids with barely any muscle to lift a dumbbell?" The scientists were immediately replaced by armed soldiers, just in case the Pokémon attempted a rebellion.

Typhlosion stepped forward, ready to toast the personnel with his flamethrower. "You'd better give us a real reason why you did this to us." Flames crackled from his nostrils.

"Really? Why, I'm only trying to improve your lives." The snide leader commented. "All of this…food, water, shelter, entertainment, a warm bed, and whatever you desire, will be at your request, on one condition. Fight for me and follow every order I hand you. Defying even one request will result in your death." He looked forward to trying out the first human/Pokémon hybrid in a battle against a standard Pokémon.

"Transform us! Give us our old bodies back!" Espeon hissed.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that unless you comply."

_"This psycho's out of his mind…he would sacrifice human beings and Pokémon for warfare!"_ Gallade remembered the words the doctor gave him before subjecting him to a nightmarish torture process.

Enraged at being toyed by this corrupt businessman, Typhlosion leapt forward and attempted to slug him with a fire punch. "This will change your mind!"

Donald calmly raised his right arm and fired a bolt of electricity from a beam device attached to it. The Volcano Pokémon bellowed in pain and promptly was sent flying back, stunned but not injured from the sneaky move. "Tsk tsk tsk. Children are so disobedient nowadays."

The violent retaliation sent all of the other four Pokémon into a battle ready state, determined to break out of this prison even if it meant they were stuck like this in the body of a Pokémon forever. "I'm going to rip your head off and use it as my personal urinal!" The Machoke menacingly threatened, flexing its impressive muscles and cracking its knuckles. The scientists that observed him shivered, for they knew the Pokémon could easily go out of control in a matter of moments.

The President began his departure, laughing. The non-combat personnel followed. "I'd like to see you try. Contain these fools. Bring them back to me once disabled…alive." He ordered his men. All the soldiers, armed with non-lethal riot weapons, took positions around the only door out of the conversion lab as Donald disappeared through the door.

"Out of our way!" Espeon's eyes glowed bright red.

"Get 'em boys! Down them immediately!"

The freeze guns hissed and spewed up sub-zero gases from the hoses of the men, forcing the Pokémon into a defensive position to avoid being frozen. Espeon and Prinplup felt their bodies began to harden as they tried viciously to struggle free from being turned into a block of ice.

"Don't worry ladies, I'll free you!" Machoke grabbed both of them and tugged them out of the line of fire. "Dudes, do something! I'll keep them safe for now!"

Typhlosion and Gallade nodded, and together, the two attacked all 12 agents head on. While the fire-type Pokemon unleashed a flamethrower attack on the incoming barrages of ice-cold air, stopping the freezing gases and keeping them at bay, Gallade leapt into the air while his two blade-like arms began to glow bright white.

The UAAF personnel's weapons had absolutely no effect on the incoming jet of fire, and many of them scattered in order to avoid being burned as the stream began to melt the cold air and target towards them. Switching their devices to electrical charged stun beams instead, they prepared for a counterattack only to receive an unpleasant surprise.

From up above, a barrage of disc-like blades rained from the sky, slicing the barrels of their guns into two, rendering them all useless. The soldiers were now utterly defenseless and vulnerable to the five Pokémon that prepared to pile on them. Machoke, enraged at them for hurting the female Espeon and Prinplup, rushed at a group of four while screaming wildly in rage and anger.

The soldiers tried to flee in panic, but the Superpower Pokémon caught up to four of them and sent them flying into the steel walls of the room with a combination of powerful punches and kicks. The others began to engage the other personnel, who frantically tried to escape. He proceeded to literally smash their weapons and armor, and right about when the hulking behemoth was about to rip their limbs apart, the female Pokémon urged him to stop.

"Don't. Save that for that scumbag Donald." Espeon urged him.

"But they-"

"They're just following orders." The Sun Pokémon didn't want the men to suffer, for they were probably forced to do their tasks out of threats and intimidation. Before them, the terrified humans fell to their knees, thanking the Pokémon while shivering at the sight of their would-be killer.

The other eight soldiers made their way towards the exit, only to find the steel gate firmly shut with no way to deactivate or override the lock.

The recruit screamed and pounded on the door in anger and fright. "They locked us in! That backstabbing weasel!"

"Get us out of here!" The frightened man struggled to open the garage like door, but it was locked shut by an electronic lock. "You bastard of a CEO!"

Donald's face appeared on the monitor in the room that hung from the ceiling up above. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but sometimes, sacrifices must be made in order to achieve advances. Consider yourself getting a promotion for facing enraged Pokémon experiments!" The face promptly disappeared, leaving the UAAF personnel to their doom.

"My turn now!" Krakatoa roared. "You will regret you did this to me!" The Machoke joined him, disregarding what the Espeon said earlier.

As both rushed in to finish them, Gallade leapt into their path as all the soldiers braced to be torn to pieces against the wall.

"Stop. Maybe one of them can open the door for us." He calmly explained.

"Get out of the way! I'm going to cave in their heads for this!" Machoke pounded his fists together, ready for some payback. "If I'm getting stuck like this forever, I want to make sure they'll regret for turning me into this!"

Gallade sighed in disappointment. "Violence doesn't solve everything." He turned to the cowering soldiers, who had all huddled together whimpering in a pathetic manner. "Now tell me, is there a way to open this door?" He spoke in a neutral tone, not intending to freak the poor souls. After all, they were just following orders and they had tasted the first bitter example of corporate corruption against its own employees.

"I…I don't know…" One of them raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just a security guard! All of us!" The seven other men nodded nervously.

"Don't toy with us!" Typhlosion rushed forward to claw them, but Gallade stopped him. "Are you dumb enough to trust these grunts!"

"I'm sure they want to escape containment also…" Turning back to the agents, his attitude transformed completely from merciful to serious. "Now listen to me. You're security guards. You should have the proper clearance to open all doors in this facility. Co-operate with me, or…you'll taste the sharp side of my blade. I may be honorable but cheats are a whole different story." He raised his right arm, and the blade shimmered with the reflection of the panicking men.

"Ok ok!" One of the men tossed out a keycard. "Insert this into the controls over there, type in 2357, and the door will be opened! Just don't hurt us! I have a wife and 3 kids back at home!"

"Better." Gallade lowered his arms. In response, Typhlosion retrieved the electronic card, wandered over to the console, and inserted it into the slot. Typing the numbers on the keyboard, the door opened with a loud beeping noise and the steel barrier rose, granting them access out of the mess, at least for now. "Let's go!"

The soldiers yelped frantically and immediately rushed out of the chamber, screaming. Machoke was about to give chase, but he noticed Prinplup struggling to walk. Sprinting back over, he helped her onto her feet. "Time to get out of here." He whispered. The Penguin Pokémon smiled a bit in return.

Meanwhile, Espeon wandered over to Typhlosion. The reason for this was that Typhlosion's trainer was previously a close companion to this Espeon's trainer, and even though their human counterparts no longer formally exist as of now, their souls and minds lived on in their Pokémon. "Will we ever be able to become human again?"

"Yes. Yes we will. But for now, survival and escape is our priority." The Volcano Pokémon kneeled down to hug Espeon, and the Sun Pokémon blushed slightly.

"We must move now. They're going to stop us for real this time." Gallade urged, sensing massive amounts of fully armed security guards coming towards this direction.

"What about our old bodies?" Prinplup gestured to the stasis tanks that held their trainers. "We can't just leave them here!"

Looking at the team in disappointment, Gallade shook his head. "I do not know how to operate those machines. Even if we tried, we would be dead once security arrives to contain the threat. Escape is our only option. We must warn the world about this!"

None of the Pokemon wanted to abandon their old human bodies, but they knew they had to listen to this wise Pokemon.

"Very well." Typhlosion answered. "Let's bail this dump." He snorted angrily a bit from the chemical smell that emanated from the hallways.

"I'm placing my complete trust in you." Espeon added.

Machoke stomped the ground. "Alright, let's smash some skulls on the way out!"

"Just don't hurt that thick one of yours then." Prinplup laughed a bit.

The five immediately departed from containment and just in time too. They were seconds away from being caught in the act by the security team dispatched to intercept them, but they were far from being free, if they would ever be. The five rushed down the hall, seemingly empty due to the fact the breakout had caused all non-combat personnel to evacuate. Coming to a four way intersection, they were unsure of what to do.

"What now! This place is a maze, and we're the stupid rats!" Machoke complained. One of the signs displayed "Sector 5" in bright green letters.

"We split up." Gallade decided. "This way, if one of us gets caught, it won't be the complete end of us." He didn't want to think about running into a dead end as a group only to be cornered by a small squad of agents with their devices to capture them. "I'll go by myself, you four…pair up and we'll meet on the other end of this facility at the back door at surface level." His psychic vision allowed him to map out the entire level of this complex in seconds. "Each one of these paths lead to the exit, but elevator access is necessary. Best of luck."

Bidding each other good luck and a temporary farewell, all of them sprang into action and made their way forward, all the while dodging and avoiding any patrols. This was easily accomplished with Gallade and Espeon's psychic powers, as they could sense where enemies were approaching from.

_"I will get my revenge for what they did to us…even if I die trying."_ The Blade Pokémon angrily imagined in his mind as he stealthily sprinted through the facility.

"Which way?" Krakatoa asked, confused and lost at yet another intersection. He wanted to burn down the lab, but there was no time for that.

Espeon's eyes turned red, detecting if any agents were in the vicinity. "Here!" She sprinted towards some stairs, which led to the next level, wherever that was.

Approaching the stairs, Typhlosion was just about to punch the door down when Espeon abruptly stopped him with a psychic move. He realized he couldn't control his body and turning around, learned that his friend was stopping him with her psychic powers. "What gives!"

"Agents coming down the stairs! In here!" She sprinted into an open janitor's closet, and he promptly followed her and slammed the door. Eyeing through the vents, their hearts pounded with nervousness while the stench of cleaning chemicals assaulted their noses. Would the agents discover them?

They witnessed numerous dark shadows shuffle down the hallway, with orders being heard and given by the passing team. The danger had passed for now, at least. The passing men did not decide to check every room, chamber and ward in the facility. Espeon concluded it was clear to make their escape, and the two headed up the stairs.

Machoke and Prinplup, however, decided to take an offensive approach to their solution. They came to a locked door that wouldn't budge, but a couple of smashes from the humanoid Pokémon's massive fists, feet and body, the gate turned to scrap in seconds, thus allowing them to continue.

"You love to smash things, don't you?" Prinplup teased him.

"It's my passion!" He smashed the dented barrier one last time and the piece of steel was sent flying like a scrapped tin can being kicked down the street.

"What a surprise." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

It was not long before they came to a run-in with three armed agents. Each and every one of them had a beam device and they were more than willing to use them against the two Pokemon. One of the soldiers barked an order through his megaphone. "Get down on the floor!"

Machoke ignored the order, roared, and rushed forward to pound the foolish humans into the ground but before he could even get into melee range, a beam knocked him back and he crashed into the wall, grunting angrily. "Cowards! Fight me with your fists!"

"Yeah, as if!" The agents laughed with their advantage.

"Two can play at this!" Prinplup commenced to fire a hydro pump, and an enormous torrent of water emerged from its beak, blasting the agents with a force that sent them flying like rag dolls. Slamming into the steel wall, the trio crushed their backpack devices that charged their beams, and as soon as they were on their feet again swift punches from an angry Machoke knocked them out.

"Nice sacking!" The penguin complimented.

"You bet, my lovely lady." Machoke laughed, brandishing his fists. "Let's get out of here." The two continued on their way, beating up any unfortunate patrol that got into their path.

Gallade approached the elevator, and while his instincts immediately told him that it could be a possible trap, he realized there were no ways out to the upper surface levels except via elevator. With no choice, he clicked the button that signaled for the elevator to take him up, and waited patiently.

A short while later, the elevator arrived. He couldn't wait for the other Pokemon, as there were multiple elevators to the surface and they could have already made it there. _I'll meet them there, as promised._

The elevator arrived a few seconds later, and preparing for an entire squad of agents or their Pokemon pouring out of the lift, he readied himself into a fighting stance.

The doors opened with a _ping_ noise, but no one was inside. _Strange…_He wandered inside and pressed the button with the number 2 on it.

Glancing at the level indicator, it slowly ticked from subterranean level 5 to 4, then 3, then 2, then 1, and finally, ground level, level 1, and 2. The lift slowly came to a halt and the doors creaked open, revealing a nasty surprise.

"I'd expect you to come here…" Donald greeted, surrounded by four Team Rocket soldiers with some nasty-looking gadgets. "Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. I always thought you'd be the perfect subject for conversion, and my educated guess was correct."

"You decided to die today, didn't you?"

"I can't die. The world will quake at my feet once the plan is in motion." Donald laughed. "If you want to fight, then I will."

"Prepare to die, fools!" Gallade readied himself.

* * *

**Back to the Modern Day…**

"Hey, he's coming to his senses!" Piplup squeaked a bit as she poured a small bucket of water on Gallade's head.

Garchomp had just finished gathering some berries to pack for their next stop, since they never knew if they would run into a food shortage crisis. "Welcome back, pal." She greeted. "Just thank heavens we managed to clear that valley, but we were fortunate enough to run into a young man who managed to actually understand our troubles, so we decided to make a quick stop here! So what happened? You were acting weirdly during your dream." She was beginning to show concern for what the Pokemon did to assist her during their first run-in with the UAAF agents.

Holding his head in pain, he shook himself back into reality as he thought about his dream. "Ugh, just had a bad dream. Nothing too much." Remembering his compatriots, he pondered if they were still alive after their failed rebellion, and he didn't want to concern his teammates more than they were in their current state.

Looking around, they realized the valley of death was behind them, finally having cleared that accursed terrain. They were on a grassy path with a nearby stream flowing with fresh, cold water.

A man with a blue hat and expensive/fancy looking clothing approached the group, along with a humanoid Pokemon that looked like an Egyptian Anubis/Jackal statue. _"__A Lucario…those are rare these days ever since they were targeted for capture during the rebellion."_ Gallade pondered.

"I'm Riley." The man smiled a bit as he introduced himself in a kind-mannered tone despite his somewhat pale and intimidating-looking visage. "Your friends here carried you all the way when you fainted, and ran into me by luck. I'm glad to see you're recovering."

"The environments were just too harsh…" Gallade muttered.

Upon hearing the Pokemon talk, Riley dropped his jaws a bit, but he had seen talking Pokemon quite a few times so it wasn't too much of a surprise. "So what brings your three here?" His Lucario quietly sat in a meditating posture, not paying attention to the conversation but listening to every single word with its aura powers.

"Piplup Piplup!" The penguin squeaked a bit.

Gallade felt it was a good time to become a translator. "We're wandering Pokemon, on the run from being captured mainly by mysterious agents of an unknown allegiance. I was wondering if you had run into some dubbed the "United Aerospace Armed Forces". Most of them are agents in Special Forces uniforms. It's a yellow star with capitalized letters of their insignia."

"Not that I know of. All there really is just the remains of the Team Galactic grunts that launch raids here." Riley explained, drinking some water.

Garchomp interrupted the conversation, growling and chattering angrily. Her sudden noises made Lucario take a quick glance at the Pokemon, but it returned to its meditation moments later.

"What she meant to say was that they took her children and husband. They're abducting and kidnapping anything they may find useful, and only a few days ago, they tried to nab her, but fortunately, I stepped in and got us two out of the mess. And as for that Piplup…we sort of adopted it when she tried to turn it into lunch." Garchomp proceeded to laugh nervously while attempting to put on an apologetic face. "She promised she'll take meat off the dinner table, though." Gallade translated.

"Well, it's great to see you three working together. For some reasons, the world has gone a lot more turbulent for some reasons." Riley looked down the path. "Lucario and I are just studying the environment, and we've been attacked on multiple occasions by wild Pokemon. It's strange. We've never been attacked that often before, it's like they've gone a lot more aggressive on us."

Gallade, sensing a force of good coming from this trainer, decided to reveal the truth. "The death of Latios from Alto Mare."

"Latios…?" Riley asked, puzzled.

"The male counterpart of the legendary Eon Pokemon." Gallade explained. "Its passing has caused a revolt among the entire population of Pokemon, all on land, sea, and air."

Lucario approached the group. Using mind communication with its aura powers, it focused its mind on Gallade and talked into his head. _"__Do you mean the one that befriended Ash Ketchum? Because I have seen it recently."_

"W-WHAT!" Gallade's eyes widened, knowing that this was a mix of a good and bad omen for the distant future. "It's…its alive!"

"What's alive?" Riley asked, confused.

"Pip?" Piplup squeaked.

_"Yes. It never passed away. Its physical body was sacrificed, but on the other hand, its soul was spared. With enough time, it returns to Earth in its physical form, at least temporarily. Legendary Pokemon never die, they just pass on without their physical bodies but return to the planet I have no idea where it is heading for, however."_ The Aura Pokemon returned to its usual meditating posture.

"Care to tell us more?" Gallade asked.

_"That's all I know. I've sensed it recently flying towards the southern regions, but that's it. I don't know too much."_

Sitting down back on the grass, the Blade Pokemon was amazed. "Latios…Latios is alive…it's unbelievable…"

"The Legendary Eon Pokemon? Do you mean the blue dragon that a mysterious trainer used against Ash in the Lily of the Valley Conference?" Riley asked, having seen the event on television and witnessing Ash's crushing defeat. It was by far one of the most amazing battles he had ever seen in his lifetime, as it was a battle where a trainer employed not one, but _two_ legendary Pokémon, and possibly even more but weren't needed due to the trainer's surrender.

"That's it! That's him!" Gallade answered excitedly. "But this one is a wild one, and thus it does not have a trainer."

"I'm well aware of that. Few trainers can wield the power of a legendary, and even if they had the choice, many would choose not to."

The group continued to discuss the mystery of Latios, each side exchanging facts and information that they had on the legendary Pokemon. It was often Gallade that did the talking, since he had seen one in action before prior to his conversion into a Pokemon. Little did they know a small band of Team Rocket agents were listening to their every words and recording them down for their next step.

"There's a Latios that inhabits Alto Mare?" Riley asked, hoping to learn some more as he recorded it on a notepad. "I should visit the city sometime."

Gallade nodded. "It's deceased, but your Lucario mentioned it's still alive…but one could only guess. Only few can see it firsthand. It will only appear to those with righteous and compassionate hearts."

"Well well well…care to tell us more?" A voice interrupted them.

Whirling their heads around, they realized there were three individuals that had eavesdropped on them during their conversation. The bright red "R" on their uniforms made them identifiable to Gallade almost immediately. "Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket?" Riley asked. "But I thought they disbanded!"

"As if. They never learn." Gallade took a fighting stance. "These guys won't stop until every one last of their member is defeated."

"Well, care to tell us more about Latios?" A female agent snickered.

With a strong sense of duty to protect the secret, Gallade knew conflict was unavoidable. "You can search for him after we dismantle you piece by piece!"

"Oh, I'm so scared! You want to play rough?" The agent pulled out a Poke ball and sent it into the air. "Toxicroak, let's party!"

The ball opened up, and a bright light emerged from within, revealing a bipedal frog-like Pokemon with strong-looking arms and a twisted smile. The two other agents that accompanied the female Team Rocket member sent out their own Pokemon, and a Houndoom and Poliwrath appeared to join the battle. Gallade and Garchomp stepped up to face them, and the two urged Piplup to stay out of this fight.

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way out of this." Riley turned to Lucario. "Lucario! Assist Garchomp and Gallade!"

Nodding its head, the Aura Pokemon leapt into the air and landed carefully next to the Mach Pokemon, detecting a strong sense of trouble. After all, it was at a grave disadvantage since the Houndoom that glared at it were super effective against it, as it tended to have a grave weakness against fire-types.

"Toxicroak, use poison jab!"

The Poison Mouth Pokemon immediately lunged forward with its claws, attempting to stab Gallade with it. With expert precision, each and every one of the attacks launced by the Team Rocket operative's Pokémon was blocked using his own blades.

It snickered a bit, and without any warning, it delivered a karate chop on the talking Pokemon's head. While he was slightly stunned, it left the toxic frog wide open to attack, and with one swift kick, sent the Pokemon away. It skidded across the dirt stood firm with its powerful-looking legs before snickering at Gallade.

He knew what it was exactly saying. "Yeah, I've got plenty more. Come get some!"

"Toxicroak, cross chop!" The Rocket agent ordered once again.

Preparing for himself, he waited for the perfect moment to unleash psycho cut on the Toxicroak, as he needed enough space and time to do so, not to mention his quarry had to be completely off guard for it to be effective. The two returned to close quarters combat, with both opponents slicing, punching, jabbing and intercepting attacks launched at each other.

As Garchomp and Lucario faced off against Poliwrath and Houndoom, the two knew they were in serious trouble. Both of their opponents knew attacks that were potentially fatal to the two, while their own attacks were only averagely effective.

_"How are we going to pull this off?"_ Garchomp thought, sensing that their enemies' Pokémon possessed attacks that would easily knock them out in seonds.

_"We fight close and keep them on their toes."_ Riley's Lucario replied via telepathy. "_Let's do it!"_

"Lucario, use bone rush on that Houndoom!" Riley ordered as he pointed at the hellhound-like creature.

"Houndoom, flamethrower!"

"Poliwrath, ice punch!"

_"I've got a plan, but it's pretty bold. I'll shield the flamethrower, and while it's distracted, you leap off my back, and with the element of shock and surprise, hit the Houndoom with something powerful!"_ Garchomp planned.

_Sounds reasonable. Ready?_

_Whenever you are._

An all-out clash ensued, with Lucario rushing full force at the hellhound-like Pokemon as a bone materialized in its hands. Meanwhile, Houndoom unleashed an explosion of flames from its gaping jaw, intent on frying Lucario. It was confident as it had the advantage, while the Poliwrath was coming close behind with it. But both of them were in for a surprise.

Garchomp immediately leapt into the path of the flamethrower and shielded herself from the intense heat with her powerful wings. Having lived in the desert for years gave her affinity to heat-based attacks. The fire/dark-type Pokemon, overconfident in its abilities to defeat Lucario, continued to bathe its unintended target in a sea of fire. _"__Now! Jump off my back and hit it! I can't hold on any longer!"_

Lucario nodded and scrambled up Garchomp's back with amazing speed, and leapt through the air. It was only seconds before the Houndoom saw its actual target coming towards it. It immediately took aim at Riley's Pokemon.

"Look out!" The agent barked.

The Pokemon was about to unleash another blaze, but it was hit by a bone right in the head almost immediately, jarring its head and sending it into a dazed state.

"Excellent! Follow it up with aura sphere!" Riley commanded.

Discarding the bone, Lucario focused its palms together and concentrated its energy. A blue vibrating sphere of energy began to gather in its palms as it grew bigger and bigger. The Team Rocket agent that commanded the Houndoom ordered it to snap back to normal frantically, because he knew if it was used, the fight would be over.

"Houndoom, snap out of it!" He pleaded, getting nervous.

Wasting no time, Lucario unleashed the attack, and the orb of pure fighting energy slammed into its opponent, causing a miniature explosion and knocking it out indefinitely. It crashed into the dirt, but it wasn't out. Even though it tried its hardest to struggle back onto its feet, it was weakened severely for sure.

"Yes!" Riley shook a fist in triumph.

Garchomp wasn't as lucky as her allies, however. The Poliwrath had continuously punched it with ice-laden fists, sending chills of pain down her spine and through every part of her body. She attempted to retaliate with dragon rush, but the skillful Tadpole Pokemon evaded her tail and claws and continued to beat her up.

"That's it! Keep it up! We've got this one!" The agent that commanded Poliwrath laughed.

The Mach Pokemon cried in pain as she continued to take continuous ice punches, with little chance to fight back. The fact she exhausted all her energy carrying Gallade out of the Death Valley gave her little opportunity to recover before the Rockets showed up with the ambush. Tumbling back to Riley and Piplup, the penguin Pokemon chirped in a worried attitude and wandered forward to help it.

Stomping back onto her feet, Garchomp held out a fin. "No. This is my fight."

"But the agent's Pokemon will defeat you easily!" Piplup feared for her new companion's grave vulnerability to ice-types.

"I've got it handled. I won't gain any experience unless I receive pain." She remembered Gallade's words of wisdom.

The Poliwrath sprinted forward to deliver one last final punch, but this time Garchomp saw the perfect opportunity to trip it up, literally. As the fighting tadpole raised its fist, the dragon quickly swept it off course with her massive tail, tripping it over and sending it face first into the dirt. Piplup couldn't help but giggle at the scene.

_"Now's a chance to bomb it from the sky."_ She thought proudly. _"__Here goes!"_

Leaping into the air, Garchomp finalized her tactic. Slam her opponent into the ground with a vicious dragon rush move.

"Watch out! It's going to slam you from above!" The Poliwrath's owner shouted, alarmed. Aerial attacks were the bane of the water/fighting-type, given its weaknesses to flying-type attacks.

The Poliwrath quickly got back to its feet, only to hear the piercing roar of the divebombing Garchomp as it crashed into the Pokemon with full force. Smoke and dust clouded the battlefield.

As the Toxicroak was suddenly distracted by the sudden explosion and fall of its compatriot, Gallade took this opportunity to pull back and unleash a psycho cut move on his adversary. Not seeing the blades coming, the Poison Mouth Pokemon was immediately knocked out as the bolts of pure psychic energy slammed into it.

The smoke cleared, with Garchomp leaping out of the miniature crater. At the bottom, the Poliwrath laid dazed, not sure at what just happened.

"Good job, team!" Gallade congratulated. Garchomp roared triumphantly, while Lucario gave a slight smile. "You lose, Team Rocket!"

The agents immediately recalled their Pokemon with a smirk of confidence as if they had just won the battle. "Who just said we had these? Now, prepare to face the _real_ challenge we had in store for you!" The female agent snapped to her two male colleagues, and both nodded and tossed out two more Poke balls. For some reason, Gallade felt a strong presence of darkness coming from the devices. _It's something new…_

The Poke balls shot through the air and activated, and a Charizard and Dragonite emerged from the devices. But these were far and totally different from their original species. The Charizard has a coal-black body with crimson colored wings, while the Dragonite had the same palette applied to most of its body. Both of their pupils gave off an evil red glow as they glared at Gallade, Garchomp and Lucario.

"Those…" Riley couldn't imagine what he was seeing.

"Are you amazed? Behold the pinnacle of Team Rocket's genetic engineering! Dark Charizard and Dark Dragonite!" The agent cackled at their pride and joy. "These lovely pets of ours will eat you all alive! Are you prepared to die, you foolish kids!"

_We'll see about that._ Lucario readied itself alongside Garchomp.

"So the UAAF has pushed this far in the conflict…no matter. You will still fail!" Gallade growled at the Team Rocket agents.

"Hmph." The two agents seemed to ignore the threat. Both commenced their attacks without wasting any more time.

"Dragonite, use dragon rush!"

"Charizard, flamethrower!"

The two corrupted Pokemon immediately attacked, with the black lizard unleashing a barrage of fireballs from its mouth. These fireballs were crimson-violet colored opposed to the standard orange/red flames which the species normally spat at their opponents. Garchomp immediately intercepted the fireballs to protect Lucario, but the hellish inferno scorched her body, penetrating her body and damaging Lucario also. Both Pokemon collapsed at Riley's feet, hissing and wincing from the nasty burn it had been exposed to.

"Lucario!" Riley called out, shocked. His Pokemon struggled back up, but it was clear that it could no longer fight, especially not against such opposition.

Gallade prepared himself as Dragonite closed in on him with ferocious speed, and its menacing red eyes locked onto the Blade Pokemon with deadly accuracy. Leaping into the air to dodge the incoming slam attack, Gallade was alarmed when the dark dragon immediately altered its course and flew right over his head.

"Dragon claw!" The Rocket agent barked.

Sneering evilly, the Dragon Pokemon slashed at Gallade with its razor-sharp nails on its hands, but the fact it was corrupted added extra pain to it. _It knows a combination of both!_ Gallade thought as his body went into an injured state before he fell from the sky and crashed, gritting his teeth. Never had he experienced such power against a formidable opponent, as the Dragonites he faced in the past were not that sharp in terms of reflexes.

With plenty of energy remaining, he leapt back onto his feet and readied for another battle. The Dragonite landed a couple of meters away from him, hissing in an intimidating manner. _This thing is beyond insane…Dragonites aren't normally this aggressive. Unless they were angered to an extent._

"Dragonite, dragon rush!"

The dark Pokémon took off into the sky with one flap of its powerful wings, with its body glowing darker and ever as it charged up its energy for its overwhelming attack.

Gallade wasted no time in countering the attack. Using his trademark psycho cut technique, he flung six blades of pure psychic energy in an attempt to knock the dark dragon out of the sky before it could pound him.

"Dodge them!" The operative barked.

With expert speed, Dark Dragonite dodged all the incoming blades by swerving itself from side to side at the incoming blasts of energy. The sheer speed in which the creature dodged all his attacks shocked Gallade beyond belief.

_That's impossible! How can it be so agile!_

The Dragonite closed in to melee distance, and before he Blade Pokémon could even react to set up his own counterattack, the operative's corrupted slave smashed the Pokémon head-on with its head, sending him flying and crashing against a tree. A slight drop of blood came from Gallade's mouth, his body aching from the brutal assault.

"Piplup!" His penguin compatriot squealed in concern. She, along with Riley, witnessed their crushing defeat as all of their Pokémon were knocked out in seconds.

"We win." The female agent announced as the Dark Charizard and Dark Dragonite landed beside their owners with pride of the victory. "Now, we'll bag your Pokemon." She pulled out a Corruption ball and her two partners did the same.

"No!" Gallade tried to get onto his feet to prevent himself from falling to the darkness. "I…must…stop…them…"

Lucario and Garchomp did the same, but the dark Pokemon's attacks were far too overwhelming and had drained the last of their life. They all collapsed, falling in defeat.

Riley immediately attempted to recall his Aura Pokemon, but to his unluckiness, one of the Corruption balls were already being thrown towards his Pokemon.

"NO!" He cried out. There was little he could do to stop his Pokémon from being captured.

"Terios! Xander! Intercept them and render the Corruption balls inert!"

Out of nowhere, two Pokemon dived straight towards the incoming Corruption balls. The agents turned, just in time to see their evil devices slashed into shreds of scrap metal as they rained down in confetti of shreds. The two Pokemon landed in front of the fallen Pokemon, with a face of challenge and anger directed at the agents and the Dark Charizard and Dark Dragonite.

The agents had recognized one of the Pokemon as Umbreon, the nighttime evolution of Eevee, but the other one left them puzzled. It was the bipedal fox-like Pokemon with a long red mane on its back, and it had razor sharp claws and an intimidating glare on its face that gave them the shivers and a terrible omen.

"What is that?" One of the agents whispered.

"No clue…"

Another individual approached the group with a neutral facial expression. "Team Rocket. Looks like you didn't learn your lesson, yet…"

"And who are you supposed to be!" The female agent snapped in an impolite manner.

The man was quite stocky for his age, being approximately 6 foot tall. He had jet-black hair that touched his shoulders, while his eyes gave off a sapphire-colored glow. Pentagrams were present on various parts of his vest, while his pair of black slacks was accompanied with two white belts that crossed each other at his hip. His sneakers were midnight-black, with the emblem of a silver Poke ball on each. "Seishirou Zephyr Syuusuke. Remember that it's the last name you'll ever hear in your pathetic lives."

The mysterious fox-like Pokémon smiled a bit, seemingly facing down the Dark Pokémon. "Zoroark, Umbreon…think you can take them?"

Both nodded with sly smirks.

"Wait…Zoroark…" The female agent remembered the name somewhere, but couldn't recall it. "I recalled it from somewhere, but…ah forget it. We'll learn more once we snatch it! Let's bag this guy's Pokémon too!"

The two male agents nodded and their Dark Pokémon gave a sinister grin as their eyes narrowed. Believing in their supreme might and strength that would trump over two frail-looking opponents, they realized victory was all but an assured prospect for the Team Rocket squad.

"Dragonite, dragon claw!"

"Charizard, air slash!"

"Fools." Zephyr calmly assessed the situation. "Umbreon and Zoroark, protect yourselves!"

As the two dark Pokemon shot forward in to deliver the pain, both of the mysterious trainer's Pokemon casted a barrier around them as they awaited for their adversaries to approach. Due to the fact the dark Pokémon were driven to the edge with insanity and desire to only challenge and destroy their opponents, they did not care about the barriers. They believed they could smash straight through them regardless. From the sidelines, the weakened group watched with suspense. Could this newcomer make the impossible possible?

A smile descended across Zephyr's face, awaiting the right situation. _That's it…_

"SMASH THEM!" The female agent commanded in a ferocious voice.

"Extreme speed!" Zephyr ordered. _I can't believe the trap got them._

Right as soon as the dark Pokemon's claws made contact with Umbreon and Zoroark's barrier, the two Pokémon immediately disappeared from their sights using speeds no human eye could possibly catch up with. Both the Dragonite and Charizard looked around in confusion, frustrated and angered at the sudden escape of their targets. While it was clear the Dark Pokémon had the strength to smash protective moves like protect, light screen, barrier, and the like, they didn't have the intellect to realize the distraction that was made for them.

"They just used extreme speed…" Riley whispered under his breath. "Who knows what they have in mind."

Out of nowhere, both Umbreon and Zoroark reappeared in the air above the two dark dragons, and without giving them an opportunity, both of them slashed and kicked the dark Pokémon with ferocious force, with Umbreon clawing at Charizard's back and Zoroark viciously slashing and kicking at Dragonite's side.

Both dark Pokémon roared in pain, but both were competent enough to knock both of Zephyr's Pokémon away with their bulky tails. While slightly damaged, the Illusion Fox Pokemon leapt through the air and landed carefully back to its trainer's side. Umbreon did the same moments later. Not a single sign of injury was shown on their bodies despite the heavy assault.

The Rocket agents were furious. Out of nowhere, when their victory was so close, some wannabe kid comes out of nowhere to spoil their battle and not to mention the fact their dark Pokémon were obviously superior compared to this trainer's. "Tell me. Who are you!" The female agent demanded.

"Just a sadistic trainer ready to serve some indiscriminate justice for scum like you." He simply replied. "That's all you need to know."

"Oh? A hero boy? Then survive this then! Dragonite and Charizard, dragon rush!"

Once again, both dark Pokémon shot towards their two adversaries with an overwhelming attitude to smash them with their heavy bodies and tails.

"Faint attack!" Zephyr barked out, using superior speed and tactics as opposed to brute force to his advantage. _These Rocket agents are foolish beings to rely on pure force to win the day._

Just as the dragons were about to make contact, both Umbreon and Zoroark disappeared into thin air. They looked around, confused, unsure of where their victims had fled to.

Then, out of nowhere, both Pokémon appeared and delivered swift kicks to both dragons, sending them flying and crashing to the ground.

"Finish it with shadow claw!"

The Team Rocket agents couldn't believe their eyes. Not only did they not do minimal damage to this trainer's Pokémon, but they couldn't even score one successful hit. And these two pests were toying with it as if they were fools, evading every single attack thrown at them.

"Get up, Dragonite!" The agent called out. "You too, Charizard!"

It was too late. Both Umbreon and Zoroark attacked their targets viciously without any remorse or concern, knocking them down and taking them out for good. Riley, Gallade, Garchomp, Lucario and Piplup looked on in awe. Their Pokémon could barely even last one attack, but this man's two not only evaded almost all of them but didn't fail to knock them out. Even though the draconic Pokemon were powerful, they were only prototypes-and unknown to the Rocket agents and their opponents, severely underleveled Pokémon that were forced to go through evolution while suffering inherent inexperience in battling, making them weaker than a standard pseudo-legendary that had achieved growth and experience through battling and heavy training.

"Fools." Zephyr announced. "Your brute force and dark powers mean nothing to me." His Umbreon and Zoroark returned him, glaring at the agents. The Illusion Fox Pokémon had a strong glare on his face, and it was clear he wanted to butcher the attackers.

"Gah! This is…just a bump in the road!" The female agent pouted, knowing it was far from over-and it was. "You watch your back, you little snotty brat! We'll return one day and don't expect the battle to be same! Everyone, retreat!" She hopped onto the back of the Dark Dragonite while her two male colleagues climbed onto the Dark Charizard. Even though they were beaten, the prototype Team Rocket Pokemon were very well capable of flight even in a weakened state. In moments, they fled the scene as they flew off into the cloudy sky, trying to forget about the humiliating defeat as they returned to their HQ.

Knowing that all was well, the new Pokemon Trainer decided his business was finished and that it was time for him to disappear before he attracted excessive attention. "Let's go. We've done enough here." Zephyr turned to leave, with his two Pokémon following him side by side.

"Wait!" Riley called out with a hesitant yet grateful voice.

"Hm?" The mysterious trainer turned around. He noticed the man in blue, along with the entire group of Pokémon, slowly straggling over. "You got something to say? Time is precious and I do not have all day for any child's play."

Gallade walked up to thank them for saving the group. "Thank you for saving us, I don't know-"

"No need. It's not my duty. I just felt like taking out my strength on the dark Pokemon." He spoke emotionlessly.

The Penguin Pokémon gave a small squeak of happiness in reply, as a method of thanking Zephyr for his sudden save of the group.

"She said you were heroic, and a great thanks goes out to you for assisting us." Gallade translated in a clear human voice.

Zephyr laughed loudly in response at the Blade Pokemon's statement, as if he had just heard a ridiculous joke. "Heroic? Its fools like you who end up dead in the end. Heroes and heroines…they're just showoffs that want to prove to their world by foolishly diving in dangerous situations." The Zoroark added to the insult as the Illusion Fox sneered at the group mockingly in a low tone, seemingly disgusted at their company to begin with.

Riley's Lucario had an impression that this new Pokemon it had never seen before does not like to work with anyone, and it was right.

"Changing the world isn't as simple as it seems my fellow beings…" He explained wordlessly, as if the fight he had just cleaned up was little to nothing in terms of putting in an effort. "You probably won't buy into my words, but one day, just one day…you will reflect on my quote and realize you're just wasting your time." He turned his back to face the group. "We should be on our way. May we meet again, if we ever even do so to begin with. Just be prepared as I might not be as friendly the next time we cross paths."

With the conclusion of his sentence, the trio departed without giving them one last glance as Zephyr led his two dark-type Pokémon out of the valley.

_"Wow, he just runs off like that? Talk about a lack of social skills But I'll give him credit for smashing Team Rocket like that…" _Garchomp pondered, awed by the mysterious trainer's display of power. _"__And that Pokémon…it gives me the creeps."_ She kept her eye on the Pokemon that she identified as Zoroark.

"Me too, Garchomp…" Gallade, having read her mind, had to agree. "But seeing how he won the fight against two dark Pokémon, I don't know if we should feel safe or threatened in his presence."

Enemy or friend, the team was unsure of this new enigmatic trainer's allegiance. Was he against them? Did he simply join the fight so it could spare them and challenge them someday? Or was he just a trainer that had a sense of justice but apathetic attitude? However, like the old saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

This brought a sense of security back into the team, at least for now.

* * *

_**Behold, the force of Team Rocket and the UAAF's ultimate creations! Dark Pokémon that have an extremely powerful stat boost and strength increase! Who knows what other powers that may possess? The suspense is killing me, even as the author! But you'll have to wait. Until next time!**_

_**Don't forget to review! I appreciate comments, criticism and feedback on how to improve. Please keep it clean, though.**_


	7. Building the Trust in Humanity

**_Not much action here, but it paves the way for future battles._**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Building the Trust in Humanity**

_"There's no place like home, but for me, home is wherever I go. Anywhere that isn't inhabited or soiled by those evil humans is my home."-Garchomp_

_"Heroism is the fool's way of living the life."-Zephyr, trainer class unknown_

With the departure of Zephyr and his Pokémon, the team knew their camp was no longer safe. Team Rocket had nearly defeated them all without even having to exert any effort, and it was only because of the mysterious human's assistance that allowed them to repel the sudden invaders. Gallade could only worry even more for the safety of his team now that they learned their strength against dark Pokémon was insignificant.

If they were to fight back, they would need to train further and gain more allies, or find the weaknesses of this new breed. For now, survival was their priority. They had to get to a safe haven first.

"Dark Pokémon…who knew it could've been possible. Such power cannot be measured." He grunted a bit as Piplup tended to his injuries. "Careful. Those bladed arms are my pride, don't bandage them too much, as I still need them to defend myself."

"I'm trying! You have to stay perfectly still as you're making the task harder if you constantly keep moving." Piplup finished working on healing his arm and proceeded onto the next one. She washed the wound with some alcohol, the stinging sensation from the chemical making the Blade Pokémon wince. _And I thought I'd gain immunities from that nasty chemical upon being reborn as something completely different._ He thought a bit, always having hated the fact chemicals stung his exposed wounds, human or Pokémon alike.

Across from the campfire, Riley worked at Garchomp's wounds, defrosting parts of her body that were frozen by the Team Rocket operative's Poliwrath and bandaging up exposed wounds. The hammerhead shark-like dragon hissed a bit upon feeling a sharp jolt of pain as her medic removed a sharp chunk of ice protruding from her back but reluctantly stood down, knowing that Riley didn't intend to harm her.

"Sorry, but it's embedded too deep. Defrosting it would take a while so removing it is the only option." He patted the dragon on the head gently, calming it down.

"How long until we reach Hearthome city?" Gallade asked, hoping for some shelter and rest after their dangerous trek across Mt. Coronet.

"A 30 minute trek through that mountain path will lead us there." Riley answered him, finishing up his work on healing Garchomp. "But why there?"

Piplup concluded her healing process, which allowed her patient to get straight back up on his feet and stretch. "It's a safe haven for humans and Pokémon alike. I plan to hide there with my companions until we can further plan our outcomes. With its friendly environment and sympathetic population, I suppose that Team Rocket would stay away from it. Aside, Mt. Coronet is swarming with United Aerospace Armed Forces agents and savage Pokémon. They must have something big going on up at the hill, but I don't know..." The fact Team Rocket was still around puzzled him, even though it was clear that they disbanded and Team Galactic took their place. But with their collapse too, only small factions of grunts and freelance operatives were all that was left. "What's your plan?" He asked in response.

"Nothing, really." Riley shrugged a bit. "I'm just doing research out here, and I didn't expect to run into a conflict like the last one we had. But if it doesn't bother you, would you like it if my Lucario and I decided to come to Hearthome City with you?"

Garchomp gave a frustrated grunt, not willing to work with a human even though it was clear Riley was friendly towards them.

"Don't worry, he's fine. We can trust him." Gallade answered her.

"Anything wrong?" Riley packed up his medical kit and placed it back into his backpack. "I don't want to make anyone upset here."

"It's alright. She's insecure around humans, but…I'd be too if I was hunted extensively by just about anyone that goes crazy upon witnessing a pseudo-legendary Pokémon."

The young man sat down on the log and gazed into the campfire with a concerned face. "I understand. But I'm on my way to the city too so I thought if we traveled together, we'd be a little less vulnerable. Not to mention you can pretend to be my Pokémon, just in case the city suspects that they've got strays running loose there." He turned to Garchomp, who was resting peacefully from her battle after today's events, and smiled a bit. "I don't think the citizens of Hearthome City would feel safe if she ran around the town."

"Well I'd flip too if I was still a human and saw something like that knocking on my door…" Gallade thought about it. _Wild Pokémon aren't safe nowadays, in the wild or in populated areas. This world has become a warzone...  
_

Prior to the events of the instability and rebellions, wild Pokémon were welcome to most cities by the human populace, and many of them were free to come and go without any hassle. With the rise and aggression of Pokémon against humanity and increasing injuries caused by them, most government-controlled metropolitan areas had passed a law to exile any wild Pokémon deemed to be dangerous to the locals. The more sympathetic populations whom complied with the laws often captured them and released their catch back into the wild, but the paranoid ones often either passed them over to the government for them to handle the situation. Those who took advantage of the situation (such as poachers, smugglers, and bounty hunters alike) decided to make a quick buck by selling their catches, bringing in the riches faster than anyone could imagine. It was truly a bright day for any snake-oil salesman and illegal criminals alike, as business for them was fairly easy to do and complete.

Being a wise and talking Pokémon didn't help either, in Gallade's perspective. "I suppose. They'll panic and we'll be on our way back to square before we can even throw up some resistance." Hearthome City was a friendly settlement, but chances couldn't be taken. "But are you sure that you're fine with us tagging along?"

Riley poured out some water from a canteen and gulped it down, sighing. "Don't worry about it. I have a Garchomp and Gallade of my own that I use in competitions. You guys can claim to be my companions, if you do not mind."

Garchomp, even though she was beyond exhausted and was already half asleep, had paid attention to the conversation. _This human owns another member of our species…he must be really skilled, or he purchased them illegally. But I sense no force of evil coming from this man's heart…I'm starting to think too much. Maybe he's right. Not all humans are greedy and desiring monsters.  
_

"Competitions? Do you mean competitive battling?" Gallade asked. Piplup joined in on the conversation, remembering the contests she used to see on TV before her trainer abandoned her to the wild.

"That too, but I also participate in Super Contests. They're contests where Pokémon are rated on their physical impressions and performance of how well they execute their moves. Brute force and sheer power won't get you anywhere in those, that's for sure." Riley reached into his backpack, pulled out a small case, and opened it up. Inside were various ribbons of all kinds, and the contents dazzled the small Penguin Pokémon.

"Amazing collection." Gallade spoke. "My trainer wanted to start a new career of earning the same ribbons as yours, but he never got the chance. We were captured in the midst of our last battle prior to our departure to Sinnoh."

"Who?" Riley asked as he closed the container and placed it back into his carrying satchel.

"Team Rocket and their United Aerospace Armed Forces partners." Gallade took a seat on a rock and placed his hands close to the fire, trying to warm them up. "They took my trainer and me, forcing us to undergo a brutal experiment. The end result is this. I'm a Pokémon with the mind of a human. My friends have heard this old chestnut multiple times already, so I can cover it a bit more in detail another time." He thought back to the haunting dream he had prior to his encounter with Riley. _I can't seem to get it out of my mind…_

"You can explain it to me more in detail after we arrive in Hearthome." The young man yawned a bit and doused out the campfire with some water. "Let's get some rest; we'll get to the city tomorrow. Good night." He smiled a bit before climbing into his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

"Good night." Gallade nodded a bit. Looking at his companions, he noticed they were all asleep. Piplup was already happily snoozing next to Garchomp, while the human was dead tired so falling asleep wasn't exactly difficult for him to accomplish. Riley had recalled his Lucario after Team Rocket fled, as its injuries were too serious to be healed using inexperienced medical skills.

He stared at the path ahead, wondering. Would Hearthome City really be a safe haven for him and his friends?

* * *

**Mt. Coronet, Approximately 5 km from the Last Battleground**

Zephyr continued to trek through the mountain pass quietly, with both of his Pokémon walking steadily along with him. All three of them were on high alert ever since their last encounter with Team Rocket. The night falling upon them didn't seem to affect the group as they continued to trek across the hazardous terrain, with only the sounds of the wind howling along accompanied by their footsteps making contact with the dirt and stones at their feet.

"You don't seem very relaxed, my friend." The Zoroark, nicknamed Xander Atra by his trainer, asked.

"Well, this environment isn't exactly the most appealing in terms of security." His trainer replied with little emotion.

The human himself could easily understand his Pokémon's language, even if it they simply grunted incomprehensible sounds. Having trained with them ever since he was a child, the three all had a special connection that allowed them to develop powers no other human or Pokémon could accomplish, aside from psychics. It was something that allowed him to develop powerful strategies to fight his opponents, as both his Zoroark and Umbreon were extremely intelligent and quick-reflexed.

"The night is upon us, should we rest?" The Umbreon, whom Zephyr nicknamed him to be Terios Sakurazuka, recommended. He gave off a big yawn as the rings on his body gave off faint glows of yellow and orange.

"We should get off this mountain first, at the very least. It's inhabited with dangerous Pokémon, and I don't plan to get attacked in our sleep." His thoughts wandered back to the Dark Dragonite and Dark Charizard he faced. "The last battle was terribly close, however."

The Zoroark smiled a bit, thinking about their crushing victory which they achieved with little difficulty. "My friend, we defeated those fools with little difficulty. What makes you so sure we were going to lose? Not to mention I was going to torture them even more if you gave me the chance." He flashed his claws a bit, reflecting his sadistic nature of enjoying the sight of seeing other creatures in pain.

"Those operatives could have overpowered us if they learned one thing. Mastering their Pokémon through connection and emotion." Zephyr answered his question. "Brute force doesn't win battles, remember?"

His Umbreon nodded his head slightly without saying a word, his tail waving back and forth as the Moonlight Pokemon continued to walk along.

"You always tell me that…" The trainer's Illusion Fox Pokémon rolled his eyes in frustration. With a love for brutal combat, he could care less about tactics as long as he could reach in, deliver the crushing blows, and finish his opponent with little difficulty. "Those foolish humans could never control their Pokémon even if they tried to. Their power is immeasurable!"

"Immeasurable power, yes, but with enough time and patience, it can be mastered, even if it means their Pokémon are both completely insane with no conscience." The trainer wondered a bit, lost at the fact why Team Rocket would do such a thing. It was essentially running around with a grenade timed to explode at any time. "But I doubt Team Rocket would even give a second thought about befriending their Pokémon. They're nothing more than weapons, slaves, and sledgehammers to forward their ambitions."

"Gives me more reason to shred them." Zoroark's two eyes glowed, hastily relishing at the thought of torturing a dark Pokémon. "Especially those Dark Pokémon…they're true worthy adversaries, too bad the foolish humans couldn't be described in the same way."

"Yeah, but don't let it go to your head." Zephyr laughed a bit.

"Very funny."

The trio continued their journey through the mountain pass, readying themselves to fight any incoming wild Pokémon or Team Rocket and UAAF operatives that might be foolish enough to ambush them.

Continuing into the night, the three disappeared into the darkness with the starlit sky overhead, a quiet, undisturbed environment awaiting them as they moved on.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"We're here at last." Riley announced, finally relieved they were at the outskirts of the city ahead of them. All three of the Pokémon traveling with him caught up with him a little while later, as Piplup's slow speed and low stamina nearly made her lose the group. After some begs from the tiny Pokémon and a bit of frustration, Garchomp allowed her to ride on the back of her body with the penguin clinging onto her non-grooved fin, despite the fact her dorsal fin was injured. "Took you guys long enough to catch up!" He signaled to his approaching companions with a hand gesture.

"Sorry, our friend isn't exactly the fastest in terms of the endurance department." Gallade humorously stated as he caught his breath. Garchomp landed next to him, giggling a bit at his joke. Piplup wasn't amused one bit.

The team of four walked up to a sign that greeted newcomers approaching the city, which read "Hearthome City: Warm and Kind." Garchomp murmured a bit at the sign, hoping it kept its word. The last few cities she tried to take shelter in weren't exactly welcoming.

"Let's head on through. Now don't run loose on me, they might not take wild Pokémon kindly." Riley recommended. The three Pokémon that followed him nodded their heads carefully.

"I can't wait for a warm meal and a nice bed to drop on." Gallade sighed a bit.

"I'll check us in into the local hotel, then. It's better than any Pokémon Center residence, so consider it as a treat from me."

All three of the Pokémon leapt up and cheered in joy and excitement, and Riley could only smile at their heartwarming reaction.

* * *

**Heartrome City, Outside the Pokémon Hotel**

The team's short trek through one of Sinnoh's most populated cities was quicker and friendlier than they had anticipated. While both Gallade and Riley had expected people to run in fear upon meeting a talking Pokémon and Garchomp's fearsome first impression, the reaction of the local populace was rather the complete opposite. The streets were running wild with children, and the majority of the youngsters approached Riley and his impressive Pokémon in order to play and spend time with them. Some of them even made a request to pet the ferocious dragon that followed them or tell jokes to the crowd, in Gallade's case.

"It wants to pet me?" Garchomp asked, muttering to Gallade.

"Yeah. It thinks you're cute, which is something I find to be…intriguing, despite your intimidating presentation." The fact the Blade Pokémon could talk just amazed the local kids even more.

"Whatever…" Garchomp smiled a bit, lowered her head to the child and allowed her to be petted and hugged by the child. The Piplup who hitched a ride on her back could only smile at the adorable scene.

"Tommy!" A voice called out. A young woman approached the group and the child cuddling with Garchomp turned around.

"Mom, look! It's a Garchomp!" He released his grasp and wandered over to his mother. "Can I please take a picture with it? Pleeeeeeeease?"

The young boy's mother could do little but smile at his request. "Oh, alright." She turned to Riley. "Is this your Pokémon? Are you fine with my child taking a picture with it?"

"Oh, no, no problem at all." Riley shook his head. "They're just wi-I mean, they're my friends' Pokémon that I'm looking after while they're out of town in another region." He didn't want to reveal the actual truth even if the Pokémon was completely friendly towards the children. "I'm sure it would be happy to. Is that fine with you?"

Garchomp simply nodded.

"Alright Tommy, get into position!" The boy's mother pulled a camera out of her purse as she took aim with the device. "Can you please stand a little closer?" The child edged closer to the Mach Pokémon, her impressive size dwarfing the small boy by at least five feet. The camera flashed, and the snapshot of Garchomp befriending the child was captured on the device. It brought a small warmness back into her once cold-hearted nature.

"Alright Tommy, let's go. We promised daddy that we would meet him at the Pokémon Center at exactly 11AM." His mother reminded, checking her watch. "We'll be late."

"Oh, alright…" The young boy frowned a bit. "But can I play with it sometime?" Tommy turned to Riley, and he simply smiled and nodded. The Pokémon he claimed to "own" lowered her head towards the boy and gave a slight nod.

The mother and her child departed a short while later, with Garchomp frowning a bit.

"Are you okay?" Piplup asked, noticing her somber expression. "I've never seen you act like this before!"

"Oh…it just reminded me of my family. My kids. My husband. The young boy brought it all back." Shedding a tear, the dragon tried to contain her thoughts. "That's the first time a human ever wanted to befriend me."

"It'll be alright!" Piplup tried to be cheerful. "I'm sure he'll want to meet you again sometime!"

Garchomp smiled. It might be the first time she managed to befriend someone whom she didn't know or have any relations with at all.

As the dragon and her penguin friend continued to charm the kids by taking more requests of petting and picture-taking, Riley tapped onto Gallade's shoulder. "Look, I have to make a quick stop at the Pokémon Center to heal up Lucario, if you may, can you look after your two friends? I'll be back in approximately five minutes."

"Yes, take your time." He replied. Riley hurried off to treat his companion. Turning back to the kids, they all looked at him with widened eyes.

"Wow! A talking Pokémon!" One of the kids screamed in excitement.

"Can you tell us some jokes!"

"Pleeeeease?"

Gallade waved his two bladed arms in a "no" fashion. "I'm a Pokémon, not a comedian! Don't you guys have some joke books you can crack on instead of me!"

"It spoke again! Come on, be a little funny! Please? For us!" All the kids begged at his feet, eagerly wishing to hear something funny from this Pokémon that could communicate with them just as well as any normal human could.

Gallade sweatdropped heavily as the kids all stood in front of him, eagerly wanting this amazing talking Pokémon to tell them some jokes. He wasn't exactly the wisest Pokémon in the comedy field, despite his massive intelligence at combat. Regardless, he attempted his best to come up with any humorous, yet lame and clichéd, jokes he could cook up in his imagination. "Alright alright…listen carefully. What did the Pikachu say to the unsuspecting Squirtle with its back turned to it?"

"What?" The kids replied with eager faces.

"I'm peek-in-at-chu! Get it?" Gallade chuckled nervously. "Pikachu? Peek-in-at-chu?"

The kids suddenly exploded into laughter, with some rolling on the floor trying to contain their uncontrollable giggling.

"Wow…I didn't know I was such a good joker…" Gallade questioned his ability to amuse children. Spending most of his life as a serious, lone fighter, the talent of amusing kids just came into his mind. _Or these kids are just too amazed at the presence of a wise Pokémon._

The children soon calmed themselves down from their laughter, and recovering, begged the Blade Pokémon to tell them some more. This time, he was really getting nervous…

"Look kids, I'm really out of-" He turned to the parents observing their children, and they smiled heartily at the talking Pokémon. It was obvious to him that they were accepting his welcome to the city, not to mention making their children so happy. "Oh, alright alright!" He cleared his throat, and the kids calmed down once again. "Why couldn't the three Team Rocket agents get into the Pirates of the Sevii Islands movie?"

The kids immediately all chanted "why" in unison with gleeful faces.

"Because the movie was rated ARRRGGGH! Get it? Team Rocket wears uniforms with big red "R"'s, while pirates say arrrgh? It had pirates in it?" Gallade grinned. "Don't you get it?"

Two milliseconds later the kids were once again roaring with laughter, while their parents couldn't help but chuckle along with their reaction. Piplup wandered over to her friend and clapped her fins in congratulations for being able to amuse the kids in such a bright manner. She squeaked excitedly with a bright expression on her big, bright face. "You're a great comedian! Maybe you should consider it to be a future career option!"

"Um, thanks." Gallade thanked. _Well, I was a public speaker before this…_

"Can we take a picture with you too?" The kids all asked while staring at him, expecting for their Pokémon comedian to reply and agree to their request.

He nodded in reply. "Sure. Are you fine with one group shot? Because my trainer will be back anytime now and we have to get going." None of the kids said anything in response to his request. "All right then, get close together for the shot!" His "fans" gathered around him while their parents pulled out cameras and took aim at the group.

"Say cheesy!" All of them called out.

"CHEESY!"

All the children placed on their biggest grins, and their parents shot the group with their cameras, capturing the moment in multiple flashes. Riley had just finished taking care of his Lucario and was heading over when he caught the moment. "Looks like he's making some new friends." He spoke to himself, chuckling. Approaching the group, Gallade was just relieved he was back because the Blade Pokémon was running out of methods to please the kids.

"Glad you're back. So you've taken care of everything?" He asked.

"Yes. We should check in to the hotel now." Riley turned to the children. "Look, I have to go now and so does my Pokémon. But we'll promise to play again!"

"Will you?" They all eyed Gallade with teary eyes. None of them wanted to depart from this amazing creature, who was a human unknown to all the youngsters.

"I can't keep promises, but I'll drop by to say hi if I have the chance. Listen, we really have to depart now. Now please listen to your parents, alright?"

All the children smiled, nodded, and wandered back to their parents, where they all gave one last warm smile and departed. The same crowd that was playing with Garchomp also left the scene in a disappointed mood, having to leave when they made new friends with the hunted Pokémon. "Such kids…they don't understand the brutalities of the world. They don't even know we're wanted both by the government and criminal organizations alike…"

Riley sighed. "They're still young minds. No need to blame them, but you did a good job cheering them up, however. But why? Why are you so skeptical of humanity?" He questioned, unsure of why his new companions showed so much hatred towards the race.

"They made me end up like this. They enslave us all for goals so terrifying one can only imagine who is at the nerve control of all of this." Garchomp walked alongside them and barked a bit, agreeing with his point. "She agrees too, since she lost her entire family to them. Pokémon have families and friends too, like humans. I understand some of humanity still has a good heart, but the majority…"

Scratching his head nervously, Riley didn't feel like standing in the open anymore discussing such matters. "Ok, I understand. Now let's get to the hotel, we've spent quite a good amount of time here trying to charm those kids."

He led the group into the hotel, willing to give them a well-earned shelter and day off to them.

* * *

**Pokémon Hotel**

While it wasn't very large, the Pokémon Hotel located close to the heart of Hearthome City could be described as extravagant. It was decorated with beautiful features, including rare paintings of Pokémon and humans alike, while a large chandelier hung from the ceiling of the first floor sent radiant streaks of light across the room, greeting new visitors with a ray of beauty and warmness. A couple of receptionists smiled at Riley as he and his Pokémon approached the front desk as they glanced at the impressive presentation around them.

"Can I help you?" A young lady greeted the trainer with a bright smile. Garchomp glared at the other workers at the front desk with a sharp eye. While they were frightened and tried to avoid her stare, she didn't really mean it since her natural, neutral look was intimidating to begin with. On the other hand, Gallade could only be dazzled at how they could put so much time in decorating this hotel.

"Yeah, can I please have a room for four please?" Riley asked.

"Mhm, do you have an ID?"

"Yes, hold on a second." Riley reached into his pocket, pulled out his Pokedex and handed it to her. After confirming that he was indeed a valid Pokémon Trainer, the lady forwarded the device back to him.

"Your room is B4. Head up three floors and make a right down the hallway and your room will be there."

"Thank you very much." Riley picked up his backpack and turned to the Pokémon. "Follow me, everyone."

Leading them to the second floor of the hotel and entering their suite for the day, they were even more surprised at how large their room was. It was just massive, and could easily accommodate eight people if they wished to share beds. Four massive, king sized beds awaited the team and a beautiful view of the city and beyond from the balcony was the top feature of their room. There was even a large-screen television, a miniature kitchen, and even a fridge loaded to the brim with sodas, lemonades, and ice cold water!

"Wow, this is amazing." Gallade exclaimed as he dropped onto one of the beds, sighing. "Now I can finally catch some rest after what happened these past few days!"

Garchomp and Piplup dropped onto their own respective beds, with the Mach Pokémon yawning heavily. Never in her life has she ever slept in a more fluffy and comfortable bed in her entire life. However, it was not long before the penguin Pokémon decided to sleep with her friend instead, since the tiny creature didn't need such a large-sized piece of furniture to sleep on, not to mention she grew accustomed to sleeping and cuddling up with her would-be predator that was so willing to eat her.

"Do you have to do that?" Garchomp asked, frustrated as the Pokémon snoozed on her back.

"Aw, come on! You're so comfortable to cuddle with!" Piplup snuggled happily the dragon's back, trying not to disturb her.

Rolling her eyes, Garchomp swirled her head at Gallade. "If you don't mind, we're catching some shut-eye. If you're going out, then you can take us off the list."

"Alright." Gallade was looking forward to seeing the town, but at least he didn't have to look after his companions for now.

Riley hung his hat up on a rack, sat down on one of the beds, and browsed through some magazines. "Oh, by the way, you said you wanted to earn some ribbons regarding those Super Contests, correct?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine with that if you're okay with it."

"Well, I can enter you and probably Garchomp under my name. I'm already registered so I'm capable of entering the contest. I'll just claim you're my Pokémon, so if that's okay…" The trainer placed the magazine back on the table. "There's an event tomorrow and since we're staying here for a while, I guess there's no harm in participating." He pulled up a towel and headed to the washroom. "I need a shower, haven't taken one in days!"

"Take your time." Gallade replied. Sitting in the room alone while hearing the low, heavy snoring of Garchomp along with Piplup's high-pitched snores, he pondered. Was he really prepared to show himself off in a contest where he demonstrated skills of speed, execution and performance in front of a massive audience? He never really got the chance, but for some reason, he was more than willing to show it off to the rest of the world.

* * *

**A Little While Later…**

The rest of the afternoon involved Gallade and Riley exploring the city on foot while Piplup and Garchomp stayed in their hotel suite to get all the necessary sleep they had missed these past few days. Since it was also their first time to snooze in a comfortable bed, no one could blame them as they refused to leave the hotel and spent their time sleeping and dreaming the rest of the day away.

While most of the attractions such as the Poffin House, Pokémon Fan Club and Amity Square didn't give Gallade the slightest attention or interest, the Hearthome Gym and a large dome-like stadium on the north end of the city made him seem interested. "So, where does exactly the Super Contests take place? There seems to be two gyms here, it seems."

Riley pointed to a large dome that stood at the north-center side of the city. "No, that's not a gym. That's the Super Contest Hall. It's where Pokémon and trainers alike dress formally to show off what they really have. That's where we're going tomorrow. Since I already challenged the gym leader here, I can't do so again." He looked forward to entering Gallade into a gym competition after witnessing his combat prowess against Team Rocket's dark Pokémon.

"Dressing formally…" The Blade Pokémon muttered slightly. "Does this mean I have to wear a suit or a cheerleader's uniform to look like a silly ape?"

The man chuckled at his comment. "No need. Just be yourself. Some trainers dress up their Pokémon just because it makes them look a bit cuter. But I'll enter you under something that isn't cute or whatever. But yes, my Lucario didn't exactly like dressing up with a tie so…yeah." He scratched his head nervously. "No need to worry too much about the wardrobe feature, since I already look professional enough and you have a perfect first impression!" He complimented, hoping to raise his spirits.

"Thanks." Gallade laughed a bit. "We still have plenty of time so let's explore the rest of the town."

Taking their time to take note of all the features around the town, both individuals eventually came to rest at an outdoor café where they decided it was a good time to explain their history. Riley's history was fairly short, as he was just a standard Pokémon Trainer and Researcher that would travel around and observe the wild while at the same time battling gym leaders and assisting trainers and Pokémon in need.

"That's it." Riley concluded. "I'm just a general run of the mill trainer. Let's hear your past."

Gallade rested his bladed arms on the table and took in some deep breaths. Recalling his history was one thing he never really enjoyed, as it was a difficult and depressing process. Regardless, he began his explanation. "I used to be a Pokémon Trainer originating from Sinnoh. I am the trainer's sole Pokémon, as he didn't believe in taking other Pokémon from their home environments forcefully away from any friends and family that they had."

His human companion nodded his head slightly. "That's pretty much the same reason why I only own a Lucario." He kept the Pokémon in the Poke ball, as he believed it deserved a well-earned rest after the events from yesterday. "But please continue."

"Because of the connection I shared with my trainer and my powerful skills in combat, Team Rocket and the United Aerospace Armed Forces began to show an interest in me and other various trainers. They were an organization formed to quell the uprisings and rebellions that have been going on throughout the world recently. Only after I was captured did I realize what they were really planning. Dubbed Project Alpha, it is by far the most horrific and unethical experiment known in existence." He sighed. "Their plan was to fuse a human with a Pokémon so it would be totally loyal to them, but there were glitches in the project."

Riley's face went blank. "They…they fuse humans with Pokémon?"

"Exactly. It was a plan to create totally obedient and loyal fighters to their alliance. They believe with Pokémon that possessed human minds, it would not have to rely on its trainer too much while in a fight. It was dubbed a failure by many because the end product either didn't meet the expectations of their trainers, or simply because the fused being didn't listen to their masters." Gallade sipped some coffee in angst.

Not saying anything, the man nodded his head.

"I was one of the few that escaped containment and lived to talk about it, and after being captured, I was assigned to a brutal trainer that abandoned me a while after since he deemed me to be too weak. There were some that didn't end up like me, as they were exterminated for their rebellions. I suppose I lived because I showed potential in their organization, even though I was planning a second escape." The thought of witnessing his fellow prisoners get slaughtered in his eyes at the hands of those cruel agents, soldiers and operatives brought back anger and regret in his heart.

"I'm sorry to hear what happened…" Unsure of what to say, Riley decided to not say much, as he didn't want to bring down the spirit of his ally.

A slight grin drifted across Gallade's face. "It's perfectly fine. I actually felt better after talking this out. People don't realize this dark story due to its complete covert nature…because after Project Alpha was deemed a failure, they proceeded to start Project Redemption, a massive program utilizing dark Pokémon to further…whatever they're planning. I suppose it's well underway seeing how we faced two of their dark Pokémon a while ago back on Coronet. It must be stopped at all costs." The piercing eyes of the Dark Dragonite still haunted his deepest nightmares.

"You have my full support." Gallade looked up and witnessed a confident face coming from Riley.

"Pardon?"

"I'll be assisting you all the way. I may not be as experienced compared to an elite trainer, but I'll do my best." Riley's past of fighting Team Galactic in his past came back to his mind. "I've aided other trainers in taking down Team Galactic during these past few years, and if you need my help, consider it a yes."

"Thank you." It was the first time he could entrust a human ally to travel with him.

The sun began to set, and the two returned to their hotel. It was going to be a new day tomorrow for them, as it would be the first time Gallade takes on a Pokémon Super Contest alongside one of his other companions. Who that would be, was the real answer he needed to figure out.

* * *

**The Following Morning…**

Streaks of sunlight shone through the windows, waking Piplup up as the tiny Penguin Pokémon bounced off the back of Garchomp. Looking at her other teammates, they were still sleeping away peacefully but it was at that moment she realized about the Super Contest that Riley was talking about prior to her falling asleep. She was too excited! After all, it was about time she had the opportunity to display how powerful she was, even if her other companions were much more powerful than she was. That wasn't a reason to back down from a challenge. But where was Riley? She looked around, but upon hearing spitting and gurgling sounds coming from the room next door, she realized the young man was brushing his teeth in the washroom.

"Hey, get up, you lazy lug!" She bounced across the bed and landed on Gallade, who was still sleeping away. "Wake up, the contest is today!" Slapping the Blade Pokémon with her fins, she abruptly awoke him by accident. Jumping out of bed with his blade arms raised, the tiny penguin fell onto the ground head first.

"WAAHH! Are we under attack!" Gallade looked around, and realized he was in the hotel. "Stupid dreams…always haunting me." He climbed down from the bed and noticed Piplup trying to struggle back onto its feet.

"There you are." Piplup rubbed her head a bit. "The Super Contest is today!"

"Calm down. It doesn't start in 2 hours." Her friend laughed a bit as he stretched, yawning sleepily. His actions also woke up Garchomp, who unleashed an earth-shaking yawn.

"Pardon me there." She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I've never seen you so hyper, Piplup!"

Piplup jumped up and down on the bed in excitement, unable to wait for the contest today. "Well, today's the day of the contest and I'm going to participate!"

"Wait…there's the three of us, and only two of us can join in." Gallade asked, unsure. He didn't want to single out anyone and wanted to give everyone an opportunity to show their power. As he was definitely in, he was left with Piplup and Garchomp. _Should I take the overwhelmingly powerful Pokémon with amazing power, or the rising champion who proved her capability in the field?_

Garchomp waved one of her wings. "Eh, you can let the pipsqueak join. I'll sit the first round out, my injuries still need healing."

"Pipsqueak!" Piplup angrily squealed at the dragon. "I'm no pipsqueak!"

"Sorry, well, you're the smallest one here!" She laughed.

Piplup fired a jet of water at her in frustration, soaking her face and sending her wide awake immediately. "Well, you definitely improved there. Alright, it's decided. I'll be your cheerleader from the sidelines, and you two go out there and fight on Riley's behalf. If that's okay with you…of course." She asked Gallade.

"If you wish. Alright, Piplup, you know what to do?"

"Of course! I've watched the contests in the past and I understand what needs to be done!"

"That's good to know." He replied, relieved to save himself from explaining more meaningless points that weren't really important. "Let's do it."

Making any final preparations they needed to get over with, the group departed for the Super Contest Hall.

* * *

**Mt. Coronet**

"Ninetales! No!"

"I'm amazed you'd even last against Xander." Zephyr sneered at the Team Rocket operative as her corrupted Ninetales fell Zoroark's overwhelming and brutal assaults. The fox Pokémon fell to its knees, bleeding heavily before its two blazing red eyes fell dim and collapsed with a lack of energy. This brought a smirk on the Illusion Fox who laughed in a sinister voice.

_That's the second corrupted Pokémon kill for today. Is there not one worthy opponent for me?_

_Don't be too cocky. I'm sure she's got something up her sleeve._ His trainer noticed there was more than one Corruption ball present on her belt. _Could be empty, but I'm not sure.  
_

Having defeated many unsuspecting trainers with her dark Ninetales only to witness it fall against this newcomer with little damage inflicted made her shudder in disbelief. "It's not possible…how did you defeat us!"

"Superior speed and footwork, you stupid fool." The sadistic and apathetic trainer spoke with his arms crossed. "Your overwhelming attacks mean nothing to me. I've taken down hundreds of your types and you'll be joining them very soon." _Good job, Zoroark. Someone needs to teach them a lesson that there's someone else darker and far more capable than them._

The agent's partners all stood and stared on in disbelief. How was it possible? This young man's two Pokémon, seemingly to be no more powerful than any old regular trainer they came across at first sight, easily dodged all of the Dark Ninetales's attacks without any effort, and when the time was right, he leapt in, delivered a couple of slashes with its claws before finally putting it out of commission with a nasty dark pule attack. Their thoughts about Zephyr's Zoroark just made them want to claim it more. A Pokémon that could easily create illusions of own self, dodge incoming blasts of fire by simply sidestepping, and act like it could read every single thought within the attacker's mind? It was just an unbearable capture ready to be stolen and given in for further processing.

"Nice Pokémon…care to hand it over? I promise I'll return it after I'm done." The lead agent taunted as she recalled her Ninetales with a sly smile.

Zephyr gave his adversaries a piercing stare. "Just try. _I dare you._"

All 6 agents, including the female operative who lost her corrupted Ninetales, grabbed a Corruption ball from their belt and without any second thoughts while driven by the possibilities of a promotion and massive paychecks being cashed into their accounts because of the rare Pokémon, flung it at Zoroark.

"You're mine now!" She cackled. "There's no escape!"

"Terios, do your stuff." Zephyr calmly spoke. _They've seen Xander's powers, now let's see them quake in fear from Terios's force._

The Umbreon nodded, and with its two amber-colored eyes glowing brighter than ever, the rings on his body amplified a force which casted a barrier around Zoroark. The Illusion Fox was about to slash the Corruption Poke balls to shreds with his own claws, but he felt it was a good idea for the Moonlight Pokémon to demonstrate its bestowed strength to the world. After all, few have seen it firsthand, as it was Zephyr's Zoroark that did the majority of battles. Umbreon was trained for a defensive approach, anyways.

"Hah! You think your little Umbreon can protect your Pokémon?" A grunt laughed. To his surprise, the Zoroark did nothing except continue glaring at the agents. It was as if he didn't notice the Corruption balls being flung at him, or fear itself to be captured to begin with. The eyes of the Pokémon gave off a faint glow of crimson-red as he prepared to unleash a night burst attack in tandem with Umbreon's safeguard.

"Now." The trainer ordered. _Let's see how you feel like being hit with your own gadgets._

A violet-colored force field bubbled around Zoroark, and as the Corruption balls opened up for the capture, the devices were stopped cold in midair as they made contact with the barrier. Freezing in place, the Poke balls started to crackle with bolts of electricity fizzing as they began to falter.

All the Team Rocket operatives staggered back in fear. "How…these devices were made to be flawless!"

"Do it, Xander."

The Illusion Fox Pokémon immediately unleashed a burst of evil energy from his body, sending the spheres that Team Rocket had flung at them right back at the agents. All 6 of the evil objects intended to capture and corrupt their victims' Pokémon smashed all of the agents in the faces with ferocious force, sending them flying back and crashing to the ground. The unlucky ones received nasty nosebleeds while one of the operatives lost a couple of his teeth. Zephyr's Zoroark couldn't help but sneer humorously at his targets. "About time someone made them eat their own vile tools." The barrier around him dissipated, and the Umbreon sat down on his hind legs.

"Well, I guess you can finally realize you idiots aren't all that good as you seemed to be, running around with your weapons." The mysterious trainer spoke. "Still plan to fight?"

Determined to get revenge for the bruise inflicted on her face, the female agent gripped a Poke ball in her hands, willing to make the Zoroark and his trainer pay for the makeover they gave her. "You snotty kid…you'll be sorry you did that! Go, Dark Gallade!"

The capsule in her hands was sent into the air, and in a flash of dark light, a corrupted version of the Blade Pokémon that Zephyr and his companions faced earlier emerged. Unlike the honorable creature that aided anyone in need, this one had no mercy, no pity, and no remorse for anyone it came across. It smiled evilly as its two bladed arms were surrounded by a black aura.

"Surprising…" Zephyr yawned a bit. "I expected something like a Garchomp or Rhyperior, but…sure. If you want to fight, fine by me." It was going to be a crushing victory.

The female agent turned to her colleagues enraged at the fact they were all just standing there doing absolutely nothing, aside from trying to stem their nosebleeds. "IDIOTS! Don't just sit there and observe like a slacking piece of trash! Assist me! Weaken that creature so I can finish him!"

Nodding wearily, all five of the other grunts sent their own Poke balls into battle, deploying, to Zephyr's disappointment, corrupted Golbats and Raticates. Even though they were driven into a state of insanity with bloodlust, any well-trained Pokémon could easily finish them without too much difficulty given their lack of power and strength.

"…that's it?" The trainer wanted to hold back his laugh. "Is Team Rocket still poorly funded even after its resurrection?"

The grunts were offended beyond belief. Many of them were fortunate to even receive a precious corrupted Pokémon to begin with, even if it was just the standard issue Pokémon that could be found almost anywhere in the wild. And here they were, grateful for the gift that the High Command of Team Rocket/UAAF had given, being mocked for their longtime laughable reputation of having horrible and near-useless creatures to work with during their dirty work. But this time, they were confident in the fact that their numbers would surely overwhelm the lone Zoroark and could be taken down with massed attacks.

Reading every single of their thoughts, Zoroark rolled his eyes. "Master, I'll handle this. I don't need Terios's help."

"If you wish." Zephyr was more than overconfident of his skills. If Zoroark could take down a Dark Dragonite by himself, 6 low-tier creatures with barely the strength to even match up with any average Pokémon was just a day's worth of training. Meanwhile, his Umbreon moaned sadly, not being able to show off his impressive powers even further.

"Don't worry." His trainer patted the Moonlight Pokémon. "You'll get your chance."

"Fine…I never wanted to fight these clowns anyways." His Pokémon yawned slightly at the agents. "Poorly funded yet still persevering, they've got courage, I'll tell them that much."

"ATTACK!" All five grunts barked. The barrage of Golbats and Raticates all charged at the lone Zoroark, hoping to win with superior numbers.

"This should be fun." The female agent sneered.

As the two Dark Golbats swooped in from the sky, their fangs gave off a faint glow of purple as they dived in in preparation to give their victim a nasty poison fang attack. Approaching from the flanks of Zoroark as it was preoccupied in a stare-off with the Raticates, the grunts and their Pokémon were assured they'd get him this time.

"Illusion, Xander." Zephyr ordered. He wondered if this technique would actually trick them. If it didn't work, he already had a backup plan, and that was to order the Illusion Fox to use extreme speed to get out of there and the two Golbats would fly smack-dab into each other.

Essentially an enhanced version of double team, it would produce copies of the original Pokémon to fool the enemy, but these ones could have the ability to function in a sentient manner all by themselves for a limited amount of time. It would make the opponent feel they are facing multiple enemies at once.

Zoroark's sharp intimidating pupils narrowed, and in a split second, it disappeared into thin air and began to generate multiple copies of itself. 4 other versions of the Pokémon appeared and surrounded the grunts' Pokémon, with no clear differences between the real or fake ones. The Golbats came to a halt before staring at the multiple copies in confusion, with no clear judgment on which one to attack first.

"Attack that one!"

"That one, in the middle!"

"Over there!"

"Get the one on the left!"

"That's the real one!"

The grunts barked multiple orders at their Pokémon, and in complete and utter confusion and dismay, the Dark Raticates and Golbats swarmed the clones as they literally dived through their intended targets with no result. With each illusion copy of Zoroark they managed to take down, 2 more took its place. The real Zoroark was perched on a rock above the battlefield as it observed the foolish grunts and Pokémon try to figure out where it went, and it tried not to laugh. Zephyr was well aware of this fact and he simply nodded without blowing his position away.

_Should I continue toying with them?_ Xander communicated into his trainer's mind. _I really like their reactions, their courage baffles me._

_If you wish. I have plenty of time on my hands._ Zephyr simply replied. _This should be a good time to practice your illusion generating abilities._

_Sure will, my friend._ "This is too easy…" The Illusion Fox boasted. His mind continued to generate even more illusions, making the frustration of the attacking dark Pokémon grow even faster with each passing second. The fake copies gave off mocking faces as their attackers swiped, bit or slashed them before promptly disappearing, but not before disappearing laughing and being replaced with yet two more fakes. The reaction even amused Zoroark more, as it loved to toy with ridiculous and overconfident opponents who thought it could win by out-speeding it. While he wanted to scream "Hey, over here, you idiots!" into the day, the responses of the Pokémon and the grunts trying to locate the real thing was hilarious, to him anyways. Hissy fits, rages, screams of frustration, and cursing were just a few of them.

It was clear to the female agent that the real Pokémon they wanted to target was nowhere in sight. "Alright, where did your little coward go!"

A smile drifted across Zephyr's pale face. "Look above your head on that cliff then." Wanting to finish the battle quickly, he finally ordered Zoroark to commence a real attack. "Zoroark! Shadow ball now!"

The grunts all whirled their heads towards the cliff, only to witness the humanoid fox leap from its perch and into the air while focusing its two palms together. A black/purple orb of pure dark energy began to manifest in its grasp as it began to grow with each passing second.

"Golbat! Stop him!" A grunt yelled.

"You too!" His colleague added.

The two bat Pokémon soared towards the sky and right at the levitating Illusion Fox Pokémon and just as they were about to make contact, it disappeared yet again, leaving two more elusive copies in its wake. Both fakes cackled in a sinister manner before being bitten by the Dark Golbats and disappearing into the thin afternoon air.

Zoroark appeared again on the far side of the battlefield, and without any thoughts, flung the shadowy blob of energy at the Raticates on the ground. _Let's see them react in surprise at the fact my shadow ball can actually hit normal Pokémon!_

"Hah! You think a ghost-type attack can affect normal types? Did you not do your homework, kid!" The female agent with her Gallade laughed.

"Really?" Zephyr questioned her. "Then why aren't the Pokémon laughing with you?" His Umbreon taunted her in return by raising its paw as if it was giving her the middle finger.

The Dark Raticates witnessed the ball of shadow rocketing towards them with deadly speed, all the while still being preoccupied at trying to find the real Zoroark (even though they had no clue it was actually above their heads). The illusion copies immediately all leapt out of the way as the ball smashed into all three rats, causing a massive explosion and sending bits of dirt, stone and dust into the air. The grunts looked on in shock, surprised at how a ghost-type move could even affect normal types to begin with.

The dust settled, and all three Raticates were down in a fainted state. Not a single one moved a millimeter, and the real Zoroark returned onto a rock as the illusion copies vanished into thin air.

"You cheater!" The Team Rocket agent accused. "How on earth did you do that! Everyone knows ghost-type moves cannot hit normal types!"

"That's because _you_ should do your homework!" Zoroark taunted. "Grow some brains, you dumb sack of bricks!" The real fact he could actually hit the Raticates to begin with was that their corruption of their DNA had changed their genetic typing, thus they were no longer classified as a normal type.

"You dare to insult me with that rude mouth of yours? Tell that to the Dark Golbats!" On her command, the two corrupted bats regained their senses and dived at the Pokémon. "Rend that rude scum's body apart!"

_Prepared to kill? I'm amazed. _"Kill them, if you wish." Zephyr commanded. It was about time he proved himself as a merciless opponent, as he allowed the three other operatives with the Dark Charizard and Dark Dragonite escape earlier.

"With pleasure!" Zoroark shouted in reply, finally getting a chance to demonstrate his strength in a lethal manner.

The Pokémon were just about to make contact with the Illusion Fox Pokémon when, with a flash, the defender slashed both Pokémon with its razor-sharp claws. For a few seconds, no one said anything as the battlefield drifted into complete silence.

The grunts and the agent looked on in horror as the Dark Golbats' wings separated from the main sections of their body. Copious amounts of blood poured from the wounds from which their wings used to be, raining from the sky in purple drops of liquid. Both Pokémon crashed to the ground, flopping desperately before finally dropping dead, their lifeless bodies showing no signs of any life force coming from them.

"…surprised?" Zephyr asked them in response to the massacre. "You shouldn't be."

Clenching her fists in anger, the operative turned to her Dark Gallade. "Serve that Pokémon's head on a plate. I want it ALIVE!"

The Dark Gallade, without any objections, leapt onto the battleground as it abruptly kicked the fainted Raticates out of its way. It had no feelings for its weak underlings, for its mind was corrupted to the point where its only desire was to slaughter, maim and kill. It looked up at the Zoroark, who finally decided to fight head-on after receiving extensive amounts of pure humor and amusement of the day.

"You've got guts to face me, I'll say…" The Dark Pokémon taunted in perfect human language. "You have the blood of a true soldier in your veins…why not join us?"

"I don't need the help of you corrupt corporate pigs. Looks good on you though!" Zoroark returned the offer.

"Big words from such a little cowardly Pokémon…let my blades do the talking!" The corrupted Blade Pokémon charged with its two blade-like arms extended, both glowing with a dark aura. "You will regret insulting my master!"

"As if." Zoroark once again utilized its illusion ability, generating 6 copies of himself in an instant. Zephyr and his Umbreon looked on tensely. The man knew this Gallade was skilled and it had the ability, senses and sharp eye to detect the real one with no difficulties, not to mention it could read the minds of its opponents to an extent. At the same time, Terios could literally sense traces of DNA from the Gallade he ran into yesterday when they were being attacked by the Dark Charizard and Dark Dragonite.

"That Gallade…it's a carbon copy of the one we faced yesterday." He whispered to his trainer. Zephyr nodded in response.

"I suspected it…Gallade is by far the hardest Pokémon to corrupt with its heart of justice and righteousness. They'd do better simply cloning it. Not to mention it can talk to begin with."

The dark Pokémon locked its eyes on a certain copy of Zoroark, and swinging its blades back, it launched a dark variation of the psycho cut attack. Seething from the hit, Zephyr's Pokémon leapt back from the hit and smiled, finally happy to face a worthy opponent that could _actually_ hit him for once. The fact something so powerful such as a Dark Charizard or Dragonite could only land a hit in retaliation was a testament of how skilled he was at dodging attacks and deceiving his enemies at the same time.

The Illusion Fox Pokémon immediately disappeared again, once again utilizing its illusion tactic to fool his adversary in a second attempt. But it wasn't long before another blade of psychic energy was flung at him, and he broke his cover as he blocked the incoming attack with his claws. The Dark Gallade snickered, confident in rendering his opponent's greatest advantage useless.

"Looks like you aren't the master of illusions anymore…I can read each and every one of your movements. Your tricks won't deceive me!"

Zoroark took the threat as a joke, as he had a dozen more tricks ready to be used. "That was just one. I have plenty more for the likes of you." He turned to his trainer. "Zephyr, stay out of this. I wish to test my skills alone."

His trainer nodded. "Keep a sharp eye out! This Gallade isn't easy to trick!"

"Of course…for now." His sly mind was already plotting more tricks to fool his opponent. Some would call it unfair, but against a corporation far viler than any dictator can possibly imagine being, there were no limits there and all rules were definitely out the window.

"Dark Gallade, shadow slash!" The female agent commanded. "Don't let it trick you!"

The corrupted Blade Pokémon reared back its arms as they began to glow with purple energy. It leapt into the air, charging more power and strength to deliver the crushing blow on his adversary. Zoroark immediately countered by literally making himself vanish into the air.

"Huh! Where'd it go?" The grunts spoke, whirling their heads around in confusion. The agent who owned the dark Pokémon could only ponder.

Out of nowhere, Zoroark reappeared and fired a shadow ball at his opponent. Expecting the attack, the target immediately used its attack to slash the incoming sphere of energy, sending it flying in a random direction. It collided into the mountainside before detonating in a fiery explosion, leaving nothing but a gaping hole.

Both Pokémon landed firmly to the ground, both amazed at each other's powers. It was possibly the second time a pure-hearted being could stand against the overwhelming force of a corrupted creature, with the first time being their previous encounter with the two dark dragons. But that was probably because they were being commanded by incompetent trainers with no idea how to fight properly.

From far away, two Team Rocket agents observed the fight with an interested eye. They paid no attention to the casualties, for they could care less as long as the mission results in a success.

"Amazing. This new Pokémon is clearly matched against one of our corrupted ones. Its skills seem to be almost legendary…or maybe Agent 008 is just unskilled." The female agent viewed Zoroark up close with tactical binoculars. "The boss needs to hear about this. It would complement his arsenal greatly."

Cassidy interrupted her partner. "No. We should see if it prevails. If not, we'll interrupt and take it for ourselves. No need to call reinforcements from High Command."

"Excellent idea…" Butch smiled smugly. "Zoroark…he will soon be ours."

* * *

**_Well, we all know what's going to happen next...or are our judgmental skills deceiving us? Until next time, my friends!_**


	8. UAAF Mecha Rampage!

_**Here comes Chapter 7! Well, without doubts, here we go. I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**UAAF Mecha Rampage!**

_"It takes a trainer to conquer all eight gyms, a dedicated one to complete the regional conference, and a noble and respectful one to rise to the rank as a true Pokémon Master."-Riley  
_

**Hearthome City, Super Contest Hall**

"Wow! That was a brilliant performance and combination of seed bomb and high jump kick by that gentleman's Hitmonlee and Breloom!" The announcer spoke. The crowd went wild after the Kicking Pokémon's stunt of destroying every seed that its companion fired into the air with deadly accuracy. "Now next up we have Riley with his Piplup and Gallade!"

"Ready for this guys?" Riley asked his Pokémon with a confident tone.

"Piplup!" The tiny penguin squeaked happily.

Gallade nodded, ensuring his blades were polished and sharpened for the upcoming event. "Just give us the commands. You know our moves, correct? I won't need to repeat myself if that's the case."

"Yep." The trainer nodded. From behind, Garchomp giggled a bit from behind them and wished them good luck with a smile.

The Pokémon Super Contest in which Riley, Gallade and Piplup took place in was by far one of the most exciting contests they had ever participated in, both in terms of watching the shows and taking part in them personally. The Pokémon excelled brilliantly with their performances while their temporary trainer cheered them on for their attacks that they showed off to the judges. Garchomp cheered from the benches, as she decided to sit this one out for now. After all, she wanted the little energetic penguin to show off her moves.

Both of his Pokémon took positions in the field, with the crowd cheering for them.

"Alright contestants…GO!"

"Piplup! Hydro pump!" Riley ordered.

The Penguin Pokémon gathered water and force within her body, and with given enough time with the audience looking on in a suspenseful manner, power was gathered as she prepared to spray a column of water into the air. Meanwhile, Gallade waited. He knew what was coming up next, as he'd seen this stunt before prior to his kidnapping and conversion by the UAAF.

Squeaking fiercely, Piplup fired a torrent of overwhelming jet into the air. She continued to keep it up until she could not sustain enough air and power to keep utilizing the technique.

"Excellent! Gallade, follow it up with psycho cut!"

"Could it be what we expect, folks!" The announcer was more thrilled than ever. The crowds went wild, for every participating Pokémon had their own types of techniques to amaze the audience. Rarely, if ever, they would be disappointed.

Gallade leapt into the air, focusing his concentration on using his trademark technique. With his mind calmed down and channeling powers into creating blades of psychic energy, his bladed arms glowed white as before he flung them forward rapidly in a slashing fashion, sending out 8 crescent-shaped blades of power. They were focused on dissipating the hydro pump move that Piplup had utilized earlier, but with a stunt.

_Alright, let's see how it fares._ He smiled a bit, temporarily controlling the blades as they locked onto the towering torrent of water that swirled above his partner in the contest.

All 8 projectiles fired by him sliced through his intended target, but it wasn't done yet. He controlled the blades to continuously chop the swirling mass of water until he felt it was good enough to create a massive detonation that could reenact a miniature rainstorm.

_I'm running out of power!_ Piplup wondered, the immense power of her Hydro Pump putting great stress on her body as she began to feel exhausted from holding out against the constant stream of water.

Gallade smiled as the blades dissipated. With minimal use of his telekinesis strength, he was able to help the Penguin Pokémon in this daunting task. "Alright, let's do it!"

His bloodshot eyes gave off a crimson glare, and the torrent of water that Piplup had controlled for so long immediately dissolved into a giant detonation as water particles flew in all directions. The audience and everyone else in the stadium were immediately subjected to a massive shower, and the announcer of the contest tried to shield himself with a folder to prevent himself from being drenched. "Wow! It looks like Riley's Pokémon have created one heck of a giant shower! By combining psycho cut with hydro pump, these two have managed to put on quite a show and at the same time soaked us all!"

Piplup chirped a bit, having been amazed with the performance. "What was that? Come on, tell me!" She asked Gallade with a tone and voice of anxiousness.

"Something I'd like to call, hmm, torrential surprise." The Blade Pokémon smiled a bit from the show. Watching other competitors create spectacular shows was good, but he took a different approach and that was getting the audience involved. _Hopefully my little stunt of affecting the audience will change the judge's minds, as the seed bomb show by our opponents was alright. It was pretty unoriginal seeing how all they did was show how great a Hitmonlee's smashing kicks were._

"Our judges have confirmed our winners for this round!" The announcer spoke. "The honor goes to Riley's Gallade and Piplup for being able to amaze the audience so much!"

"All right!" Riley cheered. "Good job, guys!" The crowds applauded their victory, with many of them trying to dry themselves after the event. Regardless, it was something many had not seen before. Both his Pokémon wandered back to their trainer to celebrate their first round victory.

Garchomp also joined them to congratulate them for their show. She growled happily, but Gallade could clearly understand what she was saying.

"Thanks. It was something I was itching to try for a long time, but I never got the right partner to show it off until, well, she came along." He patted Piplup on her large head, and the penguin chirped happily. "Good thing you didn't eat her, right? I told you she'd be an awesome teammate to have on our team!" In reply to his comment, the Mach Pokémon scratched her head nervously, apologizing for her misunderstanding. It was going to be a mistake she'd remember for a very, very long time.

"Befriending what you'd normally eat is sort of strange, don't you think?" Riley asked.

Gallade shook his head, not sure about an answer. "In this world, anything is possible. I guess I'm someone that's good at pointing out such things."

The Blade Pokémon couldn't help but suspect something funny about their dragon/ground-type partner. There was something that just seemed_…_off about her. _"I'm thinking too much again, but I'll keep a keen eye. She isn't a wild Garchomp out of the blue for some strange reasons__…_"

Their next round was in approximately 15 minutes, and with Piplup tired out from her extensive usage of hydro pump, they decided to switch her out with Garchomp instead. Eager to show yet another move which they hoped to amaze the audience, they took a short break by the benches as the crowds went off for bathroom breaks or getting snacks, or something familiar. Riley left his two Pokémon as he took Piplup to the local Pokémon Center across the street to refresh her up after her tiring move.

"Got any good ideas?" Gallade asked.

"Yep." Garchomp already had the perfect plan in hand. "Will swift combined with psycho cut sound good?"

He nodded. "Looks like we'll be sending star bits into the crowd…literally."

Discussing their plans, suspicious eyes in the audience observed them. Being UAAF agents in disguise, they planned to take back their experiment, not to mention capture the Pokémon they failed to acquire a couple of days earlier. Nodding in confirmation, all of the personnel stealthily left the audience seats to put their next plot into motion.

* * *

The audience soon returned, ready for yet another show of the contestants. The announcer tapped the mike a bit and cleared his throat, ready to build the excitement again. "All right, next round, we have the same two trainers returning! This time, Riley's sent his Gallade and Garchomp into the competition, while the gentleman he is facing against has a Hitmonchan and a Nidoqueen! What our contestants could be possibly planning, only one can find out!"

Both trainers met in the center arena, exchanging friendly handshakes. "Best of luck, young man. Your last move was amazing." The gentleman complimented.

"You too." Riley grinned in return. The two headed back to their respective positions as the competition started.

"Alright contestants, let's begin! As Riley won the last round, the gentleman who kindly chose not to give his name will go first!" Giving the sign to go, Riley's opponent went first.

He started off by sending his Nidoqueen into the field. "Nidoqueen, ice beam!"

The armored dinosaur-like Pokémon stomped forward into the center of the arena, where it turned towards the sky and fired a chilling beam of ice into the air. The beam that it emitted from its mouth was so cold that the air surrounding the blast solidified into a block of ice that eventually transformed into a giant pillar, with the Drill Pokémon at the bottom trying to keep a balance on it to prevent it from toppling over and potentially crushing the audience that got in the way by accident.

"What could they be planning?" Riley asked.

"Beats me." Gallade replied. Garchomp stared at the performance with an unwavering glare, while Piplup sat at the trainer's feet. Deep in her mind, she wished she could emit such a powerful attack, as her hydro pump from her view wasn't as impressive as this Nidoqueen's ice beam.

The pillar of ice left the audience questioning in their minds. What could the gentleman possibly have planned in his mind? "Looks like the gentleman's Pokémon has left us lost!"

Before the announcer could continue his sentence, the gentleman turned to his Hitmonchan. "Hitmonchan, use bullet punch and weaken that ice pillar!"

Nodding, the humanoid-like Pokémon donning a pair of bright red boxing gloves leapt into the air, and leaving the audience gasping and cheering, it proceeded to rapidly smash the pillar of ice with punch after punch of its two fists. It attacked so fast not even Gallade could keep up with its punches as the Pokémon delivered endless slugs of attacks from its two fists. The Nidoqueen below continued to balance the massive tower of frozen water by dancing back and forth as its partner did its work in destroying the pillar.

"That's it!" Their trainer spoke triumphantly. "Keep it up!"

Riley was unsure about their performance, as he didn't know if it would be successful compared to this one that was going underway. Gallade read his mind, and nodded with confidence.

_Oh, we'll show them. After all, raining ice isn't as spectacular as raining star bits._ But for now, they would have to see the outcome of this current performance.

The seconds continued on as the Hitmonchan continued to punch the stack of ice with brutal force, and eventually it stopped to land in order to recover its energy.

"Was…that it?" Garchomp asked.

"Doubt it." _It's going to smash the weakened pillar in one blow._

With the audience drawn into complete suspense, the trainer that commanded the Pokémon felt it a good idea to clean up the performance with one brilliant finish. "Hitmonchan, sky uppercut for the finale!"

Rushing towards its target once more, the Punching Pokémon sprinted forward and smashed the pillar of ice with ferocious power, cutting through the tower of solid ice like chainsaw through wood. Flying through its target as it ripped through the frozen water, the block of pure ice exploded spectacularly, sending extremely tiny shards of ice into the air, creating an effect as if it was snowing in the arena. Both Pokémon grunted triumphantly as they witnessed their successful attack as the audience gasped with awe, with some of the children in the crowds trying to catch the pieces of snow-like projectiles as they rained from the sky.

"Ok, now I feel nervous…" Garchomp spoke to her companion, not too sure if she could put up a display that was as impressive as their opposing contestants.

"Just feel confident. We can do this." Gallade advised, hoping to raise her spirits.

"My, looks like the gentleman and his two contestants have given us a miniature hailstorm!" The announcer spoke, his voice echoing all around the stadium. "Will Riley and his two Pokémon be able to surpass this show? We will find out soon enough! Next up is Riley's Garchomp and Gallade!"

The crowd applauded for the next two Pokémon that took the field. While nervous and uneasy, they had the confidence to potentially amaze the audience with their own trick they had prepared.

"Ok contestants, go!"

"Just like we planned, alright?" The Blade Pokémon reminded. His companion nodded her head, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Garchomp, swift!" Riley ordered.

Roaring in defiance, the Mach Pokémon covered itself with its two wings, charging energy to unleash a new attack her partner just managed to teach her recently. While using special (indirect) attacks was never her liking or strength, she willingly decided to learn it in order to succeed in the contest. "I'll do my best!" She hissed at her partner under her breath.

_Remember. Focus your power. It is the quintessential step for any successful technique or attack._ Her partner thought quietly.

Leaping into the air, Garchomp fired multiple star-shaped projectiles from her body as she flung her wings far and wide. The audience gasped a bit at the brilliant display but this was only the beginning as the trainer immediately caught this chance with both hands and ordered Gallade to prepare his next move. "Psycho cut, Gallade!"

Gallade caught Riley's command, and concentrating his power again, yet another eight blades of pure psychic energy flew through the air. With dead-on accuracy, the discs sliced through every single star in the air, and the process repeated until the objects were nothing more than tiny shards of shining bits of energy. It was a fast and easy process, as it didn't have to involve using psychic powers to maintain control of his teammate's attacks. _Just like shooting gallery ducks!_

"My, it looks like Riley's Pokémon is literally making the arena raining star bits!" Astounded by the show, the announcer even tried to reach out to grab some of the snowing bits of Garchomp's cut up swift attack.

The crescent-shaped discs of psychic energy dissipated, and the Blade Pokémon smiled along with his compatriot. "I think we did it. After all, raining star bits sure beats a miniature hailstorm, I think." He was still unsure, as the judges were still scratching their heads. Only minutes passed with tension and suspense that the result for the second round was decided.

"All right! The judges have come to a final decision! The winner for this round is-"

The announcer didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the ground began to rumble violently, as if there was an earthquake that measured at least 8 on the magnitude scale. People in the audience began to scream and panic as the tremors shook the stadium.

"What the!" Garchomp immediately levitated to avoid the shaking. "This is unlike anything I've experienced!"

The gentleman that faced Riley and his team immediately secured his two Pokémon, with both the Hitmonchan and Nidoqueen attempting to protect their trainer from the earthquake. Their faces glared at the ground in front of them as there was something coming from the underground.

_The UAAF! It's them!_ Gallade thought. _They must have tracked us to this location!_ Turning to Riley, he gestured to get him and Piplup out of the arena. "Get everyone else and yourself out of here, now! That means you too, Piplup! It's too dangerous here!"

The Penguin Pokémon chirped angrily, not willing to desert her friends and determined to fight along them. "I'm not leaving! Not with you here!"

"Come on!" Riley picked up the stubborn Pokémon with his two hands and forcefully carried her out of the arena. While he didn't want to leave his two temporary Pokémon in the battle, he knew it was for the best as both wouldn't let him be injured and running away from an event like this was definitely not in their list of options. He quickly left through the back door and assisted the officials in trying to calm down the audience as general panic, fright and disorder arose.

The center of the arena began to crack, and in moments, a giant machine that resembled a subterranean vehicle exploded from the fissure in the ground, its drill whirring rapidly as it dug through the ground and emerged to the surface. Resembling a standard M1 Abrams military battle tank with a huge drill on the front of the armored vehicle, the sight of the UAAF emblem painted on the sides of the vehicle brought Garchomp's blood to a boil. "Them again!"

"Be careful." Her ally readied himself in a fighting stance. "Something's wrong here…I sense no Pokémon onboard."

Inside the vehicle, the personnel took a whole new tactic to engaging their targets. Ever since the same Garchomp they faced a while ago used an aggressive form of retaliation, the order to weaken it with powerful military weapons was given. "Yes boss, it's the same subject. She's also with the Gallade that assisted it in warping out of the mess when we tried to capture the target, but after an hour of extensive searching with armored convoys, we couldn't find crap."

"Very well. Engage with caution. We want the subject back, alive. Do you copy?"

"Yes sir." The driver of the vehicle slammed a button on the control panel. "Let's bag these Pokémon! Transform this vehicle immediately!"

As Gallade and Garchomp looked on in horror, the vehicle suddenly began to transform. Both its main cannon and the drill morphed into powerful arms, while the treads of the tank turned into versatile legs. The morphing process continued as the vehicle's parts all began to move and shuffle into different positions around itself like a complicated puzzle. In moments, the vehicle had transformed from a subterranean behemoth to a massive fighting robot that resembled a giant armored soldier armed to the teeth with weapons. The driver and his two companions were visible in the chest of the robotic beast, protected by a thick shield of glass.

"It's those clowns again." Garchomp growled, witnessing the burned face of the agent that she scorched with her flamethrower when he tried to blast her away with a bazooka weapon. Raging with anger, she rushed forward to scrap the vehicle, but the agents onboard laughed as they unleashed three missiles from the shoulder-mounted launcher of the robot. "You're mines now!"

"Look out!" Gallade screamed, witnessing the incoming warheads.

His companion did not catch his warning. Blinded with rage, she dived forward only to be hit by all three missiles and the explosions knocked her back without too much difficulty. Crashing to the ground with minimal injuries, she panted. "How do we scrap this thing!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" He answered, looking around frantically. Fortunately, most of the audience had been evacuated, so friendly fire casualties in the event his or any of his allies' attacks went astray wouldn't have to be worried. The giant war machine, standing at least 25 feet tall, towered over them in a stance that made it look like the behemoth was laughing at them.

The gentleman's two Pokémon didn't hesitate to launch a counteroffensive. "Hitmonchan, fire punch! Nidoqueen, ice beam!" Commanding his two partners with confidence, both Pokémon jumped into the action and utilized their respective attacks.

Catching his commands, the agents onboard the robot shook their heads humorously, with confidence that their machine provided to them would give them a near-unstoppable advantage. Turning their fighting vehicle around, the arm cannon on the vehicle took direct aim at the Drill Pokémon before unleashing a powerful explosive round.

Not catching the incoming shell, the Nidoqueen was hit directly in the chest by the attack, sending it flying as the round detonated. It roared in pain before smashing into a wall, denting the barrier before falling face flat onto the ground of the stadium with heavy injuries. The trainer's Hitmonchan ended up in a similar fate as it leapt through the air with blazing fists, hoping to melt the armor of the vehicle with scorching fiery fists, but it was about to see its life end in a matter of moments.

"Eat this, sucker!" The agent in charge of the weapons system onboard the mechanized walker cackled in a diabolical as he activated the drill and targeted it at the Punching Pokémon.

The gentleman that owned both Pokémon could only gasp in horror as he witnessed his prized companion fall as it was impaled right in the chest by the deadly weapon. The Pokémon's blinding screams of pain were drowned out by the whirring of the drill bit as blood sprayed everywhere while the diabolical robot disfigured the unfortunate Pokémon in seconds. It was not long before the mangled body of the slaughtered victim dropped to the ground, twisted beyond configuration and recognition by the wicked weapon.

"NOOO!" The Hitmonchan's trainer fell to his knees sobbing. His Nidoqueen struggled over to his side in an attempt to protect him from further harm in case the agents decided to take the fight even further.

"OH YEAH! Score 1 for the UAAF!" The agents cheered onboard their weapon, having exacted their first revenge after witnessing their comrades fall in numerous battles during their past.

Behind them, Gallade had witnessed the horror but having seen plenty of deaths before his escape into the real world, he would not allow this to go into his head nor would these agents be allowed to live. _First, this machine must be taken down. Second, I must get some answers from them…I'll kill them personally if I have to. _He proceeded to fire 4 blades of psychic energy at the machine.

While the agents had caught it coming, they made no effort to stop it. The bolts struck the metal coated armor of the machine and simply reflected harmlessly off the thick armor of the battle robot without even making a dent in the machine. "What! How is that possible!" The Blade Pokémon cursed under his breath. Aside from dark-type Pokémon, there have been few that could withstand the slices of psychic discs.

Garchomp followed up with an attempt to smash the machine head-on with her overwhelming body, but right before she made contact an invisible force field stopped her dead in the air, and forced her back as the machine tried to drill her into a gory mess. Landing next to her partner, she realized how this machine was capable of taking all their attacks with little trouble. The whirring of the drill brought a flare of hatred to her, as it showed how wicked these agents would go in terms of weaponry.

"Listen. I've seen this before." She explained. "That thing…it has a force field that protects it from almost anything, from hyper beams to highly explosive rockets. We can whack it all we want but we won't get any damage into it."

"Yeah, but I want to know how we can take it down!"

"If I'm not mistaken, it has to drop the field temporarily when it opens fire."

The gentleman's Nidoqueen approached the two, with the man seething for revenge after what the UAAF agents did to his Hitmonchan. "This is the time where we must work together. My Nidoqueen will assist you in bringing down these foul beings!" The Drill Pokémon nodded, ready to fight. While it was wounded its determination and spirit allowed her to quickly leap back into battle.

"Let us combine our power into one and bring down this monster." She spoke to Gallade. He nodded in reply, always grateful to receive new allies in their conflicts against the corrupt military organization. The Nidoqueen's trainer immediately retreated back to the sidelines, not hoping to get caught into the crossfire as he wouldn't be able to provide much of support in terms of directly attacking the machine.

The agents onboard smiled, clearly knowing they couldn't lose with such a heavy advantage. "Let's finish them. Fire the missiles!"

The robot backed up a bit, and a barrage of high-explosive missiles ejected from its launchers on the shoulders of the mecha, locked on with deadly accuracy at the trio of Pokémon.

"Split up!" Gallade ordered. All three targets immediately divided themselves up as the missiles were not locked onto a particular target. The projectiles dived into the ground and exploded multiple times, leaving nothing except a smoking crater filled with dust and rubble. Enraged at the evasive maneuvers, the robot stepped on the remains of the Hitmonchan it had killed earlier and the agents onboard fell into an argument, debating which Pokémon to take down first.

Gallade had noticed the shimmering field that surrounded the behemoth disappear, a sign that the shield of the battle robot deactivated when it fired the launchers. There may just be a way to topple this monster without suffering further casualties.

"Chomp!" He cried out. "Is there a power source that gives this thing the energy to utilize its shields!"

Garchomp narrowed her eyes and studied the machine. Having extensive experience in smashing UAAF fighting machines prior to her meeting with Gallade, it was easy for her to identify features on the weapons. She dug into her memories for a second or two and found the answer, her eyes catching a small backpack-like device that was mounted on the back of the formidable fighting machine. "The power pack on the rear of this thing!"

"Got it." The real problem here was to smash the device as it was obvious the shield won't leave the life source for its operation undefended. They'd have to throw up a distraction long enough for one of their teammates to quickly smash the generator before the agents caught notice of their plan. "Hold your attacks until that machine retaliates!"

The giant robot focused on getting Gallade's traveling partner, as it was the one whom the agent at the weapons control wanted revenge against for scorching him with flames a couple of days earlier. Forgetting everything about the other two Pokémon, he focused all the weapons on the dragon which would prove to be a fatal flaw.

"Get that Garchomp!" Another shell was fired from the mecha's arm cannon, but being prepared and expecting it to come, the Mach Pokémon swiftly evaded the projectile by sidestepping as it exploded harmlessly behind her on the ground. "Damn that slippery rat, we can't peg it with a dumb-fire weapon!"

"Switch to the homing missiles, idiot!" The lead pilot barked.

The robot did not hesitate to send a fresh batch of missiles flying at their intended target. Taking flight, Garchomp immediately leapt into the air and flew through the stadium at speeds close to Mach 1. By circling around continuously, she hoped the fools onboard the machine would focus all their firepower on her, allowing Gallade and Nidoqueen to counterattack.

"Now's our chance! Freeze the legs of this machine!" The Blade Pokémon ordered. His ally nodded without any questions.

The machine continued to fire more missiles as its target weaved in and out of the warheads aimed at it, the tracking projectiles could not match up with the Mach Pokémon, and many simply flew off course and exploded on the walls of the stadium after missing. Unbeknownst to the pilots, The Nidoqueen and Gallade below planned their counteroffensives, with the Drill Pokémon concentrated on freezing the legs of the war mech while Riley's companion would take a shot at the shield generator that protruded from the back.

With the dimwitted UAAF personnel too focused on the dragon, alarms began to blare in the cockpit as the lead pilot witnessed that the legs of their vehicle were being frozen solid. Looking down below, the Nidoqueen was freezing the left leg with a powerful ice beam, encasing the metal limb in a solid block of arctic-chilling ice. "They're freezing the leg! Give me the damn weapons controls, we have to stop them!"

The agent assaulting Garchomp began to go into a complete state of uncontrollable rage as he witnessed the dragon dodge every single missile fired at it. "I'M NOT GOING HOME UNTIL I BLOW THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HER!" Flying into an uncontrollable mental state, his two other partners had no controls over the weapons as he continued to try to destroy Garchomp, all the while the other two Pokémon were crippling their machine.

The shields were down for roughly twenty seconds as the machine continued its assault on the Mach Pokémon, and Gallade took no more time to wait as he leapt into the air, up onto the shoulder of the machine. Eyes glowing with power and spirit, he proceeded to smash, rip and tear the shield generator into junk with deadly force using his legs and bladed arms. The Nidoqueen that accompanied the three-Pokémon team grinned slightly as she finished her job on freezing the entire left leg of the UAAF's vehicle. It would definitely no longer be able to move well to begin with.

The lead pilot onboard quickly knocked the crazy teammate out with his fist, allowing them to regain control of their weapons. "Crazy kid…he's going to cost us the rest of this battle. Now let's regain control and take home the prize!"

The other pilot took notice of the "shields offline" warning that emblazoned on the control panel. "Uh…I think we lost the shields. Oh crap! We did! They're no longer online!" Typing at the console rapidly to restore the barrier, all ended in failure as no reply came through.

Gallade landed back onto the ground as the shield generator fell off the back of the UAAF robot, and it smashed into the ground in a mangled pile of scrap and sparking pathetically. "Now, we can fight on equal terms without that shield."

With one mighty mechanized roar, their adversary managed to break free of the ice that encased its entire left leg, and even without its shield the pilots onboard were determined to fight to their last shell casing in their inventory. It smashed the ground in a challenging manner with its treaded legs as the drill on its arm whirred as a threat.

Garchomp returned to her teammates' sides. "So, you got it?" She noticed the generator mangled into scrap. "That thing can't play cheater now, can it?"

Gallade nodded. "Now, it's just a matter of smashing this thing with brute force."

The oversized walker, despite losing its shields, attacked recklessly. It attempted to drive the trio into the ground with its monstrous drill, but fortunately all three of the Pokémon scattered as the device dug deep into the stadium's ground, leaving itself entirely exposed as it bent over the battlefield.

"Now's my chance!" Garchomp soared into the air and unleashed a monstrous fireball at her target, which damaged its components by burning through the armor and scorching through the delicate electronics inside the machine. Recovering quickly, the mecha got back onto its legs and attempted to shoot her out of the sky with its missiles, which she promptly dodged.

Jumping onto the shoulder of the machine again, Gallade used his razor-sharp blades to hack at the soft joints which connected the multiple rocket launchers to the fighting vehicle. It didn't take much of an effort for the Pokémon to destroy the weapons before they were violently severed from its parent machine, and were sent towards the earth like scrap. The second launcher promptly ended up in the same fate when the Nidoqueen froze it into a block of ice with an ice beam.

Desperate to free the launcher, the lead pilot tried to fire the weapon, only to have the missile explode before it could even emerge from the device. With the ice clogging the openings, the armed warheads detonated upon making contact with the obstructions. Without its two tracking weapons, the UAAF's fighting machine was done for in terms of accurate and precise attacks.

Angered, the pilot violently shook the controls, which made the robot react in the same fashion. It shook off Gallade who was still perched on its shoulder, and it sent a kick at the Nidoqueen with its still properly functioning right leg, sending both Pokémon to fall flat on their backs. It approached the Blade Pokémon, the personnel inside fuming at the fact they were getting the chance to kill the one being that denied their catch days before.

Gallade gritted his teeth as he witnessed the pilot onboard laugh. "Goodbye, you little pest! Consider this redemption for denying us that paycheck a few days earlier!" The madman yelled before the drill start to whir.

_I can't get out of the way fast enough!_ Pain ached through every inch of his body sustained from that nasty fall. He closed his eyes as the weapon dived towards him, intent on shredding him to gory bits.

"Oh no you don't!" Garchomp rushed at the drill, with her eyes targeted at the weak joint that connected the weapon on the shoulder of the mechanized walker. Using one of her blade-like wings, she delivered a sharp slash right at the weak point.

All was silent for a while, and then the drill suddenly fell dead. The arm was severed, sending the monstrous weapon to the ground with a loud thud as it crushed the ground below it uselessly, sparking with electricity as flashes crackled from the severed wires.

"I've got you covered." The Mach Pokémon whispered before focusing her objective on destroying the arm cannon. "Get out of here first!"

Nodding his head, Gallade struggled back to his feet. Along with the Nidoqueen, both helped each other to the sidelines as Garchomp prepared to engage the UAAF war machine alone. It didn't really matter to her, since the vehicle was on the verge of collapsing and lacked any sufficient weapons to put up much of a fight.

Both pilots inside the vehicle pushed their battle robot to the limits by forcing all the remaining power reserves to keep the entire machine functional, as the destruction of the shield generator had also depleted its main energy source. Raising the cannon, the occupants took aim at the Mach Pokémon and fired.

None of the rounds found their mark as Garchomp swiveled and swiped through each and every one of the munitions with swiftness so fast that not even the radar could keep precise track of her movements.

"Keep her away!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" The co-pilot yelled, adjusting his aim and predicting where the attacking Pokémon would approach them from. The immense speed that the Mach Pokémon approached them at was just far too difficult to comprehend with standard human reflexes and senses.

Soaring at the mechanical menace with extreme speed, she dodged more incoming shells fired at her. Once she was within reach of the vehicle, the dragon attempted to smash the glass covering that protected the pilots with repeated head butt attacks and snapping at the window with her teeth. With no energy shield to reinforce it, the protective barrier was no stronger than any basic glass and it started to crack extensively after a couple hits.

"Shake the damn thing off! Don't let it get in here!" The lead commander screamed. The machine began to tumble and move in unpredictable manners in a vain attempt to shake the attacker off.

Ripping through the glass, she proceeded to make her way into the machine, with a desire to drag out its occupants as glass shards littered the cockpit using her deadly fangs.

Cursing under his breath, the lead commander of the operation grabbed a defensive EMP shotgun at the side of his seat, aimed it at the dragon, and fired, blasting the raging creature out of the cockpit. The electrical surges stunned Garchomp as she tried to regain momentum, but she was going to be vulnerable for a while trying to recover from the shock attack.

With the machine sparking but yet enough power to function and to utilize its last standing weapon, it stomped over to the fallen dragon.

"Now you get it." The pilot hissed angrily as he activated the cannon and switched the ammunition type. Instead of firing explosive shells, it was primed to utilize a plasma net round utilized to capture Pokémon. His victim hissed both angrily and in desperation, as the dragon was about to lose the fight when victory was so near. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!"

Gallade witnessed the potential kill, and he wasn't going to let it happen. With the last of his power, he used another psycho cut attack, this time directed at severing the robot's legs and remaining arm. "Did you forget something!" He screamed, flinging his arms as his trademark attack did its work. The only fear in his heart at this time was the attack failing. If that was the case, it was over for all of them.

No one saw it coming. The swirling moon-shaped discs of psychic energy sliced through the machine's limbs, and for a second or two nothing happened. Riley had just wandered back into the arena after getting assistance from the local police, and he arrived just in time to see the monstrous behemoth fall to the ground with a low groan, its torso collapsing on its two failing legs as the machine tumbled towards the earth before finally making a loud crashing noise.

"We…we did it." Gallade smiled a bit. He saw Garchomp finally recover as she was reunited with her teammate, both hugging each other for their brave efforts. The Nidoqueen rejoined its trainer, mourning for the sad loss of the gentleman's Hitmonchan but regardless regained their composure a while later. Both were escorted out by some medics a few moments later.

"Good grief…what happened here?" One of the officials spoke.

Riley shook his head. "Stand back. This is something you may not want to really see…just ensure no civilians are injured." The Piplup at his feet looked on curiously. The officials proceeded to aid those in the audience that didn't manage to escape for various reasons, such as being too frightened or just blinded by fear. Some of them investigated the bloody unrecognizable mess of Hitmonchan, and assisted in retrieving some of the still-recognizable body parts.

The wreck of the machine continued to steam like a pile of dead automobiles, and it wasn't long before there were voices and movement from within the mountain of scrap. One of the occupants emerged from the steaming wreck, dazed but only moderately injured.

"Alright, it's payback time." Garchomp angrily leapt over and grabbed one of them, preparing to snap her victim's head off with her sharp fangs that aligned across her jaws.

"No. Not yet." Gallade interrupted, joining her. "We need answers first." With this, the dragon gave a disgruntled hiss before throwing down the pitiful soldier back into the junk.

The faces of these men were burned and scarred into the heart of the Mach Pokémon ever since the fateful day she lost her family. "These bastards killed my children and took my husband. I remember their faces and I feel no ounce of pity or mercy for these men! Make this fast or else."

Gallade nodded. "I'll get some answers out of them. If they don't…you can handle them." Turning to the soldier he was about to interrogate, he gave the individual a piercing glare. "Who sent you. Answer me or else."

"…you won't get any answers out of me." The UAAF agent smiled evilly.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way." He raised his bladed arm, shimmering in the sunlight that shone from above. Riley observed the questioning with Piplup in the background, both hoping some answers would be found.

"You want to kill me with that arm of yours? Hmm? Go ahead! We never expected to come back alive from this operation anyways!" The other two pilots soon scrambled out of the mess, only to be met by the glaring face of Garchomp. She grabbed both of them and flung them back inside for the next interrogation after their current one was finished.

"Do you think you can hide your thoughts from a psychic?" Gallade warned. _If they don't give their answers this way, I'll force it out of them._

Coughing out some blood and cursing under his breath, the agent gave him the middle finger as a threat. "I don't care if you're the devil seed of Giratina himself; you are not getting anything from me! You're a psychic? Who do you think you are? Mewtwo! You don't scare me, punk!"

"Final warning."

"Hah! Your threats mean nothing, dog!"

"…now you've done it. You've killed a Pokémon, now you will meet the same fate as him." He proceeded to read this vile human's mind, remembering every single important thought that he might find useful. _UAAF soldier, rank sergeant, sent to capture Garchomp and to retrieve subject A4…that must be me. I'm the fourth out of the first five to undergo Project Alpha. Yet he doesn't know where her family is…all part of a plan dubbed program Alpha Prime. I've done enough. That's all I need to know._ He pointed to the still sneering human, who still continued to take the warnings as a lie and false threats. "He's yours. Finish him in whatever way you wish."

The dragon stomped over, ready to exact some revenge. Without even taking a second thought, everyone surrounding the interrogation witnessed the man's body being lifted into the air by the wing of the Mach Pokémon as he yelped for mercy. "Please…no! I'll tell you everything! I only wish for peace! No!"

"You've proven yourself useless regardless." Gallade spoke lowly as his companion stabbed the agent through the chest with her blade-like wing, sending him screaming for one last time killing him in a matter of seconds. Roaring in anger and sadness in memory of her fallen family, she flung the body across the stadium's ground until it finally stopped skidding, the corpse lying dead with a trail of blood dripping out of the gaping wound.

"Bastard. That's for my only daughter you slaughtered." Her eyes continued to flare.

Riley, at the loss of words, couldn't imagine the scene. "How…how can you! They're still humans regardless!"

"They killed your opponent's Hitmonchan." Gallade answered, seemingly downhearted. "If they were prepared to kill then they should be prepared to be killed." In response, Garchomp chattered back at her trainer in agreement with her companion. "But if those two are willing to give us more detail…I might give them a second chance to redeem themselves in jail. You might want to leave."

Looking away, Riley kneeled down and petted Piplup on her big head, who tried not to throw up from the gruesome scene. "Come on now, let's go. Let these two deal with this mess. We shouldn't be impeding them." The penguin nodded a bit and both quickly made their way out of the arena as the brutal investigation continued.

"You." Gallade pointed at the leader of the operation. "You're going to tell me everything about this incident lest you end up like your teammate over there."

The commander wiped some blood from his mouth, his forehead bleeding heavily caused by an impact from the machine crashing into the ground. "I don't give a living damn, but you won't get answers out of me."

"I know you are the one who took her partner away. Where is the Garchomp you captured!" Questioning fiercely, he grabbed the man by the collar of his uniform, his eyes glaring into his mind. He was giving the snide human a chance to answer. "Answer now, and you'll be granted a second chance to pay for your crimes."

"I don't know." He lied.

Garchomp unleashed an earth-shaking roar upon hearing his statement, demanding an answer immediately. It was obvious to her that he was lying. "Listen. Just kill this bastard…you know the answer, why give him a justified treatment?"

"The lady's right…" The lead pilot replied, smiling as if he understood what the dragon had just said. "It doesn't matter regardless. Ever since I failed in the operation to capture her, the UAAF gave me this chance to make it up with this attack. But now that I've failed…I'd die anyways."

"Don't you want a second chance at life?" Gallade questioned.

"Says who? I'm a failed Project Alpha experiment. Why else would they give me this chaotic assignment for me? They don't need me. If I go back, they'll kill me. But I'll tell you one thing since you're so skilled and managed to withstand my assault…I did take her so called husband." He coughed a bit again, a sign his health vitals were faltering. "They're going to corrupt him…turn him into a nearly-flawless fighting machine and eternal slave for the alliance."

_So that's why he could understand Garchomp's words…another unfortunate subject to the program where so many have lost their lives to._

Garchomp grabbed the man by the neck, needing the location where they took her husband. "Where is he! Where did they take him! ANSWER ME NOW!"

"I…I don't know…" Desperately trying to breathe, their subject tried to struggle through the grip. "All I know is…possible transfer…to….somewhere in Johto…a lab…just a hired gun…not very knowledgeable…of the inside facts…"

"Better." She released her grip, and the human dropped to the floor.

"…don't know…if he's still alive. It's been weeks…anything could've happened." He choked a bit as he tried to regain his breathing. "Damn girl, you sure crush hard."

"Is he lying?"

Gallade shook his head. "He's telling the truth. He handed his catch over to Team Rocket and the UAAF's Genetics R&D division in exchange for a large sum of cash. But it'll take us at least two days for us to get to Johto. I don't know…" It would be difficult for them to get there to begin with, as travel arrangements would have to be made.

"But we have to save him! I can't lose-"

The Blade Pokémon was determined to rescue and liberate as many of his fellow allies as he could, but there were just some things that were plain impossible to accomplish. Even if they managed to get to Johto in time, success wasn't guaranteed. For all they know, his companion's partner could have already been corrupted to a level with no prospects of returning to sanity. "There are tasks that surpass our abilities to accomplish." He placed an arm on Garchomp's shoulder. "This is one of them. The only thing we can do is pray…and hope he isn't done for. Yet." He turned to the lead commander of the operation. "Consider yourself redeemed." He signaled to some officials, who proceeded to apprehend the UAAF soldier by cuffing him up by his arms and treating his injuries. _"He's betrayed…just like me. Including all those who are affiliated with that organization in some way."_ For once, he felt some pity for a victim of the program that claimed so many innocent lives, human and Pokémon alike.

The final agent, the one with the severe burns, soon came to his senses. He had gone into a total state of shell-shock after the battle, not being able to control himself as he stuttered and shook uncontrollably. Regardless, Gallade took his chance to interrogate the insane individual. "Listen. You will tell me everything you know about the UAAF right now. Got it?" Grabbing the individual by the collar, he wondered if this fool would answer.

No response. The human's mind was already shattered beyond belief from the battle, probably driven totally insane from the battle it had undergone. He tried to stammer some words, but none of them were recognizable. "He..heheheh….hahahha! Blah…I…"

_It's no use. His mind's already done for. It was too much for him. I can't even read his conscience…_Attempting to focus his vision into the thoughts of the UAAF trooper, he could find nothing. All that was left was a jumbled pile of mess. Random thoughts from this man's past were displayed, but none of them were of use. _He's useless now…the battle was too much for him._ Throwing his subject back, he crashed into the pile of metal junk before lying still.

"Did you get anything?" Garchomp asked.

"No. He's harmless now, but…I doubt anything could bring him back."

Overhearing the conversation, the victimized soldier of Project Alpha interrupted the two. "Wait. There's something you may want to know, my friends…"

"How can we trust you!" The Mach Pokémon barked back, not willing to forgive the man for what he did to her husband, but regardless decided to respect Gallade's decision by not decapitating the soldier.

"We are all victims of the corrupt UAAF. My family was killed in front of my eyes by those evil men." He chuckled a bit. "I killed your children, you killed my men. It all balances out. But the least you can do is pay attention to my words. Why would I lie? Ask your companion."

Gallade nodded in an assuring manner. "He doesn't lie. Everything he says is the truth."

"Fine."

"There is a facility in Sinnoh's Desert Region where their hideous experiments take place. It is where all participants of this accursed project are shepherded to, and in the process, potential corruption. I suppose they transferred him to that location…they told me that when I handed my catch over to receive the bounty." An official proceeded to pull him up to his feet.

"Let's go, pal." The uniformed individual ordered.

The surrendering UAAF agent nodded. "Deny my words if you may, but it may lead you to the search for your partner." Grinning smugly, he was escorted out of the arena.

Unsure of what to do, Garchomp grabbed her friend by his shoulders. "I'm going to leave this up to you…but I better hope that ass clown was telling the truth. Is there a facility in Sinnoh that holds its prisoners there?"

Gallade nodded. "I ended up this way at that exact location a couple of years ago. Tried to break out, only to fail. But I have a good feeling the one you may be searching for may be in there. Doubt they'd remove Pokémon native to Sinnoh to another location in such a short time, I hope."

"Where is this lab you speak of?"

"The deserts in the northern regions, like that guy said. It's always baked by a sandstorm so prisoners wouldn't be able to flee so easily." _Even if my compatriots and I fought our way out of the facility, we'd be stranded in the desert with few options to survive. It's the perfect environment for them to keep those ones that fell to them…_

But they could definitely not pull this off without the aid of their human ally. "I think we should talk to Riley about this…"

* * *

**Pokémon Hotel, Hearthome City**

Returning to the hotel after patching up their wounds and injuries involved from the battle involved against the mechanized the UAAF had sent against them, the squad proceeded to discuss their next plans. Determined to rescue her significant other, Garchomp was prepared to go all-out against the corrupt military corporation but now, brute force and head-on assaults was not an option. They would have to find an alternative route to get to their target.

"You want me to pose as a UAAF personnel so I can get you into the facility?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Gallade answered. "We need to rescue her husband. I cannot let another innocent life, especially one with such potential, fall victim to corruption or end up as another sledgehammer for the United Aerospace Armed Forces." He tapped his fingers on the table, still unsure about the plan. There wasn't much of an option anyways. In the background, the Mach Pokémon tried to suppress her tears as Piplup tried to comfort her that everything would be all right.

Either it was sitting back and waiting for their enemies to strike again or retaliate with their own offensives.

Riley nodded a bit, jotting down important notes. "One thing, however. We'll need a disguise…"

"Already done. We can head back to the police station and I can get the uniforms from either the mentally damaged soldier, or the one who can understand Pokémon speech. ID cards and other forms of papers could be acquired pretty easily, regardless." He was fortunate that he didn't exactly slaughter them all, as an intact uniform was required. "Once we've done that, keep us three in Poke balls. Sneak us in and we'll take care of the rest as I know the base's layouts and schematics to the back of my head. Let's talk to that guy we interrogated. I'm sure he can lend us a hand."

To ease the task, Riley sent Piplup and Garchomp into the devices, but the Mach Pokémon chose to stay out for a while as she wanted to go over the plan with the group.

The group checked out of their hotel and walked a few blocks down to the local police station where the two surviving agents were being held until they would be transferred to a permanent jail facility. Walking through the front doors, Riley approached the front desk where he greeted the receptionist.

"I need to talk to the two prisoners brought in recently. I'm a detective working with the International Pokémon Security Force investigating the cause behind these attacks." He lied as he tipped his hat. But after all, they _did_ fight them in efforts to slow down the UAAF's progress.

"They're downstairs in cellblock area B." The officer pointed down a hallway with temporary jail cells, convinced by his outfit. "They won't be transferred for a while, so get as much information that's required."

The three walked down to the cells, where they found the individual sitting by himself with his head lowered towards the ground. Upon hearing their approach, he rose to his feet and smiled. "What brings you here again? Anything you need?"

Riley faced the man with an emotionless face. "I need your uniform, your boots, and all forms if ID and security passes you have on you."

The weary soldier raised an eyebrow, expecting a serious beating from the three individuals but was surprised that they didn't have any ill-thoughts towards him, at least not yet. "Hmm? What for?"

"Infiltration and destruction of a UAAF facility. Don't ask any more questions." Gallade answered his brief question.

The agent proceeded to laugh. "Oh, please! You silly kids don't even know what you're getting into! You'll all be slaughtered and turned into slaves for their brutal soldiers before you can even fire off a first shot." He sat down, trying to relieve himself of his chuckling.

"We just came here for the damn items we requested." Garchomp growled. "Now hand them over otherwise I'll forcefully strip you of them!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm it there, lady. I'll give you what you want…but…I'm just trying to warn you. No one has ever gone into that base and come back out alive to talk about it. Even those like me, who tried to expose its secrets, had their lives ended brutally." Taking out a cigarette, the soldier lit it with a lighter and clamped the stick between his teeth. "Are you sure you want to pull this off? You want a smoke too, kid?"

"No thanks." Riley shook a hand. "I don't smoke."

Gallade looked at his reflection in the mirror that hung from the wall of the cell. "We have to save her husband at all costs. I don't care if it's all for nothing."

"Hah, if you say so. I'll give you everything I have on my body. A dead man like me doesn't need these belongings anymore." He puffed some smoke out of his nostrils as he picked himself up and disappeared off to the change rooms.

The group of four waited patiently, and it wasn't long before the prisoner returned in standard prison clothing while holding all his standard issue UAAF military attire in his hands. "It's all here. The clothes, the ID papers, everything you need. You have full security clearance with the keycards in here, so this batch of goodies will get you in but all the most restricted secrets of the organization. I guess they forgot to confiscate them from me before the operation. The uniform should fit you nicely, but if not…come back and I'll do something about it. Just keep your cool, and don't raise any suspicion. The UAAF are very cautious about suspicious snitches running in their rat labs these days."

Riley accepted the attire and necessary items, and sighed. "I normally wouldn't be saying this, but…thank you. But wouldn't your superiors list you as killed in action?"

"Don't worry. I still have radio contact with them. I'll claim I'm still alive, and state my mission went sour. I'll say I'm on the run from the coppers so hopefully they won't suspect you with my ID." He handed Riley a folded up piece of paper. "Take this too."

"What is this?" The trainer asked.

"Instructions. List of all potential methods to get to the UAAF's most important facilities-mainly, the one in Sinnoh as that was where the one where I got all the required training to be a part of their ranks. Team Rocket's also involved with them, so…that's double gold for ya. Be warned, though. They know there are infiltrators present now so one mistake may blow your cover. You aren't the first one to attempt a serious infiltration or a head-on assault of their crown jewels."

Garchomp asked him one last question, still unsure of his credibility. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"I'm a dead man either way. But siding with justice means I'll get new opportunities in life, and perhaps new fortunes and riches. Keep denying my words if you wish, but…why would I lie? We both hate the bastards, so…the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Ever heard of that?"

_"Why this man is suddenly collaborating for us, I'll never know…maybe he's a dead man if he runs back to them." _Unsure, but Gallade knew they could trust him. "Let's go."

Returning to the hotel with their new inventory, the team placed their new plan into motion. With the disguise and requires security clearance, they would be able to get into the base easily. Reading over the list of instructions, Riley caught the glimpse of an important convoy that was due for arrival to Hearthome City for investigations regarding the mission's results that took place earlier today. "There's our chance to nab a ride. There's a convoy coming. We can sneak on that, and to our luck, it's taking us to the Sinnoh branch of their R&D facility."

"When is it coming?" Gallade poked his head over.

"2 days from now." The trainer stashed the notes and all the documents that were surrendered to him. "We'll catch that, and hopefully, they'll take us to that secret location of their facility."

Leaning back, the Blade Pokémon took some reassuring breaths. It had been a wild day, but they might be able to turn this around after all. "Is something wrong?" He asked Riley.

"Oh…nothing. I just can't believe it…how could anyone kill a Pokémon? They're like human beings to us. Allies. Friends. Companions. Lifelong partners." He tried to forget the gruesome scene that occurred today.

"The world has changed, but it has been happening for centuries. Thousands of Pokémon have fallen to humanity's cruelty and ambitions. The one you just witnessed today is just an example. I have a good feeling we may have to do the same…to those who only care for their selfish desires and push their fellow man to their doom." The Blade Pokémon just hoped his last statement wasn't true.

* * *

_**I personally didn't like this chapter very much, but I was satisfied enough with it to be published. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this, and there'll be more action coming up! Stay tuned!**_


	9. When the Days were Rough

_**Yes! Another update! The real action starts here.**_

_**Ok, I'm sure some people have had confusions about the speech and communication between the characters here. Here is how it works.**_

"…" _**is standard speech. If spoken by a Pokémon, it is not understood by any humans that aren't the survivors of Project Alpha or Xander/Terios. Those two have learned human speech and are capable of speaking it, to an extent.**_

_**Italicized words are either thoughts or mind communication. Only Psychics and Xander/Terios are capable of this, for now. Humans can also mind communicate, but only with another Psychic.**_

_**Well, that's it. Enjoy the story. As such, I don't own Pokémon with the exceptions of the OCs I made. Every other character belongs to other authors or Game Freak themselves.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**When the Days were Rough  
**

_"Weapons don't kill people. Motives do."-Anonymous Pokémon Ranger_

_"Man's greatest weapon is not his own bare fists…but his mind."-Cassidy, Team Rocket Elite Agent_

_"Building the future today, paving the path for a better tomorrow."-UAAF Motto and Slogan_

"Gallade, leaf blade!"

"Xander, night slash!"

Xander and the heavily corrupted Gallade continued to clash with their blades and claws, with both fighters suffering heavy injuries as both exchanged brutal slashes and slices to each other's bodies. Their wounds did not stop them from continuing the blood feud, however. Both had the determination to witness the other fall to his knees in defeat and shame while relishing the victory over their victim's dead body.

Blood drenched Zoroark's fur, with red stains of the liquid spilling over his jet-black coat of hair. He spat in disgust, seemingly getting frustrated at the fact his adversary just wouldn't give up no matter how many night bursts, shadow claws or night slashes thrown at the Blade Pokémon. But he kept his cool and focused on the task at hand. "You can't match my speed…no one does." He sneered.

"But at the same time, you can't stop my overwhelming force." Xander's opponent swung his blades rapidly in an intimidating manner with a threatening smile.

Terios sat at his trainer's feet, concerned about the well-being of his partner as his health dipped down. "Come on, this looks bad. I worry for him."

"No." Zephyr replied. "This is nothing. He has more than enough power to continue the slaughter. Don't forget, he's suffered nastier injuries in the past."

"Just give up already!" The female agent that commanded the corrupted Gallade barked. "You obviously underestimate the powers of darkness!" Confident in the massive power boost that her Pokémon had in its veins, it was a rare sight for a genetically engineered fighter driven to the edge of insanity to fall in a battle. The fact was, they _had_ fallen before. This agent just hadn't witnessed it firsthand. "Your Zoroark is heavily wounded regardless!"

The apathetic trainer sneered, as most of his battles were won with plenty of bloodshed to both him and his teammates. "Blood doesn't signify injuries. Haven't you heard of the proverb "the cornered rat will bite the cat"? If not, you are much more foolish than I suspected."

The corrupted Gallade took gasping breaths from its injuries, unsure about this match. _This can't be. I was designed to have no weaknesses! Why am I feeling pain? I was born to be a merciless killer even if it meant both my legs were no more!_ He backed up a bit from his bitter opponent, and Xander gave a sinister grin.

"It looks like your so-called dark Pokémon aren't all they seemed to be. I expected a stronger challenge." The Illusion Fox ignored his heavy bleeding and pains that rang through his battle-hardened body and self. It waited for its opponent to make a move, all the while using the time to automatically heal his injuries, at least temporarily.

The female agent pointed her right hand forward and gave another attack order. "Close combat!"

While the dark Blade Pokémon was beginning to show signs of losing energy, it didn't hesitate to obey her commands as it immediately charged forward into combat, quick on its foot and its two bladed arms in a drawing position. _It'll fall to me, as I'll be able to deal super effective damage against it…_

"Xander, illusion!" Zephyr shouted.

Catching his command with his sharp and sensitive ears, Zoroark immediately utilized its trademark evasive move. Right as soon as his enemy was about to make contact with his blades, he promptly disappeared into thin air and multiple (obviously fake) copies of the fox appeared in various areas of the battleground, each acting like the real Pokémon with no differences whatsoever. The Dark Gallade immediately came to a halt as it looked around in confusion. With his injuries and lessened reflexes, the Pokémon could no longer focus its senses to track the real one as effectively as he normally could and thus he attacked all the illusions without thinking twice.

Fuming and steaming in frustration, the female Rocket agent was getting real impatient. "Stop running away with your cowardly moves! Come down and face me like a real man, punk!"

A smile drifted across the enigmatic trainer's face. Toying with opponents who thought they could easily claim the upper hand with overwhelming power always brought him amusement, but in this case, he knew his dark-type Pokémon would fall easily to fighting-type moves if he wasn't careful.

_Just using the situation to my advantage…_"Hey, whatever your name is, don't you know brute force alone doesn't win wars? Don't they teach that to dimwitted and hotheaded individuals like you?" _Steady, Xander. Strike when the time is right. Don't let the joy of the battle go into your head._ He thought, thinking back about their conversation before they encountered the small squad of (unfortunate) Rocket personnel.

Ignoring his statement completely, the agent pressed forward with the attack and pointed at a random Zoroark illusion with a face of defiance and victory on her mind. "I don't care which one, destroy all of them!"

The Dark Gallade started unleashing countless psycho cut attacks imbued with dark powers, allowing it to bypass the immunity of psychic attacks that dark-type Pokémon normally had. Multiple blades of energy sliced through the fake illusions, distorting them and rendering them useless as they disappeared into thin air. It was clear to the Rocket member that none of the attacks were connecting as her eyes glanced at the countless illusions that littered around the battlefield, with her Pokémon slicing them away in a crazed manner. _Where is that coward!_ Enraged, her Pokémon continued to fling more blades without any discretion or judgment.

"Xander! Shadow ball!" Zephyr called out.

Having positioned himself on top of a pillar of rock that gave him a clear view of the battlefield, the Illusion Fox Pokémon held its two hands together, and once again began to charge a ball of pure shadow and darkness between its two hands. He continued to grin with satisfaction as the sphere of power grew bigger and bigger in size.

His dark adversary caught sight of the attack, and without the need to receive orders from his trainer, the dark Pokémon planned to knock his opponent off the tower of stone with another psycho cut attack. The blades closed in onto his intended target with ferocious speed as they were locked on with precise accuracy.

"You're faster than I anticipated." Zoroark commented on the retaliation in a mocking manner as he fired the shadow ball.

The two attacks collided into each other in midair, causing a massive detonation that sent smoke, dust and blanketed the area in a cloud of debris. No one could see anything until the smoke eventually cleared, and the two combatants were once again staring each other down in a faceoff with no clear cut results. With Zephyr's Pokémon having the speed, stealth and tactics on his board, the fight began to look grim for the Team Rocket agents but the agent's own fighter had the overwhelming power and reflexes on his side, keeping the Zoroark on his toes.

"Give it up. You'll never catch me." Xander crossed his clawed paws across his chest in a snide manner. "You're far too obsessed with defeating me that your tactics aren't clear even to yourself." Zephyr didn't say anything, nor did Terios. Both had learned to act alone on occasions, without the need for commands.

"Fight me head on! Or are you too much of a wimp for some old fashioned fist fight!"

"Hah, if you wish."

The two promptly engaged each other in hand-to-hand combat, with slashes, blades, punches and kicks being exchanged with equal effectiveness and no clear result of who was going to win. In the intense scuffle, the dark Blade Pokémon slashed a portion of his rival's mane off with his arms, enraging Zephyr's Pokémon even further.

"That's an insult…" Terious piqued up, looking at the missing chunk of fur.

"Not to worry. It grows back quickly." His trainer replied sternly.

Witnessing a small portion of his blood-red mane drop to the ground which he often displayed in a prideful manner as a testament for the battles he suffered ever since he was born only seemed to anger Xander more, but learning to keep his reflexes and mind in a calm state, his counteroffensive was swift and vicious. Using a combination of shadow claws and faint attacks, he sent the Dark Gallade back onto the defensive, and it was not long before the two were once again in a standoff, each staring into the other's eyes in an intimidating posture.

_I thought kicking his rear end up close would be easy, but I guess I was wrong…_The agent's Pokémon pondered in an unsure manner.

"Give up yet?" Xander taunted. _I'm amazed. This is the first Pokémon that managed to go toe-to-claw with me without falling in moments._

"Surrender isn't a word in my dictionary, fool!" The opposing Pokémon taunted.

"Maybe it should. You're wasting my time. I'm not even at my full power." Zephyr's Pokémon snorted boastfully, noticing a small chunk of his mane was now gone. It didn't bother him, however. "I would have killed you if it wasn't for my master's orders to hold back. _For now_."

The grunts stuttered and stammered in disbelief. All this time, this new skilled fighter claimed he was just warming up? It couldn't be possible in their minds.

"Why don't we just send them to their coffins? I'm getting bored here." Terios yawned a bit, whispering to his trainer in a voice small enough just so his companion could hear it.

"You kill a grunt, 5 more replace him. Kill the elites, they're irreplaceable." His trainer answered. Zephyr assumed the grunts were probably just following orders out of fear, intimidation, or were just disillusioned teenagers that needed to somehow put bread on the table. _Half of them look like they haven't eaten in weeks. Sure, they tried to use lethal force, but I've never seen a grunt with a powerful dark Pokémon not to mention none of them have ever pulled a gun out on me._

"Done with your lectures yet?" The agent shot back, getting real irritated with the cheap talk always thrown at her. "You're all talk and no play, and you don't even attempt to face him head on!"

"Pfft, perhaps if you _noticed_ your surroundings, you'd know where I'd be striking next." Using the power of illusions to fool your adversary was important, but to the Zoroark, usage of the terrain was even more crucial. _Time for something that'll haunt their deepest nightmares for eternity. _As he was getting extremely tiresome of toying with the foolish adversaries, he prepared to end this once and for all with his signature move.

Focusing his powers into both his palms in a similar manner to his commonly-used shadow ball technique, Zephyr's Pokémon did not give any second thoughts as a pitch-black sphere of pure dark energy amassed in his grip. The Zoroark sneered in a sinister manner as the sickest grin the observing agents had ever witnessed drifted across his face, as if he was going to enjoy killing a worthy enemy that actually gave him a hard time.

The female agent wasted no time in a quick counterattack as she quickly gave an order to her Dark Gallade. "Stop him! Use leaf blade!"

Using the delay that his opponent took to fully execute his signature move, the corrupted Blade Pokémon received the last-ditch order to hopefully win. It was clear he had lost. The Zoroark easily drained all his power without too much trouble, while his brutal and normally super-effective moves either did not connect or inflicted almost no damage on his quarry. With only one thought left on his mind to quickly drop his target before the night burst move could possibly potentially kill him, he rushed forward with both of his blade-like arms in a ready posture.

_I thought he'd back down, but then…Pokémon like him aren't exactly the ones that are eager to surrender._ Xander's trainer kept his eyes both on his own Pokémon and the attacker without an ounce of worry or concern.

Right as the agent's Pokémon closed in at a distance of about 10 meters, the Illusion Fox Pokémon immediately leapt out of the way to dodge the sudden slash attack that followed seconds later. He promptly flung the sphere of energy right at his corrupted opponent while levitating in the air as his opponent looked right up at him with widened eyes of surprise, fear and doom.

A massive explosion followed, sending the Dark Gallade crashing backwards onto the mountainous terrain as he winced while bleeding profusely. Xander lowered himself towards the ground, panting heavily as the duel was beginning to wear into him, although not enough to knock him out of commission, at least not yet. "…and that's that. Should I?" He asked his trainer while flashing his razor-sharp claws that gleamed in the afternoon sun.

"No need." Zephyr shook his hand. _I think she's learned her lesson…but there's something strange about this Gallade. It's not utterly insane compared to other corrupted subjects. It still managed to keep its sentience for some reason._ The Dark Charizard and Dragonite he faced not so long ago, however, we just blind slaves that followed their trainers' orders like sheep.

"Gallade! No!" The agent wandered forward to help her wounded Pokémon, a rare sight for a Team Rocket agent would do. Most of the time, they viewed their minions as disposable military hardware that were easily replaced if they fell in battle. Assisting her Pokémon back onto his feet, her compatriot gave a slight grin as if the loss didn't mean a thing.

"Losing isn't the end, my friend." He whispered, and turned his bruise-laden face at his opponent. "I'll tell you one thing, you're the only adversary I've faced that has given me this much of a hard time."

Xander was just about to rush in for the kill, but remembering his trainer's words, he backed down. _This guy tried to kill me yet my trainer is telling me to stand down…blah, an order is an order. _"What a surprise…I'm amazed too."

* * *

Both Butch and Cassidy, having been observing the show for almost half an hour now, decided to intervene and take the situation themselves. Having the authority to order other agents aside they didn't hesitate to jump into the battle from their position and challenge Zephyr's Illusion Fox. In the end, of course, the Pokémon would be theirs.

"Hmm?" Terios questioned at the approaching agents. "Looks like we've got company."

_Two elites. About time._ Zephyr spoke quietly to his mind.

"My, Agent 008, you have failed us miserably." Butch complimented as he entered the battlefield. "Your Pokémon clearly has the strength to topple that…but yet you're giving it the chance to recover itself. Now your pathetic companion is nothing more than a dead animal." His accompanying partner rolled her eyes at the grunts and this new agent's incompetence.

The agent backed up a bit, as these two were serious trouble wherever they went. Compared to the regular grunts, these were dangerous in a whole new way: deception and underhanded tactics.

Zephyr regained some of his interest, as he always wanted to face down an elite Team Rocket agent or commando for once and beat them senseless in the process. "Hmph, about time someone worthy showed up…" His Umbreon gave the two a piercing amber-colored stare as he assessed their threat levels. _Not very powerful, but dangerous regardless, as these two are a sly couple. Be careful, my friend._ He spoke via telepathy. His trainer nodded in reply, keeping the thought of wanting to use his nodachi sword that he possessed in the event his or his Pokémon's life was at risk. It was rarely utilized in an actual battle, if ever as the Illusion Fox was the one who delivered the torturous pain to his opponents.

"Your mission is officially over, Agent 008. It is about time that the real professionals handle the battle. Fall back now or face the consequences." Cassidy announced as she turned to the new face, observing Xander with greedy, lustful eyes. "My, that's a very powerful Pokémon you have there…"

With no other choice, the female agent had to obey the order otherwise she would fear a possible execution if she did not comply with the command of someone in a higher authority. Her Gallade fell back with her, disappointed at not being able to finish the battle.

Zoroark raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? None of your business. Are you here to be decapitated, or tortured for questioning?"

"Not to mention one without manners." Butch commented at the response. "Hasn't your trainer taught you to respect those in higher position than you?"

"Just what do you two want?" Zephyr asked. "Battle me? Because I'll sweep through all your ranks aside like the wind like I've did in the past."

Both agents let out a small chuckle, and shook their heads. "No, my friend…we're here to offer you a preposition. We've been observing your every skill. You've even taken out our top dark Pokémon without breaking a sweat. Why would you waste this skill…this specialty…that you possess? Why not put it to good use? Just imagine making infinite riches and acquiring whatever you wish." Cassidy explained calmly.

"Cut the talk. What do you exactly want?" Zoroark barked.

"We'd like you to join Team Rocket and the UAAF." Butch answered. "What do you say? You've got all the traits that would qualify you for the job. Apathetic, sadistic and uncaring, the traits that drive the ultimate soldier towards unlimited potential."

Zephyr laughed. "Hah! No thanks. I like being a lone warrior in the wastelands with my two companions. Thanks for your offer though, but your dirty luxuries disgust me so you can take them back." Having no heart but a strong sense of justice drove the thrill of his adventures as he hunted illegal criminals throughout Sinnoh and beyond.

"You don't have a choice!" Cassidy laughed as she flung a Corruption ball at Zoroark, with the fast capture of this rare Pokémon on her mind. "This will change your mind though!"

The Illusion Fox Pokémon immediately flung a miniature shadow ball from his right palm at the incoming vile device in a flash and destroyed the incoming device with a single blast. The evil invention fell to the ground as it sparked and failed in a miniature detonation, rendering the Corruption ball useless. "You'll have to try harder than that…" Xander sneered.

"That was expected." Butch smiled, seemingly amazed at the sudden results. "Come on…why would you deny such an offer? You're traveling and feeding on the poor man's table scraps when you can have all the gourmet food and drinks at your disposal. All of it and more luxuries…will be yours. All you need to do is accept our allegiance and lend us your power."

Getting bored with their attempts, Zephyr decided to cut the talk and get fighting. "Alright, sure. I will…after I send you both to your doom. Now how would you like to die? Getting flung off Mt. Coronet, or a swift slash and decapitation by my blade or Xander's claws?"

Cassidy stepped back from the threat, but eventually drew a Poke ball from her belt. "Fine, have it your way, punk. But don't expect we'll let you leave alive!" She sent the device through the air. "Go, Machamp!"

Butch followed up by sending his own Pokémon to battle alongside his partner's. "If you want to play violent, we will! Blastoise, let's fight!"

Both the Rocket's Pokémon emerged in a bright flash from their respective devices. To Zephyr's surprise, both creatures were not corrupted or imbued with overwhelming powers of darkness. _Hmm, surprising. Strange that these two don't possess dark Pokémon unlike the ones I've faced previously._

_Be careful. They're just suppressing it. They have been corrupted but it looks like they want to catch you off guard._ Terios warned by speaking into his mind, sensing dangerous amounts of energy deep within the two behemoth adversaries.

_Thanks for the tip._ Zoroark thanked his companion as he cracked his knuckles, smiling evilly. _Corrupted or not, this is just another warm-up match!_

Zephyr pointed towards the two Pokémon with an expression of war on his face. "Terios, now's your chance. Help him out."

The Moonlight Pokémon jumped into the fray alongside its companion, its amber-colored eyes glowing in a threatening manner at Butch and Cassidy's Pokémon. The four combatants faced off against each other, with Cassidy's Machamp flexing its muscles and feeling glorified. "This'll be easy." She sneered, as both Zoroark and Umbreon were at a grave disadvantage against the multi-armed fighting-type Pokémon. "Hey kid, haven't you learned about type effectiveness? You know, I don't want your Pokémon to get hurt…not that it matters to you regardless." _Have to present them fresh off the catch to Giovanni._

"Focus all your fire on that Zoroark!" Butch ordered, seemingly overwhelmed with the desire to capture it for himself. The Blastoise that he commanded planted its legs firmly into the ground before aiming its dual battleship-style cannons at the Illusion Fox, ready to pummel it with an overwhelming blast of water.

"Illusion, Xander!"

As the Blastoise's cannons whirred and fired a massive wave of water from the monstrous weapons, Zoroark immediately disappeared and utilizing its classic illusion tactic, produced multiple copies of himself before leaving the agents baffled with no idea where he had escaped to. Terios stood his ground, awaiting an order from his trainer or ready to throw up a protective aura in the event either of the Rocket's Pokémon decided to take a cheap shot at him.

As the jet of water scored a direct hit on a clone, it promptly disappeared but not before giving a diabolical cackle at its attacker and replacing the destroyed illusion with yet two more variations.

"Well?" The trainer asked with a small smirk on his pale face. "The next shot's all yours. Go ahead, can you find the _real_ Xander? He's here. This is no magic show. But which one is it? Your guess is good as mines."

"Stop playing games with me!" Cassidy snapped with an attitude, annoyed with this random kid's act of trying to get them to play whack-a-mole. Various, obviously fake, copies of the Illusion Fox surrounded the Blastoise and Machamp, all cackling in a tone which made the devil's laugh look like child's play.

"This isn't a game. It's a fight, like you asked for." _They didn't bring any Pokémon capable of detecting fakes…that Dark Gallade had the right idea, though._

Both Butch and Cassidy's Pokémon glanced around in confusion as dozens of Zoroarks surrounded them, all simply laughing away. Not one made a move with the exception of angering them with their trademark taunting.

"I've seen you done this before…and I have the perfect counter. 008 give me command of your Pokémon immediately on the double." Butch ordered.

The female agent, having loved to use her corrupted Pokémon to battle, was not about to give it to these snotty compatriots of hers even though it was a direct order from high-ranking officials. "Yeah, well guess what, you aren't getting it." Her Pokémon sided with her, seemingly wanting to defend both himself and his trainer from falling into the clutches of the Team Rocket duo even in his wounded state. "You can have him after you put a bullet in my brain." The grunts all looked at her, but eventually agreed. They disliked being pushed around by the upper echelons of the syndicate and abused by them.

_Are they rebelling?_ Terios thought. _Hah, just what we needed. The oldest trick to fight enemies is to let them beat each other up._ Helping an enemy was definitely not on his mind, but seeing the corruption in the ranks made him even more eager to fight, but attacking the trainer instead. _I'm not saying we should help that agent, but…I'd love to deliver the pain to those two elites. Make them taste their own poison if they adore pushing around their lower ranks so much._

_Don't be so sure._ The trainer replied. _This may be an act to get our guard down, but it'll sure make life a lot easier if they start pounding on each other. I'm sure even if we beat the living daylights out of these two, 008 won't let us leave without a rematch. Xander, don't strike until I say so._

_I got your request, my friend._ The Zoroark steadied himself among the many illusive visions. He was just waiting for the agents to find him before countering with a nasty night burst attack.

Both the Blastoise and Machamp attacked every single illusion in sight with barrage after barrage of karate chops, water jets, punches, kicks, and body slams. They had no time to focus on the Umbreon, at least for now, as they assessed this new species to be the far more dangerous variant. This gave Terios an opportunity to jump into combat without fear of retaliation.

"Terios, extreme speed!" His trainer ordered.

The Moonlight Pokémon rocketed into the sky with ferocious speed, paused for a moment or so and literally dive-bombed the Machamp right in the back from the air. Being too preoccupied with trying to find the real Zoroark, it did not see the incoming Pokémon as Zephyr's companion delivered endless strikes of scratches and bites on it.

"Machamp! Counter immediately!" Butch yelled, hoping his partner's Pokémon would be able to stand up to the vicious assault despite it being resistant to dark-type attacks.

The Superpower Pokémon suddenly threw two punches with its massive arms, one hitting Terios directly in the face and the other slamming into his torso. The cat-like creature snarled in pain as he was shot backwards and landed a short distance away on his feet. Learning that his quarry could easily counter even sneak attacks, he knew a new strategy would be required. Sensing the real Xander among a couple of fake copies and joining him, the two decided to fight side by side against these new, more skilled enemies.

"Looks like that Machamp got you good…" Xander muttered a bit, witnessing a bruise on his partner's body and left cheek even against the dark fur on his companion.

"Don't ask." He hissed, not wanting to talk about the (somewhat) embarrassing injuries. "Got a plan?"

"Close range combat is definitely off the list. These two will smash us to pieces up close." The Zoroark witnessed the Machamp throw a flurry of punches at multiple illusions and destroying them instantly. "I can't keep up this trick, because for once, that monster is knocking out the fakes faster than I can create them at this pace!" It was only a matter of time before Butch and Cassidy's Pokémon discovered the real target they intended to nail.

By this time, the Blastoise caught sight of Zephyr's other Pokémon entering the battle. It targeted the massive cannons that protruded from behind its shell at Terios before firing a jet of water right at the Moonlight Pokémon, cutting through 6 fake copies of Xander in the process as they disappeared into thin air.

"Get out of the way!" Terios barked before leaping out of the way, while his comrade did so in the process. The blast of water made contact with the rocky ground they were on earlier and the force of the attack turned it into a crater filled with water. To the Rocket agents, however, it was a mere diversion tactic and a plan to lure out the real Zoroark.

"So that's him…" Butch spoke under his breath. As none of the illusions around the battlefield made any effort to dodge the attacks thrown at them, the one that _actually_ dodged for once, he assumed, was the real one he needed to attack. "Machamp! Attack that specific Zoroark with bullet punch!" He pointed at his target, sure to get his prize this time around.

The hulking humanoid with quadruple arms of pure power rushed straight at the one Illusion Fox Pokémon, with all of its fists pulled back ready to deliver punches that could easily scrap even a heavily armored tank with no difficulties.

_They know our tactics, but will they know we have more?_ Zephyr thought quietly, not seemingly worried to begin with. "Xander, double team!"

His Pokémon received his command and nodding, used a slightly less advanced version of his signature ability. Four extra copies of himself appeared, all standing by his side. The Machamp came to a halt as it tried to recognize the genuine target. Regardless, it did not take time to think before it quickly jumped forward and punched all five of them with deadly speed and accuracy. But in reality, Zoroark had already "blended" back into the crowds of illusive copies, giving him the advantage once more.

"Time for a new plan…" Butch took out a pair of sunglasses, which were in reality, tactical visors designed to track stealthy or illusive targets. He turned over to his partner, who was trying to threaten Agent 008 in handing over Gallade. Cassidy had her right hand on the energy pistol that she carried in her holster, waiting to draw it.

"I'm losing my patience here, you dumb twit. Hand over your Pokémon before I forcefully take it from your dead hands!"

"Fight me for it." She replied. The Dark Gallade took a fighting stance, its teeth gritting in rage. "You want one so much? Why don't you crawl back to your glorious boss to hand one to your fat sorry ass!" To her own experiences, most of the elites were simply handed their powerful Pokémon while the runner-ups had to work for them via grueling tests, examinations, simulations and training. Her own two Pokémon marked a legacy for her struggles over the years.

"My, how stubborn you are…" Cassidy turned to the grunts, which lost all of their Pokémon during the battle and had visible injuries all over their faces due to the Corruption balls sent flying back to them. "By order of the High Command of Team Rocket and the United Aerospace Armed Forces, I condemn you all to disarm this annoying pipsqueak immediately and have her executed on the double!"

All the grunts took the liberty to take a stand against Cassidy without a doubt. "Yeah, well you don't command us. You aren't Giovanni either so stop wasting your breath."

Cassidy snickered a bit. Here she was, standing in front of a group of rowdy unarmed kids in grunt-class attire mouthing back at her, not knowing the consequences that was about to potentially end their lives.

None of the lowly-ranked soldiers were issued an energy handgun that were used as a last resort in terms of defense, as the High Command of the criminal organization saw no need to equip cheaply-paid units with expensive equipment. Only high-ranking agents, commandos and soldiers saw the chance to utilize lethal weaponry such as laser pistols, types of grenades (including the EMP variant) and varying types of tactical gadgets to use against their targets, not to mention the weapons they carried were a symbol of fear and authority throughout the ranks. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see ruthless Rocket agents turn their own weapons against their own grunts whenever they disobeyed an order or flat out annoyed them to begin with.

She grabbed the energy handgun, yanked it out of her holster, and spun it around her fingers before cocking the firearm. "So…who's the first to go? Or should I waste you all immediately?"

All the grunts stepped back a bit, their legs shaking as they tried to protect Agent 008. No one said a word, as they knew they were doomed for getting themselves in this mess. The female soldier had no idea what to do. While she had her own handgun, she couldn't draw it out in time in fear of seeing her own followers get executed.

"Hmm?" Cassidy questioned. "No answer?"

She fired her gun, striking one of the grunts right in the chest. A high voltage blast of electricity went through her target, sending the man screaming in agony before the surge literally knocked him out as he fell to the ground, face flat. No one knew if he was still alive, but it wasn't something they wanted to find out personally.

"Who's next?" She asked. "I've got enough ammunition to feed all of you disobedient children." She kept her aim on the grunts, not sure who to take out next. _Fear breeds obedience, but opportunity leads to rebellion…_

It was at this time Agent 008 pulled out her own standard issue energy handgun and pointed it right at Cassidy, seething in anger as her Dark Gallade stepped behind her, trying to heal his brutal injuries. He feared for his trainer's life, but the trainer had vowed to protect him at all costs. The Blade Pokémon's dark aura started to fade around his body as the vision blurred around him. "If…if I could…sever that scum's head off and serve it on a stick…I would." He muttered quietly.

Agent 008 tensed with the firearm in her grip. "Sorry Cassidy, but this time, you aren't getting your hands on him or any other Pokémon for that matter!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" The opposing Rocket agent mocked with a devilish smirk. "What will I do if you shoot me? Oh please, don't shoot poor little me! Well…I'm waiting." She stared tensely at the shivering grunts and their so-called "leader".

Her fingers closed in on the trigger of the energy pistol, but for one specific reason, the amateur agent who battle Zephyr earlier and lost miserably could not bring herself to fire the weapon. Her face displayed an expression of anger, fear and uncertain all at the same time. "I…"

"That's right. You can't bring yourself to the thought of shooting a superior that can assert complete authority and orders over your poor self." Butch's partner pulled the trigger, and with lightning speed and accuracy, fired at the pistol that Agent 008 carried in her shivering hands. The discharge of electricity sent her yelping in sudden shock as the handgun short-circuited and fell to the ground, ending up as a useless piece of scrap metal. "Now where were we? Oh yes!"

"NO!"

Cassidy proceeded to take out the remaining grunts with quick bursts of gunfire, dispatching the treacherous Team Rocket members with ease. Each and every one of them, save for Agent 008, fell to the ground, electrocuted by the miniature Tesla gun. "You lose again. I'll give you one last chance to surrender your Gallade over to me…and I'll promise I'll keep this a secret from Giovanni."

"I won't surrender him to the likes of you!" The young agent knew that even if she did comply, someone as snide, selfish and sly as Cassidy herself was someone that wasn't meant to be trusted. Her Pokémon glared at their attacker with one eye, not saying anything.

"I'll give you five seconds to comply."

No one said anything.

"Four…"

_I have to do something, otherwise we're both dead!_ The agent panicked. Then she had an idea, although it was a life-risking one if they ran into failure. _Ninetales, you're my only hope…_

"Three…"

Agent 008 grasped the Poke ball that contained the nine-tailed fox, and in a fit of anger, flung the device through the air and right at Cassidy. "You want him so much? Well you can have him after I burn you to cinders! Ninetales, torch that bitch with fire blast!"

The sphere that contained her Pokémon opened up and the creature from within revealed itself onto the battlefield in a bright flash of light. The Fox Pokémon gave one glance at the Rocket agent it was ordered to unleash its deadly fire upon and exhaled a trail of fire right at Cassidy without objection.

_Damn freak really means it, but she won't get away with it…_She dived out of the way just in time to avoid the flames. "Oh, you'll be really sorry once I get my hands on you…" Turning her head back at the fight between Butch and Zephyr, she caught the sight of the Zoroark rapidly weaving in and out of the incoming fists of steel that her Machamp threw at the Illusion Fox Pokémon. _I knew I should've brought more Pokémon to the battle…why did I just bring one?_

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Agent 008 urged as she helped her Gallade to his feet. The Ninetales sprinted back to her, standing in a defensive posture between the two Team Rocket members. Snarling like an agitated pit bull, its two gleaming red eyes gave off an eerie glow as it built up more hate against the agent that tried to kill her trainer.

"Your little Pokémon is brave, I'll give you that." Cassidy complimented, seemingly to show no signs of fear as the Fox Pokémon, despite its injuries, had clear intentions to defend its master to its last breath. "Even if you survive this…you know that Team Rocket does not take traitors nicely."

"There are plenty of opportunities in life." She steadied her steps backwards, but realized there was nowhere to run. The mountain path seemed to go on forever, but it was either that way or leap into the chasms of death that spanned below them in the valley, ending with lush forests.

"Where _are_ you going to exactly run to?" Her attacker questioned. "Society will never accept you back in, and you know you've doomed yourself by backstabbing us. Face it. Your pathetic career is over."

As the standoff continued, Terios suddenly started sprinting towards the two Rocket agents' position as Butch's Blastoise closed in on him with blinding speed. Attempting to avoid its skull bash attack with his blinding speed, the Shellfish Pokémon was forced to go after Zephyr's companion in a wild goose chase after failing to hit it with any projectile-based moves.

"What the-"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The Moonlight Pokémon screamed as he quickly averted his course to avoid a head-on collision with Cassidy. The Rocket soldier viewed the surprise with wide eyes before realizing Butch's Pokémon was going to smash her with its hulking, turtle shelled body with blazing speed. Trying to dodge didn't help either as the behemoth closed in on her with unbelievable speed.

An ear-piercing scream was heard, followed by a mighty crashing noise. The gargantuan Pokémon slammed into her at a force capable of flipping even an armored tank to its side, knocking her through the air like a football before she crashed into the side of the mountain, injuring her gravely but not enough to kill her. Agent 008, her Pokémon and Terios all observed the carnage and winced upon witnessing the unfortunate being accumulate the brutal injuries, but none of them felt any remorse for Cassidy. The Blastoise that "accidently" bashed her with its body didn't realize what happened, and it poked its head, arms, legs and cannons out of its titanium-hard shell before facing and focusing all its attention on the Umbreon again.

"Hah, some accuracy you've got there." Terios mocked, sticking his tongue out as the rings on his body glowed brightly as he amplified his powers further.

The Shellfish Pokémon gave off a roar in reply, clearly understanding what its opponent was saying. Its two cannons adjusted their aim on him again, but it was distracted by Agent 008 and her two Pokémon's escape from the scene via the mountain trail. The mere distraction was enough for Terios to quickly lunge forward and deliver a nasty bite on one of its arms, and the sneak attack was enough to force Butch's Pokémon to flinch as it stumbled back.

It proceeded to recover, and the fight was erupting once again before both knew it, with Blastoise trying to hit the slippery Moonlight Pokémon with blast after blast of water jets, while Terios returned the favor with multiple shadow balls.

It was clear to anyone observing the battle that the Umbreon was gaining the upper hand with ease.

Zephyr observed the two fights, noticing the one person that actually had the daring soul to attempt to capture what is arguably his strongest Pokémon in a small standoff with the elite. _There's something about her…maybe I can figure that out later once I investigate more. But first, I have to get this mess cleaned up._

Butch was far too bogged down in his current battle against Xander to have caught attention that his partner had been gravely injured. As his (or Cassidy's) Machamp continued a desperate assault against the Zoroark, all of which the Illusion Fox either evaded or countered with perfect timing if not receive some hits, the Rocket agent believed what they were facing was perhaps a legendary, or something similar. He had never seen anything evade 90% of the punches his Superpower Pokémon had thrown at its targets. The targets would be lucky if they even managed to survive the first five seconds of a close-ranged fisticuff to begin with. Frustrated, the multi-armed humanoid Pokémon began to push itself to the limit by expelling all of its power to punch the crap out of its adversary.

"You see…there is a reason why they call Zoroark "The Master of Illusions". Do you not understand now?" Zephyr questioned, quoting from a famous movie that debuted the Illusion Fox on the wide screen not so long ago.

"Don't play dumb with me, kid!" Butch shot back, planning to unleash a never-before known tactic that his Pokémon had learned. "Evade this! Machamp, Gatling punch! Hit that specific one!"

"…!" _Gatling punch!_ Xander thought.

The massive Hercules of a Pokémon assaulted its target with far more ferocious and lethal force compared to before. The four hands it possessed delivered a sudden wave of punches that made a bullet punch look slow and weak, as if its four limbs were attacking at the speeds compared to a high-powered machine gun. While the Zoroark was capable of dodging the initial thrusts, his illusion and deception tricks were just too slow to be utilized compared to the rapid punching attacks Butch's fearsome fighter wrought upon him. A couple of hits to the chest and head sent Xander flying as he crashed at his trainer's feet, gritting his teeth in pain.

The Machamp laughed with its trainer snickering smugly. "I win, kid. What did you say again? That your so-called Zoroark was the Master of Incompetence? Maybe you should think twice before boasting your wannabe genius taglines at me!"

…_someone actually bested Xander in a fight? Hmm…maybe they're a threat after all._ Zephyr smirked at Butch's victory. "Well…I congratulate you. No one has ever bested my Pokémon in a fight, but he was just warming up." As he concluded his sentence, his Pokémon scrambled back to his feet, wiping some blood that oozed out of his fangs.

"Give it a rest." Butch pulled a Corruption ball from his belt and whipped it at his target Pokémon with confidence and a sense of victory. "Say goodbye to your precious Zoroark!"

…_expected. Xander, you know what to do._

Nodding his head, the Illusion Fox unleashed a blast of dark energy from its mind, all focused on the inbound device that was utilized to capture and transform him into an eternal slave for these Team Rocket swine. The Corruption ball sent at him met a similar fate that the ones Agent 008 and the now deceased soldiers tried to utilize to snag Zephyr's most powerful Pokémon. It exploded in midair, transforming the device into nothing more than a pile of trashed metal as Butch grew more and more frustrated at the scene.

"You want him? Well, you're going to have to try better than throwing one of those useless contraptions at him." Zephyr warned. "And even if you succeed…I will _kill_ you for it if it's the last thing I do." One of his hands was on the nodachi blade, as he was prepared to slaughter if the need arises. He couldn't let one of the rarest species of Pokémon, not to mention his most powerful one, fall into the hands of a criminal organization.

"…are you sure you don't want to join us?" Butch asked once again, hoping to clean up this fight easily and getting not only a never-before seen Pokémon, but also a new recruit with an instinct set to kill. "Your satisfaction to kill your opponents would make you a great asset to our organization."

A stern expression descended across his opponent's face. "I don't kill without a reason. You'd think I'd run around randomly, slaughtering children and taking their Pokémon, right?"

"That's what I exactly thought to begin with." The Rocket agent answered. "We never had recruits like you…none of them had the guts to carry around vicious Pokémon and do our bidding for us. Hasn't it hit you why none of the grunts carry powerful minions on their belts?"

Like their high-tech gadgets, only the elites of the Team Rocket ranks could carry high-powered Pokémon with them. The grunts, well known for their incompetence, lack of will, and eagerness to surrender even after before the first shot was fired off, were not assigned such valuable assets. While Team Rocket and the UAAF's scientists had both brewed up enough genetically engineered Pokémon for everyone, the lack of able-bodied personnel to command them was another story. To bolster their ranks without wasting too many precious resources, weaker dark Pokémon was issued to the grunts.

"Your laughable ranks amuse me. I'm amazed Giovanni didn't kill himself out of embarrassment…yet." Zephyr tried to contain his laughter. _It's funny because it's true._

"How dare you mock our great leader!" Butch threatened. His Machamp cracked all four of its fists angrily for round 2 of the battle.

"Great leader? Tell me why the organization had such a hard time dealing with _kids_. Enough talk. Are you here to fight me or advertise how "all-powerful" your corporation is?"

Butch didn't answer.

"Thought so." He nodded at the Zoroark that he owned. "Let's finish this."

An all-out brawl ensued once more, with Xander going back into the brawl with Butch's Superpower Pokémon while Terios continued an endless duel with the Blastoise. With Cassidy knocked out of commission and Agent 008 on the run again, the officials that observed the battle at their Headquarters in Hoenn could only wonder. How is it possible that not even their best agents could match against one trainer with an awful first impression and a treacherous minion of theirs?

* * *

**United Aerospace Armed Forces HQ**

While the fight was disappointing for Butch and the wounded Cassidy, the ones viewing the combat zone back in their command rooms were just outright infuriated by the embarrassing performance their two best agents had put up.

"Give me a break, Giovanni. You're starting to disappoint me here. First two dragons you deem to be unstoppable fell in seconds, while now, your best agents can't even handle an agent turned traitor? I'm starting to think you're all talk." Donald spoke in a non-amused manner, observing Xander easily overpowering the Machamp in combat this time around with his superior speed and tactics. "The kid's right. Brute force doesn't win battles. We can learn a thing or two from him."

The head of Team Rocket glared at the monitor along with the rest of the High Command in the meeting chamber, with no idea how it was possible for the Zoroark to easily win matches without breaking a sweat. "Look, Mr. Zetta. We never anticipated we would face someone like this. I don't see you risking your own agents in the field."

"I've already lost hundreds in these past few years trying to enforce the peace on this planet. The government can barely do anything, so someone has to clean up their excrements." He lit a cigar, puffed into it, and sighed. Trying to keep his mind off the deceased men he purposely sent to their graves (such as the one that involved the first successful Project Alpha subjects) he would always deny allegations of war crimes he committed. Since he was in the most powerful position and seat in both military and authority, only something as big as the broadcasting of real actual proof of his crimes could bring him down. "But then, I suspect agents Butch and Cassidy won't make it out of this alive…this kid doesn't mess around."

"I hate having to lose them both, but there are always replacements ready and fresh for the field." Giovanni took a sip from a wine glass. "I still have Annie, Oakley, Attila, Hun, and an entire platoon of Team Rocket and UAAF Commandos at the ready."

There was one more individual, but he decided to keep it classified as of the moment now. _The Iron-Masked Marauder's whereabouts is far too sensitive to be revealed._

Donald rose out of his seat. "I don't want to face this embarrassing defeat. You can clean up this mess yourself, I'm going to have some alone time myself." He departed from the room, with two armed guards following him. The remaining UAAF personnel stayed silent as they, along with Giovanni and his top officials, continued to observe the doomed battle.

"Just where does this thing…come from?" An official murmured to his colleagues.

"I don't know. But it definitely puts Mewtwo itself to shame, but I can't say. On the other hand, this fox doesn't command an entire army of clones, at the very least."

"Sssh! Don't say that!" One of them whispered in retaliation, hoping not to bring Giovanni's bad side back. After all, Mewtwo was his greatest invention yet it also turned into the biggest failure in the history of Team Rocket. The old saying was right: Don't start what you can't finish.

The lead man gave the group a sharp glare upon hearing the name, but returned to observing the battle. Butch's Machamp crashed to the ground on the monitor, with Xander standing triumphantly over the fallen Pokémon.

"That's it." Giovanni abruptly slammed the power button that deactivated the monitor, not willing to witness the defeat and possible execution of his two best agents. "Everyone, you are all dismissed. I need some alone time here."

Everyone abruptly left the room without saying anything, leaving him alone. He re-winded the videotape that recorded the entire battle and proceeded to analyze it one last time.

_Just what does make this Zoroark so powerful? It is literally a one man army with almost no weaknesses. To make matters worse, it's not even in our databanks. Where does it come from? What is it? What are its powers? Does it have any weaknesses?_

* * *

At one of the Headquarters' restaurants and bars, Donald tried to get the thoughts out of his mind. The memories of the haunting past came back to his mind, with the President trying to suppress it. He gulped down his 6th shot of alcohol in an attempt to clear his clouded thoughts, images of the angry faces of the rebelling subjects vowing for revenge against him. While they meant no threat to him in any way, sleeping was difficult for him at night if the illusions kept on coming back.

_Why can't I get them out of my head!_ Gritting his teeth angrily, he pounded the table with his fist, with the bartender suddenly glancing at him in surprise.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Zetta?" He asked while cleaning a glass with a cloth.

"Uh…" He steadied himself. "Yeah. Nothing's wrong. I guess this whiskey is just a little bit too strong, but I'm alright." He smiled and lowered his stare at the liquid inside the glass. The image of the angry Typhlosion and Espeon he personally subdued came back, and even with the Sun Pokémon's life dropping dead to the hands of his soldiers and one of the most successful Project Alpha subjects beaten in a bloody brawl, their haunting glares would be forever scarred into his mind. Even if it was his double-a fake clone-placed in charge of commanding the base in Sinnoh's desolate deserts, the reports haunted him. It was just something that continued to come back to his nightmares even if they were wiped from the surface of the world.

To him, maybe attempting to dominate the world didn't seem as easy as he really thought it should be, even with an entire corporate military, massive arsenals of high-technology hardware, various factions of allies at his feet, and multi-billion dollar bank accounts.

_Those nightmares never leave me and I'm far superior compared to everyone else here.  
_

* * *

**United Aerospace Armed Forces Facility, Deserts of Sinnoh, Couple of Years Ago  
**

While Gallade was left alone to confront ruthless resistance, the fates and whereabouts of the Machoke and Prinplup were unknown. As the Superpower Pokémon was extremely aggressive and looked forward to tearing the UAAF platoons apart with his bare fists, it was likely the 3rd group's departure would be delayed. Nevertheless, the second pair composed of Typhlosion and Espeon made their escape as fast as they could before they were eventually overwhelmed by the facility's security force or left forever to wander in the endless steel corridors of the experimental labs of Sector 5.

Coming to yet another confusing intersection, the two Pokémon came to a halt and were stuck in a little conundrum once again.

"This maze never ends! Where to?" Typhlosion asked, trying to figure his way around the facility. Being the hotheaded individual he was, puzzle solving and figuring out directions under extreme stress and the thrill of combat was not his greatest strength.

"This way!" His partner and childhood friend, now an Espeon, urged. Her eyes gave off a faint glow to sense more incoming hostiles, but to her relief, there was nothing-for now.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, at least I have a sense of direction unlike you." She teased a bit.

"Whatever you say…" He was not in the mood for jokes or laughs in a situation like this.

Krakatoa continued his escape with the Espeon, both Pokémon sprinting frantically through the cold, metal corridors of this prison facility as they continued to neutralize every single personnel, armed or unarmed, that stood in their way. Behind their paths lay charred bodies of unfortunate soldiers and scientists, while some who were lucky received massive headaches thanks to Espeon's psychic powers who disposed of them via telekinetic means.

"This facility will go into a lockdown mode soon!" The cat-like Pokémon spoke, alarmed as she sensed the actions of personnel attempting to shut the whole complex down to prevent further escapes.

"Lockdown or not, I'm getting out of here in one piece first." The Volcano Pokémon came to a halt at yet another intersection. Taking a quick glance at a sign, he realized this was the path to the elevator. "Looks like it. That's our ticket out of the lower levels."

"Lockdown commencing in Sector 5. All personnel evacuate immediately." A monotone female voice blurted, followed by an alarm that flooded every hallway of the facility.

The two Pokémon quickly rounded the corner, hoping it wasn't too late. Darting towards the elevator that was devoid of any security personnel, Krakatoa quickly punched the button that called for the elevator to take them to the upper levels.

"I sense company." Espeon warned. "They're coming from the lift."

"Then let's cook 'em alive. Or in your case, rip their minds."

Both creatures steadied back a bit and observed the lift slowly descend. The panel which displayed the elevator's current position slowly counted forwards to their position, from 2, 3, 4, and finally 5. A small _ping_ sound was heard, announcing the elevator's arrival. The door slowly creaked open.

Before any of the soldiers in the lift had a chance to open fire on the experiments, they were greeted by a wall of hot flames and an invisible force that tore into their minds as the doors opened. No one had a chance to scream or retaliate as Typhlosion and Espeon's attacks decimated them, if not killing them. They had only suffered painful burns and a temporary headache, but enough to keep them out of commission for a while. Using lethal force to harm humans was never on their minds, but in a fight for survival, it was necessary for them. Dragging their bodies out of the elevator and dumping them outside the entrance to Sector 5, the two disarmed them of their weapons and took the lift for themselves, leaving the disoriented and wounded personnel to their fates.

_Hate to do such a thing, the majority of them are men forced into duty out of fear. _Espeon wondered with pity. _I know Krakatoa wouldn't give a second thought of sparing them…_

"Level 2, right?" The altered Jimmy asked impatiently. If blasting a hole in the wall with a blast burn as a method of escape was an option, he would have definitely chosen that over running like a lab Rattata in a never-ending maze.

Espeon discarded her questioning thoughts and nodded. "I read that guy's mind. Go there. It should lead us to the front desk and the main exit that gets us out of here."

Pushing the button that led to surface level 2, the elevator's doors closed and it began its ascension. Pulses raced through their bodies as they prayed to the bottom of their hearts that there would be no more resistance greeting them as soon as they left the lift, but they were prepared to fight if needed.

The elevator came to a halt about 30 seconds later, and the doors opened. Both Pokémon stepped out of the lift as the door closed behind them. To their surprise, there was not a single soul in sight, but they used the opportunity to quickly make their escape. The hallways were in a complete mess however, with papers, shell casings, and other assorted junk strewn across the marble floors.

"They sure decorate this place well, don't they?" Espeon complimented. "But underneath these floors are hideous and sinister labs only the cruelest scientist can ever hope to amass."

"I'll give you that." The Volcano Pokémon replied. "But we're not here for a renovation or reviewing their architects' work. I want out of this mess."

"I'm with ya."

Making their way to the reception desks, the two sprinted past the empty chamber that greeted visitors of the facility and towards the front doors, wasting no time to stay in the armored complex. As the facility had gone into lockdown mode, a thick metal shutter had encased the unprotected front door, preventing escape from any hostiles. It was a disappointment for the two, but they were determined to make their escape at all costs.

"Stand back." Typhlosion spoke as he blasted the steel barrier with a heated jet of fire. The supercharged flames scorched the gate, but with almost no results. "Damn, so close, yet so far…"

"Let me give it a try." His partner followed up with a psychic attack, attempting to force the shutter open with her telekinesis powers, but it wouldn't budge one bit thanks to the 20 inch thick composite armor that reinforced the gates. "Crud. Is there another alternate exit?"

"Not that I know of. I'm not going back down there." He didn't want to get lost in the maze-like passageways of Sector 5 again.

From behind them, Donald and a small platoon of his elite soldiers greeted them, with weapons drawn at the two Pokemorphs. "Leaving so soon? I thought you two would stay behind for the after party, because it's real rude to run off like this on me. Project Alpha is real expensive so shouldn't you treat me back in return with a little courtesy and cooperation?" The President of the UAAF complimented as his voice tone went from calm to outright enraged. "Nevertheless, you are not leaving, and I'll make sure that rule is enforced, whether you like it or not."

Krakatoa turned around with anger, his eyes flaring with hate upon sight of the corrupt CEO of the military organization. "You again! I thought you ran off like the coward you truly are!"

"No, my child…" He spoke calmly. "I just wanted to see how proficient your combat skills were. Your entire group destroyed half my security force with little trouble. I find it pathetic you spared them, however. A true soldier never takes prisoners."

_Child? Who does this piece of Pidgey crap think he is? Just because he merged us with our Pokémon thinks he has the right to own us!_ Krakatoa thought.

"What kind of being are you! Do you just leave your men to die?" Espeon questioned fiercely.

"They were men who obliged to be test subjects. It's all in the contracts they signed when they joined. I promised them extra pay and benefits, and I am someone who lives up to my words." A smirk came across his face. "Now why don't you two be like good children and come back to your father? As you see…" His voice suddenly changed into full rage and hate. _"I've already disposed of that pathetic companion of yours that chose to escape alone._"

Both Krakatoa and Espeon backed up a bit. Could he be true? Was Gallade really terminated by this cruel man's hands, or possibly his other loyal soldiers that obeyed every single order given? "No, you didn't. You don't have the guts to do so. You couldn't face us back in the labs and you definitely can't fight us alone now!" The fire-type Pokémon hissed angrily. _If I ever catch him alone…I'll rend his body to pieces and feed his guts to a pack of bloodthirsty Houndooms!_

"I did. The fool tried to resist my orders. While I lost some men…it was a worthy sacrifice."

"I don't trust you." Espeon shot back, confident in her companion's powers.

"Really?" He turned to one of his soldiers. "Bring him over."

The man who was given the order spoke some words into the radio attached on his uniform, and in moments, two UAAF Marines dragged over a wounded, beaten up and bloody Gallade who was barely breathing. From his looks, it was as if he was given almost every single attack the United Aerospace Armed Forces had in store, from various types of energy weapons to close-range combat maneuvers. Surprisingly, there were no bullet wounds present. This was probably the case that Donald wanted him back alive, and decided to use not-so-lethal tactics to dispose of the rebelling human/Pokémon hybrid. Gasping for short breaths and coughing intensively, the Blade Pokémon gave one glance at his two companions and raised one of his bladed arms.

"Go…don't worry about me…"

"No!" Typhlosion yelped.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE! DO YOU NOT-"

"Shut up!" One of the Marines holding him captive delivered a swift kick to his face with his left boot, making the dying Pokémon unleash a scream of pain. Donald chuckled in response to the sadistic act, almost certain that the two other Pokémon would not be able to see their "friend" die.

"Well, there you go. There's your proof. I don't lie or pull any punches in situations like this. He'll join the others soon enough…that is, if you surrender to me."

Tears formed in Espeon's eyes, not willing to see the brave gentleman fall like this. On the other hand, Krakatoa tried to hold himself back from blasting the agents to pieces with a flamethrower, as he knew they were really going to execute his companion if he tried anything reckless. Stuck in a dilemma, the two Pokémon had little choice, but still weren't willing to subvert themselves over to this cruel man's command.

Narrowing one of his eyes, Donald nodded his head, and one of the soldiers drew a sidearm out. "I'll give you 7 seconds to answer. If not…he pulls the trigger. Starting now."

"Can we not talk about this!" Espeon tried to convince the surrender in less-conventional way.

The President of the UAAF ignored her request. "6…"

Krakatoa tensed his muscles, knowing they would be dead either way. _Should I risk an attack, or simply surrender and get us all killed?_

"5…"

"Shut up! What did he do to you anyways!"

"4…" The Marine holding the standard issue handgun steadied his aim, his fingers slowly beginning to squeeze on the trigger.

"You can't do this!" The psychic-type Pokémon pleaded.

"3…"

Preferring to rather die than live under the cruel orders of Donald, Espeon suddenly lunged forward at the head of the corporate military force at lightning speed, abandoning all thoughts about survival. Her companions viewed her action with wide eyes, with Krakatoa trying to call her back.

"How foolish." Mr. Zetta sneered. "Dispose of her immediately."

"Espeon! No! Stand down!" Typhlosion ordered. "He'll-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the other Marines and soldiers drew out assault rifles in milliseconds. Just before the Pokémon made contact with them, the barrels of the firearms began to flash, exploding noises of gunfire echoing throughout the hallways. As shell casings prodded across the marble floors, the screams of the Sun Pokémon could be heard as hot rounds of lead punctured her fragile body.

Both Typhlosion and Gallade could only witness the massacre of their companion as she fell lifeless to the ground in a thud, copious amounts of blood seeping from her wounds and soaking the Pokémon's lavender colored fur in crimson red. Letting out one final yelp, she fell silent as the men's guns ran dry of ammo. Clacking sounds of gun magazines dropping to the ground and the locking noises of new ones being loaded followed as they prepared to kill off the Volcano Pokémon in addition.

_Espeon…no…_Typhlosion looked at her limp body and her face, twisted into an agonizing look. A slight tear could be seen in the eyes of the Sun Pokémon.

"No." Donald ordered. "No need. I need him alive. What a shame. She was such a nice girl with endless psychic strength, but yet she was so rebellious. Oh well, that's one less experiment to work with."

Krakatoa fell to his knees, screaming and crying his heart out in pain of witnessing his childhood friend get slaughtered by these human monsters. Overwhelmed by complete shock, isolation and the death of the one friend who had been with him ever since they were kids, he had only wished he should've been the one who made the suicidal charge. _Why…why didn't I do it…it's my entire fault she died to begin with…_

"So? Will you join me?" The President asked once more. "Just because I killed that foolish cat doesn't mean I'll spare you too. You have the potential to join my organization and become a valued soldier. Will you choose death, or will you choose the opportunity to continue living in life?"

"…"

"Don't do it!" Gallade barked. "It's a lie! It's-" He was promptly silenced again when he felt the barrel of a gun shoving against his head.

"I do not lie. I will spare your friends if you give me a simple yes. Even if you succeed in the escape…the desert environments outside will eat your soul alive." The guards accompanying Donald steadied their firearms, ready to shoot on the order.

Typhlosion closed his eyes, squeezing the last drop of tears out of his eyes with a raging desire for revenge against his new master. Sighing, he made his final choice. "I will." He spoke in an emotionless, toneless voice of mourning. "Just spare them…please. I beg of you…"

Satisfied with the prompt surrender, the UAAF President decided to end this conflict quickly before the prisoners could receive another chance to resist and escape. "Good! Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Escort him, boys."

Two Marines approached him, with one of them edging the barrel of his assault rifle against his head. "Let's go, kid."

The Pokémon gave a quick glance at Gallade and nodded his head with a slight grin. His companion knew what this exactly meant. For today wasn't the day for revenge, but the day when an opportunity draws close enough. When it may be, they will never know, but they were certain that there would be the hour where they could tie this sick man over a boiling pot of lava and drop him in while mimicking his laugh.

_I will avenge your death, Espeon. The same goes for anyone else who died at this scumbag's filthy hands._ Giving one last glare at the corrupt CEO of the organization, he snarled a bit. Donald, on the other hand, simply dismissed it as an empty threat of intimidation.

He and Gallade were promptly taken back into the labs for further augmentation, with their rebellious escape botched in less than a day.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this! Please rate and review.**_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	10. Situation Critical

**_As such, I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters. Enjoy this update.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Situation Critical**

_"A new world order is a new day upon us all."-Team Rocket and UAAF alliance creed_

**Mt. Coronet**

Like all the other unfortunate Team Rocket agents that recklessly tried to challenge Zephyr's near perfect Pokémon, Butch's Machamp, despite possessing a massive type advantage over the dark-type Pokémon, could not keep up with Xander's speed even with its massive combinations of overwhelming attacks consisting of punches, kicks, and different types of close-quarter combat techniques. While the Superpower Pokémon had unleashed its inner darkness in mid-battle as an attempt to overpower its opponent in a last-ditch struggle, its extensive injuries had hindered its combat skills.

While the Zoroark would have normally held back his power against other good-hearted trainers in an act of honor upon Zephyr's commands, he did not here. His nails and claws occasionally pierced the tough skin of his opponent deeply, drawing out blood and leaving numerous scars on the attacker. Butch's Pokémon had little luck except landing a handful of punches on the Illusion Fox, which the latter had easily recovered from.

With unmatchable speed, Xander quickly retreated back to his trainer to recharge his energy, as the two Pokémon returned to a stare-off once more. It was clear that he had the victory now, but all he needed was a bit of time to deal the finishing move not to faint, but literally kill the corrupted Pokémon.

"How…how is this possible…?" Butch uttered, seeing his once prideful, nearly invincible Pokémon fall to its knees, gasping for breath as it bled profusely from its wounds. Cassidy finally recovered as she crawled out of the pile of debris after the brutal, yet accidental, attack their Blastoise gave them. While wounded, she caught sight of the Blastoise fall against the nimbleness yet speedy and powerful attacks of Terios. That was one of their Pokémon knocked out of commission for now.

"You lose." Terios hissed mockingly as he amassed a shadow ball from his mouth for the finisher move. Having weakened the Pokémon with countless faint attacks while dodging the inaccurate ones sent by the Shellfish Pokémon allowed him to gain the upper hand after a long-drawn out fight.

Butch's other Pokémon braced itself for the attack as the energy orb manifested from shadows was fired directly at it. In moments, the tank-like turtle was instantly decimated by the assault as the sphere collided into its body, giving it no opportunities to continue battling any further. The Pokémon crashed to the ground, its eyes swirling in defeat. Even in its corrupted state it stood almost no chance against the Umbreon.

"Well…I guess we win again. You people are getting pretty pathetic in my eyes." Zephyr insulted the duo. "Just because you send a Pokémon that has a tactical advantage and an injection of drugs against mines doesn't mean you'll triumph the day."

"Just who do you think you are! Do you think you can humiliate an elite like this get away with it, you fool?" Butch demanded.

"I don't need to answer to a retarded bastard like you." The trainer laughed. The Zoroark that accompanied him tried to contain his own snickers. "To be honest, your plan to mind control Pokémon was pretty smart…but didn't you realize you can't mind control a dark or ghost type because they're immune to psychics as a whole? It led to your biggest downfall in that one operation."

"…" _"How does this kid know so much!"_ Butch pondered, trying not to recall the shaming defeat if it was not for that one Gastly that foiled the entire fiasco and sent them to prison for approximately 4 months until they were bailed out by Giovanni himself.

"You haven't won yet." Cassidy panted, clutching her wounded left arm. "My Machamp is still standing and I'll make sure you won't live to tell your little story!"

"Hmph." He turned to his Pokémon and with a single snap of his fingers, gave the dark-type a new command. "Xander, claw sharpen."

His Pokémon's eyes gave off a piercing glow of red before he crossed his arms together across his chest, the already razor-sharp claws on his paws extending slightly. Shining in the mid-afternoon sun, his once dull blade-like nails were sharper than ever and back in combat condition in a matter of moments. Having been given the order to inflict casualties on the Rockets, it was clear to Zephyr that his Pokémon was clearly prepared to kill the Machamp. He followed a philosophy that once corrupted it would no longer be a living being and thus deserved to die as a sinned creation. A moral of letting those who battled fairly live was a trait in the group, but this was an exception.

_"What's this kid up to now!"_ Cassidy wondered. The technique she had just heard the trainer give to the Illusion Fox was something new, something never heard of before.

"Surprised? Xander means a whole lot more than simple "magic tricks" like you fools always complain."

Wanting a quick last-ditch attempt of victory, the female Team Rocket agent ordered her Pokémon, whilst in its enraged state, to quickly beat down the trainer's Pokémon with brute force. "Machamp, finish that Pokémon with cross chop!"

"Shadow claw. Finish this battle." Zephyr calmly spoke.

Her loyal Pokémon gave a frustrated battle cry before rushing forward with all of its hands extended, ready to deliver multiple bone-crushing karate chops on its target. In its aggressive state it was completely left defenseless in the event its opponent launched a counterattack, which was something Xander exactly wanted.

None of the humans could clearly depict what happened moments later when the Zoroark shot towards the charging Pokémon at extreme speeds before delivering multiple swift slashes with his claws. Both Pokémon stopped dead in their tracks a split second later, with the entire battlefield devoid of any sounds with the exception of the wind howling through the mountain range. The Illusion Fox landed on the ground silently, while the Machamp was in a complete state of stillness, as if frozen in time.

All was silent, and then both Butch and Cassidy gasped in horror second later as they witnessed the Machamp literally lose its limbs in a horrifying display of their Pokémon being butchered. All four of its arms dropped to the mountainous ground with a _thud _but surprisingly, not a single drop of blood was drawn. Zephyr gave a neutral expression at the result of the slaughter as everyone else quietly looked on at the silent carnage.

Both agents were shocked. This thing-this monster-this…demon seed-or so they called it-had just literally slaughtered their most powerful Pokémon on hand. Having seen demonstrations back at headquarters of the Pokémon corrupted by the sinister Corruption balls perform the same slaughter, could it be possible that this man-this trainer with a Pokémon they never witnessed before-could be a potential Team Rocket/UAAF agent, sent as a lethal testing instructor for their own agents? While it was clear he didn't adorn any of their uniforms, his first impression was definitely not a welcoming one.

The body of the Machamp crashed to the ground, its dismembered, yet somewhat clean body pulsing slightly before falling dead. It was over. The Blastoise was weakened and out of battle, and Butch quickly recalled it into his Poke ball for another battle some other day. His other arm proceeded to go for the energy handgun he holstered on his belt in an attempt for a last ditch chance for a victory.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you…" Zephyr, already having drawn out his nodachi blade when he caught sight of the Rocket agent attempting to draw his firearm, ready to throw it as if it was a gigantic dart.

"Hah!" Butch laughed. "You have a sword! I have a gun! Do you think you can slash me before I blow your pathetic face to pieces and towards the great beyond!"

"I can't, but Xander can."

Without warning, the Illusion Fox Pokémon was suddenly in front of the Rocket agent's face as it delivered a brutal kick right into Butch's chest. The agent was sent flying immediately, losing the grip on the handgun he grasped in his hands. The pistol promptly fell to the ground before Xander crushed the human weapon with his feet, turning it into scrap metal beneath his heels.

"Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon." He snickered, taking pride in his close-combat skills and powers he possessed.

Recovering quickly, both of the agents retrieved themselves to make an escape. "This isn't the end of us…savor the victory while you still can, you little punk. Our next encounter will not result with the same outcome!" Cassidy cackled despite her nasty injuries. _"He'll show up again at the genetic labs…I'm sure of it."_

With that, both agents leapt over the cliff and into the forest below, with Zephyr and his Pokémon giving close pursuit. They stopped at the edge of the canyon, witnessing the two disappear into the trees without hearing any voices. To their surprise, they didn't even scream from the fall.

"I'm going after them." Xander was just about to give chase by leaping into the canyon when his trainer stopped him.

"No. We've seen enough action for one day. I'm definitely not letting you battle again." He spoke sternly, looking at the wounds on his prized compatriot while sheathing his prized sword back into its scabbard which was strapped onto his back. _"He needs some healing, but good thing he had nothing too major."_

"They tried to shoot you-I don't let anyone do that!" The Pokémon was enraged. His trainer was potentially going to be killed, and here he was-not allowing him to deliver the lethal blow to the killer. "_I knew I should've slashed him to shreds to begin with, but…"_

"You'll get another chance. Aside from that, I want to see their motives." The enigmatic trainer narrowed his eyebrows, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. "For sure, I'm positive we haven't seen the last of them."

Terios, once again, tried to avoid puking whenever he took a glance at the Machamp corpse that was scattered behind them. It was the fact that there was no blood that disappointed him, as he was a Pokemon that loved a slaughter. "Did you really have to do that? The sight is rather displeasing to the eye. I know you love to kill, but don't you think about the aftermath effects!"

His companion laughed. "Give me a break. I always wanted to personally kill a Pokémon that's actually worthy for once." He looked back at the foolish Golbats who dared enough to attack him head on. "They deserved it. An opportunity to hone my killing instincts."

"A job well done regardless. Let's get out of here." The trainer complimented, all the while looking forward to giving his Pokémon a well-earned and deserved break.

Leading his two companions away from the battlefield, Zephyr and his merry band of Pokémon began the descent off Mt. Coronet and towards the forest below, hoping to get some whereabouts about the sudden escape of Butch and Cassidy. He was almost certain they definitely survived that fall.

_"It's just a trait almost all villains have…" _He thought to himself humorously at the back of his head.

* * *

**United Aerospace Armed Forces HQ**

Butch and Cassidy's failing attempt and their arrest was a demoralizing defeat for the Team Rocket/UAAF alliance, but nevertheless the joint operation they promised to complete kept them on track. The death and loss of the Machamp and defeat of the Blastoise, however, sent all the officials murmuring with unsure thoughts.

"Explain yourself." Donald questioned Giovanni. "Here they are, assumed to be the most powerful Pokémon your nerd-brains have promised me, and…they get slaughtered in less than an hour? Shouldn't it be the opposite?"

The boss of Team Rocket wasn't about to let this blame fall on his shoulders. "Namba!" He bellowed angrily. "What is the meaning of this!"

The middle-aged doctor rose out of his seat and gave a slight chuckle. "Sorry, boss, but I forgot to tell you, that was only a _prototype_. The true warriors you requested are not so ready for battle yet…some of them are, but not all of them are falling to the darkness like we expected. Regardless, that was a nice show, was it not? This new Pokémon makes our entire arsenal look like cavemen."

The President of the UAAF shot him an unsure look. He wanted fighters that would spread fear, not end up as lambs to the slaughter by antagonistic forces. "Look, you old coot. You promised me killers. You promised me soldiers. You promised me perfect units for battle. And you promised me guaranteed casualties for our enemies! I gave you all the damn funding, men, and materials needed for your experiments and how come all we are seeing are our best troops and agents being put to shame by this gothic kid!"

Dr. Namba chuckled in response. "Would you like to see a…successful subject of the true aftermath effects of the Corruption balls? I've managed to get one…and the results are quite interesting if I say so myself. Science isn't perfect, my good man."

"Hmph." _"This better be good for once.__"_ Donald rolled his eyes in disappointment. _"If this goes well…I think it's time to kick the experiments even further."_

"Immediately." Giovanni demanded. "I want to see the results of my funding."

The battlefield display was promptly changed to a different channel, which displayed a laboratory-like prison and arena. A single Pokémon was displayed in the heart of the chamber, shackled up with energy whips and chains like a mentally unstable prisoner. Periodically, it was shown trying to break out of its confinement by struggling its limbs against the restraints in an erotic manner while unleashing hisses and roars whenever it failed to. Surrounding the prisoner was about five other Pokémon, all powerful creatures deemed valuable to the alliance due to the massive strength they possessed.

"That's…" Donald couldn't believe the trapped being before his eyes. "The Dragonite we recently acquired from a Ranger. Did you just…"

"Corrupt him upon your orders? Why, yes I did." Dr. Namba responded. "Just like you requested. It appears only the powerful and strong-minded can utilize the full powers of darkness without going completely insane and out of control. Nevertheless, this monstrosity is just beautiful and marvelous beyond my imagination. How about we give it a test? I'm looking forward to see how it really proves itself."

"Give it the go." Both the leaders of Team Rocket and the UAAF crossed their arms and sighed, hoping this wouldn't be another stunt turned bad. _"My patience is plummeting here…" _A troubled Donald grumbled angrily inside his mind.

"Release the restraints." The Team Rocket scientist ordered in a cold voice. An official at his side tapped some buttons on a remote control, and Leon's stolen Dragonite was freed. It crashed into the ground on both feet and sent out a miniature earthquake, snarling at the other Pokémon while violet streams of smoke emerged from its nostrils. "Now now, stand down. Not yet. You'll get your fun soon enough." The doctor spoke, whose orders were transferred into an intercom that broadcasted the message into the testing area.

To Donald's surprise, the corrupted Pokémon stood down obediently. It didn't go completely insane on a killing spree, at least not at the moment. "So…he listens to you? I'm amazed." He thought back about Cassidy's Machamp who went completely out of control when it was bogged down in a close-quarters match against Xander, and it wouldn't listen to any orders the agents barked at it while in the scuffle.

"Not only does it listen to us, but it's completely obedient to its new masters. Us. This also means, if for some reason…that Ranger boy sees it again…it will not remember a thing about its former companion. In fact, it'll probably attempt to rend its former trainer 10 times harder than usual." Team Rocket's top scientist explained while maintaining a stare at the Dragonite. "Few of our subjects actually managed to live this far. The weaker ones just succumbed to the darkness once it was too much for them."

"Bout damn time someone got it right!" Having deserters, human and Pokémon alike, run away and quit his organization just because they were forced to fight against their own former friends, family, companions, compatriots-you call it-was a real headache. Losing a skilled veteran or high-leveled Pokémon just because of that was unacceptable on all levels. What puzzled him about this Dragonite, was the fact it looked _totally _different even for the corrupted subjects he saw personally with his own two eyes a few months earlier.

Its eyes were no longer the cute, peaceful-looking types that one would usually notice if they ever got a chance to see this rare and exclusive Pokémon in the wild. Instead, it was twisted into a pair of sharp, blazing red pupils of complete hate, malice and instinct to kill. Its yellow-orange colored body was now jet black, while the scaled belly it possessed was now a steely-plate like surface. Its claws were also approximately 2 times larger, while tentacle-like entrails emerged from various sections of the Pokémon's body. One could take a wild guess and claim the Pokémon had been infected by a parasite of some sort if they were to see it firsthand.

"Good grief…" Donald tried to look away while holding his stomach down. "What did you do to the bastard? I just ate, you know! Did you infest this thing with a parasite!"

"That is what happens when a capable Pokémon-one who is compatible and has the power to utilize the gift the Corruption balls bring upon them-accepts the darkness. The graphical enhancements are one thing…but let's see it in combat."

Dr. Namba nodded to one of the officials, and they proceeded to click a button on the remote control. Turning to the intercom, he gave his orders to his twisted experimentations. "Let the killing spree begin. Alright, Dragonite, kill at your pleasure…and for everyone else, do your best! Don't pull any punches! Consider this a present for surviving my experiments so far!"

_"God, this guy's insane. Why couldn't my top brains be this wisecracking?"_ The head of the UAAF thought to himself, even though it was clear he was completely mad himself but he definitely wouldn't admit it. It was essential that he kept his true identity sealed.

The corrupted Dragonite unleashed a thunderous roar which rivaled a jet plane's engine in terms of noise level, and it faced the five other Pokémon. None of the five made a first move, for they were far too terrorized by this monstrosity they were facing. The first impression of the corrupted life form to the entire audience witnessing the escalating conflict was a form of living hell itself. However, it was not long before a lone Pokémon, a Tyranitar, stepped forward with no hesitation to tear the gentle and weak-looking dragon to pieces, at least to the Armor Pokémon anyways.

Executing the stone edge technique, the Pokémon controlled numerous large boulders that were scattered across the room in an effort to smash the Dragonite to gory pieces. Roaring, it sent dozens of boulders the size of filing cabinets at the lone-standing corrupted dragon, each sharpened to the lethality comparable to a sword/blade.

"Now it gets interesting. Watch. You will not be disappointed." The doctor sneered. "I suppose you might all want to grab a puke bag or two. This could get ugly."

Without even flinching or making any attempts to dodge the incoming storm of stones and rocks, the Dark Dragonite unleashed a hyper beam from its mouth, flooding the incoming wave with a dark violet-colored laser, destroying all the incoming rocks in milliseconds and turning them to dust in moments. The massive beam was immediately directed at the Pokémon that attempted the first attack, and while everyone in the room except for Dr. Namba expected nothing more than a simple knock out, the end results were something completely different.

The Tyranitar unleashed an unearthly scream as the hyper beam literally corroded, devoured and pierced through its thick hide. Its armored skin, comparable to the level of steel found protecting main battle tanks of the modern day and was resistant to most forms of attacks, was incinerated almost immediately by the wicked blast. The beam smashed through the helpless Pokémon as a massive explosion ensued, blowing multiple body pieces of the victim in all directions. The Dragonite stopped its assault when it realized the target was destroyed, seemingly amused at the massacre as an evil-looking grin descended across its twisted face.

_"Maybe Namba's going a bit too far, but this is necessary._" Giovanni wondered. _"We might have to use lethal force to fight these days."_

In mere seconds, it was all over. One of the most powerful Pokémon for ground operations assigned to UAAF agents was nothing more than a couple of annihilated body parts.

The other Pokémon witnessed the massacre of its comrade, but they knew they couldn't match the level of this new monstrosity. Dr. Namba's featured weapon of the day rushed forward towards them to finish them off, but everyone viewing the performance looked away from the massacre as the butchering began, some gawking in disgust and horror.

"Oh god, turn it off!"

"This is nasty! I need to use the restroom!"

"DEUUEAUGH!"

"Ok, that's enough for one day." Donald quickly deactivated the screen, hoping his followers wouldn't be quitting their jobs just because they couldn't handle the amount of gore. He proceeded to grab a cigar, lit it with his customized lighter and started smoking on it in complete disbelief. _"I did not know my poisons would be THIS effective. Amazing."_

"Did I not say I would not disappoint?" Team Rocket's top scientist asked with a diabolical grin.

"Hah. You sure didn't." An official who managed to stand the horror show replied.

"Any questions?"

No one answered. They were far too impressed by the presentation that was just shown. Even with all these successes (and relative failures) one thought continued to trouble Giovanni's mind. "Just a quick request, Donald."

"Speak away." The UAAF President puffed some smoke from the moderately sized cigar clamped in his mouth.

"It concerns the security here. Will we be safe from attack?"

Donald clicked a button on his table, and a projection of the world map appeared on the tactical display in the middle of the room. "With our force composition mainly in Hoenn, the uprisings were easily suppressed. That's a double bang for us, as we are safe, yet the locals in this region don't realize our plans yet as we saved them from the rebelling Pokémon." Pointing to the various geographical features on the map with a laser pointer, he continued his explanation. "We have defensive outposts in these regions: here, here, here, and here. All armed with non-lethal yet effective armaments, so controversy is no longer our greatest enemy. Not to mention without a hostile effect on Hoenn's people, we do not need to worry about trainers and Rangers going against us, as the current status in all three other regions situate. If things get ugly, our headquarters can transform into a massive floating fortress, but I suppose that's our trump card." He switched the view of the tactical command interface to two facilities holding his newest weapons. "I've got a nice little surprise there I'll show the world soon enough. Now isn't this a great day for us all?"

Everyone in the meeting chamber, including Giovanni and his officials, clapped in response to his motivating line. Back in the UAAF President's mind, though, he had other plans.

_"All I need now are the legendaries, and Giovanni will be pointless to my objective. Alpha Prime is just a part of this chaos, for these people are lack luster in terms of knowledge on how to govern and rule."_ He was just relieved his temporary right hand man didn't realize what the creation's true intention was for. _"Getting the main piece required for the puzzle was anything but an easy task…"_

But first, he needed to get some housework done, such as sending a team to Hearthome City to clean up the mess for the Sinnoh Branch's botched operation…again. _"Damn it, I hope they didn't realize the true nature of the operation. But considering how easy civilians can be manipulated…that isn't much of an issue. I'll just say it's a bunch of renegade Rockets that decided to fight against our cause by wreaking havoc. Heh."_

It was far too early to deploy his new war machines, nevertheless.

* * *

**After the Meeting…**

"Heh, well if it isn't Annie and Oakley, the failures that required a bailout after that incident…" Attila sneered as his partner met the two sisters on their way out. "I'm amazed, for two Pokémon that didn't know any attacks, you failed. Miserably!"

Annie was not amused, for it was truly an embarrassing defeat but quickly found a quick comeback against the rivals. "Hey, shut it. It's not like you did any better! A couple of kids placed an end to your plans to nab Raikou!"

"One kid managed to shut you down, however…you didn't have the guts to knock him out when he was confronting you." Hun shot back, adding more injury to the insult.

"Is that a challenge I hear!" Oakley grabbed a Poke ball from her belt. Rivalries in Team Rocket's elite ranks were quite common, and it wasn't a rare sight to see elites beating each other over their common enemies to determine their superiorities.

The snide agent grasped a dark-colored Poke ball in her hands, ready to prove that Attila and she were by far the better agents in the field. "If you say-"

Donald promptly emerged from the doors of the meeting room and interrupted the quarreling agents, causing them to shut up and pay attention to the UAAF President. "Please, my good friends! Why we are all in this together, what's with the racket? You know, we should be setting aside our petty differences and striving towards a bright future. Why waste energy to fight each other?" He slapped the backs of the agents harshly but in a friendly manner.

"That big oaf thinks he's better than us!" Annie pointed a finger at her rival that bore an uncanny resemblance to a veteran soldier. Attila simply bore a sick grin while reflecting the light off his shades.

"Like I said, differences have to be placed aside now. You two seem you want something to do, correct? Like…getting some revenge on a particular individual that foiled your plans not so long ago?"

Making a disgusted face, Annie crossed her arms. "And who could that be?"

"Get your fat ass over here!" Calling to one of his aides, Donald pulled out a report from the stack of files that his assistant had. "Just a few hours ago, reconnaissance has picked up the movement of a very familiar trainer that showed up everywhere in our data banks. After a minute or so, we could identify him as Ash Ketchum, a longtime thorn to Team Rocket and all kinds of criminal organizations everywhere. It was him who foiled your plans, was it not? Don't you remember him? My, for such an irritating kid, I'd remember his face until the day I rest. After all, he's the one who put Hunter J out of business, my main supplier for rare Pokémon. She bargains for cheap, at least."

Hearing the name of the one man that humiliated the two sisters made their blood boil in rage and envy, for they would have succeeded in the Alto Mare mission if he didn't interfere. "Are you saying we are authorized to blow him out of the sky with a weapon?" Oakley thought, hoping for a quick, but brutal act of revenge against the boy.

Shaking his head, Donald continued through the report. "No no no, not just that. Sources indicate he's en route to Charicific Valley, a protected reserve home to plenty of wild Charizards. However, Giovanni has requested my troops and two elite agents to participate in this operation to test out our newest equipment for battle. But because of your excessive hatred of that man, I thought it'd be a task that you two ladies would take. Lead a force into the Charicific Valley, capture as many as you can, and dispose of all resistance that doesn't want to cooperate. Then get your rear ends back here in one piece."

Clenching her fists, a devilish grin drifted across her face. "Let's go. I want to get that kid back for dumping me into the water back in Alto Mare!"

"Just don't overdo it…" Oakley rolled her eyes. _"Psh, after all, it's your fault you decided to wear that 300 dollar outfit for that operation and spent 2 hours drying it all up."_

"Hey, what about us two!" Attila interrupted, hoping that Giovanni also had a task for them too.

"Nope, I'm sorry. But you two have been ordered to stay on reserve until further orders. Agents Butch and Cassidy were already sent to Sinnoh for classified reasons and got their asses kicked already, so you two are free to do whatever you wish until then." In response to the comment, Annie stuck a tongue out in a teasing manner at their two rivals, and both snorted in disgust.

"Come on, I'm sure the boss needs us to help him with something. So let's stop putting on a bad image of Team Rocket for the President and let's haul." Hun turned into the opposite direction and departed, with Attila shooting a nasty look at the two sisters through his shades. Grunting in a frustrated manner, he followed his partner and disappeared through the doors.

"Let's go, Oakley." Annie reminded her. "We need to be in the hangar by 30 minutes prior to departure."

"Wait, before you go…" Donald handed the duo two Poke balls with the UAAF emblem displayed on the surface. "Giovanni has instructed me to hand you two these Pokémon. From within contains the power of two Pokémon you may be interested in."

Oakley examined the devices with curiosity. "What would they happen to be, then?"

"An Aggron and Tyranitar with powers…you may find very special. You'll find out once you hit Charific Valley and turn them loose against any resistance you may come across. They're only prototypes, so there might be some kinks in the program. Well my lovely ladies, happy hunting!" The charismatic leader chuckled heartily and left the two agents looking at each other in confusion.

"What did he mean by "special powers"?" Annie asked.

"Beats me, but Giovanni's brains must've cooked something good for us." Tucking the Corruption ball onto her belt, Oakley checked to ensure she had the necessary gear for the operation. "EMP nets, energy handguns, anti-stealth visors, smoke grenades, yep, I'll be ready for this one."

Just looking at her gear made her feel how close she was to capturing Latios for good. But this time, with revenge on her mind, she had a whole new plan formulated this time around. "Hey sis, remember those two? Do you think they'll come after us?" While she was confident in her abilities, the angry face of Latios was scarred into her mind, fearing some form of possible retribution.

"Latios was confirmed to be KIA by intelligence. No need to worry." Annie assured. "Now let's go. It's not like we have any more time to waste on our hands. The worst that can happen is that little Latias coming back, which we'll kick her rear end back to the dark ages."

The two immediately departed for the hangar, where they discovered an entire regiment of UAAF soldiers and Team Rocket grunts were being assembled in futuristic-looking gunship transports. While they were not armed with formal military weapons, they were used for riot dispersing purposes. With smoke grenades and other types of non-lethal weaponry, these vehicles could easily take out a small team while not harming them in the process. Of course, then the agents onboard would move in for the capture.

Assembled inside the lead gunship, the pilot gave an order to the personnel to buckle up. "This is your pilot speaking. According to the forecast, the weather is clear with some chances of potential rain and thunder as we approach Johto. Please sit back, and enjoy your ride and thank you for choosing the United Aerospace Armed Forces Airlines!"

All the riders obeyed his order and buckled up. The vehicle was relatively small and cramped, but it had to sacrifice such space in order to retain its small structure for evasiveness and avoiding detection in the event it entered hostile conflict. First class methods of traveling and luxury were definitely out of the UAAF's budget.

With the jet engines whirring, the three gunships rose out of the hangar as the retractable roofs housing the aircrafts opened up. Making minimal noise, the vehicles suddenly boosted to amazing speed and shot off into the night across the ocean. It would at least take 2 days to reach their destination, and in the meantime, the agents onboard tried to ease the boredom of their ride via various means.

* * *

Back at headquarters, Donald wanted to know who was going to field the first successful dark Pokémon. It was clear the ones given to Annie and Oakley were the prototype models, and while they couldn't go insane from their own powers, they still had flaws. The Dragonite seen in the demonstration, on the other hand, was arguably flawless. It was the perfect killing machine with no weaknesses. He managed to run into the doctor in the hallways, and quickly asked his question.

"Why, I've already got the perfect individual in mind." He replied.

"Who? A UAAF Commando?"

Dr. Namba rolled his eyes at his comment. "No…a certain dragon master by the name of Lance. There is no way any of your soldiers, or even our organization's greatest agents, can possibly control that type of power. I'm sure you know him…he's the former Johto Champion. I want him to field this Pokémon. He's in an agreement with you in terms of mercenary services, correct?"

"Well, time will tell." Donald simply replied, unsure what to say. "And yes, you are correct. I'll give him the call that you want to field that toy of yours." _"I'm still not sure about using that killing machine, but if those two dipshits fail, I'll have to give it a chance."_

"There's another successful subject already well converted and ready for the battlefield in Sinnoh. He'll be the one I'll use against that trainer's fox!"

Planning to utilize the Garchomp-the very one who happened to be the husband of the one Mach Pokémon who traveled alongside Gallade and his other compatriots-he would savor the day when he witnesses Zoroark being decapitated and dismembered left and right by his most fearsome creations. _"No way will Team Rocket be humiliated once more."_

All that remained was to wait until the ruffians would come knocking at the doors of that particular facility. He was ready for anything and everything that would dare come his way.

* * *

**Approximately 2 Days Later, En Route to the Charicific Valley**

_"Time runs short. I must hurry."_

Having kept himself hidden away in the depths of Mt. Coronet for almost half a decade rejuvenating his powers and training in complete isolation, Latios felt it was finally time to make a surprise return. Predicting that Ash and potentially Latias would make an appearance in the reserve, he decided to give them one last visit before he truly passed. _"It'll probably be a tear-filled reunion, but at least I can rest if I pass away regardless knowing they still well alive and carrying on their dreams."_

While his sacrifice back in Alto Mare had nearly killed him, he wasn't truly deceased. With the majority of his power drained trying to stop the tidal wave, his physical body could no longer exist. Fortunately, fate itself had given him a second chance. Granted five extra years of life, he was allowed to live, but with one exception. He had to find a suitable human being to bond his friendship with or else his life force would be forever extinguished after that time period.

He wasn't sure of why this happened and the original one gave him the privilege of coming back to life, but…this was not something that mattered on his mind at the moment. There were other important loose ends to tie up first.

Unluckily for him, this wasn't an easy task. Befriending humanity was close to, if not completely, impossible. He could've picked Ash, but this meant it would place the young trainer's life at risk for a reason which was about to reveal itself.

_"I'll find someone else. I cannot endanger the one who happens to be my sister's love interest. She'll be heartbroken if she realizes her own brother gambled the life of the one human she wants to be with for eternity."_

There was time, at least about a few months left. But he had to hurry regardless. With substantial skills gained during the last few years away from civilization or away from any forms of contact (with the exception of fighting other Pokémon to train himself) it was time to go all-out and find the one individual that would bring his very essence back to life.

_"Not to mention this world needs someone to enforce its peace once more. I won't fail you, mother." _Latios pondered with a clouded mind.

Envisioning the nightmares of an alliance dominating the rest of humanity and Pokémon alike, along with the eventual cataclysmic chain of events that would soon blanket the entire globe in darkness and oppression gave the Eon dragon many sleepless nights. Casting all the doubts aside, he rocketed towards Johto at the speed of a supersonic aircraft, and it wouldn't be long before he reached there.

It was time for him to step up the task of being not just the Guardian of Alto Mare, but possibly the entire world. Using telepathy, he sent a message to Latias, hoping she would pick it up somehow…

* * *

**Olivine City Pokémon Center**

As they were new to the Johto region as a whole, Bianca's group had spent about a day or so traveling around the outskirts of Olivine City, with Typhlosion continuing his guidance and training, assisting both his trainer and Latias gain more skills in Pokémon battling in general. His efforts had paid off, as he had allowed the Eon Pokémon to learn two new moves as a whole after extensive trial battles against him: ice beam and dragon breath. However, she still promised herself to keep out of battles unless the need was really necessary, since Krakatoa hadn't suffered a major defeat yet and he didn't want anyone else doing his fighting for him. Being an ex-trainer with plenty of expertise greatly helped Krakatoa when it came to training the hyperactive dragon/psychic-type.

"How does a Pokémon learn new moves?" His trainer asked, curious to know how her childhood Pokémon friend was capable of learning a completely different elemental attack.

The Pokémon chuckled a bit in response to her question. "It's all about practicing and focusing your inner self. We all have this natural talent that allows us to learn new techniques, kind of like how humans can memorize information. Since Latias is capable of multiple elemental attacks, I doubt it's too much of a hassle for her. We can train more, maybe sometime another day. Not sure."

_"Well, I'm definitely interested in learning more moves!" _The Eon dragoness added cheerfully.

"I'll keep that in mind."

After another tiring day, the group returned to the Pokémon Center to stay one more night before setting out for their next destination, Ecruteak City, on the next morning. As dusk was already falling in the region, they knew it would be relatively unsafe to travel in the dark since the memory of the two mysterious men continued to give them a state of unease.

"Are you guys and girls hungry?" Bianca asked as she returned to the room after her shower. All three of her Pokémon were conversing about their great victory a couple of days ago against Jasmine, and it was something to be proud of too.

"Not really." Krakatoa spoke up. "I just need a break or two after today's events."

_"Not me."_ Latias added. The Pidgeotto shook its head too.

"Oh, alright. Just tell me when you're hungry! I thought you'd all be after the battle today." She exclaimed a bit, trying to keep her cool. While it was a close match, her team did suffer some nasty injuries but many of them had recovered quite quickly.

As she sat down onto her bed to dry her messy hair, Typhlosion suddenly got to his feet and looked out the window with a gaze. He knew something was happening in the far off distance of the night.

Latias noticed his blank look and couldn't help but ask what was up. _Something wrong?_

"Yeah. Something's not right." He spoke out loud, catching Bianca's attention to his sudden words.

"Pardon?" His trainer asked for clarification.

"Uh, nothing…really…" Trying to get his mind off the prospect of such a ridiculous idea, he decided to call it a night. "I'm just thinking a bit too much, but whatever." "_I thought I smelled UAAF soldiers, my senses don't lie, but this is getting ridiculous. Might as well forget about it and focus on more important matters."_

The group quickly all fell asleep, hoping to get enough rest for their adventures the next day.

* * *

An hour passed or so, with the group still snoring away into the night. Krakatoa continued to turn and twist in his sleep, mumbling words as if he was having a nightmare. In reality, he actually was.

"…have to stop them…can't let them…"

Latias also had a bad dream while she slept, but this time, she envisioned her brother returning for some reason. As a matter of fact, she realized Latios was literally talking to her while she was sleep, and it wasn't long before she snapped out of her snoozing time and was wide awake but yet the Eon Pokémon's voices continued to echo inside her mind. She turned around, just in time to see Typhlosion break out in a cold sweat as he sprang wide awake.

"…what a horrible dream…damn, who would've thought Team Rocket would attack Charicific Valley like that…" He spoke to himself.

_"Everything all right?_" Latias asked him.

"Oh, just a bad nightmare…"

_"You had one too? I had the same thing. I thought my long-dead brother was talking to me about some criminal organization attacking some reserve for a specific type of Pokémon. It's a valley of some sort, but it fits your exact same description."_ She began to feel a bit suspicious about what was about to happen-why would both of them have the same exact dreams at the same time?

"…you think it's a message or something? You know, he's telling us something?"

_"Probably. But my dreams never lie. Whenever I have a nightmare, it's bound to happen. The last time I had a dream about a cloned…I think it was called a Groudon…it was in the newspapers all over the world on the next day."_ Latias shivered a bit from the reports that stated a former Team Rocket scientist had attempted to replicate a legendary Pokémon that caused massive damage until it was stopped by means not explained.

"Then something's bound to happen at the Charicific Valley." Krakatoa headed over to Bianca who was still sleeping away. "Hey, wake up. We need to talk." He nudged her face gently with his paw.

The trainer soon came to her senses as she sat up in her bed and yawned a bit. Turning on the lights, she saw both of her Pokémon staring at her with worried faces. "What's wrong? It's like 11PM late at night…I think you should all go back to sleep."

Unsure of how to start their explanation, Latias decided to get straight to the point. _"I had a dream where my brother talked to me about a possible Team Rocket attack. I thought I was imagining things, but I really saw it. He really came to talk to me. Then your friend had the exact same dream. I think something terrible is about to happen in the next few hours. Call me crazy, but that's what I believe."  
_

Bianca was dead serious about the situation. Whenever her companion had a dream, it didn't mean she had a day that was far too exciting for her to handle. It usually meant a bad omen for an event. "What's about to happen? Can you elaborate a bit please?"

"Team Rocket is going to attack Charicific Valley, but I for one plan to intercept them with your permission." Krakatoa spoke, feeling guilty for lying but it was necessary to convince his trainer. "It's…a sixth sense that I have. I don't know. But it seems like I can predict them coming in some manner."

Although he had no clue why, he hypothesized it was the result of the experiments that the creators had forced upon him during his times in captivity.

While any normal trainer would find it outrageous that their Pokémon comrades believed in their abilities to foretell the future via a couple of wild dreams, it was evident the Eon dragoness had visions of the future to Bianca. Nodding her head and giving them the confirmation, she rapidly got dressed while her Pokémon prepared for the departure.

"How will we get there, though?" She explained as she rapidly gathered her belongings.

"Pidgeotto is a powerful flying Pokémon that can easily carry any trainer on its back." Typhlosion explained to her trainer. "And Latias is no exception, so…I suppose you can hitch a ride on your new Pokémon." Thinking about it for a while, he realized he may have to cramp himself into an accursed Poke ball. "As for me…just keep me in a Poke ball, but only this time." He figured Latias would have a hard time carrying his weight on her back, which was approximately 150 pounds.

Bianca nodded. "All right." Taking Latias's Poke ball, she pointed it at the fire-type Pokémon and a beam of red light surrounded him. It was only moments later that her talking companion disappeared. She proceeded to call out her newly evolved Bird Pokémon, and it gladly took her on its back as the team prepared to fly to the natural reserve for Charizards.

Minutes later, the entire team checked out of the Pokémon Center and went airborne, with Latias flying alongside Bianca, who was hitching a ride on the back of her Pidgeotto. It was fortunate the bird was just large enough (almost the size of a Pidgeot, its final evolution for inexplicable reasons to Typhlosion anyways) to accommodate her weight, but then, Bianca wasn't exactly too heavy to begin with.

"You know where this location is?"

_"Yes. Just follow my lead."_ Latias's eyes glowed blue before she locked onto the exact location of the valley.

It was going to be their first attempt to stop the joint UAAF and Team Rocket alliance, and they hoped it wouldn't be their last, considering they were going to do so alone.

* * *

**Goldenrod City Gym**

While Raine had expected to challenge the gym leader a few days earlier, her arrival was short-timed and at the wrong point, as there was already two trainers fighting the leader which took two whole days to complete. By the end of the battle, it was already late at night and the gym leader was just about to close up, not to mention rest her exhausted Pokémon at the local Pokémon Center. While Blade and Leon both snoozed off periodically even with the shouting, screaming and cheers of the battle, the thrill wasn't enough to keep them awake. However, Raine was far too eager to challenge the gym leader, so she skipped out on sleep and rest. When it was her turn, the stubborn red-headed trainer wasn't about to give up just like that by allowing the gym leader to leave without challenging her.

"Come on! I want to fight! I came all the way from Azalea Town this morning and now you're refusing a challenge! What kind of leader are you?" Raine pleaded, hoping to win her next badge.

The gym leader, Whitney, yawned and stretched a bit. "I'm sorry, it's far too late at night, and I'm too tired! And I've been already beaten and been beaten enough by Pokémon trainers today, come back tomorrow so you can lose to me!" She hoped to discourage the young girl in some way. Yawning, she tried to keep awake from her drowsiness. "Yeah, try fighting for two days straight when the trainers themselves couldn't wait a day or so for the challenge."

Both Blade and Leon sweatdropped behind her, confused at her childishness. _"Don't worry, she's always like this. Especially when it comes to challenges, she never gives up until she gets it."_

"What a surprise." Leon rolled his eyes in amusement, trying to get his mind off Dragonite, for there was a mission to accomplish. _"Strange…I thought more agents would show up after that to find the legendary Pokémon again."_

As the two continued to watch Raine pout like a child, Leon's styler rang its incoming call tone, signifying an incoming message, call, or request. He pulled the device from his belt, took a quick look at the call prompt and recognized it was from Ranger HQ.

"Excuse me for a sec." He interrupted and answered the call. "Corporal Ranger Leon here."

His commander's voice came through, seemingly in an alerted and shocked tone. "Leon, we've got a situation on our hands. It requires your immediate attention because you're our only Ranger available in Johto, the others are too busy with other operations."

"Give me the situation."

"Listen carefully. Approximately 30 minutes ago, we picked up unusual activity originating from Hoenn. A quick recon image shot from our satellites indicate that the source were UAAF aircraft movement headed straight towards Johto. After some extensive analyzing, we can confirm their destination is Charicific Valley, a protected reserve for the Charizard species. It is also confirmed the vehicles are loaded to the brim with soldiers and grunts both from the UAAF and Team Rocket alliance, but I'm pretty sure you'll meet two familiar faces when you arrive there." The Commander, Flynn Dacote, cleared his throat slightly from the lengthy explanation. "Are you catching all of this down? I need you over there in the next hour. Whatever they're up to, I suggest it won't turn out well."

Leon nodded slightly, with Blade carefully listening to the conversation after he noticed a face of concern on the Ranger. "Yes I am, and I'll be there. Can't I get some support?" He hoped he wouldn't be the only one having to burden the entire task on his shoulders.

"Be careful. The agents are all armed and detection of odd energy signatures are coming from within, although we cannot conclude what it is. There's also confirmation of more objects heading towards the valley but we could only conclude them as regular trainers." He looked at the report before continuing his message. "Support is not available. All of our Rangers are caught up in other campaigns. You're our only available agent that can intercept the convoy within the next hour."

"I'll be on my way." Shaking his head a bit, he lamented at the fact he wasn't going to get some helping hands in future operations very soon. _"These days…corruption is so rampant everywhere. They're telling a single Ranger to fight off an entire battalion?" _Starting to question about the credibility of the Ranger Corps themselves, he was unsure. Did they not openly declare a state of conflict because they had their own allegiances or they just believed war was far too costly?

After all, the peacekeeping force had UAAF-purchased hardware in its arsenal, like the RCS Almia, RCS Oblivia and RCS Fiore, three aircraft carriers commissioned shortly after Latios's death to enforce peace, especially with the rise of factionalized groups of all kinds in the sub-regions of the continent. Why were they not being used?

"Best of luck, soldier." The line promptly disconnected.

_"So, looks like you've got a mission on your hands, I see._" Blade spoke into his mind. _"Sorry if I was being a little bit too impolite, but I just couldn't resist it."_

"It's all right." Leon shrugged a bit, not minding small acts of curiosity. "Looks like I'll have to depart, but-"

_We'll come with you._ The Pokémon immediately replied without letting him finish his sentence.

"What?"

_"Let us assist you. At least the best we can do to help a Ranger who lost his lifelong companion is to provide a lending hand. Raine has a powerful team that should not be underestimated. If you allow it, she can fly you to the Charicific Valley on her Dragonite."_

While Leon didn't want to drag his two new friends into the conflict, he couldn't deny the order from headquarters nor could he leave his new compatriots after they came to rescue him as a result of his terrible loss. "Alright. Let's convince Raine to leave first, and then we'll fly there."

As Raine and Whitney continued their argument regarding the match, Leon walked over to the two and tapped his friend on the shoulder with a grim-looking face. "Listen, we have to leave now. I need your-"

"Now! But I'm not leaving without my match and nothing's going to change that!" Raine complained.

"Listen, I have an order from HQ, and I need your Pokémon's help. It regards to the interception of United Aerospace Armed Forces activity." Leon turned to the gym leader. "Sorry about the match, but…I guess you never really wanted one to begin with, seeing how you want us kicked out." He laughed nervously.

Whitney took a quick glance at the clock that hung from the side of the gym's wall. "Well, it's past closing hour anyways. Now come on, shoo! My Pokémon need a break too! You can come back tomorrow, but not now!"

Raine's disappointment only grew bigger as her challenge was refused. "Aww, but come on! I came all the way to fight! I wasted 2 sleepless days for this!"

"I'll promise you back with something after this. But for now, I really need your assistance. Please!" Leon begged a bit. Blade approached the group with a sharp stare.

_"The man needs our help. The next Pokémon Conference isn't in two months so you'll have plenty of time to gather all your badges by then. But for now, we have another important task at hand."_ He thought tensely about the opposition they were about to go up against, having a strong sense of danger. _"Remember, we promised him our deal. He tagged along for your gym battle, but even though you never actually got one, I'm sure he'll make it up for you."_

"Oh…all right!" Raine finally snapped out of her addiction of wanting to brawl. "But promise me you buy me an ice cream after this!"

"Um…okay…whatever you say…" Leon was surprised at the request, but nonetheless agreed on such a small one.

The three departed from the gym and assembled outside the front door, where Raine heard the Ranger's brief yet somewhat lengthy explanation. It was mostly fast, short, sweet and directly went straight to the point at hand. "You need my Dragonite to fly you there? Why, I'd be happy to! Why didn't you simply ask me earlier?"

"You didn't give me a chance." His eyes narrowed into a non-amused look. "But listen up. This may be a dangerous mission, but I don't have any other choice. If I still had my own Dragonite, I wouldn't have asked you. I don't want to drag a civilian into matters that only Rangers are supposed to handle."

Raine nodded. "Yes, we're well aware of that. So we're more than glad to help you fight them and their Team Rocket allies!"

The young red-headed girl called out her Dragonite from its Poke ball, and to the surprise of the Ranger, this one was actually larger by at least a feet. Not having been able to recognize it earlier due to his injuries, he gasped a bit at its impressive height. Standing at least 9 feet tall, the warmhearted creature smiled at the two humans as it hugged its trainer out of affection.

_"Dragonite loves to cuddle with Raine. It's a real powerhouse and her primary fighter, but I can probably beat it."_

"Arrogance leads to defeat." Leon reprimanded him. It was what caused his own Dragonite to fall in battle and let it be stolen by the hands of corrupt corporate agents, as he hadn't anticipated facing three attackers at once who all had major advantages against it.

_"Sorry about that._" Blade apologized. _"I can fly myself with absolutely no difficulties, so don't worry too much about it."_

Petting her Dragonite in a loving manner, Raine gestured the two to come over. "All you need to do is guide us where to go. Then my Pokémon will take you there as quick as possible!"

Climbing onto the Pokémon's back, Dragonite took off into the post-midnight sky with its trainer and a Ranger on its back, while the Scizor, with his ninja-like speed and agility, took one mighty leap into the air and followed them with his steel-hard insect wings buzzing rapidly. Hovering alongside the bulky dragon Pokémon, his wings buzzed at a certain frequency as he kept himself in the air, awaiting the orders of the Ranger.

Checking his styler, Leon marked the location on the built-in map. "Charicific Valley is in between Violet and Blackthorn City, which is approximately 22 degrees northeast from our position. Head in that direction, please."

"Uh, can you be a little more precise?" Raine asked, confused. "In layman's terms, simple vocabulary please?"

"Just fly northeast towards Blackthorn City, and we'll be there. You can't miss it."

"Ok Dragonite, head towards the mountains in the distance!" In response to her command, Dragonite flapped its two powerful wings and made its way towards the Pokémon Reserve with Blade following them at their side.

Back on the ground, Jessie, James and Meowth, having observed the conversation the whole way, was once again tempted to follow them in search for potential chances of theft, treasures, or just plain mischief.

"Did he just say Team Rocket is on the move?" Jessie asked curiously, spying on the small team greedily. "Why didn't HQ give us a call then?"

"Meh, you know, Giovanni isn't exactly fond of us ever since he managed to recall all the agents, especially the elites, back into his ranks!" Meowth spoke up, trying not to fume at the thought of the boss's Persian who was his favorite pet. The two often had intense rivalries, with Giovanni himself obviously preferring his own stylish Pokémon.

"Then we should follow them! If we succeed in bringing him a Pokémon, he'll be delighted to give us a promotion thus he'll put us on the board of directors and we'll be at the high ranks!" James delightfully interrupted. The thought of a large paycheck cashing into his wallet gave him a sense of determination to work harder for the riches.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

All three members of the trio hopped onto their homemade bicycle-pedaled helicopter, which miraculously did not get wrecked yet, at the very least. Cycling like they were fleeing for their lives, the three managed to send their contraption airborne.

"If there's someone who's going to be rich tomorrow, who will it be?" Jessie chanted.

"We will!" James and Meowth cheered in unison and celebration.

Taking off, the three pursued Raine's Dragonite as they made their way to Charicific Valley with their flimsy flying machine, the continuous creaking of the vehicle's frames just a telltale sign that it wasn't going to hold very well. Team Rocket, of course, couldn't care less as long as it got them where they needed to get to.

* * *

**Charicific Valley, Entrance**

Ash's Staraptor continued its flight across the Kanto region and eventually passed by the border that led into Johto. With its amazing flight skills and speed, getting to their destination was not a difficult task, as they arrived in approximately 2 days or so. In the distance, the young trainer could notice a formation of rocks that were arranged into various pillars, not to mention a massive rock carving that resembled the iconic fire dragons that inhabited the mountainous reserve.

What surprised him were the various pillars of smoke that were coming out of the valley, but he simply dismissed it as a fact that it was caused by the various Flame Pokémon's activities. They were well known to start uncontrollable forest fires if they were pushed to their limits, and their explosive power were often used to display their pride and strength.

"Staraptor, make a turn and land at the front entrance!" Ash ordered. His Pokémon gave a sharp screech in response, and dived towards the mountain path.

Landing carefully, the trainer hopped off his Pokémon's back and recalled it into his Poke ball. Whispering a thank you to his Predator Pokémon, his Pikachu eagerly bounced up to the front gate, only to find it smashed open as if someone had blown the door open with an explosive weapon.

"Pika pika!" The electric mouse noticed three objects in the sky, shaped like futuristic space vessels of some sort. Ash caught up with him shortly.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at the objects in the sky, and realized they resembled Pokémon Hunter J's private stealth vessels. J, being a notorious Pokémon Hunter, occasionally crossed paths with Ash and his friends during his adventures in Sinnoh but in the end was defeated after her ship was taken out in a brutal battle. What remains of her fate is an unknown fact as of today.

"Pika pika pika!" His Pokémon's frantic voice meant that something was terribly wrong, and it was already happening.

In the distance, he could hear explosions and roars in the canyon. Without wasting any more time, he sprinted through the broken gates, with his Pikachu leading all the way. He just hoped his own Charizard, or any of other free-roaming dragons, had not been caught up in the trouble.

"Hang in there!" Ash grunted as he sprinted as far as his feet could take him.

* * *

**Charific Valley, Main Reserve**

"Well well well, that's another one down." Annie cackled as one of the larger Charizards in the reserve crashed towards the ground after falling to her Dark Tyranitar's deadly assault. The corrupted Armor Pokémon laughed in a vile manner as one of the agents sent out a device and captured the fallen dragon in a Corruption ball, adding another loyal soldier to their ranks.

The device promptly returned to the agent's hands, and she tossed the capsule up and down in her right hand. "Anyone else up next before we do this the violent way? Giovanni was right…these Corruption balls are beyond the power of imaginable! It steals them with little effort!" Her sister clapped with glee at the successes they were already beginning to achieve.

_"This isn't boding well."_ Liza worried with extreme concern. _"If I don't do something, all these Pokémon here will__ suffer. But against the power of these marauders, there's little I can do!"_

The only human that inhabited the reserve, Liza, stepped back slightly while surrounded by a handful of the remaining Pokémon that didn't fall to the invaders yet. All of them viewed the scenes with horror and disbelief. They had never seen such power before from these outsiders. Accompanying her were about a dozen multiple creatures of the same species, including Ash's very own Charizard and her own Pokémon, dubbed Charla. Each and every one of them had a look of anger and vengeance on their faces, determined to stop these bandits from destroying the reserve and taking them all forcefully.

Behind Annie and Oakley stood over a dozen UAAF and Team Rocket agents, all armed with freeze or rift devices, while some carried lethal weapons. Overhead, the three UAAF gunships hovered in an attacking position, prepared to take pot shots at the pinned Pokémon with their riot-dispersing arsenal in the event they needed to retaliate.

"You are not welcome here! Leave immediately before we resolve this the violent way!" She threatened, determined to protect the reserve at all costs.

"The violent way? None of your pitiful Pokémon could even inflict a single scratch on us." Oakley laughed. "We've taken six of your strongest Charizards, and all that remains is the rest of your pitiful colony." She turned to her Aggron, who let loose a deafening roar of challenge. The dark powers that surged through its veins only seemed to make it even more aggressive beyond its already raging self. "I'll give you one last chance…" Gesturing to the agent, she gave a signal to use the rift gun against the human. "I don't want to do this. It's not like I want to be on more wanted posters slapped across towns for my acts."

From the crowd, a younger but energetic Charizard immediately took off into the air in a courageous act to protect its comrades and family members, hovering above the agents and eagerly unleashed a jet of fire at them. Liza knew it was suicide and attempted to call it back immediately.

"No! Stand down!" She ordered.

"Aggron, stone edge! Rip that foolish Pokémon out of the sky!" Oakley commanded, seemingly amazed at the courage the resistance was putting up.

The Iron Armor Pokémon focused its power, and multiple pieces of stone began to levitate around it. As the flames from its opponent closed in, it unleashed a roar before sending the barrage of rocks it controlled right at the airborne dragon.

Overconfident in its own skills of defeating the steel-type Pokémon, the Charizard continued its assault by bathing its target in a storm of flames, unwary of the incoming stones flying at it. A torrential barrage of rocks tore straight through the incoming jet of fire like knives through flesh, rendering the move useless before they finally closed in on the Flame Pokémon. Bellowing in pain from impact after impact from the stones, it lost all of its fighting power and crashed straight into the ground.

The agent whom Oakley commanded earlier fired his rift gun at it, ensnaring it a black sphere before everyone's eyes. The weakened Pokémon inside tried to hack its way out with its claws and continuous flamethrower moves only to do so in a futile manner.

"What…what have you done!" Liza was shocked and angered at the sick acts these outsider humans were doing.

Annie leapt down from her position on a pillar and landed next to her Dark Tyranitar. "Why, it's simple. That was just a demonstration of the pure power of how the joint Team Rocket/United Aerospace Armed Forces operates! You fight us with force, we'll fight you with _superior_ force."

"We believe your Pokémon are a global threat, so we are sent here to take them back on behalf of the military corporation." Another agent announced in a neutral tone. "Do so peacefully and surrender and we will leave you in peace!"

_"Yeah, right._" Liza thought angrily, but yet desperately.

Oakley took a step forward while tossing a Corruption ball up and down in her left hand. In it contained a fallen Charizard that was the first one to attack and went down almost immediately. "What you're seeing in front of your eyes…will be your own fate unless you willingly hand over your other Pokémon. It's simple. You hand them over, and we'll leave you in one piece. It's first grader philosophy. As long as our demands are met, we don't need to do this the harsh way now, do we? Get them, Squad Gamma!"

Four agents immediately charged forward, their non-lethal freeze guns all aimed and beginning to fire at Liza and the Charizards surrounding her. While none of them took a move out of fear as they would endanger the whole group, one specific Pokémon immediately rushed forward to protect his fellow compatriots.

Ash's Charizard.

Leaping at the agents with amazing speed, it unleashed a torrential flamethrower attack on the foolish agents, melting the incoming beams with high-temperature heat and setting their jumpsuits ablaze in the process. Screaming for their lives , the burning victims ran around wildly trying to get the fire off only to accidentally stumble off a cliff and fall towards the canyon, ending their miserable lives. In response, Ash's prideful Pokémon landed in front of his group, roaring and cracking his knuckles. While it was apparent the odds were against them, he was determined to defend his allies to the end.

"Ooooh, a show of force, eh?" Oakley mockingly laughed. "Too bad for those grunts, but we never needed them in the first place. Get him, Aggron! Pound this fool into the earth!"

The dark Pokémon rushed headlong at Charizard. Not moving an inch, the dragon gave one intimidating eye at the incoming quarry, and delivered a blast of pure fighting energy right at the incoming Iron Armor Pokémon. As Aggron was a steel and rock type, fighting moves were deemed to be deadly against it most of the time. _Thank you for teaching me focus blast._ He thought in remembrance to one of the Flame Pokémon that was older, wiser, but yet had fallen in the battle earlier.

Flying back from the sudden blow, the Iron Armor Pokémon crashed to the ground grunting in pain. The dark visible aura that surrounded it suddenly seemed to fade as it finally faded to nothing.

"Well, that's a disappointment." Oakley recalled her corrupted minion back into containment. _"Must be one of those prototypes that old fool Namba gave us to begin with."_ "Perhaps there was a kink in there that needed work out, or otherwise this one Charizard is just outright powerful." To her, this was the first time a corrupted Pokémon fell to a conventional attack.

It didn't take long until Ash and his Pikachu arrived on the scene, and the horrifying display had caught them in shock and fear. He had recognized the agents at first glimpse after their meeting and brief conflict in Alto Mare.

"I know you…" Annie glared at Ash, hate flaring in her mind, heart, and every single cell in her body. "You're the kid that ruined our mission back in Alto Mare, and how fortunate. Now today, you can fall too with all these Pokémon that dared to stand against us!" The fact she could have easily gotten Latios and sold him to Giovanni for endless amounts of cash and having it all ruined by the trainer gave her all the more reasons to kill him personally.

Oakley felt the same way too, but mostly because she was the more brutal type. Remorse and mercy definitely weren't words in her dictionary. "Did you come here to die?"

Liza turned to Ash, seemingly relieved to see a friendly face. "Ash, oh am I glad to see you! We need your help! These intruders suddenly attacked and forcefully took some of our Pokémon from the reserve!"

Ash nodded. "Don't worry, get your Pokémon back. I'll handle this." Turning to the agents, he demanded an explanation immediately. "Just what are you doing to the Pokémon here!"

The agents all pointed their weapons at him, but Annie and Oakley ordered them to lower their arms. The two sisters wanted to toy with their hated enemy before finally finishing him off. "Well, if it isn't Ash Ketchum to the rescue…you saved us the trouble of drowning you back in Alto Mare, but now you're here to stop us too?" Annie's Dark Tyranitar laughed along with its trainer a bit. "You'd best make your leave, because there are things you aren't supposed to see."

Ash's Charizard sided up with his trainer, hissing angrily. He turned to the young man and cracked its clawed fists.

"Team Rocket…" He noticed the big "R" stamped on the uniforms of a few grunts. It was at this time he noticed the ensnared Charizard trapped in the rift sphere, suspended from escaping. It was heavily wounded from within its prison and its life was slipping with each passing second, and the expression on its face explained this fact. "What…" Stammering, he witnessed the agony the young Pokémon was suffering as the dark aura sapped its life force away with each passing second.

"Heheheh, you noticed, didn't you?" Oakley clapped her hands mockingly. "Don't you realize what you are going up against now?"

"What did you do to it!" The trainer screamed in anger, feeling an uncontrollable amount of hate flying through his nerves and mind. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"Just forwarding the plans for a new world order…" Annie whistled innocently as she checked her nails. "That is the result of whoever has the guts but lack of common sense to face us down!"

"I won't let that happen!" Ash turned to his Pikachu and Charizard. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt! Charizard, flamethrower! Attack the agents!"

Both of his Pokémon eagerly leapt into battle and unleashed their respective attacks. The electric mouse charged itself up until it was bright with electricity crackling all over its body, and when the time was right, it threw a massive bolt of pure undulated and supercharged thunder at the two sisters. Meanwhile, Charizard did the same and with a feeling of revenge on his mind, opened its gaping mouth and breathed out a shockwave of hot-blue fire.

"Childish fools." Annie simply snickered. "Tyranitar, dark barrier!"

Her corrupted Armor Pokémon held its arms out and projected a dark violet sphere of energy, causing Pikachu and Charizard's attacks to dissipate harmlessly on the force field. Instead of simply neutralizing the attack with no secondary effects, though, the respective moves were sent right back at the original Pokémon, knocking them back as flames and lightning struck both of Ash's Pokémon, damaging them and forcing them down onto their knees.

"Pikachu! Charizard!" Ash called out.

Both Pokémon gave a grunt of anger as a sign of not willing to throw in the towel just yet, but the reflected countermeasure were just far too much for them. Meanwhile, the other Charizards wanted to jump in and help but Liza had reminded them to all stand down.

Using this as a distraction, the purely evil Tyranitar immediately sent a wave of tiny stones right at the trainer, leaving bloody marks as the debris tore through the skin on his face and exposed arms. Yelling in stinging pain, he grasped the wounds, attempting to hold onto his own life while taking a stand.

"You see, kid, you don't know what you're facing…we've crushed and silenced many like you. Their Pokémon were promptly turned into our slaves, like this!" Oakley tossed the Corruption ball, and with a bright flash of pure dark energy, out emerged a stolen Charizard that fell earlier in the battle prior to Ash's arrival.

Its appearance was dramatically altered, to the horrors of its opponents. No longer did it retain its orange color scheme, but rather it had a jet-black body and crimson-red eyes and irises. The flame on the tip of its tail burned and gave off a violet-greenish color, while an evil force of black-purple colored aura surrounded its body. Upon witnessing its opposition it laughed in a low, chortling tone as a sign of mocking the power of its pure-hearted counterparts. Arguably comparable to the one that Riley's group had encountered previously, this one was much larger, by at least 3 feet compared to the average Pokémon of the same kind.

"Dark Charizard…truly a worthy warrior and slave to our organization." Annie cackled.

Ash, seemingly unafraid of such force, stood his ground in a fierce determination to protect all of the Pokémon from further harm. "Pokémon, no matter how weak or powerful, do not deserve such cruel acts of slavery and corruption!" His Pikachu stood defensively at his feet, with electric sparking from its cheeks. "Pika Pika!" The Charizard infamous for disobeying him stomped the ground, enraged at what happened to his fallen comrades.

"Such wise words, yet you're all hot air. No wonder you keep on losing battles." Oakley teased in a mocking manner. "Enough talk. I'm getting bored here. Dark Charizard, _kill_ him. Dispose of his body in the canyons and make sure it never sees the day of light or the eyes of anyone lucky enough to stumble across it." Meanwhile, Annie smiled a bit, finally relieved to see they were getting down to business instead of simply giving so many warnings to their victims and letting them fight back like the foolish children they were.

Her commands suddenly sparked a fear within the young man's heart. "You don't have the will to do so!" He called out, clenching his gloved fists.

"Oh, I will. I WILL! And I'll enjoy every moment of it!" Oakley pointed her right hand forward, right at Ash. "You heard me, my loyal Pokémon!"

The Dark Charizard charged forward without questioning its trainer's motives, its claws at the ready and the fire on its tail burning with complete hate and rage. Ash braced himself for the attack, and with one last dim light of hope in his heart, throws in one last attempt to take it out.

"Pikachu and Charizard, use volt tackle and overheat!"

Both Pokémon, despite running desperately low on energy, had the courage and will to muster enough power for one last attack. Pikachu's body began to encase itself in a ball of hot-blue electricity, and charging itself up to levels that dazzled even the agents, it charged forward and attempted to slam itself into the Dark Charizard. Behind him, Ash's Charizard roared in an ear-deafening tone as flames engulfed its draconic body. Essentially he was going to body slam the dark incarnation of his former ally with pure rage, power and might.

The younger Team Rocket agent could only shake her head in amusement from the light show. "Such a performance…Dark Charizard, use shadow blast!"

The corrupted dragon reared back, opened its mouth, and in seconds a massive burst of dark energy akin to a hyper beam emerged and slammed into both of Ash's Pokémon, stopping their charges, rendering them powerless almost immediately and finally dropping them to the ground with little effort. Both struggled to protect their trainer but the impact had drained almost all of their energy. Gripping their claws, both Pokémon struggled back onto their feet but promptly went down once again.

"NO!" Ash screamed.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this!" Oakley laughed. "Tear him to shreds!"

Her dark Pokémon dived towards Ash, and with the human helpless to do much, he was promptly head-butted and knocked to the rocky ground. His arm aching in pain from the impact, He opened his eyes only to see the incoming creature intent on clawing him to pieces with its razor sharp nails. Eyes widened in fear, he wondered if this was really the end of him.

"Charla, protect him!" Liza ordered. The female Charizard nodded her head and immediately leapt into combat, determined to protect her love interest's trainer.

Both Team Rocket elites noticed the heroic act, but simply dismissed it as a foolish last stand. "Take her out with a bazooka." Oakley calmly spoke.

An agent switched out his freeze gun and holstered a bazooka-like weapon over his shoulder. Taking aim at Charla as she rushed over to protect the trainer, he fired an explosive warhead at the Pokémon, the missile locked onto the Flame Pokémon ensuring a direct hit.

She didn't see it coming, and the warhead slammed into the back of the dragon, knocking her to the ground and sending her crashing at the feet one of the corrupted slaves. While the blast didn't kill her, it did rather knock her out temporarily with pure explosive force.

"Charla! No!" Liza called out. Her companion struggled up, but collapsed again.

The Dark Charizard followed up the assault by whipping her with its massive tail, sending her flying into a rock and crashing to the ground, gasping in pain. With no more resistance daring to stand against it, the maniacal and bloodlust-driven Pokémon proceeded to turn towards Ash and stomped over slowly, laughing in a sinister cackle one could only define as evil incarnate.

Just by seeing Charla get harmed like that evoked a new kind of rage within Ash's Charizard. Clambering back onto its feet, fire sparked in his pupils as he ignored the numerous wounds on his body that were rapidly spilling out blood. Roaring at the two female agents as if it was cursing or swearing at them, he caught their attention for a second or two before promptly unleashing a massive fire blast attack at them.

"Get out of the way!" Oakley screamed, taking evasive action immediately. Both sisters leapt out of the path to dodge the stream, but one of the pilots in the air panicked as the jet missed its intended target and shot towards them.

"Pull back! Pull back!" The pilot screamed.

Attempting to pull the gunship off course to evade the blast, the flames scorched the ship, destroying every instrument and melting every millimeter of steel in the cockpit. Both the pilot and his copilot were toasted in the blast in seconds as the gunship spiraled out of the sky, smashed into a rock, and promptly exploded, sending a shower of scrap metal and flash of light into the dark sky. The result had Ash's Charizard laughing in a weak manner. While it had missed its target, it was more than relieved to have scored some payback for their brutal treatment of Charla. He whirled his head towards Ash, only to learn that the Dark Charizard was about to finish him.

"Smart move. Now kill him." Oakley demanded.

Ash screamed to the top of his lungs in fear and fright as the Dark Charizard prepared to rake its claws at the trainer. Closing his eyes, he expected the worst to come-his frail body being severed to multiple pieces and being burned to ashes by ruthless claws and sinister flames of hell.

The other companions of the trainer could only look on in horror as the corrupted dragon closed in with an instinct to rend the helpless human into pieces.

_"This is the end…forgive me everyone…_" His mind drifted into an ocean of nothingness, preparing to say hello to the Grim Reaper.

While he prepared himself to be ripped to pieces and the remains burned to ashes and cinders, the brutal moments never came. A bright flash of light engulfed his body before the dark Pokémon made contact with its claws, and a voice called out to him in his mind.

_"Never, my love. Death does not come to those who truly do not deserve it."_

* * *

_**The next chapter kicks the entire story in motion. If there are those who actually read the character bios on my profile, that's your clue. There's also a large comment I have to make about what's coming next, but I'll save it. I don't want to spoil the suspense and such. Heh. =D**_

_**Anyone have advice on how to write out battles? While mines is effective, to an extent, I'm not particularly happy with it for some reason. If you could spare some, I'd be grateful.  
**_

_**Until next time! Don't forget to rate and review.**_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	11. Vs Annie and Oakley Part 1: The Showdown

_**Alright, this went through at least 10 revisions until I was satisfied with the final result. I don't know why, but this was probably one of the hardest chapters I have made so far. It's been under edits for almost a month or so. This is part 1 of the first struggle between our protagonists (at least the ones in Johto) and the Team Rocket/UAAF alliance. I didn't count the previous chapter since it was just an introduction and felt more like a warm-up match.  
**_

_**Regardless, enjoy. This is my first major battle scene and the one event that changes two characters forever. Like it or not… well, that's up to you to decide.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Vs. Annie and Oakley (Part 1): The Showdown  
**

_"The only barrier that separates us from our family and friends is the lack of remembrance."-Latios of Alto Mare_

_"Duty and honor is the way of the soldier who serves not the government nor a corporation, but his people and those entrusting their lives to them."-Leon, Ranger, Corporal Class_

_"The future isn't written. It's made by the ones who have the competence to scratch it into their fates."-Donald Zetta, UAAF Commander  
_

_"Never surrender, never admit defeat!"-Krakatoa_

The Dark Charizard was stopped dead in its tracks as a sudden orb of light surrounded a severely wounded Ash, and when the claws made contact with it, it roared in pain almost immediately as it retracted them, shielding itself from the blinding glare as if it was being paralyzed by the rays of light and shrieking in pain. Everyone else on the battlefield observed with awe and cluelessness at what the heck had just occurred. The current conflict had just stopped dead in its tracks, as if time was frozen in place.

The Team Rocket agents, on the other hand, observed the battle with a sense of cluelessness and questioning. Why is it that in their greatest hours of victory everything had to be cut short by something that was absolutely inexplicable?

Opening his eyes, Ash realized his entire body was devoid of all scars save for blood stains soaked on his clothing. He looked around, confused of where he was. A blank void with nothing but empty space surrounded him as if he was in the space-time continuum. "Where…where am I?" He called out.

_Welcome, Ash Ketchum. It has been a while._

Looking up in the direction of the voice which spoke to him, Ash witnessed a red dragon Pokémon gracefully descend towards him with a sweet, cute looking expression. The face, voice and charm of the creature instantly sent a message to his mind, bringing back a long-lost memory and bond with a Pokémon he shared like none others save for his Pikachu and possibly Bayleef, seeing it had a crush of some sort on him. "Latias…?"

The Eon Pokémon smiled brightly as she nuzzled him with affection. _I've missed you so much. Please promise to never leave me again…_She proceeded to kiss him on the cheek and held the young man with her claws gently, and Ash blushed brightly.

* * *

Back in the battlefield, tensions continued to rise. The odds were no longer stacked against the human trainers, as the Team Rocket platoon knew reinforcements had arrived to assist them.

"What…what's going on?" Liza questioned as she witnessed the bright sphere of white light that suddenly surrounded Ash. The Dark Charizard was confused as it was suddenly interrupted from its killing spree. Blinded by the light, it forced itself back while shielding its pupils from the beams that struck and damaged its eyes, blinding it temporarily.

"Don't back off! Blast them with heat wave!" Oakley screamed in anger, annoyed by this sudden intrusion. She wasn't letting a light show stop her at this rate.

The Dark Charizard suddenly felt an unusual presence in the air, and it turned to the sky in preparation to face the new hostile threat. It was only moments later that it witnessed a spiraling beam of light aimed straight for it. Smashing into its chest with impressive force, it was knocked away by a massive explosion of psychic power from its intended target and stumbled onto the dirt covered ground with severe injuries. Grunting, it fell down without any energy to expand for the battle.

_That should keep that monstrosity down for now. _Latios floated towards the sphere of light as it began to disappear, revealing Ash lying on the ground with Latias hugging his body. _Looks like she did a good job at healing him._

"It can't be…" Oakley stuttered, trying to deny the sight that her eyes were seeing. Her deepest fears, despite the fact she kept on denying that the agent had none in the first place, began to manifest from within her mind. "It isn't possible! You were killed five years ago! The records claimed to have you listed as killed in action! How can you still exist!" None of the other agents said anything either.

_The future isn't what it used to be._ Turning to Ash and Latias, Latios nudged her sister with his head, and her eyes fluttered open slowly as she regained her awareness._ Sis…it's been so long. I'm sorry I had you worried._

Upon seeing her brother which was previously thought to have been deceased, Latias darted over to Latios and hugged his impressive build tightly. _Big brother! _ Tears streamed down her wide, adorable looking eyes as her older sibling assured her promises. Having missed her closest relative aside from a couple of humans she managed to befriend, the feeling of witnessing his return greatly brought a wave of happiness and joy in her heart. After 5 years, she managed to see her closest kin's facial expression once more. _Why? Why did you have to leave?_

_A great task such as saving a city and ensuring you survived is something that is very difficult to accomplish. Don't worry, we'll be alright. I have to thank you for looking over Bianca…and I understand you leaving Alto Mare. You wanted to find this young man and explore the world, correct?_

_Yes, I did. _Latias suddenly remembered about the Soul Dew, realizing it could be open to theft again. _The Soul Dew…is it…_

_It's safe, I hope. Aside from these two agents…no one knows about its location. I normally wouldn't say this, but Alto Mare is not the greatest of our worries right now._

_Please promise me to never leave again…I beg of you. _She pleaded, crying on Latios's shoulder. In response, her brother comforted her, providing all the care and affection she had missed from him throughout the last 5 years.

Ash soon came to his senses and scrambled to his tired feet, where he witnessed the two Eon Pokémon floating in front of him. "Latias…and Latios? I… I can't believe it… "

_I'm right here. The one and only. Who'd you expect?_

"We're here to help too." Bianca announced her arrival as her Pidgeotto landed in the valley and was promptly recalled into her Poke ball. "Glad to see you again, Ash."

_Ash, if you don't realize already, this is my brother! You're not dreaming anymore! Sorry for the confusion, I just had to take you into my mind earlier to protect you from that Pokémon!_ Latias gestured over to the downed Dark Charizard. _That looks very nasty… _

_Sure is. It's nothing like I've ever seen._ Latios pondered a bit, wondering what could've manifested such a monstrosity._  
_

Not being able to utter out any words in pure speechlessness, surprise and shock, he scrambled to his feet and hugged both Pokémon in his arms tightly, happy to see the reunited siblings once more. "I missed you guys too! It's been so long… " The trainer's Pikachu and Charizard both blushed a bit from the happy reunion and in the end decided to join in on the group hug. Bianca could only smile from the scene, but she didn't have much to say, at least for now.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, wanting some attention too.

_How can I forget you, you adorable little Pokémon!_ Latias proceeded to pinch the electric mouse's cheeks with her claws, and he smiled brightly all the while trying not to shock her.

Liza observed the tight friendship the group shared, smiling a bit. "So he has legendary friends too…talk about a lucky trainer." The Charizards that accompanied her scratched their heads nervously.

Both Annie and Oakley observed the gathering while they attempted to collect and pull themselves together from the sudden shock, and in a fit of rage, decided to break it up out of jealousy, envy, and hate. Both of them sent out two more captured Dark Charizards while recalling the weakened one and the other who was hit with a rift device earlier, and clenching their fists, sent the two raging beasts against them without mercy.

"Destroy them with fire blast!" Annie roared. "You want your reunion? Well here is yours…in hell!" With her order, both corrupted beasts took flight and prepared for the engagement as ordered.

Both Eon Pokémon shifted themselves in a defensive posture, preparing for the worst. Surrounding Ash and his two Pokémon, both of them generated a glass-like barrier that encased all five of them from external attacks and other types of danger. Latios just hoped it would hold the assault, as this was his first time facing a Dark Pokémon.

_A Pokémon driven into the state of complete corruption and functioning via malice and hate…is this where humanity has stooped to?_ He wondered.

The flames made impact on the barrier, dissipating the attack in moments with no negative effects inflicted on the trainers but signs of the barrier growing weak became apparent. Almost immediately, a second blast of fire was sent at the group. It was clear that while the first attack was easily blocked, the second one would destroy the shield due to the overwhelming force of the attack, not to mention the corrupted Pokémon's powers were definitely something new for the two legendary Pokémon siblings. But the closest human companion the two siblings had wasn't about to let this fight go sour. She had her own secret weapon up her sleeve.

"Typhlosion, defend them!"

In an effort to protect her friends, Bianca immediately released Typhlosion, and emerging from its Poke ball in a flash, utilized blast burn to cancel out the secondary attack without too much difficulty. The blast of fire collided with his wall of flames he generated, dissipating the flames completely. He leapt into the battlefield and landed at the front of his comrades, showing a determined face to defend all of his companions with all of his life, strength, and abilities. "About time I get to start a throw-down."

Latios instantly recognized a secondary form of life force within Typhlosion, for there was something that made this Pokémon stand out among all the others. _You seem to be…_

"A human within a Pokémon, yes I am. But it is an honor for me to fight along your side against these corrupt humans, especially the ones that killed you previously."

_How…how did he know about this?_ The Eon dragon was amazed at how an outsider would know so much.

Latias felt it was a good time to explain the story, even though it was clear few would understand from the shock factor of the origins of Krakatoa. _Well it's a long story, but…I'll explain later. But he's a victim of the ones you're seeing right now but please…don't attack him. He's friendly. He also helped Bianca win her first gym badge!_

_Bianca's a trainer now?_ Latios thought, surprised.

_Well, she needed to after she showed an interest in battling, but…I guess everything new has to start somewhere._

The two Dark Charizards hissed at Typhlosion, but the fire-type Pokémon faced them down with his own intimidating glare like any other enemy he encountered in his life. "You don't scare me, cowards. I've faced deadlier opponents! Now are you here to shoot childish faces or face me like real men?" At this time, he took attention of the Charizard colony, and realized they wouldn't stand much of a chance-at least, not at their current power levels.

Turning to Liza and the Charizards that still managed to survive, he gave her a nod. "Get your Pokémon out of here."

"But…" Liza didn't want to leave the responsibility of defending and repelling against these invaders all on the shoulders of these newcomers, but she was stunned at the display of this heroic Pokémon and his determination to fight so fiercely even in life and death situations like this. "…it's my responsibility to defend this reserve and I-"

"I said now!" He commanded. "I have this fight handled!" _They shouldn't have to suffer what I should have accomplished years ago. No one has to suffer for my mistakes. When I had the chance…I clearly had the opportunity to personally assassinate him, but I only cared for my survival and well-being. If I knew the world didn't have to suffer…I would've given my life for the better of the future._ All it took was simply one blast burn to reduce Donald and his elite guard to a pile of ashes, but yet, his caring heart for his companions who were most likely dead got in the way regardless.

Realizing it was for the best, the sole human that inhabited the Charific Valley immediately hurried over to Charla and with the help of the other Charizards, carried her Pokémon to a safer location where they continued to observe the conflict a small distance away from the battlefield. Ash's Charizard looked at her, wincing a bit at her pain received from the bazooka blast fired at her, but he was determined to inflict more in retribution as he stayed with his original trainer.

"It…it can talk?" Ash muttered in complete disbelief under his breath. "And I thought Team Rocket's talking Meowth was enough…" Most of his wounds were gone, but some continued to bleed through the injuries.

"Hah!" Annie boasted, surprised to see their abandoned Pokémon playing bodyguard with the humans. "I never knew you had the will to come back to see us, and just in time too for a tear-filled reunion!"

"Bring it on. I'll tear you to shreds for what you did to Latios and all those you have tormented over the years." Krakatoa glared at the agents, his eyes burning with desire for blood. "Where's your big mouth now?"

The agents edged their steps back a bit, realizing what they truly had created with their cruel actions from the past. But this wasn't enough to simply make them retreat, for they had prepared themselves to face such opposition. Oakley approached the angry Pokémon with a diabolical smirk across her disgustful face, in the eyes of the children and Pokémon. "My, I'd never expect to see you here…Krakatoa. I thought I left you to die in Alto Mare after you failed me. I'm just…amazed you still had the bladder and guts to come and see your lovely trainer again."

"Consider it as a false assumption! I came here to kill you personally!"

"You can't even kill a Rattata even if you tried." Oakley shot back.

"Pokémon aren't meant to be treated like that! Don't you sick fiends have a heart!" Ash clenched his fist angrily at the agents.

"Fools like you have hearts. Geniuses like us, we have minds sharper than the deadliest sword crafted by a master weapons specialist. Sharp minds win battles, not compassionate souls. Now Krakatoa, why won't you be a good boy and come back to your master Oakley? Remember what the humans did to you back in Alto Mare?" Oakley asked him, hoping to mess up his mind and turn him against the Eon dragons and humans, even though it was just a method to toy with him.

The anger all came knocking back into Krakatoa, for it was Oakley's harsh treatment and abandonment of him that led to his suffering, aside from the conversion process. Then came the fight for survival in the streets and scavenging through trash in order to live in the city. Whenever he was caught stealing food, he'd be attacked with stones and threats. And when he tried to request people from door to door for a warm fireplace to snuggle up to, they'd consider him an abomination and chase him down the street with utmost violence and force. Only one girl showed affection and care to him, and he turned to his trainer.

"You're one of us! Don't let them deceive you!" Bianca pleaded.

Annie attempted to drown her words out with even more lies. "Don't listen to the fool's words! You are a soldier to the UAAF and Team Rocket! Who created you and bred you for war? Who fed and trained you? Who saw your potential in the battlefield? Who gave you the power to fight your enemies like no other Pokémon can even dream of?"

Typhlosion smiled. "…maybe you're right. But there was always someone who cared for me. Remember this one sentence though: you made your own enemy that day."

"…I brought this on you?" Oakley laughed at his statement, pretending to realize she wasn't responsible to begin with. "It's not my fault you were a pathetic weakling that couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag. Why, I'll bet any trainer with half a brain would abandon you if they witnessed that. Wouldn't you? Hmm? Riddle me that."

He didn't answer. Roaring in anger as his combat instincts, enhanced by the drugs the UAAF injected into his body during his imprisonment, his emotions shot to uncontrollable levels as he unleashed a lava plume attack on the agents, a wave of hot flames exploding from his body.

_Latias, shield everyone!_ Latios communicated to his sister.

Nodding her head, both Eon Pokémon generated a force field and casted it over all individuals that were friendly towards them, and the raging Pokémon's attack harmlessly spilled over the barriers and disappeared without harming them.

Annie and Oakley was not surprised one bit at this attack, for they had expected it and came well prepared. Turning to the agents that were stationed in various positions around them on pillars, boulders and trenches, they snapped their fingers and pointed at the incoming wave of fire. "Clear out the incoming flames!"

The agents nodded and attempted to cool the air with their freeze guns. While they were initially successful, the flames were far too overwhelming even for the humans' weapons. The wave of heat continued to wash towards them, with no signs of dissipating as they easily absorbed the sub-zero blasts of super-chilled air, vaporizing them.

_Crud. Looks like our luck isn't exactly with us._ Annie leapt into the air and landed on the back of the Dark Charizard, while her sister mimicked her actions.

Oakley began to feel ticked off, for she had to go on the defensive due to the incompetence of their fellow troops. "Shield us from the incoming lava!"

Both Dark Charizards raised their wings and shielded their trainers and bodies from the wave, protecting them from being burned by Typhlosion's attack. The exposed agents on the ground, however, could do little except either panic or run in fear as the inferno approached them. Since all of them were grunts or just regular soldiers, they were offered nothing more than a standard Special Forces black jumpsuit to as a form of protection for this operation.

"GAHHH!"

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"WARRRGGHHH!"

Screaming in agony, the agents were burned to cinders by the supercharged flames as they engulfed and consumed their suits, and eventually, their bodies.

"Well sis…that ain't pretty." Oakley spat a bit and edged to her radio mouthpiece, realizing they'd need a bit more firepower and backup to possibly win this. "Send some reinforcements!"

In moments, more troops were amassed from the gunships as they dropped out personnel from their docking bays, adding to a total of 24. This time, however, the majority of them had protective gear and other forms of equipment to prevent being slaughtered by regular attacks.

"This is bad…" Bianca uttered at the amassing enemies.

"Then we'll fight together." Ash looked at Charizard and Pikachu, determined to assist him in battle. Both his Pokémon nodded their heads.

_We're still outnumbered. 26 agents against the 7 of us…_Latios clenched his teeth tightly. As the standoff ensued, reinforcements arrived to join the battle. The last safeguard move he utilized had drained a large portion of his power, bringing him closer to death.

Despite being outnumbered, the Ranger and the accompanying Pokémon Trainer arrived on the scene moments later to deal with the mission that was assigned on his shoulders, bringing relief to the Allied trainers.

"Make way!" A voice screamed from the sky.

Everyone looked up towards the sky and noticed two more objects approaching briefly before landing to the side with the human and Pokémon protagonists. Leon hopped off Dragonite, and briefly thanked Raine for the ride, while Blade converged into the battlefield facing off against the agents.

"More reinforcements? This battle just gets better and better. Too bad it's not going to change the outcome." Annie discouraged.

"Time's up, Annie. You're about to lose!" The Ranger instantly recognized the faces of the infamous criminals as he detached the Poke ball from his belt that contained Sceptile.

"Says the Ranger boy who sent us to jail in court, but now we'll return the favor by sending you to the netherworld." Oakley could only burn with malice as she witnessed the eyes of the Ranger. _Give us 100 years of punishment in jail in a maximum security prison, will you? I'll take it all back right here, right now._

"…you know them?" Krakatoa questioned.

Amazed at the talking Pokémon but not surprised, Leon twisted his face into an angry grin. "Yes. I was at their court trial for their stunt back in Alto Mare as a representative for the Rangers. It's funny how small events can unite us all together…" He assumed himself to prepare for an incoming onslaught since he knew the fight was going to end ugly. "But I'm here. Corporal Leon of the 14th Aerial Regiment of Oblivia ready for orders!"

_Sorry we're late. _The oddly-colored Scizor apologized. _But we're here now. I'm Blade, that's my trainer Raine._

_You can mind communicate too?_ Latios faced him, surprised by the shiny colors of the Pincer Pokémon. _Few could master it, but…_

_Yes. It's an honor to meet a legendary Pokémon like you._ Blade bowed his head down slightly, a wave of excitement and proudness washing into his mind upon witnessing the Eon Pokémon before his very eyes. _But let us fight first!_

Oakley sneered a bit, not knowing to let them have this happy reunion first or simply put them out their misery right now with their arsenals they had at their fingertips. She turned to her mouthpiece once again, to finish off the group with non-lethal means. "Blow them away with the smoke grenades. Make them suffocate to these toxic fumes!" In her language, "non-lethal" meant anything that didn't draw blood or sever limbs.

"Roger, madam." Both pilots of the surviving vehicles immediately activated the grenade launchers onboard the gunships. "Gas masks, everyone!" Oakley cried out as both her and her sister strapped on masks to prevent themselves from inhaling the tear gas.

Latios immediately tried to generate another force field, but lacked the energy to utilize any more power to generate force fields to protect the group. His last few techniques had drained a majority of his already corroding life force, and it was only a matter of time before they all failed completely. _I'm running out of power…can't use force fields…_He fell to the ground, with his loving sister gasping in terror.

"What!" Ash cursed a bit. _A minute ago, he was healthy, but now…_

"Fire!" Oakley barked, determined to witness these insolent creatures choke to death.

Gas canisters were ejected from the gunships' fire ports and hard points, and the projectiles bounced along the ground at the trainers and their Pokémon's feet, emitting a hissing sound as they began to deploy toxic gases. The group tried to shield themselves from the fumes, but it was of little use as the intoxicated air started to overcome the group. None of the Rocket agents had to fear tasting their own medicine due to the protective equipment they were equipped with.

"Dragonite…twister…!" Raine attempted to get the order through as she tried to use her Pokémon's technique to clear out the noxious chemical gases.

"You too…Charizard!" Ash called, gagging to the gas.

Both of their Pokémon nodded, and with a mighty flap of their wings, they generated a massive gust of wind at the gale force level that easily cleared out all the toxins, and in the process, blew the devices that were sputtering out the gases harmlessly away from the battlefield and off the cliffs.

"You think that's all we got?" The agents taunted. "Send another wave!"

The grenade launchers onboard the gunships whirred once again in preparation to fire once more, and with a loud crashing noise from within the cockpit, no ordnances were fired. The pilots attempted to eject the projectiles with continuous firing sequences, only to realize someone had destroyed the loading mechanism onboard. "Madam Oakley, the grenade launchers can't fire. They're jammed for some reason! We can't provide support fire!"

_At least I tried. _Latios smiled slightly at his success as another sharp jolt of pain struck his heart. Prior to his arrival, he had secretly jammed the loading mechanisms of the belt-fed weapons using his telekinesis energy, and while the projectile already loaded in the launcher managed to be sent off, the others awaiting to be fired were made useless. This, however, had drained the last of his life force.

Outraged at the bumbling failure, Oakley ripped her gas mask off and smashed it underneath her heels in frustration. "WHAT! Idiots! Fine, I'll destroy you all the old fashioned way!" Calling to her Dark Charizard, she pointed at the whole gang and ordered them all to be slain immediately.

Annie flung her gas mask to the ground in anger. "You too, Dark Charizard and Tyranitar! I want every one of their heads brought back as a trophy!"

"We'll take them!" Raine confidently announced, hoping for an easy win with her relatively experienced team. "Leave this to me!"

"Are you nuts?" Leon replied. "You alone?"

"You're free to help." She suggested. "I never said anything about a lone struggle."

"Fine." The Ranger planned on sending his trusty Sceptile for the skirmish.

"Bianca, take care of Latias and Latios. We'll handle this. I don't want them to fight anyways." Ash recommended. He gave Latios a concerned look, who managed to take a glance at him slightly with a weak-looking face. "Help them, Pikachu and Charizard!"

On his command, his two most powerful fighters took to the field in preparation for a messy fight.

"Go, Dragonite, Gardevoir and Infernape!" Raine detached two more Poke balls from her belt, flung the pair of capsules into the air, and a simian-like creature with a crown of flames and adorned with various pieces of armor appeared in a flash of light, preparing to battle. While it noticed Blade and wanted to settle a rivalry with him, it knew there was a more important battle at hand. Her second Pokémon, an elegant ghostly figure resembling a female ballroom dancer with imposing sharp, red eyes, emerged and drifted gracefully towards the ground. As Dragonite was already in battle, it simply edged its massive self forward to the front while pounding its two clawed fists together.

"Go! Sceptile!" Leon sent his only available Pokémon into battle, determined to avenge his stolen Dragonite. He would have used his capture styler to bolster his own faction, but there was no time. Latios needed his assistance.

_Let us fight to the bitter end._ Blade readied in a battling posture.

"United we stand, divided we fall…but we'll continue fighting even if our backs are edged to the wall." Krakatoa cracked his knuckles, the fire on the back of his neck blazing fiercely.

Pokémon that belonged to their respective trainers emerged from the Poke balls tossed into the air, all joining Krakatoa in his face off against the hated agents. All seven Pokémon prepared to jump into battle, with determined faces of anger and pride written all over their faces. The rest of the UAAF and Team Rocket agents sent more of their own minions into the battle as their Poke balls flew through the air, mostly weaker types compared to the brutal dark Pokémon Annie and Oakley had at their disposal. Liza and her Charizards observed the battle from a nearby cliff, their hearts pounding worriedly.

"I wish we could help…but…let's let them handle this." _They wouldn't like it if I interrupted regardless._ She realized it was best to stay out of this. The Charizards that accompanied her gave frustrated snarls, not being able to fight despite the fact many of their compatriots had fallen in battle and ended up as corrupt slaves to these invaders. But they knew it was for the best, even though they didn't want anyone assisting them in the defense of their reserve. The fact not a lot of them were experienced in combat only gave them all the more reasons to stay out of this and some of the Charizards learned this the hard way.

"Are you prepared to die, foolish kids?" Annie snickered at the impressive show of force that her corrupted Pokémon placed up.

_Hah! That's all you have!_ Blade laughed, unimpressed at the various weaker species of Pokémon that were the standard issue creatures given to most grunts of the alliance. _Team Rocket never changes. They were right._

"I've been waiting 3 years for this very moment." Typhlosion tightened the bandannas on his wrists. "Let's do this." His savage nature began to rise in bloodlust to crush every opposition in his way.

Each and every Pokémon that sided with him nodded their heads, understanding his commands.

"Finish them all." Oakley calmly spoke, anger rising from her enraged mind. "I want them all destroyed!"

Hell broke out, with Pokémon from both sides clashing in a titanic conflict. The weaker Pokémon sent by the accompanying reinforcements rushed headlong in an attempt to dismember their opponents in a rather desperate manner, while the Dark Charizards and Tyranitar stood at the back to prevent getting attacked too early on, and to hopefully have an easier fight against weakened opponents. It was hard to determine who would win the battle.

In the back, Ash, Leon and Bianca attempted to tend to Latios's dying body, puzzled at what was going on. One minute ago, he was brimming with power and now he was barely staying afloat. The Ranger in particular had never seen this type of reaction coming from a Pokémon before, and he feared the worst that could possibly happen-death. There was no way he would let that happen, but without any proper medical equipment or personnel on site, there was little he could do.

"Latios! Speak to me! What's wrong!" Ash shook his body.

"This is not good." Leon measured his heartbeat with his styler. "His heart rate just dropped to 30 beats a minute. We don't have a single well trained medic here, and we can't rush him to a Pokémon Center in time…not like that we can regardless." He briefly took a quick glance at the battle, just in time to see Ash's Charizard sweep a horde of weaker dark Pokémon aside with his hulking tail and Raine's Infernape swiftly smashing its way through the ranks with a Mach punch. _Damn and I thought we could use his awesome power for this battle and yet this happens._

_Death…death is inevitable…_Latios uttered into their minds while trying to maintain his strength to stay alive. _There is one way, however._

"Tell us." Bianca hugged his neck gently. "Everything will be all right. Just explain what you need."

With the last of his energy, the Eon Pokémon struggled to utter the request to his human companions. _A life transfusion. Leon…Ash…one of you, you must sacrifice a portion of your health, life spirit, and energy to me in a life-daring procedure. I do not know if you will survive, but…I don't want to end your life doing so. Both of you are good-hearted spirits and are capable of performing such a task, but survival…is something I have no idea._

Both the young Pokémon Trainer and Ranger stood up, looking at each other in confusion. They turned to the sick Eon Pokémon, with his sister and human companion clutching them both and crying their hearts out.

_Please…brother, don't die on me! I don't want to lose you again!_ Latias closed her eyes tightly with tears coming out in streams through her large, amber colored pupils.

"…one of us has to do it." Leon muttered. "And stepping down is not an option."

"But we could die!" While Ash was willing to save Latios, but wasn't sure if he had the power or strength to do so. "I…I don't know…"

Silence drifted through the group, save for the sounds of combat in the background until the Ranger spoke up in defiance.

"I will." He walked up to Latias, Latios and Bianca. "I will participate in this procedure. It's not like I have anything to lose."

_Leon, this isn't a game, you don't get a second chance-_ Latias warned him.

"Do you value the life of a stranger or the life of a family member more!" Leon forcefully spoke in a harsh manner, not hoping to upset the female Eon dragon but rather to get his message through. "For all means I can be a rouge agent disguised as a Ranger! Hold what is dear to your heart, not what your eyes see! For it can be a deception!" He felt the pain as he thought back about the deceased Rangers in the ranks, often sacrificing their lives for their comrades. "Many of my compatriots have fallen these past years for a good cause. I am not about to let you join them when it is supposed to be my duty!"

_I…no, it's not worth it! As much as I value my brother's life, no one should be voluntary allowing themselves to die to this procedure!_

"Again…would you lose this one chance to save your brother? I am offering myself to this potential sacrifice. I will not deny it even if you force me to. But all I am waiting is for your confirmation." Leon held Latias's face with his gloved arms. "If he dies…I will never be able to sleep peacefully again knowing someone died when I could have intervened. Please understand." His eyes moved over to Latios, who was dying with each passing second. _A truly magnificent and peaceful creature like him does not deserve a fate like those who threw their lives into the fray. It is the job of people like me to ensure that._

"But what if you don't make it…?" Ash questioned.

"It's not like I value it or anything." Turning to the trainer, he closed his eyes. "If that is fine with you, I will take part in this. If I don't make it…tell Ranger HQ I was missing in action, and take care of my Sceptile." His mind wandered back to the time where his Dragonite was taken from him. "My Dragonite…taken by these vicious agents. He's probably already passed on, so I hold no regrets. I've already lost too much regardless."

Bianca grabbed his shoulders. "That's not a reason to sacrifice yourself! You have a whole life ahead of you!"

"I know. But as a Ranger I am obliged to risk my life to serve, protect and save Pokémon and humans in need. Denying this oath and letting this young man participate would be a dishonor to me and the entire Ranger Corps." He placed her hands down at her sides. "It is my job, not other trainers. I signed up with a death warrant guaranteed with it. I will definitely not let Latios die like this either."

Everyone looked at the Ranger speechlessly, unsure about the process but in the end they realized he was really going to do it. There were no other alternatives available, and time was of the essence here. "No objections?" He asked one last time.

No one said anything.

_Time runs short. Let's get started._ Latios spoke strongly, holding onto the last of his strength.

With no choice and the stubborn newcomer voluntarily willing to give himself up to save their companion, they allowed him to participate with a nod of confirmation.

"Thank you." Leon smiled slightly, relieved to have his new friends understand. He turned to Ash. "Although I've never known you personally, your friendship and love with every Pokémon you come across…it is a symbol of hope and preservation for this war-torn world."

The trainer from Pallet Town smiled nervously from the compliment. "Oh…it's nothing really. I just believe in that. That Pokémon are our allies and lifelong friends, not tools for warfare or slavery."

Latias's eyes gave off a bright glow of blue as she concentrated her psychic powers. _Please hold my hand._ She handed out her right clawed arm, and Leon took it gently. With her left arm holding Latios, she strengthened the connections between both Leon and Latios with her telepathic powers. Behind them, Raine commanded her Pokémon to battle while Ash's Pikachu and Charizard, along with Blade, Krakatoa and Leon's Sceptile fought on their own orders as they had extensive experience on battling without the orders of their trainers.

* * *

While the group was determining who was going to risk themselves in the potential deadly procedure, their Pokémon waged war with the Rocket agents' minions in a fierce struggle for survival.

As a Houndoom attempted to attack Krakatoa with its two sharp fangs while he was busy trying to shoot down a swarm of aerial Pokémon with his flaming breath, Sceptile leapt forward like a frog jumping and prancing between lily-pads, intercepted the Pokémon's attack and delivered a swift slash against with the blade-like leaves on its two arms. It landed gallantly in front of the wise fire-type Pokémon and gave him a look through the corner of the eye while grinning slightly.

"I owe you one!" Krakatoa thanked. His partner simply nodded a bit in reply. _It's going to be fun after we get to their trainers..._

Blood soaked his fireproof fur, but he didn't let it bother him. His blood didn't matter compared to the potential consequences if he died in this battle going down as a coward and in defeat.

Ash's Pikachu leapt into the air and unleashed a lightning storm from his body, sending bolts of 50,000 volts worth of electric power into every airborne Pokémon in the air. They were promptly zapped beyond belief as their nerve systems were fried almost instantly by pure electricity and quickly crashed into the ground, wiping out the agents' cannon fodder Pokémon with minimal effort. In the sky, Charizard glided through the sky in pride all the while blasting extensive jets and streams of fire at the agents and their Pokémon alike below from his gaping mouth, forcing them to scatter their ranks and leaving them disoriented. Raine's Dragonite provided backup utilizing additional fire blasts, scorching the scattered soldiers into a fiery inferno of death. More of the Team Rocket soldiers sent out more Pokémon to deal with the group, but they were promptly and easily defeated by the superior and well-trained, pure hearted combatants.

Infernape tore through the lines with various punches, kicks and other close-quarters combat techniques. Going back to back with Sceptile, the two found themselves surrounded by even more Pokémon, this time consisting of more powerful and corrupted species.

"Infernape! Help out Leon's Sceptile!" Raine called out.

Nodding its head, the two Pokémon fought back against the swarms at melee range, throwing kicks, punches and slashes with every opportunity and ounce of energy they could muster from their bodies. Two Aggrons approached them, arms flexed out and displaying their massive build as a form of intimidation.

Realizing they were the ones with the upper hand with their raw attack and defense, the Iron Armor Pokémon charged at their opponents, scattering anyone in their way, ally and enemy alike (although none of the trainers' Pokémon were dumb enough to get into their paths), aside like bowling pins being knocked aside by a wrecking ball.

From the back of the battle, Annie and Oakley observed the battle with arms crossed across their chests, seemingly amazed. Never have they seen such ferocious spirit and determination from a bunch of ragtag Pokémon owned by kids barely in their teens.

"They're putting up a gallant fight for a bunch of kids." The blonde-haired agent commented, observing the punishment their enemies were taking but yet it didn't seem to hinder them in any way. "Unlike our ranks…" She thought back to her training days, where most cadets would simply drop out when the going got a little too harsh.

"Aggron, hammer arm!" Her younger sister commanded. "Don't let that flaming ape's Mach punch get the best of you!"

Upon hearing her order, the corrupted Iron Armor Pokémon attempted to sidestep the Pokémon's high-speed punch and countered by attempting to smash Raine's fighter with its fists. It was promptly interrupted by Leon's Sceptile when the latter dove in and delivered multiple slashes with its leaf blade attack.

The other Aggron, however, managed to nail the Ranger's companion with a vicious double-edge while the latter was preoccupied with its melee strikes. Smashing into the Forest Pokémon with its massive body, it flew through the air from the impact and crashed face-first to the ground. Bleeding heavily, it hissed angrily under its breath as it rose to its feet. As a unit trained extensively in the Rangers, it was not one that would give up just because of some meager wounds.

Laughing at the victory, it was cut short when Raine's Infernape struck it with a sky uppercut strike, delivering tremendous damage. The two Rocket agents winced at the super effective attack as it connected.

"Get to your feet, Aggron!" Annie commanded angrily. "You're not going to be defeated until every last drop of blood in your body is drained!" Upon hearing her command, the Pokémon returned to its battle stance, significant cracks visible in various parts of its armor-like body.

"I have to say, these kids' Pokémon don't know when to quit it." Her sister brandished two extra Corruption balls that contained the real heavy artillery planned to be used later in battle.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Serves you right not to finish them early."

"I knew we should've finished them off prior to the Ranger's and Ash's arrival…" Oakley muttered. "They're going to try to bring Latios back to life through some batshit crazy method I couldn't eavesdrop on."

"Tell me about it. But we'll still win. They can't handle our overwhelming forces even if it means the Pokémon we possess are barely adequately trained." Annie whirled her head around only to see Krakatoa suddenly dive straight at them screaming like a bloodthirsty and starving cannibal upon sighting fresh prey.

"ANNIE! OAKLEY!" Typhlosion rushed at the two Team Rocket agents with a bloodshot pair of eyes and a blood-soaked body. Both of his fists reared back as he delivered a blazing punch right at them.

Leaping out of the way with a swift cartwheel, both sisters dodged the incoming punches and skidded across the ground, smiling evilly. They were surprised the Pokémon still had enough energy to fight, even after what it had all been through prior to the confrontation.

"You're planning to bite your former masters? I'll guarantee you that you don't have the guts." Oakley threatened, her arms reaching for an EMP grenade on her belt. "I'll handle this, Annie, after all…this puppy needs to be put down. _Right now._"

"Be my guest. He's the rabid dog you let free from the cage. I would've made him my pet if he was mines." A portable fireplace came to Annie's mind, by using the Volcano Pokémon's plume of fire that projected from its back to be the source of heat.

Typhlosion edged back, his mouth opening and flames emerging in rage as he amassed strength and energy to fire off a flamethrower.

"Well, if you're so eager to die trying to fight us, we'll take you first!" She primed the grenade for detonation in 3 seconds, and tossed the projectile at the human/Pokémon hybrid.

With a flash, Blade appeared out of nowhere with amazing speed and slashed the grenade into two with his razor-sharp pincers before it had a chance to get into range with the Pokémon and detonate with a powerful electromagnetic force. The damage dealt to the weapon disabled the projectile, causing it to malfunction and fall to the ground in two pieces, sparking uselessly. Landing on the dirt, he stood at the side of Typhlosion, ready to be his backup in this fight.

_Two on one isn't fair, but I'm going to change that._ The oddly-colored Pokémon announced.

"This is personal matters-"

_There's no "I" in battles, kid. Now be quiet and let's fight together._ Blade spoke abruptly into his mind.

"Don't you kids learn to stop?" Annie, getting real annoyed, gestured a bit with her hand, and the Dark Charizards and Tyranitar stomped over. With their hordes of other Pokémon distracting the others with unnecessary fighting, they didn't have to fight, at least not yet until their weaker underlings would be eventually dropped under the superior strength of the well-trained Pokémon. The agents had planned to drop the remaining survivors with their prized killers after they were weakened. "Dispose of them immediately."

The two dark fire dragons and the Armor Pokémon advanced forward, giving the two an intimidating look with their evil eyes. To Krakatoa, it was just a bluff, while for Blade it was just a mere show of force that didn't mean anything more than an empty threat to convince them to back down. Both were at least level 65, giving them the rank of an advanced veteran.

"Ready?" Krakatoa asked his ally, despite hating to work with someone to solve a grudge. "I normally don't work with others when settling an old score, but this will have to do."

_Whenever you are. Got a plan?_

"Nope. Just smash and blast until they're dead." He responded with a slight chuckle.

_Works with me._ Blade couldn't come up with a viable counter against the dark Pokémon, except retaliate with brute force.

"Start it up with fire blast and stone edge!" Oakley gave the order to engage. "Tear them to bloody shreds!"

Both Dark Charizards charged up a massive fireball in their gaping jaws as a colossal ball of flames amassed in their mouths, while the Dark Tyranitar began to manipulate the stones and rocks that surrounded their initial battleground with its own natural powers. This was bad news for both Krakatoa and Blade, as both moves were going to be deadly effective against them, giving almost no chance for survival if they landed.

_We'll get blown away at this rate!_ Extreme heat was one of the biggest weaknesses to the Scizor, even though he learned to resist it over the years with extensive training.

"I'll die fighting them if it's the last thing I do."

_You're crazy! Going against something that's deadly against you is just plain idiocy!_ Blade harshly lambasted, not realizing what they had gotten themselves into.

"That's my middle name. Now I thought you are going to fight with me?"

Sighing, the shiny-colored Scizor prepared himself. _Whatever…_

Giving the dark Pokémon no chance or any opportunities to execute their powerful techniques, they charged forward, with Bianca's fire-type Pokémon unleashing his standard flamethrower while Raine's Scizor attempted to utilize a night slash attack combined with his amazing speed. He hoped to catch them off their guard with his illusive tactics.

"That's all you got?" Annie sneered at their pathetic and ineffective attempts. "Blow them away!"

The Dark Tyranitar bellowed a battle cry and fired a rain of stones right at Typhlosion, giving him little chance to evade as the hailstorm of shoebox-sized rocks neutralized his flamethrower almost immediately upon making contact with the jet and tore into the Pokémon body, sending him bellowing in sharp pain and flying back through the air.

The two Dark Charizards sent a massive firestorm into the battlefield by heating their bodies up, raising the temperature and turning all the terrain in their vicinity into a raging sea of fire. Blade was caught somewhere in the process of striking them, and the burning sensation got into his nerves, forcing him down as he tried to shield himself from the flames. He was essentially helpless in terms of counterattacking.

"Torch that insect!"

Oakley's corrupted Pokémon spat another wave of fire from its mouth, scorching Blade to his core as he tried to resist the heat. Being too much to bear for the Pokémon, he could do little to protect himself or evade as one of the Dark Charizards moved in, gave the Pincers Pokémon a mighty smash from its tail and sent him straight back at Raine, knocking him out.

"Blade! No!" Raine tried to aide her Pokémon as it tried to struggle back to its feet for the battle. The same dark Pokémon that attacked it leapt and landed with a loud thud right at their feet, ready to finish them with yet more flames of annihilation. The young trainer bent down to her knees and hugged her Pokémon tightly, despite hating steel types to begin with.

The Gardevoir that she sent out earlier sensed its trainer in distress. It teleported right in between them, and with its eyes glowing bright red, it utilized a powerful telekinesis move dubbed psychic by many trainers, forcing the corrupted Charizard under its control. With one mighty blast of energy from the Embrace Pokémon's mind, it rocketed through the air and crashed into the other Dark Charizard that Annie was assigned with. Both Pokémon tried to get back up, but Ash's Charizard and Raine's Dragonite, having caught the battle out of the corner of their eyes, intercepted them and were determined to avenge its own kind or its own trainer. It was now a clash between 4 fierce battlers known for their superior strength and power.

"Thank you, Gardevoir." Raine whispered, and her Pokémon closed its eyes with a smile. Blade attempted to continue the fight but the nasty burn he acquired from the flamethrowers and resulting firestorm from the Dark Charizards made him incapable of battling, at least temporarily. "Sit out of this one, Blade…you tried. I'm proud of you."

_But I didn't score any casualties on them…_He collapsed to his knees, seething in pain, anger and courage. He struggled back to battle, ignoring his burns. _I'm not one to back down now!_

For Krakatoa, however, there was no one to hold him back. Having sustained lethal wounds only increased his spirit to battle even further.

The Pokémon scrambled to his feet after being barraged into the ground by hundreds of stones, with the Dark Tyranitar approaching rapidly as it prepared for a body slam attack with its massive build. Getting to his feet, the Volcano Pokémon attempted to stop it with his own tackle attack.

The two collided, with the Tyranitar surprised at the fact a creature that was far less experienced than it was not to mention its lack of weight compared to the Armor Pokémon that it managed to stop it dead in its tracks.

"Is that the best you've got?" Krakatoa sneered and immediately delivered a sweeping kick that tripped his adversary over. The Armor Pokémon crashed to the ground as a result, but not before sweeping its tail in retaliation and smashing its adversary right in the gut. Spitting out some blood, Typhlosion was sent flying as he fell flat on his back, every cell in his body screaming for mercy and desire for revenge. He witnessed Bianca calling out to him as she began to run over to protect him from a potential finishing move.

His fatal injuries were beginning to wear into the hardened fighter as his vision began to blur.

"No…don't…stay away…" Raising a paw, he tried to urge her to stay as the Dark Tyranitar returned to its feet quickly and approached him snarling in the angriest tone he could imagine, raising its foot in preparation to literally stomp the life out of him.

"Bianca! No!" Ash followed her, realizing this was a totally suicidal move. "It's too dangerous!"

"Typhlosion! NO!" Bianca sprinted as far as her legs could take her.

"Hmph, change of plans. Dark Tyranitar, kick that pathetic dog at them." Annie ordered, with the sight of the Pokémon being sent like a football at the humans making her smile. "I think I'm going to enjoy their suffering a little bit more before I truly squeeze their lives out of their bodies!"

Rearing its bulky foot back, it sent a high powered kick right at the downed fire-type Pokémon, and like a football, Krakatoa crashed right into Bianca and Ash, and the three all collapsed to the ground, dazed but not injured with the exception of the Volcano Pokémon.

"You want to die together? Then you'll get your wish. Kill them!"

With an attitude driven by the desire to draw blood and slaughter, the Dark Tyranitar approached the three, and Bianca shivered and held onto Krakatoa tightly while Ash gritted in desperation. "You can't do this!" He screamed at the corrupted Pokémon, hoping to get some sense into it.

"I have the will and I definitely won't hesitate." The corrupted Armor Pokémon's trainer barked back. "Crush them!"

Laughing, Annie's loyal servant started to dash at them, and helpless, the three prepared for their final hour.

"Go, Swampert!" A voice was heard through the air. "Use hydro pump!"

Raine's Pokémon, upon emerging from its Poke ball, took precise aim at Annie's bloodthirsty killer and drawing power from within its mouth, sent a torrent of water right at it. Blasted back by the immense force, it smashed into a pillar, and fell to the ground with a thunderous thud noise.

"Are you guys all right?" She asked, with her Gardevoir following her. The Swampert took position in front of Bianca and Typhlosion just in case the Dark Tyranitar decided to get back up again. It didn't, for now.

"Does it look like…we are…?" Krakatoa coughed viciously, hacking as if he just received an asthma attack. "The pain…" He looked down to his torso and realized a couple of stones were embedded in his skin, with blood dripping out of them. The sight frightened Bianca as she feared for the life of her Pokémon.

Blade, having recovered from his burn quickly, looked at Annie, Oakley, and the various agents across the battlefield. _They really mean it. They want us dead. These people are outright insane…I don't even think I can call them human beings to begin with. I'd fight more but those corrupted monsters are too much even for me._

"Then…we fight to our…last breath…" The pain of the sharp stones made the Volcano Pokémon yelp in pain, but he kept his focus despite his failing body. "No doubts about it."

"Not in this state." Bianca comforted him. "Come on. You need to stop pushing yourself!"

"I'll…kill them…have to…" He pushed his trainer away from her grasp with the last of his strength, limbered towards the direction of the agents, and tried to utter some words through a bloody, angered face. "Ann…Oa…ly…I…" The overwhelming injures, however, were far too much for him. His vision began seeing multiple figures before it finally faded to darkness, and he collapsed in the middle of the field without moving with the exception of his slight breathing.

Bianca could only scream his name out loud in anger and devastation as she witnessed her ally, having been there for her ever since they first met, fell silent. Ash was at a loss of words, having witnessed what could be potentially the first death of a Pokémon before his very eyes. Raine could only feel more anger towards the agents for what they did.

The battlefield suddenly fell silent. All of Ash and Raine's Pokémon, along with Sceptile, stopped and turned towards the direction where they viewed Bianca holding Typhlosion and sobbing in agony.

"Sis…what have we done…?" Annie questioned from their position. "You…killed him. How could we?" Despite they were allowed to kill with no remorse, the scene was just too much for her to handle. All the blood and tears made her feel guilty, as she had never taken a life before even though they had a license to kill, albeit an illegal one.

"So? The useless piece of crap deserved to go. I'm just amazed it had the courage to crawl back to my face after all these years!" Oakley, feeling no regrets for her actions, sent out two more Corruption balls. "I admire their courage and the show they're putting up. But it's about time we killed someone today, now let's kill the rest!"

* * *

**Unknown Location, Presumably Latios's Mind**

As the battle raged on, Latias focused her powers to strengthen the link between the human and her brother, using every last ounce of energy she could muster through her body. Wishing for the best for both of them, she closed her eyes, hoped for the best, and just wished it would succeed, not to mention both her brother and the Ranger would return in a healthy state.

She returned to the battle via teleportation, with her mind set on saving Typhlosion and protecting Ash now.

In a different realm, Leon opened his eyes, glancing around the new environment in confusion. One moment ago, he was on a ravaged battlefield, and the second after, he was in a quiet location with nothing but blank white space and echoes in the distance.

"What…where am I?" He asked, viewing the empty void, similar to the one where Ash found himself in prior to the Dark Charizard's attempt to claw him to shreds. He walked forward to find a potential exit out of this location before a voice called out to him.

_Leon…_

"What? Who said that?"

_Me. Latios. We're the only ones here._ Leon turned around, and witnessed the Eon dragon smiling at him. He gave off a bright glow of light as if he just had transcended to heaven. _You must have never been inside the mind of our species, correct?_

The Ranger shook his head. "This is the first time I came face to face with a legendary…aside from that time where I saved the Raikou from capture. But it didn't attempt to even communicate with me, not that it could." He thought a bit and wondered if the legendary Pokémon was still safe from the corrupt hands of the UAAF and Team Rocket.

_The selfishness, greed, and dark desires that humans have are the reasons why legendary Pokémon like ourselves stay away from the human populace, with the exception of few whom we trust. My last encounter with them didn't exactly end peacefully._ Latios approached him and observed him with his piercing red eyes. _Let us get started on the life transfusion. Are you prepared? You chose this option willingly but I must know if you really live up to your words._

Realizing he was in a completely different world because he participated in the voluntary act to save the Eon Pokémon's life, Leon nodded willingly.

Both individuals closed their eyes, focused their souls, and began to gather all their life force into one. _Remember, you must not lose focus! Otherwise this task might result in a potential failure!_ Latios warned.

Leon simply nodded his head, not saying anything.

With the last of his will and mental powers, Latios gathered what remained of his own soul and prepared to force it out of his body in order to merge with the Ranger's own soul that he offered. It amassed into a small sphere of light no bigger than a marble, signifying how weak he was getting. _This is your last chance. There are no turning backs if you continue. If you pass…then it's it. You will be gone forever._

_No regrets._ The Ranger spoke into his mind. _Do it. I don't turn back just because of a small risk. I cannot witness the broken hearts of your sister and her future love and walk away with it._

Puzzled, the Eon Pokémon stared at him with disbelief. _How…how did you know?_

_I just had a feeling._ The human replied. _Let's return to the task at hand._

_Very well._

Latios utilized his psychic powers and forced the majority of Leon's relatively undamaged soul from his body, and keeping a small portion of his own soul, the Eon Pokémon brought out his own. The sudden loss of energy forced him to suddenly lose control as he breathed heavily and focused himself in an attempt to make this operation a success. There was no room for slipups. It was a life and death situation for both him and the Ranger.

It only took a few minutes or so, and moments later, he opened his eyes to find the human that volunteered in the task simply standing in front of him with his eyes closed shut. A blank expression was presented on his face as if he had no emotions at all.

_Leon?_

No response.

_The removal of his soul has suspended him in animation…no matter. I will ensure he survives._

The bright blue sphere of energy was merged with the small, marble-sized speck of light that Latios brought from his own body, and Leon's soul was soon with one of the Eon dragon. Taking it back, the merged light descended back into Latios himself, and in an instant, he felt stronger than ever as if he had received a dose of military-grade drugs that enhanced one's fighting stamina and reflexes.

Opening his eyes, he witnessed the Ranger lying on the ground motionless, and feared for the worst. _No. This can't be. I ensured he would survive!_ He realized the process must have taken too much of the human's life force. With no other option, he closed his eyes. _I'll give him some of my energy in return…_

Drawing the last ounce of his being that he could possibly extract without killing himself, he allowed the one last piece of his soul which contained his knowledge, abilities and strength to drift into the unconscious human's body. _Please work…_

Moments passed, and he waited for the results of his daring technique.

His shock was lifted when the human came to his senses once again, holding his head. To him, it felt like as if someone smashed him over the head with a sledgehammer and forced him onto a roller coaster. "It hurts…real bad. My head…"

Latios held his shoulders to prevent his companion from toppling over. "You did it. You are the first human being to successfully perform the first life transfusion, an art previously thought to be impossible among us psychics and legendary beings. Only the strong-willed can survive the process, but I never knew a kid like you would make it through…" The energy that surged through his body made him feel more powerful than ever. "It looks like I can really fight for once now."

Shaking his head, he looked at the Eon Pokémon. Leon felt a powerful force coming from within Latios, as if he was reborn with all his powers intact. But what caught his attention was his ability to speak. "Did you just-"

"You're surprised, aren't you?" Latios spoke in a medium-pitched tone. "You passed on your knowledge, history, and instincts off into me. But don't worry, I'll try not to be a big mouth in front of everyone else until you can give them the situation." He smiled gently. "I left you a gift you may appreciate once you return to your senses."

The Ranger narrowed his eyebrows. "What could it be?"

"You'll find out soon, and you won't be disappointed." The Eon dragon smiled. "There is one drawback, however. You will require extensive rest. About a day or so, but you will be fine. Until then…thank you, my friend. You have my gratitude." He closed his eyelids for a brief moment before displaying a face of angst, sensing that his companions were desperately losing the battle via his sight sharing ability with Latias. _This is not good. They will not survive...I just hope this power is enough to tip the conflict to our favors._

"What's wrong?" Leon asked, noticing Latios's face, previously happy, transform into a negative tone.

"I must go. We will meet again." He simply replied, not wasting any time in explaining.

"Wait! There's still some questions I have-"

He was given no opportunities to conclude his question. From Leon's eyes, Latios began to fade and slide away along with the realm they were in. In an attempt to reach his friend, the Ranger dashed forward as he reached his right hand out, but he suddenly felt himself spiraling backwards into a dark void before he felt his entire body dematerialize and vanish as he began to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Back in the Battle…**

Oakley's two Corruption balls flew through the air and both opened up, deploying a Dark Blastoise and Dark Typhlosion. Both Pokémon faced the remaining survivors, who all stood tensely at the desperate situation. They were really in deep trouble now.

"My expectations are clear. I am officially done playing around. Prepare to die." Oakley pointed towards her enemies, and both Dark Pokémon attacked on the order.

With a last ditch effort to stop the attack, all the trainers ordered their Pokémon to hold off the two corrupted creatures. They knew little could be done, as the majority of their Pokémon were exhausted and were definitely not capable of matching the power of these corrupted fighters.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt! Charizard use dragon pulse!"

"Dragonite, flamethrower! Infernape, mach punch! Swampert, hydro pump! Gardevoir, psybolt!"

Being well trained enough to fight without commands, Leon's Sceptile leapt into the air, placed its palms together and charged up power in preparation for an energy ball attack.

The trainers' respective Pokémon used the last of their energy to launch their attacks, with Pikachu starting off with a thunderbolt attack. Bolts of electricity shot through the air and closed in on the behemoth Shellfish Pokémon, blasting it and sending it into a state of rage. Without even trying, it redirected the bolts of energy right back at the electric mouse via unknown means, smashing into him and knocking Ash's primary Pokémon out. It was one of the abilities the corrupted slave possessed, to redirect super effective attacks back at its attackers.

Charizard didn't succeed either. His dragon pulse attack was stopped dead in its tracks by the Dark Typhlosion's stronger attack, and its flamethrower consumed the incoming beam, closed in on its actual target and damaged Ash's Pokémon extensively with a blast of unbearable flames. With no energy to fight, it fell with its eyes swirling in defeat.

"Pikachu! Charizard! No!" Ash rushed to his two Pokémon, not knowing what to do now with their defeat.

As Raine's Dragonite and Swampert blasted their respective attacks at the Dark Blastoise, Oakley's Pokémon adjusted its two battleship-style cannons, charged up a powerful ice beam from within, and unleashed both of its cannons separately at the Pokémon.

The ice beam, coupled with the corrupted powers, amplified its power to a level where it was capable of freezing Dragonite's breath of supercharged fire into a solid pillar of arctic ice. Consuming the entire stream of fire and transforming it into a frozen log of solidified water, the beam struck the Dragon Pokémon right in the face, inflicting unprecedented damage on the defenseless Pokémon as it fainted almost immediately to the attack. Swampert followed its same fate as it was frozen and encased in a block of ice while attempting its own hydro pump attack against the Rocket's corrupted warrior.

Infernape and Gardevoir, determined to avenge their fallen allies, launched their own attacks. Both of them utilized a flamethrower and psybolt attack, respectively. Almost immediately, the Dark Typhlosion immediately intercepted their antics by rushing at them with unbelievable speed and bludgeoning the pure-hearted Pokémon with shadow claw, and even with Infernape's amazing speed and the trademark Mach punch, it could not strike before Oakley's Pokémon landed the brutal hits on it, consisting of multiple slashes imbued with pure shadow energy. Both fainted, with Raine's division done for.

Blade and Leon's Sceptile attempted to attack the agents directly with suicidal tendencies, but Annie's Dark Tyranitar, having previously fainted, recovered during the course of the conflict and using its dark powers, sent out a blast of evil energy that intercepted their attacks and sent them straight back into the ground. Both crashed and writhing in pain, the Tyranitar laughed at its victory as it was joined in by the Dark Blastoise and Typhlosion.

It was a crushing defeat for the trainers.

"Well…we win. All your Pokémon defeated…" Annie looked behind them, where dozens of weaker Pokémon along with a small handful of medium-class ones all sprawled out, fainted with no signs of any darkness running through their blood veins anymore. "And while you may have knocked out the Dark Charizards, victory for you is far no means near!"

"How can you do this! What did they ever do to you!" Raine demanded angrily, tending to her Gardevoir's injuries. Her other Pokémon limped over to her, including Blade. _These agents are more powerful than Red himself for some inexplicable reason…not even he managed to finish battles this fast!_

_I'm sorry…I failed to protect you…_The Pincer Pokémon fell in front of her, breathing heavily.

"It's only basic philosophy. You got in our way, we responded in brutal force. Did you not expect it coming? Enough talk. It's about time we all take you in for the UAAF and Team Rocket! First up…that pesky Typhlosion and her little trainer! Get her!"

A Team Rocket operative in a suit of powered armor nodded his head and stepped forward, took aim with his rift gun, and charged the beam.

Squealing and cooing angrily, Latias wasn't about to lose her friends to this. With no time to gather energy for any of her special-based attacks, she immediately charged forward and rushed headlong at the soldier in an attempt to knock him off the cliff. Bianca attempted to call her back desperately, but to no avail.

"Going to play hero? Blastoise, stop her!" Oakley demanded. _I admire their courage even in their darkest hours._

The dark Shellfish Pokémon readied its two cannons, took aim, charged up yet another ice beam and fired them with minimal delay. With her focus all on the agent, the female Eon Pokémon did not see the incoming beams of icy energy locked onto her with deadly speed.

"LATIAS!" Ash screamed.

It was too late as the chilling blasts struck her right in the chest, sending her crying in pain and falling to the ground.

Ash immediately ran over to protect her from further attacks, despite being potentially murdered by Annie and Oakley's slaves. "Latias, are you okay? Get up!"

_I'm…I'm fine. I'm sorry._ She apologized for her foolishness.

"It's alright." Hugging her closely, he wasn't about to see the gentle Eon dragoness receive any more suffering at the hands of these cruel beings. "She did nothing to you! Leave her be! Take us if you want, but do not harm her!"

"You again! Here to protect your girlfriend?" The agent could only be infuriated more upon hearing the annoying voices and cooing of both Ash and Latias, not to mention their unwavering attitude at not surrendering under any circumstances. "Well guess what, I could care less! Get them instead. I've put up with your whining and thoughtless speeches. Silence him!" Oakley ordered, finally being able to dispose of Ash once and for all.

The operative's rift gun fired, and a massive sphere of pure dark energy was locked on at Ash and Latias, who both prepared to face the end as it was.

"Goodbye, Ashy-boy! I'll see you in hell!" Annie laughed.

_As long as I continue to stand and breathe, I will defend my loved ones until I die._

The projectile launched by the rift gun suddenly stopped its flight midair, as if it was being controlled by some invisible force. Everyone looked on in awe, not being able to imagine what could possibly do that.

In the sky above them was the other Eon Pokémon, fully devoid of any wounds and entering the battlefield with pride.

_I believe this belongs to you._ Latios spoke to the agent's mind that held the rift gun. Without warning, the blast was sent directly back at the man who fired it and in a display of horror to the agents, their own soldier had tasted the medicine of their diabolical weapon. Trapped from within, Latios used his psychic powers to fling the victim into the canyon, where his agonizing scream as the darkness tore through him echoed throughout the valley before he disappeared into the chasms below, never to see the light of the world again. A slight explosion, presumably from the rift gun's energy pack smashing onto some rocks and detonating, was heard seconds later.

"You have taken many innocent lives and destroyed the souls of many, Annie and Oakley. But this ends now, right here." Latios spoke out loud in a clear human voice.

"Just in time for us to take you once again!" Oakley didn't even think twice before she flung another EMP grenade at the Eon Pokémon, confident in shocking him out of his senses and encasing him in an electric net like their first encounter.

"Latios! Look out!" Bianca cried.

Raine's protective Pokémon attempted to stop the deadly explosive, but his wounds forced him onto his knees as he hissed under his breath. _These burns…if only I didn't suffer them!_

However, Latios simply stared at the incoming projectile with glowing bloodshot eyes and detonated it in midair.

_Not this time._

"Do you think the soul of a Ranger would die off this easily?" Latios smiled a bit. _Thank you, Leon. Thank you for your offer._ He had taken the young individual to a safe location; Liza and her Charizards that were observing the battle, to be exact.

"He's stronger…" Annie gasped.

"How is this possible!" Oakley raged, angered to see her high-tech weapons get disabled for mysterious reasons. "Dark Blastoise and Typhlosion, butcher him!"

Both Pokémon once again attempted to raze Latios to the ground with their respective ice beam and flamethrower attacks.

"Latios! Get out of the way!" Ash yelled. Latios floated perfectly still in his position as if he didn't heed the warning or notice the attacks to begin with.

As if nothing happened, Latios stared at the attacks once again, dissipated them with his psychic powers, and with one mighty blast of mental energy from his energized mind, forced both Pokémon back and sent them colliding with some boulders. "Never underestimate the force of a legendary with a powerful soul of a true warrior." He turned to Ash and Latias, noticing their surprised faces. _Too bad I can't rend the minds of those agents…they're far too resistant to mind control._ If that was the case, this battle would be over before the first move was even declared.

_Brother? What happened? You seem…_She couldn't believe the powers that emanated from her sibling. _It's…_

_Stronger? Why, you should owe the Ranger the gratitude. He's the one that enabled me to survive._ Latios grinned at her, and soon noticed the downed Typhlosion, gritting the teeth at the excessive amounts of blood that coated his fine fur. _He needs a life transfusion immediately, but it will require the aid of a human and Pokémon. Ash…if you are prepared…_

"If Leon is willing to do so, I will too." Ash got to his feet with a wave of duty and responsibility that overtook his mind, helped Latias up on her wings, and hurried over to Bianca, who had the nearly-dead Typhlosion in her hands.

_Get started. I will take care of the rest here._

Latios's return had brought an unknown wave of spirit, morale and power in all of the downed Pokémon, and every one of them, joined the Eon Pokémon in preparation to aid him with restored power and determination. Pikachu, Charizard, Dragonite, Infernape, and Sceptile all rejoined in at his side. Blade, on the other hand, decided to stay behind to protect his trainer while Swampert and Gardevoir were recalled into Raine's Poke balls, as she didn't want to see further harm done to them (her Dragonite and Infernape had a stubborn attitude to exact some payback and their injuries didn't particularly hold them back or dampen their fighting spirits in any way).

"Bianca, listen to me. You must let me and Latias perform a life transfusion on your Pokémon. It is the only hope we can bring him back." Ash explained in a bold manner. He witnessed Krakatoa's heavy bleeding and it wasn't long before his life energy was all gone.

Determined to save her newfound friend, Bianca nodded her head without objections. "Good luck."

_Give me your hand, and focus your powers._ Latias spoke into Ash's mind. The young trainer did as he was told, and connected into the mind of the Eon dragon; Typhlosion, Latias and Ash all disappeared from the real-world realm in a flash.

_With luck, they may just do it._ Latios thought, watching them disappear from this realm and into their sanctuary, a destination where only his own species and whoever else they wished to come along with them, to begin the life-risking process. While he wouldn't normally trust a wild Pokémon that happened to talk, he realized the past of the individual almost immediately after briefly scanning his mind.

Krakatoa was Bianca and Latias's guardian. He would defend them to the day he dies. And he'd be there to comfort her and provide her security whenever the time called for it. _Similar to my struggles…fighting against an oppressive form of authority. Except mines only lasted a night and my life ended right before dawn of that fateful hour…_

* * *

_**That's it for the first stage of battle! It was quite long and drawn out, but I had to be precise and present exactly how powerful a corrupted/dark/whatever you call it Pokémon is while in combat. Of course, they're no slackers when it comes to warfare. To help the readers better understand how they work, here's a little bonus.  
**_

_**Corrupted Pokémon (referred to as "dark" by many Rocket and UAAF soldiers and agents) receive the following benefits (gained upon capture in a Corruption ball or conversion in one of the UAAF/Rocket labs):**_

_**-Increased strength, defense, speed, and firepower  
-Loss of desire to surrender or give up. They'll fight to their deaths, even if it means having to battle with only one arm and one leg remaining  
-100% obedience to their masters regardless of their skill level (unless it goes insane)  
-Loss of weaknesses, although they still take extra damage if hit by a super effective move  
-Depending on the Pokémon, receives drastic visual changes  
-Increase of aggression  
-Auto-healing abilities  
-New types of attacks, such as shadow blast, shadow beam, and virus claw. These attacks, along with a few more, are made available. They belong in the corrupted-type category. Only a corrupted Pokémon can learn them  
-Increased psychological senses. Won't back down from intimidation, threats, or demands for a truce. Essentially, they do not know fear or death**_

_**They, however, also have the following, if not all, disadvantages:  
-Can easily lose control of self and go berserk, denying any order given. This will cause it to randomly attack in complete rage and lack of direction, severely hampering its accuracy. This happens especially when they are continuously hit by super effective attacks  
-Loss of all emotions and thought, rendering it to a hollow shell not capable of fighting without proper orders (this is problematic if the owner is subdued)  
-Hard to command in some situations. This is why they are only assigned to Elites, Commandos, and other high-ranking and experienced personnel  
-Less durable compared to a pure-hearted Pokémon. They trade HP for attack, defense, sp. attack, sp. defense, and speed  
-If the subject does not have a strong heart, the darkness overwhelms their will, mind and body and transforms them into literal zombies, with no thoughts in mind except one: kill**_

_**The UAAF's ultimate creations do have its flaws, however:  
-Expensive. The UAAF states it costs approximately 70,000 Pokedollars to create, train, and prepare a single corrupted Pokémon for battle. The majority of the stronger types are reserved for the experienced. A Corruption ball costs approximately 9000 dollars apiece (even though they aren't for sale officially, they are showing up in black markets)  
-Only late-evolutionary Pokémon can be effective. Earlier types often go insane due to the lack of a strong body, soul and will. The success rate of a corrupted Pokémon in its final evolution is 73.56%, while earlier forms have a 21.632% chance  
-Some Pokémon, like the Magnemite and Beldum evolutionary lines, cannot be corrupted. This is because corruption only works on organic beings, not machine-like creatures. If captured by a Corruption ball, the device fails to recognize them and leave them in their original states  
-As demonstrated in this chapter, strong sources of light are outright deadly against them. Solarbeam, in particular because of its reliance on the sun, is known to destroy even the strongest corrupted Pokémon in one hit**_

_**So there you have it. For those who want a clear understanding of how a corrupted Pokémon exactly works, here's a brief list of some of their strengths and drawbacks. The corrupt-type does approximately 1.25 times damage to every other type (except for itself, where in this case if it is to ever happen, is not effective and the target, if corrupted, absorbs the attack and regenerates health), and are resistant against everything else by 1.5. They have no immunities, except for other corrupt-types that happen to fight against them.**_

_**To differentiate between corrupted and actual dark-type Pokémon, the actual types will be called "dark-type" while the former will either just be "dark" or "corrupted". **_

_**However, they still take super-effective damage based on their original typing. This means that a Pokémon like Typhlosion will be fire and corrupt type, but yet it will still take 2 times the damage from water-based attacks. **_

_**Note that more abilities may be unlocked in the future, so stay tuned. Rate and review please!**_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	12. Vs Annie and Oakley Part 2: Resurrected

_**This chapter was meant to be one part, but due to the word count total (over 20,000 words) I had to split it up. I know people won't have the patience to read a giant wall of text =P. Once again this has gone through multiple edits like any colossal chapter I've written.**_

_**Yes, I am a mad writer that can make up 20,000 word chapters in weeks. Blame the lack of life when I'm in another city studying in university. XD**_

_**Some people may be questioning how some of the original characters look like. I'll explain it all here right now.**_

_**While it's hard to decide, Raine essentially looks like Pokémon Emerald's female trainer design (May in the alternate outfit from that game) but with shoulder-length red hair and the lack of a bandanna. I believe that outfit suits her very well, because the others (Kris, Leaf, Dawn, Lyra and that 5**__**th**__** gen girl, whatever her name is...) all have rather unimpressive outfits (a miniskirt won't cut it).**_

_**Leon resembles Kellyn from the Pokémon Ranger games, albeit with darker hair and he doesn't wear any headgear. Hopefully, this will clear up some confusion.**_

_**Krakatoa looks like any normal Typhlosion, except he wears two bandannas around his arms, rumored to help him strive in combat.**_

_**How did I come up with their attitudes? I don't know. Random much?  
**_

_**Zephyr's description is already shown in detail in the previous chapters, so I don't need to say anything there. Go read it you lazy folks!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Vs. Annie and Oakley (Part 2): Resurrected  
**

_"Great power is not easy to maintain, for there are vile-hearted beings ready to abuse it."-Latias of Alto Mare_

_"With this device, I can control THE ENTIRE WORLD! Bow to your new ruler!"-Oakley, Team Rocket agent, during the Alto Mare incident_

_Wake up…_

"…huh…? no, leave me…I'm tired…" The Pokémon muttered as he clutched his bloodstained wounds. "I just want to rest…I want eternal peace and quiet…"

The pain from the previous battles of his life soon came storming back into Typhlosion's shattered mind. All of it, from the tortures he had to endure while under UAAF enslavement after his failed coup to rebel against his creators to the harsh life that was forced upon him in Alto Mare by being a thief, it was all haunting his twisted mind at this very moment. But now, he just wanted to fall into eternal sleep, if nothing more. What was it all worth? Fighting a battle he could never win. But there was something kept on giving him one thought: kill his former creator and master. Even with his expertise and rage that continued to drive him towards that one destination, he knew he was never going to accomplish it. Oakley was far too powerful with her brutality, cunning and backup.

Ash shook the body of the Pokémon abruptly in hopes of getting him on his feet. "Get up! You need assistance right now! On your feet now!"

_Listen to us! We're only trying to save you!_ Latias added.

Typhlosion shook his head and quickly dissolved his traumatic memories in his head, still dazed from the gruesome injuries and massive blood loss he had received prior to his close shave with death. Finally giving up from the constant calls of the two voices, he got up and faced Ash and Latias in a realm of nothing but pure white blank space. "What? Where is this place? It's…" He could hear blank voices in the background, but there was no way to distinguish what they were trying to say. To his surprise, his wounds were no longer visible. Aside from some bloodstains on his nonflammable fur, it was as if he wasn't injured to begin with. He felt no pain either caused by the Dark Tyranitar's stone edge attack that nearly killed him, but there was still an irritation that wore into his nerves. "My wounds…"

_It is only temporary as you are still in grave condition. We must perform a life transfusion before time runs out._

"But where are we!" The Pokémon demanded in an unusually angry tone.

"You're in Latias's mind. It is a realm where the only beings that can reach are the ones she wishes to speak to." Ash answered. "What's your name?"

"Krakatoa. But just call me Typhlosion if you wish. It was a nickname my trainer gave to me prior to his…passing. But I do not wish to be helped by a human in this case!" He abruptly turned around to leave despite the fact they were literally in nowhere. _What's happening to me? Why is my anger…surpassing the limits? Is this-never mind. Some questions will never be answered. Everyone allied with Team Rocket and the UAAF is my mortal enemy. I will finish this fight myself._

_Wait! Where are you going!_ Latias flew into his way and blocked his path. _You can't just walk out on us like this!_

"Get out of my way. I don't need your pathetic assistance." Angered, he raised his paw and slashed Latias out of the way with a vile shadow claw technique, sending her crashing towards the blank floor. She winced in pain from the damage that dealt moderate harm to her body, clutching at her chest even though she wasn't wounded, fortunately. This was probably because the fire-type wasn't eager to hurt his allies for the time being.

"What are you doing!" The trainer barked at the unexpected and unexplained behavior that the Pokémon suddenly displayed.

"I don't need the help of anyone for I cannot die. I have survived far worse than this. Now if you excuse me…I'm leaving. I have a score to settle."

"How can you possibly hurt her? She's only trying to help you!" Ash screamed, angered at the sudden burst of unpredictable rage coming from the talking Pokémon.

"No one, and I mean _no one_, ally or enemy alike, will stop me from killing those hooligans for turning me into this. Giovanni, Donald, all of them…twisted my life into a disgusting storm of chaos and abandoned me to die. Those who get in my way will fall like the rest." He glanced at the two through the corner of his eye. "And a human like you…who defeated me in the past, I remember you. You wouldn't want to anger me further. Why would you not take this chance to back down? I am not in the greatest of moods at the moment."

Understanding his anger and recalling the crushing defeat he gave to many trainers in the Pokémon League (and Jimmy happened to be one of them), the trainer had to convince him to co-operate. It was the only way they could save his life. "Listen! The past is behind us! It is time we take up arms together and work as one! Do you think you can succeed against the might of Team Rocket all by yourself!"

"Better to die trying than cooperate with the one race that left me for dead." He snorted arrogantly. "Now Latias, get me out of here."

_You won't survive! Your physical body is on the verge of dying, only your blind rage is deceiving you the fact you are still at full power!_ She spoke into his mind. It became clear to her that this human/Pokémon experiment was made to deny fear, injuries and death. Even if the subject's health dipped to critical levels, they would continue fighting until their nervous system died off.

"I said _now_."

_I won't let you die. Like the Ranger, I have an obligation to protect my loved ones. You're part of us, whether you like it or not. Do as I say…I will not hesitate to fight you._ Her large, amber-colored eyes narrowed sharply into an irritated look, as if she was going to start breaking things in a fury.

"Then I will force you to do so!" Charging a fiery fist in his clenched paws, he rushed forward at Latias in preparation to annihilate his target with his classic fire punch attack, only to be stopped by Ash as he intercepted his attack by holding his arms out. "Out of my way, human. I do not wish to make you suffer, but I will if I have to."

"If you want to hurt her, you will have to go through me." The trainer held out his arms wide in an imposing way, blocking Typhlosion from Latias.

"You want to fight me, you pathetic human?"

"I do not want to fight." Ash spoke calmly. "But if you push this any further…I will."

Without a second thought, Bianca's fire-type Pokémon punched Ash with its other fist that wasn't charged with flames, knocking him out of the way. "You're lucky I didn't use a fire punch. Now where were we…oh yes!" He turned to Latias, grabbed her by the neck with both arms, and made his demand. "Get me out of here. NOW! I will get Oakley, Donald, and all those scumbags for what they did to me!"

_You…you don't understand! You will die within the next 15 minutes! Your health is critical, please listen to me!_ She began to choke and struggle out of his grasp as the grip of her captor began to tighten.

The scene only made Ash angrier, aside from the assault the Pokémon had thrown at him. Scrambling to his feet and driven with a sense to protect the gentle Eon Pokémon, he rushed at Typhlosion in rage. "LET HER GO!"

Turning his head around, Krakatoa caught the glimpse of Ash's right foot raising into the air and abruptly kicking him directly in his torso, forcing him to lose his grip on Latias and making him stumble back and fall flat on his stomach. While it didn't injure him, his fists began to light up with fire again as his anger began to build itself. "You…you have guts to fight me, human. But now, if you really want to die…I will make your wish come true."

"I will _not_ let you harm her. If you want to kill me, do so. But I know you can't do it. I will not harm you, but…I will if you keep this up!" Ash spoke defiantly and tensely with a face that even intimidated Typhlosion. Holding Latias in his grasp, he held her close, not willing to see her get harmed any further. _I won't let anything happen to you. It is a promise I cannot break._

_Ash…this isn't the time to become a hero!_

_I just hope this knocks some sense into him! He's gone insane…there's no other way. _The trainer replied via mind telepathy._ I don't know, but maybe…_

Typhlosion approached Ash and Latias with a sinister-looking face. "I'm sorry it had to come this way, but if only Bianca was here, she'd see how foolish you two are. You're just wasting your time."

"If you kill me and Latias, then Bianca will be very disappointed. After all she's done for you, this is how you repay her? Her closest friend risks her life to save you, and you return the debt by taking our lives just because you woke up on the wrong side of the bed? Can you go back to her and say you did this to her closest friends?" Ash wished that his message would knock some sense into this berserk Pokémon's head.

_Bianca accepted you, took you under her care and treated you like family…please, think about it._ Latias projected the message into his head.

"Stay silent and get out of my way already."

"Stand down! This isn't like you. I know it!" Ash screamed, hoping his actions would knock some sense into the crazed hybrid.

"ENOUGH! NO MORE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS NO LONGER!" Jimmy clenched his head in anger, confusion and rage. "I am tired of hearing these messages! Just shut up already! I want to be free! The nightmares never stop coming! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _LEAVE ME ALONE!_" He raised his fist as it began to light up on fire, his senses dwindling into a mess of distortions.

Ash looked on in horror as they were pitted at the mercy of the raged creature, gripping Latias tightly in his arms. "If this is it…I hope I can at least say goodbye to my friends."

Latias couldn't do much either except clutch Ash's body with desperation as a gesture of protecting the trainer with whatever form of defensive countermeasure she could utilize.

Typhlosion's fist, cloaked with supercharged flames was thrown straight into the ground, and both of his victims closed his eyes, waiting to be pounded into the ground by a punch with intense fire capable of melting steel with ease. However, it never came. Instead, the punch slammed into the blank ground right in front of them, sending a shockwave that did not cause any effect in the vicinity. Both Ash and Latias looked at the Pokémon, who was shivering and breathing heavily in his place, with his fist connected to the ground.

"No…please…spare me…leave me…the pain…the suffering…" He was suddenly sobbing as he collapsed to the ground, and after some post-traumatic stress reactions along with some agonizing moments from his past, he was still.

"Just…what happened to him?" The trainer questioned in a clueless manner as he got to his feet.

_He underwent a post-traumatic stress reaction. His past…it all came back to him. The injuries drove him to his limits and activated his survival instincts the moment we were transported here, and he mistook us for his real torturers. I don't blame him for anything however…_Latias floated quietly towards the Pokémon and stroked his fine, non-flammable fur with her claw.

Being the relatively dimwitted trainer he was, Ash scratched his head in confusion. "I have no idea what you said there…"

_Why am I not surprised, Ash Ketchum?_

"HEY! I'm not dumb you know!"

_I'm just messing with you…but let's return to the task. Time runs short. Ash…are you really sure you're going to do this? It is a very dangerous procedure that has been relatively untested and guarantees no success. _Tears formed in her eyes as she worried about the prospect of her love interest not surviving this.

Ash looked down at the blank surface without saying a word, but eventually spoke up. "Yes. I'll do it. Don't worry about me."

The Eon dragoness flew up to the trainer and hugged him tensely, as if she wanted to cry from his decision. _Please…I can't stop you but don't leave me now. Please return._

He smiled. "I promise I'll return. Just let me save his life. Leon's sacrifice has motivated me to do the same. I've come across plenty of life and death situations so I understand the risk." Remembering the times where he rescued countless Pokémon, including legendaries, his body temperature fell dramatically as the event brought chills into his mind. He had come a long way, and there were few young people with a life as brave as his or had a similar heart of good and courage to stick themselves out for others, especially against the relatively supreme mights of antagonistic characters and factions.

Latias gave one final glance at the trainer, took a deep breath, and commenced the attempt. _Alright. I'll do my best on my part._ Being relatively inexperienced with only basic knowledge of how the process worked, she hoped she wouldn't make any mistakes.

With her left paw on Typhlosion's chest and her right hand holding Ash's, all three of the subjects began to glow faintly, and the attempt to rescue Bianca's Pokémon was underway. The trainer fell unconscious as the life force transfer process began.

* * *

**United Aerospace Armed Forces HQ**

"Another meeting?" Donald asked.

"You'd better see this. You won't believe what's happening."

Giovanni grunted in a frustrated manner as he dried his head rapidly with a towel before tossing it to a nearby guard, who quickly caught it. "Must you disturb me during my bath time and private hour?"

"It's a must see, trust me." The aide led them into the meeting room.

As the battle raged in the Charific Valley, Giovanni, Donald and the rest of the High Command in the UAAF/Team Rocket alliance were promptly seated in the command room once again and observed the battle on live video, being recorded by a scout drone that passed by overhead above the battlefield but out of the views of the combatants in the field. What absolutely shocked the High Command officers and commanders was the legendary Pokémon present. While they expected Latias to return, they were definitely not counting on seeing her brother rise back from the dead with no logical explanation at all.

If that wasn't enough, the feed was showing the Eon Pokémon easily resisting or simply evading every single attack mustered by the dark Pokémon. Let it be flamethrowers, ice beams, shadow beams, virus claws, or a variety of close-ranged attacks, none of them had a very convincing outcome that they were accomplishing anything.

"So…Latios was never dead after all." Giovanni spoke in a very aggravated manner, disappointed at the inaccurate intelligence reports that stated the Eon Pokémon had passed away at least 4 years ago. "Why did none of you idiots tell me this fact? Do I not pay the intelligence division enough to make them put an effort in their assignments for once!"

One of the agents raised his hand. "Uh, sir, after all, intelligence like this is really inaccurate, such deities are tough to track with conventional-"

"Don't give me any excuses as your reasons of failure." The head of the organization spoke tensely. "Either give me accurate intelligence or get out of my sight! Latios is not a god to begin with compared to what's really out there anyways! Even the legendary birds themselves are superior to him and yet they aren't official divine bio forms!"

The agent backed down without saying another word.

Donald chuckled as he tried to calm the tension down. "My, no worries! After all, we're only humans! We're not perfect in any sense, so why yell at your men for false assumptions? We aren't supercomputers or anything, after all. Why don't we all sit back and see how this battle plays out?"

Giovanni chewed on a cigar before spitting the butt of it into a nearby garbage can. "Because I've got enough fools that can't properly file a report without an excuse. And I'm certainly not amused at this current battle!" He roared as one of the Dark Charizards was blasted aside by a dragon pulse, the explosion clouding its body before it promptly slammed into a rock.

Dr. Namba, on the other hand, did not speak at all. He was far too focused on not just the battle, but how Latios had returned to begin with. How was it that the Pokémon showed up with average power, caught a close shave with death itself, disappeared with one of the humans, and suddenly rose back up again to face the challenge with near infinite? As the live feed was receiving a poor connection, not all the features of the battle could be made clearly. But regardless, the puzzle astounded his mind. How was it possible for a dying Pokémon to be restored to full functionality and combat capabilities in about half an hour?

"Something puzzling you, Namba?" Giovanni asked. "Perhaps you'd like to tell me."

"Ah, yes…" The vile, cruel-natured doctor trailed off. "It concerns about Latios…the power of that Pokémon. It's unimaginable. How did it return from the dead? Throughout my years of research, I have never even known such tasks were possible to perform. Only certain legendary creatures, like Celebi, can possibly achieve such a task that makes our technology comparable to the level of sticks and stones." Remembering the time where it was proven the time-travelling Pokémon could resurrect deceased beings with its mystical powers, he only hoped to make it possible for humans, such as infamous tyrants that lived centuries ago, in return. It met with relative failures after painstaking research.

"Perhaps you'd like to turn back to Project Alpha and its successor, doctor." Donald reminded him. "While you may be one of Team Rocket's most brilliant scientists, you're definitely an idiot to overlook the one project which may be based on…this one ability legendary Pokémon have."

Team Rocket's top scientist, or so Giovanni claims, dug through his memory to remember the one piece of research that led to the creation of the ultimate program to unite humans and Pokémon, thus ushering the change of the future in the battlefield. "The life transfusion process, am I not mistaken?"

Donald laughed. "That's it, you incompetent moron. No offenses, but after all, it is the UAAF that spearheaded that project. We had the personnel, the equipment, the funding, the Pokémon…we had it all. Unlike you Team Rocket buffoons, you barely had sufficient Pokémon deemed worthy enough to be converted into a fighting machine. We made the perfect fighters for the job. The Typhlosion in battle right now is a pure example of how the ultimate war machine wages its battles without mercy and command of its masters. The United Aerospace Armed Forces is proud to present the first hybrids created on the basis of the life transfusion process, but…we could never master it to begin with." He turned to the Rocket officers and commanders with a frustrated look. "You retards didn't even attempt it! Why am I taking all the blows here!"

While Giovanni would have loved to tear the head off this cocky owner of the United Aerospace Armed Forces, he struck a point there. Over the years, due to terrible funding and incompetent personnel throughout the ranks, only the top agents, soldiers and mercenaries in his corporation got access to powerful Pokémon. Everyone else, such as the grunts, recruits and privates, were stuck with whatever they could catch. Some lucky ones struck gold as they managed to steal averagely-ranked Pokémon. The ones that couldn't do much were stuck with the basics that could be found almost anywhere in the wild. "Why, yes. But Team Rocket here has expertise, and in this joint alliance…"

"I needed your soldiers regardless. At least they have expertise in Pokémon battling. My boys are trained to wield weapons." The CEO of the UAAF lit another cigar, clamped it into his mouth, and returned to observing the battle. "That Ranger…it's the one where three of my boys managed to snatch his Dragonite from." He flew into a rage just thinking about it, having missed the chance to capture Raikou when the opportunity was so close. In the end, getting a Ranger's Pokémon was better than nothing at the very least. "Where is our new disgusting toy anyways?"

Dr. Namba cleared his throat as he tapped a file on the table, organizing the folder's contents. "Status disclosed. There are too many wary eyes in this room. Such information is far too sensitive to be released."

His eyes glanced around the room until he noticed a pile of documents carried by one of his assistants. "I request for a file that contains information on all the Rangers we've encountered immediately." Donald asked one of the aides. On his command, the man wandered over, searched for the file that contained the data his employer requested, and handed it to him. "Let's find this man, shall we? Shouldn't take long."

Giovanni, his agents and the other UAAF personnel looked on, eyes switching in between the battle that was taking place on the giant projector and Donald as he flipped through the folder. "I remember there was a Ranger that managed to wield the powers of a legendary…but he's not from here. Why does this Ranger look so familiar?" He studied the unconscious Ranger back in the battlefield that was being accompanied by Liza and her remaining Charizards.

He finally came to a match. "Ben…I remember him. Singlehandedly stopped an entire syndicate of poachers and smugglers alike in Oblivia approximately a year ago or so. But this one is not him! Who is this Ranger that's onscreen right now! I demand an explanation!" He roared angrily, hoping to find an answer to clear up potential confusions.

"If I remember correctly, it's Leon. He's a Corporal in the Pokémon Ranger Corps, serial number is 13056741887. Owns a Dragonite handed down to him by his father after his death and is known to engage criminals, poachers, and anyone else breaking the law with extreme prejudice and lack of mercy. That other boy is Ash Ketchum. I can recognize him in the flesh-he's suffered many defeats but in the end he always redeems it in a fashion that is inexplicable." Giovanni replied, seemingly having an enraged face on his dark, cold presentation.

Attila raised his head. "Wow, so knowledgeable, boss?" He was surprised he actually managed to remember serial numbers of other people, as they were so long that they were usually forgotten overnight and without a thought.

"I don't forget those who have taken out our best specialists. By that, I mean…incarcerated. This man has taken out our best agents on occasions along with his partners. For an honorable kid, he lacks mercy when dealing with the lawless." He leaned back in his chair, calming his raged self down.

Team Rocket has had its fair share of battles along with the Rangers, but they often ended up sour. While the Pokémon Ranger Corps forbid lethal force to be used against their quarries, sometimes it was necessary when their targets would not come along with them peacefully. Most engagements ended with casualties, with both sides taking severe casualties. However, Team Rocket's agents often suffered brutal casualties, as they preferred to engage their enemies from the sky and go down with all colors flying. This led to high casualty rates as Rangers took out their flying Pokémon.

Donald continued to search through the file. "Why isn't there a match in here? We have every single Ranger listed down here, but…"

"Maybe he could be a spy from another faction? After all, the UAAF and Team Rocket have had its fair share of rivaling groups." Hun suggested. "Insurrections might be a possibility too."

"Why thank you, that was certainly some helpful information you had there." He rolled his eyes at the comment.

"At least we've disarmed him. He's thrown himself on the line." Dr. Namba replied, hoping to give a good day to the UAAF's Commander. "A soldier without a gun is a soldier waiting to be executed."

"I wouldn't be so sure…he's not dead." Giovanni looked at the Ranger onscreen. Somehow, he felt an odd connection between this new kid in town and with Latios. "How did he do it? How is Latios so powerful? The kid didn't even fight and he was already down…perhaps Annie and Oakley knocked him out silly?" Looking back at the reports five years ago, the Latios that was encountered there could barely put up a fight but this one was sweeping through their ranks with little difficulty. _Can't be possible. It's been five years though, anything could have happened in between._

Attila raised his hand again. "Boss, it could be a different-"

"Annie and Oakley have confirmed it's the same one. The one that was barfing up blood and this new reincarnation…the exact same thing." He didn't give his agent to finish his sentence. "Those two dimwits can easily recognize differences if they were there."

Dr. Namba closed his files and rose out of his chair, clearing his throat to announce his departure. "If you excuse me, I will delve deeper into this new phenomenon. Perhaps if we find out the secret to this so-called life transfusion…it may hold the answer why our programs are failing so much." Having witnessed gruesome deaths and horribly mangled subjects crawling out of their containers after a conversion session of Project Alpha brought shivers down his spines. "Commander Donald, perhaps you would lend me a hand?"

Donald waved an arm, signifying "no". "Nah, call one of my eggheads, I'm sure they can help you. I'm more interested in this Latios and that Ranger…and also that girl and her Typhlosion. They are out of their minds to even face such impossible odds but yet I smell no fear in them." _I'm amazed. One of the first subjects of the program and he's still fighting like he did a couple of years ago. He would have made a perfect subject for me if he didn't rebel like an angry child…forcing me to assign her to Oakley so he could not rebel anymore but the dumb fool tossed him away like a spoiled child throwing away toys he gets bored with. If I only had such a loyal warrior in the ranks and possessed his will, strength, determination and spirit…_

If this battle failed, he'd need the help of a champion, working under the contract of the UAAF as a mercenary, to assist him. Team Rocket was beginning to show its rusty sides here with the organization's incompetence and lack of common sense…

After all, he had his own secret identity to conceal, and it was clear to the mad commander that his subordinates were trying to hide the secrets from him…which was a very bad idea, unbeknownst to those who were completely unaware of the UAAF commander's ability to read minds, albeit in a less effective manner compared to a psychic-type Pokémon.

_Rule of thumb, Namba. Never, ever hide something from your superiors._

* * *

**Charicific Valley**

"You're going to have to try harder than that to defeat me!" The Eon dragon floated firmly in the air as all four of his opponents surrounded him. His companions looked in a combination of horror and fright, trying to find a logical explanation why the Pokémon was suddenly so powerful. To the Rockets, it was impossible that a simple life transfusion could unlock abilities that would make an Elite Four's Pokémon look weak.

"He took on four corrupted Pokémon…and emerged without suffering a single scratch." Raine uttered with complete disbelief and awe. "Our boys and girls couldn't even survive 5 minutes of the battle…"

Blade, who accompanied her in his injured state, was also speechless at the performance of Latios. _I know legendaries are powerful, but I doubt even Lugia herself can take on four of these monsters and still come out undamaged._

_Latios is always full of surprises, but this…is unbelievable._ Bianca spoke to herself.

The Rocket agents were just as stunned as the trainers at the near-invincibility state that the one creature they believed to have killed years ago.

"Why isn't he falling!" Oakley screamed, seeing Latios still floating in midair with barely any injuries on his physical self, save for some scratch and burn marks staining his fine feathers. "This is impossible!" Her Dark Typhlosion and Charizard began to show signs of wearing out, but it was only temporarily thanks to their health regeneration abilities. Both her minions, along with the Dark Blastoise and her sister's own corrupted Charizard, were back on their feet and ready to engage once again after an intense yet brief conflict with Latios.

"Not to worry sis…there's an explanation for everything." Annie explained in a rather cool manner.

"But this…" Her younger sibling clenched her fists in impatience and anger. She wasn't an individual who was very fond of being humiliated or made a joke of, and with her arsenal of dark Pokémon, she believed herself to be unstoppable. "Alright boys, tear him down. No more playing around. Tear him to ribbons and kick his rear end once and for all!"

All four of them could not take down the Eon dragon, even with their combined brute force. Ordering his companions to stay back in order to recover their energy from the first battle they so futilely attempted to wage, he single-handedly warded off all four of the corrupted psychopathic killers the Rocket agents sent on the group. Surrounding their quarry, they kept their evil glares at the lone legendary in preparation for round two.

"He's playing us like a pair of fools!" Dark Typhlosion hissed in his own native language. Having used his flamethrowers, lava plumes and flame wheels against his adversary, he was rather amazed that Latios managed to resist his slaughter while emerging with minor injuries. _That's not possible! How can he resist our strongest moves!_

"Nonsense. He'll fall. I was just toying with him…he may be able to withstand my standard ice beam, but once I add a little more juice into it…" The Dark Blastoise that accompanied the twisted Pokémon croaked.

"So are we going to clobber him or what?" One of the Dark Charizards asked.

"Oh, we will…he'll be sorry all right." The twisted clone of Krakatoa cackled. "And I'll tear his throat into pieces right in front of his sister's eyes!"

_I'd like to see you try._ Latios telepathically transmitted his response into the former's mind.

"What was that? Did you say something, fool?"

"Yes. You'll be the one who'll be sorry when this is over!" The Eon dragon defiantly declared.

Infernape, Dragonite and Charizard, in particular, which belonged to Raine and Ash respectively, were more than eager to continue the fight despite having multiple wounds on their bodies. Fighting alongside a legendary was a great honor for them to have, especially when it was one who befriended one of their trainers. Unfortunately, Latios commanded them to stand back due to their relative lack of strength, but they were still determined to quickly recover and get ready for round two on a moment's notice.

And they definitely weren't about to lose with one in their presence.

"Our Pokémon were taken out in a matter of seconds, but Latios…he held them off with no difficulties." Bianca stared at her childhood friend in disbelief. "It's like he spent 500 years training and returned to us in a battle-ready state." She was amazed at how he was performing the battle in the air.

"Only one can wonder." Raine responded to her question. She was just amazed at the thought of being able to see a legendary in battle for the first time.

The same thought came into Annie and Oakley's minds, but they had a completely different idea. It just couldn't be possible to the two agents. The one being they easily trashed into the dirt with little effort years ago was now back with a vengeance, and almost no injuries or any signs of faltering strength were present on his sleek body. The dark Pokémon that they commanded in this battle, however, started to show signs of weakness due to lack of energy. Their auto-healing abilities weren't perfect as not all of them were capable of utilizing it to their full potential.

"Tell me, Latios. How is it possible you are so powerful when we made it clear you were confirmed to be killed in action five years ago in Alto Mare!" Annie demanded angrily. "We made sure that your life energy would be sucked dry by the Alto Mare Defense Mechanism so that you will never even rise to throw a fist as us again!"

Latios smirked, intent on teasing these agents but for now, there were other matters to deal with first. "Don't let your eyes deceive you, you vile human. Legendary Pokémon like me have a lot of tricks up their sleeves. Wouldn't you think that way? Do you think weakening me and subjecting me to torture would kill me?" Behind him, he felt Bianca's heart began to pile up with anger and disbelief for what Annie and Oakley did to the poor Eon Pokémon. _Don't worry, Bianca. Keep in control of yourself. This fight is mine. No need to worry about it._

_I-I know, Latios. But these…monsters…what they did to you, how can you not feel anger? _Bianca spoke back to him telepathically.

_A cool head is necessary for battling successfully. You'll learn once you experience more._

_What happened to the Ranger?_ She curiously asked, remembering about the older boy who stepped up courageously.

_You'll find out soon enough. Let's just say…he's going to really surprise you when he awakes._

Annie grinned evilly. "Ah, I know now…the secrets of the life transfusion. So that's why the UAAF dogs attempted Project Alpha to begin with." The successor of the program was something even more evil and diabolical, as it involved the fusion and melding of different Pokémon together to create unstoppable fighting machines, at least that was what Donald told them in a meeting. The blueprints and other important technical matters to the program were strictly guarded, with few except for the High Command of the UAAF itself being able to access the secrets. "It won't save you from another defeat though!"

_So our greatest secrets were what inspired the creation of these twisted beasts…hate to say it, but maybe it would've been better off if it was never utilized._ He shook his head in shame, realizing the secrets of life transfusion were being used for something utterly indescribable in terms of evil. "History may repeat itself, but the outcomes aren't always the same." Latios defiantly responded. "Enough talk. If you're so dire for round two, why don't you bring it? The first move is all yours. Go on. I'm waiting."

Without even thinking about their actions, both sisters immediately commenced the second battle on their opponents using their corrupted Pokémon. The Dark Charizards took off into the sky and Latios shot towards them, with a 2 against 1 match on his shoulders.

"Master Latios! Let us handle the ground units for you!" The Dragonite requested.

"…Master?" The Eon Pokémon responded in a confused manner.

"We cannot let them possess such an unfair advantage. We'll clobber the cowards personally if you allow it!" Ash's Charizard barked in a rather fierce attitude.

"Very well." _What can I do to hold them back anyways? Master…that's a very intriguing term._

* * *

Raine's Infernape and Dragonite faced down the Dark Typhlosion, with both of the trainer's Pokémon surrounding the insane vile Volcano Pokémon ready to finish it off in its already weakened state. Neither of them knew it was far from weakened as it was simply warming up for round one. To make matters worse, this was an exact cloned copy of Krakatoa itself. After all, the success of the original and his escape prompted Donald to store a copy of his genetic material, recreate him, and corrupt him with endless dark powers. It had everything, save for the original Pokémon's righteous heart.

"Ah, so you two mortal fools have chosen to die here today. My corrupted self will ensure that will be your fates!" Oakley's Pokémon laughed.

"The only thing dying here today is you, you hideous mutant mongrel!" Infernape taunted.

The corrupted being turned his attention towards the dragon/flying-type with a face of amusement and boredom. "What are you going to do? Sit on me, fatty?"

"That's exactly what I had planned in mind." Dragonite took the offence rather lightheartedly.

"Enough talk." A stream of fire was exhaled from the Pokémon's gaping, toothed maw, but both of Raine's fighters evasively sidestepped the blast and quickly prepared their own counterattacks.

Dragonite firmly landed on the ground, realizing the true power their opponent had after being singed slightly by the passing jet of flames, but suffered no actual damage except for a slight burning sensation. "He doesn't play around."

"Neither do I. Let's just put this bad dog down!"

Columns of fire were sprayed from both sides as the battle exploded into full fury, while fists, tails and kicks were thrown in complete disarray whenever the opportunity for hand-to-hand combat presented itself. Whenever there was significant distance between the trio, fire blasts, flamethrowers, dragon breaths and dragon rage attacks were launched, a large number of which had ended up with no damage done due to the techniques missing or being cancelled out upon collision with another incoming projectile.

Ash's Charizard and Pikachu were tasked with bringing down the Dark Blastoise, but with their trainer temporarily missing from the field at the moment both of his loyal Pokémon had to persevere and fight for themselves. It wasn't much of a problem for them, as both Pokémon had a long history of disobeying their trainer even though both fighters had mellowed out of their stubbornness years ago.

Unlike the other battle, this one was a pure ranged battle since all three of the Pokémon specialized in attacks from a distance.

"I don't like this." Ash's Pikachu spoke nervously as he gasped at the corrupted state of the Dark Blastoise. A light aura of purple surrounded the creature but nothing like the corrupted Dragonite that formerly belonged to Leon was present yet. This was probably because the virus that was living inside of the Shellfish Pokémon was still in its premature stages, and thus the true results were not available-yet.

"I've faced many water-types in my past and emerged victorious." Charizard taunted, feeling a powerful sense of pride for having beaten his greatest adversaries on multiple occasions-powerful water-type Pokémon. "This guy will just be another sapling ready to be stepped into the dirt."

"Hohoho! So confident, eh?" The corrupted Pokémon laughed at his statement. "You should know by now, I'm no ordinary Blastoise. Latios may be able to resist my powers, but a mortal fool like you…you won't stand a chance!"

"Please, just because you have a stinking aura around your putrid self doesn't mean it'll make a difference!" Ash's stubborn Flame Pokémon replied in defense. The flame that crackled from his tail burned brightly as it slowly began to grow in size, a sign he was concentrating his power for the battle.

"All talk and no show…you're a tiny pipsqueak compared to the other Charizards in this rathole, and yet you think you'll triumph? It'll take more than a couple of flamethrowers to put me down!"

That last sentence drove the Pokémon into a full state of rage, and Ash's Pokémon immediately started the battle with a flamethrower. "We'll see who the true pipsqueak here is!"

Oakley's dark water-type combatant didn't even bat an eyebrow at the incoming jet of fire, presumably from its resistance against fire-type attacks and its increased defenses due to its corrupted state. Yawning slightly, it adjusted the aim of one of the two cannon-like protrusions that stuck out of the rear of its shell and fired a relatively strong water blast at the flames that were directed right at it. The liquids doused the flames out with relatively little effort. "Now are you done playing around? My partner's already in combat, and I want to beat him at his own game. We had a bet of whoever kills their opponent first wins a prize."

"Dude…you have to calm down a bit. Rage won't get you anywhere." Ash's Pikachu advised his friend.

"I know." Charizard replied. "I'm just feeling hotheaded today, but let's do this. Ready?"

"When you are." Sparks flew from the electric mouse's two red cheeks as he powered himself up. _Just don't act on your own again…we need to work together._ Pikachu didn't exactly feel easy working alongside this hard-skulled Pokémon, but there was no choice. This was not a time for rivalries.

The Dark Blastoise unleashed a bellowing roar as the battle commenced, with thunderbolts, flamethrowers and hydro pumps being fired from all directions. Unlike the Dark Typhlosion, the Shellfish Pokémon had an incredible amount of defense and this proved to be of a hindering factor when it came to Ash's two Pokémon, but they fought on hoping to win via sheer power and using their strongest attacks in their arsenal.

"Now this is what I call a fun battle! Like shooting Farfetch'ds on a good old Sunday afternoon!" Ash's Charizard laughed over the battle, enjoying the conflict like it was a typical competition at the shooting range except this one consisted of various elemental attacks.

* * *

Leon's Sceptile had returned to his unconscious trainer after defeating two Aggrons alone with little assistance and support from his allies, vowing to protect him alongside Liza's Charizards in the event the attackers tried anything to harm the Ranger or the others. His defeated opponents were stuck in the chasms of the valley, and it was highly unlikely they would ever come back out to see the daylight again. All of the other Rockets' Pokémon fainted or otherwise, were recalled into the devices or simply left behind on the field, abandoned. They were of no use to the syndicate because of their unacceptable failures to complete this operation. Being a little weakened, he knew he wouldn't be of much help to his comrades in arms.

"You proud that your trainer saved the life of a legendary?" One of Liza's Charizards asked.

"Of course." The relatively damaged Forest Pokémon spoke hastily. "At least he's proven himself to be a more competent example than I was…"

"Why?" Charla piqued up.

"Don't want to talk about it." Leon's partner returned to watching the battle, focusing on the struggle between Ash's Charizard and Pikachu that squared off against the monstrous corrupted Blastoise. Both were having a difficult time due to the corrupted Pokémon's increased resistance against standard attacks.

"How can we bring this bastard down?" Charizard growled, realizing it was suicide for him to face a water-type Pokémon head on regardless of the circumstances. "Nothing's working, not even my air slashes." Previous attempts to creating blades from thin air and flinging the shockwaves right at the corrupted Shellfish Pokémon were met with no positive results or any signs of damage inflicted. The only responses that came out of the attacks were his target shaking off the attack and laughing at him for the pathetic maneuver.

Pikachu simply smiled in return. "I've got the advantage, stinks to be you!" The Mouse Pokémon unleashed a massive thunderbolt from its rather small body and directed it at the monstrous turtle-like creature, only to have the latter brush of his bolts with little damage done. "Okay, that's not funny one bit!"

"Hmph. You were saying?" The flaming dragon tried to deny his weakness and ignored his partner's somewhat insulting comment. _At least I haven't embarrassed myself with countless defeats. But I have a feeling this Pokémon's has a lightning rod ability that seemingly denies electric-type attacks…_

They didn't have time to think though, as their adversary was once again on the offensive. Ash's two Pokémon weaved, dodged and evaded every single attack thrown at them wildly as the two tried to figure a way of getting out of this in one piece. Oakley's Blastoise cackled like a maniac as its dual cannons bathed the arena with titanium-cutting water, the two weapons firing in a similar manner compared to a high-powered machine gun.

Latios hovered alone in the sky as he faced the two Dark Charizards that circled him like vultures. Both kept their sharp glares on the Eon Pokémon, thinking of him as an easy kill and waiting for the perfect opportunity to dive in and deliver some quick blows.

They didn't waste any time in attacking him as both unleashed blazing jets of fire out of their gaping mouths, hoping to scorch him with vile flames and end the fight quickly.

Without even trying, Latios dodged the incoming jets without any difficulty before returning the compliment with a dragon breath attack. A jet of white and blue-hot flames gathered in his mouth before he targeted at one of the fire lizards and allowed the attack to fly. The gust of wind struck the Dark Charizard, but did minimal damage due to its increased resistance against normal attacks. Being heavily corrupted, their DNA typing had gone through a drastic transformation, making them not only the fire/flying type, but also the corrupt state.

"Return fire immediately!" Oakley screamed from below. "Virus claw! Infect every single part of his body with your vile poisons!"

Her corrupted Pokémon received the command, and obeying it without any objections like any of the corrupted entities of the UAAF, the Dark Charizard dived at Latios with bloodshot eyes in an attempt to rake his body to pieces with its vicious claws that were coated with violet-colored slime, and both adversaries clashed with each other in the air with the Eon dragon barely being able to hold his attacker back with his own claws. The latter was at a disadvantage due to his nature of battling indirectly with his mind and various projectile attacks. Claw-to-claw combat, even if he had decently-sized nails that could leave a nasty scratch against his enemies, just wasn't for him.

_Massive amounts of unknown radiation detected from those claws…best to avoid them._

Latios desperately tried to avoid being scratched by weaving in and out of the incoming swipes with his amazing speed. Sensing dangerous amounts of unknown material in his opponent's claws, perhaps something infectious, being poisoned-or something else-was the last thing on his mind. There was no room for any chances here.

"Hold still you little!" The fire lizard cursed as swipe after swipe was made, with no contact at all.

Latios didn't answer. He concentrated on dodging and finding a window to quickly counterattack.

"Hey, burn the crap out of this guy!"

The other Dark Charizard that participated in the battle heard the request from its partner and seized this opportunity with no discretion. It attempted to blast both its own teammate and the defending Pokémon with its own dark flamethrower, with no regards for the safety or well-being of its comrade. Knowing that its companion would survive the flames and the fact it was only about the victory, it could care less.

Both Latios and the corrupted fire lizard roared in pain as they were bathed in the intense firestorm. A short struggle allowed both to escape, but the Eon Pokémon felt his body starting to take a toll from the dark-type attack. On the other hand, Annie's Dark Charizard took minimal damage all thanks to its ability to suppress burns and almost anything that wasn't super effective against it in a matter of seconds. It laughed alongside its compatriot, amused at the courage Latios was putting up in challenging them.

"I'm amazed…this little boy could barely stop us, but now, he's actually lasting against the best Team Rocket offered us." Oakley complimented. "Too bad his sister won't be here to see his grave. Speaking of which, where did the little wimp run off to?" She looked around, seeing her nowhere in sight. "I want to make sure she's here to witness her beloved brother's doom."

"She just disappeared with the boy and that former Pokémon of yours. Serves you right to ditch him like that." Annie returned to the battle, determined to finish this quickly. "Dark Charizard, fire blast! Let's burn this bird boy alive and make him sorry for ever knowing our names in the first place!"

_If only Latias was here…things would be a bit less daunting. I can't take down both of them, not when their corrupted states are in a full-blown overdrive level. The corrupted Pokémon have learned to conserve their energy this time around instead of going all-out on me like earlier. I need assistance, but I'll have to wait until Latias returns to aid me._

Latios swiftly dodged the wave of flames before returning the compliment with a luster purge, a blinding glow of light emanating from within his chest as he readied his signature attack.

* * *

As Bianca and Raine continued to witness the raging conflict, both trainers felt bad for they could do little to assist their battling Pokémon. The surviving UAAF soldiers, despite being battered and scarred from the fighting, attempted to force surrender on the two girls by attacking them with whatever weapons they had on their hands, but little did they know Raine still had two more Pokémon at her disposal.

_Let me at them! I'll rend those soldiers alive with my metal claws!_ Blade shifted into a battle posture, but the painful burns that stung his nerves once again dropped him back onto his knees.

"Don't worry about it…I think I should show them the dark side of my team." The trainer detached the last two Poke balls on her belt.

While not specialized in battling, her last two Pokémon had their own uses instead of inflicting overwhelming damage on their enemies.

"Rotom! Spiritomb! Let's show these sleazy agents what you can do!"

Two Poke balls were sent through the air, and with a burst of light, an odd-looking Pokémon resembling a tiny light bulb with a rather humorous, yet fiendish-looking face and a tombstone with an evil aura surrounding it and a sinister-looking face appeared. Both were no larger than two feet as they hovered at the front of both trainers, ready to protect them.

"Are you sure?" Bianca asked. "They don't seem that impressive compared to Latios or Dragonite…"

A sly smile descended across Raine's face. "Oh, just watch. These two will tear the agents a real one. They're powerful in their own ways." _Especially once Spiritomb uses curse on them._

"Put your weapons and order your Pokémon to stand down immediately!" One of the men barked through a megaphone. The others raised weapons and aimed them at the two trainers who stood their ground.

"I don't play dumb. Rotom, disable their toys with discharge!" Raine ordered.

The tiny Pokémon that was barely even half a foot tall unleashed a small giggle before it took off into the air as its body started glowing bright blue. In a flash, it unleashed a massive thunder wave that struck each and every handheld weapon in the battlefield, overloading them with excessive electricity and rendering them beyond useless. No humans were injured, but every electronic in the vicinity immediately fell into a state of complete disuse. The firearms, beam weapons and anything the UAAF personnel had in their hands fell to the ground with multiple _clunk_ noises, and since plenty of them had their Pokémon beat already, they were unable to continue to fight.

"Oh, but wait! There's more! Spiritomb, give them all a curse!"

The odd Pokémon which Leon had a bad impression for floated into the air, casting a deadly-looking face on each and every of the shocked men on the battlefield. Emitting small rays of red light from its two eyes and placing markers on all of its targets, it casted a deadly invisible force of power on the personnel. It was only a second later, in which all of them were rolling around the battlefield, gasping, grunting or screaming in agony as they held their heads. Fascinated with its work, the sinister ghostlike Pokémon unleashed a low chuckle. None of the protective gear the agents wore had any effect in protecting them from the mysterious tactic.

"What…what did you do to them?" Bianca quietly asked, viewing the torture in disbelief.

"Oh, just a little something I cook up for certain enemies…" Raine spun a Poke ball around her fingertip. "Don't worry, they're just suffering a massive headache, it'll wear off."

Wails continued to echo throughout the battlefield until Raine got tired of the screaming and finally ordered her Spiritomb to put them to sleep with hypnosis, thus silencing the battlefield with the exception of the clash between Annie and Oakley's units and the trainers' Pokémon.

Blade was assisted to his feet as his trainer helped him stand. _I never felt so beaten up before…with the exception of being pounded into the dirt by Red's Venusaur._ He muttered into her mind, breathing heavily.

"Don't worry. You've earned some rest."

_I hope so. This fight isn't getting anywhere._ The Pincer Pokémon kept his sharp eyes at the battle in the sky, which was essentially a dogfight between three aerial dragons. _How can Latios possibly take on two opponents at once? I know he's a legendary but those Charizards are elites. Not to mention they're dark-types…but these things are taking tremendous firepower and brushing it off like they were just scratches._

"Infernape! Watch out!" Raine cried out as her Pokémon's adversary rushed headlong at it with one of its paw-like arms raised as shadows began to materialize around it.

The Dark Typhlosion attacked the flaming simian creature with claws made of shadows as its nails made contact with the Infernape's body. The nails raked the Flame Pokémon's body as it dug into its flesh and the force from the pain inflicted sent it skidding back from the attack. Ignoring the pain and injury, the Pokémon nevertheless held in there. It took deep breaths as its two sharp eyes started to flare up in bright red. Far from knocked out, it activated its blaze ability for preparation for round two.

"Give it up, fools. The darkness had made me invincible and you will both be corrupted too!" The vile Volcano Pokémon laughed, taunting about the infinite powers granted by the augmentations that his creators gave the beast. "See what happened to that other clown of mine that got slain by the Tyranitar? You'll end up like him soon enough!" Referencing Krakatoa's demise, it cracked its knuckles as more dark energy surged through its veins, driving its bloodlust and desire to fight even more.

Raine's Dragonite clenched its teeth a bit. "I'll send you back to your grave if that's the case."

"Empty threats, you obese imbecile! You can't outspeed me! I'll shred you to pieces with a virus claw!" The dark copy of Krakatoa shot back, laughing at the Dragon Pokémon's bulky build and its inability to catch him, even with its extreme speed technique.

"Virus claw? That does not sound pleasing one bit." The Dragon Pokémon felt endangered at the announcement of such a move. Whatever it was, it did not sound very pleasing.

"If my predictions are right, it's something that'll infect us, but…I'm not sure." Raine's Infernape replied blandly. "Or maybe it's just a crockpot load of Growlithe crap. Let's just get this mess cleaned up and-"

"Surprise!" The Dark Typhlosion activated Krakatoa's signature eruption move after catching his opponents' guards down.

The dark Pokémon detonated itself again with an eruption attack, blanketing both Raine's Dragonite and Infernape in a firestorm of complete chaos and overwhelming heat. Luckily for both Pokémon they managed to endure the raging storm of flames due to their natural resistances against the fire-types as they immediately retaliated with a dragon pulse and flamethrower via the raging heat typhoon, respectively. Striking the target, Team Rocket's dark Pokemon flew back from the force as it was about to crash into a rock, but it recovered by regaining its footing and quickly jumping off the surface that it was about to fly smack-dab into. It faced them once more, determined to prove its superiority over the normal Pokémon.

"You'll have to try harder than that." The corrupted Volcano Pokémon brushed off bits of stone and dirt on its body as it cracked its right knuckle, sending a small wave of black aura drifting into the air.

"Does this thing ever die!" Infernape cursed as he spat, getting real frustrated. It came to light at them that their combined attacks did little to no damage, as if their attacks were just mere pushes and shoves to their unnaturally strengthened adversary.

"Don't know, but I'll make sure I'll drop it if it's the last thing I do. We cannot let it get away or win. Not to mention this guy makes Red's Blastoise look like a Magikarp, but then…" Dragonite took off to prepare for another engagement with the demented and twisted copy of Krakatoa. _Meh, maybe it's because I didn't know the Blastoise had an ice beam hidden in its shell. But unholy hell…Red was beatable to an extent, but this angry flaming weasel eats all our attacks without even flinching!_

For the first time, Raine's Dragonite wished they had Red's skill, strength and superior quality with them._  
_

Having attempted to dive bomb the Dark Typhlosion with a dragon rush attack, its opponent simply sidestepped and swiped Raine's Dragonite with a virus claw, but its thick hide managed to shake off the swipes and prevented a potential intoxication.

"The next claw's going straight into your heart!" The Rocket's corrupted slave laughed, looking forward to plaguing his opponents with the very same strain of virus that placed him into a state of near-invincibility to conventional attacks and techniques.

The trio once again clashed, exchanging repeated clawing, punching and various projectile attacks which ranged from blasts of fire to the powerful dragon pulse. Oakley's dark Pokémon easily shrugged off various attacks thrown at it but Raine's two companions did not give up, at least not yet, as they pounded the Dark Typhlosion with all the power, force and brutality they could muster with their powerful selves and throw at it. Occasionally, both the Infernape and Typhlosion would exchange blast burn attacks but they were often met with a draw as the wall of flames collided with each other, cancelling the respective attacks in a detonation of fire. They were just too equally matched.

The dark Volcano Pokémon was rather amazed at the results of the truce. "That was good…too good."

"Try a little harder. It looks like your silly strength isn't helping you there!" Raine's Pokémon taunted in return.

"As you wish! You'll pray you never said that!"

The battle commenced once again as usual, a barrage of flaming punches being exchanged between the two valiant and determined combatants.

* * *

On another position in the battlefield, Annie's Dark Blastoise was wound up in a lengthy battle with Ash's Pikachu and Charizard, the corrupted shellfish Pokémon repeatedly firing aqua jets in an attempt to down the fire lizard quickly. "Dodge you cowardly clown! Dodge!" It taunted as its intended target evaded more and more columns of water fired at it.

"Pikachu, fire back already with any move you can use! I don't intend to die in the very place where I trained for years, especially not against my natural rival!" Charizard barked, fearing the jets of corrupted water that could easily douse his life force in a matter of moments.

Without hesitation or sacrificing any more precious time, the electric mouse charged up power in its tiny body and unleashed a blast of thunder right at the hulking dark Pokémon, sending it bellowing in pain as it barreled backwards from the unexpected attack that came from an angle it didn't cover with its two cannons. It immediately focused one of its massive cannons at the small sneaky Pokémon, and immediately used hydro pump.

"You little sneak! Dodge this, will you!"

Pikachu quickly dodged with his agility skills, just barely being about to avoid the blast as the force of the torrent left a shallow crater on the impact zone. "That's some power…it shook off thunderbolt like it wasn't anything new. But now it seemed to actually hit…"

"It's probably because it's focused on killing us and in the process, losing its focus." Ash's Charizard sensed a disturbing wave of energy coming from the Blastoise, as if the signatures were fluctuating out of control.

"You think?"

"I've seen a lot, kid." The Flame Pokémon commented arrogantly. "We have to take it out somehow…but this thing isn't even dazed from our best attacks." With his greatest advantage of using fire attacks neutralized, the fire dragon had to find alternatives instead of scorching his water-type rival with endless barrages of flamethrowers. _Maybe focus blast can work._

"Done delaying the inevitable yet?" The dark Pokémon questioned. "You can't win! I'm having your heads for a midnight snack!"

Both of Ash's Pokémon didn't hesitate to sacrifice anymore time as they returned to battle, with Annie's Pokémon smiling smugly. It was going to be a glorious victory for the corrupted armored tortoise. Charizard charged up its mental energy between its claws and fired off a blast of pure fighting energy, blanketing the Dark Blastoise in a massive explosion while Pikachu followed up with a powerful thunderbolt. To both of Ash's Pokémon, it was hard for anything short of a legendary status to survive the lethal assault.

The smoke that clouded the Pokémon soon cleared, with no signs of any damage inflicted. The result was some minor scratches inflicted and an extremely angry dark Pokémon from the aftermath.

"Ok, what now?" Ash's stubborn fire-type Pokémon asked. "This isn't funny one bit."

"I don't know, but giving up isn't on my mind." Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"That's good. At least you're like me now!"

The fight continued to rage, the speed of both of Ash's Pokémon easily overtaking the cumbersomeness of Oakley's titanic fighter as they chipped the Blastoise's hit points, strength and morale away with repeated air slashes, bolts of electricity, and blasts of fire. It was at this point they had discovered its weakness and prepared to exploit it to their advantage.

"If we throw our strongest attacks at it while it's down…it means we'll stand a chance." Pikachu commented.

"About time you got it right." Charizard commented as he quickly did a barrel roll in the air, avoiding another hydro pump directed at him. "Hey, ugly!"

The dark Shellfish Pokémon gave him a death-defying glare, but couldn't get the words out for some reason.

"I knew it! How does it feel to lose control of yourself? That's right, you may have great strength, but it's no use if you can't even use it!" The Flame Pokémon flapped his massive wings to keep himself airborne, waiting for the next attack.

Gritting its teeth, the Dark Blastoise fired another jet of water at the hovering dragon.

The engagement in the sky was just as intense, but it was a one-sided match compared to the skirmishes on the ground due to the fact Latios had to fight for himself. Both the Dark Charizards exchanged continuous breaths of fire at Latios while the latter delivered the pain with his luster purge. Despite the unfair advantage of a 2 on 1 unlike his comrades on the ground, the Eon Pokémon was_ actually_ gaining the upper hand in the battle as he forced his two adversaries to tire themselves out while he focused on dodging and sending precise and accurate attacks against the dark Pokémon. A smile trickled across his charred figure as he witnessed the two fire Pokémon start taking in heavy breaths, all the while trying to stay afloat in the air. Energy didn't matter to him, however. He was fully charged and ready to battle once more.

_So their performance on battle varies…stressing them out actually alters their abilities._ Latios thought. _Maybe there is a way to win after all._

"Why don't you just go back to hell already!" One of them cursed angrily, not being able to inflict heavy damage even with unimaginable power. "You can't defeat us without your pathetic little sister, but that doesn't make a difference regardless!"

"Because you're heading directly there next." Latios calmly spoke with a serious tone. _Come on, sister. Don't tell me you didn't make it. I need you up here._ He hoped she made it through the life transfusion process, and was available to assist him in the dual battle. The fact two corrupted Pokémon could challenge him easily even at full power was just an example of how powerful the UAAF's creations were.

"Don't just stand there!" Annie screamed from the ground. "Take him out before he gets the better of you two idiots!"

Both Pokémon caught her order and decided to take a different approach this time. Instead of scorching their target with overwhelming fire-type moves, they would repeatedly keep him on his toes by trying to hit him at different times, as the Eon Pokémon couldn't deal with attacks coming from different directions.

_What are they planning now?_ Latios pondered as his two piercing red eyes kept track of his enemies. Both Dark Charizards circled him, waiting for an opportunity to strike. _If my sister was here…we could have an easier time, but she's still relatively inexperienced. Fighting side by side in tandem is right, but there comes a day where we have to fight by ourselves for survival. I don't want her to get hurt due to her lack of skill anyways._

"Here I come, Latios-boy!" A voice cackled.

One of the corrupted Pokémon dived straight at the Eon dragon and attempted close-range combat by utilizing a dragon claw attack, but its target swiftly dodged the incoming slashes with ease and quickly triggered his own counteroffensive from within his throat. The hot-blue gusts of wind ejected from his mouth scorched Oakley's Pokémon as it bellowed from the stinging and burning sensation inflicted on its body, damaging it significantly. The other Charizard seized this opportunity to quickly deliver a sneak attack from behind when Latios focused all his energy during his attack, leaving himself wide open.

"Surprise!" The dark Pokémon cackled as he quickly smacked the Eon Pokémon with its flaming tail, sending the dragon flying towards the canyon. "Enjoy your fall!"

However, it only dealt minimal damage and it was only milliseconds later when the Guardian of Alto Mare recovered in a flash and levitated himself towards the duo of Flame Pokémon. He witnessed the Charizard that he attacked with his dragon breath earlier was having difficulty trying to maintain flight.

_It's paralyzed. At least that levels the playing ground in my favor now._ "That's…very sneaky of you." Latios commented grimly.

His vile-minded adversary sneered under its breath in response to the Eon dragon's comment. "It's how we slaughter our enemies, get used to it."

"Ready to lose, Mr. Legendary? I'm amazed you could even be classified as one due to your pathetic nature and dull design!" The other corrupted Pokémon laughed. "This body of mines is what you call fighting material!"

"Don't judge something by its physical impression."

The only answer the Eon dragon received was a crossfire of flamethrowers, directed at him from two different directions. Swiftly evading the jets, he calmly collected himself together before focusing his mind back into the 2 on 1 fight against his aerial adversaries.

The battles continued to rage, with both sides inflicting equal damage and casualties with no clear results of which side was going to emerge victorious.

* * *

_**Part 3 will be up sometime either this week or the next. Like I said earlier, I think a 20,000+ word chapter wouldn't be a good way to end this battle. Oh well, be patient regardless! Please rate and review!**_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	13. Vs Annie and Oakley Part 3: Revelations

_**Here it is, the conclusion of the battle. Sorry to have kept you all waiting! This ends the first major conflict, but rest assured, more will come in the future. The reason for the late update is the fact I've been really busy with getting my driver's license (at least 3 lessons a week) and the assumption that I work better in a professional environment instead of at home, not to mention this is a stressful point of time where I receive my marks from university. In this case, most of this story was typed up at my university instead of somewhere where I can be easily distracted.**_

_**I'll cut it short there. This isn't an autobiography about my boring life!**_

_**Not being able to find a part-time job was also a spirit breaker, so yeah…I hope you all understand why this chapter took such a long hiatus to be released. I don't plan to rush the completion of this story even though most of it has been planned out on paper.**_

_**After watching Jirachi: Wish Maker, Destiny Deoxys and Celebi: Voice of the Forest recently, this story might get some delays in terms of updates since I'm trying to expand my story a bit. Please bear with me.**_

_**A few secrets are also revealed, which will play a major role(s) in the story later on.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Vs. Annie and Oakley (Part 3): Revelations  
**

_"When you kill one, it is a tragedy. When you kill 10 million, it is a statistic."-Joseph Stalin_

**Unknown Zone, Presumably Latias's Mind**

The life transfer process went smoothly as planned by Ash and Latias. Both individuals opened their eyes after a long process and looked down at Typhlosion, who was lying on the ground motionlessly, save for the movement of his body due to his breathing. This was a sign that he still had some life in him, at the very least.

They had done it. They managed to save his life without having to sacrifice another one.

"Was…that it?" Ash asked.

_Yes._ Latias answered. _He will come to his senses shortly and will be in perfect healthy state and ready for combat once more…I hope._

It wasn't long before Krakatoa stirred a bit and opened his eyes. Grunting in a tired manner, he shook his head as if he had just awoken from a century-long slumber.

"Are you all right?" Ash helped the Pokémon to his feet, and the bear-like creature looked down in a disappointing manner for the actions he had attempted earlier, all the while avoiding the looks of the two beings that accompanied him. However, both Ash and the Eon dragoness didn't show any negative reaction towards him. They simply smiled.

"I'm…I'm so sorry." Bianca's Pokémon confessed. "I…I didn't know was in my mind at that time."

_Nonsense. You're alive once again, and that's all that matters._ Latias spoke into his mind. She gave the Volcano Pokémon a big hug, causing the fierce being to blush slightly in response.

Ash, on the other hand, was outright amazed at his fearless determination to battle before he sustained the life-threatening injuries. He patted the team's new companion on the back. "You're a brave Pokémon. I've never seen anyone face down such overwhelming odds. But that was a bit reckless on your part. That Tyranitar was prepared to finish you."

"Forgive me. It is difficult for me to grasp the fact the one who caused me to lose the Pokémon League would come and save me at this hour." Dipping his head down a bit, he felt powerful forces of strength pumping through his cells and veins, giving him profound spirit to continue battle in the future. "But are there any…consequences of this action?" He asked, not willing to have to lose the life of another companion just so he could survive to fight for another day.

_Unfortunately, yes, but it's nothing too major. _Latias turned to Ash and broke the news to him. _You will require extensive rest. About a day or so, you will be fully recovered. I wish it wasn't true…but seeing how Krakatoa was near to death, there was no choice._

"But what about the battle?" Ash asked, worried about the outcome of the fight. "I can't-"

_Don't worry. Let my brother and I handle it. You've done enough fighting for now; it's our turn to take over the role._ She smiled as she nuzzled her face against the trainer's chest, relieved to know that that process didn't end up in a disaster. While she also wanted to tell the trainer about a side-effect of the life transfusion, she decided to keep it a secret until the trainer recovered his consciousness.

"Let us leave right now. I have some personal business to settle with a particular agent…" The Volcano Pokémon's mind started to fantasize about two agents exploding into cinders from his blast burn attack as a smile descended across his fierce-looking face.

The three escaped from the unknown realm as they disappeared with a flash of blinding light, and moments later the trio found themselves back in the warzone where the dark Pokémon continued to clash with the ones that belonged to the trainers. Finding themselves close to the warzone, they had teleported to the location where Latios had left Leon with Liza and the Charizards. Appearing to the wide-eyed dragon trainer and the fire lizards that accompanied her, Typhlosion planned to make the explanation short, sweet, and straight to the point.

"Take care of him, will you? We've got some business to handle." Krakatoa carried the unconscious Ash over to the group and placed him down gently.

"Is he alright?" The Charizard trainer asked.

_Yes. He needs some rest. The same goes for the Ranger._ Latias answered her question. _About a day or so, but he'll recover. Don't worry too much._

"Let's go, kiddo. We're going to finish this." The fully-healed Pokémon reminded the female legendary. "Ready for the last round?"

_I'm with you all the way. Hold in there, big brother!_

Both Latias and Typhlosion nodded their heads to each other, and both flew and leapt back into battle respectively, leaving Liza and the Flame Pokémon accompanying her wide-eyed and confused. Regardless, they kept their promise and ensured the two humans wouldn't be subjected to any harm. But what amazed them was the power of these Pokémon that came to their aid. Watching the battle, the group had only wished their rescuers had arrived earlier before the Rocket platoon did.

Bounding across the rocky cliffs like an agile and well-trained Sceptile leaping through the jungle, the fire-type Pokémon crossed his fingers and hoped his new strength was enough to settle an old score.

* * *

**Charicific Valley**

"Sis, I don't think this looks good…" Annie spoke as she noticed the Dark Blastoise struggling to withstand the endless conflict between itself and Ash's two Pokémon.

"Who cares! We don't leave until either we fall face down in defeat or we beat the living daylights out of them!" Unlike her sister, Oakley wanted to win no matter what the casualty cost was and of course, make up for their failed operation in Alto Mare five years ago. Even if she failed in the end, she wouldn't care as her employers would have plenty of extra toys and guns for them to play with in the battle against these meddling trainers. "This means a promotion and bonus pay if this mission goes well!"

"We're going to lose!" The older sister of the duo looked on in desperation as she viewed the Dark Typhlosion attempt to fight back a brutal melee assault from his opponents.

"SO!" The Rocket agent defended her opinion angrily. "It's weak-hearted people like you who fail missions! We do not surrender until we lose everything we have!" Deep down in her heart, however, Oakley felt rather insecure about the outcome. _We can't lose here…these Pokémon were engineered to be perfect and nigh unstoppable! I blame those scientists that can't get anything done!_

Although the long, drawn out battle between Annie and Oakley resulted in a first-round victory for the agents, Latios's return with all his reborn and resurrected strength turned the tide easily without a doubt in a matter of minutes. Even with the dark, nearly unstoppable powers that their corrupted Pokémon possessed they were by far no means matched against the spirit, courage, determination and eternal perseverance of the trainers' Pokémon. One by one, the Rockets' dark slaves began to show signs of potential defeat against their pure-hearted counterparts, although, of course, they didn't do so without one last tiring struggle.

This was probably because their corrupted status, despite giving them massive benefits, drastically reduced their hit points and mental capabilities and functions, making them lose effectiveness in prolonged combat as the fatigue of continuously failing to eliminate their targets drove their anger to unprecedented levels. The fact they failed against Latios on the first round without doing any serious damage didn't help their morale levels either.

That was just one of the many pieces of evidences that they were not completely invincible as originally claimed by their creators.

"Come on, Dragonite and Infernape! We're going to win this!" Raine cheered her Pokémon on. "Now is not the time to give up at this state!"

"Keep going, Charizard and Pikachu!" Bianca encouraged both of Ash's Pokémon, hoping to add a boost of morale to the fighters that didn't have a trainer to guide them. "Don't let Ash down!"

The Pokémon being cheered upon heard the words of encouragement, and with the thoughts of a victory formerly thought to be impossible and a proud trainer in their heads, returned to battle with fierce determination and spirit. Multiple injuries were inflicted on their bodies but it wasn't enough to make them back down.

The Dark Blastoise that Ash's Pikachu and Charizard were forced to go toe-to-toe against was defeated after a tedious battle with superior speed, footwork, accuracy, and lethal attacks, something both Pokémon were well known for. All the tactical advantages allowed them to dodge the attacks that Oakley's slave threw at them with ease. The superior firepower of the electric mouse's volt tackle followed up with multiple divebombing attacks from the fire lizard, along with a combination of distracting flamethrowers easily brought down the tank-like Shellfish Pokémon. Ironically, whenever it tried a hydro pump, Pikachu would fire off a weak thunderbolt and electrocute Oakley's Pokémon through and use the incoming stream of water as a catalyst to fry his intended target. It had no way of guarding itself when it was executing the powerful water-type technique, leaving itself wide open. Aside from losing control of itself, its lack of confidence was beginning to show since it was losing against a Pokémon it normally had the upper hand against.

"I think I've figured out another weakness of this guy…" Charizard explained, panting from continually dodging attacks like a goose being repeatedly fired at by hunters on the ground. "If you can attack him while he's using his hydro pump, use a thunderbolt on it. It'll act as a catalyst. He'll be wide open. I think another thunderbolt and volt tackle will seal his defeat, if lucky…it worked before, now you need a fully charged one to clean up the job."

Pikachu nodded his head. "Since when did you get so smart? The last time you used an actual strategy for battles was when you were pushed into a corner!"

"I've spent years training here, kid, so I've learned a lot. I'll throw a distraction, you do the stuff. Okay!"

The electric-type Pokémon bobbed his head a bit.

Ash's Charizard turned to the Dark Blastoise and taunted it in order to draw its attention for his rather ingenious plan to work. "Hey fatty! Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you. What, are you too overweight to chase me? I thought you were the master of toppling Pokémon like me! Come on, blast me with a hydro pump! I dare you! I bet you can't even run 20 meters without breaking down on your chunky butt!"

He just hoped the trash talking would keep the water-type Pokémon's attention focused on him and away from Ash's signature fighter.

"YOU GOT YOUR DEATH WISH!" The corrupted Shellfish Pokémon roared at its rival, ticked off by the offensive comment, before ejecting continuous bursts of water blasts from its massive cannons. The water projectiles were locked right on Ash's Flame Pokémon, and Oakley's combatant kept its aim as it evasively skirted around the incoming blasts like a fighter plane skillfully avoiding anti-aircraft fire from the ground.

_He's too fast! How can I hit something that evades all the attacks with flawless execution!_ The corrupted entity thought, rage rising in itself as it focused its concentration on fainting the Flame Pokémon.

"Too slow!" Ash's Charizard laughed, circling and tactically maneuvering through the sky like an ace pilot. "Try a little harder!"

"This'll make you regret giving me that talk!" The Dark Blastoise primed up its cannons in preparation for a hydro pump.

_That's it. Keep it coming! _The airborne Pokémon thought. His plan was actually being placed into motion due to the rising levels of frustration of his opponent.

Moments later, two columns of water were fired out of the high-caliber battleship-style cannons of the Shellfish Pokémon, the pressurized shots sent into the air hoping to inflict irrecoverable damage against Ash's Pokémon due to its effectiveness against fire-types. As the latter on the receiving end of the attack knew it was the perfect opportunity for Pikachu to quickly seize this chance to end the battle with his tactic, he called down to his partner while taking flight again, playing the chicken on the run from the brutal hunter.

"Kid, now!" Charizard barked, narrowly dodging a jet of water. "Hurry up! I'm in a bit of a pickle here, there's no time to waste!" He would have wanted to deliver the finishing blow, but he just wasn't the one for this type of task. _Maybe if that Pokémon was steel, grass, or whatever…heck, if it was a Dragonite or Salamence, I'd take them on personally!_

Ash's Pikachu heard his partner's commands and quickly charged up electricity in its tiny body in preparation for a massive thunderbolt attack and once again, blasted its trademark signature move right at the Blastoise's water beams.

"Piiiiiikkkkkkkaaaaa…CHUUUUU!" His signature battle cry was unleashed as the streams of lightning shot towards the air, his high-pitched scream echoing throughout the valley.

"What the-" The corrupted Shellfish Pokémon shot its eyes confusingly at the small electric mouse when its ears caught the noise of the creature's unmistakable cry, surprised to notice that the attack wasn't directed at it but rather its hydro pump attack. "Hah! You're shooting the wrong way, kid! You just-"

It was at this moment it realized its own weapon was used to turn the tide of the battle against itself.

The bolts of lightning fired from Pikachu's body made contact with the beams of water that were continuously fired out of the armored turtle's cannons, and in moments, the corrupted Pokémon roared in pain as the electricity, conducted by the very own shots of liquid it launched, made its way into its body with its own attack acting like a catalyst. Bypassing its monstrous defense stats, it reared back as it attempted to shake off the super effective move, its tank-like structure suffering from paralysis.

"YES! Direct hit!" The fire lizard smirked triumphantly at the successful plan.

"It…it isn't over yet…" The affected creature hissed in a disgruntled manner as it tried to struggle its tank-like body back to its feet.

_That didn't end it! Figures! _Even with this temporary success, Charizard knew it wouldn't be long before it quickly recovered, and it was best for his companion to quickly finish it off otherwise all their hard work and struggles would be gone to complete waste. "Volt tackle him now before fat boy recovers!"

With one of the strongest electric-type moves being used against their opponent, the stubborn Pokémon knew it was more than enough to seal the UAAF Pokémon's fate.

The electric mouse executed what was arguably his most powerful electric-type move in his arsenal as he charged forward like a battering ram, his body engulfed by endless streams of 50,000 volts worth of electrical energy as he unleashed every single electric particle he could muster from within his relatively tiny body. Oakley's Pokémon had no chances at all in terms of bracing for the rush or counterattacking as Ash's Pikachu smashed right into its armored chest head-on, shocking the gargantuan tortoise beyond belief with high-powered volts of electricity. It was finally finished as the super-effective attack had drained all of its last hit points and it couldn't tap into its dark powers anymore. Crashing to the ground, the Dark Blastoise lost its corruption status and fainted inevitably.

"That'll do." Charizard laughed triumphantly at his defeated opponent. "Ash will be so proud, even though I wasn't the one who dealt the finishing blows. Just hope he's still alive after this…" He wasn't sure about the life transfusion process, as he noticed his trainer was unconscious.

"Just like old times." Pikachu commented on the successfulness of his favorite moves, relieved to see that their battle was over for now.

"Good job regardless, kid." The dragon gave a thumb up to his partner for his work, and the latter smiled a bit in return. "I guess the corrupted fat boy isn't all he's cracked up to be." Looking at the fainted dark Pokémon, he chuckled. _Just another day's worth of battle…kind of reminds me of the battle against Gary's Blastoise during the Silver Conference. But what's a Pokémon have to do when I'm the heavy artillery?_

Just thinking about it made him shiver both in fear of losing, but also complete excitement and thrill of fighting a powerful opponent who had a clear advantage over oneself. Like any other battle where he was at a severe disadvantage, raw power and straight-out attacks weren't possible against a Pokémon that clearly had resistances to one's strongest techniques. Suffering heavy damage throughout the final round between Ash and Gary, the Flame Pokémon had to alter the battlefield conditions in order to distract what could be considered Gary's top Pokémon fighter-this potentially saved him from a knockout and a loss for Ash in the Silver Conference. A blast burn did just that, and with the latter attempting to cool the battlefield down to tip the favors to Gary, a single seismic toss attack knocked out the Shellfish Pokémon for good, forever settling the rivalry, at least for now. After all, rematches were very well possible and the outcomes would be different in the future.

"Thinking about that Silver Conference incident?" Pikachu asked.

Charizard widened his eyes. "What? You knew?"

"I could see it in your eyes. That moment was by far, one of the closest matches I've seen."

"Yeah. It was a close one but hey, at least I didn't slack off like the Indigo League Conference!" He viewed the battle between Raine's Pokémon and the corrupted doppelganger of Krakatoa. _Those two make us look weak with their strength, and yet, they had a hard time against that evil Typhlosion._

* * *

Against the Dark Typhlosion, Raine's Infernape and Dragonite battled the corrupted Volcano Pokémon in a never-ending close range scuffle. All three of them were proficient close-ranged combatants and thus a series of electrifying punches, blazing kicks and repeated body slams soon placed Oakley's other dark Pokémon on the defensive, as the tag team battle was far too much for it to handle. It was by far no means matched either against the brute force of the Dragon Pokémon nor could it evade the final evolution of Chimchar's swift punches and kicks, who threw them at the target with blinding speed and dead-on accuracy.

"Getting tired already, fool?" Raine's fire-type Pokémon taunted as it jabbed its opponent over and over again with multiple punches and thrusts, and while the Dark Typhlosion managed to intercept a couple, the majority made their mark.

"Try a little harder, ape-boy!" Oakley's fighter sneered before it delivered a powerful fire punch right into Infernape's torso, knocking it back but dealing relatively little damage in the process.

The stubborn fire and fighting-type recovered from the strike and took the threat in a rather empty manner, as it knew the upper hand now belonged to it. "Maybe this will change your mind. I see you're faltering already." More punches were thrown, many of which brutalized the cloned counterpart of Krakatoa and stunning him as the jabs sent pain ringing through his corrupted nervous system.

While Raine's Dragonite found a hard time to jump in due to the potential risks of harming its partner, it decided to sit out for a while before being called in again. It wasn't necessary, however, due to the lack of strength on their opponent's part.

_That just gives him all the more moments to show off._ The gentle-looking dragon rolled its eyes.

Punches and kicks were exchanged between the two combatants like professional martial artists duking it out at an international level tournament, with both creatures blocking, dodging, evading or ducking from the melee attacks that were being executed against each other. The blinding speeds at which both Pokémon fought at made it nearly impossible for the normal human eye to keep track of the battle. All that was present in their visions were two blurry subjects fighting a rapid-paced melee scuffle with their fists and legs.

"Wow, I didn't expect that silly monkey to fight this hard…" Annie commented, observing the battle and hoping that the dark copy of Typhlosion would be the one who would emerge victorious.

Oakley didn't answer. She just gritted her teeth, crossing her fingers that her Pokémon would be the one who'd score the kill.

A powerful jab combined with a slash via virus-infested claws was sent from the corrupted Pokémon's left arm, but its opponent simply evaded it with little difficulty before counterattacking with a brutal thrust directed right at its stomach.

Gasping in pain, Raine's Pokémon delivered a sky uppercut after successfully dodging a fire punch, the strike sending the Dark Typhlosion straight towards the sky. The affected Pokémon quickly regained its footing, firmly planting its feet to the dirt-laden ground. The expression on its face clearly meant it was not pleased of being humiliated by a natural rival.

"Give up yet?" The Flame Pokémon questioned, the fire on its crown burning brighter than ever.

"When I'm dead!" Charging forward once again, the two returned to battle but this time around, the results were beginning to become dramatically different.

Stunned repeatedly and given almost no time or chance to counterattack in any way, Raine's Infernape continuously attacked it with endless close combat maneuvers as its failing quarry tried to counter, but often ending in failure. Its speed and brutality of its virus claws meant nothing once it was repeatedly kept on the defensive, given no chances to retaliate at all.

"Now we're talking about some real action here." Infernape sneered under its breath as the being smashed the Pokémon sky-high with yet another sky uppercut attack, sending one of its corrupted natural rivals flying into the sky yet again. This time around, it was the perfect opportunity to finish it as the Pokémon didn't make any effort to recover itself due to its failing body. "Finish him with a dragon rush attack, Nite! Now's your chance!"

Nodding its head, the overly cheerful and upbeat Dragon Pokémon dived straight at its adversary with intent to slam it into the dirt with its powerful, heavy body. "Dive bomb!"

"What the-" The stunned slave looked at the sky, just in time to see the hulking draconic behemoth slam into his body with overwhelming might. Knocked back and feeling as if someone had just delivered rapid jabs into his gut, the dark incarnation of Krakatoa felt like puking his vile insides out as the final bits of his health dripped down to zero, but it wasn't done yet. It quickly landed on its feet, where Raine's Flame Pokémon rushed at it for yet another beating.

"That was…painful, but you obviously know I will not fall until I die."

"Still not done! Well, this'll show you!" Infernape bellowed, leaping back into the rumble. Both Pokémon were once again at it, but this time, the dark Pokémon lost the majority of its prowess, reflexes, skill and advantage it would normally achieve in the corrupted status.

It had pushed itself to the limit and thus the virus that ran through its organic self was now corroding him instead of benefiting the Pokémon.

_I can't lose…I was born to be perfect…!_ The UAAF clone screamed inside his head desperately as a fiery fist smashed into his face, forcing him to tumble backwards. Retaliating with his own close combat maneuvers, his opponents knew he was about to lose this match.

While Oakley's other dark Pokémon was so preoccupied in a close-range fisticuff with the Infernape, the Dragon Pokémon wasted no opportunities to quickly dive in and deliver some serious damage. Slamming into its target with another dragon rush strike, it sent the Dark Typhlosion flying as it crashed into the side of a cliff and fell to the ground, its dark aura fading.

"Well, that did it…" Infernape cursed. "We had to beat it to a bloody pulp to put it down. Too bad the same couldn't be said about Red's Venusaur."

"But at least we did it. We kicked this bad boy's sorry ass." Dragonite responded to his victory comment, witnessing the dark Volcano Pokémon drop unconscious. "You really have to stop talking about that battle…you and Blade always do. It's over and it's in the past. Let's move on!"

The final evolution of Chimchar was rather silent as it thought about the past match with the trainer only known by name as Red. How was it that even with its advantage against grass-types and its ferocious fire-type attacks could it not survive the battle against Red's Venusaur? Its flamethrower and blast burn attacks did relatively little damage while the Seed Pokémon simply knocked out Raine's stubborn fire-type Pokémon with a vine whip and leaf storm combo. To add salt to the wound, Blade took up the challenge but also fell in moments despite also possessing a type advantage over the final evolution of Bulbasaur.

A grunt coming from their brutal assailant snapped him out of his thoughts as it returned to its combat state, preparing for a second round if necessary.

"This…isn't…over…I can't be defeated…you fools…my master has made me…" The corrupted Volcano Pokémon gasped before falling down in defeat and in a fainted state. It gagged a bit before regurgitating copious amounts of blue liquid from its mouth.

That last action sealed the fates of the battles that took place on the ground.

"All right!" Raine cheered at the victory. "You guys are awesome! I knew you could do it!"

Her two tired out combatants gasped and panted heavily, finally relieved to know they had done their part and hadn't disappointed their loving trainer.

_That was a close call, but…maybe they aren't invincible after all. I thought they would be done for…too bad I couldn't help._ Blade telepathically communicated.

The Scizor's trainer was rather downed by her Pokémon's pessimistic attitude, especially after they had achieved the victory. "Aw Blade, come on! Why can't you be a little more positive? You did your part. I don't blame you for losing against impossible odds."

_Most battles end up ugly for us…especially the one with Red. We were annihilated there without a single knockout inflicted on his team._ The highly-skilled and loyal bodyguard of Raine couldn't imagine-and could never-grasp the prospect of how the enigmatic trainer only known as Red by various sources was capable of defeating their entire team. Knocking out all of the girl's Pokémon, Blade took the fight too hoping for a miracle victory, only to fall in the end. It was by far the greatest crushing defeat Raine's team had faced in her entire career of being a Pokémon Trainer.

"You have to stop thinking about that… that was years ago." The trainer scolded the Pincers Pokémon.

_It's a weakness we must figure a way out of, no matter what the case._

"Look on the bright side, we defeated Team Rocket now!"

_You're right. _After regaining a portion of his strength, Blade was capable of standing, at least to a certain extent but still required the assistance of his human friend and trainer. _If only this burn…_

"I'll get you healed up later." Raine hugged her friend gently, and the bug and steel-type Pokémon sighed a bit, relieved they didn't lose this one.

Bianca's Typhlosion was left to protect the two humans even though he planned to battle the two agents head-on again in rematch. With no more able-bodied Pokémon available, he had to protect Raine and Bianca while the majority of their Pokémon were either in a heated battle or beaten out of commission. As much as he wanted to murder Annie and Oakley he knew his companions' safety was priority number one-he couldn't leave both of the girls undefended in such a disorganized battle. There would be other days where he could battle his mortal enemies anyways. Fortunately, both Team Rocket agents didn't have any more Pokémon to send into the field against the trainers, at least for now.

"Amazing…so this defines the true power of a legendary. It's rare to see one fight firsthand." He witnessed the battle between Latios, Latias and the two Charizards. "If only I could fly like that…I could probably kick some serious rear end too."

"I'll have to say. I wonder how an even more powerful one would fare, such as a Rayquaza. It would be an impressive sight. Just imagine legendary deities locked in a titanic battle!" Raine commented.

"Probably cataclysmic, but it's something that I hope will never happen." Bianca added. _If three legendary birds can cause catastrophic collateral damage, I don't want to see their masters brawl it out on a large scale battle._ The Shamouti Island events approximately half a decade back chilled her whenever she thought about it. Alto Mare was in close proximity to the Orange Islands, so they were affected by the massive typhoon that engulfed the majority of the islands. _Come on Latias and Latios…I'm counting on you. Just don't come back harmed severely._ She couldn't bear thinking about the thought of seeing both her childhood Pokémon friends being scorched by the evil flames of their enemies, or in the worst case scenario, seeing them snagged by a Corruption ball and turned against them.

* * *

Latios managed to ease his 2 against 1 fight when his sister rejoined him in the sky to face down the Dark Charizards. His initial attacks resulted in no clear results, as no matter how many attacks were fired at the dragons, little damage was done. Due to the rapid regeneration of cells, energy and power, taking down corrupted Pokémon even for a legendary was considered to be a very difficult task. Nevertheless, it didn't dissuade him from stopping and backing down even though he clearly realized what his assailants were planning.

"So these two alternate attacks so one of them can battle while the other quickly regenerates its strength…" He muttered a bit. "Figures why they never tried to destroy me quickly."

_Don't worry! We're fighting together, so let's finish this!_ His sister cheerily replied.

"Always so cheery…" He commented on Latias's happy and upbeat attitude.

_Well, being happy and positive is important! Even in the heat of a battle! I'll take one of them, you take the other. Does that sound good to you, big brother?_

"I'll give you that." Latios thought about her plan, and approved of it. "Accepted. Let's finish this, but watch your back!"

_I hear you, brother!_

Once again, both Eon Pokémon battled with each other at side to side, this time determined to leave with a victory in their claws. Both Dark Charizards were now in deep trouble, as they could no longer alternate their attacks.

"Good…as if things couldn't get any harder. Now we have to deal with not one, but two of them!"

"Who cares? We can still win this. They're not that strong…they're still kids. We're veterans."

"Finish them off!" Oakley commanded them from the ground.

The aerial battle between the Eon dragon siblings and the pair of corrupted Flame Pokémon resembled an intense dogfight between jet fighters piloted by aviators of the ace class, all four members showing off their agility, speed and high-powered techniques in battle. Throughout the conflict, breaths of fire, gusts of wind, lasers, shadow balls and energy spheres were continuously fired at each other, most of the time not finding their targets. While the Charizards initially had an advantage due to the fact they could easily alternate their attacks to keep Latios on the defensive, with Latias entering the fray both had to fight at the same time, rendering their tag team strategy useless. This didn't give them the chance to recharge their powers as fast as they initially could when they weren't under heavy assault. With the odds stacked against Annie and Oakley's two Pokémon, they desperately tried to finish the battle as quick as possible with powerful fire-type attacks. They were promptly either neutralized or simply dodged with almost no difficulties for Latias and Latios. The latter two were legendaries, and even though they weren't as skilled as a trained Pokémon, they proved themselves to be formidable opponents even to the UAAF's most powerful airborne fighters (or at least what the masterminds that gave creation to the abominations considered them to be)-namely, their trademark Charizards.

"This hurts…" The male Eon dragon felt the hot flames singe his fine feathers, leaving charred marks all over his sleek and agile body, but his resurrected body easily resisted even the heaviest attacks with ease. "But let's get them back for this. No one does that to me or my friends and gets away with it!"

_Right behind you, big brother!_

Latios rolled his eyes. He was getting irritated at the fact that his sister always called him that, as it was somewhat embarrassing even though it was rather sweet and cute…but in reality, they didn't have formal names, at least for now. But it was her always cheery attitude that really began to make him question his mind. Why was his sister always so happy, even in circumstances like this?

Latias playfully flew in a circle around the Dark Charizard as it tried to scorch her in continuous jets of blue-hot flames, the Eon dragoness easily outrunning the streams as they tried to catch up to burn her. She waited for the Pokémon to stop the attack, which it eventually did since it exhaled almost all of its breath to generate the inferno and proceeded to recharge.

"Hold still, you little runt!" The attacker barked, as smoke rose from its nostrils after the corrupted Pokémon exhaled its current reserve of flames. The paralysis inflicted by Latios's dragon breath earlier on in the battle hampered its ability to chase Latias down at equal speeds.

Given the fact its speed was lowered drastically by the status aliment, it was at a severe disadvantage fighting against its opponent.

As both his sister and the other Dark Charizard clashed, Latios was left to take on the other corrupted dragon on his own. Unlike his younger and rather mild-mannered sibling, Latios faced down his opponent with a totally different attitude. He and his adversary continuously attacked each other with dragon breaths and dark hyper beams, streaks of hot-blue and corrupted violet beams of light being exchanged with each passing second as the two attempted to down the other before they ran out of energy.

Being completely dead serious, the male Eon dragon gave no opportunities for his enemy to recover any of its energy as he viciously attacked the poisoned fire lizard.

The corrupted variation of the hyper beam was capable of blasting through even the toughest types of armor and defenses, both human and Pokémon alike. However, it was rather evaded easily on Latios's part due to its straightforward nature. Glancing at his sister, he just hoped Latias would be able to hold her own in her first major battle.

_Come on, sis, don't fail here. The stakes are too high here._

Interrupted by the droning sound of a hyper beam, he whirled his head towards the direction of the noise, only to face a similar incoming purple-colored laser bolt. It was promptly dodged with a swift barrel roll maneuver and owing to his top-notch flight skills it wasn't much of a difficulty.

"You'll have to try harder than that." Latios taunted.

The Dark Charizard didn't answer. He unleashed a blast of vile-looking energy from his gaping mouth with intent to scorch the Eon Pokémon into carbon waste with what was presumably the corrupted variation of dragon rage, at least in Latios's eyes.

_Time to end this._ Latios thought as he quickly skirted around the incoming cloud of flames.

A short distance away in the aerial battle, the same results as the fallen corrupted Pokémon on the ground were beginning to show. Latias stopped in the air, turned to face her opponent with a rather intimidating-looking face and decided to counterattack. _Okay! Here's a little present for your rude attitude!_

The Eon Pokémon tried an ice beam against her target, unleashing a bolt of sub-zero chilled energy from her relative small mouth as she directed it against her merciless opponent. The ice-cold blast of freezing energy smashed the target head-on in its chest and inflicted massive damage against the Pokémon, disorienting it as the super cooled energy froze some of its nerves and destroying its reflexes easily. Latios's sister continuously flew around her target while giggling playfully like an immature child, her laughter easily driving the Charizard into a rage.

"That's all you've got! Well, have some of this!"

Oakley's Pokémon immediately tried another flamethrower attack, but it was evaded again easily by the Eon dragoness, and by now, the dragon was losing energy. Latias saw the perfect opening to clean up the battle.

"Latias, stop playing around! This isn't a game of tag! Hit him back already!" Latios cried as he evaded another incoming virus claw that his quarry tried to rake him with. _Wait…is she…wow. She actually has a battle plan in her head. Why didn't I think of that?_

_My turn!_ She thought mentally as the Eon dragoness amassed all her psychic power into pure fighting energy while generating a glowing orb of light from the tear-shaped triangle symbol on her chest. Focusing her arms together, it wasn't long before the orb was about the size of a small automobile, the pulse of energy glowing like a white-hot star in space. Being the first time actually battling against enemies gave her excitement and a chance to test her skills, after all, she had learned some new moves and abilities days before. The Dark Charizard looked on, too tired to evade the incoming mist ball or make any effort to defend itself as it was promptly flung towards it. Slamming into its massive body and detonating into a misty explosion of bluish-white clouds, the Pokémon finally lost all of its energy before spiraling out of the sky like a failing aircraft and crashed with a loud thud, its aura dissipating as it let loose one final grunt before falling silent.

"There goes your compatriot." Latios announced, witnessing the defeat of another dark Pokémon. "It's just you and me now. From the looks of it, you aren't doing too well."

"You think you've won already, haven't you! He was paralyzed thanks to you and your dragon breath, cheater!" The last-standing Dark Charizard snarled angrily. It was definitely determined to avenge its fallen partner's defeat, even if it was going to kill him doing so.

"Says the one who thought you'd get an easy win by tag-teaming me." The male Eon dragon spoke in rather disgruntled manner. "But who's the one left alone now?"

"Enough! Think you can take me on one-on-one!"

"I can take on three of you, if needed!"

Both Pokémon rose to a higher level of elevation in the air as they prepared for one final standoff. Latios faced his opponent with a cool and collected personality, while the Rocket's corrupted Charizard was gasping heavily, its body heavily scarred from previous battles.

_Big brother, are you sure you can handle this?_ Latias spoke from behind him, hovering a short distance away.

"It'll be over…I can take this." He responded. "This is a one-on-one battle that I'll finish. Since when did I ever need your help, sister?"

_When you were captured back in Alto Mare five years ago? _The Eon dragoness teased.

Latios winced a bit just thinking about that fateful and awful night that nearly resulted in the destruction of his beloved hometown. _…Don't remind me. But things are different now._

_Okay, but don't hurt yourself!_

"I won't." Her older sibling smiled smugly. The Eon Pokémon didn't waste any time before gathering his mental energy and readied himself to blast the Dark Charizard with a dragon pulse attack.

"Hah! Do you think that move will alter the fate of this battle!" The draconic beast retaliated with a massive fire blast that easily dwarfed a regular attack of the same name utilized by a normal fire-type Pokémon, which easily neutralized the energy pulse that was fired by Latios. This move, however, had forced the Pokémon to expend its strength in the overwhelming blast of flames, as it was given a very little window of opportunity to recharge its energy.

"Feeling tired?" Latios taunted, sensing his opponent faltering.

"This is just the beginning!"

"Then let's dance."

The last skirmish started without delay, but this one was about to be finished rather quickly. The other Charizard that squared off against Latios in the sky soon met the same fate with similar results. While its overwhelming fire blast attack gave the Eon Pokémon some problematic issues while he was charging his luster purge attack, his dragon-typing allowed him to easily resist heat not to mention his psychic powers easily stopped the next incoming fireballs with ease. The balls of fire were dissipated in midair before they even got into impact distance with him-Latios used his telekinesis powers to clear out the flames as a demonstration of his near endless mental energy. The Eon dragon emerged from the firestorm unscathed, his figure shocking his adversary possibly because of his skill that neutralized the attack completely.

"That's not possible…" The corrupted Flame Pokémon uttered breathlessly.

"It is. You've never faced a psychic before, I assume."

"I-"

"Ready or not, I'm coming to get you!" Being given a full opportunity to fire off his powerful luster purge signature move, the Eon Pokémon quickly seized the chance with both his claws. He couldn't afford to let his adversary to rejuvenate its inner strength via the darkness that plagued its heart "Latias, this one is mines! Stay out of this!"

Nodding her head a bit and gulping, Latias just hoped her brother wouldn't do anything too reckless. _I think his newfound powers have gone into his head…_

_I heard that. And no, I'm the one who doesn't want you to get hurt._ A voice spoke.

_Am I really an open book and that easy to predict?_

_Yep. Now if you excuse me…_

Giving off an evil-looking smile of his own, he allowed his mental and physical energy to build inside his mind as they rose to unprecedented levels for a normal Pokémon. With enough power to blast through even the heaviest defenses, Latios unleashed a massive pinkish and violet-colored beam of light akin to a hyper beam from his mouth, literally destroying the dark Pokémon in moments as the psychic-type attack bathed the target in blinding light and in the process, miraculously purifying the Team Rocket slave back into its old self before it was sent falling out of the sky. Smashing into the ground, it was the final Pokémon to make its last stand against the victorious trainers that came to Liza's aid.

_Our psychic powers can cure corruption…_Latios pondered as he observed the darkness being purged from the Flame Pokémon. _Strange, because normally psychics are at the mercy of dark-types, but I guess you learn something new every day. Maybe there is a way to stop this virus from spreading, after all._

It was rather ironic to him, as psychic-type techniques often had little to no effect on dark-types.

His sister, upon seeing his success, was instantly overwhelmed with joy after the battle was over not to mention the siblings were finally reunited. _We won, big brother!_ Latias cried as she hugged her brother with an expression that resembled both sadness and happiness at the same time.

"We sure did…all thanks to our new friends. I can't believe we really did it…"

_Together, we can do anything!_

"My, you're sure confident." Latios stroked his sister's two fluffy-looking ears while Latias happily giggled in return.

Against the power of two legendary Pokémon, even if they were only teenagers with minimal battle experience, the UAAF's twisted slaves stood no chance against their pure might, power and will.

* * *

Both Annie and Oakley witnessed the ruined battlefield with jaws dropped. It was over. They were defeated. What was rumored to be the most powerful experiments of the United Aerospace Armed Forces was reduced to almost nothing after assistance had arrived. To add salt to the injury, the entire attacking force of agents were literally brain-dead, the majority of them being burned to a crisp or simply having their minds torn apart by Raine's Spiritomb. It didn't matter to them, really, but the slaughter made them wretch a little bit on the inside. While the Pokémon wanted to deliver the same treatment to the sisters, it couldn't. A strong-minded individual could easily resist a curse and render it useless.

"We…lost…" Annie uttered, fearing for the consequences of their shameful defeat.

"Stinks, but hey…who says it ends right here?" Oakley readied for round two. "Heheh, are you silly children ready for yet another battle? Do you not realize this is only round one!"

Raine was outraged at their attitude. "Don't you clowns know when to give up! I'll tell you this, my Pokémon will continue regardless of the outcome!"

"If you say so, little girl…" The younger Rocket agent complimented.

All of the Pokémon that fought against the Team Rocket syndicate readied themselves once again in a fighting stance in the event they had to fight yet another battle after hearing Oakley's threat.

"This isn't funny…" Infernape spoke, struggling to stand on its tired feet. "I'm dead exhausted and devoid of any strength here!"

"Who cares, let's best them if they want another scuffle." Ash's Charizard added.

"I'm with him." Krakatoa piqued up.

The UAAF High Command, having witnessed all of this via a live com link and spy drone that hovered above the battlefield completely unseen, immediately gave the order to retreat after seeing the embarrassing defeat in live video. They didn't want to lose two of their best agents, at least, until the ultimate objective of the organization was met.

"We've got plenty more! I request for more Dark Pokémon delivered to the battlefield on the double!" Oakley replied into her radio earpiece angrily, hoping HQ would comply with their request. "I mean-"

"That's a damn order. Get your asses back to base immediately. We've sustained enough losses for one day and you two are making an embarrassment of both of us and yourselves." The voice on the other end barked.

An annoyed Oakley couldn't grasp the fact their employers were telling them to scram like cowardly Rattatas when the battle could be finished right here, right now. "Don't give me that, I want some damn reinforcements right now-"

"Negative, Agent Oakley. You are to return to HQ. This is a direct order from the UAAF High Command, no exceptions. The same goes for Agent Annie." A stern-toned voice responded via her headset.

"Sir-"

"That is a direct order. I do not have to repeat myself. Do you not understand? Giovanni wants you back in HQ on the double. Now quit screwing around and get your fat ass back here!"

Sighing in disgust, Oakley spat in disappointment. While both sisters initially wanted to fight to the bitter end, they realized there would be another opportunity for round 2, another day where they would come back with even mightier firepower to overwhelm these stubborn kids. "Yes, right away commander." She recalled all her Pokémon back into their Poke balls, with the exception of the two Charizards. It didn't matter anyways, since Team Rocket had plenty more of Pokémon of the same name, perhaps with even more power. _They've served their purpose by field-testing our gadgets._

Her older sister gave Latios an intimidating look with her feminine yet threatening face. "You may have won this time, but the real battle has only begun." Annie laughed. "The next time we meet, the results will be drastically different and you will soon realize you will all be at the mercy of Giovanni himself!"

"Give it up, Annie." Raine spoke. "The next time you show up it'll be the same!"

"Watch your mouth, little girl…the UAAF, combined with Team Rocket, has more tricks than you think with your tiny brain." Oakley sneered at the rather empty threat.

"Why don't you come down here and face me head-on instead of hiding behind your cowardly schemes like the gutless Magikarp you are!" The Typhlosion demanded. _Can't get them this far…I just want to end their lives right now._

Both sisters looked at each other and tried to hide their hysterical laughter. "Please! Only the fool fights on equal terms! I will see you all again someday!" Annie cackled in what was arguably the most diabolical laugh, at least to the trainers anyways.

"You think? That's what you all say." Latios retaliated. "I'll kill you right here, right now!"

"Empty words, Latios-boy!" Oakley scoffed as both sisters tucked the Corruption balls on their belts and was promptly picked up by the gunships that brought them to the battle. "Our boss has more surprises up his sleeve!"

_They're just asking to die…_The Eon Pokémon thought, powering his body up for a luster purge.

_No._ Latias placed a hand on his shoulder. _Now is not the time. Our friends need our aid._

_But sister, they're-_

_We cannot kill humans, no matter what they are or who they side with._ Latias reprimanded her brother about their ways of life. While the male Eon dragon had a strong dislike of humanity until recently and acted defensively against any intruders that posed a threat, he had to carry on a promise from their parents to not take the life of the beings he lived alongside in his everyday life, regardless of their allegiances and desires. Being reborn with newfound strength, he had to comply with this oath.

…_fine. They'll probably survive that fall anyways like any diabolical mastermind…_

In a flash, both gunships activated their teleportation devices to quickly escape from the battlefield to prevent a possible counterattack by the trainers and their Pokémon. While Latios wanted to give chase, he witnessed all his compatriots fall down in exhaustion. Aside from his sister, Raine's rather impressive team and Krakatoa, he was the only able-bodied fighter that had both the experience and stamina at the moment.

_This battle was far too close._ Latios surveyed the casualties.

_But we won. That's all that matters! You have to look on the positive side of light more, big brother!_ Keeping up her classic cheerful attitude, Latias happily smiled at the trainers that celebrated their victory.

_I'll try._ He replied, unsure. His mind was still relatively stressed out from the last battle.

The battle had ended with massive injuries and damages for the trainers, but they had inflicted more on Team Rocket's ranks. Out of the entire platoon, only two agents had survived, if the pilots weren't counted. To Liza's dismay, they had lost a handful of the Pokémon that lived in the reserve, but there wasn't much they could do. They had done their best and survived to talk about it.

"I think you were a bit too brutal on those agents…" Bianca commented at Raine's use of her Spiritomb to lay a curse on them. "What do we do with those agents?" She looked at a soldier who was barely breathing. His uniform was charred beyond recognition, leaving nothing but a badly burned human in the wake.

"Nah, they'd do the same to us if they had a Pokémon like that. I was thinking more about interrogating them but I guess they wouldn't be willing to cough up any information." She shrugged a bit as she witnessed the two Eon Pokémon circle up in the sky above them. Focusing her look at the bodies of the UAAF and Team Rocket agents, she shrugged. "Leave them, I guess. They're dead, I'll tell you that. Too bad, I wanted to get some information out of them. Maybe Liza can feed them to her Pokémon, I don't know!" She laughed a bit. Bianca shivered at the gruesome prospects.

"…they'll eat them?" She asked.

"The UAAF probably serves Slowpoke stew and Tauros steak to their soldiers while munching on fried Pidgey wings for a midnight snack. Who knows? Team Rocket did it." The trainer spoke, bringing back the breaking news of Team Rocket's ranks selling Slowpoke tails as an expensive delicacy.

"…ok, no more."

Both Latias and Latios scanned the area with their sharp eyes and senses to ensure there were no more hostilities, but soon lowered themselves to the ground and investigated the two downed Charizards they had managed to defeat earlier. The rest of the trainers recalled their Pokémon back into their Poke balls while Liza and her Charizards, 2 of the Pokémon carrying the 2 unconscious humans, joined the group.

"They'll be fine." Latios announced as he surveyed the two weakened Flame Pokémon. "We damaged them real bad, but there was no choice if we wanted to free them from their corruption. Fortunately, they weren't fully possessed since they were only captured by the devices an hour or so earlier." He checked out the other Pokémon and explained the same results.

_Are you sure? They look pretty knocked out to me._ His sister questioned in an unsure manner. _Maybe I shouldn't have hit them so hard._ She giggled a bit.

"Their health status is in the okay zone. Just give them about 2 days of rest and they'll be ready to battle once again." He noticed one of his former opponents opening an eye and glancing at his face.

"I'm very sorry…the corruption…it-"

"Apology accepted." The Eon dragon replied. "I know you didn't mean to fight me, but I'm rather relieved that you are no longer a slave to Team Rocket. That's all that matters. No need to say anything else. Rest up and you'll be healthy once more."

The Charizard, now cured of its corruption and returned to its normal state, gave a sigh of relief before it fell unconscious once again.

Bianca, however, was just overjoyed at the sudden return of the Pokémon. While she didn't have a chance to express herself earlier to him due to the battle, the young girl sprinted towards Latios right after the fight ended and threw her arms around his neck, her tears of both the thoughts of happiness and sadness drenching into his soft feathers. "I'm so glad you're alive, Latios…I missed you so much over these few years."

"I did too, Bianca…I'm sorry I had to leave." He hugged the human back in return and nuzzled her face with his head. "But I hope you understand." He just hoped the human wouldn't start interrogating about what he had been doing all these years during his absence. Unfortunately his hopes were about to fall short.

"Well…for once, you have a lot of explaining to do." She smiled. "Like the ability of how you managed to speak."

_Time to be questioned again… _"I promise, but after we find a safe place to rest first. You can interrogate me all you want after we recover. Long story short, sharing of knowledge can lead to some amazing discoveries and unlocking of new potential." He released his grip on the girl and turned to Sceptile, who was downtrodden at the scene of his fallen partner. "Your trainer will survive. He needs some rest. Please understand."

The Forest Pokémon nodded and bowed slightly out of respect in the presence of a legendary Pokémon. Picking up its own Poke ball, it was promptly returned inside the device as a beam of light surrounded it and he disappeared into the device. Latios attached the device back onto Leon's belt and gave a heavy sigh.

_So…it's over now?_ Latias asked.

"Over? Highly doubt it." Krakatoa answered with a laugh. "They will be back, and the next time, they'll bring out the heavy artillery. I suppose this first battle was just a testing ground for their corrupt creations. They don't fall and scamper away after one battle." Thoughts within him boiled as he pondered about the corrupted Typhlosion. How could they possibly create a twisted version of him with near-identical abilities, techniques, and fighting attitude? It had the same attitude, moves, tactics, and features. The only difference was the fact it was _far_ more evil than he could ever wish to be. He'd have to be prepared if they met face to face again in the future.

Meanwhile, Raine took this opportunity to introduce herself to Latios. "I'm Raine! It's always an honor to meet a legendary Pokémon."

"Glad to see you too. Your Pokémon are quite the fighters if I say so myself." He chuckled before dipping his head down slightly and introducing his sister and childhood human friend. "This is my younger sister, Latias, while she's Bianca. I've been with her ever since she was a baby. I tell you, she would never keep quiet because my sister kept on taking her toys away." In response to his comment, the Eon dragoness tried to hide her giggles.

"Latios! That's not funny!" Bianca complained.

"Aw come on, can't we all have a laugh once in a while?" He turned to the bodyguard of the trainer, who was still badly charred. "You'll be fine. I'll heal you, if that's okay with you."

_Oh yes, most definitely._ Blade telepathically spoke. _I thank you for this kind act._

Latios closed his eyes before tapping into his healing powers. Conjuring up vast amounts of spare energy that he kept in reserve in the event he or any of his allies were severely damaged and needed medical aid but couldn't get to any in time, he projected the life energy from his body as a wave of sparkling light bathed the Pincers Pokémon and washed over his armored structure.

"Alright Latios, explain yourself!"

"But-"

_Come on! Please tell Bianca and me! Pleeeeease?_

"…I suppose it wouldn't hurt." With no options to avert the situation, he told his little fable of the once-rumored life transfusion and everything else to clear up any potential confusion his friends might have had on their minds.

Blade observed the trio listen to Latios's story. _They're a happy family, aren't they? They battle with each other in a situation like this and in moments they're poking jokes at each other like it's no one's business. I wish it was the same for me._ He felt slightly jealous at the tight companionship that Bianca, Latias and Latios shared. _I wish I had a dear sister that thinks of me as a precious gem._

"Aw, well you have me here!" Raine snuggled with the Pincers Pokémon and smiled.

_Eh, on second thought, never mind._ He pushed his trainer away due to his rather sour attitude towards affection of any sort.

Liza and her group of Pokémon approached Raine, Blade and Krakatoa with smiles on their battle-weary faces. "Everyone, please listen to me. I have to thank you all for coming to our aid. We would've all been doomed for if it wasn't for your brave actions. I'm sorry we can't repay you in some way…"

"Hey, don't mention it." Typhlosion returned the comment. "It's our job to show those scumbags that they can't simply push us around and do whatever they want. Corporate freaks…someone needs to show them. I'm dead serious. At least you all resisted, unlike the majority of the people and Pokémon out there…" Just thinking about the passive nature of the general population in reaction to the UAAF's recent activities made him angry at both factions. _They have the power, but we can resist it if they had the will to do so! It's always the little guy that cleans these messes._

_I feel your suffering._ Blade interrupted.

_Well, thanks for that, buddy._ The fire-type Pokémon sighed.

"Don't feel generous!" Raine complimented. "A thank you is all that you need."

Meanwhile, Ash's Charizard nudged Charla gently with his head, and the female Charizard soon came to her senses with a slight smile. Relieved to see his love interest alive, if not injured heavily, both Pokémon nuzzled each other out of affection and the Pikachu that observed the scene gave of a squeaking sigh while trying not to blush. Unfortunately, for Ash's Pokémon, he knew he might had to depart soon as it was almost certain that the trainer needed his superior power and strength on his side once more to confront future threats. But at the same time, he didn't want to leave Charla or any of his fellow Charizards in danger. They needed his presence for a solid defense.

_What's up with them?_ Latias asked her brother, observing the two dragons.

"Apparently, Ash's Pokémon…if my guess is true…is in love with that other Charizard. But seeing how things are going, he'll have to come along with us." Latios used his psychic powers to reveal what Pokémon Ash had on hand. "Yes, he'll need him. Even though I don't want to break up such companionship…" He floated towards the stubborn Flame Pokémon.

Ash's Charizard turned around and his eyes widened at the might of the legendary Eon Pokémon, hoping to get a fight or two with him. "A legendary Pokémon, eh? I'm amazed at the battle you placed up. Care to fight me sometime? How about right now?" He scoffed a bit with a face of challenge, wanting to get his side of ass-kicking, or getting his ass kicked by a legendary.

"…what kind of attitude is that!" Latios grumbled angrily. Their first conversation was already starting to go rather negative at the beginning.

"Uh…" Ash's Pikachu intervened. "He's always had that stubborn and challenging attitude. His dream is to fight a very powerful Pokémon and to emerge triumphant. Especially legendaries." He scratched his head a bit. "He tried to challenge Lugia and…a…fake Entei before. Barely survived…" If there was someone who had guts, courage, determination and recklessness, not to mention lacking the common sense of retreating when things got out of hand, Ash's stubborn Charizard was just that.

"The kid's right. I want to show my superiority right here!" Ash's hotheaded Pokémon boasted while pumping his right clawed fist. "Come on, one on one right now!"

"I won't fight you." The Eon Pokémon calmly replied, reflecting his pacifistic nature unless it was really needed.

"Aw, come on! Put on a show for me and my companions! You were god-impressive when you kicked their asses in the sky! Or are you too scared you'll lose to me!" He pointed to his fellow Pokémon of the same species, and all of them rolled their eyes at his show off-style type of attitude.

"A no is a definite no! I will not fight you under any circumstances and nothing will change that. You are my ally and I do not believe in rivalries." Latios boldly announced.

"Then how about that other look-alike of yours?" Ash's hotheaded Pokémon eyed Latias with the fire on his tail flaring brighter than ever. "She looks pretty powerful too, not to mention quite cute."

"Oh no…" Pikachu stumbled back slightly. Even Krakatoa sweatdropped upon hearing his sentence, as he knew Latios would be merciless against anyone who dared to harm his sister.

Seeing someone pick on his beloved sibling was easily the last straw for Latios. "You lay a hand on her and I'll tear you to pieces before I annihilate your mind with a mental storm of psi-energy. Don't even think about it. You got it?" His two bloodshot eyes grew bright with his newfound powers rushing through his body. Latias only chuckled slightly at the overprotective actions of her brother.

In response to his comment, Ash's Charizard lowered his head in disappointment. "Fine! You are all no fun at all. But I'll get my challenge with you someday!"

"That'll be the day." Krakatoa interrupted. "I'll fight you too, but not today."

"Really?"

"Of course. We're natural rivals."

"I'll remember that." The Flame Pokémon took a quick glance at the unconscious Ash, sighing heavily. He wanted to travel with the trainer once more, but he felt that his brethren needed his skills for protection from future attacks. "So I take it you'll want me to travel with Ash once again? I would love to come, but…" He looked disappointingly at Charla, who simply nodded in return. "I never anticipated on leaving now or anytime soon."

"It'll be likely." Latios read Ash's mind to delve deeper. _He came to Charific Valley just to visit this one Pokémon that knows no fear or danger…it would be a shame if he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. But I don't want to break up their relationship…what's the point. I know Ash wouldn't do this to his own Pokémon. _He decided to let the stubborn dragon stay regardless. "You can stay. This valley needs someone like you to look out for this place." The fact of fighting alongside this overly aggressive Pokémon brought a sense of insecurity, as he didn't want to make any more potential enemies or rivals. "Not to sound too arrogant myself, but I can take care of the kids here."

"Very well." Ash's Charizard pounded his chest defiantly with a fist. "I'll burn those rats to a pile of ashes if they dare to come back again. Just watch me! If you ever need me, just call me back. I'll serve alongside you if you ever need my skills!"

"I can help you too, if you need me." Charla added. All the other surviving Charizards in the valley joined in, displaying their gratitude and eagerness to assist the Allied trainers in the event they needed help.

"Me too!"

"You can rely on me, Mr. Latios!"

"Count me in!"

"Don't forget me!"

"I'm still a kid in training here, but I can help if you need it!"

"…wow." Latios commented at the rather eager attitude of the Charizards that were all willing to assist the group in future battles. "Well…you have my promise, boys and girls. We should take our leave now."

_Why so fast, big brother?_ Latias questioned her older sibling, looking forward to know the fire-types more.

_We already have our own businesses to handle, such as searching for a place to sleep for the night. Surely, we can survive here, but Charicific Valley is no place for humans._ The male Eon dragon answered her sister's question with a tone of doubt and concern.

"I'll take care of things here." Liza assured the group while chuckling rather lightheartedly at her Pokémon's overconfident personalities. "It's been a true honor to meet a legendary Pokémon, though. If you need anything, just return. I look forward to helping you kids in any way. Maybe one day, where we sever Team Rocket's nerve center of their High Command…I'll look forward to that day."

"Anytime." Raine spoke, acting as the human representative for the group. "We should get moving now. Thanks once again for your gratitude." It was only moments later when she took notice of the glowing liquid that the corrupted Typhlosion had puked out earlier prior to his fainting. Her eyes narrowed at the puddle, questioning what it possibly could be. "Just…what is that disgusting stuff?"

_It's highly radioactive and corrosive, like something poisonous._ Blade explained, examining the fluid. _I don't know what it is…but given the fact I'm a steel-type, it should have no effects on me._

The group observed the Pincers Pokémon approach the puddle and make contact with the liquid with one of his steel-hard insectoid claws. Everyone looked on with a tense eye as he bent down on his steel-covered knees and stroked the puddle.

_No idea what this stuff is, but it seems…extraterrestrial. Almost man-made and of an alien origin._

"So you're saying that my clone isn't from this planet?" Krakatoa asked. "That goop looks surprisingly familiar. I think it's the mutagen that overtakes a corrupted Pokémon. Not sure about a human, though."

_Your guess is as good as mines._ The Scizor rubbed his pincers, feeling some of the acid rolling off his claws. _It seems like it has lost its mutation properties so I doubt this would harm anyone anymore, at least for now. But I think we should bail now, we've done enough fighting for one day._

Latios sighed, wishing for a good night's rest after the events today. "Time to leave."

* * *

It wasn't long before the group was once again on the move, but with a fully-reunited team at last. Bidding their goodbyes (but not before Liza ordered her Charizards to burn up the puddle of mysterious liquid just as a precaution to prevent the environment from being further polluted), the group was once again on the move, with Raine leading the way on her Dragonite while Bianca also hitched a ride on the hulking Dragon Pokémon's back. Following her was Latios and Latias, who carried an unconscious Ranger and Ash on their backs, respectively, while Pikachu straddled on the Eon dragoness's neck. Blade simply flew along the group at impressive speeds, gliding like a silent stealth aircraft without any noises (despite the rumor of Scizors not being able to fly, but it was a latent ability that most of them had and was unleashed once their full potential was discovered) while Krakatoa was once again forced to cramp himself into a Poke ball, despite hating doing so but there was no choice.

"Where are we headed for anyways?" Bianca asked the trainer as she hung onto the Dragon Pokémon's scaly back while trying to stay awake. The noises caused by the constant flapping of the Dragonite's wings helped her in keeping her senses, though.

"Pewter City. If I remember correctly, an old friend of Ash lives there. He can help us in some way, I'm sure of it." Raine replied to her question. "I know him personally too and he's very kind, so I doubt he'd turn us out if we offered to crash at his place tonight."

"You mean Brock?" Latios tried not to laugh at the ridiculous reactions of Pewter City's Gym Leader whenever he witnessed an attractive girl in his presence. "I think I still remember the time when he tried to flirt with a girl on the overpass in Alto Mare only to attract the attention of some old lady!"

The trainer widened her eyes a bit at the Pokémon. "How'd you know?"

"I met him once before I passed away and came back. I guess history and knowledge has its mark on me."

Raine giggled a bit. "I guess. I think Brock wouldn't turn down three lovely ladies!"

_It's been years since I've seen the rather…um…gentleman._ Blade reminded himself, unsure if Brock's attitude towards women was exactly "gentle". _The battle against his Onix was brutal…I heard it evolved into a Steelix not so long ago._

"For a first timer, he's tough, I'll tell you that!" His trainer commented.

_Yeah, right. I was just an inexperienced Scyther back in those days…these days I'll probably defeat it in my sleep, not to sound too arrogant myself. _The golden Scizor rolled his eyes as he thought about the mysterious fluid he made contact with. _Just what is that mess?_

_Let's remember that some other time, after we get our well-earned rest. We've won a major victory today, so the best we can do is relax for a few days or two._ Latios advised, hoping his ally wouldn't push himself too hard._  
_

* * *

**Somewhere on an Unchartered Island Codenamed "New Island"**

_Is…is this where humanity has stumbled to in its desire to satisfy their greedy stomachs and desires?_ An agitated Mewtwo thought to himself as he kept his relatively light body levitated about 30 feet into the air and observed the conflict in the Charicific valley. _They won, for now. This is just one of the many battles that are insignificant to the one antagonistic force that will doom us all as we know it. Our fates are not written. It is made by the ones that are chosen to alter it for us._

After his slaughter of the UAAF platoon sent to retrieve him in the Cerulean Cave, he knew his hiding place and exact location to the ones hunting for him was compromised, and the Genetic Pokémon wouldn't be surprised one bit if the one man that devoted every single piece and pile of his men, materials, weaponry, and enslaved Pokémon, would come back to his haven in order to claim him again under his corrupt grip. His teleportation skills allowed Giovanni's creation to easily warp to any location within a region-getting to other regions, such as a city in Sinnoh, would take at least a day or so. But for now, he just wanted to hide. He didn't want to fight. The past was behind him. The living super weapon just wanted to live out a normal life, like a human, like a Pokémon. Of course, having a terrible reputation not to mention powers that were extremely hard to contain hampered his efforts of integrating himself into society.

New island, now nothing more than a grassy island floating quietly off the coast of the Sevii Islands chain, was his last haven. With the exception of some remnants of human architecture and wild bird Pokémon such as Pidgeys and Taillows occasionally flying overhead and landing on the quiet environment to rest and make temporary homes, Mewtwo was the sole life being that lived alone on the rock floating in the ocean.

Giovanni was going to be here soon, probably in a few weeks or so equipped with an entire military operations force to reclaim the living super weapon for themselves. The Pokémon knew it. His future visions never lied to him.

_But Giovanni isn't the one pulling the strings here. There's someone bigger out there._

Humanity has always been the one force that drove Mewtwo's malice and rage to exterminate the race in some way. That was, until he was shown that mankind, at its most vile, corrupted, spoiled, rotten, heartless, and whatever negative term used to describe their dark sides had good in them. Taking the lesson taught to him with a grain of salt, the manmade Pokémon decided to go into hiding, living in peace with his clones that he materialized as machines of warfare in his planned act of vengeance against the Homo sapiens.

One by one, his clones died off. They weren't perfect-aside from having a different method of being born into existence and possessed unnatural fighting powers, they were still living beings. Most of them lived for 3 to 4 years at the most after their creation, due to flaws in their genetic structure.

Perhaps, one day, the Pokémon hoped there would be a companion of some sort that would guide him towards a new life.

A normal Pokémon would have a lifespan of about 100 years, while the more mystical ones could live up to 1000 years. Legendaries, such as Lugia, Groudon, Dialga, and the like, lived for billions of years. They existed ever since Earth was in its early stages when it was still a lifeless rock floating in space. Other legendaries, such as the golems or the Eon duo, could last about 5000 or even more years.

"Unlike myself." Mewtwo muttered. "I was created because a bastard wanted a weapon of war…something virtually indestructible. Something to do the fighting for him while the one controlling me hides in a command room and orders their men and women to their graves."

Having been built for war as the perfect biological weapon, it all backfired against his creators when the Pokémon gained a sentience. Only negative emotions ran through his ravaged mind, but his first confrontation changed all of that. Like other legendary Pokémon, his lifespan could last at least 3000 years, if not longer, compared to literal gods of their realm. Born to kill and spread terror into the hearts of Team Rocket's enemies, he was envisioned to be mortally indestructible when faced with the greatest Pokémon or mankind's most powerful weapons.

He looked towards the sky. This was only the beginning. Giovanni's efforts to get him back were just stage 1 of what was really about to come. It was all the work of the sole maniac by the name of Donald Zetta, the billionaire and the mastermind of the UAAF.

_The one madman out there. He will not stop until Earth is all his and whatever lies beyond our atmosphere. How exactly do I know all of this?  
_

Mewtwo could only imagine who this "Donald Zetta" was. Whatever he was, he was no ordinary human being at heart to be able to conjure up such a threat to endanger the existence of the planet-and perhaps the universe-entirely. Arceus had warned him about it, and the shadow of the threat was now creeping over Earth's horizons.

_A descendant of Cipher? Might be, but…this new enemy is almost alien-like. Cipher's Shadow Pokémon were powerful, but these abominations are just despicable._ Just thinking about a Pokémon who has achieved full status in terms of corruption and surviving while going through massive physical changes made him feel sick. He didn't even bother to think about the deformed ones that failed and fell to the influence of the virus.

Feeling a debt to owe to the good side of humanity, he would rise when the time calls.

_When the time is right and the winds of war are blowing…I will rise to face the threat with them. Hate to say it, but these kids that repelled them, they are the ones. The one boy that taught me the meaning of life…and the Ranger who so willingly risked his own life to save Latios. They will be the ones who will deliver the judgment hammer that will shatter the iron fist of our oppressors. If my predictions are right…Earth will be judged, not by the divine, but by the greatest enemy of not only mankind, but us too._

He returned to his usual meditation posture. If his visions of the future did not deceive or lie to him, the humans that so willingly obeyed the orders of Donald Zetta and Giovanni himself will soon begin the great hunt-not just for him, but the race of the divine as a whole. It was going to be a life or death situation.

A telepathic message from nowhere entered his scarred and battered mind caused by traumatic events throughout his life, forever sealing his decision in this conflict.

_I will find you, Mewtwo…you will all be slaves for me…after all, you know that your dear Donald Zetta, your real father, isn't what he really is…heheheh…you and all of my other children will live happily under one sun and one ruler!_

"I knew you'd return to do battle with me someday." Mewtwo cracked one of his eyes wide open, upon realizing who this man really was. _It is my job to seal your fate. You made me, utilizing Giovanni as a puppet figure, but I'll ensure that you will pay for making your own worst enemy._

He just hoped his power was enough to match his mortal enemies. The goodness of humanity-the few remaining pockets of the pure-hearted people that respected their fellow Pokémon and treated them like their brothers and sisters-gave him a motivation to take a stand against what was arguably mankind's greatest enemy.

_Arceus, I hope you're getting of all of this. Looks like the Fall of Earth is imminent sooner or later, even with the Chosen One fighting back. I'll keep you updated, but for now, I suggest you command the others to stay away from the planet for the time being.  
_

He didn't want humanity to fight alone in this struggle, but there was little choice. Thousands of races have already been extinguished as a result of Entity Three's doings, and it was very likely that mankind would be on the extinction list in the future. Then, Mewtwo didn't know exactly all too much about the intergalactic apocalypse wars that raged eons before he was even created.

* * *

**United Aerospace Armed Forces HQ**

"Heheheh…I'm glad you said so yourself, Mewtwo. Don't worry. Playtime won't start until I've got enough pieces to play with! You and I are both monsters, but I don't know why you'd want to side with the pathetic humans anyways," he laughed quietly, amusing himself with such a fruitless thought.

Sending another telepathic message, he hoped to glean more information out of the Pokémon. _Well, do you think you'd still want to challenge my authority? You're a Rocket creation after all, and Team Rocket works under my jurisdiction! The hunt will begin soon and you will be the hunted. You will return to your creators and live by our laws and rules. All resistance will be crushed, including you, should you dare continue your effortless struggle against us.  
_

No response. Apparently, the Genetic Pokémon had severed the link to their "conversation".

Smiling to the potential successes in the future as a means of forgetting the failed operation, Donald Zetta toyed with his right hand. No longer a human hand, it was rather a jet-black limb coated with armor plates, coupled with razor-sharp crystalline scales that shimmered with a sharp, bright blue color. Small tentacles that gave off a faint neon glow of bright blue wiggled from the openings of his mutilated hand like worms fleeing from a rain-soaked lawn. However, they were no living creatures, but rather the extra limbs.

No one, except for himself, knew about his true identity. He was no ordinary human being or a mastermind of the most powerful corporate military force on the face of the Earth. He was a descendent of a long-lost race of extraterrestrial entities, destroyers of worlds, and the ultimate nightmare for even the most valiant and courageous heroes. After all, he possessed the unique ability to turn teams of even the closest of friends against each other and force them to kill each other in a mad, bloodlust-driven frenzy. Being the last of his extraterrestrial race of alien viruses, he wasn't about to let his legacy go just like that.

Of course, there were always the lone warriors, but their efforts to hinder his goals were rather foolish.

It was about to begin. The first shots have been fired. Looking at the profiles of Jimmy, Ash, Zephyr, Leon, and several more specialized individuals that had the guts to stand up against him, he was looking forward to sucking the life, blood and flesh out of their frail, delicious human bodies and replacing it with a barren slave under his own influence, not to mention satisfying his desire on tasting the smell of a chosen one. Devouring them allowed him to energize his soul, having been locked away for thousands of years, even further.

_That day will come. Sooner or later, all the victories that those who oppose our ideals achieve will mean nothing. For now, there are other businesses to attend to._ He allowed his low chuckle to echo through his mind, savoring what was about to come.

Rising out of his chair, he departed for Dr. Namba's lab. In the cover of relative darkness and most personnel, except for the security force having gone to their quarters for the night, a tentacle dripping with a blue-violet colored serum erupted from his back. He was going to make the senile Team Rocket doctor pay for attempting to hide the secrets of the life transfusion process. Of course, there was no need to kill him…yet. Team Rocket required a watchful eye, for he didn't know if Giovanni and his top officers would be attempting to plot something behind his back.

The defeat today dealt a swift blow to his corporation, but to the madman, it was just an insignificant defeat that would have no outcome on the conflict nevertheless.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN! …and that ends the first major battle of my story.**_

_**It looks like the man who's been pulling all the strings is by far no means human or even anything remotely close to anything known in existence! And yes, it should be an obvious giveaway because this story is themed around corruption and darkness. Where else would you think the mad creations of the United Aerospace Armed Forces came from? Out of thin air? Well, whatever.**_

_**I love the Metroid series, so I just HAD to make a reference here. If you're all confused, yes. Mr. Zetta does use his own life force to manufacture the dreaded Corruption balls, so he's essentially controlling them with a second conscience. Only the strongest of the disciplined and noble-hearted victims can withstand his poison once it surges through their bodies, but that's another story for another chapter…maybe. The blue liquid the dark Typhlosion was seen puking out is a straight reference to Phazon.**_

_**I should throw up a trivia chapter after I'm done with this storm of whack, but I'll see.**_

_**But yes, Donald's appearance in his alternate form should be recognizable if you have seen what Phazon does to affected life forms in the Metroid Prime games. The corrupted attacks, such as shadow blast, shadow beam, and dark flamethrower (just to name a few) are also a reference to the hyper beam from Metroid Prime 1 and 3. They are extremely lethal, but rather limited in use since it draws massive amounts of energy, but most corrupted Pokémon don't need to worry too much about that to begin with, right? Some of these moves have also been inspired by Pokémon XD's trademark Shadow **__**Pokémon**_, but they have no relations to the UAAF counterparts. Since it's a spinoff game, I might not use it.

_**You've been hearing the attack "virus claw" used many times. Here is what it is.**_

_**Virus claw is a corrupted variation of shadow claw, only usable by corrupted Pokémon. Using the poisons inside the user's body, the attacker will swipe its victim with toxic-coated claws. It does not have any effect unless the target is continuously raked by the corrupted claws-this causes potential status aliments such as the poisoned, paralyzed or in rare cases, the corrupted status. In this state the affected is confused and poisoned. Yes, this is based on Phazon, since the material is known to be extremely toxic and completely deforms the target's state of mind if exposed for a prolonged manner. This story, however, has NO connections to the Metroid games. I love them but I can't see them together.**_

_**Anyways, rate and review! This was by far, one of my favorite chapters to make, aside from the bloodier battles that involves one of the OCs (I'm sure you all know who he is =D) while at the same time it was also difficult. Very difficult. I spent quite some time doing this before exams, but after finishing them (and saying goodbye to 2**__**nd**__** year of university) I edited this extensively. Hoo boy, this year went by fast.**_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	14. Double the Pokemon, Double the Glory

_**Been a while since I updated this. There are a few reasons why it's been quite a bit late, so I'll explain why right now.**_

_**I recently got into a hit-and-run car accident on May 20**__**th**__**, which gave me a major headache in terms of updating the story and working on it. Two little fuckballs (best way I can describe them, really…pardon my swearing anyways but I'm utterly devastated and depressed after this event) with no licenses or insurance papers slammed into my car when I was en route to receive my G2 license and gave me and my instructor a 3 hour headache as the police sorted out things. Did I mention both of them didn't admit who the driver was? Kids these days…they left their wrecked car (totally annihilated) at the scene and ran off into the nearby neighborhood.**_

_**No one was hurt, although my instructor had some minor neck pains, probably because of his age. However, I'm still extremely upset. It felt like something I didn't deserve but there's no point in mourning something that's occurred already. Moving on.**_

_**Second of all, a rushed story is never a good thing, correct? Better to have a delayed but well finished product than a wreck that was rushed for the deadline and turns out to be completely dysfunctional. I don't plan to update this ALL the time. Maybe once every 4 weeks, but…life is sorta getting on my nerves now. Do not worry though, I will try to keep this fic going. I have no intentions to abandon this one bit.**_

_**Here's to chapter 13 of my story so enjoy what's to come!**_

_**Like always, I don't own Pokémon.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Double the Pokémon, Double the Glory  
**

_"Fools fight when it's not necessary. The wise fight for a reason."-Latios of Alto Mare_

_"Explosive champion right here!"-Krakatoa_

"Oh good grief!" James complained upon seeing the twerps take their leave from the valley on the back of their Pokémon. "We took hours to get here, and now they leave? Why couldn't we have gotten here faster? How come they get powerful Pokémon while we get weaklings!"

"Because it was your bright idea to come here on this piece of trashy vehicle! And quit your complaining already, will you!" Meowth shot up in disgust, his legs already starting to get tired from continuously pedaling the bicycle-like whirlybird. "If we had brought a supersonic jet or something-"

Jessie slapped her face in disappointment. "We'd be broke if that was the case. We can't afford one to begin with given the fact we feed on table scraps everyday!"

The trio attempted to fight off the fatigue of sleep and tiredness (and of course, arguing over absurd things), but it wasn't long before the complaining began from the two humans and got out of hand. Having not gotten a bite to eat in days, the lack of energy soon overtook their senses as their eyes fell droopy with the need for slumber and rest.

"I'm tired…" An overly tired Jessie yawned.

"Me too…" James spoke drowsily.

Not wanting to hear the complaining of his two human companions, the Scratch Cat Pokémon immediately slapped them across their faces angrily. "HEY! Keep pedaling! Otherwise this thing will-"

The Team Rocket trio panted tiredly as they attempted to keep their vehicle airborne, but after a nonstop trip for almost 5 hours straight and the thought of extreme hunger setting in to their stomachs, their legs finally gave in as their vehicle stopped functioning due to the lack of its occupants putting in an effort to keep the vehicle airborne via the bike-like pedals. It wasn't long before the bicycle-helicopter suddenly took a plunge towards the valley as it spiraled out of the sky and crashed through some trees like a failing Pidgey, leaving the group disoriented as their vehicle was wrecked into a heap of trash metal upon crash-landing into the valley.

All three members of the crime organization were left hanging in the trees. Lucky for them, for they would have been easily killed if they divebombed towards the floor and resulted in a smack-dab collision with the forest floor.

"Uggh…where are we?" James questioned upon scrambling out of the totaled wreck and viewing the surroundings. They found themselves in a forest of some sort which bordered the Charific Valley with virtually no ways out.

"Oh great! We crashed into a chasm! Now there's no way out!" Meowth raged as he leapt up and down angrily. "I didn't want to starve and die in a stinking hellscape in the middle of nowhere!" The overly frustrated Scratch Cat Pokémon could not find another possible reason that would make this day get any worse.

It was about to as two behemoth-like Pokémon observed the trio argue childishly from some dense undergrowth.

"It was your entire fault!" Jessie shot up. "If you spent some of your money on food prior to our departure we wouldn't be starving here!"

"My fault?" Meowth replied. "Blame it on James for using that trash heap he built in 15 minutes!"

"Hey, I bought the parts with my bottle cap collection! None of you had to pitch in any money for the task!" The male teenager fought back, hating to have lost the majority of his prized collection of beer bottle caps he spent collecting throughout his entire childhood.

"Well, you're the rich one here!" Jessie mouthed back.

James slapped his face in disappointment. Maybe being rich wasn't a good idea after all.

The noises they made, however, attracted two very agitated Pokémon. Both of them stomped over, their heavy breathings soon drowned out by their intimidating growls. Seeing three intruders made them want to smash them all flat into the ground.

"Uh, guys, I think we have company…" Jessie stuttered upon witnessing two angry Aggrons, which were apparently the ones who previously belonged to Annie and Oakley and were sent flying into the canyons after battling the trainers' Pokémon, advanced onto them. While they were no longer corrupted due to the fact they were freed, defeated in the earlier battle and abandoned by the agents, they weren't particularly happy with intruders trespassing into their territory and causing a racket in the middle of the night.

"Oh my. This isn't good…" Meowth sweatdropped at the two rather upset-looking Pokémon as they intimidated the Rockets.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" James yelped in fright, turning tail to the aggressive Pokémon and fleeing. His two companions mimicked his actions without a second thought.

Before they could clear any further than a couple of meters, both Pokémon opened their gaping maws and gathered energy in their mouths, a spherical glowing shape forming in the openings. Only moments passed as the hyper beams fired from the Iron Armor Pokémon exploded at the ground below the Rocket agents and sent them flying into the sky once again.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" All three of them wailed their signature tagline before disappearing over the horizon with the twinkle of a star, their last words echoing throughout the valley multiple times. As the trio were sent sky-high, their argument continued as always.

"I blame the twerps for leading us here!" James wailed.

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY!" Meowth yelled with a rather humorous as he performed a fury swipes on the male agent.

* * *

**En Route to Pewter City**

The flight to Pewter City only took approximately 2 hours or so for the Pokémon who transported the humans there. Clearing the Indigo Plateau and over more mountains that led into Kanto, the group made their way into the moderately sized city that had a fairly large population size after the years passed. Well known for the museum of science and its close approximation to Mt. Moon directly to the east, the city was often visited by people of many types often. Archeologists would come to see the museum or make a quick stop before setting out to the mountain to the east to search and dig for rare fossils, while trainers just starting out would face their first gym challenge here and attempt to earn their first badge on their first step to becoming a Pokémon Champion.

However, the gym leader was no longer Brock, as he was replaced recently by his younger brother after Ash's friend wanted to go into medical science after their adventures in Sinnoh.

The majority of the group was trying to fight off sleep and exhaustion, as they had spent the entire night fighting Annie and Oakley and exhausting almost all of their energy in the process. Nevertheless, they all kept their focus as they approached the city that was coming into sight as they made their approach. They knew they would have all the time needed to sleep and rest up after they arrived in Pewter City and found a place to stay for the night.

"So this is it?" Latios asked, surveying the city below them. "Our destination? The view's beautiful from up here, even for a city that can't be compared to my home."

"You bet." Raine replied happily. "Dragonite, land us outside the Pewter Gym!"

Her Pokémon nodded its bright smiling face before quickly descending towards the ground and landing outside the gym. Latias, Latios and Blade followed her Pokémon and touched the ground moments later.

"Here, let my Dragonite carry the two boys for you." Raine offered assistance as she witnessed Latias's panting face. Despite being a capable flier, she wasn't as strong in terms of physical strength when compared to her older brother. As Bianca and Raine hopped off the back of the dragon, it happily approached Latias and Latios and took the trainers with it, carrying them on both its arms with almost no difficulties at all. It was as if it was lifting two dumbbells that felt like paperweights on its powerful muscles although the boys didn't weigh too much to begin with.

_"Phew…that was tiring!"_ Latias shook some sweat from her forehead, shaking bits of water droplets that drenched her feathers. She panted a bit, sticking her tongue out like an exhausted Growlithe after jogging on a hot summer day but nevertheless felt proud for her achievement.

"Wasn't for me." Latios replied.

_"Well, you regained all your strength overnight! Not to mention you were always stronger than me! That's not fair now, was it?" _She giggled a bit. Ash's Pikachu rolled his eyes a bit from her lame joke.

_"It was sure a tiring flight even for a skilled flier like me, but I guess the battle worn me out earlier."_ Raine's Scizor gave off a sleepy yawn before rubbing its eyes sleepily. He tried to ignore the pain that emitted from the charred portions of his armored body that still remained even though Latios had patched him up with his psychic strength. _"I'll hit the Pokémon Center tomorrow one more time."_

Bianca immediately released Typhlosion from his Poke ball that was normally meant to contain Latias, and he stretched his arms and legs upon experiencing freedom. Breathing in the night air while sighing happily, he flexed his muscles proudly before scratching his ears. "Next time, I want to ride a Pokémon, you got it?" He demanded. "Getting stuffed into a Poke ball when you've been free for so many years is definitely not comfortable, I'll tell you that."

"Well, I _am_ your trainer, so you have to listen to me!" Bianca teased him with a bright, yet tired face.

"Come on, I wouldn't do the same to you if you were a Pokémon!" Krakatoa wailed desperately, trying to reason with his trainer.

"Point taken. Alright, I promise. I'll see how we can work things out in the future."

Overhearing the conversation, the red-headed trainer interrupted their chattering and hoped that Brock would let the group crash at his place for the night. "Wait here, guys." Raine approached the gym's doors and hesitantly rang the doorbell, hoping there would be someone available to answer the door. When no one did, the trainer pressed the doorbell switch a couple more times. Surely, someone must be home, especially for an important figure in Pewter City.

Moments later, a half-asleep Brock answered the door before letting out another sleepy yawn.

"…can I help you?" He asked sleepily while rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright streetlights that shone through the city.

"We need your help, Brock." Raine immediately focused on explaining the task at hand. _"The chitchat and other nonsense will have to wait."_

"Hey Raine! Long time no see!" Immediately wide awake upon seeing the bright face of the energetic trainer after not seeing her for almost 2 years after their last gym battle together, he shook her hand with a bright smile while the trainer mimicked his actions in return. "What brings you here this late at night?"

"Long story. I'll explain later-I'll cut to the chase right now to save time." She turned to the group behind her. "These are my…um…friends. We need a place to crash for the night and I was wondering if you are so kind enough to let us stay here for a night or so."

Brock's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing Latias, Latios, and the trainer's Dragonite who carried the two unconscious boys in its powerful arms. Bianca on the other hand waved with a smile while Krakatoa simply focused with a sharp stare. "Oh…my…" He immediately recognized two of the legendary Pokémon and their identities, but the sharp glare of Typhlosion and the impressive build of Raine's Dragonite only amazed him more. Such powerful Pokémon were extremely rare these days, especially with the UAAF's violent methods to quell their rebellious actions. To him, the legendaries didn't look as impressive compared to the Dragonite that was inexplicably larger than usual by at least 3 feet.

Latios decided to say something to break the silence. "Pardon us if we're being interruptive, but I don't think we can all fit in one room at the Pokémon Center. Well, not with like a whole band of members here."

The fact the Eon Pokémon actually spoke to begin with only sent Ash's former companion into a further state of shock, but nevertheless, he invited the whole group into his house after regaining his composition. "Oh, what am I doing forcing you all to stand out here! Please, come on in! Excuse my manners, please!" The cuteness of Bianca and Latias's faces only made him feel more embarrassed and rude for making the group stand outside like a bunch of homeless people and Pokémon begging for a place to sleep this time at night.

"Are you surprised?" Raine asked Ash's wide-eyed friend.

"Somewhat. Dragonites and Typhlosions are elusively rare these days, but…seeing two legendaries just outright amazes me even more." Brock stuttered. "Sorry if I gave you a shocker, but yes, everything's fine. Make yourselves at home!"

* * *

Everyone entered into Brock's house, which was right next door to the Pewter City Gym. Due to the massive family that Brock had been living with (8 siblings if Brock himself wasn't counted) the house was fairly large in order to accommodate the total number of 11 occupants, counting the two parents of the massive family and the former gym leader himself. The living room was beyond massive, with four large-sized sofas (each designed to hold at least 5 people) designed to greet guests, or hold the entire family in the room while they were camped around the large-screen and high-definition television. While it wasn't shown to the rest of the group, the upstairs level led to at least 10 bedrooms, each room for each sibling while the parents slept together in their own room.

"Wow, this place looks awesome!" Bianca exclaimed at the interior decorations of the house which dwarfed her own home in terms of size back in Alto Mare.

_"Sure beats our own house."_ Latias added. _"I can actually fly around without having the risk of knocking expensive things over!"_

"Well, it's needed when you have a family with 11 members, counting myself." Brock flipped a switch on the wall and lit the room brightly with lighting.

"…11?" Krakatoa stuttered. "11 members? Just how many siblings do you have?"

Brock widened his eyes at the talking Typhlosion that had kept itself silent all this time. "Did he just…"

Slapping his face in disappointment and frustration, the Volcano Pokémon hated it whenever someone would lose their minds upon witnessing his ability to talk. "Look, I know it's a shocker, but let's just say I learned the ability to speak over the years. Like that crazy Meowth that stalks your friends all the time. So why don't you stop treating me like an alien!"

"Eheheh…sorry." Brock laughed nervously.

"Apology accepted." To Krakatoa's side, Bianca only smiled nervously at his impatient yet somewhat rude type of attitude.

"Alright, like I was saying, yes, I do have a massive family. My parents are out of town while my siblings are all asleep, so please try not to make too much noise." Brock explained. He didn't want to give his siblings a rude awakening, especially when Forrest, the second eldest brother of the family, was scheduled for gym duty tomorrow the next day at the crack of dawn.

Meanwhile, Raine's Dragonite placed Leon and Ash on the couch, dropping both boys in a lying position. The Pokémon was promptly recalled into its Poke ball by its trainer, as its massive size gave it difficulties as it tried to move around the interior of the house. The Dragon Pokémon nearly knocked over an entire glass case that held some expensive stones and other natural artifacts, but Typhlosion and Blade managed to prevent the case from toppling over and shattering upon impact.

"Whoa, watch it. Don't want to break anything here." Latios added as he carefully adjusted the glass case back into a stable upright position with his telekinesis powers.

"Sorry about that…I guess Dragonite isn't used to being in small, cramped spaces. Dragonite, return!" She apologized as she returned her Pokémon. The abnormally large draconic creature disappeared into the device with a beam of red light, and its trainer tucked her Pokémon's Poke ball onto her belt.

Latios wasn't used to being in such a cramped space either, even while inside Brock's massive living room. "Look, do you mind if I sleep outside in your backyard for the night?" He noticed fairly large trees in the rear yard of the mansion, which was his favorite type of environment to sleep in.

"Sure thing." Brock replied without objection, but wanted to know why they wanted to crash at his house at the night to begin with. "But what brings you all here?"

"I'll explain tomorrow." The Eon Pokémon replied, having already known the question that was going to be asked. "Are you coming too, Latias?"

The Eon dragoness huddled with Ash on the sofa, gently cuddling up with the trainer comfortably. _"Is it all right if I spend the night with Ash?"_ She yawned slightly as Bianca blushed at the adorable scene while Pikachu tried to make himself comfortable by snuggling on Latias's warm and fluffy back.

"If it makes you happy, I have no objections. Good night." Bidding everyone sweet dreams, Latios opened the door with his psychic powers and flew outside. Blade decided to join him too, but instead he chose to sleep on the sweet-smelling grass on the ground. Being a Pokémon who spent the majority of his life living, sleeping and fighting outdoors made him feel uneasy having to live in a human-oriented environment even if it was a warm and welcoming one.

_"I'll see you tomorrow, Raine._ Blade communicated. _I'm probably going to have a word or two with Latios."_

"Very well. Good night." The trainer answered as the golden-colored Pincers Pokémon disappeared through the door to the backyard.

"…what happened to them?" Brock asked upon noticing Ash and the new guest he couldn't seem to identify in a totally unconscious state. "I know that's Ash, but who's the young man in the fancy clothing?"

"That's Leon. He's a Pokémon Ranger." Raine explained, scratching her head nervously unsure of how to tell their intense battle against Annie and Oakley earlier. "Look, I know you won't believe us, but…we recently had a massive scuffle with a couple of Team Rocket agents. I wouldn't have joined the fight or met up with anyone here if it wasn't for Leon's request to transport him to the Charicific Valley after it was clear elite Team Rocket agents were going in there for a major operation. I didn't really expect to meet two legendary Pokémon there, however…" To her surprise, there was a notable difference about his hair after she examined his features.

Two protrusions of hair, similar in shape and size of Latios's two ears, stuck out from his head. _"Strange…what is that? I didn't notice them before when I spent the day earlier with him…it's probably nothing to worry about. His hair's quite messy anyways._" She brushed it off her mind without giving much thought to the subject.

"Hey, you must be Bianca!" Brock exclaimed after being able to recall some of his memories during his vacation to Alto Mare. "How have you been?" He tried not to blush at the attractive and cute girl's physical impression.

"I'm fine. It's been so long. But what about you? Is the Pewter Gym doing fine?" She placed her purse on the table while stretching slightly.

"…were you listening to me?" Raine demanded angrily, not amused or pleased at the fact she was being ignored.

Brock immediately focused his attention back onto the trainer once again. "Oh, sorry! I haven't seen an old friend for so long it just surprises me that I get to see her again, even though it was only for a day or so. 5 years pass by so quickly…but yes, there hasn't been much happening around here. But what really happened today with you guys and girls?"

"It is a very long story." Krakatoa tried to explain. "We were beaten to an inch of our lives by Team Rocket, but fortunately, we had some assistance and made new allies. But even then, we barely emerged victorious. I don't know if you have been paying attention, but do you know who the United Aerospace Armed Forces organization is?"

"Are you talking about that peacekeeping organization?" He replied, having seen their news reports quite often on television.

The veteran Pokémon snickered at the false media reports that were obviously fed to broadcasting stations. "Peaceful? Peacekeeping? HAH! You wish! But that's another story for another time. No need to go into the heavy details." The Volcano Pokémon felt it was better off to be kept a secret, at least until their next major encounter with them. To his fortune, Brock didn't ask any more questions or request for further details. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm calling it a night. I'm very, very tired." He curled up on the rug at the feet of the sofas and unleashed a loud yawn, the ring of fire on his back going out to prevent starting accidental fires. "Good night ladies, stay pretty and get some beauty sleep."

Both Raine and Bianca yawned too, exhausted also as their eyes began to drop slightly. "You got a place for us to sleep for the night?"

"Well, there are a few empty bedrooms upstairs at the moment, so you can sleep there. Just try not to wake anyone up." Brock advised the girls before turning to Ash one last time and feeling envy amassing in his mind. _"He's so lucky! He gets a drop-dead gorgeous Pokémon that can take the form of any human she desires to sleep with him!"_

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone was tucked in for the night, the majority of the guests relieved to know they didn't all have to register rooms in a Pokémon Center like a group of homeless kids. With Latios and Blade both sleeping reassuringly outside in the backyard, Leon, Ash, Pikachu, Latias and Typhlosion all slept in the living room of Brock's house, with the Ranger's mouth snoring wide open as he drooled all over his uniform and the female Eon Pokémon cuddling happily with the trainer she was so in love with. Occasionally, she would giggle and smile in her sleep as she fantasized about playing and frolicking with Ash in a conflict-free world in her dreams. Pikachu just slept in a standard pose, nothing like the other boys and their crazy positions. On the ground, Krakatoa occasionally scratched himself in his sleep with his two legs, trying to fight off various wild dreams that rambled into his head. Raine and Bianca slept upstairs in the spare bedrooms that Brock offered them, and Ash's closest friend himself returned to his own bedroom after making sure his friends, both old and new, were sleeping away peacefully and comfortably.

Latios, however, couldn't simply fall asleep like the rest of the team. The troubling day he just had was more than enough to keep him well awake for at least 2 hours, and he leaned down on the tree with a troubled face. Blade noticed this, and flew up to join him in the vegetation.

_"Something troubling you?"_ Raine's Pokémon asked as he caught sight of the Eon Pokémon wide awake and perching himself on the trees.

"Not really. I'm just having a tough time. Especially the fact I might shock the Ranger tomorrow morning when he realizes his life will be changed forever." He narrowed his eyes, but nevertheless didn't regret the decision.

_"What did you do exactly? I know there were some physical differences such as his odd-looking hair, but…"_

The Eon Pokémon quickly interrupted his sentence and broke the real truth to the Pincers Pokemon. "I gave him my powers. He has the ability to transform into another Latios at will, if he wished."

_"You…YOU WHAT?"_ Blade widened his eyes.

"You heard me." Latios tried to hide his laughs. "He has my powers. The same goes for Ash, although he'll be rather pleased-or shocked-that he's inherited the soul and embodiment of a Typhlosion. Maybe my sister would have taken his place, if Ash was a girl."

_"Ok…if what you said is just true, then I'm puzzled." _Blade tapped his titanium-hard pincers against the tree branches slightly, trying to get the facts straight. _"So essentially, we'll be seeing three Eon Pokémon flying around our heads and another Krakatoa running around by tomorrow morning?"_

"Precisely. But remember that, we have the abilities to transform into humans at will if we wanted to. He still has clear control over his old body and he is still essentially a human. But it was needed to save his life. I didn't know my body was so energy-demanding, so in return, I had to give him a portion of my own life force to the Ranger. Words can't express how thankful I am for his sacrifice. Without him, I would not be here. Krakatoa would've probably died either if Ash didn't step up to save him." Staring up at the stars above, he sighed. _"I owe him everything I have. Bianca and Latias are both so happy to see me again, and I have a second opportunity at life. But all of this is for a real purpose that will show itself later on…"_

_"But how is it possible? Pokemorphs, or so many coin it as, only exist in the UAAF."_

"Nah. A human with a pure heart and aura can easily adopt such a skill." Latios chuckled. "I guess those two boys are lucky they possess either one of them or both."

_"I don't know what to say, but I suppose we'll find out tomorrow."_ The Scizor could only wonder what Latios really meant by his words-does this mean they would have another proficient fighter on their team? _"The questions of life are always so puzzling. Well, sleep well Latios."_

"You too." The male Eon dragon yawned lightly before slumping down onto a branch and made himself comfortable for the evening.

* * *

**The Next Day**

With total exhaustion caused by the battle from yesterday, none of the guests at Brock's house were awake until at least like 11AM in the morning. Blade and Latios were wide awake at the moment the sun shone through the trees due to their early bird traits, but since they understood how tired the rest of the team was, they decided to let the crew catch some extra snooze time while they conversed in the backyard via mind communication. Both Raine and Bianca weren't awake either until 9:30AM, not even with Brock's siblings chattering at a moderate level of noise. However, Raine had gone out before everyone was awake so she could do some shopping at the local Pokemart to pick up some supplies. Her Scizor promised that he'd catch up with her after he has gotten some extra shut-eye.

The lazy boys downstairs that slept in the living room were definitely no exception when it came to slackers sleeping in. Ash, Leon, and Typhlosion continued to sleep, but their continuous snoring and mutterings in their slumber woke Latias up well before 9AM. While she would normally wake them up with her own antics and stunts (the same types she'd pull on her brother just for pure amusement, much to Latios's dismay) she couldn't help but ease down upon seeing Ash's innocent face as he continued to sleep. Kissing him gently on the cheek, she quickly rose out of her bed, took on a human disguise, and went upstairs to find Bianca.

It was at this time Leon humorously fell off the sofa and crashed to the ground with a loud thud, but he was in such a deep sleep that even the sudden noise didn't awake anyone, not even Ash or Krakatoa. Not even the Ranger himself woke up from the impact! Pikachu, however, was startled a bit as he came to his senses but didn't bother to give any attention before promptly fell back asleep.

"My pizza…back off guys…I earned it…don't make me get…my battle rifle!"

"Burn…baby burn…United…Aero…"

"I am…the champion…the league…will be mine…make way for…"

_"Talk about a bunch of lazy sleepyheads!"_ Latias laughed a bit in the back of her mind, her heart feeling warm from all 3 boys' silly speeches as they muttered in their deep sleep. _Now to find where Bianca is…"_

Tiptoeing through the hallways without making a noise, she sneaked past Brock's siblings as they wandered back and forth between their rooms before approached the bedroom where Bianca was sleeping and quietly made her way inside without making a noise, save for the door creaking slightly. She noticed her childhood human friend was still peacefully sleeping away sweetly and giggled at the adorable sight. She always had a soft spot whenever she witnessed cute-looking human beings snore away so peacefully.

Gliding over to Bianca, she nuzzled her with her head to wake up her up gently. _Bianca, wake up._ She spoke telepathically, wishing for her words to be heard.

The girl twisted and turned in her sleep, seemingly unresponsive at Latias's wake up call. After it was clear that simple gestures would not work, the Eon dragoness transformed back into her Pokémon form, licked her across the face repeatedly, and the action soon made Bianca spring out of the bed. Upon noticing her friend's bright, sunny look, she couldn't help but give the same expression in return.

"Aw, did you have to wake me up so early?" She asked while rubbing her eyes and patting the Pokémon on the head gently. "You know it's not polite to bother someone while they're having sweet dreams."

_"What did you dream about, if I may ask?"_ The Eon dragoness asked with a cute-looking blush.

"Dreams won't come true if they are spoken!" Bianca answered back, not willing to reveal her somewhat embarrassing fantasies in her sleep.

Latias landed on the bed and dug her face into the soft, fluffy bed sheets, cooing happily from the comfortable sensation in the process. _"Well, it's a beautiful day today. It feels sort of a waste to sleep it all away. That's what you always said to my brother, right?"_

"It's only 9:15AM in the morning and we aren't late for anything important." Bianca yawned a bit and ran a hand through her messy hair. "What's with the sudden awakening?"

_Well, I need your help!_

"With what?"

Latias blushed a bit, trying to explain herself as she fidgeted with her draconic claws. _"I don't know how to put it this way, but…"_

"I get it." Bianca tried to hide her laughs. "You obviously want to impress Ash again with a new look, am I not right?"

The sound of glass breaking could be heard inside Latias's mind, as her friend had managed to guess her true thoughts and feelings dead and right on the track. She rolled her eyes in response, trying to find a suitable excuse to avert the truth. _"Uh, well, actually…am I really that predictable!"_

"You've been annoying and badgering me about seeing Ash again ever since he left and Latios's passing. But now that they're both back and with us, why don't you just stop hiding your feelings and confess them? Not to mention you talked to me before about getting bored with taking my appearance all the time. I'm sure Latios would say the same thing to you." She advised while she climbed out of bed, rubbing her eyes.

_"Yeah…I guess…"_

"First things first. You said you need a new look, right?"

Latias nodded her head.

"I can help you with that. It's better than always taking my look, people will think I'm cloned or something." Bianca nervously scratched the back of her head.

Leading the Eon Pokémon to one of the washrooms, she closed the door and got to work, being Latias's fashion designer and advisor of the day while the Pokémon followed her tips and redesigned her human appearance using her psychic skills. Meanwhile, Typhlosion and Leon were finally starting to come to their senses as they got out of their sleeping states, with the fire-type Pokémon grumbling a bit from the glaring sunlight that bathed the living room through the windows. He looked up at the Ranger, who had just climbed off the ground and realized his vest was soaked beyond belief with drool.

"Did you just salivate all over your uniform while you were sleeping last night?" Krakatoa laughed, trying to hide his laughs.

"Huh? Oh man, not again…it always happens when I have awesome dreams." Leon moaned as he wiped off some dried-up drool from his lips.

"Care to tell what dreams you had? You know what I mean." He asked in a taunting voice while smiling devilishly and twitching his eyelids continuously.

"They're private! I don't ask you about what dreams you have now, right!"

"Whatever, soldier. Better wash up before you embarrass yourself to the girls here."

At this time, he realized he could see minimal traces of thoughts inside the Pokémon that was talking to him. Brushing it off as nothing but just a coincidence or a paranormal phenomenon, Leon groaned a bit and scratched his head a bit as he quickly made his way to the lower level bathroom to clean himself. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Typhlosion turned to the sleeping Ash. _"Talk about lazy, but then, I shouldn't be talking with my 12 hour naps!"_

In the washroom, the Ranger took off his vest and started to wash his face and the stains of saliva all over the protective gear. Scrubbing the disgusting liquids out of his vest, he yawned slightly before taking a quick glance at the mirror. Looking at his reflection sleepily, he realized there was something completely different about his physical appearance in general. "What the…"

His hair was slightly different for some reason. Instead of the messy black hair he normally had, there were two pointed protrusions sticking out to the sides of his head in the form of his own two ears, while both his eyes had a slight shade of bloodshot red instead of the usual dark brown scheme. The features resembled Latios's own pointed ears and piercing red eyes, and it was at that exact moment that he remembered about Latios mentioning about "leaving a gift for him". Thinking he was daydreaming to begin with, he quickly realized it was no hallucination and that he wasn't seeing things or anything. He decided to talk it over with Latios to see what the true results were after the life transfusion. Washing his face one last time, he quickly departed from the washroom and headed out to the backyard with Typhlosion interrupting him along the way.

_"Strange, I noticed some differences in Ash too, but mines seem to stand out more…"_

"You want a soda?" Krakatoa called to him as he raided Brock's fridge, looking for some breakfast. Just seeing the contents inside made the Pokémon drool as his stomach grumbled. The impressive amounts of rations stocked in the appliance amazed him as he tried to make out what would be his first course of breakfast.

"Not now!" The Ranger called back as he quickly wandered out to the back, where Blade and Latios were conversing among themselves. The Eon Pokémon noticed the Ranger approach and smiled slightly, relieved to see he was alright to begin with.

"Morning, Leon. Glad to see you're alright." He greeted with a sunny face.

"I request an immediate explanation right now for these changes right now, Mister…I'm feeling alright, but I've noticed changes with me." He grumbled under his breath.

"Ah, so you're wide awake and looking healthier than ever. Your energetic attitude tells it all to me." Latios was proud at the fact the Ranger had made a full recovery, but was well expecting a surprise from the boy.

Leon's face immediately had dead-serious written all over it, demanding an explanation. "Ok, I need to talk to you. No more sweet talk, okay? What's with these odd features I have? The pointy parts on my hair, the bloodshot eyes…I also feel a tad stronger, like as if I could fly…wait…fly? What the…PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" He focused his newfound powers, and to the shock of Blade, the Ranger began to literally levitate off the ground and towards the air.

_"He's…he's…FLYING?"_ The Pokémon couldn't believe his eyes at the floating human. _"Good Mew, what's going on!"_

"Holy crud…what did you do to me! I repeat, put me down this instant!" Leon cried out in shock and excitement as he tried to land onto firm ground again, but with no results. It was at this moment he began to feel a surge of pure energy flying through his blood vessels and nervous systems, making him feel as strong as 500 maniacal killers packed into one powerhouse of a warrior. "Hey, what's going on!"

_"Looks like extreme senses of emotion activates the transformation. I'll have to teach him that and how to control it."_ Latios tried to keep that in his mind, as he knew he was going to have to take the role as an instructor for the Ranger and his new abilities. The fact his successor was known to be emotionally weak on occasions didn't help either.

That was, until this new Pokémon could handle the powers.

To the shock of Blade, Leon's body was suddenly engulfed with bright blue light as his body underwent a morphing process of some sort. His humanoid figure shifted in the blinding rays and soon emerged as something completely new. With no idea what was happening, the Ranger stared at himself and tried to scream, but could only utter nothing but empty words. In moments, there was no longer a young, energetic and brave kid in the position of where the boy was once, but rather the sleek figure of another Latios. With the exception of the color schemes and slightly different physical features, he resembled the exact same Pokémon of the one he had saved only about 12 hours ago. The only notable differences were the alternate color scheme of the eyes and body. Instead of blue, Leon was colored in an aquamarine type of shading while his eyes were jet-black opposed to bloodshot red. The triangle-shaped figure on his chest was navy-blue colored opposed to red or yellow, the colorations of the same feature for other Pokémon of the same species.

Latios tried not to chuckle or gasp in awe. _"It's successful. His soul has merged with my own life force, and this is the result. Not bad if I say so myself. While I would pick Ash instead, perhaps this young one may unlock even further potential with this profound new strength."_

Surprised, shocked, breathless and just outright amazed all at the same time, Leon stared at his physical features. He no longer had human hands, but rather claws of a dragon Pokémon. His two legs were reduced to small, stubby extensions while two bladed wings akin to a sword and a fighter plane's delta-shaped wings sprouted from his back. _"What in the name…"_

Blade's mouth just dropped wide open. He wasn't sure how Raine and the others were going to react to this shocking news but decided not to stick around any longer. _"Uh…I'll let you two have some alone time. Alright?"_ He quickly wandered back into Brock's house, not sure if to break the news to the group. Gasping heavy breaths, he tried to calm himself down. _"Easy, Blade. Everything will work out. I mean, what could possibly happen about him transforming into a Pokémon?"_ He remembered having to meet up with his trainer at the Pokemart, and quickly made his way out of the yard and headed into the streets.

"Latios, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" The Ranger screamed to the top of his lungs. While it was awesome being a Pokémon, he didn't want to become one forever. How was he going to explain to Ranger HQ and his friends about this fiasco?

But to Latios, all the words he could hear were the angry squawking and cooing of the newly transformed human, but he could clearly understand what his companion was attempting to say. _"What! I can't speak!_" He tried to bark out words, but nothing more than high-pitched squealing came out of his mouth.

"Use telepathic means of communication. It should be easy." Latios recommended.

Typhlosion, having caught the attention of the racket out in the backyard, went outside with a soda in his claws. "Hey, what's going-" It was at this moment he witnessed the new Latios. Dropping his jaws, the soda he was holding fell to the ground as the liquid spilled out of the can. "What the heck! Am I seeing two of you, Latios!"

"No, you're not. This is Leon. He's…well, to put it in proper, simplistic words, this is the result of the powers I lent him in order to prevent his death. But for some reason…he can't speak yet. At least not for now in this form." The Eon dragon knew he was going to be in serious questioning for all of this.

_"Transform me back immediately!"_ The Ranger angrily demanded mentally, but didn't charge at Latios in anger like any shocked teenager would. This, of course, resulted in upset and frustrated noises that only other Pokémon could understand.

"Hahaha! You sound like a clown on helium!" Krakatoa laughed. Latios joined in on the laughter with the fire-type Pokémon, much to Leon's dismay.

By this time, Latios had enough of his own dosage of laughs and comedic moments at the surprised and shocked attitude of the human. "Alright, alright. First, calm down and focus your powers. I don't have control over it. Only you do." The Eon Pokémon replied in a cool, laid back manner. "Relax. Put your mind off combat. Think of happy thoughts that put you into a state of calmness. Getting angry will only accelerate your powers even further."

Listening to his words, the Pokémon/human hybrid closed his eyes and placed his hotheaded self in a state of relaxation. In moments he reverted back into his human form in his Ranger outfit as a wave of light overtook his body, transformed back into his old human shape and became his old self again before crashing into the grass with a thud.

"Whoa. Wish I could do that…" Krakatoa commented. "Being a former human being I wish I could transform back into my old trainer self. But really…that's so awesome, soldier! You can transform into a legendary Pokémon!"

_"It isn't on my part and quit calling me soldier!"_ Leon got to his feet before brushing some grass and dirt stains off his clothing and hair, somewhat feeling uneasy at the nickname that his compatriot started to refer to him as. "Alright Latios…you have a lot of explaining to do. Right now on the double." His voice changed from shocked to dead outright serious, but yet calm, but to the fortune of the human reversing himself back to his human state allowed him to speak once again instead of coo, squawk, or just scream angrily in a completely laughable manner. _"Why did this happen?"_

Taking in a deep breath of the morning air, Latios lowered his head. He had hoped his rescuer had appreciated his gift and had been happy about it, but it wasn't the scenario right now. He proceeded to go into the lengthy explanation of what he really did to preserve the life of the human that so bravely accepted the task of a life transfusion. "Listen carefully, it's because…" Krakatoa only joined in and listened, for he didn't have anything else better to do at the moment.

* * *

Back upstairs in the washroom, Bianca helped Latias finish the final touches of her new human form as the Eon Pokémon used her psychic abilities to literally create what her human companion recommended her to look like. Nevertheless, her radiance dazzled even the young artistic girl herself.

"My, I have to say, you look drop-dead gorgeous. Ash will probably die of a heart attack if she saw this!" She commented as she fixed the Pokémon's hair a bit with a comb.

_"Well, I don't want to literally, you know…kill him with this form." _The Eon dragoness communicated._  
_

"I'm kidding. He'll probably blush so hard he'll probably faint, along with the other boys on the team." Bianca laughed. "Let's go and surprise him!"

* * *

Ash had recently just kicked himself out of sleep, and was helping Brock prepare breakfast. He yawned slightly before he placed a ton of waffles and pancakes into the oven, hoping to toast them all instantly so they could have one giant buffet after the battle. He had felt a little odd, such as a wave of new strength going through his veins, but he brushed it off as nothing like his new Ranger companion. _"Probably because of a good day's rest, I guess."_

"So Brock, how have things been?" He questioned his old friend.

"Nothing much. Forrest has taken over the job as the new gym leader, and I'm going to be studying medical science soon at an academy in Hoenn. But I won't be leaving anytime soon, so please don't stress too much. Someone has to watch over my siblings after all!" The dark-skinned teenager replied with a smile. "I've got faith in our newest gym leader, I mean, he's been doing his job well. His Rhyperior sure makes my Steelix look a tad weaker, if not by a huge difference!" He chuckled a bit before remembering the time when the Drill Pokémon was beaten by a Nurse Joy's own Latias. It was a close match but in the end, Forrest lost against the might of a legendary Pokémon.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu chirped happily, knowing that their old friend would be staying with them for at least a little while.

"Looks like the food is ready." Brick announced. "Let's prepare it before it gets too cold."

"Sure thing."

The two continued their conversation until they finished preparing breakfast, and taking out the pancakes and waffles on multiple plates, they placed their work on the table and prepared to call everyone in for breakfast.

At this very moment, the most beautiful girl, at least in Brock's eyes, descended from the stairs that led to the second floor with a bright, sweet and dazzling smile written across her face. Even Ash's eyes widened a bit in complete surprise upon seeing her appearance.

_"Who…who is that?"_ Ash asked himself mentally. _"She's real gorgeous, but I don't remember such a person accompanying us."_

She had fairly pale peach-colored skin with barely any signs of a possible tan, while her bright eyes were a chestnut-amber golden colored scheme. Her radiant hair was extremely similar to Bianca's own design, with the exception it was at shoulder length and was a reddish-brown instead compared to the aforementioned, who had dark brown hair. She wore a bright red sleeveless shirt that displayed her curves nicely, all accompanied by a white dress that was fairly short, but wasn't as small and revealing as Bianca's white skirt. Both her feet were adorned with a pair of expensive-looking high heel slippers that exposed her toes. She happily skipped towards the two boys with a dazzling smile and carefree manner, with both Ash and Brock not knowing who this new stranger was.

Brock's heart immediately fizzed out like an exploding Voltorb upon seeing the absolutely gorgeous female make her approach towards the males. "HOLY HEAVENS IN THE NAME THAT IS ALL OF LORD ARCEUS! LOOKS LIKE I'LL BE GETTING A DATE TONIGHT FOR DINNER!"

"Oh my…" Ash stammered nervously. He had to agree with his friend; whoever she was, she looked like a goddess incarnated into a human but his behavior wasn't different one bit after all these years. "He hasn't changed one bit…"

"Pika…" His Pikachu could only chuckle in agreement with his trainer.

Losing it immediately, the former Pewter City Gym Leader immediately sprinted up to her in order to recite his poems to her in order to charm the girl after being infatuated with the stranger.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, and your beautiful body makes me feel real-"

He didn't get an opportunity to finish his love poem as his Croagunk emerged out of nowhere and jabbed him in the back with his trademark poison jab attack. The assault sent Brock crashing into the woodwork with a loud crash once the poisons did its work on the Pokémon Breeder's body (but not damaging the floor, fortunately!) while the mischievous Pokémon chuckled in a proud, sinister manner as if it enjoyed jabbing its trainer. However, it wasn't like the disguised Latias was going to pay any attention to him regardless as she simply strolled past the fallen Pokémon Breeder with what was arguably the most heartwarming face.

"Croak." The fighting/poison-type spoke, the expression on the Pokémon showing a sense of enjoyment from stabbing his trainer.

"Life…so…cruel…can't…get…a girl…" He uttered before his Pokémon dragged him away, cackling to himself. The Croagunk always had a long history of pulling his trainer away from attractive girls with one of his poison-type attacks whenever he got infatuated. Some would say it was ruining his moment but others say it was for the better good.

Ash blushed a bit as the girl approached him. "Hi, uh, who are-?"

The girl threw her arms around the trainer's back and kissed him on the cheek with her sweet lips, forcing the trainer to blush brightly. Meanwhile, Pikachu gave off a sigh of happiness, knowing who it exactly was.

"Chaaa!" He squeaked. "That's so adorable!"

_"Hi Ash! Do you like my new form?"_ Latias spoke as she rubbed the trainer's face lovingly with her head. _"Bianca helped me design this! Come on, tell me! I need some feedback, please?"_

For some reason, the trainer actually managed to understand what the Eon Pokémon was saying. Instead of incomprehensible cooing and chirping, the words were more clear than crystal to him. "Uh, yeah, you're beautiful and very nice-looking, Latias, but…I…"

"Did you understand what she said?" Pikachu asked with suspicion, sensing some strange power from within his trainer. The trainer nodded in reply, understanding his Pokémon speech.

Bianca came down the stairs while trying to contain her giggles. "Isn't Latias gorgeous? It took me quite some time to pick out the right outfit that suited her, but here she is. I can't have her running around all the time as an exact copy as myself!" She turned to Brock, who was lying on the sofa and trying to utter some words through the toxic effects his Pokémon had given him. "What on earth happened to Brock?"

"Uh, well…" Ash didn't know how to explain it. "He gets real excited around good-looking girls, but his Pokémon always ruins his moment." His Croagunk expanded its poison sacs and croaked slightly while trying not to burst out laughing from his trainer's actions. "But yes…why can I understand you now? Like, before, I can understand your telepathic messages, but now, I can literally hear your words!"

"Please sit down. It's quite a long story." The disguised Eon dragon dragged her trainer over to the couches with Pikachu following them closely at their feet. _He sure recovered fast…_

Heading over to the couches, Latias sat down beside Ash, with Bianca and Pikachu sitting across them on the opposite end of another sofa._ "Let me explain and I hope you'll understand." _The female Eon Pokémon began in Pokespeech._ "When the life transfusion process began, your soul came into interaction with mines and Krakatoa's. However, there was a side effect after you saved his life. It is probably because the Typhlosion has a clear knowledge of human and Pokémon speech, and since your soul interacted with his, you gained this new profound strength and knowledge to understand what we say. In addition, I think…you might be surprised at the results of the transfusion as there is a side effect. He had to give you a part of his soul because he feared you might not make it out alive after the majority of your powers were sacrificed to Bianca's beloved Pokémon."_ She gripped the trainer a bit by his shoulders while sniffling slightly, horrified at the potential outcome of Ash dying. _"If you passed…I don't know what I would do…it's the same reason why my brother disapproved of giving you his powers. You aren't ready to accept his powers yet, hence why he gave it to the Ranger's well-trained and disciplined mind."_ Nevertheless, the dragon girl dreamed of the day her dear Ash would become a Latios-but at the time, she could accept the fact he was a completely different species.

"Hey, it's alright." The trainer hugged her close to comfort her. "Everyone's here. No one's gone or anything. Nothing will happen to us or anyone else we befriended."

While Bianca couldn't understand Pokespeech, Latias assisted in filling her in on some extra information as a translator via mind communication. "Well, at least you're both fine. Ash, I must thank you for saving Krakatoa. He's equally important to me as Latias, Latios, or my grandfather." While she had only been with the Pokémon for a couple of days or so, she felt a strong connection of companionship with him.

"Oh, not a problem. Anything to help a friend." Ash fidgeted his arms nervously as he smiled.

"What's the side effect anyways?" Pikachu asked curiously, thinking back to Latias's explanation.

The Eon dragoness decided it was time to reveal the truth of what really happened to the young Pokémon Trainer. _"Alright Ash, concentrate your powers. Pretend you are in battle. Try to be as angry as you can, but don't get too enraged. Let the thrill of fighting course through your blood vessels."_ Latias advised him with a smile, hoping her love wouldn't freak out at the scene. _"You might be surprised."_

"Uh, okay…" Nodding his head, Ash rose from the couch and allowed his powers to rage through his body all the while evoking angry, exciting, and spirit-raising thoughts in his mind. Almost instantly, his body underwent a transformation as his entire physical appearance changed drastically. In a bright flash of white light, the young trainer had transformed from his standard human figure into an exact copy of Typhlosion, with the exception his eyes were not bloodshot or fire-red. Rather, they were the same color scheme as the trainer's. The fur on the back of his body was also jet-black instead of a dark green color scheme. On the back of his neck was a blazing jet of fire that flared with ferocity, a sign of the health status and condition of the Pokémon/human. To the humans, it was burning in pride and strength as a symbol that his health was in a better state than a newborn baby. A bluish aura surrounded his body, emanating from the trainer brighter than ever. None of his original human clothes-not even his hat-were present on his Pokémon form.

"…oh my…what is this!" Ash looked down at his hands. No longer human hands, they were bear-like paws with fairly sharp nails. He found his entire human body transformed entirely, with none of his features resembling the standard human being. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MEW?"

Bianca could only gasp in awe at the trainer as opposed to in complete shock like the others. "Ash…you're a Typhlosion! This is amazing!"

"I think you look better like this instead of a copy of me…" Pikachu commented, referencing the one time where his trainer was transformed into another Pikachu via magic spell. "But you look a hundred times fiercer than before!"

Pikachu was speechless, and Brock, having gone over the poisonous aftermath of his Pokémon's poison jab attack, dropped his mouth wide open once again. "Am…I still hallucinating? Did Ash just transform into a Pokémon!" He asked while trying to recover. The Croagunk at his feet laughed a little bit, and Bianca shook her head.

"Nope, you're not seeing things. Stay still, Ash! I have to draw this down!" She spoke excitedly as she quickly rummaged through her purse for her sketchpad, and with a pencil in her hand, rapidly began to jot down a rough layout of the transformed boy's figure. "This will make an amazing portrait!"

At this time, Latias was beyond excited as threw her arms around Ash once more and brushed her head against his silky fur._ "Oh Ash, I can't believe it! You're finally a Pokémon!"_ This just allowed her to be closer and affectionate towards her love than she could have previously thought to be.

"Oh, yeah but, I…"

At this time, Krakatoa had returned into the house and smiled upon seeing the sight of the trainer having taken the form of a Pokémon. "Whoa, Ashy-boy's a Pokémon too? Or is it too early for Halloween?"

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ash roared angrily. "IT'S NOT THAT!"

"Calm down, I'm just messing with you!" Glancing over to Latias and her human form, he blushed a bit. "Oh my…she's so radiant…more beautiful than Bianca. Someone hit me with a sledgehammer now, I must be in-" Upon hearing his comment, the artistic girl shot him a dirty look of disgust. "Sorry! I mean-"

"I understand. I was kidding around. Glad you like it, though. I designed it personally for her! Doesn't she look just the sweetest girl ever?" Bianca giggled heartily as she returned to her sketching.

"Not surprised for someone who's so artistic. Overall, great job on the design." Krakatoa complimented with a snide-looking face.

Completely lost in a state of thought, the trainer didn't know to either be happy or simply explode in fright and fear of being stuck as a Pokémon forever. While it was amazing to him that he had become a powerful fire-type Pokémon with impressive fighting skills and strengths, he didn't want to be like one forever. How was he going to explain to his other friends? What about his Pokémon? Worst of all, how was he going to tell his mother about this? He planned to go visit her sometime after he returned from Sinnoh, but this new addition just made things all the more complicated.

"Look, guys, I just want to know-"

"If you want to transform back, just relax!" Latias explained to him cheerfully while catching his panicking thoughts and laughing a bit. "You'll be your old self again before you know it!"

Bianca raised a hand in interruption as she was about to finish her sketch of Ash. "Can you wait? I'm almost done here."

"Fine, but make it quick. I feel uncomfortable here!" The trainer demanded.

A couple of seconds later, she looked up from her drawing and nodded her head. "Done! Now I'll just need some time to polish this drawing."

Sighing, Ash followed the instructions that Latias gave him, and in moments, he was once again his old human self. Fortunately, Brock had kept his siblings upstairs (except for Forrest, who was at the gym preparing to face any new challengers for the day as he was now the new official gym leader of Pewter City) so there were no freak out accidents or potential heart attacks at the sudden shock events.

"Well, that felt amazing, but strange. So…why did I exactly turn into another you? I might need some time to get used to this new body, however." Ash asked Typhlosion, confused and puzzled at the same time.

"Because I thought you won't make it through that life conversion process. I had to give you some of my life force-because apparently, a life transfusion is very energy demanding. The same thing happened to Latios when Leon attempted to save his life. Both of you now possess the power of a Pokémon, namely, me and Latios. You also possess minimal psychic-type powers, so congratulations for being a triple-type! You have aura, fire, and psychic abilities at your disposal!"

"What?" Bianca asked, not clearly understanding what the Pokémon really meant to say.

"Take a look outside." Krakatoa pointed out to the backyard with one of his nails, where a pair of Eon Pokémon was flying around the backyard garden in a carefree manner. "That's right…Leon is a new Eon Pokémon while you are a new me. But don't worry. You will be able to assume human forms whenever you desire. It's better off to keep it that way because I think the public might freak upon seeing a morphing human being in the streets. The fact I can talk already brings potential heart strokes to the common human anyways!" He chuckled nervously.

Bianca, Latias, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Krakatoa all rushed to the window and glanced through the glass. There he was. They were not dreaming at all. A shiny-variation of Latios was flying around the wide-open spaced backyard along with the original Eon Pokémon, with the latter helping the transformed Ranger learn a variety of attacks and moves. He was mostly clumsy, however, as the new Pokémon somewhat had difficulties controlling his power, which often resulted in him attacking Latios by accident. However, a couple of safeguards and protects managed to stave off the misfires easily.

"Another Latios…" Bianca whispered under her breath, breathlessly surprised. "Well, I guess we have a new legend."

"It was a real wake-up call for the Ranger, but apparently he managed to get over it and learn to accept his new powers. Latios wasn't willing to take them away even after extensive begging. Yes, the Ranger didn't want them. It would be an insult to a soldier like him. But it looks like the big brother here wants the young man to grow up for once. Learn to accept new responsibilities and roles in the future." Typhlosion spoke gruffly, hoping his friends would understand. "I wish I had the power to revert to my human form, but I was subjected to the procedure in a much different way."

_"How?"_ Latias asked curiously, still wanting to know what happened.

"Let's not go into that. I'm sure you know, if you were nosy." He responded without even wanting to think about it. "But yes, the Ranger's actions have saved Latios and given him another opportunity to life. Apparently, he has two lives. One is in the Soul Dew back in Alto Mare, the other one is…a fusion of the Ranger's self with what remains of his. But don't worry. He's still the old Latios we all know and love." He smiled a bit, proud of the fact he had studied and did his homework on the history of Alto Mare thus allowing him to explain without any misinterpretations. "Let's head outside and give him a warm greeting."

* * *

Outside in the backyard, Leon could only lose his mind further while hearing the Eon Pokémon's explanations. _"Are you for real? I…I am another you and hold all your strengths, weaknesses and abilities?"_

"Yes. Why you can't talk, though, is something that I may have to think about. Perhaps Nurse Joy can assist you with that." The Eon dragon responded and nodded at his new friend with a grateful smile.

_"This means I can fly, read minds, fire off luster purges and dragon breaths and cloak myself whenever I wished? AWESOME!"_ He asked with excitement rising in his energetic body, washing away all insecurity about the hefty responsibilities he would have to carry. At least walking 50 kilometers was no longer as boring as he always saw it to be.

Latios nodded. "I will give this power to you freely, and you are authorized to use it should the need arise. But this does not mean you can abuse your powers for unethical means!"

_"Elaborate on that, please?"_ The confused hybrid scratched his head.

"This means you can't use it for purposes which directly cause harm to others or any illegal acts. Now I don't mind if you want to blow a couple of Team Rocket agents or poachers away with a luster purge when the need calls for it, but I don't want you attacking trainers directly unless they really threaten your life. It's better off if you don't transform in public to begin with, unless it is very necessary. With great power comes great responsibility, and you must know that." Sighing a bit, he may have created a new problem and potentially a monster, but he didn't regret giving a part of his power to this brave and noble human being for he knew this new friend had a pure heart like Ash himself. "If you want to revert back to your human form, relax and concentrate your powers like I told you already. The intensity of combat will force you to transform, so try to maintain control whenever necessary."

_"You have my word as a Ranger, and I'll keep your advice in mind."_ Leon saluted with a bright smile, although the prospect of extremely strict rules haunted his mind. _"But…can you help me train and practice my new abilities sometime?"_

"Definitely. Oh look, here comes our friends!"

"What! Oh no, I can't have them see me like this!" He whirled around, only to realize he was a tad too late.

The whole gang, with the exception for Raine and Blade, was present and were all in complete awe at the presence of yet another legendary Pokémon.

"Wow, Leon! You look awesome!" Bianca complimented at his impressive new body figure. He was slightly smaller in size when compared to Latios, but nevertheless, having the powers of a legendary Pokémon was a great honor to have for just about anyone.

"Ash, why don't you show off your new abilities too?" Pikachu piqued up.

_"New abilities?"_ Leon asked, confused. What was going on?

"Uh…actually…Ash received the same treatment so you might be surprised." Latias walked forward in her drop-dead gorgeous human form and stroked the Ranger's neck, running her hands through the soft, aqua-turquoise colored feathers that coated his back. "I must thank you for saving my brother. Bianca and I can't owe you enough for your sacrifice. Is there anything I can do for you?" Behind her, Bianca smiled with gratitude.

_"Not a problem. No, you don't. I'm happy too that Latios is alive, and that is all that matters."_ He turned to the older sibling and grinned. _"But these powers are awesome! I can fly and shoot lasers whenever I wished!"_

"Don't let it go to your head, kid." Latios just hoped he wouldn't go totally crazy with his newfound strength.

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready!" Brock called out from the kitchen, having finally recovered from his Croagunk's poison jab attack. "Come on! The food's getting cold and it isn't going to eat itself!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Ash yelped as he made a mad dash back towards the house. "I'm starving here! Make way for the big man!"

"Me too!" Typhlosion added. "Last one to the food is a rotten Chansey!"

_"Save some for the new Latios!"_ Leon laughed mentally as he followed.

All three boys immediately ran into the dining room, but out of the respect for their friends and Brock's siblings, they patiently waited at the table, drooling at the delicious aroma of food assaulting their noses.

"He hasn't changed at all." Brock commented on Ash's gluttonous attitude, and everyone else couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

* * *

Breakfast for the group was relatively normal, save for one major difference that the common family wouldn't expect. At least as much as 20 occupants were crowded around the dining table, and while the table could easily fit Brock's entire family, it couldn't seat all the unexpected visitors that were staying at his house. With no other choice, the group decided to split up and eat at the couches instead, careful not to stain the expensive-looking furniture with maple syrup and grape juice. The trainers decided to release their Pokémon too in order to allow them to enjoy the bright and beautiful morning and weather. Letting them outside before they chowed down on their meal, Bianca's Pidgeotto, along with Raine's Infernape, Dragonite, Gardevoir and Swampert (she decided to drop her Spiritomb and Rotom off at the local Pokémon Center's PC while Blade decided to eat with his trainer) frolicked in the backyard while Leon's Sceptile spent its time alone up in the trees, reflecting its solitary manner. Ash's Staraptor spent its time with Bianca's newest Pokémon, while his Buizel, Pikachu and his own Sceptile tried their best to make new friends with Raine's impressive-looking team, but his Bayleef had an entirely different attitude immediately upon being released from her Poke ball.

"Ash!" The Leaf Pokémon squealed with happiness upon seeing Ash as she immediately tackled her trainer to the ground and nudged her head against him affectionately. "Let's play a game!"

"Uh…not now! I have to eat!" He yelped, trying to struggle out of the crushing weight of his first Pokémon that he caught in the Johto Region. Even with his newly-gained Pokémon strength, he could not get out of her crushing weight even though it weighed no more than about 35 pounds.

To him though, 100 pounds was more like it.

"Come on! You haven't played with me since like forever! Let's wrestle and see who's stronger!" His Pokémon badgered her trainer, demanding attention as she nipped at his face playfully and with glee. It was trait that she had ever since she became Ash's first catch in Johto.

"Listen, I'm really starving…can we play some other time?" Ash moaned as he felt his stomach rumble like an upset Rhyperior.

"You always say that and you end up forgetting about your promise! Stop breaking your promises, please!" The grass-type Pokémon pouted angrily as her red eyes began to water.

Upon hearing the sudden commotion, Latias walked into the backyard in her human form, only to be shocked with wide eyes that there was another Pokémon attempting to steal her love. Not only this, but the so-called "thief" that seemed to be a wild Pokémon of some sort was perched _right on top of Ash while constantly licking his face!_

Reverting to her dragon form in anger, she shot forward aerially and tackled Bayleef off Ash with excessive force. _"Back off! He's mines!"_ She hissed angrily before dragging Ash back to his feet and defiantly levitated in front of him with her arms spread out. This only made the opposing Pokémon, who also had a crush on the trainer, angrier.

The rising escalation made all of the other Pokémon who loved to fight observe the battle, thrilled at such a feminine rivalry. Leon's Sceptile only shot a quick glance before snorting under its breath and returning to its usual sunbathing routine at the top of one of the trees, enjoying the warm rays that soaked its tropical body. Its apathetic and lone nature simply couldn't care less about such a childish conflict.

"Latias?" Ash questioned. "Uh, this is not-"

"It's not your fault, Ash! I shouldn't have left you undefended from this wild Pokémon! I'll deal with this!" She apologized, hoping the trainer wouldn't get angry at her while she prepared an ice beam attack. "_Mess with a legendary Pokémon, will you!"_

"Wild Pokémon! This isn't-"

Turning her attention back to the dinosaur-like Pokémon in order to drive her away quickly, she immediately fired off an ice beam from her mouth, striking Ash's Pokémon whom she thought was a wild Pokémon directly. Her target screeched from the pain caused by the super effective attack, with their other Pokémon looking on in confusion at the sudden skirmish. Raine's Infernape, however, was thrilled at the sudden fight that was started as it began to pump its fists into the air in excitement, wanting more explosive action and violence as it shouted in excitement. Her Gardevoir, due to its calm and mature nature, could only shamefully shake her head in disappointment at such a childish fight.

"Fight fight fight!" The action-loving Infernape cheered. "Come on, let's see some skulls crack and crumble!"

"My friends, this is no time for battle!" The Dragonite replied.

"Kids and their love lives these days…" Raine's Gardevoir lamented.

Latias smirked at the successful hit, hoping it would show her dominance over this Pokémon that tried to take her precious lover away. _"That'll keep you down, you little-"_

Latias had no opportunity to finish her sentence or relish her temporary victory as she caught sight of her opponent recovering in milliseconds, two whip-like vines being shot from Bayleef's neck as they ensnared Latias by her throat. Smiling evilly from the success, the Leaf Pokémon proceeded to forcefully ground the Eon Pokémon into the dirt with her vines in complete surprise. This made the Eon dragoness yelp in pain from the impact. While not injured, she was relatively dazed and aching from the forceful tactic.

Bayleef's victory was short lived, though, as Latias quickly regained her flight skills and unleashed a dragon breath attack from her mouth, the hot gusts of wind scorching the Leaf Pokémon and forcing the latter to shield itself from the miniature firestorm.

_"Who's the superior one now?"_ Latias giggled proudly at the back of her mind.

"Please, stop fighting! This is no time to start such a mess!" Ash pleaded as he immediately transformed into his Typhlosion form, hoping to use his newly gained ability, power, and moves to defend with force if necessary. He just wished he didn't have to use violence to settle the conflict, as harming his two friends or anything for that matter was not on his mind.

"Who is this girl of yours?" Bayleef questioned with an angry-looking face. "Why is she trying to steal you away from me?"

"It's not what you think!" The trainer nervously sweatdropped, running through his mind and looking for a reasonable solution to prevent this mess from going ugly. "She's not my girlfriend or whatever you call that and you two need to stop fighting-"

_"Look, leaf-head!"_ Latias demanded as she levitated into the air, ready for battle. _"He's mines! So back off! Get your own mate in the wild for I can care! I rightfully set my eyes on him first and it will stay that way!"_

"I met him first way before you did, you dumb brat!" Bayleef countered. "He rightfully belongs to me so back off, Miss Legendary!" Readying herself into a defensive position, she prepared for another scuffle even though the odds weren't in her favor.

_"This will make you change your mind!"_ A mist ball was promptly amassed in Latias's claws as she fired the projectile right at Ash's grass-type Pokémon, with the latter deploying a barrier around itself with protect. The psychic-type attack dissipated upon contact, inflicting no harm. Ash was nearly caught in the middle of the crossfire so he ducked to avoid the sphere of psychic energy that whizzed by his head, narrowly missing by a few inches.

"Cut it out, girls!" Ash pleaded.

Both female Pokémon glared at each other with threatening eyes while hissing and growling with utter rage, with Ash's intervention in the middle being the only one stopping them from breaking out in a giant brawl.

At this time, Latios emerged into the backyard to check out the commotion that somehow managed to find its way into Brock's house, and he noticed the marks caused by the temporary battle on his sister's body. It was clear to him that the Bayleef that Ash owned had attacked her.

"YOU!" He roared at the Leaf Pokémon in a manner that would make anyone stand down immediately in obedience. "You did this to my sister, did you not!"

"Yeah, so!" The Bayleef stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner. "No one steals my man away from me! Who are you anyways, her overprotective yet brainless brother? I ain't scared of you, fat boy! Come on, you and I, one on one, RIGHT NOW!"

The insults just enraged the male Eon Pokémon further as he allowed his power to grow in preparation for an attack. "You dare speak to a legendary Pokémon in that manner? I'll show you! No one harms her and gets away with it!" He opened his mouth and prepared to use his signature luster purge against the hapless Pokémon, but Ash immediately rushed over to his Pokémon and protected her from further harm while Leon darted out of the house after catching the rising tensions with his mind, transformed into his alternate Pokémon form and urged the powerful legendary to call off his attack. This made Latios stop in his tracks.

"Hold it!" Ash yelped as he threw his arms around Bayleef's neck. "You can't do this! This is all a big misunderstanding! She's no wild Pokémon, she's mine! You must understand!" As much as he was sick of his Pokémon's constant requests and desires for his affection, he wasn't letting her get harmed in any way. His companion nibbled on his cheek gently in return for his protective nature. Latias only grew angrier at the sight. "Latias…I think I should've told you about this earlier, but…"

A frown descended across her gentle-looking yet fierce expression. _"You didn't tell me you were already taken…why, Ash? Why are you so dishonest?"_

"NO! That's not what I meant!" _"Oh geez, what did I do to deserve this? Things were going fine and all until this mess came up. I only have myself to blame…" _He started to ponder about the prospect of spending more time with Bayleef too in order to fulfill her expectations of attention. But then, he promised Latias he'd do the same prior to his departure from Alto Mare…the suspense and decision making processes were beginning to take a toll on his mind.

"Leon, Ash, get out of the way immediately. No one whips my sister like that and lives to tell about it." The older sibling of the Eon dragon duo growled in a demanding manner.

_"Latios, calm down. Now I'm sure she didn't mean it."_ The transformed Ranger suggested calmly, hoping to ease the anger of the defensive Eon dragon. _"There must be some misunderstandings here from my predictions. Why not work it out peacefully?"_

"But my sister-"

"I didn't punch you out of anger because you changed my life entirely, correct? I thought you don't like conflicts. As a Ranger, it is my duty to ensure fights are avoided. You can take out your madness some other time like when we meet more UAAF and Rocket agents, alright?"

Latios fell silent. "…you have a point." He lowered himself to the ground and relaxed his mind, breathing steadily as he did so.

_"Whew, that was close."_ Leon thought, with the conflict somewhat having dissipated.

Ash walked towards Latias and commanded Bayleef to come over too. "Look, girls. I know that you both want my attention, but you two have to learn to get along! We're supposed to be working together as friends, not fighting or competing like bitter rivals!"

"No can do!" The Leaf Pokémon stormed back into the yard, with her back turned against the trainer. "You're either with me or with that ugly freak of a dragon!"

_"I don't like that mindless vegetable either!"_ Latias hissed before transforming back into a human and disappearing back into the house. This prompted Ash to drop his head in disappointment.

"Pikachu…" Ash's Pikachu groaned a bit at the childish conflict and silly insults that the two female Pokémon threw at each other that could potentially ruin their peaceful hour. "…and a silly fight always ensues in some moment of peace."

_"…what's up with Bayleef?"_ Leon asked Latios, dumbfounded at its anomalistic nature. It was common for him to see Pokémon demanding attention from their trainers, but seeing two contesting over one was all but a rare sight. "It's rare for a Pokémon to act like that…well, maybe not for Latias considering her intelligence." He tried to avoid the Eon dragoness's death-defying glare when she heard the comment. _"Maybe Krakatoa was right, girls can't take jokes!"_

Latios chuckled a bit. "It's clear she has a crush on the young man, similar to how my sis can't leave him alone at all. I'm sure we can settle this, somehow. But…I'm terrible with relationships."

"Don't worry guys, I'll deal with this. Sorry for the racket-you both go on inside and enjoy yourselves." Ash smiled as he sent the two individuals off as he formulated a plan in his mind. "Hey! Which one of you lovely Pokémon want to eat with me? First come, first serve!" He called out into the air, hoping to settle the conflict in some way.

In a flash, both Latias and Bayleef picked up his words and in moments, both Pokémon were at his sides, staring at him with puppy-style faces. The trainer blushed a bit but eventually shook off a potentially embarrassing moment. "Alright, you can both eat with me but on one condition. You two must stop fighting because this is unacceptable!" He scolded in a manner comparable to any parent commanding their kids to behave themselves. This made Latias sniffle a bit-after all, she had done a lot more than being a loyal Pokémon to the trainer (add to the fact she wasn't officially a Pokémon of his, at least not yet), but deep down in her heart she knew Ash preferred her more.

"Fine…" Bayleef glared angrily at the Eon Pokémon, hissing through her teeth. _"At least I'm not a mute girl!"_

_"Only because I admire you, Ash…"_ Latias grumbled mentally under her breath while scowling at the one Pokémon trying to steal her love away.

As Leon transformed back to his old self and headed back into the house, he tried not to laugh. "You know, that Bayleef has courage to stand up against a legendary Pokémon."

"If it wasn't Ash's, I would've murdered her with no second thoughts." Latios replied, still agitated at the fact someone had tried to harm his beloved sibling.

His companion's expression fell blank. "…are you serious?"

"I could if I wanted to, so don't push me too hard. I don't joke around in situations like this."

The Ranger shifted his footsteps (or rather floated) away from Latios a bit, but nevertheless knew he could be joking. After all, they were good friends and promised not to harm each other under any circumstances. Grinning, both individuals went back into the house and had breakfast with the rest of the group.

* * *

Brock eventually brought out Pokémon food for everyone in the backyard, and all of Raine, Bianca and Ash's Pokémon huddled around happily in a giant circle munching on the delicious grub. The only two Pokémon that didn't join in were Leon's Sceptile, who was sitting up in the trees eating all by himself, but eventually decided to join after being badgered over and over again by Raine's overly friendly and compassionate Dragonite (despite its massive body structure), and Ash's Bayleef, who sat closely to her trainer's side chewing her food and growling angrily at Latias. The latter ate her food in addition but kept a sharp glare on the Pokémon who was contesting so much in an attempt to steal her true love away.

Poor Ash Ketchum was of course stuck in the middle between two conflicting females. Who was he going to pick and side with? It was clear none of the two were going to let him go without a fight. The situation was tough for him-even tougher than getting his once-stubborn Charizard to obey his commands without the Flame Pokémon either slacking off or fighting with its own style for once.

But with Latias taking on the form of an attractive human female only made Ash want to side with her more. Bayleef fumed inside her mind, angry at the fact she couldn't do the same.

_"Pffft!"_ Latias teased while sticking her tongue out.

"…I'll get you for this…sometime, some day." The Leaf Pokémon retaliated jealously under her breath.

_"That'll be the day!"_ The Eon dragoness giggled childishly, confident in her abilities.

The two promptly returned to eating, with Ash stuck in the middle while sweatdropping in a confused manner of what to do. In the meantime, though, he focused on filling his belly up first with tons of pancakes and waffles. To prevent the two females from suddenly fighting over him again at an unexpected moment, he projected a plume of fire from his neck, the heat keeping them away.

"So…what exactly happened outside?" Raine asked curiously as Latios and Leon returned to the living room's table as she gulped down some pancakes while washing down her food with a glass of grape juice.

"Uh…you don't want to know." Latios uttered as he sat down and dug his entire face into a plate of waffles soaked to the brim with maple syrup. Licking his lips, he grabbed a pitcher of an orange beverage before quenching himself of the thirst the sweetness of the syrup treated him to.

"My, Latios! Please eat properly! There's plenty to go around, you know." Bianca urged.

"Sorry, I just haven't eaten in days. I'm starving beyond belief." He apologized. Leon could only chuckle a bit in return as he mimicked the former's actions.

"Come on! Please tell me!" Raine begged once again, putting on her cute face in the process.

The Ranger rose to his feet as he approached the kitchen to get a second round of pancakes. "Bottom line, Latias and another one of Ash's Pokémon has a crush on the trainer, and both are not happy about it. Thought I wanted to keep it in since you had the same feelings as they do…" He suddenly regretted saying his last statement, for he had read her mind by complete accident, albeit in a minimal amount as he had only tried out this new skill a couple of minute ago firsthand.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm just a big fan of him, that's all!" She blushed slightly. Blade only rolled his eyes as the Latios hybrid returned to the table.

"That's such a cute scene!" Bianca gazed at the two female Pokémon as they both huddled next to Ash while at the same time shooting glares of disgust at each other.

"It ain't at all if you're him to begin with." Krakatoa laughed. "So, what do you guys have planned for the day? I mean, I think we should lay our minds off the conflict at the moment…I don't think I've experienced a happier time even though the majority of you all are complete strangers. And Mr. Ranger…shouldn't you get a new name? Like…Latieon? It fits you in my humble opinion!"

"_NO_." He shot back tensely, a pulse building in his head as his eyes grew bright red in anger. Being made fun of and feeling the pain of embarrassment was one of his biggest emotional weaknesses.

Krakatoa edged back, the retaliation seeming to scare him somewhat. "Calm down! I was kidding around. You know, you can use a new name. Can't call you Ranger all the time."

"Just call me by my own name. I'm still human, after all." He facepalmed as he continued eating, annoyed by the sudden extra attention everyone has been giving him.

Latios lowered himself to the sofa, his well-built body hogging 50% of the furniture which could easily accommodate 6 overweight people with no difficulties and with plenty of room to spare. "I plan to train the kid. He's already getting used to his strength, but he needs a mentor there to guide him, however. What about you guys?"

"Probably going to explore the town a bit and maybe Mt. Moon later during the day." Raine responded. "It's been a while since I made my stop here. That was years ago."

"I guess I can go sightseeing around Pewter City." Bianca wiped her lips with a napkin as she finished her fill. "But there's something I need to get done first, at least, before we leave Pewter."

Latios could easily realize what his childhood human friend was thinking in her head. She wanted a gym battle with Forrest, the newly reinstated gym leader of Pewter City.

"I'll be right back." Leon interrupted as he quickly dropped his dishes into the sink and headed outside to where Ash and his two female Pokémon were accompanying him. "Stay cool without me." Disappearing through the door to the backyard, he left the group rather wide-eyed and silent.

"Ever think he's uncomfortable around us?" Raine asked, complimenting on the rather rude-sounding tone he used to deliver the message.

"I'm pretty sure of it." Latios replied, sighing heavily. "From what I can tell, he's brave and all, but…he's also weak emotionally. His thoughts, if you can read them, tell it all. I guess the young one doesn't show it." He just wondered-how could anyone bottle up that much bad memories from the past but at the same time, act so confident and strong willed?

Krakatoa munched his food slightly and steadily. "I guess that's why he was so angry at me when I suggested a new name for him!" He spoke with a full mouth, trying not to choke.

* * *

**Brock's House, Backyard**

"Hey Ash, mind if I join you?" A voice asked.

The Pokémon Trainer looked up and noticed the very one Ranger who received the same treatment as him and smiled slightly whilst at the same time trying to please two female Pokémon who were continuously growling at each other. Fortunately for the group, the tensions seemed to have died down, at least for now. But it was obvious this wasn't the last time the rivalry would last. "Uh, sure. I can always use some company." Ash scratched his head, staying in his impressive-looking Typhlosion form.

Leon sat down on the stony steps and laughed mentally at the actions of both Latias and Bayleef, hoping to enjoy this afternoon a bit before he got started on his training sessions with Latios. Transforming into his pristine Pokémon state, he hovered about four feet from the ground as he gazed at the sky with a blank stare. _"Romance's a funny thing but…then, I failed at that stuff anyways when I was back in the Ranger academy. Oh well, it's not like the majority of them are alive now anyways."_

"Uh, what's romance?" A dumbfounded Ash asked, being able to pick up the Pokémon/human hybrid's thoughts thanks to his limited psychic abilities.

"You can read minds?" The Ranger spoke in a shocked manner after learning that Ash had limited telepathic and mind-reading techniques. He kept his view on his Sceptile, who was enjoying his morning making new friends with the other Pokémon. When the Forest Pokémon caught his glance, he waved to his trainer with a slight grin.

_"I'm glad you are all right, master."_ The reptilian creature spoke telepathically. _"Your new state is…impressive. I feel honored to work alongside you."_

_"Hey hey hey, no need to go all fancy on me. I'm still the partner you know and love to work with, so don't go all fancy on me."_ Leon replied mentally. _"How is your day?"_

_"Great as usual. Made some new friends even though I'm not particularly fond of them, but like you said, I have to grow out of that phase."_

_"Glad you're enjoying your day, Sceptile. It's good to hear you're making good friends."_ Leon thought as he waved back with his right arm. He was just happy his first Pokémon was slowly growing out of its socially awkward phase, but he could not blame the grass-type Pokémon for its solitary nature, especially after all his longtime friends perished.

"Uh, I just somehow managed to sense your thoughts mentally…so come on, what is it? What's romance?" Ash spoke, trying to apologize for potentially intruding someone's mind.

The older teen decided to stray from the subject anyways, as it was clear there was no point in explaining such an unnecessary matter when he wasn't that knowledgeable on the subject and the fact it wasn't wise to say or discuss such heated matters in the presence of two female Pokémon. "It's something that you'll learn when you get older. To be honest, it's a mature thing brainless kids like you won't ever realize in your lives." He teased, hiding his laughter.

"Hey! I'm not a kid you know!" An overly defensive Ash spoke upon hearing snickers from the Pokémon/human.

"Yes you are!" Leon laughed again.

"Am not!" Ash defended himself.

"You're 16, I'm 18. There's an age difference right there, kid!" The Ranger retaliated as he quickly checked his styler and brought up Ash's profile, just to make sure he got the exact age of the trainer correct. "I probably have a ton of more experience than you will ever dream to be. Can you wield an assault rifle?"

Ash fell silent upon hearing of his new friend's capabilities but the Eon dragoness accompanying him was about to change all of that.

_"Age does not constitute experience. Perhaps Ash is a much more proficient battler than you are, given the fact you are a Ranger and not a trainer."_ Latias interrupted, siding with the one person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Just who's side are you on anyways!" An outraged Leon demanded.

_"Ash's!"_ Latias giggled, teasing the hybrid with a sweet and seductive smile.

"Oh my, you're very helpful." The shiny Latios rolled his eyes while levitating upright, folding his claws across his chest. "But then I'm not surprised for starters."

Taking a quick glance at Ash's Bayleef, he noticed the Pokémon was not talking one bit. Instead, she stared blankly at the trees ahead as if there was something in the overgrowth. Deep down though, she was trying to cool down from Latias's teasing and insults the Eon Pokémon had thrown at her.

_"Everything all right?"_ He asked the grass-type Pokémon mentally.

_"Oh?"_ The Bayleef glanced at the legendary Pokémon. _"Everything's fine. I just feel embarrassed at what happened earlier."_

_"Are you sure? It's not really your fault."_

_"Yes. I'll be fine."_ She quickly glanced away from the black-haired boy talking with her and tried to hide some tears, fanning herself with the sickle-like leaf that protruded from her head in order to cool her body down in the summer heat.

From Leon's perspective, he could sense Ash's affectionate companion slapping herself mentally. He'd have to talk with her sometime.

_"Infighting is the last thing we need in such an organized and capable team."_ The Ranger pondered. After all, he had worked with countless Pokémon and could easily understand their thoughts, emotions and methods of thinking.

In the meantime though, he'd have to get stronger first. It was tough trying to stay normal in a world where he was the sole surviving member of his unit anyways…now, he felt as if he had made a whole new band of brothers and sisters in arms. They had only known each other for less than a day or so but they were now considering each other as best companions.

"Everything okay?" Ash asked, witnessing Leon's rather somber-looking and blank expression.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about some old friends. Don't worry about it."

_"Are you sure?"_ Latias requested. _"It doesn't hurt to explain it to us-we're listening."_

"It wouldn't be a good idea regardless." The Ranger buried the memories of all his deceased friends that he served alongside in the Rangers. He was, after all, the sole surviving member of the 14th Aerial Regiment of Oblivia after the unit and its base's annihilation at the hands of the Pokémon Pinchers.

_"Pleaseeeee!"_ Latias begged with a cute Growlithe face.

"No." The newly born hybrid took a quick glance at the Eon dragoness's face and realized he couldn't help himself but fall for her charms. "But, if you really want to hear it…I can tell it to you. It's not exactly pretty though."

"Well, talking about your problems always makes things better!" Ash answered.

"Sit tight, boys and girls and listen closely. Hmph, well…" Beginning his story, Leon told his tale about the fateful day where his unit and its soldiers were completely destroyed, and how he grew to be the last member to bear the 14th Aerial Regiment insignia on his uniform. The other Pokémon in the backyard all eased their chatter and conversations as they silently listened to the story of the Hoenn-born human and his tales of serving in the Pokémon Rangers.

_"Wiped out by a paramilitary force, it's always caused by them these days."_ Blade silently spoke in his sharp mind as he paid close attention.

* * *

_**That's chapter 13! Things get real interesting now for both sides…**_

_**It might get a little mushy later on especially with Latias gushing over Ash, but do not worry, this isn't a romance drama. Maybe a chapter, but that's it. Bear with me there, please. But don't expect any heavy fighting for a couple of chapters, though.  
**_

_**So, what do you think of this chapter? Rate and review please!**_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	15. Ash Claims Latias, Training 101

_**Well, here's another chapter to boot! Sorry it has been delayed for so long, but my life hasn't been treating me nicely even though I'm on a summer break. Well, it's a completely different story when you're an unemployed and a university student going into third year with little to decide on what to do for the future. Anyways…here's to chapter 14 of my story! Enjoy, and remember to tell me what you think of this.**_

_**I'm done half my summer and yet I haven't really accomplished much in terms of typing up this story. That's what discouragement and minor depression does but do not worry-I have no plans to abandon this story, as I mentioned last chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **__Pokémon _or any of the characters that do not belong to me. Saying that is like using a flamethrower against someone who has flame body!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Ash Claims Latias, Training 101**

_"I don't fight for glory and medals. I just do it because it's the right thing to do."-Leon, Pokémon Ranger_

_"A big man needs to eat after all!"-Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Trainer  
_

_"It's only a matter of personal preferences…like how some people prefer ice-cold lemonade on a hot and humid summer day, while other prefer fresh mineral water."-Jimmy, when asked why he picked Cyndaquil to be his starter Pokémon_

The rest of the morning for the group was fairly uneventful, as they were still quite tired after the events from the last day. Of course, the boys didn't give up on breakfast until they were stuffed to the point where they looked like their stomachs would explode. For Pikachu, he didn't get full until he gouged down at least 2 jumbo-sized bottles of ketchup. But then, it was hard to blame them when each and every one of them had fought for their lives and hadn't eaten for quite a while. To the girls, they thought it was perhaps a trait that males had, but they weren't sure. They didn't let this disturb them, though. The rest of their friends simply conversed among them or observed the gluttonous males munch through their breakfast buffet.

"Now that was an awesome breakfast!" Krakatoa commented as he unleashed an ear-deafening burp, sending smoke puffing out of his nostrils after he exhaled the excessive gas in his body. Licking his lips clean of maple syrup, he smacked his overgrown belly a bit in a rather jolly manner and cackled. "Haven't eaten anything this good in ages, and that's saying a lot! Sure beats street trash and leftovers, I'll tell you that much!"

"Well…" Bianca commented on his statement while grimacing at his awful breath that wafted through the indoor air. "Maybe you should come to Alto Mare sometime and try out my grandfather's cooking! Remember to brush your teeth next time, you smell like a rotten Grimer!"

Latios laughed a bit. "She's right. Her old man makes the best fireplace-cooked pancakes ever. Bianca's cooking isn't half bad either." The thought of the delicious homemade food he hadn't been able to try for over 5 years brought a feeling of warmness into his mind. "But then, I'm sure now's not the time for that. In addition, I can smell your breath from here!"

"I'll keep that in mind. I don't know about Lorenzo having a talking Pokémon running around his house, though…" He muttered a bit. Maybe being unique wasn't exactly a good thing after all. The fact he had a tendency to set off fires when angered or excited didn't help either. "You ladies and germs sure love to complain about hygiene, don't you? If you don't like me so much, I'll gladly bid you all farewell and hit the streets immediately. I loved being a homeless Pokémon regardless!"

The artistic girl patted her companion on the shoulder. "That's silly. You're a good friend to us, it doesn't matter if you're different or not. You should really work on your hygienic habits, however." She turned to Latios and he nodded with a slight grin in agreement.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. And I'll keep that in mind." The Pokémon rolled his eyes.

While the rest of the group chatted, Leon, Ash and Raine had wandered outside to recall their Pokémon back into their Poke balls. It wasn't long before all their fighters were sent back into their devices, although Ash had difficulty recalling Bayleef but nevertheless did so, although not before nearly losing some of his hair due to a razor leaf normally meant for Latias. He didn't want another fight to break out-especially not between two Pokémon who had an excessive adoration for him.

"Must be tough having two girls fighting over you, I assume?" The Ranger teased a bit, poking embarrassment at the younger trainer.

"Uh…yeah. Let's not talk about that." The trainer wasn't exactly sure what to say in response. His Pikachu sweatdropped a bit as his trainer avoided the actual question.

_"Ash is so cute when he's blushing! You should do that more often!"_ Latias smiled heartily as she clutched the human's hand and held onto it tightly, forcing the trainer's face to grow redder than a fresh ripe tomato. Ash's Pikachu only giggled even more at the embarrassing scene. If he had a camera, he would have definitely taken down this scene for future laughs.

_"At least Raine understands now not to break peaceful moments with a rude gesture…" _Blade thought in reply, referencing Raine's somewhat crazed obsession of Ash. _"A three-way conflict is something we definitely do not want here."_

"Cut that out, Blade! I'm only a fan of him, not a deranged lover that would kill to shake his hand!" His trainer pouted in reply after catching his thoughts in her head.

_"Sorry. I just had to, since you carry a Pikachu-themed backpack!"_ The Scizor tried to snort out his laughter quietly. _"But whatever, enough jokes. What are you guys planning for the rest of the day?"_

"I'm going to do some training with Latios." The Ranger knelt down to tie his shoelaces together quickly. "I might have a clear understanding of my powers but it's necessary to know your strengths and weaknesses. What about everyone else?" He tucked his Poke ball that contained Sceptile back onto his belt, next to the holster where he kept his capture styler.

"I'm probably going to train a bit too. Maybe head to Mt. Moon for a bit of exploration, and probably Team Rocket hunting if I run into any agents there. I think I need to expand my investigation a bit further, if you people don't mind." Raine spoke up, thrilled to encounter more danger and beat them silly in the process.

"Well, stay safe. Need some backup to come along with you?" Leon wished the trainer with a smile.

Raine shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I trust in my whole team to watch over me carefully, so don't worry too much."

Ash scratched his head a bit. "Well…I'd probably spend the day with Latias, I guess. But I don't know about my new ability…" He wasn't sure what he would do if he somehow lost control of his powers and transformed into his Typhlosion counterpart in public. "Like what if I suddenly transform into that?"

_"Oh, don't worry about it!"_ The female Eon Pokémon answered his question cheerfully. _"As long as you don't focus your mind on fighting and anger, you won't transform into a Pokémon!"_

Placing his right hand on his chin, the Ranger pondered a bit. "So…you're saying the thought of rage and thrill of combat triggers our transformations?"

Latias nodded her head in response to his question. _"Most definitely."_

"Great to hear. At least the boys know how to conceal ourselves." Raine concluded. "Well guys…I suppose we should get going. We'll be back around dusk, if we're not back by then, just eat without us. I can always find other means to acquire a bite to eat."

As Raine and Blade both left the group alone in the yard, Latios, Krakatoa, Brock and Bianca headed into the backyard. The former Pewter City Gym Leader could only feel more jealous as he witnessed Latias's radiant human female form stick by closely to the trainer, but he tried to hide it in. It was clear to the rest of the group that he was clearly green with envy and jealousy, and it wasn't quite easy for the others to hide their giggles at his actions.

"Alright, you guys." Leon spoke up as he explained himself. "Latios and I are going to train, but we'll be here. This backyard seems sufficiently spaced out enough for us to train, if that's fine with you." He turned to Brock.

He chuckled, all the while brushing away his obvious jealousy towards his friend. "Don't worry about it! As long as you don't cause catastrophic damage I don't see anything wrong with it. Well, have fun, you two! If you need anything, I'll be in the house. Someone has to take care of my siblings, you know!" He was just relieved that his brothers and sisters had listened to him about not going crazy over the Eon Pokémon, or the fact there were two Pokemorphs living with them temporarily. While they had wanted to play with them, Brock promised that they would be able to later the day.

Leon once again took on his Pokémon form, and with Latios, the two glided away from the group and began their intensive training.

He headed back into the kitchen as the two left the scene, and realizing there was some privacy now, Bianca turned to Ash. "Ash…there's something I've wanted to say. This is a request that I want you to take for me." She took out the ultra ball that previously contained Latias and stared at Krakatoa with a smile.

"Oh, no no no!" The fire-type Pokémon stumbled back a bit. "I'm not going in there! I'm a human and I need that freedom, you got it!"

"Don't worry, I won't keep you in unless it's really necessary." She smiled and turned back to Ash. "Anyways, can you accept this request I have for you?"

"Uh, what could it be?" The trainer replied nervously. He didn't know how this promise would be like if Bianca wanted to discuss the matters with him in privacy.

"I want you to have Latias-become her trainer, and make her strong. I'm not positively sure about Latios considering the fact he wants to be free from human possession at least for now, but I believe you have the heart and soul to train her."

Ash was at a loss of words. He had never owned a legendary Pokémon and never really planned to, since he believed that such divine creatures deserved more of a life than being a chained-up friend devoted to a trainer's cause. As much as it was awesome for him to easily win battles with a Pokémon in that category, he had never caught or owned one before although he had befriended countless ones throughout his journey, although he rarely got to see them again. This was one of the rare occasions where he got to reunite with legendary Pokémon. He shuffled his feet a bit, unsure if he was capable of accepting such a responsibility. One would say he was dimwitted and an incompetent soul for not seizing such an opportunity to wield extreme power and strength at one's fingertips but he believed himself to be incapable of commanding such a divine and majestic being.

"Are…are you sure?" He asked. "I don't really-"

"Listen to me, Ash." Bianca's voice turned tenser as she grasped his shoulders firmly while gazing deeply into the trainer's eyes at the same time. "Ever since you departed, Latias has been literally begging for your return. It's her dream to travel alongside you as a companion, a friend, a fighter. While she is my Pokémon at the moment, I don't want her to get into fights and while she learned some things from Krakatoa, I don't want her to get hurt from my mistakes as an unskilled trainer. But for someone like you…you know what to do. You know how to raise Pokémon correctly. You have experience and skills in the art of Pokémon battles. I'm only an artist that happens to have brushed up some skills in the field." She nodded at her childhood Pokémon friend, who could only try to hide her blushes and giggles in return.

"Uh…" Ash turned to Latias, who was smiling at him while glittering her amber-colored eyes in the sunlight. "Latias, do you want to come with me? Do you want to be my Pokémon?" He asked as the trainer stroked the Pokémon across the neck with his gloved hand.

_"I'm ready to marry you and take your arm as my husband for all of eternity!"_ She cheerfully spoke in Pokespeech as the Eon dragoness reverted into her Pokémon form and flew into the air, making circles around her potential future trainer and cooing in excitement.

Upon hearing her words, Krakatoa, who had been silent all this time while gazing into the partially cloudy sky with a blank face, exploded into laughter while trying not to choke. "You…you what! Latias, please tell me you are not joking! You're going to scare the poor trainer to death! I mean, he's partially a Pokémon now but you don't jump to conclusions that quickly! He's only a kid, barely 16 years of age! The same goes for you! You're both not even out of your teen years!" At his side, Bianca had a nervous look on her face. Was her childhood Pokémon friend really that head over heels for the trainer?

The Eon Pokémon simply snorted at him in a frustrated manner, blowing a raspberry at the talking Pokémon in the process._ "You're just jealous you're not loved!"_

"Am not!" The Volcano Pokémon returned the insult.

_"Are too!"_

"I had a loving trainer and it happens to be myself. He'd be here right now, proving you wrong if his mind wasn't stuck in my own body!" Krakatoa retaliated, referencing his untimely fate at the hands of his enemies.

"If you two are done, please let Ash make up his mind already." Bianca interrupted.

"Okay…so…Latias, can you go into the Poke ball for once just so it can be registered on my team?" Ash asked as he pulled out such a device, pondering if the Eon dragoness really meant her words that she mentioned earlier. But regardless, he decided to pretend it as a joke, at least for now.

_"I can be your Pokémon? YAY!"_ The Eon dragoness squealed in happiness before hugging him in a grip that began to choke the trainer's life out.

"Gasp…can't breathe…" The boy wheezed, trying to breathe through Latias's grip.

The Pokémon giggled heartily before releasing him with a smile. _"Can I travel alongside you too? Like…I don't want to be in a Poke ball. I want to be with you at your side at all times, holding your arm wherever we go."_ She requested in a shy manner, avoiding her future trainer's handsome-looking face while fidgeting with her dragon claws nervously.

"Well...won't people be shocked I have a legendary Pokémon?"

Latias transformed back into her absolutely dazzling human form that Bianca had helped her design not so long ago, with her flowing reddish hair flying freely in the wind while her attractive body figure made all the boys, save for Ash, blush heavily with embarrassment. _"Not to worry! I can pretend to be your human friend! Like this! Pleeeeeeease? Can I?"_

"Ash, come on!" Pikachu interrupted without hesitation, fearing of being potentially replaced as the accompanying Pokémon that had the honor of not being forced to be shoved into a Poke ball. "What will I do then! I'm not going to cramp myself into a Poke ball, you got that! It's been almost 7 years and there is no way I'll be forced inside one, okay?"

Ash chuckled as he knelt down and patted his Pokémon on the head reassuringly. "You'll be with me too. Both of you will be outside your Poke balls. Don't worry about it!"

"Fine…" Ash's Pokémon just couldn't get used to the fact that there would be another Pokémon tagging alongside them in their travels now. To make things even more complicated for him, it would be one who seemingly had a crush on him. He didn't want to be ignored now, not when he had been a loyal Pokémon to the trainer for over 5 years!

"Feeling jealous that he's got a girlfriend now? There's no need for that here, you know." Typhlosion laughed. "After all, you're a male…heheheheh. I'm sure you'll find a female Pikachu that loves you just as much someday!"

"NO! I mean-never mind." He looked down in disappointment and walked away at the prospect of being abandoned by Ash (even though it was clear the trainer who had a lifelong companionship with him would never do so), but the Volcano Pokémon strolled over to have a word with him.

The trainer, on the other hand, was left in a clueless state of what the heck was a girlfriend. "Hey, care to explain what's a girlfriend? I don't want to be left in the dark!"

"It's something you'll learn eventually." Krakatoa simply answered, not bothering to give him a logical answer and explanation. "Don't worry kiddo." He slapped Pikachu on the back with a slightly sinister-sounding chuckle. "Let's have a talk, shall we?"

"Yeah, but…I've been his loyal Pokémon ever since we started our adventures!" Ash's beloved Pokémon proceeded to explain his back story of how he was so special to his companion ever since day one of his Pokémon adventures with the trainer.

"And he still thinks like that." The fire-type responded heartily. "Don't forget, an experienced trainer forms bonds with more than one Pokémon."

Meanwhile, Ash held up the Poke ball and tapped it gently against Latias's neck in order to capture and register her as a member of his Pokémon team. A beam of red light surrounded the Eon Pokémon before she was promptly transferred into the capsule, disappearing from sight. The device vibrated for a while in the trainer's hands before falling silent moments later, signifying that the Pokémon was now officially his to utilize in battle. Normally, such an easy catch wouldn't be likely, especially for legendaries. However, since Latias so willing to become Ash's Pokémon, she allowed herself to be captured without any thoughts of resistance.

"Yes!" Ash triumphantly raised his hand into the air that held the Eon Pokémon. "I caught a Latias!"

"…does he do that all the time?" Krakatoa edged over and asked quietly at the sudden uproar.

"Yes. But I'd throw a temporary victory celebration too, after all…few own such powerful creatures." Pikachu thought about the only trainers that had owned such beings. Throughout his adventures, only the Pyramid King Brandon, Battle Frontier brain Noland and enigmatic Tobias have ever used them in combat. "Maybe if only he had Latias prior to his match with Tobias…he would've stood a chance."

Krakatoa raised an eyebrow as the name caught his curiousness. "Tobias? Never heard of him. Who is he?"

"He's some guy with a Latios and Darkrai. Swept our whole team with almost no effort at all. Only Sceptile and I had even a remote chance of winning, but we lost regardless. At least Ash wasn't too disappointed with our performances, so I was proud nevertheless." He sighed at the shameful defeat despite the fact they fought for their lives against the legendaries.

"…what? You for real? _A Darkrai!_? That Pokémon is evil incarnate! How can anyone even think of traveling alongside something like _THAT!_" He paused his sentence before wondering about the prospect of owning the exclusive dark-type legendary, at least as far as humanity's knowledge was concerned. _"The only human I've known and faced that has actually owned legendaries was Brandon, but the same couldn't be said now."_ Thinking about the days when he was still Jimmy, facing the legendary golems gave him nightmares due to their ridiculous levels of defense they had with them. Being natural defenders, they were all but impossible to defeat with anything short of a high-powered move.

"I know you'd be surprised. I managed to take down his Latios too…but I fainted in the process. But yes, seeing a trainer with 2 legendaries, let alone 1, was a real shocker. He probably had more but we lost the match. I'll tell you that." Pikachu laughed, feeling embarrassed from the accomplishment but also dumbfounded for fainting as well. Pikachu guessed that it was probably due to the fact that he pushed himself to the absolute limit, not to mention that Tobias's Latios's attacks were anything but soft.

"Don't they have a restriction of entering legendaries in a battle?"

"Apparently not." The electric mouse rolled his eyes.

The trainer immediately re-released Latias from her Poke ball like he had promised, and the Eon Pokémon transformed back into her human state and hugged the trainer affectionately once again. _"This is a dream come true!"_ She crooned in complete happiness and excitement, embracing Ash in her grasp. _"There are a lot of things I want to say to him, but…I don't know if he'll accept me. After all, he doesn't seem to be feeling the same way towards me compared to the way I treat him. Sigh…but no matter. I love him even if he doesn't give me the same treatment in return, but I'm sure he's just hiding it."_

"Uh…me too. It's sure heartwarming to see you in such happy spirits." Ash stroked her shoulder-length reddish-brown colored hair gently.

"If my old friend was still alive, I think I'd be in the same situation. I'd have kisses slapped all over my face and I'd have a tough time getting any privacy." Typhlosion rolled his eyes.

"You had a crush too?" Bianca perked up with interest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh, I never said anything like that!" He waved his arms nervously. While he was embarrassed on the outside for uttering such words, deep down he knew nothing would bring his deceased friend back. However, learning to look ahead in the future and plan for his potential revenge allowed him to easily get rid of such thoughts without breaking out in tears.

"I'm just teasing with you." His trainer smiled a bit and proceeded to run her hand through his fur while giving his a scratch on his back. "So, do you have any plans? I was planning on drawing and painting a portrait of you and Pikachu together, you two are just so adorable!" Even though she wanted to draw Ash's new form with his electric mouse Pokémon, Latias had other plans.

Ash's Pikachu held a paw behind his head nervously at the compliment. "Well, uh…sure. I guess my trainer doesn't want me with him at the moment…" He glanced over to witness Latias giving him all the things she wanted to do today in a massive chatterbox conversation. "Yep. He doesn't want me to spend time with him. I mean, he's not even looking over in this direction! I doubt he even remembers my name!"

"Well, Pikachu says he wants to." Krakatoa translated into a human language. "I'm fine with it too as long as you don't pose me in a silly outfit like a suit or clown makeup."

"Uh…so Latias and I will be out for the day, okay?" Ash explained to the group, a slightly nervous tone present in his voice. "I guess we'll go take a tour at that new shopping district they built in Pewter not so long ago."

"Okay, just be back before dinner. Remember to take care of Latias and have fun, alright? Don't ditch her just because of a Pokémon battle." Bianca winked at the trainer.

"Hey! I mean-"

The Eon dragoness immediately pulled Ash away before he could finish his words and dragged him out of the backyard, into the house, and out to the streets of Pewter City.

"Think he'll survive?" Bianca asked the Pokémon.

"Probably. Provided Latias doesn't mind-assault him or take him on a crazy ride in the stratosphere, which is something I hope doesn't really happen. I'd love to see him torch some corporate agents though!" Typhlosion tried to hide his giggles. Pikachu could only snicker along with him, as it was quite a humorous scene seeing his trainer being at the "mercy" of such an adorable and affectionate legendary Pokémon.

* * *

**Brock's House, Backyard  
**

Latios didn't waste any time in training the Ranger. Giving the boy a 15 minute rest after his full-course breakfast, the training routine began almost immediately, despite the fact Leon wanted to go have fun with his other friends in the cool, cloudy afternoon day. Regardless, he knew he'd have plenty time to go play after the important tasks were done and dealt with, considering he remembered he was heading off within the next few days.

"Alright soldier, listen up-"

_"It's Ranger!"_ Leon spoke through the mind, annoyed. To him, a soldier meant someone who wielded a gun and was a killer, and he was by far no means one even though it was possible he would have to take a life to preserve and restore justice or save another one. While he was trained to use firearms, he never actually carried one with him nor fired upon anyone in his entire career in the Ranger Corps. Since he couldn't talk in his Latios form, telepathy was his only means of communicating with someone else.

"Ahem, Ranger…pardon my words there." Latios sarcastically spoke while giving himself an amused yet puzzled look. _"Is there a difference? I guess there is to this kid…"_ "First of all, I want to see your mental limitations. I'm going to unleash a powerful psychic attack on you and try to control your whole body, but I want you to resist it. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you at the start, but regardless of the strength, fight it. Pretend it's a life or death situation you must break out of." Being a Pokémon that utilized mainly the power of the mind meant one must have a strengthened intellect in order to unleash its full potential. _"Don't want him to slip up in the case he runs into Annie and Oakley again."_ His lack of training during the first encounter with the Rocket spies was what really doomed him to begin with.

_"What for?"_ He couldn't imagine how this exercise could possibly help him.

"Fighting against mind control builds both physical and mental strength. Few can do it, but…with my powers, you can possibly resist it. I'm going to force you to the ground, so I want you to attempt to stay airborne at all costs! Are you ready?"

Leon nodded his head. _"Bring it!"_ He demanded confidently, eager to put his fresh skills to the test.

Focusing his mental powers, Latios's eyes gave off a sharp glow of red as a powerful mental force of energy emanated from within his body, the red triangle shape on his chest glowing just as bright as his pupils. From deep within his body, a burst of power was unleashed, all focused on the shiny variation of himself. He made sure it wouldn't harm the Ranger, though but in a real conflict, the energy released could probably tear the mind of even the most disciplined soldier to pieces. "Alright, here it comes!"

Bracing himself, the young Ranger felt a massive wave of invisible strength beginning to overtake his body, and in moments, he felt his entire body being under the presence and control of Latios himself. Before he knew it, he began to feel as if there was something trying to forcefully pound him into the ground, but listening to his teacher, he nodded a bit and forced all his physical and mind powers to fight back. Drops of sweat formed and soaked his feathers as he attempted to keep himself in the air, but to him, the powers of Latios were by far so powerful, it was as if there was a 1000 ton lead weight placed on top of his body while he was trying to do a single pushup. Not wanting to disappoint, he persevered and resisted.

"Holding in there, Corporal?" Latios asked.

_"Yeah…"_ Leon struggled to speak, but nevertheless managed to get the words out of his mouth while attempting to push himself up under the weight of the Eon's psychic powers. _"It's…like trying to do a push-up with 100 lead bricks stacked on my ass!"_

_"Amazing." _Latios thought at the back of his mind. _"He's actually lasting against my powers. A full 20 seconds and yet he isn't grounded yet. Let's see if he can resist more."_

"I'm going to give you more, you got that? No mercy this time!"

His trainee looked at him in the eye briefly and nodded his head weakly. _"Yeah…whatever. I can…hold it!"_

The Eon Pokémon decided to take it to the next level and amplified his mind powers even further. For Leon, this time, it felt like he was trying to run 5 miles while carrying a massive backpack filled with lead weights, bricks and various other objects with a massive weight. The projection of force was far too much for him to handle in the end. Struggling and wincing against the powerful mental force, he finally lost it when he unleashed a massive gasp of breath and crashed straight into the ground, his body soaked with sweat.

_"That's it…I'm done…"_ He panted, gasping for oxygen after going through immeasurable mental force.

Latios laughed heartily before pulling the Ranger back onto his feet with his right claw. "Don't fret it. That last amount of power I projected could easily crush light armor. I didn't expect you to survive lasting against that, but you're stronger than I thought."

_"Well, I trained in the Pokémon Ranger Corps! They don't send wimps and slackers into the field, you know."_ Leon shook his head, sending droplets of sweat in all directions as he landed on the soft grass, sniffing the fresh aroma that the vegetation emitted.

"We still have a lot to cover." The Eon dragon reminded him. "Now is not the time for slacking. On your feet right now, soldier. You hear me!"

_"Ranger!"_ Leon retaliated in annoyance.

"Whatever soldier. You're living under my rules now!" Latios joked as he poked Leon playfully on the back while laughing. The latter couldn't help but chuckle back at his humor.

Aside from building both the physical and mental strengths via resistance from mind control, there were plenty of other skills to go over for the two. There was the infamous luster purge, dragon breath, recover and a handful of other techniques that were learned by all Eon Pokémon at birth, but that wasn't it. While the Pokémon/human hybrid had learned the skills of easily transforming between his old self and his newly gained form, cloaking was a difficult skill that required extreme concentration. Rendering himself invisible wasn't an easy task for Leon, however. His mind had to be calm, focused and collected. One slipup could easily destroy his cloak and make himself visible, but since he could easily turn into a human, he thought he wouldn't need to rely on the skill as much. Latios didn't let this go, however, so he forced him to get it right after the other training sessions were completed. In terms of mind-reading powers, that was fairly easy to master since it was only a matter of focusing one's glare into someone else. It wasn't a useful tactic unless it was utilized during a fight with a hostile enemy (where one can easily predict where the next attacks would be), or when cheating on a test was required (in terms of Leon's view, but was clearly frowned upon by Latios in reflection to his honorable nature).

Latios was also mentored in return, as he didn't possess the physical strength of a regular human when he was transformed. As much as he hated being a human due to his lack of freedom of flying, he decided to master it. He never knew when it was necessary to fight as a Homo sapiens, but at the same time, retain this form for a reason such as capture.

"Give me 30 push-ups right now!" Leon demanded while putting his left foot on Latios's human form (who took on the appearance of another Ranger).

Much to Leon's surprise, Latios was capable of doing more than 50 pushups-something that surprised the Ranger _greatly_-in one go. However, it didn't take long for the Eon Pokémon masquerading as a human to tire out.

"Come on! Where's your inner fighting spirit?" His human mentor demanded angrily. "You need to be strong as a human too, you got me? The mind is a terrible thing to waste but it's definitely not something to count on in _all_ situations."

"Maybe if you didn't press on my back so hard, hah. Ease off the cruelness, please?" Latios joked. "I'm not exactly the most powerful physical battler in this department."

Leon promptly helped the Pokémon back to his feet by pulling him up after grabbing his right hand. "This is as cruel as it gets in the real world. You'll have to master the art of fighting as a human too, because your status can't go public nor is your cloak perfect." It was either going through the brutal training or be forced into a Poke ball. His cloak was reliable, but it wasn't perfect, as evidenced by Team Rocket's new anti-stealth and thermal visors. "Right, we can cover this another time. But for now, you promised me to teach me how to cloak myself."

Latios returned to his Eon dragon form once it was his turn to train his student. "Yes, about that. First of all, do what I always say when you tap into your powers. Stay calm. But this time, imagine you want to stealth yourself from the naked human eye. If you can imagine it, you can do it."

The Ranger nodded, and proceeded to attempt one of the greatest marvels of magic tricks that took extensive technology for the humans to master, but yet was a natural talent the Eon Pokémon had at birth.

_"Why is this so difficult to pull off?"_ Leon frustratingly complained as he tried to render himself invisible, but most of the time it only turned him partially cloaked or nothing happened in general.

"Invisibility is a very difficult skill to master, perhaps even harder than transforming into a human being. The reason you can do so is the fact you're still human, so I don't blame you." Latios stopped briefly to take in a breath before he continued his explanation. "My sister had a hard time rendering herself invisible so she decided to take on the form of a human more often. That's why you see her run around as Bianca so often, but I suppose she really wanted to become something more attractive." He just hoped Ash would take good care of her, for he didn't want Latias's attractive form to draw excessive attention from infatuated males.

_"Is there like a secret to this trick?"_

"Nope. But because you're someone who's obsessed with duty…you have to be a bit more calm and relaxed. The key to success for any psychic is being in a stable state of mind. If you panic, you mess up. It's the same for humans. Try driving a car while panicking. You're bound to crash, am I not right?"

_"Yeah, I guess."_ Leon had to agree with Latios on that point.

"Alright, I'll bet you're eager to use a luster purge, aren't you? Remember the time you nearly fried me with that attack?"

Leon laughed nervously while trying to avoid the sharp glare of Latios. "Uh…sorry about that. I guess it's difficult for an energetic kid like me to grasp the fact you can shoot lasers and stay calm at the same time!"

The Eon Pokémon nodded at his comment. "The first time I learned how to mind control things, I was excited too. After all, there are two certain individuals I want to get back at for what they did…" He smiled evilly upon thinking the idea of making Annie and Oakley run over a cliff and watching them fall to their deaths helplessly. "But let's not focus on that. In terms of luster purge…it's easy to do. All males learn it at birth, while females learn a different variant. You've done it already earlier, why not show me again? Remember, calmness is the key to success. Don't rush it. Even during a battle, take your time to build its power. You have speed and agility on your side to dodge any incoming attackers anyways."

His student nodded his head and once again forced himself into a state of battle and security. Building up the power within himself, he allowed his mind to charge the move he was about to unleash all the while attempting not trying to break out in cold sweat. He didn't want to disappoint Latios for he was being a very patient instructor. Compared to the instructors back at the Pokémon Ranger Corps Academy, they would punish you if you marched out of place or forgot to recharge your capture styler on an important day of training. On the other hand, though, Latios was dead serious in his training, and he respected that notion by giving it his all. Focusing all his powers and mind into charging the move, he unleashed a massive ray of light from his chest that shot towards the sky before finally dissipating into the clouds above.

"Not bad." Latios complimented. "You've got what it takes."

_"Well, thanks! I always wanted to see how I performed using these attacks."_ His student replied nervously.

"Let's continue, shall we? We have plenty of training to go over."

Both dragon/psychic-types continued their training, with both alternating their roles as student and mentor as time passed. While Latios was a superb fighter in terms of using his mind and special-type attacks, his physical moves were rather mediocre. This made Leon teach him the basics of kicking, punching, and other melee combat-style moves.

* * *

Their training of the day finally concluded with a tour around Pewter City via flight, where the two trained themselves in both the speed and stamina areas. Pacing around the city's skyline, whilst cloaked of course, the Eon dragon duo practiced evasive maneuvers, aerial stunts, and varying types of tactics that one would use in the event of a conflict in the sky. Aside from other rivaling Pokémon with similar powers, Eon Pokémon species often found themselves to be unmatched in aerial engagements.

Humorously enough, the Ranger accidentally lost control once due to his excitement of flying at the speeds of Mach 2, and this caused him to crash into the window of one of the houses. Fortunately, no one was home at that particular housing nor was any damage done, but Leon was left stunned after the rude impact that left a mark on his neck.

"I told you to not let this skill go to your head!" Latios scolded as he lowered himself to the ground and pulled the Pokémon/human hybrid upright into a levitating position.

His student scratched his head in a dumbfounded and embarrassed manner, as it was almost as shameful as crashing a plane before it even departed from the runway. _"Sorry, but…who can resist flying at speeds equivalent of a fighter jet!"_

"Once you get used to it, it's not so glamorous. You can say it gets almost as boring as walking. Try flying at those speeds in Alto Mare, and then come talk to me once you're still in one piece. That's what I told my sister all the time." The Eon Pokémon rolled his eyes as he flew up to the rooftop and sat there, thinking about the difficulties of remembering every pathway, alleyway and shortcut in the Water Capital while trying not to crash into any human constructions, especially at night. "I can never catch her. She's far too fast, even for me, to keep up with."

_"You're kidding?"_ Leon narrowed one of his eyes as he joined Latios. _"You're the bigger and stronger-"_

"Just because I'm older doesn't constitute the fact I have more experience. Latias is better than me in some areas, if not a lot. No one's perfect."

"Whoa. Some deep words there." The Ranger had never heard anyone who would admit their younger sibling(s) were better than them, but given the fact most people he worked with had big egos, it was a surprise for him. He rubbed the bruise on his neck. "Ouch…that's going to leave a mark."

"That's what happens when you fly too low and far too fast. Let's not forget, it's not a good idea to show the common civilian that you can turn into a Pokémon. Let's go. We should head back to the backyard. Wonder how Bianca is doing with her other friends?"

_"Yeah, I got it."_ The two levitated into the air before peacefully cruising back to Brock's house at a moderate pacing speed, hoping to enjoy this beautiful weather. After all, it was only around 3PM. _"Is Latios really that concerned about such a secret? Ash is one, but I don't know-"_

Latios shot him a glare upon detecting the comment in his apprentice's mind. "Yes. I do. In terms of Ash, he's far more responsible, provided he doesn't get excited. But I don't know if he'll go offensive if someone tries to pull anything on my sister, seeing his overprotective nature of Pokémon in general."

_"You scanned my brain again!"_

"Duh." He replied with a smirk. "You're not getting any privacy from me until you learn to control your powers and act responsible. I'll tell you one thing, at least you're not robbing banks or mind controlling officials so you can get away with free food, so you're on the right track."

_"Very funny."_ To Leon, maybe they were right after all. With great power comes great responsibility, despite the fact this training wasn't as daunting as Ranger School drills and exercises. This required him to use both his mind and physical strength, and that was easier said than done in most cases. _"So, you have any future plans you want to tell me?"_

Latios stayed silent for a while, but finally spoke hesitantly. "Yes. I plan to be Bianca's Pokémon. I've always held her close as a true friend, but since she was never a trainer, she couldn't officially claim me as her own Pokémon. I know she wants to challenge Forrest in order to earn her badge from this gym so…I thought I'd put my abilities to the test."

_"Let me take a wild guess. You read her mind again?"_

"You're catching up, kid. Provided the human has a bright mind, I can easily see what they're thinking. I can't read the dim-witted or those who are corrupted." It was a trait that psychics all shared. People with dark hearts had protective powers from mind control, but at the same time, an evil mind has its drawbacks.

_"But there are some things that aren't worth seeing!"_ The Ranger shuddered at the prospect of picking up something disturbing if he was to scan the minds of everyone he came across on the streets.

"There's that too. That's why you don't get too nosy and curious, but personally I agree. There are some things that are better left unknown in the minds of certain individuals. Now come on, we should head back and check up on them." The Pokémon explained, hoping to grant some free time for his student after the hard day.

_"Right behind you."_

Following Latios closely, Leon successfully cloaked himself from plain view before both Eon Pokémon flew back to their residence, the sun already beginning to show signs of setting even though it was only approximately four in the afternoon.

* * *

**Brock's House, Backyard**

"How long do I have to stay in this position?" Typhlosion complained, his legs shaking with exhaustion. Having been forced to stay in one particular pose for over 50 minutes was beginning to irritate him. The extra weight that he had to burden with Pikachu riding on his shoulders didn't help either, even though the electric mouse wasn't really that heavy to begin with. His lack of patience made the task really hard for him but with Bianca's cute and charming attitude he couldn't turn her request down.

"Just a little bit more. A good piece of art can't be rushed, remember?" She responded as she continued her sketch of the two Pokémon with extreme care and patience. "I'm doing my best to finish this as quickly as possible."

"Hurry up. I need to go to the bathroom!" The Volcano Pokémon urged in an impatient manner trying to hold the liquids in. Ash's Pikachu only scratched his head nervously, thankful that his new companion didn't keep the fire on the back of his neck blazing.

The girl smiled heartily before returning to her activity of drawing the two Pokémon, posed in a "best friends" stature or so she called it. Having drawn a similar piece of artwork for Ash as a departing gift for the trainer approximately 5 years ago (and of course leaving the trainer totally puzzled at the possibility of who really kissed him, but even then, it was only known by her and the two Pokémon that befriended her), she couldn't help but make another one for her starter Pokémon. Ash's Pikachu was only there anyways because he was asked to and he didn't want to be rude to decline, but it didn't really bother him to begin with. There was nothing really to do in the afternoon aside from lazing around doing nothing all day.

"So…how's Bianca as a trainer?" The Mouse Pokémon asked teasingly as if he was attempting to poke at the fire-type creature's soft side. "Is she treating you well?"

"You can say that. She's an amateur, but I have to say, she's got what it takes to be a potential battler, even though I had to step up and defeat Jasmine's Steelix once to save her from a loss." Krakatoa replied, trying to ignore the mocking tone that the Pokémon used to ask the question.

From the tone of the Pikachu, Krakatoa knew it was an obvious poke at the fact that he and Bianca must have some romantic relationship. Nevertheless, he only saw her as a friend since he knew her for only a couple of days.

However, his mention of the massive Iron Snake Pokémon sent a chill down Pikachu's spine. "Are…are you serious? I mean, even though Ash's Cyndaquil had a hard time, it was a tank to begin with! Few starter trainers could beat that monster and come out laughing with a victory on their shoulders!" The past of having to brutally struggle against Jasmine's trump card gave him nightmares. Even at his full power, he lost eventually, with the Fire Mouse Pokémon having to finish the battle and narrowly securing the victory for his trainer. "You're a fire-type, meaning you're at a grave disadvantage. Ground-types destroy them!"

Typhlosion rolled his eyes. "The steel monstrosity is also a steel-type. One eruption at point-blank range is more than enough to drop the iron serpent, if not outright faint it. It made a bad choice when it chose to strangle me thinking it can repeat the same tactic it used effectively to knock me out about 5 years ago." He suddenly felt dumbfounded at the fact he didn't know any effective fire-type attacks during the first match save for ember and flame wheel (both of which were rather weak compared to the more powerful attacks of the same type), which easily sealed his defeat to begin with. However, he got all the payback he needed and desired so much only a couple days ago.

"Hey Krakatoa," Bianca asked as she looked up. "Can you pull up those bandannas on your arms a bit? I think they would look more ideal when they're wrapped around your shoulders."

"Sure, whatever." The Pokémon proceeded to pull up the two bands adorned around his wrists to differentiate himself from other species of creatures of the same name, and returned to his discussion with Pikachu. "Never go into a battle unprepared. You'll regret it before it even hits you in the face like a bullet seed. I don't know what's with the increased aggression I have against Annie and Oakley, but…it's something even I can't answer."

"Why is that?"

"Whenever I see them, I go into an uncontrollable rage capable of massive rampages. It's mainly because I was a slave for them after my conversion from human into a Pokémon." Gritting his teeth, he hoped to forget about that one incident.

"Hold on a second…" Pikachu twirled his fingers around a bit, unsure if he would want to interrogate his new friend with loads of questions from his curious mind. "Are you saying you used to be a human? That's unheard of yet so awesome at the same time!"

"If you weren't listening a few days ago or just what I spoke, yes I am. I'm a hybrid. I am essentially the starter Pokémon my trainer began our adventure with. Born from a freak military experiment gone totally wrong, but I wish I was like Ash or Leon. Capable of transforming back into their old forms at will. That's why I can speak the human language, understand it, and translate it to other Pokémon like it was nobody's business. On the other hand, I doubt anyone would feel comfortable with a Pokémon that's straight out of the UAAF's fat tub of waste!" Krakatoa spat with a tone of pity, feeling incapable of being as strong as the Eon Pokémon that accompanied the group.

The electric mouse nodded with a grin. "Care to explain more?"

"Not really. It gets pretty depressing if I go deep into the story, but I'll give you one piece of advice. It's not all sunshine and rainbows. You have to be constantly on the run from agents that want to nab you back and people who view talking Pokémon as works of the devil. I guess I was lucky to have such a sweet caring girl like Bianca taking me." He took a quick glance at her heartwarming, smiling face and felt all the much happier. "Maybe if I become a human again…I'd like her to travel with me. The same goes for the Ranger. Just by reading his historical mission logs via stolen files, it's clear that he's done a lot of great things, and it helps to have someone who is a defender of nature and justice to stroll alongside you in your adventures."

Sighing, Typhlosion paused to think a bit. _"Maybe in the future, I'll ask them to do so. But only time will tell…because I'll have to revert to a human before that is possible."_

"Ah well. But yes, what about Ash? Aren't you worried about him? Sometimes, I fear my trainer losing it. I mean, he has a really bad sense of direction and judgment while his intellect is duller than a broken pencil. It isn't as glamorous as the Ranger receiving the power to turn into a legendary, but…don't you think it's too much of a responsibility?" The electric-type Pokémon tried to hide his giggles. Even though he had confidence in Ash as a trainer, Pikachu always had to look out for him, like his friends. Ash's overconfidence and eagerness often got them into serious troubles and this was particularly tiring for everyone else, having to help him clean up messes.

Krakatoa chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Nah, he's grown a lot. I think at the age of 16, I'm sure he can manage things. If he can't, he needs help right away. Maybe having to look out for Latias while the two lovebirds are frolicking in their fantasies will teach him a thing or two."

"Won't you need to train him, like teach him how to utilize his powers in a careful manner?" Pikachu reminded, thinking about how the Ranger went under the strict training sessions with Latios. Having the powers of a Pokémon, especially a legendary, was a hefty responsibility and wasn't for the faint of heart.

"Pikachu, please stop fidgeting until I'm done drawing your structure." Bianca reminded. The electric mouse chirped his own name in reply to the artist's request before continuing his conversation with the Volcano Pokémon.

"Doubt it. If he wants to shoot fire, all he has to do is get angry and exhale the flames from his mouth. I don't know how the public will react to a fire-breathing human, though. Aside from that, he should know all my attacks. Eruption, flamethrower, several elemental punches, earthquake, slash, shadow claw…and a little special I call firestorm." He stopped talking for a bit. "Now let's just hope your trainer isn't reckless enough to go around setting things on fire because of that." He rolled his eyes nervously, hoping not to be blamed as someone irresponsible as it would clearly not be his fault. "But I believe the kid has a good heart. Better than mines, at least…" He tried to not think about the time where he nearly injured Ash and Latias while they tried to save his life. _"Must be those drugs…it's been all these years, yet they're still in my body? I can't let them ruin my mentality, no matter what happens."_

"Say, do you have a name?" Pikachu asked. "Not Krakatoa, but I mean, your human name. If you don't mind answering that."

"It's Jimmy." The Pokémon hastily responded. "Krakatoa is the nickname I gave to my Pokémon, but, yeah, you understand. Like how one of your friends is called Sparky."

The Pokémon perched on the Volcano Pokémon's shoulders dropped his jaws a bit, surprised. "How did…how did you know?"

"I watched Ash in the stands during the Indigo League tournament after I was eliminated. If I remember correctly, he lost because his Charizard decided to nap in the middle of a battle and Sparky seized a quick win, right?" He tried to ease his laughing at one of the most shameful reasons for losing such an important match-a trainer's Pokémon falling asleep in the middle of a fight because it had no interests in obeying its trainer. "Disobedience is the mother of all screw-ups, especially something that's important and critical."

"Hey, don't take it personally! I find it funny too that he lost! But yes, Charizard is a stubborn one. Took a while for Ash to earn his respect, but he did it." Pikachu's memories ventured back to the times of trying to train the stubborn Flame Pokémon. Whenever it did not want to listen to Ash, it would blast him with a flamethrower, often burning the trainer in the process but in a humorous fashion.

By this time, Bianca had managed to finish her drawing and sketch, and she sighed happily at her hard work. "I'm done boys! You guys can have your break."

At this time, Typhlosion literally rocketed out of his statue-like position and shot towards the house as he dashed for the bathroom. Ash's Pikachu was knocked off his perch at the sudden awakening, sending the electric mouse falling into the grass and flat onto his head. Moaning slightly in pain, Bianca laughed a bit before helping the mouse back onto his tiny feet.

"I sure kept him waiting, don't you agree?" She asked.

"Pika pi." Pikachu answered as he shot a grin at the artistic trainer. "_I guess it was a bad idea to keep him waiting._"

Moments later, the Volcano Pokémon returned from his bathroom break while Latios and Leon flew into the backyard in their cloaked forms as the talking Pokémon returned to his companions. As a surprise, the Ranger secretly lifted Bianca into the air with his arms whilst staying invisible to the human eye, shocking her as she yelped in surprise at the sudden invisible force made her levitate. Both Pikachu and Krakatoa looked on in surprise but they had a clear indication of who it really was. Latios dropped his cloak and landed with a smile.

"That's enough, Leon. You'll give her a heart attack."

"Waaah!" Bianca yelped in fear, struggling to get back to the ground before she was promptly lowered gently. She turned her head around and noticed the shiny form of Latios, a truly rare sight to begin with, appear before her eyes in dazzling light, smiling with jet-black eyes.

_"Sorry, I was practicing my cloaking abilities."_ He apologized as he hovered in place.

"Um, I can't understand you…" Bianca objected, only picking out high-pitched voices coming from the hybrid's mouth.

_"Oh yeah…"_ High-pitched noises emerged from the Pokémon's throat, and this suddenly reminded him that he couldn't speak while taking on the form of a Pokémon. For some reason, Ash was capable of talking while in his alternate form but he couldn't. He tried telepathy and talked to the girl, and she nodded in confirmation of receiving his thoughts.

"Can you understand my words?" Bianca asked.

_"Obviously."_ He telepathically responded._ "I just can't speak the human language in this Pokémon form. Don't know why but I can live with that as long as I can communicate with my companions to begin with."_

"That's great!" She cheerfully replied. "So is Latios treating you well?"

_"Yep. He's a bit harsh in training and the like, but I can tolerate that."_

The girl petted the hybrid with a warm feeling using her rather messy hands that were stained with paint and wax. To her, these Pokémon/human hybrids didn't seem odd, creepy, or scary at all. They were rather cute and adorable in her eyes with their varying personalities and friendly natures. _"Ok, you're messing up my fur!"_ He looked at the paint-drenched mess splattered all over his fur in annoyance.

"Oh, I must've forgotten to wash my hands after finishing this artwork…" She blushed a bit from her rather embarrassing actions. "I'll clean that up for you, is that okay?"

_"Yeah, whatever."_ Leon stared on in angst at his ruined feathers as Bianca hurried back into the house to wash her hands clean of the paint stains on her palms. This gave the boys some time to play and joke amongst themselves before she returned.

"I can burn that for you if you want an easy shave!" Krakatoa requested.

_"NO! I'll eat your soul and mind if you do!"_ The hybrid Eon Pokémon fired back via telepathy with a voice level of fierce retaliation.

In response to his hilarious response, everyone laughed at the Ranger for his seriousness.

"Come on, soften up. You have to take your mind off duty."

"He's right!" Ash's Pikachu agreed with Typhlosion's comment. "Have a sense of humor! We're all friends here, aren't we? Even if we have a couple of oddballs in the basket." He tried not to giggle at his comment, but Krakatoa swiftly bonked him on the head with his clenched fist. "HEY! What was that for!"

The fire-type Pokémon snorted smugly. "For calling me an oddball. I am not odd even if I'm a freak experiment gone wrong, got it? Treat me normally otherwise expect me to battle you, and I won't go easy one bit."

The sudden act of violence, if somewhat mild, brought Latios to attention. "For once, your increased aggression is something different, but I don't know." The Eon Pokémon interrupted, sensing massive levels of power and bottled-up emotional angst inside Typhlosion. "Maybe it's just me, but I should advise you, learn to control your powers and emotions since you don't stay in a Poke ball."

He felt a wave of worry in his heart ever since he witnessed Bianca's Pokémon in action against Annie and Oakley's minions. Even though it was clear to him that Krakatoa possessed a pure heart, his emotions could easily overwhelm his being and drive him into a state of uncontrollable savageness due to his increased killer instincts. _"Kind of like Leon, except…this can potentially endanger us all."_

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm trying to as we speak. But it's not in my nature to rage out and destroy things, it's something else." He shook his head with a heavy deep sigh.

_"What is it then?"_ Leon asked curiously.

"The drugs that the UAAF gave me." He confessed with his head lowered, hoping to clear up his story before Bianca returned, as it was something he didn't want his caring trainer to find out.

"Tell us about it-we'll be attentive." Ash's Pikachu comforted.

"Prior to my entry into the battlefield after they successfully integrated my human self into a Pokémon, they gave me a dose of drugs that would suppress all feelings of remorse, insecurity, and any emotion that would hinder the combat prowess of their combatants while at the same time increase aggression and physical power. Did you guys notice how evil and cruel-hearted Annie, Oakley, and their Pokémon have gotten?" He shivered a bit upon witnessing their ruthless nature during the confrontation in the Charicific Valley. "Maybe they're just pure evil or driven mad by desire for rewards and power."

"Evil or not, they are definitely not human beings. Just a pair of savages with greed and pride clouding their minds." Latios replied in a somewhat upset tone, recalling the times when they severely imprisoned him and drained his life force.

Typhlosion continued his short explanation. "I'll have to agree. Anyways…even though the drugs were given primarily to Pokémon commissioned for battle, I'm not sure if the higher ranks, such as the commandos and agents, have received the same treatment. It is to ensure excellent combat results as emotions and other psychological factors are known to hinder a soldier's fighting abilities. Apparently, they didn't know it had a side effect. It makes them more prone to anger and violent outbursts. Life expectancy is also lowered by 10% with each year that passes." Lowering his head slightly, he wasn't sure if his presence was a danger to the team even though he was doing a good job at resisting the effects. The fact he would die at a potentially young age didn't help in cheering him up either.

Latios's expression fell blank, knowing it was a good reason to keep his own entity hidden away from humanity, with the exception for the good-hearted ones. "They would do this to their _own_ Pokémon?" Clenching his claws in anger, he burned with hate and thought why such cruel and sick entities even deserved to crawl on the surface of the planet.

"The United Aerospace Armed Forces and its associates will send millions on a death march to their graves, both enemy and ally alike, in order to advance their objectives. They will abuse, experiment, torment, torture, maim, brutalize, and oppress their followers in order to receive and acquire what they desire. This is considered child's play." The Volcano Pokémon looked up into the sky. "This one act is just the first stage of being a slave in their ranks. They can do a lot more damage, if they wanted or felt rather pissed that day."

_"Not surprising…"_ Leon commented.

"Care to tell me more about…them?" The Eon Pokémon requested.

"Maybe another time. It's a long story and I don't want any humans to interrogate me. Had enough of them when I was still a human already." Loosening up the bands on his arms a bit, he relaxed his shoulders while wondering how to possibly fight against the side effects of the drugs.

One of Pikachu's ears twitched, and he scratched it with his left paw. "How long does the drug last?"

"Not sure. It can last as short as 3 months, but there have been records stating that some units had the serum active in their bodies for as long as 5 years. Quite scary if you think about it. It's like a dormant virus that eats your life away while improving your fighting skills with every passing hour, turning you into an unstoppable war machine."

_"Is there a cure?"_ The Ranger asked. _"Surely, there's something that can reverse the process."_

"Not that I know of. They never expected their grunts to come back alive. If their elites fall…they'll probably replace them via cloning. That includes both Pokémon and humans. I don't even know who's who…for all we know, the UAAF makes Team Rocket look like kids, but…it could be the work of Giovanni."

"How do you know all of this?" Latios asked suspiciously.

"You'd be amazed at how fast the word spreads. Let's not forget, I used to serve under their corrupt wing until they hit me right in the bones and left me to die. And for one final kick to the crotch, they sent agents to find me a while later, probably to bring me back for more sick augmentations." Typhlosion replied with a grin while maintaining an emotionless stare. _"Whoever commands the UAAF is not human…I just know it. There is no human being that can be THAT vile and willing enough to inflict such unholy damage to anything living or nonliving without a second care of the consequences…"_

_"What's wrong?"_ Leon asked, noticing the blank stare in Typhlosion's eyes.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking…about my future. It's a bit sad, don't you think? We're like best friends now, but I just had to tell you that I won't live to the age where I'll see you run around with mini-Latiases and mini-Latioses. After all, don't you guys live for at least 5000 years if lucky?" He snickered.

_"…that's not funny."_ Leon rolled his eyes. _"I am still a human, you know!"_ He could not imagine having to hang around on this planet for five millenniums.

"You'll have kids one day, though."

_"Or maybe not."_ The Ranger responded firmly, clearly being used to living and functioning all by his lonesome. _"500 generations, count me out!"_

"He's right." Latios responded while scrunching his eyebrows continuously paired up with a rather perverted smile. "Just one day…we all know that day will come. You'll find a nice-looking female of my species and you'll raise a family with her!"

_"LATIOS! You're not helping!"_ Blushing heavily, the hybrid broke down in complete embarrassment, trying not to cry.

Everyone exploded into laughter, obviously having poked at the Ranger's weakness of being shy and easily embarrassed. "Ok, that's enough." Latias's brother spoke. "Bianca's heading back, and we're looking like a horde of fools here."

"Keep this a secret, alright?" Krakatoa begged, a tone of angst present in his usually fierce and determined voice. "Please don't tell her. I don't want to burden that sweet girl with anymore stressful things."

The group nodded silently as the human girl entered to the garden.

Bianca soon returned to the backyard with a wet towel in her hands, and the group quickly decided to drop the laughter, all the while hoping to keep their discussion as a safe secret from the humans. They didn't want to bring more insecurity to the group, especially after such a happy reunion that brought them back together as true friends, not to mention the making of new ones as a result. "Hey guys, what's up? Did I miss anything?" She asked as she approached Leon and proceeded to wipe the paint stains off his pristine feathers gently.

"Nothing much. We were just discussing about our histories." Latios lied. _"I feel bad, but…it's best not to tell. She would be worried sick but at the same time this doesn't seem right at all. I never lied to her ever since she could talk with me."_

The male Eon dragon felt terrible on the inside for lying to his best human friend.

The rest of the afternoon involved the group basking in the setting sun, with Typhlosion occasionally rolling around in the grass playfully while Pikachu chased him. Leon had reverted to his human form after Bianca managed to scrub all the paint off his feathers, and he sat down with the young artist while Latios lazily stretched himself across the vegetation at Bianca's side. Occasionally, she would pet the dragon as she ran her hand through his fine-feathered neck, the latter who would coo happily in response and her gentle touch sent the Pokémon into a state of complete relaxation, completely emptying his mind of all negative thoughts.

"Are you okay? You seem to be really exhausted. Want me to give you a massage?" Bianca asked as she noticed the Ranger's tired look, the latter yawning rather loudly.

"No, I'm just exhausted after today's training." He shook his head slightly while grinning. "Not to mention it'll take a while for me to get used to being in the body of a Pokémon. It's easy, but it just feels…strange to be able to fly 12,000 feet into the air without a parachute. But heck, it's an awesome power to have. I guess it makes it all the much easier to fight evil. And no, I'm not _that _tired!" He noticed Latios snickering silently before sending him a mental scolding. _"Be quiet, Latios!"_

_"Aww, Bianca's just being kind."_ The Eon dragon telepathed back. _"Why not accept her gratitude towards you?"_

_"Because I hate massages!"_ To the 18 year old Ranger, it was the equivalent of tickling someone in an extremely uncomfortable manner.

_"I'm sure you'll grow to love them." _Latios laughed mentally before allowing Bianca to massage his body in a heavenly fashion.

_"Pfft. Give me a break."_ Leon snorted as he crossed his arms across his chest in a rather arrogant fashion, pretending he didn't hear the dragon/psychic-type's comment.

Bianca scrunched up one of her eyebrows. "Is that all the Rangers do? Fight crime?" Having seen countless movies based on the true stories of heroic individuals who placed their lives on the line to preserve justice and peace, she wasn't sure if the most respected enforcement organization throughout the many regions were really all about sending outlaws to prison or to their graves if there were no other options available. And after all that was done, they would go home and chill with their buddies in a giant drinking party.

At least, that was what most of the movies told the girl from Alto Mare.

Her companion let loose a small laugh in response to her rather outrageous statement. "No, of course not. We also have peacekeeping work such as relief aid and reconstruction of ruined regions, but if we are called to war due to a potential violent armed conflict, we have to move to the front lines." Leon gazed at the passing clouds above. "It's not all about being a glorified individual decorated with medals and trophies. It's the comfort of feeling good helping out a fellow human or Pokémon in need of assistance after something disastrous."

"W-war?" She stammered as she suddenly felt a lump in her throat.

"That's what I said. If a war breaks out, the Rangers are the first ones on the line until the International Military and Police Forces come to assist us. Not everyone makes it back alive. I've lost plenty of partners on my previous adventures just by chasing criminals and big-time smugglers. Even basic crime-fighting is dangerous in this world today." He just hoped Ben, the last partner he was paired up with before his departure from Oblivia, was still fine and safe. _"The only individual I know aside from Ash to befriend a legendary and harness its powers. My hypothesis was right after all, there are multiple Eons out there…"_

Latios gave the Ranger a somewhat disappointed look, having enjoyed his company. There was no way he would let anyone on the team, let one alone individual who possessed his powers, leave abruptly without a proper reason. "But what if they call you back to action? Will you have to leave?"

"I don't want to." Leon responded sternly. "Regardless, I'll do my best to stay. After all, an extra body helping out two legendary Pokémon would be an honor for me to have." He smiled and turned to Typhlosion, who was busy whacking Pikachu over the head with a rubber hammer while the latter mimicked the exact same actions. Just witnessing the hybrid reminded him of the potential horrors that the UAAF and Team Rocket hid in its steely corridors of its facilities. "The last thing I want is the UAAF declaring a full-scale war against humanity." He sighed troublesomely and with a stress-filled mind. _"Where'd they get the hammers and sickles for war anyways?"_

It was clear to him that once all public support for the organization diminished the madman in the command chair would commence a violent retaliation-they wouldn't need anything such as publicity support and their stock shares on the market anymore. In addition, relations between the Pokémon Ranger Corps and the United Aerospace Armed Forces have already started to weaken. Time was the only thing that was telling when that tie would fall apart and the world would be dragged into a new war.

"Maybe you shouldn't worry so much." Bianca comforted him. "It's not your responsibility to determine the outcome of how this war would play out so-"

"Someone has to do something about it, and I've got the strength. I'm sure there are people out there who do too. They're just not willing to risk their lives to do it. It's really a shame." Leon gazed at the sky with a blank stare. "If everyone who had the will stood up, we'd get one heck of an impressive resistance faction that would at least tip the favors to our side. The UAAF and Team Rocket may be powerful, but with the will of thousands…we may just stand a chance. An army of strong-minded Charizards is obviously more dangerous than millions of Mareeps led by a disillusioned leader. The latter only does what it is told and will not object one bit to its superiors. The former fights for either itself or its companions."

Latios paid deep attention to his words. While he normally wouldn't mind much business about the outside world with the exception of the well-being of Alto Mare itself, he had to agree with his rescuer. Throughout history, there were only handfuls of trainers, if not too scarce, that would rise to the challenge with complete defiance. "Maybe he's right."

"Latios? You too?"

He nodded. "But yes, it's not something we have to worry. For now, at the very least."

While their minds were relatively lost and clouded with confusion, the humorous sight of Bianca and Ash's Pokémon whacking each other silly with hammers helped them relax a bit with laughs at the very least.

Perhaps, for the first time ever, the Ranger witnessed a legendary in its relaxed state. Given their status, they were constant targets for those who plan to abuse their power for their own gain.

It was a funny thing, at least to him.

* * *

**En Route to Mt. Moon**

Unlike the other team members, Raine herself wasn't concerned with relaxation or the prospect of enjoying herself one bit as a reward of repelling Team Rocket earlier. Being a dedicated trainer aiming for the same dream as Ash Ketchum was-that is, aiming to become a Pokémon Champion and Master-training was all that mattered in her mind as long as she had the well-being and energy to do so. While Blade would normally disagree with her, his competitive and protective nature had to agree. He had to be top notch in the combat area in order to keep up with new threats that were constantly surfacing daily, weekly, and monthly in an unstable world.

_"Come on, can we not relax today?"_ Blade requested. _"We've made some new friends, the most we can do is spend some time with them."_

"We'll have plenty of time once we solve this mess." His trainer replied impatiently. "For now, we must investigate. Since Mt. Moon is a rather popular Rocket hideout these past few years, I suppose we investigate."

_"Fine…"_ Disappointed, the Scizor decided to go with her.

The duo had left for the mountains east of Pewter City as soon as they finished breakfast, the trainer carrying her Swampert, Dragonite, Infernape and Gardevoir with her while her oddly-colored Scizor played the usual role of being her trusty bodyguard and secondary backup in the event her other Pokémon fall in battle. The trek to the mountains was somewhat daunting and time consuming as it took them approximately a 3 hour walk for them to get to the range. While one could say they could simply fly there, the young and aspiring trainer believed in building endurance with the trek, not to mention fighting various trainers along the way.

First, there was an Ace Trainer with an Ivysaur, Jolteon and Nidoking. His team was rather easily and swiftly defeated by Raine's Swampert, thanks to its powerful ice beam and an immunity to electricity, one of the water-types' greatest natural weaknesses. A combination of ice beams, earthquakes and hydro pumps easily netted her the victory. Aside from that, her opponent was amazed, realizing this was no ordinary trainer that possessed such an impressive and well-trained Pokémon.

"I knew I should've picked a varied team, but…good job nonetheless." The defeated adversary congratulated upon his defeat.

"You too. That was a spectacular fight." Raine simply answered after her victory.

Then she came across a hiker with a fairly powerful team, a Steelix, Golem, and Aggron, to be exact. With such force, she sent out her Dragonite to handle the situation since she didn't want to tire out her Swampert excessively. The Golem presented her with some difficulties but was swiftly defeated by an aqua tail, while the Steelix, despite its tremendous physical defense, was knocked out by an impressive fire blast attack. The formidable Aggron was where things got difficult. But this didn't stop her cheerful yet powerful Dragon Pokémon from backing down. After a long and brutal struggle of close-quarters combat, the Aggron fell to multiple dragon rush attacks.

"That's some power, kid!" The hiker exclaimed as he returned his fallen Iron Armor Pokémon. "Good job, Aggron. You did an amazing job."

"Indeed. That Aggron was a toughie, I'll give you that." Raine laughed a bit. Her Dragonite cheerfully hugged its trainer, a common habit it seemed to possess whenever it won a battle. She simply stroked its nose a bit before returning what was arguably her strongest Pokémon next to Blade back into its Poke ball.

The last match before she reached Mt. Moon was a dual battle with two youngsters. While she was initially unimpressed with them, she learned not to judge a book by its cover, and she was right. Both kids had a tag team of surprisingly effective Pokémon. One had a Charmeleon while the other had a Wartortle, and for the rest of the battle, the two sent out Quilava and Croconaw for round 2 before finally sending out a Monferno and Prinplup.

Raine had learned to counter this by sending Swampert and Dragonite, while switching them out during mid-battle to give them a rest and replacing them with Infernape and Gardevoir. Despite her Pokémon being more experienced and overall being more powerful, her team had a hard time due to the swiftness and nimbleness they possessed, easily dodging her own Pokémon's attacks. In terms of round 1, her Pokémon easily won the fight with sheer power but round 2 was where the difficulties came in. The Quilava presented a significant threat due to its swift speed while the Croconaw was exceptionally effective against her Dragonite due to its knowledge of ice fang. The Croconaw was defeated by a powerful hammer arm move from Swampert, but not before inflicting critical damage on its partner in the fight. Raine promptly recalled her Pokémon before sending out a replacement, her Infernape, as she didn't want one of her most powerful team members being hurt.

"Hah, looks like I'm putting on a show here that's sure to impress." Her Flame Pokémon taunted upon noticing that Blade was a simple bystander.

_"I'd fight, but only as a last resort. Don't get too cocky, kid. We're supposed to be on the same side here."_ The Pincers Pokémon warned.

"Whatever." Snorting, the stubborn fighter focused on the task at hand as it faced off against its opponents, the remaining Quilava and Prinplup, alongside its partner.

The battle had started off rather easy, with Infernape's blinding speed almost impossible for the Penguin Pokémon to score any decent hits on it, even with swift, accurate moves like aqua jet. More powerful moves such as hydro pump were simply out of the question as they were dodged rather effortlessly by Raine's swift combatant. It proceeded to engage in close-range combat with the Quilava, both fighters constantly exchanging exhales of flames and punches at each other. The Swampert and Prinplup placed their torrential blasts of water to the test as both Pokémon continuously fired hydro pump moves at each other.

The duel was finally settled with Swampert triumphing due to the sheer force its attacks had. Knocking out the Prinplup, the second stage of Piplup was down cold while Infernape ended its own battle with the speedy Quilava with a mach punch dead-on. Using its own swiftness to its advantage, the rivaling Pokémon no longer had the advantage with its nimble quick attacks.

All that was left was the Monferno. Valuing a fair fight, Raine recalled her Swampert and the Infernape challenged its younger counterpart to a close-ranged scuffle. While the Monferno did indeed put up a massive and very impressive resistance, Raine's well-trained Pokémon easily overpowered it and finished the last youngster duo's fighter with a brutal close combat maneuver, ending the battle.

"…and that's that." Raine spoke as she returned Infernape back into its Poke ball, breathing heavily from the battle that was clearly stacked against her. _"Looks like I'll have to work in the speed area. I need heavy hitters that can dodge evasively but at the same time strike back with precision and even more speed."_

The youngsters were quite astounded at the fight a single trainer managed to put up against a tag team, even though their Pokémon were moderately trained.

"Wow that was an awesome fight!" One of them cheered, even though they lost.

"Yes. I prefer fully evolved Pokémon, but if you prefer to keep them at the stages you desire, that's fine too. Just a word of advice." Raine simply offered as a reply.

The other one nodded his head with glee. "Care to battle us again sometime?"

"Maybe sometime. But not now."

The youngsters departed the duo, with the trainer and Blade eyeing them as they followed the mountain trail back to the outskirts of Pewter City. The last few battles had netted them substantial amounts of money, and while they were fairly rich, a few extra dollars wouldn't hurt.

_"You ever think our team was…rather weak?"_ Blade questioned, witnessing Dragonite's close call when it took heavy damage from the Croconaw's icy fangs. Because of the water-type's agile speed and reflexes, it was able to hit Raine's relatively slow-moving pseudo-legendary.

"You can say that. But a bit of training and practice can easily fix that. Let's make a stop at the local center before we continue." Not worrying too much about the previous battles one bit, Raine shook off her insecurities before making her way to a Pokémon Center that served as a temporary stop for those who planned to trek through Mt. Moon's mazelike corridors.

She wasn't about to even think about the feeling of having to face a horde of Team Rocket agents, or even worse, UAAF elites with a relatively tired-out team. They were a rare sight, but when one showed up things could easily get from ugly to deadly.

Wandering through the entrance of the small building, she was greeted by Nurse Joy, who was simply browsing through a magazine in complete boredom as there were few trainers who would stay for long at the center that was at the foot of the desolate mountain range. To Blade's surprise, the Pokémon Center was rather empty, with almost no one in sight except for 3 other individuals going about in their own businesses.

"Hello! Can I help you?" Nurse Joy greeted the trainer with a sunny greeting.

Walking up to the counter, she handed her three Poke balls to the receptionist. "Yes, I need these Pokémon healed and energized. Can you please do that for me?"

"Not a problem!" The Poke balls were promptly handed over and were inserted into a device that specialized in healing Pokémon. "Please wait until I call you-for now, we appreciate your patience."

"Please take your time." Raine smiled as she scratched her red hair with a slight blush.

The healing process took a few minutes, and in the meantime, Raine and Blade socialized as usual.

"What do you think of our new friends?" The trainer asked.

Blade didn't answer. The expression on his face showed that he was in a trance, or a process of deep thinking, of some sort.

"Blade?"

_"Hm! Oh…can you repeat that question? I was too busy brainstorming about something and of course, meditating. It builds spirits and washes away one's insecurities and other bad thoughts."_ He apologized and requested the question to be asked again.

Raine giggled a bit. "Maybe you should stop worrying so much. But as I was asking, what's your opinion on our newfound allies?"

_"I don't really have one, but I'll say that…well, they're great to have. Considering the fact Ash and Leon both did something that placed their lives at risk, they're the type of people you can depend on in a tough situation. I'm more worried about our explorations of the outside world. It's just so dangerous. Even for a lone man with experienced survival skills and a team of powerful Pokémon, you may never know if you're on the UAAF or some obscure faction's list of people deemed to be a threat or target for theft."_ Crossing his metal pincers across his armored chest, he shook his head and sighed. _"After all, that's what I'm doing here with you. Being a bodyguard. Don't mind me if I'm a bit close-minded towards them. It's in my nature."_

"You always say that. It's kind of embarrassing, don't you think?" Raine complimented, blushing just by thinking about fighting alongside Ash.

_"It depends. But even though I'm not your official trainer since you rarely keep me in a Poke ball or use me, it's still my duty to protect you from any outside threats."_ Blade answered. Although he wasn't an official team member of Raine's, he was fully capable of fighting battles for her should the need arise, such as dangers in the wild or the need of an experienced Pokémon for fights in conferences and tournaments. In this case, though, the trainer had to swap out one of her fully-fledged teammates for a slot for the Scizor.

"Excuse me, Miss!" The Nurse Joy called from the counter. "Your Pokémon are fully healed and ready to go once again!"

Raine accepted the Poke balls and tucked them securely back on her belt. "Thank you very much, Nurse Joy!"

"We hope to see you again! Just be careful exploring Mt. Moon, as we've heard of cases of trainers disappearing."

"What?" The red-haired girl requested for clarification.

Nurse Joy frowned a bit upon being asked that question-after all, it was a heavy burden on her mental and emotional capacity of hearing young and happy-go-lucky trainers disappear into the mountains, never to be seen again. "Ever since these last few years, Mt. Moon has been a hazardous maze to navigate. Those who were lucky enough to come out spoke of horrors never heard of, and for one thing, the majority that have shared their stories were never willing to go back in there again. They claimed of seeing prehistoric Pokémon in the caves or ghosts that aren't verified by the Pokedex, but these are only legends. Maybe they're just seeing things, but I would recommend you to be extra careful."

_"It's probably Team Rocket's doings."_ Raine wondered before thanking the nurse for her treatment and recovery of her team. "Thanks for the information."

"Not a problem. Please come again!" The cheerful medical professional waved a bit before Raine and Blade both spared a grin and quickly departed, continuing their adventure.

The entrance to Mt. Moon was fairly close, about a 3 minute walk. Along the way, the Scizor asked the question that has been bothering him for ages but yet he could never find a proper or reasonable answer for.

_"Just one thing bothers me…when that pink-haired woman says "we hope to see you again" does it mean she WANTS us to get hurt?__"_ He asked in a puzzled manner, having never understood the true purpose behind that statement even after all these years. _"__I mean…it doesn't seem right."_

"Well…" The trainer went through her head to find the right answer. "I think it means that she would be glad to service the trainers again in the event their Pokémon get hurt. In terms of the trainers, well, I'm not sure…even though they've been offering aid for injured humans ever since this world got all the more unstable, with all the wild Pokémon suddenly being aggressive on lone humans without any Pokémon protecting them." She remembered the times when the revolts began. The Pokémon Centers were packed with more injured humans than Pokémon, the ratio of humans vs. Pokémon numbering at least 5 to 1 and many doctors and nurses having to work full time to treat the wounded. "Why would you ask that? I never knew you were so philosophical!"

The Pokémon chuckled at his own intriguing and relatively humorous theory that has never been answered for so long. _"Just a pointless question that kept lingering around my head, I guess. We're here."  
_

The duo arrived at the entrance to Mt. Moon, which presented itself as a relatively large-sized gaping entry point that was tall enough to fit a whole truck through the opening. Wasting no time, the two headed on inside, with Blade using his flash technique to assist his trainer through the near pitch-dark corridors of the rocky mazes inside the mountains.

* * *

**Mt. Moon Caves**

Mt. Moon has always been a favorite for Team Rocket operatives over the years since it possessed rare stones, gems and minerals that could often be used to make new sinister gadgets for the organization. Prior to the years before the rise of the UAAF, the mountain always had a limitless amount of rare fossils and other treasures that trainers, explorers and archeologists often harvested either for souvenirs, sales, museum purposes or simply as a collection. Due to the recent rise of criminal activity along with dangerous Pokémon, most of these peaceful-going individuals have been advised to avoid the mountain at all costs. There was no guarantee that they would come out in a body bag, devoid of any personal belongings.

The UAAF had recently sealed off the mountain for "their own research purposes", but with almost no type of enforcement to maintain that law, those who dared decided to trek the trails regardless, hoping to find rare Pokémon, fortunes, or just for thrills. With Donald Zetta's order of strip-mining the caverns of anything useful such as ore, minerals or fossils that could be revived into killing machines for the syndicate, Mt. Moon was slowly beginning to lose its lustrous reputation of being a treasure-rich trove.

For an adventurous individual like Raine and sharp-witted fighter that her Scizor was, exploring the mountain now was like a thrill. Danger lurked around every corner, and the next step could often be your last.

_"Careful."_ Blade warned with a cautious tone as he sensed some landmines up ahead. _"Looks like they planted some security devices here. I guess they don't want outsiders and really mean it."_

"Thanks, Blade." Raine spoke softly. _"Why would they booby-trap this place? They must have something they don't want the outside world to see."_

The team of two continued their dangerous adventure into the heart of the range, all the way discovering machinery, traps, and various sleeping wild Pokémon. To their surprise, most of the Pokémon didn't bother to attack them, but they were often Digletts and Dugtrios. The mole-like Pokémon were often docile unless they were disturbed, and both individuals took advantage of this as they avoided them completely. Raine was just thankful her Pokémon had quiet nature, not to mention his average human size avoided accidents such as accidently stepping on the relatively harmless Pokémon.

"Any signs of life aside from Pokémon?" Raine whispered.

_"No. It looks like this place is devoid of life, except for Pokémon. I guess people these days don't want to go risk their lives just for a few quick bucks."_ Blade stealthily hovered about 1 foot from the ground, surveying the paths ahead of them for any more traps. _"Tripwires up ahead. Looks like it's a security system of some sort. Maybe mines or an alarm but I do not want to find out firsthand."_

"Got it." The human carefully footed over the unknown trap, not willing to find out what would happen if the snare went off. "Even though the UAAF doesn't want anyone in here, they sure do a good job at repelling outsiders with all these booby-traps."

_"I know. This means they're hiding something either really important, or just far too sensitive to be released to the public. I'm just wondering what it possibly could be…it must be something they definitely don't want the outside world to see. Other than that, or they're just being plain greedy."_ Blade chortled mentally, knowing that the corporates were known to be overly protective and hoarding of their greatest and most expensive assets and source of income.

Cocking his head towards the path ahead of them, the sight of a body leaning on the side of a path suddenly startled him as he jumped back slightly. _"Looks like we've got our first piece of evidence that this place doesn't take prisoners…"_

Even from a distance, the agonizing look twisted on the man's face made the steel-hearted Pokémon feel uneasy and want to wretch, although the bug/steel-type managed to hold down his lunch. _"Dead body at eleven o'clock."_

"It's a body…but why is it in a Team Rocket uniform?" Raine asked.

Her Scizor shrugged in a thought of confusion. _"Your guess is good as mines. Let's investigate."_

Carefully making their way over to the corpse and avoiding a couple of traps along the way, Raine bent down on her knees and was about to touch the body's face when her Scizor abruptly swept her arm aside.

_"It could be a trap! What is this body contains explosives!"_

Narrowing one of her eyebrows, she began to wonder if her Pokémon was overly reacting all the time. "You can't be serious, can you? I mean, stuffing a body full of bombs and using it as bait for passing individuals is something that not even Team Rocket or the UAAF can even bother to come up with." She rolled her eyes, referencing their lack of common sense. Their scientists could be considered smart if they managed to recognize the color of Rubineum, a rare type of mineral closely related to the ruby due to its crimson-colored presentation, which was often sold for high prices on the rich man's market.

_"Hmm, I guess you're right. Be careful, however."_

Raine nodded her head before beginning a thorough investigation. From her observations and hypotheses, she came to the fact that this was probably a Team Rocket grunt of an unknown rank, but probably in the low castes due to a single stripe that adorned the shoulder of the body's uniform. There was a bullet hole in the chest of the dead man, while his belt had no Poke balls and the pockets were completely empty, save for some dust and dirt that lined the bases of the pouches. The body was dried to a husk as if something-or someone-had sucked all the bodily fluids from the victim, but even with these traits, the trainer recognized the victim as a male.

"A male…rather young…presumably died of a bullet wound…body is dried up…no forms of ID, Poke balls, or anything worth of value." She rose back to her feet. "My guess is that this poor fellow was executed right here on the spot."

_"I suppose. Betrayals and back stabbings are pretty common in the ranks today, considering the fact the recruits are often forced to join out of fear, intimidation, or simply desperation. They need a way to put food on the table for their family or to make a suitable living so they can survive in this world."_ Blade pondered a bit while staring at an opening that allowed sunlight into the caves and providing at least some form of illumination, wondering how they'd possibly get so many members in their ranks. _"Should we get moving? I have a feeling we might be finding something surprising in these depths."_

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Blade was about to continue when a slight trickle of clatters in the distance were detected by his senses. _"Hold it. I hear noises."_

The Scizor closed his eyelids and concentrated his senses. In the pitch-dark distance of the caverns, he picked up noises that strongly resembled heavy machinery and chattering of humans. This intrigued him, as Mt. Moon was relatively abandoned and there were no mining operations ever since the UAAF moved in, stripped the cave of all precious materials, and left. To him, however, the organization's unpredictable manners were no strangers to him as he had crossed paths with them in his previous adventures.

"What's up?"

_"Noises. Sounds like they might have a huge mining operation in here. I can't be sure, but…I think we should check it out. It could answer some questions we have."_ Closing his eyes silently, the Pincers Pokémon could sense tremendous waves of energy being sent out by an unknown source deep within these caves. _"We might find some answers at this rate."_

"Very well."

The two carefully made their way through the stony corridors as they approached the source of inexplicable, yet familiar, activity in the distance.

* * *

_**I don't have any author's notes for this chapter except please rate and review! I would gladly appreciate it.**_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	16. History of Hate

_**Well, my story is going fine so far despite I haven't worked on it as much during the summertime (even though it should be the opposite, I guess I do a better job at this while I'm working in a professional environment, AKA my university library) but due to recent comments about my story focusing back on our Sinnoh friends, I have decided to do just that but before that, this one chapter solves some of the story's riddles of our antagonists' histories. Hence the name of the chapter.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**As always, I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters. Saying that I do is equivalent of trying to capture a legendary Pokémon with a standard Poke ball and hoping to instantly get the catch without any resistance!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**History of Hate**

_"Humans fight for three things in life: money, power and glory. With all three in grasp and at disposal, who isn't invincible? With none of them available, there's no reason to even lift a finger, meaning it's pointless to even work for anyone."-Annie, Team Rocket Elite Agent_

_"A man's reputation isn't measured by his history, skills, or wealth, but his charisma."-Giovanni, Team Rocket Commander_

**United Aerospace Armed Forces HQ**

The docking bays control personnel heaved a heavy sigh upon receiving news that only 2 agents made it back, but nevertheless followed standard landing orders despite the terrible report.

The docking bays control officer gave a clear announcement to the approaching aircraft as the armored machine flew towards the UAAF hangars. "You are cleared to land. Welcome back to HQ, meat."

"Affirmative." The pilot responded.

The transport aircraft carefully and slowly began its descent into one of the multiple hangars situated throughout the armored complex of the United Aerospace Armed Forces Headquarters, with two out of the three vehicles returning to the base after what happened about a day or so ago. Above all else, only two personnel remained out of the entire division if the pilots were not counted as they never engaged in direct combat-the two Team Rocket agents.

Both sisters had dozed off in the cabin during their return flight due to exhaustion and fatigue from battling and the lengthy travel. A quick announcement into their cabin by their pilot managed to wake them both up as the vessel made its landing.

As the turbojet engines of the stealthy vehicle fell into silence, it was a sign to the two that their ride was over.

Returning to the UAAF HQ about a day or so later after their botched mission, Annie and Oakley were ordered immediately by the docking bay personnel to meet up with the head of the company after their return to the complex. Thanking their pilot for the somewhat smooth ride, both sisters filed out of the transport alone as UAAF guards kept their eyes on them as they made their descent via the ramp, inspecting for any suspicious activity the sisters might pull off.

"Do they have any foreign objects and things that do not belong here?" One of them asked with questioning, as if the guard had a clear speculation they were bugged by outsiders.

Another soldier did a brief scan with some electronic equipment and security scanner to ensure none of the agents were infected or inoculated with any viruses or diseases that otherwise might place the well-being of the headquarters into a quarantined state, and shook his head. "They're free to go."

"Any tracking devices or pulse scanners?"

"Negative."

Both female agents shook their heads in a rather frustrated manner as the process began to take a toll on their schedule. Was a security check here really such a hassle? To their experiences, not even an airport security check was this tedious and time-consuming.

The glum-faced UAAF soldier gave both ladies a nod before allowing them to pass without any objections. "You're both free to go. Our commander is expecting you at this hour for a mission debriefing, so hurry on. Don't keep him waiting." The uniformed man let loose a bored yawn, as if he was telling the elites that his job was by far no means exciting, and it was clear to anyone who recognized his expression.

"Right away." Annie responded with an annoyed tone.

The pair of Team Rocket agents was quickly sent on their way for the meeting, but their minds were totally set on something else. With the fear of being punished and potentially executed for what happened today, they knew the meeting could end badly for them at this rate. Along the way, both siblings attempted to find a way to prevent anything negative from happening to them. Failures were not tolerated by their employers and commanders, and achieving that status often meant a discharge or potentially death if it was really serious.

"Great. How are we going to show our faces to him?" Annie stuttered in a nervous, disturbed manner. "You know that old fool isn't exactly tolerant of those who fail missions!"

"Chill, sis." Oakley rolled her eyes as she attempted to calm her older sibling's nerves. "I'm sure he'll forgive us. We're not a pair of conscripted grunts, remember that. If he wouldn't forgive us, then he wouldn't have sent those commandos to break us out of jail not so long ago. He knows we're worth something, at the very least. Be proud we're not like a pair of disposable soldiers."

"Got any excuses to make up then?" The older sibling recommended.

"Yep." The slyer agent replied with a thick and sick grin. "Hey, I did try to continue the fight. I'll blame High Command for pulling us from the battlefield even though we had the strength to usher on into the conflict."

The mission failure was bad enough, but the worst part was they hadn't been able to achieve any of the objectives that were assigned to them, with the exception of bringing back several captured Pokémon. In addition, they were surprised that they were even allowed past the docking bays of the headquarters, for the corporation had a knack of executing the incompetent before they even stepped out of the doors of a transport upon return to the complex.

Taking the main elevator that took them to the upper levels of the UAAF HQ, the Team Rocket sisters made their way to their designated location.

The central nerve center of Donald Zetta's corporate military was perhaps a marvel and a true piece of architecture that could arguably be the pinnacle and final answer of the fusion of human construction and technology. The entire headquarters was situated on an artificial island created through means that only the UAAF High Command knew about it all, and the futuristic city-like landscape rose from the surface of the sea as proudly constructed artifacts of humanity. Visitors of the island claimed the armored and heavily fortified island as a "sneak peek of the human race's twenty-second century of a dream metropolis", with many artist critics making famous references to various science fiction books, movies and TV shows. Located on a rather uncharted island somewhere off the coast of the Hoenn region and floating in the vast blue Pacific Ocean, the fortress was definitely an attraction to awe at if one were to get a chance to take a tour.

Deep below it all, though, hid an ugly secret that would easily spoil the corporation's reputation if it was spilled to the world's public view. This wasn't the case, at least not yet. The company did a very nice job at concealing its true identity, hiding its labs and other research facilities that conducted unethical work with its glossy futuristic buildings. Being a partner of the United States Military and sponsored by them extensively, this was not very hard to accomplish, on Donald Zetta's part.

Aside from being a military base and headquarters for the immense organization, the UAAF's HQ island also contained various air bases, armories, naval complexes and communication centers, all placed in strategic spots throughout the artificially-made floating fortress. Immense defensive pieces of hardware, varying from simple anti-aircraft guns to heavy anti-armor ion laser turrets to specialized psychic interrupter devices made to prevent sabotages via mind control (a trait many psychics, both Pokémon and human alike) were well known for, were planted and erected almost around each of the city's corners and streets. While they mostly remained inactive, a simple order from the weapons officers' command could instantly throw up a formidable defense that would even give the greatest military strategist or a champion Pokémon a very difficult time in cracking. A secret submarine base, deployed below sea level on the ridges of the island, provided undersea security and surveillance via submersibles, ranging from small, underwater Pokémon to massive nuclear subs should there be infiltrators attempting to sneak to the island via naval means.

The island, transformed into a heavy militarized landmass floating in the Pacific Ocean that rivaled Pearl Harbor's defensive attributes, despite being friendly to passing aerial passenger aircraft and vessels, made it clear that trespassing the airspace of the island was clearly not a very welcoming gesture. The weapons that all pointed towards the sky and the surrounding waters made this notion crystal clear. Wild Pokémon were often ignored unless they posed a threat to the infrastructure, but most of the time they were rather subdued with non-lethal means. The people who lived and worked on the island could go about in their lives peacefully, with many men, women and children milling back and forth through the polished streets peacefully while many of them donned UAAF uniforms, from military to civilian utility types.

At the heart of the city held a massive building coated with relentless levels of armor-this was the UAAF's true HQ, where all decisions and orders of battle were made and executed. Aside from that, it provided the residence for Donald Zetta and his highest ranked officers and commanders, giving them guaranteed security and comfort provided they were able to keep up with their expected levels of performance. Those who didn't were often fired, demoted, or executed, if things got extreme or if the supreme commander happened to be in a terrible mood on that day. Above all else, the building was capable of surviving even the greatest types of military ordnance should any be fired at the armored shell.

"I wonder how many years they took to construct and furnish all of this." Oakley asked with awe as she witnessed the sight breathlessly as their elevator continued its ascension towards the higher levels of the construct.

"Probably decades, but then, they did a good job at hiding their constructs." Annie answered her statement. "Remember, this corporation didn't come into public eyes until like a month or so after our fiasco in Alto Mare, so…I'm lost as you are. Their existence goes beyond perhaps our parents, but that's just a brainless guess."

"Does it remind you of that city?"

The blonde-haired Rocket agent knew exactly what Oakley was referencing. "Sure does. Except this place is a military fortress and are millenniums ahead of the other. I guess the UAAF really likes to show off its warfare pride with all its assets that are focused on wartime defense compared to Alto Mare."

The siblings resumed their conversation as the elevator soon took them to the highest level, where the lift came to a halt with a slight _ping_ noise, and the armored doors capable of resisting an explosive charge slid open, revealing a posh hallway decorated with an expensive-looking carpet that donned the UAAF insignia. A short walk greeted both sisters a rather large wooden door, with a gold plate that was engraved with the words "Head Office" plastered on the woodwork.

Annie stared at the rather grand office doors in a lost manner. "I don't know about this."

"Whatever. Let's head on inside. He's expecting us at this hour." The younger sibling of the duo knocked on the door to Donald Zetta's office reluctantly, expecting to be shot in the face as soon as she lowered her hand.

"Come in." A gruff voice answered them.

She opened the door, and both agents stepped inside where the CEO of the UAAF was busy reviewing the video of their operation. The sight of witnessing their Dark Blastoise and Typhlosion fall to the might of the kids and the Eon Pokémon in the replay made Annie and Oakley look away in shame. In front of his table was his personal computer that served as the nerve control of the HQ's defenses, status, and whatnot. Aside from that, the wooden table coated with a high-quality marble-surface finish was kept relatively neat and clean, with several papers and other office supplies neatly arranged across it.

"I was expecting you two, Agent Annie and Agent Oakley." The man in the chair greeted with a disappointed voice.

"Well, we're here. In one piece too, ready for your comments." Annie added.

Donald didn't even bother turning his attention to the two agents as he continued his lecture, all the while reviewing the combat footage taken. "Give me one reason why you failed. Now."

Both sisters didn't say a word. They didn't really have a good and tolerable reason why the mission went sour and ended up as a complete wreck…

"Couldn't give me one? Well, you're ashamed, aren't you?" He asked without turning around while sighing. "Well, you should be. The operation was a total failure, with all personnel dead, except for you two useless pieces of trash. One gunship lost. They don't come cheaply, you know. But yet you had the bravery to drag your ugly mugs back here so I have to hand it to you for at least that. Most recruits would run away upon failing a mission, a very grave mistake and crime on their part." _At least they didn't lose something like the battleships or the aerial destroyer bombers. _It wasn't like the UAAF Commander was going to entrust his most expensive and sensitive military hardware that took painstaking years to research, outline and construct to foreign agents to begin with.

"Yeah, well we're here, so what do you want?" Oakley requested.

"I have no tolerance for desertions but the two of you should be-"

"Cut the sappy talk already!" Annie interrupted as she slapped the table with her gloved hand, forcing the woodwork to shake slightly from her action. "If you're going to say something important, just barf it out! My patience is wearing really thin here!"

Her younger sister gave a wary eye. Why she did that, she could not possibly identify an answer for. It was exclusively rare to see an agent, officer, or even a commander to fight back against a supreme figure in such a overly violent manner.

"My, so impatient, ladies. Alright, you beat me." The chair swiveled around as the UAAF Commander snickered humorously, with a large, expensive-looking cigar clamped in between his near-perfect white teeth. "While I normally have no tolerance in failure, you two are an exception. You honestly wouldn't expect me to execute two valuable assets right on the spot, correct? You've proven yourselves worthy regardless by simply showing up after your mission was terminated."

"Negative, sir." Oakley spoke.

"You ladies sure keep yourselves updated." Donald replied as he removed the cigar from his mouth and blew some grey smoke out, savoring the taste of such expensive tobacco.

While the UAAF had the manpower, strength and wealth to easily declare war upon the entire world, they lacked well-trained soldiers that specialized in tasks like covert operations, sabotage, espionage, and the like. This was mainly because most of the money had gone to heavy research and development of advanced weaponry, leaving most of the ranks inexperienced and relatively poorly prepared to deal with harsh situations. They did have their own Special Forces Unit, but compared to Team Rocket's ranks, it was like comparing an island population with the capital city of Kanto's population. In return, most of the UAAF elites were placed on reserve or were entrusted to guard the organization's greatest assets. They rarely saw combat, if ever.

Both Annie and Oakley stared at each other, dumbfounded. Would this unpredictable madman really forgive them for their failures? The operation was by far, a very vital one. The parameters of the battle were simple and were easy enough to carry out by anyone in the ranks that possessed half a brain, but in the sisters' opinion, it just _had_ to be screwed up by those brats and the two Pokémon they so hated, but at the same time, desired to own. If they had finished this mission, they'd get a promotion or perhaps extremely valuable benefits only available to the highest echelons and ranks of the alliance.

"No consequences, sir?" Oakley spoke in a rather unsure fashion.

"Negative." The UAAF Commander puffed his cigar, sending rings of grey smoke rising towards the texture-less ceiling above his office space. "Although keep this up and you may be shaking hands with the execution squads."

"Err, any requests then?" Annie added, hoping to still show some usefulness after the failure of the mission.

"You're both dismissed." Donald finished the meeting before even any of the agents could say a word. "That mission was just a test to see how well the corrupted Pokémon would do in the field, not to mention it was a competence exercise, if I were to put it in a friendly manner. Apparently only you two made it back alive. I'll have to congratulate you both on that…until then, enjoy your break at my luxurious headquarters until further orders. I think my associate wants a word with you, so scram already." He returned to viewing the footage of the battle about a day or so ago.

"Uh, yes, right away your majesty." Annie scoffed sarcastically before departing from his office. Oakley shrugged, and followed her back to the residence sector of the headquarters to get a warm shower and a rest after their daring operation, leaving the charismatic commander alone. In the older sister's mind, though, she couldn't deny the possible notion that this man they served under, at least by contract, was just…strange in some way. "You think he's going insane?" She whispered to Oakley.

"He's a complete nutbag, I'll tell you that much."

"Why would you say that?"

"It's clear. He's insane. I've seen him muttering to himself and talking to his own handgun."

"That doesn't classify as insane…yet." Annie scratched her head a bit in confusion. "I think being the CEO, President and the Commander of a massive corporate military would easily give you grieving and other types of stress. I think my beautiful golden hair would go white in a matter of months!"

This only made her partner laugh, albeit quietly. "So talking to walls isn't insane? Maybe you should get your brain checked, sis."

"Did he hear that?" Annie suspected questioningly, wondering if their supreme commander heard their rather inappropriate comments and gossip.

"I hope not. Who cares, the recruits talk behind their backs all the time and they don't suffer anything serious as far as I know."

Both sisters continued their way down the dark, wide corridor, mainly lit by lights coming from the floor. This gave the hallway an unusual, yet appealing feel, at least to the UAAF High Command. There were no guards at this time at night due to the majority of them having gone to their dinner break while some took their time off in the recreation and sporting sectors. For some reason, both agents felt uneasy about the Team Rocket/UAAF alliance now.

"I have a feeling that guy isn't a human. I just know it."

Oakley narrowed an eyebrow as she stared at her older sibling in complete disbelief. "Maybe you have to lay off the horror flicks, given the fact you always watch them in your spare time!"

"No, it's not that. I…I just have a state of unease, but whatever. Let's finish any assignments and get on with our lives. I'm not one to solve headache-inducing mysteries. I think Giovanni wants us in his office, so let's give the geezer a meeting. You know he doesn't like to be kept waiting." Annie pulled her combat knife out of her right boot and checked it, making sure it was in top shape and lethality. _Too bad I didn't get to slice Ash or that Ranger across the throat with this…_

It was just a routine task assigned to them before, but after the events in Alto Mare five years ago, it became a personal vendetta that she wanted to settle. Someday, though, she would savor that opportunity.

"Yeah, I suppose. Let's go." The younger sister of the duo silently walked down the hallway, and Annie stashed her weapon back into its holster and hurried after her.

It was definitely not a good omen, at least to Annie. The two antagonistic factions were currently getting along well but now it felt like the alliance was beginning to show signs of faltering to failing ties, especially with the increased violent arguments that escalated between high-ranking Rocket and UAAF officers. Of course, there were the corruptions of officials from both sides that hid secrets from the other faction and backstabbing betrayals, often involving bounty money and exchange of high-tech military and Pokémon assets.

Two things were on the sisters' minds, however. First of all, they reminded themselves to be less trusting to their UAAF partners. Heck, they didn't place their full trust in Giovanni anyways, for they only worked for the Team Rocket mastermind because he had rewards and paychecks to offer the two female agents whenever an operation went well, not to mention the high-tech gadgets, vehicles, weapons and other sinister devices that he authorized for use only to the elites of the organization. But in the end, it was just a conquest for power. If they had the chances, the authority and charisma to rule an entire criminal enterprise with whatever they fancied, they would easily overthrow their employer and place themselves in the command chair of the nefarious corporation. Now wasn't the time, as the pay was still quite…dazzling, might they say.

_Why serve a fool when you can do a job a hundred times better and more efficient than he can ever hope to accomplish?_ Oakley pondered in her sinister brain.

Not to mention the other elites would definitely rat them out for such an antic, at least not until they proved themselves to be more competent than the top dog himself. That was the time when seizing power via an insurrection and rebellion would become something viable.

The second thought was the desire for revenge. They hadn't forgotten about their defeat at the hands of Ash and his friends and their sentencing to jail by the Ranger. Oakley, in particular, savored the day where she'd either place a knife through their throats or fling them off a cliff and towards their doom for what the youths had put them through. Or even better, execute them right in the presence of those other pathetic humans!

Once that was done, Latias and Latios would serve them, and _only_ them. Giovanni was a fool to own the Eon Pokémon, in Annie's opinion regardless. Such power given to the boss would mean nothing more than a fat paycheck and there were some things money couldn't buy.

Infinite authority was one of them. With Alto Mare's guardians under their belts, the metropolis and its entire population would be at their complete mercy. Why would they gift the boss with such blessing? It was a fool's dream come true!

"Come on, let's go see Giovanni now." Annie urged, hoping to clear her head of confusions and shaking any selfish thoughts she had drifting in her constantly planning mind. "He's not one who likes to be kept waiting or very acceptable of tardiness."

* * *

**A Few Years Ago…**

"Jail break in sector 2. All military personnel to battle stations. Repeat, all military personnel to battle stations. Containment procedures are to be followed by all personnel. Commencing lockdown of all sectors. Alert level red is in effect."

The maximum security prison, located in a disclosed location somewhere in the Sevii Islands, was definitely not a place not even the vilest criminal would ever wish to be. Built for the most dangerous and wanted criminals on the surface of the globe, it was often the final resting place for elite Team Rocket and other criminal agents that so happened to end up on the bad side of the law and managed to get themselves busted by the police, or in an unfortunate situation, the Rangers themselves as they were known to retaliate with lethal force in order to protect their objectives, if necessary. Being beaten by kids was perhaps the biggest insult any elite could have on his or her shoulders.

Both Annie and Oakley were shipped here after their hefty trial in court, and their sentence wasn't particularly a good one-100 years in jail for endangering Alto Mare to an apocalyptic fate and 50 for torturing Latios after the news went public. Add them both up and both siblings had earned themselves one and a half century in a detention camp located on an unchartered island in the Sevii Islands chain.

Their fates took a change after approximately 3 years of imprisonment when the facility was attacked by a mysterious faction and initiated a massive jailbreak after the security system of the prison was sabotaged. Whatever it was, both girls didn't care and quickly seized their chances to get out. There were many reasons they would not stay in this sort of dump, especially when the living conditions were abysmal and they had the brains, wits, and killer instincts to make a quick escape.

"I think I did it…" Oakley hissed quietly as she picked at the lock with a stolen key that led out of their cellblock.

"Hurry up. Those assnuts will be here anytime now-I don't want to drown in a sea of smelly, hairy prisoners or be beaten to a pulp by the guards!" Annie retaliated as she clutched a nightstick in her hands, her heart beating rapidly. Having assaulted one of the prison guards with her bare hands and stolen his equipment, the imprisoned agents were fortunate to acquire some keys and a weapon to protect themselves. Oakley had a standard 9mm handgun tucked away in her pockets in the event they would have to face anyone with their own firearms. A little peashooter, however, would be suicidal against heavier firearms.

"All these keys do not work. Maybe we got the wrong guard!" Oakley fumbled with the bundle of keys as she attempted to pick the right one to get through. Time was running short and they definitely had to break out now before the prison's security systems were brought back online, overriding any attempts of getting through security gates and doors manually.

"Try this one." Annie suggested.

The key that she recommended was promptly inserted into the keyhole, and the metal gate opened with a _click_. With a little effort of pushing the barrier open, the grated door slid open, revealing a long hallway that led towards their freedom. Fortunately for both siblings, no one had discovered their escape-yet. They had waited low until the other prisoners in their cellblock all fled, and when the coast was clear, both of them decided to sneak out via the back door.

"Let's go. We can swim back to the mainland if we are lucky."

"In this?" Annie asked while gesturing to her yellow-colored prison uniform. "Sis, if there's one thing I would do…it's to get out of this itchy suit. I feel like a circus freak in this!"

"No, we can swim back nude. Maybe get bitten by some Sharpedoes in the process." Oakley joked.

"…you are unbelievable."

"Well, better than being stuck here! Why are we even talking about this? Let's get the hell out of here first!"

Shaking her head, Annie laughed in a rather nervous fashion. "Life's a funny thing."

Freedom was beyond this one narrow hallway that led them to the back door of the jail that led into the courtyard area of the compound. Once they were out of this armored complex, all they needed to do was swim back, or if they were lucky enough, take a boat back to the mainland of Kanto.

Escaping from the complex wasn't an easy task-they had to avoid searchlights, patrols of guards, wary Arcanines and Houndooms released as containment Pokémon to subdue any violent prisoners and of course, being potentially attacked by their fellow compatriots that were in jail with them. Total chaos broke out during the lockdown as all the inmates began to beat on each other in complete dismay. Thankfully, none of them were armed with nothing more than bare fists and other light bludgeoning weapons scavenged from the security team, so they were rather easily contained. For Annie and Oakley, though, they could not take them on. Sure, Oakley had her handgun, but 33 rounds was not a lot of ammunition available. They would have to make use of what they had.

"I'm not going to be Pokémon chow at this rate…" A disgusted Annie spoke as the thought of being torn to pieces by rabid canine-like Pokémon haunted her mind.

"We'll escape via the electricity cables up there." Oakley pointed over their heads and identified some cables that provided energy for the compound. "Fortune is on our side today, for there's a maintenance ladder that leads up to the roof."

"Let's do it. It's about time I get my freedom back into the life of crime and debauchery!"

The sisters quickly scampered their way to the rooftop of the prison via a ladder that was readily available to them, and with all their instincts and skills, slid across the electrifying cables as if they were ziplines all the while using the sleeves of their prison uniforms as makeshift gloves to prevent electrocution. Keeping themselves in the cover of complete darkness thanks to the night sky, they were able to flee the armored shell of the prison complex with almost no resistance. After making their way out towards the outskirts of the prison, they released the grip on the wires and fell to the ground, somewhat shaken.

"It hurts not to have a grappling hook available…" Oakley said, brushing her hands free of mud and grime. They had landed in a puddle of mud, much to their annoyance.

"Save that for later. We have company!" Annie turned to face several figures in dark uniforms reminiscent of those types that Special Forces Units would wear approaching them. In their hands were heavy pieces of firearms, such as assault rifles and heavy machine guns. The shocked agent brought out her nightstick as she prepared to defend herself, even though it was a futile attempt in her opinion.

Oakley drew her handgun, but a voice promptly foreboded her to do so.

"The squad will mince you before you even bring that weapon to aiming level." One of the darkened figures spoke, his voice haunting both prisoners' minds. "Use your judgmental skills, Annie and Oakley!"

…_how do they know our names!_ The older sibling thought.

"It's easy. We know everything-how we do that, it's none of your business."

Despite the overwhelming odds, Oakley was determined to fight her way out for freedom. "Are you here to transfer us to yet another prison! Because that isn't happening at all without a fight!"

"No." The figure, presumably the squad commander, answered her question coldly and without expression. "We are here to extract you and bring you back to headquarters upon our supreme commander and Giovanni himself. I will discuss more during our return trip. So come, now, if you want to live."

With no other choice, both siblings were forced to surrender to these mysterious military units, and it was not long before they were escorted to a high-speed gunboat as the commando team took them away from the chaos of the prison conflict.

* * *

**Modern Day, Giovanni's Office, UAAF Headquarters**

Before Team Rocket took the overly violent path and became an organization that valued no ethics or morals like the United Aerospace Armed Forces, Giovanni kept his company as a small-time criminal circle that attempted to keep itself out of the eyes of the police and other forms of law enforcement everywhere. With no major base of operations aside from an underground base in the Viridian City Gym, it was tough to establish a well-known illicit organization without being harassed by the law on countless occasions. All they did during those times, of course, was participate in small illegal acts such as theft of Pokémon and anything worth of value (such as fossils) and assisting other criminal organizations with trafficking, weapons development and illegal research.

That was his biggest mistake. Sure, he had bases all over, but the _one_ base that was the nerve of all activity was nothing more than a hole.

"Note to self: once I get a new command center, make sure it is as impressive as this one." He muttered frustratingly to himself and with unrest, scribbling down notes on a notepad placed on the surface of his table with a rather expensive-looking pen that could easily sell for hundreds of Pokedollars.

That was, of course, until the organization was disbanded by a mysterious trainer no more than 10 years old called Red. Giovanni fled into seclusion, hoping to avoid potential embarrassment from the media and his subordinates scattered all over into splinter factions, hoping to seize power from the now failed corporation as the organization broke into multiple factions jockeying for authority all over. But it wasn't long before he met Donald Zetta in person at a local tavern a couple of months later. Priding himself to be a peace-loving industrialist, billionaire and strategist, the man offered the former Team Rocket boss a proposition in exchange for the resurrection of the now fallen organization.

* * *

"_My my, if it isn't Giovanni, the once mighty Team Rocket boss."_

"_And you are?"_

"_Allow me to introduce myself. I am Donald Zetta, renowned industrialist and commander of the United Aerospace Armed Forces. We are always looking for new partners and other associates to boost our power as we exert a formidable authority over the war-torn regions of this lawless rock. This is my proposition that I will offer you. In return, I will assure you Team Rocket will be once again resurrected into the feared criminal empire it was once known as."_

"_You plan to use me, don't you? I am not a fool to be contended with like that."_

"_Please, my good man. You did not me conclude my speech. I am well aware Team Rocket has been scattered ever since its downfall and you have plenty of assets such as genetics, advanced technologies and all that bullshit. I'm not here for small talk, though. You have what I desire, and I know you want what I possess. What do you say? In return, I will provide you with protection for your highest commanders and officers and you, along with your High Command, will be provided with a residence and command center in Hoenn. None other than my private island. You will be safe from arrest and capture from any outside form of authority and law, I guarantee it. If not, then I will compensate you with 50% of my current assets."_

"_Hmm…seeing I have no other choice, I'll accept it."_

"_Excellent choice. You will not be disappointed. There are no catches to this. I only wish to benefit the both of us in this already promising business relationship."_

"_See that you don't make that happen, Mr…"_

"_Zetta. The name is Donald Zetta, like I introduced myself earlier. Pleased to become an acquaintance of yours, Giovanni."_

* * *

With that final sentence and a handshake between the two masterminds, a new alliance was formed, and ever since then, Team Rocket had been operating under the UAAF's wing and off the radar and eyes of the public world. It was a rather effective strategy to both Donald and Giovanni. The United Aerospace Armed Forces was seen as a peacekeeping military using advanced technology to preserve justice, but the wise knew that was nothing more than a big fat lie and scandal fed to the media and broadcasted to the world as a whole. Not only did they hide Team Rocket from the world and allow them to rebuild at a rather steady pace, but they themselves were just as vile, evil and corrupt as any criminal organization would. Project Alpha, the program to manufacture Pokemorphs for battle, was one of their many examples of corporate terror.

For years, Team Rocket was considered to be extinct. The once powerful and feared criminal empire was long forgotten and was nothing more than a mere memory to those who didn't care. Other criminal organizations such as Team Magma, Aqua and Galactic all came, rose to immeasurable power levels, and went into the dust bin of unimportant history in a matter of months. This was rather a pleasing thought to Giovanni, however, as he didn't like competition from "wannabe factions that copied his style" or so he put it personally in his own thoughts.

Many Rocket grunts threw their uniforms away and attempted to start a new life after the dissolving of Team Rocket, while the elites and officers of the organization also deserted and decided to live the fancy life with their hard-earned cash under a new identity, abandoning their personas during their days in the Rockets. This made Giovanni rage.

Surely, they couldn't do that? They were only loyal to him just because he promised fat paychecks and plenty of summer vacations to destinations of paradise, such as the Seafoam Islands resort and Alto Mare? The thought brought his blood to a boil, but nevertheless, he didn't let it bother him further. The majority of them were already brought back to his side.

All that mattered to him, though, was having his loyal geniuses and wise tacticians at this side. Grunts, commanders and officers were easily replaceable but finding someone with pure brains for devising supreme weapons of mass destruction and being loyal to your cause at the same time was comparable to finding a needle on a massive stretch of beach.

With their new alliance, both the UAAF and Team Rocket's military powers skyrocketed while staying hidden. Massive war machines such as aerial battleships and airborne destroyers were constructed in no time, transforming the organization from a one petty gang into a privatized military that would even make the US Military quake in their boots in a matter of years. This was a good deal on his part, though-if the world's supposedly strongest military feared them, they wouldn't have to fear law enforcement authorities in this case.

He focused his view outside the window of the office sector of the UAAF HQ. From his floor, he could see an amazing view of the sun setting over the west, only interrupted by a slightly cloudy sky. Below in the islands and ocean outside the perimeters of the massive complex and nerve center of Donald's organization, aircraft and ships shuttled back and forth throughout the island chain.

Taking a glance over to his Persian that slept on the guest couch of his office, he smiled slightly-a rare sight if one would ask anyone who served under his orders. If there was one thing he loved and trusted in the world, it was his pet Classy Cat Pokémon. In a sea of wealth, fear, crime and infamous subordinates wanted everywhere, this one creature was something he had a second thought for.

A knock came from his door, and he realized it must have been the two agents he sent on the failed Charicific Valley mission. His anger was rather cooled down now compared to the days ago when he was hopping mad from the botched operation. "Come in." He spoke roughly and with a tone of disappointment.

The wooden panel creaked open, and two agents dressed in Special Forces black leather clothing entered. Giovanni glared at Annie and wondered-how could possibly _any_ human creature live with a ridiculous hairstyle like_ that_? Wondering that for many years, the neatly-dressed and professional-looking criminal boss never found an answer for it.

Sighing slightly, he shook his head and greeted both with a slight smile.

"You were expecting us at this hour, commander?" One of the women asked curtly.

"Yes. Glad you could make it." The well-dressed figure of authority studied both agents carefully to ensure they were not interlopers or imposters.

Both elite Rockets donned a Kevlar vest slung over their torsos to protect them from various small arms and weaker Pokémon attacks, and this was complimented with a pair of leather pants made to withstand knife slashes while offering flexibility and comfort for the wearer itself. Their belts donned various weapons-EMP and standard explosive grenades, Poke balls and Corruption balls containing a variety of Pokémon of their choice, a standard 9mm handgun with an optional silencer for basic self-defense and quick assassinations, and plasma net capsules. At the sides of their high heel boots hid a combat knife used for silent attacks, assassinations, and in the event the agents were to be defeated and arrested a desperation weapon of some sort. Most grunts to Giovanni were not allowed to enter his office carrying and brandishing such lethal weapons. That is, if they were _even_ authorized to meet with the Rocket boss to begin with. He trusted the higher echelons of his group to be loyal enough to him, so they were allowed to carry their personal and customized gear wherever they went. But even if they were to backstab him, it was clear they could subdue the boss in hand-to-hand combat. Of course, no one attempted that…yet.

_They're my most prized agents, but yet, I want to fire them so badly for failing this. But then humans like these only come by to serve at your side once or twice in a lifetime._ Thinking about the pathetic grunts in his organization gave him a serious headache.

Giovanni decided to cut straight to the task at hand and invited both agents into his luxurious office, decorated with a marble and granite floor while the walls had expensive paintings of famous dictators from the past, ranging from Hitler from WWII all the way to the top brass of the now fallen Cipher Corporation. The Team Rocket commander had appreciation for such works of art and decided to start his own collection, which was rather accomplished without difficulty due to the UAAF's resourceful infrastructure.

"Please sit down. I take it you've met with my associate and discussed the status of your mission already?" He spoke steadily, sipping a glass of wine. The sweet and bitter taste of such exotic drinks placed him in a state of relaxation.

Both Annie and Oakley took the office chairs that were used to greet guests and sat down without hesitation. "Yes sir. I guess he was kind enough to accept it as a "strategic failure". We wanted to continue the battle although the UAAF and its boys wanted us back immediately." Oakley responded with a chuckle. She thought a strategic failure sounded better than a standard, run-of-the-mill failure anyways.

"Very well. I am well aware of such events so no need to tell me once again." Giovanni placed the glass back on the table, activated his PC, and decided to review the performance status of these two agents. "I think it's time we had a little evaluation of you two in the field, should we not? The last time we had a detailed discussion anyways was the time those packs of UAAF Commandos brought you back from the Sevii Islands maximum security prison. I didn't even bother to give you two a second thought because you know I do not tolerate failures lightly and I wasn't in a good mood during that time."

The sisters gulped with nervousness and insecurity. Performance evaluations often ended bad-sided, as they meant their failures would be more focused on their successes. Could this mean they were going to be fired and replaced? They didn't have a choice anyways.

"Yes sir, whatever pleases you." Annie complimented with a big grin on her face. "It is important to learn from your mistakes, after all, correct?"

"Exactly. You have only failed five missions during your time in my organization, but I'll focus on the ones that were of greatest importance." Giovanni typed something into his keyboard and brought up the dossiers of both siblings on his personal computer, all the while making "tsk tsk tsk" noises through his teeth and tapping a pen with his other free hand on the wooden table. "The one you were sent on a while ago, and the mission to Alto Mare. I won't go over the other ones as they involved petty crimes regardless." He considered museum break-ins and military hardware hijackings (from things as small as a simple Humvee all the way to naval vessels) to be small crimes and stunts, in this case. "I think you should explain yourselves personally why you failed. Do this honestly, otherwise it'll give me another reason to hand you the red card of discharge. I want every detail regarding the missions." He scowled at both females with an extremely distasteful expression.

Both Annie and Oakley nodded to each other, and the former decided to explain their story in utmost detail.

"Well, okay…" Annie trailed off. "Before we headed to Alto Mare, we made a quick detour to the library. Sneaking in wasn't much of a hassle due to lax security that allowed us to get in with minimal resistance. We nearly got busted, but we came prepared."

"Might I ask what you did next?" Giovanni asked for more of the mission events. "Give me every single event in precise detail."

"We stole a book from that library that told of a legend about the city that explained the story of the Soul Dew and the legendary Eon Pokémon. It is said that eons ago, in a metropolis somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, an elderly couple found a young boy and girl washed up on the beach, half dead and plagued with malnutrition one day. The couple decided to take the little bastards in under their care, and with their medical knowledge, both the little runts were back in their healthy states in a matter of days." She stopped to take a quick breath from her storytelling. "The couple decided to adopt the children as their own."

Giovanni gave her the rather puzzled look. When he meant "every detail" he didn't mean a bedtime story…but the boss gave his elite agents a chance to redeem themselves nevertheless.

"Continue." He spoke without any forms of expression.

"The real good part comes when one day, the city is attacked by, err, what you say, alien invaders from the sky. All hope seems to be lost for the city until both elders realize the children they rescued are by far no means human or anything. They transformed into elegant dragon-like creatures and along with assistance from their kin that arrived from all over, they easily repelled the, erm, alien invasion and then what became of that-"

"ENOUGH!" Their boss roared before slamming his hand against the table with such violent force that the contents on his office desk jumped slightly. His pet Persian gave him a quick glance to see what was up, but it didn't give a second bother before promptly falling back asleep. "I do not settle for children's fables or false fairy tales! You expect me to believe that crockpot worth of bullshit! I've seen that book! It's a baby's story meant to be nothing more than a bedtime tale designed to fool small children!"

Both agents reared back in their chairs from his anger management problems, but quickly spoke up in defense of themselves. "Sir, you requested for every detail. I am only merely following your orders." Oakley added, correcting her commander in a modest tone.

"Hmph." Giovanni cleared his throat in apology. "Fine. Let me clarify myself this time around-give me the mission events step by step. Don't give me things like what you ate, what clothes you wore, what people you saw, what book or magazine you read while you were undercover, what Pokémon you witnessed in the city…you know. None of that unnecessary information." Rolling his eyes, the mastermind of Team Rocket really wondered if he needed to hold a job orientation sometime, even for his best operatives.

"Okay then." Annie continued. "We took a flight to Alto Mare and infiltrated the city during the night with no resistance at all. Most of the Rangers that were on station there that day were on leave, so we did not have to exactly worry about being detected by them. Of course, everything went well until the next day. I suppose you don't need me to explain the back-story of the city or the guardians, correct?"

Giovanni gave a quick nod before pouring himself a new glass of grape wine. "Already know of that thanks to the combined intelligence database of the UAAF and Team Rocket. Continue to the events that followed the next day."

"Using infrared satellite detection equipment and high frequency scanners, we were able to locate an anomaly within the passing crowds of people-we found one individual with lower body temperatures than normal during the afternoon that followed. It appears Latias and Latios have the capability to cloak or disguise themselves as a human being, or perhaps even as something entirely new-I'm not exactly sure. Sure makes stealth fighter technology look downright primitive, in my opinion. Oakley can fill you in on the other things; she was working at the laptop at that time so she knows it all."

Oakley cleared her throat slightly before taking the role of explaining their fiasco to their employer. "We gave chase immediately. Let me tell you, that girl we came across-she had the most awful fashion and hairstyle." She paused and snickered, but promptly continued when her evaluator gave her a rather non-amused look in response to her actions.

"But I'll cut to the chase right now. We tried to sweet-talk her so she'd come with us quietly, but I'll assume she wasn't very comfortable around us at first sight as soon as we mentioned her name. She fled faster than a sprinting Rapidash, but of course, my Ariados and my sis's Espeon caught her before she could even flee more than 30 meters from us. We ensnared her, and were about to secure the target and prepare for an evacuation, until, well… err…" The agent wasn't sure of how to explain the simple operation failed when their prisoner didn't even attempt to fight back at all. _Maybe I should've brought a grenade launcher or two, that would've made the mission all the much easier._

"What?" Giovanni asked as he looked up from his note-taking during the questioning process, curious about the sudden silence of both sisters.

Annie continued her sentence to prevent any awkward moments that would demerit their credibility any further. "Some kid and his Pikachu suddenly attacked us. Let me tell you, he's not afraid of us. Probably thought we were just some playground bullies since we were in disguise during that time. We had to keep our cover-word from intelligence and bribes mentioned that the Pokémon Rangers sent in a crack agent with a Sceptile to pursue and arrest us. It was clear they knew we were in the city, but fortunately, we did not come across him until the trial, but I'll go into detail of that later." Just thinking about that one Ranger that sentenced them to a lifetime of prison on the following week after the events brought a flaming hate within the malicious-mannered agent.

"And what did this trainer exactly do to you two? Surely, you could have easily taken him out by throwing a combat knife right at his throat, given your exceptional assassination and stealthy abilities." He questioned with suspicion.

"We thought he was just some kid with a bad attitude. If he was a Pokémon Ranger, officer or Marine, we would've gutted his throat right on the spot. Given the fact he was alone during that time…I suppose killing him and disposing of his body would be rather easy. Do you need further information about this…interloper?" Oakley asked, getting extremely angry just by thinking about Ash's intervention with their mission.

"Negative. I have his entire file, along with this so-called Ranger that pursued you to Alto Mare, all right here on this computer. Give me a moment." The boss of Team Rocket smiled a bit as he began to go over their profiles after a quick search in the UAAF database. It was definitely not newsflash or anything shocking to him.

Ash Ketchum had managed to make it to the semifinals of various Pokémon Leagues despite possessing a not-so impressive team (at least to Giovanni anyways) but what really impressed him was that the boy has had plenty of encounters with legendary Pokémon before. Heck, he might as well have seen them all throughout his travels. Foiling the plots of various antagonistic factions and their plans to use their targets for their own desires, he was not amused one bit when he realized Annie and Oakley's antic was recorded in the database and their mission's failure involved this very one boy. Having got into scuffles even with the nefarious Pokémon Hunter J, he was impressed the boy was still alive and well to this date. The Pokémon Hunter was known to show no mercy and practiced ruthless and often lethal tactics to subdue whoever got in her way.

Then the Pokémon Ranger caught his attention next, the one he had been searching for these past few days. While not as impressive as Ash, Giovanni knew this…pest was no ordinary recruit or cadet with an attitude to boast. Having extensive training in the Rangers and possessing a wide diversity of skills such as piloting aerial fighter jets and flying Pokémon alike and having been trained carefully to use different types of weaponry, it was obvious why the PRC had sent this youth to catch the operatives. Aside from that, he was nothing more than a reserve backup Ranger in Oblivia. He had a similar background to Ash, although not as intense given the fact he didn't always meet legendaries whenever the situation was at its worst.

"Is this him? The one who trialed and sent you to jail?" Giovanni turned his computer monitor towards the direction of his agents and revealed the profile picture of Leon along with all his details.

"Yes! That's the little brat!" Both operatives chorused as if their boss had struck them dead on in terms of identifying the suspect, which he did.

"You let two idiot kids defeat you? Do you have any shame!" He bellowed angrily, finding it difficult to believe that two kids not even in their teens eliminating two of his best operatives. Add to the fact the so-called Ranger sent to track them down never engaged them head-on only aggravated the Rocket commander even more. "You have brought a wave of dishonor and complete humiliation to my organization and its associates!"

"Sir, you didn't let us continue our story!" Oakley pleaded with a tone that requested for mercy. "If you would hear the rest of it, you'll think twice."

Leaning back in his luxurious office chair, Giovanni sighed as he calmed down. "Continue, then." _I just wonder what how a single child can botch up the entire Alto Mare operation and land such hectic troublesome paperwork on my shoulders. Then, this newcomer is the younger sibling of the legendary Kellyn from Almia. I should take precautions regarding this.  
_

"The kid you referred to as Ash attacked us and took the girl away before we could do anything. We assumed he didn't have the knowledge that it really was Latias, but point taken, we sent our Pokémon after him because that pest of an electric mouse fried our boat's engine and dumped me into the water!" Being fried by 50,000 volts worth of electricity was painful enough but for Annie, being dumped into the water while donning expensive clothes only made the day even more awful than it was.

"Did you get the targets, most importantly?" The Rocket Commander requested with a wary-looking face.

"Negative. Give or take, I was about to shoot the damn kid with my handgun if he didn't blast us with his Pikachu!" Oakley explained with a tone of angriness in her voice. "We were prepared to kill if we were given at least 10 seconds to draw out our knives and handguns. The area was secluded so it was definitely a viable option to our list."

_At least we didn't have to deal with that Ranger…he's a legend in the 14__th__ Aerial Regiment Ranks._ Annie thought with nervousness. _His training surpasses even the UAAF Commandos, but too bad the kid has no access to guns or any high-tech equipment 90% of the time._

"Please proceed with your report." Giovanni requested once more, not wishing to waste anymore time or comment on both agents' pathetic excuses and nonsense information.

"We managed to locate the Soul Dew after a quick investigation. It seems they utilize mirages and stealth technology to hide their haven, but it was rather easy with the assistance of several spy drones and UAVs scouting the city, not to mention keeping a close eye on that Ash boy and the disguised girl." Annie continued. "We expected resistance, but…I guess the only security there was an old man that resembled an Italian plumber and a girl that Latias assumed her disguise as. Breaking in to both the museum and the Secret Garden at the dead of night was easy. No resistance one bit." The younger sister of the pair chuckled slightly at such an accomplishment.

"Neutralizing Latios was simple. All we needed to do was tire him out with our Pokémon and toss a plasma net-induced grenade and snag him-they were still wild Pokémon so it was clear they were no match for a well-trained one. It was easily accomplished but Latias managed to escape from us. I guess that was because her brother took another grenade for her. Pure courage and determination if you ask me. After that, retrieving the Soul Dew was a piece of cake. We proceeded to the museum to fire up the DMA like you requested in the mission outline. Things were going smoothly until-"

Giovanni nodded slightly before interrupting both agents in their explanation. "That's enough. I don't want to hear any more of the one action that failed the entire operation. Anything else to add to the fact why your mission failed?"

"We don't really remember anything after that, though…all I remember is going completely insane. It's as if our memories were erased by an external force…the last time I remember is putting the Soul Dew on the machine and activating the weapon."

"And you expect me to believe that?" The Team Rocket Commander raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Sir, you don't understand, let me explain-"

Oakley was promptly cut off by her employer as the latter continued his words. "That's not of matter. Your mission was stamped as a failure on our records and you were placed in jail for the next few years until an associate of mines lent his commandos on a daring mission to break both of you, along with a couple of other subordinates held at that prison, out of that hole." Giovanni spoke steadily, remembering that Donald Zetta not only looked forward to releasing his best operatives, but also a couple of other important figures that the Team Rocket boss requested. _Madness…I'll say they were either taking too much drugs or they were just going loony from greed. I say both of them are viable possibilities._

He made a mental note to give a drug test to all elites in his organization some day.

"Why, we must thank you for such a humble task!" Annie thanked. "You wouldn't believe how awful that jail was!"

Her younger sister rolled her eyes. The guards, other prisoners, the living environments, the food, the uniforms, the cells they lived in…all of them were just outright horrible. But what could anyone expect from a prison that was made for the most dangerous criminals on the face of the Earth? It was essentially the Alcatraz Island of Kanto-the final destination for the world's nefarious lawbreakers that unluckily ended on the bad side of the law.

"Think nothing of it." Giovanni replied coldly. "The compound held numerous important figures that required to be rescued before those governments would execute them or give them even more serious sentences. You two just happened to be the ones that were vital to being retrieved."

Upon permission from the UAAF High Command, a rescue operation was organized with the top commandos of the corporate military spearheading the operation whilst disguised as futuristic terrorists. Getting to the Sevii Island Prison Stronghold was only a matter of charting out the archipelago and pinpointing strategic spots for landings, escape paths, and the like. Once that was accomplished, attacking the jail was only a matter of luck and skill. And of course, striking at the right time to ensure no antagonistic faction would come to the jail's rescue. Something such as one of the PRC's aircraft carriers or the US Military's naval forces catching them in the middle of their act would prove disastrous on the UAAF and Team Rocket's part.

The UAAF's training, firepower, weaponry, and tactics easily outwitted the poorly-armed security guards that operated within the jail. The majority of the subjects that were requested to be freed made it back alive, if not all. Annie and Oakley were one of them. Returning to the UAAF HQ by submarine (and thus evading detection from the Rangers, International Police and other forms of law enforcement) both sisters received new training, Pokémon and equipment as they were once again prepped for combat.

Years later, they resurfaced with a whole new image and tons of firepower in their grasp, only to be defeated once again by the very same beings that sealed their fates back in Alto Mare but this time they had new opposition to deal with.

"Your evaluation is over." Giovanni announced. "I hereby condemn you both to remain at HQ until further orders-at least until the UAAF has any new plans. At the very least, your evaluation has reached a passing grade, so you both should be grateful for that."

Both Annie and Oakley cheered like little girls after hearing of their success. "Why thank you sir!" Both chorused.

"Heh." The boss rolled his eyes. "There's a reason I decided to free you both, you know that? I'm sure that trial was unfair. You didn't directly kill anyone so a lifetime in prison was uncalled for. Care to tell me about the trial process and how it went?"

"As you wish. It's not a pretty story, just a warning." Annie spoke quietly as she explained the process of the duo's trial after being arrested in the city.

* * *

**A Few Years Ago, Days after the Events in Alto Mare**

After both agents were caught, rescued from the DMA, and arrested for their crimes in Alto Mare, it was clear to the sisters they were not going to get off easy for what they did, especially with several important eyewitnesses catching them in the act of the crime.

The judge in charge of the military-grade trial sat at the top center of the courthouse, waiting for the final trial of both defendants. Both Annie and Oakley were in prisoner-style uniforms and were promptly escorted into the chamber by several armed military police units. The jury was mostly composed of civilians from the Water Capital itself, and other important members that took part in the trial of the arrested sisters muttered to each other, some giving profane comments and gestures, such as swearing or the middle finger, to the hated agents for endangering their beloved home. Many of them were not happy and some even swore to kill them if they had the chance.

"Order in court! Order in court!" The judge commanded in a booming tone while slamming his hammer to bring back tranquility in the room. Most of the people immediately calmed down and retained a steady silence as both arrested Rocket agents were escorted through the room.

"Sit down over there." One of the soldiers spoke as he directed both agents to one of the seats designated for the defendants.

The two Rocket agents shot their escorts a dirty look before sitting down, hanging their heads down in shame. However, all of this was merely a cover for their plans to escape, despite the fact they were stripped of all gadgets, weapons and other tools that would otherwise allow them to make a quick getaway from the law. To their sides, the military police units stood firmly in order to prevent the agents from escaping in the event they got the chance and to provide protection if they were attacked by rioting mobs.

This was necessary, as crowds with different backgrounds gathered outside the courthouse, demanding the agents to be punished in the most painful and torturous manners possible.

"You got a plan, sis?" Annie whispered just low enough for Oakley to pick up her words, but not enough for their escorts to eavesdrop upon.

"We'll have to wait." Oakley responded. "Always have one. For now, let's just play it cool…"

At this moment, the doors into the court chamber opened and three representatives from the Pokémon Ranger Corps entered silently. The trio was composed of three youths barely out of their high school days, each adorning the standard-issue Ranger uniform composing of a short-sleeved jacket bearing the insignia of the enforcement organization on their shoulders and either short or long military-style combats. Some of them had headbands with goggles strapped around their foreheads while each and every one of them wore similar footwear-a pair of hiking-style shoes. They were easily identified as Rangers due to the bright, recognizable colors of their outfits and the coat of arms donned on the shoulders of their vests. It was the Ranger in the middle that stood out among all others, due to his rather older look and slightly taller and larger physical build. He looked at the judge with a respectful look before shooting a slight grin at the authority figure.

"Might I ask who you three are?" The judge demanded, not very pleased with the rather rude-looking gesture the oldest Ranger gave him. "There is a trial going on in the process and I do not take intruders or latecomers kindly."

The oldest-looking member of the group cleared his throat as he introduced himself along with his two partners, all the while carrying a file of important documents in his gloved hands. "Forgive us for being late. I am Corporal Leon of the Pokémon Ranger Corps. To the left of me is Private First Class Ben, while the one of the right is Private Summer. We are the representatives sent by our commanders and officers that will represent the Ranger Corps in this trial." He glanced over to Annie and Oakley, and instantly recognized them. _Well, at least they were caught._

"Very well. Please take a seat."

"Right away sir." Leon responded as he took a front row seat. Both Ben and Summer took a seat at the same table and the three conversed about the current situation quietly.

"That's them?" Ben asked, shooting a quick glance at the two apprehended Rocket elites. "Annie and Oakley?"

The older Ranger nodded his head in confirmation. "Yes. Classified as two of the most dangerous agents currently in service. Whether they are mercenaries or highly trained military personnel, that remains to be revealed. I failed my mission in catching them, otherwise Latios and Alto Mare as a whole would not have to suffer a devastating fate. Not to mention they gave me a throwing knife to the leg that took a while to heal." He whispered while drumming his fingers on the table in disappointment, breathing in deeply. The tone made it clear he wasn't very happy about his failure.

"Hey, it's alright. You did your best." Summer hoped to cheer up their backup partner with a smile. "At least they will be brought to justice now."

Ben could only nod in agreement with his partners. Having worked with another Latios during his previous adventures, he felt pity for the one that protected Alto Mare dying at the cruel hands of the Rocket agents and he couldn't do anything about it. He, on the other hand, was an extremely optimistic person that always looked towards the brighter future. "My partner's right. You should just focus on your future missions now after this is over."

The older Ranger gave him an unsure eye.

"Look at the bright side, Leon. They're here and you're going to provide the evidence that will bring them to justice."

"They deserve a death sentence for what they attempted to do. All their actions were just first-degree murder, or to a lesser extent, manslaughter." Quietly browsing through some top-secret documents, Leon assessed the nature of the crime and the events that took place on that fateful night. "They were just too dangerous to bring in as they possessed equipment capable of lethal consequences, although-"

The judge that overlooked the trial noticed the three youthful Rangers in a rather quiet conversation and interrupted them. "Care to tell me what your conversation is about?"

Leon stood up boldly as he explained himself with a salute. "My fellow partners and I are just preparing for our statement. Sorry if we are disturbing the order here."

"Confirmed." Nodding his head, the judge began the trial that would determine the fate of the Rocket agents. "Let the trial begin."

The statements of many eyewitnesses of the incident, including Bianca and Lorenzo, were presented along with what the Rangers had to say too. The former two's statement ended in tears, with Bianca sniffling from the prospect that Latios, a friend she had held dear to her heart since she was a baby, had truly passed away. Most of the presentations involved how Leon attempted to stop the agents but refused to as he gave pursuit, chasing the Rockets all over Alto Mare before finally giving up after being knifed in the leg and disabled from extreme pain. Thanks to their tactics, they were able to flee arrest and managed to carry out their plan in the end.

"I couldn't stop them due to the nature of potentially harming innocent civilians via cross fires not to mention they dispatched me rather fast into the operation." Leon explained from a file he prepared prior to the trial. "That's all I have to say."

"Very well. I acknowledge of your awareness for the well-beings of innocents. Will the defendants please give their statements?" The judge requested.

Annie and Oakley received the opportunity to speak for themselves as they spoke of the nature and events of their stunt, from the mission briefing with Giovanni all the way to their meddling with the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare that ultimately ended up putting the entire city at peril and in addition, ending Latios's life. However, from the eyes of everyone else in the courtroom, their words were nothing more than slander and lies as they knew better than to listen to a Team Rocket agent that possessed a rather negative reputation.

"…and that's that." Oakley confirmed. "We were only following orders from High Command. We'd be punished severely if we disobeyed our mission objectives. Subduing Latios violently was necessary, as he wasn't too kind when he first met us." _Thank Arceus and Mew that Pokémon didn't know anything except for speeding tackles._ Being hit by a deadly ice beam or a mind-vanquishing luster purge was definitely the last thing she wanted to experience before dropping dead.

The judge wrote down her words that she spoke, and made note of them. Meanwhile, Ben immediately rose from his seat and countered her statement in a rather furious manner.

"Objection! If you realized the consequences of firing up the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare, then it was clear you were prepared to destroy the city and harm whoever got in your way!" The young Ranger retaliated, a hint of anger present in his voice.

"We weren't." Annie spoke sweetly in an innocent tone. "If we did know, we would've stopped. We were only there to secure the Soul Dew and capture the legendaries that lived there, not kill them."

"Bottom line, you were prepared to carry out the crime in any manner possible. Answer that." Ben retaliated.

"That's that. We had to." Oakley spoke.

Their actions caused the jury to mutter about their final decision that would seal the fates of both agents.

"Hold it right there. You were prepared to kill. Why else would you be carrying standard issue 9mm handguns and military-grade combat knives in a concealed manner?" Leon added to his statement. "The weapons you carried with you are well capable of maiming and killing any target, and from intelligence, they detected your approach prior to your arrival the night before with your vehicle armed to the teeth as a fully armored VTOL fighter plane. A brief search through your vehicle revealed forbidden arms and gadgets that I'd rather not go into detail with. Why would you have such need for an armored vehicle and weaponry if this was a "routine mission" or so you call it? To top it all off, why would you need to stealth your vehicle? If you were really honest with us, you would have nothing to hide from Alto Mare's authorities and the Rangers that were stationed there."

Oakley bit her lips in anger. Not only did this kid was sent to track them down with extreme prejudice, but now he was potentially going to make their sentences even harsher. "Because we were about to deliver arms to our comrades hidden in Alto Mare. You got that?"

The jury muttered amongst themselves again. Arms trafficking were a very serious crime, especially after the rise of death rates due to armed assaults with illegally acquired weapons. The fact illegals were hiding in the city didn't help change their mind either.

"You know that illegally modified gadgets such as tactical tasers and other weapons are illegal in the city district of Alto Mare unless they are in the hands of someone who is a law enforcement member or official. If you are not well aware of that…then I will leave that to the jury and judge to determine your sentence for it is an act of negligence on your part, Miss Oakley. That's my case." Leon finished as he sat down, sighing. _Whatever is done, it can't reverse the events of what happened on that fateful night._

"How would they get their hands around such weapons?" Summer asked quietly.

The Corporal-ranked Ranger grieved a bit. "It's Team Rocket. Anything is possible for them. I'm rather surprised they didn't attempt any amphibious assaults on the city but then they aren't like any major military power." Retrieving a pen from his vest pocket, he jotted down some notes, such as making sure to remind the commanders in charge of Alto Mare's Naval Outpost to tighten up security. "They definitely need to beef up patrols and security here, but then…I don't blame them. Alto Mare has a past of being peaceful and never needing extensive protection measures."

The trial dragged on throughout the day with other eyewitnesses and important officials giving out their statements and speeches, but by the end of the day it was clear that both Annie and Oakley were going to get some serious jail time for their actions.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked sternly.

"Yes." A representative spoke clearly. "We find the defendants guilty of negligence, manslaughter, illegal arms trafficking and armed lethal assault."

"What about the officials?"

"Guilty. Case closed."

"100% guilty of all crimes mentioned earlier."

"No comment except definitely guilty."

"Guilty of endangering so many lives and murder. No other comments."

The judge sighed and proceeded to wrap up the trial quickly. "Then it shall stand. Defendants Annie and Oakley of Team Rocket are now guilty of the mentioned crimes and the appropriate sentence that they will serve will be presented to them shortly after. Court is now closed."

* * *

**Modern Day**

"…after that final sentence of that trial procedure, we knew we were going to land a long time sitting in the confines of a detention centre." Annie concluded. "It wasn't going to end well but then we knew our consequences were going to be ugly nevertheless. I'm rather intrigued that they didn't give us a death sentence for what we did. But in the end it comes down to one moral of the story-never let a cop get out alive once they're onto your shenanigans."

"Accursed Rangers." Giovanni commented, his face darkening considerably after hearing his agents' story. "They never stop coming or learn despite casualties. First starting out as a bunch of nature defenders, they've gotten their noses into rather serious issues ever since they decided to take their crime fighting tactics to a whole new level with support from police forces and military branches." He took a slight sip from his wine while sighing heavily and tasting the somewhat bitter aftertaste of his drink. Being particularly frustrated due to the fact he crossed paths with the PRC on multiple occasions throughout his career as a boss in Team Rocket only added fuel to the fire of his anger. "And now you're telling me there's a Ranger paired up with the newly resurrected Latios, his sister, and their ragtag friends?"

"That is most definitely correct." Oakley responded almost instantly. "There's also this Typhlosion who claims himself to be a hybrid not to mention this amateur female trainer that packs some serious heat coming in the form of very powerful Pokémon. Her name is Raine, according to intelligence."

The Rocket operative decided to avoid mentioning the fact that she released Krakatoa years prior to the events in Alto Mare to prevent an even bigger punishment imposed on her already terrible reputation at this rate.

The cold-mannered commander brought his attention to his personal computer before going through the database and searching for the new individual that his agent had mentioned in her last sentence. "Once again, you are proven wrong. She is no amateur. She has managed to conquer both Sinnoh and Hoenn Leagues and while not making it to the top, this girl has been able to gun it to the finals with impressive results. If a trainer has elusive, rarely seen, or outright scarce Pokémon, you know they aren't any ordinary youngster." Just browsing through Raine's accomplishments made Giovanni's face go blank with fear. Her potential surpassed an Elite Four's capabilities although she had lost mainly due to the fact she rushed headlong into battles and jumped to conclusions rather quickly. _Like any naïve trainer with an ego boost…wait a minute, THE Raine? The one-no. If she is involved in this, it calls for drastic measures on the double.  
_

He wondered if it was actually a former subject that was created as the "perfect" agent for his organization, similar to how Mewtwo was given life as a means of providing Team Rocket with the perfect military application.

The younger agent of the duo chuckled under her breath nervously, feeling embarrassed and with shame for being proven wrong by her employer. Annie only shook her head and couldn't really care as she never liked to stand up to her sister for stupid mistakes.

"Regardless, I can't afford to lose valuable agents such as you two. Now you two should be off now-I have a meeting with another pair of incompetent fools. Enjoy your stay here for now, but be prepared for any updates I may give you. I expect you both to be ready to move out on a moment's notice. We cannot afford to be caught again with our defenses and instincts down." Giovanni demanded coldly, an expression of seriousness and absolute darkness written all over it. "Dismissed."

Both Annie and Oakley rose from their seats without saying a word and proceeded to leave quietly via the fine wooden doors, the doors closing with a quiet click accompanied with the humming of the air conditioning that cycled through the room along with the occasional announcement broadcasted throughout the HQ and fighter planes making a flyby by the building during their routine patrols. _Sure, they may be valuable agents, but they aren't perfect, and I need to accept that. I just wish my ranks were as great as those trainers that defeated just about all of them._ A troubled Team Rocket boss pondered, wincing slightly about his defeats throughout the years.

Wishing for some time alone, he clicked a button on his desk and called for his secretary in charge of meetings. "This is Giovanni. I want the live telephone meeting to be canceled. Tell agents Joey and Stan in Sinnoh to move out on their next mission, do you copy?"

"Very well, sir." A female voice responded through the intercom.

The speaker was promptly switched off, and the commander of Team Rocket leaned back in his luxurious office chair and swiveled the piece of furniture towards the window that yielded a panoramic view of the endless sea and sky before him. Looking at his expensive tuxedo, he only pondered one thing: he was rich, had many loyal followers despite ongoing desertions, was charismatic leader with quite the reputation and voice, but why wasn't he successful?

"Heh, and here I am, living like a coward under Donald Zetta's bed." He rolled his eyes before sipping his red wine once more, smiling from the taste of the rare and pricey drink. He was here now but decided to simply enjoy the lax lifestyle for now.

* * *

**UAAF HQ, Donald Zetta's Command Room and Private Residence**

Being a megalomaniacal leader of a corporate military was every disillusioned human's dream that hungered for power, vengeance and infinite wealth, but to Donald Zetta it often turned out to be a real nightmare that resulted in sleepless nights. Sure, he had advisors and assistants to aid and provide backup for him in the planning of military campaigns and other missions that his henchmen would inevitably carry out to his desires, but there were some things that could only be kept to his highest ranks, and in the extremes, only himself. It was a headache-inducing routine even for his true identity of what he was, but nevertheless he believed his near immortality would carry him through despite steadily increasing amounts of mission failures and casualties.

He had lived and breathed for almost an entire eon, and he felt just as alive and vigorous with energy as he was five million years back.

Aside from his island fortress and the Sinnoh Branch of his company, he had connections with almost every major criminal organization, ranging from petty gun traffickers to major cults with vague sources of power. Before his plan was set into motion, he had a connection with a particular group who called themselves the Andromeda Cult. Living in the lush forests of Sinnoh, they hid themselves away from society and the prying eyes of society as if they were an ancient tribe wishing to keep themselves away from civilization. In reality, they were an organized band of renegades that believed themselves to have the ability to control the forces of nature and foretell futures just by gazing at the stars' patterns one would see in the night sky. With the UAAF's intervention and interaction with the group, this was all made a reality but with several propositions.

Using the smartest minds of the cult, Donald was able to convince the group to aid him, and in return he provided them with tools, weapons and supplies to protect themselves as long as they stayed loyal to his side with servitude. They had done so in a rather unquestioning manner and to "reward" them as the UAAF Commander placed it in his logs, they were granted the ultimate prize, crafted from the finest technology of his corps, for their unwavering support.

Bringing up one of the files on his computer regarding to what was considered to be the greatest joint-task research and construction project, a smile drifted across his face. Project AGM-07, nicknamed the Black Obelisk of Resurrection by those who actually witnessed the structure's creation and construction firsthand, was regarded as the ultimate terraforming program and weather manipulation attempts that actually succeeded.

_I have to say, it's a grand success despite of the incompetent failures this company has been facing recently. The cooperation between the Andromeda Cult and the UAAF was brighter and better than any other alliance I have forged, mainly for one objective-building the future now and paving a path that would lead to the better tomorrow of those who truly deserve it._ Tapping his chin questioningly, he pondered. Was he really the sole member of his race? It was very odd that the cult that aided him in the construction of the Black Obelisk would please and accept his requests and wishes in such a spectacular and unwavering fashion.

_Aside from that, the structure is slowly doing its work. The cult was not just a band of religious fanatics who lived by some crazy fairy tale. They had the powers and used it to a degree no human could ever think of wielding._

Constructing the Black Obelisk was only a matter of getting in touch with the mysterious organization and binding down the relationship between the two. Both promised to protect each other in the event any of them were in a state of peril or risk from any outside threats, and it was only a matter of months that a tight alliance was established. Treaties were passed, promises were made, and at last, the UAAF Commander seized the opportunity to put this chance to great use.

A construct of mammoth proportions was established in the location and site where the Andromeda Cult's main base of operations resided. With the promise of eternal life and power blessed upon the religious group, they hastily lent their power to Donald Zetta as the ancient civilization-esque building was fabricated. It was rather simple with support from the US and the smartest minds of the four in a joint alliance (The United States, UAAF, Andromeda Cult and Team Rocket).

_A building infused with magic and science itself, being able to act as a headquarters to that organization while at the same time benefiting my cause. I have to say, it's a marvel despite being a prototype. It will suck the land of Sinnoh dry of all natural life energy and convert it into a desolate wasteland where conversion into an extraterrestrial environment will allow my followers to thrive and start their new lives here. Once the prototype has proved its worth, the other regions will be next, with each Obelisk erected being a catalyst that will perform the same exact option. Doubling as a weather control device also aids the fact it will be able to cloak and repel any threats by utilizing artificial forces of nature. It is here-_

An incoming message from a tactical advisor interrupted his thoughts, and with a disgruntled sigh, he proceeded to answer the call in a rather annoyed fashion. He wasn't one to have his daydreams interrupted and take the sudden source of alarming in a calm mood. "Donald Zetta here. What is it now?"

"We've got a situation in Sinnoh." The communications officer answered almost immediately. "I think you'd better give this one a check."

_Another one? I never get a break. First it was the Hearthome City fiasco and now, more that requires my attention?_ A troubled UAAF Commander thought before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. "How bad?"

"I'll bring up the tactical display regarding the crisis at hand and you can see for yourself."

"Will do." The line disconnected and to the tactical combat interface in Donald's office, the warning was brought up in full display detailing the situation in extreme and precise detail. Apparently, a band of Pokémon Rangers had attempted a preemptive strike on one of his Black Obelisk sites without sound off the early warnings. "…damn Rangers…"

The battlefield status showed the Pokémon Ranger Corps in full force in preparation for an assault against the Andromeda Cult and the UAAF's crown jewel (or at least something valued as it acted as a frontline defense for the Sinnoh Research Facility and Military Base), with moderate-sized lines of infantry, armor, Pokémon and aircraft waiting for battle. Many of the units, according to intelligence, were piloted by veteran Rangers. To make things worse, he didn't exactly know if the government was onto his antics yet despite being a clear supporter of his organization even though they were not aware of his secrets and mad plans of devastation. The Ranger Corps hadn't exactly openly declared war on him yet or issued any warnings to his command personnel, so what was this little group planning now?

_First things first, I must dispose of the nuisance._

"They're formidable, but I hope those nature lovers are ready to face the bitter wrath of the Andromedan Elite Guard." Clenching a cigar between his teeth, he chuckled under his breath while puffing smoke from the piece of tobacco.

On the opposite end of the theater were the Andromeda cultists, equipped with roughly the same types of combat hardware although most of it was UAAF-based not to mention they possessed Pokémon from a different region known as Unova. Donald had never thought of really expanding his empire over there, although it was an option…to him, he had other businesses to handle first, such as sweeping up the remains in the four regions his HQ was situated closely to.

_The Unova region is a complete mystery even to my rich and diverse database enriched with constant updates, and we haven't been able to send operatives over there to expand on that. There's always next year for that, but that isn't my greatest worries as of now._

Unova would have to wait for now. There was always the next month, year, or decade for opportunities like that. If anything, he could send Giovanni as a puppet figure for such a massive development project.

He removed the cigar from his dried lips and disposed of it into a tray, pressed a button on the intercom situated on his desk and requested the same advisor that had given him the urgent notice moments earlier. "This is Donald Zetta. Alert the Andromeda Cult that they are clear to engage, but only fight within their own parameters-namely, the sandstorm vortex that protects them from aerial attacks and long-ranged strikes. If any UAAF personnel are stationed there, order them to focus on the defense of the Obelisk interior. I want that structure to remain unscathed and the Rangers wiped out completely from the region-and this means every last one of those misfits. They may fight that deficit guerrilla force as the Andromedans see fit."

Seconds later, a raspy voice replied to his order. "Roger that, commander. I'll ensure that order is carried to the frontlines immediately."

With the command given, the UAAF mastermind leaned back in his chair and sighed. It had been almost one hundred thousand years since he had crash-landed on this planet and was defeated almost immediately.

"And to think I would be the one who would stand victorious. Irony is surely a humorous subject and field of debate."

Rolling his memory back a few centuries or so, he remembered fleeing destruction from his war-torn homeworld after it faced judgment as a consequence of losing an intergalactic war against a literal faction of divine creatures. With his precious and beloved home planet, Phaaze, utterly annihilated by his peoples' sworn enemies only known as the Higher Order of the Arceans, the remaining pockets of his species evacuated and fled to every corner of the universe, hoping to hide from their potentially inevitable fate of extinction. Each and every refugee of his race, despite their status of civilian in their own castes, had more than enough strength to easily subvert and corrupt an entire civilization on a planet under the influence of their race. From the lowliest slave to the highest ranked military general of the alien world, each and every being that inhabited the sentient planet possessed this ability in order to carry out the will for their species-command, corrupt, and finally conquer. With enough time and neglect from defenders, the effects would last long enough to convert the affected planet into a new Phaaze.

_To know we had traitors on our side is a disappointment. I never knew few members of our race chose the weak path of ideals instead of truths-the truth where a race of perfection would defy and conquer whatever stood in our paths._

This allowed Donald's race-an empire of highly mutated beings known as Deoxys by the human scientific community-to function to a level where should they be in danger of extinguished, all it took was a single member of their world to plague another one so their lives would continue. They were an interstellar virus that proved themselves to be so great of a threat to existence itself that the divine eventually had to interfere with their life cycle after countless extraterrestrial races were annihilated or converted into unholy abominations.

_Having to drift through space for almost an eternity in an asteroid state while staying inside a cramped command ship with abysmal living conditions and support was terrible enough, with the thought that your own kind was decimated mercilessly and with cold blood while you were helpless to stop their swathes of destruction._ The UAAF Commander sighed in a depressed manner before slumping down on his office desk, breathed a sigh of sadness and continued to remember the traits that turned him into the being he was today.

Drifting through space for millennia after the fall of Phaaze, his vessel alerted him to an awakened state, but not before his ark lost control and crashed on the moon and the alien was hurtled towards the mysterious blue planet via an escape pod. Resigning his fate, he prepared for nothing but eternal darkness and purgatory by becoming bio-space junk.

Perhaps by a twist of fate, Donald had crash-landed in Alto Mare centuries back before the modern day. Waking from an endless journey through the darkness of space and slumber, he terrorized the city with his viral techniques, turning the city into a state of chaos and its people and Pokémon into mindless killing machines. Those who were not worthy or strong enough for his powers were promptly devoured for food to feed his everlasting hunger for living beings. Having drifted through space for almost one hundred thousand years without anything to plague or feast on, the sight of such a tranquil settlement inhabited by pure human beings only thirsted and fueled his desire to consume and corrupt the helpless creatures even more. Spawning many of his fellow beings to aid him after making landfall in the city, his destruction of the ocean metropolis became a reality to the people, and with whatever conventional weapons they had in defense that proved little to resist against the alien invader, the survivors prayed to the heavens to save them in their final hour.

His rampage was cut short when a pair of children, a teenage boy and girl, rose to stop him. Initially considered to be a laughable and futile gesture of defense, he was proven wrong as a state of transformation overtook the couple and it was revealed they were by far no means ordinary children with a little excessive courage. Sensing a state of divineness and majestic presence of power from within the two futuristic-looking dragons he pitted them in battle, unleashing the inner darkness of his highly venomous and putrid extraterrestrial form of himself. To make matters worse, more beings of the same species rushed to the aid of Alto Mare out of the blue, complicating even more matters and tipping the odds of the fight against him.

_Who could have guessed that it would be the ancestors of the Latias and Latios that live in Alto Mare today?_

An apocalyptic battle ensued, and Donald Zetta's fate was finally sealed after many of the Eon Pokémon were slaughtered by his powers, but it didn't change the outcome-he was locked away for his campaign that threatened to bring damnation and eternal darkness to the serene city.

Ever since that fateful conflict, fires of hate and malice fueled the UAAF Commander's soul whenever he witnessed a live Latios with his own two pupils.

Countless years passed as the ancient extraterrestrial took to the wastelands of Hoenn after finally breaking the seal as it eventually expired, finding a way to integrate himself into the human lifestyle all the while under the guise of one. From there, successes greeted him as his unnatural self made the ones who lived around him believe he was a natural-born genius. Rising to a successful occupation as a renowned Western military industrialist, his company was born, riches flew into his pockets, and his might began to grow to immeasurable levels. The chance for revenge revealed itself when he discovered the ability to manipulate weak-minded beings remotely.

There was work to be still done, and with issues such as incompetent idiots in his ranks and loopholes in his defenses, he could nevertheless taste the dawn of a new empire where humans and Pokémon would not only be free from enslavement and discrimination, but all would be at his fingertips to manipulate with little to no resistance capable of stopping him.

* * *

_**That's chapter 15 to you. Well, seems strange but after all, Deoxys IS an "alien virus" as its basic description states, so I decided to really go wild and make things a lot more interesting than they really seems to be. That's it.  
**_

_**Next chapter, I'm sure of all you know, will, yes, refocus on the Sinnoh storyline. I promise it.**_

_**See you later, and be sure to rate and review!**_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	17. Obelisk Arc: The Obelisk of Oppression

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a little while, but I was slightly disappointed at the fact I had very little feedback from my last chapter. I hadn't worked on this chapter for a while too since I was also working on future chapters that will soon see release-I thought I'd work on them more, as the ideas for them were still rather fresh in my mind. Nevertheless, I'll be sticking with the "one chapter per month" policy.**_

_**Before I move on, I have to thank Tendou Souji for being my beta-reader for my story from now on. Hats off to him.**_

_**Anyways, like I promised, this release re-focuses on the Sinnoh protagonists. As always, I don't own Pokémon or any character I didn't personally make up myself. Everything else not owned by me belongs to Game Freak and the OCs belong to the authors themselves.**_

_**BR/N : You readers may notice that the presence of British terms is quite prevalent in this chapter. This is through no fault of the author as I grew up learning British English. Hope this clears away some confusion at the sudden change.**_

_**Author's Note: There is a new formatting for telepathy and thoughts now. Italicized and speech with "…" will represent that from now on.**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Black Obelisk Arc: The Obelisk of Oppression**

_"There is no end to which humanity can go in order to achieve its goals." - Riley, Pokémon Trainer_

_"We will rise from the ashes of oppression and unveil ourselves as the mother of all existence!" - Andromeda Cult Commander_

"Looks like they're here. The convoy's on break." Gallade peeked and kept a close eye of observation on the UAAF convoy in the city.

"Already?" Riley asked. "They were a few days late than we originally expected. I guess the prisoner gave us false intelligence."

"I doubt it. He wouldn't have given us the chance to infiltrate if he really wanted to slide us down. We've got one chance. Let's pull it off. Now. It's now or never."

To reduce the chances of being detected for their scheme, Riley returned Garchomp and Piplup into their Poke Balls, while Gallade would keep on the lookout. Meanwhile, Riley, disguised as a UAAF soldier with the standard uniform he acquired from the imprisoned commando, would steal a vehicle for their use. The group checked out of the hotel, gathered all their necessary, yet obviously fake papers and security passes, and proceeded to set their plan into motion. They would have to be maintaining cover while executing their plot. One slip could easily expose them, and put a swift end to their plan and lives via means they were definitely not going to like.

After the incident in Hearthome City, Donald Zetta sent a convoy of UAAF diplomats, representatives, and a moderately-armed platoon to clean up the botched mess as promised, even though it was nothing more than an effort to hide their true figure in the shadows. Claiming the disaster to be a renegade faction of the organization having stolen a prototype tank and rebelling in order to "tarnish our peaceful figure as a Pokémon-loving corporation that strived to protect nature and mankind" or so they said, the humble people of the city took their word for truth, even though it was clear to some individuals as a big lie. However, many decided to keep their mouths quiet, fearing possible incarceration or punishment for speaking out against such form of authority. The majority of the population was ordered to either stay in their homes or out of the path of the convoy regardless.

On the day the task force was in the city cleaning up the mess and explaining the nature of the previous event, news reporters swarmed the officials like locusts, asking them various questions. While none of them had the patience to answer the questions asked by the badgering reporters, they did so regardless in an attempt to preserve their public image.

"This is a special coverage detailing the event in Hearthome City. Today we are here with several UAAF officials as they give us their opinions on what happened at the Super Contest Dome a couple of days ago. They are all here at the press conference and information about the tragedy that occurred shall be divulged to the public who has been in the dark and getting rather restless of late." The camera proceeded to pane to several well-dressed military officials, some which smiled and waved at the camera in a friendly manner.

"It's my pleasure to fill in our loyal supporters and employees with such information," a high-ranking officer spoke. "Ask us anything."

"How would you respond to this incident?" a female news reporter asked and handed the mike over to another high-ranking official.

"Well, I have to say, it's most unfortunate that this disaster happened. I do not have a lot to say about this issue, however, for a powerful corporation such as the United Aerospace Armed Forces, there are always treacherous high-ranking members desiring to seize more authority and power. The theft of the prototype tank was one such matter," the gruff-looking official replied in a neutral yet convincing and friendly tone. "Details are classified and I cannot disclose information about the events that took place before."

"I see." The reporter nodded slightly. "What about the individuals that took down this prototype tank? Reports state they disappeared from the public after the event. Do you have any advice for them?"

"I consider them to be heroes. But I suggest that even though they should stay in hiding despite potential deaths caused by the renegade factions, I advise them to turn themselves over to be decorated as heroes by the UAAF, for their involvement in this situation is an admirable and heroic act of valour. They are a special exper-" The official paused a bit and reworded his sentence to quickly avoid any suspicions. "Pardon me, I was meaning to say they are talented fighters and the organization would be grateful to have them on our side." The man being interviewed did a spectacular job at hiding his lies. But that was the nature of the organization. Spread the lies and keep the truths locked away while the masses believed your outside figure while your mask hid your true intentions.

"Do you have anything else that you would like to say?"

"Not really. Some secrets are not meant to be known by the general public. I apologize for this, however," the military official replied grimly all the while hiding his true intentions.

The camera was once again focused on the female reporter. "There you have it. The UAAF is offering a reward for those heroes that would turn themselves over. This is Cindy Green, reporting from Hearthome City. Back to you, John."

"Damn liars!" Gallade cursed as he spied on the newsreel from their cover. "Any right minded individual would smell their trickery and easily detect it with little difficulties! Who in their right mind would believe such bull!"

"Save your anger and hot air for later," Riley advised, calming the Pokémon's emotions down slightly. "We have to bust them to the public, but not like this. I don't know how we can do it, but…there has to be a way. Regardless, we must find some wheels first and get to the rumoured facility they are hiding out there."

"Got a plan?" the hybrid queried impatiently.

"Yes. That jeep over there…"

The duo hid behind a parked truck, their greedy eyes gleaming on a lone UAAF Humvee parked in the lot, ripe for hijacking. Three other soldiers, with their rifles leaning against some crates, were socializing and laughing while enjoying a smoke and beer in the afternoon sun. It was clear they were not taking their duty seriously, nor were they discussing something that the human and Pokémon would want to hear about. It was rather…interesting, to their eyes.

"Talk about dirty." Riley rolled his eyes as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"We can't let them catch us," Gallade stated. "Especially not with me on sight. They probably can recognize me at first glance and we have no need to put ourselves at such unnecessary risk."

"Don't worry. I think I have an idea." Riley grinned a bit. "Stay here. I think we can subdue them without alerting the rest of the group. With enough luck, we may be able to pull this off easily."

His plan was to use the Pokémon to set up a trap, and disguised as a UAAF soldier, he would approach the group of men and fake an investigation, regarding that he needed assistance to break into the truck to check for illegally-smuggled cargo. Once the men would head over to get to work, the Pokémon waiting would trap them, knock them out cold, hide their unconscious bodies in some way, and the group would be able to steal the vehicle without any suspicions. Gallade, being able to read his mind with limited effectiveness, nodded in affirmation to his plan. The trainer proceeded to release Garchomp from her Poke Ball, and the Mach Pokémon emerged in a brilliant flash of light. Thanks to the truck's massive size, the Pokémon wasn't revealed to any unwary eyes in the vicinity, at least not yet despite her stature being well over six feet tall. Passing civilians thought the Pokémon were in some sort of training session and could care less about the current setting.

"Got a kill for me?" she asked eagerly with a sick smile plastered across her features. Of course, Riley was able to understand her via her aura, not through her actual chattering.

"Listen up. Riley's going to bait and lure those three goons over there for an investigation over here. We'll be the ones that'll take them out via non-lethal force. Remember, _don't_ kill them. We can't have any blood on our hands if we need to sneak in…, not to mention many of them are innocent men forced to serve like this. Those three grunts over there don't look very willing to serve, but we should keep an eye out in the end," the Blade Pokémon explained in a clear voice. "What next?"

Riley's eyes scanned around a bit, hoping to find a proper place to hide their victims once they were subdued. A trash disposal unit caught his eyes and he grinned. "Dump their unconscious selves into that dumpster over there."

"Got it. You can count on us."

The human nodded. "Stay here. As soon as they round the corner, neutralize them in some way."

Both Pokémon nodded, and Riley walked confidently out of his cover and towards the trio of UAAF soldiers on their smoke break.

"Hey, what do we have here?" one of the men laughed as he lifted the cigarette from his lips and puffed some smoke into the air. "Are you lost or something, recruit? Need a hand with anything?" His two partners tried not to snicker at his sarcastic attitude. The UAAF military was known for its apathetic nature, even its soldiers could care less about each other unless they happened to harbour the "brothers in arms" attitude.

"Look, I need a bit of hand with that truck over there. I can't seem to open the back door. I believe the vehicle is hiding illegally-smuggled goods. I can't find the driver anywhere, but I'll make sure he's arrested after he comes back to claim the truck," Riley spoke to the three soldiers that were the targets for his hijack and theft scheme. "You guys have any tools that can break into it?"

"Sure thing. We've got nothing to do on our hands for another hour so I guess we can give it a check," the tallest member of the trio replied with a slight chuckle and turned to his fellow men. "Alright maggots, get your butts over to that truck and help this kid out." He tossed his cigarette to the ground and grinded the butt under his the heel of his leather boots, setting out the flame.

"Roger that."

"Alright, alright…"

One of the men grabbed his automatic rifle while the other hefted a steel case of tools that would allow them to sabotage or repair vehicles. In this case, they were going to break into it.

"Care for a smoke, kid?" the soldier ordering his underlings around asked, handing a pack of cigarettes to Riley, a rather sick-looking smirk written across his heavily-weathered face.

"No thanks," Riley replied, with his eyes keeping on the rifle that leaned against a crate. "Say, do you know anything about the UAAF's top experiments?"

"Beats me, kid. I'm only a Corporal. They don't let anyone, except the High Command know about what's going on in there. I'm just here for the dough, you know. At least I get paid more than those two clowns over there." He eyed the two Privates that scrambled over to the truck, totally unaware of what was around the corner awaiting them. Riley only nodded his head eagerly without saying much, playing along to the lie he was making up.

As soon as the two men rounded the corner, a couple of yelps were heard as an unknown force (to the perspective of the Corporal, at least) dragged the soldiers behind the truck and several punches, slaps, and beating noises were heard following the action. The UAAF trooper armed with a rifle had no chance to even shoot a round before Gallade slashed the barrel of his weapon in half, thus rendering it nothing more than a useless weapon for pure show, and proceeded to beat him silly with punches and kicks. Garchomp simply delivered a swift slap to the other individual's head with her left wing, knocking him out cold with one strike.

"What the hell!" The Corporal rose to his feet and was about to rush over to investigate when a swift blow to his head knocked him out. Behind him was Riley, clutching a standard issue assault rifle in his arms.

"Well, that was quick." He smiled after knocking the man unconscious with the stock of the weapon. From behind the truck, both of his Pokémon poked their heads out and gave Riley a smile. As much as he would have liked to shoot him in the back or in the head, he kept the promise not to kill, at least for now. He had to set a good example for his (temporary) Pokémon.

"Got 'em," Gallade called, double-checking his victims to make sure they were unconscious for real. "What next?"

Riley dragged the soldier across the hot pavement before dropping the body at his Pokémon's knees. "We should disarm and take everything from their possessions. Their ID cards might come in handy."

The next minutes that passed was all about looting the UAAF soldiers. Fingering through their pockets, Gallade and Riley stole every last valuable in their hold: ID cards, security keys, wallets, money, you name it. The car keys for the Humvee were conveniently pocketed inside the guard whom Riley knocked out, and they were promptly taken by the trainer. Other items that carried a degree of worth were stuffed into their duffel bag that contained Riley's original clothes and the pieces of documents that the renegade soldier had forked over to the group earlier during their interrogation. Taking a quick glance at the papers, his mind wandered back to the renegade soldier that was now currently awaiting transfer and a sentence to be delivered.

"A penny for your thoughts?" the Blade Pokémon asked upon sighting the trainer's blank expression.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about that soldier we spared…I wonder if he'll be okay," Riley pondered aloud, feeling some remorse for the Marine that had so willingly helped them even though all he did was provide fake documents, his uniform, and some words of advice.

The Pokémon shrugged his shoulders a bit. "The police will probably protect him. I don't know. The UAAF probably listed him as MIA or KIA, but whatever. We have more important matters and priorities to attend to. Worst case scenario, he rats us out but oh well. Too late to turn back now. We either keep going or we can consider ourselves dead sooner or later."

Garchomp hefted the bodies of all three men and roughly tossed them into the dumpster before shutting the covering and locking the container. A slight chuckle emerged from the dragon as she pondered how the men would live. "Probably feed on trash," she snickered in her own language before re-joining the group. "Will we pull this off? I mean…" She drifted into silence as her thoughts focused on her husband. Just thinking about her long-lost soul mate made her feel empty, sad and angry all at the same time.

"Yes," the Blade Pokémon assured the dragon. "I swore an oath to free your husband and I don't intend to break that oath in the near future. We will all do our best or die trying…, if necessary."

She was promptly returned to her Poke Ball, even though her expression was a clear sign that she didn't want to be contained. The Mach Pokémon couldn't fit in the cramped space of the Humvee regardless thus there were no alternative options.

"Know how to drive these things?" Gallade asked as he hopped into the back seat of the vehicle but it wasn't long before the contents in the back caught his attention. Aside from the beer bottles, leftovers of ration packs, and other unnecessary objects not worth of interest, the sight of a scantily-clad human figure on the cover of a suggestive magazine caused him to look away while gawking in disgust. "Oh my Arceus!"

"If it disturbs you so much, then throw it away," Riley laughed as he started the vehicle with the stolen keys he acquired from the guards of his deception manoeuvre. "I don't think we have any use for _**that**_ anyways." Making sure the vehicle was in a fully functional state, he fastened his seat belt and carefully steered the armoured jeep out of the parking lot.

The Pokémon Trainer activated the GPS device installed in the vehicle, and, typing in the codes that the renegade soldier handed them, the system located the exact position of the Sinnoh Military Base. "That guy was right. These codes are real." He briefly took a quick glance at the miniature display, pinpointing the facility in the middle of the desert. "For some reason, I can't help but think…do you think that sandstorm is man-made? Long-term construction in such weather is nearly impossible, and why…why in the world would the complex be located right in the middle of the desert? It just doesn't make sense."

"Your guess is as good as mine. For all we know, they could've mastered the art of controlling weather. Quite frightening, if you ask me." He began to question the credibility of a never-ending sandstorm, even in the heart of the deserts. There has to be a logical explanation to the weather phenomenon, and they were about to find out. "When will we get there?"

"About 72 hours, give or take a day. Say, what's your name?" Riley asked, adjusting the rear-view mirror to a more secure angle. "You've been with me for quite some time and I don't even know what you're called. Since you were a human, you must've had a name in your previous…erm, life. Sorry if I'm sounding awkward but I don't know how to exactly put it." He wasn't exactly sure on how to treat his companion at this stage, due to his hybrid nature.

Gallade looked up at him with a questioning eye and smiled slightly. "Just call me Erlade, my friend."

"Got it. Nice to meet you, Erlade. This ride might get a little tipsy and bumpy, so bear with me!" The human drove the vehicle towards the GPS's designated location, where it would show them the heavily-fortified complex they were looking for all this time. "It's going to be a long trip, but we'll get there in due time."

* * *

**Several Days Later…**

The road trip took approximately three days or so, with the group taking periodic breaks and hotel stops along the deserted roads leading to nowhere where no man, woman or child would dare to venture into without a good Pokémon team. The natural hazards, coupled with the unstable terrain, frequent wild Pokémon attacks and unmaintained roads presented a great peril for those who were foolish enough to travel here. Such dangers were no strangers to Riley and his team of newly befriended Pokémon as they travelled their way towards their destination. To keep things safe, he decided to stash his UAAF uniform away until the need to wear it presented itself. That wasn't anytime soon until they reached the doorstep of the facility and they certainly would not need it until then. Above all else, it was a long and tedious road trip through a deserted and desolate wasteland where no blades of grass grew for acres and the miles of deserts blanketing the dying terrain.

Travelling through desert terrain was no easy task as it required extensive amounts of survival supplies. Fortunately, the team of four had picked-or rather, stolen the right vehicle for the task. They discovered that the stolen Humvee carried a sizable load of filling, if somewhat unappetizing, ration packs made for the UAAF Military. Aside from the weird aftertastes, they were enough to keep the group satisfied and nourished throughout their trip into the Sinnoh countryside, which had begun to turn into a deserted wasteland as they drove further from civilization and closer towards what they believed to be the hub of all United Aerospace Armed Forces Research and Development of their military branch. The military armoured utility vehicle protected them from the occasional raging sandstorms and cold nights that descended upon the team, giving them a somewhat comfortable environment to live in. Aside from that, they would get some fresh air and training done on nice days where the sun shone bright, but such phenomena were rather rare.

On the third day of their travel, however, a complete twist of fate interrupted their plans. Not seeing any form of human presence on sight, the third day presented them with a rather surprising greeting in the form of an entire Pokémon Ranger Corps platoon engaged in battle against an enigmatic enemy. They saw a roadblock consisting of PRC Humvees and Jeeps, along with a small team of armed Rangers. It was a rare sight indeed, for they were rarely ever armed with firepower unless war was lurking on the horizon. Their approach had alerted the personnel stationed here and they were ordered to pull over almost immediately.

"There's something's going on here," Riley observed, noticing small explosions going off here and there up in the sky. "I think we're not the only ones fighting now."

After being directed to the desert blockade stop, Riley sighed from behind the wheel. He just wished that these men and women, regarded as defenders of justice, would treat him well even though he was driving a vehicle with the words UAAF written all over it.

"Out of the vehicle, civilian," a rather aged Ranger surprisingly armed with nothing more than a 9mm pistol in his holster hanging from his utility belt and dressed in colourful clothing reminiscent of those famous Rangers from Fiore, Almia and Oblivia, commanded in a rather rude-sounding tone. "Come on, hurry up."

The Pokémon Trainer stepped out of the vehicle obediently and without any signs of objection. His eyes scanned the other Rangers that were posted here-ranging from 10 to 50-years-old, it was clear to him that the peacekeeping organization did indeed employ recruits of all ages and backgrounds. The Pokémon they were accompanied with varied, but they all possessed one trait-each and every one of them had their firearms trained on him, from assault rifles to grenade launchers. Nevertheless, the men and women presented bright smiles to the stranger in their presence.

"Can I assist you in any way?" Riley asked.

The man that had directed him out possessed a Houndoom, and the Pokémon bearing a strong resemblance to a hellhound sniffed him with an apprehensive nose. It promptly gave a nod to its human partner, its spear-tipped tail waving back and forth like an adoring Growlithe. From Riley's advanced experiences with Pokémon biology, he could tell it was female despite the fact Houndooms did not have any obvious gender differences, save for the curved horn sizes.

"Hmph, you're not one of them, right?" the intimidating Ranger asked with an imposing glare from his eyes. His muscular build could easily scare the living daylights out of any regular civilian, in Riley's eyes.

"And 'they' might be…?" Riley had a gist of who the Ranger was referring to but decided to play it safe by acting ignorant.

The veteran chuckled a bit with his gloved arms crossed across his chest. "The UAAF, to be precise. Given the fact you're driving one of their hunks of junk through a wasteland, I'd suspected you of being aligned with them at first glance, but my Pokémon here is stating you're not corrupted by their influence yet. So I'll take that as a yes then." Turning to the other Rangers, he signalled them to stand down as they lowered their weapons.

Riley tilted his hat a bit, rather lost at how fast the "inspection" went. "How do you know all of this?"

"It is us that know about these things rather fast. Only the wimps that sit in the command rooms don't let us at them for what they did these last few years." The younger soldiers at the outpost nodded their heads in agreement to the Ranger's word. From his perspective, Riley knew this man was a high-ranked individual with a 1st Lieutenant Insignia emblazoned across his uniform's shoulder areas. "For one thing, you look quite impressive for a civilian. Are you an elite Pokémon Trainer or something of that sort?"

"Nah, I wouldn't say that. The name's Riley. I'm just a run-of-the-mill trainer although I do lean towards the researching field."

"Another bookworm, I see? Well, I'm 1st Lieutenant Nick Seymour Parker, codenamed Havoc. Commando and specialist of the 13th Armoured Brigade of the Almia division even though I'm the one leading these men and women in battle right now." The man stuck out his hand for a handshake. "That's Helly, my partner Pokémon. Pleasure to meet you…, even though I should be directing you out of here and back towards the nearest human settlement right now. The road beyond here is completely closed off but even the desert environment will prove difficult to manoeuvre around but you'd have to get out alive first."

"Nice to meet you too." Riley shook Havoc's hand with a confident grin. "I don't mean to be privy but is there a concrete reason for the roadblock? We were heading somewhere and it happens to be in that particular direction."

Havoc turned towards the hill with a worried-looking expression. "Get in the vehicle. I'll show you but it might leave you in a state of unrest for a little while."

"Why?"

"There's more to that beyond this sandstorm."

The Ranger returned his Pokémon into her Poke Ball before jumping into an open-roofed all terrain jeep. Aside from a light machine gun protruding from the back seat of the vehicle, the car was not meant for combat but rather quick, swift transportation and repulsing minimal threats. Ordering the other Rangers to watch the stop for them, Riley took to the passenger seat of the vehicle as Havoc quickly floored it up the sand-encrusted road and up a small slope before coming to a slight stop to the ridge. Sighing, the 1st Lieutenant pointed to the distance, where an alien-like structure loomed in the distance, its figure blurred out by the sandstorm. "That's what. If you want to head that way, well, you can't. I've been given orders to lock down this path as our boys and girls down there find a way to dismantle that structure. But what you are seeing before in front over there is our main objective."

Riley exited the vehicle with an expression of deadpan, witnessing the black fortification rising from the dead terrain ahead of him. Left speechless, he could not believe what his eyes were seeing.

Surrounded by a crater-shaped hole somehow made in the ground via unknown means, at the heart of it all stood one particular object one would never expect to find in a barren wasteland filled with dead vegetation such as withered trees, dried up grass and deceased flowers, coupled along with heavily dehydrated soil. A sleek, black pyramid-like structure averaging at least 80 stories tall rose from the crater-like terrain ahead of the road, rising towards the sky comparable to a human-made skyscraper one would find in a heavily populated metropolis such as Castelia City of the Unova region or Saffron City of Kanto. The construct resembled a fusion of a pyramid or obelisk, but it was far too slender and heightened compared to a pyramid and no modern man-made obelisk monument could ever come to the size of this enigmatic structure somehow erected out here. Painted in a jet-black colour scheme, continuous streaks of light emanated from the sides of the structure as the sources of illumination continued to rise from the ground and up towards the superstructure as if it was channelling energy from the world around it. At the peak of the structure, a gem-like tip that faintly glowed with the colour of violet blinked continuously, fading and glowing every few seconds. From the Pokémon Trainer's own pupils, such a piece of architecture resembled a massive installation or compound for a military organization that had a taste and flair for old-world architectural designs. Riley was sure of this as armoured vehicles ranging from tanks to cavalry Pokémon surrounded the fortified compound, along with aerial Pokémon and aircraft that dotted the skies around it. The Rangers below had a standoff with the mysterious defenders, both in the air and ground with their own arsenal of Pokémon, vehicles, aircraft and infantry. Small skirmishes were occurring from time to time but a full blown battle wasn't established or underway…, at least not yet.

To the Rangers, though, this structure was something that had to be destroyed on the double even if they went against orders of their superiors.

"What's going on here?" Riley queried. "Why is there such a great military presence out here? And what is that..., 'thing', out there?"

Havoc sighed, his face showing an expression that somehow represented regret of bringing a civilian into the fight. "Listen, kid, what you hear right now is something that is classified under PRC military protocols, not to mention I'll definitely receive a punishment for telling you anyways. But..., since you're out here and out of the view of our commanders, it wouldn't hurt, I guess. We cut off all communications from HQ after we witnessed what this structure was really capable of and proceeded to get down to business with whatever hardware and soldiers on our hands."

The trainer nodded, eager to hear what the veteran had to say about this matter.

"That thing out there, whatever it is since we don't have an official name for it, is what we believe to be hiding the UAAF's Sinnoh Facility. Even our smartest minds haven't been able to pinpoint the exact location of the latter due to the intense sandstorm that blankets it, but don't you find it odd the sandstorm never ends, not to mention at the heart of this structure right here is a surrounding wasteland?" the Lieutenant questioned with a wary eye as he joined Riley outside, overlooking the battle. Continuous dots of explosions and faint sounds of weapons and Pokémon attacking could be heard in the distance on both fronts. "We've been here for days, trying to crack the defences. Whoever they are, they aren't here to mess around. They mean it and will defend this place with an iron will. Forcing them into surrender does not help as they haven't replied to a single transmission out of all the ones we broadcasted into their channels."

"Now that you mention it, I was en route to the facility," Riley replied.

"Oh? Got a reason? Not that I'd stop you, but it's utter suicide. The bureaucrats would never say or admit it, but the real boys and girls in the mud know the UAAF would never let anyone out alive once they know about their little crib and dark den for their smartest and diabolical minds."

The Pokémon Trainer detached three Poke Balls from his belt before releasing the Pokémon contained within each of the three capsules. In a flash of brilliant light, Erlade, Garchomp and Piplup all presented themselves to the Ranger in all their might and glory. Havoc, on the other hand, was not impressed due to the fact he had worked with such partners of the same kind in his previous missions but nevertheless accepted them as impressive. "This is my team," Riley spoke. "At least, the ones I befriended recently. They haven't let me down one bit." He chose not to release his Lucario given it still needed extensive rest after their last encounter with Team Rocket.

"Hmm…, not bad if I do say so myself," Havoc complimented, keeping his eye on Garchomp in particular. "That's a really nice team."

"A Ranger in the flesh," Erlade spoke in a perfect human voice. "It's been a while since I've met one." At his sides, Garchomp and Piplup rolled their eyes at the arrogant-looking Ranger due to his physical impression but nevertheless gave a slight smile at the stranger.

"A talking Gallade? Well, you're one unique trainer to boot, Riley."

Riley took a deep breath, not sure of how to explain it to his new ally. "Ever heard of a Pokemorph? That's the closest way I can describe it, really. It's a very long story but this Gallade right here is nothing like a regular Pokémon of the same kind. Inside the body is a human soul integrated with the mind of the Pokémon, and they both live, interact and speak as one right now."

"Thank the UAAF for doing that to me," Erlade added, sighing as he blinked his sharp, piercing red eyes.

"Ah, yes…," Havoc trailed off, digging through his memories regarding the United Aerospace Armed Forces' Project Alpha when the files were received from Professor Oak himself. "We Rangers were well aware of this program's existence as far as 10 years back before the organization became of any significance to the public despite governmental files clearly revealing the company was no more than 10-years-old. Although, as amazing as it sounds for a human to take on the body of a Pokémon and permanently stay that way while having unique traits a regular man or woman could only dream of having, it was clear to us they were using it for purposes we'd rather not want to know about. We bad boys could have placed an end to their dastardly plots probably years ago but because we had to follow our superiors' orders..., not to mention complying with traditional military laws. We had no choice but to stand back and watch helplessly. It's thanks to this fiasco right now that we're engaging them." The intimidating-looking commando turned to face the current skirmish before them. "We've been here for days. It looks like they're not willing to surrender even though both sides have taken equal casualties during the brawl."

"This sandstorm would be a perfect environment to battle for a Pokémon like me," Garchomp interrupted as she surveyed the battlefield, referencing her special trait of being able to fight exceptionally well in raging sandstorms and other types of desert storms.

Havoc laughed a bit upon hearing her words. "Well, if we had more ladies like you, we'd kick some serious ass, but of course, not all Rangers are fortunate enough to have someone like you for a partner."

"…you understood what she said?" Riley asked rather surprisingly upon realizing the Lieutenant responded with such lightning efficiency.

"I sure did." The Ranger reached into his right ear and pulled out an earpiece of some kind. "Aside from working with Pokémon that allows us to understand them, I've also got this. It can understand many types of Pokémon languages, regardless of dialect and speech. Even if Gallade here couldn't blab such nice words in the human language, I could hear what he's saying. Regardless, we need to get down to business. What stands before you, is…well…don't know how to put it in any ways, but-"

Erlade narrowed his eyes in determination as if he expected to go into another battle. "The Black Obelisk of Resurrection. It's been here for years and is the main cause why parts of Sinnoh are barren deserts."

"Say what?" Havoc yelped. "To be honest though, I'd call it the Obelisk of Oppression because it's sure doing that to our troops."

"It's another one of the UAAF's projects. I've seen it. Codenamed Project AGM-07, it's a terraforming program in the event the company wanted to expand its interests to extraterrestrial worlds," the Blade Pokémon explained, keeping his eyes on the skirmish. "Although, this one here is focused on the environment itself instead of other life forms. Listen carefully, the-"

"They really made you a genius in the process, didn't they? You're more jam-packed with information and intel than all of our intelligence experts combined," the commando butted in, wondering about the lack of competence within benevolent intelligence organizations.

"He's a tactical genius, I'll give you that much," Garchomp answered the Lieutenant's question. "Being one of their prisoners and breaking out in the process of stealing their valuable information can net some benefits."

Erlade nodded his head with a slight grin. "Yeah. But like I was mentioning before you interrupted me, the Black Obelisk is a weapon used to wage war not against mankind or Pokémon, but on nature itself while bolstering the life force and spirits of those associated with it, namely, the defenders below. By draining and leeching the powers of anything that relies on the land itself to survive, it literally kills any plant life forms and with time, Pokémon and humans too. I think that explains why this particular region of Sinnoh is so plagued with a desert storm…, not to mention it's been reduced to a complete wasteland." The psychic and fighting-type heaved a rather deep sigh. "I thought the UAAF would spare nature, but…I guess we were only kidding ourselves as their secrets were hidden."

"Sorry to hear that," Havoc apologized upon realizing that his unit wasn't performing up to their expectations. "We could've torn this contraption down months ago before it became active."

"The damage is still reversible so there is no need to apologize."

"How is it that you know so much, if you don't mind me asking?" Piplup asked, curiosity reflected in her tone.

The wise-sounding hybrid smiled slightly while nodding his head. "I didn't escape from them without stealing some vital information in one place where they can't extract and claim it back into their claws-the mind and brain. Unless they dissect my head open and somehow gain access to it." Tapping his left bladed arm on his head slightly, he left his allies bewildered with wonder and awe.

"Just one thing, though," Havoc interrupted with a tone of concern present in his voice. "It's not the UAAF or Team Rocket we're facing, but rather something else."

"Hmm? I would like it if you elaborated on that," Erlade spoke quickly. "Time runs short, and we must act fast."

"I don't think it's the United Aerospace Armed Forces we're fighting here, but, from our observations and encounters, I'd rather come to the conclusion that we're combating a cult of some sort. Not even the most determined general would protect this relic with fierce force and sacrifice. We haven't been facing any opposing reinforcements from the outside-not a single UAAF soldier, Team Rocket operative, or anything of the like showing up here for the last while. They've been willing to conduct suicide charges at us. In the meantime, don't worry too much about us. But if we keep this up any longer, we could all be going home in body bags. They're wearing us down with each passing second." Havoc shook his head. "The last thing we need is a strategic defeat and failure not to mention punishment from our superiors. Casualties are expected but I don't expect to go home losing all my valued men and women to these hooded goons."

Riley pressed a hand against his head in frustration and tiredness. "I'd say they are remnants of Team Galactic, but I can't be sure. Ever since Cyrus disappeared, the organization splintered itself into insignificant groups. And I thought we wouldn't have any resistance en route to their facility."

It was at this precise moment that Erlade was able to finally confirm that his hypothesis about the sandstorm was true. "If we destroy the Black Obelisk, we will be able to locate the Sinnoh Branch's research facility. This is because this one structure is generating a massive sandstorm that blankets out all human radar-even Pokémon living in such environments, such as Flygons or Rhyperiors, would have difficulty surviving. By drawing power from nature itself, the Obelisk is able to reverse it to its own liking and create any form of weather it wishes. Of course, a sandstorm would be perfect to hide something of such high tactical and strategic value."

"You know the weakness to this monstrosity then?" Havoc questioned with a weary tone. "I'm tired of losing Rangers and materiel left and right and no one is going home until the Black Obelisk falls."

"Most definitely. External damage and destruction is not possible so we're left with one option. Infiltrate and annihilate," Erlade sighed.

The Ranger Commando immediately fell into a state of silence and deadpan. All this time they had been trying to crack the Obelisk from the outside when the true nature to defeat the structure lied from within the building not to mention all their efforts were rather futile in the end. Sure, they had eliminated a large number of the cultists protecting the relic but to him, losing comparatively large amounts of soldiers for such a task was definitely not worth the price. "If only we knew about that earlier…"

"Everyone makes mistakes. You're not the first one," Riley comforted Havoc.

"Thanks, kid," Havoc laughed a bit and slapped Riley on the back harshly. "Now about the situation at hand, we'll find a way-"

"Let us handle the Black Obelisk," Garchomp immediately spoke up without a second thought.

"Sorry to interrupt your little heroic hour, though. You're civilians, you have no authorization-"

"Authorization can to go to hell for all I care," Garchomp retorted, willing to enter the battle and put her skills to the test once more. "If we continue to stand here, all of Sinnoh will be reduced to a dying husk. That will eventually lead to more Obelisk construction projects in other regions. We're living in a world where laws aren't given a second thought. I've lost my entire family to the UAAF and I'm not about to back down just because I'm of civilian status. We're going in there and that's final." At her side, Erlade and Piplup nodded their heads reluctantly. They were not very eager to participate in the conflict but knew there were no other options available. "If the world's governments really cared, wouldn't they have suspected something was awfully wrong for what the UAAF have been doing? They're all lies that few could see through their disillusioned selves."

The Commando sighed, realizing nothing could be done. "In the past, we had trainers and other non-combatants assist us too from time to time. There's no law against that, but please, we need to come up with a battle plan first. Rushing into the battle will only get all of us hurt or killed. And I know exactly where to strike. Follow me."

Havoc hastily led the group towards some military tents slowly waving in place due to the desert environment's moderately harsh winds, a faint light of hope glowing in his mind. Perhaps there was a way they would emerge victorious from the skirmish here today.

* * *

**War Room, Ranger Corps Field Base**

"The Black Obelisk here is protected by what are possibly the toughest defences I've ever encountered in my career in the military. There are plenty of anti-ground defences consisting of stationary turrets to patrols on standby, while the air is continuously patrolled by air Pokémon cavalry and minimal anti-air defences. Going by ground is suicide but by air we might have a chance, but the sandstorm here makes an aerial approach close to near impossible," Havoc pointed out crucial points of weakness of their objective with a pencil on an electronically enhanced tactical overview map. "The sandstorm is our main obstacle. Thanks to this rather annoying phenomenon, our air forces can't even get close. We have Pokémon specialized for the job such as Flygons and a small number of Garchomps of our own but the big issue is that even they can't fight the Pokémon lurking in the sandstorms." He drew a small imaginary circle on the map with his finger, a location dotted with miniature symbols of ground anti-air and anti-ground defensive structures and emplacements. "There's no way I'm risking more casualties due to the harsh amounts of AA over here."

Erlade pointed to the Obelisk's main structure and drew an imaginary circle around it with his bladed arm. "If we can disable the structure, this sandstorm will subside. It's been raging for days."

"Easier said than done, but the four of you should think otherwise of rushing inside-" the Commando responded meekly before being interrupted.

"Consider it done. You underestimate us as we are not military units but do you not realize we are the only ones capable of the task?" Garchomp spoke, her words being understood by the humans due to the translator device he had in his ear. "Flying through a sandstorm is a stroll across the beach for the likes of me. I can get this mission done myself and-"

"We'll come too," Riley added, with Erlade and Piplup agreeing alongside with the trainer. "We're all in this together, whether you like it or not."

The Mach Pokémon paused a bit and stared at the group briefly, thinking. Sure, she had a rather solitary nature and preferred to undertake her own decisions and choices on her own, but it was the combined contributions and efforts of the entire group that made them what they were today. The chilling Ice Punch that the Team Rocket's Poliwrath had handed her earlier could have easily killed her right on the spot but Riley and his Pokémon weren't allowing that to happen. She owed them her life, and her prowess made the group feel more confident than ever. In return, she needed their aid all the way. The fierce draconic Pokémon smiled a bit, and roared defiantly. "Let's do this."

"Hope you know what you are bargaining for with your lives. As much as I'd love to nuke the site and get it over with just like that, we have no authority to use long-ranged tactical weapons not to mention there is a disruption field the Obelisk is generating to disrupt anything that relies on long-ranged guidance systems." This gave more headaches for the Rangers as that left them with one less option to work with-annihilating the Andromeda Cult with tactical weaponry.

A young-looking Ranger emerged into the tent with a rather panicked look on his face. "Lieutenant Havoc, we're under attack. The frontlines are taking rather heavy fire from Pokémon and enemy vehicles left and right. The sandstorm is making its approach towards this position as we speak!"

"Got it, Private," Havoc responded with a laid-back manner. "Hold the frontlines; we're taking the fight to them now. Everyone get ready for battle!" He went to the nearby radio positioned in a corner and proceeded to give quick but detailed orders and commands to every able-bodied Ranger in the field before turning back to the group. "We'll provide valuable backup all the way but after you get inside, you're on your own. We can do our best but you must clean up the job once inside. You hear me?"

Riley confirmed his question with a nod and smile. "Understood, Lieutenant Nick Seymour Parker."

The characteristically foul-mannered commando gave the mission a go with the final confirmation. "Move out, everyone. We're going to take the fight to them this time."

* * *

**Desert Battlefield, Outside the Black Obelisk**

While lacking a sufficient air force to successfully raid the complex with a full-blown assault, the Rangers currently on station were able to provide sufficient air support for the volunteer team that decided to take full responsibility of bringing down the Andromeda Cult's crown jewel on their own. Garchomp didn't really mind, as she saw little need to put unskilled men and women at risk in such harsh weather.

For transportation into the heavily armoured and fortified structure, Riley had to borrow a Pidgeot from the PRC and to his relief, the Pokémon was tame enough to allow him to hitch a ride on its back. Aside from that, the team had four F-22 Raptor fighter jets to assist them in the task, but that was it. Havoc couldn't spare enough manpower or hardware as escorts for the team, as he needed all the firepower he could collect back on the ground in the battle against the Andromedan defenders on the ground.

"What's the plan!" Riley cried from the back of his Pidgeot specifically trained to fly in sandstorms. The aerial Pokémon adorned a pair of unique goggles that protected its eyes from the blinding sandstorm while the aerial Pokémon flapped its wings as it tailed closely behind Garchomp, who confidently soared into the violent environment of dirt and sand. He lacked a Pokémon capable of flight and with him straddling on the back of the Mach Pokémon would hinder her performance in the event they ran into resistance along the way, which was very likely. Piplup and Erlade had to be confined inside their Poke Balls until they were inside as it wasn't like they were going to be helpful in the aerial approach nevertheless.

"We fight our way through this sandstorm," the Mach Pokémon responded all the while soaring through the raging desert storm without too much of a care. "There's no stopping me here, but I'm sure you'll need me to guide you along the way."

The Pokémon Trainer nodded confidently. "I sure will."

_"Just don't die on me. We still have an operation to rescue my husband, if he is still alive and well out there in that chaos,"_ the Pokémon mused in the back of her mind. _"Not to mention I have to deliver some unholy retribution to them."_

"Listen up, kid," Havoc's voice blurted into the communications earpiece that Riley donned in his right ear. "The Raptors will escort you during the approach, but after you penetrate into the complex, you're on your own. They can't do jack in terms of damaging the structure. We do not have any schematics or outlines of the structure laid out due to the fact our satellites are jammed by odd frequencies emanating from the Obelisk, but we have confirmed there's a hangar located somewhere around mid-levels of the structure that allows you to infiltrate. Head over there and you'll bypass the lower levels completely, got me? Expect plenty of resistance from within, but give them living hell." The 1st Lieutenant on the other end was starting to have second thoughts about whether Riley and his team could pull this thing off or not. "Your team isn't a band of war heroes with a legendary record of winning battles, but I still have faith in you of finishing this mission."

"I understand," Riley responded. "Visibility is really poor here despite the fact I can see the Obelisk from the current position of the squad here through this fog of dirt."

"Remember, once you enter the designated red zone of the Obelisk's perimeters, I will no longer be able to send you messages via the radio, so are you are effectively on your own. Just a warning, if you fail, we cannot rescue you. It's impossible for conventional vehicles to get close without being blasted to shreds by the defences here."

The cool-headed trainer squinted his eyes as he hung on firmly to the Pidgeot's neck as the winds became more harsh and violent, to the level where there was a risk of a rider being carried away by the sand typhoon. "Understood."

The F-22s flanked the trainer's sides as the latter straddled on the Pidgeot, while Garchomp led the way, the pilots aboard the fighter planes keeping a wary eye out for potential hostiles.

"Give me status of the current situation, Quad Wing," Havoc radioed to the fighter squadron.

"Visibility is poor, but we've got a firm lock on the target. ETA, 20 minutes."

"We've got the package secured and flanked-don't worry about it, Lieutenant. We'll ensure they are safely delivered without a scratch."

"Will do. Good luck, you'll need it," the Ranger Lieutenant answered his reply after receiving two transmissions from the escort team.

Like any other risky operation with a low chance of survivors returning, the escorts were also hand-picked via a group of volunteers-Havoc wasn't one to force men and women into battle if their hearts were not up to it. The PRC regiment stationed here didn't have enough pilots or sufficient fighter aircraft on hand for a full-scale air assault. Havoc's division did have adequate numbers of air vehicles prior to the battle but many of them were shot down in the early days of the battle when the aviators did not know of the risks that lurked from within the sandstorms and the air defences below them. To the veteran Ranger, vehicles were replaceable but highly skilled pilots were not. Sure, they could build the perfect unmanned aerial fighter plane that could easily best any human pilot or Pokémon in a dogfight, but to Havoc robotic perfection could never come close to a pilot or Pokémon's courage, determination, reflexes, imagination, and ability to adapt and survive in any hot combat situation. Because of this, he rejected the idea of adopting UAVs to the Ranger forces. They were far too expensive to purchase and maintain compared to manned hardware and Pokémon.

Keeping many of the still operational and combat-capable F-22s in reserve back at the temporary air bases, four of his rookie pilots took up the task of escorting Riley's team into the Obelisk. With barely any experience out of flight school, the new recruits had the courage and perseverance to enforce their reasons of participating in what was effectively a suicide mission.

_"With enough luck and failures on that cult's side, we may just win this battle. Don't let me down, trainer," _Havoc prayed in his heart._ "We Rangers can only do so much until the law books and documents get thrown in our faces and we have to back down."_

He already had his own battles to deal with on the ground. Both the Rangers and the Andromeda Cult were facing each other in a standoff all the while raining artillery strikes, constant Pokémon attacks, sniping, and bombarding each other with deadly efficiency. In between the dueling factions stood the no-man's land, where anyone foolish enough to cross the barren wasteland, let it be a lone Ranger, an armoured vehicle, or a Pokémon under the influence of the Andromeda Cult, would quickly be put to rest with a bullet, a tank shell, or the occasional deadly attack from a Pokémon. Above the skies, the results were the same. Aerial battles resulted in specks of explosions dotting the cloudy afternoon sky while hostilities approaching from the air would quickly be ripped out of the sky via heavy anti-aircraft gunfire or interceptions from fighter planes and flying Pokémon. Because of the nature of the battle, most Rangers on site had abandoned their stylers completely and were ordered to switch to high-powered weapons, such as machine guns and anti-tank missiles. Those who fought in the sky relied on their piloting skills and their friendships with their partner Pokémon to outride the winds of war currently raging in the battlefield. The ones seated in fighter vehicles directed themselves on keeping their reflexes and sharp wits in check.

Unlike other commanders, he was in the heat himself. Directing and ordering his troops on the frontline, he was stationed in a mobile armoured bunker as the battle presented itself.

There was little Havoc could do. He was a Lieutenant and military tactician, not a superhero or a legendary Pokémon. With each casualty that went on the list, his heart sank. He witnessed brave Rangers die in the line of duty and accidents. This battle could have been avoided, but if they were to sit by and watch, Sinnoh would surely suffer to the impacts and changes that the Black Obelisk would implement on the region.

His level of crime was certainly capable of revoking his rank from Lieutenant all the way back down to a mere Private, and if the bureaucrats and judges were sheepish enough, serve him a death sentence for putting so many at risk.

_"To hell with those fancy bastards," _he decided. _"They wouldn't know how to point a gun properly or command a Rattata to roll over even if they tried. When shit hits the bucket, its people like me and Riley boy who save the day while the former hide in a steel den like a horde of helpless Magikarp waiting to be fed to the Sharpedo."_

It was better off to die trying than sit by and watch the misery, not answering the call of duty in the process.

"Take cover!" Havoc screamed as an artillery shell exploded about 50 metres from his current position and, to his dismay, taking an M1 Abrams tank with it in the fiery blast. The armoured vehicle was blown to scrap as dirt and debris were shot into the air like a mud geyser erupting its contents in the style of a volcano, forcing the soldiers on the battlefield to dive for whatever cover they could salvage to avoid being showered to death by raining pieces of burning scrap metal.

_"Wish these cultists used rocks comparable to an angry rioting mob instead of high-explosive shells against us."_ The Ranger returned his attention to the battle, remembering the operations of quelling riots of angry Pokémon fans and outlaws alike.

* * *

From within the Black Obelisk, the sole Cult Commander responsible for overlooking the defence and operations of the UAAF-built structure witnessed the battle unfold itself from his private residence. But something was wrong-why were the Rangers not assaulting the complex with all their might, in spite of the pitiful show of force they had been putting up? With only two armoured divisions, a small squadron of air units and a rather unimpressive horde of ground and aerial infantry, they would need a lot of luck to even get close the outer perimeters. If that was the case, the elite guard would make short work of any resistance. From the current skirmish, it was as if they were only there to seemingly provide a distraction, but the mastermind of the Andromeda Cult could not be sure.

His thoughts and view of the harsh sandstorm phenomenon (which he found to be personally appealing as he built a liking of violent weather) were promptly interrupted as a subordinate entered his private command room situated on the top levels of the Obelisk.

"My lord, the natives are attacking," the cloaked individual, with a hood draped over his head while the rest of his body was cloaked completely with black robe, spoke in a respectful tone. On the back of the cloak was a vortex-like sign akin to a black hole. "It is in our best interests that we do not rebel against our master's wishes by allowing the unworthy near the holy site."

The cult commander turned around, wearing the exact same type of clothing with the exception he donned a helmet with breathing devices and a tactical visor. He raised his right arm, revealing a heavily enhanced arm with cybernetic extensions and parts. One would be horrified at his physical impression at first sight but to his followers and many officials to the United Aerospace Armed Forces, the cultist was a welcoming sight.

"Repel them. I think I will test their abilities in warfare before they are judged and punished for their insolence," the religious fanatical leader growled in a low, toneless voice before reaching for a glass of fine wine and sipped it with content. "Humans like these disgust me for they have absolutely no respect for the divine."

"Your wish is my command. I will ensure the order is-"

The Andromeda Cult follower had no time to finish his sentence before an alert was delivered to the front lines and all members on reserve duty in terms of defence.

"Outer perimeter has been breached! All personnel to battle stations immediately! Repeat, all personnel to battle stations immediately!" the voice blared through the speakers of the complex, putting all cult and UAAF personnel on alert almost immediately.

The Cult Commander immediately moved over to a glossy table made of limestone and marble, but in reality it was a highly advanced projection device that could allow military officials to see any theatre of war currently active on the planet. Tapping the touch screen-sensitive surface, his behaviour went from calm to furious as the battlefield situation was delivered and assessed by the ringleader.

Six blips, two of them being a Pokémon and the other four being fighter planes, were penetrating through the defences and were risking their approach in making their way towards the hangar on level 60. That was located around the mid-levels of the Black Obelisk complex. Standing at 130 stories tall, it was even taller than the Empire State Building located in Castelia City in Unova.

"Stop them immediately. If necessary..., I'll use my trump card. Come over here, Hydreigon. I have a very special task for you." He made a gesture with his cybernetic arm and in moments, a Pokémon hovered its way over to its eternal master, snarling indefinitely as the follower gazed at it with complete shock.

"T-That's a Hydreigon," the follower stammered.

"Impressive, no? These magnificent creatures are only founded in the western region known as Unova. It is a great honour for one to even be able to command one." The Cult Commander turned to the tri-headed dragon-like entity.

Sporting six bony-like wings coloured in a jet-black manner, the Pokémon's imposing features literally made it feel as if the beast was an incarnation of the devil himself. It possessed a rather long tail that ran with a fuchsia-coloured stripe along the bottom before ending at the tip with a black tuft of fur. Two short legs protruded from the rear underside of its body, being atrophied in some manner as they had no soles or claws but they did contain three toes at the ends of each limb. The most interesting feature of the Pokémon originating from Unova were the three heads but in reality, only the central head was the actual one as the others were only hands that took on the appearance of an extra head. A flower-like collar formed around the crown of the real head, and each of its "head" all had a similar feature: dark red-coloured eyes and a toothy mouth possessing razor-sharp teeth.

Known to be an extremely vicious Pokémon, the dark/dragon type was well known to attack and devour anything that appears to be an enemy in their eyes. This made them a very uncommon Pokémon among trainers, and only the most experienced ones, such as elite trainers or criminal bosses, had them in their possession.

"My great leader, you plan to unleash Hydreigon on the intruders?"

The Cult Commander nodded. "Precisely. My wishes are clear. Extinguish these unworthy pests from our holy land and soil, Hydreigon!" He clicked a button on the tactical display, causing the windows of his penthouse residence to open up. To the follower's surprise, the opening of the glass barriers did not bring in endless streams of dust and sand. It was probably because of the sandstorm being completely artificial and under the control of the Andromedan Cultists.

The Brutal Pokémon gave off a shrieking roar that forced the sole follower present in the same room to quickly shield his ears with his two arms. To the commander, however, he didn't even budge from the ear-piercing sound waves that might as well render most people death right on the spot.

"Stop the invaders, devour them if you will," he commanded flatly.

Giving the Cult Commander a confirming nod, the draconic slave that served under the command of the Andromeda Cult levitated into the air and zoomed out the window to carry out its master's desires and wishes-repelling the invaders.

_"We'll be ready for them,"_ the Andromeda Cult commander mused to himself before deactivating the windows again, closing the room off from the harsh environment that could potentially ruin his office and residence. Anti-aircraft gunfire was already lightning up the estimated position of where the meddlers were approaching from within the sandstorm while the fighting on the ground started to intensify.

He had a feeling that his Hydreigon was required for the battle, as he could detect a Garchomp from within the invading squad.

* * *

Riley's strike team, along with his escorts consisting of four fighter planes, absolutely had no chances of stealth and a sneaking approach to the Black Obelisk structure. Upon entering the designated "red zone" (nicknamed the airspace of no return by many Rangers on the ground due to the dense defences on the ground below), the aerial squadron immediately came under fire from the ground in the form of anti-aircraft guns, the heated bolts of ammunition threatening to knock the squad from the sky as they braved their way into the blinding sandstorm. Aerial resistance was minimal, but it mostly came in the form of F-35 aerial superiority fighters donning the UAAF coat of arms on their wings and tailfins. They were, however, quickly neutralized by the F-22s' arsenal of air-to-air missiles or Garchomp's overwhelming attacks. The latter found it thrilling to quickly slice through the aircraft with her titanium-tough wings. The entire division had learned one thing for sure and that lesson was that it was risky having to slow down to engage any enemy units along the way as it placed them at being an easy target for enemy AA or fighters.

"Yeah, baby! Now that's what I'm talking about!" one of the younger pilots yelped over the radio excitedly as one his missiles scored a successful hit on a UAAF F-35 ASF, bringing it down as the vehicle hurtled towards the ground in a spectacular fireball.

"Don't let it get to your head, kid," the squadron leader requested, hoping the thrill of battle won't go to the youth's brain.

"Affirmative, sir!" the other pilots chorused in a laughing manner. It was really intriguing that they could act so cheerful in a serious situation.

No units were lost yet, but they came mighty close to being shot down by stray missiles or flak explosives. It was clear the Andromedan Cultists knew to place Riley's Pidgeot as a prime target as many of the passing fighter planes targeted him at first sight, but failed as the Ranger's F-22s detonated them into a brilliant explosion with a single burst of machine gun fire or a locked missile. The female dragon simply smashed her way through everything, although she periodically pause to annihilate any aerial resistance, let it be in the form of a fighter plane or an Andromedan Pokémon with Flamethrower or Dragon Rage. The Pokémon that came in forms of defence were usually basic flying Pokémon such as Staraptors, Skarmorys or Gligars adorning a ring or shackle of some sort around their necks.

Based on Garchomp's experiences and knowledge, she knew that these Pokémon were being controlled as slaves and soldiers for the Black Obelisk's faction. Nevertheless, being a merciless war machine determined to salvage her husband's life one way or another, brutally destroying them and giving little concern about her opponents' welfare didn't irritate or upset her one bit. No ounce of mercy was present from within her, as she was used to the art of killing.

_"It's kill or be killed out here,"_ she affirmed as she sliced her way through a flock of Golbats with her titanium-hard wings, disorienting the Bat Pokémon and sending them towards the ground was they were rapidly knocked out, dropping like flies in the process. The many foolish flying Pokémon that attempted to stop here were promptly beaten out of commission with a vicious Dragon Rush, or if they were at a range, decimated by her Flamethrower.

"Bank right! Bank right!" the lead aviator for the operation ordered as a barrage of gunfire erupted from blow, forming a nearly impenetrable wall of hot lead that would threaten to blast any lightly-armoured target out of the sky.

The fighter planes and Pokémon confirmed his order and mimicked the aircraft's actions, evasively skirting around the threat and proceeding to move on towards the complex. To their surprise, they had done rather well during the early stages of the battle but each team member knew they couldn't let the easy task dampen their spirits and relax their reflexes. They had to ensure the mission was finished with flawless precision.

"We'll have to move quickly through this sandstorm. It won't be long before the defences below will have an easier time getting us," Garchomp analyzed, using her sharp eyes to see through the blinding dust storm. Dozens of anti-air ordnance waited about a couple hundred feet below them and it was only a matter of time before they began to fire again.

"Roger that, Alpha Wing," an F-22 pilot responded via radio upon picking up her words via radio and a translation device. "Weather is beginning to intensify, targeting and navigation instruments are performing at levels lower than expected."

"Any transmissions from Lieutenant Havoc?" his wingman requested.

The pilot shook his head. "Negative. We're essentially on our own now. The sandstorm is far too dense for us to send or receive any communication signals." He was rather amazed his vehicle didn't fall out of the sky at first approach due to engine failure from the sandstorm. Given the fact the 13th Armoured Brigade operated in all forms of weather, they were fortunate their jets were modified and formulated to operate with top efficiency in sandstorms.

Only moments had passed when they ran into serious trouble. Breaching the sandstorm and closing in within approximately about a kilometre or so from the designated drop-off point, a new breed of resistance awaited them for battle in the form of three Flygons. However, they were radically different from the ones that could be found in the wild or an experienced trainer would run in their teams.

They were corrupted and were absolutely prepared to attack and destroy the strike team. Fires blazed in their pupils as they began to burn with the hunger of tasting fresh human flesh between their teeth boiled in their minds. Screeching ear-deafening screams in a berserk manner, they dove forward to meet the jets and Pokémon head-on and with bloodlust.

Without a doubt, Riley knew it was the UAAF's doings that modified them into such a repulsive combat state.

"What the hell are those things!" a pilot panicked as one of the mutant monstrosities flew past him, giving him eye contact in the process.

"Looks like something out of a terrible clichéd horror monster movie," his wingman responded calmly.

"A bunch of ugly flying Blazikens, that's for sure," another replied jokingly to his comment. "Heads up boys, we got company! Evasive action NOW! Break up and evade!"

The other F-22 operators answered reluctantly, seemingly intimidated by the beasts. "Ten-four on that."

Sure, their alien-like features, ranging from the crystalline scales covering random locations on their bodies to the enlarged fangs, claws and toenails were no strangers or a complete mystery to Riley or Garchomp, but the grotesque and nausea-inducing features on their bodies shocked the F-22 escorts' pilots. The fact that they were rookies and had little combat experience on the front lines did not help either as they found themselves flying straight towards the path of the corrupted Mystic Pokémon. With only a couple hundred metres separating the two sides, Riley hung on for dear life as his Pidgeot banked right in an attempt to evade the incoming corrupted draconic Pokémon, narrowly missing a violet-coloured Hyper Beam threatening to shave the hair off his head by a few inches.

Garchomp and the squad's escort fighter planes immediately followed and copied Riley's Pidgeot's actions without a second thought in an effort to dodge and outrun their pursuers by taking cover in the sandstorm.

"It won't do. Even at these ranges, they can see us. Corrupted or not, Flygons are natural desert dwellers like my kind," Garchomp calmly spoke, constantly glancing to the rear as her sharp eyes picked up the dragons heading straight towards them, constantly delivering multiple DragonBreaths at periodic moments in an attempt to down the lone attackers. Evasive manoeuvres and constant barrel and aileron rolls allowed the strike team to dodge the jets of hot flames, but they came by several close calls as the beams threatened to claim the jets in an explosion of death and destruction.

"We'll engage them," the more confident and courageous pilots radioed to Riley as they proceeded to follow the rules of engagement as assigned to the squadron by Lieutenant Havoc-shoot down any hostilities as the infiltration team made its approach. "There's no way a bunch of fancy-looking Pokémon from a lame and cocky cult can possibly outmatch us in an aerial dogfight!"

"Hold it!" Riley warned. "These targets are more durable-"

His warning came a little too late as the engaging aviators activated their air-brakes and immediately swerved their fighter planes into the opposite direction, prepared to meet the pursuing corrupted dragons head-on.

"Targets locked, missiles primed. Engaging the enemy."

As all four jets readied themselves to unleash a barrage of air-to-air missiles, the explosive projectiles detached from their wings and weapon bays as they locked onto all the hovering corrupted Flygons.

_"Hmph, humans. Their arrogance knows no bounds. What did I tell you, they don't know the meaning of death even if it faced them down dead in the eye akin to an apex predator in hot pursuit of its prey,"_ Garchomp communicated to her pseudo-trainer via her aura as she halted herself in mid-air, allowing Riley to quickly catch up with her. "_Looks like we'll have to move on in while these guys-"_

_"We're not leaving them behind to combat those monstrosities,"_ Riley reprimanded the Mach Pokémon. "_They won't stand much of a chance, but we might."_

"We've got this in the bag, boys, those flyboys are going down!" a pilot cackled over the radio with confidence and glee as the missiles made their mark on the corrupted Mystic Pokémon.

Multiple missiles soared towards their designated kills, and only seconds later did the warheads explode against the targets moments later, sending a shower of metal, fireballs, and debris in all directions, all of it spreading through the raging afternoon sandstorm. The cloud of death encompassed what the Rangers and trainer thought to be an already dead Pokémon, but their judgmental skills and inner conscience to continue firing at the vague-looking Flygons with a barrage of machine gunfire.

The pilots nodded, and adjusting their vehicles to hover mode, proceeded to clear out the flaming clouds with a massive barrage of heavy gunfire, the auto cannons installed on the aircraft sputtering out lead after lead, the bullets tearing into the flames that obscured their intended targets.

"That's strange, I thought they'd be dead already…I can still smell them and sense their life energy," Garchomp muttered to herself. _"Facing one alone is nothing, but three means a trio of trouble."_

She wasn't the only one who picked up the presence of the Flygons. Having been gifted with heightened aura abilities, Riley could sense traces of the Flygons' aura signatures. Riley waited for the results, hoping his doubts weren't actually true.

"I think they're done for," the squadron leader radioed. "Continue on and head towards the-"

They were wrong. He had no chance of giving out the order as the horrible truth was revealed.

Despite one of the corrupted Flygons falling victim to the missile attacks and inevitably plummeting towards the earth below in exhaustion and heavy damage, two of them managed to survive the human assault. Enraged at the possible death of their own kin, both of the Andromeda Cult's aerial draconic Pokémon shot forward at speeds equivalent to that of a jet plane's, screaming and screeching in rage and anger all the while intent on tearing the fighter planes and the two Pokémon to shreds with their claws. The intensifying sandstorm weather only made it even more difficult for any human weapons to acquire a firm lock on them, giving the pilots an extremely challenging skirmish on their hands. Running low on missiles, they had little alternatives in terms of battling new threats that surfaced.

The squadron leader knew they were in some intense trouble at this rate. "Incoming! Evade the bogeys now! Break up, everyone!"

Some of the pilots did as ordered, but kept within a close distance to ensure their escorted unit would come across no harm.

_"The situation just went from bad to worse,"_ Garchomp pondered as she levitated close to her pseudo-trainer. Without her protection, Riley would not even last mere seconds against the Phazon-induced mutations. "_Riley, have any Plan Bs or Cs in mind?"_

_"I'm not sure. This is only the second time we've dealt with these new strains of mutations, but these seem to be a lot more aggressive and resistant compared to the first two during an unexpected encounter days ago,"_ the Pokémon Trainer communicated via aura, with the Pidgeot he was riding on slowly and calmly flapping its wings in tandem in order to stay airborne. "_Rushing into the defences and breaching the hangar doors is our only option, but I do not want to leave these men here to die under no circumstances."_

_"We don't have a choice!_ The female dragon attempted to reason with her trainer's nobility and honour. "_It's either that or we'll drop along with them-even if we do get inside, it doesn't mean they'll make the return trip back to the airfield safely given the sheer ferocity of anti-air defenses out here."_

The Mach Pokémon's assumptions and hypotheses were partially right. As Riley and his escort were trying to decide what to do, the F-22s were pitted against the sheer force and might of the corrupted Flygons, both sides exchanging auto cannon fire and Hyper Beams as the miniature aerial skirmish unfolded itself.

Looking on helplessly, one of the fighter planes were detonated in mid-air by a powerful Hyper Beam infused with the enhanced powers that the dragon/ground-type Pokémon possessed, causing the plane to explode into a brilliant display as the fuel tanks and ordnance carried onboard were set off in a massive chain reaction. The pilot that manned the vehicle only had a split second to scream as his aircraft was split into multiple pieces before being consumed by vile energy, the virus beam melting the F-22 Raptor's composite armour in moments and rendering it into smelted ashes and nothingness.

"Damn it! Come on, regroup and engage now!" the squadron leader demanded, his heart racing rapidly. "We've lost enough pilots these last few days, we aren't losing more!"

"I'm on it," his wingman answered before promptly returning to jet mode and banked straight towards the other approaching dragon Pokémon, who had its disgusting and vicious virus-coated claws extended in preparation for a butchering. Thinking about the death of his fellow pilot, he ominously announced, "This one… is mine!"

At this moment, the leader realized his fellow soldier was attempting a suicide run. "Private, stand down, you're no hero! What do you think-"

He had no chances in terms of giving out any orders as the reckless pilot pulled off his daring stunt, potentially at the cost of his own life.

The second corrupted Flygon took a head-on and direct approach in terms of bringing down the incoming fighter plane. Unlike its other brethren, it soared towards the F-22 that was about to meet it in a crash course, the latter desperately attempting to quickly down the creature and score an easy kill with the machine gun in the process. To the pilot's dismay, the armour-piercing rounds had little effect on its target, with many of the shots either bouncing off the hard, crystalline armour that encased the dragon/ground-type's vital body parts or missing completely.

"He won't make it," Garchomp commented grimly, watching the inevitable melee-ranged clash take place. "We can only watch as the slaughter commences."

Only seconds passed as an ear-piercing sound shrieked through the raging desert air, all the while the Flygon was tearing through the F-22's left wing using Virus Claw. The razor-sharp claws, coupled with the corrosive serum and liquid that stained the nails of the Pokémon, easily tore through the F-22's moderately heavy armour akin to a flamethrower burning through grass and wood with deadly efficiency.

"Port side wing, structural integrity reaching a critical state!" the Ranger aviator screamed in desperation. "I'm going down, I repeat, going down!"

The squadron leader and his last surviving wingman witnessed their teammate perish in vain and helplessness as his fighter aircraft's left wing was torn apart by the Flygon, which resulted in the vehicle falling towards the ground below as it began its descent in its crippled state. Like the other unfortunate Ranger, the aircraft went off in a massive explosion that claimed the entire piece of military hardware in an inferno, giving no opportunities for any chances of ejecting and escaping. It was unlikely he would survive even if he managed to bail, as they were already in the heart of the Andromeda Cult's defensive lines.

The pair of Flygons levitated to meet the last two aircraft, Riley, and the Garchomp, all the while shrieking and snarling in a mocking tone, possibly of their easy destruction of the Ranger's finest all-purpose aerial superiority fighters.

"Crap, we took out one of them and traded two of our newest pilots and vehicles for that…I don't know if that was a worthy trade-off." The squadron leader lamented, "It's just you and me now."

"Don't know what to say, sir…," the other pilot trailed off with doubt. "Get ready, looks like they're eager for round two!"

_"This battle is growing dimmer and dimmer with each passing second," _Riley thought with anxiety and desperation. There was no turning back now nor were there any options for retreat at this stage.

None of the Rangers or their compatriots were given any time to react as the infected monsters began yet another attempt to clean up the fight.

Garchomp, on the other hand, had other plans. She didn't waste any time as she attacked her adversaries with a powerful Dragon Rage, which, surprisingly, caught the corrupted Flygons completely off guard, giving them no chance of retaliation. Unleashing a mighty gust of wicked, violet-tinted flames at one of the duo, the attack effectively damaged her target, the tainted beast screeching in pain despite its increased resistance against Dragon-type attacks due to its corrupted typing. The temporarily-stunned Pokémon screeched in pain, leaving it completely exposed to an attack. The other Flygon stared at its partner in disbelief, being left in complete shock of how a normal Pokémon could possibly outmatch one that was possessed.

"For a girl, she sure hits hard!" the last wingman commented. He radioed to the squad commander, "Permission to provide support fire?"

"Negative," the squad commander spoke calmly, wishing to avoid the danger of potentially wounding an ally via friendly fire. "Don't want to risk harming a friendly."

_"I won't be caught off guard this time,"_ the Mach Pokémon angrily fumed in her conscience as she rushed at the still paralyzed Flygon. She waited until she was in melee range before encompassing her body with golden light, bearing a strong resemblance to a comet traveling through the space vacuum. With her heart burning with complete hatred against these Pokémon's masters, she smashed her intended adversary with her bulky shark-like tail. The impact force, from Riley and the Ranger pilots' eyes, was comparable to watching a sledgehammer slam a nail flat into a piece of wood.

"That's Dragon Rush!" the wingman gasped in awe.

"Garchomps are particularly brutal and effective while using it," the pilot responded to his last partner in the air. "It is capable of smashing through composite armour if executed correctly."

Roaring at the top of its lungs in excruciating pain, the UAAF-captured and modified Mystic Pokémon was no more in milliseconds as the force from the Dragon Rush that Garchomp brutalized it with sent it plummeting towards the ground, leaving a completely knocked out and dazed Pokémon in the process. Only moments later did a faint explosion erupt from the ground, a small plume of flames erupting from the impact site. In reality, the Flygon had crashed into a stockpile of anti-aircraft ordnance, its collision setting off the explosives and claiming the lives of several cultists almost immediately in a fiery blast.

"Oh yeah, you show 'em, girl!" the squad leader cheered.

"Heads up," Riley warned. "There's still one more. Watch out, Garchomp! Ready yourself!"

The last Flygon, with its shattered and poisoned mind set on avenging its fallen partner, immediately executed Virus Claw. Its eyes flaring with complete anger and desire for revenge, it proceeded to slash the pseudo-legendary right in her back, the nails raking across her steel-hard skin but doing little damage. The sound of the screeching noise of corrupted draconic claws against pure Pokémon flesh brought delight and lustful thoughts to its already annihilated conscience.

"There is one thing I despise in life, and it is cowards who choose to battle the cowardly way!" Riley's Pokémon angrily bellowed before sweeping her tail at her assailant in retaliation, knocking it aside. Glancing at her slightly wounded back, she realized the attack had somehow managed to inflict slight injuries. The virus-like serums that came with the assault stung the dragon/ground-type Pokémon slightly, but her willpower and extensive skills allowed her to keep battling. _"If I survived Ice Punch, there is no way in the name of Arceus that I'll fall to a rip-off of Shadow Claw!"_

The corrupted Flygon bellowed as it somersaulted in the air from the strike, but quickly recovered itself and prepared for a second battle. Its gruesome-looking maw opened up, displaying a row of sharp, curved teeth. It was just one of the many effects that the strains of mutations had effect on corrupted Pokémon.

"Good goddamn hell! How do these people acquire these Pokémon for starters?" the F-22 pilot wretched over the radio in complete disgust.

"That's just the beginning, if my guesses are correct," Riley commented. "It's preparing itself for Hyper Beam! Brace yourselves!"

The Mystic Pokémon proceeded to slowly charge its own variant of Hyper Beam from its corrupted jaws, a black sphere of energy slowly growing in size with each second that passed. If any of the planes or Pokémon were hit by the attack, it was very unlikely anyone would survive the attack.

"We need that target eliminated immediately!" an F-22 pilot spoke alarmingly.

_"I've got this one,"_ the Mach Pokémon spoke silently in her mind as she took the situation into her own hands.

Garchomp didn't waste a second as she barrelled towards the corrupted Dragon/Ground-type with a headlong menace, catching the latter off guard. With another powerful Dragon Rush that easily overwhelmed her opponent, the Pokémon met its same fate along with its other compatriots with one powerful stroke from the Mach Pokémon's tail. In mere moments, it joined the others at the ground below, exploding as it made contact with the ground.

"That takes care of that," she muttered, brushing her scaly body free of any foreign materials from the corrupted Pokémon that might have somehow latched onto her.

Everyone thought it was over now, at least. The path to the Black Obelisk was now clear, but the reverse opposite was true.

Riley heaved a sigh of relief, somewhat calmed down to have managed to survive the deadly skirmish with more corrupted Pokémon. "Alright, let's move on to the Black-"

His sentence was promptly cut short by a shrieking roar tearing through the skies. Turning towards the source of the noise, his doubts were withdrawn as a new Pokémon, something he never set eyes on before during his career as a Pokémon Trainer, made its approach towards the group, all the while bellowing in an agitated and aggressive manner. The two surviving pilots were just as shocked as Riley himself.

"The name of Arceus is that! It looks like something straight out of the nether regions of the Reverse World itself!"

"It looks like a Pokémon, but just looking at its physical appearance makes my skin crawl. It's not in any of our databanks either." The pilot gave a quick check via the aircraft's computer systems to identify the never-before seen Pokémon, with no success.

Riley squinted through his goggles in an attempt to get a good view of the approaching adversary. "It's nothing one would find in any of the four regions around here…just what is it?" He had to agree with the pilots-looking at it made him feel slightly intimidated and uneasy.

"That's a Hydreigon," Garchomp spoke calmly, seemingly not feeling afraid of the presence of the rather-intimidating looking creature. "It's in the same class as me, a pseudo-legendary. They are extremely brutal and aggressive Pokémon that only reside in the Unova region but many have been known to be brought to the Sinnoh region by trainers and migration alike. I suspect these cultists drifted from the distant Unova region and in the process, brought one of these monstrosities along. Thankfully I can reveal that this particular one has no signs of any corruption, at least not yet." Having travelled to different regions before the Uprisings allowed her to see plenty of sights and experience battles with new rivals, especially other Pokémon of her same classification. She mused, _"Travelling to Unova with my husband was a great idea, being able to meet new sights, battle different types of Pokémon, and of course, expand our knowledge of the ever-growing nature that blankets our atmosphere."_

The dual Dark/Dragon-type descended towards its natural rival, brought itself to a hovering state and the two dragons were now in a stare-down match, with each threatening to drive the other into the ground. Aside from rather heavy nasal-sounding breathing emanating from the tri-headed dragon's nostrils, there was little emotion coming from the Andromeda Cult Commander's personal bodyguard.

And it was clear to Garchomp that the Hydreigon was by far no means intimidated or willing to let her go without a fight.

"Go!" the Mach Pokémon barked, urging the pilots and Riley to desert her, not wanting to have their lives risked by the uniquely powerful tri-headed dragon. "I'll handle this from here!"

Riley paused, not willing to leave his strongest companion alone. "But you can't-"

"I will," she answered. "I'll survive this. Get to the Black Obelisk; I'll join up with you later after this bad boy has been given a serious spanking, because he's really asking for one at this time."

"Listen to the girl, dude," a pilot urged, realizing it was for the best as they would do nothing but hinder their strongest Pokémon's abilities to battle with them in the area. "We're running short of fuel here too so we have to quickly escort you in and save enough juice for the return trip."

The Pokémon Trainer bit his lips in frustration. But in the end, he realized that he did not have that much of a choice. He would be a hindrance if the Hydreigon suddenly turned on him and Garchomp would have to divert her battle strategy and tactics to protecting her pseudo-trainer in general. He knew better that the Mach Pokémon was more than capable of protecting herself from even the most dangerous and skilled fighters, predators, and attackers. She fell into each of the mentioned categories, after all.

_"Stay alive for me,"_ Riley talked to the Pokémon via aura. "_I, along with Erlade and Piplup, need you to look out for us."_

Taking the words of concern with care, the dragon shot the trainer a toothy grin before replying to his statement. "_Hmph, don't fret it. Now get going. You hear me, Pidgeot?"_

The Bird Pokémon nodded in confirmation. "_Yes ma'am. I will ensure your human comrade will be delivered safely and without harm_."

_"Good to hear. Ensure that that promise is kept," _Garchomp told the Pidgeot, her eyes never leaving her pseudo-legendary counterpart for a second.

The Pidgeot Riley rode on gave a mighty flap from its wings before flying away from the skirmish, flanked and escorted by the last two remaining Raptor fighter aircraft. With the hangar entrance of the Black Obelisk carefully pinpointed and determined it was only a matter of approaching it alive and in one piece, according to the Ranger pilots. Seconds passed as the aircraft, along with the Pokémon carrying the lone human on its back, disappeared into the relatively dense sandstorm as Garchomp was now left alone to pit her skills against a natural rival. Regardless of the situation, she had one advantage that gave her the upper hand-the ability to easily avoid attacks by cloaking herself in the raging sandstorm, and she was definitely going to enjoy that blessing.

Much to her surprise, the Hydreigon didn't shoot off in an instant and give pursuit to the escaping humans. This gave the impression to her that her opponent at least had the daring insides to face her head-on as opposed to going after easy prey, which was the case for most weaker Pokémon.

"What a coincidence," the female-gendered dragon spoke with pride. "It's been quite a while I've received the chance to battle a species that fall under my class of prowess and strength!" Both her wings' claws were sharpened to extreme lethality as she prepared for a bloody battle.

The Hydreigon didn't even seem to bother replying to her comment, except letting loose a rather sinister and loud-toned laugh from the main head situated between the two other heads (which were actually arms, unbeknownst to Garchomp). It was as if the final evolution of Deino was mocking her deliberately for the rather pointless and empty threat.

"Hmm…? I guess you're not one to boast. Typical. Stupid ones like you don't know when to retreat in the face of someone who will clearly top your power with experience and brute strength. So, what'll it be? Going to run away or do you wish to settle this the old-fashioned way?"

The Brutal Pokémon, this time around, actually sent a reply in the form of Dragon Pulse, but instead of merely firing one, three attacks of the same name were amassed in each of the mouths of the eyed extensions, a turquoise-shaded orb of draconic energy gathering in each of them before promptly being fired in rapid succession at its adversary.

"Old-fashioned battle it is!" the Mach Pokémon replied in a fit of competitive spirit and rage, excited for the difficult battle on her hands.

_"He thinks three heads are better than one, but I'll be the one to prove his theory wrong,"_ Garchomp thought determinedly, thankful there was no anti-aircraft fire or any other aerial interlopers to interrupt her battle. This made the battle all the much fairer on her part. With lightning speed and agility, she dodged each and every relatively slow-speed dragon pulse fired at her by skirting around them, not allowing a single one to make contact with her body before retaliating with a powerful Flamethrower from her gaping jaws, directed right at the Hydreigon's main head located in between the two smaller ones.

_"I'll start things off with Flamethrower and see how it fares, despite Fire-type attacks being relatively next to useless against Dragon-types," _she decided.

The Pokémon on the receiving end of the Fire-type attack widened its eyes at the incoming jet of fire, but due to the sandstorm weakening the column of heat and ineffectiveness of many elemental attacks against Dragon-types (with the exception of Ice-type attacks), almost little to no damage was done as the flames washed over the tri-headed creature's vile-looking body as it shook off the flames, with nothing more than a small, insignificant burn inflicted on its body. It promptly unleashed a roaring chuckle as a sign of stating how pitiful the counteroffensive was.

"Laugh at me, will you!" the Mach Pokémon screamed angrily as she dived towards the Hydreigon at unmatchable speeds, overly confident in her abilities to quickly pummel her rival with Dragon Rush. Making her approach in a straightforward fashion, her entire body began to cloak itself with a streaking blue light of aura energy before the eventual slamming strike. She grinned in anticipation. _"Nothing beats the excitement of charging at a hapless opponent and delivering a brutal Dragon Rush straight to the face."_

The opposing dragon didn't even blink in hesitation or uncertainty before the latter fired off yet another Dragon Pulse from its main head without a second thought.

Unfortunately for Garchomp, she was far too preoccupied with executing her offensive manoeuvre that she wasn't able to react accordingly to the oncoming turquoise-coloured sphere of energy. Hydreigon's attack managed to connect with her dead-on, causing a moderate detonation of smoke and fire as the dragon pulse exploded upon contact, sending Riley's companion and ally roaring from pain as she lost control of her senses and direction.

With its opponent down, or so it thought, the Andromeda Cult's Pokémon moved in to finish her off with Crunch from all three of its heads. Closing in with deadly ferocity like a predator rapidly homing in on its prey, one would say it was the end for the Sinnoh pseudo-legendary Pokémon.

However, only seconds later did the Brutal Pokémon realize its opponent had literally vanished from the vicinity, with Garchomp being nowhere in sight or anywhere near the previous spot where she was heavily damaged by the Dragon Pulse. Swirling its three heads around in confusion in an effort to relocate its adversary, a sneak attack came from behind as its opponent reappeared and bombarded it with Draco Meteor.

With her sand veil ability and experience of hiding in sandstorms, she would be a harder target to keep track of during intense desert storms or phenomena.

"You obviously don't know your battlefield advantages if you allow the likes of me to take you on in a sandstorm!" the Mach Pokémon laughed before unleashing a glowing orb of energy from her mouth and sending it into the dusty afternoon sky. Seconds passed with the Hydreigon looking on at the sudden ambush wide-eyed, and the energized sphere of draconic energy exploded into multiple meteor-like projectiles that proceeded to rain upon it akin to a fireworks explosion or a meteorite shower. Garchomp exhaled tiredly and whispered, "It took me a while to consider if I should even use this move but with no innocent targets to harm unintentionally, this is the perfect situation to use it_._" Not wishing to hurt innocents by mistake, the battle was an all-time different one here, as the cultist defenders down below suffering the meteor blasts were likely of deserving it nevertheless.

_"Draco Meteor. I never knew this pathetic female would be able to master this move,"_ the Hydreigon pondered angrily as it quickly planned a way to defend itself from the bombardment.

Her opponent was well readied for a situation like this, given its status as a commander's Pokémon and bodyguard. All three of Hydreigon's heads fired off another projectile attack via their gaping maws, this time unleashing Dark Pulse from each their mouths but utilized the attack as a defensive countermeasure. As a result, a black aura materialized in a shield-like arc that positioned itself in front of the Pokémon. The meteor-like projectiles continued to rain down like bombs dropped from an aircraft, with each one that made contact with the shield exploding into bright sparks and brilliant light. The ones that didn't detonate simply fell towards the Earth and destroyed any unlucky victims that somehow found themselves in the path of the falling rocks composed of draconic energy, blasting massive, smoking craters in the dirt in the process.

That attack had drastically reduced Garchomp's energy due to the overwhelmingly demanding powers required to execute the Dragon-type move. With the lack of power to use it again, at least momentarily, she had to resort to physical attacks.

_"According to my husband, I've always performed better when I fight my battles up close and personal instead of bombard or peg my enemies from fifty yards away. Why didn't I do that from the beginning?"_ she wondered humorously, chuckling to herself.

"You're messing with the wrong dragon, little girl," Hydreigon taunted in its Pokémon speech, the other two heads laughing in the process at his comment.

This prompted Garchomp to raise an eyebrow in slight confusion as up until that moment, she had believed her opponent to be deaf or something. "Oh please, I've heard better insults from a sliced Dodrio sandwich," she shot back. "It appears that I'm getting the better of you, don't you think? I can smell your fear. It is undeniable proof that you are scared of a 'little girl'."

"Say's the one who would rather hide in a sandstorm like a scared little Gible despite having an armoured body of a tank," the Hydreigon retorted. "You have the will of a Magikarp."

_"One thing's for sure, this pampered coward of a cult does not realize a Magikarp has among one of the greatest wills,"_ Garchomp thought of her old days where the Fish Pokémon she hunted for would fiercely fight back, despite being a fruitless effort, in vain hopes of not falling prey to her.

Snorting, the Mach Pokémon knew she was wasting her time if she was going to levitate all day in the sandstorm, shooting pointless insults and other offensive comments at her adversary. "Blame your masters for giving me this plethora of a weather advantage for me!"

Folding her wings across her body, she allowed several rock projectiles to materialize around her as each and every one of them were sharpened to lethal precision and highly damaging power capable of inflicting critical damage easily. In preparation to execute Stone Edge, Garchomp quietly focused her mind into a relaxed state to ensure the majority of the stones she was able to summon to the battlefield would be able to hit her quarry.

"That won't happen!" Hydreigon blared angrily in retaliation before all three of its heads unleashed a triple jet of flames. The streams of fire merged into a gigantic column of fire before being directed straight at the lone dragon Pokémon it targeted. "Survive this, if you can!"

Fortunately for Riley's companion, she was well prepared for such a situation. Opening her armoured fin-like joints akin to a Pidgeot flapping its wings with one mighty blow to generate massive gusts of wind capable of bending the most stubborn and resistant trees, the force created from the manoeuvre immediately sent a rain of jagged stones and rocks flying straight at the Brutal Pokémon, with the majority of the projectiles purposely being directed through the incoming supercharged fire blast attack that easily dwarfed the regular variant.

Garchomp, in particular, was eager to test out her hypothesis to see if her stone edge attack was capable of stopping a Fire-type move dead in its tracks and of course, rendering it utterly useless in the process. _"This should be fun,"_ she thought quietly in her humoured mind.

Her theory was somewhat a balance of correct and incorrect-while the sharpened rocks managed to penetrate through the pillar of flame they were not able to completely neutralize the Hydreigon's mega-sized Fire Blast, and thus the Mach Pokémon was promptly caught in the blast with her guard down.

"Damn it!" She winced as the flames scorched her steel-hard body scales in a miniature firestorm, attempting to shield herself with her wings in the ensuing wave of heat with moderate success. Little damage was inflicted, but the pain was staggering on her part. Fortunately for her, she wasn't burned or affected in any way from any aftermath effects.

Fanning herself down from the intense heat, she refocused her attention on her opponent only to realize the Unovan Pokemon was about to be hammered to oblivion by the stones she had previously fired at earlier.

The Hydreigon, on the other hand, was completely unprepared for the oncoming onslaught of stones. The deadly projectiles tore through the Pokémon like darts hitting a target board, nailing and viciously smashing the targeted victim continuously. Shrieking and bellowing from the stinging pain caused by the rocks, its energy and health dipped to dangerously low and critical levels in a matter of moments. The fact it was constantly damaged by the sandstorm, not to mention the very minor burn it acquired earlier, gave Garchomp the upper hand.

Disoriented, weakened and confused, the Andromeda Cult Commander's Hydreigon became a sitting Psyduck for its opponent. Its apparent lack of proper flight, not to mention swaying from side to side in tandem with the desert wind made it obvious for Garchomp to quickly dive-bomb her opponent with Dragon Rush and quickly end this before her adversary was given any opportunities to recover.

Shooting up to her rival with a triumphant smirk written across her sharkish-looking face, she chuckled mockingly at the Hydreigon before promptly smashing her entire body against it and slamming the Pokémon towards the ground with her massive tail, as if she was batting an oversized baseball.

"That takes care of that," the Pokémon mumbled frustratingly, keeping both her eyes on the plummeting Dark/Dragon-type as it fell towards the ground below. The Hydreigon gave out a shrieking cry of defeat and pain. From the Mach Pokémon's perspective, it was attempting to apologize to its trainer for failing to defend against the incoming infidels that so dared to challenge them.

Garchomp sighed, _"Sometimes it makes me wonder why they have to fight for a lost cause. Living free has always been my cup of tea, but then, there's the crowd with the Mareepish attitude."_

Shaking her head slightly, she remembered to return to the task at hand-aiding Riley and his team of Pokémon by joining up with them inside the interior of the Black Obelisk.

"What a day," she grumbled as she rocketed towards the distant hangar entrance a short distance away from her current position without any opposition or interference from the ground or the air. With luck, she hoped her human trainer had also managed to make it inside in one piece.

* * *

_**Well, now things really fire up here. A new antagonistic (but relatively short-lived) faction has surfaced, but I haven't really planned them to have a very important role in the story, at least not yet. Once again, I have to thank my beta reader for helping me with this.  
**_

_**So, what did you think of my latest chapter? Please rate and review!**_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	18. Obelisk Arc: Storming the Stronghold

_**BR/N: Not my best editing really. The military terms soured my experience but at least I got the job done.**_

**_Time for Chapter 17! I started my 3rd year of university about 3 weeks ago, but this semester I seem to have quite the free time, as all my classes take place in the morning. I'll try and progress this story as much as I can but I'm not holding guarantees at the moment. Midterms will roll around in a month or two so expect another update before the month of October ends._**

**_Once again, a big thanks to Tendou Souji for helping me as a beta reader for this story._**

**_I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters either. Doing so is essentially saying the usual idiotic Team Rocket Trio has managed to build a fully functional blender that doesn't detonate like a firecracker or a volatile Koffing with self-destruct tendencies upon being plugged into the wall socket. =P_**

**_Anyways, enjoy! Plenty of action here, Pokémon and real-life alike for those who thirst for it. Because this story is getting a bit serious, swearing will be present, but I'll try to keep it down. This isn't exactly my best chapter either but I believe I've done a very great job with it. I have to thank my beta, once again, for really improving this. And heck, this chapter was a lot longer than I initially expected it to be.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Black Obelisk Arc: Storming the Stronghold  
**

_"In war, its kill or be killed. Or if we're going by international laws, it's going to be the one who has the most money for bribery. That's how the battlefield functions, and it hasn't changed one bit ever since the dawn of humanity and Pokémon." - Lieutenant Havoc_

_"Bombs away, bitch! Feel the wrath of the UAAF Air Force!" - Anonymous UAAF Basilisk Bomber pilot_

**Black Obelisk Command Room**

The Andromeda Cult commander began to grow impatient with each passing second; with little reports from his followers of the current situation at hand. It had been almost twenty minutes since his Hydreigon was dispatched to neutralize the oncoming threat, and yet there was no news about the return of his prized champion defender. Being the strongest Pokémon available in his arsenal, he believed the dual-type Dark/Dragon Pokémon was more than capable enough of dispatching a couple of ragtag resistance units.

"_Surely my loyal disciple wouldn't have fallen to the infidels' non-believing Pokémon and their corrupt lies?"_ Viewing the settling sandstorm with the hood draped over his head, nothing but a pale visage coupled with a crimson-red iris in one of his eyes was revealed. He could never possibly imagine a band of misfits being able to crack his toughest defences or his fiercest priests and mercenaries hired to protect this holy site. The image of his soldiers being left in complete disarray or defeat did not even register in his mind. If all else failed, though, he would take the matters into his own hands.

However, his fears and uncertainties were about to become reality as a cult follower entered his chamber to deliver the shocking news about a security breach.

"My lord, I have terrible news to deliver to you regarding the situation on the ground," the follower spoke as his head dipped down in a respectful and apologetic manner.

"And that is?" the commander demanded in a somewhat irritated tone. He was expecting to hear bad news the moment he lost contact with the rear guard which consisted of the three Flygons that, for an inexplicable reason, failed to protect the inner perimeter of the Obelisk.

"The non-believers have managed to penetrate into the hangar, but to our shock, the invasion force is made up of only a single human with no more than three Pokémon accompanying him. We are baffled as to how one man was capable of breaching our defences, not to mention that this individual does not appear to be a Ranger." Witnessing the gallant human flying through the storm with little protection from external threats (save for a pair of goggles) via the security cameras and battlefield surveillance systems easily flabbergasted the Andromeda Cultists observing the fight. Their best Pokémon were knocked out of the sky even though they were more than capable of inflicting irreparable or irreplaceable losses to the Rangers, with their top-of-the-line Pokémon combatants defeated in a very short time. However, they never expected a human with a Garchomp to enter the fray.

The commander raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What? You're saying we're being attacked by a civilian-class enemy?"

"He doesn't appear to be wearing any combat gear or anything the Rangers would sport," the follower answered his question quickly. "The subject, however, was identified to be escorted by four Rangers and their fighter aircraft."

"What's the damage or casualty status for the same targets?"

"They lost two of them but our troops and units failed to stop them from reaching the hangar. Apparently, the infidels had exploited a weakness by entering the complex via the open hangar gates due to a power issue with the gates at that sector."

Crossing his robed arms across his chest, the cult commander bit his lips in frustration. All this time, they were capable of repelling even the best Rangers that had so foolishly attempted to trespass on their holy site, but now all of that was beginning to fall apart with the successful insertion and infiltration of an intruder inside their compound. The majority of his forces posted here were on the outside attempting to repel the attackers, meaning there would be little resistance to defend the inside at the current moment until they were able to recall all of their troops and Pokémon back into the Black Obelisk.

Even if they were somewhat gaining the upper hand, it became evident that casualties were being felt not just on the Ranger Corps, but also the Andromeda Cult's forces themselves. Their air forces, in particular, were losing faster than they could be replaced. Commanding them to only sit and patrol a spot only consumed fuel and resources with no accomplishments, objectives or damage inflicted on the enemy. The majority of the F-35 pilots which were mostly composed of UAAF mercenaries and personnel that volunteered to defend the site were relatively no match for the experienced and well-trained Pokémon Ranger Corps pilots. Few had received desert battlefield training and tutorials as many of them were naval or air force personnel pulled into a new branch of service, not desert combat specialists.

"Tell me, how much percentage of kills against Ranger air units were confirmed by our own pilots?" the cult commander requested.

The follower wandered over to the battlefield display and rapidly typed in the keyboard to bring up the current status of the skirmish. "According to intelligence, well…only 20% of our pilots have claimed the accounted total of all Ranger aircraft and Pokémon shot down. The other 80% are all from aerial Pokémon or anti-air defences on the ground."

"Enough. I do not need to hear any more." The commander immediately changed the subject to avoid the immense frustration his mind was suffering. How was it that the so-called "best pilots the United Aerospace Armed Forces straight out of the veteran ranks" were falling against enemy aviators at the age of 25 or even younger?

Remembering about his prized Hydreigon and still wishing to know of its whereabouts, he requested for its status. "Where is my Hydreigon? Has it dealt with that infidel Garchomp that chose to oppose my rule in such a reckless manner?"

"Well…," the follower trailed off. He twiddled his fingers under his robes, in complete loss of how to explain the situation of the now fainted and gruesomely wounded, if not killed, champion of the cultists. He thought of hiding the truth from the commander but dismissed that notion almost immediately. After all, there was nothing that get past the commander. "As you see, my great Lord, your Pokémon sort of…"

"What?" the cult commander pressured the follower. "Well, say it."

Breathing deeply and hoping he would live to see the day of light, the follower spoke of its true status. "We found it heavily injured after we heard a loud crash coming from something smashing against the roof of our vehicle garages. Apparently, it was your Hydreigon you sent earlier. As far as I can tell, it was wounded heavily by rock-like projectiles and its bones are shattered by what I presumably predict to be a heavy tackling attack of some sort."

That last sentence was the last straw for the cult commander. Never in his life had he been humiliated or defeated in such a pathetic manner. "You incompetent fools! You all pledged to defend this site from the non-believers until your last breath but how am I supposed to believe that when none of you could not stop a single infiltrator from entering our complex!"

"…negative, sir. We did not anticipate them on slipping underneath the radar in the red zone or did we expect them to penetrate our defenses to begin wtih." His underling bowed his head down slightly, hoping to hide his face of shame from his superior.

Smashing his fist against his marble-surfaced office table, he grunted angrily and frustratingly before allowing himself to calm down and remembered about the well-being of his Pokémon. "Well, if that is that…then let them come. I'll take them on personally for so daringly defacing our sacred grounds! We will welcome them, but our greeting to them won't be that pleasant."

"Sir, do you have any other requests?" the follower asked once more.

"I want you to personally stop them if they are able to penetrate the power core located below the command centre," his leader demanded, extremely worried about the well-being of the reactors that powered the Black Obelisk. In the worst case scenario, a breach in the power core would surely mean doom for the entire holy site.

"But one man alone cannot possibly-" The follower was rather sceptical about the prospect of a single man being able to bring down an entire structure alone, especially when he had by far no means any demolition skills.

Agitated by even the smallest act of disobedient tendencies, the man in charge of the cult intensified his glare at his subordinate via his almost machine-like red eye, speaking nothing in the process.

"Y-yes sir," the follower quickly stammered. "I'll perform my best in the event the power core is jeopardized by the intruders." He then bowed curtly and rushed out of the command room, not willing to upset his superior in any way. Grabbing a Poké Ball, he immediately hurried to the power core in order to carry out his master's wishes and demands.

_"At least I took care of that,"_ the lone man in the room pondered quietly before glancing at a vial of glowing blue liquid with a needle and syringe placed neatly next to the small tube.

If things became out of control, he could at least find a way to defend himself, albeit with "odd" side effects, as his employers had warned him prior to the deliverance of the mysterious serum. In the meantime, he felt it was time for some sweet payback against the Rangers with a secret weapon he kept up his sleeve against potential massed invasions. Carefully walking over to his office table, he clicked a button that activated the intercom for the primary hangar that housed the bigger aircraft.

"Requesting a fire mission to bomb those Ranger boys and girls back to hell with the Basilisk Aerial Destroyer. Leave no resistance standing."

Despite being an advanced prototype and thus not being as well armoured or effective as the end products that were now seeing service in the United Aerospace Armed Forces, he nevertheless saw it as a great weapon with endless potential for cleaning out his enemies that had so badgered him for days on the battlefield.

He then had suspicions about the Garchomp. Could it possibly be…her?

_"It can't be, but never ever assume anything until the facts have been revealed."_

* * *

**Ranger Field Base**

The battle on the ground was just as fierce as the minor aerial skirmishes in the sky, with the dusty afternoon sky above the combatants mostly empty due to a shortage of air units from both sides. With the Andromeda Cults' defence lines compromised by the superior firepower, tactics and strength of the veteran Rangers, the cultists were forced to fall back into the harsher sandstorm winds to prevent themselves from being overwhelmed. On the other hand, the battle-weary Pokémon Rangers, regardless of their role in the battle, were warned specifically to not give pursuit to any retreating forces as it was crystal clear to them that the UAAF's partners were attempting to lure them into an environment where they would have little to no opportunity to shoot back in poor weather conditions. The numerous aerial squadrons sent in to reconnoiter the cloaked areas learned this the hard way as they were wiped out by dense anti-air defences in a matter of seconds.

With heavy casualties mounting on the air divisions during their attacks against the armoured cultist-made building, Havoc ordered all air units to remain on standby mode above Ranger-controlled airspace. The few remaining AH-64 Apache gunships steadily hovered above the tanks, soldiers and Pokémon on the battlefield, accompanied by a variety of flying Pokémon alongside them such as Pidgeots and Charizards, ready to provide firing support for their compatriots on the ground.

"All air cavalry units stay away from anti-air units," the commando warned as he broadcasted the alert to the entire battalion stationed in the current battle zone. "We don't need any more casualties."

"Roger that."

"Ten-four, Lieutenant."

"I read ya."

The Ranger Lieutenant had believed he had sacrificed too much in an attempt to assault the Black Obelisk structure head on. Any surviving F-22s were grounded at the rear airstrips, with their ammunition and fuel all diverted for other armoured military hardware such as tanks and helicopters. But then, with only a handful of Raptor fighters still operational, they were sure to conserve whatever limited manpower the PRC had in order for the eventual assault on the UAAF's hidden R&D complex. Raptor fighter jets had proven themselves to be superior to most Pokémon in terms of firepower, manoeuvrability and durability.

_"HQ is so killing me for throwing so much military hardware into harm's way,"_ he thought worriedly, but if worse comes to worst, he wouldn't escape the battlefield alive. "_Wish I had a few A-10s instead here!"_

"Lieutenant, we have confirmation the strike team has been delivered safely into the Black Obelisk's interior compounds," a fellow Ranger reported upon receiving a transmission from the returning F-22s.

Havoc smiled slightly upon hearing the good news through his ears. For the first time in days, they managed to accomplish _something_ beneficial instead of stalemating the battle with their enemies, with both sides suffering immeasurable casualties and damages. "Good to hear. Did we lose anything?"

The younger recruit nodded sadly. "Yes sir. Two F-22s were lost in the ensuing fray en route to the target. Both pilots have been confirmed to have perished in the ensuing blasts that eliminated the respective aircraft."

"Oh well…it wasn't like it could be prevented. This is war we're talking about," the Lieutenant quickly answered, hoping to keep the spirits of his soldiers high. "Keep up the good work recruit, and inform me of any new updates should any be received."

He slapped the Ranger, presumably in his late teen years from his appearance, proudly on his back; with the latter letting loose a small "ow" from his lips. Havoc chuckled heartily at his reaction before climbing out of the turret seat of his Humvee and placed his booted foot on the desert terrain, observing the chaos that unfolded before his eyes.

"_This mess is no different than the battles humanity fought almost a century ago…"_

As a war veteran of many battles and Ranger campaigns, this skirmish was a far cry and dead echo of the World War I trench battles that lasted almost a century ago. Both sides would be entrenched in a rural countryside, continuously shooting each other with primitive weapons. It was all about infantry warfare-tanks were never used-if ever, they would be primal war machines plagued with numerous problems ranging from engine failure to being bogged down in wet mud. Pokémon were barely just domesticated enough to be fighting units in a country's military, and thus they would never see action as humanity treated them akin to friends not to be thrown into harm's way. Artillery support was rather minimal, but if they were used, they would be rather ineffective. The best, at least what military commanders considered them to be, strategy was to send massive charges of men right at enemy trenches in vain hopes of overwhelming them. This was often a suicidal tactic that was costly in the lives of well-trained soldiers, and in the end, resulted in nothing more than gaining a few kilometres of land with little to no tactical importance.

"_The fight will be theirs now, we can only sit by and watch them succeed…or fail."_

What was the difference here? Both the Rangers and Andromeda Cultists were safely, to an extent, dug in their own respective positions and were constantly firing at each other with military ordnance and Pokémon attacks. The battles were not getting anywhere. Massive charges of armour, aircraft, and Pokémon from either side often resulted in a massive slaughter or a hasty retreat. After both sides had suffered enough casualties, the reckless rushes eventually reduced drastically, with the majority of the standoffs reduced to long-range firefights.

In Havoc's point of view, though, he just hoped it stayed that way. He wasn't getting any reinforcements of soldiers, supplies or materiel from PRC HQ, meaning the current commander in charge of this operation had to work and improvise with whatever he possessed at his command and orders.

"Commander, we have a situation."

The veteran Ranger shook his head to clear the questioning thoughts out of his mind before turning to the same recruit who was attempting to get his attention. "Say it to me, recruit."

Pulling out a laptop specifically designed to display the current battlefield status to military personnel, the young soldier wiped some sweat from his forehead as he powered up the piece of electronic equipment. The current theatre map came up on the liquid-crystal display screen in a matter of seconds, with many inconceivable blips emerging from the sandstorm that blanketed the Andromedan Black Obelisk like birds fleeing a storm cloud in pursuit of them. "You might not like this. Moments ago, we picked up heavy Andromedan activity coming from this sector. It appears they're about to bring something big out here for us and we couldn't really sense it until satellite sensors detected it moments ago."

A massive icon easily encompassing the smaller dots that represented the numerous enemy units showed up on the radar. It was evident the Andromedans were sending something titanic at the resistance, having covered their surprise with the dust hurricane all this time.

"What the…what in the name of Arceus is that!" Havoc trailed off with concern and questioning, narrowing his eyes at the monitor. "Are they attempting another rush?"

"I definitely think so, but there's more. Look!" The recruit brought the live-camera online before focusing on the centre of the dots, where a massive speck stood out among all of them. "They have a bomber aircraft of some sort, and it's directly heading for the greatest concentration of our forces. I estimate they call it a "Basilisk-class Aerial Destroyer" due to intercepted transmissions from their radios." Focusing on the live feed, it was apparent the mystery vehicle was a heavy bomber plane of some sort, heavily escorted by F-35s.

Havoc gritted his teeth in frustration. "There was a reason they focused the majority of their firepower on our airfields and aircraft after all…they plan to wipe us clean off the map with that monster. Without doubt, is it probable to shoot that armoured beast out of the air with ground defences?" His heart racing, the Ranger Lieutenant knew time was short on their hands and they had to act-and fast.

"Doubt it," the intelligence recruit answered. "The Basilisk is extremely heavily-armoured, we'd be lucky to be able to even disable it with the current inventory of F-22s we possess. Looks like the UAAF really benefited with the Americans and their allies aiding them in their military and technology infrastructure. Oh, and our Apache gunships are out of the equation because they can't get to such an altitude to hit that monstrosity with the current weapons they have."

"Then we'll destroy it the old-fashioned way, with a swarm of flying Pokémon. The way I see it, if we can slap a C4 explosive on the vulnerable engines or hit them with something like a hyper beam, we'd see it fall through the clouds in no time," Havoc analyzed as his Pidgeot he lent to Riley for his assault on the Black Obelisk returned, carefully flapping its wings as it landed next to its master. A smile drifted across the veteran Ranger's face, relieved to see that his Pokémon was all right. "I'll lead the fight personally; just have my ass covered with every F-22 or flying Pokémon we have with acceptable air-worthiness or any boys and girls that are daring enough to take this suicidal mission with me."

"Are-are you serious!" the soldier stammered nervously, oblivious to the fact their commander was planning an obviously suicidal charge at the massive bomber plane.

Havoc grimly nodded, realizing that taking the risk was better than sitting back and doing nothing. "If we sit back, it will wipe us out in a matter of minutes with a payload of explosives capable of levelling entire city blocks. I'm not willing to put any of the ground forces at risk with that fiendish aircraft flying over their heads."

Turning his attention to the sky, it became apparent the Basilisk bomber was approaching rapidly towards the Ranger field base. Resembling a fusion of the massive US B-52 Stratofortress strategic bomber plane and the C-5 Galaxy transport aircraft (but the Basilisk was _way_ larger than the largest aircraft in the US Air Force's arsenal), the pseudo-flying fortress shocked and awed all Rangers on the battlefield that set their eyes on it. There were a few notable differences that made the vehicle differ from the war machines it drew inspiration from, though. Functioning as an aerial destroyer that was arguably over 300 feet long, artillery batteries jutted out of the sides of the fuselage of its structure, coupled with defensive turrets that could easily allow it to fend off aerial threats of any sort. It also possessed jet and turbofan engines on its thickly armour-coated wings, both in terms of length and wingspan, and this granted the battle vehicle the capability to take off vertically, greatly making it a convenient piece of hardware for its users and a formidable threat to their enemies. Aside from that, it possessed loads of bombs that can easily devastate ground targets with deadly destructive power, acting as a conventional bomber as a whole.

"What the hell is that!" a Ranger tank crewman gasped in fright over the radio. An aircraft of that size was a first-time sight even for a veteran of previous wars.

A nearby turret gunner squinted to get a better view at the approaching aircraft. "It looks like a bomber of some sort…"

What it was, really, was an impending nightmare for the brave men and women on the ground that was about to annihilate them with a myriad of explosions and chaos.

Havoc, on the other hand, was not about to let this struggle to go to waste. Turning to the radio, he prepared to assemble each and every Ranger with aerial combat skills and was intent on scrambling each and every one of them into the air, ready to show the fiendish personnel aboard the massive fortress-like aircraft of how spirit and determination would overcome impossible odds.

"Things just went from bad to worse," the characteristically bad-mouthed commando sighed as he kept his eyes on the approaching bomber of mammoth proportions.

Aboard the Basilisk Aerial Destroyer, all the UAAF personnel observed the battle from the bridge, with the commanding officer of the vehicle chuckling to himself in amusement. "_Heh, what a nice surprise. I can finally command my own bomber against these stubborn kids for getting in our way."_

The Andromeda Cult had only one such aircraft in their arsenal, unlike the UAAF and their other partners who possessed dozens (with Donald Zetta's corporation arguably having hundreds in his ownership and placed on reserve duty all over the world). Nevertheless, the cult commander saw a single aircraft of this size more than enough of delivering overkill on the stubborn Rangers on the ground.

"Sir, we're in position to commence the bombing run on the primary Ranger armoured division," the co-pilot announced, flicking several switches to bring the camera that displayed the bombing bays. Suited personnel were rapidly working to arm the explosives in preparation to drop them on the Rangers below.

The commanding officer nodded his head. "Good. Direct the aircraft at the greatest concentration of armour and ground-based Pokémon and let the bombs fall on them."

"I forgot to mention, we have our own troops and Pokémon down there."

"So?" the commander asked in an uncaring voice.

"Is that…acceptable? Bombing our own forces?"

Flattening his eyes, the aircraft captain remarked with an emotionless face, "You answer me that."

Gulping slightly, the man in charge of communications realized the old rule: collateral damage was not of an issue as long as victory was achieved in any possible way. This was reflected in the UAAF, Team Rocket, and their allies' combat doctrines as they saw the death of their own soldiers and Pokémon via friendly fire as a noble sacrifice to the future of the entire alliance. "Y-yes sir, I will ensure the bombing run is delivered on time and without haste to your own liking."

The commander of the aircraft leaned back in his command chair with a slick smile. "Better. Commence the bombing run as planned!"

The Basilisk Bomber re-directed its flight course, moved itself into position towards its designated victims and prepared to strafe the hapless Rangers below with a massive load of anti-structure explosives.

* * *

**Black Obelisk, Hangar**

With the Rangers' F-22s and Garchomp covering their entrance, Riley was able to approach the Black Obelisk with minimal effort and difficulty. The Pidgeot that assisted him by giving the trainer a ride departed after dropping him off in order to catch up with Havoc, the original owner of the Bird Pokémon. Now the trainer was really on his own in terms of fighting inside the structure, as the Rangers were no longer able to support him in any way.

"_Alone again, just when I thought I'd have some useful backup,"_ Riley thought hopelessly as Havoc's Pidgeot flew off into the sandstorm. However, he kept a brave face and mind as he knew that he would have to keep his emotions under control when facing potential trials that awaited him inside this new enemy's stronghold. He was lucky that he was able to make it through unscathed and he hoped for the same for Garchomp.

Just as Havoc and his intelligence team had predicted with whatever information they were able to gather and salvage on the enigmatic structure they had to destroy, the hangar was left relatively open and unguarded for infiltration for inexplicable reasons, allowing the lone human to quickly make a silent entrance, at least for now. It was evident to the Pokémon Trainer that they knew he was here, but for now, things were quiet; a little too quiet, with absolutely no resistance whatsoever.

Shooting his gaze around the hangar with suspicion and alertness, he was surprised the _entire_ aircraft launching complex was one hundred per cent devoid of humans and Pokémon alike, with no presence of any life save for the infiltrator himself. Aside from several parked F-35s placed in a dormant state and neatly aligned in several rows, there was absolutely no sign of any life in the vehicle garages. Left completely alone and taking this moment of security and peace with a grateful attitude, he immediately released both Erlade and Piplup from their respective Poké Balls. In a flash, both Pokémon appeared from the devices that contained them.

"Well, that went well," Erlade spoke, stretching his relatively thin body out in order to get used to the new environment after being cramped in the Poké Ball for arguably over half a dozen hours. "So this is the Black Obelisk's interior…"

"Not a very attractive place to be dwelling in if you ask me," Piplup chirped in reply, her tiny body shivering as she surveyed the interior design of the hangar.

Relatively metallic in design, the armoured-stronghold was rather intimidating in terms of design for anyone who dared to set foot into the Andromedan base, that is, if they were able to venture into the area alive and in one piece. About a dozen F-35s were parked and aligned in a single file formation, with each and every one of them prepared to be launched on a moment's notice. Strange wires ran along the walls of the facility like vines slowly consuming and encroaching old temple ruins of a long-lost civilization, with the area lit by bright strobe lights that illuminated the launch tunnels with blinding, mostly colourless light. Aside from that, plenty of ordnance such as missiles and ammunition belts for the aircraft, along with the necessary lift trucks and vehicles required to load them onto the aircraft, were parked alongside the walls in a rather neat and undisturbed fashion. The fact that the entire surrounding area was abandoned left Riley and the Pokémon that accompanied him relatively baffled.

"…one thing puzzles me, why is this place deserted given the amount of hardware they possess here?" Erlade asked. "They retrofitted an entire hangar in here!"

"The reason is lost to me," Riley grimly responded to his question, feeling strangely cautious. "Our main objective here is to bring down this structure, which is-"

"-possible by destroying the power core, which should be situated a few levels below the main central command centre at the top of the structure," the Blade Pokémon interrupted him. "Sorry, I just had to get that out."

Raising an eyebrow at the Pokémon, Riley wondered if the prideful knowledge the hybrid possessed was beginning to wear into his head. A small shred of jealousy erupted from within the human's mind, but he quickly dismissed it as nothing due to the fact after all, it was possible that Erlade knew more about the enemy than he could ever hope to imagine.

A rather sharp-piercing roaring noise tore through the air as Riley, Erlade and Piplup all cocked their heads towards the source of sound. Much to their relief, it wasn't another Andromedan Pokémon or a mutant/corrupted entity intent on devouring them alive for lunch, but instead, it was Garchomp in all her glory and might. Gliding gracefully through the sandstorm, she entered the hangar before joining her companions in a skilled landing.

"Sorry I'm late," she announced in her own Pokémon language. "I got caught up in that battle with a Hydreigon. Sure, he didn't put up much of a fight but heck he wasn't anything out of the ordinary."

Riley smiled slightly; grateful she had survived and was here to aid the group in their battle. "That's perfectly fine. We're now inside the structure, and our role is to destroy the main reactor core like Erlade mentioned earlier. Who would know this one building we are in is a harvester for worlds alike…why would anyone want to do this to a planet that billions of lives rely on for survival and living in suitable conditions?" The trainer couldn't imagine anyone sick and twisted enough to do such a thing.

"Doubt it, but the longer we waste our time lingering around, the faster the Sinnoh region will perish," the Mach Pokémon replied bluntly. "This Black Obelisk contraption is draining the life force of our land with each passing second!"

"She's right." Erlade peered down the corridor and managed to discover a door that led deeper into the armoured shell. "We should not waste any more time if we are to complete this mission!"

"Let's get a move on then!" the sole human announced.

The human made a sprint for the door, with all three of his Pokémon in tow as they kept close to him.

* * *

**Black Obelisk, Cargo Docks**

"Looks like we need a keycard to crack through this," Riley observed, examining the security door. "If only I bought those security cards that prisoner handed over earlier!"

"Keycards? Who needs them when you are born with fists and muscles capable of crushing steel and diamonds?" Garchomp cackled with pride. "This isn't a game where we have to play by the rules! Erlade, show me your stuff and help me smash this door apart!"

The heavy, ordnance-resistant bulkhead gate reinforced with heavy armour that led into the cargo docks from the flight tunnels stood absolutely no chance as Garchomp and Erlade smashed the gate open with a combined Dragon Rush and Psycho Cut attack. Although the gate managed to hold off the first initial hits, several more strikes knocked the barrier aside and allowed the team of four to pass by and into the cargo hold, a sector within the Andromedan Cult base responsible for storing supplies and equipment of all kinds. The door fell to the ground as a hunk of scrap metal, with the draconic Pokémon kicking the gate aside disgustingly.

Being a relatively large-sized storage room, crates were stacked in rows with narrow spaces in between each of them, many of them containing weapons and other vital supplies for the defenders living in the site. Many of them had the label "classified" or "fragile contents within" stamped on the sides, accompanied by the UAAF insignia. The way the crates were arranged made the current sector they were present in feel like an endless maze, with narrow passageways that allowed personnel to get through the storage room, albeit with some difficulties.

"So it's the UAAF that's supplying these dirt-chewing cultists for their conquest to suck the land dry," Garchomp commented. "Is there something that dastardly corporation _isn't_ responsible for?"

Riley shook his head, and replied via his aura. "I doubt it. No one would admit it but I think it's safe to assume they are responsible for each and every conflict taking place on this planet for the last few years or so, just that no one wants to admit it."

"You are very correct. And we will ensure they remain unchallenged and will not be usurped by the likes of mortals like you," a voice echoed through the chamber as soon as the trainer managed to finish his message.

"…did you hear something?" Erlade spoke, his head cocking left and right in search for any suspicious activity.

"Yes," Garchomp confirmed, enraged. "It appears as if we were playing into the hands this entire time from the start! Get ready; I have a feeling that we have company."

Unfortunately for the team, the Andromedan Cultists and their personnel were expecting them to arrive thanks to surveillance detecting their approach minutes earlier. Three of them awaited the invaders in the cargo storage sector, each accompanied by a Pokémon. Two of the creatures, however, were unidentified by Riley but his Pokémon were able to spot them and confirm what they were right on the spot. Gritting his teeth in desperation, the trainer wondered how he was going to get through this with the presence of unknown Pokémon. Sure, his team was well-trained, but against Pokémon he had never seen before…he was fighting a battle with blind knowledge and predictions he'd have to make and hope luck was on his side somewhat.

All three of the cultists were dressed in black armour accompanied by a robe that held what was their symbol for their organization, an inverted pentagram, emblazoned on the left chest pocket of their robes and along the backs of their pieces of clothing. Their facial features were almost completely concealed by a hood that draped over their heads, but to Riley and his Pokémon, he could sense a strong presence of evil from within these fanatical men.

Three Pokémon stood at each of the cultists' sides. While one was identified to be a Monferno, the others, unknown to Riley, were a Haxorus and a Bisharp, respectively. The former appeared as what was arguably a bipedal dragon possessing a rather powerful-looking body accompanied with axe-like extensions coming out of the sides of its head, with draconic scales that covered its entire body and provided it formidable protection from all sorts of attacks. The other resembled a bipedal humanoid and metallic-like creature with sharp knives for protrusions that extended from its helmet and hands. Wearing what seemed to be iron boots, the bipedal Pokémon gave Erlade an imposing stare while the bipedal dragon-type kept its eyes on Garchomp, its blue-tinted pupils flaring up with anger. One could say it resembled the fabled Black Knights of the medieval era, given its menacing presentation.

"_A Bisharp…what many consider to be the Unovan counterpart of my species. Heh, I've been waiting for this very day to take one on personally in close combat!"_ Erlade thought with excitement, feeling confident in his abilities to take down what humans consider to be his natural opponent and rival.

The cultist, situated in the middle alongside his allies, let loose a small chuckle from his mouth. "You have an impressive team. Wonder if your group can handle the middle ranks of the great Andromedan Cult?"

"It's not too late to turn back," the one on the left chorused.

"Even though it isn't likely we'll let you leave alive for disturbing and befouling our holy sanctuary," the one on the right added. "This site will be your grave, with your blood as the ink for your tombstones."

_"Such cliché words. Arceus, please kill me now,"_ Garchomp mused, shaking her head in disappointment mentally.

Surrendering or retreating was the last thing Riley and his Pokémon had on their mind. They had struggled in inhospitable conditions in an effort to destroy the Black Obelisk. This was definitely not the time to turn tail and run in an act of cowardice.

"Just what are you doing to Sinnoh with this structure?" Riley questioned. "Do you not realize you are causing the world to wither and die away as you attempt to transform the region into a desolate wasteland?"

"Oh, it's simple," a cultist chuckled. "We only do so what our master wishes. For if we follow his dreams and desires, we will be granted the opportunity for eternal life and ascension as we lead our race that will surpass the order of even the gods. However, I can understand why an infidel like you would so choose to oppose our rule…but one day, just one day, you will be able to see the light of how powerful our influence is."

At this moment, it became clear to Erlade. The UAAF, by far, was not something from this planet, and by connecting the pieces of evidence he had managed to gather during his imprisonment and torture from the organization, the United Aerospace Armed Forces and their allies wanted more than simply the entire world united under one government rule and its laws enforced by a private military consisting of genetically-enhanced Pokémon. After all, there was no reason to harvest a planet's life energy, as it would be mutually assured destruction for all of Earth's inhabitants.

"So you're the incompetent clowns that helped your so-called "masters" build this…my hypothesis proves me right then," the Blade Pokémon stated angrily. "You're puppets to a disaster from the stars."

"Yes, but a mortal like you will never understand. The Black Obelisk will not fall into the hands of outside intruders, and even if it does, the United Aerospace Armed Forces will march on in all of its glory as an unstoppable war machine, crushing all that dares to stand in its way. You're already too late if you're attempting to stop them," the cultist spoke, smiling in a pleased manner. "If you so choose to fight us, so be it, but you've just sealed your grave here today."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Garchomp growled before leaping atop one of the crates in preparation for a battle with yet another Dragon-type Pokémon, something she loved with a passion. Weak enemies were often boring to fight as she had no interest with ones that dared to intervene with her utilizing their pitiful strength. "That Haxorus is mine. Anyone who disagrees will be on the receiving end of something very painful and thoroughly unpleasant." She added, "That means you too, Riley."

Riley stepped back before nodding his head slightly. He realized his Pokémon were doing the fighting here, and they were allowed to make their own free choices as he believed in the concept of freedom.

Alongside her, Erlade and Piplup faced off against Bisharp and Monferno respectively. As the battle was about to begin, the cultist trio somersaulted backwards with surprising agility as they positioned themselves around various areas of the cargo hold, away from Riley. Their Pokémon squared off against the human's companions, each and every one of them placed in a fighting stance.

"Everyone, are you ready?" Riley asked, somewhat unsure about the possible outcomes of the battle.

"Always," Erlade commented firmly. "This is something I look forward to…that humanoid Pokémon is mine."

"Haxorus, attack the non-believers! You too, Monferno and Bisharp!" the squad leader of the cult demanded as he pointed his right arm forward, displaying a relatively pale hand dangling out of the cloak that blanketed his entire body from view.

The battle began, with the Andromeda Cult's Pokémon leaping straight into battle as Riley's friends prepared themselves for a brutal onslaught in a rather cramped environment that allowed little manoeuvrability and limiting dodging tactics to an extent.

"Haxorus, slay the unworthy with Dragon Claw and spill her blood at your own desire and pleasure," the human commanding the Axe Jaw Pokémon spoke coldly.

The fanatics' Pokémon obediently listened to its trainer and master as it raised both of its claws and a faint glow of blue emanated from both of its nails. The Axe Jaw Pokémon sprinted forward at Garchomp, bounding from row after row of metallic crates as it expertly hopped over the gaps and narrow pitfalls in between the containers and surprisingly, it didn't manage to hit its head on the limited ceiling much to the Mach Pokémon's dismay. Despite the terrain difficulties and obstructions all over the area, the Haxorus seemed to have almost no difficulties manoeuvring around them. Rapidly closing in on its opponent, Riley's defending Pokémon gritted her teeth as she wondered what options she had up her sleeve with battlefield conditions that were clearly against her favour.

"Garchomp, block and counter with your own Dragon Claw!" Riley commanded from the steel-covered ground down below.

Catching her trainer's words, the dual-type Dragon/Ground Pokémon immediately snapped her mind out of all the insecurities, doubts and other thoughts (especially the frightening aspect that she was going up against a Pokémon she had never encountered before) that sidetracked her reflexes to battle effectively and decided to battle with what she had. Terrain disadvantages had to be adapted if one were to win a battle, and that was what exactly was on Garchomp's mind. Raising both her wings as the claw-like extensions that protruded from the shark-like fins glowed with power; she mimicked the Haxorus's movements as she rushed forward in an attempt to hopefully overpower her adversary in the melee clash.

The stakes were high here as a single mistake such as falling from the crates and down onto the ground below could mean the difference between victory and defeat, as it would allow the opposing Pokémon to quickly seize the battle by using the opening to deliver a finishing blow.

Both dragons collided head-on as both their claws made contact with the other's claws, drawing sparks and an ear-shattering screech that echoed throughout the room. Unfortunately for Riley, the Haxorus's physical strength was far stronger than he had anticipated as the latter began to wrestle out of Garchomp's grasp and force her back in an attempt to send her flying via a powerful toss manoeuvre.

"Excellent," the cultist cackled with glee. "Already now, my Pokémon is showing its superiority to something that is naturally stronger than it in nature. Haxorus, use Dragon Tail and send your opponent flying while she is preoccupied with trying to fight out of your grasp and await my further commands and orders."

The feuding Dragon-types continued to struggle as the Axe Jaw Pokémon caught its trainer's command. Nodding its head slightly before screaming a battle cry, it swept its hulking tail at the near-defenceless Garchomp who was far too preoccupied with trying to hold back her opponent's Dragon Claw from making contact with her and potentially inflicting horrendous damage. Not catching the secondary move coming from beneath her, Haxorus managed to smash her head-on with its rather large-sized and thick tail. As a result, the Mach Pokémon was sent flying backwards.

"Garchomp!" Riley cried out in fright. _"These never-before-seen Pokémon pack a powerful punch, I just hope they know what they are doing. Garchomp is already beginning to show weakness against an equally-powerful Dragon-type Pokémon, judging by its appearance."_

The Mach Pokémon was by far no means prepared for the sudden surprise attack as she was sent flying and tossed halfway across the armoured chamber before she slammed into a steel crate, denting the obstruction and leaving a rather deep indentation in the container. Grunting painfully, she cracked an eye open and witnessed her opponent gloating in a mocking chuckle.

"That's the last straw. Now you'll wish you never ever met me," she snarled angrily before struggling up, determined to continue the battle.

The cultist was amazed by Garchomp's great perseverance and skill to go so far in order to secure victory, but all of this only made him want to slay the dual-type Dragon/Ground pseudo-legendary Pokémon several times harder. Being able to single-handedly eliminate three Pokémon dragons alone gave him all the more reasons to rid of this threat in general. "Finish her off with outrage. Rip, tear, and maim your opponent as you wish."

Smiling gleefully and with eagerness to enjoy the bloodlust, the Andromedan Cult's Haxorus sprinted forward at the relatively helpless-looking adversary, at least in its eyes. With all of its energy and mind focusing on crushing the pseudo-legendary utilizing a myriad of punches, kicks, claws and varying types of melee attacks, it proceeded to smash every crate that stood in its way, symbolizing its impatient attitude to use other tactics such as bounding over the crates in order to reach its target. Being a common behaviour in dragon Pokémon that knew the move Outrage, it sent the user in a state of near-uncontrollable anger as it would go on a massive rampage to utterly destroy anything hostile within its range.

Frustrated at the prospect of the environment getting into its battle plans, the cultist's Haxorus smashed each and every metallic container that stood in its way en route to its target, spilling contents such as ammunition, explosives, ration packs, and various steel cases containing sensitive materials all over the ground of the cargo docks within the Black Obelisk.

"Garchomp, get up and evade the attack!" Riley screamed desperately, hoping his companion was still able to battle efficiently even though it was clear the Pokémon had taken a clear beating and potentially enough damage to land her into the critical zone.

"_It looks like my rival is helping me clear out this cluttered arena for me. This will assist me, as I'm never used to fighting in obstructed areas."_ she thought hastily, realizing she wouldn't have to watch her footing anymore throughout this battle. _"I just love it when my opponents give me the battlefield advantage as these fights progress."_

Struggling on her strengthened draconic feet, the Mach Pokémon breathed heavily as she took the very few amount of time she had on her hands to recover herself from the damage Haxorus managed to inflict on her moments earlier. Casting all doubts aside, she snorted one last time before leaping into the air, just moments before the Axe Jaw Pokémon was able to close the distance with her with its extremely powerful melee attacks.

"Awesome!" Riley pumped his fist into a triumphant fashion as he witnessed his Pokémon evade the potentially killing move from connecting with Garchomp. "Now attack it with Flamethrower!"

While Garchomp had initial questionings on the effectiveness of Fire-based attacks on a Dragon-type Pokémon such as herself, she executed the move anyways as she didn't know a variety of special Dragon-based attacks, save for Draco Meteor. However, she was still exhausted after using that move to defeat the Hydreigon earlier so she could not use the attack at the moment. The enclosed spaces of the cargo docks meant there was no room to spread out her Draco Meteor, limiting its effectiveness for starters.

"_I don't know what this Pokémon's exact type is, but…it's worth a try,"_ she mused to herself, being somewhat lost in this one-sided battle.

She knew it was imperative to keep her distance from the extremely damaging physical attacks that the Haxorus was capable of dishing out, and it didn't help her she was just as vulnerable to Dragon-based attacks just like her opponent.

Keeping herself afloat in the air as the Andromedan Cult's Pokémon down below continued its endless and uncontrollable thrashings, the dual-type Dragon/Ground Pokemon opened her toothed maw, revealing rows of moderately sharp teeth. Moments passed before a ball of fire emerged from within her throat. Seconds later, a torrential jet of fire was forcefully shot from her mouth and directed at the grounded Haxorus down below.

The cultist's Pokémon unleashed a screeching roar as it was bathed in a massive storm of flames which covered a wide surface area, but due to its natural typing it was relatively unaffected by the trademark Fire-based move. It easily shook off the flames and heat that overtook its body before cocking its head towards the air, where Garchomp levitated from up above with a very agitated-looking face.

"Hey, what gives?" Riley questioned. "Why isn't this new Pokémon taking damage from your Flamethrower?"

"_Sorry to disappoint you, but my assumptions were correct. This Pokémon, known as a Haxorus as I recalled it from my previous adventures, is a pure Dragon-type Pokémon meaning the majority of elemental attacks are not effective against it, save for ice. Of course, I have no such attacks in my list of available attacks,"_ Garchomp communicated with her temporary trainer via aura. _"It's nowhere near the level of being a pseudo-legendary Pokémon, which is my classification according to how the humans see me as, but it's very close."_ Running her thoughts through her mind, she had to formulate an effective strategy to somehow overpower the Pokémon without being beaten herself.

"Blame me for my carelessness…," Riley cursed himself under his breath. "I had no idea what we were really up against, considering these Pokémon aren't native around here."

"_Think nothing of it,"_ the Pokémon accepted his apology with a sincere smile._ "Everyone has to start somewhere, but as long as you don't surrender on me or order me to quit the battle, we'll be able to pull through on this one. Now let's finish this, my friend. This isn't the first time I've been in such a sour situation so do not worry about my well-being."_

"I understand. Now use Dragon Claw and attack the Haxorus from behind! Use your ability to be able to fly as a part of your advantage!" the Pokémon Trainer commanded fiercely and without mercy. _"Hopefully, this should turn the tables around…, Arceus, please make it work."_

The Mach Pokémon grinned once again at her trainer's unwavering support and courage. After all, she did have unwavering speed, agility, and the technique of levitation on her side, and this trio of advantages was all something her rivalling adversary all lacked, much to her relief. Keeping in mind she could be potentially knocked out by another Outrage, she made sure to keep on applying the hit-and-run tactic.

Moving in quickly, she glided through the air before delivering a quick slash to the Haxorus's armoured and plated back with Dragon Claw, forcing the Axe Jaw Pokémon to scream angrily in pain as her draconic nails raked across her target's surface with merciless and destructive strength. The cultist's Pokémon ignored the pain as it rapidly retaliated with yet another Dragon Claw of its own, but by the time it connected with the estimated location of its adversary, Garchomp was long gone. The latter had quickly delivered a swift strike before retreating to the top of one of the many crate stacks to prevent any unwanted counterattacks.

"Stop ordering your Pokémon to attack and run away like a coward at the same time!" the cultist whom possessed the dragon-type Pokémon urged Riley with rage. "You have a pseudo-legendary yet she can't take hits from something lower than it!"

Riley crossed his arms with a chuckle, realizing there was a way to turn this battle into his favour after all. "I'm sorry, but this Garchomp isn't exactly mine. I only order her to use attacks, she's brilliant enough to figure out battlefield advantages and disadvantages on her own, unlike your blind Pokémon that follow your laughable sect like blind Rattatas."

"You will pay for saying that to someone you should respect with all your life!" the cultist angrily blared at the undisciplined youth, or at least he thought. "Haxorus, go after Garchomp and use Dual Chop! If she won't come down here to fight, we'll take the battle to her!"

The Axe Jaw Pokémon instinctively obeyed his master's orders and requests as it leapt into the air and forcefully landed on one of the crates with so much pressure that the impact from its clawed legs managed to put a deep indenture into the crate's surface, but the titanium-reinforced container was reinforced enough to the point where it didn't collapse under the immense pressure the Dragon-type Pokémon gave it via the landing. Taking one glance at the Mach Pokémon, it rapidly dashed across the crates, bounding over each and every hole, gap and crack that came across its path as it closed in on its opponent at a moderate pace.

Placing herself into a defensive posture, Garchomp waited for the perfect opportunity to block the incoming strike and retaliate with Dragon Rush.

"Ready yourself, Garchomp!" her trainer warned from below, fearing that the same situation had occurred earlier shall be making an encore appearance. If that was the case, Riley estimated that his Pokémon wasn't going to be able to take any further hits without suffering critical damage. "Defend yourself with Slash!"

Garchomp was fast, but sooner or later, she had to defeat the Haxorus in some way. Running continuously only delayed the inevitable for his team.

The dual-type Dragon/Ground Pokémon nodded in confirmation after hearing her trainer's commands as she prepared for the onslaught. _"Dual Chop…not sure what kind of move it is, but I know that I can't risk getting more hits. If anything, I have to knock out this Haxorus as soon as I can."_

Her attacker leapt into the air, making sure not to accidently smash its head into the steel ceiling by mistake by controlling its jumps carefully. It rushed straight at the Mach Pokémon with both of its hands drawn into a chopping stance akin to karate masters about to demonstrate their superb and unnatural skills to cleanly slice hard objects in half with their mere hands.

At the same exact moment, Garchomp retaliated with a powerful slash attack with both of her claw-like extensions growing out of her wing/arm hybrids, intercepting both of Haxorus's claw swipes by a stroke of luck and skill. Both of the Pokémon began to engage each other in countless strikes comparable to swordsmen fencing off in a never-ending scuffle.

"_Don't worry about me, I can keep this up!"_ Garchomp spoke bravely to Riley via aura. Realizing she was far too preoccupied with blocking the rapidly incoming Dual Chops which resembled bullet punches, she waited for another opportunity to attack her quarry. She wasn't risking herself to more serious damage just so she could get a blow into her intended target.

The trainer simply nodded in response. There was little he could do in terms of giving advice as these new and strange, yet powerful Pokémon, were baffling him on many levels.

As the duel between the two Dragon-types wore on, Erlade was pitted against the Bisharp in a battle that took place in yet another area of the cargo sector complex. If there was actually an audience witnessing the battle firsthand, they would all reflect on the conflict as a face-off resembling knights attempting to slay each other with their weapons. This was no exaggeration, as both Pokémon fought on equal grounds with everything they were able to execute via their instincts, knowledge, and skill. Leaf Blades, Slashes, Metal Claws and various other melee-type moves that the two warrior-esque creatures exchanged were often met with no response or were simply blocked. Both were just far too stubborn to give in; Erlade was determined on ensuring that the Black Obelisk fell and not disappointing his human trainer while Bisharp savoured the taste of sipping his natural rival's blood after the eventual victory and being showered with rewards from the Andromeda Cult commander. Being both experts and tacticians in close-ranged physical battles, both Pokémon knew no equal when it came to a medieval-style sword clash.

The battle was all the much tougher for Riley as he was forced to keep track of not one, but _three_ Pokémon all in battle simultaneously. He was grateful his companions were capable of fighting on their own without his orders, to an extent. "I'll have to research and study these new Pokémon sometime," he mused to himself, eager to learn more about these creatures and their properties.

"This is getting outrageous!" the cultist that took command of the Bisharp complained. "Just smash that Gallade into the dirt already and get this over with! Give it up already, you prick!"

The last comment angered Erlade to an extent as he awaited the perfect opportunity to actually strike the cultist directly with a powerful Psycho Cut. This would kill, or wound, the Andromedan Cult follower's Pokemon depending on the circumstances. However, the Sharp Sword Pokémon he was facing off against was not allowing that to happen as it fiercely battled to protect its loyal master from any type of harm or injury.

"_This new combatant's a hell lot more stubborn than I thought,"_ Erlade mulled to himself as he focused on evading and looking for an opening to quickly strike back somehow.

"Close the distance with your opponent and use Metal Claw once again!" the cultist demanded fiercely.

Delivering a thrust from its bladed arm shaped like a dagger, the Pokémon resembling the fictional and fabled Dark Knights of the medieval era aimed its attack at the Psychic/Fighting-type's head with the intent to stab his opponent to death.

"Erlade, counter that with a parry via Leaf Blade!" Riley commanded as he turned his focus on his other Pokémon companion.

Catching his temporary trainer's order, the Pokémon/human hybrid quickly transformed both his bladed arms into lengthier weapons of melee battles, the sword-like extensions making up the primary section of his arm giving off an emerald-coloured glow as an aura surrounded them. Extending them to lengths comparable to a human-held broadsword, Erlade proceeded to use his arms to brush off his assailant's manoeuvres as the part Dark, part Steel-type Pokemon attempted to stab its rival in the head and chest with its lethally sharpened dagger-like knives.

Thrust after thrust was intercepted with the Leaf Blades Riley's Pokémon used in defence coupled with several evasive dodging techniques. The Bisharp began to show signs of frustration as it gritted its teeth after realizing none of its moves were connecting with its intended adversary.

"That's good, Erlade!" Riley complimented from a short distance away. "Keep this up and use Brick Break when you have the chance!"

The cultist had the same plans in mind as the Pokémon Trainer, and he wasn't about to let the dual-type Psychic/Fighting Pokémon utilize an extremely effective move against his prized Pokémon. "Bisharp, don't give the Gallade a chance to hit you with any Fighting-based moves and use Night Slash on him if the opportunity presents itself!"

"_This is getting complicated. With this odd new Pokémon capable of resisting Psycho Cut, I'm down to one move that happens to be super-effective against it. Not just that but it'll take even greater damage than normally expected," _Erlade hurriedly wondered. Despite having the advantage in his favour, the Bisharp was not giving him an easy time one bit as the Sharp Sword Pokémon continuously kept him on the defensive, allowing him little chance to fight back as each and every moment that passed he had to defend himself from incoming slashes.

However, one slight slip-up nearly made Erlade lose the upper hand entirely. The Bisharp waited for this perfect and most favourable moment to execute this surprise attack, and managed to exploit this to its advantage as it rapidly seized the opportunity with both of its cold, steel hands and quickly utilized Night Slash to hit his opponent. On the receiving end, the dual type Psychic/Fighting-type Pokémon was definitely not seeing this move incoming as it made contact with him.

The Blade Pokémon gritted in pain as the near-impossible-to-intercept move connected with his body, but due to his dual typing, the attack was rendered as neutrally effective, but the attack still left quite a mark in terms of stinging pain. Stumbling back, he realized he was at a major disadvantage due to his inability to fight properly in enclosed areas-and this was exactly what the rows of crates aligning the temporary battlefield were doing.

"Time for Plan B and fight like Miss Garchomp over there, Spinarak-man style," he whispered to himself quietly as he kept his eyes on the crates.

Quickly leaping into the air to avoid being confined in the mazes of the cargo holding area, the hybrid found his footing on another crate, but to his horror, his opponent was rapidly closing in with frightening speed as the latter bounded into the air after him and drove his sword in a downward fashion as if it was planning to impale Erlade in the head with the divebombing-style manoeuvre.

"Weave around it, Erlade!" Riley commanded forcefully. "Strike back as soon as your opponent connects to the ground!"

At the same exact moment where his trainer gave him the command, the Psychic/Fighting-type Pokémon time found the perfect strategy to best this battle after all.

"Gore the Gallade to death with one stroke!" the cultist forcefully shouted, wishing to taste and savour a fast victory.

With its right arm extended, the Bisharp began to dive toward its opponent down below, with its right arm's blade extended by at least four times its normal length. Twisting the expression on its face into a triumphant smirk, the emotion it showed told all those who were observing the battle that it was sure going to enjoy murdering its enemy in cold blood, but it was no surprise to most veterans. Wild Bisharps without masters and trainers were often the masters of killing, as their sadistic and careless natures made them proficient killers alongside the Pawniards they commanded during their battles. It continued to shoot down towards Erlade at full speed, with its lengthened arm drawn.

This was exactly what the Gallade had wanted it to do.

"Nice choice, it gave me all the more options to work with," he commented, mere moments before the sword nearly made contact with his face; but it never happened.

Stepping back at the exact moment, Erlade was able to dodge the incoming sword and the Bisharp had no opportunity of stopping as its weapon went downwards and became accidentally lodged inside the very crate both fighters were battling atop upon. The steel extension was sharp to a point where it could slice through other types of metals, but this proved to be its undoing in the current battle. This side effect caused the Pokémon's own weapon to become embedded too deep for removal as the dual-type Dark/Steel desperately tried to remove it from the crate. Its struggles and efforts though, ended in futility.

"_Erlade was able to work up a strategy of his own…by forcing his opponent to attack him in brute force and a lack of concern for its own defences, he was able to get the latter in a very sticky situation…literally!"_ Riley mused with excitement. He was really impressed that his Pokémon was capable of using unique strategies suited to his environment to fight effectively. "Now, Erlade! Use Brick Break to inflict as much damage as you possibly can and couple it up with a Low Sweep!"

Grinning devilishly and narrowing his sharp, piercing red eyes, the Blade Pokémon began his assault against his adversary. He tried to hold back his cracks of laughter as he eyed his enemy struggle its incapacitated arm lodged inside the crate desperately. "I'll save my laughs for later," he muttered before charging at his enemy in hopes of bludgeoning the Bisharp with a powerful Brick Break.

"Bisharp, pull yourself together and counterattack immediately!" the cultist in charge of the Sharp Sword Pokémon blared desperately. To his side, his partner whom commanded the Monferno to attack Piplup tried to hide his cackles as the little "mistake" that got the former's Pokémon in such a deep pickle was far too hilarious to not laugh at.

The Bisharp that followed his trainer's commands obeyed without haste and forced itself to remove the sword stuck inside the crate, but it was more difficult than it had expected it to be. By the time it managed to somewhat achieve a slight amount of success of bringing its lodged arm extension out slightly, a shadow towered over the Pokémon. The figure sneered a bit before delivering a powerful punch right to its face.

"You fought bravely, but unfortunately, you don't fight fairly with your foul play tactics," Erlade spoke calmly as he smashed his rival with a Brick Break right to the face. "Eat my fist of justice!"

The jarring punch forced the Dark/Steel-type Pokémon to yell out in pain as the strike dealt extensive damage to the Pokémon due to its double weakness to the fighting-type element. One hit wasn't enough in Erlade's opinion though; as soon as the first punch connected with his target, he continued the assault by throwing punches in a rapid-firing fashion comparable to another Fighting-based attack, Bullet Punch.

"Keep it up, Erlade! Once you feel you have done enough damage, kick the Pokémon away with a Low Sweep as planned earlier!" Riley ordered, knowing they were definitely going to defeat this particular Pokémon with the advantage on their side now. While Garchomp continued to battle Haxorus, Piplup was showing her signs of struggling against the Monferno, but for some reason, deep down; the trainer felt a strange aura coming from the tiny Penguin Pokémon. _"Not good, but…the little girl isn't showing any signs of giving up."_

Flurries of punches were thrown at Bisharp, as if Erlade was using and treating his opponent as nothing more than a mere punching bag. To the honourable Pokémon however, this didn't matter for the Bisharp had attempted to gore him earlier with Metal Claw. Each punch he managed to inflict on his quarry was like a breath of fresh air after venting his anger. On the receiving end, the other Pokémon could do little to defend itself except try to hold off the attacks with its still-free left arm, but this was mainly ineffective as Erlade would simply attack from a different angle whenever it happened.

"Come on, do something! Don't just stand there!" the cultist whom commanded the Sharp Sword Pokémon yelled angrily, both fuming with frustration and embarrassment at the same time. It was unbelievable for him that a single mistake gave these non-believers such a big chance to easily claim the fight. "Use Night Slash with your other free hand!"

The Bisharp nodded its head as a confirmation of the order and raised its other hand before the sharp protrusion sprouting from the back of its palm extended into a blade-like extension.

"Low Sweep, Erlade," Riley called out calmly, confident that this fight was going to be his. "Kick him away and break his sword in the process if you must!"

Ethics of battling were very important to the Pokémon Trainer and Researcher, but in a fight against such enemies, he had no ounce of mercy for these savages. It was extremely obvious to the young human that the cultists or whoever these freak shows were wouldn't show the same side of their attitude towards him anyway.

The fray above his position unfolded itself at last after the dual-type Psychic/Fighting-type Pokémon halted his dealing of punches and chops with his bladed arms and immediately switched his fighting tactic by sending a powerful kick right at the Bisharp's armoured torso. Not witnessing the incoming move due to its continued attempts to remove its arm still trapped inside the metallic crate, the Sharp Sword Pokémon was subjected to a hard-hitting jab that Erlade directed right at it.

A massive yell of pain elicited from the humanoid-shaped Dark/Steel-type Pokémon assured Riley's Pokémon that the move had dealt relentless damage to his enemy. With one last thrust from his right leg, Erlade executed a sidekick technique right at the Bisharp with a force so hard it literally sent the affected Pokémon flying. With a horrendous cracking noise, the embedded sword separated from its right arm as the blade remained in the very same crate it was lodged in, with the Pokémon flying as it rocketed through the air and crashed right into its own trainer.

"Now for the grand finale that'll give them a grand taste of their own poisons," Erlade said devilishly as he closed his eyes, channelled his mind energy into pure telekinetic powers and proceeded to execute his finisher.

Looking at the many crates littered throughout the storage chamber, he had the perfect finishing move in mind.

"Oww…," the cultist groaned after colliding with his own Pokémon. "That didn't go too well…" Shaking his head slightly, he took a quick glimpse at the Gallade only to realize it wasn't done with the battle.

Although the hybrid had very limited telekinesis powers due to his forte being in the physical department, he nevertheless possessed the staple ability the majority of Psychic-type Pokémon had in their arsenal since birth. Focusing all his attention on one of the crates, he lifted the extremely heavy piece of metal through the air with extreme precision and skill, rapidly moved it over the heads of the downed Bisharp and the cultist whom owned it, and released his control on the massive object as it was sent downwards at his hapless victims.

With a massive crashing noise, the Andromedan Cultist was immediately smashed into paste while his Pokémon was most likely left flattened into the fashion of a crushed beer or soft drink can. All that was heard was a scream that lasted a split second or so, most likely from the doomed human being compressed to death by the crate in the process.

"Was that really necessary?" Riley asked, his tone clearly containing traces of controversy of his Pokémon's act. Thankfully to him, he did not have to witness any bloody execution sequence as he had seen enough a few days prior when the unfortunate Hitmonchan was grinded to his death by the dreaded UAAF transforming tank. That scene was sure to haunt the trainer for years to come.

"For better or for worse, that Pokémon tried to gore me. It's all fair in the end." The Pokémon cooled his temper down as he crossed his bladed arms across his chest. Bounding through the air and landing at his trainer's side with a rather large sense of pride, he concluded his contribution of the battle but quickly realized his partner Piplup was not faring so well. "That's not good…"

"Piplup, counterattack with Bubblebeam!" her trainer desperately commanded, hoping to get some response from the tiny Penguin Pokémon as the Monferno brutalized her with a series of Fire Punches.

Much to his horror, the Pokémon under his momentary possession did not comply with his request, as she was so injured and beaten senseless that she wasn't able to hear his words.

Unlike Garchomp or Erlade, Piplup, being a first-stage Pokémon, had almost no chances in terms of standing up against the last cultist's Monferno. Even if she did manage to possess the elemental advantage, the dual type Fire/Fighting-type Pokémon was just too much for her due to the great difference between skill level and strength. Her clumsy manoeuvrability and lack of skill in battling made this all the much worse, as the majority of moves her opponent had thrown at her managed to connect. Surprisingly, to the Monferno, it was rather impressed that the little Pokémon continued to remain in battle even though the majority of fighters would resign from the fray after being subjected to such an array of attacks, ranging from punches, kicks, uppercuts to whirlpools of flames and heat. But no matter what happened, the Water-type Pokemon would struggle to her frail-looking feet, giving her opponent a horribly scarred impression.

Being smashed against the cold surface of the cargo containers sent a wave of jarring pain and agony through Riley's Pokémon, but the torture was definitely not enough to dissuade her into surrendering and withdrawing from the fight.

"I can't give up now…I can't embarrass myself in front of my trainer and his companions," the relatively petite Pokémon hissed in a weakened state. She couldn't bear the thought of having Garchomp mock her for being the only Pokémon not contributing any usefulness in this one battle. A few metres away from the Penguin Pokémon, the cultist's Pokémon chortled triumphantly at its opponent's weak gesture and futile resistance she was attempting to put up.

"Finish the insect with Focus Punch!" the cultist who owned the Monferno barked.

The simian entity proceeded to crack both of its fists before channelling its energy in preparation for a massive punch that would surely deal tremendous damage if it was able to connect. Seconds passed before the Pokémon unleashed a piercing battle scream as it sprinted forward at the relatively dazed Piplup, a smile stretched across its monkey-like face as the distance between the two Pokémon closed. Right before the final moment, though, something unexpected to both sides of the brawl occurred.

The cultist took off the hood that concealed his facial features, revealing a relatively pale youth no older than his mid-twenties, in order to grasp a better sense at what was actually going on; a Pokémon evolution event. "What the hell?"

Blinding light engulfed Piplup as her entire body was cloaked with the illumination, erasing all her standard physical features as streaks and rays of the glow being sent in all directions, making the semi-dimmed environment seem brighter than the afternoon on a cloudless sunny day. The figure continued to grow in size until it was around approximately four-foot tall, and in moments, the light began to fade away. Throughout the entire process, the Monferno, whom was so concentrated on rushing at its quarry and ending the battle quickly, did not expect this sudden surprise and thus it became stunned and was forced to halt its attack, its vision blurred and blinded from looking directly into the source of light.

The light disappeared, revealing a Prinplup standing in all her glory and might. The usually weak Pokémon had now evolved into its second stage; much to the horror of the cultists that witnessed the evolution unfold. A proud Pokémon with an introverted type of attitude that only cares for itself, it was a being that differed drastically from its first stage.

"Piplup has achieved evolution," Riley whispered, somewhat proud of her. "I knew she was on the verge, but I never expected her to do so, at least not yet."

Erlade chuckled in response to the human's comment. "Looks like the beating that Monferno triggered enough determination and desire for payback to evolve and best her opponent on even odds. It seems she's a lot more confident now."

The penguin gave a slight smirk from her beaked mouth, moving parts of her body around a bit as she got used to her new body. "This'll take some getting used to," she grumbled to herself.

"Don't give her the chance to retaliate! Finish her off now!" the cultist demanded. However, his Pokémon did not respond in any fashion whatsoever as it was still blinded from the light generated from the evolution process.

"_Not today,"_ Prinplup spoke mentally. _"It's time to finish this battle once and for all, and with a spectacular end."_

Planting her feet firmly into the ground, she opened her relatively small beak before firing a torrential stream of water with great force. Compared to her old incarnation, she lacked the power and strength to utilize the Hydro Pump move when she was still a Piplup and thus she did not find it reliable under many circumstances, especially when it came with the recoil and blowback it generated. However, she now had a more well-built body and thus was able to use the move with extreme efficiency, giving her new battle options and being a new yet powerful addition to Riley's team.

She didn't even bother to think twice as she directed the move straight at the still confused Monferno that so stupidly rushed into battle.

The fire monkey screeched in pain as the water blasted it back with great pressure, dealing super-effective damage and driving the Pokémon straight at the same human who commanded it. Both subjects were shot back as they smashed through a row of weaker crates with so much force that the duo literally flew through them before finally slamming into a sturdier container. Ironically, the Monferno merely fainted but its trainer broke a few bones upon impact. In addition, the cultist cushioned the collision of his Pokémon, but they were definitely out of commission for the time being.

Both individuals fell unconscious, leaving the cult squad leader as the last remaining member in the arena as his Haxorus continued to attempt its attack on Garchomp in hopes of beating her into submission.

"That's how it's done," she spoke in her own language before carefully returning to her trainer. "Did I perform umm… adequately, Riley? Sorry I was such a crybaby earlier, but I couldn't do much as a Piplup."

"Nonsense," Riley assured her with a heartwarming smile. "You're always a valued partner to our team, even when you were a mere Piplup."

His water-type Pokémon grinned happily in response as she nodded. "I'm glad I was able to contribute something here."

"This…this can't be happening…," the last surviving and conscious cultist uttered in horror and intimidation.

Being the last remaining cultist to remain on the field and the last line of defence before the intruders were capable of accessing the main engineering complex of the Black Obelisk, the cult squad commander felt extremely insecure and threatened at the odds now stacked completely against him. With one of his squad members killed in action and the other left completely incapacitated, he was now alone against a force of three extremely well-trained Pokémon that showed little to no mercy to his followers. His Haxorus wasn't faring much better like the other Pokémon, with Garchomp easily gaining the upper hand by exploiting openings the Axe Jaw Pokémon gave her. Whenever the chance presented itself, the Mach Pokémon would quickly rake or bash her opponent with Dragon Claw or Dragon Rush.

Left utterly speechless, the last cultist gasped in utter fear and shock, lost at what to do. Having lost his faith in his Haxorus in its ability to win this battle as a whole, he witnessed the Pokémon suffer its ultimate defeat as it began to show telltale signs of potentially fainting from extensive damage. As a feeble gesture of still trying to put up a fight, the Axe Jaw Pokémon attempted to utilize Dual Chop and Dragon Claw in hopes of injuring its attacker somewhat, but to no avail. Garchomp was just too speedy and agile, not to mention skilled, in terms of dealing with the attacker after exhausting her enemy's energy earlier. This left the Dragon-type to salvage for its own survival with its trainer abandoning it and no longer giving any orders for it to retaliate.

Realizing the pure Dragon-type Pokémon was no longer putting up much of a fight, Riley's Pokémon decided to end the battle before she placed too much stress on her already wounded body.

"It's time I put an end to this little charade!" Garchomp snarled angrily as she blindsided Haxorus in the torso with a powerful tackle. The Pokémon on the receiving end of the move bellowed in pain and paralysis before Riley's combatant grabbed the Pokémon with her powerful fin-like extensions, hefted her opponent into the air, and with all her physical strength, tossed the Pokémon that was slightly taller than her right into a crate.

With a gigantic banging sound upon crashing onto the steel container, the Haxorus fainted from the collision, its vision going black as it no longer lacked the energy to continue the brawl.

"…that's how it is done. And stay down," Garchomp panted, her body littered and strewn with scratch scars all obtained from the battle that took place momentarily ago. She gave the downed Andromedan Cult Pokémon one last kick to the body to ensure it was down for good.

The cult squad leader wasn't one to stick around for defeat speeches or anything remotely similar to that. Fearing the potential consequences of facing the human and his Pokémon, the cultist immediately abandoned his now fainted Pokémon and downed comrades before turning tail to run.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere!" the Mach Pokémon shrieked as she shot straight for the cowardly entity like a missile and, feeling absolutely no remorse for the human for his allegiance and what he was willing to do if he won the battle, gripped him by the neck with her wings.

The cultist instinctively reached for the standard issue military combat knife he kept under his robe, but he was cut short as the Pokémon that held him captive snapped off his arm with one bite from her deadly jaws, spewing blood from the wound as the man screamed in pain upon loss of his limb.

Riley, Erlade and Prinplup all looked on in horror at their companion's bloodthirsty and savage attitude. Over the last few days, she was displaying murderous intentions of taking no prisoners. "Garchomp, stop! Don't-"

Riley's words came a little too late as Garchomp lifted the cloaked human into the air and like a spear, threw him out of the Black Obelisk via the one-way windows. The helpless cultist shattered the windows as he was flung to his death at heights exceeding more than fifty stories high. His scream echoed through the air before it was consumed by the howling desert winds, a sign he had either fallen to his death or was still on his way down.

"I wasn't about to let him try anything funny, such as lock us in or something. Stabbing me is definitely out of the question in this case," the Mach Pokémon piped up in defence of her actions. "Don't know why you hapless softies are squabbling with me and showing mercy for the enemy. Considering the fact you literally squashed one of them into a pile of bloody jello." She then fixed Erlade with an accusing glare. "Well, Erlade…"

Her other teammates observed her with a deadpanned expression, without any comments to say regarding what they were really willing to do in order to overcome the adversaries that got in their way. Were they really no better off than their merciless enemies?

"…I said too much." She shook her head, wiping the sides of her toothed mouth clean of blood. "What next?"

Everyone sighed, but returned to the objective at hand. "One more area before we'll reach the power core, and hopefully, the one at the top of this mess," Erlade spoke up after some slight hesitation.

"…lead the way then." the pseudo-legendary Pokemon trailed off before bending aside the locked metal gate that led towards an area with a sign that read "Main Engineering" over it.

The team quickly pulled themselves together after a few moments of silence and rushed up to the next level in preparation to face whatever awaited them as they made their approach to the core of the diabolical and ominous UAAF structure.

* * *

**Battlefield, Outside the Black Obelisk**

As Riley and his squad of Pokémon proceeded down to their objective of finding a method to either disable or level the Black Obelisk, the Rangers had a whole new dilemma on their hands. The Black Obelisk or the Andromeda Cult Armed Forces were no longer the significant threat. In fact, it was the massive Basilisk aerial destroyer that threatened to bomb the entire platoon on the ground into oblivion; even the air units wouldn't be spared in the end as the UAAF bomber had significant anti-air ordnance and other weapons that defended the machine from outside threats with deadly efficiency.

Havoc and his volunteer Rangers who were courageous enough to take part in such an operation quickly gathered and hatched a simple plan to cripple the massive aircraft with the limited resources they possessed. A quick analysis by the Ranger Commando and his intelligence agents on site revealed a glaring weakness in the aircraft's structure; the engine systems. Since a massive air assault wasn't probable, they were left with one choice; plant explosives on the VTOL-style engines and pray to Arceus the bomber would drop out of the sky.

If not, they might as well consider all the efforts made earlier as fruitless and pointless. With all the Aerial Rangers assembled in every fighter plane available, the Commando led the charge against the UAAF-built war machine from the back of his Pidgeot.

"Listen up, boys and girls," he announced over his communications earpiece. "I want everyone to hold their fire on the enemy contacts on the ground and redirect all your attention at the monstrosity currently headed towards our position. If this thing gets close, we are cooked. We have some reinforcements but they won't help much if we sit back and laze away."

Behind him were dozens of F-22s flanking the current leader of the platoon, many of them procured from a reinforcing Ranger division that had managed to support them, much to Havoc's relief. As his team was dangerously running short of materials and weapons, this gave him an easier time in dealing with the Basilisk bomber. Otherwise, he would have to rely on unprotected Rangers riding on the back of Pokémon to attack the aircraft, and this often was too dangerous to risk valuable lives, human and Pokémon alike.

The Basilisk destroyer had also begun to descend its altitude too in preparation to strafe the Rangers down below with its load of high-explosive incendiary bombs along with its other armaments aside from the payload of bombs it carried, and this gave Havoc yet another opportunity; supporting AH-64 Apache gunships would be able to provide support fire, reviving their usefulness and role in the battle.

Aboard the UAAF bomber, gun crews and other personnel prepared themselves for combat as the Rangers drew close. They were attacked almost immediately, with onboard alarm systems blaring off as tank shells, Pokémon attacks, missiles and countless of enemy contacts drew close and opened fire almost immediately.

A combination of heavy 50-calibre machine guns, ion cannons, supercharged anti-armour lasers and missile defence systems began their firing sequences, easily destroying any targeted F-22s in the process and downing Ranger gunships that had strayed too close to the behemoth.

"Sir, it looks like they aren't going to welcome us just like that," the navigator announced, keeping a close check of the entire area being surveyed by the aircraft's radar systems. "They're throwing their full might at us, ground and air alike. I'm analyzing the force composition as we speak. I can confirm they have reinforcements on their sides now."

"Good. We'll retaliate the same way. Fire the cruise missiles at the ground targets," the commander in charge of all operations aboard the titanic bomber spoke coldly. Looking at the vehicle's structural integrity and vitality, the man received some relief when he realized the Rangers were inflicting nothing more than small dents and scratches on the hull of the aircraft.

"Roger that. Cruise missiles are in the air and all targets are locked on the map."

Down below on the ground, the Rangers fired round after round of ammunition from their vehicles, rocket artillery pieces, and shoulder-mounted rocket launchers. The Pokémon, mainly consisting of heavy assault types such as Rhyperiors, Tyranitars and Aggrons, all used their Stone Edge move in hopes of somehow finding a way to disable the aircraft. A wave of rockets, shells and sharpened pieces of stones were sent into the air akin to fireworks and they promptly made explosive contact with the bomber, with little damage done.

"Keep up the fire!" a sergeant screamed on the ground. "We have to provide enough support for Lieutenant Havoc in the air! We cannot let him down!"

The troops all obediently obeyed his order as the second wave of attacks began, but the Basilisk bomber actually fought back this time, in the form of cruise missiles directed at the soldiers on the ground. The weary men, women and Pokémon all widened their eyes in fear as the warheads screamed down upon them with a whining screech and deadly accuracy.

"Incoming!" a Ranger screamed as he abandoned his Humvee, diving for cover.

Another one, along with his partner, ditched his disposable anti-air missile launcher before fleeing in hopes of escaping the blast. "Go; get the heck out of here! We have cruise missiles inbound!"

The Pokémon that assisted them in the battle performed their best as they too tried to destroy the incoming missiles in midair before they were in detonating range. The Rhyperiors growled as they exerted their enormous strength and began to fire off Rock Wrecker attacks, hoping to use their projectiles as a method of missile interception, with the Aggrons and Tyranitars bravely switching their offensives into a defensive manoeuvre as they shielded their human partners with their hulking bodies, as their bodies were naturally resistant to shrapnel or explosive-type attacks.

The majority of the warheads were destroyed prematurely before they were in range of impacting any of their targets, but a few managed to claim several vehicles and lives in the blast as armoured units exploded into scrap while humans were sent flying like rag dolls. Pokémon that were caught in the blast radius of the UAAF-launched missiles going off too were also killed, or if they were lucky, fainted from the explosions. Troops, vehicles and Pokémon alike all scattered to avoid being caught in clusters, but thanks to the commander aboard the Basilisk aerial destroyer scattering his missiles for reasons inexplicable, this allowed the Rangers to take little casualties and quickly re-group for a counterattack.

"Get up, everyone!" the sergeant demanded, a trail of blood leaking down from his forehead. "On your feet now! The second wave won't take long to arrive!" Assisting a wounded Ranger to his feet, he quickly surveyed the mess around him.

Many vehicles were still in functioning order, with many Rangers and their Pokémon moving to a defensive position as they prepared for more of the Basilisk bomber's onslaught. The dead bodies and smoking carcasses of not-so-lucky men, women, Pokémon along with destroyed vehicles made the sergeant wince. The battle was a complete mess from the start, but it wasn't like they were able to retreat anyways…

Up in the air, a full-blown air battle erupted as F-22s and F-35s clashed in a dogfight, shooting each other down in a highly chaotic clash as one faction escorted the Ranger Lieutenant towards his objective and the other trying to gun down anyone that was not affiliated with the UAAF. Aircraft after aircraft exploded into luminous fireballs, with almost no pilots emerging from the doomed vehicles in one piece. Above them, the Basilisk destroyer began unleashing its ordnance to support its escorts and at the same time started firing upon the ground forces down below with a barrage of plasma bolts and heavy machine gun fire. Small specks of explosions went off against the bomber's belly and wings, but with little significant damage done due to the thick armour it possessed. The fact that the Rangers received significant reinforcements from a sub-faction greatly helped tip the odds for Havoc's division.

Being the sole air cavalry unit in the air, Havoc had a tolerable reason to be riding on a Pokémon in this fray; he had to get close enough to drop several C4s on the vehicle's most vital parts, notably, the engines. The Commando hung on for dear life as his loyal Pokémon braved the storm of bullets, flak, explosions and mayhem that was going off all around them.

"Pidgeot, bank right!" the Ranger yelled as a failing F-35 spiralled towards them after the latter was hit fatally in the wing by a stray missile and began to fall towards the ground, with the pilot desperately trying to maintain control to his dying fighter plane.

The Bird Pokémon gave a slight nod before performing several aileron rolls in the air, making sure its rider did not fall off in the ensuing tactical move. Just by a stroke of luck, they barely avoided the collision, with the human on the Pokémon's back actually feeling a slight wave of heat, presumably from the streak of fire that plane emitted.

"That was _far_ too close," the commando remarked, his heart pounding rapidly.

Their danger of approaching the Basilisk bomber was far from over as they risked the potential of being shot down by its defences. Fortunately, the Rangers kept up the distraction despite the massive casualties that were mounting on both warring sides' lists.

Aboard the titanic UAAF aircraft, the personnel were finally notified to the presence of Havoc as they witnessed a single Pokémon and its rider rapidly approaching the aircraft. The navigator, in particular, was rather outright left baffled and flabbergasted at the fact a single human was diving straight into the vehicle's firing range of its defences whilst riding on something with virtually no protection. This was a rare moment, as only the bravest Rangers would ride into a heated firefight from the back of a Pokémon. Witnessing this phenomenon from one of the gun turret cameras, he immediately turned to the commander and alerted him of the situation.

"Sir, I think you'd better come see this," he spoke breathlessly. "I think this was the main reason the Rangers even took a dare to intercept us in the sky."

The commander rose out of his chair at the bridge of the aircraft before wandering over to investigate what was going on. "This better be good," he growled impatiently as he ran his eyes across the camera before being met with the sight of Havoc on the back of his Pokémon, diving towards the left wing of the bomber with near Mach 2 speeds. "Shit, that's Havoc in the flesh…"

"Who is he?" the navigation officer queried.

"That's Havoc, nicknamed Nick Seymour Parker by many of his fellow men. He's a legendary Ranger with a mission success rate of 95%," the captain of the Basilisk aircraft explained. "He tops other Rangers like Lunick or Solana in terms of being the stuff of legends…but then, I guess I have a shot at putting him down." A diabolical grin drifted across the UAAF official's face-for if he was able to eliminate the potential threat of a Ranger endangering the survival of Donald Zetta's corporation and its allies, he would be granted an instant promotion. "Where is he headed for?"

More personnel caught his request as a fire control officer turned to his commander. "The left wing. I suspect he plans to destroy the bomber's left wing in order to ground the aircraft."

"Order all gunners in charge of the port side of the bomber to redirect all fire from the attacking F-22s and shoot down Lieutenant Havoc on the double. I cannot risk him jeopardizing the prototype by giving him a chance to C4 the command vehicle!" Pounding his fist angrily against the communications panel, he fumed angrily, feeling both thrilled and angered at the same time.

"Roger that." The majority of the UAAF soldiers onboard tapped into several microphones before broadcasting the order to the gunners stationed at the turrets, cannons and other defensive emplacements installed on the vehicle. "This is a command from the captain himself. You have a new target; aim for the lone Ranger approaching the vessel."

Outside, Havoc continued his life-risking approach as he noticed all the guns on the port side of the aerial monstrosity fall silent, alter their aiming positions, and began to train their sights at him. It was evident they were going to attempt to shoot him down.

He had almost no chances to give any warnings as the weapons all drawn at him began to fire, streaks emitting from bullets and blue bolts of plasma hurtled at him as each and every one of them nearly claimed his life.

"Pidgeot, fly faster! Let's approach the bomber from underneath and shoot straight up for the engines!"

The skillful Bird Pokémon gave a small caw as a sign of confirming the move, and flapping its wings at speeds that made a helicopter rotor's blades at full power look slow; it arced around the incoming shots with little to no difficulties. Enemy F-35s began to take notice of this too and despite not being given the order to down Havoc, the pilots had the same motive in mind as the captain; the prospect of an immediate promotion upon eliminating a target of high strategic importance.

"He's definitely mine," a UAAF veteran pilot hissed ominously under his breath, pushing forward on his controls as he pursued his prey under the cover of the explosive battle. The Ranger Commando was well aware of this, and he only sped up and weaved more often to prevent himself from going down from the gunfire of his pursuer.

"See if you can keep up with the PRC's finest soldier, you corporate mercenary hound," Havoc announced silently.

Squads of F-22s immediately seized this opportunity as no suppressive fire stopped them from approaching the Basilisk bomber. However, the UAAF-aligned F-35s were not about to give the Rangers an easy time as the latter aircraft, in all their jet-black paint schemes and United Aerospace Armed Forces coat of arms glory, dived down on the aircraft from the sky above in a mockup of Staraptors diving at their prey for the kill.

"Scatter and lose them, then return fire!" a squadron pilot commanded. "Let's show these vultures how the Rangers kick some serious ass!"

The UAAF fighter planes fired off a barrage of laser-guided missiles. The tracking warheads launched from the weapon bays of their wielders and destroyed several Ranger F-22s in the process whom received the order a bit too late. Unfortunately, the attacking pilots did not pay attention to the ground defences. Several Ranger armoured vehicles specializing in anti-aircraft warfare fired off some missiles and rounds of incendiary bullets, severely damaging the marauding F-35s as they either started smoking or were blown to pieces entirely. In order to prevent themselves from being bombed, the Ranger ground forces pulled back with every few meters the Basilisk advanced on them. As the bomber aircraft was painfully slow (traveling at about 20km per hour given its nature as a prototype) its speed proved to be its undoing with the Rangers using this to kite their enemy with hit-and-run tactics.

The Basilisk aerial destroyer's personnel only realized later that Havoc might as well have been the diversion for starters. To their fright, the majority of turrets and artillery weapons were beginning to explode in detonations from accurately-targeted Ranger missiles and other forms of ordnance, rendering the bomber helpless against incoming enemies as it was unable to defend itself on its own.

Without any threat of enemy fire, the F-22s were able to dive in for accurate and well-timed attacks.

"Sir, we've lost 75% of the starboard defences. Our escorts are doing their best to repel the attackers but the attacks are too immense! Armour and structural integrity are down to 60% and we're rapidly losing power!" the communications officer reported frightfully.

"Do something you idiots!" the commander roared in desperation and frustration as he slammed his fist against the armrests of his chair. "We have to make sure we are able to at least-"

He was not given an opportunity to finish his sentence as shockwaves of explosions rocked the aircraft and caused the entire aircraft's bridge to rumble, the tremor throwing the personnel off their footing. Onboard electronics began to show signs of failing and malfunction as the room briefly went dark for a few seconds before the lighting returned to the chamber.

Outside, the Ranger's Apache Gunships, clearly recognizable by the PRC coat of arms emblazoned on the sides of the vehicle fuselages took the liberty to extensively wound the armoured monster's other defences with a barrage of unguided missiles and their anti-armour cannons. The starboard weapons were promptly transformed into smouldering and inoperable wrecks, sending trails of smoke steaming from the positions of where the artillery pieces and defence guns used to be.

"Targets destroyed," a gunship pilot reported. "The Basilisk's main plasma cannons are now officially helpless. Move on and begin the destruction of the main airframe of the unit!"

The squad of helicopters rose to a higher elevation as they began to saturate the bomber's engines with even more missiles and machine gun fire, only to be met with more F-35s just so happening to pass by over the area and falling right into the targeting sights of the futuristic fighter planes.

"We've got predators hot on our trail and locked on us! Everyone fall back now!"

As the whirlybirds were near-helpless against the approaching aerial superiority fighters, they were left with no chance against them as many of the Apaches went down with a few bursts of gunfire from the UAAF fighters.

"Losing control to primary engine systems!" the squadron pilot yelled as he desperately tried to regain control of his vehicle. Only moments did he, along with several unfortunate pilots, crash their vehicles on the Basilisk bomber's wing, some exploding immediately while other slid along the wing before exploding after sliding and tumbling into the engines that provided the strength and power for the UAAF-made experimental aircraft to fly.

This was both a doom-bringer for the Rangers and Andromedan Cultists; the Rangers had lost even more what were potentially irreplaceable losses, especially in the form of expensive military hardware while the cultists' final line of defence and last weapon against the Pokémon Ranger Corps began to show its signs of crashing down from the sky.

Realizing all hope was lost in terms of bombing the Rangers utilizing his initial plan, the UAAF captain aboard decided to continue the charge and hopefully crash his bomber into the greatest concentration of Ranger ground forces. With a final message to his crew, the commander gripped both his fists tightly as he spoke his final words.

"Prepare the bomber for a crash course against the Rangers. If we are not able to bomb them, we'll take them down via kamikaze. If…there is anyone who does not wish to go down like this, you are free to evacuate and surrender with all your shame to our mortal and sworn enemies." Unlike most of the other UAAF commanders, he lived by the same principle as Havoc of not forcing his men and women to their deaths via suicidal orders and giving them a chance to live if they chose that path.

Some officers promptly left the command bridge, but many stayed. Giving a final salute and taking a moment of silence, the final order was given. As the bomber began to alter its course towards the Ranger forces, many officers and other crewmen began to parachute out of the dying aircraft, with many being shot down in the crossfire in the process by the F-22s or the UAAF's F-35s.

"Bombing bays are prepared as requested," the fire control officer spoke, with some hesitation in his voice due to the increasing risk of the flying behemoth crashing in the process. "ETA to attack zone is 10 minutes."

"Good. Let's finish this…Donald Zetta and Giovanni will be proud." The commander slipped back into his captain's chair as he prepared for the final moments of his life.

On the ground, the Pokémon Rangers began to break out in fear and panic as they witnessed the Basilisk bomber, now flaming and falling apart with each passing second, slowly descend upon them. The massive aircraft was now only about 4,000 feet in the air and it would only be moments before the vehicle either began to drop its bombs or suddenly crash on them.

"All non-air units fall back," Havoc commanded as he continued his approach, looking for an opportunity to slip in and deliver the explosives as the F-35s continued to tail him. "I repeat: all units fall back to a safe position. All anti-air units provide covering fire for the retreating aerial divisions. That's an order."

With some hesitation and unwillingness to desert their commander and their aerial comrades, the ground forces did what they could and quickly fell back. Many attempted to rescue whatever equipment was left in the field, such as crippled M1 Abrams tanks or any fallen Pokémon that might have been wounded during the battle.

"Time to end this. Let's see who's tougher!" Havoc spoke as he prepared to move in for the killing blow, enraging to score some revenge on these horrible creatures who had claimed themselves to be human and had taken thousands of his brave and fearless men and women's lives over the past few days.

* * *

**_Can anyone guess what Garchomp's true identity may actually be? Take a wild guess. No, there will be no punishments for wrong answers. Go ahead, take a guess! If anyone needs a hint, well, there's only been one character in the anime and manga so far to rightfully possess a Garchomp. Well, that should be obvious now!_**

**_If you want a rough estimate on how the Basilisk performs, the real-life AC-130 Spectre Gunships, along with the P-1114 Gyges Fire Support Platfrom from Ace Combat 6 and the Orca aircraft from Command and Conquer should clear some things up.  
_**

**_That ends part 2 of the fight. Part 3 will be up within a month or so. Please rate and review!_**

**_-Soldier of the Future_**


	19. Obelisk Arc: A Champion's Chance

_**Finally! This concludes the Black Obelisk arc of the story, at least for now. While I wasn't initially too proud of putting this particular batch of chapters in, I felt I did a good job in the end despite being radically different from the other chapters in my story so far, especially in terms of violence and gore. This also gave me some new experiences on how to write the explosive battles and more mature content (nothing sexual, mind you my faithful readers!) that's to come for the future chapters of this story, so don't miss out!**_

_**Anyways, enjoy. As I have to work on a US History paper (now completed, YAY!) along with various other projects and assignments in the coming three weeks, don't expect another update until after that, but I'll try not to delay or anything. My beta delayed this a bit, but I forgive him as he was having the blast of his life with a new game.**_

_**I was sort of bummed out that my latest update received only two reviews. Oh, come on! While this didn't affect me too heavily, I was disappointed quite a bit.  
**_

_**As always, I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters. Saying so would mean-  
**_

_**Krakatoa: I thought you did?  
Me: No, I do not.  
Latios: Aww, and I thought you were-  
Me: Be quiet already! I'm just a university student trying to survive his days here!  
(Meanwhile, in the university's cafeteria)  
Xander: Where the heck did my screen time go? The lack of kills is making me pretty restless.  
Terios: I would advise that you show some restraint. I won't have you embarrassing Master Zephyr.  
Xander: …Where did this new attitude come from?  
Terios: Apparently, our creator was unsatisfied with the way I handled myself back at Mt. Coronet so he inserted a chip that reconfigured my entire personality.  
Xander: …Huh?  
Terios: In other words, I'm more 'bad-ass' than you now.  
Xander: NOOOOOO!**_

_**I also have to thank my beta reader for the edits and corrections he made here. ****Without his help, I strongly doubt my story would be this descriptive and fun to read (at least in my opinion)!**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Black Obelisk Arc: A Champion's Chance**

_"If everyone had the champion-class status upon completion of all eight gyms in a region, there would not be a need for Pokémon Leagues as a whole. It takes a true soul to become a Champion…and power alone does not constitute a person to be deserving of such a title." - Cynthia, Sinnoh Champion_

**Desert Battlefield**

Every Ranger on the ground began the tactical evacuation, with every tank, soldier, vehicle and Pokémon falling back from the battlefield with haste. Aerial Pokémon which consisted mostly of Charizards, Pidgeots and the occasional rare pseudo-legendary Pokémon, assisted in the evacuation by destroying every Andromedan Cult unit that advanced forward in pursuit of the now retreating Rangers. Wave after wave of Flamethrowers, Dragon Pulses and Whirlwinds blew the attacking forces back and straight into the sandstorm from whence they came. Some Pokémon assisted in the evacuation of the wounded such as tank crew members who were left stranded when their vehicles were destroyed or crippled in the hot desert weather.

"Sir, I have to abandon the vehicle. Treads are crippled and the rest of the tank crew is incapacitated. Requesting immediate medical aid… I've got several wounded here," an armoured corpsman radioed with a tone of concern.

"Affirmative. Help is on the way," a medical officer answered. "Hang in there, soldier."

Many of the brave individuals showed little concern for their own safety as they risked themselves to be exposed to various types of danger just to save their own compatriots and comrades-in-arms. Different varieties of Pokémon assisted in the retreat; the stronger types taking on the role of being pack mules for carrying the wounded personnel back to a safe location.

"Come on! We have to ensure that we have enough forces left to invade the UAAF's facility in this region!" the same sergeant whom suffered the head injury earlier urged his fellow men and Pokémon. "Leave no man behind in the field! Get your asses in gear already!"

The soldiers did as they were told without haste. Many of them were fighting exhaustion and hunger to carry out the orders.

Above them, specks of blasts generated from missile and flak detonations continued to sound off in the afternoon sky as the F-22s battled it out one last time with the remaining F-35s. Many of the UAAF-aligned fighter planes had fallen back to the Sinnoh R&D Facility's primary airbase for repairs and rearming. The Black Obelisk was already heavily damaged with Riley and his companions' infiltration as the quartet rampaged through the building, leaving the failing building with little operational functions now. The majority of the cultists were diverted to frontline operations instead of being given the task of handling the internal defence of the structure, giving the infiltrators an easier and hassle-free time as they progressed deeper into the complex. The surviving UAAF pilots had sworn they would be back once more once the Rangers showed up at the primary HQ of the United Aerospace Armed Forces in Sinnoh. Those who were unfortunate enough to be caught in intense anti-aircraft fire fell from the sky in flames, their engines emitting the distinctive whining noise before they smashed into the desert sand with a loud _thud_ or _bang_ noise. The even unluckier ones ditched their aircraft after extensive damage, only to be captured by their enemies on the ground.

"Sir, the main composition of the UAAF and Andromedan military are falling back!" a veteran Ranger pilot spoke cheerfully via the radio as he observed the ground units retreat like ants fleeing from a much larger predator in the droves. "I think we drove them away!"

"Part of that is right. They still have a lot of fight left as that Basilisk bomber isn't down yet…," Havoc responded through his headset, his Pidgeot speedily dodging and skirting around the various projectiles that the attacking F-35s threw at him and his Pokémon. "Don't worry about me, retreat now! Once the Basilisk explodes, it will claim everything and take anything down with it from within the zone of detonation!"

"_It's freaking ironic how we're using military hardware to do the fighting here when Pokémon can probably outperform us without question,"_ the commando thought in a lost state of mind before he noticed aircraft aligned with him followed in close pursuit. "Fall back already! That's a direct order, flyboy!"

The UAAF aircraft began to close the distance with the Ranger, with three of the vertical take-off and landing fighter planes determined to shoot him down at any cost, even if the battle was already a lost cause.

"No can do, Commander," the same pilot replied as he, along with another F-22 pilot, joined in on the chase. "There's no "I" in war here!"

Havoc spat and sighed. He realized that there was no point in arguing with his troops so he allowed them to fight alongside him. Focusing on the objective at hand, he had to destroy the Basilisk bomber-and fast-before it managed to crash itself on and destroy the Ranger field base down below. What was even more interesting to him was that some UAAF soldiers actually emerged from the destroyed emplacements and tried in desperate vain to somehow shoot him down with small arm weapons, ranging from shoulder-mounted rocket launchers to assault rifles. He was rather surprised the Andromedans and the UAAF used absolutely _no_ Pokémon in this confrontation, save for support fire attacks from behind the front lines.

"_Give me a break," _Havoc pondered. _"Someone must be orchestrating all of this from behind the scenes, I just know it. Whoever they are, sometimes I just wish what the heck they were thinking of orchestrating such shambolic campaigns! I hope Arceus grants me a good afterlife after this crap if I don't make it."_

His mind was instantly snapped back into reality when the F-35s, no further than 90 metres behind him, assailed him with extensive machine gun fire. Bolts of golden light flashed past him as the bullets nearly grazed him and his Pokémon with hot lead. Fortunately, Havoc's Pokémon was just far too fast and agile for the jet fighters' pilots to keep a steady track on. Having exhausted their supply of missiles, they simply could not lock onto the Ranger Commando and eliminate him with one blast.

"Damn it; stay still already so I can put an end to your miserable life, Havoc!" a UAAF pilot barked through his radio as he did his best to maintain his fire control sights on his prey.

The other UAAF pilots were well aware of the situation of the lone Ranger trying to destroy the bomber via the engines and their final order, according to their doomed captain aboard the Basilisk bomber, was to ensure the vehicle wasn't crippled while it was falling en route towards the Rangers on its final manoeuvre in spite of its rapidly failing support systems. "We can't let him get to the engine systems so gun him out of the sky already! Quit wasting time there!"

"Fine, fine. I got it already," his wingman sighed, slightly annoyed by the requests. They were already trying their best, so what was there to complain about?

Lastly, the third UAAF F-35 pilot was about to broadcast yet another message but a quick explosion claimed his plane in one blast. From behind the attacking aircraft came two more Ranger F-22s, both pilots giving Havoc one last ounce of support with the last ammunition and fuel they had.

"Boom! Headshot!" a voice yelled in triumph.

"Looks like these assholes aren't letting up even after the sheer hell we gave them!" the UAAF-aligned pilot cursed angrily as he looked towards the rear and witnessed his now dead compatriot's aircraft going down in a ball of flames.

The Ranger responsible for downing one of Havoc's attackers smiled at the successful hit. "Oh yeah, that's how it's done. We're ready to cover you, Lieutenant Havoc!"

The last two UAAF aviators decided it was now best for both of them to split up so one could go after the Lieutenant Havoc while the other one would deal with the Rangers in hot pursuit. The pilot responsible for striking the Ranger F-22s from behind pulled his aircraft into a steep vertical turn, shocking the Ranger pilots that were hot on their tail moments earlier as they shot right past their victim. The air conflict soon transformed into an even-handed battle once more, at least for the UAAF.

The pilots who were supporting Havoc now found themselves in a state of dilemma. They had to protect Havoc but in doing so, they risked themselves of being shot down.

"This is bad. Someone get them off our tail!"

"Not to worry," the squadron leader assured the less experienced pilot as if he had experienced countless situations like this beforehand. "I'll deal with these vultures, you keep the Lieutenant covered. You hear me, Private?"

Before the former pilot could object to the comment, his partnering aircraft performed a barrel roll as it took off to engage the F-35 by itself.

"If only the PRC had more veterans that acted like that…," the Ranger mumbled, and quickly retained the objective at hand, only to be met with a shower of debris falling from the sky. Realizing it was suicide having to fly through the mess to assist Havoc and risk an engine failure, he requested for the order to fall back before quickly swivelling away, dodging any stray wreckage or shots directed at his vehicle. "Sir, I have to fall back! I can't fly through this mess!"

"Roger that, Private," the commando replied calmly through his radio earpiece. "We're almost finished here regardless. Return to the airfield."

As the Basilisk aerial destroyer began to show signs of falling from the sky due to the flaming pieces of debris that separated and rained down from its mostly ruined body, Havoc's Pidgeot took evasive action as it continued to weave in and out of the raining metal parts which were akin to meteors bombarding a targeted planet.

"Pidgeot! Weave through the raining debris and take me up to that particular engine on the left wing!" he commanded his Pokémon, pointing at a relatively undamaged engine that was still fully functional despite the chaotic battle the UAAF aerial destroyer went through. Four out of the ten jet engines that kept the massive bomber in flight were already offline and despite not being clearly evident, the plane was slowly descending as its systems began to malfunction.

The Bird Pokémon immediately shot towards the left wing vertically, with its human partner hanging on for dear life on its back with their enemy in close pursuit. The pair soon made contact with the titanic aircraft's wing and as soon as they were in jumping distance, the Lieutenant quickly dismounted from his Pokémon and tossed two blocks of C4 explosives which were primed for detonation at a moment's notice right at the engine. Above the human soldier and his Pokémon, explosions filled the orange-red sky as missiles were launched and aircraft were destroyed in flames.

"_That's should do the trick," _Havoc thought tiredly._ "It's time to bail this dump."_

The two explosive charges glued themselves to their designated target, and Havoc was just about to fly away from the vehicle as it began its descent to damnation when a particular enemy showed up to botch up his plans.

"It's time to get the hell out of here, Pidgeot!" he announced as he prepped the detonator in his right hand. "Let's-"

He was about to finish his command when he found himself face-to-face in the air with a hovering F-35, with all of its weapons trained on him.

The pilot aboard cracked a small smile as his finger around the gun trigger tightened on the mechanism.

The UAAF fighter pilot responsible for pursuing Havoc managed to catch up with him – the commando now well within the pilot's aircraft's range of fire - just moments before the commando was able to re-mount on his Pidgeot. The pilot promptly unleashed a merciless stream of machine gun fire, killing his Pokémon instantly. Havoc's partner and companion screeched in pain and agony as the avian creature took multiple bullets to its body before falling lifeless and limp, blood overflowing from its wounds and smearing the titanium wing of the bomber plane with red liquid. Leaping down to avoid getting shot himself, the Ranger cried out in anger and misery as he watched his slain Pokémon slide over the wing and plummet towards the Earth. Making a dive for survival, he grabbed and hung on to his now dead companion's body, and despite getting closer to his death with each passing moment that ticked by the clock, he squeezed the detonator with a forceful clench.

Both the C4 explosives that had attached to the aircraft's engines went off in a fiery explosion, destroying the component entirely as it exploded into multiple pieces. The chain reaction also caused the propulsion system to add even more fuel to the fire; as the engine detonated, the entire left wing was blown off cleanly as it separated from the UAAF bomber, crippling the vehicle entirely before it had a chance to either crash itself or bomb the Ranger ground forces into oblivion.

Aboard the UAAF war machine, the remaining personnel screamed in complete fright and panic as their vehicle lost all internal power entirely, darkening the command bridge as the glass shattered from explosive blasts. Rolling to its side on a tilt, the oversized attack aircraft creaked and groaned as it descended rapidly. The captain on the bridge spoke one last sentence to the loyal crew that chose to stay with him until the very end; the authority figure hanged on firmly to his chair as he prepared for the inevitable.

"We may have failed today, but our sacrifice will not be forgotten…forgive me, General Zetta…!"

Those were the last words he managed to utter before being thrown out of his command chair and into the wall where a navigation computer the size of a closet came loose and crushed him with one blow, killing him instantly. The cries of the other officers aboard were soon drowned out as their vehicle creaked and groaned before hitting the ground. The entire construction promptly erupted into a geyser of flames and annihilation, destroying all traces of the aircraft in a tremendous detonation of fuel, ordnance and failing electronics. The resulting collision also crushed anyone who was unfortunate enough to be right below it during its fall, be them Ranger or Andromedan-aligned.

The rising mountain of spectacular flames marked and sealed the victory for the Rangers, who all rose into a roar of cheerful and victorious screams.

"It's down! The Basilisk is no more!" a tank crewman cheered from his gun turret, witnessing the fireworks as the ominous aircraft exploded miraculously. "Take that, you hood-wearing goons!"

Not everyone was cheerful due to the immeasurable deaths of their comrades, but the destruction of the UAAF bomber brought some spirits and morale back into Havoc's tired and weary division.

Upon witnessing the biggest weapon ever fall apart in a burning heap before their eyes, the surviving Rangers all erupted a triumphant cheer at their work well done. It was at this moment they didn't see any signs or traces of Lieutenant Havoc in sight.

"Hey, where's Havoc?"

"…I don't know," the sergeant replied pessimistically, with a bandage patched over the bloody wound on his forehead. "Launch a search party."

The aircraft pilot who claimed the life of Havoc's Pidgeot wasn't lucky enough to live to tell about the battle another day either. As the commando detonated his C4s, the blast end up sending a slag of metal at the hovering F-35 and lodged itself in the turbofan engine responsible for the vehicle's VTOL capabilities, crippling the aircraft's primary engine systems as it fell from the sky helplessly. This caused the fighter to spin out of control as it rapidly descended towards the ground.

"Why isn't the freaking ejection working!" the pilot screamed in frustration as he repeatedly attempted to eject himself from the aircraft, only with no response. Moments later he was met with a bright flash of light as his plane made contact with the ground and went up in a plume of flames, destroying the plane in a blast and killing the occupant in less than a second.

Havoc soon crashed to the ground moments later without any parachuting equipment, with his deceased Pidgeot somewhat reducing the collateral damage done to his body with its now dead and bloodied body. The Ranger broke his leg upon impacting with the ground, and despite being able to walk at least to an extent; he was no longer able to actually fight at his full capabilities. He gritted his teeth in pain, anger and misery, for he had lost his closest partner and companion.

Lying in complete abandonment and nerve-wracking pain that rang through his hardened body, the commando was about to submit his life to death when several Rangers in desert camouflage uniforms combing the battlefield for survivors stumbled upon their leader.

"Hey, it's Lieutenant Havoc!" a young Ranger at the rank of Private pointed out. "Come on, we have to help him! He's heavily wounded!"

The squad of four arrived at their commander's position, only to find him in bewildering agony. It was rare - if ever - for the Ranger to ever show any negative emotions, but they were seeing it all unfold right now.

"Lieutenant Havoc, sir…," a medic spoke hesitantly, but realized why their leader was in such a state of heartbroken upon witnessing the Pidgeot's bloody wounds and dead corpse. "We managed to accomplish our mission. I-I'm terribly sorry for what happened to your partner…"

The Ranger Commander coughed slightly before coming to his senses. Realizing there was no point in mourning over the loss of his deceased partner, he attempted to rise to his feet before giving his Pokémon one last hug. "…let's go. We still have a lot of work to do. I can walk, but… I don't think I can get too far in this state."

All the soldiers cracked a smile upon realizing that the man who had led them was still alive and capable of something. "We'll patch you back up once we're out of this mess. Now let's go, there are men, women and Pokémon waiting to see that you are still alive and breathing after this chaotic nightmare. We all owe our lives to you," the medic said gratefully, brushing the sand out of his messy black hair.

Havoc cracked a slight smile. "I'm just doing my job, son. When you're in my position, you'll come to understand. I don't need your gratitude but thanks anyway. Let's get the hell out of here. I'm tired."

The assisting Rangers aided their commander in charge of what was arguably a suicidal operation away from the battlefield as an Aggron hefted the Pidgeot's limp body over its shoulder, staining its formerly prized and shiny armour with the Bird Pokémon's blood. It sighed, feeling an aura of its human ally's pain and suffering too. Giving a grunt of mourning, the Pokémon wondered why they had to be subjected to this war for starters.

With the battle somewhat dying down, the Rangers began to move their vehicles and troops forward once more, surveying what was left after the absolute pandemonium of the battle and started to look for survivors, Ranger and UAAF alike. The sandstorm generated by the Black Obelisk still dissuaded them from getting too close to the structure, so they had to wait it out. They were aware that the bad weather would soon die out, and their true major operations would be allowed to commence.

"…even in this age, we humans continue to show our barbaric selves as we massacre each other in bloodlust. Are we truly justified for fighting the cultists and the UAAF just because they have a different view from us?" a lone Ranger muttered as he observed the burning wreck of the Basilisk bomber, which burned so bright that it illuminated a dawning glow of light across the battlefield. Over his head, F-22s screamed over the post-afternoon sky and began their procedures to land at the temporary airfield after the temporary Pyrrhic victory was achieved.

Scattered and disoriented cultist and UAAF survivors in the field either began to retreat in cowardice from the advancing Rangers or executed themselves with their own side arms, not willing to become prisoners for their sworn enemies.

* * *

**Black Obelisk, Main Engineering Sector**

With Havoc and his peerless Rangers having finished the fight they had started earlier in the battlefield in the desert at least for now, Riley and his team of Pokémon continued their mission and rampage through the Black Obelisk, fighting their way through countless cultists and mercenaries that stood in their way. The fact that the resistance was rather minimal inside the structure only kept them on their guard even more - as it was rather strange that the relic would be so lightly defended. Their approach was rather simplistic as the Andromedan Cultists, at least the majority of them, fled in complete cowardice and fear upon witnessing a Garchomp savagely smashing her way through the titanium-enforced grates, doors, and shutters activated as a method of containment and deterrent for intruders. Those who were unlucky and foolish enough to get in her way were promptly smashed to a pulp and flung aside - if the Mach Pokémon had any mercy at the moment, she would spare the fortunate.

All four members of the infiltration team continued their progress into the life-leeching structure, destroying whatever seemed to present a threat to them. Their next stop was the Main Engineering Sector, and the atmosphere gave them a moment of peace due to the inherent lack of enemies or any form of resistance that awaited them. Due to the haunting atmosphere the steel-coated chamber presented, it did keep the entire team on their toes, with all four pairs of eyes darting left and right checking for any signs of hostilities.

"I'll have to admit," Prinplup commented as she guarded the rear of the four-membered squad. "Whoever designed the structure is a natural genius, but I guess that knowledge had to go to waste for such a malevolent program."

Erlade steadily walked at a pace that allowed him to sense if there were any more enemies attempting to ambush them, for he was the only one that had the ability. "I kind of feel a bit sorry to bring this place down, but…do we have a choice?"

"Oh, for the love of Arceus! Damn you, you feeble-minded weaklings and your obsession to preserve such abominations on this planet!" Garchomp angrily shouted. "It is sometimes the likes of you creatures that disgust me."

"They are still humans and Pokémon, only brainwashed to join their superiors," Riley answered firmly and calmly. Having been in her presence constantly, he more or least learned to tolerate her outbursts. "Every one of them - except for the mutant variants - is no different from you and me. You have to learn and understand that."

The dual-type Dragon/Ground Pokémon placed her right fin on her face and lamented at the merciful behaviour her team was exhibiting. "One day, it's going to cost us our lives if we keep this up. Considering the last cultist we fought attempted to kill us with a grenade launcher, well…does that change your opinion of them? I believe in mercy just like the next Pokémon but only if the enemy portrays it too."

"Care to explain why you brutally mauled that cult squad leader before you flung him to his death?" Erlade queried sternly, bringing up the extremely controversial moment that continued to haunt his mind. The Gallade was beginning to get really fed up with her attitude.

Garchomp growled slightly in anger upon thinking about that one time. "The cloaked moron was about to stab me in the eye. I would have just flung him out the window had he stayed still but obviously, he was another stubborn bastard who had to be incapacitated. Question my philosophy on the value of a life if you will, but nothing you say will change it. Mercy has no place on the battlefield and those who believe the reverse is true won't live long to tell the tales and horrors of conflict. The UAAF is a corporation where ethical rights and value of a life have no place to belong in their ranks. Maybe their top agents and elites might possess some, but us? No, we can't and shouldn't. You should all be thankful you aren't dead yet." She huffed stubbornly with a grim frown on her face as several of her sharp teeth lined her closed jaws.

The group paused for a bit, everyone staring at the female dragon in questioning. Riley, in particular, was extremely concerned with their team's uneasiness with their strongest team member. An internal conflict was the last thing they needed in such a dire state of battle. Would their team really fall apart in their final hour? They needed each and every individual on the ragtag team, and a lack of cooperation would mean they would all be thrown into disarray.

"Listen up everyone," the Pokémon Trainer spoke up, trying to calm the current situation down so they would still get along. "We _must_ stick together. No one is going solo or alone. If we do, we won't survive this. As for you, Garchomp…" Riley began to doubt the Pokémon's true identity, as to him, it was far too much of a coincidence to him that this dual-type Pokémon was so skilled. "Explain your true identity now. I know you're…unique from the others in your own way, like Erlade here. You remind me of someone for starters." He couldn't help but grasp the fact that his companion was just…a certain individual he could not seem to recall.

This particular Garchomp just seemed to…present traits that made her stood out among all other Pokémon of the same species.

"Well…," the Mach Pokémon uttered in a clear human voice as she unveiled her true identity followed up with a rather stressed sigh. "I'm actually Cynthia, the former Sinnoh Champion, transformed into a Pokémon …at the hands of the ones we're constantly at war with. How else would you think I'm so overly powerful and skilled, not to mention so knowledgeable of our enemies? I'd recognize your face and visage anywhere Riley, I just thought I'd keep my identity a mystery until the hour really came. What is there to hide now?"

At that moment, everyone just stared at her with wide eyes. All this time, they thought that their strongest Pokémon on the team, at least for now, was nothing more than a pseudo-legendary that seemingly had a heart of good in a failing world. They would never imagine in eons that their most ruthless yet reliable and trustworthy team member was actually the reincarnation of the legendary Sinnoh Pokémon Trainer whom was rumoured to have never lost a battle in her entire record. Unlike the rest of the team though, the former first female champion of the entire Pokémon League wasn't exactly too excited to inherit the body of a pseudo-legendary.

"You…you're Cynthia?" Erlade stammered, cracking an eyebrow in questioning. "The only human who had a two-hundred-match winning streak under her belt and also the first recorded female champion to claim such a title? Is that actually you in the flesh?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I'm not too sure anymore. I chose not to talk in human speech, but I actually can," the transformed trainer teased the hybrid with a seductive voice. "Apparently, it looks like the United Aerospace Armed Forces found me and my strongest Pokémon to be suitable test subjects for breeding the next generation Pokémorphs - inhumane, I know. They tried to get other mutants to do it with me, if you know what I mean. I chose not tell you about their Pokemorph Mutant Project as it's likely you wouldn't believe me." The Mach Pokémon shuddered slightly, hoping not to go too much into detail regarding a subject like _that_.

"Those bastards! They tried to-" Erlade spoke shockingly before being silenced with a sharp slap from his draconic ally's tough wings.

"I'm not going to say that. It was only a fellow prisoner that helped me out - another Garchomp that happened to be male. We escaped, raised a family, only to have them come back at us a few months later," Cynthia lamented with a mix of anger and dread, for those were horrific experiences she went through. "All of this happened because I didn't co-operate with them peacefully, but anyone in the right mind wouldn't. Speak of that again and I'll have your head on a plate for an afternoon snack."

"I…I don't know what to say…," Erlade trailed off, stunned. For all this time, he always thought he and Krakatoa were the last Pokemorphs alive in the world - at least, the ones aligned with the side that opposed the UAAF's policies and ideologies. But here she was, Cynthia, the living legend, standing right before them as their guardian angel and protector in the face of unspeakable danger and evil.

"That explains it," Riley said as realization dawned upon him. "No wonder many people have questioned your disappearance yet the media never covered it."

"In the wrong hands, the media is nothing but a tool for controlling the uneducated, yet many don't realize it." The transformed Cynthia rolled her eyes as she spoke the truth coldly. "Regardless, there's a lot more to this, but I should cover it another time. Main Engineering…" She paused for a moment before observing the room around her and her companions. "I suspect this is where they do all the research. Let's give it a quick look."

Her sharp and enhanced eyes darted around the chamber where sets of computers were aligned into several workstations and folders were strewn everywhere; their contents of paper scattered like newspaper junk one would very likely find in a heavily populated area like Castelia City. Some of the electronics were still functional but left abandoned, and it was likely to the team that the cultists had abandoned and evacuated the area when they realized the group was en route to finish them off in cold blood. Despite being a Pokémon now, Cynthia still retained her intellect and knowledge gained over the past years and from that, she was able to decipher that the computers displayed the Obelisk's schematics, statuses, and other important information that was connected to the structure.

"Survey the area," Riley commanded, hoping to uncover more vital information regarding the current enemies they were being pitted against. "Prinplup and Erlade, keep the doors guarded and ensure no one gets in in the event we are discovered. If we have hostiles, alert us."

Both Pokémon nodded their heads and quickly rushed over to their assigned posts, keeping their senses sharp for any approaching cultists or UAAF mercenaries.

The Garchomp/Cynthia hybrid carefully moved through the room, making sure not to accidentally hit her head on any of the lamps hanging from the ceiling or damage any computers by accident. "Find anything useful?" she asked her human ally as she poked her way through some uninteresting papers with her wing-like fins.

"I'm working on it," Riley replied as his eyes gleaned across the computer screen he was working on. "It looks like the Obelisk isn't just a defence outpost or a forward military base… they have lots of information here regarding UAAF technology, such as Sapphirium Plasma Rifles, Operation Phoenix Rising, the F-35s and other military hardware being purchased from the Western World, and… Corruption Balls. This seems interesting." He reached for the mouse, directed the pointer at the latter profile's icon, and opened the folder. "This can't be true…"

It became clear that the Corruption Balls were the UAAF and Team Rocket's primary method of capturing their victims for employment in their military. How they functioned was lost to the trainer.

"Hmm, Master Ball-class devices designed with the added side effect of making those captured succumb to the mysterious yet terrifying virus that causes the corruption," Cynthia simply responded tonelessly, biting her hardened lips. "Not to mention transforming their victims into mindless and obedient soldiers. I think we don't need to go into a lot of detail regarding the Corruption Balls for I assure you; they are _not_ the UAAF's primary plot at the moment. Those prototype sinister devices are just a part of the ultimate plan."

Riley turned to the Dragon/Ground-type hybrid. "What makes you think that?"

"The organization is planning an intergalactic-wide campaign. Look at this." She directed her temporary trainer to a file labelled as "Operation Lunar Eclipse". The trainer promptly clicked the file and opened the contents within.

Files regarding the UAAF's space campaigns, the company and their corporate partners' goal to spread their interests into the cosmos and planning an orbital space station along with a lunar base popped up on the rather bright computer monitor. Both Riley and Cynthia ran their eyes along the classified content, reading as much as they could. To their comprehension, weaponizing space and expanding the mega corporation's borders into the stars was, apparently, at least part of the plan.

"Not surprised. Looks like Donald Zetta was keeping this all hidden from his United States partners. I know this because I've witnessed his speeches with world leaders regarding space programs, and he hasn't made a mention of such projects at their conferences," Garchomp bluntly explained, wondering how the company was able to hide its interests, especially something major, so effectively. "The 1969 Apollo 11 landing, apparently, was a UAAF funded program although not even the astronauts or the space agency that spearheaded the mission knew about it…" Shaking her head in confusion, she tapped the interface of the touch screen monitor, and brought up more information regarding the UAAF. "Founded in 4000 BC… the organization is an arms company and a private military that manufactures both Pokémon and warfare products of everyday life, ranging from medicine to capital artillery battleships."

"That's a paradoxical question itself. Governmental files clearly state the UAAF wasn't founded until around the early 2000s, yet you claim they have existed before any of us were born?" Riley questioned her suspiciously.

"Don't be naïve, Riley," Cynthia retorted harshly at the trainer. "If anything, the UAAF _is _the government of all four regions here. Remember their goals after the Pokémon oppressions and insurrections against humans began?"

The Pokémon Trainer could remember each and every one of them clearly. It was comparable to a continental-wide war, and although military weapons were not employed in the early days, the UAAF later did, using absolute lethal force to suppress the attackers. This became a subject of controversy but Donald Zetta, a trusted industrialist and former UN representative (or at least what he masqueraded as), easily claimed that "no lethal force was used" and that the Pokémon he attacked with his military forces were under their extensive care.

_"If they mean extensive care by "subjects of genetic experimentation" then that's a valid reason."_ Riley thought in both anger and disgust.

"And I think we just hit the jackpot. The Sinnoh Branch's Headquarters is just beyond this desert. If we are able to bring this building down, then I think we, with the help of our Ranger allies, can bring ruination to their reign and command in Sinnoh," the former Sinnoh Champion pointed out as she scanned her eyes across a map of the current zone of the desert. "It looks like we just might be able to win this war, but this is only one theatre. They have significant presence in the Orange Islands, Hoenn, and parts of Kanto and Johto."

Riley was about to state his opinion on the conflict when an abrupt warning from Erlade caught his attention.

"We've got company!" the psychic/fighting-type hybrid yelled from his current spot.

Cynthia turned her head into her ally's direction before requesting for more information. "What's coming at us?"

"Oh, nothing. …Just fully armed cultists with plasma rifles!" Erlade poked his head down the corridor and discovered a full regiment of cultists laden in heavy body armour and armaments rushing towards the Main Engineering Sector. "Prinplup, hold them back with Hydro Pump!"

"Understood," the Penguin Pokémon answered as she took position in the doorway and unleashed her powerful Water-type move, the swirling column of water literally blasting aside the attackers and washing the marauding troops away in a forceful stream before the latter squads could react. Scattered and dazed, the Andromedan soldiers attempted to steady themselves as some of them began to fire grenades from their grenade launchers into the room from a prone position.

"Get down everyone!" Prinplup cried as several 40mm grenades flew over her head.

Acting quickly, Garchomp immediately seized Riley with her winged arms and boldly covered the trainer with her body. Several of the grenades impacted against her armoured back and exploded, while others that missed zipped past both individuals and exploded against the computers and other electronic systems, destroying them in a fiery blast.

"Riley, gather your Pokémon and head to the next area," She requested calmly, brushing her body slightly from the blasts that surprisingly did little to no damage to the Mach Pokémon hybrid. Her state of mind changed from calm to uncontrollably violent as she felt the urge to slaughter the cultists with her trusty Flamethrower. Pushing the trainer aside, she rushed for the door where both of her other Pokémon compatriots had already abandoned their positions to join up with their trainer. Grabbing a steel filing cabinet, she utilized the heavy metal case as a pseudo-shield in hopes of obstructing the attackers for the time being.

"Riley, let's get moving," Erlade advised, regrouping with his human trainer.

"Not without Cynthia!" the trainer responded adamantly.

"Listen, Riley," the dragon-like Pokémon called out. "I'll make each and every one of these insects pay for the miserable lives they handed to their victims. You wouldn't understand because you're fortunate enough you aren't a Pokémon and human hybrid… yet." She paused slightly, hoping for the fact she got her point through. "But in time, you'll understand the pain of those who suffered for the ambitions for the sole bastard at the top of this."

"…you'd better keep your word in terms of joining up with us," the aura trainer stated one final time.

"I will. Just have some unfinished business to deal with here."

Erlade, Prinplup and Riley quickly departed from the room and made their way towards the power core, presumably located several levels above them. This left Cynthia alone in the room, just in time for the cultist soldiers to quickly remove the filing cabinet obstacle as they poured into the room seconds after.

"Get the dragon!" one of them instructed without haste. On his command, the troops took defensive positions near the doorway and began to squeeze their triggers of their newly-introduced UAAF manufactured high-intensity energy rifles, generating hot pieces of plasma from their miniature reactors as they were ejected at the lone Mach Pokémon standing in the room.

"_Better not expose myself too much to those weapons,"_ She mulled, sensing a dangerous amount of damaging material.

With minimal room to allow her to dodge utilizing ExtremeSpeed or Agility, she was left with one option - using cover. Despite her large frame and size, Cynthia nevertheless attempted to keep herself concealed from her attackers as much as she could. The Pokémon grabbed a computer monitor, ripped it free of the wires it was connected to, and forcefully threw the object at one of the soldiers as an offensive projectile against her opponents.

"Get down, get down!" the cultists cried as they took cover from the unexpected retaliation. Although the computer monitor throw did not inflict any actual casualties, it gave the human/Pokémon hybrid an easy time devising a counter as the gunfire noises fell silent.

Emerging from her cover, she fired a jet of flames at the Andromedan soldiers with impunity and lack of concern. Adjusting her hammerhead shark-like head from side to side akin to a flamethrower infantryman using his weapon to clear foliage and enemy soldiers in a jungle battle, she executed the Fire-type move; she proceeded to burn down the entire squad with ease.

"The bitch has us pinned down!" a voice cried from the inferno. Around the individual, several of his compatriots were rolling around desperately to extinguish the fire from their uniforms and cloaks. "Someone do something!"

"I got her!"

On cue, a grenadier raised his grenade launcher to deliver an explosive round at the dragon, which was still busy setting the entire Main Engineering Sector on fire. Confirming his aim, he allowed the explosive round to fly as it slammed right into Garchomp, and the resulting explosion sent her flying a couple of meters before she crashed into several desks and computers, crushing them under her weight.

"Note to self… don't get too overconfident in your skills," Cynthia muttered, her body aching from the collision. She always thought herself to be undefeatable, as only few individuals, such as Cyrus, was able to actually best her and her crown jewel fighter (AKA Garchomp) in a Pokémon battle. Above all else, she had to make note that she wasn't a living tank capable of taking weak attacks _all_ the time.

Ignoring her pain, she scrambled back onto her legs before she noticed that the soldiers were readying another shot at her with their weapons. She had to act fast - she couldn't delay or waste more time, for she'd hold up the rest of her team. Gliding through the armoured chamber and simply smashing through everything in her way with repeated slashes and head-on attacks, she proceeded to turn her attention back to her enemies before she delivered one final Flamethrower and literally burned all the mercenaries to ashes.

Leaving the room in a burning wreck, she sneered under her breath one last time before departing. Sometimes, she wondered if the men would ever attack her if they witnessed her human visage and appearance.

"_I'm not the most attractive human out there, but it does intrigue plenty of debatable questions,"_ she wondered in amusement as she flew up the shaft in which a spiralling formation of stars encircled about.

* * *

**Black Obelisk Power Core**

Along with the follower and a small band of fanatics that were loyal to the cult, this was perhaps the last stand of resistance for the outpost in the Sinnoh Desert as all remaining defending forces had either fled in an act of desertion or were defeated in the ensuing fight. Fiercely defended but rather in a pitiful and feeble manner, the cult used whatever they had left, with the majority of them being Pokémorphs. The strongest Pokémon were sent out to attack the Rangers, and without them the internal structure was deprived of valuable defence units and assets. Many cultists in general had begun to lose faith in their leader as many of them deserted the fight with their Pokémon, hoping for a second chance for life. While this was all happening, the Andromedan Cult Commander did… something that he claimed would save them from their impending doom at the hands of their enemies.

"…This is it." The follower trembled with fear, his right arm gripping the standard issue 9mm pistol shakily in his hands. To his sides stood several mercenaries, Pokémorphs and similar cultists as each and every one of them waited in deep breath, for this was their last stand. Behind them stood the power core, a glowing sphere of crimson energy set atop a reinforcing steel structure with several wires connected to it, with the extensions going into the ceiling and distributing power to the rest of the facility. It was also the core where all the leeched power from the environment went to, doubling its functionality as a storage unit of some sort for the diabolical structure's main purpose.

"Don't worry, we'll slaughter them," a cocky UAAF mercenary laughed as he hefted his prototype Sapphirium plasma rifle over his shoulder, his right hand wrapped around the grip and trigger of the weapon. "We won't let them threaten the survival of our master."

"Hope you're right," another cultist sounded, feeling relatively unsure. The slaughter of their elite guard, or what was left of it earlier, was a clear testament that this futile act of defence was effectively a suicidal tactic.

Many of the Pokemorphs stationed in this last stand situation were nothing like the natural, healthy and well-constructed beings like Krakatoa or Erlade. Each of them had a feature that led them to look deformed, heavily modified by their employers' drugs, chemicals, and other scientific tests and materials. One of the Machamps only had three arms, while an Emboar possessed only half a face (the other half were just bare bones of a skull, as if it was exposed to corrosive chemicals for an extended amount of time). These two examples were just a testament of how the Pokémorph Project for the UAAF had failed miserably, as it was clear to them only certain individuals with very strong genes and the right gene-coding would successfully become a hybrid. Donald Zetta was well aware of this but could give little care. Even with the horrendous failures and results that caused many UAAF scientists to request for a temporary leave from the traumatic experiences and sights, the UAAF commander pushed the deformed monstrosities into service anyway, mostly work that often had high casualty rates.

They waited for the final struggle in defence of their holy relic amidst an illuminating glow of crimson red light in the chamber. Minutes later, a youthful voice echoed throughout the hallways, accompanied by a loud noise of steel being punctured through.

"Lucario, destroy the security gate with an Aura Sphere!"

The security gate leading into the power core was promptly destroyed into fragments of scrap metal, and four individuals proceeded to charge in - Riley, Erlade, Prinplup, and his Lucario all landed on one knee, stood up, and faced their enemies. The defenders of the Obelisk widened their eyes in surprise - they were all here, but where was the Garchomp that had accompanied them earlier?

"I was right," Erlade observed, skidding to a halt after charging through the door. "And the fact these guys won't go down without a fight too…" Looking at the heavily disfigured Emboar made him wretch.

"_I thought Team Galactic was bad, but this is plain unacceptable. The Galactic Bomb was one thing, but what they're doing to this land and life…,"_ Riley's Lucario commented via its aura.

"…Li-listen up," the follower stammered nervously as if he was about to have a heart attack, clutching the pistol and aiming it at the human trainer. "We're giving you… one last chance to leave the Black Obelisk in peace, otherwise we will respond with lethal force."

"Lethal force?" Prinplup chortled in her own language. "Sure, you may know how to act tough, but you're real bad in terms of trying to kill."

As no one understood what the Penguin Pokémon spoke with the exception of the few Pokémorphs that remained, no one said anything. The silent standoff lasted for about ten seconds or so, with Erlade quickly formulating and devising an effective strategy to defeat their targets with his witty mind.

"_The gunmen are our priority threats… those Pokémorphs look like they're on the verge of death so I don't think disposing them would be of much matter. Destroying the power core is only a matter of risk-taking, as a powerful attack should be able to overload and end its life capacity,"_ Erlade deduced in his mind as he kept his eyes on the sphere and enemies that took various defensive positions around the area. Like an observatory of some kind, a ring-like platform encircled the core, giving no access to the brightly glowing sphere interconnected with wires.

"Stop them!" the follower commanded as he fired his handgun at Riley. On his order, the mercenaries and cultists drew their guns and fired, with the mutant Pokémorphs rushing at Riley's Pokémon in blind rage.

The trainer's Lucario didn't even bat an eyebrow before he stopped the pistol's bullet in its tracks with an aura force field, causing the round-tipped projectile about an inch in length to clatter harmlessly on the ground. It followed up the attack with an Aura Sphere in retaliation with lightning speed, the palm-fired medium-sized projectile striking the cultist in the chest and smashing him against the steel wall, causing his handgun to fall uselessly out of his grip.

"…get them! Don't let them advance!" the downed individual coughed, pointing at the attackers. His body left jarred from the attack, he was not able to fight and was cut out of the conflict.

Riley had to act fast before his team was overwhelmed with sheer force; there were more adversaries to take on than his team could battle all at once. "Hold them back with Aura Sphere, Psycho Cut and Hydro Pump!"

All three of his Pokémon began charging up their respective attacks, with Lucario focusing his palms together to generate a blue sphere of fighting aura energy. At the Aura Pokémon's side, Erlade raised both of his arms as the blade extensions began to glow with violet-coloured energy, while Prinplup breathed in deeply to concentrate her Hydro Pump move. The attacking Pokémon only rushed faster in vain hopes of quickly beating down their opponents as Riley's Pokémon readied their moves at full power, the former beings lusting to rend the still pure-hearted and minded creatures apart with their claws in a complete state of rage and madness.

"Ready… now!" Riley shouted.

All three of his Pokémon unleashed their moves in tandem, and the combined force of the Aura Sphere, Psycho Cut and Hydro Pump swept the attacking Pokémon out of the path as if they were bowling pins. The weaker Pokémon were all quickly decimated into a fainted state, with Lucario's move easily defeating them when its fighting-type move exploded with pure energy, the splash damage generated from the Aura Sphere easily blowing the weaker Pokémon back. Erlade's Psycho Cut cleaned up whatever stood, while Prinplup's Hydro Pump cleared out the enemies with little difficulty. The attack was so immense that the defenders were blown back with such great force, many of the mutants ended up falling into the shaft of the reactor.

"Good, let's focus on the mercenaries and gunmen now," Erlade suggested to his comrades, keeping his glare on the armed humans. _"At least none of them are packing rocket launchers or high-explosive projectile weapons."_

The Lucario that was not capable of speech nodded and telepathically responded, _"I'm with you."_

Just when Riley's Pokémon thought it was over, at least in terms of dealing with the Pokémon, the Machamp and Emboar rushed through the blinding smoke. Without warning, both Pokémon proceeded to attack Erlade and Lucario with a powerful Dynamic Punch and Fire Punch respectively. Both the attacks brutally damaged both Pokémon, especially the Aura Pokémon in particular due to its susceptibility and weakness against Fire-type moves.

"Erlade! Lucario!" the human screamed in worry.

Both Pokémon were thrown about seven metres into the air before they crashed to the steel ground in a thud, slightly denting the steel plates of the platform. The two affected combatants groaned slightly in pain before slowly scrambling to their feet, only to meet the mutants deviously cackling at them in a mocking manner.

"_They hit a lot harder than the standard Pokémon…,"_ the Aura Pokémon mentally groaned. It had faced tough opponents before and loved a good challenge, but extremely brutal and merciless opponents were definitely not something it wanted to face.

"This isn't the first time. They're just a bit more… difficult to beat compared to the standard creatures of the same species," The Gallade informed his teammate, clutching his chest after being struck with a punch that would easily reduce a cinderblock to dust.

Riley just hoped that these corrupted Pokémon still retained their elemental weaknesses. Quickly thinking of a plan, he commanded his Pokémon to utilize attacks they were usually effective against Fighting and Fire-types. "Lucario, use Bone Rush on the Fire-type, and Erlade, give it your all with a Psycho Cut against the Machamp!"

Both of his Fighting-type Pokémon nodded in approval and confirmation, promptly executed their respective attacks.

The Lucario's palms glowed with power before a long, bone-like club materialized in its hands with gleaming light and the Aura Pokémon wielded the weapon tightly in its grip; with skills akin to a swordsman, the Lucario spun it rapidly like a propeller of a fan. It felt relatively insecure with fighting against the Fire-type head-on at close range, as its Fire punches and other heat-related attacks proved to be the bane and grave weakness of the Aura Pokémon. Nevertheless, it bravely leapt into the air and charged at the Emboar with the club in its hands.

"Emboar, brace the attack and counter with Fire Punch!" its trainer demanded.

The mutated Mega Fire Pig Pokémon firmly stood its ground as it braced for the incoming clubbing attacks from Riley's Lucario, all the while pulling its fists back as a cloak of fire wreathed both of its clenched hands.

Erlade drew both of his blade-like arms behind him as he mentally channelled the energy required to use the Psychic-type attack. Both of the sword-like extensions on his limbs emitted a pinkish-violet coloured glow before the blades became imbued with pure psychic energy, but just as he was about to attack, he noticed the mercenaries attempt to shoot Riley with their plasma rifles. _"That Machamp is probably slow as a snail for its speed, so I can worry about that later. Those soldiers seem to present a bigger danger to us, but if I can disarm them…"_ Noticing the Machamp closing in at a lumbering yet speedy pace, he quickly focused his attention on decimating the troopers that potentially placed Riley's life on the line.

"Finish them all off!" a man shouted, drawing a bead on Prinplup using the iron sights of his energy-based firearm, dreaming of a quick and swift victory. "Let's finish this before they get back up!"

The plasma guns in the UAAF mercenaries' arms began to warm up with a low humming and droning sound, but before they could begin firing, the majority of their weapons' barrels were sliced in half by a crescent-shaped energy blade. Slicing through the guns like a hot knife penetrating through butter, the barrels of the UAAF-manufactured weapons clattered to the ground uselessly as Erlade's sneak assault disabled and destroyed each and every plasma rifle on the scene, blue smoke wafting out of the severed portions of the weapons coupled with sparks flying out of the ruined products pitifully. Surprisingly, Erlade hadn't injured a single soldier in the process, aside from making them flinch from the unexpected assault.

"What… just happened?" a mercenary mouthed. He looked at his now useless firearm in a puzzled manner.

"Did we overcharge this?" another one spoke, scratching the back of his helmet in complete confusion.

They attempted to pull the trigger of their weapons, only to be met with the distinct clicking noises a damaged weapon would emit in the event they were obsolete.

"…fall back!" the mercenary squad leader yelled in fright. As they were only soldiers for hire, they were not willing to bargain their lives for a lost cause.

Around fifteen of the soldiers dropped their severed plasma rifles and quickly deserted the Black Obelisk Power Core via the entrance where Riley and his Pokémon came through, paying no heed or any attention to the human trainer or his Pokémon. A wide-eyed Riley and Prinplup braced themselves, but the panicking men didn't even bother to train their sights on him with their sidearms.

"Get out of the way, kid!" the troops screamed as they abruptly ran past him.

"Pathetic, truly pathetic…," the Penguin Pokémon commented at the cowardly humans that called themselves to be soldiers, all the while standing guard and prepared to rake anyone who tried to attack Riley with Metal Claw. "Disarming them leads to them fleeing like a pod of Magikarp."

A confused Riley sweatdropped, wondering if his enemies were really real soldiers or were just lost men being greedy and thought of making a quick buck in the mercenary field.

Only a small band of Andromedan Cultists, about two to be exact, remained on the scene. Around them were the bodies of fainted Pokémon, many of them being mutated hybrids or corrupted creatures driven to the brink of insanity. Devoted to protect their holy relic and their so-called all-knowing leader and commander to the end of their lives, they commanded their Pokémon, the corrupted and deformed Machamp and Emboar, to attack Riley's Pokémon fiercely and without mercy.

Lucario relentlessly and desperately assaulted the mutant Emboar with the bone club it grasped between its iron-tough palms, panting in pain and exhaustion. Having recently recovered only to suffer tremendous damage and scorching burns from the same attacker earlier worsened the Aura Pokémon's conditions, but its mind was honed on battling at the moment - it could not let its weaknesses dwindle its capability to fight effectively in any situation. With each blow it delivered to the Emboar, it was met with a horrifying cracking noise upon contact, presumably with the result of fractured bones within the Fire/Fighting-type's body.

"Lucario, don't let those sounds discourage you from attacking!" Riley shouted. "It's regenerating and healing from the injuries you are inflicting, so watch out!"

The opposing Pokémon responded with a barrage of fire-laden punches, jabbing its fists imbued with steel-scorching flames at the Aura Pokémon. Riley's Pokémon possessed one vital advantage over its adversary though - his blinding speed. Almost none of the Fire Punches made contact with the Fighting/Steel-type, and even if they did, Lucario easily shook them off despite the excruciating pain it suffered from the blows. In response, it continued its beating assault with its bone club, repeatedly smashing the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon in all regions of its body with the weapon. With each step the hulking target advanced, Lucario kept moving in reverse on its agile feet, not willing to take any more Fire-type attacks.

"Emboar, Flamethrower!" the cultist owning the Pokémon declared.

The mutant halted its relentless melee assault on Riley's Pokémon before it firmly stomped on the ground, shaking the entire foundation of the complex with a slight tremor, it inhaled a deep breath of air around its surrounding environment as the wreath of flames that burned around its neck began to turn from bright orange to hot blue in colour as a sign of a sudden increase of power. Tapping into its corruption powers, the Andromedan Cult's mutant Pokémon supercharged its flames with the poisonous blood it had in its veins, and without hesitation, it fired off a Virus Flamethrower.

"Lucario, dodge!" Riley didn't want to even think of what would happen if his Pokémon, with its affinity weakness towards fire, suffered a twisted version of the attack.

The Aura Pokémon immediately withdrew its Bone Rush technique and evaded the attack, but the heat was so intense that small globs of Phazon flames scorched parts of its furred body. The jackal-like creature quickly rolled out of the way and kneeled down on one knee, its body burning with extreme pain.

"No!" its trainer cried out in desperation.

Although the Phazon-powered Flamethrower missed its intended target, it had also unintentionally managed to hit the power core of the structure. The streak of blue flames singed the Black Obelisk's heart, heavily overloading the energy core with surplus power and damaging it severely in the process. Shockwaves were released by the glowing sphere as alarms began to ring off, signifying an emergency protocol for immediate shutdown of the building's energy sources.

"Warning, power core overload imminent. Bringing cooling rods online," a feminine voice announced, blaring its tone all over the facility via intercoms and speakers installed all over the facility. "Caution: cooling rods malfunctioning. All personnel evacuate the facility. Estimated time to reactor meltdown: 30 minutes."

"_Perfect, just perfect. Now we have to race against time… I have to think of something and quickly end this before we lack the time to escape alive,"_ Riley thought frustratingly. Things couldn't get possibly worse for him…

His Lucario kneeled down close to the edge of the platform, with the never-ending shaft of the reactor core present right behind the Aura Pokémon, the crimson orb glowing and crackling with power as it began its overheating process and inevitable explosion. It cracked an eye open and glared at the Emboar, seemingly willing to fight back despite the burns it was suffering. Blotches and puddles of Phazon were present around the Pokémon, and it was a blessing for it - for Phazon, being the mysterious poison-based mutagen it was, was not capable of infecting it due to its part-Steel typing. This saved the Pokémon, at least for now.

The Emboar, due to its destroyed sentience and, was not capable of realizing the consequences it had caused with its accidental misfire. Its shattered mind and brain was only capable of receiving orders and obeying them from its designated commanders and masters, and nothing else. In fact, its intoxicated body had peaked to a level where it was in a state of complete rage and berserk behaviour.

"You idiot of a Pokémon!" the cultist cursed angrily, not willing to accept the blame in the event he was going to be accused of treason for such an act. "You're going to destroy the very thing we were assigned to guard and protect with all our lives! Redeem your failure by-"

The corrupted Pokémon's trainer had no chance to finish his sentence before the Fire/Fighting type leapt through the air and crushed the cloaked human's bones and body under its massive weight. Lacking any thoughts except to maim, kill and crush, Riley, Lucario and Prinplup all looked on in horror as the mutant grabbed the hapless cultist by the throat and flung him into the reactor core, electrocuting the human with millions worth of volts of electricity and frying the victim to a crisp almost instantly.

"GEEEEEYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!" the Andromedan Cult member screamed in a bloodcurdling manner before he fell down into the core's shaft and disappeared into the darkness.

The Emboar then turned its attention on Riley's Lucario once more, cracking its fists as the exposed face on its head leaked a shimmering blue fluid from within the cracks of its skull and streamed over its body. It was no longer capable of listening to commands, and the last thought on its mind was to kill anyone within its vicinity that wasn't corrupted.

"Aura Sphere, Lucario!" Riley commanded hastily.

The humanoid-like Pokémon focused both of its palms together as a ball of pure aura energy pulsated from within the grasp of its hands, the orb growing in size and much bigger than usual. A common trait within Lucario's species was that they were known to fight better and with more efficiency as they were wounded and damaged more, making them formidable opponents in drawn-out battles.

Willing to put its power to the test of facing such a worthy opponent, the mutant cloaked its entire body with hot-blue fire before lumbering forward at average speeds, intent on body-slamming the Aura Pokémon with its massive body. It was executing its Flare Blitz technique, an overwhelming Fire-type move which was arguably a Fire-type version of the Body Slam attack. A face-stinging wave of heat washed throughout the chamber, forcing Riley and Prinplup to shield themselves from the unbearable heat.

Riley knew if his Lucario dodged, it would only delay the inevitable and waste only more time… but he wasn't particularly sure if the Aura Sphere was going to finish off the current adversary it was currently facing. "Watch out, Lucario!"

Biting its lips in desperation and feeling too much burning pain to continue dodging, Riley's Pokémon fired off its massive Aura Sphere. The orb of pure energy propelled itself forward before making contact with the Emboar; to Riley's horror, the Fire/Fighting-type Pokémon took the hit, and despite slowing down the mutant Pokémon slightly with a moderate-sized explosion, it continued to rush forward. Bracing itself, Lucario was met head-on with the Fire-type attack. The corrupted Mega Fire Pig Pokémon slammed into its opponent and hurtled Lucario across the room, right back at Riley's feet. Crashing in front of its trainer, it loosed a small grunt of pain before breathing heavily.

"Lucario! No!" the trainer exclaimed in horror before he bent down and tended to his companion's injuries.

"_Master… forgive me. The mutant is far too powerful…,"_ it apologized via telepathy.

Taking its chances to finish off the group, the Emboar proceeded to dash towards Riley, Lucario and Prinplup, bellowing in a state of rage as it rushed the group with yet another Flare Blitz. The three prepared for the inevitable fate that stood before them, with the two Pokémon that safeguarded Riley stepping forward in preparation for one last stand.

As if it was mocking the group, the corrupted Pokémon cackled in a sinister manner, presumably from the futile resistance the two were trying to put up. It proceeded to charge forward for the finishing move, with Erlade, who was currently locked in mortal combat with the mutated Machamp all this time, feeling helpless - he was far too preoccupied in a melee clash with the mutated Superpower Pokémon.

The mentally unstable mutant was far too preoccupied with its attack it did not notice a newcomer joining the battle.

A piercing draconic roar filled the steel-coated chamber, and Cynthia appeared on the scene to the rescue of her compatriots, smashing through one of the steel walls and leaving a massive opening from where she came through. With a high-speed tackle directed right at the Pokémon about to deliver the final blow on her allies, she threw the Emboar off balance and cancelled out its Flare Blitz. The Mach Pokémon felt even more ticked off that she wasn't able to join the fun of brutalizing her opponents, as she was looking forward to beating up the mercenaries she had scared and intimidated earlier while they were fleeing.

"Die like the rest of the scoundrels you serve for!" she screeched at the virus-infected Fire/Fighting-type, feeling enraged at the ones who served the organization that turned her into the monstrosity she was today. Turning to her other companions, she regretfully apologized for arriving so late with her tone turning from fiercely enraged to a soothing tone. "Sorry I'm late. I had to deal with some soldiers that were cowering in fear of my presence." Wincing slightly at Riley's Lucario, she wondered how the Pokémon was even capable of surviving the slaughter. _"At least that's one thing out of the way, the disarmed cowards will now escape and probably end up captured by the Rangers, or if fate is cruel to them, they'd end up being executed by their own superiors."_

"That's perfectly fine," Riley responded as he proceeded to patch up his Pokémon with some medical supplies he had on hand. "At least you're still in one piece."

Prinplup shrugged a bit. "We have about 25 minutes to end this before this place comes crashing down on us because of one mishap that led to an unstable reactor."

"Thanks to tubby over there, am I right?" the Cynthia/Garchomp hybrid gestured to the excessively infected Emboar with a slight chuckle. "He's got a really bad attitude and terrible sense of fashion…" She was referring to the berserk behaviour and dismembered facial and body features the mutant possessed. "I'll handle this. Stay out of this one."

She stood on equal level with her new opponent. Feeling rather thrilled, she knew this battle was going to be an interesting one since this was the first time she managed to come across a corrupted mutant Pokémon from a different region. _"Never knew they'd spread to Unova, considering it's actually on the other side of the world…"_

The Emboar rushed forward with a standard Tackle, as if it seemingly knew that Dragon-types had a resistance against Fire-type attacks. In retaliation, Garchomp defended herself with Dragon Rush, cloaking her entire body with a blue aura as she shot forward like an arrow fired from a crossbow. Both Pokémon soon met in a melee clash, with the Emboar trying to overpower its enemy while the Mach Pokémon easily held back her quarry with her own raw power. Prinplup, in particular, widened her eyes in surprise - for a female pseudo-legendary Pokémon, their compatriot was far more powerful than expected.

"_Amazing. She fights without mercy and remorse against her enemies yet she can still remain stable and sane," _the Water-type analyzed, wondering how anyone could possibly remain normal especially if they had partook in bloodbaths.

On the other hand, Riley realized that without Cynthia's overwhelming might, protection and bravery, they would never have been able to survive this far.

The Dragon/Ground-type had a laughably easy time in terms of dealing with her rival. Easily holding back Fire Punches by intercepting them with her wing-like arms and attacking with Slash, she was able to push her target back with ease and efficiency, eventually forcing her opponent to make a last stand at the railings that led into the dark depths of the now unstable power core.

"This is going to be painful for you!" Cynthia hissed before delivering a sweeping strike with her tail, throwing the Emboar off its footing. With a deafening and vengeful roar, the mutant fell towards the reactor shaft and joined in a similar fate of the cultist it had thrown into the darkness earlier. Peering over the edge, she shook her head slightly before returning to her trainer. "Don't go all pessimistic on me, if it wasn't for your Lucario's handiwork, I'd probably have a tough time with that mutant."

"_Nonsense,"_ the Lucario spoke mentally as Riley patched up the Pokémon's wounds. _"You would easily defeat the abomination even without my assistance."_

"Oh, I'm flattered," the Mach Pokémon laughed. "I'd never expect to receive compliments even when I'm no longer something the fans adore."

On the other hand, the recently-evolved Pokémon was not pleased nor was she tolerable of teammates who loved to boast. "You're making me jealous now," Prinplup intervened, with her fins folded across her chest as she annoyingly tapped her right foot.

With the group celebrating their temporary victory, Erlade was forced to fight the three-armed Machamp on his own, but unlike his other teammates, he had the distinct advantage of being naturally resistant against the majority of the deformed Fighting-type's attacks. He did, however, have to take extensive countermeasures and care with the corrupted attacks that his opponent attempted to beat him down with. Throughout the battle, he generally kept a good distance from his target, all the while dishing out Psycho Cuts with impunity.

There were times where he had to close in to within his opponent's attack range as the Power Core Sector offered very little space for movement and constant dodging. This was when he was forced to dodge incoming punches and kicks by swivelling his body out of the incoming thrusts while projectiles flung at him (including crates, the bodies of already downed Pokémon and even the scrap parts of the destroyed plasma rifles which proved to be very volatile in nature) were promptly destroyed with swift Slashes and Leaf Blades.

"Whatever they use to power those plasma weapons, it's a double edged sword," he muttered as he coughed whenever thick, choking smog overtook him due to the blasts caused by the exploding reactors of the energy rifles.

The Andromedan Cult's Pokémon snarled in frustration before it ripped a metal bar from the railing of the platform surrounding the power core and proceeded to use the object it had just extracted as a method to bludgeon the Psychic/Fighting-type.

"_It's probably frustrated by the thought that its Dynamic Punches never came close to hitting me,"_ he thought humorously. Getting hit by one wasn't funny all, as it induced confusion, not to mention tremendous damage even to those who had an edge with defending against Fighting-type moves and techniques. Even though he ended up on the bad side of one such attack, his mind was mentally focused enough to prevent himself from going into such a state.

Steadily pouncing backwards as the hulking, three-armed humanoid monstrosity made its advance, the latter wildly swung the chunk metal it had in its hands like a Ranger in a jungle clearing any vegetation in his or her way with a weed whacker blade. The monstrous footstep noises it generated whenever its gargantuan feet made contact with the ground easily generated small tremors that shook the entire platform surrounding the generator for the Black Obelisk.

Due to the evasiveness of the Blade Pokémon, avoiding being hit by the battering weapons that the mutant Machamp improvised was nothing more than a chore for the Psychic/Fighting-type hybrid.

"Erlade! Hurry up, it's not like we don't have a time limit here!" Cynthia called out, outraged and oblivious at the fact why the Pokémon/human hybrid was toying with his opponent in such a ridiculous way. "Or do I have to help you clean up this battle too?"

The Blade Pokémon suddenly remembered of the fact that they probably had less than 20 minutes in terms of accomplishing their objective. _"Alright, enough fits of laughter. These mutants may be powerful but they're definitely not skilled enough yet. Hope any future incursions are like this…"_

Tapping into his telekinetic strength, he closed his eyes before forcing all his focus on controlling the mutant and hurling it straight at the reactor core. Raising his right hand and swinging it forward in the direction where the mutated Machamp was, he unleashed a powerful psychic energy wave which threw his opponent backwards as soon as it connected. It lost its footing as it stumbled to the edge of the platform, in which from here Erlade finished it off with a bolt of telekinesis and sent it flying straight at the crimson-coloured reactor core.

Like the cultist that was electrocuted to death, the corrupted Pokémon suffered a similar fate as its body was contracted with waves of lethal electric energy, blackening it out immediately before it too fell into the chasm deep below. A loud thud noise echoed from the bottom, followed by complete silence.

"That's another one down. It's time to face the head honcho." Erlade returned to his companions, feeling tired and exhausted after his extensive struggle with the corrupted Machamp.

"We shouldn't waste any more time," Riley announced as pointed towards the exit out of the reactor. "That next door should be our way towards what we are looking for."

Meanwhile, Garchomp darted her eyes back and fro, looking for the follower she had noticed earlier. Now, the hooded figure was nowhere in sight. "Say, where's that coward of a cultist that directed the attacks earlier?"

"I believe he fled." Prinplup inquired. "I saw him making a dash for that same door, but…yeah. Who knows, perhaps he escaped to the top level? Last but not least, do we still need to damage the reactor core so this building truly falls apart?"

Erlade shook his head, knowing that the mutant Emboar's Flamethrower definitely sealed the fate of the Ranger's primary objective. "Doubt it. This place is going to fall. Once the reactor core reaches a critical state, anything within this forsaken structure will fall straight to the ground, taking all within it."

"Let's go then before it's too late," Riley added. "Can you still continue fighting, Lucario?"

"_Yes." _The Aura Pokémon nodded with a reassuring toothy smile._ "A few wounds can't stop me. I'll be fine."_ However, a sudden jolt of pain forced Riley's loyal fighter on one knee, which forced the Pokémon Trainer to reconsider his thoughts. Taking out his Poké Ball, he returned Lucario back into the containment device.

"You fought well Lucario, but you will need rest after the ordeals you suffered," he said quietly.

With that, all four members of the raiding party made a mad dash for the door amidst lights illuminating the entire room accompanied with the blaring of warning sirens announcing the imminent damnation of the once holy structure that belonged to the allies of the UAAF. The reactor core continued to spark as it began its overloading process, with sparks flying out of the damaged wires and generating trembling shockwaves throughout the entire complex.

* * *

**Black Obelisk Control Room**

Being the only survivor of the attack caused by the invading human and his Pokémon, the follower reported the situation of this matter to his supreme master in a curtly and shameful manner. The Andromedan Cult Commander, on the other hand, was not very pleased - they had lost the battle on unacceptable scales with near-irreparable losses, not to mention once this was over, the Sinnoh branch of the UAAF HQ was definitely going to be exposed to the public.

"My master, the intruders have breached the power core and are en route to this very chamber as we speak. It is imperative that you must leave now!"

Slamming his fist against the console that overlooked the current battlefield, the leader had never been so infuriated in all his life. Everything was fine, even with a full battalion and task force of Rangers knocking at their doors and breaching their outer perimeter, but now, they could pretty much consider themselves dead.

"Leave? And desert the cause like the spineless coward you are?" he questioned harshly and in a state of rage. "You were instructed to guard the power core with your life, yet not only did you fail, but you fled in cowardice. That is truly an act of treason and disobedience!"

"Sir, the mission was a failure… we're facing… monsters even beyond our ancestors' imagination… please, you must understand! We tried our best…," the follower pleaded desperately, hoping to get some mercy out of his superior.

"Yet you failed me again, and for the last time. If it wasn't for your comrade's pitiful misfire, this holy site would not fall," the cultist leader answered coldly and emotionlessly before he drew a combat knife from within his cloak. "Consider this your reward for being so incompetent. I have given you many chances to redeem yourself, yet you abused them. My patience is beginning to wear thin with my last battle approaching, and I have no need for you anymore."

"No…please don't! I'll do anything! I am only concerned for-"

In seconds, it was over. The cult commander threw the combat knife right into the chest of his loyal follower without any remorse or hesitating thoughts, silencing the cowardly human once and for all. Killing him with a single strike, he effectively put end to the last surviving member of his clan that was not yet captured or killed in his current command. Kicking the body aside as blood slowly flowed from the stab wound; he did not bother to retrieve the knife as he lifted the body with one arm and tossed it out an open window.

"_22 minutes left before this place is buried under the very land we leeched from…,"_ he thought.

The sandstorm was no longer active and had subsided, and this signalled the final hour for his cult. But it wasn't over yet until he said it was so.

Right at that moment, Riley and his team of Pokémon entered the command room, once again by destroying the reinforced security door designed to impede their progress. Of course, with Garchomp's overwhelming might, the barricades were nothing more than glass barriers waiting to be smashed into splinters.

The entire team of four entered the final destination of their Black Obelisk operation, and was instantly greeted by the commander of the Andromeda Cult who anticipated for their very arrival for the final confrontation. Each and every one of them studied the commander. It was clear he stood out among the most, considering the fact that they had to fight through plenty of cult guards en route to the top level, not to mention this one man wore a robe that stood out among all else for it was jet-black, compared to the grey robes that concealed the other members of the Andromedan Cult. They were, however, easily subdued rather quickly by either Erlade or Garchomp. The Mach Pokémon, in particular, insisted that the resistance actually brave enough to stand in their path was nothing more than a time waster.

"Welcome to my beloved construction and home!" the commander announced in a tone of mockery as an act of greeting for the invading party. "It appears you little band of kids are a lot more competent compared to those Rangers that had tried so hard to even get past the outer defences… the five of you deserve a medal for bravery. That's no sarcasm either."

"Game's over for you," Cynthia told him. "I'd say you'd better be prepared to throw in the towel!"

"Game over?" the cultist commander laughed. "The fun's just beginning!"

"So… you're the one responsible," Erlade angrily growled with intense malice and hatred, having to suffer and endure so many trials just to get this far. "You're the bastard responsible for hiding the UAAF's secrets for years, not to mention draining this land into a lifeless husk."

The shadowy and cloaked figure gave a slight chuckle. "Why, indeed, yes I am. I am providing my children with the life energy they need to survive from nature, and my employers are rewarding me to be a part of their alliance as I grant a portion of power to the rich men. Haven't you thought twice about mowing through my followers? They are innocent men only following orders."

"Be quiet, bastard! Don't even bother discussing ethics with me if you don't have any yourself!" Cynthia cursed angrily, feeling a strong connection with her homeland and willing to punish and incarcerate anyone that dared to desecrate it. "You are essentially committing murder and genocide with this act of yours!"

"So? The UAAF does what it pleases. The same goes for the Andromedan Cult. For we are the descendants of our masters, who are experts in the dark arts… true warriors that wield Dark-type Pokémon… but instead, we chose to fulfill our own destiny." The commander held out both his arms as if he was embracing something descending from the heavens. "And today, I will destroy all five of you for your insolence for not respecting the gods we look upon!"

Riley frowned as something registered within his mind. He recalled the trainer they had met at Mt. Coronet, Zephyr. Based on their short encounter with the mysterious trainer, Riley now realized that Zephyr satisfied all the traits the cult commander had mentioned. Zephyr seemed to be a practitioner of the dark arts and he did have two extremely powerful Dark-type Pokémon at his disposal. Riley shook his head. He had more pressing matters to focus on. He would reserve his judgement on Zephyr for now.

The cult commander proceeded to fling off his cloak without haste, revealing a heavily-scarred man that resembled a cyborg of some sort. The majority of his body was encased in heavy armour with the UAAF insignia stamped on both his shoulders; bits of bloody flesh could be seen showing from the non-armoured parts. His right eye was gleaming with a crimson-red iris, while both of his arms were as skeletal as cybernetic prosthetics. Aside from all the grotesque features (at least in the eyes of Riley and Prinplup) he had a syringe that gleamed with a bright blue liquid from within the container. It bore a strong resemblance to the fluid that the Emboar possessed when it "sprung a leak" from a cracked portion of its badly ruined face.

"The Rangers may have taken my previous life, but I live on with the aid of the UAAF as a supreme commander of my own cult," he announced in a toneless robotic voice as he injected himself with the sedative which was, in fact, the mutagen that would help him unlock his true potential in terms of battling his enemies as a super-mutant.

Everyone on Riley's team stumbled back slightly… even Cynthia. The shock was just unimaginable, for they had never expected the one at the top of the Andromedan Cult to be a cyborg resembling a heavily lobotomized homicidal killer straight out of a horror sci-fi movie.

"What in the name of Arceus…?" Erlade muttered breathlessly.

Cynthia sighed, realizing there was still more fighting to be done. "…and I thought I've seen enough for one day."

"I guess hybrids aren't as bad compared to something _this_ disgusting." Prinplup gagged slightly. She swore that she would have fainted from the nauseating effect that the mutant cyborg projected via its physical appearance and traits.

Riley, on the other hand, was only beginning to realize that the information he stumbled upon earlier - about the UAAF not being of an earthly origin - was actually true. _"Things just went from strange to worse. This… thing puts the mutant Pokémon and other hideous abominations to shame!"_

The cybernetic mutant loosed a small chuckle from his badly mangled-up mouth, displaying a row of bloodied metallic human teeth and beast-like fangs found on the likes of Ursaring. Bits of flesh were visible lodged and dangling from the grotesque jaws of his, further creeping out the human and his Pokémon. "You will all make a decent meal for me… all of you. Starting with you!" The monstrosity pointed his cybernetic arm at the Garchomp.

"In your dreams!" Cynthia retaliated as she prepared for battle. Her companions prepared themselves at her side, each and every one of them determined to stick as one until the very end.

* * *

**Battlefield, Ranger Outpost and Camp**

Havoc and his division of Rangers had received news that their struggles and sacrificed had finally paid off, with the subsiding of the sandstorm not to mention a full retreat by the UAAF and Andromedan Cult forces. Despite the commando twisting his leg upon collision with the ground after being shot down, he still retained his ability to continue walking, albeit not at a fast pace or for a prolonged period of time.

"Sir, we have confirmation that the sandstorm has subsided. The UAAF Sinnoh Facility has been located - it's approximately ten kilometres from our current position," A recruit endowed his commander with the new information, working hastily and busily at a laptop. "All remaining enemy forces have fallen back to that facility's defence zones. I'm proud to say we've done an excellent job here."

The Ranger Lieutenant grinned for the first time after weeks of witnessing devastation, destruction and death nonstop, daily, and on a twenty four/seven sleepless schedule. After days of torment and misery in the form of field casualties, their efforts had paid finally off. The Black Obelisk was still standing, but it was clear his civilian team of infiltrators had done their job and achieved what his men and women could not possibly accomplish. "Confirm that the Black Obelisk has or is going to be destroyed," he instructed.

"Unstable power fluctuations and intercepted transmission from the cultists have confirmed that the structure will fall in approximately… 19 minutes or less," the recruit answered his leader's request. "Destruction is guaranteed, more or less. We should be safe at this distance but I'm not sure about the subjects within the complex or the red zone."

"Hmph. Good job Riley… you and your crack team of Pokémon. I don't know who trained you, but either you are naturally born to be a skilled fighter or your training surpasses even the best soldiers we have," the commando laughed amusingly, ignoring the aching pains in his feet.

Around him, reparations to the current Rangers posted in the current sector were underway. Any tanks and other vehicles that were salvageable were quickly patched up with the combined efforts of Pokémon and humans alike, with the wounded treated with utmost care. The reinforcements that had arrived greatly helped with this, as they were able to provide an extra hand for Havoc's battered and ruined division. It was very unlikely the latter would have survived if it wasn't for the reinforcements that greatly gave them unwavering support, especially when it came to downing the UAAF Basilisk Aerial Destroyer from the skies. They lacked the sufficient aerial hardware to do so in this case.

Many of the Rangers cheered in triumph and victory as the sandstorm finally settled and the setting sun greeted the battle-weary men and women with its warm rays of comfort, relief and refreshment. As the desert hurricane had blanketed parts of the battlefield for days with a dirt-clouded sky, this gesture was definitely a welcoming sight to many of the soldiers that lived to speak of the battle for another day.

The battlefield reeked with the rancid smell of dead corpses and the stench of flaming oil engulfed the burning carcasses of vehicles and Pokémon alike, but Havoc's division evacuated what they could and was still in usable condition. The Ranger Commander had never seen such hard work and determination among the units he commanded, but he supposed that this victory was a great morale booster for these soldiers since they were fighting a futile battle a few days earlier.

The job was far from done. Riley still had to complete his mission, and Havoc feared greatly after the communications blackout with the young yet courageous and fearless Aura Trainer.

Getting to his feet, Havoc straggled over to the communications officer in charge at the moment. "Any news or transmissions from Riley and his team yet? Considering the Black Obelisk's imminent failure, did you receive anything from him?"

"Negative," the officer replied. "I'm trying my best to get in touch with them, but they're not picking up anything."

"Keep trying," the Commando repeated himself.

"Will do, sir."

Sighing in worry and angst for the kid and his band of brave creatures, Havoc just wished they were still alive and well inside the structure. "Dear Dialga and Palkia, I goddamn hope they're still alive inside, considering they managed to get into the power core."

There was nothing he could do now, except wait for the team to come back out and announce their great victory. In the meantime, he attempted to establish radio contact with the group inside the structure. Of course, the Lieutenant had no idea his civilian ally was facing an unnatural horror that had never been sighted by any living Ranger before.

* * *

**Black Obelisk Control Room**

Riley and his team did not waste any time in figuring out what the Andromeda Cult commander was going to mutate or transform into after the latter injected himself with the syringe. Instead, they proceeded to attack the creature heavily modified by cybernetics with all the ranged attacks they could utilize in their respective moveset, with Erlade flinging blades of psychic energy, Prinplup using her signature Hydro Pump and Garchomp/Cynthia exhaling a torrential stream of fire from her toothed maw. The trio hoped that their overwhelming firepower and attacks would be able to put the horror freak-show to rest before it got the better of them. The fact they only had approximately 15 minutes to escape from the Obelisk didn't exactly help either.

"You mortals are oh so pitiful. Your attacks are sneezes compared to what I really have in store for your whelps," the heavily mutated cultist commander sneered tonelessly before he teleported to a different location, rendering Riley's team efforts completely useless. "I find it amusing you managed to survive this far, but I guess it was all just a deception, isn't it, Cynthia?"

The Mach Pokémon hybrid stepped back slightly, feeling uneasy. Aside from the highest ranks of the UAAF (who were responsible for her transformation) no one knew about her identity.

"Did I strike you in the wrong spot?" the mutant cyborg cultist cackled mockingly. "I never knew I'd be facing the Champion of Sinnoh in her flesh and blood form, but shame that you have nothing with you at this hour. Although… having the body of your strongest Pokémon on your roster qualifies. I know that deep down within you, you only wish to have your old human body back."

The former Sinnoh Champion remained silent. Her teammates gave her unsure looks, with the exception of Erlade who kept a close observation of the mutating process of the cult commander. From his view, it was clear that serum their last opponent had injected into himself was rapidly changing his genetic structure - although the Blade Pokémon wasn't exactly sure if the machine-like monstrosity even _had_ genetics and DNA in his body to begin with. If anything, he would describe the heavily deformed abomination as a hybrid of Deoxys, a machine, and various scrap parts assembled as support to keep a dying life form alive.

"Can't answer me, Cynthia? Do you miss the fact that you no longer possess the one object that keeps the majority of fans interested - an attractive and lust-inducing female body?" the mutant sneered seductively.

Cynthia, however, was not one to crack or spaz out at such a crucial moment. "That's a contradicting point in itself, as I am, or was, adored not for your own sick sexual fantasies, but my skills and a good heart as a pure Champion; one who does not accept money or other scams just to assist out a nefarious or malevolent organization."

"13 minutes until main reactor core failure," the voice announced once again. "All personnel evacuate the main complex immediately. This is not a drill."

"Regardless, I've really fooled you all with the pitiful resistance put up during your rampage through my relic. However, it is mainly because I was running out of forces to handle the Rangers outside… but I never anticipated on them surviving." Cracking his cybernetic knuckles, the finger joints proceeded to extend into organic tentacle-like whips, similar to the ones a Deoxys would possess. "The fact that you slaughtered my prized Hydreigon, something I raised ever since my childhood, gives me all the more reasons to make you scream!"

"No thanks," she retorted in a rather agitated manner. "As you see-" She remembered the times she brutally slaughtered the UAAF experiments the organization utilized in an attempt to get them to breed with her. "-I decapitate, disembowel, lacerate, and brutally lobotomize the ones who attempt to put me through rape, like your pathetic employers." A fearsome-looking smirk descended across her face as she recalled the images of her body repelling bullet weapons fired by security guards, only for her to rush forward and massacre her attackers without repentance.

The Garchomp hybrid only had a split second or so to react as the deformed monstrosity extended his right arm forward and unleashed his alien-like appendages like javelins in an attempt to stab her with the Phazon-infected limbs.

"Cynthia, heads up!" Prinplup warned with extreme caution and anxiety. "

With her enhanced reflexes as a trainer and Pokémon alike, the former Sinnoh Champion had anticipated the incoming attack and was rather well prepared for it. Much to her relief, her adversary was completely focused on her instead of paying any attention to Erlade, Prinplup or Riley. However, she kept a mental note that she'd have to watch out for her less powerful teammates in the event the misshaped being tried to inflict any serious harm to them.

"You'll make a great whore for me after Donald Zetta approves of my victory!" the mutant laughed, paying no attention to the Mach Pokémon's teammates.

"_Oh, give me a break."_ She paid no attention to the threats as she rapidly took off to the air. Thankfully, there was sufficient space for her to dodge this time compared to her last battle in the cargo hold. The tentacles missed their intended target and instead proceeded to impale several computer systems, destroying them as their monitors fell black and sparks fizzed from the damaged glass surfaces. She immediately spat a massive blast of flames at the alien-like cyborg, with the latter countering with an attack that strangely resembled a black Aura Sphere.

"You'll have to try harder, little girl," the mutant mocked as he generated a black aura of energy from his left arm before it grew into what resembled a combination of Aura Sphere and Psycho Boost, the latter being the signature move of Deoxys as a whole. Forcing his left skeletal palm forward, the energy attack cancelled out the Fire Blast Cynthia had used earlier. Since she was not anticipating the attack, she was hit right in the chest by the unknown move, which caused a detonation of psychic and corrupted-type energy that blacked out the rest of the electronics that still remained functioning inside the command room.

Cynthia gasped in shock as she was thrown aside from the explosion, her body stinging from the corrupted attacks similar to how she fought the Flygons when the vile Mystic Pokémon attacked her with Virus Claw. Crashing against the steel wall, she winced before falling to the ground, but nevertheless quickly returned to her feet.

"As you see, resistance is futile," The mutant human elaborated. "You're better off submitting to my rule and demands, because it will be more painless that way."

The female Pokémon/human hybrid didn't even give a second thought of answering the request to surrender as she quickly returned herself into a battle stance. _"Conventional attacks seem to have absolutely no effect against this disgusting and repulsive abomination, as it seems to be a new element or something related to that. I have to think of something fast."_

The palm-sized radio and communication device that Riley carried in his jacket pocket suddenly rattled to life, with incoherent squabbles blaring through the object. The trainer quickly reached for the device and activated it.

"This is Riley," he said as he held the radio near his jawline, observing the struggle between the Deoxys-like beast and Cynthia, with the former appearing to gain the upper hand as the mutated cultist ensnared the Mach Pokémon by the neck with two of his appendages. She quickly retaliated with a powerful Slash, severing both limbs of the alien which caused them to spray a blue-coloured fluid in multiple directions, forming small puddles of the poison all over the ground.

"Holy crud, kid, you're still fine and alive!" Havoc's surprised and relieved voice came through the radio. "We tried multiple transmissions earlier and we thought you were a goner!"

"I'm fine," The trainer responded instantly. "Had some struggles but we are all right at the moment!"

"That's good to hear and such. What the hell is going on in there! We're picking up some signature from your current position that's making our radar and communications equipment go all haywire!" the Ranger Commander answered, with the voices of surprised officers and other units of his division trying to solve the puzzle of the odd signatures.

Riley ducked just in time as both he and Prinplup were nearly caught in an accidental crossfire from Cynthia's Dragon Rage. "You won't believe it unless you witnessed it firsthand. I'm in the middle of a fight here, can't explain now." Shutting his radio down, he returned to observing the struggle.

* * *

The Mach Pokémon's capability to easily evade while delivering quick, swift counterattacks greatly aided in her ability to fight her adversary on more than equal terms, even though the mutated cult commander was beginning to show the true potential of his morphing process as a layer of protective crystalline armour resembling alien-like gems began to encompass vital parts of his body, such as his chest and head area. These armour plates protected the subject from even the most brutal attacks such as Dragon Rush, leaving nothing more than insignificant scratches.

As the fight wore on, Erlade did his best to provide supporting attacks for his ally, periodically sending Psycho Cut attacks in hopes of hitting the atrocity. Many of his Psychic-type attacks did not connect due to the swiftness of the cybernetic Deoxys mutant (or so he put it bluntly) and even if they did, they would often deflect harmlessly from the armoured surface of the beast.

"I have to find a weakness. Every living thing has at least one weakness, including this _thing_. Question is…, how?" The Psychic/Fighting-type muttered in frustration. If what he remembered was true, only another corrupted type would be able to even hope to win a match against an enemy of the same type. He realized Psychic-types were also capable of inflicting moderate, if not lethal, damage against a product of the UAAF's creations. But he wasn't contributing much to the fight; his inability to levitate left him practically useless.

"Stay down already, bitch!" the now heavily mutated monstrosity, now resembling a cybernetic Deoxys after receiving extensive lacerations and other brutal mistreatment with sharp, bladed objects, cursed as he transformed one of his arms into a dragonhead cannon. Resembling a crystalline head of a draconic creature, the weapon manifested and constructed out of pure black crystal began to fire as the two lifeless eyes glowed with bright yellow, discharging blasts of Phazon projectiles.

"_That's something new,"_ Cynthia mentally observed, easily skirting around the shots targeted at her. She would periodically take cover behind anything she was able to utilize, let it be office tables, fallen monitors and various forms of other debris. She wasn't taking any chance of receiving a hit from this new attack that gave her the chills.

Spitting another Dragon Rage at her target, the violet-coloured stream of draconic flames scorched the commander of the UAAF-aligned organization. While the blue fire burned away parts of the alien/human hybrid's rotting flesh and parts of steel, it nevertheless did extremely minimal damage.

"You're all mine," the cult commander snickered as he morphed his right arm into a gigantic fist composed of steel and the unknown material generated from the injected fluid he administered to himself earlier. He thrust his way through the flames with the same limb, dissipating the Mach Pokémon's attack before making contact with his intended target. The Dragon/Ground-type was instantly met with a devastating punch right to her chest, and the blow knocked the wind out of the hybrid as she felt the very essence of her life being forcefully gutted out of her being.

"Cynthia!" Riley screamed in fright and helplessness.

As the virus-infested entity moved in for the finish, he was met with a powerful blade of Psychic-type energy which pierced through his body - three Psycho Cuts severed the midsection of his body apart, separating his legs from the torso. This caused the creature's torn blood vessels to spurt what was presumably blood in all directions akin to smashed-up and rusty water pipes.

A tired Erlade allowed a small smirk of triumph to drift across his weary and tired-out face, but all of that was about to change as he was treated to the true potential of what the transformation process of the cult leader was capable of.

The dismembered alien proceeded to re-join his severed parts back together as if nothing had happened. It freely waved its tentacles that were connected to its cybernetic hands, seemingly amused at its opponents' futile gestures and attempts to banish him from this plane of existence.

"This is getting ridiculous," Cynthia uttered in a deadpan tone, struggling to her feet. Clutching her chest section with a fin, she was rather intrigued she was still standing after the brutality she underwent. _"Who in the name of Arceus is this… hideous and god-ugly creation and how can it be so powerful? Last time I checked, humans can't enter this stage of the mutation."_

She wondered if the UAAF had actually advanced this far in terms of mutation technologies ever since she escaped imprisonment from their wretched grasp.

"I find it ironic you jumped into battle against me without even realizing about the consequences should you fail," the mutant human, now bearing a striking resemblance to a heavily dismembered and deformed Deoxys with cybernetic parts installed on various parts of his body, ridiculed harshly. "Considering you're the Champion of Sinnoh, I expected you to be more discrete and cautious, Cynthia! I would never expect to see the day where the first female champion of the Pokémon League would be brought to her knees."

"The fight's just beginning," Cynthia shot in reply with a peerless voice. "I haven't even displayed my full potential yet, and I'd warn you, you'd be sorry if I did."

The standoff continued as the Black Obelisk's AI distributed the warning message of the impending meltdown of the failing power core. "10 minutes to main reactor core explosion. All personnel evacuate immediately."

"Make your move, infidels," The virus human conveyed his speech laconically, waving his tentacle-like fingers in the air. "I'll enjoy the end results."

"Riley, return Erlade and Prinplup. I'll knock this freak of nature down myself," the Cynthia/Garchomp hybrid demanded harshly, not willing to allow her allies to be harmed during the fight. It wasn't like they were capable of assisting her in the fight, as their attacks, skill, and strength levels were nowhere near capable of matching the infestation they had to dispose of.

The Blade Pokémon, however, was outraged at her solitary attitude and will to survive alone. "Cynthia, are you mad! You'll be brutalized by this fiend and-"

"I won't. Even if I did, I'd go down as a happy and proud Champion knowing that at least I tried. Dragging my companions into a fight when I'm clearly the one who even stands a chance is an act of pure irresponsibility on my part," she chuckled faintly.

The human trainer didn't speak of anything in response, for she did strike the nail of truth with her statement - they were absolutely powerless against their current opponent. Without hesitation, he sighed before withdrawing Erlade and Prinplup into their respective Poké Balls. At the same time, he decided to send out his Lucario once again into the field.

"What is this?" Cynthia questioned with a skeptical voice. "I thought you'd comply with my order. Now is not the time to play the role of hero or act disobedient."

"Part of that is true," Riley added. "Regardless of the circumstances, I am not allowing you to fight this battle alone - you are, after all, an integral part of my team and essentially my Pokémon for I took you under my care. Let's not forget, you inspire trainers everywhere, myself included."

The Aura Pokémon cracked its fists before drawing itself into a fighting stance strongly resembling the standard poses karate masters would take in preparation for an all-out melee brawl.

"How can I forget…?" the Mach Pokémon muttered, remembering the kind acts of the human that saved her after her first brutal showdown with Team Rocket. It was something she'd remember for a very long time considering it was the first defeat she suffered ever since Cyrus had managed to best her in the past. She teased, "Hmph. Just don't come crying to me when you get hurt, Lucario. This bad boy means business. I doubt he'd simply roll over and die for us." The last sentence of her speech made her teammates chuckle slightly.

"_The only one that's gonna be crying is this hideous abomination," _Riley's Pokémon replied telepathically.

"Right, and let's hope that's the case," she agreed. Cynthia took a deep breath before instructing, "Cover Riley in the event this freak of a fanatic tries anything funny, such as targeting our trainer."

Both Pokémon took a battle stance side by side, with the mutant towering before them. The viral cult human only got angrier upon detecting the Lucario's mental thoughts and attitude towards him, for he was rather heavily amused the Pokémon with so much potential was so loyal to a pitiful human being. He immediately went into battle, transforming both of his cybernetic arms into limbs fully covered with alien flesh and material before focusing his extensively shattered mind to charge up multiple Psycho Boosts, with the only difference being that they were the corrupted version. The virus-enhanced attacks consisting of psychic orbs were mainly directed as focused blasts at Cynthia, who easily ploughed through the incoming shots with her own Flamethrower, causing them to explode spectacularly like firecrackers.

_"Psycho Boosts__…__ they are attacks exclusive to the unbelievably rare Mewtwo and Deoxys species. How can this freakshow perform it? He is by far no means of a Pokémon__ that belongs in either of their species category. It gives me another reason to stick by Riley more frequently for any future dealings of incursions like these,"_ she analyzed, shocked and horrified at the same time. Cynthia didn't let this dull her honed combat instincts, for she had seen tougher situations.

"You'll be begging for mercy after I put you through the unbearable pain you'll be feeling after this!" the monstrosity snarled as he utilized his dragonhead cannon attack once again, this time firing a powerful Phazon-enhanced Flamethrower at Cynthia. The blue-coloured volatile and corrosive flames scorched through every move his quarry retaliated with. "Stand still for me, please!"

"…I've received better threats from a club sandwich," the Sinnoh Champion hybrid rolled her eyes with a lack of amusement right before she sprung into action, leaping off into the air.

The Mach Pokémon hybrid narrowly evaded the jets of flames that easily melted everything it came in contact with, from the wooden tables to the titanium walls of the structure. Setting the entire command room ablaze with blue fire and turning the chamber into a hellish battlefield, he switched his enhanced weapon back to firing normal projectiles, this time, explosive fragments of an alien origin.

"_Wait a minute…,"_ Cynthia pondered, closely studying the shards targeted at her. She noticed a similarity between the bolts of highly unstable crystals utilized as a form of an explosive projectile attack and the shimmering "armour" that the Deoxys/human/cyborg hybrid deployed to defend its body. _"He's been trying to avoid each and every one of my Fire-type attacks all this time, yet he takes everything else without hesitation. Could it mean that…?"_

She suddenly realized her Flamethrower and Fire Blast attacks were evaded for a reason. _"Perhaps if I hit him with a full-scale Fire Blast, it should be able to end his life. I'd take it the armour is highly reactive to excessive heat. Everything else seems ineffective, but I think I've discovered the Achilles' heel of this revolting freak's defenses."  
_

No chances were given to her to further formulate her strategies and plans as the entity struck her with multiple rounds in quick succession, the shards exploding like hand grenades as they made contact with her body.

Releasing a roar of pain and defiance, she quickly formed a defensive aura to repel any more incoming crystalline bullets.

"Keep it up all you want!" the virus hybrid spoke tauntingly, his body pulsating in a disgusting manner as his poisoned heart continued to beat in a steady manner. "It won't save you from your eventual defeat!" It continued the onslaught, the dragonhead cannon mounted on its right arm sputtering out the explosive bullets at an unprecedented rate that would make a Ranger's M60 machine gun look pitiful in terms of firing rate.

As the virus entity believed Riley's Lucario to be not much of a threat, it paid no attention to the Pokémon partnered up with Cynthia. This gave its trainer plenty of time to quickly devise a quick strike that he hoped would catch his opponent's guard down, for they were running short of time - ten minutes, to be exact. They had to clean up the fight and get the heck out of here before they were caught in the blast.

Riley decided to use Cynthia's distraction as a chance for his Lucario to launch his sneak attack. He commanded, "use Force Palm!"

Making a swift and nearly-undetectable approach to the viral Deoxys mutant, Lucario shifted quickly on its legs before leaping into the air, bounding over and across fallen tables and chairs strewn throughout the room. Closing its eyes, it focused into its inner power and spirit before generating a powerful force from within his hands that was certainly capable of sending a fully grown human flying with a single release. Silently levitating itself for a limited time in the air, it directed its palms at the corrupted human/Pokémon hybrid before unleashing a gigantic force of aura, directing it all at the intended target. The mutant cultist had absolutely no idea of what was about to take him by nasty surprise.

"Yes!" Riley pumped his right fist in triumph as a remark upon the successful hit.

"That's going to leave a mark," Cynthia commented, spitting out a crystal shard that managed to find its way into her mouth. The disgusting bitter aftertaste of the mutagen-drenched fragment made her grimace slightly. _"As long as I don't get exposed for too long to this material, I shouldn't succumb to it…"_

The Force Palm detonation did more damage than initially expected by both the human and the Pokémon. A wave of undulating aura energy literally tore through the cultist's right arm, separating it from the original owner. The arm fell to the ground with a wet _splat_ noise coupled with the sounds of metal banging against a hard surface of the same material and element.

He screamed in absolute pain, his arm wound spurting out massive amounts of blue-tinted Phazon blood. "My arm!"

In retaliation, the beast lashed out at Lucario with his other still functioning arm. His still functioning left arm morphed from his standard luminous tentacles into a scythe blade embodied with pure alien flesh and crystals, and proceeded to slash the Aura Pokémon with the extended weapon, ignoring the fact it was no longer able to regenerate its other arm since he did not have the full extent and potential of limb regeneration.

"Perish and rot in the flames of hell, you pathetic Guardian of the Aura!" the beast screamed with burning hatred as he delivered the blow without any mercy or second thoughts.

_"This thing's gone mad with killer tendencies," _Riley expressed his opinion of his current opinion quietly.

Riley's Pokémon skillfully evaded the slashes, but still took a hit to the chest and face. Grunting slightly, it hurtled towards the ground but made a graceful landing. Unfortunately, it was beginning to show signs of faltering as its whole body trembled from the aftershocks of the blows.

"_I'm fine, master," _it reassured Riley via telepathy, wiping some reddish blood that oozed from its cheek. _"It appears I really gave that freak show a wake-up call, did I not?"_

"_Yes, but I just can't help thinking that this is only a warm-up,"_ The human replied. _"There's no way it can be this easy…"_

The Andromedan Cultist, now resembling a fully morphed Deoxys after receiving extensive surgeries via mutilation, panted and gasped heavily, his deformed and twisted mouth dripping with saliva. "…this can't be. You can't damage me. My creators specifically made me to be immortal to your attacks! A simple Force Palm can't damage me like that!"

Cynthia could only laugh hysterically in response to such a gullible creature. "Please. You're an absolute blindfolded fool to trust your employers. Perhaps you would have fared a better chance if you hadn't tried to take us on in that wretched form of yours."

"Shut up, bitch!" the virus entity shot back. "I'll fucking rape and proceed to tear you to pieces for shattering the pride of my life!" His last functional arm returned to its tentacle form before all five of the fingered limbs shot forward towards the Garchomp hybrid, intent on violently tearing and maiming the Dragon/Ground-type into submission before attempting to corrupt her with vast amounts of his own blood.

"It's time I put an end to this little charade," she bluntly announced. To her side, Lucario placed both of its palms together and concentrated on creating an Aura Sphere, but its companion held up a wing.

"_Excuse me, Miss?"_ Riley's Lucario requested in a polite manner, a trait the Aura being carried ever since he evolved into his fully-grown stage.

"Don't bother wasting your time attacking him. I've figured out the move to finish this rotten being once and for all."

She took off into the air, metallizing both her wings as she readied for the finisher. As the whips of the mutant closed in on her and attempted to rend her apart forcefully, Cynthia acrobatically shot towards her target, slashing and hacking away at the extensions that reached for her. With her titanium-hard wings, she easily severed the mutant cultist's fingers that extended from his cybernetic arm, rendering them useless. Even though the latter attempted to regenerate his lost limbs, it was a fruitless effort as the Mach Pokémon brutally chopped her way through everything in her path with her steel-reinforced wings. When she came to within point-blank range of her target, she posed sexily for the alien/human hybrid as a reward for being able to drive her this far.

"I thought you wanted this body for your sick perverted desires. Well, here's my response to that." she spoke tonelessly as she glared at her target, all the while with her fanged maw opening up, a colossal sphere of flames amassing from within.

The cultist leader was not about to go out like this before one last attempt to kill his assailant by thrusting his metallic left fist forward, hoping to rip out Cynthia's heart somehow. "This is the end for your pitiful-"

He had no time to finish his sentence or scream as Garchomp exhaled an overwhelming Fire Blast from her jaws without hesitation; the gigantic streak of flames scorched her target at point-blank range as the human infested with the alien virus was consumed to nothing almost instantly. Having previously discovered a weakness in the armour that the creature had encompassing its body, the Mach Pokémon hybrid had a realization that her opponent had a grave weakness against Fire-type attacks which explained why the cultist mutant worked so hard to evade each and every Flamethrower and Fire Blast thrown at it and easily resisted every other move. The flames were so intense that the left arm, despite being designed to be burn-resistant, was smelted into steel ashes.

But Cynthia wasn't finished as she grabbed the mutant by its throat, its body weakened and its armour scorching into molten lead as the crystals began to crackle as if they were about to detonate. She smiled smugly; she was amused at the pain this pitiful and lost soul was suffering. "Not so tough now, are you?" she questioned.

"P-please… you already won the battle… just put me out of my misery," the mutated Pokémon hybrid choked, its life force dwindling and slipping away with each passing second. His throat began to sputter out fresh Phazon, the corrosive liquid dribbling down his body and onto the ground.

"No!" Cynthia answered angrily. "You're going to tell me everything right now about your dirty employers. _Now._"

The alien didn't answer, but likely couldn't as he was gagging under the grip of the Mach Pokémon hybrid. Instead, he raised his last free and still functioning hand in an attempt to rip through his captor's heart as the tentacles materialized into iron-coated fingers that resembled drill-like tendrils capable of piercing through composite body armor.

"Bad choice," she snarled before tightening her grip even further.

***CRACK***

A sharp snapping noise sounded through the air and a split second later, Cynthia cracked the creature's neck like a paper cup being crushed and without even batting an eyebrow or showing any emotions of fear and concern, proceeded to burn the rest of his body up with a Dragon Rage. With the exception of the head, the mutant's entire body was incinerated into nothingness, leaving no traces of his existence - save for his cybernetic, human-like head. The Mach Pokémon simply dropped the limb she was holding, and crushed it under her draconic-clawed heels. Cybernetic parts and blue gore gushed in all directions from her deliverance, which didn't seem to bother the dragon in the least.

"That's it. That puts an end to this Black Obelisk fiasco. Whatever we faced…well, I'm left just as speechless as you all are," she proclaimed, turning to Riley and his Lucario.

"Well, that ended badly," Riley responded, disappointed at not being able to gain more intelligence from this mysterious sect that had slain so many Rangers. "Looks like he wasn't willing to hand over more information, but what's to expect?"

"_At least we're all in good condition…most of us anyways,"_ his Lucario added, remembering the Rangers out in the field that were taking the brunt of the casualties.

"Let's leave, boys. I'll fly you out of here, if you don't mind having a bumpy ride on my back. This place is falling apart and we're at the heart of it when it goes off."

"Lucario, return!" The trainer raised a Poké Ball and returned his prized Aura Pokémon into its device. "We're done here."

With haste, Riley climbed onto Garchomp's back, securing himself on the rear of the hybrid Pokémon. Within moments, both individuals were flying out of the doomed Black Obelisk structure through the broken glass windows of the command room, leaving the structure to fall to its mutually assured destruction process. This was proven when the PA announced the armoured compound's power core was expected to detonate within four minutes.

"Do you think the Andromeda Cult is finished for good?" Riley asked, hoping to lose the silent treatment a bit after what they had gone through.

"I hope so," Cynthia answered his question calmly. "After what happened today, I wouldn't want to see another one of those robed freaks again. We still have a lot of work to do, so we must not let our guard down, even during this moment of temporary peace."

Greeted by the cool air of a calm-weathered evening, both the Pokémon and human couldn't have been happier as they returned to the Ranger field base, feeling the peaceful environmental atmosphere around them and not having to struggle through a brutal sandstorm. One thing was on their mind for sure - a warm meal and some shut-eye for the next day ahead of them.

"_I just wonder how the Rangers will feel when they realize she's actually Cynthia turned wild,"_ Riley wondered, chuckling to himself at the possible results. Either the young men and women would flip out like crazy, or the prospect would only drive them to have her autograph even more. "By the way Cynthia, please try not to perform any crazy stunts for the sake of your passengers!"

"Alright, Riley. Geez, I'm not stupid you know, so stop treating me like a Garchomp you would normally stumble onto in the wild." Cynthia murmured as she flew at a steady pace, making sure her rider wouldn't be prey to the wind or be thrown off somehow.

Fortunately, they had more than enough time on the countdown to clear the Obelisk, far enough to be safe from its detonation.

* * *

_**That ends the Black Obelisk arc. For those who sort of criticized me for not giving the Sinnoh Heroes enough action, is this enough? Three chapters of pure fighting and mayhem? =P**_

_**The next chapter will take a quick focus at Zephyr, the enigmatic anti-hero of the story, and its back to Ash's group we go! Stay tuned until my next update, and don't forget to rate and review!**_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	20. Forest Duel of Darkness

_**BR/N: This is actually the first document where I had to radically alter a scene. That pretty much explains the slight delay. Still, had a blast proof-reading this chapter. **_

_**I don't really have much to say about this chapter, except, well, it's another fight. I don't own Pokémon. Saying that I do is like trying to break a brick wall with a wooden baseball bat.**_

_**…Okay, I'm getting tired of these disclaimers, but they have to be here. Heh.  
**_

_**I have to thank my beta reader for helping me out here again. This chapter wasn't my best since it was made a while ago, but if I were to redo it all over again, I don't think it would be as organized as it is right now.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Forest Duel of Darkness**

_"Pokémon are tools. Pokémon are slaves. Pokémon are our guns that do the fighting and deliver our message to those who dare oppose us." - Anonymous Team Rocket Lieutenant_

_"Never, ever judge someone and their abilities in everyday life by their physical impressions and attitude." - Zephyr_

_"They can take our weapons and lives, but there is one thing they cannot seize - our legacy of our struggles." - Lieutenant Havoc_

**Battlefield, Ranger Base**

The Black Obelisk's destruction - a spectacular demolition sequence resulting in the Andromeda Cult's massive structure collapsing into the desert sand in a steaming and smouldering heap of black-painted steel and bricks - was a welcoming and morale boosting sight for every one of the soldiers under Havoc's command. Some of the Rangers were so cheered up and cocky about their victory that many of them literally leapt into the air and screamed in triumph as a sign of demonstrating their reaction towards the bloody battle that left approximately 40 per cent of the regiment dead. Despite the night being darker than jet black at this late hour with no source of illumination present except for the crescent moon drifting in the sky, the brightly lit up camp was filled with Rangers and Pokémon alike resting up, helping themselves to a hard-earned meal and repairing any salvageable equipment, thus giving the desolate desert environment a small beacon of temporary civilization. As night settled in, the burning wreck of the Basilisk Aerial Destroyer soon petered out, leaving nothing more than a steely carcass of what was once thought to be a nigh invincible UAAF war machine of devastation.

Few of the surviving Andromedans that managed to outlive the battle were taken prisoner, but it was pointless move by the Rangers as many of the recovered cultists committed suicide to prevent themselves from giving away any secrets to their opponents. They would much prefer to be judged by Arceus than incarcerated, much to the Rangers' confusion. The ones that weren't captured had either fled back to the UAAF HQ or never made it out alive as the Black Obelisk fell.

"Incoming contacts, sir. It looks like it's the civilian and his Pokémon," a soldier informed Havoc, catching Garchomp's approach in the air through his binoculars. The Mach Pokémon and her rider were being escorted back to the base, flanked by a pair of Apache gunships.

A smile of relief and content descended across the injured Ranger Commander's features. He was recovering relatively well from his injuries as Riley and Cynthia returned to the team from the air. The Mach Pokémon, with her human companion hanging onto the back of her fin, softly landed on a temporary helipad and were enthusiastically greeted with the cheers and compliments of the Rangers who awaited their return to the field base.

"Welcome back, civilian," Havoc greeted the two subjects for the mission's success. "It looks like we really underestimated you back there. For one thing, you made us all proud. Taking down that structure was impossible on our part but I don't know how you were able to do it."

"Think nothing of it," Riley humbly replied, dismounting from the Pokémon's back. "We're just doing something that we would have done even if you and your forces did not assist one bit."

The middle-aged commando chuckled. "Sorry. But we could only do our best to help out. We're human soldiers, not high-class trainers with powerful Pokémon to boot."

A medic came forward to investigate if the human and his Pokémon had sustained any serious injuries, and both individuals patiently waited as the field doctor began to give them a quick check-up of their bodies.

"_Should we tell them about your true identity, Cynthia?"_ the Pokémon Trainer asked the former Sinnoh Champion via his aura.

The Mach Pokémon shook her head, hoping to keep it a secret, at least for now. _"We shouldn't. I think it'd shock them a little too hard. I'll try to not talk in the human language either unless they have translators available. That way, they won't suspect too much,"_ she spoke back through aura communication.

"_I understand. Let's keep it a secret then, okay?"_

"_Only if you keep it so, Riley," _Cynthia chirped as she winked at him.

The Lieutenant-ranked Ranger decided to give the current situation to the group that had assisted them in their greatest hour, not to mention securing their victory in the end. "Well you two, I'm proud to say we've managed to confirm our hypothesis as fact. The UAAF Sinnoh Research and Development facility is indeed located in this sector and was hidden by that giant hellstorm of sand. We are now clear to launch a full-scale assault on it, but we can expect the most unrelenting resistance possible." He turned to look at his weary men and women, the majority of which had sand and dirt smeared across their messy faces, uniforms and hair. However, each and every one of them sported a bright and confident smile for their noble and caring leader. "The problem is that we lack sufficient manpower and the force composition to lead such a major assault."

"Then what's your plan? Sit by and watch the terrors unfold as more innocents perish?" Riley countered. Riley knew that he was being unreasonable but he did not want to risk his homeland attaining more damage than it already had. He released Prinplup and Erlade from their Poké Balls; both looked extremely tired and weary after their struggle. "Even if it's a suicidal and hopeless effort, we cannot possibly just sit by and watch the terrors and destruction unfold. They're preparing for something. I'm sure of it."

Erlade nodded his head in agreement. "They're hiding things in there only few know about. As for us… well, there's a lot more to the UAAF than you think besides of the gene experiments they've been pulling on us. Now that this sandstorm is over… we are finally able to lead an assault on their complex out there. The moment is now!"

The foul-mouthed commando wandered through his thoughts, pondering on what the UAAF really wanted to do. Keeping his eyes on the burning and steaming wreck of the now destroyed Black Obelisk, he imagined what the potential casualties would be if he led the assault against the Sinnoh Complex. They had already taken horrendous losses just trying to crack the Andromeda Cult and their crown jewel; he wasn't even sure if his force was going to be sufficient enough to take on an _entire_ force of the UAAF's best troops and divisions, especially when they had trouble with a sect of their allies. "…I'm not sure if we can pull it off. I mean, we'll be going up against the best of their military. In addition, our reinforcements have just arrived. While it's not much, it would be enough to break their defences, at the very least. Worst of all, we don't even know if they have any more Basilisk Aerial Destroyers in waiting." The sheer difficulty of taking down the titanic bomber aircraft was enough to give Havoc serious headaches.

As Prinplup and the Garchomp/Cynthia hybrid headed off to grab some food with the other tired out Rangers, Erlade heaved a breath of desperation. "And you expect their commanders to forgive you after what you did? I wouldn't be surprised one bit if we were hit hard by their armoured corps tomorrow morning. We're in too deep now, that's for sure. Yet despite achieving such an accomplishment and major victory here, you plan to not finish the fight with one last stride? I thought the Rangers protected humans and Pokémon alike with pride and dignity."

A rather agitated Havoc clenched his fists angrily. "You're not the one taking the brunt of the damage here. We've lost valuable lives that can never be replaced… ever. Yet you want us to gamble our lives for something that's effectively a suicide mission? We thought the UAAF would have smashed our entire battalion with merciless brutality as soon as we began our initial assault on the Black Obelisk, you know that? There was no way we were expecting to get out of this alive."

"If you don't go, I'll go alone with my team," the Blade Pokémon retorted. "Play the coward's role if you wish, but we don't need your help if you don't lend it. I always fought them alone before meeting any of you so I don't need your cowardly side getting in my way."

Erlade angrily stormed away to join his other companions, leaving Havoc and Riley silent.

"We'll never understand," the Lieutenant lamented, regretting his cowardly decisions and comments earlier. "It's not like we've gone through the same shit he's suffered. If anything, we should be paying our respects to Pokémon… or hybrids like him." Havoc paused for a brief moment as pain shot up his broken leg again. He resumed, "Let's get some rest and call it a day. We can worry more once we move out a few days from now - my men and women need their rest after the terror they've gone through these last few weeks."

Materiel and hardware were not an issue for Havoc, for his team had plenty for a sustainable and formidable assault thanks to reinforcements. It was the demoralized soldiers that proved to be the core of the issue, for there was no way he was sending his tired Rangers into another battle after they experienced what was arguably living hell.

"Give my troops several days to rest up and rejuvenate their spirits and repair their equipment," Havoc explained, crossing his fingers and hoping that Riley would understand the welfare for the better of the battle-scarred Rangers. "We still need to plan how we will tackle the HQ. I just hope those corporate thugs don't hit us while we're sitting ducks, because that's what we are at the moment."

"I understand," the Pokémon Trainer answered. The night was pitch-dark with almost no source of illumination except for the crescent moon in the sky coupled with the stars dotted in the void up above, but the dimly-lit UAAF fortress loomed in the distance, its ominous figure casting a shadow on all those who laid eyes on the armoured structure. "It's our fight in the end anyways."

The truth was that he and the Rangers weren't the only one leading a struggle against the UAAF Empire.

* * *

**Forest, somewhere in Sinnoh**

Butch and Cassidy's swift escape after Zephyr's slaughter of their Pokémon practically ruined his chance of pursuing the Rocket agents, leaving little choice for him and his Pokémon to do anything to hinder their escape. The group of three continued their descent from Mt. Coronet after the event as they continued the hunt for more agents of the same background.

"I still don't understand it…," Xander grumbled his trainer as he silently strolled alongside Terios. "Why in the heck would you let those two agents get away like this? I mean, we slaughtered their slaves and Cassidy was mashed to a pulp and that Butch guy tried to shoot you in the head, but… I don't mean to be disrespectful here, but you are not bright to let them flee like that!"

Zephyr shook his head, realizing it could be a potential trap to begin with when both Butch and Cassidy bailed the battle after they defeated them. "Because it was likely they wanted us to follow them. The defeated and weakened utilize that advantage to get their enemies overconfident that they're falling back. Once you fall for it…, they attack you by surprise. They might've had more Pokémon for all we know, waiting to be thrown at us." Rolling his mind back to the thoughts where he used this same strategy to fool his opponents, many have fallen to this, especially lone grunts. But unlike the others, he often allowed his victims to go with mercy. Smarter agents often countered this tactic easily by retreating to specific vantage points, but this wasn't enough to fool the wise-cracking and enigmatic trainer. "The world is full of foolish souls, both human and Pokémon alike. We are neither of them and we will keep it so."

"Hmph, whatever you say, Master Seishirou," Xander snorted rather frustratingly under his breath. _"I'd love to draw fresh blood from those black-hearted insects."_

"Your frustration and impatience do not serve a purpose at this moment in time," Terios commented on his behaviour, walking along as he flapped his rather pudgy ears periodically to fan himself down from the evening heat.

The apathetic and sadistic Zoroark cackled a bit under his breath arrogantly. "My desire for misery and bloodlust must be fulfilled."

"I suggest you shove that desire down your throat before you force me to do something that I won't regret," the Umbreon said threateningly.

"Are you two done yet?" Zephyr interrupted, starting to feel tired of his companions' needless argument. "I would like some peace and quiet, if you don't mind."

Both his Pokémon fell dead silent upon hearing his demand to quiet down.

Zephyr sighed as he felt content after settling the small quarrel. "Good. We had a tough trek for these last few days, so relaxation is compulsory. We will use this night to rejuvenate our spirits." Zephyr returned to his senses as he listened to the sounds of nature: the wind howling in a whistling tone and the chirping of various bird-types of Pokémon that observed the passing human and Pokémon from the tree branches that hung above their heads.

A short trek through the mountain path led them out of the maze-like corridors of Mt. Coronet as they finally came to a lush forest path, dense with trees and all kinds of different vegetation.

"Have you a clue on where we might be, Seishirou-sama?" the Umbreon questioned his trainer in a respectful tone, sniffing the forest air as it brought a refreshing feel to the Moonlight Pokémon.

"An unchartered forest path to the west of Mt. Coronet. If we keep going this way, we'll eventually reach some form of civilization. I plan to pay the heart of the Sinnoh Branch of the UAAF a visit… wherever that is." Zephyr was unsure where they precisely were, even though the teen had travelled through Sinnoh numerous times and memorized most of the paths, roads, and other passageways throughout the region. "We'll just go wherever we may think those UAAF or Team Rocket personnel are hiding."

"Going to rip them with dark justice and retribution?" Xander asked with eagerness.

"You'll get your chance," his trainer responded with a slight laugh. "Don't let it go to your head, like I always say. The slaughter you executed a while ago… was it not enough? There was plenty of blood for the life transfusion of at least fifty blood-deprived children."

The Illusion Fox Pokémon rolled his eyes. "I need the thrill of killing to survive. I was born to be like that!"

"Letting bloodlust go to your head," Terios said distastefully. "At this rate, you'll be only slightly above those 'trash' that dared cross our paths."

"As if I care about my position on your stupid 'trash' list," the Zoroark stated offhandedly. "Blood and death is music to my ears."

As they made their way through the forest, the trio realized that the sun was once again setting on them. After a slight discussion, the trio came to the idea to rest as they decided to set up camp in the middle of the dense forest. After some work, they managed to get a campfire up and running while the three helped themselves with some snacks to ease their hunger. The tough day had easily worn them out and it wasn't a good idea to navigate through the darkness of the woods.

Terios scratched himself with his hind leg, feeling tired and wanting to rest after their climatic battle with the two Team Rocket elites. He didn't say anything during most of his battles, as he was a silent individual who preferred to let his power, or more specifically, defensive skills do the talking. Xander, on the other hand, loved to taunt and mock his opponents as he either granted them a swift death or a rather slow and torturing process before putting them out of their misery.

The three deployed their temporary camp not far from their battleground earlier, as they felt like it was a good time to sit back and relax as night fell upon them. They could never feel secure in their environment, as they were prone to even more attacks from wild Pokémon, elite UAAF and Team Rocket agents, or just raiders that would take advantage of lone defenceless individuals foolish enough to sleep in the wild while leaving themselves completely exposed.

Zephyr wasn't about to show any mercy to those willing to attack and kill them, as he had his trusty nodachi at his side. His Zoroark was also prepared to strike with lethal force on his order.

"_I should replace my weapon sometime… perhaps the elemental katana would prove to be fitting. As great as my liking for the traditional is, this sword of the past isn't exactly suited to fighting opponents who never fight fairly," _the Pokemon Trainer pondered as he poured some tea into a small bowl and placed it at the feet of his Umbreon.

The Moonlight Pokémon eagerly sipping the mild-tasting beverage. Being one of his favourite drinks, it helped him ease any stress or problems on his mind. "If I may ask, do you have our next destination in mind, Seishirou-sama?"

"Your question is as puzzling as the answer itself." The sapphire-eyed individual brushed some of his bangs out of his face. "I was planning on tracking down more of those Rocket agents. There has to be logical explanations at the sudden reappearance of them…, not to mention the ones dubbed the United Aerospace Armed Forces. I sense an unholy alliance between the two for some reason. Being anywhere, I suppose we should expand our borders by leaving Sinnoh sometime. It's been a while since we left Unova."

"Sounds like a clichéd name for a military group, don't you think?" Xander tended to some of his wounds, as some were already starting to show signs of a potential infection. "They promised the world protection but anyone with a brain stem can see right through their slander."

"Overused maybe, but dangerous as well," Zephyr replied to his question. "Officials in power are very, very sly and deceiving with their propaganda. I'm interested in learning about their real agenda however."

The Moonlight Pokémon took final sips of his the tea and curled up comfortably before letting loose a silent yawn. "Let us sleep. If the gods are merciful, we can resume this conversation in the morning. I'm not in the mood to discuss politics. It's just a waste and energy." He curled up next to a bush and decided to set in for the night.

While Terios fell asleep fairly easily, Zephyr and Xander didn't exactly feel the same way. The Illusion Fox Pokémon decided to have some time alone as it gazed into the distant forests that spanned across the horizon, while his trainer quietly focused his stare into the campfire with various events of the past running through his head. Remembering the recent events that pulled them into the battles against various factions and individuals, mainly Team Rocket and the UAAF, he thought about them. Small groups of bandits and raiders took their chances against them too, but were silenced through violent means.

He preferred not to reminisce about them anyways as the begging of mercy from his victims annoyed his nerves to no end.

The Pokémon Trainer's mind recalled the reports he had managed to acquire when he came across an overturned UAAF Humvee somewhere in the deserts located in the northern regions of Sinnoh.

* * *

**About a Couple of Months Ago…**

The winds howled through the endless desert as the three individuals travelled closely together, attempting to navigate through the lethal, endless desert terrain. With the blinding conditions, raging winds bringing in endless streams of sand, and harsh weather, a lone traveller could easily end up lost and dead out here and such news would never reach civilization. The Sinnoh Desert was a phenomenon that few could explain; even if there was any, information was highly classified and the UAAF, being a form of authority, kept their opinions in the dark regarding the events.

Fortunately for Zephyr, his Umbreon had the unique ability to protect the entire group with a force field, repelling all outside threats such as highly damaging sand flying into their eyes (although they weren't protected from heavy-hitting attacks if that was the case). Slogging through the sand, the trio had to find a way through in order to seek shelter for the approaching night.

"Why did we come here to begin with?" Xander complained as his crimson-colored mane flapped in the wind. "Desert environments disgust me as it brings ruin to my illusive techniques."

"Because I've heard of a facility of some sort…, something tells me that it isn't what the media wants the world to believe." His trainer recalled the news reports, with representatives of the UAAF saying it is simply a peaceful research lab that focused on medical and military applications. The interiors of the lab, however, were never presented on television and when asked, the officials simply brushed the questions away. _"They're hiding something, just something, in that steely interior. It must be exposed at all costs. How we will do so, though, is another story."_

Terios blinked as he did a scan of their surroundings with his amber-coloured eyes. "I detect no life here. This type of weather is greatly hindering my scanning abilities. I do not mean to sound doubtful… but perhaps you should consider the possibility that there might have been an error in your judgement skills, Seishirou-sama." His feet sank into the heated sand with every step, irritating him greatly.

"My senses don't lie. Their facility is out here somewhere," Zephyr stated, giving out a sense of certainty. _"Gives them a reason to build a base in a never ending sandstorm, they obviously have something to hide themselves. This sandstorm is odd… it never lifts. Could it possibly be man-made?"_

He was beginning to wonder if his conjecture really was true. A sandstorm artificially created would be an excellent form of concealment for any large installation. Recent military research for weather control machines, especially in joint projects between the US and the UAAF, were met with relative success but the end results were never shown to the public. _"Makes me think of my masters, for they attempted weather manipulation while hosting a slew of Dark-type Pokémon in their ranks. I may have slain their leaders but many of them are still at large… thanks to their shadowy influences."_

"Whatever it is, it isn't out here. Or maybe it's been buried by this accursed weather months ago," his Zoroark persuaded, hoping to get out of this weather. Bits of fine sand were already starting to coat his fine, black fur. In addition to being sadistic, Xander was rather vain about his appearance.

"We search for a little longer. If not, we pull out. I'll award you guys with some tea and treats as an act of gratitude for tagging along," Zephyr offered to both his Pokémon. "Does that offer appeal to you?"

"Tch, as you wish. I'll take your word for it." Xander rolled his eyes, not giving too much of a care as the heat was beginning to wear into his mind.

The trio continued their time-consuming trek into the desert until the Umbreon picked up signs of something that caught his interest. Terios looked into the distant horizon, narrowing his eyes. "It would seem that there is indeed something in this desolate place after all." His sharp vision managed to catch a single object not very far from their position. "Looks like an overturned vehicle…, a Humvee perhaps?"

"Let's check it out," Zephyr said.

Wasting no time, the three carefully hurried over to the object the Umbreon spotted. Approaching the overturned vehicle carefully and with extreme caution, Zephyr held up his hand, telling his two Pokémon to stay back. "Stand here." He didn't want to risk his friends to be snagged in a poacher trap, and this was often the case for curious Pokémon who ran off from their trainers when something in the environment caught their interest.

Both Terios and Xander nodded, understanding their master. The trainer stepped towards the vehicle slowly, with one hand hovering over the handle of his nodachi and another preparing to open the door of the overturned military utility vehicle. Layers of dried-up sand encrusted the armoured shell of the Humvee, signifying the vehicle had been here for a very long time as nature did its work at consuming the doomed machine.

"_Here goes nothing."_

Zephyr yanked the door open and prepared to meet a surprise attack or ambush, only to be greeted by two uniformed bodies lying on the hood of the flipped vehicle. The sight made him retch but he quickly regained his composition. _"Poor souls. They've been here for so long that their bodies have dried up completely… yet they haven't decomposed. Not even the most rotten maggot can survive out here in this desert heat." _Brushing off some sand on one of the deceased men's uniform, he found the words "UAAF" encircled with a star engraved on the article of clothing. _"UAAF. Hmm, the military security organization that's always all over the news. Interesting. What business did they have in these parts before their demise?"_

He investigated the vehicle just in case it was primed with traps, such as detonators or land mines. There were no signs of any potential weapons installed on the derelict Humvee, and feeling that it was secure, he turned back to his two Pokémon and signalled for them to come over.

"Idiotic humans. They were fools to think that they could traverse this desert safely," Terios uttered condescendingly as he sniffed the bodies, not picking up any sense of smell from the corpses. "Judging from the lack of smell, I would say that they have been dead for a couple of months. Hmph, as if I care. These humans are nothing but 'trash' and do not deserve an ounce of sympathy from me."

The Zoroark scrutinized the vehicle with his two sharp eyes, the pupils glowing red as he checked if they were still alive or if the car was still functional. "Terios is right. No presence of life. The vehicle isn't going anywhere either; looks like the desert environment corroded the vital parts for this ride easily."

"Help me drag these bodies out," Zephyr requested. "Maybe we can find a log or something."

His Pokémon obeyed the order, and carefully removing the corpses from the vehicle, they were surprised to find out the bodies of the dead UAAF soldiers were harder than cement. Xander poked the body's face with his claw, only to receive the sensation of touching a boulder in return. "A fossil of a human, huh? I totally did not expect that."

Terios climbed into the overturned utility vehicle, and dragged out some duffel bags, rifles and some notebooks from the backseat. His trainer patted the Umbreon for helping with the salvage work before he proceeded to go through the items that were retrieved from the wreck. While the duffel bags contained spare ammunition, it didn't catch his interest one bit. The guns themselves were also promptly ignored, as the desert environment had rendered them useless by jamming the weapons with sand. Zephyr wasn't a gun fan either, as he preferred close-range fighting with swords and fists rather than bullet-style killing tools, as they had a tendency to jam at the most unfortunate situations.

"I'm not impressed. Only a feeble one would stake his life on a firearm." He dropped the assault rifles back onto the pile of items taken and picked up some notebooks.

"Anything interesting caught your eye?" Xander asked.

Flipping through the pages, the enigmatic individual proceeded to read some logs under his breath, but just enough for his two Pokémon to hear him.

_Day 13. My buddy and I have been out on patrol duty in the desert for days with no signs of any hostile Pokémon roaming through this region. I don't know why the UAAF would assign us a Humvee, as these wagons aren't used to desert terrain. Aside from that, the vehicle is holding up fairly well, but there's nothing out here. It's not like Tyranitars or Garchomps would even want to come out to this living hell. We can't see a thing. There's absolutely nothing out here._

"A waste of paper. Next page." He opened another page.

_Day 19. I guess we were wrong. We felt some tremors as we passed through what we believe is the central region of the desert path of Sinnoh, but there was no sign of anyone or anything causing the small-scale earthquake. Must be our imagination then. But we're starting to feel worried, I feel like we're being watched…_

"Got another one?" his Zoroark asked, wanting to hear more about the story of these unfortunate sentries.

"Hold on…, there are more entries in here." Zephyr continued reading as he flipped through the pages.

_Day 25. This is bad. Our engine broke down out here, and HQ's given us the order to stay where we are. They promised that they'll send a rescue squad to get us out of this mess, but I'm not sure. I want to get out of here ASAP. This job isn't for me. I'd rather be a guard posted outside the doorway of an ammo dump in the middle of a forest rather than be forced to drive through this living hell. Can't see nothing out here._

Finally, the trainer came to the last leaflet in the book that was of up to date.

_Day 27. Two days, and still no signs of any friendly units in the vicinity. Wait… there's something-_

"Is there more?" Xander questioned at the sudden silence, wanting to hear the good part where they get squashed or beaten to a pulp by some unknown force. "It just got to the good part!"

His trainer shook his head in a disappointed manner. "No. All that follows are incomprehensible scribbles. I suppose that's what doomed them; something they didn't manage to write down before whatever ended their lives." He closed the notebook and tossed it down into the sand and took hold of another one. "Just a field manual…, it won't be of any use to us. It just tells them how to use their weapons, repair vehicles, and improvise…, the basics of survival. Of course, for the ones lacking with knowledge because only the uneducated need such a guide. True survivalists rely on their own wits." Flipping through the book, he abandoned the piece of work in a matter of moments as he tossed it back into the vehicle's seats. "Does this vehicle still have any power? We could get some information from the radio."

Terios shook his head as he attempted to hot-wire the vehicle with the keys that were still inserted into the start-up port with his paws. "I'm afraid that commandeering this vehicle is out of the question. It's been here for months and thus, it is devoid of power."

Just one thing bothered Zephyr. Why would the vehicle be left out here? Wouldn't the UAAF send a team to retrieve it, and the bodies themselves? He was starting to realize this was a potential set-up of some sort, and that they were being watched by the very same officials that commanded these doomed soldiers.

Whatever it took, he wanted to know where these dogs that heinously killed his people and family were hiding. They had to pay if it was the last thing he would do.

"Let's get out of here," his Zoroark urged, feeling a sense of unease. "The storm's ruining my fur coat and my eyes are starting to water."

The three left the bodies and the wrecked vehicle in the desert after retrieving nothing useful at all, walking off into the horizon as the winds along with the sand slowly continued to bury the crash site with its work.

* * *

**Modern Day**

"Well, that incident didn't help…," the trainer muttered quietly under his breath. _"After all this time, we know so little about the organization yet their tactics are so predictable. But then, I guess it's better to know little and fight well rather than be knowledgeable and battle with a lazy instinct."_ Being knowledgeable often lead to underestimations of opponents, and that was often one of the biggest reasons for defeat.

Xander caught his muttering and swivelled his head around, interrupting his trainer's state of silence rather abruptly. "Is there something on your mind, Master Seishirou? You always feel uneasy these days, especially after tough battles."

"Huh?" The teenager snapped himself back to reality as he came out of his daze. "Oh, it's nothing, really. I was thinking a little bit about my past adventures again. Sorry if I interrupted your daydream." He chuckled a bit before placing his nodachi onto the ground and lied down on his back. "I'm going to catch some sleep. You rest up too, alright? I can't afford to have you fighting with a pair of bloodshot sleepy eyes." Inwardly, he uttered_,_ _"While I'm a bit concerned about being attacked while our guard is down, we should be fine."_

It was better to rest and risk being attacked than fight while half asleep with all your senses impaired.

His Pokémon nodded in confirmation. "Don't worry Master Seishirou, I'll keep an eye out for anything that may want a piece of us and make sure not even a Weedle gets past my sights. Sleep isn't necessary for me anyways." The result of years of training and honing his senses allowed him to stay up for long periods of time without needing a nap of any sort. But regardless, he began to feel drowsy after the harrowing battles recently.

"Xander, if you can't endure your fatigue, sleep. Relax. Stress is the mortal enemy for any combatant regardless of the level of training one has undergone in pursuit for the gift of fighting," Zephyr chided with concern.

"Alright, I understand. Your wish is my command." The Illusion Fox rolled his eyes. "I'll shut my eyes if I really feel drowsy. Good night Master and sweet dreams."

The young trainer fell asleep minutes later, snoring in a low tone along with his Umbreon as the rings on the jackal-like Pokémon's body gave off periodic glows of bright orange and yellow lighting that circled around him as he slept while purring faintly under his breath. Xander sat perfectly still on a rock in a meditating posture, with the wind blowing his long red mane while he observed the movement of distant objects with his supernatural senses.

Even the slightest movement of hostility, if there was any, came too close for comfort, he would be able to sense it and prepare himself.

"_Wild Pokémon, wild Pokémon and even more wild Pokémon running about. Looks like I'm the only one who isn't a late night party animal without the need for sleep."_ His sharp vision caught numerous small wild Pokémon, including Bidoofs, Starlys, and other small species of creatures roaming the night and going about their paths searching for food or a suitable den for the night, while the others were simply resting in trees for the evening, but nothing too major or deemed to be a substantial threat were detected in the area.

Something caught his attention moments later. Smelling the evil aura of two individuals he was very well familiar with, he opened his crimson-red eyes with rage.

"_Hmm? I smell Team Rocket agents heading in this very direction. They're here. I can smell them with all my hatred."_

The Illusion Fox Pokémon sniffed the night air before he caught the familiar scent of humans clad in night-black uniforms.

It was not long before he picked up the movement of two human beings in hot pursuit of something that resembled a Pokémon he could not seem to identify. The thick undergrowth of the forest was difficult for him to sense through.

* * *

**In the Distance…**

Butch and Cassidy weren't the only two agents that were sent to Sinnoh. In preparation for the expansion of their influence and to secure more recruits and subjects for both the UAAF and themselves, Giovanni had come to the decision of sending more personnel to distant regions to acquire rarer Pokémon for both the partner corporation and his own personnel. While most of it has been met with failure, some succeeded with ease, thus bringing more recruits to their cause.

Team Rocket was once again on the move. While their agents were falling to resistance all over, it didn't stop them from continuing their bidding of enslaving anyone they felt could be of use to their regime.

"Hah! Keep running, you little weak-minded pipsqueak!" a cruel, deep voice taunted as they continued to pursue their target. His partner followed him as they closed in onto their target. "Joey, get your ass in gear!"

"I'm coming. I tripped over some vines, alright!"

"Hah! Typical clumsiness as always."

The two Team Rocket agents continued the pursuit, determined to snag the Pichu that managed to slip from their grasp after both of its parents were taken by their Corruption Balls. While they had initially ignored it to begin with due to its pathetic levels of power, they could not resist going after it when it wouldn't stop harassing them after its two parents fell victim to their Corruption Balls.

"Hurry! It's getting away!" one of the agents which went by the name of Joey shouted. "The boss will be proud with a full collection, even if it looks like a mere paperweight!"

"Coming, coming. I knew we should've gotten a jeep to get through this mess to begin with!" her partner, Stan, groaned back as he attempted to catch his breath. _"I wonder why Giovanni really wants a useless electric mouse…, I mean; no one even bothers to use them!"_ He thought about the Pikachu and Raichu he managed to capture with his two Corruption Balls, looking forward to field-testing them sometime. They weren't exactly as impressive compared to what the elites had in their possessions but no one was spared these days. If it was usable in battle, it would be taken. "But seriously, are you sure the boss will accept it?"

"If not, I'll keep it as a lab rat for that old coot Dr. Sebastian as that pointy-goateed freak takes everything. We will get a bonus for this success regardless!"

"Whatever floats your boat, I guess," Stan replied before returning his attention to the assignment at hand.

"Pichu, pichu!" the rather helpless Pokémon squealed in distress as he continued to sprint as far as his legs and stamina would take him. It was not long before he cleared some bushes and spotted a small camp with three individuals resting around a campfire. Feeling a sense of hope of being rescued, he rushed towards the three.

Xander had just begun to daze off to sleep when he picked up the distant noises yet again with his sharp senses as the victim and its pursuers approached their camp. Snapping back into a state of readiness, he opened his two eyes as they gave off a faint glow of yellow, noticing a single Pokémon fleeing from two Rocket soldiers that were in hot pursuit. They had company and it was likely they would get sunk into another battle.

"Master, get up. We've got company. Looks like Team Rocket agents are coming this way again, but they're going after something else."

Zephyr, having been awoken by the noises, shook his head as he yawned a bit. "What gives? I was just having a nice nap and such…" It was at this point he sensed a couple of figures approaching from the distance, and they were coming in fast with quite the speed. He grabbed his nodachi and holstered it on his back, ready for action.

"Trouble. We've got a fight coming up. Get up, you lazy Pokémon!" Zoroark leapt over to the sleeping Terios and moved to shake the Umbreon's body but the Moonlight Pokémon slowly lifted his eyelids before Xander could do so.

"I sensed them just before I went to sleep," Terios told Xander as he stood up on his four legs. "Focus your energy on the upcoming fight instead of wasting it by trying to awaken me from my slumber." The Dark-type Pokémon caught sight of the Pichu sprinting towards them as it darted behind the group with its quick feet, hiding behind Zephyr's legs and shivering as if it had seen a ghost.

"_It's scared out of its life; who or what could possibly do this?" _Zephyr pondered as he sensed the Tiny Mouse Pokémon's emotions with his honed mind.

Both Joey and Stan emerged into the clearing moments later, only to be met by a Zoroark, an Umbreon, and an unknown trainer standing in their path. Catching sight of the Pichu, they readied their Corruption Balls, determined to nab the Tiny Mouse Pokémon for themselves.

"Whoa, we've got resistance." Stan stepped back slightly, feeling a strong state of unease and insecurity just by setting his eyes on Zephyr and his pair of Pokémon.

"Pardon me, mind you excuse us?" the blonde-haired girl donning the elite Team Rocket uniform asked in a polite manner. "We've got some business to tend to."

"It would be wise of you to dispel that fake tone of yours, unless you want me to do something about it," Terios suggested evenly, getting slightly irritated at their pathetic attempts to steal and corrupt other creatures. "Don't you 'trash' have anything better do to than chasing weak Pokémon like that Pichu over there?"

"A talking Umbreon, amazing," the agent with brown messy hair complimented, her tone clearly showing her comment being a mockery directed towards the trio. "Listen buddy, get out of our way. That little pipsqueak that's with you…, it owes me a couple of apologies for attempting to zap us."

"Pichu pichu pi…," the Tiny Mouse Pokémon squeaked in a terrified manner as it tried to make itself invisible to the Rocket agents. Hiding behind the human's legs, it shook its tiny body in horror while trying to contain its electricity. It didn't want to shock the life out of its potential saviour by complete accident.

Zephyr could understand exactly what it was saying. Having spent the majority of his life with Pokémon, he eventually learned to pick up their emotions and languages from his two companions after years of studying and recognizing their words. In return, both his loyal Dark-types eventually also managed to learn the human language after some practice. _"Poor kid… it lost his parents to them. And those Rockets are the ones that possess them at this very moment. While I normally couldn't care less…, someone has to stand for this injustice once in a while."_ He glared balefully at the two Rocket agents before he demanded darkly, "Answer me at once. Is there a logical explanation as to why you are chasing this Pichu?" At his sides, both Terios and Xander poised themselves into battle stances.

"Must you ask, you emotastic boy? Time runs short, my friend, and time is money," Joey boasted in an annoyed and impatient manner. "If you waste my time, you're draining my paycheck. That is a definite pet peeve I _hate_."

"I asked you a question," Zephyr responded in a tenser tone. "Now answer it. Don't try to evade it in any manner."

"Why?" the female agent snickered. "We simply took its parents because we wished to. That's it. We do what is ordered by High Command. Team Rocket takes whatever it wishes and desires with no need to abide by the pathetic law. Then the little punk thought it was funny to come after us by blasting us with bolts of electricity. Now why don't you move aside so we can get on with our business?" She tossed a dark-coloured Poké Ball up and down in her right hand. "Or do you wish to fight me? Hmm?"

"Why did you take its parents?" Zephyr snapped angrily, unusually feeling protective with memories of the past storming back into his head. "Do you not realize this poor thing is going to starve because of your selfishness?"

"Since when did Team Rocket give a second thought about the well-beings of others?" Stan responded, rather flattered at this trainer's noble attitude. "Should we scrap him here and now?"

"Sure, but I'm doing the honours here," Joey informed him coldly as she stepped forward for a Pokémon battle, quickly devising her tactics of battle at the same time. _"And I have brought the perfect counter for him."_

Knowing conflict was unavoidable regardless, Zephyr was once again prepared to clash swords alongside his compatriots with Team Rocket once more. "That's what I had exactly in mind. Are you prepared to suffer for your own actions you truly deserve?"

Joey scoffed, feeling sorry for this stranger that was willing to defend the wild Pichu. "Since you asked for it, fine!" She turned to Stan. "Get out of here. I'll take care of this. You go after the little pest; I'll deal with this dumb kid right here that's so eager to challenge me. Don't worry, I'll save his Pokémon for you, and you'll get a fair share of the bounty from Donald and Giovanni."

"You'll deal with me first," Zoroark snarled with an eagerness for battle and blood.

"Confident, aren't you Zoroark?" Joey queried in a sing-song voice, somewhat surprised at how the Illusion Fox Pokémon could actually speak in fluent human language. Having brought the perfect Pokémon to deal with the tricky Dark-type Pokémon, she wasn't intimidated one bit as she had the perfect minion on her side for the counteroffensive. _"Wait till you face your ultimate nemesis, you cowardly fox."_

"_Something's wrong. No one is usually this assured especially when facing against me," _Xander thought as he picked up the blurry emotions and thoughts of the rather disrespectful human. From his past experiences, most opponents that faced him often backed down in fear upon seeing his display of prowess. The fact he could disguise himself as any other living being he wished in order to further deceive his adversaries only added to the fright factor, as the technique Illusion was a recently discovered ability only the Zorua/Zoroark species lines possessed.

"Just save some action for me next time…, you always hog it." The male agent slinked back into the bushes as he attempted to approach his target from behind. Knowing the mouse would flee in the brawl, he'd go after it from the rear and catch it then while its temporary guardian was distracted. As much as he wanted to fight, his stubborn partner wasn't going to let anyone else take her fun.

Grabbing another Poké Ball from her belt, the elite Team Rocket soldier tossed both of her devices into the air with a triumphant and vile look on her deceiving face. "Go, Dark Sceptile and Dark Lucario!"

The latter Pokémon the Rocket agent announced easily shocked Xander. _"Lucario! Ok, now this gets fun. …I knew it. No wonder she was so cocky and arrogant about winning." _Xander finally realized why the agent was so sure about battling the group. He had always wished to fight the natural rival of his species, as the two were known to pit their strengths against each other on occasions, both in the wild or in official competitive type battles. But even with his skills he was relatively unsure about succeeding against his species' archenemy.

At his side stood Terios, hoping he would be able to withstand the onslaught of two Pokémon known for their speed and hard-hitting close-range attacks. _"It would seem that we are at a disadvantage," _he analyzed realistically._ "That Lucario is effective at toppling Dark-type Pokémon like us."_ Though he normally could care less on whom his opponent was, the Moonlight Pokémon found it an extreme hassle to face the Fighting-type Pokémon and often avoided battles with them like the plague, even with the help of his ridiculously powerful and skilled defensive tactics. Regardless, he would fight them without hesitation if his trainer ordered him to, or if they were outrageously slow like the Machamp that he battled with earlier with Cassidy not so long ago. But the corrupted Aura Pokémon could effortlessly out speed the Illusion Fox Pokémon and retaliate easily and with accuracy, especially with the rarely-known Aura Sphere.

"_No worries. We fight them with illusions and manipulation of the psychological aspects,"_ his trainer assured him. _"We easily destroyed that Machamp no so long ago, so this couldn't be much different and such. We must stay positive under any situation."_

_"Though I find it a hassle, I suppose conflict is unavoidable."_ Terios tried to have confidence in his trainer's decision but was still slightly worried about the potential outcome. Therefore, he began going through the possible scenarios in his head so that he could formulate the appropriate countermeasure.

"_Yeah, I'll make them suffer."_ Xander flashed his razor-sharp claws and extended them into scythe-like protrusions.

The spherical devices containing Joey's corrupted Pokémon opened up, revealing a bipedal gecko-like Pokémon resembling a human-sized lizard or dinosaur of some sort with a rather long tropical leaf for a tail. The other deployed a humanoid figure reminiscent of the Egyptian Jackals, with spikes that protruded from its chest and the back of its hands while four dreadlocks hung down from the back of its head. Like all other corrupted slaves forever forced to fight for the UAAF and Team Rocket, both had an evil aura that blanketed their bodies and bloodshot red eyes that glowed in the dark. Zephyr was amazed at the Lucario's level of corruption, despite not showing any major physical changes to its body. Like the majority of Gallades, they also had a heart of justice and thus didn't succumb to complete evil easily compared to most Pokémon. But with the two factions, anything was possible. The first objective of priority was to defeat it with what he had. _"Wish I had more Pokémon, but… this will have to do."_

Having left some of his team members for protection of his previously destroyed hometown, he was limited to two Pokémon at the moment. _"Initiate combat mode,"_ the trainer ordered his Umbreon and Zoroark.

"_Yes, Seishirou-sama. I shall not disappoint you."_ Terios focused his mental energy.

"_It's time for Round 3." _Xander sharpened his claws and reflexes in preparation for the battle. _"That Dragonite and Machamp were nothing, let's see how this one performs. I've always wanted to face a worthy opponent that's not a fatso or has an obsession for fast food!"_

The Forest Pokémon gave off a threatening hiss, while the Aura Pokémon unleashed an ear-deafening bark at Terios and Xander. These acts of intimidation did little to affect Zephyr's well-trained combatants. Both of the opposing Pokémon could only feel the thrill of fighting tough opponents rise as they shot back with sly smirks – in Terios's case, the Umbreon sent them a cold glare - even with the odds clearly stacked against them, but at the same time hoped this one battle wouldn't be their last.

"Get out of here," Zephyr whispered to the small electric Pokémon that huddled behind his legs, not hoping for the Pokémon to get hurt during the battle. "Now! It is not safe here!"

"Pichu…," the tiny Pokémon squeaked. It was scared. It wanted company and didn't want to continue running.

"GO! I promise you, I will come for you later! Just listen to me!"

The Pichu that hid itself behind the trainer took this chance to run off into the woods.

Stan, catching sight of the Pichu's escape, silently slid away from the arena and began to track it down.

"_I'll get him later,"_ Zephyr thought, sensing his movements. _"For now, this undisciplined brat needs to be taught a lesson."_

"Are you amazed by the fact that we managed to corrupt one of the hardest Pokémon known to resist evil?" Joey laughed, glaring at the group. "You should be honoured that you're facing a Dark Lucario, punk!"

The trainer simply smiled a bit. Having faced a Dark Gallade, it was safe for him to assume that the Aura Pokémon received the same fate via cloning, but this wasn't his concern at the moment. He just wanted to beat this agent and find out more about why they have become so vicious against just about anyone who opposed them.

"Many of your kind have tried to stop me and many have fallen. What makes you think you'll succeed?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow, cautiously gripping the hilt of his nodachi in the event he needed to draw it out of its scabbard. "I have to warn you, Xander is rather… thirsty for blood so I cannot guarantee any casualties." He receded momentarily into his mind as he lamented_, "While I'd love to face a real genuine Lucario with a pure heart head on…, this'll have to do at the moment. Brother, if only you didn't die on me while I was away…"_

What deeply amazed and shocked the Pokémon Trainer at the same time was that the Lucario was actually corrupted. As they were natural beings with a strong sense of justice, it was impossible, if not by actual means, to fully transform them into organisms and slaves of darkness.

"Those you've faced… were nothing more than simple grunts. Worthless cannon fodder devoted for sacrifice to further Giovanni's cause," she sneered, having witnessed the previous battle from afar like how Butch and Cassidy did prior to their intervention.

"Advertising your corporation and alliance to me like a bankrupt nonsensical commoner again? I'm already falling asleep to that unimportant nonsense of yours," the trainer replied with a tone of boredom and taunting in his voice.

"Enough talk." Joey immediately got down to battle with a quick and swift victory on her mind. "Dark Sceptile, Leaf Blade! Dark Lucario, give them your version of Aura Sphere!"

Both Pokémon gave one final stare before jumping into the air and unleashing their respective moves, both focused on tag-teaming the Zoroark. The corrupted bipedal lizard creature extended the leaves on its two arms as they transformed into sword-like weapons - all the while rushing at Zephyr's Zoroark with blinding speed. Meanwhile, the Lucario leapt onto a tree and began charging a sphere of blue-aqua light in between its palms, comparable to the fashion of how Xander utilized his trusty Shadow Ball technique.

"Terios, protect him! Xander, Illusion!" Zephyr commanded in succession, tapping into his previous experiences of Pokémon battles. _"Diversion tactics are needed here, that Lucario is going to beat us with pure force. But by keeping that fighter on its toes…, we can hopefully exploit its weakness."_

His eyes glowing bright amber, the Moonlight Pokémon focused his power before generating a defensive barrier around himself and his partner while the Dark Sceptile closed in with ferocious speed. To his side, the Illusion Fox Pokémon disappeared into the night and multiple copies replaced him in the surrounding environment. Joey whirled her head around in surprise, as she had never faced a Pokémon with such a unique ability. But then few have seen Zoroarks in general, as they were a rare sight in the wild due to their illusive ways of life.

"Surprised? You've never met anyone with an enhanced Double Team before?" Zephyr crossed his arms, waiting for the battle to play itself out.

"Why don't you fight me head on, coward?" she snapped angrily, easily getting rather frustrated at stall moves meant to delay the inevitable.

Zephyr didn't bother to answer. He was already getting tired of the same agents giving him the same excuse to battle them in their favour. "Only a fool would give the advantage to his opponent. The wise man fights on one's own terms and tactics. I've already accepted to one of your comrade's terms, and they failed… miserably."

"You're a philosophical human, but too bad your brain wasn't adjusted for real battling," Joey taunted.

The Pokémon Trainer raised an eyebrow upon catching the agent's comment in his ears. "Sorry but involving myself in a verbal war with you is somewhat degrading to my stature. I'd rather let my Pokémon do the talking."

"Talk this, then!" The Rocket witnessed her corrupted Forest Pokémon begin its attack on Terios. _"This kid's all philosophical talk and no action. I don't know why Bitch or whatever his name is and Cassidy had a tough time with this emotastic piece of turd."_

The Dark Sceptile made contact with its Leaf Blade as it attempted to slash the Umbreon with its razor-sharp leaf weapons, but Terios's barrier managed to hold as it easily neutralized the attack and rendered the rather lethal slash worthless. With his adversary left wide open for retaliation, the Moonlight Pokémon did not spare a single second as he quickly countered with his own attack.

"Use Iron Tail, Terios," Zephyr ordered firmly. "Aim for the Dark Sceptile's head."

Leaping into the air and focusing all his energy into his stubby tail, the opposing Forest Pokémon could only catch a quick glimpse of its quarry jumping out of its grasp while the attacker brought his own tail down with deadly force as he proceeded to hit his opponent back with a tail which had the strength and hardness equivalent to that of steel. The hardened tail was slammed right onto the head of the Dark Sceptile as it unleashed a wail of pain before it stumbled back to its trainer; however, it quickly regained its senses and went on the offensive once more. Joey's corrupted Grass-type Pokémon smiled as its dark compatriot in the trees was just about ready to fire its dark variation of the famed Aura Sphere, an attack known to never miss.

Joey smiled. "You think your Pokémon can dodge this? Dark Lucario, use Dark Aura Sphere on that foolish Zoroark! No more games!"

Just hearing the command of the attack brought a bolt of fear to Xander. A nearly-impossible-to-dodge Fighting-type move could easily prove to be lethal against the Pokémon, due to his weakness against the aforementioned element. He rarely showed fear, but an unavoidable attack with potentially lethal consequences made him feel unsure about the outcome.

Growling in a determined spirit to return the pain dealt to its partner, the Anubis-like creature fired a massive sphere of pure fighting and dark energy right at one of the illusions of Xander. The charged orb of Aura, unlike its normal, pure counterpart, was saturated with pure dark energy, giving it a violet and crimson-like glow as opposed to the standard blue scheme it was supposed to have. The Dark Lucario's eyes locked onto the real target, all thanks to its power that allowed it to track opponents easily even if they were to use double team extensively. With senses capable of detecting stealth and illusions, no opponent, not even the most elusive Ghost-type Pokémon could fool the Pokémon with their deceptions.

"_It locked onto the real one." _Zephyr feared for his Pokémon's life, as it had a great advantage over his Zoroark thanks to its typing. Regardless, he had confidence in his compatriot's abilities to wage battle on equal grounds and strength with his arch-adversary. "Xander, brace yourself!"

Realizing he had no chances of dodging the attack even with quick evasive manoeuvres, the Zoroark gritted his teeth as he braced for impact. As a counterattack was out of the question, he immediately attempted to use Protect as a method to block the incoming homing technique. To the eyes of the Rocket agent and her Pokémon, they noticed one of the figures cast a barrier around himself as the sphere of dark energy closed in.

"Hahaha!" Joey laughed confidently. "Just watch the attack rip through that sneak!"

Xander's protective barrier had absolutely no effect on what was arguably the Dark Lucario's most powerful move. The sphere tore right through the barrier he tried to project, and the attack slammed right into his body, throwing him off the tree as the Aura Sphere exploded upon impact. As he crashed into the trunk of another tree, the blow sent him roaring in pain and anger as he fell downwards towards the ground battered and bruised.

Having recently healed from his injuries and receiving more didn't demoralize him, however. Rather, it drove his desire for revenge against these agents for coming after them all the time.

"Xander!" Zephyr yelled. _"Dear Reshiram, this can't be happening. He can't be defeated like this! Not to one disadvantage."_

Terios uncharacteristically hissed in a vengeful manner, but with his skills focused mainly on defence and counterattacks, fighting head-on would be a difficult task for the Pokémon. He reprimanded the Zoroark sternly_, "Xander! On your feet now! We must not let all our hard-gained training and the promise we made to our elders go to waste here!"_

"I've been watching you. I know how you fight. I was sent specifically to defeat you," the female Team Rocket agent cackled. "Your love for illusions used to deceive and outwit your opponents is no stranger to me… that's why I brought Lucario with me. I see and smell your fear, Seishirou."

"Hmph, you figured out my real name," Zephyr replied in a rather laid-back tone. "I should be impressed but honestly, I'm not. You? Smell my fear? That's rich. You are not that perceptive, are you?"

Zoroark gritted his sharp fangs angrily as he clambered back onto his two strong legs, struggling slightly. The corrupted variant of Aura Sphere had done heavy damage to him and drained a majority of his energy, but it was not enough to persuade the Illusion Fox Pokémon to even think of surrendering. But the thought of waving the white flag never even came to his mind before, unless it was a direct order and command from his trainer.

"_Master Seishirou…, I fear I might not be able to win this. Lucario is my natural enemy. It knows all my tactics inside out. We're born to be natural rivals. I'm fighting a battle I can't win without any moves that are extremely effective to it. As much as I hate to say it, it's the awful truth,"_ he communicated with his trainer in his own language, admitting defeat.

The enigmatic trainer wasn't one to simply turn tail from the battle at this rate. _"Focus. We have been in tighter situations before. We can do it if we improvise. Remember, Lucario may be able to track you, but only with Aura Sphere and if it's given enough time to do so. If you can turn the battle into a close-ranged affair…, it might not be able to utilize this advantage."_ Zephyr was also indeed worried, but having been in more difficult battles with life and death situations at hand, this was not the time for him to fall down in failure.

_"The Lucario may be giving me a migraine with its speed but do you see me complaining, Xander?"_ Terios scolded his partner through telepathy. _"You should know by now that every technique in this world is bound to fail sooner or later, even your usually dependable Illusion ability. Need I mention to you again that the greatest strategy often comes with the greatest risk?" _

_"Terios is right, Xander," _Zephyr concurred with the Umbreon. _"Keep your senses sharp. Everything has a weakness. Do you understand? Surrender is not an option under any circumstances!"_

Both of his Pokémon nodded without any objections.

"Are you both done wasting enough time?" Joey mocked. "Or are you finally coming to realize the light that you three idiots are all doomed because of my one Lucario?"

"Overconfidence is the fool's greatest enemy," Zephyr replied. "Believe all you want, but Xander has more tricks and traps instead of just Illusion!"

"A very foolish boy with some wise words you are… but business is business. Time is money, and money is opportunity. Dark Sceptile, Energy Ball! Dark Lucario, give them your Dark Aura Sphere once more!" the Rocket agent commanded, shooting for the finish.

With its two evil eyes glowing green, the Forest Pokémon focused its two palms and charged up a small-sized ball of power in a very short amount of time before flinging it at Zephyr's Umbreon.

Terios caught it coming and dodged the Energy Ball easily. Thinking quick on his feet, Terios opted to counter with Shadow Ball. Opening his mouth, an orb composing of dark power and shadows materialized and it was promptly fired at his opponent, but the Dark Sceptile reciprocated Terios's earlier manoeuvre as the Forest Pokémon avoided the projectile. Both Pokémon soon ended up in a stare-off, with their speeds and abilities both equally matched.

_"You are… an obstinate one,"_ Terios addressed his opponent flatly. _"That stubbornness of yours is beginning to bore me. Though I commend you for lasting this long, you are simply prolonging the inevitable; your defeat. …Let us resume._

The Dark Sceptile chuckled in a sinister manner, seemingly congratulating its enemy in return. Both Pokémon immediately went back into battle, dodging and launching projectiles at each other without stopping.

Up in the trees, the infamous and iconic Pokémon of Sinnoh flung its trademark deadly attack right at Zoroark again, confident in its skills to finish off its adversary without having to protect itself from retaliation as the Aura Pokémon thought the attack could not miss nor be avoided through any means. It proved to be its ultimate mistake as Zephyr's Pokémon picked up its thoughts and senses.

Not even his own trainer knew what his own Pokémon was planning. Xander just stood there as the Dark Aura Sphere closed in for the kill.

"_That's it… just a few more feet," _Xander thought.

Just as the attack was about to make contact with its target, the Illusion Fox Pokémon vanished from sight. He quickly swapped his real body with a fake illusive copy, who promptly took the hit for the original copy. The clone was shot back by the force of the attack before being annihilated as the projectile detonated and exploded upon contact, spraying dirt and dried up grass in every direction.

"Ha!" Joey pumped her left fist in triumph, feeling victorious at the successful attack. "There goes your Zoroark! Just like that!" Her possessed slave didn't react in the same manner, however. There was something wrong.

The smoke obscured the impact site for a while, but once the thick dust dissipated into the wind, she was outright shocked to see that Xander's body was not sprawled on the ground. In fact, there was no sign of the Illusion Fox Pokémon anywhere. The Rocket agent wasn't convinced that it was blown to bloody bits by the attack either as there was not a single trace of a body part, hair, or anything left behind by Zoroark. The only evidence of the questionable attack was the steaming crater where the fake Zoroark "died" in a blast and fooled his opponent. "What the…? Is this some sort of prank?"

"I'm dead serious when it comes to battling," Zephyr replied with little emotion in his voice. "This is no stunt or magic performance. Like you said, business is business."

Zephyr realized Xander had used the overconfidence of the Dark Lucario to his advantage so he could launch his own sneak attack. But where he disappeared off to left his head spinning as he patiently waited for his Pokémon to reappear from the shadows.

The Dark Lucario in the trees observed with wide eyes, glancing in random directions. With all of its power focused on the Aura Sphere, it could not track where the tricky adversary had gone to. Xander's life force was still present, but it could not be tracked. It knew it did not get the real Pokémon it intended to hit.

Without making a sound, the Illusion Fox Pokémon suddenly reappeared right behind its opponent with the Rocket agent catching a quick glimpse of its reappearance.

"Lucario! Behind you!" Joey screamed as Zoroark prepared to attack the corrupted Aura Pokémon.

Whirling its head around, it caught a glimpse of its ultimate nemesis giving him a snide smile before the Zoroark delivered a sharp slash to his face and body with his blade-like claws. Bellowing as the nails raked through its steel-hard body, the Dark Lucario lost its balance on the tree branch as it attempted to counterattack. It fell down as Xander landed on the tree branch, but the Aura Pokémon regained his footing and managed to land safely without falling in a nasty manner. Gasping a bit, it realized someone had actually managed to dodge the nearly impossible to evade Aura Sphere, not to mention the corrupted version which was at least ten times more accurate that a normal one.

"Y-You just dodged the Aura Sphere…," Joey muttered under her breath in an angry tone. "That is impossible! No one has the ability to dodge it!"

"Next time, I should avoid slashing Lucarios…" The Pokémon bit his lip a bit as he felt his prized nails being dulled when he used Slash on his opponent. A quick usage of the Hone Claws technique returned them to a battle-ready state though. _"Now wasn't that brilliant, Master Seishirou?"_

Zephyr grinned a bit from the result. "No one, well..., except Xander that is. How he'd managed to pull that off? Unfortunately, I would rather not reveal his secrets to my opponent. Even a person of your meagre IQ should understand that. The sapphire-eyed teen then switched his gaze from Joey to Xander. He smiled. _"Good job, Xander. I knew your cunning mind could pull this one off."_

His Zoroark smiled in return. _"Thank you. I knew there was a secret. …I was just a bit too stressed in figuring out how to avoid it to begin with. You were right. The overconfidence of your enemy proves to be their ultimate downfall."_ Turning back to the battle, he loosed a small chortle. "Overconfidence killed the cat, fool!"

"Lame" was Terios's silent, monosyllabic comment on Xander's modified catchphrase.

"And you think that's going to make you win? Hah! Take a close at your Umbreon!" she chortled as Terios crashed to his feet from the Dark Sceptile's assault, wincing slightly from its brutal slashes of Leaf Blades and X-Scissors. Strangely though, he slowly yet calmly hopped back on all fours as if the numerous scars marring his body weren't even there. Another thing worth mentioning was that ever since the start of his duel, Terios had maintained a constant level of mobility. It may not mean much but in the face of a Dark Sceptile, it was nothing short of amazing. On the opposing side, the Dark Sceptile had relatively moderate injuries, but regardless, the corrupted Grass-type Pokémon looked fit enough to conquer a thousand mountains and still fight on to talk about it. However, it was getting increasingly frustrated with its opponent who just would not stay down. If it did not know any better, it thought that Terios was simply toying with it.

_"Is anger coursing through your veins?" _Terios queried the Dark Sceptile, his tone laced with slight amusement. _"Your power has been greatly enhanced, yet you are failing to subdue a lowly Umbreon such as myself. I shouldn't be surprised. Even with all those upgrades, it cannot be denied that 'trash' will always remain 'trash'."_

Zephyr sighed as he witnessed Terios continue mocking the Dark Sceptile. While it was amusing to watch at some degree, it was hardly appropriate, especially in their current situation. _"Don't you think you should start finding a way to best your opponent instead of trash-talking it in a smooth manner?"_

_"There is little need for concern, Seishirou-sama," _Terios assured his master._ "In all honesty, I could have ended this fight moments ago. Granting this abomination the belief that it could actually best me in battle was intentional. Surely you can't begrudge me a little entertainment?" _In truth, entertainment was only part of the reason Terios displayed such a lacklustre performance. The Umbreon also wanted to test his body's limits and see how much damage he could take before the damage started to take its toll on him. So far, he was… pleased with his body's endurance.

_"I suppose I can't,"_ Zephyr accepted Terios's reasoning. _"Just don't take too long, 'kay? Xander needs all the assistance he could get."_

_"…Understood." _The Umbreon promptly returned to battle.

The conflict resumed, but this time close-range combat moves were utilized as all four Pokémon exchanged attacks with their respective attacking factions. As the Dark Lucario and Dark Sceptile attempted to take down Xander first with a variety of attacks such as Leaf Blade, Night Slash, Brick Break and Close Combat, Terios assisted his companion – if not begrudgingly - by defending him with Protect while also providing supporting attacks when necessary. To avoid being hit repeatedly, Zoroark used his unique ability tactic whenever he got the chance. This time, the fake copies would actually attack, albeit with less power and effectiveness.

"Don't you realize that Illusion is ineffective? Don't you ever learn, you dimwitted kid?" Joey tried to discourage the Pokémon's trainer, but at the same time, she was beginning to feel uneasy as the Dark Aura Sphere technique could actually be rendered useless for now, especially at close-ranged battles.

Zoroark tried to close the distance between his opponent with close-range attacks such as Night Slash and ExtremeSpeed, but the Dark Lucario managed to catch almost all his attempts with little difficulty by blocking each kick, slash, punch, or jab thrown at it. With each move that failed to connect, the Illusion Fox Pokémon received a counterattack in the form of a punch or kick move in return, often imbued with dark energy. The nastiest surprise he received was a Force Palm, which sent him out of the fray as he skidded across the dirt, trying to catch his breath.

_"Damn it," _Xander suspired in fatigue. _"This Lucario's speed is miles ahead of mine."_

"See?" Joey mocked. "My Lucario is flawless; it was engineered to be the perfect melee fighter. It was _specifically_ designed to defeat the likes of you! Give it up already punk; you'll just get your Pokémon hurt!"

"Try all you want, but it won't work. Discouraging your opponent with second-rate insults is the oldest trick next to the Magikarp salesman's attempt to scam people. You are not amusing me one bit with your taunts." Zephyr crossed his arms with a smile, still confident in his abilities to win. _"Keep it up, Xander. We can get the best of her if we can confuse the Lucario. She thinks it can beat you in all areas, but it's not the case now. You've got plenty of tricks and tactics up your sleeve!"_

_"I know the perfect attack in mind,"_ the Zoroark replied via telepathy. _"It hasn't been tested and I'm not particularly reliant on it but… I'll risk it."_

Xander used his bold new tactic to attack from the sky once more. This time, he planned on reflecting the attack of his Achilles heel, the near unavoidable Aura Sphere, right back at the Dark Lucario, as ironically, the Pokémon Lucario was also quite susceptible to its own Fighting-type moves. _"If this works, he'll drop dead in seconds… Arceus, I hope I don't mess this up…, otherwise I can consider myself dead fox meat."_ Disappearing into the trees and levitating himself temporarily above the battlefield, he charged another Shadow Ball.

The illusions below continued to distract the corrupted attackers but they were easily dispelled by Joey's Pokémon since the strength of Xander's copies was equivalent to about one-tenth of his true power. As the fake copies continued to fade away, it was not long before the Dark Lucario tracked its quarry hovering in the sky. Thinking it was a mere sitting duck waiting to be shot out of the sky by its unavoidable attack, it took the opportunity to quickly charge a Dark Aura Sphere between its palms.

Terios and the Dark Sceptile continued to exchange attacks with each other, but this time, with the numerous fake copies of Zoroark that kept on distracting Joey's Pokémon, the Moonlight Pokémon to deliver some critical hits…, not that Terios couldn't do it without assistance. By using Protect to repeatedly stop the different close-range attacks from the Forest Pokémon like Leaf Blade, X-Scissor and Night Slash, he managed to survive while retaliating back successfully.

"Terios, stay vigilant!" Zephyr ordered as the Dark Sceptile attempted to use Double Team to fool the Umbreon. "Make full use of your senses!"

_"As I've mentioned before, there is no need for you to be concerned with-"_

Before Terios could say any further, the real copy appeared in front of the Umbreon as the Dark Sceptile attempted to strike him with a brutal X-Scissor. Unfortunately for the Forest Pokémon, the surprise tactic failed as Terios crouched down low to the ground and avoided the Bug-type move. Terios saw an opening and decided to exploit it. He promptly readied an Iron Tail and jumped up before arching his spine backwards, executing a 360-degree spin. His hardened tail smashed against the Dark Sceptile's jaw, sending the Grass-type Pokémon reeling backwards. Just as Terios was about to do a follow-up to the previous attack, the Dark Sceptile regained its bearings and disappeared into the trees once more.

The Umbreon resumed_, "-my progress. However, I do believe that this charade has gone long enough. On your mark, Seishirou-sama."_

Zephyr gave Terios a slight nod. _"Relax and empty your mind. Focus on finding your adversary," _he instructed.

Closing his eyes and calming his mind quietly, Terios listened to the surrounding environment. Simply flinging a Shadow Ball at a random illusion wouldn't be successful, as he had learned from his companion Pokémon that the best way to stop a tricky opponent that was reliant on Double Team and other evasive manoeuvres was to listen to where their position was. He focused with intense mind energy, and finally concluded where the corrupted Pokémon was going to strike.

"Move in for the kill, Sceptile! Impale your target with Leaf Blade!" Joey screamed. Her minion took no hesitation as it quickly abandoned its evasive tactics, transformed one of its arms into a sharp blade and rushed at the still Pokémon.

Zephyr flipped his hair in a nonchalant manner. The victor – at least in Terios's battle – had already been decided. "End it with Shadow Ball," he ordered Terios calmly.

Having focused his mind energy to track down the Dark Sceptile's position, Terios decided to incorporate some of it into the Shadow Ball which was coalescing within his body. Should the Shadow Ball miss its target, Terios could simply control the orb of malevolent energy to change course and explode on his opponent's back. It was not that he had no confidence in the attack in its base form. After all, one can never be too careful, especially when embroiled in a precarious situation. He opened his eyes, just in time to see the Forest Pokémon barrelling towards him with an evil grin, its right arm drawn back as it prepared to slash him. He promptly fired the Shadow Ball towards the Dark Sceptile.

The charging Pokémon did not anticipate the attack, and in milliseconds the blob of evil energy struck it right on the head, smashing Joey's Pokémon with ferocious force as it flew upwards, crashed into some trees, and finally landed unconscious at its trainer's feet. Its overconfidence and the thought of gaining the upper hand had dropped it cold and out of the battle, granting Terios the victory.

"You piece of crap." Joey recalled her defeated Pokémon in anger and disappointment. "But this doesn't mean your Zoroark will live to tell the tale!"

"_That's what you think," _Zephyr thought as his Umbreon returned to his side. _"Xander, don't lose focus. This is risky, but you have to pull it off."_

"_If that Dark Gallade can reflect my Shadow Balls or any projectile fired at its ugly face, I can too," _he whispered mentally. Xander flung a Shadow Ball at his adversary as he shouted, "Here's a little present for ya, Lucario!"

The corrupted Aura Pokémon wasn't about to go down as it took precise aim at Xander and fired its Dark Aura Sphere. The two projectiles approached each other with lightning speed and finally met, with the Shadow Ball being consumed almost instantly as Lucario's attack came into contact with it. Growing in size after absorbing Xander's attack, it proceeded to close in on its original target, seemingly unhindered by the previous technique utilized to stop it.

Confident to see its opposition totally doomed to its attack and not making any attempts to stop or avoid it, the Dark Lucario breathed heavily while cackling in a diabolical tone.

Xander mustered up all the strength he could gather in his body and immediately formed a barrier around his entire body. The force field managed to stop the incoming Aura Sphere dead in its tracks, and he immediately proceeded to fling the sphere right back down at his opponent.

"Nice try… but too bad for you, I always come prepared. Lucario, Close Combat!" Joey barked fiercely.

Her corrupted Pokémon took off into the air, its two gleaming red eyes locked onto its natural rival. Cracking its steel-hard knuckles, it unleashed a battle cry of some sort before swiftly dodging the aura sphere it had fired earlier. The orb proceeded to smash into the ground, causing a miniature explosion and leaving a smoking crater in its wake.

"Xander! Heads up!" his trainer alerted him.

His Pokémon caught sight of the approaching dark Aura Pokémon, but he had little chance against the incoming brutal assault. Having expelled almost all of his energy during the fight, he desperately tried to catch every single punch and kick thrown at him, but the Lucario was by far no means pulling any punches at all. Severely beating up the Zoroark and causing tremendous damage to the Illusion Fox Pokémon, it continued its attack until it finally unleashed a powerful axe kick right onto his body, smashing him straight into the dirt.

Zoroark crashed straight into the forest floor, and the smoke cleared with Joey's trump card Pokémon descending back to the ground with pride. Its eyes were closed with scars and wounds all over its battle-hardened body, but it was clearly still standing and ready for yet another round. Xander, on the other hand, was totally knocked out. He struggled to get back up on his two feet, but he did not last long as he dropped down to one knee. Blood oozed from various sections of his body, soaking his prized fur with streams of red liquid. This was the first time someone had actually bested him in a fight - while Agent 008's Dark Gallade was powerful, the match resulted in a draw.

It was a shocking defeat for both Seishirou and Xander. Never in their lives have the two lost a battle together, with the exception of training with their clan masters prior to their Pokémon adventures. Some would call that their opponents were incompetent or they were just extremely skilled.

"You lose, kid," Joey mocked. "I win."

"Not so fast," her opponent interrupted as he held up his right index finger and wagged it, as if he was reprimanding a child. "Terios is still standing and perfectly capable of taking you on. It isn't over until either both of your or my Pokémon are defeated."

"Hmph, so? I won both rounds-"

"Did you not realize that Terios defeated your Sceptile moments earlier?"

The Team Rocket agent immediately froze in place. She was so caught up in her victory that she didn't realize her other Pokémon had fallen earlier, but nevertheless felt confident in her last Pokémon's abilities to clean up the battle due to the massive advantage her Lucario possessed against Dark-types. "Best two out of three? If I win…, I take both of your Pokémon."

"And what if you lose?"

"I won't. Do you not realize I have the complete upper hand here?"

Zephyr smirked evilly. _"Tch, another arrogant one. This will prove to be her biggest defeat yet." _He said,"If you wish, for I do not accept any kind of rewards. Xander, sit this one out. Terios, show this naïve child how we handle business like real Pokémon Trainers who take no prisoners against those aligned with the United Aerospace Armed Forces."

The Umbreon nodded and leapt forward in a battle-ready stance.

"_Master, do you not realize this is suicide? Terios will be massacred by Lucario. If I can't defeat it, then he won't!"_ Xander spoke with worry to his trainer via telepathy. He tried to regain his footing, but nearly fell down once more before his trainer aided him. _"It is clear he's weaker than me, but this isn't a personal thing, okay? You may think I'm jealous but I am only concerned about his safety."_

Zephyr frowned slightly. _"Despite you saying that you're concerned about his safety, you underestimate him way too much, Xander. As his partner, you are supposed to support him, not downplay his strength and abilities just because I use you more than I use him," _he chided Xander. _"If you're thinking that I'm playing favourites here, then you're wrong. You need all those battles to ensure that you do not suffer a dip in battle performance. Terios, however, does not." _

"_What do you mean by that, Master Seishirou?"_ the Illusion Fox Pokémon asked.

_"Unlike Terios, you do not have a talent for battling," _Zephyr stated bluntly. Disregarding the heated glare plastered on Xander's face, Zephyr continued, _"It's not necessarily a bad thing. You got to where you are today through sheer hard work. I value that much more than natural talent." _The human saw Xander's expression softened considerably. _"As I was saying, Terios could go weeks or even months without battling and yet his battle performance would not be affected at all. You can say that he's a… genius, for lack of a better word. You may think that you know him quite well but in actuality, you don't. He has only revealed his true self only once, and you weren't around at that time. There's more to him that meets the eye." _

Xander pondered on Zephyr's words and realized that there may be some truth to what he said. _"Now that you mention it," _he pondered aloud_, "Terios has been acting differently ever since the battle atop Mt. Coronet. He's still very calm and collected but… in a more cold and sardonic kind of way. As a result, his facial expressions have gotten more and more melancholic and it's been getting' harder and harder to get a rise out of him." _He then meekly asked_, "Master…, has Terios been hiding his true potential all this time? If so, am I… really that weak?"_

_"No, you are not," _Zephyr said as he tilted Xander's chin up so that the Zoroark's depressed gaze locked onto his own gaze. _"Xander, I have never considered you to be worthless. I cherish you as both an ally and a friend. You helped me cope with my loss and for that, I am eternally grateful. Though it may not seem like it, Terios cares for your wellbeing just as much I do. That was the reason why he has been putting up that act. He did not want you to be intimidated by him…, so much that your growth would be hindered. He wanted you to not only grow stronger in order to protect the ones that are precious to you but also to help you gain the confidence necessary just for situations like this. Now that he choosing to reveal his true self, he is trusting you to not get all depressed. Instead, he would like you to treat this as an impetus to become even stronger than you are now."_

Xander's lips trembled as he struggled to come to terms with this revelation. _"B-But I've always prided myself in being the strongest Pokémon in your team, Master Seishirou. When I'm down in the dumps, I always remembered that you depended on me…, needed me to help you pursue your goal of vengeance. That's what keeping me motivated every single day that I'm with you. Now though, I-I can't-"_

_"Xander," _Zephyr cut him off_, "please. Continue to lend me your strength. Let me help you attain the strength necessary for you to be able to fight on equal footing with Terios. He is very much looking forward to the day that you may fight alongside him as an equal." _Taking his silence as a sign that Xander was not convinced, the sapphire-eyed teen added_, "If it helps, Terios has reached the peak of his strength so he couldn't get more powerful even if he wanted to. You, of the other hand, are not that far along. Please, Xander. I need you to trust me, alright?"_

_"…Okay, I believe you, Master Seishirou," _Xander conceded. _"Please continue to offer me your guidance."_

Zephyr smiled and stroked the fur atop the Zoroark's head in a soothing manner. _"Thank you for putting your trust in me, my friend." _

"Are you ready to lose?" the Rocket agent interrupted Zephyr and Xander's moment. "I have a special feature presentation for Giovanni and a handful of officials after this. Don't waste any of my time, punk!"

"Hmm? That you're going to fail in defeat?" Zephyr narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't underestimate Terios simply because his species is common in the wild. You will regret it."

Joey reared back as she clenched both her gloved fists. "No! You will lose and I will-" She paused when she saw that her opponent was busy tending to his Zoroark's wounds instead of listening to her. "Damn it, you asshole! Pay attention when I'm talking to you!"

"Terios…, handle it."

Upon hearing the Umbreon's name, Joey diverted her gaze so that Terios entered her peripheral vision. The Umbreon was sitting down on his haunches and staring intently at Joey. The Rocket agent visibly flinched when her eyes connected to the lifeless and cold glare the Umbreon had stamped on his features. Multiple wounds marred the Moonlight Pokemon's body but strangely though, the Umbreon did not seem the least bit perturbed by them. What's even stranger though was that Joey could have sworn that she saw some of the cuts stitched themselves up until they were practically non-existent.

"Joey…, wasn't it?" Terios queried tonelessly.

The aforementioned person took a step back. The way that Terios said her name sent shivers down her spine. "Y-Yeah…, that my name. What's i-it to ya?"

Terios did not answer her question right away as his gaze wandered about his surroundings. "This battle," he breathed, "it is being recorded, am I right? The mastermind of the UAAF must surely be leaning comfortable against his chair, sipping a glass of wine as he watches this battle with disinterest. He must surely be saying, 'My victory is all but assured. There is no possible chance that this Umbreon could possibly hope to defeat Dark Lucario, especially since the Zoroark failed to do so.' Hmph, your employer is nothing but foolish."

Joey grew red in the face. "You piece of turd!" she shouted. "How dare you-"

"To think that of all the solutions he could have come up with, he chose to give you a Pokémon which would technically give us headaches since we are weak against its typing," Terios cut her off. "Your leader is nothing but a naïve child. That childish leader of yours is severely underestimating us by choosing such a textbook tactic and I am absolutely… crossed."

_"What is it with this Umbreon?" _Joey pondered in exasperation. _"How can it show absolutely no fear especially after seeing Dark Lucario destroy that Zoroark?"_

The Moonlight Pokémon resumed, "You must have seen the video regarding our battle with that Machamp and Blastoise. Coming into this battle, you must have thought that I'm a weak-willed Pokémon who retches at the sight of blood and wouldn't pose you any problems whatsoever. One word of advice; abandon that baseless presumption of yours. You think that your Dark Lucario can defeat me? Hmph, amusing. Your leader should count himself lucky as he shall be treated to a demonstration on how a true killer handles his prey."

Before Joey could even utter a suitable retort, Terios quickly utilized Faint Attack and disappeared into the shadows. Using stealth to his advantage, the Pokémon rendered itself nearly undetectable even with Lucario's aura powers. The fact that the corruption it underwent somewhat impaired its judgement skills did little to help the Aura Pokémon.

"What? Where did that little sucker disappear to?" the Rocket agent angrily fumed as she realized that the battle was now being fought on Terios's terms. "You dirty cheater! Lucario, find that good-for-nothing pest and skin him alive!"

Joey was already fantasizing on what she would do with the Umbreon's fur. She thought of turning it into a pair of boots, thermal gloves and a small fur coat. The weather has been getting steadily colder so it was not surprising that she wanted to use Terios's fur to make articles of clothing that would keep her warm.

Speaking of the Umbreon, he decided to save the Dark Lucario the trouble of searching for him by reappearing not five feet behind it. Interestingly though, Terios had his back turned away from the Lucario; his amber-coloured eyes were focused on the Aura Pokémon's trainer.

"Now's your chance, Lucario!" Joey shouted gleefully. "Use Close Combat!"

Normally, the corrupted Pokémon would comply with Joey's order. Upon being corrupted, it was stripped of free will and its mind was conditioned to obey every given command without question, even if it was on the verge of death so it came as a bit of a surprise to Joey when her Pokemon did not unleash the Fighting-type move upon the Umbreon. Instead, the Dark Lucario simply stood still, as if it had been inflicted with Freeze.

"Didn't you hear me?" Joey yelled impatiently. "I said, use-"

Not another word escaped her lips as her mouth suddenly hung open in shock. One moment, her Lucario was standing still like a statue in museum. Suddenly, the Aura Pokemon's body sagged forwards as it dropped to its knees before it collapsed onto the cold, dead ground.

"W-What the heck?" Joey stammered in disbelief. "G-Get u-up, Lucario. Surely you're not gonna let this sorry excuse of Pokémon defeat-"

"Don't bother," Terios announced coldly. "That Lucario won't be listening to you in the near future. I've freed it from its torment. In layman's terms, it's dead."

The female Rocket agent clenched her gloved fists, unwilling to believe Terios's words. "You lie!" she accused. "There's no possible way that my perfect Pokémon could have been killed by you, a measly Umbreon!"

Terios expelled a hollow chuckle. "I must admit, watching a human in denial is very amusing," he said truthfully. "Though I do not believe that you deserve an explanation over what had just occurred, I shall give you one all the same since I pity 'trash' like you. The move I just pulled off has a name. I call it-" The Moonlight Pokemon raised a paw and engulfed it in dark and shadowy energy which ultimately solidified into claws of darkness. He concluded, "-Death in Two Steps."

"Death… in Two Steps?" Joey echoed.

"Yes," Terios confirmed. "If there is one thing that separates me from Xander besides the obvious gap in power, it's the way we handle our prey. While he prefers to taunt and mock his potential victims before he kills them, I prefer to present them with a swift death. Therefore, you should consider me to be a more… fearsome killer, an assassin to be precise. Thus, that technique you'd just witnessed… was my very own assassination technique." The Umbreon paused before he elaborated, "As the name illustrates, the victims' lives shall end should they be struck twice. In this Lucario's case, I pierced the same spot on its heart from both sides of its body. The success of this technique relies upon my mastery of Faint Attack and Toxic. With each strike, I injected a bit of poison into its heart via my Shadow Claw. Normally, it would take a long time before a victim succumbs to the effects of the poison. However, as I delve deeper into the dark arts, my Toxic has since become extremely potent to the point that its effects would be instantaneous." The Umbreon then casually flicked his paw, effectively dispelling the dark energy encompassing the appendage. "Pity. You thought that you had everything under the control but truthfully, you never stood a chance. Such is the fate of 'trash' like you."

Joey was near hysterical. "How… how did I lose? I had the perfect counter! Their calculations predicted that my chances of defeat were below 1 per cent!" She stumbled backwards, fearing for her life due to the intimidating blade that her opponent carried on his back. "Tell me, kid. How can you win when it was clear my Pokémon had a clear advantage over yours?

"_Is this how they train their subordinates these days? Via textbooks and never through experience?"_ Terios's trainer and master pondered with disappointment. "Let me tell you something. You can't gain skills with knowledge; only with experience. If you believe you can defeat me again with the same tactics you used, then don't bother showing your face to me again. Don't even think of going for that handgun either - otherwise you'll repeat the same mistake one of your underlings tried against me." Zephyr caught sight of the agent's right arm reaching for the pistol on her holster. _"They're all the same. Foul play disgusts me. While we may play unfairly, there's a limit."_

The next time he faced another agent that tried to peg him with a firearm; he would make sure to execute them with their very own weapons.

"Answer my question!" she snapped demandingly.

"A Pokémon with a disadvantage can overcome it with experience. Need I say more?" he replied coldly. "Strength and skills are not confined to the elements of one."

Seeing that the Dark Lucario was indeed dead, she didn't bother to recall it. The Team Rocket agent immediately retreated and fled the scene with almost ninja-like speed. "This isn't over yet, you little punk! I'll be back next time!"

"_That's what they all say,"_ the trainer thought in exasperation as he witnessed the sore loser flee through the trees and out of sight. Remembering the Pichu which he wanted to rescue from the clutches of the organization, he turned to the direction where the Pokémon had run off to. "Guys, are you all right?"

"Awaiting orders, Seishirou-sama," Terios spoke in a professional tone as his body brimmed with energy. "It's rather fortunate that there is a full moon tonight, otherwise my wounds would take longer than usual to heal…, not that they would slow me down in the slightest."

"I'll be fine. Just give me some time to heal," Xander mumbled under his breath, panting as if he just ran a fifty-kilometre marathon. "Do not fear about my well-being for I have been placed in worst scenarios."

"We are going to rescue that Pichu," he announced their next course of action. "It couldn't have gotten far."

"I thought you could care less about others…," Terios reminded him. "Since when did you give a second thought about the well-being of a weak Pokémon who could potentially go against us?"

His trainer snorted. "Would you like it if you were captured by those agents, and I abandoned you while I replaced your position with the Espeon I have back at home?"

The Umbreon didn't answer. His trainer had proven his point. Despite the team's cold-heartedness, they all had a strong sense of justice and a clear understanding of right and wrong.

"Forgive me for my sudden abruptness, Seishirou-sama," Terios said as he bowed his head slightly. "You have proven your point. Despite my own feelings about this matter, I won't allow that Pichu to suffer the same as its parents." His eyes briefly wandered over to the Dark Lucario's corpse. "Shall I dispose of the 'trash', Seishirou-sama?"

"Leave it," Zephyr told Terios. "The more we dawdle, the more I begin to fear about that Pichu's fate. Let's go."

"Yes, my master," Xander and Terios said in unison.

While tired, both Terios and Xander were driven by the thought of having more challenging opponents to battle, despite both disliking the prospect of helping and protecting an outsider from danger. Exhaustion wasn't about to hinder their fighting spirit as the three sprinted off into the night to save the Tiny Mouse Pokémon that was being pursued by Joey's partner.

* * *

**United Aerospace Armed Forces HQ**

"…and yet another one of our agents failed to stop this boy," Donald Zetta groaned in disappointment. "Does Team Rocket not have one agent capable of defeating him? We even used the best of the best to counter his Pokémon!"

"Sir, the Lucario managed to-"

"I don't care. Failures are not tolerated especially after multiple consecutive ones! Give me a 100 per cent major victory or get the hell out of my sight!"

None of the Rocket agents that accompanied him in the meeting room said anything. Zoroark was a first-timer for most of them, and most of their databases found no matches when they typed in the name of the Pokémon into their master computers. None of the top scientists from both corporations could come up with a reasonable answer either. Two battles later they still haven't concluded their analysis of what was arguably Zephyr's strongest battler; well, former strongest battler to be more precise.

"It just gives us more incentives to go after it, I guess," a Team Rocket advisor spoke up.

The President of the UAAF laughed. "That's real helpful. Then why don't you go out there and face down that apathetic freak yourself? Why don't you tell him "oh, can I borrow your sly fox for five minutes while I register it in my Pokedex?" when you see him? Huh? What about that?"

The advisor didn't say anything. In the background, a couple of snickers and giggles echoed from the others as they caught his joke.

"That wasn't a joke," Donald replied coldly. "This thing…, Zoroark…, if that's what our best minds claim it to be called… is no ordinary Pokémon but not impressive enough to be a legendary like Mewtwo. Why can't even Lucario, the best Pokémon that can counter tricky opponents, take him out? AND DO YOU IDIOTS WANT TO KNOW WHAT ELSE TICKS ME OFF?" Angered, he grabbed a paperweight and threw it at the wall in a fit of rage. Being assigned with incompetent soldiers was one thing, but with the best minds, it drove him insane. "I HAVE JUST BEEN CASUALLY INSULTED BY AN UMBREON WHICH NOT ONLY HAD THE NERVE TO CALL ME A 'NAÏVE CHILD' BUT ALSO EFFORTLESSLY KILL THAT LUCARIO WITH AN ASSASSINATION TECHNIQUE SO FAST THAT EVEN OUR CAMERAS COULDN'T TRACK IT! OH, AND IT DOESN'T STOP THERE. IN CASE YOU IDIOTS HAVEN'T NOTICED, THAT UMBREON HAD JUST ADMITTED TO HIDING ITS TRUE STRENGTH AND ANNOUNCED THAT IT WAS STRONGER THAT THE ZOROARK! IT HAS PLAYED US FOR FOOLS!"

"Calm down, sir," a voice attempted to reason with the CEO of the UAAF. "This is the first time we've dealt with a Pokémon which utilizes illusions. We don't even know what its species average weight is. As for the Umbreon…, I guess we are at fault for never considering that possibility. Still, Giovanni wouldn't-"

Donald Zetta shot him a disappointed look. "I'm not your glorious leader. Your demented maniacal leader assigned you to me. Now tell me, why would he send you to me?"

No answer. It was clear they were all assigned to learn a thing or two to stop being idiots in all areas.

"That's right. You're all idiots. You guys will be real helpful if you can even mention what colour is a standard Poké Ball." He turned around to view the battlefield through the tactical display, where the replay was currently being shown. _"He just reflected the Aura Sphere as if it was nothing… what is this Pokémon? Where is it from? And how can this boy come to possess such an emotionless Umbreon who is a more efficient killer than our most bloodthirsty Pokémon?"_

"Any other requests?" a Team Rocket advisor meekly asked.

Sneering, he turned his rotating chair back to the agents. "Yes. Get the hell out. …All of you. You should be glad you aren't soldiers, otherwise I'd have each and every one of your asses shot up at the shooting range for such failures."

Without any objections or interruptions, all the personnel rose from their seats and departed. Donald just didn't want to see the faces of these "smart minds" as Giovanni convinced them to be, let alone have a friendly discussion with them. But he couldn't blame them for one thing, however. This Pokémon, Zoroark, was something new. It wasn't the general, run-of-the-mill fighter that could be found anywhere. Plus, the fact that the enigmatic trainer owned a powerful assassin in the Umbreon also gave Donald Zetta headaches.

"_If only I can get my hands on them. Forget Latias and Latios, these things are the real deal. This boy's Zoroark and Umbreon put the shame on the other ones in my ranks,"_ the thought kept echoing in his brain.

The betrayal of Agent 008 and Butch, along with Cassidy, going AWOL, however, was an issue he had to deal with first. Having sent a small team to retrieve them, he wondered if they had finished their task first.

He was just relieved that he recently received a report from intelligence that Agent 008 had been successfully shot a few days earlier, except the kill wasn't confirmed.

The President of the UAAF already had enough headaches after receiving news from Sinnoh regarding the downfall of the Black Obelisk, not to mention his research facility now open to attack. Unfortunately, as the majority of his forces were withdrawn to other missions, such as the eventual top secret operation dubbed Operation Phoenix Rising, the facility would have to make do with whatever they had at the moment.

* * *

**Forest, about a few kilometres from Twinleaf Town**

The treacherous agent and her Pokémon slinked through the dense undergrowth of the forest, staying alert of passing patrols as they attempted to find their way to safety. While it was clear to Agent 008 that their status of betrayal was well known by the UAAF and Team Rocket, it didn't stop them from fighting for their lives. They were both definitely not going down without inflicting some more damage to their infrastructure, but with the amount of UAAF hunters going for them for their betrayal, running was her only option now - at least, until she was able to get some backup.

She wasn't any normal agent to have gotten this far, that was for sure. But to her, the costs were not worth it at all. She felt horrible for the last few days after the last confrontation - her Gallade had succumbed to corruption entirely and she had to forcefully put down the copied version of Erlade with her own handgun while her Ninetales also passed away due to extensive injuries from the previous fight and of course, the corruption that eventually consumed its entire body. She could not use a Pokémon Centre as a salvation option due to her affiliation with Team Rocket. Effectively out of Pokémon and weapons, she was all but much a dead subject in her former employer's eyes.

"_All alone again, running for my life… was Cassidy right? Was I doomed to die?"_ she thought to herself, struggling to fight sleepiness, fatigue and hunger that slowly began to take their toll on her entire body. Her shining brown hair was reduced to a dull shade of the same colour due to the days she spent out in the wild without a shower and her uniform was stained with sweat and blood alike. She had a bullet wound in her shoulder, acquired from a sniper who had her in her sights; she couldn't figure out her assailant's affiliation. Either way, she pondered about it a bit, and assumed that it was probably one of the many bounty hunters sent down to track her.

Now her only focus at hand was to continue her struggle and survive, at least until she was able to convey her information to someone else.

Grinning slightly, she continued her struggle through the endless woods. By nightfall, she was fortunate to have found some company that came in the form of a young girl and a Pokémon that towered over the individual.

"It's her. Due to her connection with the Mesprit, I have to warn her." The weary agent smiled slightly under her breath as she painstakingly began to limp over to the human a short distance away. She had to act fast, as she could drop dead at any minute due to her failing body and excessive bleeding.

* * *

**Outside Twinleaf Town**

"It's really a shame that we're leaving for Hoenn. I'll really miss Sinnoh," the girl sighed in a rather sad tone as she sat down on a log and placed her hands close to the campfire, trying to keep herself warm. To her side, an Empoleon nodded his head with a prideful-looking expression, not saying a word as he accompanied his trainer.

"What about you Empoleon?" she asked her Pokémon. Having started out as a mere Piplup severely lacking in skills, the formerly tiny Penguin Pokémon whom had a tendency to break out in a temper tantrum was now a confident and noble bodyguard for Dawn.

The Emperor Pokémon simply shook his head. _"I'll miss my home and your Pokémon, but I'll always be grateful to travel alongside you as we see new sights and experience never-before-seen thrills."_

Dawn smiled in response. She was always kept in a positive state of emotion with her Pokémon's encouraging advice and behaviour.

An individual, no more than fourteen-years-old at the most, Dawn stared at the stars at the now clear night sky, wondering about many questions that soared through her mind. She possessed rather long blue hair with a white beanie that had a Poké Ball print on the front, while her clothing consisted of a mini-dress that was mainly pink and black in colour coordination. Her footwear composed of knee-high pink boots with black socks underneath, and to add this all off, she wore a pink scarf with a Poketch strapped onto her left wrist.

Dawn was a former travelling companion of Ash. Having tagged along with the trainer for the majority of their journey through the distant northern region of Japan, their adventures mainly consisted of Pokémon battles, contests, and of course, their intervention of stopping Team Galactic's diabolical plots and plans that threatened the entire world as a whole. While Ash pursued Pokémon training and battles, Dawn was somewhat of a mirrored counterpart as she prepared her Pokémon to the best of her abilities to compete in the upcoming Pokémon Contests.

After the group of three bided each other farewell, Dawn decided to take the path to become a travelling Pokémon Coordinator, participating in contests worldwide. To start fresh, she chose to take only one Pokémon with her and left all the others at home with her mother. Some Pokémon, such as Togekiss, was returned to their rightful owners (as she had received the latter as a present from a doppelganger of hers).

"_I just wonder what kind of new excitements I'll be able to witness,"_ she pondered happily. _"Perhaps I'll be able to see Ash and the others-"_

Her thoughts were promptly interrupted as a shadowing figure stood over her. Jumping out of her seat on the tree log in fright upon noticing the stranger, her Empoleon held out his fin as he prepared to enter battle against anything that dared to harm his trainer, but what they saw was a female human no older than twenty-years-old adorning a Special Forces Black jumpsuit smeared with blood. Without any weapons or equipment, the Emperor Pokémon realized she meant no harm… at least that was what he thought.

"Dawn, is that your name…?" Agent 008 asked, coughing slightly as she clutched her bloody shoulder. "Thank Dialga, I actually managed to find you."

"Oh my, what on Earth happened to you?" Dawn cried in fright. While she wasn't exactly too comfortable with strangers, she felt the need to help this individual.

"…that's not of your concern. Please, let me tell you what I have to say." The former Team Rocket agent slumped down against the log, sighing in relief.

"Here, have some water." Dawn unscrewed the lid from a canteen and brought the container to the unexpected visitor's lips, the latter gulping down the cool liquid and sighing with satisfaction of getting something to drink after days of wandering through the forest. "Come on, I can get you medical aid. My hometown is a few kilometres from here-"

Agent 008 held up a hand with a grim smile on her face. "No need. I'm a dead soldier that's already wanted." Hacking slightly as she grunted in pain from the bullet wound, she rolled her gaze over to Dawn. "Listen to what I have to say. You must. The fate of your world, your people, and your freedom… perhaps even the universe… you may have a role in saving it."

The Pokémon Coordinator blinked several times in confusion. "What do you mean?" she questioned in a deadpan tone.

"This world isn't as peaceful as you may think." She winced from the stinging and burning sensation that the shoulder wound brought her. It was clear that an infection was beginning to settle in due to the fact she was out in the wild for days without finding an adequate means to treat it.

"Please, I can get you help!" Dawn pleaded as she rose to her feet.

The agent grabbed her left arm firmly and held her back. "Don't. Your people will not tolerate my presence, and neither will my former employers. You have to listen to me now. I can't go on any further, and I'm going to be sentenced to death either way. Just trust me on my words. Please."

Without any choice, Ash's former travelling companion sat down, biting her lips in angst. "Alright, I will. I just hope you know what you are doing."

The former agent released a couple of heavy breaths as she began to lose her vision due to blood loss. "Listen to me very carefully. You must reunite with your former companions… and leave Sinnoh as soon as possible. The region is about to be reduced to nothing. P-Please…, heed my words. It's… the last wish I have. Please carry out my request for the sake of the world. G-Give those corporate bastards unholy retribution and make them pay."

With her final breath, Agent 008's heartbeat stopped as she passed away. Her eyes went shut as her head tilted down slightly as she lost consciousness, and her spirit departed from the mortal realm.

"_She's… dead,"_ Dawn's Empoleon commented, looking away from the messy body. _"Who would do this to her? And what was she talking about? Reuniting with our former companions? Could she mean by Ash and that hyperactive Pikachu by any chance?"_

Dawn didn't answer or say anything. For some reason, she had the same gut feeling that Team Galactic's antics were part of the omen of the threats that loomed over the distant horizon.

"Let's go, Empoleon. The best thing we can do for her is to have her body removed by the local authorities," the girl announced before she packed up her supplies in her small backpack and prepared to hurry back to Twinleaf Town in order to alert the police there.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Forests of Sinnoh**

"You okay?" a member of the extraction team asked a beaten-up Butch and Cassidy after the squad had found them in a clearing, trying to survive after days of trekking from their failed battle.

The male agent spat a bit as he struggled to stand up. Apparently, Cassidy, along with him, had fled for days after their doomed battle with Zephyr and his unnatural Pokémon. Frankly speaking, they ended up in the middle of nowhere. He was rather surprised when the UAAF extraction team that was sent to rescue them had actually managed to find them alive and in one piece to begin with.

"Hmph," the agent brushed it off like it was nothing, his hair filled with bits and crumples of dried-up dirt and mud. "We're fine. Just a bit beaten up after a minor skirmish, that's all." Although he lost his Pokémon, it didn't particularly matter to him as with his rank and importance in Team Rocket, losses could be easily replaced as long they weren't important assets, such as cloned Legendary Pokémon or prototypical weapons of high value.

"You need to get anywhere? We can heal you, but I doubt the commander would like it if you two sat on your fat lazy asses doing nothing."

"Take us to Pallet Town in Kanto."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," The male agent repeated. His partner nodded with a sick smile despite her injuries. "I want to settle a score with a certain someone!"

"You're in no shape to do-"

Butch silenced the Corporal with a death-defying stare.

"Very well. Please come aboard. We will have to make a quick stop for refuelling, however," the medical officer stated nonchalantly.

Disgruntled at the delay but nevertheless pleased to receive a ride, the two Rocket agents complied with the request anyways.

The Team Rocket agents' minds were focused on two individuals. One of them was Ash, and the other was his rival, Gary Oak. They wanted revenge against both of them ever since their last meeting at the very same settlement years ago. This time around, they would be prepared with new tricks and traps up their sleeves.

"_Time for a little payback, Gary…,"_ Butch thought angrily after being beaten during their raid on Professor Oak's lab approximately four years ago.

* * *

_**If you don't know, most Team Rocket duos are named after famous tyrannical figures in history. In this case, Joey and Stan are a personification of Joseph Stalin, albeit with slightly modified names. This chapter was a blast to write, but definitely extremely tedious to go over as it went through so many edits too.**_

_**I have to acknowledge my beta for really fixing this up, though. For Dawn fans: don't get too excited here. Dawn won't be appearing for a little while. Just a warning.  
**_

_**It's back to Ash's team we go after this. Please rate and review!**_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	21. Lovestruck Couple: Ash and Latias

_**Finally…, after getting all the chapters that are needed to flesh out the story's background and such… I can, at last, focus on Ash's group once more. Took me forever to do so, but, well, I am gratefully sorry if it took forever to get here. *shakes head* Just trying to get to this stage was disastrous and headache-inducing on my part, as my story was initially a mess. Well, hopefully, I can roll on without any interruptions. This would have also been updated earlier, but I was away on vacation to Hong Kong for 2 weeks, not to mention my beta was busy with his assignments. Well, better late than never, don't you agree?  
**_

_**Speaking of which, the Ranger character in this fic was going to be one of the main characters from the Pokémon Ranger games. But because I feared of making the male cast (Lunick, Kellyn, Ben, etc.) too out of character, I decided to base one off of them instead. As I wasn't too great with writing light-hearted characters, I needed a slightly more mature cast.**_

_**Note that I'm not exactly too good with keeping with Ash's traditional ten-year-old character, given my more mature-oriented style of writing. As shown here, he'll be radically different from what you see in the anime.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy. This fic is giving me headaches left and right, especially what happened during the last few chapters that greatly delayed Ash's side of the story.**_

_**This is also my first official "mushy and romantic" chapter. Forgive me if this is bad, but…well, it's my first shot at it. I don't own Pokémon either. Saying so would mean-  
**_

_**Jessie: Oh yes he does! It would help protect the world from devastation!  
Me: No we do not. Aren't you three supposed to be off stealing Ash's Pikachu?  
James: Team Rocket takes whatever it pleases! Owning the series would unite all of the people under one nation!  
Me: …if you say so. Even then I do not nominally own **__**Pokémon, because we would be rich in that case.  
Meowth: Money money money! It makes the world go around! Meowth, that's right!  
Me: **__**…the hell am I doing here to begin with? On with the story already!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 20  
**

**Lovestruck Couple: Ash and Latias  
**

_"Love's a mature thing, and naïve-minded kids won't get it, not even if it struck them like a Thunderbolt from Raikou's mane. I for one don't give a Rattata's ass about it, after all, who likes mutants? I sure don't. Yeah, I suck at giving advice for starters. Hahaha!" - Krakatoa_

"_Wow, who knew that human culture was so varied and interesting?"_ Latias breathed in awe as she passed by many stores in the newly-built mall of Pewter City. Of course, all these retailers that the Eon Pokémon, obviously disguised as a human being, was interested in sold expensive kinds of clothing, jewellery, and perfume of various kinds. Most of the major cities in Kanto have transformed into decently-sized human settlements throughout the past few years due to expansion, but Celadon and Saffron City, the financial capitals of Kanto with the latter being the capital of the region as a whole, remained shoppers' paradise.

As the economy flourished even in harsh times, every city in Kanto had malls constructed, adding a new source for residents to shop for goods instead of going to the Poké Marts, which products were generally and specifically designed for Pokémon use only.

"Come on, Latias. I'm drawing a bit too much attention here." Ash desperately tried to tug her away as more people passed by and took quick glances at the gorgeous human female while the latter took her time to stroll by the stores' window displays and examine the items within with curious eyes. "I'm getting extremely uneasy."

While one would say that having a drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend would be a dream transformed into reality, it was more like a nightmare come true for Ash Ketchum, at least in some cases. The Eon Pokémon wasn't just beautiful in the plain way - her graceful figure and gleaming golden eyes made her look like a goddess, drawing endless amounts of attention. Guys in the mall, upon catching sight of her look, would stop whatever they were doing and gaze at Latias's human form with lustful eyes. Some of the unfortunate ones with their own girlfriends were promptly slapped across the face before being dragged away in a dazed state. Of course, none of them except for her trainer knew she wasn't a human to begin with.

With one forceful yank, Ash dragged Latias away by her left arm while trying to hide a blush and suppressing his rising anger at the same time. "I mean it. I don't want attention unless it's a Pokémon battle," he hissed. He didn't want these strangers leering at his Pokémon. _"These people don't look all that friendly."_

"_Aw, are you jealous that I'm getting all the attention?"_ Latias teased telepathically.

"…no! I'm just…, you know what, never mind," the Pokémon Trainer muttered in an unexcited tone as he quickly made off with his disguised companion. He felt somewhat embarrassed but strangely confident and courageous at the exact same time.

Previously, a male individual towering at least a foot over the trainer tried to challenge Ash to a battle. This wasn't a Pokémon battle, but rather, a fist fight. While Ash tried to escape without even shooting the guy a look, the man wouldn't let him leave. Fearing for Latias's safety and with escape not being a viable option unless a lesson was taught, he could not decline. The big 'bully' initially planned for an easy win with a quick punch, but he didn't know about the near-superhuman powers that Ash had contained within his body. Even in that case, it was evident that Latios and Ash's other friends would come speeding to the aid of the couple.

It was over before it even started. Ash threw a powerful aura-imbued punch at the guy, and even in his human form, the blow was outright deadly despite the punch not killing the human. Sending the man sprawling across the granite floor like a soccer ball, the blow left a burn mark on his clothes. Cursing a bit under his breath, he ran away while swearing to get his revenge on the kid.

"_Thank you, Typhlosion."_ He smiled, looking down at his gloved hands after the temporary brawl. This was perhaps the first time he directly harmed a human himself with his powers. While he had kicked a Drapion in the face before when one of the Pokémon tried to strangle him to death, he usually used his Pokémon to lay the hurt on his own kind that entered fights personally.

_"Did you really have to beat up that man?"_ Latias questioned in a rather upbeat manner as they continued their way through the mall. _"You burned his shirt with that one blow!"_

"I doubt he's going to treat you nice," he replied angrily, seething and steaming at the perverted face that was etched into his heart. Even though he gave his warnings, the fool did not stay back and chose to settle it the violent way. _"Why am I suddenly so aggressive? I mean, I know he deserves a beating, but I never planned on throwing a Fire Punch… is my rage really starting to grow its own conscience?" _Glancing at his gloved hand that threw the blow, he feared the prospect of harming innocent people in the near future in a state of blind rage. "Can't you read minds anyways? I'm getting real tired of explaining." He just wondered how much questions the Ranger had to answer.

She shook her head a bit. "_I'm not as skilled as my brother, so… I can only read the thoughts of those who are open to me. Like you." _She gave her trainer a sunny look.

"It's all right. There's no need for you to flaunt that ability of yours. There are some things in life that are best kept secret." He then mentally pondered, _"Better mind what I'm saying in my mind. Even if she's my Pokémon, I need my privacy."_

"Don't think you can do that!" she scolded, picking up her trainer's feelings as she felt slightly betrayed. "But yes, I admit… my brother would be just as defensive here, maybe a lot worse. He'd rip the guy in half and cast away the remains in the open sea."

If Latios was in Ash's place during the fight instead, the man who wanted to brawl would probably have his mind shattered into a complete state of chaos and destruction, essentially turning him into a lost soul and vegetable person. He would do all of this without even having to raise a fist or even move an inch of muscle as a single bolt of psychic energy projected from his body and mind would take care of the rest. Her overprotective brother had no mercy or pity for anyone who tried to mess with his sister or any close friends, especially not someone trying to steal companions via street fights for reasons not everyone would want to discuss about.

Just thinking about Latios's violent and defensive personality made Ash reminisce about his first meeting with Latios. If his sister didn't protect the trainer, it would be likely he wouldn't be here today. "Not surprised. Your brother doesn't like outsiders, does he?"

Latias shook her head.

"Let's go," he urged her as he noticed three guys perched on top of the 3rd floor, drooling a short distance away while maintaining their stares on Latias's human form from up above. "I don't think we need any more unnecessary attention here any longer."

With a nervous blush and smile, she allowed herself to be dragged along as she attempted to keep up her pace with the trainer. As they were making their leave, though, they did not realize that they were being watched from afar.

"That's the kid that clobbered our boss a while back and the same girl our employers wanted. Let's go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let's get his girlfriend while we're at it. Those suited thugs promised they'd give us a large sum of cash in the event we succeed. We're only doing this as a part-time job, so whatever. The kid looks relatively defenseless anyways."

Snorting, the trio departed from their current location and followed Ash and Latias.

The two stopped at the local food court to take a quick break after their long day of exploring Pewter City. Relaxing, Ash looked down at his arms rested on the surface of the table as he tried to avoid his Pokémon's eyes. What was he thinking earlier? He could've been beaten up severely, or worse, arrested for lethal assault. He could've simply turned tail and ran with his friend/Pokémon, but no, he just had to clean it up the violent way. It was as if his inner powers were beginning to consume his very sentience… but at the very least, he still remained in firm control of his own mind.

"_Is everything all right?"_ she asked worriedly.

"Huh?" He looked up and stared right into Latias's beautiful, amber-coloured eyes. "Yeah, everything's all right. Nothing to worry 'bout." Drumming his fingers on the table, he tilted his hat a bit, suppressing his emotions with heavy gasps of breathing as he tried to avoid eye-to-eye contact.

Heeding the cautionary advices, staying calm was essential. Even a single spike of anger could transform him into his Pokémon state, which was something he desperately wanted to avoid no matter what the cost.

"_Please, just tell me. I hate it when you lie to me."_

"I'm not." He gritted his teeth in angst as guilt wretched his heart like a hot spear penetrating into his body.

"_How can you be my trainer if you don't even trust me?"_ she growled mentally, greatly upset from the lack of friendship and trust her trainer was currently showing.

Ash squeezed some tears out of his eyes and regained his courage to take a slight glimpse at her face even if it was just for a second.

She frowned slightly, disappointed at her trainer hiding his emotions and feelings from her. Even though she could easily read the mind of individuals that she trusted, the fact that her love was acting like a closed book that wouldn't budge open at all on the verbal scale made her feel slightly uneasy, even if she knew he was insecure about the prospects of being involved in such a close relationship, and with a Pokémon no less.

"Look, I don't know how to put this, alright?" He pounded the table with a fist before finally saying some words. "It's hard being a Pokémon hybrid. I don't know. I've been feeling more aggressive and raged at whoever gets on my nerves…" Feeling his body temperature rising, he quickly calmed himself down before the transformation took place by taking deep breaths.

Latias held his right arm in reassurance. "_I know it's my fault that I gave you part of my mind-reading powers and Krakatoa's life energy, but… if I didn't, you'd-"_

"No. It's not your fault. The blame's on me. I'm the one who can't control his emotions. But…, I promised I wouldn't let anything harm you because I promised Latios, and also…, I lo-" He stuttered at the last word, not being able to say it. "I… I can't say it. I don't know. It's hard to say because I just can't." Shaking the tears out of his eyes, he abruptly rose to his feet before forcing his hands out of her palms. "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

He stormed for the restrooms, leaving Latias sitting alone at the table, in complete disbelief.

Ash's abrupt action made her heart squeeze in sadness as a tear rolled down her cheek. "_Why can't he simply admit he loves me? Is it too difficult? Or is his heart somewhere else for another female… no. That can't be possible. He can't hide anything from me. I know he wishes to be with me, yet he wouldn't say the word. Why, Ash? Why can't you just say it? Are you really that dense?"_

As she sat alone, pondering, three vicious-looking individuals with leather jackets approached her.

* * *

A trouble-minded Ash soaked his face with water before rubbing the liquid off his skin. Washing his face six times sure helped with calming and cooling himself down from a potential outburst. Sighing, he took one long view in the mirror, his weary face wrinkled with water droplets.

"Tell her, Ash. Why can't you? It's just a simple word. Just tell her that you love her," he spoke aloud at the reflection, arguing to himself regarding his denseness. "Why are you such a dumb, soft-hearted wimp?"

People that were in the restroom gave awkward stares at the boy talking to his own reflection. Not wanting to stick their noses in his business, the bystanders quietly and hurriedly finished what they needed to get done in the restrooms and left. They didn't want to get into fights or any kind of conflict. It was as if Ash gave off some form of aura that kept everyone else away, aside from his friends, ever since he gained the life force of a Typhlosion. Glancing at the mirror, he noticed there were some visual differences. Four of his teeth were slightly sharper, curved into beast-like fangs designed to sink into prey and tear them to pieces. One of his eyes' irises was bloodshot red and his hair began to show signs of turning into a hue of extremely dark green. He then remembered Latias's warning which stated that excited or angered thoughts would trigger the transformation.

He didn't want to turn into a monster but he knew this new power was eventually needed to protect both himself and his friends. Was this a side effect?

"_Listen up, Ashy. You'd better compose yourself and say the words to Latias. Of course she loves you. If not, why would she stick by so close with you? Can't you just say the same in return?"_

In his conscience, the other "faction" of his soul who completely disagreed with his views argued with his mind. _"Calm down, stupid kid. Of course she doesn't. After all, there are a million better looking guys than you out there. So shut it and don't waste any time with her. Remember, you're just going to break the hearts of your other fans by admitting that you're taken already!"_

"_Taken? Are you serious? I always thought it to be some goofy friend thing,"_ the side of his mind that accepted Latias's love shot back. The two imaginary sides flew into an argument that seemed endless.

"_Admit it. You don't want to be with her forever. Look, she's a Pokémon. Not a human. This is a crime from the get-go!"_

"_A crime? Since when was it illegal to love a Pokémon?"_

"_You'll land a life-long sentence in jail if caught, and your dreams crushed. I thought you wanted to be the very best that no one ever was? You're going to let this silly love smash your dreams? After six years of hard work and struggles?"_

"_I love her. She was the only thing that ever felt that way towards me. So what? I'm a Pokémon now. Part, at least. The same goes for that Ranger. He's going to be living the high life now considering the strength he's gained…"_

"_Who cares about what that Ranger thinks? He's not you. He's someone who lives for the safety of humans and Pokémon alike. Think about yourself first, kiddo. How will Delia Ketchum react to this? Her own son… falling for a Pokémon. Transformed into a savage killer for the United Aerospace Armed Forces. How will she feel? Will she even treat you like her own son anymore? Tell me that. I'll bet she'll disown you rather quickly."_

Ash snapped out of his mental argument before screaming in utter confusion and pounding the marble sink in complete insanity. Gasping and taking in oxygen as if he was confined to an air-tight environment for hours, he slumped against the sink, unsure of what to do next. Fortunately, there was no one in the bathroom at that time, but a handful of shoppers poked their head in to see what was going on. Upon inspection they found a young man in trainer clothes.

"Kid, are you all right?" a man asked as he helped him to his feet. "I thought you were being beaten and cried for help!"

The trainer scrambled back onto his feet and brushed the person aiding him away. "I'm fine. I just… drank too much. It's not a big deal," he lied before promptly departing from the male's washroom. He just wondered what Latias has been doing all this time. "I hope she's not upset at me… I've got a lot of apologizing to do. But what am I going to do now?"

Entering the court again, his rage all returned to maximum levels when he saw three familiar individuals towering over his precious Pokémon.

* * *

"So, where's your boyfriend?" one of them asked, cracking his fists. "You know, I want to give him a congratulatory beating for being able to rough up our boss that much… he's got guts, but too bad I'll be having them for dinner tonight."

Latias edged back a bit, intimidated and frightened. She didn't respond for two reasons: she couldn't speak the human language due to her muteness; and mind communication would be nigh impossible on these hostile beings, not to mention she didn't even want to do it. Her mind picked up vile thoughts emanating from these three, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Well, are you going to say something? Or are you just hoping he'll come to your rescue?"

She didn't say anything; it wasn't like she was capable of human speech for starters.

"Giving us the silent treatment? We're not falling for that act again!" two of the guys laughed hysterically, but eventually returned to the matter at hand. "Look, girlie. I don't care if you can't speak or just don't want to reply to my damn requests, but you're coming with us. You seem, what we say… unique. These men want a word with you, if you catch my drift."

Fear struck her heart once again. _"Team Rocket? Could it be… oh Ash, where are you?"_ Panicking slightly, she stumbled back to run until one of the rough-looking individuals grabbed her arm and forcefully took her with him.

"Let's go. I'm tired of playing gam-"

Right as he was about to finish his sentence, he felt a hand grasp his neck with extreme force comparable to a professional boxer's strength. Turning his head slightly, he realized his assailant was the same boy who protectively defended the girl earlier, but with anger written all over his facial features. Before he could even say anything, the unknown being that grabbed him suddenly flung him like a football. Flying through the air, he crashed into a steel fence like a race car slamming into a barricade and the impact shattered the bones on his right leg, causing him to scream in agony. The pain was too much for him to bear as he fell unconscious.

The other two whirled their heads just in time to see a familiar trainer snarling angrily in an animal-like fashion. To them, there was something… unusual about this young teenage boy.

"Who do you think you are to lay a hand on her like that?" an enraged Ash demanded in a voice that could easily intimidate any normal human, his burning red eyes clearly displaying his enraged attitude. For some reason, he felt… different, as if he had suddenly gained Krakatoa's explosive temper and strength. Was this one of the side effects of the transformation?

"_Wait… did my emotions suddenly wrest control of my body?"_

Relieved with her trainer returning, Latias immediately returned to his side, feeling protected and safe in his presence. _"Ash, it's not safe. These people-"_

"Don't worry. I'm sorry. You're safe with me here," he whispered gently into her ear. "Let me handle this." Turning his attention back onto the remaining duo, he smiled evilly before remembering their faces. "You… you're the gym crashers. I remember you. So what made you think of dragging your immature circus-looking faces back here again?"

The Eon Pokémon felt worried. Was it really true that the side effect of the life transfusion had altered his state of mind? Was he really going to transform into a bloodthirsty savage hunter and killer, like Krakatoa was originally meant to be in the eyes of his former creators? While she wanted to fight so she could prove herself to Ash, there was too much of an audience here.

"You remember us, kid?" one of his old-time enemies snorted sarcastically. "I didn't know this was your girlfriend… she's real good looking, I'll tell you that. Too bad we've been sent by a company we won't bother to explain to extort her of information. We're just following orders to get that fat paycheck, so do as we say!"

"_Could it be the ones they were talking about earlier? Now's not the time to find out… maybe later." _Ash's eyes were slowly becoming mere slits as he coldly responded, "No." One of his hands was clenched tightly into a fist in preparation for a Fire Punch.

"Oh, acting tough now, are you?" one of the attackers taunted at Ash's relatively weak gesture.

Ash's rage only increased as he closed in on the levels which triggered the transformation. Not wanting to reveal himself, he maintained his cool-headed side while preparing to fight as a human, but with the power of a fully-fledged Pokémon. "I'm losing my patience here. What are you here for?"

"Answer my question first."

"I asked you first."

"Who's in authority here?"

"I will be after I send you packing," Ash taunted. A sinister smile descended across his face, the bloodshot eyes flaring up at the thrill of a challenge and a chance to try out his powers for the second time. "Bring it!"

"You'll regret that!" The second tallest member of the gym crasher trio charged forward in an attempt to tackle the trainer to the ground.

"_Ash! Look out!"_ Latias tried to warn via mind telepathy.

"Hmph." He pushed his Pokémon aside from the incoming attack as he flexed some muscles in his arms before unleashing yet another attack in his human form at the approaching target. A newfound, yet known strength dubbed the aura vibrated through his body, and all the power was gathered into his palms as he closed his eyes. Instead of executing a Fire Punch or any close-ranged technique based on the element of fire, he amassed his own fighting energy before firing off an invisible force from his right palm. _"Taste this!"_

"What the hell?"

The male who tried to attack Ash was immediately shot into the air by an unseen wave upon two meters of getting into rage. Ending up in the same fate as the earlier victim, the hapless individual shot through the air like a round fired from a battleship's cannons before smashing into a pane of display glass outside one of the stores, causing the fragile barrier to shatter into hundreds of shards upon impact.

"_F-Force Palm?"_ Latias pondered in shock and slight awe as she witnessed blue streaks of smoke rise from her trainer's palms and body. _"How… how does he know it? He's a human, and Typhlosion only knows some fighting moves, but only a pure-hearted fighting-type Pokémon can execute such a powerful move! Unless…"_

It became clear to her soon that her trainer possessed the powers of the aura, an unseen type of life energy that could be utilized for powerful offensive and defensive manoeuvres. All humans, with the exception of evil-hearted ones, had such a force but only the chosen ones could possibly hope to use it for battle. It has been documented that a human who mastered the skills of aura can easily repel any form of attacks, from Hyper Beams to high-intensity plasma bolts.

"I warned you," Ash hissed ominously to the last opponent standing. "If you ever come near Latias again… the next move will be an Aura Sphere right up in your face."

"This'll make you regret you ever said that!" His opponent flung a Poké Ball through the air, and before long, a Primeape emerged from within. These species of Pokémon were especially well-known for flying into uncontrollable rages and rampages, even from the simplest gestures such as eye contact but they were also known for getting hopping mad for inexplicable reasons. Ash had owned such a Pokémon during his early adventures in Kanto but decided to relinquish ownership of it in order for it to become stronger via training. The gym crasher's Pokémon began to hop around in a rage while snorting angrily in a raspy tone. It was definitely angry, but Primeapes were known to feel that way naturally, regardless of the situation and environment around them.

Ash reached for his belt only to realize his Poké Balls weren't there. In fact, he didn't even have his belt on, which held his fighters in confinement. "Oh, crud… no Pokémon." He mentally sighed, _"I got so hyped up to spend time with Latias that I forgot to bring my own Pokémon…"_

It didn't help either that he had a phobia of Primeapes due to their brutality and relentless wrath whenever they were angered.

"_Let me fight for you, Ash!"_ Latias happily spoke up upon noticing that her trainer lacked a team of Pokémon to assist him in battle.

Whirling his head towards the newest addition to his team, he stuttered a bit, unsure of how her combat prowess would be. The last time he met her, Latias knew almost no attacks except for Protect and Safeguard. "Look, this isn't the time-"

"_I will fight, whether you like it or not."_ Her attitude suddenly changed from being sweet to being angered and agitated. _"I don't like to sit out like this, do you hear me Mr. Ketchum? I've been training too. I even took down a Dark Charizard alongside my brother! Just give me a chance! Please!"_ She was rather disappointed that the trainer wasn't conscious during that time to see her performance against Team Rocket.

"Fine, suit yourself. But don't trans… I mean, change." He nodded slightly in order to send the conscious message of telling her not to go into her dragon state. "Can you do that?"

"_I sure can! Krakatoa trained me well and I learned quite a bit from him!"_

Ash nodded his head, and Latias stepped forward to face the Primeape in battle. Even in her human form, she was just as capable in terms of battling. The more complicated moves, such as Mist Ball or Dragonbreath, however, required her to be in her Pokémon form.

"_The kid's sending this girl to battle? That means…" _The former gym crasher finally realized he had struck gold for real. They were looking for this one Pokémon that had tried to track down all along, of course, they were being hired as guns for the UAAF to track down targets the corporation demanded to be brought to them. "Kid… you're going to let your girlfriend fight the battle for you? Do you not have any shame and honour?" Around him, the audience murmured amongst themselves while a few laughed at the idea and prospect of a teenage boy sending his own girlfriend into a scuffle.

"She's not who you think she is. Latias, Psychic," Ash commanded, crossing his arms.

"Primeape, pound her into the dirt with Thrash!"

Upon hearing his order, the Pig Monkey Pokémon gave off a disgruntled snort under its breath before rushing at Latias in a completely raged and berserk manner. Both of its arms were raised in preparation to punch the Eon Pokémon with a flurry of vicious blows from its fists. Whatever the Pokémon's opponent was, it wasn't definitely a normal human that resembled a drop-dead, beautiful girl.

Latias didn't have a chance to unleash a powerful telekinetic force to attack her opponent as the Fighting-type Pokémon closed in on her to a dangerously close distance with both of its fists drawn out for battle.

"Dodge it, Latias!"

The Eon dragoness simply giggled childishly and playfully before she did a cartwheel and swiftly dodged the incoming crazed Pokémon's wave of kicks and punches. The audience was rather impressed as not only her acrobatic skills were near-top notch, but she managed to accomplish such a manoeuvre with no difficulties while wearing high heel slippers and a skirt.

The Pig Monkey Pokémon widened both of its eyes in a shocked manner. Knowing it was in big trouble, it realized it was dealing with no ordinary fighter. It sensed extraordinary amounts of power emanating from the human form of Latias and this could only mean one thing; it was facing a legendary Pokémon and it was definitely in for a beating now.

"Just what is she?"

"That's amazing!"

"Oh wow…"

The mutterings continued and circled throughout the crowd before Latias's trainer decided to quickly counterattack. "Now, counter with Psychic!" Ash commanded with a confident grin.

Milliseconds passed, and both of Latias's glistening eyes glowed eerily with pink light. All her mental powers were locked onto the charging attacker, and due to its type, the Primeape froze in midair as it was temporarily controlled by the Eon dragoness's mind. She smiled a bit before blasting the Pokémon with a powerful psychic bolt generated from her mind and body, dealing tremendous damage to it as it stumbled backwards in a dazed fashion. Seconds later it crashed face-first to the ground, knocked out from the blow. The gym crasher returned his Pokémon, and without even trying to come up with more speeches, ran for his life.

"I'm outta here! This isn't-"

"_Oh no you don't!"_ Latias locked her psychic powers onto the human before controlling him like she did with the Primeape. Lifting him through the air like a kid attempting to secure a plush doll in an arcade crane game, she carefully controlled him through the air and dropped him into the fountain. With a big splash, the individual surfaced only to be met with embarrassment as everyone laughed at him.

Interestingly, no one seemed to care much about the special powers Ash and Latias had. It wasn't a rare sight to see someone fight a Pokémon battle without giving out commands to their Pokémon. After all, most psychics commanded their battlers with their minds rather than through speech and physical strength.

"We're… psychics. Yes… like Sabrina," Ash stuttered nervously as the image of facing the supernatural gym leader came into his mind. _"Well at least that's over now…"_

"_Is everything okay Ash?"_ Latias asked as she noticed her trainer's rather concerned face.

"Nothing. Let's just get out of here," Ash whispered before he grasped Latias's right arm and pulled her away, the two hurrying out of the scene. Everyone was far too much in awe of the fight to chase them down, not that they wanted to do so to begin with after witnessing the unnatural powers the couple possessed.

The disguised dragon girl was blushing all the way as she was being dragged away by her faithful trainer.

* * *

**Brock's House, Backyard**

"I'm going to catch a nap, okay Ranger?" Latios asked as he levitated himself up into the tree. "If you need anything, give me a ring."

"Oh, okay then. I'll try not to disturb you too much," the exhausted Ranger answered in reply as he carefully leapt off the tree and landed softly on the grassy surface of the ground. "Anyways, I'll call you when dinner's ready."

The Eon Pokémon gave a curt nod to Leon. "Okay. Enjoy your afternoon."

The later hours of the afternoon were somewhat perfect in a sense that they presented opportunities of relaxation for everyone. While Latios quietly napped in a tree with Ash's Pikachu after his tiring exercises with the new Ranger hybrid, Bianca, Krakatoa and Leon spent their time playing a game of cards while the latter's Sceptile spent his time sunbathing in the warm rays of the pre-setting sun at the foot of a tree. On the other hand, Brock helped prepare dinner for the group, promising a large feast for all his friends, old and new alike. Ash's Pokémon were left at the house too as he didn't bring them with him as a result of his forgetfulness; he forgot to bring his belt with him when he left with Latias. However, Krakatoa felt it wasn't necessary, as he thought Ash was well capable of protecting and defending himself with a portion of his powers.

Above all else, the three were trying to get take their minds off the incident that had occurred at Charicific Valley last night with a card game of Crazy Eights. The group had really nothing else to do. No one was in the mood for battling or training, as they needed all the rest they could get before they would set off in a day or two.

"Come on, hothead," the Ranger goaded as he placed down a two of spades. "That's two cards you have to draw, unless you can chain it on Bianca. Think you can counter this?"

The Typhlosion gave a sly grin as he slapped a two of diamonds on the pile. "I was saving that card just for that. I guess Bianca eats it!"

"Actually, I think the one who played the card has it coming right back at him." She gave a faint smile before pulling a two of clubs and hearts from her hand and discarding them onto the pile. "This means you have to draw eight cards, Leon!"

"That's just a load of garbage," Leon grumbled bluntly before painfully drawing eight cards from the deck, presumably destroying his chances of winning. He had played his second last card and tried to buy himself some extra time by piling extra cards on the other players, but that one move did nothing but backfire at him as he was forced to put more cards in his hand. Bianca and Krakatoa only had four cards each in their hands so it meant he had a lot of catching up to do in order to score a winning chance with the competition.

"Treat this as a lesson in life," the Fire-type Pokémon suggested, amused at the black-haired teen's reaction. "Don't get too cocky with what you throw at your enemies because otherwise you just might be on the receiving end of it." Being one who often rushed into battle even with carefully planned tactics only to have it all backfire disappointed Krakatoa greatly.

Leon paused for a second. "That's ironic, considering you nearly died fighting Oakley yesterday. If it wasn't for Latios's last-ditch attempt to jump in and save you, you might not be here right now. What were you thinking trying to brawl against a Team Rocket-engineered Dark Tyranitar head-on?"

Bianca shook her head in disappointment. "Leon's right. That was reckless of you. But then, both of you seem to have a rush of bravery…is it a trait that boys have these days?"

"Someone had to save Latios, you knew that! To answer your answer, Bianca, well, probably. It's a yes, most likely." Leon complained in reply.

The Volcano Pokémon's eyes flared up angrily at just the mere mention of the Team Rocket agent's name. "I'd go _that_ far to put that bitch down. You wouldn't understand."

It was then Latios had told him a bit about Krakatoa's dark history, and knew he had a long vendetta against Oakley in particular. "I get what you mean." Returning to the card game, Leon placed three fours of hearts, spades and diamonds on the table. "Sometimes having to eat that many cards can actually help in terms of gaining the upper hand."

"You're a tricky one although you look like an innocent kid at first sight," the Typhlosion hybrid voiced off before dropping a nine of diamonds.

Bianca placed down her next card - a three of diamonds - and shook her head. "Leon has a point. You're control over your emotions needs work."

"It's in my nature! Fire-types are known for their powerful offensive and brave attitudes. Just ask Ash's Charizard. That brute will take on any Pokémon regardless of size or strength and won't go down without a bitter fight!" Typhlosion retorted in a rather defensive manner, referencing to how the Flame Pokémon wanted to challenge Latios to prove himself in front of his other kin. Even to the hybrid, it was a stupid idea as it was evident that Latias's quiet but protective sibling was _far_ more powerful than anyone else on the team at the moment. If he alone could take on a Dark Charizard and emerge victorious while Krakatoa alone could barely last against an opponent of the same class, it was just a testament of how much training and work he would need if he was to survive the upcoming trials.

"Typical…," Leon trailed off, periodically observing Ash's Pokémon chase each other in the backyard, with Ash's hyperactive and energetic Buizel periodically poking his Sceptile in an act of trying to get the Forest Pokémon to play with him.

Bianca simply shrugged at the Weasel Pokémon's restless nature. "Wow, Buizel's a restless one."

"Why don't you get your Sceptile to play with him then?" Krakatoa asked.

"Sceptile needs his much-needed rest," Leon told them. "He's not like other Pokémon given his status as a Ranger-class unit so he isn't as playful. But then, Sceptiles aren't known to be creatures who love to goof off."

The card game continued and ended a minute or so later, with Bianca emerging victorious after forcing Leon to draw five cards with her queen of spades. That one card only made the Ranger's life even more miserable, as he acquired even more cards than he already had to begin with. It was a very close match, but Krakatoa seized the win before his opponent could drop off his last two cards.

"That was a good game," the artist girl commented. "Did you two boys go easy on me just because you didn't want to make me feel and look bad?"

"If anything, I'm pretty sure Krakatoa wanted me to lose." Leon rolled his eyes as he collected the cards, shuffled them rapidly in his hands and placed the neatly stacked set of cards back on the table.

A somewhat frustrated Pokémon of Bianca's crossed his arms. "Hey, don't pin the blame on me!"

"Just joking, dude," Leon said calmingly as he gave the Typhlosion a gentle pat on the back.

Bianca giggled slightly. She was rather surprised both boys were treating her so kindly given their rowdy, active and fearless selves. "So, new game anyone?"

"Nah, let's call it that. I'm getting bored of playing the same game twenty times in a row and never scoring first place," Krakatoa deadpanned on how stale the game came to be after endless hours of playing. He lazily gave a loud yawn, his gesture displaying his thick tongue and razor-sharp fangs from within his jaws.

Bianca shook her head. "I want to finish colouring the sketch I drew of Krakatoa and Pikachu."

Leon stored the stack of cards away. "I guess we can just talk until it's time for dinner."

The trio went to tend to their own activities after their card game. Funnily enough, Krakatoa was the only one who was bored out of his mind as he didn't really have anything to contribute in the conversation, so he brought out the cards once again and played a game of Solitaire with himself. Bianca patiently and carefully coloured her portrait of the Typhlosion and Ash's Pikachu she had sketched earlier while the Ranger simply kicked back and brought out his laptop to do some research regarding the recent events. Of course, he had to run down to the Pokémon Center, which was several blocks from Brock's house but this wasn't a hindrance or an issue for a well-trained combatant. He was able to make a trip to the Pokémon Center (which was about a block away) and back to his temporary residence in less than ten minutes.

"That was fast," Krakatoa observed as he noticed Leon enter the front door with a black laptop with the Ranger coat of arms stamped on the front of the foldable screen covering the keyboard. "Did you teleport there?"

"No. Latios didn't even teach me that move nor does he even know it. I'm also not placing too much emphasis on my powers as it exhausts me very rapidly, hence why I finished training rather fast," he answered dully before heading over to the set of couches.

"Is it tough being a hybrid, Leon?" Bianca asked as she continued to finish her drawing.

The Corporal-ranked Ranger found it difficult to answer that question, but tried to provide a good answer. "Well, to be honest, it's a question I can't seem to really answer myself since it's only been a day or so… but it's not too difficult. I can avoid going into a Pokémon state fairly easily, but I still have to try keeping myself calmed and such." He gave a slight shrug to support his uncertain position.

"Well, if you were in my position, you'd probably go with complete horribleness," Krakatoa added. "It is terrible being a hybrid, especially if you can't transform or can't go anywhere without a human accompanying you."

"Miss your old human body, Jimmy?" Leon asked, calling his new friend by his real name for the first time.

The Fire-type nodded with a troubled and approving deep breath. "It doesn't help when people think you're a mutant abomination that needs to be vanquished since you can talk and perform advanced human tasks, such as writing in a notebook or typing on a keyboard. While I don't have to worry about being beaten up on the streets, it still stinks to be running around as a lone Pokémon since they may think I'm a rabid stray. Of course, you know how they treat Pokémon who are abandoned and yet somehow find their way into populated urban centres. Look at me. If anything, I'd beat them up ten times harder than they could towards me." It was one of the many reasons why he had difficulties living in Alto Mare's environment. His fearsome impression at first glance did not help either.

"At least you won't be treated as such anymore, since you have friends," Bianca comforted, hoping to cheer up the Pokémon a bit.

Arranging some cards in the proper manner as he thought about it, he pondered about his past struggles a bit. "I guess that helps, but you'd stick out and become the oddball."

The clacking noises of fingers rapidly typing on the keyboard sounded through the room, followed by a "Welcome back Corporal" message spoken through a distinctive computerized female voice. Leon logged into his personal computer where vital intelligence was all kept, and he quickly checked if he had any new updates. _"No updates… I would have thought the Rangers would have caught on to my "change" by now… but I guess that's a good thing. I don't want any outsiders to find out about this, at least not yet."_ He gave Krakatoa a quick glance out of the corner of his eye. "Well, you're not alone, so don't put too much stress on it. Speaking of which, how the heck _did _you end up as a hybrid anyways?"

It was something that Krakatoa strongly disliked talking about, but he knew bottling up terrible thoughts never ended well. "I already told Bianca about it, well, sort of… but I can tell it to you again. Listen carefully as I'm not a fan of repeating myself countlessly."

To show that he was giving his utmost attention to the Typhlosion, Leon closed his laptop, placed it on the coffee table, and carefully listened. He had his fair share of terrible pasts, of course… but he'd save it when Jimmy was finished with his side of the story.

"It all began three years ago at the Silver Conference, I think it's the one right after Ash partook in, or the one after that," the hybrid began his story. "I was about to fight in one of the last few matches in order to advance to the finals…"

* * *

**Around Four Years Ago, Johto Silver Conference**

"We're here, Krakatoa," a pre-teen male voice gasped in awe and impatience. "I really have to thank you for being so persevering and sticking with my side. I'd never imagine we'd make it this far!"

Jimmy's Typhlosion gave a slight grunt and a smile as the well-built and tough-looking Fire-type Pokémon stood at his side triumphantly. _"The only time I fall out is when I either faint or you specifically order me to call it quits. Like any inspiring trainer says, surrender is never an option."_

"I wouldn't have made it here without you," the trainer complimented in an encouraging manner, wrapping his left arm around the Fire-type's neck.

"_Now you're flattering me, Jimmy. Cut it out."_

Both the contestants couldn't believe it. After all the hard battles, conquests and challenges that were thrown at them by Pokémon Trainers, Gym Leaders, and the other competitors of the Silver Conference, his dream of winning a Pokémon League was within reach - Jimmy had successfully conquered all eight gyms, passed the preliminary rounds of the Johto Pokémon Conference in Silver Town and now, he was in the semifinals. Remarkably, he was able to beat almost all the trainers with just his Typhlosion, which he affectionately nicknamed named after a famed volcano in the South Pacific Islands chain. This was because of his explosive power that few could match, given his exceptionally specialized style of fighting that was a combination of agility, tactics, and brute force. Many called it the "blitz" as it was a lightning-fast strategy that was more than a simple head-on attack or attrition.

"You think we'll be successful as Ash?" the young, dark-haired boy asked. After watching Ash finish the Orange League, he wished to be as aspiring as the infamous trainer that was known to take notorious amounts of losses, but repeatedly rose from his defeats and eventually became a true champion.

Typhlosion shrugged. _"Beats me. Our battling methods are different from his. He focuses on friendship while we focus on a blitz style of fighting to win. I can't read the future. The most I can do is make educated guesses."_

Although Jimmy couldn't understand what his Pokémon was actually saying, he could understand his emotions and other types of body language. He confidently nodded as he prepared for his next match. He was going up against a trainer who was known to sweep battles and entire teams of Pokémon with a Swampert. In spite of the great disadvantage they were presented with, the enthusiastic and energetic Pokémon Trainer kept a strong head up and prepared for his next match.

"Next battle is up against a Swampert. Think you can handle it?" he asked his faithful friend with sincere concern. "It's not too late for me to get in touch with Professor Elm so I can exchange another Pokémon that has a tactical advantage against it."

The Pokémon shook his head. "_You know me, I can hold out against Marina's Feraligatr. Remember the time I held her Hydro Pump with ferocious defence? Besides, your other teammates are nowhere near as powerful as me, no offense intended."_ He wanted to fight this battle, even if it was potentially going to cost Jimmy the title.

Jimmy recalled the times when Krakatoa was still a small and feeble Cyndaquil. The near-insignificant Fire Mouse Pokémon was easily tired and knocked out, and he also carried a crybaby-like attitude with him, but once he evolved into a Quilava, he transformed from an inexperienced child into a courageous battler that proved to be a challenge even for experienced Gym Leaders. Once he reached his Typhlosion stage, he rarely lost any matches, as evident by his ability to take out Clair's Gyarados and Dragonair in one sitting before finally being beaten by her trump card, a Kingdra. His loss was attained since he was exhausted from trying to beat the other two Pokémon with odd tactics, such as using Blast Burn to dry up the water (to prevent the Gym Leader's Pokémon from submerging and occasionally surfacing to take shots at Jimmy's fighter) or using Rock Smash on the obstacles and then hurling the shattered debris to intercept attacks such as Dragon Pulses; heck, on one occasion, a piece of debris was even used to surf on the water as a way of averting the fate of fainting under huge volumes of the most abundant element in the world. It was a risky strategy but often freed the trainer from the toughest and most grim situations and scenarios imaginable.

"I believe in you," the trainer spoke proudly, patting his Pokémon's neck. "Let's do this. If we lose, well, I don't care. You'd make me proud if you do your best regardless."

_"My sentiments exactly,"_ his Pokémon spoke proudly in response.

"Would trainers Jimmy and Raiden please report to Arena 4 for the next match?" the voice of a male announcer spoke through the intercoms in the battling facilities. "I repeat; Jimmy and Raiden please proceed to Arena 4 for their next match."

Jimmy rose to his feet, pulled his cap backwards with a confident grin, and breathed heavily. If he was able to get through this match, there would only be two more opponents to go before he was eligible to challenge the regional champion.

"Time to go, Krakatoa. It's now or never!"

"Welcome to the tertiary finals, folks! Today, we'll be seeing a match between Jimmy of New Bark Town and Raiden of the Sevii Islands!" the voice of a charismatic announcer blared through the speakers around the arena ring with the audience roaring and cheering as they observed the status of the upcoming battle become displayed on a giant liquid-crystal display screen. The profile shots of both contestants showed up, along with the number of Pokémon they decided to bring with them for the battle. However, only one Poke ball showed up for both trainers which left the audience in a state of murmur.

The referee for the match decided to clarify some facts in order for the audience to understand what was going on. "Apparently, these trainers are specialists; they stick with relatively few Pokémon and for this battle, each side will only use one Pokémon. This means they have one chance to secure victory before they are sent home!"

"_Hmm, a kid with a Typhlosion… heard he's done quite a bit to get this far. He's going to be tough but definitely worth the challenge. I know it,"_ Raiden wondered.

Both trainers cross the arena ring and shook each other's hands in an act of good sportsmanship before the match began.

"Good luck, kid. May the best man win this match," the well-built and aged surfer-themed trainer spoke. He adorned a pair of blue jeans, black running shoes and a button-up short sleeved shirt with flower patterns of a tropical islands theme. His Swampert gave Krakatoa an intimidating glare, and Jimmy's Pokémon returned the compliment with his own threatening look.

Jimmy shivered a bit from the strength of his opponent's handshake and gave a slight shudder in response. "You too. Let's make this battle a fair and equal one."

"Best of luck, trainer."

Both contestants returned to their respective sides where they awaited for the battle to begin. "Jimmy will be entering Typhlosion in this battle while Raiden will send in his Swampert into this fight. Trainers, prepare for the referee's announcement for the match to start on his signal!"

The referee was about to raise his flag for the battle when a tremor echoed through the arena, which sent the audience into a state of panic. "Whoa, apparently, something is happening! Security teams are not responding, and all general alarms have failed!"

"Krakatoa, be careful!" Jimmy spoke up, alarmed. His Typhlosion stood back to back with his trainer, glancing around to see what could possibly be happening.

Suddenly, a whining sound could be heard from the air as a device of some sort was dropped from the blue sky up above. The object that had seemingly been ejected from an unseen aircraft opened its nose cone, and a loud hissing noise could be picked up as obscuring smoke began to choke the arena in blackness. The bright afternoon sky became a pitch-dark fog-drenched environment as the arena transformed into a nighttime-like environment due to the dense darkness that the fumes that smelled like factory exhaust generated, rendering the eyesight of everyone in the stadium useless.

"_Team Rocket… not them again!" _Typhlosion groaned. Only an organization like the nefarious Pokémon thieves would use such familiar tools to deceive and disorient their targets and victims.

Just as Jimmy was about to recall his Typhlosion and make a run to safety, he came face to face with a black-uniformed man with the words "UAAF" engraved on a pauldron he wore on his right shoulder. Before he could do anything, the man fired his rifle, and a dart pegged his right shoulder. Feeling a small sting, the next thing Jimmy remembered was falling into a state of exhaustion before he fell into a deep state of unconsciousness.

"Sleep well, kid. It's going to be your last," the ominous man spoke devilishly as he watched his partners subdue Typhlosion with an electrical net. "Our boss will be proud that we secured another perfect specimen. We've been looking for this pair ever since it showed up in our databanks."

Under the cover of the smoke, the stealthy party quickly retreated with the help of the Team Rocket allies, with the trainer and his Pokémon rendered unconscious as they were taken away by their mysterious captors.

* * *

**Present Day**

"…and that's that. I made it short because I cut out all the unnecessary details. Scan my mind if you want to see more, but just be a little gentle," Krakatoa concluded, not wishing to end up mentally damaged by telekinetic abilities. "Next thing I knew, I was within my Pokémon's body and trapped in some lab. How that happened… I won't go into that. I already have nightmares every night regarding those horrible flashbacks."

"Is there any way we can reverse your transformation?" Bianca asked, wishing to see the Pokémon's old human self someday.

"Not that I know of. I haven't really found any ways or methods to separate my old human mind from my Pokémon's, and even if I did, I need to find my old body back. I, of course, have no freaking clue on where it's hidden," the Typhlosion sighed. "All I know is that the last time I had contact with my human body was in this remote facility somewhere in Sinnoh."

"Sinnoh? Why the heck would you be there?" Leon asked suspiciously.

"Wish I knew," Jimmy answered tiringly. "If anything, you have to find this location and report it to the Ranger Corps immediately."

As an official of a respected occupation, Leon took his opportunity to brighten up the hybrid's spirits. "Cheer up. We'll find a way. I'll try to contact Havoc or Kellyn sometime, but they're busy at the moment. We just have to be patient with the current events that are unravelling around us."

The Typhlosion nodded unsurely, his mind in a complete state of loss and confusion. "I appreciate your aid, but I'd say I'd better get used to this for a long time. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just don't throw me out like trash because that's what my captors did in Alto Mare." He just hoped that he could have Ash or Leon's gift – the ability to transform from human to Pokémon at will or vice versa – at the very least.

Bianca could only hope she could do a lot more in order help this Pokémon regain his old, peaceful life back.

"_I just wonder how Kellyn's doing,"_ Leon surmised in his troubled mind, thinking about his more successful and luckier older brother. _"I haven't heard from him since the last encounter with Hunter J in Sinnoh. If anything, he's probably blazing on the path to success and unheard fame."_

He just wished that his brother was the one who was handling the situation at task instead of him.

* * *

Ash and Latias escaped to a secluded section of the mall on the fifth floor where there weren't too many people. Taking some breaths, Ash slumped over some railings as he tried to recover himself from the fiasco earlier. _"Am I… really that powerful? I had Force Palm in my arsenal all the time yet I didn't even know how to execute it correctly? This isn't good… Bianca and Latios will definitely be upset with me, now that I nearly blew both our cover in public. I don't even know if I'm capable of wielding such power."_ He had the ability to manifest his aura and use it as a method of attack and defence, but he never used it for the last few years or so. There were few occasions where he did use it, but they were extremely strict situations.

"_Listen, Ash… I'm sorry I got you into that mess. I shouldn't have angered you,"_ Latias apologetically spoke as she dipped her head down slightly.

He waved off her apology and replied, "It's alright. It should be my fault entirely. My mind is always questioning itself… it can never, ever find the right answer no matter what happens." Tightening his fingerless gloves around his hands, he gazed at his palms. "But such force…" To him, projecting a powerful wave capable of blowing anything clean out of his way was awesome but scary at the same time. What if he accidently used it against his friends in anger because of a silly argument or fight?

He could've sworn the thought of attacking Latias when she opposed his authority went into his mind earlier.

"_I know you tried to attack me, but I know you can't. You're a pure-hearted trainer and you will never turn against your friends and companions. I just know it,"_ the Eon Pokémon assured as she gazed Ash right in the eye.

"I don't know. It makes me angry to see someone try to pick on you like that… Latios won't tolerate it and neither would I. No one would." He turned his head and faced the fountain below, observing the water rise up in a geyser-like spout much to Latias's disappointment.

"_There must be a reason as to why you can't bring yourself to harm your closest friends, especially me."_ She smiled seductively at her trainer. _"Come on, tell me. You know it's true. Everyone does."_

Ash blushed again, but firmly reassessed himself with confidence and a bit of guts. "That's a big 'no'. You can beg all you want but I'm not telling you my deepest secrets." He was well aware she could read his mind like a book, but he wanted to test her patience a bit further.

"_Well, maybe this will change your mind!"_ Latias mentally giggled before performing the one action that would drive Ash into a full-blown state of frustration immediately.

She immediately reached out her left hand and swiftly nabbed his hat with one swift snatch; it was arguably one of the trainer's most prized possessions next to his Pokémon and other awards earned from Pokémon tournaments.

For the fifth time, Ash's beloved headwear was stolen from him. First, it was the same Primeape he left for training while it was in its Mankey stage, and then it was Pikachu who wore it for looks. Then came the Latias that took it in order to make him play a game of tag with her, and finally, it was an Aipom that seemingly had a crush on him, but didn't have feelings that were as excessive as Bayleef or the same Latias. Now, the Pokémon he met at Alto Mare had his hat once more, and she quickly sprinted off a short distance before looking back at the trainer and waving the piece of clothing in a teasing manner, giggling all the way.

"Give me the hat back!" Ash demanded as he immediately gave chase.

"_Not until you confess your true feelings to me!"_ Latias teased back mentally. Even though she wore high heel slippers, she was surprisingly fast on her feet when compared to the average human being.

_"She has to stop saying that! I mean, why is she so proud about that kind of feeling?"_ Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts, he continued the chase as the Eon Pokémon playfully made him go after her, giggling all the way as she waved the hat in a teasing manner.

"I sent in a bazillion postcards just to get that!" Ash fumed.

Latias stuck her tongue out, infuriating the young trainer even further. _"I don't care! This isn't my possession! Not my fault if you lose it! If you want it then come get it!"_

The chase continued for a good two or three minutes, and while startled shoppers throughout the mall occasionally watched the couple chase each other, they brushed it off as a pair of dating teens that were just having fun. Ash panted extensively as he sprinted, all the while trying not to bump into anyone by accident, and after a daunting twelve minute pursuit, he managed to grasp Latias by her shirt. This prompted his Pokémon to stop too as she playfully rubbed the trainer's cheek.

"Never… ever… make me… do that again… you little sneak," the boy gasped as if he was about to pass out after the chase. What amazed him was that even with new powers, chasing down the Eon dragoness tired him out easily, not to mention Ash clearly had the proper attire in terms of sprinting (running shoes vs. high heel slippers).

"_Aw, you're no fun. What's so special about this dull-looking hat anyways?"_ Latias frowned slightly as she placed the cap back on her trainer's messy hair.

"THIS IS MY MOST PRECIOUS POSSESSION! NOTHING IN THIS UNIVERSE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN IT! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT AGAIN OR ELSE!" he snapped while adjusting the cap securely on his head.

In response to the attitude-oriented defensive speech, the Pokémon quickly formulated a plan to embarrass her love even further. Sniffling as if she was about to break out in tears, she gave Ash the cute look - a look that would easily make anyone's heart, even her cold-mannered brother for his lack of compassion with strangers, melt in an instant. _"You mean… I'm not important compared to your hat? You'd rather throw me away and choose that silly-looking cap instead of me?"_

"…No, of course not! Why would I do such a thing?" By this time, Ash's face was blushing really brightly. He began to sweat too as his once sharpened mind of combat inherited from Krakatoa all disappeared in an instant. "I mean I…"

"_You must love me then! Tell me!"_ Latias demanded.

"No."

"_Do so now. I command you."_

"_I_ am your trainer," Ash reminded her. "I should be the one throwing out the orders. You got me, Miss Latias?"

"_Then I'll leave you and find another gentleman who will accept my love!"_ A grin descended across her normally cute and soft-looking face_. "I don't need a selfish boy like you! I can survive by myself!"_ She turned her back on the trainer and started to leave with a rather snide-looking grin across her face.

"NO! Please, don't! I'm sorry for what I said! Forgive me!"

"_Ah ha!"_ Latias laughed as she swiftly turned back to her trainer with a rather impatient face. _"You do love me! That's just the proof I need! Now are you going to quit resisting and being macho and close-minded, or do I have to embarrass you even further?"_

The Pokémon Trainer rolled his eyes in reply. "I'm just that stubborn. Sorry to disappoint."

"_You are so dense, Ash. Just tell me already!"_ Latias pouted as she gave her cute Growlithe-look, her charming eyes and smile throwing her trainer into a complete sea of uncertainty and lack of confidence.

Not being able to hide or suppress his feelings any longer, Ash sighed in an apologetic tone. "All right, I admit it if it makes you happy." His Pokémon nodded eagerly as she awaited the words that the trainer uttered out of his mouth. "Latias… I really do love you. Your beautiful eyes and face brings me eternal joy and comfort, and your company with me is something I would never sacrifice, even if it means it becomes a hindrance that stops me from achieving my greatest dreams. I never want to part with you until our death comes. Not even death is enough to separate us," he admitted, his face getting redder than blood. He stopped to think about the words he just blabbered out of his mouth. He glanced around and realized none of his friends, except for the Eon dragoness, was around to hear his romantic words. "But I just want to ask, I'll accept it, but… can we go a little slower? Like, I'll go out with you on dates, dinners, walks, and such. I'm not too sure yet, so please understand."

That was just an example of how lost and dazed the sixteen-year-old boy was.

By this time, Latias was positive that her trainer had finally opened up and her heart was over-flushed with joy, happiness, and almost every positive feeling she could come up with. She hugged the trainer as she dug her face deep into his chest, trying not to cry. _"Do you really mean it?"_ she asked as she looked up at his face with her eyes.

"How can I lie to someone as radiant and caring as you?" Ash smiled as he kissed Latias's forehead as he enjoyed and embraced her hug. He felt her heart pulse on his chest, and the soft beats coming from her human body gave him a feeling of happiness. "But do you truthfully feel the same way about me?"

Latias's warm expression turned into a scowl almost immediately. _"Ash, that's not funny. Of course I'm being serious! Why would I lie?"_

"I'm joking with you. Now who's the one who can't take a laugh or two?" He playfully ran a hand through her silky hair. _"Girls, they can never ever take a joke yet they'll torment you with every cruel trick they come up with. Maybe Krakatoa was right."_

"I heard that!"

"Well, it's true!" Ash countered as he rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you could not sleep at night. You always wanted me to come back. And you'd definitely conquer 9000 mountains, swim across the Pacific Ocean and kill a million pseudo-legendaries just so you can reach me. Am I correct?"

Latias nodded her head. _"Aside from my brother and Bianca, you are the person who I want to be with forever and for eternity. I don't care what others say or the defeats you suffer on your journey - you will always be a special person in my heart."_

"That's really sweet of you but-"

There was no chance for Ash to finish his sentence as Latias's eyes were closed shut and she firmly kissed the trainer on his lips affectionately, which was something that really made him feel _extremely_ uneasy. Until now, they always kissed each other's cheeks but for some reason the contact of lip to lip only added to the fact he wanted to push her away abruptly. The couple kissed for about a minute or two before Ash couldn't bear it much longer. He quickly pulled himself away, not because he didn't feel the same way as the Pokémon did, but found it to be extremely awkward of performing such an act with so many people around. Once again, passers-by viewed it to be simply a show of affection between two teens. Some smiled, happy for the mutual bond that the two shared. Some kids simply laughed in a silly manner but of course they were in the stages where they believed the opposite gender to be "icky".

"Ok… we can do that somewhere else." Ash steadied her about a foot or two from his face. He glanced around, hoping none of his friends were around to catch him kissing Latias.

"_Take it easy. No one we know is here,"_ she said as she detected his thoughts and assured him with a heartwarming smile. _"Why are you so worried that our friends will find out anyways?"_

"They'll use something new to poke fun at me," he responded in a seemingly non-amused manner. "I think I have enough jokes thrown at me already."

"_Aw, but I find you so cute when you're embarrassed!"_

"Don't remind me… say, we still have plenty of time, want to continue shopping? They don't expect us to be home until like 7PM, not to mention the most we'd miss is dinner, but that's it." Checking his Poketch on his left wrist, he caught the monochrome numbers that were displayed on the fairly small screen. It read "4:45PM".

"_Sure!"_ Latias replied cheerfully.

With almost a full two hours left to do whatever they wished for the afternoon, the couple continued to stroll around the mall, with the Eon Pokémon observing expensive things for sale in many of the stores while Ash wanted to check out other items for sale such as new models of Poké Balls, vitamins and new battle items like the Berserker Orb and Guard Sphere. These artefacts, if given to a Pokémon, would unlock new, unseen potential within the fighters during battles but often came at an extremely heavy sacrifice most of the time, such as loss of life energy and decrease in other stats. Of course, Latias wouldn't give him enough time to check out such barbaric things as she instantly became obsessed with one expensive object - an expensive necklace made of pure shining gold with a sapphire gem as the charm – for sale.

"_I want that…," _she sighed dreamily." _Ash… will you buy it for me? Please?"_

"Uh…" The trainer reached into his pocket and checked the amount of money in his wallet. "I only have 500 Pokédollars with me at the moment and that's like… 7000?" Shocked at the price tag displayed, he realized there was no way he could afford something that expensive cost about fourteen times the amount money he had in his wallet. "Unfortunately, I can't…"

"_Can you steal it for me?"_ Latias giggled a bit, posing her body in a provocative manner so she could hopefully convince her crush with her looks.

"I can't do that!"

"_I'm kidding. It's alright. I can probably get that some other time…,"_ she sulked a bit before walking away in a disappointed mood.

This was when his mind immediately kicked itself into motion once again. _"No, I have to get it for her. The legal way. But how?" _He didn't want to make Latias sad or down, but he felt like spoiling her if he promised to buy her whatever her little heart desired. Remembering Latios and Bianca's promise, he shook the thought out of his head before calling out to his Pokémon. "Wait, Latias! I think I know how to get that for you."

"_Really?"_ she beamed telepathically before bouncing back to Ash.

"Yes… in fact, I feel lucky today. I think we're going to strike the gold and take home the riches. Just follow my lead…" His eyes narrowed towards the newly built casino in the mall as a flashy grin descended across his eager face. Deep down in his mind, though, he was already losing it.

"_Thanks a lot Krakatoa. Thank you for giving me a piece of your mind,"_ the trainer mentally groaned in his mind. He cared for her, but those words just slipped out of his lips as if there was an external force controlling him. Ash was only sixteen-years-old and yet he was already feeling like an overprotective parent. He just wished to the bottom of his heart that none of this would go wrong.

It was going to be a real fun adventure ahead of him…

* * *

**Pewter City Mall, Casino**

Like Celadon City, the city of Pewter also had its own casino shortly after the mall was constructed. Of course, this was mainly the reason for the economics of the city. Most people who returned from their trip to Mt. Moon were fat and loaded to the brim with treasures, fossils and rare minerals so it was not surprising that they would sell them here. The greedy ones, however, would gamble it at the newest destination of attraction. They would either gain a new fortune or simply lose it all in one go. The risks were extraordinarily high, but most people took it anyways, the prospect of winning tens of thousands of dollars blinding their judgment. Some were lucky, but others weren't.

Like any large department store in the mall, the casino was connected to the interiors of the complex, which allowed some people to go gamble in the event they felt bored of shopping all the time, or simply wanted to risk their money for more so they could use that to buy even more goodies they wished to own.

"_You're… you're going to gamble?"_ Latias asked, unsure as they prepared to enter the casino. While there were some kids inside, it was relatively frowned upon whenever a youngster would go inside to throw their allowance and/or life savings on the line. However, this means that the casino companies themselves would pocket their money in the event they lost, which was relatively common for the unlucky saps.

"Yep." Ash smiled, remembering the times he wasted some of his cash at Neon City with Misty and Brock. While they weren't successful, it was a blast for the trainer to experience the night life. "And I think I already won… because I have a lucky charm with me. Now let's win that money and get you that necklace!"

"_Oh…, I get it. But should I? Who cares, it's just one little stunt! It won't affect me too much!"_ she happily thought to herself in glee. Unknown to the trainer, Latias wasn't just his lucky charm and personal cheerleader. She was literally going to help him win.

The casino was quite massive in terms of size. Rows of slot machines numbering in the dozens lined the interiors, while tables were set up everywhere with people aged from at least 20 to 70 years old playing card games such as Poker, Blackjack, Crazy 8 or just about any form of card game anyone could guess up in their minds. There were also those tables where one would spin and drop a lead ball into to determine who would be the lucky one that'd win the money placed in the pot. Crystalline chandeliers hung from the ceiling as they shone the interior of the gambling den with pristine artificial light. Countless gamblers were perched at tables, slot machines, or lining up to receive/borrow cash at the front desk.

"_Are you sure about this?"_

Ash held Latias close to him by her arm as he walked. "Yes. Don't worry about it. I'll win for you."

"_It's not that really…" _She just felt uneasy that there were people falling for her beautiful physical impression again. _"Oh, never mind. I'm sure we'll be safe, hopefully."_

Finding an empty seat in front of a slot machine, Ash plunked himself down while Latias hesitantly stood by his side. The trainer dropped in his 500 Pokédollars into the receiver, and with a heavy sigh, pulled the lever that activated the slot machine that began his bet. "I better win this otherwise I'll bite the dust. This is all the money I have."

"_How do you play?"_ the Eon Pokémon asked curiously.

"Simply match three of the same pictures… except for the Voltorbs. Get three of them and it's an instant defeat with no second chances. I get three tries to match up the slots before I lose all the money. Wish me luck." His eyes were dead-focused on the images on the slots, hoping not to receive an instant loss by acquiring three Voltorbs at the same time.

Latias didn't need luck. She was a psychic with powerful telepathic and telekinesis abilities despite the fact she only starting to unlock her full potential. She could easily force the machine to land on the same three figures and easily rack up the winnings for Ash.

And that was exactly what she was going to do. _"I'm going to help you win, Ash. With me at your side, you won't lose at all."_

The slots came to a halt, and to his disappointment, the slots displayed a Pikachu, Meowth, and a Wobbuffet as the results. No matches. Sighing heavily, he pulled the lever down once more, having some hope since he had 2 more shots at it to win double the money. _"Come on…, I must win. I'll put myself to shame if I lose and go home empty-handed."_

To his side, Latias's eyes were glowing as he focused her psychic powers to execute her little "tactic". While it was considered cheating, she would do anything to make his trainer feel happy and victorious.

To his surprise, this time, the slots landed on three Pikachu figures. The machine sounded off a victory tone from the speakers to the sides before 1000 Pokédollars emerged from the bottom of the slot, and the trainer grabbed the prize money without a second thought, pumping one of his fists in the air in triumph. "YES! That's a lucky victory for me!" He looked at Latias who was trying to hide her giggles for some inexplicable reason. "What's so funny?"

"_Oh, I just had a feeling that you'd win…"_ She eased off a bit and shuffled her feet, hoping not to break her secret. She felt slightly guilty for her under-handed tactic, even though it wasn't like they were going to break the casino's multi-billion dollar bank accounts. It wasn't like anyone was going to catch her.

"Right. Let's get spinning some more. We still need 6000 to claim that necklace."

He reinserted the fresh bills that were awarded to him by the machine once again, except this time he was going to shoot for a 2000 credit win. Letting the slots spin again, sweat formed on his forehead and face as the slots came slowly to a halt.

Once again, the pictures landed of three Meowth icons. The machine announced his victory once again, and presented to him with 2000 Pokédollars.

"…wow. I'd say I'm lucky today, or this machine is malfunctioning!" Ash exclaimed as he claimed the prize money. "Only four thousand left to go in order to claim that necklace!"

"_It has nothing to do with luck,"_ Latias thought proudly to herself as her eyes gleamed faintly with an amber-coloured glow. The machines were essentially at her mercy and control. She could grant her trainer an instant win whenever he spun by simply manipulating the slots with her mind powers. In terms of the card games such as Poker, she'd do the same - tell Ash what cards their opponents had, and tell him to either fold, throw in more money, or simply go all-in.

The results were the same for the next spin, and the one after that. Ash continued to spin, getting 30 consecutive victories on the slot machine until there was literally no cash left for the machine to sputter out. In total, he had won approximately 30,000 Pokédollars, all in 500 dollar bills. Holding the money in his hands and cackling greedily in a maniacal fashion, his mind desired to have more money. His luck wasn't about to run out now. He wanted MORE! He would be richer than any normal youngster would be at this rate! If he kept on winning, he would literally be the next millionaire from Pallet Town!

"Come on, Latias. Let's throw in all of this cash and win even more! Our friends will be amazed!" He stuffed the bills into his pockets.

Her trainer's sudden change of attitude awakened a new fear within the Eon Pokémon. What if her trainer became so greedy that he lost control with the money? Kids that were often rich were often targeted for robberies, and it certainly didn't help thanks to Ash's increasingly aggressive attitude. It was clear to her that the trainer would decimate any foolish thieves but she did not want to draw too much attention.

"_Look, Ash, I think we should call it a game… I just wanted you to win enough so you can buy me that necklace. You don't need to win a fortune to be happy, you know that?"_ she timidly spoke while holding her hands together.

"That's crazy and nonsense talk!" Ash interrupted in a completely different attitude. "I won 30 times in a row! We will become so rich that I will buy you whatever you wanted or desired! Now let's win even more at that Poker table!" He reached into his pocket and drew out a couple of 500 dollar bills. "Now come on!" His other arm grabbed Latias and he led her over to the Poker table.

The dealer looked at the approaching kid and narrowed an eyebrow. "Kid, this is for players in the 19+ range. Maybe you should go play with the kiddies over there." He pointed over to the slot machines that were occupied with the younger trainers. This prompted a snicker from the other players at the table.

"I'm no kid," Ash simply replied.

Approximately ten other players at the table, all in their early and late 20s, laughed at his simple yet absurd-sounding comment. Some stared lustfully at Latias's human form while drooling, despite the fact she looked relatively young compared to the rest of the occupants at the game.

"Please, you're just a kid. With a gorgeous girl."

"Your girlfriend's beautiful. Mind if I borrow her for the night?"

"No, give her to me! I desperately need one!"

The dealer settled down the rowdy card players before turning to Ash. "Like I said, my old chap, this isn't-"

The trainer shot the dealer a death-defying glare with his eyes and snarled slightly. The man in the suit edged back slightly upon noticing the slightly sharp fangs in this new player's mouth, and immediately invited him to sit down. The other players tried to dissuade him, but after getting a quick glimpse at his bloodshot eyes, they didn't feel so brave anymore. It was as if there was a superhuman or an alien in their presence that would murder them if they tried anything. Ash simply shot them vicious-looking glares, unaware of his increasing anger as he maintained an overprotective behaviour of Latias in the event any of these men tried something funny.

"Alright, let's play, shall we?" The dealer hastily handed out two cards to each trainer, trying to avoid Ash's glare of doom. "Make your bets," he announced.

Everyone at the table took a quick peek at their hands, careful not to expose them to the other players. The bets were soon made.

"10 dollars."

"13 dollars."

"20 dollars."

"30 dollars."

"Fold."

The other players continued to announce their next moves as the value of the bet rose to 50 dollars until it was Ash's turn. The Pokémon Trainer was the last player to make the choice, and Latias, having observed the other cards in the player's hands (and their tactics in their minds using telepathy) decided to help her trainer try to strike luck again. _"Ash, you have an average hand. I know it's a great one but we can't be sure. I can't predict the outcome unless the dealer throws out more cards. What do we do?"_

"_I'll make a bet of 50 just to be on the safe side,"_ Ash telepathed back as he dug into his pocket and threw out a 50 dollar bill. "50 dollars is my bet."

"Very well." The dealer proceeded to reveal more cards. An eight of spades, king of hearts and a queen of diamonds was shown. "Anymore bets?"

A smirk descended across Ash's face. In his hand at the moment were a king of spades and queen of hearts. While not ensuring a victory, it was one of the highest hands available, and guaranteed an instant victory if there were no positive matches.

"_Latias, what do they have?"_ he asked. _"I hate having to cheat, but hey, like you said…"_

"_It's alright. We can say we're… claiming the advantage. It's not like they can catch us for starters!"_ Latias responded while giving him a sweet and tender expression.

"_Yes, that. Very well. What are the cards?"_

Running her sight-seeing powers through the minds of the other players, she quickly gave the needed information to her trainer. It wasn't important that every single card in their hands have to be revealed, since it would take too much time and suspicions would arise. _"The highest card they have is that player over there with a king of diamonds and a queen of clubs."_ She shot a quick glance at a middle-aged man with a heavy 9 o'clock shadow. _"I think he may have confidence that he might win the match, but… our hand is higher. I'm positive we can defeat him."_

"_Ok. Good enough."_ The trainer prepared to raise the stakes by extreme amounts.

"Kid, it's your turn to bet. How much are you willing to throw in?" the dealer requested.

"5000 dollars!" Ash threw a total of ten 500 dollar bills across the table, the pieces of paper sprawling across the table like spilled water. "Well? Anyone else wanting to match my level? Hmm? I'll gladly take any contestants."

The other players, including the dealer himself, were outright shocked. How a kid that looked barely fifteen years of age could possibly possess that much money with him?

"Ahem, ahem, very well. Anymore bets? Last call before we reveal the cards."

No one did. All the players, save for one, folded their hands. While they had lost substantial amounts of cash, there was one who was willing to beat the kid at his own game.

"I throw in 6000 dollars!" The man threw out a massive wad of cash on the table. "You think you can beat me, kiddo? You and your fancy girlfriend have got nothing on me!"

The Pokémon Trainer didn't reply. All he did was place two more 500 dollar bills on the table. The grand total for this round for the winner was now well over 12000 Pokédollars. "Well? Aren't you going to tell us to show our hands?" Ash replied grimly, his expression showing a sign of impatience. "I'm late for a dinner party."

"Reveal your cards," the dealer ordered.

The last contestant at the table that placed his wits in a duel with Ash flipped over his cards with confidence. "HAH! You can't possibly beat this hand! A king of diamonds and queen of clubs! Not to mention they match with the cards displayed! You just lost 6k with your foolish bet!" He rose out of his chair and was just about to celebrate when Ash rolled his eyes and revealed his own cards. Everyone was silent after.

"I believe my hand beats yours," Ash spoke, pointing to his hand with confidence. "Any objections? Announce the winner already."

"And the winner is the kid," the dealer announced. "His hand defeats yours. Enjoy your winnings." The money was promptly handed over to the trainer.

"_You did it, Ash!"_ Latias cheered telepathically.

"_Yeah, but even though it's cheating… I don't really care. I just want to make you happy,"_ Ash replied, smiling on the inside. _"I'm going to win you some more."_ He then laughed in a sinister tone, mentally of course.

Latias was worried. Were his thoughts and desires starting to transform his state of mind? _"I think we should-"_

"_Ok, I'll quit after a few more. This is too good of a deal to turn down now… we will be unbelievably rich after this is over. I mean, we're winning hundreds and thousands here without even breaking a sweat!"_

Latias could only fear what her overprotective and strict brother would have to say about this if he found out.

And the games continued, with the young Pokémon Trainer winning endless streaks and racking in ridiculous amounts of profits while the other players lost almost all their money or secured small victories, but this was because of the fact that Ash had folded his hand when he realized it wasn't worth the risk once Latias told him what other cards the players had. By the end of the match, the winnings for him totalled up to 70,000 Pokédollars. This was all because of Latias's mind-reading powers that could easily help Ash decide what to do.

"I'm done here." He rose out of his seat while the other players had their heads hung down in misery, carrying his winnings in his fat pockets. "Let's go, Latias." Tugging her hand gently, he left the table but not before being interrupted one last time by the same person that suffered massive losses.

"Look, kid. I don't know who you are, but no one beats me at my own game! If you think you're up to it, I'll play until all my reserves are dried up! Want to bring it, punk!" Having lost almost 20,000 dollars just like that infuriated the intimidating man, especially when a kid way out of his league managed to beat him with just a stroke of luck (or so he believed).

The trainer turned around, seemingly unafraid even though he knew a fight was inevitable. It was a major change in his attitude that began to rise for unknown reasons. "Are you just mad I beat you?"

"_Ash, this isn't a good time to fight…" _Latias trailed off in concern upon hearing his comment.

"_I know. I'm trying to get away, but this guy really wants to scrap… not again. We can't get away without beating him silly."_ He clutched Latias's arms tightly, not willing to let her get harmed under any circumstances.

Without warning, the man grabbed a billiards stick that was used to help the dealer reach great lengths in order to move chips and other items that were used in the game and viciously pushed the other trainers and pokers players out of the way, determined to beat up Ash violently in order to get his lost money back. "Listen up kid. I've been winning for 20 years and I've never lost a game until you came along. I don't know how you do it, but I'll take it all back RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Cracking his knuckles, the overly violent individual knew this fight would be an easy take for him.

Or so he thought.

Most of the other players had left the table. They didn't want to get into serious trouble from either the law or this deranged human with an attitude problem or the strangely calm and collected youth. The dealer, on the other hand, tried to calm him down.

"Look sir, I'm sure we can compensate you for your losses, but you lost the game fair and square-"

"SHUT UP!" he roared before delivering a brutally powerful haymaker punch right into the dealer's face, sending him flying as he crashed on the surface of another table. With a badly broken nose and a heavy nosebleed, the startled occupants at the other table helped the unfortunate employee at the casino to his feet before attempting to tend to his injuries. "Now kid, I suspect you know that we have unfinished business?"

By this time, Ash was in a complete state of rage, fury and anger cracked both his knuckles and fists in preparation for a battle. "Another human being with an attitude problem…," he growled under his breath, his attitude changing drastically that greatly varied from his normal self.

"_No, Ash, please don't fight! I beg of you! I don't want to see you in trouble nor do I want to see you get hurt!"_ The Eon Pokémon tugged at his arms like a child begging her parents to buy her something, but this time, it was to prevent a potential blood feud. Frightened of what could potentially be a fatal outcome (to the normal human), she telepathically communicated with Latios about the situation.

"_Latias, get out of here now. I want to teach this tough guy a lesson. Go! I don't want you to get harmed here!"_

_"Please, you'll just get into trouble!"_She was grateful her trainer was being so defensive and brave, but she knew this was going to lead him into a serious case of troubles.

The armed man didn't waste any time. He leapt on the table and dived straight at Ash, hoping to get a quick beat-down move with the weapon.

"_Go! Get out of here!"_ Ash urged before turning his attention back to the fight.

The trainer didn't even move. A single hand caught the weapon, and the man froze in terror. What followed after the first move was a vicious fight that erupted and caused Latias to run away in sheer fright. She couldn't bear the prospect of witnessing her beloved trainer commit such a violent act and hurt himself, even against someone who had tried to harm them directly. She didn't want any conflicts, but the sweet and demure Eon dragoness could do little as her emotions of fright and helplessness overtook herself…

* * *

"What's with the hurry?" Leon spoke as he attempted to keep up with Latios. While he was fine with walking, a 20-minute sprint nonstop was beginning to tire his feet out.

"I heard Latias call out to me earlier via telepathy. Whenever that happens, something ugly is bound to happen. She mentioned something about Ash going berserk or something related, but I can't be sure. Nevertheless, I'm not taking risks. You were the one who wanted to run here!" Latias's brother replied as he ran at a steady pace while under the disguise as Lunick, a famed Pokémon Ranger that suited as a good disguise for the Eon dragon despite having some minor visual differences.

"Training is important. You have to get used to being a human, not to mention I can't exactly cloak my entire self as a Latios yet."

Both the Eon Pokémon had relaxed in the beautiful, shady afternoon day in Brock's backyard with their other friends until Latios received a thought of distress from his sister. It was a one-of-a-kind bond the two siblings shared. Regardless of the distance, they could project their thoughts, emotions and memories to each other, and they would both easily catch it even if both Pokémon were on the opposite sides of the globe. This method was often referred to as "sight-sharing", where one could see the thoughts of the other, and the older brother of the duo was definitely not happy when he witnessed three thugs acting unfriendly towards Latias. Promising Bianca, Krakatoa, Ash's Pikachu and Brock that they would be back as soon as possible, the two left for the mall while stating they needed to "investigate a potential gas leak" or so the Ranger put it, in order to prevent suspicions. This only made Bianca and her Pokémon raise eyebrows in complete confusion and questioning.

"_So much for a relaxing afternoon of laziness and napping," _the tired Corporal thought with fatigue, especially after a tough day's worth of training.

"That was a very… disapproving excuse," Latios commented, thinking about their rather absurd reason.

The Ranger laughed in response. "At least it worked! I don't want his Pikachu getting all acted up again, and I definitely don't want to bring Typhlosion with me. He needs to learn how to control and suppress his temper, and a street fight won't cut it. Bianca would only hinder us, no offense intended."

If only they had used their flight abilities, they might've arrived at the mall earlier. But Leon also had a saying here. Wanting Latios to get stronger as a human, he forced him to get to the complex on foot, while under the guise of a famed Ranger. Aside from that, they looked perfect. It was as if they were partners in the Ranger Corps for real and it would definitely eliminate suspicions of a legendary Pokémon among the group.

"We should've flown here!" the male Eon dragon complained, his feet already starting to show signs of aching and weaknesses. "My sister could be in serious danger and who knows what would happen."

"Shut it. I'm sure Ash will defend her properly. After all, he's a trainer unlike no other. He is _the_ Chosen One after all," his accompanying partner spoke in a laid-back fashion.

"If you're wrong, I'm going to smite you with an Ice Beam every time you take a bath, kid. And how'd you know?"

"The Rangers have their ways," the Ranger chuckled nervously a bit. "Geez, that's very encouraging. Why so serious?"

"My sis is very important to me, like how Ash's Pikachu is to the trainer and Sceptile is to you," Latios answered his question, seemingly getting more upset and angry by the moment. "Just because you're my friend does not mean I will not punish you for your stupidity and lack of common sense, so don't take your powers for granted."

"Ok, I'll try to remember that…" Changing the subject, Leon focused back to the task at hand. "Where to?"

Latios entered the mall, feeling uneasy of appearing in public for the first time as a human dressed up in a Ranger outfit in such a place. "Looks like it's the casino. If it was Ash that dragged my sister there… he's going to have me to talk to after this mess is over." Fire raged in his heart as he couldn't imagine how one of the few humans he trusted with his life would drag his beloved sibling to such a dangerous place where humans would practice their greed and desire to throw away money needlessly.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Well, gambling is a very blasphemous sin," Latios demanded. "Only the selfish and greedy would commit it. I cannot possibly understand how someone as pure-hearted as Ash himself can possibly do this, especially when my sister's with him!"

The two Rangers (or one, as the other is seemingly disguised as one) quickly made their way to the casino, fighting their way through the crowds that were starting to gather in commotion to the raging fight inside. However, by introducing themselves as the police and claiming they were here to clean the mess up, they were able to get through the ocean of humans without too much of a hassle. It was just hard to believe for the adults that two kids were here to settle the conflict.

"Ranger Corps here, move out of the way please! Sorry, pardon me, excuse me! Ow! Watch it, please scoot over," Leon commanded and uttered numerous times as he brushed and pushed his way through the crowds of mobbing civilians (and a few Pokémon) that were listening to the sounds of battle going on inside the gambling establishment.

Just as they were about to enter, a familiar looking human girl sprinted towards the two, with a panicked expression written on her gentle-looking face. Both males knew it was Latias immediately, as they could sense strong psychic powers emanating from within her body.

"Latias!" Latios ran forward and hugged his sister tightly, allowing her to regain her composure. "Is everything all right? Where's Ash?"

"Ok, what's going on?" Leon asked. "Calm down, okay?"

She wrapped her arms around her disguised brother and informed them of the situation almost immediately. _"It's terrible… Ash has gone berserk! You must help him before he harms someone… please!"_ She proceeded to clutch her brother tightly. Her fear gave the other two uncertainties about what could possibly happen.

"I'll take care of this," the actual Ranger assured. "Latios, take care of her. I'll be back."

"But it's-" Latios intervened, not willing to let this situation go from bad to worse.

Leon gave a salute of pride and honour. "I'm a Ranger. I am trained to handle situations like this. You're not, and you should stay and keep a low profile, you understand me? Unless things get real ugly in there, don't risk yourselves," he assured them before he sprinted into the instalment, picking up various sounds of shouting, screaming and things breaking within. _"I hope I'm not too late."_

"_Crazy kid he is, but what can I do when he's the one with the real certified license for the next generation type of law enforcement?" _Latios thought as he comforted his younger sibling. _"Well, I'll see how he handles this for starters. If anything, I better pray to Arceus I'm not too late or anything."_

Back in the casino, the man delivered a swift punch right into Ash's chest, but this only caused the trainer to fly through the air and land firmly back on his feet. By this time, both fighters had taken sufficient injuries, with the overconfident man with severe bruises on his face and arms. This was caused when Ash yanked the billiards stick out of his hands, snapped it in two, and proceeded to beat him silly. A violent retaliation resulted, with the man attempting powerful combat moves against the trainer. With his improved reflexes, the Pokémon/human hybrid easily fought him off without suffering too much, but he still took some serious hits.

"You amuse me. Your punches are the equivalent of a five-year-old trying to break through a Charizard's tough hide," Ash laughed, suddenly taking on a whole new attitude but yet the thrill of fighting as a Pokémon didn't trigger his transformation, but was enough to activate his powers while staying as an ordinary human being.

"_This kid doesn't fool around… who is he? He's definitely not a run-of-the-mill youth with that kind of skill and attitude,"_ the man pondered. "You don't know who you're dealing with. I'm an ex-UAAF soldier that can easily put a knife between your eyes at 50 yards before you can even blink."

Scrunching up one of his eyebrows, Ash only felt even more enraged. Having inherited Krakatoa's traits, the UAAF were seen just as vicious and ruthless as Team Rocket in his eyes. "This just gives me all the more reasons to teach you a serious lesson right now." The nails on his right hand elongated into scythe-like protrusions as he prepared to execute a Shadow Claw, a much favoured move for Bianca's Typhlosion often used for close-range bludgeoning and maiming strikes. _"Amazing, in addition to my inheritance of his powers… I gained his attitude too. This just gets better and better, even though I'm not particularly fond of fighting as a Typhlosion."_

"Try this on for size!" The man lunged forward, with a combat knife in one of his hands. Attempting to plunge the weapon deep into Ash's heart and pry the organ out in desperation, his quarry simply moved slightly before catching his muscular hands by the wrist right in the grasp of his left human hand. Despite the trainer's hand being relatively thin, it exerted the force of two bodybuilders combined into one. The weapon was inches from going into his body, but he didn't even flinch. "Wha… what the?"

"You'd wish you never did that to begin with!" Ash angrily retorted, his fighting instincts kicking in.

With all he force he could exert through his aura and recently granted energy, Ash twisted the man's arm, breaking his wrist and forcing him to wince painfully as his right hand was rendered completely inert. He could only smile at the result as the man screamed in agony.

Dropping the ex-soldier to his knees, he kicked the weapon skilfully to a secluded location to ensure it would never be used again for the fight.

"Kid, have mercy. You're someone with guts. Come on, think about it… they could sure use a guy like you," he begged with a tired sigh, referencing to his employers that were searching for those with exceptional combat talent.

Ash sneered at the pitiful being begging for mercy and salvation, as if he was seemingly possessed like during the time his body was seized by the deceased spirit of the King of Pokelantis. Moments before he had acted like a god, not knowing he was facing something far beyond his imagination. He raised his right hand and without any second thoughts, the trainer directed his clawed hand right into the fallen human's chest.

* * *

_**Well, this was certainly harder to write out than I expected. Anyways, what do you think? If so, please rate and review!**_

_**If you don't know already, Krakatoa is the Pokémon-transformed Jimmy from the Legend of Thunder. Just thought I'd throw that out there as many still aren't aware of that.**_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	22. Limits Don't Exist for a Hybrid

_**BR/N: I was not exactly in high spirits when I proofread this document. If you readers encounter some mistakes, the blame's on me. Regardless, enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Alright, here's another new chapter. Note that Ash is radically different from his anime incarnation as he's 16 here, for those who didn't read my note for Chapter 20. This was also written a while ago (the bare bones were drafted up back during the summer), so I edited and polished it all up to top notch and to the best of my abilities.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy. I have to give great thanks to my beta for helping me with editing this section. Also, my fic is now a year old! *runs around in circles wildly*  
**_

_**I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters either. If I did-**_

_**Team Rocket: We would be freaking rich!  
Me: Not you three! If I did own it, I would be rich, not you three scoundrels!  
James: Aww… we just want a hot meal and a nice drink to relax upon!  
Me: …I just hope they're not coming after me just because they lost against Ash so many times. Just a reminder, I'm a poor kid.  
Meowth: I knew we took the wrong turn at that street!  
Me: **__**…**_Arceus save me from this three-pack of dim bulbs.  


* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Limits Don't Exist for a Hybrid**

_"A machine may be able to perform calculations faster than any human mind alive… but it lacks imagination and creativity to adapt to the situation at hand. A fusion of two beings, in that case, possesses more potential than any supercomputer ever tested and manufactured." - Anonymous_

_"They say kids are our future, but I have little hope for the majority of them." - Anonymous UAAF soldier after going rouge_

"Ash! Where are you? Ash! Come on! Now's not the time for a game of hide-and-seek!" the Ranger screamed as he sprinted through the partially-ruined casino, clambering over fallen obstructions that stood in his way. To his surprise, the place was mostly dead silent and devoid of people, save for the dying noises coming from the slot machines that were still in operational but critical status. _"Latios is so going to kill me for this. Not surprising, although I'm sure Ash is going to be in as deep muck as me."_

Presumably from the panic that the people stirred up earlier from the violent confrontation, many of the gambling addicts had attempted to salvage their lives by leaving in a completely disordered fashion, toppling slot machines, tables and chairs. Those who were sheepish enough to even risk stealing more money in the wake of the chaos did so without much thought.

Leon simply shook his head in disappointment as he witnessed people of all ages attempting to gather up the money spilled out of slot machines. How could anyone possibly care about money when their lives were on the line and potentially threatened by the possibility of death? Not caring, he cleared through some potted plants that were strewn across the carpet, and finally found what he was looking for. _"Greed is a funny thing, really… thank Mew I'm in perfect shape for battle, otherwise I don't know how to handle this mess."_

What he saw was nothing he had ever seen performed from a human before. Ash was about to slit the throat of a downed man with his razor-honed claws. The trainer was actually going to commit murder for real.

"_I can't let him do this… he'll be labelled a dangerous criminal and his license as a legitimate Pokémon Trainer will be revoked!" _Instinctively, he rushed forward to prevent the potential kill as he prepared to intercept his new companion's reckless motive. There was no way he was going to be able to live with such a mistake that could easily be averted.

"Go ahead, kid! You'll doom us both!" the ex-soldier hacked after being dealt with immense pain from Ash's inhumane assault. "You may get your revenge, but at what price? You'll just end up in a jail cell, or worse, my employers will come and take you away! Don't you have half a brain?"

"Vengeance is all that matters," Ash snarled in a voice low enough that only he and his potential victim could hear. "Now, please stay quiet so I can deal the finishing blow quickly."

As the radically-altered Pokémon Trainer reared his arm back, something tackled him to the floor and attempted to restrain him from the potentially gruesome show. Ash went back onto his feet before realizing it was a Ranger.

"Ash, what the hell were you thinking?" Leon abruptly asked, pulling the Pokémon Trainer back. To his shock, he noticed that the Pokémon Trainer's appearance was altered. Aside from the longer claws on his right hand, both eyes were now red with bloodshot and contained red irises. Also, his psychic powers detected strong emotions and power coming from his previously calm state that morning before. "You could've killed him!"

"What's your point?" Ash asked in a somewhat smug and bored tone. "He asked for it. A UAAF trooper like him deserves nothing less than a serious beating, understand? Besides, aren't you supposed to arrest these people, given your position as a Ranger? You're with me here, right?"

"Yeah, but what you're doing… it's just not you," Ash's friend stuttered unsurely.

Ash raised an eyebrow at said friend. "What are you talking about? I just feel slightly energetic."

"_That's_ what I'm afraid of, if anything else," Leon replied, placing heavy emphasis on saying the first word in his sentence.

The new attitude that Ash possessed gave him the warning bells that Krakatoa's aggressive attitude was already beginning to integrate with the trainer's mind, but he knew it could still be averted with a little training. _"It must be the intense hatred of the UAAF from Jimmy that's transforming his mind. The real Ash would never act like this… ever. Either that or he's just utterly pissed because someone tried to mess with him or Latias, which seems typical, given his hot-headed and stubborn attitude. Perhaps the combination of his attitude with Krakatoa's abilities resulted in this. Well, at least he didn't treat me as a hostile target."_

Maybe it was because the trainer had matured over the years, but he wasn't sure. He had only met him on one occasion face-to-face, and that was in Sinnoh during a mission to stop the megalomaniacal Hunter J - along with his brother Kellyn - from stealing a rare Riolu that had profound abilities. Above all else, all his other encounters with him were either through television or audience sessions in terms of seeing him compete in regional conferences.

"Listen to me! We have to get out of here as soon as possible. We'll be in serious trouble if the both of us continue to goof off around here considering what you did. Latios in particular will not be pleased that you dragged his sister into a place like this!" He glanced at the fallen man, who was attempting to struggle back onto his feet. _"A UAAF soldier in this place? That's a rare sight. I'll question him later if I have the chance."_ It was rare for him to see a personnel dressed up in UAAF gear, since they often operated undercover unless an official mission authorized by the government was given to them to carry out. That was when they appeared in public with their full colours.

"You a friend of this kid, Ranger boy? Because if you're here to arrest me, that ain't happening," he taunted. His body badly beaten and yet he still had the energy to make a stand.

"I should be the one doing the talking here." Even though it was clear Ash was at fault here for causing the brutality, he knew this human who claimed he was a soldier of the UAAF had something to hide from him and answering truthfully wasn't an option. "I don't know who started this, but…" He glanced at both individuals in disappointment. "You're both at fault here, so I'll be the one that'll be asking the questions."

Ash tried to prove his side of the story as the correct one. "Leon, listen to me, I did nothing wrong. So stop accusing me-"

The ex-soldier, however, was about to live up to his words as he had his own side of the ambush ready to trip the two teenagers.

"Hmph… too bad I'm not the type that sticks around to answer questions or engage in small talk. Gun them both down, boys!" the man quickly interrupted as the UAAF soldier dived for safety and out of the sight of the two hybrids. Before anyone could say a word, a dozen of armed individuals exploded out of cover behind various forms of concealment. Equipped with beam weapons and bullet weapons such as laser rifles and standard issue assault rifles, they proceeded to assail both Ash and Leon by attempting to shoot both boys, thinking of either filling them full of holes or burning them to a crisp.

"Take cover!" The Ranger grabbed Ash by the collar of his vest and leapt behind some cover. He turned to the trainer, who seemingly felt completely different again. Both his claws were no longer extended and his fury had cleared up, at least, for the time being. "Ok… what just happened? You have a lot of explaining to do. Better tell me because Latios isn't exactly very pleased at what you've done and I'm going to be in trouble too at this rate." He realized Latios was right to begin with. Perhaps this one man had gunmen all over the place, and was sent by the United Aerospace Armed Forces to capture Latias after they were tracked to Pewter City. He wasn't exactly sure, but that was as close he could get in terms of formulating a reasonable hypothesis.

On the other hand, the amount of heavy artillery that these gunmen carried greatly shocked Leon profoundly, as some were models he had never seen before. _"That's some serious firepower. I just wonder how the top dog of whoever leads these guys will react to this event."_

Ash sighed, unsure of how to explain his unstable emotions caused by the life transfusion. "Look… I think I have an idea, but it's a very long story. I also didn't come to the casino without a reason; I just wanted to win Latias something…" He ducked as more energy shots whizzed over their cover and lit some plants on fire. "You must understand. But for now, can we get out in one piece first? I know I'm at fault here for being a fool-"

"No, you're not." Leon grinned at Ash, not feeling angry one bit. "I trust you for what you said and you're at fault for _some_ things, but it's not entirely your fault. I think I have a clear understanding of what's going on right now. For now, let's fight our way out of here alive! We can feel sorry for our actions after we get out of here!"

Both boys ducked behind fallen tables, slot machines, and other forms of obstructions as they attempted a quick escape. Gunfire peppered their cover, and the high-intensity energy bolts began to chip away at the wood, leaving burn marks and even lighting the lumber-based furniture on fire. It was at this time the Ranger realized he could utilize his powers to generate barriers and other types of defensive cover via moves like Safeguard and Protect, and despite wanting to escape in one piece, he thought it would be a good time to give his newfound strength a shot. It was best to take them out before they posed any threat to the actual civilians that lived in Pewter City anyways. They knew moving now was crucial to survival, as Leon knew that the mercenaries would soon lob a grenade or fire a rocket launcher at their position to flush them out of their protective cover. There was no option other than to use their new powers to fight off this new threat.

"Ready? I hope you're ready to put your powers to the test," he told Ash.

Ash smiled and clenched his fists as aura energy amassed in his body. "Let's do it. I'll take the fight up close and personal with them!"

"You need my help?" the Ranger offered.

"No. Aura powers can be used defensively as well," Ash replied proudly. "I haven't used it in a while except for beating up this kid not so long ago… today, to be exact."

Shaking his head and unsure about Ash's rather violent-sounding actions, he decided to leave that topic for discussion for another time. "I don't know… well, it's your powers, not mine so it's not my responsibility, but please, use them well. But let's take care of this mess first!"

The two tapped into their Pokémon forms without transforming into their respective alternate selves, and in moments, the Ranger managed to create a force field around his body ensuring that no attacks would get through. Having proven to be capable of absorbing and dissipating all but the strongest attacks, a couple of small arms weren't going to do much. With their protective and inhumane offensive powers, they were more than prepared to take on the agents with extreme prejudice.

"Now! Let's take them all on!" the Ranger urged rapidly.

Both boys emerged from their cover and were met with a barrage of lead and energy blasts. However, they didn't even have to move one bit. All they did was firmly stand their ground with neutral expressions as they allowed themselves to be shot. With the exception of Ash holding his arms out in order to project his aura into a defensive shield, they didn't have to move another muscle. The overconfident gunmen unleashed their ammunition and weapons upon the two, hoping for an easy win as they unloaded their weapons in sheer ferocity and with their fingers clenched on the triggers of their modern and futuristic weapons; they were looking forward to mowing down their targets in a flash… or so they thought.

The bullets and bolts of energy simply ricocheted off the barriers with no effect. The attacks continued until all the men with guns ran out of ammunition in their current inventory. To the surprise of the two, they were amazed their rather dangerous adversaries weren't running in fear. To Leon, it was probably because the UAAF had witnessed enough twisted creations that humans with unnatural powers were no longer a horror show to their ranks anymore.

The sounds of the guns reloading gave both Ash and Leon a chance to quickly counterattack with their own poison. Nodding their heads in confirmation, they quickly dropped their barriers and the Ranger unleashed a powerful attack he affectionately coined 'Psybolt' (a psychic variant of fast-hitting moves such as Aqua Jet, Ice Shard, and Shadow Sneak) on three of the men, while Ash charged up an Aura Sphere in his palms.

"What the…?" the man that started the fight with Ash just because of his sorry loss at the game of Poker gasped a bit.

Before the personnel could retaliate in some manner, three of their ranks were sent flying by an invisible force. Having their minds disoriented as they crashed into some slot machines and toppled them over, they were knocked out of commission almost immediately. At the same time, Ash unleashed a full-powered Aura Sphere at another group; the resulting shockwave generated by the exploding sphere blasted them so hard that they flew through the ceiling of the casino. Humorously, the outlines of the victims rocketing from the force of the blast were displayed clearly on the woodwork that adorned the ceiling.

"That's some Aura Sphere," Leon praised, trying not to crack at the fact the unfortunate soul struck by the attack was sent flying like a stone fired from a slingshot.

The fight was far from over. The remaining gunners immediately unleashed a secondary wave, but the result was the same as the first round. This time around, the Ranger disabled each and every bullet and laser fired at them using his telekinetic powers, dissipating the lasers and turning bullets into useless lumps of steel as they dropped to the ground with clinking noises. It wasn't easy for him as the powers were still relatively new, but Ash's assisting cover kept them from being harmed from stray shots fired at them. The shots that weren't neutralized simply made contact with the aura force field and flew off in other directions.

The remaining units that possessed firearms were subsequently knocked out cold, and moments later, it was over. The last few of them were stopped with relatively weak psychic attacks, and the ex-UAAF soldier stood up alone, left to face the two all by himself. Funnily enough, he was amazed that both boys had not killed any of his partners in crime - the majority of them suffered weakened bodies and somewhat fractured bones, but nothing too serious that would cripple them for life. "Impressive… I didn't expect you two to survive."

"I told you that I meant it entirely when it comes to any kind of competitive battling," Ash replied with a smirk. "You picked the wrong trainer to mess with!"

"Ah, so they were right. No wonder the UAAF were so heavily sponsored in Project Alpha…," the man trailed off a bit. "It truly boggles the mind that they were not capable of harnessing the potential with their overpriced and dangerous experiments yet a couple of kids like you possess strength not even a hundred soldiers could hope to defeat with bare weapons or any of our latest cutting edge weaponry. It just goes to show that guns are pathetically useless in a world where anyone can be armed with powers capable of changing fate itself."

"_I think it would be a wise choice to not reveal our true identities," _Leon planned cautiously, even if their opponent was an ex-agent from a shadowy yet dangerous organization. "Game's over for you. I don't want to tear your mind up like those others, but if I have to… I will."

"Do you think you can match an ex-UAAF commando?" the soldier taunted as he displayed two Poke balls on his belt. "After all I'm the one who freed the majority of imprisoned mercenaries, spies and war criminals. Like the ones you call Annie and Oakley. If I'm correct, you're the kiddo that jailed those two ladies during that court trial that was played on TV everywhere."

Leon lost it right there. Because of this one man, they allowed two of the most dangerous criminals of the decade back into the world. The fact that the last battle with those two left their lives hanging in the balance served to anger Leon even further. "You did this? You're a completely brainless nimrod! You allowed those maniacs out of imprisonment like _that_? Are you out of your frickin' mind?"

"The UAAF does what it pleases. I simply did what I was ordered. I get paid and rewarded. I don't know why you kids are resisting it…," he cackled, clutching his broken arm. "Maybe if you were wise, you'd subvert over to their command."

"Speak for yourself," Ash countered, puzzled at the fact this man claimed himself to be ex-UAAF to begin with and felt proud about it. "You left them, and now you're asking us to join them?"

"I just needed the money and Pokémon. Those foolish men you tore up earlier, if you didn't realize, they're nothing more than dumb grunts born for the purpose of cannon fodder."

An enraged Ash stomped forward as he cracked both his knuckles. "Are you done yet? Or do you want me to beat you to pieces personally?"

"I dare you. I have nothing to lose but you, well, let's just say you're putting all your investments in a very risky venture." The man readied the devices in his still functional hand.

"_Something's not right. His mind is repulsing my psychic moves… no wonder I couldn't control him like those other guys. Maybe it has something to do with the evil hearts of men that protects them."_ Leon remembered Latios's words and about how certain individuals - if they were dark enough in terms of spirit - could repulse mind control, telekinesis, or any other form of psychic-based tactics and trickery. It seemed that Dark-type Pokémon weren't the only ones that had this form of immunity. "_An old-fashioned fight will have to do."_

"Go Metagross and Magnezone!" the soldier commanded as he flung the Poké Balls that contained them. In a bright flash of red light, a hulking tank-like metallic beast and a UFO-styled robotic entity emerged.

"Meta…," the aquamarine-coloured Iron Leg Pokémon blared in a low robotic tone.

"Zone…," the levitating UFO-like entity moaned in the exact same manner.

Leon gasped a bit in disbelief. _"Metagross and Magnezone? These things are rare… how did the UAAF even allow someone to escape with them?"_ From his previous experiences as a Ranger, these two Pokémon were quite dangerous due to the enormous power, strength, endurance and temper (especially if they were wild) that they possessed.

The massive Pokémon known as Metagross was classified as a pseudo-legendary due to its overwhelming power and size. It possessed four legs and could use both its body besides its limbs to deliver crushing blows. Aside from that, it could also use its mind to generate powerful attacks, due to the fact it was a part Psychic-type. The Pokémon also possessed a steel-hard body, easily surpassing the composite armour of modern-day battle tanks in terms of resistance. A high-explosive grenade would leave nothing more than a scratch on the tank-like Pokémon's quadruped build.

What really intrigued researchers was the fact this Pokémon had a unique anomaly in its anatomy. It possessed four brains, and most have claimed that the four minds that are linked together like a complicated computer network was what allowed it to generate powerful Psychic-based attacks, not to mention give it intellect rivalling supercomputers.

Weighing at least 1200 pounds, the Iron Leg Pokémon was a force to be reckoned with if its weaknesses were not exploited.

The other Pokémon was identified as a Magnezone. Unlike Metagross who evolved either in a conventional way by levelling up or combining four Beldums or two Metangs together, the odd final evolution of Magnemite could only reach the stage via training in a special region in Sinnoh where magnetic disturbances are common. Its structure was relatively round in shape, with a central eye that possessed a red pupil and iris while two smaller extensions also displayed two additional eyes but they only possessed a black pupil. Magnets were attached to the side "limbs" of the Pokémon while another one extended from the rear. An antenna-like structure protruded from the "dome" of the odd creature.

An interesting point about the Magnet Area Pokémon was that after it was discovered for the first time, scientists and researchers from various sectors attempted to artificially create a Magnezone by exposing its pre-evolution, Magneton, to different types of electromagnetic waves, currents and fields. It was met with failure as the only documented success of evolution was for the Pokémon to live for an extended amount of time naturally in the wild of Mt. Coronet. As time passed, its structure was changed by vague magnetic disturbances until its body adapted, changing the being completely.

Of course, the UAAF took advantage of this by adding powerful upgrades and advancements to the Pokémon, making it even more formidable in battle. Corrupting it met with failure as they weren't organic, but rather robotic and the Corruption Balls weren't compatible with their genetic structures.

"This guy doesn't mess around," Ash stuttered, gasping at the powerful Pokémon in front of him. They were rarely seen in the wild, let alone in the hands of trainers. Only experienced Pokémon Trainers possessed them due to the difficulties of training and taming robotic-like life forms and maintaining their powers at the same time.

Both the Metagross and the Magnezone glared at the humans with a menacing look on their faces.

"Yeah, but we can do it too if we had our own Pokémon. Which I-" He reached for his belt only to realize the Poké Ball that contained his skilled Sceptile wasn't there. "-never mind. I left Sceptile back at Brock's house… the only time I don't bring him is when I need his assistance the most." He then sent Ash a pleading look. "Please tell me that you did not make the same mistake I did."

Ash shook his head nervously. "Uh… there's a reason why I got into a fight personally. I didn't bring my Pokémon either." He lifted his shirt up a bit, displaying the lack of a belt and the devices that held his companions before shooting a nervous smile at his friend.

Shaking his head in dismay, Leon never felt more desperate in his life. It was like going into a mission without his styler and any form of protective armour. "Well, we're both at fault then."

"What a surprise!" the ex-commando taunted, trying not to burst out in laughter at these two individuals that didn't actually bring any assets that would assist them should they need to fight. "This means you're dead meat for my tanks!"

"Not so fast." Leon held up a finger. "You didn't forget about us, did you? We ourselves will fight you, if we have to!" Flexing his muscles, he allowed his newly gained Pokémon powers to energize his body, and while not capable of fighting as well in the form of a human, he believed it was more than enough to settle the score with the ex-soldier's robotic-esque minions.

Having seen the many failures of Project Alpha and the attempts to grant humans supernatural powers, the ex-soldier knew these two boys were perhaps the ones that the UAAF lacked in their ranks - pure hybrids that were not created via sinister methods of genetic tampering and messing with the laws of nature. "Ah, so you two are them… the few humans out there that would be perfect for Project Alpha and its subsidiaries."

Ash hummed in a state of forlorn knowledge. "What do you mean?"

As much as the ex-UAAF commando wished to trash the two kids with his minions, he was rather amazed they were the first humans he encountered in his life that possessed such powers, and felt a sense of honour being able to challenge them. _"Maybe these kids might put an end to the corporate scumbags, so the most I can do is help them. But I'll have to ensure they're ready for it." _He explained, "The reason the United Aerospace Armed Forces and Team Rocket initiated Project Alpha was to create fighters that could morph into Pokémon and human forms at will, and vice versa. After all, the unrest has cost them thousands of men and materials. They only wished to preserve peace with their fighters until the one man at the top decided to take matters into his own hands and made the choice to drive the military corporation into a power-thirsty caste. Only a hybrid that has mastered the art of life transfusion will ever hope to fight other Pokémon… alone."

"I don't get it. Why don't you just get straight to the point?" Ash pressed in a dumbfounded manner.

"Let me finish, boy. They didn't learn about the fact that such a project would be lethal on the wrong subjects, yet some were lucky enough to survive after the conversion process was completed. Of course, they were not able to transform so they were essentially living out the rest of their lives as a Pokémon with a human mind and the knowledge of their previous lives." The man sighed, remembering the accidental experiments that were human, but retained the intellect of a Pokémon. "Remember that grunt you punched the life out of earlier?"

"Yeah, don't remind me," Ash spoke in a non-amused manner. "It was funny but come to think of it…"

The soldier continued his statement. "He's a victim, but rather, a failed subject of the project. Instead of becoming a Pokémon, he became a human with the mind of a Pokémon. After all… why would he go after your girlfriend that's obviously not human? Think about it."

"_He knows?"_ The Pokémon Trainer was now concerned - someone other than his friends or himself knew about the secret.

"Ok, ok! Hold it right there!" Leon yelped in a shocked manner, not believing the potential load of bull that this man was feeding into their ears and minds. "W-Why are you doing this? You're with the UAAF! Why would you give us this information? Why should we trust you?"

Chuckling in a low tone, the well-built man shrugged. "I'm an ex-soldier. Left for dead. If I go back, I'm done for. Took to the life of gambling and dirty work, along with the mercenary path to make a living while constantly running, but I guess this is the end of me with someone like you trailing on my ass, Ranger boy. But I'll turn myself into the law, on one condition!" He turned to his two Pokémon. "If you can defeat Metagross and Magnezone, I will surrender to the law with a ton of intelligence, and these Pokémon will be yours! This will be a test of your lifetime." Both of his combatants glared at the two opposing boys with sharp eyes before growling in a low, toneless voice. "Do you accept my challenge?"

"Honourable, I'll say…," Leon commented. _"Surrender is usually worse than death for these fanatics, considering they'll be interrogated like a captured insurgent."_

"Yeah, but how can we beat them?" Ash asked. "These Pokémon are not what you expect in a routine fight!"

"There's always a way as long as we have the courage," the Ranger answered sagely.

"Well? Are you two whippersnappers done debating?" the middle-aged Marine snapped angrily, losing his patience. "You're definitely not as confident now compared to the time when your girlfriend was here to watch you!"

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" His comment evoked anger within Ash as he quickly turned to face the two Pokémon that the soldier possessed. As much as he would have loved to have Latias here watching him battle, it would be embarrassing if he was defeated right in the eyes of his lover, who relied heavily on him for comfort and defence. "It's on!" A wave of aura surged through his body before he tapped into his power, allowing him to battle without transforming into his Pokémon state.

To his side, Leon did the same, but he was more calm and contained. This was probably because of the fact that his powers tended to focus more on the mind instead of the body, but he was prepared to fight with his fists if the need arose. "I accept your challenge."

"Ah, now you kiddies are talking," the soldier laughed as he kicked the battle into full gear as he ordered his Pokémon into battle. "Metagross, start it off with Bullet Punch! Magnezone, give them your Gyro Ball!"

Both Pokémon paused for a moment or so to receive their trainer's orders before they levitated into battle at a moderate pace, ready to strike.

"Which one do we take?" the Corporal-ranked Ranger asked his partner.

"I'll take the Magnezone. You take the Metagross," Ash decided. "Ready?"

"…yeah, take the easy one while leave the deadlier adversary for me to handle," his ally muttered rather unpleasantly at the suggestion.

"Well, you said you'd always handle the difficult situations!"

The Ranger didn't waste any time coming up with another reply as he chose to take the fight like it was a mission assigned for him. He was already charging into battle to meet the 1200-pound Iron Leg Pokémon head-on. While most would consider this to be relative recklessness and complete suicide, he had both the powers of a psychic and a variety of moves that Latios possessed and passed on to him that would help him tip the close-ranged battle in his favour. Planning on using his capture styler later on in the battle, he knew it would end it easily but the Pokémon would have to be weakened first. Besides, he wanted to see if his powers could really knock down something this impressive.

"_A powerful Pokémon like that wouldn't go down without a fight and a ton of heavy firepower… trying to capture it with a styler is suicide."_

The ex-soldier's Metagross unleashed a battle roar resembling heavy factory machinery running and grinding as it rapidly closed in on the human, spinning its four arms like a top in an attempt to bash its target with endless barrages of high-velocity punches and uppercuts. Instinctively, Leon immediately used Protect and Safeguard at the same time, enveloping his entire self in a defensive barrier of Psychic and Fighting-type energy. The gargantuan Pokémon that the ex-UAAF marine owned proceeded to smash the barrier with endless jabs, sparks flying from the aura coating as punches after punches made contact with the force field. Despite the brute force and near-unmatchable physical strength the pseudo-legendary Pokémon possessed, it was not capable of breaking the barrier with the relatively weak attack. The soldier commanding the Pokémon decided to adjust the strategy around, this time by ordering his combatant to utilize a more powerful move.

"Hammer Arm!" he barked, planning on ending this battle quickly by using one of his Pokémon's most powerful physical moves.

While Leon remained unharmed, the never-ending assault of the powerful punches thrown at him had weakened his barrier significantly, and staying on the defensive forever wasn't an option. _"If I keep generating defensive moves, I'll run out of energy and this Metagross will easily overpower me. I have to do something, but this thing is extremely resistant to each of my moves."_

The only moves he knew, so far, were Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt, Luster Purge, Protect, Psybolt, Safeguard and Close Combat. While the last move wasn't possible for a Latios to learn, it was possible for him due to his human state. _"I have to weaken it somehow. Pitting up against this monster with bare fists and legs is a one-way ticket to the Pokémon Centre or the infirmary."_

He dodged the strike with a swift sidestep, rolled across the floor as one of his opponent's limbs came from the side in an attempt to smash him with a sideswiping punch and quickly countered with a relatively weak Psybolt in hopes of damaging the tank-like being. A small bolt of violet-coloured energy about the size of a Poké Ball appeared in his palms before he flung the attack right at the Pokémon. It was right at this time when he remembered about the elemental typing of his opponent.

Considered to the Psychic-type variant of fast-hitting moves such as Aqua Jet and Mach Punch, it could be used at a moment's notice for fast retaliation and given its swiftness, it required no time to charge, but this was an advantage for relatively weak power acting as the trade-off.

"_That was sad. How could I forget this Pokémon is super-resistant to Psychic-based attacks due to its typing?"_ the normally cool-headed individual mentally berated himself in a dumbfounded manner for making such a foolish mistake.

The desperate move didn't even faze Metagross or inflict any signs of damage to begin with. The relatively weak blast of energy simply impacted its armour and dissipated, leaving behind no trace of damage on the tough fighter. As it brushed off the weak psychic attack and laughed a bit in a robotic voice at the human's desperation, the trainer commanding the gargantuan Psychic/Steel-type Pokémon saw the perfect opportunity to hit the Ranger again while he was down on the ground. "Hammer Arm again!"

"Meta!" the Pokémon growled a part of its name as it attempted to hammer its target again. With no time to move out of the way while pinned down to the ground, Leon _had _to block this with his bare hands while supported them with his psychic powers. A direct slam from such a powerful attack could potentially be fatal.

The massive iron limb came once again as it shot down like a sledgehammer thrown at full force, and to the Pokémon's surprise, it was stopped dead in its tracks as both of Leon's palms managed to force it back.

Grunting and seething through his teeth, the human focused all of his psychic energy into his arms, mind and body as the battle became a pushing match. To the Ranger, though, it was the equivalent of trying to hold back a hundred-tonne lead weight from crushing him.

"He's holding him back? Wow," the individual that commanded the two Pokémon uttered in surprise. It was as believable as a normal human beating a Machamp at an arm-wrestling match. This was technically impossible against something who could easily throw a small car across 2000 yards without much effort and yet, here he was, watching a human resisting one of the most powerful Fighting-based moves, thrown by the heaviest Pokémon known in existence if legendaries were not counted.

"_Give it up, human. You can't match me even if you are part Pokémon!"_ Metagross attempted to discourage his opponent via mind communication, seemingly confident in its raw strength.

"Don't be so cocky and sure of yourself. I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve!" Leon smiled a bit before he executed his next attack after he was able to hold back the Iron Leg Pokémon's raw crushing physical power.

The temporary shoving conflict ended when Leon blasted his challenger with a Luster Purge from his arms. The Pokémon gave a quick glimpse of confusion as it noticed its adversary's two eyes glowing bright blue and sensing a massive force of psychic energy emerging from deep within the human's body. Without warning, a sudden explosion of light generated and projected from the palms of the Ranger knocked the Pokémon back, allowing him to recover himself and quickly fight the armoured beast on more equal terms. _"Thank you Latios!"_ Leon pondered; he was relieved to have known that the signature move of the male Eon Pokémon could be fired from the mouth, arms and chest, regardless of the circumstances.

The opposing attacker, despite being hit by such a powerful move, had little damage done to it due to its typing which gave it a strong resistance against Psychic-based attacks but was left badly shaken nonetheless. It gave off an angered, low-toned grunt as it proceeded to hit its quarry again with yet another Bullet Punch.

"That's getting old," Leon whispered before he swiftly dodged it. He proceeded to recover some of his energy, as the Luster Purge he had utilized earlier was very energy-demanding. Glancing over to Ash, he rolled his eyes at the trainer's rather failing attempt to do any damage.

"_Come on, Ash. You know Light Screen will stave off many attacks…"_

Like his Ranger companion, Ash was locked in a ranged battle against the Magnezone. Continuously utilizing Flamethrower against the Magnet Area Pokémon, most of the assaults were staved aside by the powerful electromagnetic force fields that the being deployed around its metallic self, reducing the damage done to it to a certain degree.

Reflecting his rather stubborn nature, the Pokémon Trainer continued to unleash more flames and explosions from his body, hoping to score some hits instead of utilizing an effective tactic to turn the conflict in his favour. It was clear that the Electric/Steel-type Pokémon wanted Ash to waste his energy, and when the time was right, the opposing one would finish the weakened hybrid off with a massive Thunderbolt.

"_He needs to calm down, but-" _Leon was cut short in his thoughts when he heard the deafening low-toned roar coming from the Metagross he pushed back earlier.

The Iron Leg Pokémon didn't give the Ranger any more time to think up of any tactics or make an extensive recovery. It immediately brought another one of its massive limbs down right at its target like a sledgehammer, but Leon swiftly dodged the incoming smash attack again. Missing, the Pokémon slammed into the ground with its leg, placing a massive indenture in the ground and leaving a miniature crater in its wake.

"Watch it, Metagross! He's going to counterattack!" the ex-soldier screamed as he noticed the uniformed human levitate off the ground.

Just as the enormous metallic beast caught its trainer's words, it noticed Leon leap into the air, focus his palms together and began to gather energy. Levitating about six feet from the ground, the human/Pokémon being continued to amass strength, power and force until a turquoise-coloured orb of energy appeared in his hands. It bore a strong resemblance to Aura Sphere, though it consisted of draconic energy instead and lacked the ability to home in on its targets.

"Amazing… this human knows Dragon Pulse and even mastered the ability to the extent that he is able to utilize it whilst in his human form," the ex-soldier commented, somewhat amazed at such talent. "I'm impressed. But it won't save you! Metagross, Flash Cannon! Counter the Ranger's Dragon Pulse with your own heavy firepower!"

"Meta!" the Pokémon droned in a low, machine-like tone before retaliating by storing its own psychic energy in its mind. As seconds passed, a silver orb of light appeared in its mouth; it slowly grew bigger and bigger as more and more power was channelled into the attack.

Taking the delay of the relatively slow speed of Metagross and using it to his advantage, Leon took more time to charge his attack until he felt it was enough to cause sufficient damage, but he knew it couldn't do much as Steel-types had quite the resistance against Dragon-based moves. There was no choice anyways as he didn't possess any moves that could damage it while bypassing its defences.

Wasting no time, Leon threw both of his connected arms forward and sent the pulsating blast of energy right at his opponent, the turquoise-coloured sphere of draconic energy zeroing in on its intended target.

At the same time, the soldier's Metagross retaliated by firing Flash Cannon from its mouth. Both orbs of energy charged at each other and eventually connected in a mid-air which resulted in a massive explosion that created a shockwave, knocking still-standing tables and slot machines over. Abandoned dollar bills flew through the air like snowflakes while some were sliced into shreds of confetti.

Narrowing an eyebrow, the Ranger was surprised. He knew the Iron Leg Pokémon didn't fully charge its Flash Cannon and yet it still managed to stop his near fully-charged Dragon Pulse, ending the indirect fight in a draw. "Such power…"

"My Metagross is no slacker. He's pure soldier material. Think you can take him on?" its trainer commented in a taunting manner. "You'll have to learn that if you plan to command him."

"Uh huh, he's a tough one but I've seen bigger. This is a mere skirmish," Leon replied with a grin, ready to fight once more despite feeling slightly fatigued from using so much energy in his previous attack.

"That's the spirit. Metagross, get the Ranger with a Zen Headbutt!" On the ex-marine's order, the Pokémon rocketed straight into battle via levitation, this time focusing on simply body-slamming the human it faced with its overwhelming weight assisted with its psychic powers. "Take my Pokémon's overwhelming psychic body slam, if you can!"

"_Brute force won't win battles. There's a strategy that solves every conflict,"_ the Ranger thought after hearing the aforementioned phrase over a hundred times; he realized that he had a massive speed advantage over the Iron Leg Pokémon.

As the battle between Leon and the Metagross dragged on, Ash faced off against the Magnezone with sheer ferocity and chaos, swiftly dodging the initial Gyro Balls by sidestepping and swerving out of the incoming slam attacks the Pokémon attempted to ram him with using his increased speed gained from Krakatoa's infusion of life energy. This attack was similar in terms of fashion compared to its comrade's Bullet Punch. Shifting its magnets into an attacking position, the Magnet Area Pokémon would charge up energy in its metallic body before rushing at Ash like a flying Frisbee with extreme force, hoping to knock him out with a swift blow. With the aid of Typhlosion's powers, Latias's limited mind-reading abilities and his aura, he was capable of avoiding the incoming bash attack while guessing where his adversary would strike next and countering with his own moves, all at the same time.

"This Pokémon is tough!" he yelped as he narrowly dodged another Gyro Ball and quickly fired off an Aura Sphere in retaliation. Due to its ability to track any opponent and guarantee an instant, dead-on hit, the orb of pure life energy zoomed in on the Magnet Area Pokémon before it was hit head-on, causing a small explosion and making the ex-soldier's Magnezone unleash a low-toned grunt of pain.

Having resisted many of his Flamethrowers and Overheats, fired from his palms and body respectively, made Ash think twice about his adversary's strength. Maybe he had underestimated this Pokémon, despite clearly having a type advantage over it from the start…

"_I have to be careful,"_ Ash pondered as he determined the available options of what to do for the battle. _"I'll weaken myself too much with attacks like Blast Burn and Overheat, but they're the only ones capable of denting Magnezone's monstrous defences."_

"Are you hanging in there, bud?" the soldier called out to the metallic Pokémon.

His Pokémon replied with a rather upbeat-sounding electronic tone, speaking its name in a confident manner.

"Good, just what I expect from you. Hold him back at all costs and avoid his attacks if possible. Counter with Thunderbolt, Magnezone!" its trainer ordered. "Don't give Ash a second chance!"

Of course, due to the uncharged state of Ash's attack, minimal damage was dealt and in moments it was once again back in battle. It levitated slowly from the ground before its two eyes on the sides narrowed and the magnets on its body proceeded to gather crackles of electricity.

Knowing the attack all too well, Ash retaliated by amassing his own energy in preparation for a Blast Burn. Closing his eyes while gathering his spirits quietly, he allowed his powers to continue building until he was satisfied with the amassed force and made sure there was sufficient strength to create a Fire-type variant of the famous move, Hyper Beam. Yelling in fury, a wall of fire was projected from his body in a fashion similar to an encompassing force field, generating a massive inferno that started to scorch everything in sight. However, the trainer steadily controlled his powers to ensure he didn't burn down the entire casino by accident. Miraculously, the fire that was projected from his body didn't burn his clothes to ashes (no pun intended). This was something that shocked the ex-UAAF commando, but he wasn't about to let this battle slide so easily to his adversaries' favour.

"Don't give him a chance!" The latter commanded his Magnezone, "Hurry and fire your Thunderbolt before he has a chance to use his move!" Fearing the super effectiveness of the Fire-based attack against his Pokémon, he would rather die that let his Pokémon suffer the full brunt of the attack.

Ash gave off a moderately-toned battle cry before he reared himself backwards and fired off a massive barrier of flames from his back. As the attack was generated and set off, Magnezone fired off its lethal Thunderbolt; three bolts of 50,000-volt electricity fired from two of its magnets and the third one launched from the antenna on the top of its main body.

Both blasts of pure energy met each other head-on, but it was clear Ash's attack was more powerful. The bolts of electricity managed to slow down the attack, but there was one fact for certain.

"Have to… hang in there…," Ash grunted as he began to feel fatigue overtake him. He had failed to remember that Blast Burn, despite its power, drained massive quantities of life energy and often rendered the user helpless after the move was executed.

The Blast Burn had drained a large portion of his fighting strength, but he was determined not to drop out now. Returning to his battle posture, he awaited for the next incoming move while hoping that his Fire-type variant of Hyper Beam would present him with some results.

Magnezone's standard Electric-based attack, despite the raw power it possessed, could not match up with the hyper-powered Blast Burn. Letting loose an extra charge of energy in an attempt to neutralize the attack, the wall of flames continued to rush forward, seemingly absorbing the lightning bolts to increase its own power before finally making contact with the Magnet Area Pokémon itself.

"Magnezone! Brace yourself! Use Light Screen and Barrier to stave off the flames!" the former soldier of the UAAF commanded with a tone of concern.

"Magne!" the Pokémon growled before creating a glass-like barrier that surrounded its oddly-shaped body. Though it managed to suppress some of the heat and prevented an instant and potentially fatal hit, the wave still struck it, forcing it to blare in pain from the super effective attack. Being critically damaged but still capable of battling in an adequate manner, it was definitely not about to give up as the three "eyes" on the final evolution of Magnemite narrowed towards Ash's direction.

On the opposite end, the trainer was gasping heavily, smoke rising from his body from the aftermath of his energy-sapping attack.

Unlike the match between Leon and the Metagross where both sides had barely inflicted any injuries on each other, the scenario was completely different here. While Ash's opponent had suffered heavily from the punishing Fire-based attack, Ash had tired himself out due to his continuous usage of Blast Burn, probably because of Krakatoa's love of using the move in battle. Both parties didn't let this hinder their fighting performance though as they immediately went back into combat, with Ash throwing Aura Spheres, Fire Punches and breathing Flamethrowers at the levitating entity while the latter returned the compliment with its own slew of Thunderbolts, Flash Cannons and a variety of other Electric and Steel-based attacks.

"Magnet Bomb him back to the stone age!" the ex-soldier barked. He silently whispered, "Let's see you avoid this."

Without warning, Magnezone suddenly began to generate various silver-coloured projectiles around its body, the spheres of explosives seemingly forming out of thin air as the Pokémon amassed a large mass. Without warning, the bombs were fired right at the trainer, homing in on Ash with deadly accuracy.

Though Leon was preoccupied with his battle against the Iron Leg Pokémon, he was able to warn his compatriot about the incoming attack. "Ash, destroy the projectiles! You can't evade them!" he yelled as he fired off another Dragon Pulse from his arms, similar to how Ash used his Aura Spheres to attack his opponent. He was rather lucky, as the sphere of draconic energy managed to intercept a slot machine that was thrown at full force by the soldier's Metagross. The contraption exploded with a bright turquoise light, sending coins, dollar bills and scrap metal flying in all directions. "That was close…" The Ranger grabbed a 50 Pokédollar bill that drifted onto his hair and crushed it with his right arm before stepping on it with his shoe. _"It's like fighting an Ursaring with a Bidoof. This won't end well for us!"_

The Steel/Psychic-type monstrosity advanced towards his position once again, its two intimidating eyes set on the human. Its opponent knew that nothing good was going to come out of this, and searching through his mind, he tried to come up with a desperate solution to get out of this mess.

Remembering his limited, yet usable telekinesis ability, Leon manipulated a wooden chair using his mind and fired it at Metagross like an oversized bullet. The piece of furniture made impact the Pokémon right in the head, but seemingly had no effect aside from making a small dent in the Iron Leg Pokémon's massive build as the object broke into multiple pieces aside. The only thing that the attack accomplished was angering the Iron Leg Pokémon even further.

"Uh oh…," Leon muttered, knowing that his adversary was clearly agitated. The battle soon turned into a violent snowball fight between both psychics, but with large-scale projectiles.

Ash didn't manage to heed Leon's warning about the homing nature of the silver-coloured orbs as he was too caught up in the heat of battle, and it wasn't long before the magnetic explosives closed in upon him. He was still far too exhausted to counterattack and thus dodging was the only choice he had but it didn't help one bit due to the homing nature of the attack. As the projectiles latched onto the Pokémon Trainer like leeches attracted to the fresh scent of blood, the opposing Magnezone sent a beacon signal via its antenna before exploding the bombs.

Screaming in pain, the shockwaves generated by the explosions sent the human flying as he crashed on top of a coffee table, shattering the glass and littering the ground with shards of broken crystals. He grunted as he struggled to stand up, bits of glass inflicting small wounds on his exposed arms.

"Give up yet, kid? You do not impress me very well. You will not defeat the UAAF if you do not know the strengths and limitations of your inner powers," the ex-commando advised. He knew that if he was going to lose, making these 'heroes' learn about their powers was necessary.

"You've got to be kidding me… the Magnezone resisted multiple Blast Burns?" Ash groaned as the robotic life form stared him down, ready to attack at any time upon the orders of its trainer.

"Extensive training can lead to elimination of weaknesses, if not by a large extent," its trainer replied sternly and in a somewhat disappointed manner before turning his attention to the other skirmish. "But I have to admit, you've got balls facing a Pokémon head-on alone. Metagross, throw multiple projectiles at your target! Use the coins scattered on the ground and ensure he does not escape!"

On the other side of the casino, Leon rapidly weaved in and out of flying furniture before being assaulted by a wave of coins that his attacker attempted to relentlessly bombard him with via its telekinesis powers. The wave of shuriken-like projectiles darted right at him with lightning speed, and it was only thanks to the quick action of the human defending himself with an overturned table that saved him.

"Damn it!" the Ranger swore as he quickly manipulated a table and used it as a shield. Seething with adrenaline, he hung on to his cover as the flying coins of death dug into the woodwork but did not manage to penetrate the thick wood. _"This is ridiculous! I've never seen a Metagross with that kind of power!"_ Only the best psychics - human or Pokémon - could possibly hope to manipulate hundreds of coins and utilize them as lethal, accurate flying bullets of death all at once. With his limited powers and knowledge of the technique, he couldn't do much but simply shield himself and hope he'd survive the metal storm.

"Impressive defence strategy, I'll admit. Metagross, Meteor Mash! Destroy the Ranger's cover!"

The massive Iron Leg Pokémon reared one of its hulking legs back as it gathered power in its limbs, a golden star-shaped symbol steadily forming in the arm it intended to smash its quarry with. Growling its name in a toneless yet clearly defiant voice, the ex-UAAF marine's Pokémon closed in on Leon before it threw the iron-fisted punch right at the shield.

With a mighty smash, the wooden piece of furniture shattered into hundreds of wooden chips and shards; the assault struck Leon right in the chest, sending a bone-jarring sensation and extreme pain through his body. Sent into the air like a stone fired from a slingshot, he crashed into a crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling. After seconds of being hung in mid-air, the fixture of lights gave away before the roof cracked a bit from his weight and sent him tumbling to the ground. Stunned by the punch and the electric shocks from the broken wires and shattered light bulbs, the human quickly recovered himself before facing the Metagross again.

"Good job, Metagross." His Pokémon cackled in a mocking manner, presumably from the amusing result caused by its attack. "Now where's your fighting spirit, Ranger boy? At this rate you won't last a chance against their elites! Your other friend over there isn't doing so well either, so why don't you just peacefully surrender?"

"_If only Latios was here… he'd know what to do,"_ Leon thought desperately as he witnessed Ash being pummeled by his opponent repeatedly. _"But this is not the time for a call of desperation…"_

Ash was directly hit by another Gyro Ball and a series of lightning discharges, the unavoidable blasts of electricity sending shockwaves throughout his body and depleting his health in a rather alarming manner. Not willing to lose his first personal major battle against another Pokémon, he quickly gathered his energy as the Magnezone made its approach to slam him again with an additional Gyro Ball, hoping for one last stand.

"Okay Magnezone, finish him with another Gyro Ball!"

"Not this time!" the trainer retaliated fiercely before letting loose a blast of aura energy from deep within his body and out of his palms.

The Magnet Area Pokémon did not anticipate its target on retaliating so quickly. It was knocked back, but quickly recovered. What followed after this shocked everyone, especially the Pokémon that belonged to the ex-soldier.

Before he knew it, Ash allowed his powers, which were bottled up in his body and mind in order to avoid a potential transformation, to be unleashed. Blinding rays of silver light blanketed his body like a shining diamond against the sun and altered his figure dramatically before his human persona was transformed into a Typhlosion. Unlike the usual species, though, Ash had the power of aura with him, thus making him a dual-type Fire/Fighting Pokémon. His limited psychic powers which gave him telepathy could also classify him as a part Psychic-type. A fierce fire blazed from the back of his neck while pure aura energy drifted from his body, symbolizing his strength and determination.

"Amazing… so this is what the boys were talking about; the potential of the Aura and Psionic beings," the commando muttered wordlessly. "Hmph, so this is your full potential, but you'll have to learn and harness it. Not realizing what you have and abusing it will only get you killed in battle extra fast."

* * *

While Latias and Latios had been patiently waiting outside the casino and listened to Leon's words that the Ranger would bring out Ash with him without causing too much of a mess, both Eon dragons, disguised as humans, knew a massive battle was going on inside. This was especially problematic for Latios, as both Leon and Ash were still in training of learning how to use their powers…, not to mention that they swore they would not use their powers unless it was for a justified reason. And here were the two hybrids, literally destroying the gambling place in a messy battle like superhumans combating against evil in a classic clash of super-beings in a match that practically showed no end.

"I'm going inside," Latios murmured angrily, having witnessed the entire fight. "Those two are going to be in so big trouble after this…"

"_But shouldn't we listen to him? Leon said he has this handled… and he's an experienced law enforcer." _While Latias wasn't exactly indecisive by nature, she didn't know if she should side with her brother or her human companions.

"Like heck he is experienced. He's practically making the situation even worse than it already is," Latios retorted, avoiding the usage of any obscenities in his younger sibling's presence in order to keep her mind relatively innocent.

"_But didn't they say they would handle it personally?"_

"Yeah, but they're literally destroying the place like a pack of out of control kids at the playground. The police will be here anytime soon and if he catches them, maybe Leon can get off easy because he's a Ranger, but Ash… he's going to be in some serious trouble if he gets caught."

If the trainer was arrested for such a violent act, there was going to be a big mess to clean up. Besides that, Latios was positively sure that the responsibility of picking up the pieces after the ruckus was over would be his to bear; he was definitely not looking forward to that. Using his sight sharing powers in conjunction with Leon, he was able to witness the entire fight from the human/Pokémon hybrids' perspectives and the devastating damage the four fighters had managed to inflict upon the battlefield. _"Fighting a Metagross and Magnezone in hopes of claiming them just because this self-proclaimed 'ex-UAAF trooper' promised them the prizes if they won… how stupid and immature can they get? I know it's not a lie but… would they really risk themselves just for this?"_ Gripping his fists, he charged on inside through the ruined entrance. "I suggest you stay-"

"_Wait brother!"_ Latias called back as she attempted to keep up with him. _"Let me come with you!"_

Latios was hesitant to let his sister come along but realized leaving her alone wasn't the best idea either. He sighed, "Oh, what am I saying… she never goes anywhere without me."

Latias simply giggled upon hearing his comment.

Both Pokémon - disguised as humans - promptly charged into the chaotic establishment.

* * *

Both siblings worked their way through the disastrous mess inside the casino establishment before they came across the four combatants duking it out in a two versus two Pokémon Battle. A single human and a Pokémon faced off against two mechanical entities while a single human watched over the fight and commanded his Pokémon. From Latios's eyes, he noticed Leon was levitating through the air while charging a Dragon Pulse in his palms, while Ash was throwing Fire Punches and Force Palms at the Magnezone whenever the latter tried to rush him with physical attacks. When the Magnet Area Pokémon resorted to its special attacks such as Magnet Bomb and Thunderbolt, the trainer, in his Typhlosion state, would either dive behind cover or generate barriers using his aura powers.

Latios was outraged. No, he was utterly pissed. He had specifically told the Ranger that his powers should only be used sparingly, but now all this drama has led to massive collateral damage even though it was clear it wasn't his entire fault.

His sister attempted to persuade him that it was also her fault by mentioning that she wanted Ash to buy her that pretty sapphire necklace. _"Brother, please understand! It's not their fault! It's-"_

"I know. But he should've used his judgmental skills a bit more! He calls himself a Ranger when he's generating mass pandemonium and chaos in public?" Latios shook his head as he massaged his temples. "I really need to re-evaluate my life," he moaned exasperatedly.

Just seeing his two human friends being pummeled continuously by the robotic Pokémon made him flare up in anger as his energy intensified to his limits, but for some reason, he relaxed. He was about to transform into his real state but then realized that these two - while they were very sure that he was present in the arena - would not like it if he tried to help. This was their battle. It was due to the natural instincts of these competitive humans who did not like interventions of any kind whilst in a brawl that they were performing quite adequately.

Leon countered immediately with a Dragon Pulse fire and once again the attacks collided in mid-air, throwing up a massive explosion as the two attacks made contact. _"Latios, listen. This is our fight. I started this mess now let me sweep up the trash!"_ He knew what exactly his mentor was going to scold him for - abusing his powers and wreaking havoc all the while causing massive devastation to the environment around them, even though the fight was unavoidable at the very start. Dodging multiple Bullet Punches directed at him by the Metagross, the human quickly dodged before unleashing yet another Dragon Pulse.

"…_I can't stop you. But if you get hurt… note that I won't be responsible," _the disguised Eon Pokémon informed him tersely.

"_Whatever you say, Latios! Just watch the fireworks!"_ Leon laughed telepathically as he witnessed his attack make a dead-on impact on the Iron Leg Pokémon, blanketing the metal behemoth in a massive explosion that managed to knock it back for quite a few metres. "Time for the finisher! I hope you're prepared for the surprise I have in store for you!"

Having believed his opponent was weakened enough, Leon felt it was the moment to unleash his full potential and throw a Luster Purge at the ex-soldier's hulking combatant but ultimately decided to change the flavour of his move by mixing it with another attack that Latios passed on to him.

"That's what you think! Metagross won't go down without a fight, kid!"

A grin trickled across Leon's sweaty face. Batting the messy hair out of his eyes, he took off into the air before activating his transformation.

His body was converged with sparkles of turquoise-coloured light before his human figure morphed into his Eon Pokémon form. The light dissipated, displaying a Latios with slightly different features compared to the usual types that one would find in the wild, provided that they could be discovered.

"_A Shiny Latios… these things are rare. The UAAF will be drawn to him like Venomoths to a lit candle once they discover this."_ "Metagross, Flash Cannon! Don't let him defeat you now!"

"Meta!" the Pokémon blared tonelessly as it gathered energy once again.

"_That trick is getting old,"_ Leon mentally drawled to himself in a rather bored manner. _"Wait till he sees a load of this!"_

Latias observed the battle tensely, immediately sensing the Ranger amassing vast amounts of power in his body. It was clear to her that he was going to blow his opponent away with his own signature move. But there was something different about the odd energy signatures that were gathering inside his body. There was not one, but two attacks being generated at the same time. _"Is… he planning to combine two different types into one?"_

"I think so," Latios concurred with his sister's observation. _"Who knew this kid had such potential? Combining attacks is a waste of life energy most of the time, but… this kid's got the hyperactive attitude to conquer 1000 mountains and still come back for a bigger challenge."_

A ball of crackling blue-coloured electricity gathered in Leon's dragon-like claws as he held the sphere in front of his chest; his eyes were closed as he muttered something under his breath. Allowing his move to reach its full potential, this gave an opportunity for the ex-soldier's Metagross to quickly open fire with its Flash Cannon.

As the Iron Leg Pokémon unleashed its own attack, the orb of lightning energy gathered in the palms of the human/Pokémon hybrid was fired, but instead firing the sphere of intense power, the attack transformed into a massive laser which bore close resemblance to a Hyper Beam. The crackling pillar of pure psychic and electric power shot forward, aimed at the Metagross. The silver beam of energy that was fired by the Metagross was promptly devoured by the incoming attack and neutralized, possibly adding extra power for the hybrid Latios's own strike.

"What? That's impossible! Such… power…" The ex-soldier's Pokémon braced for the incoming attack by planting its legs into the ground firmly and shifting into a defensive position.

A massive shockwave blew through the casino as the beam made impact with Leon's adversary, shattering windows and blowing back light objects like trash on the streets being picked up and carried away by the wind. The explosion that was caused by Leon's mystery technique threw up such a force that not even the 1200 pound Pokémon could even hope to withstand. It was thrown from its position, flying like a baseball across the room before flying smack-dab right into a wall. All of its arms were extended, as if it was some common household spider that had just been squashed by a shoe. The walls cracked a bit before the ex-UAAF commando's Metagross crashed to the ground, its prized steel body filled with chips, indents and bruises. Both of its eyes swirled in defeat as it tried to utter its name in a failing tone akin to dying machinery.

Leon landed back onto the ground, reverting to his human form as he gasped trying to catch his breath. There was no way he would do that again unless it was absolutely necessary. From behind him, Latias and Latios observed his victory with bewildered eyes.

"_What was that?"_ Latios asked upon witnessing a new attack. _Care to explain? "That makes my own Luster Purge look like a scratch…"_

"_What d'ya think? I call it 'Luster Blast'!"_ Leon replied proudly. He never knew that by combining his Luster Purge with another type of an indirect-based move, he was able to create all sorts of different effects. _"Thank you Latios, after all, you told me that the Luster Purge's animation depends on how we think and plan our moves. I thought I'd throw in a Thunderbolt for assured destruction."_

"_Hmph, Rangers… maybe Bianca was right. All they do is seek action and hope to achieve stardom someday,"_ Latios simply commented, not wanting to waste energy scolding his student.

Having lost one Pokémon but still possessing one which was in perfect fighting condition, the ex-UAAF soldier prepared to put the other Pokémon/human hybrid out of commission. "You may have won, but we shall see if your friend can win. Magnezone, hurry it up and finish with Thunder! Don't let the hybrid throw out a Blast Burn!"

The ex-soldier's Magnet Area Pokémon blared its own name upon receiving the command and quickly utilized its trademark move, letting loose a massive bolt of electricity from its antenna as it directed the beam right at Ash. The latter retaliated with an Aura Sphere, quickly charging a ball of energy in his palms before firing it right at Magnezone.

"Neutralize it!" the ex-soldier commanded.

The Pokémon immediately altered its battle plan as it redirected its bolt of electricity, previously meant to hit Ash, right at the incoming orb of pure fighting energy that was fired right at it and closing in at an alarming speed. Both attacks collided in mid-air but this time around, the Magnezone proved its superiority with its signature move as its bolt of thunder destroyed the Aura Sphere in a blast of lightning.

"He just destroyed the Aura Sphere!" Leon commented in shock.

"You still have a lot to learn, kid," their opponent commented in a snide tone. "Magnezone, hit him again with another Thunder and end this pronto!"

His fighter didn't hesitate to shoot off another wave of lighting. Another massive Electric-based attack was generated from its antenna and powerful electromagnets as three bolts of electricity were directed towards the Typhlosion; the Pokémon hoped to end this battle rather quickly by knocking out its adversary with its most powerful attack in its arsenal.

"_Ash, look out!"_ Latias warned. _"Those bolts are extremely lethal!"_

"This Pokémon sure is persevering…," Ash whispered under his breath as he quickly weaved out of the path of the lightning bolts. The attack meant for the human/Pokémon hybrid harmlessly struck the ground, but not before frying a big portion of the carpet that paved the casino's posh floors. The material was fried to a burnt crisp in an instant, leaving a gaping crater of charred wood and burned fabric as slight streams of smoke rose from the cooked position. He skidded across the ground as his challenger awaited extra instructions from its trainer.

Firing off Aura Sphere at the UFO-like Pokémon, Ash realized it had a resistance to his attack as his opponent simply grazed off the energy ball of Fighting-type energy before continuing its advance on him.

"_Time to use speed to my advantage for a close-ranged clash,"_ Ash mentally decided, and promptly took off to fight. Using his rather impressive speed to his advantage, the Pokémon hybrid charged at the Magnezone before cloaking his body in a ring of fire, screaming in complete rage.

"_Oh, I just hope he doesn't hurt himself using it…," _Latias thought with worry.

Latios simply shook his head. _"It takes more than this to hurt someone like him, I know it."_

The Magnet Area Pokémon, owing to its rather slow speed, knew it could not dodge the incoming Flame Wheel. Its opponent's speed far surpassed the robotic entity's sluggishness, so it was rather left with one option and this was to brace itself for the rather inevitable impact that would deal severe damage to it.

"Brace yourself, Magnezone!" the ex-soldier barked. His Pokémon uttered its own name in a toneless voice as a reply.

Leaping into the air and transforming his body into a wheel-like position, Ash dived straight at his quarry like a comet hell-bent on annihilating its planetary target in a chaotic manner. Locking onto his target with deadly precision, the two made contact in mid-air, with the trainer's technique making full impact and scorching his adversary with high-intensity flames and heat. The collision knocked the affected Pokémon aside but it quickly regained its composure as it hovered back in place, various burn marks present on its once chrome and glimmering body.

Ash landed back onto the charred surface, gasping for breaths. The fire on the back of his neck continued to burn brighter than ever, but his stamina levels were dropping rapidly.

"Do you think you've won already?"

"Oh, yes," Ash responded, grinning from ear to ear. "I've got something that'll really bring the heat." The fire on the back of his neck blazed fiercer than before as he prepared to test out a new technique he recently realized he had.

"_What's Ash planning now?"_ Latias questioned.

Latios was silent. He didn't know Ash would be able to harness his powers overnight. The human/Pokémon hybrid dropped on all fours as the fire that blazed from the back of his neck began to grow into a bonfire, heating up the entire casino. This pose was often what most Typhlosions would assume when they were about to unleash Eruption or Blast Burn, but for Ash's case, Latios could sense that he was planning something completely different. The Eon dragon could feel the intensity of the heat as it rose, turning the battlefield into an interior of an oven.

Yelling in fury, a massive column of fire exploded from the rear of his neck collar. The resulting explosion generated a firestorm that began to raise the battlefield's temperature to levels comparable to a hot, cloudless summer afternoon condition one would expect to find on a tropical island.

"What is Ash doing…?" Leon uttered at the never-before-seen technique. It resembled something when a Pokémon would use Fire Spin and later, redirect it in a fashion that would easily torch the entire arena to the ground.

"_Something new,"_ Latios responded via telepathy. _"I never expected to see something like this, but… I think when a human and Pokémon's souls, body and conscience become one, it unlocks new potential powers formerly thought to be impossible. I'm no expert on the subject, but I can say the life transfusion has granted you both new abilities. It looks like Krakatoa's ability, Blaze, combined with the powers of aura, Blast Burn or Eruption, can create this firestorm. It's hard to believe Ash even has the power of the aura to begin with."_

"_That's amazing,"_ the eighteen-year-old Ranger replied.

"Magnezone! Hold on! Try a Magnet Bomb!" the ex-commando cried as the heat washed over his face, forcing him to shield himself from the resulting wave.

His Pokémon clenched its eyelids as it forced every energy cell it had in its body to be directed towards defending its steel-hard body from the unknown Fire-based attack. Its brain had calculated that there was no way that its quarry would be able to last this long in battle even with a clear advantage. Why, even after so many Gyro Balls, Magnet Bombs, and Electric-based attacks, was the human that suddenly took on the appearance of a Pokémon, still managed to stand and continue the battle?

Throwing all of its doubts aside, it amassed its surplus power that was not diverted to add an extra layer of defence and used that to create a couple of magnet explosives. Several platinum-coloured projectiles shaped like diamonds appeared out of thin air, but the extreme heat caused by the rising temperature was actually starting to melt the charges as they gathered in the air.

"Magne… zzzzzz…" Its vision began to go blurry as a result of being continually exposed to the extreme heat, which was one of its few weaknesses.

"Come on, fire off the charges!" its trainer commanded, realizing the firestorm caused by Ash was literally melting and neutralizing his Pokémon's electromagnetically-charged explosives.

"_This should clean up the battle once and for all,"_ Ash spoke to himself in his mind. With one final charge of power, he allowed his new move to unleash itself.

Latias, Latios and Leon instantly lost their minds when they witnessed their companion send off a tremendously-sized gust of fire that literally exploded from every section of the human/Pokémon hybrid's body, similar to how a Fire-type Pokémon would utilize Blast Burn. A swirling vortex of flames surrounded the weakening Magnezone before the last of its energy was burned to nothingness, the super effective attack literally destroying the Magnet Area Pokémon in a matter of milliseconds.

"Hope Ash doesn't kill himself…I 'm already upset at him being so reckless, but this… this just takes the cake. This looks like some last resort suicidal move only an idiot would think of using," Latios joked.

Latias, on the other hand, rather found the joke to be offensive. "_Brother! That's not funny!"_

"Sorry, sis."

The firestorm lasted for about twenty seconds or so, but the raging phenomenon soon calmed itself down as the indoor environment returned to its relatively normal state. As the heat storm subsided, Ash rose to his feet while reverting to his human form. His opponent managed to stay in the air for a couple of seconds, wobbling in the air like a failing helicopter with severe damage and a lack of fuel left in its reserves.

"HAH! It's not over yet! It's-"

The ex-soldier had no time to finish his sentence as his Magnezone took its last breath before it crashed straight into the ground, its eyes swirling and noises resembling failing machinery coming from the now defeated Pokémon.

"I give up," Ash uttered before falling to his knees, overwhelmed with exhaustion. His technique had drained the majority of his fighting power, leaving nothing more than a living being that could only breathe and limp.

"_Ash!" _Latias, without even thinking, rushed at her trainer and held the young man in her arms. _"Come on, get up! Hasn't anyone told you not to push yourself? Are you alright?"_

The trainer cracked an eyelid open and glanced at Latias while nodding. "I'm alright. It takes more than this to take me out…" He promptly dropped his Pokémon form before going back into his human state, a cloaking field of light encompassing his body and changing it back into his old human shape.

The loser of the battle sighed before he approached both his robotic Pokémon. "Alright guys… I made a promise. I lost the match and thus I must forfeit both of you over to our victors. I'm not your original trainer regardless… so please don't feel too hurt."

They both nodded once again in confirmation.

"Good. Metagross, Magnezone, return," the ex-UAAF Commando commanded in a tired voice as he returned his Pokémon into their respective Poké Balls. Clutching the black devices in his hands, he whispered a message to his combatants as a job well done. "Good luck with your new trainers. I know how it feels to be forcefully stolen and being used a standard machine gun against your own will."

Only minutes passed before the police arrived to apprehend the perpetrators of this crime in the form of several special operation units with tactical gear. Expecting to face a massive opposition consisting of lethal criminals with heavy weapons, they were rather shocked to witness the casino completely trashed beyond recognition - slot machines were either smashed open or outright wrecked as they spilled money across the floor, tables and other forms of furniture were either split into multiple pieces or burned beyond recognition. The carpets were reduced to ashes, mostly from Ash's last attack. Dollar bills, most of them shredded to confetti, littered the ground, and coins were scattered everywhere like garbage. The bodies of several men with Special Forces black uniforms were scattered across the ground as if they were blown away by an invisible force of some sort. What intrigued the officers was the one table that had at least a few hundred coins embedded in it. This was, of course, a demonstration of Metagross's psychic powers as it attempted to nail Leon with a hail of coins transformed into makeshift pseudo-shurikens.

"It's going to take a long time to clean this pigsty up…," one of them commented.

"Tell me about it. Let's see who's responsible for this. Ok… who's in charge here?" one of them asked while wielding a submachine gun.

The male Eon dragon noticed the arrival of authority, and quickly decided to take matters into his own hands. He wanted to ensure that neither Ash nor Leon will get arrested, Ash in particular. "I'll take care of this," Latios whispered to Leon, hoping the police would accept him as a member of authority, due to his Ranger appearance. He then turned to the officer. "I am, sir."

"Hmm, care to explain, Mr…"

"The name's Lunick," Latios lied, clearly positive the officer wouldn't be able to see through his disguise unless he asked for pieces of identification. "I was here first, but… we had to retaliate against a squad of armed gunmen." He pointed to several downed humans. _"Ash and Leon really did a number against them… it's as if they were rammed head-on by a Force Palm. Perhaps their young ages should not be underestimated."_

"Ok. Care to explain more?"

As Latios continued his explanation with the police and cleared up any sort of confusion, Leon approached the ex-soldier hoping to get a logical explanation of what happened here.

Said ex-soldier smiled a bit before handing the Poké Balls to the Ranger. "You've earned them, kid. I have no more use for them, and I can't definitely keep them because the cops will arrest me and confiscate them… in the worst case scenario, they'll get stolen and reclaimed by the UAAF. I don't trust law enforcement these days. They have agents infiltrating every major branch, every day, and you can say it is a game of deadly hide-and-seek."

"As a Ranger… I cannot accept them. It is part of our code."

"Are you serious? I'm not asking you to use them for battle. I just want you to take care of them. Your friends and yourself can handle that responsibility, can you not?" the middle-aged individual asked with a faint smile. "I'm asking you to return them to their rightful trainer."

"Yes, but I still cannot-"

Sighing at the Ranger, the man could not believe why this young man, with the power to transform into a mythical being and easily defeat a 1200-pound walking tank of death without taking too much hits, could not accept such a simple offer. "Listen, kid. You'll need their help. Trust me… once you realize the true nature of the UAAF, you will wish you had the assistance of everyone who has combat capabilities. That corrupt corporation is not what you think it is, especially the man at the top, Donald Zetta himself."

"…what do you mean?" Leon queried, clueless.

"There have been rumours running around ever since he came to power and forced his plans into motion. Some say he's a mentally unstable human, while some say he's flat out insane, and… others even say he may not be human entirely. Don't take it too seriously, though. I haven't met the man firsthand, so I'm not a credible source to trust. I'd take it with a grain of salt, if I were you. I was just employed in their basic commando and agent ranks, meaning I don't have a lot of information from the inside."

By this time, Ash and Latias approached the conversing pair, with the boy showing an interest in the new Pokémon available. "That deal… about your Pokémon…"

"Ah, yes. Considering the fact your main Pokémon is a Pikachu… I shall give you my Magnezone," the ex-soldier handed the Poke ball that contained his Magnet Area Pokémon to Ash with a grin. "Magnezone is now yours and will be entirely under your command. You've earned it. They are the fighters of a true champion. You can partner him up with your closest Pokémon pal… I don't want to be on the receiving end of a combined Thunderbolt." He suddenly exhaled a jovial laugh.

"Err, thank you?" Ash asked, unsure. He wasn't exactly a trainer who wished to handle Pokémon that were simply handed to him, as he believed in catching them with a hard-earned battle. "I'll send it to Professor Oak for good measures."

"Kid… take good care of my Metagross. You'll need him. Do it for us all, including the men that fought so loyally at that corrupt sicko's command only to get double-crossed later. However, returning it to the rightful trainer is only your choice to make." The other Poké Ball was promptly surrendered to Leon, and the Ranger had no choice after hearing his explanation. "I look forward to the day where I get to see you or anyone else who has the balls to run up to that scum's head and sever it like a samurai would do to his enemies."

Leon nodded his head. "I will, but I'm returning them to the police, no questions asked. Ash, the same goes for you. These Pokémon do not belong to us and thus they must be returned, one way or another."

The Pokémon Trainer agreed to this order and forfeited the Poké Ball containing the Magnezone over to the Ranger, which were then promptly seized by the police officers on the site. "…whatever keeps your socks on at night then."

Realizing that there was no way to argue with this noble-hearted individual, the former commando rolled his eyes. _"The kid knows what's right, so no point in arguing even if he makes the stupid choice."_

Latios managed to convince the officers enough that he was able to prevent Ash from being arrested (even though he jumped into battle without hesitation or any clear usage of judgmental skills) and it wasn't long before the group of four paid a brief visit to the local police station where they were asked some minor questions about the event. While Latias had some difficulties due to her lack of formal speech, Leon filled in for her as a translator and at the same time, both the Metagross and Magnezone was handed over to the police for good measures. The ex-UAAF soldier was taken into custody for further questioning, but it was unlikely he was going to be set free or get away cleanly without a criminal record.

* * *

**Pewter City Police Station**

In the meantime, the Pokémon Ranger chose to interrogate the ex-UAAF soldier personally. This was rather easily accomplished as personnel at the station directed him towards a private room, where the man sat waiting. Completely disarmed and posing no threat to anyone, Leon walked into the room quietly before the officer standing on guard outside the room closed the door quietly and began the interrogation. Giving him one weary eye, the detained individual gestured his guest to sit down, which Leon did so without saying anything.

"Ah, kid, so you made it," the burly individual that sat at the other end of the table spoke wearily, still feeling rather impressed by his performance in the last battle against him. "Please sit down. If you have any questions to ask me now, don't hesitate to do so."

As Leon settled himself into the chair, he placed his gloved hands on the table and began the interrogation, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the smell of cigarette smoke in the chamber. "That I will. I'll keep my questions brief, but I want you to answer them all honestly. First of all, why are you here?"

"Long story short, I was quitting my job after I had wasted enough time serving an organization that shows no respect or decency for honour and proud work. However, I decided to give them an extra kick in the rear by stealing as much resources as I could, which mainly involved cash, and of course, their top Pokémon. I later realized that I stole Steven Stone's top two Pokémon, to put it in a funny way," he explained himself as he puffed into a cigarette, sending grey wafts of smoke into the air. It became a funny possibility to Leon that just about all UAAF soldiers had a knack to smoke. "Want a smoke, kid?"

"No thanks, I don't smoke," Leon rejected the offer. "Not to mention I have asthma that always reacts from time to time."

"Well, your loss kid!" Laughing slightly, the man enjoyed his smoke as he inhaled the fumes from the piece of tobacco clamped in his rapidly-deteriorating teeth.

The Ranger thought about his detainee's words for a second before saying, "Smoking isn't good for you, not to mention it burns your bank accounts faster than a Charizard on a forest rampage."

"My life sucks as it is, so whatever. And before you interrupt, I did not steal the former Hoenn Champion's Pokémon, so don't get defensive against me. I stole them before I made my escape," he said as he didn't want to give too much of a bad impression in terms of providing useful information.

"Considering that you surrendered willingly, albeit with a fight, I'll give you credit for that," Leon acknowledged. Going back to his missions in the Rangers, it was rare these days to find a UAAF or Team Rocket agent on the run that would choose to surrender willingly, even if death was the only other option possible. "Now tell me… you wanted me here so you could convey to me some secrets that you might know, well, now's the time."

"I personally don't know a lot, but I'll tell you what I know. First of all, I was a prominent overseer of their Psychic Jammer project," the man revealed before taking out several folded-up sheets and handed them to Leon. "Have a look over them yourself and see what you think. Given your trait as part Latios, you might want to know what these are capable of before running blindingly into battle against them."

Opening up the pieces of paper, what stood before the Ranger's eyes were the blueprints - or at least photocopied variations of them - and outlines, along with some rough sketches for some vague-looking device that resembled a diamond of pure black energy housed in a beacon-like transmitter. According to the words scribbled on the outlines of the invention, it was a device that could transmit powerful waves of interfering energy that could disrupt psychic-based abilities such as telekinesis, telepathy, mind control, illusions and just about anything that relied on the mind to be executed. The descriptions written on the blueprints disturbed Leon even further, as a single Psychic Jammer was capable of inflicting painful effects such as a traumatizing headache or if it was the extremes, redirecting the used Psychic-based move in question right back at the target.

"Why do you wish to show me this?" Leon inquired sceptically, feeling a great sense of dread from such an invention. "It's hard for such a project to be stolen so easily."

The man chuckled disinterestedly at his interrogator's comment. "Wise up, kid. The UAAF and Team Rocket have hundreds, perhaps thousands, of projects that are all going on concurrently so there's absolutely no way they can all monitor each and every one of them with a keen eye. Stealing their plans wasn't too difficult, especially if you had authorization to their most top secret files. For me, I just had the basics, but it's funny what bribery can do. I also managed to acquire a sample of the crystal… but should you be exposed to it, it may prove to be lethal, not to mention that it's losing its power anyways. One thing's for sure, I ended up on the bad side of these devices once, and it gave me a painful headache for the next two days that followed."

Widening his eyes at the schematics, Leon could not believe such an invention - being able to harness the energy of darkness and refining it into a weapon - existed. _"This must be a modernization of the rift gun, as the latter was, according to intelligence, discontinued a little while later." _He locked eyes with the person seated opposite him and echoed,"You bribed UAAF officials to get your hands around this?"

Nodding, the ex-soldier placed his burned-out cigarette into the ashtray before he answered, "Precisely."

To him, if there was one thing that the top ranks of those who worked for Donald Zetta and Giovanni loved more than getting promotions and new authorization, it was money. Due to this, it was rather easy to score vital information from all but the most loyal members in the alliance. As long as one was able to successfully infiltrate the organization without being detected and had an ample bank account with plenty of Pokédollars, it was only a matter of convincing the next unlucky sap that chose to strike up conversation with a spy.

Leon stayed silent for a moment or so until the ex-soldier finally spoke again, breaking the silence. "Just a warning, kid. This device that they developed guarantees complete security and protection from all forms of infiltration. I'll bet they'll field this on the battlefield too in terms of acting as an offensive weapon, so… be careful."

"…thanks for the information." Folding up the sheets and tucking them into the first-aid pouch that he carried on his belt, he made sure to give them a look once he had some spare time. "You won't burst the information regarding me and Ash's… abilities, won't you?"

Shaking his head, the ex-soldier gave a tired and weary chuckle. "Of course I won't. There's no need for me to make a life tougher and harder than it already is. You might want to know something, though. The UAAF is in a joint alliance with Team Rocket."

"What? Can you repeat that?" Leon requested as he gazed blankly at the human.

The arrested soldier repeated himself as a sign of confirming his fact as evidence. "You heard me. The one organization that the majority of the world trusts is siding with one of the largest criminal organizations on the face of the planet."

"Should've guessed," his interrogator exhaled stressfully. "But why?"

"Beats me, really. I don't know a lot about what they're really planning, but if anything, you should be prepared for the worst. Rumours say they're constructing a space-age fleet for reasons unknown," the man replied in a flat, but convincing voice. "Rumours also state that they're planning a mass campaign involving Legendary Pokémon."

"Are you telling the truth here? I'm partly psychic, meaning I can read your thoughts even if I'm an amateur at it," Leon asked as he focused his stare into the arrested soldier's eyes. Ever since the psychic interference device was confiscated from the man, he was able to gleam vital information from this arrested detainee.

The man simply laughed in a carefree manner as a response to the Ranger's lack of trust, although he understood why the kid would not trust someone that had just tried to kill him. "Why would I lie? I'm dead either way and they turned my life into a pile of crud. You beat me, the most I can do is to provide you with some good intelligence as your reward, seeing how you wouldn't accept my… 'borrowed' Metagross."

"…very well. I trust you, even though I'm slightly sceptical." The Ranger gave a distressed sigh, coming to realize that the hypothesis of many figures that questioned the credibility of the organization's true intentions and objects were true after all. "Let's continue with the interrogation."

Outside the interrogation room, Latios simply sat in the lobby of the station with his sister, waiting for his two human friends to be done with whatever they needed to accomplish at the station. While he was in a sombre mood and didn't give too much care about the situation, his younger sibling felt radically different after the events that happened today.

Latias was completely heartbroken and downtrodden at the events of what happened today. Just because of a silly item she desired with her dear heart had caused a massive chain of events that resulted into this. Both her human companions had gotten into serious deep trouble, and telling by Latios's harsh and overprotective nature, they weren't getting off easy, especially Ash, who dragged her into such a dangerous environment. These chains of events were just making things even more complicated than she anticipated them to be.

* * *

**Outskirts of Pewter City**

The few goons that Ash had beaten up earlier had fled the city in fear of being arrested like the ex-UAAF legionnaire, but it was beginning to come to light that their fates would probably have been better off if they turned themselves into the law as opposed to running back to their employers. This was because the organization had a zero-tolerance policy on failure, especially when it came to crucial tasks and vital information potentially being leaked to the public.

"You've failed me…again and for the tenth time," the UAAF official spoke as the punks that fought Ash earlier today begged for mercy and a second chance at their superior's feet. "This is the fifth time this has happened to me. I knew it was fruitless to hire street punks but the stupid officials wanted money to be saved…"

"Please, sir! Give us another chance! We won't fail, we promise! We didn't expect the subject to be so powerful at first glance!" the big individual who confronted Ash pleaded, hopeful for some mercy from his superior.

Not amused one bit at the incompetence of these hired individuals, the shadowy acquaintance that helped with Giovanni's spy network simply gave one look of disappointment at their failure. "That's what you always say, hmm? Do you live up to your words? We would promise you a big paycheck should you succeed… but you know that failure in your case means execution, correct?"

The overweight individual didn't answer.

"Figures." The official rolled his eyes. It was the number one excuse for any pathetic henchman. Whenever they failed in the most ridiculous manner and somehow managed to escape alive back to their masters, they would beg for mercy, hoping their commanders or whoever was in authority would pity them and give them another chance. The same happened as they continued to fail until their incompetence was no longer acceptable. For the United Aerospace Armed Forces and Team Rocket, though, failure was not a choice. One chance was all the low-ranks received but under very rare circumstances would someone get another chance. This honour usually belonged to the elites and commandos deemed to be extremely valuable to the organized alliance.

The man in a dark suit drew a handgun from his holster and attached a silencer to the firearm, all the while grimly staring at the failed experiment. "Do you realize what happened when you fail?"

"No… please… no! I'll do anything to redeem myself!"

"Even accept execution for your unacceptable failure?"

"NO! Anything but that!"

"Too bad. That's what I had in mind for you, but you're not the one making the choices here. I'm calling the shots now." The official squeezed the trigger on his silenced handgun and silenced the overweight human with a bullet to the head, leaving the three gym crashers that also failed miserably trembling at his feet.

"I'm in a good mood today, so I'll let you go… but consider yourselves fired. Get the hell out of my sight before I let my Aerodactyl loose on you and make you three his dinner."

The three frightened humans fled for their lives, mostly limping due to broken limbs after what Ash did to them at the Pewter City mall earlier today. Once they were out of sight, the official whispered into his earpiece using short and incomplete sentences to prevent potential understanding if anyone eavesdropped on his words. This was a tactic that most of the higher-ranked officials and agents used, as it would leave those spying on them clueless on what the heck they had talked about.

"Plan failed. Ex-soldier arrested and interrogated, potentially shining some light on our plans. Lost two Pokémon, other details unknown."

"Don't worry, Lance is our next operative that'll handle the task. He'll clean up the job nicely… of course, after the kids get to Pallet Town. Don't want to spoil the reunion so early, for the three major operations that are to take place still require extensive preparations and heavy planning before they are truly executed and given the order to go. Give the dragon master my wishes and successes in the next move, do you copy?"

"Affirmative."

"Do not fail me," the mysterious voice on the other end commanded before disconnecting.

The enigmatic human walked off into the woods in order to meet with Lance on Victory Road. It was perhaps time to test out the Dark Dragonite that managed to survive a new level of intoxication from the mutagen used to enhance Team Rocket and the UAAF's forces while being fully corrupted, but that would only happen when the trainers would return to Pallet Town. Patience was the key to any success.

"_I never initially suspected Annie and Oakley to fail the first mission after they were jailed, but assumptions these days are the mother of any cock-ups that happen. Ain't that the case for most failures throughout history… life is a funny thing."_

Throwing his cigarette butt on the ground and stomping it underneath his heel while grunting in a disappointed and frustrated tone, the UAAF official disappeared into the night and deep into Viridian Forest as he arranged a meeting with the former Johto Pokémon Champion, out of the prying eyes of any officials that might happen to stumble across them by chance.

The contract was already signed, now the only task left was to go over the mission details once more.

"No need to keep Lance waiting, for his scales will get all rusty again," the man joked to himself as he proceeded to call his associate.

* * *

**Brock's House**

"Where in the world are they?" Bianca asked impatiently. "Ash and Latias promised they'd be back by around this hour, but not only that, Latios and Leon have disappeared too without calling back!" The girl worriedly walked around Brock's house. The clock's arms displayed that the time was five minutes to six in the evening, and yet none of her friends that went out had returned nor have they given her a call. Ever since Brock's siblings had taken a fondness of her Pidgeotto, she left it out of her Poké Ball to play with the children, but decided to ultimately leave it with the group. The unusually large-sized bird gave them rides through the sky throughout the rest of the day.

"Don't get all racked up, Bianca," Krakatoa assured as he tried to calm his trainer's nerves down. "I'm sure they're just wasting some time at the local arcades or something. Seeing how Ash and Leon are both avid fighters… I suppose they'd burn a couple of dollars on some arcade games. Hey hey, don't pull at my fur! This is grade-AAAAA flame-resistant material! I can't live without it!" He eyed Brock's younger sibling in annoyance as he stroked his fireproof fur but at the same time tugged at it in a rather rough manner, which sent small bolts of pain through his body.

"Aw, well then can I comb it for you?" one of Brock's younger sisters asked.

"Hmm…, alright. Don't mess it up though."

To Typhlosion's side, Ash's Pikachu, who was left behind after his trainer departed, was the victim of a tea party with the rest of Brock's sisters. Being outright infatuated and charmed by the electric mouse's cuteness, they took turns either pinching his red-dotted cheeks or giving him bone-crushing hugs.

"Having fun, Pika-boy?" the Volcano Pokémon teased the Electric-type Pokémon.

"…No," Pikachu deadpanned as he shot Krakatoa a non-amused look with a flower stuck on his head.

"Ouch! Not so hard!" he yelped upon feeling the pricks of a comb scratching harshly across his skin hidden under his thick tufts of fur.

"Sorry!" the small girl apologized and smiled a bit before she resumed brushing his non-flammable coat.

The Pokémon shook his body slightly to relieve himself from the previous sharp pain and continued his conversation with his trainer. "Like I was saying, Bianca… I think you worry too much." He twisted his neck a little, producing a 'crack' sound. "What happened to your happy-go-lucky and carefree attitude?" he asked, feeling relaxed and cleaned. "Ah, that sure hits the spot. I wish I had someone who gave me back massages every day!"

The girl continued to browse through a magazine that featured the latest trainer clothes. She knew she had to get a new outfit sooner or later, as she didn't pack many clothes for her trip since she didn't expect to leave home for too long. But with the future adventures that awaited up ahead… it was unlikely Bianca would be going back to Alto Mare for a very long time. "Oh, sorry. Well, Latias and Latios are my friends. I've known them since I was a baby so they're very special to me, and if something bad happens to them… I don't know what I'll do."

"Don't worry. They've got Ash, who has my powers, and a full-fledged Ranger watching out for them. And besides, I'm here too! Let's not forget about that girl Raine and her odd-mannered Scizor. Speaking of which, any word from her?" Krakatoa looked around, but she was nowhere in sight. "Did she say something about training? She didn't really talk a lot at breakfast…"

"I'm sure she'll be back. After all, she seems like a trainer that takes her adventures very seriously." Bianca remembered how the combined force of Raine's Dragonite and Infernape both took down the Dark Typhlosion, but just barely. "They're a powerful and dedicated team, like Ash."

It was at this time Bianca's Pokedex picked up a call, and she retrieved the miniature laptop-like device and answered the call. It was a marvelling piece of technology - the older electronic assistants were only capable of identifying Pokémon and recording their basic information and storing other types of important data, such as bank account stats or acting like a calculator, but the newer models were essentially mass-communication devices that doubled as a cell phone and webcam. What was even more amazing was that trainers often received all of this for free. Smiling to herself a bit, Bianca activated the live feed on the palm-sized computer.

The figure of a fairly well-built Ranger appeared on the monitor as the being on the other end greeted her. "Hey Bianca. It's me, Latios. I'm calling from the Pewter City Police Station as we speak. I have something to talk to you about, although you might not be too happy about it."

From the expression written on Latios's human form, the girl knew nothing good was coming out of this one call.

* * *

_**If anyone actually paid attention, this story has finally hit its first anniversary. I really have to thank all those who supported me all the way, because the story would have not lasted this long without the unwavering support of my loyal fans. I won't mention your names, but you know who you are. Feel free to express yourself in the reviews and say how proud you were, haha. =P**_

_**As promised, the next few following chapters will be devoted to Ash's gang. Please rate and review!**_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	23. Forging Friendships and Learning Lessons

**_BR/N: I'm exhausted. I haven't been feeling all that well. Thus, the quality isn't as good as the rest in my opinion._**

**_Sorry I've been AWOL for almost 2 months, but my beta-reader has been busy with his exams, while I had one hell of a hectic school year. Well, better late than never, right? In my opinion, this chapter was just, well, not so good. Perhaps it's focused on character development and rather lacking in the action department. I will, however, promise that the next three installments will be jam-packed with action. That and the update won't take over a month. This chapter was made due to the popular request of history lessons in some of the characters.  
_**

**_But before we roll out, let's give a big thanks to Tendou Souji for helping me editing this.  
_**

**_Here's chapter 22. Well, enjoy. And if I owned Pokémon, I would make sure it caters to the mature fans, but I don't._**

**_Very important note: I also revamped, deleted, and re-uploaded this chapter after a close friend recommended me to do so. This is because, well, the first version did not suit my tastes. That, and it was TOO long and lacked reasonable action in my opinion. Thanks for pointing that out, MegaAuthor. In addition, my beta wasn't too satisfied with the first chapter, so consider the first one as dead. This is the _true _chapter 22._**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Forging Friendships and Learning Lessons**

_"__Trouble follows us everywhere… but that's what to be expected when you're a Ranger. We draw trouble away so that the common civilian won't have to deal with a mess that could spiral out of control." - Anonymous Pokémon Ranger (Rank: Staff Sergeant)_

"Oh, hi!" Bianca cheerily chirped despite seeing her childhood Pokémon friend looking rather downtrodden. Judging from Latios's sombre and disappointed-looking face, it was clear to her that there was going to be bad news for sure. "What's with the gloomy face? Is something wrong? Please tell me, Latios. You had me all worried after being gone for so long."

Forcing himself to try and explain the situation in the most positive manner possible, Latios began retelling the day's events. "Listen," a distraught and disguised Eon Pokémon muttered under his breath in a low, disappointed tone, "you must not tell anyone about this. This is only a secret I can share with you because you're my best childhood friend. Will you promise to do so?"

"Hey, who's calling?" Krakatoa called as Brock's siblings continued to play with his fur, grooming out pieces of dirt and dead bugs that were stuck in it. He had taken notice of the conversation and his interest was immediately piqued as he wanted to find out more.

His trainer turned and shook her head as a means of rejecting to answer her Pokémon's question. "This is a private conversation. Do you mind?"

The Typhlosion snorted as Bianca returned to the private conversation. "Alright Latios…, I promise I won't tell anyone. You have my word."

The Eon dragon smiled a bit as he began with the good news, anticipating on his friends not being too worried about the recent events which were giving him a serious headache. "Alright, here we go… as you see, Ash and Latias went on… a… um… what do you call it? What is that word again?" He tried to get the word out but didn't seem to have the courage until his human companion spoke up again.

"A date? That's so adorable! How did it go?" Bianca blushed a bit, feeling happy for Latias in general.

"Yeah… we can discuss that another time but not now; I'm in public at the moment, at the Pewter City Police Station like I mentioned earlier." Latios immediately returned to the prior topic, hoping not to continue discussing about such an embarrassing subject in public. "Regardless, after what happened today, Leon and Ash got into a huge fight with this ex-UAAF soldier, or so he calls himself. Apparently, Ash dragged my sister into a casino and tried to gamble his money away for whatever reasons I don't wish to explain. You know how dangerous casinos are these days, especially for younger individuals, you understand me?" His tone on the line easily distinguished that his mood was not in a particularly good one at the moment, mainly because hiding the secrets of him being a Legendary Pokémon was crucially important.

"I clearly do," Bianca muttered, "and I certainly am not happy either now that you've told me."

"My point exactly. The boys got themselves pretty beaten and weakened, but they'll be fine and they managed to win, at the very least. They were just tired out from the battle instead of being totally beaten up, so there's no need to worry about them. I will, however, address the appropriate punishments for them. Listen, I have to go soon. We'll be coming home for dinner as our new Ranger friend is doing an investigation with the arrested soldier. We'll be back soon."

"Okay, take care."

The link disconnected, and Bianca tucked her Pokedex away. Like Latios, she wasn't exactly sure about her position about this dilemma. Should she be angry at Ash for such a reckless act, or forgive him instead? Sure, the boy was irresponsible and still learning, but he was a noble and kind trainer that risked his life and well-being to protect two Pokémon and her hometown, both of which she held dear to her heart. _"I'll have to wait and see until all this plays out…"_

"Is something up, Bianca?" her Fire-type Pokémon questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing. Latios just wanted to talk about some private matters, nothing too major…," she trailed off slightly in an attempt to avoid the subject as the artist girl found it to be really sensitive. "That reminds me… I'm planning to challenge Forrest today in an official Gym battle, do you want to join?" She nearly forgot about acquiring yet another badge, even though it was unlikely she would try out for the annual Indigo League that was going to be held at the Indigo Plateau, given her lack of effective and skilled Pokémon at the moment.

Krakatoa immediately leapt into the air, surprising the kids that were grooming and cleaning his body as they jolted back rapidly. "You bet I will! I'm ready to give it another go! But are you planning on entering anyone else? After all, you can't win with just me alone." Sure, he was powerful, but definitely not invincible. That was something that the modest-mannered former Pokémon Trainer had to acknowledge, especially after learning his natural weaknesses were something that could not be covered alone in battle.

"I've already got another companion that'll assist you out, if it'll calm your nerves a bit." Bianca thought about Latios and using him in battle. "But that'll have to wait until after dinner."

* * *

**Pewter City Police Station**

The investigation was cleared up rather fast. With the UAAF soldier taking all the blame for the fight and his verdict that Ash only attacked him in an act of self-defence, the trainer from Pallet Town was off the hook but this was mainly because Latios came to his defence, albeit in an upset manner. Leon's interrogation with the ex-soldier had gathered numerous pieces of evidence and information regarding the UAAF and Team Rocket's deeper plots, such as a planned full-scale invasion of Alto Mare and various weapon programs, such as the Psychic Jammer proposal, advanced weaponry projects, and the various bounty hunters and criminals that were involved in the partnership. Leon was absolutely shocked when he realized Hunter J was by far no means dead; a photograph displaying her signing a pact with Giovanni and Donald Zetta confirmed this fact. Being one of the most dangerous criminals to have ever lived - even more so than renegade military leaders and terrorists - she possessed one of the biggest bounties on wanted lists should there be anyone daring enough to go after her.

"_So J's alive… bullshit. Complete bullshit. They were not able to confirm her death, and now she's practically selling her services to a military organization. I'm going to have a lot of fun explaining this to everyone else,"_ the Ranger groaned in his mind. All the yielded documents and photos were stored safely away in the medical kit he carried with him wherever he went. He promised himself that he would take a look at the files later.

After all was done, everyone involved in the fiasco assembled themselves in front of the police station as they prepared to head back to Brock's house.

"Now that's gotten over with, let's go," Latios ordered sternly as he led the group out of the police station, greatly dissatisfied with the performance of all three. What could have been a relaxing afternoon with little troubles and hassles turned into one of the greatest fiascos ever since his younger sibling created a lot of mayhem in Alto Mare. "And remember, don't reveal yourselves or cause a racket in public. You three have already done enough damage for today. Do I make myself clear?" The look in his eyes, according to Leon, was far more frightening than the ones Lt. Surge and Havoc sported when they were more pissed off than a Tauros or Gyarados on a wanton rampage.

"Yes, Latios," Ash, Latias and Leon chorused in unison, each not even bothering to mask the guilt practically oozing from the way they addressed him. Pacing silently back to their temporary residence, the Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town felt the need to apologize to the newest addition to his team.

Latios continued to pace himself quietly, thinking. He listened to the conversation without saying anything, but instead allowed his stressed thoughts to travel through his mentally powerful mind.

"_These kids, while I'll admit they were completely reckless in their actions, at least they accepted their wrongdoings. But they were still wrong in what they did. Maybe I'll be a little lenient this time… at least, make them think twice before acting like they're unstoppable just because they're unique amongst the rest of humanity. As kids, they must be punished."_ Stopping, he turned around and cleared his throat at the three. "Ahem. Ash and Leon, I have something to say regarding today's events. Listen to me carefully now."

Snapping back into attention immediately, both boys stopped gazing at the semi-starry sky before listening to the Eon Pokémon.

"Yes Latios?" Ash spoke, panicking slightly.

"Sir… er… I mean, Latios?" the Ranger prompted nervously, setting himself into a straight posture as if he was being scolded by a superior officer.

"I am definitely not happy with today's events, but I will forgive you on one condition." He crossed his arms, took a deep breath and broke the punishment out to them. "You two will be having no dinner tonight and will not be permitted to return until tomorrow morning. However, you can go out and spend your own money for food but both of you will not get any of Brock's cooking. There's no room for debate," he scolded before focusing on Latias. "…You, on the other hand, are free to go. I'd punish you too but like the boys said, they have to be responsible."

Latios decided to forgive his sister as the female Eon Pokémon was known to involve herself in many troublesome situations so the older brother simply decided to give up punishing her entirely.

"NO DINNER? You can't be serious!" both boys cried out in unison. Both were hungry to the core, and Latios's announced punishment was utter cruelty in this situation.

"That's what I said. Didn't I make myself clear?" he reprimanded them fiercely. He believed the two boys had to be taught a lesson for their irresponsibility so what better way to punish them than by depriving them of their precious food.

"But Latios, I'm starving! I haven't eaten since this morning!" Ash begged. If there was one thing worse than not winning a Pokémon battle, it was not being allowed to eat. The trainer loved food more than anything else…, not including his Pokémon companions.

"That's no excuse. You were being extremely irresponsible for what you did today with Latias. As for you…" He shifted his glare on the human that possessed a portion of him and made "tsk tsk tsk" noises while shaking his head in a frustrated manner as if he was scolding a child. "Not only did you not calm the fight like I wanted you to, but you nearly wrecked the entire casino with your antics. If you did not hold a place in my heart as one of my precious people, you wouldn't be standing here right now so you and Ash are off the hook . I thought I told you to be more responsible with your powers. Where's that promise now? You practically went against the doctrines of a Pokémon Ranger, the oaths you swore to live by until the day you discontinue your servitude." The Eon Pokémon was not pleased considering that such a promising young man had practically made a situation go from bad to uncontrollably worse.

Only seconds passed after Latias and Latios departed before both humans broke out into a fierce argument that turned violent in a very short matter of time, starting with Ash's angry-toned statement of his companion's interruption. "Good job, Ranger. You made the situation go from bad to worse with your antics!"

"My fault? You had to be the casino fat cat! Did you really have to please your girlfriend like that by going into such a dangerous establishment?"

Ash's rash and stubborn nature showed itself again as he defended his position. "You're the one who can't resist owning a new Pokémon so you had to fight that UAAF dummy! And Latias is NOT my girlfriend!"

"You are the worst teammate I have ever worked with for the last 8 years!" Leon screamed with a great sense of utter rage. "The only thing that can make it worse is actually giving you a gun!"

Ash snorted with arrogance at the know-it-all personality of Leon's. "Guess what, I don't need you and your noble self. Go find another person to impose your crazy personality in."

Both individuals gave each other imposing stares before it was clear a fight would break out between them.

The argument ended right there and it was only moments later that both boys began to explode into a scuffle as they repeatedly kicked, punched, scratched, bludgeoned, slammed, and brutally mistreated each other in a classic children's fist fight. Clouds of dust were kicked up as the two rolled outside Brock's house in a humorous fashion while passing bystanders rolled their eyes at their immaturity. Fortunately, none of their supernaturally newfound powers were used in the 'battle' until things got extremely violent. The two of them were about to explode into a Pokémon brawl as they prepared to shapeshift and cause unholy havoc around their environment, but something prevented that from happening. This, in the eyes of Latios, who was observing them the whole time via sight-sharing, was the last straw for him.

* * *

Without warning or any signs of sudden activity, Ash and Leon fell into a state of unconsciousness almost immediately-with their bodies remained in a frozen state in the real world, their minds were seized by some invisible state of control with no resistance possible on the boys' parts. Before both hybrids could take their fighting to the next level or respond, a third individual interrupted their fight-their mind were suddenly overtaken by some unseen force as if they were mind-controlled by a psychic. Swirling their heads around in utter confusion, they could only ponder where they were before once again as the same force that was controlling them began to taunt them in his own realm.

_"You two have disappointed me utterly. I was about to let you go without having to personally impose the consequences up close and personal on my part, but your immature actions of starting yet another battle reprimanded me to further your punishment _even more_,"_ the same familiar voice of Latios spoke angrily as it echoed through the "realm" both Ash and Leon were stuck in.

"Where the heck are we?" Leon asked, his voice echoing in the blank world they were in. It was surprisingly peaceful, for some reasons, despite the blankness of the sphere that seemed to hold a haunted vibe. "This isn't Pewter City last time I checked."

_"That's because you _aren't_ where you were moments ago,"_ the same voice reminded them again. Moments after the echoes passed, a spectral and semi-transparent form of Latios warped into their presence, the pair of blood-red eyes signifying that his emotions were in a very bad sense of mood, and it was obvious it was because of the boys' actions. _"So, you seem to like battling_, _hmm? I'll amuse you with an offer then. If you can defeat me right here, I'll uplift your punishment and grant you the dinner and well-deserved shelter that you really deserve. Lose and… I'll decide after that happens."_

"Why don't you fight us in the real realm?" Leon inquired with a slightly annoyed tone. "Think you're at a disadvantage on our home turf?"

_"Simple, you unintelligent and mindless Pokémon Ranger. If we were to fight in real-time, we would cause unintended collateral damage and attract unnecessary attention, repeating what you and Ash did earlier today."_ Latios's words caused the Ranger to fall silent in guilt and shame, both of which were extremely strong emotions that always tossed the eighteen-year-old into a canyon of dark doubt.

"…are you for real?" Ash asked as a shimmer of hope shone in his heart and mind, the hope of savoring dinner motivating him to work with the Ranger once again. "If we actually win, we can eat and sleep indoors tonight?"

_"I don't break promises unlike you or your little law enforcement buddy who promised me he'd settle the fight earlier. Isn't it ironic that he started yet_ another_ one?" _he goaded, keeping his focus on his mentor who inherited some of his strength. This caused Leon to feel even more frustrated and insulted than he already was, which was something that Latios exactly wanted to happen. _"Enough small talk already. Think you can take me on? Two on one, you two against me. Seems fair on your parts,"_ Latios offered again, hiding his own small twists to the mock-up battle, at least to him.

Smirking, Leon didn't even think twice of his decision before he rushed at the spectral Eon Pokémon, preparing to tap into his transformation abilities-he was weak at the time being, but the thought of winning was more than enough to supply him with enough motivational power to battle. "You're just asking for an early trip to the Pokémon Center if you want to challenge a fully qualified and trained Ranger to a battle!" he yelled with an overconfident voice as he continued his approach and prepared to morph into his Pokémon form and strike his own teacher with a Luster Blast…only to find out his transformation abilities were somehow disabled for mysterious reasons. _"What? How come I can't transform?"_

_"Predictable," _Latios spoke quietly in his mind. _"I always knew he was overconfident in his powers, always living on the fact that his abilities will always be there to save him from the heat of battle."_

Ash stared on blankly as he too realized his powers were being jammed-he couldn't transform into his Typhlosion form and in addition, discovered that his aura powers were of no use either. He tried summoning an Aura Sphere with his mind powers, but nothing came out. Just like Leon, it was as if he was stripped of all his powers and was left with nothing more than his ability to fight with his bare fists, which were obviously ineffectual against something as powerful as Latios himself. "Something's not right. I can't use any of my abilities!"

The Pokémon Ranger charged through the air as he raised his fist right at Latios's chest, only to meet thin air in the process as he passed straight through the ghostly form of the Psychic/Dragon-type before crashing straight into the ground with a rather loud thud. Groaning with pain, he slowly scrambled to his feet and realized he didn't actually do any damage even though his intended target was…right there. "Latios! How dare you strip us of our skills! You call this a fair fight?" he voiced his opinion rather angrily. He had always wanted to show that he was superior, but this was just an act of cheating.

"He's right!" Ash joined in. "We fight fairly as Pokémon Trainers, and yet you decide to take that notion and use it against us?"

_"First of all, you didn't even let me finish my offering for the fight, but now that I've made my point clear, I'll reveal the rest of it nevertheless,"_ Latios reminded as he tried not to laugh at the recklessness that both humans displayed. _"This is a battle where pure force isn't allowed, and to make sure you two keep your side of the promise, I've taken all your powers_ _and transformation abilities to make sure you can't attack me out of foul play. You two are at my mercy here. You are in my own mind, a realm where I control_ everything_. I can read each and every one of your moves, predict your next intentions, and see every etch of memory in your miserable pasts,"_ He explained with a harsh voice that caused even Leon to shiver-he had to admit, the voice was far more threatening than the drill sergeants he had back at the Pokémon Ranger Corps academy, and that was saying a _lot_.

"We'll see who knows more," Without thinking of the consequences, Leon attempted to use his amateur-class mind-reading powers to see into Latios's mind in order to reveal what the Eon Pokémon was planning for them next…only to discover nothing but a single scornful message in reply.

_"You are blinded by the prospect that your powers will always help you achieve victory, Corporal Leader-5,"_ Latios spoke again, his glare from his spectral form never leaving the Pokémon Ranger. He had called him by his callsign after going through his memories and retrieving classified information from within his brain. _"Now that I've taken it all away, it is standing proof of just simply how helpless and pathetic you really are. Without your ability to fight or defend yourself effectively, you are nothing more than a helpless Weedle ready to be snatched up as prey by a bigger predator."_

The Corporal-ranked Ranger ignored the threats as he reached for the holster for his styler. If he wasn't able to fight Latios with his abilities, he would at least have a chance against him by attacking him with the energy whip weapon. It was only moments after that he came to the awareness that his standard-issue piece of gear was also missing, with nothing but an empty holster that was made to hold the styler meeting his vision.

Glancing at Latios, it came to light that the Psychic/Dragon-type had seized it while he wasn't paying attention earlier.

As a way of agitating the aggressive and zealous Pokémon Ranger even further, Latios spun the device in the air telepathically before crushing it into a million fragments of useless scrap with a strong telekinetic bolt. Satisfied, he retorted with, _"__I__ confiscated that too just in case you decide to use weapons against me in this brawl. Now that you have nothing that could be of use to you in this battle, do you think you want to continue the fight any further? This game is now at my clawtips to control as none of your abilities, save for the ones you were born with, will be effective against my might."_

Leon fell silent. The loss of everything that he cherished-the new powers he was gifted with, his glory and pride as a proud law enforcement official in the PRC, his ability to protect others…the loss of all that immediately threw his mind into a state of blankness. He wanted to burst out screaming in uncontrollable rage but his excessive training prevented that. He stood his ground firmly, keeping his eyes on the shattered styler which was now in a state of beyond repair.

Ash wasn't passive, though. He greatly despised seeing his friends being mocked and humiliated like this, and he too repeated what Leon had attempted to do, by rushing at Latios and trying to strike him down with a melee attack. The Eon Pokémon had far foreseen that coming and before Ash could even get within the attacking range, the former froze the Pokémon Trainer dead in his tracks with his mental powers.

"Latios, stop this act immediately!" he demanded.

_"As for you, Ash, your excessive willingness to stand up for your friends, even if they did something wrong, is among your greatest weakness. You always think your friends will stand by your side and that they'll always help you,"_ Latios scolded with extremely harsh criticism, not feeling sorry one bit for his actions. _"I've got newsflash for you at the moment. Look at your friend. All I did was rob him of what he cherished ever since he breathed his first breath of oxygen, and he is nothing more than target practice should there be enemy soldiers here hunting for him. He is more defenseless than a Goldeen doomed forever to be stranded on dry land."_

"That isn't true!" Ash shot back in retaliation before continuing to defend his point, "Friends are important and it's all the much more crucial that you must protect and support them in their most-needed hours!"

_"I admire your bravery and courage, Ash. But fact is that, it won't protect you forever," _his captor sarcastically commented, the words obviously being blatant lies with the tone they were being spoken in. _"But do you think you should support someone who is clearly wrong for his actions? If he wasn't your friend or a Pokémon Ranger, I doubt he would bail you out of the police.__ In that case, he would fall into deeper trouble which would be something he would clearly wish to avoid. Would you want to save a Team Rocket agent from execution if he had taken a thousand lives in the process of his crimes? I think not."_ As a way of delivering his final message, Latios unleashed a Psychic move on Ash, flinging the human back as if he was a rag doll thrown through the air helplessly. He collided against the ground, wincing in absolute aching pain from the strike.

Latios didn't spare Leon either in his mental assault. As the Ranger had attempted to go on the offensive against him earlier, he utilized the same move to blast the official back with a telekinetic blast of energy, knocking him to the ground. _"Is this all you have? I thought the Chosen One and the unsung hero of Oblivia possessed far more tougher mentality."_

The legendary Pokémon certainly didn't use his full extent to attack the two, but to both humans, the mind-based attacks felt like the equivalent of being bashed straight in the torso by a steel beam used for construction purposes.

With both opponents defeated without breaking a sweat, he hovered over the downed boys before commencing the next stage of his "assault". _"Come on, get up, you two. Where's your confidence now? You two were so eager to fight me earlier but now you look like a pair of sulking trash bags that seem like you'll never be able to stroll across the streets again. Both of you, get back to your footing__ so I can knock your miserable selves back to the ground again, rookies!" _he telepathed to both humans, knowing that their motivation to continue struggling in a fight they could not win to begin with-let it be conventional or a game of wits-was no more.

Both boys attempted to crawl back up, their bodies on all fours as their heads were pouring with sweat as if they had spent an hour in the harshest desert regions of Orre. True to Latios's thoughts, the incentives to fight were no longer existent in the minds of Ash and Leon. Ash was questioning the possibilities if Leon was truly a friend to him to begin with or was simply there to leech off his secrets of being a successful Pokémon Trainer, while Leon no longer wished to continue his career after the loss of all his skills, his pride, and the very piece of equipment he was promised to wield for the name of freedom and justice to both humans and Pokémon everywhere. By this stage, Latios couldn't help but simply chuckle into their disillusioned and weak minds.

_"Successful? Ash, don't make me laugh. You may be a pure-hearted trainer, but your skills are absolutely preposterous.__ If I were you, I'd have given up my dream as a trainer and pursue something else that you might be better in. Perhaps fishing?__ I'm pretty sure you'll succeed in that department with a stroke of luck,"_ the Eon dragon joked while trying to contain his fits of laughter. _"The fact you even possess powers of the aura and the blood of the Aura Guardians is a living legend of mockery itself."_

Ash didn't respond. Although he was angry at the comments, he acknowledged that Latios was indeed right.

_"And Leon,"_ Latios resumed while turning his attention to the hotheaded and zealous Pokémon Ranger. _"All you think is that your rage and unwavering loyalty to your employers will ensure you will never have to worry about the other dangers you may have to face. But what about your friends from the past? Would they support your tactics today? You believe the __Pokémon Ranger Corps are an incorruptible force that will always remain with the good side, but that will prove to be your undoing in the future, I'm sure of it. If your superiors ordered you to capture me and turn me over to their scientists, would you do just that, even though you promised you would never capture a legendary yet your superior officers are basically contradicting that point right there? I warned you. Should you misuse your powers, I am not afraid to take them away and severely shatter your mentality should I have to. You are one step away from being bounded to a wheelchair for the rest of your life, like the other companions of yours that served with you in the Rangers."_

Leon remained silent. He didn't know what to follow anymore-his employers, his personal beliefs, or his friends. All of them were important to him and he understood that Latios possessed far more knowledge than he can ever hope to gain in a lifetime. He clenched his fists, wondering when this mental assault will end. The desperation that both boys showed didn't persuade Latios to lighten his attack any further-tapping into both their minds, he made them relive their harshest memories from the past.

"Make it stop…," Ash groaned with a miserable voice, pounding the glassy-blue colored surface they were crawling against. "I don't want to see my defeats again!"

"I can't continue to witness this nightmare. I cannot…just can't…," Leon winced as he was forced to see the visions of all his old pals dying or being wounded in a critical state from his previous missions as a Pokémon Ranger.

_"You are free to end your lives. Just say the word, and I'll make your deaths painless. Just say the word and I'll comply without objection,"_ Latios offered, his body floating steadily in his realm as he projected more memories into his victim's minds.

Although it was clear anyone would have wanted to simply have their lives extinguished upon being forced to relive their most horrible, embarrassing, harshest, toughest, miserable, and mind-shattering nightmares, both Ash and Leon did not give in. They had something in common that kept telling them to keep going, no matter what the cost. That one trait was perseverance. Ash was a human that never gave up in the face of impossible challenges that were shown to him, while Leon was a soldier that never faltered at his missions and tasks no matter how dangerous or impossible they were. Both boys eventually rose and stood firmly back on their feet as they faced down Latios with expressionless faces.

_"Well? What'll it be? You know this won't end until I say it does," _Latios cautiously informed his two captives.

"I won't give up," Ash declared, his body shivering from the memories he was subjected to forcefully. "That would mean I would be going against the own goals I had promise myself with."

Leon cracked his fists with an unwavering face of nobility. "A Pokémon Ranger does not know the meaning of surrender even if it means he is going to sacrifice his life for a better good."

Latios smiled softly, finally being able to knock some sense into both humans. That was his primary objective at the start-he was never prepared to harm them physically or actually take their lives away, hence why he decided to "test" them within his own state of mind. _"Now that is what I wanted you both to display."_

"What?" Ash asked without a clue of what was actually going on.

_"I wanted to see if you two could face challenges in your lives both mentally and physically, and you've proven to me that you can do both. In addition, there was no way you could have possibly defeated me in my mental self. I manipulate this realm, meaning you are at my control also. However, I do acknowledge you two for coming this far and willing to see your weaknesses without snapping, so I congratulate you for that. Few can do that, including Jimmy. But for the real part, I was never going to end your lives. I'm your friend, and I could never bring myself to do such a thing,"_ Latios revealed his secrets, along with the revelation that he was just punishing them out of his best intentions all along.

Scratching his head, Leon looked around the empty world with his eyes. "So how do we get out of here? There's no end in sight!"

Latios chuckled lightly at the Ranger's rather meaningless question. _"I will return your minds into your bodies. But as a final task, I request that you two do not transform should another conflict arise today as I wish to see your human capacities in action, this time as a live field exercise. That is all I have to say._ _Your punishment remains, but I forgive you both. Don't take my forgiveness for granted, though. If you break out in another fight, you'll have to pay for your actions yet again and I will not be as merciful should you repeat your antics of immaturity."_

Before both males could object to his proposition, their visions fell blank as they returned to the real world once more.

* * *

Seconds later, both Ash and Leon came to their minds once more. To both boys, it was like a bad dream and it was all the much more relieving that they realized they had full control over their bodies once again.

"What just happened?" Ash asked, pressing a hand against his forehead.

Leon groaned with a tiring grunt as a result of having to see his worst nightmares all over again. "I don't know, but whatever it was, I think it's something I do not want to ever experience again." Brushing some dust off his Ranger-issued combats, he continued with, "So, what now? Should we get dinner? Latios never said anything about not buying our own portions of dinner."

"No, let me do so," Ash insisted as he pulled out a large wad of money that totaled in tens of thousands of Pokédollars. "I'm the rich kid here, so I should be the one who should repay you for all that you did." He grinned a bit before stuffing the cash back into his pockets. Unknown to both of them, Latios continued his silent observation of both humans via telepathy and sight-sharing.

_"Denying them dinner is far too harsh as they didn't even have lunch, so I'll let this slip, just this one time. I'm sure my sis would wish for me to do just that."_ Latios dropped his focus on monitoring the two before heading off to dinner himself.

* * *

**Brock's House**

"Dinner is served!" Brock announced to the occupants in his large-sized house in a cheerful and upbeat manner as he served his trademark roast beef with spaghetti; his delicious homemade vegetable soup was included as a side dish. "Everyone, come on! Dig in! The food isn't going to eat itself!"

All of Brock's siblings - including Forrest who was on his break from Gym duty - cheered happily before they gathered around the dinner table. They were soon joined by their visitors who were composed of Bianca, Krakatoa, Ash's Pikachu, and the human forms of Latias and Latios. It was at this time when he noticed that three of his friends were missing.

"Say… where's Raine, Ash, and Leon?" Brock asked, noticing three of his friends missing from the table. Seeing his close friend not present for one of his feasts was a rare sight - in fact, this was probably the first time it has ever happened.

"Well, Raine just called saying she won't be back. She's at Mt. Moon at the moment," Krakatoa piped up as he made himself comfortable at the dinner table. "As for the two boys… Latios, fill them in."

"They chose to not return for dinner. They decided to train themselves a bit tonight… for reasons I don't feel like mentioning," the Eon Pokémon elaborated in a rather low tone, hoping not to feel guilty for denying the trainers of their mealtime.

"Oh, I see. That's understandable, given Ash's love for training," Brock accepted the explanation as he quickly finalized the preparations for dinner by making sure everyone at the table had the proper utensils to enjoy the food he had prepared for them. "Want me to save some food for them?"

Latios was just about to open his mouth and tell the entire table to eat it all when Latias wanted to ease off the punishment a bit. _"Brother…, I know you want them to understand the repercussions of their actions but at least let them savour this dinner."_

"…As you wish," Latios answered wearily. He wondered, _"Latias, you're always so forgiving. Is it something about Ash?"_

"_Aw, but the boys got more than they deserved! Yes, I believe you're treating the poor boy too much. That psychic and telepathic assault was_ **very** _uncalled for._"

"_Hmph. It was needed as a wake-up call."_ Her older brother took a quick gulp of ice-cold water. _"I treat him the way I do because he is my friend. Now that he has the responsibility of watching over you as an official Pokémon, I want Ash to be like a real brother towards you. Dragging you into a casino and then starting a large-scale Pokémon battle that nearly got him some jail time isn't a good start."_ The Eon dragon felt slightly remorseful for unleashing his telepathic attack on both of them, but then he had his own justified reasons for doing so for starters. "A punishment is a punishment," he muttered out loud.

"Poor Ash. I guess he has to learn things the hard way!" Pikachu giggled a bit as he eagerly nipped on a small piece of steak.

"Wow, since when did you become such a backstabber to your loyal friend?" the Typhlosion queried as he shifted his attention to the yellow-colored mouse, flabbergasted at the fact that Pikachu would not side with Ash regarding this matter.

The electric mouse shook its head. "No, it's not that. Whenever Ash wants food, Brock's there to cook it up for him. Maybe now he'll learn that in reality, nature won't spoon-feed you because your stomach's getting all cranky from a lack of food. I've travelled with him for more than five years and even then, he hasn't changed one bit."

The brief discussion about the harsh realities of nature reminded Krakatoa about the hardships of living the homeless life before being taken into the care of Bianca herself, especially when it came to food. "Well, they can always eat garbage and leftovers if they are really desperate and such… I remember gulping down a rotten Magikarp once. Even though the gang of Persians didn't finish it, there's no need to let good food go to waste."

"What?" Pikachu suddenly felt a need to regurgitate his food upon hearing Typhlosion's last statement.

"Never mind, I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. Enjoy your meal." The Fire-type Pokémon slapped the back of the electric mouse before returning to his filling, laughing humorously all the way.

"_Pokémon hybrids… so human, yet so weird at the same time, especially in the humour department. This guy is like Ash, except he's definitely much more reckless and prone to violence. Not to mention he's actually smarter than my slow-minded trainer," _Ash's partner Pokémon wondered with insecurity.

Latios continued to fill up his grumbling stomach with delicious human food before catching Pikachu's thoughts. He turned his head to Pikachu and asked him, _"Say, don't you normally want to eat with your trainer?"_

The Electric-type Pokémon shook his head. _"His table manners are slim to nil. It makes me happy that I actually get some peaceful dinnertime as opposed to having to hear his belches and slurping noises."_

"…_and I thought you'd be like your trainer,"_ Latios murmured rather speechlessly.

Pikachu rolled his eyes in disagreement. _"Nah, none of his Pokémon copies that trait of his."_

* * *

**Pewter City Streets**

Evening began to settle over the rather populated and developed city in the northwestern region of Kanto as the sun sank over the western horizon and the streetlights brightly lit the now twilight-dark streets of the settlement. A clear and starry sky illuminated the pitch-dark and cloudless sky, giving the city a quiet and peaceful feel although it was by far no means as calm as it was before the fiasco today. To add to the peaceful environment, a slight breeze blew through the city, the small gusts causing the rows of trees aligned in the streets to sway slightly, with the buildings and houses giving off glows of yellow light from their windows and other clear openings. The streets were moderately filled with life, with Pokémon and humans alike shuffling through the roads and sidewalks restlessly.

The pair found an outdoor noodle stand and it wasn't long before both individuals sat down and filled their stomachs with two separate things: food and a discussion regarding different topics.

"Stuff happens in war. All hell breaks loose, friendships and connections become severed and people along with Pokémon die or are lost in some other way. There's a darker side to this world, and I've seen quite a few of it. I'll bet my only Silver Star commemoration medal that you're watched over closely to ensure you don't see such nightmares," the eighteen-year-old soldier uttered bluntly as took a sip of his carbonated drink. "Friends come and go in the Rangers. I've learnt to accept that fact."

"You don't have any other Pokémon?" Ash questioned as he changed the subject, surprised at how Leon could progress so far in the Hoenn League with just one Pokémon in his party.

"Oh no, I have one more," Leon laughed nervously. "I do have a Lapras, but she's currently in the wild with her family. I still visit her every now and again, especially when I go to seaside resorts. I just don't see a right to take her away from her family given the fact that she has three adorable kids and a loving husband." He placed the pair of chopsticks down on the table before scratching his belly pleasingly from the delicious meal. "That was a filling meal."

"Same here. I have a Lapras too, but I haven't seen him in a while too," the trainer originating from Pallet Town added, referencing the young Transport Pokémon he adopted during his adventure in the Orange Islands but released into the wild after winning the League there.

"Haha, well," the Ranger mused, "I didn't exactly capture my Lapras. She just wanted to come along after me after some boys freed her from some fishing nets and proceeded to patch her up. She wouldn't stop licking me on the face, so my friends decided to tease me about it but didn't choose to fight me to claim an elusive and rare Pokémon." The thoughts of his former Pokémon, used for naval transportation whenever his squad's boat was either lost, malfunctioning, lacking fuel, or outright destroyed, made his heart warm and comfortable on the inside. It was as if he had a surrogate parent always willing to assist him when the time called for it. While she was a tad slow in speed, a little training greatly solved that and she was able to overtake speedboats after three years' worth of preparations.

He truly wanted to keep the Pokémon but alas, it was not meant to be. The female Ice/Water-type Pokémon gratefully came along with Leon for the Hoenn League, but after claiming eighth place and returning to duty, he realized she had a family to attend to. After meeting them, he could not bear to hold onto the Pokémon just so it could provide a formidable boost to his already powerful team. He released the Pokémon and befriended the pod of Transport Pokémon but nevertheless, they promised to the last Ranger in the 14th Aerial Regiment of Oblivia that they would be there whenever he needed someone to comfort him. Even to this day, he remembered the last words the Lapras spoke into his mind before his eventual release of her.

* * *

"_Remember that I'll be there if you need me," Leon's Lapras, referred to as Nessie by her owner, comforted her partner in a soft, feminine voice via telepathy. "You are a part of my family and my kids, husband and other companions will always keep that promise too."_

_At her sides were other Pokémon of the same species with very little differences, aside from size and shades of colour such as aquamarine and navy blue schemes. The husband of the female Lapras smiled gratefully, his behaviour clearly displaying that he was just as caring and willing to accept Leon as a friend, despite the creatures showing a huge distrust of humans ever since ancient times as they were extensively hunted. The 14th Aerial Regiment, however, was as close to them as parents to their own children._

_Accompanying them was an Orre-class Destroyer warship, the standard naval vessel used as the primary surface assault and escort vessel throughout the Pokémon Ranger Corps Navy. The ship and its crew were currently participating in a burial ceremony for the dead comrades of Leon ever since Ben and Summer's outstanding work in Oblivia, and it just so happened that the pod of Lapras showed up to honour the dead men and women._

_The lonesome and saddened teenager looked at his Pokémon that he was about to release into the wild. "It's all right. You have a family," the Ranger sniffled, trying to hold his tears back. "I have no right to take you away from the companions you've spent your entire life with." He gave her a gentle pat on the head, with the plesiosaur-like Pokémon humming in response._

_The captain of the Orre-class Destroyer, currently present at the burial ceremony of the 14th Aerial Regiment's deceased soldiers, sighed from the deck. "This beautiful relationship gives me all the more valid reasons to protect these waters and territories from pirates, poachers and criminals alike."_

"_Sir, will we be departing soon?" the first mate asked the Ranger in command of the destroyer._

"_Negative. Let the kid spend some time with them, it's not like he'll be seeing them again, although I hope that isn't the case. The bonds of a human and Pokémon can become very strong, perhaps stronger than the chain of command we have," the captain joked. Being the man who was in charge of supporting the 14th Aerial Regiment during operations, he felt deeply connected to the band of youths who so bravely fought up until the very end._

_Outside, Leon gave his Pokémon a tearful hug to the neck before finally departing. "I'll come back sometime Lapras. …Take care, okay."_

_The Transport Pokémon gave his trainer a passionate kiss to the lips, her eyes closed in a manner that represented a state of pure serenity and peace. "If you were among us, I would choose you as my second mate. You take care of yourself too, do you hear?" she telepathed, her cheeks glowing bright red as she made contact with the human's tongue with her own as she delivered an affectionate kiss as a way of showing her feelings for the compassionate soldier of the Ranger Corps._

_Rapidly pulling himself away from his Pokémon's sudden advance on him, he widened his eyes in shock before he nervously eyed his Pokémon's mate. "Uh, won't your husband get mad?"_

"_Oh no, not one bit," the male responded bluntly from behind him with mind communication. "Pokémon relationships are very open. In fact I've probably slept with more girls than you can count with one hand, and my faithful wife doesn't mind one bit!"_

"_Okay…that's interesting." The Ranger didn't exactly know how to reply to that._

"_Oh, grow up. It's a natural thing, but you're too young to understand," the female Pokémon mentally chuckled. "You'll always be a friend to me, no matter what. Please keep yourself safe. I'm sure we'll meet again one day. Perhaps Alto Mare."_

_"I'll try to keep that promise," Leon spoke, his voice slightly weak from the overwhelming sadness that was welling up in his heart._

_Dusk began to fall at the open sea where the burial took place, and spending a relaxing day after the ceremony to honour the dead soldiers, Leon rejoined the crew aboard the Ranger destroyer vessel and waved goodbye to his faithful Pokémon as she, along with her other members of the social pod, departed towards the open sea. Each of them had to go their separate ways, with the Ranger continuing his career in the corps while the Transport Pokémon had a family to nurture and take care of._

"_Take care, Nessie. Stay safe… for me," the tearful Ranger whispered, observing the endless sea from the side of the destroyer vessel. Even though he was happy for the Lapras's return to her kin, her departure was the equivalent of taking something precious away from him.  
_

* * *

As Leon continued to daydream about his past, Ash suddenly broke the silence and interrupted his thoughts with yet another question. "So… to clear things up, you don't have any other Pokémon?"

"Not at all. Although I'm actually allowed to keep my Pokémon, you can say the traits rubbed off on me. After the Hoenn League, I released all my Pokémon. I just don't believe in keeping them in shackles as my employers made a rule that only one Pokémon is allowed. As Sceptile was the only Pokémon I owned during my duty time in the Rangers, he is the only one whom I consider to be a 'true' partner. Of course, I have to keep him in a Poké Ball in places such as train stations and airports. Above all else, he accompanies me wherever I go," he explained. "Rambled on a bit there, huh?"

"If only people like Paul had the soul and heart of a Ranger…," Ash lamented, remembering the cruel acts that his rival from Sinnoh would often force on his Pokémon: misuse, excessive training, ridiculous levels of expectations and lack of compassion for them were just a few that the trainer remembered. "He really got on my nerves but I appreciate him as a powerful opponent and adversary. Still, it was pretty hilarious when he was ridiculed by the audience for losing 6-0 against Cynthia."

The corporal shrugged in reply. "There's not much I can say to that. Sometimes we just have to respect our opponents despite them being complete jerks and idiots, but what can I say? For me, it's either arrest or subdue them if they don't agree with the former option."

Both youths continued their debate about their previous adventures and pasts until two Pokémon approached them, one of which bumped into Ash with a teary and heartbroken face, her bright red irises looking as if they were heavily infected. The current atmosphere turned from a calm one to a potentially violent and brutal situation as one of the Pokémon that had recently arrived began to heat up the tensions with her first impression towards her trainer.

"Bayleef?" Ash spoke as he rose out of his chair, only to be forcefully shoved down again in confusion. "Hey, what's going on?"

"You're hiding something from me!" the obviously upset Leaf Pokémon demanded harshly in her own language, all the while crying slightly as she extended two vine-like whips from the leaves that budded from her neck and threatening to attack Ash with them as she kept him pinned down with her heavy body. "Tell me now! Why did you go out with Latias without telling me?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" the Pokémon Trainer shouted in response.

"Liar! Tell me the truth!" she hissed once again, her anger rising rapidly.

Leon's Sceptile caught up with his trainer moments later, the Forest Pokémon gasping to catch his breath as if he had just ran a ten-kilometre marathon nonstop. "…sorry, I tried to stop her… as you see-" He was speaking at such a fast pace that no one was capable of understanding his explanation, which prompted the Ranger who owned the Pokémon to tell him to slow down.

"Easy. Can you speak at a pace where I can understand you?" the teenage Ranger requested calmly.

"Sorry," the Grass-type Pokémon apologized. "What I meant to say here was that Bayleef was feeling awfully upset the entire afternoon. The others tried to calm her down, but she was just outright infuriated at the fact that Latias went on a date with the human here…" He suddenly regretted the fact he told Ash's Grass-type Johto Pokémon about that.

"You told her? I thought you were supposed to keep it confidential! Damn it, doesn't anyone know how to lie these days?" Leon yelled in utter frustration, wondering why his partner didn't keep it a secret.

"I was being honest. As you see, she's a sweet girl and I felt bad if I lied to her…" The leaf-tailed gecko-like creature scratched his head in shame and nervousness. "I'm sorry, Leon. I certainly owe you a thousand apologies in this case."

"I suppose," his human partner voiced back with a blank attitude.

While Leon easily forgave his Pokémon for the misunderstanding, Bayleef, on the other hand, was not so calm when it came to situations like this. Feeling completely abandoned and betrayed by the trainer whom she had a massive crush and admiration for, she viciously began to attack her trainer with moves such as Vine Whip and Body Slam in a fit of rage and sadness.

Ash quickly made a mad dash for the streets and towards the town square, wishing to flee from the quadrupled Pokémon in any means possible; he always felt she was a bit crazy due to her overly-affectionate attitude. Not willing to harm his own Pokémon in self-defence even though it was the exact opposite for the attacker, Ash quickly pushed his Pokémon away with a quick burst of energy and fled as if he was being pursued by a gang of agitated Primeapes.

"Leave me alone! Please, calm down first!" Ash yelped, sprinting as far as his legs and enhanced Pokémon powers could take him. He was not willing to go toe-to-toe with a Pokémon whose magnitude of anger was off the charts. Also, he didn't wish to harm a close Pokémon that belonged to him.

"No!" the second evolution of Chikorita screamed in a state of hostility, trouncing after him with lethal speed.

Leon immediately made the payments for his meal, throwing a fifty Pokédollar bill at the cashier, not bothering to receive any change. "Keep the change, no need to alert the police about this. This is just another… disobedient Pokémon that isn't too much for me to handle," he spoke coolly to the woman working at the outdoor restaurant before quickly giving pursuit alongside his Sceptile, who wasn't really willing to aid him due to the fact Ash's Bayleef was a girl and he too didn't want to harm her either for a misunderstanding. Nonetheless, an order was an order, so the Grass-type Pokemon complied with Leon's orders in the end.

"Boys and their disobedient Pokémon…," the cashier muttered in a tired breath before returning to her duties of washing some dishes.

With Ash on the run, Leon was left on his own in terms of calming down the Pokémon with non-lethal tactics. That, and they remembered Latios's request of putting their human skills to the test of not transforming, which was something they had to abide with. Fortunately, his Sceptile was trained for such a situation, and his wide diversity of moves allowed him to assess the current task that much easier.

"Sceptile, slow Bayleef down with Giga Drain!" the Ranger commanded, planning on tiring the target out by exhausting her of energy. "Ensure that you only tire her out, not-"

"I-I can't!" the Forest Pokémon remonstrated before the Ranger could finish handing out his order.

This left Leon utterly confused as he looked at his Pokémon, completely stumped as to why the Forest Pokémon would comply with his command. "Why not? It's a simple order I want you to follow!"

"I can't attack a girl who's weaker than me! That would be going against my principles!" he countered. Being a powerful Pokémon who was mainly pacifistic unless he was fighting a Pokémon battle, Leon's Sceptile lived by an honorary code of ethics of not attacking other combatants that were weaker than him. This only applied to non-combat situations outside of duty though, as the Grass-type Pokémon was known to be an exceptional and brutal battler in dangerous combat situations. "How can you expect me to hit a Pokémon when I'm at least five years older than her?"

"You are ridiculous for a commando-class Pokémon," Leon deadpanned. "Fine, protect Ash in some way, alright? I'll handle Bayleef the old fashioned way." He reached for the styler device on his belt, drew it from the holster and activated the standard issue weapon/tool for all Rangers. "Protect the human from all types of attacks. I want you to make sure he remains unharmed." Activating the capture device, he prepared himself for a potentially violent scuffle.

Sceptile nodded at his human partner. "Leave it to me. I am grateful to you understanding and respecting my dogma."

"Good. Now get your legs in gear and move out." Leon then began to plan out his strategy for subduing a berserk-driven Bayleef.

The Forest Pokémon leapt through the air akin to a skilled gymnast, bounding from tree to lamp post simultaneously as he made a rapid approach to protect the other human. Bayleef was closing in fast, despite the being gifted with mediocre speed at its best. Repeatedly attempting to snatch and lash her trainer with her vines, each second felt like an hour to Ash as he continued to flee from her, his legs propelling him through the streets as his heart raced to uncountable beats each minute. As this was all happening, he attempted to suppress his emotions; a full-blown Pokémon transformation in the streets was something he really wanted to avoid.

"Stay still, Ash!" Bayleef yelled with a mixture of anger and desperation lacing her tone. She was determined to win her trainer's heart back, no matter what the cost. She attempted to grab the trainer with her Vine Whip technique as long, snaking rope-like extensions extended from her neck and threatened to snag Ash.

"Help me!" the Typhlosion/human hybrid screamed. Just moments before a vine threatened to snag him by the feet, Leon's Sceptile dove from his position in the towering foliage, caught the relatively light-weighted trainer and carried him to safety, using his agile legs to make a quick escape.

"I've got ya, kid," the Sceptile assured the human. "No way will the slowpoke ever get us with my speeds."

In response, Ash sighed in relief as he was rescued from the skirmish.

"I… I heard that! Get your rear back here so I can put you in a Pokémon Centre for a whole week!" Bayleef shot in retaliation before firing off several razor-sharp leaves at the fully evolved form of Treecko. The scythe-shaped leaves gave off a gleam of emerald light as they homed in on the bipedal dinosaur-like being.

Sensing the attack, the Sceptile quickly stopped and set Ash down gently. The former then gestured the latter to get behind him. "Hurry, get behind me. I'll handle your Pokémon with non-lethal tactics but I can't guarantee you that she won't come to any harm," Sceptile told him in a tense tone.

Being able to clearly understand Pokémon speech, Ash reluctantly nodded. "Please don't harm her. As much as she's angered at the moment, she is still my Pokémon."

"Understood. Now hide!" The Forest Pokémon immediately hid the human from view using his relatively tall and well-built figure, which easily stood at least seven feet tall from head to toe. His eyes gave off a glow of yellow as he projected a force field around himself, causing the leaves launched by Ash's Bayleef to harmlessly bounce off the barrier. Once the rain of foliage projectiles ceased, the well-trained Pokémon from the Ranger Corps extended the blade-like leaves that grew from the back of his palms, transforming them into broadsword-style extensions used for close-range attacks like Leaf Blade and Night Slash. _"This is going to end ugly."_

"Get out of my way," the other Pokémon growled. "You went to the trouble of getting in my way, and I guess a slap to the face wasn't enough for you."

"I've suffered worse abuse from my drill instructors," Leon's Pokémon replied roughly, still feeling the sting of the slap he received earlier this morning. It left a bruise that stung for hours but he didn't let it bother him too much. "I don't want to hit opponents that are far weaker than me, but if you do not cease this childish horseplay, I'll be forced to retaliate." Lowering his legs into a battle stance, he kept his eye on Leon, who was quietly sneaking up on Bayleef in order to capture her by surprise. _"Don't make a noise, partner. This Pokémon is very well-trained."_

"Just a little bit more…," Leon whispered, the whip-like extension of his primary piece of capturing equipment extended. "Have to make sure she doesn't see-"

The Ranger's plan fell to pieces as Ash's Pokémon noticed him out of the corner of her eye. In a split second, two vines shot at him, each snaking at extreme speeds and closing the distance with the human/Pokémon hybrid in a very short amount of time.

"Watch out!" Sceptile screeched.

Leon had no chances to respond accordingly as he was ensnared by the neck and was lifted into the air, dropping the capture styler in the process. The Ranger-issued device clattered to the ground harmlessly, with Bayleef grinning in a sinister manner as she tightened her grip on her captive.

Struggling to breathe, the captured subject struggled futilely to get out of the Pokémon's grip, kicking and thrashing violently throughout the process, unable to say any words in the process.

"Being sneaky here now, aren't we?" Bayleef complimented mockingly, slowly tightening her grip around the human's neck without feeling any ounce of mercy or remorse for what she was about to potentially carry out. "It gives me all the more reasons to squeeze the life out of you and snap your feeble bones like a toothpick. Just because you are a law enforcement official doesn't help the fact I'll break your neck three times as hard. I thought I could believe in you to always do the right thing. That's until you sided with that accursed thief of a Latias and her brother!"

"W-What are you… talking about? What do I have to do with your personal problems?" Leon choked harshly, kicking his legs frantically and trying to free himself from the snare trap.

Ash's expression fell blank. He had seen Bayleef become explosively angry before but she never carried out threats that were meant to kill others. He didn't have an idea on how to calm the Pokémon down, and time was running out fast. The Leaf Pokémon was an extremely powerful battler if the situation became violent and desperate.

Bayleef's emotions began to take a drastic change, at least from Ash and Leon's perspective due to their heightened psychic awareness. "Everyone said it was my fault!" she sobbed heavily, but not loosening her grip around the Ranger's throat despite her unstable emotions. "All I wished for was to play with Ash and next thing I knew, everyone piled on me like I was the one who started the fight! Is this how unjustified the opinions of everyone are? The legendaries and more powerful Pokémon are always correct and the commoners like me are second to nothing? I thought I could trust a Ranger when my morals were simply lying to me like this!" Gritting her teeth, anger began to cloud her mind before she continued to tighten her grip around the helpless Ranger.

"Listen, we can resolve this the peaceful way? Just cut out the violent and aggressive attitude, please!" Gagging and struggling in futility, the recently healed human could do little due to him being weakened from the day's events.

As his partner desperately attempted to convince Bayleef to choose negotiation instead of violence, Sceptile desperately looked on. He wanted to save his human ally but he also did not wish to harm the innocent female Pokémon by accident. Biting his lips slightly, the quick-minded Grass-type Pokémon finally came to the decision of using a weak Giga Drain in the vain hopes of saving his trapped partner. Pointing one of his palms in Bayleef's direction, he closed his eyelids before sending out a relatively weak wave of energy and dehydrated his intended quarry with the move that drained the victim of their life energy.

Bayleef definitely didn't see it coming as she suddenly felt queasy and weak on her legs. She glanced around in confusion. "Wha-? What's happening to me?" Panicking, she lost her grip on Leon and dropped him to the ground, the latter coughing harshly as he attempted to regain his pattern of breathing.

He would have easily escaped the Pokémon's wrath with a telekinetic manoeuvre, but his recent tiredness and lack of fighting strength after brawling in the casino earlier disallowed that. Returning to his senses quickly, he dashed for the styler on the ground, retrieved it, and immediately returned to the task of calming Ash's Pokémon down.

Too bad he didn't register the fact that the jealous Leaf Pokémon was far more aware and sharp-witted than he initially expected her to be.

"Oh no you don't!" the female Grass-type Pokémon interrupted before she delivered a swift Vine Whip right across his back. The strike was so brutal that it injured the Latios hybrid even further and sent him sprawling on the ground, flat on all fours. Crying out in absolute pain, Leon was rendered helpless as Bayleef placed her left forefoot on his back, applying as much pressure as she could to ensure he wouldn't get up. "Now, I think we can all understand each other now, do we?" she sweetly intoned.

By this time, Ash had seen enough. He was willing to expose himself to danger to not only calm his Pokémon down but also save his friend. "Bayleef, please stop! Stop hurting him! What did he do to you? It's my fault, okay?" He couldn't imagine why the Ranger was willing to take that much punishment for him.

"The kid's right," Sceptile added, feeling guilty that his tactics changed the situation from bad to worse. His voice clearly displayed the concern he felt towards the other Grass-type Pokémon, and the Ranger-trained Pokémon hoped it would calm her down. "The Ranger did nothing to you. Please. Let. Him. Go."

"No," she goaded tensely, her red eyes flaring with hate and jealousy. At her feet was a tired out Ranger, his body marred with numerous cuts and bruises. "I always felt like an ignored girl ever since I was a Chikorita, but now you'll have to give your full attention to me! Attack me if you will. However, I think you should consider the fact that your human friend here is completely at my mercy!"

"So this charade started… just because you wanted to be in the spotlight?" the Forest Pokémon inquired, raising one of his eyes in a dumbfounded and flabbergasted manner. _"No wonder Ash avoids her like a plague. It's like she's in constant PMS mode or something."_

A small smile descended across the Leaf Pokémon's face. "I knew you were too cowardly to fight a girl. It happened this morning, and it'll repeat itself here once more."

Even though Sceptile took great pride in his strength and nature, he was not one to fall prey to half-baked taunts. "I'm not a coward. I do not attack non-hostile targets. It is a code of honour I cultivated ever since I was a Treecko," he countered. "However…, I will be forced to resort to… drastic measures if you injure my partner any further."

As the situation became tremendously dangerous, Ash finally mustered the courage to stand up and protect his friend from potential injury. "Please, Bayleef!" the trainer begged, wishing his words would knock some sense into his Pokémon who had a tendency to become overly-affectionate of him. "It's not your fault or anyone else's here. All the blame rests on me! I should have paid more attention to you, but I have to tend to my whole team. For Arceus' sake, can't you understand me? I am your trainer but I'm also your friends' trainer. I do take care of you and give you support whenever you need it, but I cannot afford to give you special treatment."

"Ash…," Bayleef muttered sadly as her emotions all fell into a swirling storm, causing her to lose her anger almost immediately. "I…"

"I'm sorry!" Ash pleaded once more.

Stumbling over, the pure-hearted Pokémon Trainer fell to his knees in front of the emotionally-exhausted Grass-type Pokémon.

Sceptile was prepared to intervene, but chose not to as he realized it was rare, if ever, for a Pokémon who loved their trainer so dearly to attack them. "Please work… I don't want to send him to the Pokémon Centre again. Latios will be beyond angry… and I don't wish to experience the wrath of a pissed Legendary Pokémon," the Forest Pokémon muttered hopefully in his own language, dropping his arms down as the glowing blades of energy retracted back into his wrists.

Without anyone realizing what was going on, Bayleef bounded over to Ash, abandoning all violent means to get his attention as she literally body-slammed him into the ground with all her mighty weight. The shocked Pokémon Trainer had literally no idea what was going on as his female companion began to sob over him like a broken water faucet, spilling warm tears all over his clothes. At this moment, she was only focused on winning back Ash's affection for she feared of being disowned by the trainer after this act. "Oh, Ash… I'm really sorry! Please, forgive me. …I felt so jealous and outraged when I saw Latias being that physically close to you and I was forced into her shadows while you spent all your time with her…" She nuzzled her master's chest in a state of regret and guilt, feeling terrible on the inside for all the drama she'd orchestrated earlier.

Leon struggled to his feet, mainly due to the fact that his back was extremely sore. "Listen, it's all right. As long as it was all a mistake, we'll be fine."

With the human was having difficulty standing after the beating he had undergone, Sceptile immediately helped him regain his footing.

"Thanks old pal," the Ranger said.

"Pleasure," the bipedal leaf-tailed gecko-like Pokémon responded in a laconic and respectful tone. "You all right?"

"Yes. I'm a bit bruised, but I'll live," he joked in reply, reflecting his confident and selfless nature. _"I'll have to remind myself to get a gauntlet styler…"_ Since his current piece of hardware was handheld, it was prone to being confiscated or lost during a heated battle. However, a gauntlet-style version, known to be worn by more experienced Rangers, was firmly secured on the wielder's right or left arm; therefore, it was extremely effective for close-ranged battles and confrontations.

Meanwhile, Ash tried to comfort his Pokémon from Johto after this simple misunderstanding. "Hey, it's all right. If you wished for attention, why didn't you just speak up?" He comfortably cradled her neck in his gloved arms, the latter humming happily as she felt her trainer grasp her caringly.

"You ignored me," Bayleef responded flatly as her eyes began to look watery. "You said you'd play with me another time but you never kept that promise."

"I'm a very busy trainer, please understand…," Ash meekly stated, noting that his friends were indeed correct. He suddenly came to realization he did indeed break his promise.

"Forgive him, Bayleef," Leon advised sympathetically as he stroked her head gently. "It's harsh enough he's part Pokémon, but look on the bright side. He's doing his best trying to manage himself. Now how about this: why not we separate for the time being and have our own discussions? Sceptile, give Ash a hand about the basics of love, relationships and such. Bayleef, I want you to tell me what's bothering your mind. Does that work out with everyone?"

"Uh, sure," Ash replied, somewhat lost.

Bayleef nodded sternly. "You'd better be honest with me this time."

Leon nodded. "If I tell a lie, you are authorized to whip me one hundred times with a Vine Whip attack."

Everyone chuckled at his joke, including the one who spoke it himself. Still, at least the tense situation was resolved for the time being.

* * *

**Pewter City Town Square**

Ash and Sceptile walked to a different location in the town square to converse among themselves, while Leon and Bayleef decided to sit by the water fountain for their own discussion. As the Ranger patched himself up with his own portable medical kit that he carried with him to treat minor injuries of his allies and himself alike, Bayleef winced slightly at the bruises, cuts and other injuries she had dealt to the Pokémon/human hybrid minutes earlier.

"…I'm sorry. I thought you were going to harm me," she apologized innocently.

"None taken. As a Ranger, I should've expected the counterattack, so this is nothing, really." He proceeded to bandage his arm up, but a sharp jolt of stinging sensation forced him to hesitate slightly as he withheld his self-healing process. "Ugh… I'll admit you did hit me a bit too hard there…" If anything, the lacerations that Bayleef's Vine Whip gave him were comparable to high temperature and acid burns, without the aftereffects.

"Here, let me assist you," the Leaf Pokémon intervened affectionately as she lent her new ally a hand, or more specifically, a vine. Feeling that she owed a debt to her new friend, Bayleef smiled sweetly before using Aromatherapy to heal the Ranger up. The leaves around her neck brightened up in the same fashion as if she was about to use Razor Leaf. That's where the comparisons ended as she generated a sweet-smelling aroma from her body that slowly settled over the injured human. A wave of green-coloured mist that was mostly transparent engulfed her intended target, and in moments, Leon was healed back to an acceptable level. "There, I did my best. I'm not exactly too experienced with Aromatherapy but at least you shouldn't be limping like a steaming vegetable," she giggled heartily, a small tint of red blush apparent in her cheeks.

Leon gave the Pokémon a small pat on the head as a gesture of thanks. "Very funny. Sure beats going to the Pokémon Centre again. Shame that I can't recover as fast as Latios, at least not yet."

"Hey, it's the best I can do for you after that mistaken act of mine!" she cheerfully replied.

The Ranger nodded his head before packing up his medical supplies and securing all unused content back into the field-portable first-aid package. Everything else was quickly disposed of in specialized garbage bins for safe removal. "Well, alright… now for the actual business," he spoke as he returned to the Grass-type Pokémon. "Care to explain why you are so affectionate of the trainer?"

"You won't laugh at what I say, would you?" Bayleef asked in an introverted manner, somewhat shying away from the compassionate Ranger.

"Promise. If not, you can slap me." The Ranger simply extended out his hand, and Bayleef reacted by shaking it with a vine that protruded from her neck.

"Well…," Ash's Pokémon started off in an unsure manner as she had a feeling of great awkwardness. "Ever since Ash rescued me from some nasty incidents, I was literally smitten with him. I don't know if it's a form of a silly crush or whatever, but whenever I see his smiling face…, I just want to lean on top of him and snooze away. His body's so warm and comforting. It doesn't help that he's part Pokémon now too," she informed Leon. This time, her face was coloured by a full blush of cherry red. "The fact that there's a Latias accompanying him now doesn't help either."

"Listen to me," Leon comforted. "We all have to start somewhere." He halted his statement and recalled the times when he was just a meagre cadet with little to impress. He wasn't too terribly impressive compared to the legendary Rangers such as Jack Walker, Lunick or Solana, but at the very least, he had managed to earn several medal rewards. "In fact, sometimes I wish I wasn't a Latios to begin with. It's hard to control your powers, especially when it comes to reading minds. Besides, you're a bit cute, not to mention extremely skilled. Give yourself some credit for your own strengths." Mentally, he lamented, _"Wish it was the same for me when it came to comparing myself to my older brother."_

Bayleef sighed tiresomely as if she was frustrated that she didn't get her point through correctly. "So? You're still more powerful than me."

The Ranger shook his head in defence. "Now look at me. I'm no better off than anyone else we're hanging out with; I only have one Silver Star and several other awards for simply sticking my neck out for fellow Rangers and pulling off some pretty crazy and stupid feats, but that's it. I'm literally forgotten compared to the true veterans. They have more Gold Stars than I can possibly count with my fingers. So please, don't feel bad for yourself." He held out his arms as a gesture for a welcoming hug, which Bayleef accepted happily in reply.

Leon chuckled from the gesture, checking his styler to ensure it wasn't damaged when he accidentally dropped it. "Honestly, do you really love Ash? Like… well, how do I put it this way… do you wish to have him as your future mate if you had the choice?"

Bayleef nodded silently with a smile.

"Huh… I was in the exact same situation… except I had a Lapras that treated me more like a mother as opposed to your view of Ash," he revealed.

"Oh, what did you do then?" the Grass-type Pokémon asked curiously.

"She already has her own family, you know, husband, kids and all that. Note that this was before I was a Latios, so that answers everything. I don't really mind though as she and I are both different species, even though she thinks love shouldn't be separated and halted just because the two parties are radically different. I personally don't know what to say to that, but I'd probably get discharged from the Rangers immediately if I practiced that… okay, I'm speaking too much. In general, we went our separate ways." He wasn't exactly comfortable talking about that embarrassing of a subject.

All this time, he just wondered what was currently happening throughout the Ranger Corps High Command. Ever since that last transmission from his commander, General Dacote, there were no more messages that followed that… but a quick run-through of his thoughts of the current situation at hand meant it might not be too much of a good idea to contact his superiors after his transformation. Add to the fact Flynn Dacote was not a very trustworthy commander these last few years meant that it wouldn't alleviate the severity of the situation one bit by contacting him. _"Maybe Havoc knows about it. That former Unovan Marine knows about everything that happens, but yet the higher-ups never tell us about it. Makes me think twice about my place of allegiance. A loyal soldier follows orders, that is, until his or her commanders decide to turn the rules around."_ He diffused his thoughts before asking, "Did you eat yet?"

"No. I was too disappointed and saddened to join my other companions for dinner," the Pokémon sighed. "I wanted to go for a walk, but your Pokémon kept trying to dissuade me from running off."

The Ranger laughed slightly at his partner's tendency to solve things the non-violent way. "Don't mind Sceptile. He's just trying to be nice as he cares for anyone who seems to be a lonesome individual. Well, let's change that. Meal's on me so no need to feel spoiled or treated too much like a guest."

Nodding happily and willingly, the red-eyed Pokémon eagerly followed her newfound friend to a local Poke Mart.

* * *

**Pewter City Park**

"Ah, the wonders of nature in the evening. It really makes a difference even in a city," Sceptile commented relaxingly as he sniffed the night air. Being a nocturnal Pokémon, he loved to spend his evenings observing the stars with a keen and steady eye, along with naming the constellations and clusters of interstellar objects in the desolation of space. "It's times like these that make me feel carefree and without a worry. Don't worry Ash, you can transform here. No one can see ya as all the kids are already asleep, not to mention Pewter City isn't very popular in terms of the nightlife." The Forest Pokémon darted his eyes slightly, looking for any potential suspects that might witness the human undergo his transformation process.

Although Sceptile wasn't capable of human speech, those who had the ability to understand Pokéspeech such as humans with strong Aura awareness, hybrids and translators could comprehend his language perfectly.

"Oh, all right…," Ash muttered in an unsure fashion before he quickly transformed, his body glowing brightly before his body changed from that of a human figure into the physical state of a Typhlosion, minus the wreath of fire burning on his back due to his calmed state. Aside from the jet-black fur that ran down the rear portion of his body and slightly different eyes, there weren't any notable differences when compared to Krakatoa. "Sometimes I wonder how I managed to end up like this. I'm excited… and a bit nervous at the same time, you know what I'm trying to say?"

"_I can smell it. He has enough power and skill to even dominate a pseudo-legendary in a one-on-one battle, but only if he can put his mind to it which is something that he needs training in." _Leon's Sceptile nodded as he demonstrated his agility that his species was well known for by quickly scrambling up a rather tall tree like Spinarak Man, a very popular hero to the kids in pop culture. "You'll have to elaborate on that. Come on, join me up here. With your finesse, you should have no problems conquering this obstacle."

The Pokémon Trainer-turned Pokémon gulped slightly in nervousness. "I can't climb trees!"

"Oh yes you can. If Krakatoa could scramble up a tree trunk like a Pachirisu like he did today, I think it shouldn't be difficult for you either. Of course, you can leap up here too. Where's your inner self?" Commenting in a snide manner, the Pokémon took a twig and placed it in his mouth as if he was chewing on it for amusement. "Don't tell me this is the Ash Ketchum I know - a cowardly human who's afraid of getting hurt from a little fall."

Ash seemingly felt offended and ticked off at the comment but chose to dismiss it as a joke. "I'll give it a shot…"

He closed his eyelids and directed all of his energy into the lower portion of his body. Bending down his relatively short but very powerful legs, he took a deep breath before he exhaled and unleashed all the gathered energy; his legs propelled him through the air as if he was on a trampoline and he managed to reach Sceptile's current position. Still, the Forest Pokémon had to lend a helping hand when the Typhlosion hybrid started to lose his balance as he landed on the thick tree branch. Ash started to panic as he tried to maintain his balance and avoid injuring himself… _again_.

"Careful," Sceptile commented bluntly as he caught his friend securely with his strong hands. "We don't need to send you to the Pokémon Centre _again_."

"Oh, thanks," Ash said, scratching his right ear in embarrassment. He took a seat next to the Forest Pokémon, who was currently surveying the park. "You definitely remind me of my own Sceptile I have."

The Forest Pokémon focused his view on Ash. "Interesting. You have a Sceptile under your ownership, huh?"

The carefree and pure-hearted Pokémon Trainer shrugged his well-built shoulders as he elaborated, "Yup. He's just as courageous, kind-hearted and willing to fight just like you… although, well, he's a bit more aggressive and more of a loner. You on the other hand were reluctant to fight Bayleef." Ash absentmindedly examined his claws on his paws in wonder, realizing how powerful he had become ever since he became a hybrid. "Why is that?"

"Oh, that," Sceptile responded flatly. "Well, it's because I'm not a traditional fighting Pokémon. I also don't want to harm, let alone fight, an attractive girl who's weaker than me. As you see, I've accidently injured Pokémon that I normally didn't intend to, but I'm quite the powerful type. For example, see that street light over there?" The creature pointed to a nearby light where several Venonats were flying around the source of illumination curiously, reflecting their attraction towards bright objects. "I can shoot down all those Pokémon there with extreme precision with my explosive Bullet Seed. Even if I blindly fired at them, I'd get a hit. So yes, I was focused on protecting you more than trying to beat the crap out of your passionate female friend. Don't be surprised. I may have Ranger training but I've also failed more missions and battles than you probably have. They trained me to kill, but I use it to protect."

Ash slumped down on the tree branch tiringly, exhausted after such a day of chaotic events. "I have to thank you for that. I'm sorry Bayleef is so hard to contain though." He kept his vision on a pair of humans - probably a couple - chatting and laughing happily as they enjoyed an evening walk through the park. "Think those two will see us?"

Leon's well-trained and sharp-minded Pokémon shook his lizard-like head as he dispelled any concerns that Ash had. "Doubt it. They'll probably expect us to be trainers' Pokémon relaxing, as opposed to wild Pokémon. Both our species are extremely rare in the wild these days. I did this all the time when I was in Littleroot Town, and nobody gave a hoot about it."

Feeling more relieved at the fact they didn't have to hide themselves, the trainer continued to ask questions. "Okay then. Can you continue what you were saying earlier?" Ash asked.

Sceptile gave a faint chuckle as he went on with his story. "Very well. Anyways, your compliments are very much appreciated, but seeing my partner's friends in happy spirits are what makes me a proud Pokémon. There's no need for you to apologize as I can understand why Bayleef is so jealous," Sceptile answered tonelessly. "Now regarding the concept of love…, I heard from the others that you're very oblivious to it. Well, care to explain?"

This was the moment where Ash had immediately lost it. Ever since he was young, he had a clouded judgment in terms of relationships with other females, but it honestly didn't help when even female Pokémon were somehow attracted to him. It was only after his transformation that he managed to somehow grasp the subject with a better understanding. Being a kid that was rather lacking confidence in terms of close relationships, he generally stayed away from them until recently. "Just don't laugh at me about this, okay?"

"Understood. You have my promise as a Ranger-aligned Pokémon." Sceptile spat the twig out of his mouth and gave his utmost attention to the trainer.

"I have so many female friends that I don't know who to please, so I sort of, well, suppressed myself from the emotions. To be honest, I didn't really like most of them," Ash admitted. "But it was Latias that really changed me, since I understood she missed me dearly."

"Ah, yes… Latias… the young one who is more energetic than six hundred Riolus running a marathon across Sinnoh," the Forest Pokémon commented with a humorous but suppressed laugh. "Tell me, how has she changed you?"

There was a large, cherry-red coloured blush that overtook Ash's Pokémon visage as the flames on his back literally erupted, as if he was about to explode or execute the Eruption. As Typhlosions often heated up upon being excited from any thrill or embarrassment, the species had a tendency to ignite the ring of flames around the back of their necks.

"Whoa, watch it! Don't explode here or you'll burn down the tree!" The Grass-type Pokémon waved his hands in panic, not willing to be exposed to intense flames as they would leave burn scars that would take months to heal. "If you're going to say something, then do so." He assured, "If you're worried that I might tell someone, then you rest easy as I pride myself to be a rather trustworthy Pokémon."

"Oh, sorry! I'm trying my best to control my powers here." Calming down and quickly dissipating the fire that burned brightly from the back of his neck, the hybrid admitted his true feelings. "Ever since I was reunited with Latias, well… I don't know. I just wished I could be with her forever. She's as close to me as Pikachu is, given that she's saved my life on countless occasions during my last trip to Alto Mare. However, I don't want to neglect the needs of my other friends either."

"Forever?" Sceptile raised an eyelid in curiosity. "You mean like a mate?"

"What is that?" Ash asked in a confounded manner.

The Forest Pokémon palmed his forehead in exasperation, but regained enough patience to carefully explain to the human just like he had promised earlier. "Okay, we'll start from square one then. Listen my friend, a mate is someone who is destined to be your lifetime partner… and I don't mean a silly friend that you meet, this is the real deal as they will be the ones who will always be there with you, even if it means risking their lives. They just don't come out of thin air or out of the wild; it takes a lot of patience and will to gain one. If it goes well, your relationship will blossom and the two will become eternal partners until the day you both perish. It's the equivalent of a husband and wife, if you put it into human vocabulary. Sorry if that sounded terribly cheesy, but that's the best way I can put it. I'm no expert when it comes to advice like this, but you'll understand eventually. First things first: does Latias put a smile on your face whenever you see her?"

Ash nodded reluctantly. "Yes, but I just see her as a friend, not-"

"Ah ha. You know you have feelings for her, otherwise you wouldn't have gambled in an attempt to buy her that rare necklace," Sceptile interrupted with a slight teasing grin. "Sure, you might smile for the other girls, but you never bought gifts for them."

"Hey! How'd you know I have so many female companions?" The Typhlosion hybrid immediately shot up in defence.

Sceptile chuckled heartily as he comfortably leaned back against the tree trunk. "The Rangers have extensive databases of every well-known trainer that has enlisted for the Pokémon League. As you're one to usually get far, not to mention encounter legendaries…, you're perhaps our number one search result. Don't take it too personally; we'd never sell your information. You can count on that."

"I get no privacy, do I?" the Fire-type hybrid responded dully.

"Not at all, but at least you're not like a celebrity. Anyway, regarding my subject of debate, Bayleef, in particular, probably loves you. There's no way she can be that affectionate, always wishing to Body Slam you whenever she sets her eyes on your figure. Either that or she's just asking for pure attention, but I'm not sure. I'm a soldier, not a love expert." The Forest Pokémon shrugged as he looked down on his emerald-coloured hands. "There's still a lot to see and learn in this vast world so I'm positive you'll at least receive hints of it in the future."

This gave Ash all the more headaches, for he treated everyone on his team with equal compassion. He did not look down upon or single out any Pokémon, nor did he exclude anyone from his team roster if they needed his attention. "Yeah, I was sort of wondering why she was so uppity and crazy whenever I was in sight."

Leon's Sceptile chuckled humorously at his comment. "That's really something, then!" Yawning sleepily, the veteran Pokémon decided to call it a day by kicking back up in the tree. "Well Ash, I'm going to catch some sleep. I'll give you a wake-up call tomorrow morning. Future Pokémon Masters shouldn't stay up past their bedtime, and it's already eleven judging by that clock over there," he jokingly remarked, obviously poking at Ash's sensitive side as he scanned his eyes on the distant clock tower that coupled with the other skyscrapers of Pewter City's skyline.

"Hey! I'll the best one day, got it!?" the black-haired Pokémon Trainer admonished.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say. Maybe as a hybrid, you'll get there faster. Now good night and I'll see you up bright and early tomorrow morning," Sceptile voiced out before closing his eyes and going to sleep. Ash, feeling equally tired, joined the Grass-type in his slumber minutes later.

* * *

**_This reloaded chapter was far better than the first version. Anyways, peace out until the next update, and don't forget to rate and review._**

**_-Soldier of the Future_**


	24. Brawl for the Boulder Badge!

_**As I promised, here's the action that I would provide. Nothing much to say about here except we get to see some of the stars in my story shine once again in a very action-packed gym battle. This chapter is dedicated to a bonus episode that wasn't aired over here in North America, where Forrest takes on Nurse Joy's Latias. I've decided to twist that around with my own little tribute, though.**_

_**I've also been feeling EXTREMELY (that capitalization isn't there for show) ill for the last few days, with a case of food poisoning and a fever. Ugh…  
**_

_**Anyways, enjoy this update while I attempt to fight back summer school while feeling ill. That's no exaggeration. I don't own Pokémon either so I'll have Professor Oak give you a little poem. *hands microphone to Professor Oak* Professor?  
**_

_**Professor Oak: Thank you, SOTF.  
**_

_**If our dear and humble writer,  
Known as the Soldier of the Future,  
Owned **__**Pokémon**_ and everything related to it,  
Perhaps the canon story will be better by a bit.  
But that's not to say so,  
Otherwise he'd be rolling in plenty of dough.  


_**Note: Jimmy and Krakatoa are the same character. Just a reminder.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Brawl for the Boulder Badge!**

"_Badges are a symbol of respect and friendship, not a ticket to fame." - Anonymous Pokémon Trainer_

**Pewter City Gym**

"Wow, talk about a Gym that keeps in touch with nature," Krakatoa commented on the structure's architectural state as he walked into the Pewter City Gym where most first-time Pokémon Trainers in Kanto would visit in order to get their much-needed experience at participating in Gym battles. Though the difficulty in conquering the Pewter City Gym had risen considerably over the past couple of years, it didn't stop trainers from 'stepping into the wilderness' there. "This place reminds me of the Charicific Valley, 'cept it's indoors. I would've travelled to Kanto to compete in their leagues if I had the chance, but I didn't even get to complete the Silver Conference, which was a downer."

"_Why not? You seem to have a lot of potential. I think you would prove to be a tough match for any opposition,"_ Latios opined.

"I would but fate had something different in store for me," Jimmy answered, hoping to brush off the past. "I prefer not to go into detail until this mess is over and I can become a human once more."

"_Very well, I will respect your decision." _Hoping to change the subject, the Eon Pokémon decided to think about Bianca's progress in terms of being a trainer. _"From what I've heard, Bianca has already won a Gym battle, and you contributed to that win all by yourself?" _Latios queried curiously via telepathy._ "That's nothing short of impressive."_ He did not speak out loud as he didn't want to give bystanders the impression that there was a Ghost-type Pokémon in the Gym.

"Indeed," the Volcano Pokémon boasted, but later recalled that he didn't actually fight the entire battle himself. "But… uh, the Pidgeotto did the work first, even though she had a hard time overall. I was just there to beat Jasmine's Steelix to a pulp in a cleanup match. It was either me or Latias, and given how strong a Steelix is physically, I'm not willing to let Latias risk herself against such a brute."

The Gym wasn't much different from the one in Olivine City, except this one fielded a rather rocky-looking arena with harsh terrain; many obstacles littered the playing field. In addition, the walls of the installation were rock-themed, as if they were located within a canyon or a cave. Compared to Bianca's first Gym stop, this one was definitely less appealing in terms of first impression since it didn't have a shiny, steely presentation.

Bianca allowed her Pokédex and Pokémon Trainer license to be checked by the receptionist before catching up to her friends. "Trainer license approved. Welcome to Pewter City's Gym, Miss Bianca. I wish you luck for your match," he said.

"Thank you." Tucking the Pokedex back into her purse, she wandered up to her companions. "Okay guys… are you both ready? This looks like a tough one."

"Yep," the Typhlosion confirmed in a positive and strangely cheerful manner. "Nothing's too hard for us when I'm in town, so don't worry about it too much."

"I'm always eager to show and test my strength, but… who will go first?" Latios asked, keeping himself hidden using his cloaking abilities. He didn't want Forrest to realize his opponent was going to potentially use a legendary Pokémon in the battle.

Up on the benches that surrounded the arena were Brock's siblings - save for Forrest who was the Gym Leader and thus stood on the opposite end of the battlefield - Ash's Pikachu and Latias in her human form. The family that owned the gym was cheering Forrest on for the upcoming battle rather zealously. Last time, Forrest had to go through a Gym examination to prove that he was capable of achieving and maintaining the high standard set by the other Gyms in Kanto. Though he passed the inspection, his siblings were depressed that he did not win after putting forth his best ever performance. But this was mainly because the inspector had a Latias that easily swept and defeated all of Brock's Pokémon, and later on, Forrest's Rhyperior.

Due to the fact he put up a gallant fight, the Nurse Joy allowed the Gym to remain open, much to the relief of Brock's family.

"So, is your brother really going to fight?" Pikachu asked Latias. "Brock is a tough one so I'd say his brother will be just as hard."

"_Yep! I would join too, but I don't think I can handle it."_

"Why not?" the Electric-type Pokémon ventured.

"_Well…" _Latias twiddled her fingers nervously. _"I'm not that skilled and Ash isn't here to help me. I hoped he would be here to see this. Also, I don't want to harm others even if it's a scrimmage."_

"Don't worry about it, he'll be fine. As long as he gets to eat something, he won't drop dead," the Mouse Pokémon chuckled in an amused manner, only to receive a disappointed and upset look from Latias as soon as he finished his sentence. "What? Can't a Pokémon like me crack a joke every once in a while?"

"_Ash is very important to me, you know that."_

"Whatever, Miss Latias. But I guess sometimes I _do_ make harsh jokes that I think are a bit too much." Pikachu observed the Gym battle as it was about to begin.

Down in the arena, Bianca and her two Pokémon began to debate on who to send in first against Forrest's combatants.

"Let me take the field first." The Fire-type Pokémon smiled. "After all… I'm always the heavy artillery and Latios can be your trump card. Bianca, if you approve of it, I will take the first few opponents. I'll assume he has a slew of very powerful Rock-types, but I really don't know." Given the assumption that the Pewter Gym used both Rock and Ground-types, he guessed a Pokémon such as an Onix would be in reserve as a nasty surprise for unwary or extremely confident trainers. _"At least I can prove some usefulness as cannon fodder with Latios on sight."_

"_Wait… you're a Fire-type."_ The Eon Pokémon suddenly realized the grave weaknesses that Fire-types had against Rock and Ground-types. _"Won't you find yourself in a bit of trouble?"_

"That's exactly what I anticipated on. Pokémon like me get stronger by facing Pokémon whom we are naturally weak against. If we face things that we can pound into the dirt without expending much effort, then we would never evolve and gain newfound abilities," Typhlosion spoke proudly before tightening his armbands around his arms. "I'll take front line. If I get beaten, I'm sure Latios can do the rest!"

"_Just don't get yourself hurt," _Latios warned._ "You're playing a dangerous game here."_

"Just watch me!" the Fire-type Pokémon bawled as a way of displaying his confidence.

Brock took his place on a raised platform on the side of the field to officiate the match. "Welcome to Pewter City Gym, where the official type here is Rock. Today's battle is between Bianca from Alto Mare and Forrest, the newly-elected Gym Leader of Pewter City. Both trainers will use three Pokémon of their choice for this match, and whoever manages to knock out the other's trio of Pokémon will be officially declared the winner. Trainers, are you ready?" Holding two flags in his hands, he raised them into the air as a sign of the match about to start. Unlike the others, this was his first time acting as the referee. Most of the time it was the receptionist, but since Forrest now took his position and he was currently on leave until his departure to his medical studies, he decided to act as one for now. He wanted Forrest to win, but he also wanted to witness the cute girl excel in battle.

Bianca nodded while Forrest held a Poké Ball in his right hand, ready to throw it and release his first fighter against the challenger, whom he noticed had a rather intimidating Typhlosion under her ownership.

"On your mark…"

Forrest's heart began to beat faster with each passing moment. This trainer was going to be difficult, since her starter, or what he assumed it to be, was fully-evolved and experienced compared to his current battler.

"Get set…"

Bianca was equally nervous since she knew nothing of Forrest's tactics. She didn't want to see Krakatoa or Latios get seriously injured either even though it was clear that that was going to be nearly inevitable.

"Go!" Brock cried before waving the flags downwards. "Let the battle begin, and may the best trainer emerge victorious!"

The fight for the Boulder Badge was now on.

"Rhyhorn, go!" Forrest exclaimed as he threw the Poké Ball in his grasp with full force into the battlefield; the device opened up, revealing a rather small-sized rhinoceros-like Pokémon with a mostly grey colour scheme. A small horn protruded from its armoured forehead, while its mouth sported two small, glistening sharp fangs. Its back was covered with steely-spiked armour plates that spanned the majority of its body. From Bianca's perspective, she assumed it to act as a defensive measure against natural hazards and enemies.

"Krakatoa, take the field and prepare for battle!" she commanded, and her Pokémon leapt onto the battlefield and stood on both of his legs in a fighting stance. The fire that blazed from the back of his neck was flaring brighter than ever, but it was mainly because the Volcano Pokémon knew he had to put in an extra effort for this battle. Unlike the previous battle with Jasmine, he didn't have an advantage here. Despite that, the Fire-type hybrid was not planning to bite the dust without a fight.

"_Feeling nervous?"_ Latios teased the Fire-type Pokémon via telepathy.

"_Be quiet, Latios. I'm just excited. Can't make myself look like a fool with you, your sister and Bianca here!"_ the Pokémon responded in an eager tone, cracking his fur-sheltered knuckles. _"I've got a few Fighting-type moves so all's fair here if things get real ugly. I'm skilled in the close-range scuffle field too, if you didn't know!"_

"_Don't push yourself. Bianca will be proud of you regardless. I won't laugh either if you fail to achieve any knockouts here."_

"_I'll remember that. Time to get down to business,"_ Krakatoa responded mentally as he cracked his fists, grinning eagerly for battle.

Forrest didn't want to disappoint his siblings either, especially when they were all here. All of them were here to see him battle, and losing would be terrible to them. Due to his relative inexperience with Gym battles, he often lost against quick-witted trainers, but he was improving with each passing battle. The dark-skinned boy was fairly confident that he would come out on top this time. He started the battle in a fearless manner, ordering his Rhyhorn to take the first move. "Rhyhorn, knock him out with a Horn Attack!"

The Spikes Pokémon gave off a small roar before charging at Krakatoa at full speed with its horn dipped right in its opponent's direction, hoping to get a clear hit on the Fire-type Pokémon with a ramming attack.

From Krakatoa's eyes, his adversary was rather fast for a Pokémon often associated as being quite slow, and he waited for Bianca's command to either dodge the incoming strike, or simply retaliate with his own force.

"_I've seen this Pokémon before… it's a dual-type Rock/Ground Pokémon, if I'm not mistaken,"_ Bianca thought to herself, pulling thoughts and memories from the many Pokémon battles she watched on television back in her home at Alto Mare. _"But Krakatoa is extremely powerful at this stage, so I think I should stick with his favourite move to inflict some serious damage."_ The Rhyhorn was closing in fast, and there was no time to second-guess herself. The girl immediately called forth a technique to initiate the counterattack. "Um, Flamethrower!" Bianca spoke, feeling somewhat unsure and nervous. After all, Krakatoa had won the last Gym battle by himself as the situation where her companion became completely ensnared by Jasmine's Steelix left her completely devoid of any tactics. The thought continued to grip her as a fatal mistake that had nearly cost her the match. Fighting in such a professional environment just wasn't for her, at least not yet.

Latios floated steadily by her side, staying hidden out of the humans' eyes with his cloaking ability. He could sense her nervousness from a mile away. _"She's quite defensive, but I guess she still needs to learn a bit when it comes to fighting with a crowd watching."_

The Typhlosion received her command and obeyed it without any hesitation; there was no time to do so anyway. Planting his feet firmly into the rocky ground and gathering his internal energy in preparation to exhale an overwhelming jet of fire at the charging Rhyhorn, he reared his head back as the wreath of flames flaring from his back blazed brightly, heating up the air surrounding him. Moments later, he opened his toothed maw as a massive stream of heat shot forth from within his throat and towards Forrest's Rhyhorn, the latter hoping to get this battle over with as soon as possible with an overwhelming tackle-styled attack.

"_That's a smart move,"_ Latios commented at the extremely powerful Fire-based attack. _"But something's odd…"_

"_Why is that?"_ Bianca asked through mind communication.

"_The Rhyhorn is making no effort to evade Krakatoa's assault."_ He narrowed his eyes at the Pokémon as it continued to charge in a straight line at full speed. _"That is rather intriguing. Maybe it's because it's a rather slow and unintelligent Pokémon but my sentiments are not one-hundred per cent accurate."_

While any normal Pokémon would dodge the fiery plume of death upon realizing it was directed towards them (even if they had a type resistance against it), Rhyhorns were well-known for their dimwitted nature. They made up for this disadvantage with increased resistance that allowed them to absorb brutal amounts of punishing attacks from their enemies before they would fall in battle, and Forrest's Pokémon was no exception. It wasn't uncommon to see the species of Pokémon charge into attacks that are nominally lethal against them, such as Water and Grass-based moves.

It charged straight at its intended target before meeting Krakatoa's Flamethrower head-on. The heat washed over its steel-hard body and while many Pokémon would roar or scream in pain from being engulfed in a fiery blaze, the Spikes Pokémon seemingly ignored the fire as if it was simply air. It did, however, slow down a bit as its slow reactive manner somewhat recognized that it was receiving damage, albeit in reduced amounts. Its health was rapidly plummeting, but its determination and aggression nullified its loss of vital energy to keep it in battle.

"Hold on, Rhyhorn! I know you can charge through the flames! We've done it before against a Squirtle's Water Gun!" Forrest cried. Recounting the times his Pokémon being able to resist Water-based attacks despite the fact they were extremely effective against the Spikes Pokémon, he assumed a Flamethrower would be nothing.

The Rhyhorn heard its trainer's words of advice and support, and even with its nearly non-existent brainpower it was determined to continue the charge and demonstrate its power. It continued to run through the jet of fire, dissipating the flames as the Pokémon charged through the torrent of extreme heat like a fire extinguisher destroying an exhaled inferno.

"Go big brother!" Forrest's siblings cried from the stands as they witnessed the Pokémon endure the heated slaughter.

"_Come on, Krakatoa. I know you can do this,"_ Latias encouraged telepathically. _"You've come a long way as a battling partner of ours, so I know that you can defeat this Rhydon who is far less skilled than you."_

It was not long before Krakatoa realized that his Flamethrower had no effect on his approaching opponent but it too late as Forrest's combatant tackled him right in the chest with its horn at full force. Shockwaves of pain pulsed throughout the battle-hardened Pokémon as he went through the air like a football. With enough power known to knock over a small truck onto its side with its tackles, it was clear why the Rhyhorn's melee attack was so effective against almost anything close to its size.

"_Impressive. Forrest has really improved as a Gym Leader…" _Brock pondered, awestruck at his weakest Pokémon's ability to easily resist ranged attacks.

"Krakatoa!" Bianca cried as she witnessed her Pokémon propel backwards into the air.

Miraculously, Krakatoa managed to land on both of its feet. He gasped a bit as he clutched his chest from the pain but fortunately, there was only a small bruise at the point of contact. The Volcano Pokémon watched as his adversary returned to Forrest as it waited for the next order from the Gym Leader.

"I'm alright. I'm just shocked this creature is literally unscathed from that attack. I know Fire-based attacks are ineffective against Rock-types, but-" From his perspective, his Flamethrower had done almost no damage to the Spikes Pokémon. "-it extinguished the fire far more effectively than any Water-type Pokémon I've seen!"

"_Simply overpowering your opponent with attacks of your forte won't bear fruit here. Why not use attacks of a different element?"_ Latios recommended. _"Or do you need to switch out and let me take centre stage?"_

"That was just a warm-up! Time to get real!" The Typhlosion cracked his knuckles, rubbed the impacted spot a bit, and returned to battle as he stood defiantly, facing down his opponent. He was definitely not going to be made a fool against something that was of a lower level of evolution than he was. _"Come on, Latios. I can take it. You have to believe in me."_

Latios sighed meekly at the one-sided battle. _"You're not going to do well against types that are effective against you."_

"_Like I said, we grow stronger by facing things we are weak against," _the Typhlosion retorted.

"Good job, Rhyhorn," Forrest congratulated on his Pokémon's success during the first moments of the battle. "Now hit Typhlosion with Bulldoze to stun him, and follow it up with Earthquake!"

His Pokémon did not waste any time or give the opposing team a breather once it received the command from its trainer. It stomped the ground with its front legs legs multiple times, generating a force equivalent to that of a miniature tremor, even though it was evident the action was just a warning to the opposing challenger that it was going to execute a Ground-based attack. Grunting slightly, Forrest's Rhyhorn began to rush at Bianca's Pokémon again, but this time it was putting all of its power in running the target into the dirt with all of its physical strength. It sprinted at full speed, its back feet kicking up clouds of dirt as it made the rush towards Krakatoa.

"Dodge the attack and counter with Shadow Claw!" Bianca ordered. Typhlosion could take hits, but she didn't want to risk it against something that was super effective against his typing. Keeping the speedy advantage her Pokémon possessed, she crossed her fingers and hoped her starter's prowess had an advantage over Forrest's own fighter.

The Volcano Pokémon cocked his head to the trainer and nodded a bit with a smile as a sign that he had heard the command. He quickly and patiently waited for the armoured rhinoceros-like creature as it closed the distance at a blinding speed, smashing through small-sized boulders and reducing them to rubble as if they were mere pebbles.

"_Rhyhorn's defenses are extremely tough," _Latios reminded Bianca._ "Do you think he can do it?"_ The Eon Pokémon thought that asking Krakatoa to execute a close-range attack wasn't really the wisest decision.

"I have faith in him," she calmly replied. "He taught me a lot of skills and knowledge so I believe he will do exceptionally well here."

Krakatoa noticed a flaw with the Rhyhorn's approach - it was running in a straight line. Therefore, the attack could be easily dodged by simply moving out of the way. Besides that, the Spikes Pokémon also lacked the ability to make sharp turns with its tiny feet.

"Don't hold back!" Forrest barked, hoping for a powerful and successful hit. At the same time, his siblings continued to cheer for the second oldest member in the ring of brothers and sisters. "Attack him head-on!"

The Rhyhorn continued its advance like a Tauros agitated by the sight of seeing the colour red. With both of its eyes locked on Typhlosion, it was prepared to bulldoze the Fire-type Pokémon into the dirt with the move of the same name.

Unfortunately for the Rhyhorn, Krakatoa wasn't just going to sit back and allow that to happen. He leapt into the air using his powerful legs and bounded across several boulders, evading the rush with ease as his opponent bashed into several rocks and smashed them into multiple chunks.

With its opponent gone from its line of sight, the Rhyhorn came to a halt and whirled its armoured head around in confusion.

"Excellent!" Bianca commented at the successful tactic. "Now counter with Shadow Claw!"

"_That's what I'm good at - speedy and heavy hitting strikes,"_ a confident Typhlosion pondered happily. _"It's now or never as this thing will beat me in attrition if this goes on any further!"_

Bianca's Pokémon quickly returned to ground level as he sprinted towards the now confused Pokémon which was attempting to realize what had actually happened. By the time Forrest's Rhyhorn finally noticed the Fire-type Pokémon at melee range, it was rather too late as the former human bludgeoned the Rock/Ground-type Pokémon with a powerful slash imbued with Ghost-type energy, roaring in ferocity as he did so.

"Rhyhorn!" Forrest cried out in fright. His Pokémon bellowed in pain as Krakatoa's razor-sharp claws raked across its armoured plates and inflicted heavy damage, leaving scratch marks across the grey surfaces. "Are you all right? Get up and protect yourself!"

"Hurry, use another Shadow Claw!" Bianca added in haste.

The Spikes Pokémon responded with a grunt as it witnessed its adversary back up a bit before utilizing another Shadow Claw. It quickly leapt back into a defensive stance as it waited for the attack to come.

"Counter with Bite!" the Gym Leader demanded, hoping for his Pokémon to intercept the attack.

Right before Krakatoa could deal another blow to his target, Forrest's Rhyhorn caught him right in the act as the latter snapped his charging arm with its vicious fangs. Its teeth pierced the fur and skin of Bianca's fighter before making contact with his flesh.

Screaming in pain, Krakatoa attempted to retract his arm but to no avail since his opponent had a firm grip on his arm with its mouth.

In the stands, Brock's siblings chanted Forrest's name in unison while waving pom-poms, eagerly rooting for their big brother to win this one. Latias gasped slightly while Pikachu winced from the sight: he knew that his friend was in pain at that moment.

"_That's not good. Rhyhorn can easily faint Krakatoa at this state… especially if it knows a powerful Rock-based move," _a worried Latios explained to his human companion.

"Throw him out of the arena!" Forrest ordered. "Don't let him-"

"Eruption!" Bianca interrupted his command, remembering the trick move that her Pokémon had last used for a close victory against Jasmine's Steelix when he was ensnared by the enormous Iron Snake Pokémon. It had worked perfectly last time, but this time she crossed her fingers and wished for the best.

"_Eruption?"_ Latios asked, his voice dripping with scepticism. _"That move requires vast amounts of inner strength to summon. Is it a viable idea to use it so early on?"_

"It's somewhat of a last resort, I guess," Bianca answered his question. "I never knew he had it in him until he wanted to win the fight alone when I began to lose myself. It's a rare move that only few can learn. I don't have a choice."

"_Explains why I've never heard of it,"_ a puzzled Eon Pokémon concurred.

Everyone in the stands looked in complete disbelief - save for Latias as she had already witnessed Krakatoa use his trump card manoeuvre once before - as the Fire-type Pokémon began to unleash a screaming battle cry, the wreath of flames that cloaked the back of his neck growing to unprecedented proportions. The Rhyhorn that still held his trapped arm inside its toothy maw widened its eyes a bit in confusion as its rather slow-paced brain pondered what the trapped victim could possibly be attempting. As soon as Typhlosion built up enough energy to detonate himself like a firebomb going off, he unleashed one last battle scream.

A massive explosion ensued, the blast coating the arena with red-hot flames. Due to the inherent dangers that came with the attack, Latias shielded Brock's siblings with Safeguard, protecting them from the heat wave with an invisible force field that washed over the entire facility. Ash's Pikachu hopped into her arms in a frightened manner, and the Eon Pokémon protected both herself and the Mouse Pokémon with the same move.

"_I've got you, Pikachu!_ Latias comforted as she gripped the electric mouse in her clawed arms. Her protective aura easily repelled the heat waves as the inferno swamped the battlefield and the stands like a tidal wave of magma; miraculously, everything remained perpetually undamaged.

"That's… a move not even remotely similar to Ash's Quilava's Eruption!" Pikachu cried. He recognized the technique and one of Ash's Pokémon knew it, but Quilava's variant was _nothing_ close to this. To the Pokémon, it felt more like a generation of a raging firestorm than an actual explosive tactic.

"…_I guess it has something to do with the modifications. He mentioned something about his creators changing his natural self completely. At least, that's what my brother told me." _The Eon dragoness wished that whatever was true, it would not place their team at risk. She didn't want to see Krakatoa turn against them, nor did she want to hurt him or see him depart the team.

Down in the battlefield, Latios had to do the same for Bianca, Brock, Forrest and himself. Casting a barrier over all the humans and his invisible self, he managed to protect the group before the firestorm managed to scorch them. In the middle of the arena, the referee of the match dove behind some rocky cover in hopes to escape from the ensuing heat strike that overwhelmed the stadium.

"_Bianca, your… Pokémon needs to take the welfare of the others watching the show into consideration!"_ Latios scolded, glaring angrily at the Fire-type Pokémon.

"I understand, Latios, but… I didn't know that the move has gotten this powerful." Bianca was left wordless of how to explain this.

On the battlefield, the Volcano Pokémon gritted his fangs after unleashing his trump card. Feeling angry emotions directed by Latios, he realized his most powerful attack had nearly burned everyone alive, but aside from feeling of regret, the Fire-type Pokémon brushed off the notion.

"_It's a Pokémon battle. If someone gets hurt, then it's none of my business. Don't know why Latios is making such a fuss about it,"_ he thought at the back of his sharpened mind.

The heat wave soon died down, and the smoke cleared out seconds later as the ceiling fans and ventilation systems cleaned out the smog in the arena. A shocked Brock crawled out of his cover to observe the results from the blast, and it was revealed. Forrest's Rhyhorn had fainted in the explosion, its body lying sideways on the ground with its eyes swirling while Bianca's Typhlosion remained standing, his body smoking from the aftermath of the attack as the fire burned steadily on his back. His bitten hand was bleeding slightly, but the Pokémon didn't let the injury go into his mind.

"Rhyhorn is unable to continue the battle. The first round goes to Bianca!" Brock announced as he raised a flag. Up on the bleachers, his siblings gasped in fright and disappointment from the loss while Latias and Pikachu reacted positively for Krakatoa's victory, both Pokémon leaping into the air and cheering happily.

"That was spectacular!" Pikachu commented.

"_I agree,"_ Latias added. _"He's always full of surprises."_

Panting, the Volcano Pokémon turned back to his trainer with a smile. "Sorry if I scared you there, but even if you did not command me to do so, I'd detonate myself." He approached the trainer before briefly glancing at Latios in his cloaked form. "I don't need to be replaced, yet."

"But your hand!" Bianca pointed to his bloody paw. "You might-"

"It's alright. I can take it."

"No," the girl firmly spoke. "I will patch you up. I don't have any bandages at the moment, but… I think a quick potion spray and usage of that armband of yours will work."

Shaking his head a bit, he wanted to interrupt but only realized that Bianca was only caring about his well-being. "Make it fast."

"_I find it odd why you always act like a big shot and the fact you can't back down for a rest or medical inspection,"_ Latios remarked as the trainer treated the Typhlosion's wound with a potion she had picked up earlier from Olivine City. _"Care to tell me?"_

"Hmph, my pleasure." The Pokémon winced a bit from the stinging sensation caused by the medical spray. "It's common knowledge that Fire-types are naturally stubborn. We're born with fighting spirits for starters. Add to the fact I'm something the UAAF had tinkered with and that should be self-explanatory. I don't know why you people are treating me like family when most see me as a monster that needs to be cremated in a vat of toxic waste. Also, with accelerated regeneration of damaged cells, medical treatments are a thing in the past."

Latios couldn't believe the criticism the Pokémon was giving himself, especially after the acceptance the hybrid was given from his new companions. _"You're no monster. Given the kindness you've presented to us, you're as close to me as I am to Bianca."_

"Don't say that! Latios is right," Bianca chided as she wrapped his armband around the healed injury. "There, that should stem the bleeding. Are you sure you want to continue?"

Struggling to get back on his feet, Krakatoa nodded. "With your permission, I would like to continue the battle."

Forrest returned his Rhyhorn to its Poké Ball and sighed. "You did well, Rhyhorn. That was a spectacular match you played there." He attached the device to his belt before pulling off another one. "Let's show them this time, Golem."

The second round went underway after a minute or so. Bianca decided to keep her Typhlosion out – Krakatoa was quite adamant that he should continue despite the disadvantage - and Forrest chose his next Pokémon to do the fighting before unleashing his final combatant in the event he would get backed into a corner. Brock raised both flags he held in his arms and waved them downwards as a signal for the trainers to start round two.

"It's all yours, Krakatoa!" Bianca cheered enthusiastically as her Pokémon leapt onto the field, posed in his classic fighting stance. Except for some bruises on his body and a slightly bloodied armband, there were no visual differences from his first match.

"I don't know why she needs to re-announce my entry…" Krakatoa mumbled in a dumbfounded state under his breath as smoke steadily flowed from his nostrils.

The Gym Leader released his second Pokémon into the field as soon as the Typhlosion stepped into the arena. "Golem, take the stage!" Forrest cried out as the device that contained the Megaton Pokémon was hurtled into the air. The Poke Ball opened up, revealing yet another new Pokémon that Bianca could not recognize.

It was a bipedal Pokémon akin to a turtle and boulder combined, as legs and a small reptilian-like head sprouted from the main section of the body. Its legs had five claws, four in front and one on the hind heel, while its relatively short arms possessed three claws of the same type. Plates of rocks covered the surface of its body, resembling scales of some sort. It stomped the ground in intimidation while growling steadily, eyeing Krakatoa with its reptilian eyes.

The Fire-type Pokémon simply chuckled back, keeping in tune with his cool-headed nature in heated battles.

"What is that?" Bianca asked herself before pulling out the Pokédex from her purse and activating the system, scanning the foreign Pokémon with the device.

**"**_**Golem, the Megaton Pokémon," **_her Pokédex elaborated. _**"It is a Pokémon capable of detonating itself with tremendous explosive force and its rock hide is continually shed every year as it continues to grow larger. Its rock armour surpasses most steel materials since dynamite and similar explosives, such as anti-armour rockets, are easily resisted by this Pokémon."**_

"That's… scary," the trainer murmured at the entry that her electronic Pokémon encyclopaedia gave her. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to send Krakatoa into the battle."

_"Given the fact that he could've killed himself with his own attack, I think your Pokémon isn't intimidated one bit… and I'm sure he can take this one," _Latios opined as he took note of the smile etched across Krakatoa's face. He went on, "_I wouldn't be either. Intimidation is nothing more than a sad attempt to discourage us from participating in battles, but your new companion really needs to realize that he isn't invincible. I don't want to be the one who cleans up his remains one day just because he pushed himself too far…"_

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced as he waved the flags and initiated round two.

Forrest opted to take the initiative once again, calling on his Pokémon to quickly knock out the Typhlosion while it was weakened from the last battle. He couldn't risk losing another member of his team to a violent Eruption, especially a specialized one that was capable of mass devastation even against Pokémon that had a natural resistance against Fire-types. "Golem, use Rollout against the Typhlosion!"

His Pokémon roared its own name before tucking its arms, legs and head into the crevices of its body and transformed its entire self into a massive rocky sphere akin to an oversized bowling ball. It proceeded to charge straight at the opposing Fire-type creature in order to steamroll its targeted victim into the dirt.

"Krakatoa, dodge it and use Shadow Claw!" Bianca spoke in an even tone. Taking advantage of the slow speed of Forrest's Pokémon, the trainer decided that hit-and-run attacks would be potentially effective here, especially against this Gym leader's cumbersome Rock-types.

_"He's fast, but I wonder if this guy can out speed my lightning-fast strikes,"_ the Volcano Pokémon encouraged himself, remembering his skills that have saved his life on numerous occasions. Just like the last time, he waited for the exact moment where he could dodge but get a quick strike on the Golem simultaneously.

"Dodge now!" Bianca ordered as the boulder-shaped Pokémon was closing in with about ten feet separating the two Pokémon.

Sidestepping just in time to avoid being barraged into the ground by the dual-type's devastating weight and size, Krakatoa raised his right paw before delivering a powerful and swift slash to Forrest's passing Pokémon, his extended nails imbued with Ghost-type energy raking across the scaly surface of his target.

"What?" He was left gaping in complete shock at the ineffectiveness of his attack.

"_That's impossible. A scratch of that magnitude would've easily pierced any natural protection of a Pokémon!"_ Latios thought. To his side, Bianca was left completely speechless. Was her Pokémon completely helpless now if he couldn't even land an attack that had equal effectiveness?

"Golem is a very resistant Pokémon," the Gym Leader spoke with pride. "Your underpowered Shadow Claw will leave nothing more than a mark."

Krakatoa bit the corner of his lip, the situation greatly entering a desperate state on his part. "_I can use a brick break, but I'd need a pretty good opening to pull it off…"_

The hybrid wasn't given any opportunities to formulate any further strategies as his opponent came at him once more. "Alright! Golem, use Rollout again!" Forrest demanded, confident in his Pokémon's defensive abilities.

Krakatoa's Shadow Claw had absolutely no effect. Maybe it was because of the Golem's tough rock hide that gave it immense amounts of protection but it was clear to the challengers and whoever that rooted for them that the Fire-type Pokémon's effort were all for nothing. The Megaton Pokémon didn't even show any signs of pain or injuries; it probably didn't even feel or even realize its opponent had struck it. It continued to roll past Krakatoa before it stopped at the edge of the arena, made a quick u-turn, and advanced right back at Bianca's Pokémon for a secondary strike.

_"That didn't work before, maybe this will. I didn't even have enough time to inflict enough damage, but… ah, to hell with that. Hit-and-run attacks are the way to go,"_ Krakatoa mentally pondered as his opponent approached him rapidly in its balled-up form once again. He was now stuck in a lethal game of pinball with him playing the role of the target. Executing the same strategy he tried moments earlier, he hoped his attack would actually work this time.

Krakatoa rapidly sidestepped out of the incoming Golem that was rushing at him in its morphed ball state. He skidded across the surface of the arena before rushing straight at the Rock/Ground-type Pokémon with his right claw raised, all the while gathering energy in preparation for yet another Shadow Claw.

Forrest though had other plans. He didn't forget this rather challenging adversary's greatest weakness of its hit-and-run attacks nor would he allow this Pokémon to score any more hits during this battle.

"Rock Throw, Golem!" the Gym Leader commanded as he pointed a finger forward, effectively turning the tables on his opponents.

Krakatoa was too focused on wanting to inflict some damage with his Shadow Claw that he did not realize that he was left completely open.

Forrest's second Pokémon revealed its arms and legs once again while gaining a footing on the Gym floor. Using parts of the rock plates that formed the bulk of its defensive shell, it ejected the shards of stone from its rocky surface and used them as projectiles against the Fire-type Pokémon that was so confident in his abilities to overpower the slower creature. Multiple pieces of rocks ranging from the size of tennis balls to large dinner plates were fired right at Krakatoa to assail him ferociously.

"_Oh crap… not this again,"_ Krakatoa mentally groaned, remembering the time where Jasmine's Steelix had gotten him into a similar situation. Getting hailed by rocks, to him, was a very painful experience due to his natural weakness against Rock-based attacks.

Discharging the pieces of boulders from its body at the speeds of a machine gun firing at full power, the Pokémon that was about to face the onslaught on the other hand prepared for the worst. Evasion was possible, but with such a thick storm of objects all coming at the same time, dodging them all would prove to be extremely difficult if not impossible.

"_He'd better dodge them. Those rocks will inflict massive damage if they connect!"_ Latios spoke alarmingly.

Bianca took note of Latios's telepathic messages and quickly devised a counter for Forrest's surprise technique. "Krakatoa, dodge the rocks and attempt to neutralize any that you cannot avoid with Flamethrower!" It was clearly not going to be effective, but she hoped that luck would be on her side.

Her loyal and wise Pokémon nodded his head slightly as a sign of acknowledgement and, keeping his keen eyes on the incoming bombardment of projectiles, attempted to work around each and every one of them while continuously firing short breaths of fire from his fanged mouth. There was no time to dodge and exhale fully-charged blasts as it was impossible for him to dodge and charge energy at the same time.

Unfortunately for Bianca and Krakatoa, the hailstorm of stones easily neutralized the short bursts of Flamethrowers the latter had attempted to use as a method of intercepting and dispatching the oncoming projectiles.

"Keep it up!" Forrest pumped his right fist. "You're doing excellent, Golem! Do not let him evade the storm of rocks!"

The Megaton Pokémon continued the assault as more disc-shaped rocks detached from its scaly, boulder-like body and launched towards its opponent.

The Typhlosion displayed remarkable evasion and dodging skills as he dropped the strategy of attempting to negate the attacks because it was clear to him that it was a simple waste of firepower, energy and reflexes. Sharp shards of stone either collided into his body or were dodged outright, the former forcing the Pokémon to cry and scream in pain as they dug deep into his body, inflicting massive injuries and damage to him. Flying back from the continuous blows, he crashed into the ground while tumbling back to his trainer pathetically.

"Krakatoa!" Bianca cried with fright.

"_At this rate, I might really have to take the field…" _Latios muttered mentally. _"Come on, you're just going to get yourself hurt at this rate!"_

"That's it, Golem. Enough." Forrest ordered his Pokémon to stand down, which it did obediently. The Gym Leader had no intentions to attack his challenger without regard to the latter's condition, nor did he want to hurt the Fire-type Pokémon to the point where he required extensive medical attention.

Landing with his body lying downwards on the dirt-smothered battlefield, the Pokémon hybrid forced his eyes open, attempting to struggle back onto his feet. It wasn't just because he wanted to continue the battle and earn back his pride and dignity after losing to the Dark Tyranitar about a day or so before but it was also the fact if he remained down for a period of time, his trainer would earn a defeat and one less Pokémon to work with. His primary goal was to defeat at least two Pokémon before surrendering to exhaustion.

He promised Bianca he would never disappoint her, and he wanted to keep it that way. "_Must… keep going. I have to." _Cracking open an eyelid as sweat streamed down his face, one thing was on his mind at the moment: get up and fight.

"Typhlosion has ten seconds to regain his footing before he is disqualified!" Brock announced, raising a flag while his siblings chanted Forrest's name over and over again. "Starting-"

Krakatoa didn't give any chance for Brock to continue his announcement as he forced himself onto his knees, stains of blood visible on the cream-coloured portions of his body fur. "Hold… it right there referee… I'm not done yet. I can still lift a fist so don't expect me to leave anytime soon." Stumbling wildly like a drunken human, he hacked slightly before wiping his saliva and blood from the edge of his mouth using his right arm.

Up on the stands, Ash's Pikachu was bewildered. Their new Pokémon ally was a brave one indeed but he did not expect him to be such a reckless fighter to the point where he would disregard his injuries.

"That's one determined fighter, but I fear for his injuries. Any reasonable being would back down at this rate," the Electric-type Pokémon commented with a tone of concern in his voice.

"_I do too, but this isn't the first time,"_ Latias informed the Mouse Pokémon.

"Are you serious?"

"_Uh-huh. Long story short, defeat isn't a word in his vocabulary. He told me personally,"_ the Eon dragoness answered the surprised Pikachu's question mentally. _"Telling him to back down isn't the wisest option, really… he's someone who doesn't just give up to a mere cut."_

"I… don't disappoint," the hybrid laughed slightly. _"Especially when he's watching."_ He glanced at Latios from the corner of his eye.

"As Krakatoa is still perfectly capable of battle, the match will continue on until either Forrest's Pokémon falls, or if Bianca decides to change her Pokémon to something else!" Brock announced with a bold voice, beads of sweat forming on his head. The Typhlosion's brave nature definitely reminded him of some Pokémon that Ash owned, notably, his Charizard.

Meanwhile, Forrest and his Golem waited for their challenger's next move. _"Bring it. Come on. I have plenty more birds to kill at this rate."_

"Krakatoa, return," Bianca declared in a rather emotionless tone.

The Pokémon spun his head towards his trainer and dropped his jaws wide open. He was all fired up and prepared for another round, yet they were pulling him back?

"You heard me. Return. You are in no shape to battle," she reiterated as she raised Krakatoa's Poké Ball and prepared to return the stubborn fighter. "I am not letting you get hurt like this!"

"I am still capable-"

"_Your trainer commands you to return. Will you go against her wishes?"_ Latios questioned with a disappointed look on his face. _"Or will you continue and get yourself hurt in a reckless charge? You won't survive this battle!"_

"_Give it a shut already, boy. This is MY battle!"_

"_W-what did you just say to me?"_ a shocked Latios demanded at the sudden change of behavior.

Suddenly, Krakatoa underwent a massive attitude change that neither his trainer nor anyone else in the stadium could identify or possibly understand. With his eyes flaring in complete rage and hate, he switched his sights back to Forrest's Golem before screaming wildly and bounding forwards with unprecedented speed, force and will comparable to a Gyarados on a rampage of titanic proportions.

No one knew what happened - everyone in the arena looked on with complete surprise, shock and fear. Brock's siblings gasped slightly while Latias and Pikachu viewed the scene with fright. What was the rampaging Pokémon planning next?

"Krakatoa, back down! You're done for the fight!" Bianca pleaded. "Return!" She quickly drew out Krakatoa's Poké Ball and gave a shot of calling the Fire-type Pokémon back but to no avail. The beam of light emitting from the device simply bounced off the Typhlosion's back, the Volcano Pokémon paying no heed to his trainer.

"_Stand down, Krakatoa!" _Latios screamed mentally.

No response was evident as the Volcano Pokémon continued his rush at Forrest's Pokémon, the UAAF's mind-enhancing toxins surging through his body and empowering Bianca's combatant while at the same time suppressing his emotions.

"I can't believe this! Bianca's Typhlosion has gone berserk!" Brock screamed before he dived for cover behind some boulders to avoid the Fire-type Pokémon which passed by him without a glance.

"W-was it something I said?" Bianca wailed desperately. "I-I only told him to stand down because of his injuries!"

"_No,"_ Latios replied firmly. _"It's something else. Something he told me a while ago - today, as a matter of fact. The drugs that are in his body… they're overreacting to the sheer amount of his injuries."_ Remembering being told about the injections the UAAF gave to the Pokémon, it was clear why they had been placed into an active state at this moment. Believing his current state as a life-or-death combat situation, Krakatoa was now nothing more than a corrupted killing machine, save for the corruption that infested most of the corporate Pokémon.

"And he didn't tell me?" Bianca replied angrily.

"_He didn't want to make you upset, or make you doubt his skills on the fighting arena. I promised him too, but… I am sorry. The only way to stop him now is to drain his fighting power and knock him out completely. Please, do understand. There is not much we can do. I will get disqualified if I assist."_ Latios felt completely helpless. He didn't want to make Bianca forfeit the match nor did he want anyone to get hurt. It was unlikely he could stop a rampaging Pokémon far more skilled than he was at this stage…

"Will he ever listen to me then?"

"_I doubt it."_ Latios watched the battle with a concerned eye. _"I can't even seem to communicate with him at this rate. He's too enraged and focused on violence, it's impossible to send a telepathic message into his boiling mind."_

Forrest, being one of the few to witness a UAAF-engineered Pokémon going on a devastating rampage, was at a loss of what to do but nevertheless kept his head together. In his opinion, Forrest believed that Krakatoa was probably executing a variant of Thrash or Outrage, but he wasn't sure. "Golem, protect yourself from the incoming assault! Use Earthquake to stun the Typhlosion!"

The Megaton Pokémon immediately confirmed the order by stomping the ground of the gymnasium continuously with its two reptilian feet, generating gigantic shockwaves that began to cause the entire complex to tremble. As the Gym itself was well-structured and built to take attacks from contesting Pokémon, the building held itself together with little difficulties. However, the observers had to maintain their footing to prevent themselves from toppling over as the tremors shook the seats.

On Krakatoa's part, this technique was nothing more than a mere obstacle for the well-trained Pokémon. He simply took off into the air with his powerful legs to avoid being affected the magnitudes that shook the place and bounded across the surface of the jagged boulders that littered the arena.

"Hold on, Golem! He's planning something!" Forrest yelped, wordless at how acrobatic and speedy his berserk opponent was.

Everyone gasped as the Typhlosion landed right in front of the Rock/Ground-type Pokémon, surprising Forrest and his fighter. Krakatoa's right arm glowed bright white as he delivered a powerful karate chop using his bare fists, striking his target right on the dome of its boulder-like body. The Golem unleashed a bellowing roar as it was hit by Brick Break, a Fighting-based move known to be extremely effective against Rock-type Pokémon.

"That's Brick Break!" Bianca spoke with a deadpan expression. "_How does he know so many moves…?"_

"I don't know," Latios replied under his breath. "Pokémon like him are capable of learning a wide diversity of Fighting-based moves." The Eon Pokémon inwardly wondered, _"The UAAF probably trained him in such arts. He's more skilled than any normal Typhlosion I've encountered."_

"Perfect," Typhlosion sneered under his breath in a diabolical tone before pushing his opponent away with a powerful Fire Punch. Preparing to finish it all off with his trademark Flamethrower, he opened his toothed maw and adjusted his aim on the stumbling Golem as it tried to desperately recover from the combination of hits that left it heavily damaged and dazed. "Victory will be mine."

Forrest still had one Pokémon left in the event that Golem should fall, but he was not about to go down without pulling the trump card technique that the boulder-like creature possessed. Knowing that this round was all but a lost cause, the leader came to the decision of swamping the chances of the Typhlosion partaking in the final battle. "Explosion, Golem!"

"_Forrest really means it… he's never used this suicidal move before," _Brock thought at the back of his head. _"I just wonder what the results will be…"_

The enraged Krakatoa batted an eyebrow in confusion as he witnessed the Megaton Pokémon tuck in its arms, legs and head and transformed back into its boulder form. Its body was encased by a glow of white-yellowish light as a slight humming noise coming for the core of Forrest's Pokémon reverberated throughout the Gym. Despite being on its last legs, the Pokémon was able to carry out the order and strengthen its physical and special defences in preparation for the self-detonation technique, causing everything around it to go up in complete mayhem and destruction.

Never seeing the move in action before proved to be a very fatal mistake on Krakatoa's part.

Bianca's Typhlosion didn't even have a chance as it was suddenly met with a destructive explosion, a massive wave of heat scorching his bloody face and pieces of shrapnel flying into his already gravely-injured body. The force from the blast threw him back towards his trainer; without a doubt, he was clearly knocked out. Dust clouds covered the battlefield, forcing the human spectators to cover their eyes and cough for oxygen as they were being overtaken by the debris that drifted through the air. Latias, however, simply protected both herself and Pikachu with Safeguard.

"Blazes!" the Volcano Pokémon cursed as he was blown back by the shockwave generated by the detonation.

"Krakatoa, no!" Bianca yelled out in shock. She was very upset due to the Pokémon disobeying her, but at the same time, she didn't want him to be gravely injured.

Forrest's Golem, despite knocking out its opponent with a spectacular suicidal move, drained the last of its powers to execute Explosion and thus it was knocked out itself. The rather impressive-looking Rock/Ground-type Pokémon fell to the ground, its eyes swirling in defeat.

The dust clouds soon cleared, and it was over. Both Pokémon were sprawled across the battlefield, with Krakatoa possibly receiving the short end of the stick. His body was soaked with red blood as the Pokémon hoarsely panted in exhaustion.

"Both Forrest's Golem and Bianca's Typhlosion are unable to battle!" Brock boldly announced as he raised both flags while coughing slightly at the same time. "The score is now 2-1, with Bianca in the lead. Forrest is down to one Pokémon. Trainers, prepare for the final round!"

Forrest recalled his fallen Pokémon before detaching the Poké Ball that would seal his fate against this trainer today. "You did well, Golem. That was a close battle. Rhyperior, it looks like you are the only one left so I'm counting on you," he whispered with a smile, clutching the Poké Ball tightly in his right hand.

Bianca abandoned all thoughts and quickly sprinted into the battlefield, worried about Krakatoa's current state of health. Latios followed her in his invisible state, and as soon as the girl brushed her hand gently across her loyal Pokémon's bloody face, the Fire-type creature cracked an eye open and tried to give his trainer a smile. "B-B-Bianca… forgive me. I tried my best…" he croaked weakly, coughing. He tried to avoid her stare, for he was completely ashamed of his antics during the second battle. _"Stupid me! I look like a freaking dupe in denial in this state…"_

"_You're not a dupe or anything like that. You easily turned the tide of a battle against two Pokémon that have a clear advantage over you. Although we may have to do something about what the UAAF did in terms of tampering with your body… oh, wait." _He suddenly realized there was no known cure, and cursed himself slightly. _"Better not tell Bianca that then."_ There was no need to dampen anymore spirits for the day, and thus he kept his last statement private.

Unfortunately, his childhood human friend caught his mental thoughts.

"It's all right," Bianca whispered. "You're all fine, and that's all that matters. Although, you should have told me… about… your enhancements before I sent you out to battle." She glanced at the invisible Latios, who rolled his eyes.

"_A promise is a promise. Even my sis knows, but… you know how she doesn't like to break hearts or perform something similar to that,"_ the Eon Pokémon chorused into his childhood friend's mind. "_Well, it looks like I'm up."_

"Sit this one out, Krakatoa," his trainer advised. "Latios, you ready?"

"_Whenever you are, Miss Bianca!"_ the Eon dragon cheered mentally.

The loyal Fire-type Pokémon gasped heavily from his injuries. "This will get real good."

"Will you be okay?" a concerned Bianca asked Krakatoa.

He simply grinned back through his bloodied face. "The UAAF wouldn't give me any medical treatments unless I was on the verge of death. All of this is nothing more than a mere paper cut to me." From everyone else's eyes, the Typhlosion looked as though he had been shot multiple times and chewed repeatedly by a savage beast. "Don't worry about me. Take the battle!"

Bianca nodded, wondering why her Pokémon was just so rock-headed at times. _"Just don't hurt yourself again, please."_

Forrest was the first to send his final Pokémon into battle. "Rhyperior, prepare for battle!"

Throwing the last Poké Ball he possessed that contained the only able-bodied combatant on his side, the device opened up before a reptilian creature with heavy rock armor that stood at least eight feet tall emerged onto the battlefield. Resembling a bipedal rhinoceros and dinosaur, the creature possessed a rocky hide that seemed incredibly tough-looking. Around various parts of its body were orange-coloured armour plates that provided extra support in terms defence. Both of its arms resembled cannons due to the openings in the palms of its hands while its tail was shaped like a club, with a ball-like extension at the tip of the limb. Two horns protruded from its head, with one pointing diagonally and the other horizontally. Its facial features gave the initial impression that it was the aggressive type, with a fierce-looking grin and thick eyebrows posed on top of its eyes. It was definitely a face that no new Pokémon Trainer would want to stare down upon should they lack an adequate team to take it head-on.

The dual-type Ground/Rock Pokémon gave off a thunderous roar that easily caused the lamps that hung from the ceiling of the gym to shake violently.

"What is that?" Bianca asked again, having never seen such an intimidating Pokémon before. The tremendously-sized build of the Drill Pokémon frightened her slightly.

"Rhyperior. It's essentially a beefed-up Rhydon," Krakatoa explained, acting as a Pokédex for his trainer. "Nothing too special about it, although it's a lot nastier when it comes to physical attacks compared to its predecessor. Just have to watch out for its Megahorn and Rock Wrecker, two of its most powerful moves. They are capable of tremendous damage, especially Megahorn, as it is super effective against the next Pokémon you have in store." He did not want to mention Latios's name, as that would help Forrest prepare for what he was about to battle as his last adversary.

"Forrest's last Pokémon is a Rhyperior. What will the challenger choose next for her choice?" Brock announced.

"It's my turn now," Bianca spoke steadily, confident in Latios's abilities to win this battle for her. "Latios, let's get serious!"

Instead of throwing another Poké Ball, the trainer simply directed her right arm forward. Everyone in the stands, except for Ash's Pikachu and Latias (since they already knew what Pokémon was being sent out), were left wordless. What was she planning now?

Their doubts were answered when a portion of the air soon materialized with sparkles of light, and before their very eyes, the legendary Pokémon made his entire body visible before calling out his signature cry that bore a striking resemblance to a spiritual voice of a male ballad singer, making his announcement that he was now going to battle on Bianca's behalf.

"L-L-Latios?" a panicking Forrest stuttered with fear.

All of Brock's siblings gasped along with their second oldest brother. To them, it was like déjà vu. A couple of months ago, the Gym was tested by a Nurse Joy that happened to be a representative from the PIA. The future Pewter City Gym Leader thought it was nothing more than a routine test, but his sentiments were changed immediately when his opponent sent out a Latias, and despite his Rhyperior's overwhelming strength, it was no match for the versatile and wise Eon dragoness. It was only the bright display and determination Forrest had demonstrated during the battle that kept him from losing his Gym Leader license. The sight of the dragon with a light blue shade of feathers around his body, coupled with narrow delta-shaped wings that sprouted from his back and jet-like appearance sent a bolt of fear that struck Forrest's heart. However, it was the relatively sharp dragon-like claws coupled with the narrow blood-red eyes that really gave him the shivers.

The Eon Pokémon glared at the Gym Leader with a steady eye, not hoping to cause a heart attack but instead trying to greet him.

"_Hooray! My big brother is now fighting!"_ Latias cheered mentally as she gripped Pikachu in her grasp, crushing him with a hug.

"_Gasp… can't breathe… let go…" _Ash's Pikachu replied mentally as he gasped for air.

History was repeating itself all over again… except that Forrest would be facing the male counterpart that so happened to be in the hands of an amateur trainer. Her Pokémon were not slackers; if the Typhlosion put up such a gallant fight, it was clear that Forrest's defeat was all but a guaranteed prospect.

"And Bianca's last Pokémon is the legendary Pokémon Latios! This fight will definitely turn out to be spectacular!" Brock spoke tensely. "Let the battle begin!" Although he was already filled with awe seeing the two Eon siblings sticking with his friends, he did not expect them to be literally commanded by a trainer. Although, no one except for Bianca and her Pokémon knew that Latios was not officially her Pokémon, but was rather battling out of gratitude for her being a close childhood friend.

Forrest knew he couldn't repeat any mistakes from his previous battle against the Inspector Joy, but nevertheless the disadvantage was stuck with him. _"Latios can easily attack from the sky while my Rhyperior will have a hard time counterattacking… there is no choice. It looks like I'll have to find a way to ground him first!"_

"Come on, big brother! We know you can win this one!" Brock's siblings cheered from the stands.

"_Go, big brother!"_ Latias encouraged her older sibling via telepathy. _"We'll be cheering for you!"_

"He'll probably outperform me without a scratch," Krakatoa muttered, trying to take his mind of his rather embarrassing battle that led to his defeat. "Rhyperior is not an easy one though, especially with its overwhelming attacks. This should be a good time to prove Latios's skills."

"Rhyperior, start it off with Rock Wrecker!" Forrest commanded. "Shoot Latios out of the sky!"

The massive Drill Pokémon placed both of its palms together and began to gather enormous amounts of mental and physical energy; bits of stone emerged from the gun-like arms and slowly clustered together and formed into a boulder of some sort. Forrest's combatant placed its entire thoughts into creating the projectile that it would soon use in an attempt to fire at Latios, the boulder growing in size with each passing second. Seconds later, the boulder became comparable to a large-screen television set and the object was fired straight at Latios with extreme force.

"That's Rock Wrecker. It's dastardly effective against anyone who has a low physical defence!" Krakatoa advised his trainer. _"I'd be toast if I was hit by something THAT insanely overpowering."_

"I'm sure Latios can destroy it," his trainer replied calmly, confident in his powers.

"For real? Well, let's see. I know a Flamethrower would have little to no effect against it." The Pokémon whom was out of the match was eager to see Latios in battle once again._"Latios is powerful but Rhyperior is by far no means a slouch, despite its slow, lumbering speed."_

"Counter and destroy the rock with DragonBreath!" Bianca spoke in a bold voice.

"_I guess I can surprise her with a little something,"_ Latios thought, remembering about learning a new move recently and replacing it with the technique his temporary trainer had commanded him to use.

Focusing his draconic palms together, the Eon Pokémon concentrated his mental energy into generating a new move he managed to pick up and learn during his afternoon training session with Leon. Streaks of light encompassed his grasp before a turquoise-coloured sphere of draconic power amassed in his palms, growing and pulsating with each passing moment. Everyone in the audience, including Bianca and Forrest, looked on. What could this new move possibly be?

The projectile launched by Rhyperior was closing in with alarming speed, and Latios didn't want to place himself at the risk of being brutally injured by something that powerful. He did not exactly possess the greatest defence against heavy-hitting projectiles that were Physical in nature.

Firing off the Dragon Pulse, his own attack was now set on a collision course with the same one Forrest's Pokémon had launched moments earlier.

The Rock and Dragon-based attacks collided in midair, with Latios's Dragon Pulse shattering the boulder to pieces. Bits of stone and rock soon rained all over the arena, which in return caused some of the spectators to take cover to prevent being hit by the rain of rubble.

"Impressive! Bianca's Latios has managed to stop what is arguably the strongest Rock-based attack with a Dragon Pulse!" Brock declared. "Who knows what other tricks and tactics he may have up his sleeve?"

"_Plenty,"_ Latios spoke telepathically. _"The mind's potential should never be underestimated."_

"Just… what was that move you just executed?" a dumbfounded Bianca asked in confusion. She recognized it to an extent, but couldn't get her mind on what it was.

"_It is Dragon Pulse,"_ the Eon Pokémon answered her question via mind communication. _"My DragonBreath would have little to no effect against that boulder in terms of stopping it completely, and I sort of decided to stop utilizing it until the need arises again. You can thank Leon for teaching me that move during this afternoon's training sessions. In the hands of a Dragon-type, it is extremely powerful and useful. I guess I have a new move on my list of options now. Dragon Pulse is a far better alternative to my old DragonBreath anyway."_

"That's just amazing!" the girl exclaimed happily.

"Latios is sure full of wonders if I say so myself," Krakatoa added his two cents.

Forrest, while astonished by Latios's display of power, was now even more determined to defend his title as a Gym Leader and had the perfect strategy to negate the part-Dragon, part- Psychic Pokémon's advantage of flight. "Your Latios is impressive, but I have one move that will negate his greatest advantage. Rhyperior, Smack Down!"

Although slightly tired out after executing the previous attack, the Drill Pokémon pushed itself to the limits by exerting all of its physical energy to carry out the order its trainer had just given it. It raised both of its gun-like arms and commenced firing rock-like projectiles at the airborne Eon Pokémon. Launching the pieces of rocky debris in a semi-automatic fashion, all of the shots were directed at Latios in a spread-out manner as if the nature of the attack was to ensure the target would not be able to dodge them all. Like an anti-aircraft gun, Forrest's last Pokémon was more than determined to shoot its adversary out of the air.

Unknown to Bianca, Forrest's fighter planned to negate the greatest advantage that Latios possessed: his flight ability. With the Pokémon on the ground, even if it was only for a few seconds, it would give Rhyperior some valuable time to quickly rush in with a powerful attack and deal some extremely heavy damage.

"Dodge them, Latios!" Bianca shouted with worry. Although the shots looked rather unimpressive compared to Rock Wrecker, something was definitely up in her opinion. It was as if Rhyperior was purposely trying to plan something. There was definitely no time to destroy the projectiles that were launched like rockets.

Krakatoa viewed the battle meekly, somewhat relieved to notice that his bleeding had stopped. "This is bad. If Latios is hit by even one of the shots, he'll be grounded for moments. Even if it is only for a few seconds, he will become very vulnerable."

"What?" she flabbergasted. "There's a move like that?"

"Yes, such a counter against an airborne opponent exists," the hybrid warned. "Rhyperior is monstrously powerful on the ground and I suspect that's what it's exactly planning by grounding Latios and opening him to assault!"

Latios tapped into his flight abilities and reflexes and began to weave in and out of the rocky pellets. It was easier said than done, as evading the massive storm of rocks was like trying to not get hit by hail while running out into the middle of a heavy hailstorm. _"Seems tough, but Rock-type attacks are known to be notoriously inaccurate."_ Like a seasoned ace pilot evading enemy fire from fighter planes and ground defences, he skirted around projectile after projectile as he narrowly avoided ones that threatened to graze his wings and body.

"Keep up the fire, Rhyperior! Do not give him any windows of opportunity to attack! Keep him suppressed in every manner possible!" a confident Forrest cheered, pleased to claim the upper hand at this moment.

"Come on, Latios! Dodge them and counterattack if you see an opening!"

"_Okay, if I can evade the rocks, I should be able to quickly fire off an Energy Ball. Hmph, easier said than done…" _Latios calculated with his powerful mind.

Unfortunately for the male Eon dragon, he was so preoccupied with evading and plotting his next move that one of the boulders managed to nick the Eon Pokémon right in the forehead; the force of the impact was so great that it jarred his head and disoriented his senses, and the end result of the attack was the Dragon/Psychic-type plummeting straight towards the surface of the gymnasium. Seconds later, he crashed onto the ground with a thud, pain ringing through every nerve in his sleek body.

"Oh no…" Ash's Pikachu whispered in a frightened manner. "Don't tell me that one move knocked him out!"

"Latios, get up!" Bianca begged, fearing for her friend's health and well-being. "Please!"

"Yes!" Forrest commented at the success of his attack. "Follow it up with a Megahorn!"

Stunned and disoriented after being hit directly in the head with Smack Down, Latios clenched his clawed arms as he attempted to quickly refocus himself and go airborne once again, but the dizziness of being struck by the attack and grounded made that task more difficult than it already was. _"Ugh… my head…"_

Rhyperior was not about to let this happen as the hulking dual-type Ground/Rock Pokémon charged in with its horn glowing in preparation to smash the grounded Pokémon head-on. Extending the drill-like protrusion that grew out of its head to at least three times the length, it was now set on delivering a blow that could easily knock out and faint all but the toughest and strong-willed defenders.

"Get out of the way, Latios!" Bianca screamed desperately, not knowing why her companion was on the ground and unable to respond to any commands.

"LATIOS, GET ON YOUR FEET NOW!" Krakatoa screamed, fearing for the worst. "If that move hits you-"

Latios was a little too late in terms of his response. Although he managed to levitate himself up a few feet, this accomplished nothing as the Rhyperior smashed him head-on right in the chest with its horn, forcing him to wail and scream in excruciating pain. This was far from being unexpected as Latios was weak against the attack's typing. The horn strike had left a massive gash on his torso, tearing some of his beautiful feathers away and exposing the wound underneath, spilling moderate amounts of blood in the process.

"_Big brother, you can do it! Heal yourself now!"_ Latias encouraged her older sibling, somewhat quivering from his injuries. _"I know you can! Please!"_

"You'll make Bianca lose this match if you do not knock some sense into yourself and fight! Remember, you defeated a corrupted Charizard with ease so there is no excuse to lose here now!" Krakatoa demanded in a rather rude fashion, but there was no choice. "Get up and heal yourself before your health hits critical!"

"Latios! Get into the air and use Recover to heal yourself from all the injuries! I know you are capable of doing that!" Bianca clasped her hands together, hoping her friend would comply with her orders and advice.

In the battlefield below, Forrest's Drill Pokémon was still standing firm and strong while Latios was flat on the ground, wincing as he tried to stem the bleeding from the wound on his chest. He was just in too much pain and confusion to even attempt to protect himself from any future attacks sent at him.

In the audience, Brock's siblings waved pom-poms and chanted Forrest's name continuously upon witnessing such a big comeback.

"Perfect. Rhyperior, finish Latios off with Horn Drill!" the Pewter City Gym Leader commanded once more in order to finish the battle. "Victory belongs to us now!"

His Pokémon stomped its heavy feet against the ground as the larger drill-like protrusion on its forehead began to spin in place like a corkscrew. The horn on its head was operating and whirring at full speed and was capable of smashing through even the thickest rocks and armour. The Rhyperior bellowed angrily as it sprinted towards the faltering Latios who was still dazed and in extreme pain.

"What a move!" Brock shouted. "Forrest is now going in for the big finish after successfully grounding Latios and inflicting tremendous damage to the challenging trainer's Pokémon!"

Krakatoa coughed slightly, still injured from his previous battle. "Latios must evade this… otherwise the move will instantly knock him out. It will be game over for him!"

It was his trainer who was more worried about the state and condition of the battle than he could ever be at this rate. "Latios, come on! Please, get up!"

"_You can do it, big brother!"_

"You have to clean up what I started, alright! Don't disappoint me here! ON YOUR GODDAMN FEET NOW, SOLDIER! GET UP AND FIGHT ALREADY YOU SACK OF CRAP!" Krakatoa bellowed in complete anger. He cursed and mentally slapped himself for acting like that, but there was little choice. He needed strong words to motivate his allies.

In the wake of being hit by the super effective attack, heavily wounded and left relatively disoriented and dazed, Latios forced himself to collect his thoughts and reflexes together amid the cheering and pleads of his friends and allies to tell him to get back into the battle. The sweet and tender voices of Bianca and Latias gave him the strength, determination and courage to quickly rise back to the battle. _"Must get up… I can't let them down now, especially not my own sister and Bianca…"_

With one final push of his mind, he was able to use his psychic energy to purge all the painful sensations caused by the battle and restore his body to a battle-ready condition. The Eon Pokémon managed to do so just in the nick of time as he caught sight of Forrest's Rhyperior approaching at a rather rapid pace, the horn on its head spinning in preparation to inflict irreparable damage upon him. Forcing himself afloat, he narrowly evaded the Rhyperior's assault by a mere inch.

"Amazing!" Brock exclaimed. "Bianca's Latios managed to execute a miracle recovery and saved himself from a potential instant KO just like that!"

"_Luck has nothing to do with it,"_ Latios chimed. _"All that training and practice won't go to waste just like that."_

Floating a couple of metres above the battlefield and out of the physical reach of his opponent, he clutched his wound while gritting his teeth and tried not to scream from the burning sensation of the injury. His claws were relatively stained with his own blood, and he tried to avoid the concerned looks of his loved ones in order to prevent himself from looking weak.

Down below on the gym floor, the Rhyperior continued its drilling attack, smashing through boulders and reducing them to smaller chunks with its vicious drill-like horn on its head.

"Rhyperior, halt your attack and save your energy!" Forrest commanded. His Pokémon halted its attack and whirled around in confusion, looking for its quarry.

"_Yay! Come on brother, I know you can win this!"_ Latias cheered at his successful evasion.

"If I could make a surprising comeback, then so can he." Krakatoa smiled to himself. "Looks like I was right after all."

"All right!" Bianca pumped her left fist in determination. "Now utilize Recover and heal yourself of that injury!"

Shooting off into the air above and out of the reach of his adversary, Latios narrowly evaded Rhyperior's rush and quickly tapped into his healing abilities. A golden wave of light overtook his draconic body as he calmly closed his eyes and allowed himself to be healed of all injuries, including the gruesome wound on his body caused by the Megahorn earlier. Being a move capable of only being acquired by a few Pokémon (most of which were Psychic-types) the Eon dragon was just grateful he managed to master the technique during his absence from his compatriots. At the very least, he had a regenerating move that allowed him to even out the disadvantage in the event he took far too many hits. There was no way he could match Rhyperior's excessive force and physical power in a scuffle of brute force.

Smiling, he levitated about a dozen feet from the floor and gave his opponent an amused look. "My my, to hurt me that much…" he spoke clearly in a human voice. "You're rather well-trained."

"Hah! Forrest may be new but I'm an old dog that can deal some serious damage!" the Drill Pokémon laughed back in his own mother tongue. "Let's have one heck of a battle. I won't lose like I did to that Inspector Joy's Latias!"

"I could only hope the same." Although Forrest's Pokémon fought with extreme brutality, they were also honourable as demonstrated by his Golem halting its attack when Krakatoa was on the verge of being knocked out. The Eon dragon drifted steadily at his current position, preparing for round two.

"An amazing comeback by Latios!" Brock declared, his heart pulsing rapidly as he witnessed the battle unfold. "The words of his companions have given him the strength and will to continue fighting, and his timely usage of Recovery has restored him to full health!"

Latios floated back down and kept himself steadily in the air in front of Bianca. _"Listen, Bianca. Rhyperior is extremely weak against Grass-based attacks and I just so happen to have one with me. However, I do not expect to knock him out with one strike as long as his guard is up. He has plenty of other attacks aside from the ones before such as Dig. He will most likely use that specific move to hide from me while waiting for the perfect moment to strike."_

"_How do we win this then?"_ Bianca asked back via telepathy. _"You always say a direct approach involving pure power never wins battles."_

"_I say we tire out Rhyperior first. With his ability to easily withstand the most powerful attacks as long as they aren't Grass or Water-based, Latios will never be able to knock the Pokémon out with conventional attacks, even if they happen to be super effective," _Krakatoa interrupted, recalling the many matches he witnessed when he was still a human. _"If we can do that, one Energy Ball should be more than enough to claim the victory for us. For now, let's see what Forrest has prepared for us."_

"Rhyperior, Dig!" the Gym Leader barked. "Hide underground and wait for the perfect moment to strike back!"

"…_just as I predicted."_ Latios quickly thought up of potential countermeasures. Given his detection abilities were still below par, he would have to rely on his friends watching the battle to know where the monstrous Ground/Rock-type Pokémon was going to strike next.

The Drill Pokémon unleashed a battle roar before leaping into the air and spun its body around akin to a massive drilling machine. With its brutal speed and skills in tunnelling below ground, Forrest's last combatant tunnelled its way deep into the gym's subterranean levels with its massive drill-like protrusion from its skull, forcing Latios on the defensive as he glanced towards the ground trying to figure out where the former could possibly strike next. All was silent save for the cheering of Brock's siblings and the beating hearts of everyone in the Gym.

"Watch out, Latios!" Bianca warned. "Rhyperior can come from anywhere so don't let your guard down!"

"_This dig-and-strike-from-underground strategy was absolutely flawless against my last match with Inspector Joy, for her Latias could not detect where Rhyperior was coming from. With enough luck, one surprise strike with Megahorn will seal the match here. But I need to make sure it counts! One solid hit should put Latios out of commission,"_ Forrest analyzed in his mind, hoping to end this match with one monstrous attack on his Pokémon's part. He wasn't going to repeat the same mistakes here again as it was clear that this unique trainer's Latios presumably had a super effective move against his Pokémon.

"Latios, activate your stealth cloak before your opponent can get a firm lock on you!" Krakatoa recommended from down below. "That's your greatest advantage. Don't let it go to waste."

The male Eon Pokémon calmly closed his eyes and tapped into his sixth sense. Having the ability to read the minds of any non-Dark-type Pokémon whilst staying invisible to the naked eye, it easily transformed him into an effective stealthy fighting machine. To keep in touch with his trainer and allies, he would utilize mind communication to keep an open flow of information and commands while the opposite side would have almost no idea of what was really going on. A sparkle of blue light overtook his entire body before he cloaked himself into a near transparent state, much to Forrest's fright and shock.

"Latios has activated his stealth ability!" the referee shouted with excitement. "Forrest will have to resort to tricky tactics to flush out his opponent's last Pokémon at this rate!"

"Your brother really knows how to put up a show, despite not being all that powerful," Pikachu chirped to Latias as he cuddled in her comfortable human arms.

The female Eon dragoness giggled a bit in response to the electric mouse's comment. _"Oh, I just wish I can fight as effectively as him. But he's just so paranoid to the point that he thinks I'll just hurt myself."_

"_I heard that, sister…" _Latios interrupted via telepathy.

"_Oh, you're no fun! At least have your little sister here join in on some of your training sessions too! Why did you train the Ranger but not me?"_ Latias countered flatly, pouting like a spoiled child.

"_All right, when we have time,"_ Her big brother promised. _"For now, just sit back and observe the fruits of my labour."_

Back on the battlefield, tensions began to rise for Forrest as he was now left with one less option to work with. There was no way neither he or his Rhyperior were going to be able to pick up the exact location of Latios while his cloak rendered him almost completely invisible, save for a glassy silhouette that continuously circled the field in a ghostly manner. It would be caught by the human's eye every now and then. _"I didn't anticipate this on happening, as Nurse Joy's Latias never showed such an ability," _a shocked Pewter City Gym Leader thought in a troubled state of mind. _"It looks like I'll have to risk it."_

With all bets off the table, Forrest decided to risk a chance of exposing his Pokémon to attack. If he prolonged it, Latios would only be given more time to calmly relax his mind in order to hone himself to an even more formidable battle state. "Rhyperior, surface and strike the area over there with Megahorn!" Pointing to a distorted area of the Gym, he predicted Latios was probably hiding around that area.

"Heads up, Latios!" the Eon Pokémon's temporary trainer shouted. "Here comes your opponent!"

Although the Eon Pokémon took his ally's warning with caution, he was way ahead of him in terms of planning and detecting his opponent. Throughout the standoff, he was capable of sensing Rhyperior's presence deep underground by picking up traces of the latter Pokémon's thoughts, rendering any shock and surprise attacks that Forrest's last fighter attempted to formulate less effective, if not completely useless. With this tactic, he would always be at least one step ahead of his opponents.

Cocking his head to a particular patch of dirt and rocks and widening his blood-red eyes slightly, he caught the Drill Pokémon surfacing just in time as the latter broke out from the underground in an explosion of dirt and rubble, its massive horn extended into a lance-like structure and rocketing straight towards the dual-type Dragon/Psychic-type legendary Pokémon.

"Dodge it and counter with Luster Purge!" Bianca retaliated.

Dropping his invisibility in preparation for the counteroffensive, Latios revealed himself once again to the audience and trainers in all his glory in a sparkle of blue light. Swiftly dodging the Rhyperior's Megahorn, the latter Pokémon zipped past his side like a cannonball. This allowed Bianca's Pokémon to quickly charge his trademark Psychic-type attack.

"Oh, it's getting real exciting here, folks!" Brock uttered. "Looks like Latios has taken the liberty to fight back now, but will he be able to crack Rhyperior's massive defences with his current strategy?"

Latios kept himself steady in the air as he slowly allowed his mental energy to be manifested into a massive burst of psychic energy. Closing his eyes, the red-coloured triangle symbol on his chest began to glow in a bright red colour, illuminating the Gym with crimson effulgence as the technique began to rise greatly in power.

Forrest widened his eyes in fright, realizing that if his Pokémon was struck dead-on by such an overwhelming attack, it would surely spell doom and defeat for him. But it wasn't like there was much he could do, with Latios being able to read his Rhyperior's every thought and tactic…

"Rhyperior, interrupt the charging sequence with Smack Down again!" he commanded decisively, hoping to turn the battle around in some way.

The Drill Pokémon nodded his head instinctively before ejecting more rocky projectiles from his cannon-shaped openings in his hulking arms. Round after round, each shot was aimed straight at the levitating Dragon/Psychic-type in order to either ground him or prevent him from utilizing Luster Purge. A smile drifted across the final evolution of Rhydon's face, as he firmly believed there was no way his opponent was going to dodge this one. The fact Latios didn't even bother to bat an eye at the incoming shots boosted his confidence even further.

On the other side, Bianca knew it was either now or never. "Latios, unleash the Luster Purge now!"

With his eyes gleaming bright red, the Eon Pokémon ejected a massive ray of violet-coloured light from his chest, blasting through every single rock in the path of the laser that was sent by the Rhyperior. Every single projectile caught in the blast disintegrated into dust and nothingness upon making contact with the Psychic-type move. Latios smirked with pleasure at the attack, amazed at how it effective it was now compared to the time when he first used it.

"_I've definitely improved since last time,"_ He thought to himself proudly.

Ash's Pikachu widened his eyes in awe as he witnessed the signature move in action. "That's a move of legendary proportions!"

"_Silly boy,"_ Latias teased in a childish manner at Ash's Pokémon. _"Our species are of a legendary status, of course we wouldn't fail to impress. Let's see what my brother's planning now."_

"Rhyperior, dodge the Luster Purge!" Forrest cried with panic. "Don't let it hit you!"

To his bad luck though, the command arrived somewhat too late; the cumbersome speed and body size of the Drill Pokémon disallowed too much dodging techniques to be put to good use. Forrest's combatant widened his eyes as the beam closed in with alarming speed before colliding with him, knocking the latter back with extreme force and sending him off his footing. Stunned and disoriented from the unbearable psychic blast, it became more and more difficult for the rather intimidating-looking Pokémon to keep a good sense of its surroundings.

"Excellent!" Bianca cheered triumphantly. "Hurry and finish it up with Energy Ball!"

Latios dispelled his Luster Purge and without any delay, took time to collect enough energy to cast the Grass-based attack. A small, emerald-coloured sphere amassed in between his claws, and while not as charged and overly powerful in terms of stopping power, its quadruple typing effectiveness against Rhyperior was more than enough to end the match in one blow.

"_This should end the match nicely."_ He flung the Grass-type variant of Shadow Ball at the dazed Rhyperior with dead-on accuracy and speed.

Forrest could only look on in helplessness as the Energy Ball made contact with his Rhyperior, inflicting even more damage due to the super effectiveness of the attack. Causing unprecedented damage, the move easily drained all of the affected Pokémon's health and in a matter of moments, the Ground/Rock-type Pokémon could no longer put up any more resistance. It remained standing in an attempt to prolong the inevitable but there was no way it could possibly offer any more retaliation.

"It's over…" Forrest uttered. In the stands, his younger siblings all gasped in fright, disappointed at their brother's eventual defeat. Latios was just far too skilled to be defeated with brute force, which was what his Pokémon excelled at.

"We've got this one now!" Bianca exclaimed at their successful battle. "End the match once and for all with Ice Beam!"

Thinking quickly, Latios immediately fired a beam of sub-zero chilling energy from his mouth. There was no need for him to charge nor was there a necessity to bring the attack to a higher level - he had essentially emerged victorious, and all that was left to do was inflict the finishing blow against his opponent. A bolt of arctic-cold energy struck the Rhyperior right in the chest, inflicting immeasurable damage and pain to the Drill Pokémon. While it was nowhere as nearly effective as his Energy Ball, it was more than effective enough to deliver the win for Bianca's team.

The Rhyperior finally gave in as parts of his body were frozen by the Ice-based technique. Stumbling in disorientation and confusion, it finally collapsed to the floor in a massive thud, its immense weight inflicting a miniature earthquake in the Gym. Its eyes swirled in complete faintness as a sign of its defeat, considering it was Forrest's last Pokémon that was capable of battle.

"That… that was a gallant fight you put up there," Latios panted. From his standpoint, the Rhyperior gave him a hard time, as he needed to be continuously kept on the move in order to prevent being hit by his overwhelmingly painful attacks.

"My pleasure, boy," the Rhyperior, using the last of its power, chuckled in its own language before falling silent due to a lack of energy.

A moment of silence overtook the battleground, but Brock finally raised a flag that was directed at Bianca. "Rhyperior is unable to battle. This match goes to Bianca from Alto Mare, with the final score of 3-1!"

Despite their idol losing the match, all of Brock and Forrest's younger sisters cheered happily for the Gym Leader. On the other end of the audience stands, Latias and Pikachu shouted in happiness as the former transformed into her draconic form and joined her brother in the air with the Electric-type Pokémon riding on her feathery back, embracing her beloved sibling in an affectionate hug.

"Whoa, calm down sis," Latios advised with a warm smile on his gentle-looking visage. "I told you I'd be fine."

"_That was an awesome match, but please don't endanger yourself again like that!"_ Tears formed in her amber-coloured eyes. _"You scared me back there! Are you all right?"_

"Of course I am. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have won the match. I owe you all for cheering for me throughout the match, though." He placed a claw on his chest and that he had attained mastery over the healing technique, Recover, but at the same time, the Eon dragon made a mental reminder to use it sparingly since it drained him of most of his mental strength.

Meanwhile, Ash's Pikachu clambered onto Latios's head and happily tugged at his ears.

"Hey, little guy. Enjoyed the match?" the Eon dragon chuckled.

"Your sister nearly strangled me back there with all her excitement!" the Mouse Pokémon complained angrily.

"_Haha, sorry. I was just too excited."_ Latios's sister blushed in embarrassment. _"Can you forgive me?"_

"Yeah, whatever. I get overexcited myself sometimes, so all is forgiven." Pikachu rolled his eyes slightly. It wasn't like he had a choice due to Latios's overprotective nature of his younger sister.

Forrest smiled as he withdrew his Rhyperior back into his Poké Ball. "You did well, Rhyperior. You deserve a nice rest."

Across the battlefield, Bianca leapt up in excitement from the success of her match. She was soon joined by her other two companions, and they all embraced each other in a group hug. It was at that moment where they noticed Krakatoa was missing.

"Huh? Where'd the hothead go?" Pikachu asked, whirling his head around in search for the fire-type. "I expected him to be congratulating his trainer for a job well done. He wasn't half bad himself, considering he put up a massive resistance against something practically deadly against him."

Being the extremely sensitive Pokémon she was when it came to emotions, it was evident to Latias that Krakatoa had deserted the fight after his defeat.

The Volcano Pokémon was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Pewter City Poké Mart**

Embarrassed by his shaming defeat and loss of control during the Gym battle, a disappointed and downtrodden Typhlosion dragged himself along from the streets, not wishing to receive a scolding from Bianca or Latios. His reckless Eruption could have brought serious implications on the battle, as the widespread nature of the attack meant non-intended targets like the spectators or trainers themselves could be caught in the crossfire.

With each second that passed, he continued to curse and put himself down for his blunders, wondering why no one else always made the mistakes he did.

"_Bianca doesn't need me. She has Latios and Latias, a blessing the majority of trainers would kill to have with them. She's got two magnificent legendaries willing to die for her, while I'm just a ragged homeless Pokémon tagging along looking for attention and a chance to look good by siding with legendary creatures. Who am I to receive the honour of even living with them?"_ he mentally berated himself. Seeing a soft drink can clattering along in the road as it was skipping in the wind, he kicked it and watched the object roll down the street before coming to a halt. _"At least Ash still carries a portion of my legacy within him, and he'll probably do a far better job than I can ever wish to accomplish."_

He checked the time on a nearby clock tower. "Almost 11:15PM… this late already? Well, now's a good chance for me to quickly escape and return to the wild with no one looking."

Believing himself to be a significant threat to his newfound team, he came to the decision to desert his friends and return to the wild life he once lived freely without a care. As he didn't need sleep due to his modifications as a Pokémon soldier for the UAAF, he could stay awake for seventy-two hours; although, he found out that prolonged days without sleep could shorten his lifespan even faster. _"That ass Donald Zetta always finds workarounds for traitors, but I wouldn't be alive for long anyway due to my deteriorating health. Might as well make myself scarce and save myself the embarrassment." _Strolling by the local Poké Mart, the Volcano Pokémon was about to leave when he caught sight of two familiar individuals.

"_Hmm… it's the Ranger and Ash's Bayleef. What are they doing here?"_ For some reason, seeing them made him feel a sudden urge to stop running away, but then, he thought it would be nice to say a final goodbye before he ran off.

Bayleef happily munched through her bowl of food, occasionally having the usual conversation with the black-haired Ranger. "I'm not taking up your time or anything, right?"

"Take your time," Leon replied for the hundredth time as he transformed into a Latios, using this time to get used to his new body. "I'm not going anywhere, and my partner probably won't give a damn either as I'm sure Ash is having a nice talk with Sceptile himself."

"You're a very patient person, just like Ash. I think you two would make good lifelong friends," she opined before returning to her meal.

The Eon dragon/human hybrid laughed nervously in response "Why thank you, I'm flattered. Most people say I'm a horrible Ranger as well, since I pull off insane stunts such as parkour moves, and they strictly forbid that considering how it can gravely injure someone if you slip up."

Laughing at his joke, the Leaf Pokémon was about to resume eating when an unexpected visitor paid them a welcome greeting.

"Well well, if it isn't Ranger boy and his date," a mocking voice spoke.

Leon caught the source of the sound with his highly sensitive ears, and noticed Krakatoa walking over to him with a toothy grin.

"I never knew you were into ugly girls like Bayleef," the Typhlosion quipped.

"HEY!" The Grass-type Pokémon, greatly offended by the comment, stopped eating before unfurling a pair of vines from her neck and assailed the Typhlosion with them. The latter immediately retaliated by grasping the ivy-green whips with his powerful arms before they managed to ensnare him. "Ow, that hurts! Please, let go!" She winced slightly, not anticipating on how powerful and skilled the Fire-type was.

"Oh, does the little girl wish not to play rough? You have the strength of a Rattata," Bianca's fiery Pokémon laughed, his arms tugging in a gesture as if he was going to rip the vines from Ash's Pokémon.

"Cut it out, both of you!" Leon urged in a reproachful tone. "Bayleef, I'm sure he was joking given his tone of formality."

Krakatoa nodded in agreement. "Come on, I was only fooling around. Sheesh, girls these days. You know I wouldn't harm you for starters."

Placing her trust in the Ranger, Bayleef recalled her vines as the Pokémon who had a firm grip on them unclenched his paws. "Sorry, I overreacted again. Well, what brings you here at this hour?"

"What I want to know is why a Bayleef is spending time with someone who's _way _out of her league," the Fire-type Pokémon laughed with a tone of sarcasm.

Realizing this was one of the jokes that Krakatoa loved to pull on his friends, Leon crossed his clawed arms across his feathery chest as he floated in an upright position, flexing his bladed wings slightly. "Well, if you want to know, I'm not dating Ash's Pokémon nor will I ever perform such an act in a century. I should be asking you the questions here; shouldn't you be with Bianca at the Gym battle?"

"How d'you know for starters? Did you spy on me?" he asked suspiciously. "For a Latios-"

"Sight sharing. I saw the whole fight from Latios's perspective. I can also read minds, to an extent, although not as skilled as our dragon friend," Leon answered without even letting his questioner finish his statement. "Awesome fight there. I've seen few Pokémon that would fight as hard and determined as you, especially with the odds stacked against you just because of your typing."

"Yeah, 'cept I lost. I thought I'd be able to swamp and sweep Forrest's entire team as a high-levelled Pokémon but I guess I was just making a joke out of myself." Believing himself to be more powerful than a regular Typhlosion (and he definitely was, without a doubt), he began to doubt himself in his abilities after that loss. Maybe he wasn't really the crafted super soldier of the UAAF and Team Rocket's ominous experimentations he thought he was. "That's why I plan to call it quits and return to the wild."

The shiny-coloured Latios widened his eyes in surprise and shock. "W-Why? It's just one battle! One failure doesn't mean anything, you should know that!"

Bayleef, who had been listening to the commotion this entire time, paused from indulging in her meal and paid close attention to what the male Pokémon had to say.

Krakatoa heaved a breath of disappointment, not wishing to have been part of the Gym battle in the first place as he knew Bianca's Latios would have dominated the match given his skills and the status that he was a legendary Pokémon. "That battle greatly demotivated me. I could barely survive against a Rhyhorn and I had to resort to Eruption to even have a close chance of remotely defeating it. Then a Golem pounded the living daylights out of me, and I thought I had the match in the bag up until it decided to blow itself up with Explosion. Even my uncontrollable fit of rage couldn't save me from the fight, and my anger could've harmed my trainer and other innocents in that case." To him, berserk mode was truly a last-resort move, but even that couldn't save him from falling in battle.

"Don't be so harsh on yourself…" Leon comforted as he placed a claw on the troubled Pokémon's head. "You were at a severe disadvantage. That's like saying if my Sceptile fought you in the heart of a raging volcano. You would have the advantage but my Pokémon would be utterly decimated without mercy given the environment."

Shaking his head in exasperation, Leon felt annoyed for always reminding others he wasn't exactly a very famous Ranger, nor did he ever anticipate on wishing to be a dragon with psychic powers. "Alright, listen to me Krakatoa. I'm not a recognized Ranger. Even kids three years younger than me like Ben and Summer, being at the ranks of Private First Class and Private respectively, have earned more rewards than me. Besides, I only got promoted to the rank of Corporal after leading the survivors who ended up either dead or discharged from the ranks inevitably. There are true legends out there, like Lunick and Solana, who could probably whip me into a sorry state with their Pokémon and training. If there's anyone living in the shadows of other famed Rangers, it's me. You shouldn't be talking. I've also lost more battles than you think." He chuckled a bit at that last statement, as Lunick would be a Major by now if he wasn't too young - they had age restrictions in the Ranger Corps, meaning an age requirement must be met in order for certain promotions.

Bayleef felt sympathy for the Fire-type hybrid, as she too realized how harsh it was to live in the shadows of another Pokémon, namely, Latias. "He's absolutely correct. Please stop being so harsh with yourself. Everyone sees you as family too. If not, then Bianca wouldn't have invited you to dinner with her. She loves you for who you are, not how skilled you are. The same goes for everyone here."

Pausing slightly, the Typhlosion wondered about his companions' words. For one thing, no one ever criticized his skills in battling. "Fine, then." Krakatoa inquired impatiently, "What awards do you have, Corporal? Care to share them with me?"

Levitating his streamlined body into the air, the Latios hybrid flexed his body in order to practice his skills of telepathic levitation and flight. "One Silver Star, a veteran combat badge in sharpshooting, two more rookie badges in basic explosives and Pokémon cavalry, and about five ribbons for recognition of good conduct, serving in the Oblivia and Almia theatre, and of course, two more for which I can't seem to remember at all. That's nothing compared to Lunick's achievements; he has approximately thirty Gold, Silver and Bronze Stars in total." Hoping he wasn't boasting about his accomplishments, he shrugged slightly. "It's not about awards; any nut can earn a sniper's recognition award as all it takes is a psychotic attitude and an itchy trigger finger. It's about the experiences you gain in the PRC that matters, and if you don't appreciate that, you'll never make it into the officer-class ranks."

The Fire-type Pokémon was left rather speechless at the amount of awards the eighteen-old Ranger managed to rack up. "Wow, that's… really something."

"Awards don't matter on the battlefield or anyone outside of the Pokémon Ranger Corps," Leon revealed. "Doing so will only get you killed faster by enemy factions because of your recognitions. That's why I had to be assigned to be a bodyguard for Ben and Summer. They were only kids, yet the Pinchers wished to have both of them in a dead man's coffin and thus made my job a lot harder." He cleared his throat before continuing his in-depth explanation of how awards and attention weren't everything. "Listen to me, just because you're living in the shadow of someone greater than you does not mean you should turn tail and run. Look at me. I live in the shadows of everyone from the Rangers, to Ash, to Latios… and yet I'm still here, providing invaluable support as a charismatic and cool-minded figure. Just because I _belong_ here and they are grateful for my allegiance is enough to make me a happy Ranger. The fact I'm the oldest too, for now, helps."

"I… I don't know what to say… I thought I was the only alien of the group, given my nature and background. I also went berserk earlier," the Typhlosion admitted shamefully.

"Hmm? Do you mean the drugs you spoke of earlier?"

"Yes. I was in a state of uncontrollable rage, and if I wasn't able to control myself, I fear what I could've done to Bianca and the others." Krakatoa suddenly felt like a fool for succumbing to his unstable emotions.

Leon nodded with a reassuring smile, finally getting his point through with his fellow Pokémon hybrid. "We all make mistakes once in a while. But as long as you learn from, all is forgiven. How would you like it if Bianca was your Pokémon whom you loved and cared dearly for like family and as repayment, she ran away from you? We're all underdogs here and we might not receive as much recognition and attention as someone like Ash, but the most important thing to believe in yourself. So you're an experiment, big deal. You are a living and breathing organism. You are no different from someone like Latios. _You belong here_. If no one else accepts you, we will."

"Please think twice before leaving," Bayleef begged. "Ash wouldn't want to see that."

The Typhlosion/human hybrid rose to his feet with a teary smile, both of his sharp, beast-like fangs exposed like vampire teeth as he began to feel sleepy after an exhausting day. "Thanks you two. Glad to know I'm not the only one alone here."

"I'm just happy I was able to help!" Bayleef chimed cheerfully.

"You'll never be, my friend," Leon assured, coupling his words with a rather loud-sounding yawn. "You'll never be. No one is truly alone in this world, no matter how dark the hours are."

Bayleef released a sleepy yawn as she began to feel tired and exhausted, and with bright eagerness, gently extended two vines from her neck and huddled both Leon and Krakatoa close to her, making sure to minimize the amount of force she exerted from the appendages. "Ah, you boys are so warm and fuzzy…" she mumbled pleasingly as she felt the fine, warm feathers of both hybrids – fur in Krakatoa's case - making contact with her figure.

Her two new male friends didn't even bother to answer her as they were already happily sleeping away in their Pokémon forms.

"Boys, always so stubborn yet adorably cute," she giggled under her breath. She snuggled in between the Typhlosion and Latios before falling asleep herself, humming as she brushed her neck against their bodies.

* * *

After the Gym battle, Latios had returned to Brock's house with Bianca, Latias, and Ash's Pikachu for a rewarding rest. While his human companion was worried about Krakatoa's whereabouts initially, the male Eon dragon had assured Bianca that he was in no danger and that he just needed some alone time. It was evident Krakatoa was not a very sociable creature as he didn't wish for aid in battles.

"_At least everything's back to normal,"_ a troubled Latios thought, crossing his claws across his chest as he perched himself on a tree planted in Brock's large-sized backyard.

"_So brother, will you forgive Ash and the others? They really didn't mean it as they only wanted to help! You can't blame them for their action-loving natures,"_ Latias pleaded slightly with her brother as she flew up and joined him up in the leaves. The younger sibling of the duo coveted the thought that her brother would someday change his stuck-up and no-nonsense attitude.

Latios nodded. _"I will. I was just… upset. But you know I would never lift a claw to hurt them personally. They have plenty to learn, but I truly forgive them in the end."_

Smiling back, Latias yawned cutely in a rather high-pitched voice as she lay down on the branch lazily. _"I'm tired… I'm going to sleep, although I wish Ash was here with us."_

"_You'll get your chance," _her older sibling promised with a smile. _"Good night, sis. Get some sleep, because we're leaving early tomorrow morning."_

"_Good night brother!"_ the Eon dragoness replied cheerfully before she gave her sibling a quick hug and kiss on his cheek. She fell asleep immediately after that.

Bianca had gone to sleep rather fast, along with Ash's Pikachu who slept on the plush carpet that was present in her bedroom that she used for the temporary stay at Brock's house. Latios, however, was left alone and so instead chose to use his sight sharing ability to see what Leon was up to throughout the entire night. He was rather pleased that the Ranger was getting along with their new teammates in such a short amount of time, and thus, decided to forget about his ill thoughts after what happened today to Ash and Latias's "date".

"_That's the apprentice I know,"_ he thought relaxingly, observing his reflection on his life. Initially, he thought the Ranger to be nothing more than a cocky hot-shot looking for fame and fortune, but his assumptions were proven wrong. _"I'm interested in what Raine and Blade are doing at the moment, but I guess I'll have to ask tomorrow morning when they return."_

Disposing his thoughts and clearing his mind, the male Eon dragon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, new waves of events were being triggered in the distant mountains of Mt. Moon as Raine made a profound discovery regarding the latest plots of Team Rocket and their mysterious allies…

* * *

_**I think it's evident we know what the next chapter will focus on. Anyways, rate and review. I would greatly appreciate it. Special thanks goes out to Tendou Souji, aka my beta reader, for fixing this up.  
**_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	25. Subterranean Secrets and Suspicions

**_Hooray, summer's here at last once again! Before I start, I have a bit of things to mention here. In fact, lots of stuff as I've been away for a while._**

**_First of all, I'm done my 3rd year of university. One more year to go and I'll officially be a graduate. Wow, time shoots by fast, doesn't it? It almost felt like university started yesterday. Now that I'm done, I'm rusted out after such a year, considering that summer classes were a literal rush of stress and work._**

**_Secondly, I have released a prequel to Uprising (NOT Origins, as that will not see release until this one is concluded) so be sure to check it out._**

**_Thirdly, I recently got Pokémon Conquest so progress on this story will be a lot slower than it usually is. Since I was also planning on going on a temporary hiatus, expect story updates to be pushed back significantly. I've also got a few things to handle this summer such as getting my wisdom teeth (FOUR OF THEM!) removed and renewing documents, so my summer's going to be a bit restless. After a little chat with my beta, Conquest elements may appear here._**

_**Alright, that's enough. I hope you enjoy my update and the summer that's ahead of us!**_

**_Special thanks goes out to TheGrayDragon (previously Shane049) for generously providing me with quite the reviews. Thanks dude._**

**_I don't own Pokémon either. Being able to do so is as likely seeing me kicking Oichi (your sidekick commander in Conquest) from my ranks because you guessed it, you can't discharge her from your command. I'd have better chances losing a battle just because I brought the wrong type to a fight. Now before we move in-_**

**_(please stand by as we are expecting technical difficulties)_**

**_BR/N: Sorry for the lateness. I was on holiday in Europe._**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Subterranean Secrets and Suspicions**

_"Shiny or not, I'm the same Scizor everyone knows." - Blade_

Although her other friends were well off towards settling in for the night, Pokémon Trainer Raine had no plans of relaxation or rest for today's evening. She had discovered something big, and she was going to investigate in a similar manner that Leon practised when gathering vital intelligence concerning the UAAF/Team Rocket alliance's plans and plots.

Raine gave a quick glance at her Pokétch device on her left wrist. The monochrome display on the monitor read "9:48 PM" in bright, neon-green numbers. She realized she wouldn't be able to get back with her new companions in time for dinner, but it wasn't like she was hungry anyway. "Looks like we'll be here all night," she grumbled in a rather dissatisfied manner.

"_Well, you were the one who wished to come here, so that was the case from the start,"_ Blade pointed out without emotion. _"We're in too deep now, so there's no turning back."_

To further her investigation on the whereabouts of the criminal organization, she wanted to unravel what the Rockets were planning down in the Mt. Moon caverns. It was a popular spot for their hidden activities years back and continued to be so even though half a decade had passed.

"Are you hungry, Blade? We haven't eaten for hours," she asked quietly as her feet made crunching noises upon contact with the stones and dirt beneath the heels of her running shoes. It had been hours ever since they got their last bite of food and she wondered if her Pokémon was hungry. In the meantime, she pulled out a somewhat stale chocolate bar from her backpack and munched on it, ignoring the somewhat awful taste of the aged food item.

"_Negative - I mean no. I had my fill. You know that I don't eat very often, do you? Don't worry so much about my well-being, considering that you know that I'm more than capable of looking after myself,"_ he responded sternly via telepathy, his mind in a quiet state of tranquillity; this was an absolute requirement to detect threats with his extrasensory senses.

"Always acting like a tough fighter… can't you ease up once in a while? I don't find you very cute if you keep on acting this way," she teased her bodyguard Pokémon with a playful tone.

"_It's in my nature. Cute? Why would any girl find a steely Bug-type Pokémon to be adorable at all? I thought you'd ditch me for the Eon Pokémon or that raging Typhlosion ever since we met them. One is a drop-dead handsome devil, and the other is so hot that he's on fire - literally!"_ His cool-headed nature meant that it was rare for him to fall into a state of embarrassment. While it wasn't impossible, it was rare and even if he did, he wouldn't display it due to his emotionless and laid-back nature as a sharp-witted battler and tactician. _"For a former Team Rocket agent, you really, how is it you humans say it, 'turned over a new leaf'. I thought you'd have a hard time befriending them, especially that Ranger fellow."_

"Their injustices disgust me after I was able to break free from their dark influences. I couldn't bear working with them any longer," the trainer spoke in a somewhat agitated manner before giggling a bit at his telepathic thoughts. "I do. That is, if you had a softer attitude! And no, please don't think that way. I would never leave you. I need a cute Pokémon like you to look out for me."

Blade chuckled lowly before mentally muttering, _"Now you're just flattering me."_

Raine was a former Team Rocket agent, except she wasn't naturally born. Like Mewtwo, she was a genetic product of Giovanni's top minds, except their plan was to create a perfect trainer that could command multiple Pokémon in battle simultaneously via psychic and dark means of communication. Having the perfect genes and attributes of a human being, she was designed to be flawless, in terms of the looks, aging, and immunity to almost every kind of biological virus in existence. Her superiors gave her advanced training and recognition abilities, such as the ability to use telepathy and hand-to-hand combat training during her time in captivity. Due to her advanced means of creation, she had the ability to understand certain dialects of Pokéspeech.

It was a major success for Team Rocket in their plans for espionage and undercover work while staying out of the public eye.

They based her design off May so they could send their new agent to Hoenn for intelligence missions, under the guise as her "evil" twin, like the majority of other Rocket operatives called her. However, after gaining her own conscience and creating her own strategies to free herself, broke free and severed all connections with Team Rocket with the help of Blade when the young Pokémon was still in his Scyther stage. With a little training, she was able to regain her abilities along with her humane side, and she wished to carry on with the rest of her life as a normal trainer and, in addition, hopefully achieve her dream of challenging Ash Ketchum someday in the Pokémon League Tournaments.

"_That was years ago," _Blade responded, tracing through his memories. _"You were twelve-years-old when I broke you from the influence. As vivid as I recall that particular memory… you were born within the bowels of a Team Rocket science and genetics facility located somewhere deep in the caverns of the Seafoam Islands."_

* * *

**Team Rocket Genetic Facility, Seafoam Islands, Several Years Ago**

Even though Team Rocket had suffered a number of disastrous defeats the organization could never recover properly from, the majority of their other branches, namely the Research and Development and Science Divisions, were not heavily affected by the setbacks and damages dealt to the organization. Led by Dr. Namba and Dr. Sebastian, both of Giovanni's most trusted masterminds were in charge of several projects, namely the Pokémon/human hybrid program and several human engineering ventures respectively. With the assistance from the UAAF, both scientists also became prominent figures in Project Corruption and the future Dragon Dawn and Rising Tide campaigns.

The creation of Mewtwo was, without doubt, Team Rocket's most celebrated pride and joy. However, the escape of the Genetic Pokémon meant that Giovanni was never capable of harnessing the full potential of the ultimate man-made Pokémon. This did little to deter the nefarious Team Rocket commander; gathering the scraps and fragments of what remained of the program, he proceeded to rebuild the project from square one a year or so after Mewtwo's insurrection, but this time, he decided to try a new path: construct the perfect human trainer and intelligence agent. This became a reality with the help of Dr. Sebastian, Giovanni's top human genetics and technology scientist. Being the pioneer of several weapons such as next-generation super soldiers and Pokémon, along with Thunderbolt capacitors employed for human use, the pale and cold-hearted genius lived up to both his reputation and name as a ruthless researcher without equal.

Despite giving the experiment the go-ahead, Giovanni wasn't passive to Mewtwo's escape. It was here that he began the construct of a neo-Team Rocket military in order to pursue his creation sometime in the future.

His goal was to design a human that challenged nature's laws - the anthropoid would never age, possess a powerful mind that would allow the subject to perform advanced calculations and develop tactics for combat situations at a rapid pace, enjoy strong resistance and immunity from deadly types of mutagens that would easily kill a mortal, and most importantly, retain a strong and unwavering loyalty to its organization.

After several years of research, his dreams and goals were blossoming into truth - reports from his top officers and scientists revealed that Project Rebirth was approaching its final stages, and that the program was all but a guaranteed success.

"Sir, it seems that the cloning process went as smoothly as planned," a lab technician informed Dr. Sebastian as the dark-minded scientist entered the medical room. "It looks like our research has paid off. We have cloned a perfect human being with all the weaknesses and curses of life eliminated - namely, the aging process and vulnerability to diseases and viruses! Project Rebirth is a true success!"

Dr. Sebastian glared at the tank that contained a fairly young girl floating in it, submerged in a container of blue-coloured, life-sustaining liquid. She was completely unclothed and possessed a body that an early teenager would possess, and the latter was a tell-tale that the project was a complete success. "Excellent. Giovanni will be proud of our work. This means we can apply this procedure into a mass production level to create super soldiers, grunts, operatives and other types of combatants for the task." Scanning his eyes around the lab, he was met with the sight of piles of papers containing important documents and records of the various science experiments currently being conducted, computers capable of performing rapid calculations, and racks containing test tubes filled with chemicals all neatly arranged in the room. "Once the subject awakes, I want you to be in charge of cleaning and getting the subject dressed, give her the necessary mission objectives, and order her to report to my office on the double."

"Very well, doctor," the lab worker answered obediently.

"_Never knew cloning May would be this easy. With this proof, the next generation of Team Rocket will become a reality." _The leading scientist of Team Rocket proceeded to depart the room, but not before he gave one final order on the way out. "Make sure the process goes on flawlessly. If the subject retaliates, security will be on standby to contain the situation. The newly-developed psychic jammer will also ensure she will not revolt against our rule, for it hinders her ability to strategize ways to escape from us easily."

"Acknowledged."

"_At least we have an alternative for replacing the intellectually weak grunts of our organization,"_ Dr. Sebastian alleged, steadily walking quietly out of the cloning chamber as he returned to his private residence in the facility. _"We desperately need skilled operatives like Annie and Hun, but talented employees like those are hard to attain in time periods where weak-minded jesters make up for the majority of the population."_

Moments later, the lab technician was once again left alone. He returned to the clipboard and documented the events of today, making sure that everything required for the preparations of fielding their next-generation field operative was ready.

"_Man, Giovanni sure knows how to develop a good-looking agent,"_ the lowly-paid researcher thought as his excitement rose, staring at the specimen floating in complete silence inside the tank. _"Too bad I won't be able to keep her for my own purposes, but a man can dream, right?"_ Taking note that it was time for his coffee break, the man took off his lab coat, hung it on a coat rack that was placed next to the door, and went off for his fifteen-minute relaxation session.

Meanwhile, in the stasis tank, the cloned girl's mind was ready for her awakening. Breathing at a steady peace inside the tank, the replicated humanoid gritted her teeth in vain as a method of fighting against the psychic jammer which was bombarding her mind with mentally damaging waves. Her eyes snapped wide open, a sign that she was ready for deployment.

* * *

Team Rocket was not the only one who knew of the facility's existence. On the surface of the two islands that floated off the coast of Fuchsia City, a lone Scyther with an odd colour scheme and a similarly-powerful mind and brain, detected the individual girl's cries of pain and agony of being held against her will in Team Rocket captivity. Spying on the lab from several trees that was located deep in the heart of a jungle on the island, the Mantis Pokémon knew he had to rescue this individual from the iron clutches of the criminal organization.

"_Team Rocket is far too strict on security at this location, even though most of their defences consist of small arms and robotic drones. One raise of the alarm and they'll be all over me. I have to find alternative means of breaking in, considering I'm far too outmatched against the odds here…"_

The Scyther was by far no means a normal Pokémon that a regular trainer would stumble across in the wild. Born with an unusually strong mind - presumably due to exposure to toxic waste that the criminals disposed of carelessly around the island's water sources - the Bug/Flying-type Pokémon was tremendously cunning and witty when it came to battling humans and other Pokémon alike. Having spent the majority of his life residing in the rainforests of the Seafoam Islands, the Pokémon dedicated his life to freeing the local captured Pokémon from Team Rocket imprisonment. This was achieved via guerrilla tactics, as his immense speed allowed him to perform hit-and-run attacks and sabotages against the criminals and guards that protected the facility. Being a major thorn in Team Rocket's side, it wasn't uncommon for the base's commander to send out hunter teams to track out this one Pokémon and put an end to his life, but all of the attempts either ended in failure or heavy casualties. Blade was a Pokémon that was just far too practiced to be taken down with predictable and expected tactics.

Suppressing his presence as a Team Rocket patrol consisting of a Houndour, Mightyena, and several armed soldiers passed by him, the Scyther began to plan. He had to damage the organization's infrastructure through any means necessary to prevent their underground expansion across Kanto and Johto. Such operations were the events for a much larger campaign that was to come in the future. A head-on assault without any backup was nothing short of suicide.

As the years passed, Blade planned the eventual breakout of the trapped human clone girl by calculating out every possible shortcut and tactical points; Raine, on the other hand, underwent months of brutal experimentation and treatment. Under Dr. Sebastian's requests, she was to be perfected for battle while her blood cells would be replicated for further cloning of future soldiers and operatives. Mistreated and abused by her creators while imprisoned under the influence of the psychic jammer's dark energy waves, she could do little to resist against the authority of those who breathed life into the stasis tank that she emerged from naked, helpless and unarmed. Whenever she cried for help in her mind, she would only be met with fierce exploitation and violence, mostly in the form of harsh beatings and unnecessary punishments from the Team Rocket drill instructors.

"Hell, do you have to beat the poor girl so much?" one of Dr. Sebastian's lab assistants asked quietly, hoping not to incur the wrath of the fierce drill instructor.

"This bitch needs to be disciplined," the sergeant that bore an uncanny resemblance to Team Rocket's toughest individuals such as the Iron-Masked Marauder, spat with a tone of disgust. "You claim her to be Team Rocket's finest future graduate, yet she can't even stand against my orders? You and that goateed freak are both pathetic!"

"She's just a kid and a girl that barely even survived basic training, what do you-"

The lab technician did not have time to finish his sentence as the instructor delivered another swift kick to her stomach. "Get up, you shameless and pathetic whore of a human being! If anything, you'd be more useful being a slave handling corrupted Pokémon or manufacturing plasma ammunition canisters! Shit… Giovanni just had to assign me to train retards for battle."

Raine couldn't help but sob heavily at the maltreatment she was receiving. All she wanted was to be free and away from any form of abuse. However, her pleas for mercy were about to be responded by an outside party.

Although Team Rocket and many of their partners were unaware of this, a mission carried out by the Pokémon Ranger Corps, along in association with the Kanto Defense Force, was about to be executed. This plan was unanimously agreed upon after they realized that the armoured compound on the twin islands were known to harbour and shelter dangerous criminals and suspected illegal weaponry such as chemical warheads and satellite weapons codes.

The Kanto Defense Force, in particular, was not going to stand by idly after their intelligence and spy network was able to confirm Giovanni's military leaders were stashing tactical weapons deep within the humid, steaming jungles of the isles.

* * *

**About a Year or so Later…**

Due to the lack of sufficient military presence and defensive assets on the Seafoam Islands facility, the attack carried out by the PRC and KDF was practically met without interruption. The Rangers and soldiers began their attack by shelling the compound with indirect weapons such as naval artillery and sorties launched from an aircraft carrier while airborne troops, supported by an air force, moved in for a search and destroy mission to eliminate the science complex of Team Rocket. Although Blade was grateful for some indirect support, he was definitely not pleased considering he was caught right in the middle of the attack.

The military assault carried out by Team Rocket's enemies was absolutely relentless and delivered chaos to every square feet of the island. A scorched earth attack was executed to level the facility as the commanders of the operation feared the criminal organization would launch tactical missiles at Kanto's major urban centres if they failed the strategic strike.

Charging through the rain of bombs, bullets, cannon fire, and missiles that were fired by both warring sides, the fearless Scyther charged through the sweltering and moist hot atmosphere of the jungle as he moved in to secure his intended escapee. Fortunately, he found the girl, although she was partially wounded and frightened beyond comprehension.

"_Come with me!" _the Scyther urged the young girl through telepathy, who was dressed up in a Hoenn-style trainer's uniform. _"I will take you to safety and away from these thugs!"_

"Oh… what happened?" she questioned confusingly. "Who are you?"

"_I can explain later after we get to safety. To make things short, I am Blade, and I am a local wild Pokémon that resides here. I have dedicated my entire life to freeing the locals from Team Rocket incarceration, and I noticed that you were one of them. The Rangers and their military allies have levelled this place and we have to get out of here before the Team Rocket divisions or squads take notice of our presence and take us prisoner." _The Scyther cocked his head in several directions and surveyed as far as his peripheral vision could gather, making sure there were no hostilities that would pose a danger to him or the rescued human. He was prepared to mince any Rocket grunt that dared to cross their path.

Raine pressed her hands against the temples of her forehead, grunting softly as she attempted to regain awareness of what the heck was going on. After several attempts to escape from Team Rocket authorities, the consultants of the organization ordered her to be tortured and punished harshly for her disobedience. To this end, she was placed through gruelling experimentation and other types of treatment, similar to the torment that Pokémon hybrids like Krakatoa and Erlade had suffered during their time in captivity. However, today seemed… different. She observed her surroundings, and witnessed the impossible.

The facility on the Seafoam Islands was under siege and burning into ruins. Several sleek-shaped fighter aircraft flew overhead as the aerial war vehicles delivered munitions to the ground, pounding the jungle laboratory compound with several explosions. In the distance, she could hear men yelling orders and the mechanical sound of vehicles moving. She was witnessing the beings she had despised her whole life being shredded to ribbons by a force she never knew were in existence.

"Okay… please, don't hurt me. I beg of you," the girl cried. "I can't stand the torture of Team Rocket and I've always wished for a free life from their torturous rule! Why does everyone want to hurt me so much?"

"_I won't, promise. It is the primary reason why I came here to rescue you - to free you from the oppression that these monsters are subjecting you to,"_ the Mantis Pokémon swore. _"I will ensure your safety while you adjust back to a regular human's life until you no longer need my guidance. The Rangers and KDF will level this entire jungle, and we'll be in the middle of it if we don't scram out of this hellish environment."_

"You won't inflict harm against me, right?" Raine sobbed, her heart having finally shattered after all these years of trying to form an iron barrier around it, all because of the harsh training she underwent during the time she was under Team Rocket's influence.

"_Why would I? I cannot harm an innocent girl that has put up with more torture than I can ever handle in my life. I admire your bravery to have survived this far,"_ the Scyther complimented sincerely. He darted his eyes around the hellish jungle he and his fugitive was in, and knew that the bombing and shelling runs of the PRC and KDF would soon reach their position. _"Time to leave this place behind. It may be your birthplace, but you certainly don't belong here, nor do you deserve the treatment it presented you with."_

Smiling through several tears that dotted her face, Raine nodded. The two promptly fled from the jungle zone as they made their way towards the beaches to get to the the Ranger landing zones where the Special Forces division, in collaboration with the Kanto Defence Force, was currently carrying out an operation of reducing a suspected Team Rocket military weapons complex and development facility into oblivion.

Both Raine and her newly-befriended Pokémon fled to the nearby rendezvous zones where the attackers were rallying and collecting survivors that were caught in the middle of the crossfire, and it was only there that they were truly free after being taken back to the mainland of Kanto by the troops. In a few hours, the operation was over as the entire island complex was scorched to the ground via endless aerial bombings and shelling runs by the alliance of two military forces.

This was the beginning of a new life for the young girl, her adventure of becoming a successful Pokémon Trainer, and her struggle to fit into society.

* * *

**Modern Day**

"Aww, and you were such a cute Scyther back then," Raine gushed happily, remembering that Blade had evolved as he needed to protect his trainer from an assault of Team Rocket-aligned Poison-types. "Time does fly, doesn't it? One day we were strangers, and now, you're a close Pokémon of mine."

"_Stop it. You're embarrassing me!"_ The metallic cheeks of Blade immediately went from pure, gleaming gold to cherry red. _"I'm a Pokémon and not one of your little brothers, so do not think that way!"_

"I'm just playing with you." She smiled. _"Geez, boys really can't take jokes these days… and they tell us girls can't? You guys are nothin' but hypocrites."_ In spite of that, she was thankful for his company as he rarely lost battles or failed to protect the trainer due to his top-notch, ninja-style fighting skills that made him a formidable foe in any fighting scenario. "Keep your wing beat frequency low," she reprimanded the Pokémon. "We can't draw any attention from hostilities."

"_I already know that," _the Bug/Steel-type Pokémon groaned as the insectoid wings sprouting from his back fell from making a low buzzing noise to emitting nothing at all. _"Let's continue our expedition."_

The two had descended deeply into the mountain ranges that spanned from the borders of Pewter City all the way to the outskirts of Cerulean City. While it was by far no means comparable to the vast size and height of Mt. Coronet - which was arguably the size of the Himalaya Mountains in the Central Asia region - in Sinnoh, it would take a full day for normal human with adequate knowledge of the cliffs and caves to scale their way through, that is, if they didn't get lost in the maze-like and trap-filled - both of man and nature origin - pitch dark corridors. Getting lost was relatively common; there was always a path out but not all of them would lead to freedom. Sometimes, trainers would end up at the same entrance they wandered through, while the more unfortunate ones would find one of the many exits sealed off by a boulder inconveniently placed in the path and thus would have to backtrack for endless hours just to find a way out of the labyrinth. The bare bones of a skeleton of a deceased unfortunate human being were not a rare sight, as stories of humans vanishing in the mountains weren't unheard of.

Furthermore, the constant Team Rocket presence gave all the more reasons for an individual without adequate self-defence skills and average Pokémon to avoid these mountains. The military-grade traps such as anti-personnel mines and claymore explosives that filled corridors were the cherry on top of a death-cake. The explosives were used to protect miners from hostile native creatures during their operations, but they were not removed after the abandonment of the mining facilities for unknown reasons.

Due to the apparent dangers, a transit route was recently established that easily takes adventurers and travellers around the foot of the mountain from Pewter City to Cerulean City and vice versa. The daring, as mentioned before, couldn't care less as they entered the mountain regardless to take a chance of striking gold.

For Blade, all it took was a simple leap to avoid the mines and tripwires. If that wasn't possible, he often found ways to disable the traps such as severing a wire to cut off electricity that generated the laser detectors or setting a mine off by throwing a moderately-sized rock at it. While this caused a significant explosion that generated some noise, they didn't encounter any Team Rocket resistance or set off any alarms-yet. With the death traps cleared, this allowed his trainer to pass by safely without fear of maiming herself.

"_I personally don't think clearing mines by slamming a rock on the detonator is a very… erm… conventional idea…" _the Scizor spoke telepathically as his heart pounded upon hearing the anti-personnel explosives go off, blasting a large plume of dirt and stones into the air like a geyser gushing out water. He didn't know if the constant blasts would draw attention from an unwanted source; let it be a patrolling Team Rocket soldier or a flock of bloodthirsty Zubats. The latter was not an uncommon sight, as Mt. Moon was infamous for its caves literally _swarming _with the winged pests. A lone Zubat meant nothing but an entire colony could easily suck a large-sized creature dry of its blood in seconds.

"Well, we're no explosive experts. If you have a better idea, I'd like to hear it," his trainer spoke while rolling her eyes. As long as the obstacle was cleared, she couldn't care less.

"_Yeah, but I find it strange we're not raising any alarms… do you think they know we're here already? I guess I can run through the mines easily since my armour will hold."_ He pounded his steel torso a bit with one of his pincers, demonstrating the durability and strength the compounded body possessed.

"We'll be ready regardless. My team will clobber them like Rhyperiors demolishing buildings on a sunny afternoon," Raine boasted, referencing the superiority of her team.

"_Whatever… I'm sure I'm overreacting a bit. Hold it. We have more traps up ahead. Stay here."_ The Pincers Pokémon silently glided forward, keeping an eye out. This next area was littered with cameras, tripwires and explosives alike. _"I'll be done in a minute or so_."

"Where does this path exactly lead to anyway?" Raine whispered under her breath while she took cover in the darkness, out of the range of the security cameras that scanned the area with their infrared lasers for any potential intruders. "I haven't been here for years and the last time we came by, we sort of simply blasted our way through, really…" A quick flashback came into her mind as she used Infernape to rapidly bash their way through the weakened walls of rocks with Rock Smash.

"_This path leads to the central caverns, where the majority of miners and other types of diggers go to discover the hidden treasures and fossils. The core was relatively untouched since humans have only bothered to mine the caves that were closer to the exits, in the event potential disasters, such as a cave-in or flood, happened. I guess they didn't want to get too lost in here."_ His eyes caught the cameras and the wires that connected them to their power sources, and immediately went into action. _"Hold it right here. I can take care of them with a little handiwork."_

"Ok, make it quick," Raine responded impatiently, worried about navigating in pitch-dark. Overhead openings in the caves allowed ample amounts of sunlight into the caves during the daytime but when night fell, exploring the mountains and caves without a flashlight was practically suicide. Brushing some of the red hair that cascaded down towards her face, her heart continued to beat impatiently. _"We can't afford to waste our time here."_

The Shiny Pincers Pokémon darted from boulder to boulder with ninja-like speed, quietly severing wires with his steel-hard pincers and dismantling the devices by repeatedly unscrewing the metal bolts and screws that held the surveillance equipment together with extreme precision and craftsmanship. Minutes later, he finished his task and cleared the current corridor of any traps and security cameras. It was a tedious task, but it was impossible for his trainer to avoid all the cameras that repeatedly scanned the hallways with her basic human abilities.

"_They must've never anticipated on a Pokémon infiltrator that has expertise in mine defusing and sabotage… this seems a bit too easy."_ Eyeing the current environment suspiciously, he wondered if the occupants were actually expecting them. It was hard to believe they were inadequately prepared for spies, infiltrators, and the like in the form of a Pokémon. He thought that they were casually being invited with a red carpet rolled before them.

His suspicion was promptly lifted as he saw two Rocket agents heading in his direction, conversing about something. Both of the personnel had flashlights attached to the side of their jet-black protective helmets. Each carried a pickaxe and donned a standard Team Rocket uniform.

To avoid detection, Blade darted back to his trainer under the cover of darkness, keeping his wings silent in the process. _"I hope we haven't alerted them… yet."_

"I hope so." Raine hadn't exactly planned an escape route so staying hidden was their best and only viable tactic for now.

"_Quiet! They're talking."_ The Pokémon placed his left pincer over her trainer's lips.

"What are they saying?" the trainer responded with a muffled voice.

Her bodyguard nodded slightly and made a gesture to tell his trainer to stop badgering him. _"I'm gathering their conversation at the moment. Let me focus on them."_

The two peeked out from their hiding spot, being able to see the two Team Rocket agents' exact position due to the lights on their helmets. From there, the two waited until it would be a safe time to leave.

"This is a boring job," one of them said. "I mean, we're just down here digging for that rare sapphirium, and we barely even get minimum wage for this back-breaking manual labour! Sheesh, I'm a graduate from the Kanto Tech University, and this is what I get?" He sat down on a rock, took off his flashlight-mounted helmet, and ran his hand through his messy brown hair.

"It'll be over soon. Once they strip-mine this place of all that mineral, they'll shove us into another position - hopefully not into some dangerous crappy occupation like working on offshore submarine bases." Slapping his colleague on the back, he chuckled a bit. "Get used to the labour, considering jobs these days are even more difficult to find than diamonds on the beach. We should get back to work soon. They don't pay us to slack around and do nothing all day."

"It won't hurt if we take a quick break or two…"

"Fine, but we need to get back to work in five minutes."

Raine's mind filled with questions upon hearing the grunts mention a type of rare mineral never known before. "Sapphirium? Even sapphire, in its standard form, is a rare find these days. Who knew there would be another type that's worth more than it?" she whispered quietly, keeping her voice levels low in order to avoid detection.

"_Not around here. Don't forget, Mt. Moon is the home of many untouched treasures of nature and of course, it's often the destination if you want to search for the rare, hard to acquire Moon Stones or other rare junk that somehow become collector's items."_ Her gold-coloured Scizor continued to spy on the two relaxing miners, observing each and every one of their movements. _"If I remember correctly, sapphirium is a rare element that is used to build sturdy buildings and vehicles and is rumoured to be an alien origin. Why would they be here to look for it?"_

"Your guess is good as mine. Maybe they want to sell it for money?" his trainer offered. "While I know a bit about Team Rocket, they shielded most of their sensitive secrets from me."

"_The Rockets and the UAAF, along with several smaller factions, are a multi-billion dollar - perhaps even trillion-dollar - alliance. They could build space stations and lunar bases if they wished. Sapphirium is also extremely rare these days since it was used to construct military-grade vehicles to fight the rebellions, and ever since they somewhat cooled down… it was illegal to mine and sell them due to its exotic nature. They're one of the strongest types of metals known, not to mention their properties can be harnessed to generate massive amounts of power."_ Blade remembered when he first witnessed the mineral used as a weapon - more exactly, a near-endless energy source for plasma rifles and the rarely-produced handheld Tesla guns, like the one used back in Ilex Forest in an attempt to weaken Raikou. _"That Tesla gun we witnessed in action back in Ilex Forest is probably one of the many products spawned from sapphirium research and applications. They never met mass production as only the most loyal and incorruptible agents could be entrusted with such a piece of high technology."_

"Plasma weapons?" Raine questioned with disbelief. "That's crazy! Even the world's best scientists haven't been able to harness such a form of power into a weapon of killing!"

"_Yeah, although this is Team Rocket we're talking about. There's more. Listen."_ Her Pokémon raised a claw as he continued to eavesdrop on the conversation with his senses._ "They're sure spitting out quite the juicy intelligence for a pair of lowly-paid miners."_

"Say, what do they build with sapphirium?" one of the miners asked his partner. "We mine it 24/7 but yet we never get a single share of it. I'd try to sneak out a small chunk of that goodie and sell it for a fortune. A slice of that gold the size of a tennis ball can net you hundreds and thousands of Pokédollars on the black market. I heard the Red Falcon and Shield of Sirius factions are willing to pay out 500,000 credits to anyone that can supply them with a brick-sized portion of the material, as our employers aren't willing to sell them to other organizations."

The partnering pit worker disagreed with his suggestion almost immediately. "I wouldn't dare. The UAAF is really demanding that type of metal these days. Aside from manufacturing different types of energy-based small arms, they're using it to build something big - _really big_. I don't know if I should mention it, but…" Speaking about secret projects and potentially getting the information leaked to spies was a great crime within the organization ring, and the penalty for an offence of that magnitude was death. "…I don't want to get executed or turned into a lab rat for Bamba because I leaked a secret."

"Aw, come on! It's not like there's anyone in here! The traps ensure no one gets in! High Command wouldn't really care, as we're out of their surveillance eyes at the moment," the other Rocket member referenced the endless mines, cameras, tripwires, pitfalls and other tricks that ensured no intruders would have an easy time infiltrating if they dared to try.

Glancing around their position, the other agent gave a quick sigh before deciding that it was safe enough to reveal the number one reason the UAAF was after the rare mineral. "Ok, I suppose it won't hurt… it's not like anyone's going to hear us. But yes, rumour has is that they're using the substance as plasma weaponry for their newest battleships and other pieces of massive military firepower we can only fantasize. Heard they're using it for three major operations, one of them being Rising Tide. I think it involves something with Lugia…"

The other mine worker elevated an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. But don't take it seriously. I don't know. I simply heard it in a conversation once between a high-ranking official and one of their R&D engineers back at HQ while waiting for my turn for a job interview. Although they're close to completion, I suppose that fat pig Donald wants to hoard more. Maybe it's just a superstition so the UAAF will make it sound like it's a very crucial operation, but I can't be really sure. But sapphirium, in its processed state and in the size of a minivan, is powerful enough to power the entire state of Unova." His colleague hefted the pickaxe over his shoulder before yawning a bit. "Alright, let's return to work. I think I've spoken enough."

Both personnel rose from their sitting positions and returned to the depths. Luckily for Raine and Blade, they were not discovered… yet. But what they heard from the conversation shocked their hearts. If what the miners spoke of was true, then it was clear their enemies were preparing for something - something _really_ bad that could mean an eventual major operation of the Team Rocket/UAAF alliance being executed.

"They're building… capital-class weapons?" Raine asked breathlessly.

Blade gave a nod as a gesture of confirmation. "_That's what I heard. My ears don't deceive me. And of course, you know how Team Rocket loves its war machines._" Having fought countless military machines of the criminal organization, ranging from simple tanks all the way to hulking mech walkers with anti-armour rocket launchers and lasers brought a wave of unpleasant memories to the Scizor.

"Do you think they're using them to expand their presence even further?" Raine asked. "I mean, it might be a method to challenge the Pokémon Ranger Corps' military superiority. Given the fact that the UAAF is starting to lose their benevolent image in the public lately… they're preparing for war. They're focusing on vamping up their forces or something similar to that." She didn't want to think about it. The United Aerospace Armed Forces planned to use their newest weapons in order to declare war against the one source of power that stood in their way: the Rangers themselves, and later, the KDF. Before that could happen, though, preparations had to be made.

Tensions were slowly rising and it wasn't long before the two factions would clash in a potential devastating and costly war.

"…_I'll gamble my right pincer that whatever the reason they're mining for sapphirium, it's not a good one nor do we wait to find out. Given the fact that the mineral is capable of manufacturing plasma and other exotic types of weaponry, I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to make naval plasma guns to complement their warships."_ With limited mind-reading powers and an intelligence-gathering nature coupled with his stealthy abilities, Blade could be considered the equivalent of a human spy - decisive, cunning, sly but yet good-natured and worked for the greater good. _"Give or take, we must stop the mining operation somehow and tell this to our companions."_

"But how?" his trainer pondered aloud, confused. "Our team is strong, but it's not too late to call for backup."

"_We destroy the mine itself. Sapphirium is highly volatile in nature,"_ the Scizor explained quietly. _"Firing a powerful Fire-type attack such as Flamethrower and Blast Burn will easily detonate it like a self-destructing Weezing. I doubt they'd be that stupid to attach highly explosive ammunition on the pride of their militaries. Unprocessed sapphirium is the equivalent of unlit flash powder and TNT."_

"So this means… the mine is a giant explosive ready to go off like a giant ordnance bunker?"

"_Precisely."_

"We can't be reckless though… if we destroy the mine, won't we cave ourselves in? I'm not sure about levelling the entire mountain either." Raine pondered the consequences. She couldn't imagine being lambasted by critics of all factions alike for destroying one of the biggest sources of treasures in Kanto, even if it was for the greater good. "Wouldn't there be another way? Sure, I'd love to fry all the greedy freaks down here but destroying Mt. Moon isn't on my list."

"_Sapphirium isn't like a nuclear explosive. Its explosions are potentially damaging to heavy armour but I doubt it could explode to a level where it could catastrophically level an entire mountain range. Let's not forget… you have Gardevoir with you. You can simply use it to teleport out as soon as we are done."_ He continued scanning the area, wary for any potential passing Rocket miners and agents. The two Rockets he previously eavesdropped on eventually entered a mining elevator and returned to their painful duties. _"I guess that's our way in. We'll take that elevator down."_

Raine nodded. "Let's get going. Are there anymore traps along this route?"

"_Apparently not. I guess they don't want to accidentally blast their own employees,"_ Blade joked a bit, clearly referencing the stupidity of the grunts.

The pair of individuals slowly made their way towards the lift, being careful to make as little noise as possible and used the cover of darkness to stay out of any cameras that glared on a programmed route with their observant lens. Carefully walking steadily to the elevator, they were halfway across when a tone beeped from Raine's Pokétch on her wrist. Apparently with every hour that passed, the watch would send off a tone to alert its wearer that it was a new hour. The moderately-loud tone echoed through the caves before the trainer quickly deactivated it.

"_What was that?"_ The sudden noises made Blade think they had accidentally tripped a hidden laser tripwire or activated a deadly landmine underneath their feet. An incident earlier nearly left him heavily injured from a mine he inadvertently set off, but his swift agility managed to get him clear before the trap went off.

"Sorry, my Pokétch went off because it's now almost eleven at night. Let's continue." She scratched her head nervously, hoping not to have alarmed her Pokémon by accident.

"_You scared me there for a moment, but whatever. We have to move right away. Next time, make sure-"_

He stopped finishing his sentence upon catching something moving in the darkness from the corner of his eye. Even in the near-pitch darkness, the gold-coloured Pokémon noticed slight movements coming from the ceiling with its sharp eyes. Whirling around in a fighting stance, his fears were confirmed. Raine's Poketch, coupled with its distinctive beeping noises, had awakened and alerted a colony of formerly dormant Zubats and potentially Golbats that hung from the cave ceilings above their heads. Pairs of glowing golden eyes, along with glistening silver fangs that shimmered like stars in a cloudless night sky, flashed in the darkness as the entire colony awoke from the disturbance and proceeded to attack the trainer and her Pokémon. Unlike most girls, however, Raine wasn't one to freak out but her Pokémon worried for her life, as these species of Bat Pokémon were known to drink the blood of its victims, let it be human or Pokémon.

"Oh dear Mew…" Raine uttered as the shimmering eyes glistened in the darkness, all focused on her with bloodlust and hunger.

"_Get to the elevator!"_ her bodyguard urged. _"Go! I can handle this! I'll meet you somewhere else!"_

"B-But I can't leave you here!" She was hesitant to leave her loyal Pokémon that had so willingly protected her ever since they first met years ago.

"_I'm immune to Poison-based attacks, remember? They won't get any blood from me either thanks to my steel-hard skin and armour."_ He turned his attention to the incoming bats as they zoomed down in countless droves, hoping to use their overwhelming numbers to swarm the lone Pokémon. _"I've got this! Get to the lift NOW!"_ While he was immune to poison and weak-powered bites, his trainer wasn't. A single Golbat, if it managed to latch onto a human, could easily drain all of their blood in a matter of minutes and leave nothing more than a dry, lifeless husk.

Two Zubats proceeded to attack in an attempt to bite the Scizor with Poison Fang, but the experienced combatant easily wiped them aside with Slash. Both Pokémon were whacked aside as they crashed into the stony walls of the cavern and, discouraged by the fact their prey was by far no means helpless, gave up and quickly darted out of the area, their bodies severely injured from the strike.

The temporary battle continued, with Blade taking out endless swarms of the marauding Poison/Flying-type Pokémon with an array of attacks: Slash, Night Slash, Metal Claw, and Leaf Blade. Most of the bites were simply stopped cold when the attackers attempted to sink their teeth into Blade's body. Those who did either had their fangs broken or were jarred out when their teeth made contact with titanium-hard steel.

His trainer, although unwillingly to run away like this, did as she was told. Trying not to witness him taking all the brutal attacks, she quickly called for the lift by repeatedly slamming her fist against the button that brought the elevator to their current floor. Sweat forming on her head, she impatiently waited for the platform to reach their position. The constant battle cries that her Scizor emitted made her feel guilty. She couldn't leave him like this!

"_Raine! LOOK OUT!" _the Pokémon screamed into her mind. Being too preoccupied with combating over three dozen Zubats, the Pokémon took this advantage to attack the lone human while her guardian was distracted.

Three Golbats zoomed in on her, eager to feed on the girl's artificial human blood. Edging herself back, she went into action. She didn't come this far to become a 'bloodshake' for these vampire fiends and she was very capable of protecting herself in the event the battles came to her.

"Go! Swampert!" she ordered as one of her Poké Balls was sent flying through the air. In a flash of bright silver light, her bulky Mud Fish Pokémon appeared as it landed on the ground and barked its name defensively. Standing between its trainer and a horde of bloodthirsty ambushers, it intimidated the bats with a roar.

"Hydro Pump!" Raine directed without any signs of fear or dread.

The Golbats, upon noticing a new victim, redirected their attention to the bigger target. To them, a significantly larger life form meant more delicious blood to fill their never-ending desire for the bodily fluid. They didn't realize their so-called larger prey was about to blast them flat into the walls with a powerful jet of stone-cutting water.

Raine's Swampert fired a massive torrent of water, blasting through the Golbats as it shot them out of the air and sent them tumbling down like shooting-gallery ducks gone wild at a carnival. Frustrated at getting wet, the defeated Pokémon screeched frustratingly before flying away, hoping to find an easier victim to leech off of another day.

"Heads up! We've got more company!" Raine cried as she sighted a secondary strike of the same Pokémon; this time, they came in much larger numbers and droves.

A second wave of Golbats attacked again and another blast of water was aimed at them. This time some of the Pokémon were wise enough to weave in and out of the barrages, and while the majority of them ended in a similar fate as the three Pokémon of the same name earlier, two of the bats managed to get into range and sank their teeth into Raine's Water/Ground-type Pokémon – more specifically its left foreleg and right hind leg. The Mud Fish Pokémon unleashed a bellowing roar as it felt its energy being drained via the Golbats' fangs.

Swampert's hide was thick, but it wasn't steel-hard like a Scizor's. The latter had a resistance against Poison-types, but the final evolution of Mudkip wasn't immune to them.

"Bat them off with Hammer Arm! Don't let those winged fiends suck you dry!" its trainer fiercely ordered.

Being a relatively high-levelled Pokémon, its brain registered the command almost instantly as it - ignoring the stinging pains from the Poison/Flying-types - rose onto its hind legs and viciously hammered the two Golbats. One of the 'leeches' unleashed a shriek as its senses were jarred while it was feeding, and it promptly fell to the ground. The second Golbat soon met the same result, but the Swampert grabbed it, tore it off its leg and started beating it silly with its strong arms before flinging it across the cave like a tennis ball, knocking another Golbat out in the process as they collided in mid-air.

"_There's too much of them!"_ Blade thought to himself as he decimated five of the Pokémon with a simple slash of his pincers. Taking a quick shot at his trainer's position, he was relieved that Raine had at least released one of her Pokémon to protect herself.

The Zubats that attempted to swarm the Pincers Pokémon did not have much luck. Even with their endless numbers, the Scizor would throw, kick, slash, punch, or snap them like a creature fighting its way out after being ensnared by vines. However, the Bat Pokémon had plenty of tricks up their sleeves instead of simply overwhelming their prey.

After realizing their swarm tactics were not working, some of them took a completely different approach: confusing their quarry's mind.

A couple of them generated an ear-deafening sound and directed the noise at their potential victim. Dubbed as 'Supersonic' by many trainers, this technique, despite the fact it would do no damage to the target, would put the user in a state of confusion. This would disorient any Pokémon who heard the noise and decrease their attacks' accuracy dramatically. It was so effective to the point where the affected would literally hit themselves in confusion.

The supersonic waves struck Blade and rang through his ears, the horrible ear-destroying noises and sounds deafening and disorienting his senses. Covering his ears with his pincers in an attempt to keep the noise out and prevent confusion, he fell to his iron-laden knees as he began to feel dizzy from the supersonic screeches that tortured his sense of hearing.

"_Raine, I need assistance here on the double!" _he half-whimpered, half-screeched into her mind, feeling weak. Despite being a powerful battler, he was still a standard Pokémon and while he had a resistance to Poison-based techniques due to his typing, he was very much vulnerable to being afflicted with the confused condition.

Regaining his composure, the Pincers Pokémon attempted to fight against the nauseating effects of the sonic waves that rang through his ears and echoed into his brain with wild, inaccurate slashes. Some connected and knocked out the bats swarming the lone Bug/Steel-type Pokémon, while some only met thin air.

The Zubats swarmed the helpless Pokémon and prepared to lift his body back to their dens in order to feast upon the victim. Blade's trainer, however, wasn't about to let her closest companion be turned into bat chow.

"Swampert! Hydro Pump! Free Blade from those Zubats!"

Her Pokémon nodded and fired another stream of water the size of its body once again. As the torrent shot straight for its trapped comrade, it grunted as it forced itself down with its strong limbs to avoid being thrown back by the massive recoil. None of the Bat Pokémon that had Blade in their grasp noticed the incoming attack until it was too late for them to do anything, but it wasn't like they could do much to begin with except abandon their prey and dodge. The blast of water struck the bats that coated the victim's body, washing them off the evolution of Scyther like chunks of dried-up dirt as the majority of them were swept away. Some were struck so hard by the water jet that their wings were severed with a force comparable to a sword slicing through a protective vest.

The blast of cold water brought the Shiny Scizor back to his senses as he swiftly shook off the remaining Pokémon that were still latched on to him. Noticing that the colony had all but been defeated, he rushed to his trainer, relieved to see that she was all right.

"_Listen, Raine… I'm sorry. I only wanted to protect you-"_ he began to apologize via telepathy before being interrupted by the red-haired girl who wrapped her left arm around his neck.

"Nonsense." The trainer smiled. "You're not Rayquaza, Dialga or Palkia so I don't expect you to fight on the levels of a legendary. Good job on decimating the Pokémon though. You're always proving yourself to be a capable fighter no matter what the circumstances are. But I definitely don't expect you to take on an entire army and win - that's why I and the other Pokémon are here for." She gave her Pokémon a slight hug, and the Swampert smiled. In response, Blade closed his eyes as he allowed himself to be embraced by his loving trainer's hug.

Although Blade enjoyed affection from his trainer, he often felt awkward regarding the gestures. _"I'm okay. Can you let go already?"_

"Huh? Oh, sorry…" Raine released her grip and turned to the lift indicator. It was only a level away, but the chattering coming from the shaft served to make them tense up again.

"_Hmm, looks like we have company,"_ Blade warned. _"It's just a bunch of lowly-paid workers with nothing more than pickaxes, but I'd stay cautious."_

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" A sly smile descended across the girl's face as her thoughts manifested into a cruel prank she planned.

Blade tried to avoid laughing in the event there was yet another dormant colony of Zubats and Golbats that hung above their heads, not to mention he could telepathically see his trainer's state of mind. _"Oh yes, I definitely do."_

The lift slowly reached its destination at Raine's position with three Rocket agents aboard. It was their time for a tea break after a hard day of work, and they proceeded to the floor where all of the workers in the mine went to for their break: the main entrance to the mine that was filled with security cameras, mines, laser tripwires and a couple of rocks for the personnel to sit on for their off hours. Of course, all of the former - save for the boulders - were disarmed and disabled by the Scizor.

"Did you hear something?" one of the workers asked with suspicion as his ears picked up quiet sounds of screeching and waterfall-like noises.

"Nah, it's just your imagination. All I hear is this old rickety elevator moving," another replied over the constant creaking noises of the old, beat up and rusting lift. For anyone who rode on it for their first time, it gave them the feeling that it would break down at any moment and send them plummeting to their deaths. "Now come on, I'm starving. Haven't eaten since this morning."

"Well, at least I get to relax. Carrying this giant pickaxe and hammering it constantly sure is tiring," the last member joked a bit. No one laughed, and silence soon overtook the trio.

The lift reached their destination, and the metal doors slowly opened. All three miners were shocked at the result of witnessing three outsiders. A relatively young girl in a standard Pokémon Trainer attire, an oddly-coloured Scizor, and a fairly angry-looking Swampert greeted them with a smile.

"Hello, gentlemen. Mind if I borrow this lift? You wouldn't mind a girl taking this ride for a couple of minutes, don't you?" She greeted them sweetly while winking at the surprised personnel. They simply stared at the girl, whom they assumed to be a Pokémon Trainer of some sort. Unfortunately for them, Raine wasn't one to take no or silence for an answer.

The three miners had no chance to retaliate as the two Pokémon that accompanied Raine rushed forward and brutally flung them out of the lift like trash bags. Swampert swiftly grabbed two of the men with its massive arms and chucked them out like they were children's toys while Blade simply gripped the last individual with his pincers and threw him across the cave like a wrecking ball.

"Sorry boys, but I need to borrow this lift. See ya later!" Raine replied before her Mud Fish Pokémon forcefully closed the doors and the elevator began its descent.

The three Rocket agents scrambled back onto their feet, having no idea what the heck just happened to them. Looking at each other in confusion, they just realized a Pokémon Trainer, presumably here to explore for either training or treasure hunting purposes, had just infiltrated and managed to inexplicably evade all their defences without ending up on the wrong side of their mines or being spotted by security.

"Well, the boss definitely isn't going to be happy that there's an intruder…" one of them groaned as he got to his feet.

Another worker returned to his legs as he brushed dirt and dust off his on-duty uniform. "Who cares, we won't be held responsible. Their security team will be the one that takes the blame."

"Uh guys… I think we have company…" the last man spoke as he took notice of hundreds of red eyes glaring at them.

The noises of screeching sounds caught their attention. Whirling their heads towards the source of the noise, they were met with the faces and glittering, vampire-like fangs of the colony of Zubats and Golbats that Raine, Blade and her Swampert had previously fought off.

Upon sighting the easy-looking prey, their motivation to feed was instantly restored as they sprang back to life and focused on the hapless Rocket miners.

"Uh, guys… how come we were never told that a swarm of Zubats lived here?" an agent nervously asked as he edged back.

"I don't care… but… WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

The alarmed miners abandoned their equipment as they sprinted forward, running through the swarm as they made a mad dash for the exit. The Pokémon, despite being stunned after being abruptly brushed aside by the retreating humans, regained their composures and gave pursuit moments later.

"Bail it! We have to find a way out!"

"Which way, morons? I can't see a damn thing in here! Can someone turn on a light?"

Team Rocket and UAAF personnel that worked in these environments were usually instructed to socialize, eat and work as quietly as they could, lest they get swarmed by the caves' bloodthirsty denizens. All electronic devices were ordered to be turned off, as even the slightest beeping noise of a watch or a phone going off could anger an entire family of cave-dwellers to attack. Those who didn't follow such orders were usually executed or left to become food for the Pokémon that lived in Mt. Moon's endless stony tunnels. The body which Raine and Blade came across earlier could be said to have met a fate due to both of those factors. However, these three unlucky workers that happened to stumble across a trainer who had agitated a swarm by accident were just an example of how dangerous exploring the mines and working there could potentially be.

All three of them desperately fled for their lives, screaming like madmen all the way as the Zubats and Golbats darted after them in a wild goose chase, thirsting for their delicious human blood.

* * *

**Mt. Moon Sapphirium Mines, Lower Levels**

"_Now that was funny,"_ Blade commented on their earlier stunt. _"I mean, the faces of those shocked guys were just hilarious! Ah, what I would've given to watch them getting chased to death by those Bat Pokémon…"_

While he had wanted to stay behind and watch the fun unravel, it was just a plain idiotic idea to begin with. They were here for a task, not to embarrass their enemies with hilarious antics.

"Now Blade, I thought you're the one who's always dead serious about everything," Raine criticized on her Pokémon's behaviour like a scolding mother. "Let's not forget, one wrong step here can mean you'll be confined to a wheelchair for eternity."

"_Come on, even I like a good laugh every once in a while. Although my sense of humour can be strange, the sight of agents stepping on their own explosive traps leaves a giddy feeling in my heart!"_ If there was one thing the oddly-coloured Scizor loved to watch, it was the stupidity of their enemies in action and motion. There was nothing more amusing for the Pokémon than watching a couple of UAAF agents hotwire a car they booby-trapped themselves or seeing a disobedient Pokémon mauling the life out of a Team Rocket agent who believed his or her Pokémon would listen to them. _"Wonder if they'll run into their own landmines and tripwires?"_

"Probably. But that's not our greatest concern, is it? There's always another time where you can see fools eat their own baits and trip their own traps, correct?"

"_Yeah, you're right."_

Raine returned her Swampert into its Poké Ball before attaching the device back to her belt. The presence of such a bulky Pokémon would not help in sneaking through the mines undetected, at least in her opinion. "Back to business, alright? Now where does this lift lead to?"

"_Beats me, but I'm pretty sure it heads to a previously unexplored level in Mt. Moon. Sapphirium is usually contained at least a hundred feet within a mountain so I can say we're one-hundred feet below sea level. One can only guess, but I'm no geologist so I cannot give you a correct answer."_ After explaining all the facts, the Pokémon wondered if he could become a professor someday, let it be in geography or Pokémon battling. That was, of course, if he could learn the human speech as opposed to simply using telepathy to communicate.

"Ok, good enough. Let's find a place to light this place up and hightail it out of here." Raine kept her eye on the level indicator on the lift. The current level, displayed by the numbers, was at level 5. However, there was no indicator revealing if they were above normal land level or underground.

"_Always jumping to conclusions, huh?"_ Blade chided her. _"First, we must find out what they're really doing here."_

"Yeah, sure. You're the one with the clear judgmental skills, not me."

The lift soon came to a stop, and the rusty steel doors opened. The red-coloured doors creaked aside, allowing Raine and Blade access to the Sapphirium mines. Fortunately, there were no guards or any form of security to greet them. It was probably because they believed no outsider would be able to evade their outer defensive perimeter.

"…what is this place?" Raine questioned as her eyes ran across a vast cavern. Hundreds of workers, along with machinery, were at work, removing rock deposits and collecting any useful minerals they managed to discover.

"_Looks like this is what we're looking for…" _Blade answered. _"The UAAF and Team Rocket's Sapphirium Mines."_

"Back then, we were told that this place never even existed!" the trainer added quietly, but her method of speaking clearly revealed that she was outright shocked at the populated complex.

Blade wanted to laugh at his trainer's rather naïve attitude but chose not to. _"I'll say they did a good job of hiding this place. Or even worse, the UAAF are falsifying government documents to cover up everything that they don't want the common human to see."_

The cavern was vast in terms of size. Over their heads was a large cave ceiling that spanned like a sports dome, while at the grounds were workers and machines performing their tasks endlessly as they dug, picked and drilled at the ground with jackhammers, pickaxes and various other types of mining equipment. Few valuable minerals were in sight, but this was probably because the operations that were underway here had already removed significant amounts of anything worth of money in the current mining site. There was, however, a massive deposit of a crystal-like substance glittering in the centre of the mining grounds. Machinery, such as bulldozers, was removing the crystals at a rapid pace while some miners shovelled it out of the ground before dumping it into wheelbarrows. The crystals themselves gave off a bright glow of violet-blue while glittering in the darkness, filling the entire cave with a faint, soft light of aquamarine-like colour. The moon shone overhead, adding its light to the environment. If it wasn't for the UAAF and Team Rocket presence currently here, one could say this would be a beautiful and tranquil sight due to the presence of the alien-like material.

"So… is that it?" Raine questioned as she surveyed the minerals, maintaining her cover in the darkness. "Sapphirium?"

"_Yes. That is the valuable substance they were looking for and we must find a way to destroy it. It's almost alien-like in origin at first glance."_

"Why does it seem so… endless?" She observed the miners and machinery continuously dig and shovel it up and have it taken away, but yet it was as if it never ran out. The deposit of the valuable mineral that could be converted into metals stronger than titanium or a powerful energy source seemed to grow. Whenever a significant amount was removed, a small new patch would grow steadily in its wake: the crystals looked as though they were _alive_.

"_Sapphirium has a rapid restoration rate compared to other minerals, ores and crystals of the same type found on this planet. If removed, it will steadily re-grow. It is like a renewable resource, but like I said, it is highly volatile. As far as I know, it is not harmful to the human or Pokémon body unless it is detonated. It's almost extraterrestrial-like… I wouldn't be surprised if came from space."_

"But why is it so rare?" Raine began to become interested in the subject.

"_Sapphirium restores itself fairly fast, but if all deposits of the mineral are removed, it cannot restore itself. I suppose the reason it's so rare is the fact people keep strip-mining the deposits and thus it cannot renew itself. Considering the fact the UAAF and Team Rocket are after the resource like it's a necessity for survival, its rarity isn't a surprise. If processed carefully and manufactured into a finished product, sapphirium is stronger than titanium by at least fifty per cent and is a very potent source of fuel, although many consider it to be a waste. That's why it's so highly sought after by so many corporations, especially those who specialize in metal products."_ Blade finally stopped his explanation and continued his observation.

"How do we approach this? I mean, at least we know we can simply fly through that opening with my Dragonite after we're done here as a method of a quick escape." Raine took a quick glance at the opening that led to the sky overhead. She planned to quickly sweep everything in here, cause devastating and irreparable damage, and high-tail it out of here on her powerful Dragon Pokémon before the mine collapsed on itself.

"_Can you not call for assistance? I'm sure with Jimmy, Latios, and Leon's assistance, this would be a breeze to handle,"_ Blade advised mentally, making sure he was out of the view of searchlights that were scanning across the caverns, looking for outsiders that were trying to get into the mine.

Raine attempted to get a signal in her Pokégear device, but to no avail. She was just too deep within the mines for her to receive a signal from any outside sources. "This won't do. I'm not able to get in touch with our friends since something's congesting the signal. Maybe we _should_ have brought them with us here. Blame me and my activeness to go on adventures for this happening."

"_No one is to blame,"_ Blade assured her. _"Regardless, since we're here, we have to get the job done. Considering we're on our own, here's how we do it…"_

He began his explanation on the plan to bring down the mine with the limited manpower Raine had on her hands, but little did he know they were already detected by a single security camera that kept its focus on them from above the pitch-dark pit of death.

* * *

**United Aerospace Armed Forces HQ**

"So, how are we doing in the sapphirium mines?" Donald asked his advisor. Being someone who invested his profits into the sector of mining, he constantly checked up on his income-generating sites from time to time. "It better be positive this time around."

"Smooth operations as always. We are currently mining all available sites at this hour and stripping them of useful materials. We should be able to achieve that within the next month or so, provided the workers work to their fullest during their shifts and there's a constant batch of workers waiting to pull their weight. Everything is going according to plan. By our next harvest, we should have surplus materials for the next major military option that you and your subordinates are planning."

"Excellent. I want all the sapphirium that can be harvested there. Do you understand? Deliver this message to the officers currently working in that sector." He puffed his cigar in a state of relaxation.

"Very well, sir. I will ensure the message is delivered to the receivers." The aide departed the office to send the corporate military's supreme commander and CEO his wishes.

The exact reason the UAAF was after the valuable minerals was to build battleships and next-generation small arms weapons. While the former was already complete and ready for deployment at a moment's notice, they were still in the process of being fitted out and armed with extra, additional weapons and they hadn't passed the testing stage, not yet anyway. To Donald Zetta though, it didn't hurt for him to have extra sapphirium harvested and processed in his ownership. Being extremely valued, the minerals could be sold to his partners - criminal organizations to be exact - for an extraordinarily high and luxurious price.

At this moment, he picked up a report from his desktop computer that there were infiltrators in the mines, detected through hidden sensors that were installed in obscure and hidden locations throughout the dark and dry corridors. This only brought his rarely-seen positive mood back down like a collapsing structure.

Taking a quick glance at one of the monitors that displayed the mining zones, he noticed uninvited visitors that needed to be purged immediately.

"_Those meddling kids… first they humiliate me with that pitiful battle at the Charicific Valley, and then a traitor escapes with two of our powerhouse fighters, and now this? Snooping around my cash-generating gold plethora of glory? I'll ensure they'll have a real fun time while they're enjoying the visit down there. I'll crush them with a new weapon, and erase all traces of their existence."_

Enraged and without second thoughts, he picked up the phone, contacted the officers in charge and sent them his other order.

A voice soon answered his call. "Team Rocket Mining Corps, reporting in from Mt. Moon. Can I assist you in any way?"

"This is Donald Zetta calling from headquarters. I want the prototype Sapphirium Crusher Robot deployed in combat status, for you have interlopers in your area that I want eliminated on the double. Field it against the attackers in the event they attempt to detonate the deposits in any manner. In addition, release those native Pokémon that live in the mines. I'm referring to the ones that feed on sapphirium as their main diet. We cannot let the sneaks escape with vital intelligence of our operations. Do you copy?" he demanded in a forceful and charismatic manner.

"Yes commander. Don't worry about the situation at hand - we won't let a Venonat get out alive."

"Good. Don't disappoint me. Zetta out."

The line promptly disconnected, and the man proceeded to deal with his other tasks at hand. He wondered if Lance was really going to pull off the planned assault against Ash and his friends. Intelligence predicted that the trainer would visit his home in Pallet Town a few days from now, and that was the promised date where the Champion would pay them an unwelcomed visit with his arsenal of deadly Pokémon. Upon emerging victorious and seizing the legendaries, Lance would present the imprisoned Eon Pokémon to him, along with the bloody heads of the humans who dared to stand in his path. The fact that Raine, being a former Team Rocket agent, had a tracking device implanted in the back of her head made the surveillance of Ash's friends all the more simpler.

"_He's a Pokémon Champion. He knows how to get things done the right way… unlike these idiots. For now, I cannot let them destroy another one of our sapphirium deposits. Thinning out Raine here would definitely help."_

* * *

**Mt. Moon Sapphirium Mines**

"_This isn't going to end well. There are too much guards and miners on duty, and it looks like we won't be able to destroy the mineral dumps without setting off a devastating explosion that will certainly result in a cave-in. We should think of another option,"_ Blade explained, glancing around and eyeing searchlights that scanned the dark crater zone. _"Maybe if we had some backup, we would be able to handle them. I'm not sure if those Rocket miners and workers are even armed. But I'm not sure."_

"You got another plan then? We're no Ranger Special Forces soldiers, the Elite Guard of Giovanni or the KDF demolition team. It's not like we have a ton of explosives at our disposal. Either way, I want to light up this crater." Raine wanted to get straight to work instead of doing small talk and her overconfidence of claiming victory here proved it. She did wish she had some sticks of C4 or dynamite to level the entire place rapidly.

Having successfully infiltrated the mines without alerting the security team, they managed to reach the heart of Mt. Moon, where the majority of the mining operation took place and at the same time, discover the true motives of the UAAF. Now all that was left to do, at least in Raine's point of view, was to level the entire mine using the very own volatile materials that the UAAF were harvesting and attempting to hoard for their own diabolical plans. To her, she didn't want to even think about the consequences if the schemes continued to be pushed forward in an uninterrupted manner.

"_I don't know… it's not like our team is invincible-"_

"Sometimes you underestimate yourself too much. We're in this mess now and we're definitely not bailing this dump until we destroy their operation here. It's time I got back to Team Rocket for the shit they put me through, don't you think?" Raine expressed rather angrily. "Of course, it'll start here at one of their many locations that pour dough into their bank accounts."

"_Better to be safe than sorry. We don't know how capable they are of responding to threats, so we're done for if they have more powerful Pokémon than our squad."_ Being a strategic and careful Pokémon, reckless actions and procedures were never an option on Blade's part unless there were no other options available.

"Maybe to you, but I like the thrill and excitement of dangers."

"_It's not that… it's the Pokémon they have, they might have something big down here. Raine, this isn't a game."_

While a handful of Rattatas wouldn't be much for Blade to handle, the last scenario he wanted to be stuck in was being confronted by four Dark Charizards. Considering the fact that this mine was a highly valued treasure trove for the organization, an elite cadre posted here for defence and being dispatched upon detecting a major disturbance wouldn't be that shocking of a surprise.

Given Raine's attitude to jump to conclusions without thinking, the trainer stubbornly supported her own plan. "Give me a break. I've conquered the Hoenn and Sinnoh Leagues before, crashing a mining party is child's play compared to the Leagues!"

"_Listen, Raine. We have to approach this carefully and with good judgment. We have limited manpower, and Pokémon, on our hands. Thinking and planning is crucial for this. Maybe we should-"_

"Intruder alert. Infiltrators detected in mining site. All non-combat personnel evacuate the area. All security units to combat stations immediately. This is not a drill."

"_What?"_ Blade whirled his head upon hearing the message being announced throughout the mine, just in time to see five searchlights focus their illumination on them, exposing their positions to all the miners in the dark crater pit. A general alarm - a classic air-raid siren blaring accompanied with loud and low toned beeping noises that echoed throughout the mining site – went off and raised the attention of any Rocket or UAAF personnel currently working at this hour. _"They knew we were here all along! We have to leave-"_

"No time for turning our tails now and running like wimps," Raine hissed as she readied herself for battle. "I'm going to light this place up! Come on out, Dragonite and Infernape!" She grabbed two Poké Balls from her belt, detached them, and released the Pokémon inside. Both creatures stood strongly as they prepared for their trainer's orders.

If there was one trait about his trainer that Blade had second thoughts about, it was Raine's quick thinking mind that tended to leap into conclusions without thinking about the potential consequences. _"Ok, please tell me you aren't-"_

"Start tearing this mine down and beat up everything in sight!" his trainer commanded. Both Pokémon nodded their heads, with the Dragon Pokémon taking flight in the mine while her Infernape leapt down towards the core by hopping from boulder to boulder as it rushed towards the panicked workers who were fighting to take a lift out of the mining site.

"_Sometimes I really wonder why I even jump into these careless stunts with you… but then I suppose it has something to do with me watching your back." _Her oddly-coloured Scizor shook his head and immediately went into action and assisted Raine's other two Pokémon. Confident that his trainer would be safe from harm behind cover, he decided to risk this one.

"_Ok, there are explosives here and there, but we need one heck of a heavy blast to level this entire place, like a rocket launcher or tons of TNT. Perhaps that sapphirium deposit-"_

His sentence was cut short as he detected something approaching in the darkness. Out of the corner of his eye, the silhouette of two Rhydons that looked relatively normal, save for one odd difference charged forward from two caves that led into the deeper and poorly-lit areas of the mine. They didn't look corrupted or possessed unlike the other slaves that the Rockets possessed during their battle back in the Charicific Valley, but this was probably because the Drill Pokémon were not as powerful compared to the raw potential of the dreaded killing machines or maybe they weren't even subjected to the UAAF's infectious treatment that transformed them into zombies. The pair of newcomers pounded the ground as an act of intimidation and warning, their actions shaking the ground violently with tremors that resembled the gesture of a heavy truck passing by.

"Rhydon! Crush the invaders with Horn Drill!" a voice barked through a megaphone, coming from one of the overpasses of the cave. "Get the damn Sapphirium Crusher online already, you incompetent grunts!"

"Yes sir!" another voice replied obediently to the harsh request.

Both dinosaur-like creatures unleashed a deafening battle cry that voiced up in a crescendo similar to a tank's engine starting up before clumsily sprinting forward like an overweight human attempting to dash a hundred-metre sprint. The horns that protruded from their foreheads began to whir as they rotated, hoping to catch the opposing Pokémon in their paths and wreck them into a bloody pulp with their devastating attack. Under normal circumstances, a Horn Drill can easily knock out and defeat any Pokémon in a gruesome manner - provided that it found its target. Otherwise, it was very inaccurate and frequently exposed the user up to counterattacks due to the slow speeds of the Pokémon that often utilized the risky manoeuvre.

"_Wait a minute… these things look… different,"_ the gold-coloured Scizor spoke to himself as he scanned the two Pokémon.

There was one rather interesting feature that differentiated these two Rhydons from the normal ones of the same species. Instead of the standard grey skin, small bits of blue-coloured crystals and plates covered various sections of its body, providing an additional form of defence. Strongly resembling the sapphirium found in the mine, this brought suspicion to his trainer and himself. Were these Pokémon using the explosive material as a form of protection, or were they corrupted? As far as his senses could tell, he did not sense any strong levels of radiation emitting from their bodies - corrupted Pokémon often had this element, earning them the nickname of a mutant by many - so he was able to confirm whether or they were Phazon-infested or not. _"At the very least, they aren't corrupted."_

However, unknown to the trainer and her Pokémon, all of this was just a mere distraction so that the security team could get their newest piece of hardware online in the hopes of using it to crush the spies.

"Blade! Dodge it! Dragonite, cover him with Fire Blast! Keep your heads sharp, boys!" Raine ordered as a counter. She observed her Infernape, and found out her primary Fire/Fighting-type Pokémon was having a real fun time flinging miners around like rag dolls. Some attempted to bludgeon the flaming simian creature with their pickaxes, but their slow speeds didn't help much. These counterattacking individuals were promptly slugged right in the face with a swift Mach Punch or kicked away with Low Sweep.

Blade bent down to his knees before taking a leap into the air, dodging the Rhydon that charged at his position. The Drill Pokémon missed its attack before promptly crashing right into a boulder, its whirring horn bulldozing and drilling through the obstruction and destroying the obstacle in a matter of moments, reducing the rock to nothing more than bits of pebbles and rubble. That was just a display and example of how potentially powerful and lethal the cumbersome technique was.

"_Alright, that was close, but-"_

"On your right, Blade!" his trainer warned him from her position upon noticing the other Rhydon approaching.

"_What? It's too dark to see anything…"_

The darkness of the mines, save for the spotlights that illuminated the site, made battling extremely difficult. The Pincers Pokémon had to rely on his supernatural senses, such as detection via aura or tracking one's life energy, to detect incoming attackers. Given the environment's darkness and chaotic sequences that exploded all over the place, concentrating one's reflexes was rather difficult.

Up in the air, Raine's Dragonite unleashed a Fire Blast in a random direction, but due to the poorly-lit conditions of the current battlefield, it missed its attack and instead torched an abandoned bulldozer. The vehicle was smelted into heated metal as it burned spectacularly in a bonfire, the construction machine disappearing into a pool of charred steel in minutes. The Dragon/Flying-type Pokémon whirled its head around in confusion, looking for targets.

Catching a loud noise resembling an industrial drill running at full power, Blade cocked his head to the right just in time to see the other Rhydon closing in rapidly at a distance of about ten feet away from him. A swift cartwheel performed by the Bug/Steel-type Pokémon allowed him to quickly evade the vicious attack by just a couple of inches. His opponent couldn't stop in time as it crashed into the reinforced posts of a guard tower.

As the Rhydon became stuck in the construction due to its horn drilling through the composite metal, Blade quickly delivered a Night Slash. Rushing at the relatively helpless target, he swiftly slashed the Drill Pokémon multiple times with his steel-tough claws. Metal Claw, on the Scizor's part, would at least damage the Rhydon significantly.

The trapped Pokémon roared in pain as the attacks inflicted damage, but the end result was mostly futile anyway. Little damage was done, and this was evident when the Rhydon swept at Raine's Scizor with its massive tail, batting the Pincers Pokémon aside.

While stunned, he managed to regain himself before landing carefully. Blade began to think why his attack did little to no damage against his target as his opponent continued to drill away at the observation post._ "If only Infernape was here, but it's having too much fun beating up those miners who are putting up a rather pitiful resistance. I can handle this alone anyway."_ Briefly viewing the Flame Pokémon's brutal punches and kicks he gave to the panicking UAAF and Team Rocket personnel, Blade sighed in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah, keep the confident dunces coming," the fully-evolved Sinnoh starter Pokémon cackled happily and with spirit as he easily chucked and tossed the helpless workers, soldiers and other personnel left as if they were footballs. Many tried to flee his onslaught, but ended in failure as the Flame Pokémon caught up to them.

The titanium that provided stability for the post couldn't hold against the vicious drill attack. The metal gave way as the material was promptly shredded into steel confetti by the vicious rotating horn of the Rhydon, demolishing the structure as it began to collapse. A guard at the peak of the post, who was responsible for manning one of the many searchlights, screamed as he tried to abandon his position. Jumping out just in time and landing rather roughly on some rocks, the tower groaned like a dying animal as it collapsed and crashed into the ground, knocking the searchlight out of commission as the construction snapped into various pieces.

"I-I'm outta here!" the panicking soldier screamed as he made a mad dash for one of the emergency exits that led out of the mines and quickly disappeared from sight, abandoning his body armour and weapons in the process.

"_That was far too close." _Blade eyed the two dazed, but not injured, Rhydons as they quickly recovered from their missed attack and advanced towards him once again. _Raine! "Where's your Dragonite?"_ the Pokémon abruptly communicated with his trainer. _"I'm in a pickle here! Could use your assistance! I do not intend to become a scrapped and scorched insect tonight!"_

Before his trainer could answer him, her impressive Pokémon dove in from the skies like a dive-bombing Pidgeot homing in on its prey and tackled one of the Drill Pokémon with its trademark Dragon Rush. The creature receiving the bad end of the technique unleashed a roar of pain as it flew through the air like a pitched baseball, unable to retaliate in any manner.

"Sorry I'm late!" the Dragon Pokémon hollered from the air and winked at the Scizor. "Took a while for me to adjust to this pea soup and made sure I didn't crash into anything from up here. You can't see blazes worth of a Pokepenny in here!"

"_That's okay. I'm fine, so don't worry." _Blade nodded apologetically.

"Good job, Dragonite! Now clean it up with a Fire Blast on that downed Rhydon!" Raine kept the lecture of Blade's explanation of the material in her mind. _"Hopefully it works… and that it hits this time. Otherwise we're toast if we continue to burn time here!"_

Raine's Dragon-type Pokémon took into the air with the aid of its powerful wings once more and proceeded to charge a colossal ball of fire in its mouth.

The Rhydon that was hit earlier by it grunted a bit as the security team's Pokémon returned for a second round, but then it realized its opponent was out of its reach and there was no way it could hit it with any of its current attacks. The overwhelming Dragon Rush the Dragonite had just utilized left it far too weakened to do anything.

The airborne Pokémon did not allow its opponent to recover. It fired off a massive breath of flames, torching the suppressed Rhydon in a fiery inferno of heat and fire. For unexplained reasons, a massive explosion ensued as the Drill Pokémon was bathed in the gigantic blast of flames, blanketing the entire mine in a bright, morning sun-like illumination, forcing everyone to shield their eyes from the rays generated by the sudden shockwaves and intense light from the detonation. While the latter normally had a natural resistance against Fire-based moves, it was far too weakened and its defensive stats couldn't be compared to Dragonite's impressive power, skills and raw strength. Torched and blasted beyond imagination by the volatile protection it possessed on its body, the Pokémon crashed to the ground, defeated.

"_Wow. How in the name of Mew was that possible?" _the friendly-looking dragon commented mentally at the explosion, dazzled by the sudden light show put up from the attack. _"Normally, Fire-based moves are ineffective against Rock-types."_

At the same time, Blade and the remaining Rhydon were locked in a fierce close range battle. The Shiny Pokémon blocked each and every one of the latter's moves with its titanium-hard pincers while slashing back in retaliation, but the thick hide and armour Blade's opponent possessed didn't yield too many results in the Scizor's favour. The Rhydon's defences were just too thick to be penetrated, even with the melee techniques of the most experienced fighter on Raine's team.

It was then that he realized it - both why this creature was taking all his attacks and the fact the other Pokémon literally exploded like a volatile oil barrel. These two Pokémon had been either consuming or ingesting the very material the UAAF had been mining for. As sapphirium was considered to be harder than titanium when processed or aged for a long time, it wasn't a surprise that his own attacks had little to no effect on his adversary.

"_This creature must thrive on fresh sapphirium as provisions… that's it! The weakness! The mineral reacts violently to extreme levels of heat!"_ He quickly leapt out of the way as the Rhydon charged at him with another Horn Drill, skidded across the dirt-covered ground and decided to leave the dirty work up to the Infernape on Raine's team. _"Infernape, I've got a job for you!"_

Raine's mainstay Fire-type Pokémon received his thoughts and proceeded to stop its assault on the human personnel. Leaping over to his position, it landed next to its arch-rival on the trainer's team and gave the oddly-coloured Scizor a confused look. "…you're asking me for assistance?"

"_Yes. I need you to light that Rhydon on fire. The results will be very… interesting. You will really like it, I assure you!"_

"Hmm? I thought you didn't need my help, tin boy!" the cocky simian-like Pokémon rudely spoke back. "You're the one who's always playing second banana and bodyguard to our lovely trainer!"

"_Quit that cocky and unpleasant attitude of yours and focus on the task at hand! We've got company!"_ He pointed at the charging Rhydon. _"I wouldn't need your help if I knew Flamethrower, you know."_

"Oh, all right… but only because you promised me an explosive result. Watch the show, ladies!" the Flame Pokémon laughed before planting its feet into the ground in preparation for unleashing a Blast Burn.

A wall of fire emerged from the Pokémon's body as the Infernape pushed all of its power to the limits and into generating a massive inferno capable of blasting through steel and melting the material into a puddle of smelt lead in seconds. The wave of flames was projected from its body as it rushed forward like a tsunami of heat.

The lack of knowledge and the dim-witted senses of the Drill Pokémon didn't help much in its overconfident self, a common trait within this particular species of Pokémon. Believing itself to be naturally indestructible due to its resistance against Fire-based attacks, the sapphirium in its body that gave it remarkably-tough armour plating, and its overwhelming power in its attacks, it took the incoming wall of fire as a joke. Laughing at the impressive yet ineffective attack in a low, animalistic tone, the Pokémon flexed its muscles before barrelling forward, its drill on the forehead whirring again and intent on goring the intruders into a pile of grounded meat.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Infernape questioned its compatriot after firing off its strongest Fire-type move and noticing the Rhydon still running at it. "Don't you realize Rock-types are resistant to Fire-based moves?"

"_Oh, I'm dead positive the result won't be a super effective one, but rather…an explosively effective one,"_ Blade replied humorously. _"In case you haven't realized, sapphirium is extremely reactive and sensitive to fire. Just lighting a match and dropping it on a small patch of the minerals is enough to cause a miniature explosion compared to a hand grenade or a car going off from an overheated engine."_

"Sweet. So do we get to light that patch of sapphirium or whatever you call it right now?" Raine's Infernape turned to the crystals close to the centre of the chamber with a smile of glee on its face. Anyone could tell that from the expression present on the pyromaniac's face, the Pokémon was eager to light the deposits and cause a massive chain reaction of explosions.

"_Not yet. I'm sure we'll need that patch and the others. In the case of levelling this mining complex down… maybe we need something bigger." _Blade eyed the walls beyond the cave. There was something coming from the outside.

Seconds later, the Rhydon made contact with the Blast Burn and a massive blast detonated the sapphirium armour plates that had grown on various sections of the Pokémon's body. Like flames scorching across the surface of harvested and processed fossil fuels, various blasts like explosive grenades going off uncontrollably overtook the last security team's Pokémon defender, the explosions knocking it out for good. To the others' surprise, they were rather intrigued at the fact their victim was still in one piece after the detonations engulfed its tank-like body.

"Wow, that was impressive," Raine commented as she joined Blade and Infernape. Her Dragonite eagerly followed her with a bright smile. "Now what?"

"_I suppose we've discovered the biggest disadvantage of those who attempt to use sapphirium as a weapon or a type of body armour."_ Blade glanced at the fallen Rhydons. Both creatures recovered rather quickly but decided to give up the fight after suffering such a defeat. Revving up their drills on their heads, both rammed into the walls and dug an escape route out of the crater. _"That was rather… easy. I expected them to come again to maul us, but I guess not. We have to stay alert nonetheless."_

"It makes you think… did they ever think twice before they made those poor creatures eat that stuff?" Raine asked. "Is that material really that dangerous? Seems like something you'd use in dynamite or demolition charges."

"_Beats me, but it's the UAAF we're talking about. When did they care about ethics?"_ As Blade shrugged his shoulders, her Dragonite scratched its head nervously while the Infernape laughed at the fun it had. _"Yes, it is. It's very explosive. It can also be used as ammunition, if one is willing to sacrifice the minerals as a warhead or bullet projectile. That's why I guess they had all those no-smoking signs all over the place." _He started to wonder why none of the personnel working in the mines had cigarettes clamped in their mouths while they were on duty. _"Are we going to light the pit up?"_

"Yes. Let's get to-"

Right before Raine finished her statement, the walls of the mine began to vibrate for mysterious reasons, and Blade, having caught the noise first with his sharpened senses, cocked his head over to the direction of the disturbance. _"Guys… do you hear that?"_

Everyone shook their heads or shrugged as a way of saying no to the Shiny Scizor.

"Are you imagining things again, Blade?" his trainer asked as she shrugged in confusion, positive that they were alone this time for sure.

"_I know something's coming because my naturally powerful senses don't lie to me. Better get ready everyone. I think we have more company. It's coming from that wall!"_ The metallic insectoid directed one of his pincers towards one of the many rocky walls of the sapphirium-containing haven.

The entire group faced the northern end of the mining site, just in time to see a section of the wall with almost no noticeable differences compared to other parts of the cave open up. Like a garage door opening, the wall slowly rose, displaying something emerging from within the tunnel. From the other end awaited something completely new, but the dark atmosphere and the blinding lights projecting from something disallowed Raine or any of her teammates to get a clear glimpse of what the enigmatic object was.

"What… is that?" The trainer squinted into the darkness.

"_I don't know. But it's not a Pokémon or anything even remotely close. I can't detect any life force or an aura coming from it."_

The door stopped its ascent, and the searchlights around the mining site beamed to their highest levels, lighting the cave up like it was daytime. A droning noise that sounded awfully similar to heavy industrial machinery echoed throughout the cave; the grinding noises of steel crackled against other types of steely surfaces screeching across the cave, awakening some Zubats and Golbats that hung from the ceiling and forcing them to leave. They weren't exactly fans of extremely bright light or ear-splitting noises due to their highly sensitive ears and hatred of the daytime.

"_Thank Arceus those bats aren't coming after us." _The gold-coloured Scizor had enough confrontations with the pesky Pokémon already, and hoped he wouldn't be seeing any more coming in his direction for a long time.

The mysterious contraption rolled out of its garage, revealing itself to the trainers as it displayed its dual rotating claws by spinning them like a drill.

"_Now I really have to be grateful to Mew that this thing isn't like one of those robotic monsters that screeches like a Misdreavus whenever they make a grand appearance,"_ Blade uttered gravely, having the clichéd moment dug into his head after watching countless horror movies with his trainer in the past, mostly during Saturday nights when both he and the trainer were home after a hard day's worth of training. While the human loved the horror movies, Blade did not. It was not that he was scared; he was just rather utterly annoyed by the terrible acting and clichéd storylines.

Standing strong against the ground, the Pincers Pokémon readied for yet another potentially gruelling fight.

* * *

**Unidentified planet in the Andromeda Galaxy**

"Master, it will not be long before our true conquest begins. But I'm afraid Earth's natives may be aware of our plans, as Zetta's followers have failed multiple times in eliminating any suspects that may be onto us."

"That it shall. But before that happens, I have to ensure there are no obstacles that may endanger our campaign… we must not be hasty. Do not worry my disciple. You have much to learn, but Earth's living beings are known to be far too nasty and brutish to learn our true whereabouts. Like every other primitive race that has dawned and fallen, they will succumb to their own vices. They are far too driven by their corrupted desires to make any important historical marks on the timeline of existence."

On a mysterious blue-coloured planet that resembled a star thanks to the massive illumination properties of its native features, a long-dormant race was slowly stirring back to life after a slumber of several thousand years. Its living beings, ranging from grotesque extraterrestrial beings to hulking, multi-armed reptilian-like creatures that stood at the size of human structures, were beginning to return to life after their banishment from existence ever since they engaged in combat against Arceus and his followers.

Their initial defeat did not force them to simply submit their wills to fate. Despite losing the war on an overall scale, their race and empire were far from extinguished. At the same time, they had inflicted horrendous losses to the Arcean Empire, many of them being irreplaceable. After staying dormant, hidden, and inactive for several millennia, the reconstruction and arming of the same extraterrestrial forces that nearly spelled a final doom for the universe was underway, preparing for the final sweep and accomplishment of what they initially failed to do millions of years earlier. Due to the fact that they were extremely skilled in concealing themselves, not even Arceus or his greatest intelligence specialists could detect their energy signatures.

A large, forty-foot tall armoured entity with dragon-style features yet bipedal properties loyally consulted with its superior master regarding their future plans for revenge. "Lord Entity Three, you do realize… Earth will put up a formidable resistance in the exact same manner it did when our refugees attempted to secure it for us?"

The enigmatic ancient alien leaned against its throne with its gigantic body as various organic tubes were connected to it, akin to a human patient on life support. "I expect no less. They will not simply let us stand by and seize what belongs to us… hence why I have sent one of my closest disciples." He halted his explanation for a second before clenching his fists with glee. "When the time comes, my trustworthy general… Earth's defenses will be consumed by corruption and our blood, and we will seize it by force. After our successful campaign of eliminating mankind from the surface of the globe, we will finish what remains of the Arceans… and their human advisors, plus their commanders."

The subordinate clenched his iron-clad fingers into a fist, snarling with anticipation and anger at the same time. "They will pay dearly for opposing our right to freedom…" Just remembering the battles and scenes of watching his most loyal troops and followers get slaughtered by the hands of the Arcean Generals, Lieutenants, and Administrators made the heavily-corrupted heart of the chaotic being burn in an even brighter flame of hatred.

Unlike Arceus and his legendary Pokémon caste, they were not actual gods and goddesses per se. They possessed extremely powerful capabilities to wipe out entire civilizations at their whim but instead of relying on divine powers, they used necromancy, corruption, and viral means of empowering their own fighting legions and eliminating any foreign competitors, let it be resisting natives, hostile life forms, or the Arceans themselves.

"Patience, my child," Entity Three alerted in between his breaths. "Once Zetta sets up the downfall of humanity, that is when our strike begins but I suspect you will be necessary for the preemptive strike to render the humans completely helpless in our offensive…"

"And that is, my supreme lord?"

Entity Three chuckled before displaying a hologram of Earth in one his massive hands. "Humanity's fighting and killing capabilities might have exponentially increased for the last few centuries. They are completely unaware that most of their weapons and communications systems rely on a space network… cripple those, and they will be helpless when it comes to defending their pitiful planet. With the multiplying insects out of my path… crushing the Arceans will be a far easier task."

"Yes… without their superior yet laughable technology, the humans allied with the Arceans will become helpless!" the subsidiary of the alien forces hissed.

"Go, my child. The trip to Earth will take you a while… reside in the asteroid belt that lies between Mars and Jupiter, hide there… and wait for Zetta's authority to strike."

The mysterious follower tilted its head in confusion. "What about you, master? Surely, you need my protection."

"Nonsense. Nothing alive in existence can penetrate our defences and live to talk about it. Now go, for time is of the essence. I want all preparations ready before the campaign begins." Entity Three grinned sinisterly across his horrifying visage, never feeling more pleased ever since his killing of Mew's parents before continuing his speech. "I wish for you to supervise the Sentinel Corps, our best fighting force of autonomous cybernetic soldiers…"

"It will be done," the listener answered without any objections. He looked forward to assembling the elite fighting troops of Entity Three's military – heavily-armoured alien soldiers that wielded a gigantic sword of Phazon along with a shield of Phazite. For long-ranged encounters, they carried explosive Leecher Cannons, weapons that fired pure blasts of Phazon explosives capable of decomposing anything, organic or mechanical, into the very essence of Entity Three's blood. The Sentinels were the answer to the Arceans' best forces of fighting Pokémon as their size, ranging from the height of a basketball player to the height of Zekrom himself, allowed them to deal with any threat that dared to face down their simplistic yet deadly arsenals of weapons.

Bowing with utmost obedience and respect, the armoured alien commander excused himself before teleporting out of the chamber with a flash of red-coloured, immediately commencing his voyage to the blue planet.

"Existence… will… fall" were the last words that Entity Three growled before he proceeded to go dormant once more, regaining his lost energy ever since his fated battle with the legendary caste. With each passing second, small amounts of life force seeped into his body as his vitality was slowly rejuvenated, restoring his physique to the near-invincible status it once was several million years ago.

His ranks had successfully killed the last Chosen One, but how foolish was he to not kill the commander's most trusted subordinate. This time around, he made sure the same mistake would not be repeated.

* * *

**_I'll cut it short here as I mentioned everything earlier, but I do have to thank Tendou Souji once again for this fix-up. And happy belated birthday, MegaAuthor!_**

**_Please rate and review! Oh, and favorite too, if you can. And speaking of favorites, I've been noticing a trend that users favorite/subscribe or whatever, and only after a while they'll remove it. Not trying to blame anyone for anything, but if you're going to tack my story on your list only to delete it momentarily, don't do it for starters. You'll just give me a bad impression if you perform such an action to begin with._**

**_-Soldier of the Future_**


	26. Shock! The Sapphirium Crusher Robot!

_**Another update is due with the arrival of this chapter. This story really has come quite far, hasn't it? To be honest, I have to pat myself on the back for being able to get so far with this fic. Of course, I don't intend to stop anytime soon even though I've got little to nothing done over the summer (forgive me for my inertness, haha).**_

_**This is the second part to Raine's "investigation" of the Team Rocket garrison at Mt. Moon. Once again, if you're interested in her character (or at least a part of her background), check out my oneshot dubbed "Arcanines of War". Speaking of which, MegaAuthor (my closest supporter on this site next to my beta) has released yet another new fic centered around his OC. Check it out too if you're appealed by her character.  
**_

_**Thanks once again to Tendou Souji for his expertise utilized to make this chapter more readable. I don't own Pokémon or any of its related characters. Because if I did, you can rest assured it won't seem like Pokémon too much anymore…but at the same time, it would be more exciting. I hope.  
**_

_**Damn, these chapters are longer than ever. Even I wonder how they can be so lengthy at times.  
**_

_**It looks like I'm really running out of things to say for my author's notes, huh? Perhaps it's because my writing skills have gone rusty after almost two months of inactiveness. Without any further doubts, have fun with this update and hope all my loyal readers had fun with their summer breaks.**_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Shock! The Sapphirium Crusher Robot!**

"_I thought psycho Pokémon driven to complete madness by some killer drug were enough, but a war forklift makes me take the UAAF a lot less seriously. Either they're low on funding or they've been watching too much cartoons featuring robots." - Raine's comments after battling the SCR tank_

"_I thought I had seen everything, but… this is just plain ridiculous!" _Blade gasped at the massive mechanical construct that approached them, bringing its entire armoured self into operational status in preparation for battle. _"A forklift built for the purpose of war? Their military architects must be running out of ideas!"_

Raine and her other Pokémon stood their ground anxiously, studying their new opponent. It was definitely something new… despite its striking resemblance to a Team Rocket construct that was often used by the organization's agents to carry out missions and other tasks requiring its usage.

The vehicle itself resembled a large-scale mechanized battle/utility suit or something along that line, except it ran on tank-like treads and had wheels rotating sideways as opposed to machine-driven legs, presumably to help the mining vehicle rotate quickly. Aside from these methods of movement, sharp, dozer blade-like extensions stuck out from the front of the vehicle like a traditional pickup truck with a snowplough-like blade installed on the front. It was painted in a yellow paint scheme, with the UAAF insignia clearly stamped in black letters on the upper right corner in a small cube-like protrusion, presumably the pilot's cockpit, of this new piece of mobile armour. A single headlight protruded from what seemed to be the cockpit of the vehicle, but none of the opposing Pokémon or their trainer could confirm if this mechanical menace was being controlled by a pilot or just rather being remotely controlled by someone else. Two mechanical arm-like extensions reached out from the sides of the vehicle, each equipped with a beam-like device. A multi-missile launcher was installed on the hood of the vehicle, most probably for combat reasons if it were to ever face danger. To the group, it looked more like a giant forklift with rather intimidating features instead of being a true war machine but the onboard weapons and the nasty-looking fork-like blades made the group shudder a bit at their opponent's impression.

Raine's face was instantly drained of her colours as she laid her eyes on the mechanical menace, which was arming itself up for battle. "What in the blazes is that!?"

"_A giant forklift, perhaps? Or some cheap-looking mobile weapons platform? But seeing how this thing is clearly armed… I'll guarantee you it's here to do more than simply play a game of tag or try to do a little go-karting with us…" _Blade trailed off a bit before he noticed Infernape chuckling from the joke. _"That wasn't meant to be funny."_

"It's good to have a good sense of humour, even in times like this," Infernape retorted he fell silent from his laughter.

"Traitor purge protocol TR212 initiated," the machine announced with a drone-like tone.

"_Huh… It looks like the UAAF is aware of my treachery now. I just hope my new friends will accept it all the same,"_ the crimson-haired female trainer sighed mentally as she prayed to Mew that they would still accept her for who she was.

The Sapphirium Crusher Robot immediately started off the battle by firing a laser from one of its arms; an orange-coloured beam sweeping across the ground as it made its way towards Raine's team of Pokémon, leaving a clean mark in its path while making its approach.

"_Get out of the way!"_ Blade immediately grabbed his trainer by the hips and leapt out of the way. The Infernape and Dragonite evaded the incoming beam as the laser left a faint glowing mark of plasma in the charred path. _"That was close! If we were a moment late, I'm afraid that we'd be a pile of wet flesh and scrap metal."_

Raine gave a faint smile as an act of gratitude to her Pokémon. "Thanks. Any idea on how to take this monster down?"

"_Just give me a moment. I've seen these things in action before… It's a mining tool refitted for combat. This may be a little difficult, because this is a new model," _Blade commented as he analyzed the war machine that glared upon them with the spotlight installed on the front of the robot.

"We don't have much time!" she cried as the robot focused its glare on her with its spotlight, but it was promptly drawn away from her when Infernape threw a wooden crate at it. While the action didn't do anything more than inflict a small scratch on its surface, the Pokémon was proud that its trainer wouldn't be targeted - for now.

Thinking quickly, Blade decided it was best for his trainer to hitch a ride on her Dragonite and stay airborne throughout the battle. That way, the Sapphirium Crusher Robot wouldn't be able to harm the trainer via running her over or burning her to shreds with its dreaded plasma beams. While the weapons platform had multi-missile launchers that likely possessed tracking warheads, he believed Raine's Dragonite was capable of shooting down the incoming missiles with ease. He could not bear seeing his trainer getting seriously injured or even killed, especially in a condition like this. Protecting her right now was his number one priority.

"_Raine, get on Dragonite. Stay in the air and as far away from this mechanical fiend as you can. Let me and Infernape handle this. This thing will run you down like a helpless Rattata if you stay here!"_ he explained.

The robot looked like it was about to attack at any moment, but after unleashing its plasma beam, it had to let the weapons cool down before they could be used again.

"Very well, Blade!" The trainer climbed onto the back of her Dragonite. Securing herself on the bulky creature's back, the Dragon Pokémon flapped its mighty wings before taking off into the air. "I'll command you from up here and send any backup if you need it, you understand? Please don't hurt yourself like last time, okay?"

"_I'll try. I rarely get hurt, you know,"_ Blade responded in a rather unsure but confident-sounding tone.

She turned to her Infernape with a rather disappointed expression. "Ok you… Work with Blade. I mean it. This is no time for rivalries or acting all show-offy, alright? Do you think you can get along with him until this battle is won?"

Her Flame Pokémon nodded its head reluctantly. "I'll… try," the Infernape answered in its own language.

"Good. Blade, analyze this thing and try to find its weakness."

"_Roger."_ Blade and the Infernape faced off against the machine as the latter began to rush towards them, hoping for a quick victory by eliminating the Pokémon via road kill. _"This is gonna be fun… well, better than fighting Red's Venusaur and losing badly anyway."_

The battle began immediately, with Blade and Infernape going toe-to-toe (or rather avoiding being steamrolled to death) against the UAAF's mining weapon while the trainer commanded her Pokémon and observed the battle from about 30 feet in the air, overlooking the battle and waiting to send in backup Pokémon – ordering a hasty retreat was an option as well. Thankfully, the mine had a ceiling-less environment, allowing a quick escape in the event of something catastrophic, like a self-destruct mechanism going off or the ceiling collapsing on their heads. Considering the fact Raine planned on lighting the sapphirium deposit on fire and utilizing the resulting explosion to destroy the entire UAAF mine in a cataclysmic detonation, the latter was no longer a possible result, or at least she thought.

"_At least there won't be a cave-in," _she pondered. Focusing back on the battle, Raine ordered, "Dodge it, guys! Don't let those nasty-looking spikes and dozer blades get the better of you!"

"_Roger that!"_ Blade replied via mind communication as he quickly cartwheeled out of the way and Infernape sideswiped in the opposite direction. While the Sapphirium Crusher Robot wasn't exactly the fastest vehicle or opponent both Pokémon had faced in their lives, it was definitely quite fast despite its bulky size. They managed to avoid it by about ten feet before the machine could run over them. The mining platform skidded across the ground, sparks flying from its treads and wheels as it attempted to come to a halt to prevent crashing into the walls.

It stopped and quickly rotated itself back towards its opponents, the beam devices installed on its arms charging once again. A low-toned charging noise was heard emanating from the claws of the machine before it fired off another plasma cutter beam from the cannons in its palms, targeted at both Pokémon that faced off against it on the ground.

"Too easy!" Infernape laughed before he leapt into the air and countered with a Flamethrower from his mouth. "Survive this, you cheap tin can!" Feeling overconfident with its trademark Fire-based attack, the Pokémon felt that its breath of overwhelming heat was more than enough to quickly end the fight.

Possessing no ranged attack of his own and not willing to get into dangerous distances with the robot, Blade somersaulted backwards to avoid the shot that was aimed at him. The two claw-like arms that this mechanical menace possessed looked quite nasty and he was definitely not willing to be squashed by them. Scanning the machine with his telepathic powers, he continued his analysis.

"_Sapphirium Crusher Robot, model Mk. II… Possesses dual plasma cutter beams using amplified laser energy generated from stored sapphirium as the main source of ammunition, able to ram its opponents and use its claws to heft and throw heavy items at its target as a form of attacking up close and personal. Armour is comparable to a standard main battle tank like the M1 Abrams series."_ Blade narrowed his eyes. _"If only this thing was like those Rhydons we faced earlier, then we'd have an easy time taking it down. Being a machine that is responsible for harvesting the very mineral, I wonder… Is it powered by the very same element?"_ He mulled over his last thought. After all, the war machine did utilize the explosive material to power its plasma guns.

Raine's Infernape dodged the laser by sidestepping it acrobatically. At the same time, its jet of fire made contact with its target, scorching the construct in a wreath of flames as the heat forced the machine to shift into a defensive position. Hoping for a quick win since metals were rather vulnerable to supercharged flames and heat, the Pokémon was rather shocked when it realized the attack didn't even inflict a single mark on the mining vehicle.

"Hey, what gives!?" it complained in Pokémon language. "My flames are among the best of all Fire-type Pokémon and yet it can't even put a dent on this piece of scrap!? This is bullshit!"

"_I guess they were smart enough to add heatproof composite armour on it,"_ Blade observed aloud. _"Looks like we'll have to use a different type of attack to topple this thing."_

"Yeah, well, you got a plan?"

"_I'm thinking, I'm thinking!"_

"There is no time to think!" Infernape pressured his rival. "That thing is all brawn and no brain! Get that piece of info through that damn head of yours and give me a reasonable-"

Before Infernape had the opportunity to conclude his sentence, a handful of missiles were ejected from the multi-missile launcher from the weapons platform, the tracking explosives locked onto both Pokémon on the ground. The sharp, whining sounds of the projectiles' engines alerted the combatants so they were able to pick up their exact locations and where they were coming from despite the poor lighting. Attempting to dodge the missiles was extremely difficult, even for speedy fighters such as themselves.

"Heads up!" Raine warned. "Birds incoming from multiple directions!"

"Raine, maybe you should let me join the fight…" Dragonite spoke in its native Pokémon language. "I feel like a fool up here! I can trash that machine with my bare fists!"

The trainer understood what its Pokémon exactly said since Blade had taught her telepathy, albeit in minimal amounts. She was starting to wonder if it had a connection with the strange attribute of being stuck in the body of a twelve-year-old while she aged on the inside…

"You're a bit too slow. I'm not letting you get run over by that monster. Let the speedy hitters handle it," she replied.

"Oh, alright" was the dejected response Raine received. The Dragonite just wanted to see some fighting up close and personal.

"You'll get your chance sooner or later!" Raine cheerfully encouraged her Pokémon.

Back on the ground, both Blade and Infernape were under heavy bombardment of tracking missiles as the fighters desperately tried to outspeed and outmanoeuvre the unpredictable weapons flying at them like flies going after a rotten corpse.

"_Damn it!"_ Blade cursed as two missiles found their mark on his body and detonated, clouding him in explosions. Jumping out of the smog generated by the blasts, he found himself to be relatively undamaged due to his titanium-hard armour that gave his body unprecedented levels of defence. _"Thank Mew those missiles aren't napalm…"_

"I'm fine, nothing too much of a biggie!" Infernape cackled as another one of the projectiles collided with it and went off, but the confident combatant simply brushed off the explosion like it was nothing. But he definitely wasn't here to take hits or be beaten silly by some piece of tin can scrap assembled in a laughable fashion. "Ok, I'm not getting my butt whipped by a forklift, you hear that?! Hurry up and finish that analysis, I'm losing my patience here!"

Whoever was piloting - or controlling - the Sapphirium Crusher Robot didn't give the combatants a chance to counterattack or any spare time to think. Grabbing a fairly large-sized boulder with its metal claws and gripping it firmly, the machine reared its arms back and flung the object at Raine's Dragonite. From the others' perspective, this machine wasn't joking around. It managed to toss the heavy rock like it was a tennis ball.

"_Raine! Incoming!" _Blade alerted, being powerless to stop his trainer from being bludgeoned by the incoming projectile.

"Dragonite, dodge that object!" the trainer quickly commanded.

The Dragon Pokémon didn't have to do much to evade the incoming projectile. Swivelling to the side quickly, the boulder simply shot past it, missed, and crashed into the stone walls of the mine before dropping back to the ground.

"That tin can will have to try harder than that," the bulky draconic creature chirped.

"That was a real dirty trick… Keep an eye out," Raine whispered. _"Blade, do you know how to defeat this thing yet?"_

"_I'm trying. I think I almost got it… Give me a bit more time…"_ Blade tapped into his memories. There had to be a way to scrap this monstrosity with something other than pure physical fighting strength… but how?

Then he remembered. From his extensive experience of fighting Team Rocket robots - ranging from massive tanks to wannabe Godzilla-like mechanical beasts built out of scrap metal and dumpster "treasures" - there was always one plan that worked. He recalled one incident where the group had to smash a mechanical walker that belonged to ridiculous Rocket operatives with each possessing barely a quarter of a brain. If he could laugh out loud like a human, he would. But sometimes they meant business, and repelling them wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, especially when their robots were rather durable for once.

_"I don't know how anyone can make wires out of coat hangers and tank armour out of rusty scrap metal, but… Team Rocket's intelligence sometimes really baffles me."_

As much as he would've wanted to have the power of Latias and Latios at his disposal to achieve a quick and easy win, this would prove to be valuable experience on his part.

* * *

**United Aerospace Armed Forces Headquarters**

"Be quiet! Here comes Giovanni. Better shut the hell up before he gives us the cold shoulder again. The guy isn't particularly happy with UAAF soldiers most of the time."

"Why?"

"Just shut up! I don't know."

Giovanni approached the guards as he made his way down the hall for a quick chat with his business and alliance partner. Both the UAAF guards attempted to avoid giving a quick glance at him as if they pretended he wasn't there to begin with. The supreme leader of Team Rocket gave the guards a quick stare before storming into Donald's office, and this forced him to end his so-called "movie" since it was private matters on his part.

"Anything I can do for you, my good man?" the UAAF commander asked curtly.

Giovanni slowly approached the front desk and took a seat in one of the two chairs that were used for interviews or private meetings with guests with a rather grim-looking expression written on his face. "It regards the sapphirium you've been hoarding recently… Just what do you think you are planning with that material? Do you not realize your strip-mining operations are depleting the resource and driving the precious deposits to literal extinction?" He too was after the material, but unlike his partner's wasteful methods, he valued the conservation and preservation of sapphirium. "We need the mineral for projects of all kinds, surely you know this to be true."

"I understand that."

"Then tell me why you're draining the planet of the commodity!" Giovanni abruptly barked, slamming his fist on the office table in a rather frustrated and enraged manner.

"My, you don't seem to understand basic economics… You deplete the resource, no one else gets it. Then you sell the goods only you possess. For a ridiculously high price, of course since there are no alternatives," Donald chuckled as he spun a pen around his fingers in a laidback and relaxed manner. "Did you not learn that back in kindergarten or graduate school?"

"Answer the question."

"Fine, very well…" Donald trailed off before showcasing something new to his partner.

He turned to the panoramic monitor behind him and clicked a button on his remote. Live feed of two powerful warships being prepared in a massive installation while another one was close to completion were displayed on the monitor; the basic schematics of the structural design of the vehicles under construction were also shown. "As you can see… the UAAF has been preparing for war ever since the rebellions began. These ships took years to build. We sold our carriers to the Rangers so we could rack in more profits for more… important construction projects that are too sensitive to be released for now. But I never anticipated on turning against them as the nature-loving freaks aren't known to be warmongers." He shook his head a bit at the somewhat foolish decision, but nevertheless didn't care.

"Those… are the battleships you showed to me not so long ago during a private meeting," Giovanni spoke breathlessly, awed by the futuristic designs and the process of construction. Countless workers and pieces of robotic equipment worked around the clock to prepare the vehicles for the alliance's rise to power.

"Correct. I will use them for… purposes I will reveal later." Inwardly, he muttered, _"No need to spill the juicy secret yet. After all, we're just getting warmed up. The REAL battle will begin very soon after the vessels are ready for combat and I claim two legendaries, not to mention destroying Alto Mare's Naval Base in the process."_

"You plan to use those against humanity?"

"So?" The UAAF President shrugged as if he had no idea of the potential consequences of his actions, not that they mattered anyway. "Lawrence III, Hunter J… All these individuals had their own capital-class vessels that were used carelessly against humanity and Pokémon alike. It's only fair that the United Aerospace Armed Forces get their own toys to play with. After all, warships that act as mobile airborne command centers… It's every commander's dream come true. I will plunge our enemies into a complete state of fear and distraught with my might."

That was the reason why sapphirium was so highly valued. It could be used as a weapon, defensive element, or simply a power source. Like any precious resource, it was rare and highly contested, but the UAAF, with its vast military and authority, easily claimed approximately 85 per cent of the world's deposits. Being the greedy being that he was, Donald would drain the reserves in the event any rivals tried to steal them from him. Ways of growing the mineral in his organization's laboratories met with critical failure but this wasn't much of a hassle to the organization.

"Rather foolish… Do you not realize sapphirium is a highly volatile substance even when harvested?"

"Of course I do. That's why I've taken the liberty to only use a substantial amount to construct the warships, not to mention remove all the explosive material during the processing stages. I always plan ahead. After all, I need something to challenge the naval superiority of the Pokémon Ranger Corps' aircraft carriers." Mentally, he seethed, _"Why is this fool asking me so many questions? I'd stab a tentacle right through his body and corrupt his entire body with my energy, but it's too early for that. I haven't accomplished my first objective yet. Giovanni is proving himself to be most useful at this moment and even more so if Team Rocket remains vigilant in the upcoming weeks."_

Giovanni noticed a distinct glow inside his eyes. It made his ally look… different. Inhuman. Alien-like. Something utterly indescribable.

"Is everything alright?" Donald asked as he deactivated the monitor, shutting down the system to save energy and to prevent any passing eyes from the gleaming information about his weapons. They were sensitive information, and only members of High Command had authorization to even peek at their basic overviews. The inner workings were only known to the CEO himself, along with his top engineers, who, unsurprisingly, have succumbed to his full influence and corruption to prevent sabotage via release of their schematics. "Your expression tells me that you just saw a ghost."

The Team Rocket boss snapped his senses back into a state of full concentration in order to avoid further suspicions from his corporate partner. "Huh? Oh, nothing… just didn't have a good night's sleep. I'm a bit tired, but I'm okay. Just one last question, however."

"Shoot." The UAAF Commander pressed his cigar into an ash tray and extinguished the lit end before promptly pulling out another one from his shirt pocket.

"I hear you are discontinuing the rift gun project. Why is that?"

"Because," Donald began hesitantly, lighting the new cigar with an expensive-looking lighter, "I've decided to move on to something that isn't as energy consuming or costly as that money-demanding project that hasn't been showing much positive results." The many field reports he had been receiving showed disappointing results of the Team Rocket prototype weapon. "I've decided to assign the elite troops with sapphirium-powered plasma rifles and Phazon-powered flamethrowers instead. The rift gun is costly, and as proven in Charicific Valley, the projectile is prone to telekinetic control. The other armaments I've mentioned, however, are not. They would be perfect against our newer enemies. Heard the nutjob codenamed 'Iron Masked Moron' or whatever the hell his name is has gained a liking of the futuristic yet volatile and controversial weapons."

"_Should've abandoned the project for starters and stuck with something more conventional. And what an interesting name for that brute that's under my command…"_ A troubled Giovanni thought. "Good idea. It's better to equip our units with flexible yet cheap and easy-to-manufacture firearms."

"I'm glad you agree."

"Speaking of which, what… is this Phazon beam you speak of?"

"It's a mutagen-powered weapon far more capable than any radiation-type armament is capable of, but that's for another time." Donald gave his watch a quick glance, and decided to dismiss the leader of Team Rocket. There were other important matters to settle. "Time runs short. I have a meeting with your Dr. Namba. He should be here anytime now. This is a private meeting and I must dismiss you. It has been very enjoyable with you discussing our concerns and I look forward for your hospitality once more some other time."

"Very well, I understand. I shall see you again." The Team Rocket commander gave a clear and affirming nod.

Giovanni cleared his throat, rose from his chair and departed from his office rather rapidly but quietly. Once he felt the man was out of his presence and sight, Donald reached to his earpiece and muttered some words. "Coast is clear, Namba. Come in."

"Yes, my master."

Minutes passed as Donald smoked his favourite brand of cigar and it was not long before the middle-aged scientist of Team Rocket (or what used to be him) entered his room. His physical appearance was drastically altered in a similar manner that resembled Donald's original form. Instead of the gruff-looking old man he was, his body - now twisted into a vague bipedal humanoid shape with extraterrestrial features - was glowing, with multiple tentacles emerging from the torso like parasitic worms. His two eyes gleamed bright-neon blue, while his hair was in the appearance of the stereotypical mad scientist, except they moved by themselves for unknown reasons. Patches of crystalline armour that resembled the newly-discovered sapphirium covered vital parts of his body, such as the torso, knees, elbows, and shoulders. They were in face phazite armor plates.

Plagued by the mad UAAF Commander's virus, the scientist was now completely under the servitude of Donald himself. No secrets, mysteries or enigmas could be hidden by the Rocket scientist now, at least in his eyes. He was now a slave for the viral Deoxys.

"Ah, Dr. Namba. How was the… makeover and injection of enhancement drugs I gave you?"

"Excellent, my lord," the researcher replied.

"Very good." Donald rose from his chair and altered his appearance, transforming his human body into a humanoid-like beast. His clothes had disappeared and were replaced with pieces of crystalline armour that covered his legs, torso, arms, and head. His fingers and feet became skeletal with short claw-like extensions. His entire body was coloured blackish blue, with splotches around his body that glowed periodically. Resembling a titanic beast combined with a cephalopod and reptilian body, it was a gruesome and repulsive sight to anyone who witnessed it first-hand. Both guards that were posted outside his office looked in and gasped with fright. They didn't know what to say.

If they could say anything, they could say that their commander was some evil incarnated version of Deoxys, the Alien Virus Pokémon although it was commonly referred to as the DNA Pokémon to establish a more "friendly" figure of the being to the public community. Military commanders, however, chose the former due to its nature of creation.

"You will say nothing about this," Donald threatened. "Otherwise, you will be food for the parasites that live within my body, along with the experiments held within the confines of Sector 5 in Sinnoh. Keep your traps silent and you two will live. Do not forget. I can see, sense, track, and detect every single move you make. Don't think you can break this to my officers, otherwise you will both wish that you were never born."

They didn't say anything. They were just absolutely petrified by the physical appearance of the thing they always called their commander. They nodded numbly before returning to their posts, shivering as if they were posted on guard duty in an arctic environment.

"Figures." The alien-like entity rolled his eyes at the guards. "As for you, Namba, I called you here for a reason, was it not?" he spoke rather normally, despite his grotesque alien appearance.

The corrupted doctor nodded his head. "Yes. You called me here because you wanted to discuss the secrets of the life transfusion process, along with the plans to revive Entity Three." He placed some documents on his table obediently.

"_Looks like the old coot's done his homework. After all… someone had to do it."_

Although the life transfusion's data had been discovered a while ago, Dr. Namba and his top colleagues were not willing to disclose the information for a couple of reasons. First of all, the secret was perhaps something so amazing, it could potentially be used to bring the dead back to life in their pristine original forms. Secondly, they believed it was better off if they kept the information for themselves to ensure not even Giovanni, their employer, would abuse it for their own gains. Finally, it was in the nature of every single UAAF and Team Rocket soldier. They were greedy, power-hungry, secretive, and malicious towards both their enemies and allies. Preparations to bring Entity Three to Earth were also necessary, especially if they were to ensure their future operations and eliminating any resistance - both in the forms of Pokémon or human - were a success.

Of course, he could not hide his motives from the supernatural powers of Donald. After the mad commander discovered this revelation, he decided to not punish the knowledgeable yet insane doctor via execution. Going into his lab one night while Namba was working, he unleashed a tentacle from his body that pierced the heart of the doctor and forced him to be an obedient slave to the UAAF's commander. This, of course, destroyed his previous life and rendered him into a hollow shell that was nothing but a mind-controlled entity, similar to a slave of a hive-mind society.

Having been corrupted into a hideous abomination, Namba was completely responsible for the corruption of Leon's Dragonite too. Like a virus, Donald unleashed his vile poison like a virus, enhancing his forces but at the same time destroying the sanity of his followers if they chose to disobey and revolt.

The Corruption Balls worked on the same basis, but only certain Pokémon could experience the full effects. Those who couldn't would die rather quickly, or if they were lucky, fight for a few months or so before the powers consumed their very beings. Corrupted Pokémon would live for around two years or so before they died.

"_I really have no need for this researcher for his scientific strides are primitive relics compared to our superior technologies. However, Giovanni may question the sudden disappearance of his top scientist… I'll dispose of him someday once he has outlived his usefulness."_

"That's good. You've done your job. You will be compensated like you said." Donald quickly reverted to his human form. He couldn't expose himself for far too long, as he was vulnerable to legendary-class moves and light-based attacks. While it wouldn't kill him, it would disorient his senses. He was just as capable of using his powers if he was in his human transformation, but his alien state allowed him to unleash his deadliest potential. "Transform back. Hide all suspicions of your new state."

Dr. Namba did as he was ordered, and returned to his human form - a middle-aged man wearing a white lab coat and donning the mad scientist hair scheme, except his hair wasn't "sentient" this time.

"You may leave. You will hear from me again, do you understand? Keep your new identity concealed at all costs unless I specifically command you to do so. There are things that are far too sensitive to be spilled so early."

"Yes, my lord," Namba croaked in an undead-like fashion.

The scientist (or what used to be him) left his office quietly and walked past the two sweat-laden guards. They were both breathless at what they had just saw minutes ago. Clutching their standard-issue assault rifles, they drew in oxygen from their noses and lips quietly, hoping they would still be alive by the time their shift ended.

Back in the office, Donald returned to his work. It was time to really start getting down to business. Tapping into his powers, if his predictions were correct, the Sinnoh Branch of his corporation would see downfall soon, given the nature of the Ranger Corps and their operations in the region.

However, he always had backup plans that would thwart them with great ease.

* * *

**Mt. Moon Sapphirium Mines**

The Sapphirium Crusher Robot unleashed yet another barrage of missiles as the mechanical beast continued its rampage against Raine and her Pokémon. Most of the attacks that the two _active_ combatants against the machine – Blade and Infernape - attempted to utilize in order to damage it either ended in failure or simply left a mark or two on it.

"How is this thing capable of countering our every move?" Raine spoke annoyingly, wondering why the robot was so perfect when it came to protecting itself from damage. It never turned its back on her two fighting Pokémon, no matter what happened. If Blade tried to sneak up on it from the rear, the homing missiles would be redirected at him while the plasma beams focused on her Infernape, despite their slow charging times and firing speeds. This was probably because the weapons platform was a prototype instead of a fully working model, or maybe the beams were just slow-charging to begin with. _"It's definitely no psychic, but it sure acts like one considering how it's predicting all our moves like nothing!"_

Not even her Dragonite's usually-dependable Hyper Beams had any effect, except for leaving minor scratches on the armour. Nevertheless, the steel-hearted Dragon Pokémon exhaled multiple beams from its gaping mouth, bathing the battle machine with continuous explosions caused by the streaks of golden light. The pillars of energy smashed into the machine over and over again, but the result remained the same. Explosions were created but no signs of damage were inflicted.

Except for forcing the SCR on the defensive, little damage was done. However, its two robotic arms weren't exactly weak in terms of armour as they managed to intercept the incoming beams of energy and easily deflected them.

"Sorry, Raine. I've done my best, but I do not wish to exhaust all my energy at this rate," the Pokémon apologized as it returned to a higher level of elevation to prevent itself and its trainer from being hit by any missiles or lasers.

"It's okay." She patted and stroked her Pokémon's head lovingly. "Sit this one out - let the boys on the ground clean this mess up, hear me?"

The Dragonite blushed a bit from its trainer's actions and nodded, continuing to observe Blade and Infernape playing an endless game of dodgeball with the UAAF piece of military equipment. While both were excelling at evading projectiles and lasers directed at both of them, they weren't doing so well in the offence department, mostly due to the forklift's sapphirium and advanced composite armour plating. Infernape's heated Flamethrowers were easily repelled while Blade's slashing attacks didn't even come close to cracking the heavy plates that encased the vehicle's interiors.

"_Only a machine can be this perfect in counterattacking… No human pilot, no matter how great his or her reflexes and skills are, can fight better than two Pokémon with top notch speed,"_ Blade thought frantically, slashing more incoming missiles apart with his pincers like a swordsman hacking his way through a vine-laden jungle, paying no heed to the warheads exploding and damaging his body in the process. _"I guess killing the pilot is out of the question here."_

If they tried to sidestep its ramming attacks, have it barrel and bulldoze into a wall, and try for a cheap shot at the rear, the machine would quickly recover using its auxiliary wheels located at the base of the walker/tank hybrid. Unlike other treaded vehicles, this weapons platform could easily shift and turn positions while drawing its weapons on full bear against the Pokémon, maximizing its potential firepower against them.

"Do you have a plan yet?! I'm getting real impatient of having to play headless Psyduck being your distraction!" the Flame Pokémon screeched frustratingly while dodging yet more incoming missiles. The warheads exploded harmlessly behind it, but were extremely close to finding their mark.

"_I think I've got it…" _Blade scanned the joints on the machine's arms and the devices that allowed the vehicle to quickly shift directions. Another metal crate was tossed at him, but the Pincers Pokémon swiftly skirted around it; the container smashed into the dirt behind him, cracking open and spilling out its contents: magazines of ammunition for standard assault rifles.

Remembering the many times where he'd have to fight UAAF armoured vehicles or Team Rocket mechas, a glaring weakness of both adversaries came into his mind. Despite the ridiculous levels of armour they often packed, the joints and propulsion systems were extremely vulnerable to being frozen by a powerful Ice-based move. If they were able to freeze them in some way, the mechanized war machine would be helpless when it came to attempting to run the group down or blasting them with its lasers and missiles. Frozen targets were often susceptible to fighting moves or anything that was extremely powerful and from there they would take the chance to shatter the crippled metal behemoth in any way possible. This meant that even the strongest war machines, no matter how heavily armoured or armed they were, could be easily brought to their knees by simply freezing the components that gave them versatility.

They'd have to pull it off rather quickly though as the SCR wasn't likely going to give them much time to retaliate with its still operational missile launcher or any other weapons it still had hidden in its armoured shell.

"_I should be able to scrap that annoying weapon."_ The homing missiles were the primary reason they couldn't get close or attack from a different angle without running the risk of being hit by an explosive. _"Guys, I've got a plan now!"_

His trainer received his telepathic thoughts and sighed. "Well, finally. What's the situation? Let's crack this piece of scrap and bail it."

"Say it or lose it!" Infernape yelped, swiftly dodging more steel crates as the Sapphirium Crusher Robot tried to knock him out with various projectiles instead of its own weapons, most likely from the sufficiently-crucial damage that had already been dealt to it.

"_Listen to me very carefully,"_ Blade communicated as he evaded yet another laser and barrage of missiles, while the Infernape sideswiped out of the way quickly as the machine attempted to run him flat under its armoured threads and spiked bumper that functioned as a dozer blade of some kind. When that failed, the latter swept its arms like a hockey stick taking a shot at the puck, but once again Raine's somewhat stubborn Pokémon slipped out of the strike with extreme precision and agility, thus avoiding the prospect of being battered like a baseball being sent out of the park.

"Nice evading, Infernape!" Raine complimented her Pokémon for its well-honed skills. "Give me the lowdown, Blade."

"_Ok, here's how it works,"_ Blade telepathed to his trainer quickly with a cool manner._ "Call on your Swampert and make sure this machine can't detect it, since it's quite slow compared to us down here so that'll make it a nice target. I suppose you should perch it on some heights where this machine's hardware can't get up to it."_ His eyes scanned the cliffs until he found a narrow opening with a small rocky platform that jutted out from the stony walls. _"That location up on the cliffs should be reasonable. It's out of the sights of the spotlights and only missiles can reach up there but it won't be long before that weapon hits the junkyard. Once that's done for, you don't have to worry about being hit, but then… Dragonite wouldn't fall to a couple of missiles for sure."_

The machine attempted to ram the Pincers Pokémon like a car running over a small animal on the road again, but he quickly leapt into the air, bounded on the hood of the robot, and quickly retreated to the opposite side before his adversary attempted to grab him with one of its nasty-looking robotic claws. _"That was close. But yes, I think we've got it. The weakness!"_ He managed to catch a brief glance of the "Caution: Explosive" label on the rear hatch of the tank before the latter quickly adjusted its sights back on him again. _"My suspicions were right. They're using sapphirium to give this machine power. Take out the arms, freeze the wheels, I'll take care of the rest."_

Once the SCR had no more weapons and was completely frozen in place, the Scizor planned to open up the maintenance hatch and set off the sapphirium inside - somehow. With the fuel of the vehicle exploding coupled with the detonation of the mineral deposits, a catastrophic blast would easily cave in the entire mine and buy Raine and her Pokémon enough time to quickly flee the destruction of this enigmatic UAAF outpost.

"Alright, I get you." Raine detached another Poké Ball from her belt before throwing the device at the designated area. "Swampert, come on out! I need your assistance!"

The device deployed the Pokémon from within, and the bulky Mud Fish Pokémon planted its legs firmly on the rocky platform. Thankfully, said platform was capable of supporting the rather massive weight of the final evolution of Mudkip.

"Swamp!" the Pokémon growled in a low voice.

"_Excellent,"_ Blade uttered upon the completion of the first stage of his plan.

"What next?" Raine asked quickly.

"_You have to use your Pokémon's Ice Beam so it can freeze vital parts of this tank. Once you do that, we will be able to hit the machine from its most vulnerable spots, as ice makes the structure foundation of the frozen target much more brittle and fragile. I guess that's the reason why it's not exposing the rear to us… because there happens to be a large sapphirium fuel tank installed there. A little tampering will probably scrap this machine."_ The gold-coloured Scizor dodged more missiles while deciding to test out his melee combat skills by slicing some of the explosives into two.

Swiftly gliding through the air like his species were well-known for, his metal pincers snapped the warheads into pieces before they dropped down to the ground harmlessly. Landing firmly on his steel-laden feet, he realized the machine hadn't noticed the arrival of their new fighter, at least not yet. It was too preoccupied with attempting to shoot Raine's Dragonite out of the air with its missiles. Thankfully, the latter saw fit to utilize Safeguard to protect itself and the trainer riding on its back.

"_Do it now! It's preoccupied with us!"_ Blade alerted. Both he and Infernape became the primary attention and targets of the SCR once more, and it wasn't long before both came under fierce assault from the plasma beams. Acting fast, both Pokémon easily dodged them but kept on their toes - the supercharged beam of energy was capable of slicing through their limbs and body with relative ease. This was evident as the lasers severed a boulder that Blade has used for cover cleanly in half like chainsaw carving through a block of timber.

"That was close!" Infernape panted as it evaded a laser and watched the beam bisect a metal crate cleanly in half, spilling out stored sapphirium and starting a small fire. "If only that thing wasn't protected by such heavy armour, I could've scrapped it by now."

"_Don't worry. Raine's got it handled… I hope."_

Right as the machine prepared for battle once again with its weapons drawn, its two arms extended further out, possibly to provide extra flexibility and ambidextrous movements for its plasma cannons mounted in the claws of its arms. This exposed the joints of its arms even more, giving Raine's Swampert a greater margin for error when it came to executing the second part of Blade's plan. Once that was accomplished, a powerful attack from the Pokémon on the ground would easily wreck the extensions. Without the plasma beam arms and claws, it would no longer be able to take shots at Infernape and Blade, and the missile launcher was only a small nuisance that should not prove too difficult to get rid of.

One of the plasma cannons focused on Raine's Infernape as it began to charge and unleash yet another beam at the Flame Pokémon, the weapon glowing in a reddish-orange colour as it gathered up red-hot energy.

"_NOW!"_ Blade communicated telepathically with his trainer.

"Swampert, use Ice Beam to freeze the machine's arms!" the female trainer, perched on the back of her Dragonite, commanded with a clear tone of voice.

The Mud Fish Pokémon heard her words and opened its mouth to begin amassing arctic-cold energy. An orb of white energy manifested from the gaping maw of Raine's combatant who was perched on one of the overhanging platforms overlooking the mine. Its relatively distant location meant that the SCR would not be able to target it accurately with its cumbersome load of hardware, and the dark environment guaranteed complete cover for the Pokémon whose objective was to soften up the weapons platform's defences.

No time was wasted as the bolt of energy was hurled from the creature's mouth, directed at one of the arms of the machine.

The Sapphirium Crusher Robot was far too occupied with its battle against Raine's two Pokémon; thus, it did not catch the incoming blast of freezing energy aimed right for its left arm.

The UAAF robot was now focused on gunning down the invaders instead of steamrolling them. The living fighters assumed that their rather swift speeds had rendered its road kill strategy useless, but the missiles and lasers it utilized had some effectiveness, to an extent.

"Too slow!" Infernape taunted as it performed a cartwheel and dodged another plasma beam which scorched the ground where he previously stood. "I'm in position now, when's my cue to start pummelling this piece of shit with Fire Punches?!"

"_Right about now…" _Blade answered its question as the linear expulsion of ice struck the robotic arm.

Swampert's chilling attack struck the joint of the left robotic limb of the UAAF mining construct, freezing the section in a rather rapid manner. Ice began to materialize around the joint, solidifying the hydraulics that allowed the machine to fluidly move the arm like an organic creature. Frozen in place, its left arm was left almost useless as the cold blast had also frozen the weapons systems that powered the plasma cannon in this particular limb.

The mechanical vehicle seemingly realized that its 'arm' was incapable of movement, attack and any action in general, and thus it struggled repeatedly to 'unfreeze' itself from the surprise attack. Raine's Swampert, however, had frozen its left joint almost completely with thick ice, meaning only a heated attack would free the incapacitated limb.

"That's my cue!" Infernape hollered in a confident manner as it immediately leapt forward, right at the frozen joint at its maximum velocities. "Time for a good, old-fashioned Fire Punch beat-down!"

Blade also took this opportunity to launch his counterattack, but his objective was to destroy the rocket launcher system that always kept them on the defensive. Taking off into the air and keeping his metallic insectoid body hovering above the arena, the Pokémon waited for the perfect opportunity for the other arm to be dispatched by Swampert. This was to make sure that he wouldn't risk being grabbed by the still-free arm.

The Flame Pokémon made its first move using ExtremeSpeed to ensure it would not be interrupted during its approach towards the target. Closing in on the machine at velocities that made a natural human being crawl like a turtle, it made its landing on one of the legs of the mechanical menace. By the time the vehicle managed to detect its presence, a fiery fist was already directed at the frozen joint of its left metal arm.

"Oh yeah!" Infernape roared as the Pokémon pumped its flaming right fist at its intended target, and the results were rather spectacular.

Its powerful blow, coupled with the weakened structure of the helpless limb, destroyed the robot's left arm in an instant. The punch shattered and melted the ice almost immediately, but in the process severed the mechanical extension and rendered it useless. Flying through the air like an organic part of a creature's body being flung aside, the arm was sent airborne before crashing to the ground in a hunk of scrap metal. Ruined wires continued to spark while the semi-functional plasma weapon continued to glow, but finally fell dim due to it being disconnected from the main power source.

"Score one for me! Now, time to work on-"

Infernape wasn't able to finish its sentence before the Sapphirium Crusher Robot swept the Pokémon off its perch with its other still operational arm. Grabbing the creature with its metallic claws, the vehicle delivered several swift blasts of plasma rounds against Raine's Pokémon before tossing it aside like rag doll.

"Infernape!" Raine cried.

The Pokémon crashed into a pile of metallic crates with a massive _thud_ noise, denting the metal cases from the force of the impact. Relatively undamaged from the attack due to the plasma weapon's nature - fire-type - it was still rather shaken from the attack.

Returning to its feet, it was ready for battle again but became angry at the fact that its partner, Swampert, didn't freeze the other arm as expected and planned previously. Brushing its body with its paws, the Pokémon turned to its partner with a rather angry-looking face.

"What gives?!" The Flame Pokémon barked at the Mud Fish Pokémon.

"An Ice Beam takes some time to charge, alright!" the dual-type Water/Ground Pokémon responded in a rather annoyed manner.

"_Stop bickering you two. We have a job to finish,"_ Blade reminded them as the mechanical robot faced them all once again, as if it was determined to return the compliment to the group for wrecking one of its limbs.

Despite losing a primary weapon, the UAAF mining machine was not discouraged one bit, not that it would be to begin with given the fact it was computer-controlled, or so the group thought. Sparks were flying from the ruined port where its mechanical arm used to be, but it seemed no damage was done at all. The remaining right arm fired its plasma weapon while seemingly endless barrages of missiles were launched from the multi-missile system, both pieces of weaponry directed at Raine's Infernape and Swampert.

The Fire-type Pokémon, once again, evaded the attack as the laser swept through its path and destroyed the crates it previously landed on, severing the metallic containers and setting off the stored and processed sapphirium that were held in the enclosures. "Now would be a good time to use another Ice Beam!"

"I hear ya. One more arctic-chilling blast of pain and suffering coming up!" Swampert responded in its own Pokémon language, proceeding to charge another Ice Beam in its mouth as a white sphere of energy pulsated from within its maw, increasing in size with each passing second.

Lacking an arm and being left with one plasma gun to work with made it easy for both of the Pokémon in combat at the surface of the cave to evasively dodge the Sapphirium Crusher Robot's attacks, all the while putting up a rather pitiful-looking but yet effective distraction for Swampert to get a clear shot at the last arm. In the air, the trainer observed the battle, safely away from the warzone from the back of her bulky Dragon Pokémon.

"Both Blade and Infernape sure have improved," she muttered to herself, observing her well-trained companions in battle. "Their dodging skills are remarkable!"

Dragonite could only agree with her as it observed the gold-coloured Scizor perform an aerial spin-jump to avoid an incoming laser. Landing firmly on the dirt and skidding across the ground, it turned to face the mechanical menace that threatened to slice them cleanly with its last laser weapon only to find out that his partner was heavily damaged after receiving several missile hits.

"Damn it!" the Flame Pokémon hissed as it clutched its gut, its body relatively messy from the missile explosions. "It's getting real hard to dodge and evade continuously…"

"_You alright?"_ Blade asked, slightly concerned for his partner.

Infernape struggled to its feet. It was tired and injured, but far from knocked out. "I'll be fine…"

The SCR halted its attack on the Pokémon, as if it was savouring the accomplishment of beating down the one Pokémon that managed to destroy its arms. Due to the gloomy nature of the environment, relative primitive nature of the construct, and constant damage inflicted upon it throughout the battle, it could not detect the origin of the ice beams that were punishing it. Nevertheless, it was completely concentrated on smashing both of Raine's Pokémon with utmost prejudice as it wildly unloaded its remaining arsenal into the blackness.

A second wave of missiles was fired, all focused on Infernape. The warheads closed in with alarming speed, and Blade only looked on in fear. There was no way he could destroy all the missiles in time and it didn't seem like the Fire-type Pokémon had enough energy to put up much more of a dodging battle or take any further hits after the previous skirmishes they had with the UAAF war machine…

"_No choice! I have to defend the kid!"_ he argued with himself as a means of convincing his mind that he was doing the right thing.

Standing in between Infernape and the barrages of homing weapons, he waited for the inevitable event where he would be blasted apart by the rockets, but at least Raine's Pokémon would live through the mess.

"Blade… just get the hell out of here-"

"_Nonsense. I can take hits. You can't. I'll survive this!"_

"Don't be an idiot!" the Flame Pokémon growled. "I can hold them back with a single Blast Burn!"

"_Not when you're on one knee!"_ the Scizor screamed mentally as his compatriot fell down in exhaustion.

To both of the Pokémon that awaited their fates to end in a blast of fire, the explosions and being blacked out never came. Their trainer knew about the situation from her position in the air, and promptly sent out support to assist them. Reaching for the only Poké Ball that contained her last available Pokémon, she quickly tossed it into the battlefield whilst clutching another device of the same type in her hands. She had to replace her primary Fire-type fighter with another, and it didn't seem like the latter was going to last much longer if it continued to battle in the mess.

"Gardevoir, protect Infernape and Blade from those missiles with Safeguard!" she ordered as the device holding the Psychic-type descended into the battlefield.

Noticing her Dragonite still feeling impatient for jumping into the battle, she reminded herself to let the draconic being have its own slew of fighting the next time they ran into heavy trouble.

The Poké Ball that contained the Embrace Pokémon opened up, and the rather feminine-looking Psychic-type appeared a few feet or so in front of Blade. Both of her eyes gave off a sharp glow of crimson red as she tapped into her psychic powers and threw up a powerful force field that would repel all but the strongest known attacks. Her facial expression was fairly neutral and emotionless-looking, as if the Pokémon was unimpressed with the opponent she was currently facing.

"_Boys, you push yourselves too far,"_ the being communicated to both Blade and Infernape via telepathy as it eyed them. _"Thank Jirachi I'm here to assist you."_

"Give me a break, woman," Infernape rudely retaliated, pumping a fist angrily. "If this piece of trash didn't use a lock-on device to hit me easily, I wouldn't be like this!"

"_Tsk tsk tsk,"_ the Psychic-type Pokémon scolded as if she was a parent of the stubborn dual-type Fire/Fighting Pokémon. _"You know that brute strength and brawn do not win battles, child."_

"_Well… thanks for the backup."_ Blade replied earnestly. He didn't know if he should be rude or simply be grateful, but he was just satisfied their lives weren't ended by a killer forklift refitted into a rather clichéd-looking war machine.

"Infernape, return!" Raine called out as she pointed the Poké Ball and aimed it at the simian-like Pokémon. A wave of red light washed over the normally hot-headed fighter before it was recalled into its device. Knowing it was badly hurt from the struggles earlier, the trainer knew it should not battle any further. "Gardevoir, help out Blade in this battle!"

"_It's just us two now,"_ Blade stated, facing off against the slightly crippled piece of machinery.

"_It is my pleasure to fight alongside a gentleman like you," _the Psychic-type Pokémon said._ "I guess your last battle didn't go too well…"_

"_Don't remind me. You know Fire-types aren't my forte."_

Facing a Fire-type Pokémon was bad enough, but having to survive a firestorm caused by two unnatural Pokémon driven mad via unknown means was enough to scar the Scizor's naturally sharp and disciplined mind. Nevertheless, he waited the day for sweet revenge.

The missiles fired by the UAAF weapon made its impact, but the projectiles did not reach their intended location. All the rockets harmlessly detonated as they smashed into the psychic force field generated by Raine's Gardevoir, the explosions going off like fireworks as they went off, spraying their shrapnel harmlessly in all directions. The Sapphirium Crusher Robot knew about its failure in some way, and quickly followed up the strike with yet another plasma cutter beam generated by the remaining monstrous claw it possessed.

Blade noticed the incoming attack, and although he could swiftly dodge with minimal effort, it was clear that Gardevoir couldn't unless it teleported. _"Better watch out. This beam has the capability to slice steel with relative-"_

The Embrace Pokémon didn't even bat an eyebrow or pay any attention to its comrade's warning. Keeping its defensive energy shield at maximum strength, it stood perfectly still as if it had confidence that its defences would hold against the machine's attack. _"Nonsense. Conventional humans weapons have almost no effect on our powers if we are capable of placing our minds deep into the battle at hand."_

"_They did a number on Infernape, did you not observe and notice? Those lasers nearly skinned him alive!"_

"_The young one is still rather overconfident. It is not very surprising he would allow his strength to go to his head, and eventually knock himself out. If you had not paid attention, he utilized Fire Punch to destroy the arm of the human construct but failed to inflict any noticeable damage after,"_ the wise Psychic-type Pokémon elaborated as she narrowed her eyes sternly at the dual-type Steel/Bug Pokémon.

"_Uh, simple language please?"_ Despite being a knowledgeable being in most areas, Blade wasn't particularly comfortable with complicated explanations.

"_Pride and overconfidence leads to defeat."_

"_Hmph. You never fail to give us advice despite being less experienced."_

"_Just looking out for clumsy and reckless males like you,"_ Gardevoir teased as she winked in a cute fashion at the Pincers Pokémon.

As both Pokémon were conversing among each other, the lone and semi-crippled machine readied itself again to fire off the plasma beam in hopes of destroying the new Pokémon sent into battle, but the chance never came.

Swampert's second Ice Beam froze the last weapon arm into a block of frost, rendering it inoperable for at least a handful of minutes or so. The SCR was now nothing more than a big moving armoured target due to its inability to shoot the group with lasers, which was something that brought relief to the group. They were now free to attack the machine without fear of being hit in retaliation with the exception of potentially ending up as road kill for the haywire machine right now.

Both Blade and Gardevoir began their offensive without delay. It was now or never.

"Blade, destroy the last laser cannon on this junky piece of trash with Night Slash! Gardevoir, throw this machine into the wall with Psychic!" their trainer commanded from the air, finally relieved to know the advantage was now on their side.

For once, a major battle didn't end badly for her. _"That last battle with Red was disastrous..."_

The Sapphirium Crusher Robot somehow knew of the counter-strike and the machine, despite being heavily crippled already, attempted to free the frozen joint so its plasma cannon could be employed against the attackers once again. This time around, though, Raine's Pokémon were much faster and agile.

Using all the telekinetic power the Embrace Pokémon could muster with her powerful mind, the Gardevoir concentrated all of her mental energy as it prepared to lift up the UAAF weapons platform solely with its mind. Clenching her lips tensely, the Pokémon closed her cat-like eyes before lifting the machine with complete concentration and focus.

The machine's AI system began to malfunction as it slowly levitated into the air with psychic energy that overtook its entire structural integrity, and Blade wasted no time in delivering a powerful Night Slash which in the process rendered the last frozen plasma cannon joint worthless as the ice shattered from the high-speed attack. Smashing into the ground as a sparkling heap of powerless robotics, the weapon's energy reactor core grew dim as the gun died off due to lack of energy being supplied by the user itself.

The Psychic-type unleashed all the mental energy she could muster from her calmed and brilliant mind and slammed the Sapphirium Crusher Robot into a rocky wall, denting various sections of its yellow-painted armour and body. Raine's Gardevoir breathed a rather lengthy sigh of relief as the machine showed signs of shutting down, with sparks flying from the cracked portions of its construction and the UAAF mobile weapons platform's attempt to reboot itself.

"_Tell me it's over. I've had enough for one day!" _Blade panted anxiously, clutching his right shoulder. Being hit by a plasma beam was brutal, even with his spectacular defensive skills. _"I don't want to face that scrap heap ever again."_ Even though he wished for that to happen, it was unlikely, due to Team Rocket's love of using combat machines to do its bidding and dirty works.

"_If anything," _Gardevoir commented emotionlessly via telepathy, _"I'll crush the machine's internal systems with a Psyshock."_

"Swampert, return!" Raine called out before returning her Pokémon from the Hoenn region into its Poké Ball; a streak of red light blanketed the Mud Fish Pokémon before it promptly disappeared into the dual-coloured containment device. Looking down at the now disabled SCR fighting vehicle, her heart raced in tension and nervousness, hoping the mechanical menace would finally give itself in and exit the battlefield peacefully. The Dragonite she was perched on flapped its relatively large-sized wings in tandem as it observed the situation unfold itself.

Despite the UAAF's mining vehicle lying silent and sparking pitifully, Blade and Gardevoir couldn't help but suspect that something was awfully wrong. Given the psychic natures of both Pokémon, they could tell that something was…off.

"_Hold on,"_ the gold-coloured Scizor warned as he picked up electrical impulses generating from within the machine's damaged reactor. _"Something isn't right. The battle should be over by now, but this machine is still fully-powered in spite of suffering irreparable damage."_

"_What could it be?"_ the Psychic-type that accompanied him wondered, raising one of her eyebrows.

"_This odd machine doesn't seem to die out, even though we all gave it a terrible beating and disabled the majority of its systems. It should be scrap by now, but it's still active,"_ Blade analyzed, and soon a devastating possibility struck his mind with a great sense of trepidation and unparalleled fear. _"Unless… wait a minute, is this vehicle preparing itself to self-destruct?!"_

His thoughts became reality as the Sapphirium Crusher Robot deployed an oddly-shaped machine in the figure of a cylinder of some kind from the hood of its primary structure, a beeping red tone emanating from the device. Coupled with a brightly-blinking red siren-style light, it was clear to everyone what the machine was planning to do. It was planning to detonate itself in a massive explosion as a last resort to prevent the ones who triumphed over its onslaught from escaping.

"_Time to bail - this thing is going to try and take us down with it!"_ Blade shouted as he primed himself to flee the site via flight. _"It looks like this place is about to cave in on us!"_

Both Raine and Blade reacted quickly, with the female trainer recalling her Gardevoir into her Poké Ball and the Scizor taking flight immediately to flee the doomed mine. Joining his trainer at a heighted elevation, he nodded his head as a confirmation he was prepared to ditch the mine with his trainer.

"Dragonite, get us out of here before this place falls on our heads!" Raine yelled desperately, wishing they would escape in time.

The Dragon Pokémon immediately shot towards the opening that led into the night sky with its trainer hitched on its back and Blade following closely, the team departing from the excavation site moments before the mine collapsed on itself in a massive explosion.

The UAAF's mining machine eventually activated its self-destruct mechanism about approximately 30 seconds or so after it was primed to go off, destroying the entire machine completely in a fiery blast and consuming everything that was unlucky enough to have remained in the zone of the explosion. The chain reaction caused by the sapphirium deposits in the caverns, both processed and unprocessed, assisted in the mining base's destruction. The moment the explosive blast made physical contact with them, the crystals violently reacted to extreme heat before they generated explosive blasts of their own, overtaking relatively-dark caves and brightening the tunnels up with bright lights caused by their unstable detonations and reaction. Abandoned ammo caches and armoury rooms that contained explosive hardware and equipment only contributed to the fireworks from within the now utterly destroyed UAAF and Team Rocket installation all the much more, as they too exploded as soon as the flames reached their locations and scorched them in an intense inferno.

In a matter of seconds, the sapphirium mine was no more as the underground complex was buried in tons of rubble; those trapped beneath were doomed to never see the light again.

With many of the Team Rocket and UAAF officials having evacuated before the place was utterly destroyed, some were either caught in the blast or caved in by falling debris. Regardless, the situation was dire, at least for Donald Zetta and his higher-ranking officials.

* * *

**United Aerospace Armed Forces Headquarters**

The commander of the UAAF could only shake his head in utter disgust and disappointment as he witnessed one of his greatest sources of profit and materials import fall to the destruction caused by a single trainer. Having witnessed the entire scenario from various security cameras and the SCR's live action feed camera mounted at the side of its headlights, he could only imagine how they would be dealt with swiftly and without mercy.

With each passing second and defeat he suffered at the naive children and their Pokémon that chose to oppose his plans without discretion, his patience wore thinner as negative effects were inflicted against his company. He didn't wish to turn his company into a laughing stock, especially with Giovanni being his partner in the business.

"It's just one mine, our bank accounts are already in the multi-billions. Our final plans are coming together now, and these insignificant failures are just an incentive to make me squash these pathetic fleshlings even more," Donald Zetta muttered before deleting the entire recorded video of the battle in the Mt. Moon mines. Fortunately, the media recording had not been fed to the lower echelons of the UAAF.

He couldn't risk damaging the morale of his company, and his ultimate goal, any further. On the other hand, Giovanni got together with his top brass and elites of the organization once more in order to discuss future plans. Focusing part of his control over the now infected Dr. Namba, he prepared himself to spy on the Team Rocket meeting via the doctor's own eyes.

"_Raine will continue to prove herself to be of a useful subject to me despite the fact she's gone rogue on us now. But when the time comes she'll be dealt with accordingly,"_ he pondered, remembering about the head implant that kept track of the human clone's location and surroundings. It was a combination of espionage, intelligence gathering, and reconnaissance tactics that was virtually undetectable to most modern-day technologies.

Add to the fact that most of her companions didn't have a clue of the tracking device meant Raine's creators and former employers had an undetectable eye that could be used to survey Ash and his friends without fear of discovery.

* * *

**UAAF HQ, Team Rocket Command Center**

"All Team Rocket elites and officers please report to Sector 4 of the HQ for immediate meeting. All agents and officers are required to attend," a distinctively clear female voice announced through the speakers. "I repeat, all agents and officers are required to attend."

"Come on, let's get a move on," the guards spoke, directing the attendees to the meeting with one hand and the other holding the rifles that were slung across their torsos. "Giovanni isn't one who likes to be kept waiting."

The announcement broadcasted through the countless PA systems installed throughout the armoured capital of all UAAF/Team Rocket operations turned a relaxing afternoon for most agents into an urgent and busy one the moment the memo was transmitted; the majority of the elites hurriedly rushed to the command room for the briefing. Every Rocket agent, save for some such as Butch and Cassidy - they were out on a mission - were present. Battle-scarred veterans, gentle but fierce-looking females, and a variety of other agents of different backgrounds ushered into the chamber before taking their designated seats. Giovanni, in a black tuxedo, sat at the centre of the room with two armed guards equipped with M16 semi-automatic rifles standing right behind him and against the wall, both agents' faces concealed from view due to their balaclavas and their night-black uniforms that covered their bodies. Only their lips could be seen via the concealing outfits they wore, and an under-barrel grenade launcher could be seen attached to the barrels of their firearms.

To their sides stood Dr. Namba and Dr. Sebastian, the pair being the sinister-minded geniuses and masterminds of Team Rocket's greatest weapons. Both also had emotionless looks on their faces like the Elite Guards - one of the many subdivisions that emphasized on combat using military weapons instead of Pokémon - of Team Rocket, and aside from the usual evil-looking smirk, both scientists were conversing among each other in preparation for the important meeting that was to take place.

The room was rather large-sized, with dozens of seats surrounding the round table. Behind the commander's chair was a large red "R" imprinted on the wall, along with several images of the coats of arms from the sub-factions of the organization surrounding the menacing red letter. Behind the commander's chair - which Giovanni sat on patiently as he awaited for his underlings and subordinates to be assembled - was a large LCD display that was built to show a variety of information, from battlefield theatre maps to experimental weapons demonstration videos.

"Will they be here soon?" Giovanni asked his secretary in a rather dark voice, keeping his eyes on a folder filled with important papers and documents that would be an integral part of the presentation in the meeting room.

His female aide responded with a nod. "Yes. Most of them were on training duties, hence the delay."

Giovanni looked on emotionlessly and moments later, he watched the following agents enter the chamber: Attila, Hun, Annie, Oakley, the Iron-Masked Marauder, Tyson, and several more he couldn't bother to recall their names. Only the mentioned ones had any significance or impact on his organization in terms of success, and relating to success, he didn't even want to focus a millisecond of his life thinking about the incompetent trio that would fail countless times trying to steal a particular trainer's Pikachu. _"I have to fire them someday, but they, at the very least, know how to gather invaluable intelligence even if the majority of it only relates to a legendary's physical appearance, and 90 per cent of the time, they can't even get THAT right."_ The CEO of Team Rocket began to ponder how those two were even still in one piece when the majority of his best agents had ended in pieces these last few years, either at the hands of the Rangers, vigilantes, or legendary Pokémon.

"Well, we're all here boss," the Iron-Masked Marauder remarked, taking a seat as he crossed his bulked-up arms across his armoured chest. "Looks like everyone except Cassidy and Bitch aren't here but then, who needs those pair of clowns? They're just about as useless as the idiotic trio that I won't even bother mentioning!"

"You got his name wrong again!" Tyson gave a snicker in reply to the fact that someone got Butch's name wrong_ again_, as if it was a running gag.

The constant mistakes and mispronunciations with Butch's name - a constant pet peeve of the agent himself - sent a small wave of snickering and stifled laughter throughout the meeting room. Giovanni cleared his throat rather loudly, and this silenced the humoured agents.

"Let's get on with the meeting, shall we?" Oakley asked with a sarcastic tone. "We're here for the mission parameters, not getting other people's names correct."

"Thank you," the boss spoke nonchalantly, trying not to roll his eyes. "We don't need any more of that."

"So will the meeting start?" Attila asked, adjusting his sunglasses despite the lack of need to wear such eye protection in a dimly-lit chamber. What was even more surprising was that the blonde-haired agent was able to see clearly even in reduced levels of light.

"Soon. We have one more guest - oh look, she's here now," Giovanni announced proudly. "Give a hand to our newest mercenary, Hunter J!"

Finally, a new guest entered the room. She was a rather thin-looking woman that had messy but short white-purple coloured hair, legs adorned in brown leather pants coupled with crimson high heel boots and wearing a black trench coat that seemed to double as body armour; her eyes scanned across throughout the chamber, sizing up its occupants. Her right holster carried an Uzi submachine gun, an ideal self-defence weapon for most of the Team Rocket Elite Corps. She was rather met with unwelcoming stares, especially the Iron-Masked Marauder in general due to specific rivalries. "Well, it appears I'll have to participate in this unholy alliance with you band of misfits…" she sneered rather mockingly, causing some of the Rocket agents to rise out of their chairs in a state of offense. "But then again, time is money and domination is power. Might as well make good use of your partners-in-crime while you're at it."

"Boss, you can't be serious…" the Iron-Masked Marauder uttered in breathlessness. "You're letting _that_ witch join!? She's a freaking money grubber and only wishes to go after our bank accounts! Do you honestly trust her to be devoted to our mission parameters?"

"Which is precisely the reason why I hired her to begin with." Giovanni smirked back at his top agent. "People like J, might I remind you, is the primary reason why our organization _is even together in one piece these days!_" His voice turned from calm to suddenly enraged, a clear reference to the incompetence his organization was suffering these last few years.

"But come on!" Annie screamed in complete disagreement of allowing such a dangerous subject, even by Team Rocket standards, to join the organization's elite ranks. "You're hiring someone who could potentially backstab us at any time!"

"And you won't?" Giovanni reprimanded the blonde agent. "Each and every single one of you insects will probably have the urge to desert the alliance… but then, it's not like you'll be able to get far for your insolences. Agent 008, in one case, was one of them!" He reminded himself of the instance when he ordered Agent 008 to be killed. While it was successful, it didn't stop one of Ash's friends from learning about the ongoing events that were hidden from the view of the common civilian.

Annie fell silent. Her employer had successfully jabbed her motives and, to further avoid guilt and potential accusations of treason, she sat back down quietly.

"Great going sis, trying to throw us under the bus," Oakley whispered to her in a level of noise that was quiet enough to only be heard by her and her older sibling. "There's a reason why we should talk and not talk under some circumstances!"

"I know," a disgusted Annie muttered back. "It's just… her. I can't believe Giovanni would go to the length of hiring J from Sinnoh."

"I'm sure Giovanni has his reasons for doing so. Who cares, we're here to get the job done, not complain about our fellow employees," Oakley grumbled. She was looking forward to retirement once her time was finished with Team Rocket. _"Perhaps I'll hit it to places like Europe or the Caribbean. Ah, that's the life."_

"My, my. I didn't know I would be receiving such a warm welcome from Giovanni's top soldiers," J spoke with a clear tone of sarcasm in her voice.

Hun snorted under her breath as she crossed her arms across her chest, her eyebrows raised. "And I didn't know you would travel all the way from Sinnoh to Hoenn just to pay us a warm welcome even when you were rumoured to have perished a while back."

"You can thank your United Aerospace Armed Forces partners for offering me this chance of opportunity to do business with the newly-resurrected Team Rocket," the Pokémon bounty hunter commented flatly in response to Hun's comment. "With the Rangers increasing their activity in Sinnoh recently, not to mention suspicions of me having fallen dead in my latest mission slowly being lifted by… interlopers, this businesswoman had to flee somewhere."

Although she hesitated to sell her services and skills to Giovanni or Donald Zetta, she had to find a source of income. Her private military/mercenary corps was all but wiped out by Ash and several of his friends, with all her assets either destroyed or frozen by officials worldwide. In response to this act, she had to fake her apparent death and spent the last few months or so living off the grid and out of the detecting and prying eyes of military and police officials in all four regions. The UAAF soon became a blessing to her even though the military organization was a potential business rival; although, her own business was shattered into pieces and thus, she had no choice but collaborate with her new partners. She found it to be a mutual benefit on her part, since she could exercise her own acts of atrocities without fear of incarceration from the law, and in addition, her vast knowledge led to the eventual development of several new technologies that were rapidly applied to the UAAF and Team Rocket's already expanding and impressive arsenal. While there were some terms she wished to be fulfilled, such as her own private unit of soldiers and personnel, both sides came to agreements and ultimately it became a sealed pact with friendly terms.

With J under his command – partial at best - Giovanni could feel the ever-growing might of his Team Rocket Empire. His unit was nowhere as impressive as Donald Zetta's but he was given his own assets, such as the aircraft carrier Bismarck, several detachments of Basilisk Aerial Destroyers, thousands of Apache attack helicopters and F-35s, and countless pieces of more military hardware for his utilization. It was a partnership that both men had striven to devote their resources for.

"Okay, with us all here… let us begin. Please take a seat, J," Giovanni ordered quietly before glaring at his cohorts. "Cut the drama, in addition."

"Right away sir," J responded before taking a seat across from where most of the Team Rocket agents were situated. Giovanni's strongest were not very friendly towards her at first glance; therefore, the bounty hunter chose to distance herself from them.

"Well boss? Are you going to begin or sit there like a mentally-challenged retard for the rest of the day?" the Iron-Masked Marauder demanded irritatingly. "I haven't got all day!"

Only the best of the best agents had the guts and will to talk to Giovanni in such a manner, and because of that, the boss of Team Rocket respected his elites for being fierce both on and off the battlefield. "My, I didn't know you were so impatient, Marauder. Nevertheless, I shall begin."

"About time," Oakley muttered, rolling her eyes.

The head of Team Rocket cleared his throat once again before he began his explanation and announcement. Opening the folder and reading from the sheets, the meeting started as he glanced periodically at his agents and the papers. "As you know, my fellow agents, the Corruption Ball has been successfully tested and fielded, and has now been mass produced to meet the supply and demand needs of both our partners and our own ranks. However, might I remind you, despite the power of the invention… we may need to go further, which is why I have called you all here today for an urgent announcement that will introduce several new weapons into our ranks." He grinned gleefully before clicking a button that activated the monitor, but for some reason, nothing came up. "GAMBA!"

"Yes, sir?" the scientist asked innocently.

"Insert the damn data disc into the projector feed, for I don't pay you to stand around and pose like a statue for the history book cover illustrations!" Giovanni yelled fumingly. On the other end of the room, Attila and Oakley both tried not to laugh at whenever their employer got royally pissed at his scientists for failing to complete extremely basic tasks. This was rather ironic considering both scientists, in association and cooperation with the UAAF's top minds, designed the sapphirium plasma rifle which became a widely accepted weapon – though in somewhat limited service - throughout the elite ranks of both organizations. Other small arms included the XM25 Punisher, a specialized grenade launcher that allowed multiple shots without reloading, and futuristic assault rifles. However, most agents who preferred explosive weapons such as Annie stuck with old yet reliable weapons such as the M79 grenade launcher.

"No wonder geniuses lack common sense," Tyson quietly commented. This caused Dr. Sebastian to give him a menacing glare, which he didn't give a damn about.

The troubled and aged scientist hastily inserted a disc into the feed tray and – seconds later - the Team Rocket logo spun across the display while a loading bar below began to fill up.

"You'd think with all these high-tech crap they design, they would eliminate the irritating loading times," Annie commented quietly.

"Beats me. As long as I get paid, I couldn't care less about the unnecessary details. I just want to get this over with so I can go light up some KDF soldier dummies," the Iron-Masked Marauder responded as he drummed his fingers on the woodwork impatiently.

"You'll get your chance," Oakley responded without even glancing at the Team Rocket commando.

The loading process soon finished, and before the agents' eyes, were the schematics for the UAAF-built battleships presented for the first time to those who were not directly involved in the planning stages and construction of the gigantic warships. The size of the warships averaged at least 1000-feet long, but sizes differ from source to source due to tight classified security details regarding the constructions and layouts of the capital warships. Extensive specifics were shown, concerning the weapons, armour, reactor components, parameters of operation, and amount of crew each vessel was able to carry. More files followed, including the Basilisk Aerial Destroyers, attack helicopters, mobile assault command gunships – MACGs - fighter aircraft, vehicles, and a lot more newly added equipment into the Team Rocket military.

"That's one supersized aircraft," Attila remarked in response to the Basilisk Aerial Destroyer's design and layout schematics being presented on the monitor. "How the heck was that thing built?"

"With technology and enough manpower, anything is possible," Giovanni simply answered, feeling proud of his partnership with Donald Zetta. "Are you impressed?"

"Wow…" Annie gasped. "You mean we're receiving these monsters into our arsenal? Great. It's about time I get to use them against our enemies!"

"Not completely," Giovanni answered, sipping a glass of wine as he explained the situation. "These pieces of hardware are still under nominal UAAF control, but we have been given limited access to some, if not all, of these weapons. As you all know, the Bismarck aircraft carrier has already been transferred into Team Rocket hands and is awaiting eventual deployment, but it is in the final stages of completion before it begins its maiden mission to the borders of the Orange Islands. But we will be receiving some Basilisk Aerial Destroyers as a deal for cooperating with the UAAF."

"Who's commanding the super aircraft carrier?" Hun asked. "I'd like to see who gets to take that leviathan out for a spin. It would be unquestionably thrilling to employ it against a significant Kanto Defense Force or Pokémon Ranger Corps base."

Giovanni shook his head at the one who requested detail regarding the inquiry. "That I cannot reveal for it is classified information. Dr. Sebastian, will you continue, please?"

"With pleasure my commander," the bearded doctor cackled. "You may all know already that with the Corruption Ball project a mass success, it is time to push our ring of influence even further with our programs. With the aid of our UAAF allies and their ruthless soldiers, we will be targeting legendary Pokémon for capture. However, this will be left up to Donald Zetta himself in terms of when the missions will be given the green light to implement. His database has more information regarding the deities we are going after. However, as we are limited in power in terms of capital weapons… we are limiting our targets to three legendary Pokémon."

"Only three!?" The Iron-Masked Marauder sprung out of his chair and roared in outrage. "We have enough power to kick the entire world's ass and make the pitiful populations bow to us, and you're saying we should limit our firepower!?"

"Overwhelming might is not the key to final success. That and the UAAF has the final saying as they have to stay hidden for now," Dr. Sebastian spoke coldly. "However, careful planning, good usage of strategies, and well-executed tactics will earn us the victories that will soon dawn upon us all. Besides, a single Corruption Ball will convert a legendary to means that can even challenge Giratina herself in toe-to-toe combat. Incarcerating the Creation Trio is a dream that our best minds cannot reach… for now."

"Not this textbook bullshit again. I've had enough of that back at boot camp in the military." The vicious officer rolled his eyes before sitting down, his attitude and actions earning a small snicker from J across the table.

"Like I was saying, the UAAF has been kind enough to construct these massive warships to aid us in the conquest of three highly-classified operations," the pale-faced doctor explained, scratching his beard in a delightful manner. "Now we all know these mechanical behemoths can be used to level cities and destroy entire battalions… but that's not the concern at hand. But before we do so, let's see what these capital weapons are capable of. Start the simulation."

On his command, the monitor activated itself before transforming into a three-dimensional projection and view of a battlefield which displayed holograms into a tactical combat display. One of the capital ships hovered above the city in the holographic display, its massive array of weapons drawn at oncoming militaries of all kinds. Massed PRC, KDF, US, and other world militaries were deployed in this testing program as a demonstration of the new weapons' competence and might against an enemy army. Two Basilisk Aerial Destroyers, along with several Skywolf-class Mobile Aerial Command Vehicles, and hundreds of more fighter aircraft escorted the already impressively-armed battleship that flew above the simulated city.

"What next?" Annie asked with an inquisitive tone.

J snorted at the constant curious minds of the Rocket agents. "Just keep your trap shut and watch, child." This earned her a threatening glare from Oakley, but she dismissed it as a bluff. It didn't matter as the bounty hunter was a far more efficient agent when it came to her work, or in the extremes, disarming and killing those foolish enough to stand in her path.

"Destroy them. Wipe out every last unit on the battlefield that isn't of Rocket or UAAF origin," Dr. Sebastian ordered the AI with a cold voice that was in charge of the simulation program.

"_Commencing simulation program,"_ a distinctive feminine voice announced, the soft-sounding computerized voice echoing throughout the meeting chamber.

The model soon transformed into a battlefield and in moments, every generated enemy target was blown out of the sky from the battleship's endless arsenal of heavy-duty weapons or its escorts of fighter planes, MACVs and several Basilisk Aerial Destroyers. Moments later, the holographic army proceeded to lay waste to the city below it, levelling the fake metropolis to rubble in minutes. The city was soon transformed into nothing more than a smoking wasteland as the demonstrating fleet reduced the targets and any survivors to ashes.

"Well, are you all not impressed?" Giovanni asked his agents with a tone of delight and eagerness. "This is the engineering pride of us and our allies. And this is only the simulation for _our_ manufactured weapons - I'm sure you're aware that we'll be going after the legendaries. Remember the Dark Dragonite's Hyper Beam?"

The agents all moved their heads in an up-and-down motion without saying a word. The tests with the Corruption Balls, not to mention being able to employ them against testing subjects or actual targets in the field, were definitely something that etched a memory of excitement and awe in their minds.

"Imagine it being used on a legendary, such as Lugia," Dr. Namba inquired with a tone of accomplishment and immense pride. "The potential possibilities are limitless. The target's powers will be amplified to a level where it can lay waste to entire cities and urban centres with ease. It would perhaps make a tactical nuclear missile strike look… primitive, might I say. Unfortunately, our science teams have not finished the calculations that would hypothesize the destructive power of a legendary but it will be anything but disappointing and lacklustre."

All the Rocket personnel gave each other questioning glances. Would they really employ such weapons against the population? They were here to seize control of the general public as a new government image, not send them running in a state of fear with weapons and assets that made the United States military look downright pathetic. It wasn't long before many of them came to the awareness this would be a good gesture of burning retribution against those who had gotten into their paths in the distant past.

"Yeah, but when will be capture our targets?" Attila requested impatiently. "I mean, if we're going after legendary Pokémon, shouldn't we have at least some briefing regarding that?"

"Glad you asked, agent Attila," Dr. Sebastian spoke up once again. "Regarding that, Operation Phoenix Rising will only be carried out by a limited number of agents in our ranks, but on the other hand… the majority of us will be partaking in several invasions throughout the world. More detail regarding that will be covered right now. Pay attention."

The agents all gave their superiors their utmost attention as the briefing began.

"We and our UAAF allies will be going after the listed Pokémon they had just sent us: Lugia, Ho-Oh, Rayquaza, Mewtwo, and Mew. Some others have not been listed but that's because the UAAF chose not to release too much sensitive data regarding such operations. More may be added to this list, but for now… we're keeping it at such." Giovanni paused for a moment before allowing himself to go over the documents regarding the information that was to be presented to his agents. He failed to notice Namba's relatively blank stare, as if he was possessed or mind-controlled by something. The Team Rocket President didn't let this bother him, however, as the small detail wasn't important enough to disrupt the crucially important meeting. "Most of you will be participating in auxiliary operations, but I'm positive you will not be disappointed. For now, that's all I have to say. You will receive more instructions from Dr. Sebastian and Bamba, not to mention new instructions for your future missions which won't take place for at least a few weeks."

The Rocket commander halted his thoughts for a moment. _"If anything, both Bitch and Cassidy should be en route to Pallet Town, the estimated location where I can strike with strategic precision when the hour arrives."_

"Affirmative," all the agents chanted in unison. No one had bothered to correct their employer on the pronunciation mistake that Giovanni made, but it was likely because they were far too distracted with the new missions ahead of them.

As they departed, he reviewed his own side of the story that he chose to not tell his agents due to the sensitivity and secrecy of the program. _"The United Aerospace Armed Forces may be pursing their own interests, but I too have a fair share in this. Without my scientists' knowledge, the UAAF would never be able to develop such marvels on their own. Should those agents try anything funny… I'll be prepared. They may have the numbers, but I have the superior knowledge, tactics, and personnel for the job,"_ Giovanni thought with delight as he sipped his glass of wine once more, contemplating the eventual day where Earth's downfall was all but certain. _"I will bring the entire world and all who opposes me to their knees with this profound strength and might!"_

* * *

**Above the Mt. Moon Range, en route to Pewter City**

Raine and Blade had made their escape from the falling Mt. Moon sapphirium mines with utmost accuracy and just in time too for if they had been tardy with their evacuation, it was very likely they would have been caught in the blast's shockwaves.

"That was some detonation," the trainer commented as she, along with the Dragonite she rode on and Blade, flew away from the mountains and towards west, heading back to Pewter City. To her surprise, the mine's explosion was so great that the entire mountain it was encased in collapsed on itself. If one were to observe the process of the explosion, the eyewitness would simply say the mountain sunk on itself after a brilliant flash of blue light emitting from the opening towards the sky above. Given the fact that this event took late at night, it was rare that anyone had witnessed the phenomenon aside from the ones that participated in the operation. "At least we succeeded."

"_Success or not, that's another victory on our list,"_ Blade complimented, keeping a steady eye on the trainer he swore to protect with his life. _"I thought we were doomed against that giant forklift!"_

But to a distraught and exhausted Raine, she was just glad everyone that accompanied her escaped without extensive harm. Unfurling her green bandanna, she allowed her flowing red hair to radiantly fly in the cool night wind. It was times like these where she would allow her body to feel the pleasant winds of nature. After harsh battles and trials, nothing felt better than allowing the cool air to wash over one's body and mind.

It was at this time she noticed Blade gazing at her, as if he was in a trance.

"What's up, Blade?"

"_Huh?"_ Blade abruptly shook his head before bringing himself back into reality. _"Oh, I was just thinking of something. But I'll admit, it's really rare to see you feel so carefree and relaxed."_ Beating his wings at a pace where they became completely invisible to the naked eye, the Pincers Pokémon flew at a pace which easily matched the Dragonite's speed. _"I for one can't help but think what the heck we went through earlier."_

"Whatever it is, it's done. At least we managed to shut down one of their mining operations." Raine shrugged. "Regardless, we became a part of their attention when we joined up with our new friends. Think we made a mistake?"

"_Of course not,"_ Blade answered. _"Even if we didn't, we would fight them singlehandedly, if we had no allies. What makes you think it was a bad choice to join up with those honest trainers and Pokémon?"_

Raine replied with a small smile. "Oh, I'm just kidding with you. Meeting new companions are always a positive factor, even if it draws trouble to us."

"_You are precisely correct,"_ the dual-type agreed. _"They allow us to outride the tough storms ahead of us together, as we know we won't be alone in the dark. I have a grave feeling we'll need each other for the storm that's to come."_

"Yeah..." the trainer concurred. Staring into the moonlit midnight sky, her thoughts rolled back to many years in the past where she faced what was arguably the ultimate trainer imaginable. Being nothing more than a loner during those days, she pondered. Being able to see Mt. Silver's peak rising in the far distant kilometres from her current position only drowned her thoughts even more of the fateful defeat she suffered at the hands of a legendary trainer.

Maybe if she had a friend or two, aside from the Pokémon she carried, to assist and cheer her on in the duel with Red, the loss would not have been that harsh.

From the young girl's mind, the defeat was by far the greatest loss she had suffered ever since her escape from Team Rocket…

* * *

**Many Years Ago, at the peak of Mt. Silver**

The raging snowstorm only added intensity and adrenaline to the two rivalling battlers as the combatants participated in a duel to the end at the highest peak of the mountain ranges that drew the border between the Kanto and Johto regions. Dubbed Mt. Silver by many, the caves and slopes were a challenge to any trainer who had enough guts to set foot on the terrain. The rocky tunnels, slopes and cliffs were not the only challenge, for if anyone wished to conquer the peak, powerful and often merciless Pokémon that inhabited the mountain would attack any outsider without warning. Because of this, the range was often devoid of any human beings, save for the occasional experienced trainer wishing to hone their skills with battles where life and death were no further than several metres apart.

At the top of it all stood a peak where only extremely talented trainers would be able to conquer. If they were able to succeed, it was often where they would be given a shot to challenge a legendary trainer by the name of Red in a raging snowstorm and hailstorm combination of weather. Few had been able to even outlast his team, let alone survive the trials the mountain presented to the climber.

One day, however, Raine was able to survive the ascension to the peak, and just like the rumours went, a trainer in blue jeans, red cap, and a red vest awaited her there. Climbing the peak alone and without the aid of anyone but her Pokémon, she had proven herself worthy of being able to take on Red. What bothered the red-headed female trainer was the fact her opponent did not say a single word; all the gestures he had used to command his Pokémon were with his hands and facial expressions, as if he was somehow able to communicate with them telepathically. It wouldn't be surprising to her if that was the case, as Raine used telepathy to communicate with Blade in the events he found himself in a Pokémon battle.

"_Are you sure you are ready for this?"_ Blade warned, feeling a powerful aura coming from the so-called legendary trainer that stood before them in all his glory. _"Red is a trainer rumoured to have never lost a battle throughout his entire career. That, and he singlehandedly wiped out an entire sect of Team Rocket in Kanto!"_

"Don't worry. Many have not been able to defeat him, but I'll be the one that'll turn that fact into history right here today!" an overly energetic and confident Raine laughed. Across from her, Red simply narrowed his eyes in questioning and barely noticeable amusement.

"_I just hope she knows what she's getting herself into,"_ the Scizor pondered with great concern. If the rumours and facts about Red were indeed true, it was clear to him that his trainer would be extremely lucky to even be able to knock out one Pokémon that belonged to their opponent.

Unfortunately, Blade's assumptions became a true reality as the battle unfolded itself. As well trained and experienced her team was compared to the standard Ace Trainer, they were by far no means able of even hoping to stand up against the extremely and inexplicably powerful Pokémon Red had under his belt. If that wasn't enough, raging snowstorm that washed over to the battlefield meant that any Pokémon not used to living and thriving in arctic-style environments would be subjected to punishment by nature and their adversaries alike.

Her Spiritomb was the first to go up against Red's Snorlax, and even with the immunity of many techniques granted by its typing along with the bags of devious tricks under its sleeve - many involving moves such as Curse, Toxic and Confuse Ray - it was by far no means a match against the hulking bear-like creature as the latter easily demolished and fainted the Forbidden Pokémon with a powerful Ice Punch generated from its meaty paws. None of Spiritomb's status-damaging moves - such as curse, will-o-wisp and toxic - had any effect on the humongous Sleeping Pokémon. Red's heavyweight fighter simply brushed off the attacks as if they were only mere tickles to the giant before ending the first stage of the conflict rather quickly. The immunities of Raine's elusively rare Pokémon were not able to save it from Snorlax's overly powerful physical strength and blows it executed.

Round two saw Raine's Rotom involved in a battle against Red's Lapras, with the former trainer wishing to have the upper hand due to the type effectiveness of Electric-types against Water-types. Despite the fairly obvious type advantage, the dual-type Electric/Ghost Pokémon had almost no chance for two reasons: Lapras's advantage in heavy and harsh arctic weather and environments and an unknown ability that allowed the Transport Pokémon to maintain a resistance against Electric-based attacks. Rotom's endless strikes of thunder and lightning generated from its tiny body were easily shaken off before Red ordered his Pokémon to execute Sheer Cold, one of the four most powerful moves - disregarding legendary-exclusive techniques - known by Pokémon in existence. By super-freezing the air in the environment, his combatant literally froze Raine's Pokémon in place and gave it no chances of escaping, encasing it in a massive ice block and causing it to faint immediately. To make things even harsher, the Lapras didn't make too much of an effort to move or evade the bolts of electricity hurled at it, which lulled Rotom and its trainer into a false sense of security that their efforts were actually doing something.

Then it was Dragonite versus Red's Blastoise. A foolish mistake on Raine's part was that the opposing Pokémon knew an Ice-based attack, which easily sealed one of her strongest fighter's fate. Dragonite's cumbersomeness did not contribute positively to the match either, as it had no chances to close in for its overpowering physical attacks as the Blastoise easily decimated it with Ice Beam and ended the battle rapidly with Hydro Cannon, driving the Dragon Pokémon back towards Raine's feet in a complete state of loss.

The so-called legendary trainer recalled his Water-type Pokémon and sent his Charizard into battle after that, and in response, Raine called upon her Gardevoir. Just like all her other Pokémon compatriots, she too fell to the fiery onslaught of the iconic Flame Pokémon. Her unpredictable and specialized Psychic-based attacks could do little against the speed, brutality and firepower of the well-known Kanto Pokémon, as the latter easily caused her to take extensive burn damage due to the Flamethrowers, Fire Spins and Fire Blasts Red's Charizard subjected its opponent to and giving the Gardevoir almost little to no chance of retaliation. Not wishing to have the most physically fragile Pokémon on her team to become gravely injured to the point where it could never battle again, Raine hastily but reluctantly recalled the Pokémon into her Poké Ball.

And even then, Red did not utter, comment, or say anything throughout the entire battle despite the flawless knockouts his team of extraordinarily powerful fighters were capable of delivering.

"How are you able to perform more flawlessly than the current Champion Trainer of Kanto!?" Raine questioned harshly, angered at the fact Red was being so merciless against her Pokémon and able to knock them out in less than a minute or so, most often before her loyal companions even had a chance to start the battle.

Red simply gave her a rather serious look on his face before letting a small sneer under his breath.

"_He still has a full team of six Pokémon, and I'm down to three if I don't count Blade. This is awfully bad,"_ she quickly assessed. _"He is really a trainer of legend, but surely, he can't be invincible as, technically, no one truly is."_

Noticing the grim situation at hand, Blade took the opportunity to intervene and try to convince his trainer to quit. _"Raine, should we forfeit? We cannot-"_

"_Nonsense. We came here to do battle, now is not the time to turn tail and run! Defeating him would turn us into the stuff of legends, and only Arceus would know if this is the only chance we'll ever get!"_ his trainer telepathically replied harshly.

The Scizor shook his head._ "Sometimes, Raine, I wonder why you always jump to conclusions so rapidly and without a logical reason… and most of them end up having negative ramifications that merely serve to make your current situation even worse."_

Ignoring his mental comment, Raine detached the fifth Poké Ball from her belt that contained the last two able-bodied fighters of hers, excluding her bodyguard Pokémon. With little Pokémon left and not having managed to defeat even one Pokémon her opponent possessed, Raine sent her Swampert against Red's Pikachu, with the trainer hoping for an easy advantage against the electric mouse due to its specialized invulnerability against Electricity-based attacks.

"..." Red stared at his Pikachu's remarkable ability to easily evade the moves Swampert used against it. The Mud Fish Pokémon desperately attempted to drive its opponent into the ground with its trademark Hydro Pump, but with little success. The agility and versatility of Red's Electric-type proved to be too difficult even for the Mud Fish Pokemon.

"Don't give up, Swampert!" the female trainer encouraged. "You can do this! I know you can!"

Motivated by her words, the Water/Ground-type Pokémon gave it its all, sending endless blasts of water towards its nimble and relatively small target. Red's Electric-type said nothing as it effortlessly dodged all of her Mud Fish Pokémon's moves with ease. Even amidst a raging hailstorm, the Mouse Pokémon continued to battle efficiently despite being hammered repeatedly by the continuous hail that rained down from the sky, while Raine's Pokémon struggled in the harsh weather as it was struck repeatedly by hail the size of golf balls.

As if Red was somehow telepathically communicating to his Pokémon, the Pikachu suddenly executed Iron Tail. Jumping into the air as its tail emitted a silver-ish glow of light, it dove down from the sky as it continued to easily outmanoeuvre the Swampert's repeated Hydro Pump assaults.

"Hang in there, Swampert! I know you can survive this!" its trainer encouraged energetically.

A small grin drifted across Red's face, as if he was mocking the female trainer for being such a stubborn yet optimistic adversary in a fight where it was clear that he already had the win in his possession. He swung his left arm forward and calmly pointed at his opponent's Pokémon.

The Pikachu charged forward as it continued to evade all attacks directed at it and once it was within striking range, it delivered a skull-shattering blow with its hardened tail, knocking Swampert aside. Raine's combatant was knocked out in a flash.

"Lost another round… I can't believe it. He's knocking out my Pokémon before they can even use their moves and I'm not doing any damage to his Pokémon at all," the red-haired girl bitterly muttered before returning her downed Pokémon. "I didn't climb through a frozen hellscape just to lose nor will I submit to defeat! Infernape, give it your all!"

She detached yet another Poké Ball from her belt and threw it into the air, her Fire/Fighting-type Pokémon emerging from the interior of capsule with a face of confidence, eagerness and determination.

Red recalled his Pikachu to his side before sending out yet another Pokémon. This time, it was a Venusaur, the final evolution of Bulbasaur. Resembling a toad or quadrupled dinosaur, a fully blooming tropical plant resembling the cross of palm trees and jungle foliage sprouted from its back as the final evolution of the first Pokémon in the National Pokédex aggressively stomped against the ground with its massive feet, angrily growling its name at Raine's Flame Pokémon.

"Let's get this battle over with. Infernape, Flamethrower!" the young girl commanded with unrelenting courage and might.

The flaming simian-like creature inhaled a deep breath of oxygen before exhaling its trademark Fire-based move, sending a wave of flames at the fellow dual-type. Once again, Red did not show any signs of giving an order to his Pokémon; instead, a small, cunning smile drifted across his face. He crossed his arms before giving a slight nod of approval as if he was communicating with his Pokémon via some telepathic or unseen method.

Red's Venusaur proceeded to hunch on its hind legs slightly as the leaves that sprouted from the back of its fully bloomed "tree" gave off a mystifying glow of an emerald colour. The leaves began to twitch before they separated from the host Pokémon and new ones quickly rapidly grew back in their place, replacing the old ones. The process repeated several times, and it was clear to Red's opponent that his Pokémon was using the Razor Leaf attack.

"Have you forgotten the basics?" Raine laughed boastfully at the obviously futile gesture of defence. "Grass-based attacks do not work against Fire-based ones!"

No response was evoked from Red. She was beginning to think that the human was mute or mentally-deficient.

"…very well. Infernape, burn through the leaves and toast his Venusaur with Flamethrower!"

Her Pokémon intensified its move, pushing his mental energy and strength to its limits as the blast of fire grew with size.

To their horror, the Razor Leaf used by Venusaur had a nasty surprise of its own. Unlike most normal leaves that would simply shrivel up and disappear into ashes upon making contact with anything that was combustible, the leaves actually tore through the Flamethrower Raine's Infernape had utilized. The flames dissipated and vanished and moments later, a shocked Infernape found itself under the brutal assault of countless leaves that began to brutalize it, slicing every part of its body like flying razors cutting their way through vegetation.

"Infernape, hang in there! Retaliate with Fire Punch! Punch your way through the leaves!"

Her Pokémon obediently nodded its head despite being subjected to the onslaught, and quickly lit both of its fists on fire.

Red had other things in mind. Giving an unnoticeable signal to his Pokémon, the Venusaur proceeded to ensnare its enemy with multiple vines, signifying the usage of Vine Whip.

"Infernape, no!" Raine cried.

With one mighty toss, her Pokémon was sent flying against a boulder where a sickening cracking noise followed as soon as the dual-type Fire/Fighting Pokémon made contact with the object. Grunting harshly, the creature attempted to get back on its feet to continue the battle, but it was far too weakened as it collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"_They don't call him legendary for nothing… No Venusaur could have the ability to stop Fire-based attacks such as that,"_ Blade commented as Raine's last Pokémon was returned to its Poké Ball.

"I'm not finished yet," the genetically-enhanced trainer spoke. "Blade, go. I want you to battle Red's Venusaur."

"_But-"_ The Shiny Scizor didn't know what to say to her request - it was partly an unfair advantage, as Blade was not officially part of her team roster since he was the seventh member in the party. While he was a loyal Pokémon and bodyguard of the trainer, he rarely partook in Pokémon battles and championships unless Raine specifically ordered him to participate. _"-it's an unfair advantage for Red. You already lost all six of your Pokémon, so by official rules, you have lost. Entering me is essentially illegal at this rate!"_

The female trainer snorted arrogantly at his telepathic statement, with her desire to win clouding her judgment rapidly. "Who needs rules in a lawless battleground? I'm not leaving until I claim victory, now get out there and win this for me!"

Wishing to avoid another argument that questioned his trainer's ability to battle effectively, the gold-coloured Pincers Pokémon leapt into the battlefield to square off against Red's venusaur. _"I don't know what she's getting into, but whatever… this isn't the first time she's shoved me into a fight where she had legitimately lost already. Even if I win against one of Red's Pokémon, I have five more to deal with on my claws."_

It was a common trait that Raine had. She was someone who had a hard time coping with losses, especially when she still had one more able-bodied Pokémon for battle and this one happened to be her toughest. Because of her attitude, Blade often had to participate in fights even if it was because his trainer wanted the last laugh in battle.

"Red, I hope you have fun facing my toughest Pokémon. My others were all low-levelled so this means you're in a world of misery against my strongest combatant!"

In response, Venusaur unleashed Vine Whip again, threatening to lash or strangle the Shiny Pokémon with a pair of green-coloured whips. The extensions shot forward, prompting Raine to order her last Pokémon to take evasive action. Despite the Scizor having a very powerful resistance against Grass-based attacks, the ensnaring tactic still proved to be very dangerous.

"Blade, go airborne, dodge those whips, and counter with X-Scissor!"

Her Pokémon immediately did as he was told. Beating his wings at an untraceable frequency to the naked human eye, he levitated into the air and swiftly dodged the vines that rapidly attempted to smack him out of the air. Much to Blade's surprise, Red's Venusaur was an exceptionally fast attacker despite it being a slow Pokémon in general.

"_It's too dangerous to get close for a melee attack!" _Blade alerted his trainer via mind communication as he rapidly danced like mad in the air to avoid being whipped by the vines. At the same time, he utilized his pincers to slash his assailant's vines to shreds, but they quickly grew back and continued to suppress him in a never-ending battle of attrition that was definitely stacked against him. _"I don't have any long-ranged moves so that was a genius idea to send me into battle!"_

"Oh, your needs!" Raine rudely answered her Pokémon, the former getting agitated by the fact that her strongest Pokémon offensively was going on the defensive instead of doing something he was naturally good at. "If you stay on the defensive you'll never land any hits on your target! Get in there and deliver an attack against his Pokémon already!" Getting extremely aggressive, the only goal on her mind at the moment was score at least one knockout on Red's roster.

Frustrated with his trainer's hot-headedness, Blade decided to move in for a quick strike with X-Scissor. He evasively dodged the vines, making sure not to collide or get himself trapped in them but he didn't even notice the Venusaur preparing to fire off its own surprise attack at the Pokémon.

Red's Venusaur gave the Pokémon an exceptionally nasty surprise: a golden beam of energy suddenly erupted from the plant on its back, striking Blade as the Pincers Pokémon was within five feet of landing a hit on the Seed Pokémon.

"Blade!" Raine screamed.

The move, later identified to be a Solarbeam, instantly depleted all of Blade's fighting energy before he dropped from the sky and crashed onto the fluffy blankets of snow encrusting the mountain terrain. Raine had just lost a battle where she didn't manage to achieve a single knockout against Red's Pokémon, and all seven of her Pokémon, including her bodyguard, were wiped out with impunity.

Red silently withdrew his Pokémon back into its Poké Ball and, without saying anything or even acknowledging his opponent, departed into the heavy snowstorm with his Pikachu in tow. Only moments passed as their silhouettes disappear into the blinding waves of snow that battered the environment.

"_If you cared for your Pokémon more instead of treating them like blind fighters, you could have maybe performed better,"_ a voice echoed in the howling wind.

Abandoning all thoughts, Raine sprinted forward and clutched her prized protector in heartbreak. "Blade… I'm sorry… I'm terribly sorry I made you go through this…"

The Scizor coughed slightly before giving his trainer a faint look._ "It's alright. I'm fine… Although… you should know your limits. Don't be so reckless. We're not invincible just because we came in first place in the Johto League. Remember how we lost in the first round when we challenged the first Elite Four member?"_

"Don't remind me…" Raine embarrassingly answered, remembering how bad the fight against Will, the Psychic-type specialist of the Johto Elite Four, went.

"_We can learn from our mistakes, but we must accept them first. Now let's go. Let's get your team healed as that's our first priority."_

"Right." She quickly hoisted the Shiny Pokémon on her back and began the long and arduous trek down Mt. Silver.

* * *

**Modern Day**

"Don't remind me. It took a couple of days for you to be fully recovered, so it's not an experience I'm exactly very fond of," Raine mumbled, keeping her eyes on the starry sky above them as they flew from Mt. Moon all the way back to Pewter City. The mistake was something that she wasn't willing to fully admit yet it was also a memory that continued to plague her mind despite it occurring many years ago. Hoping to steer the current discussion into another field, she quickly changed the subject. "How long until we get back to Pewter City?"

"_It'll be a while,"_ Blade said through telepathy. _"It took us the whole day to get from Pewter City all the way to Mt. Moon, so I don't think we'll be able to get back until sunrise."_

The trainer leaned against the back of her Dragonite comfortably, the Dragon Pokémon effortlessly flying its trainer back to the town. She just wondered about the today's events - was she going to play an integral part of this conflict too, along with being a valued partner to her friends? Being someone who never had close friends with the exception of her loyal Scizor and her Pokémon, she found it dauntingly difficult to open up to other people that might view her as dissimilar.

"Time will tell… soon, time will tell," she whispered before falling asleep. Blade and Dragonite continued their flight as quietly as possible, hoping for their trainer to get some nice sleep before they moved out again tomorrow. For sure, the enthusiastic yet hot-headed female trainer was going to have a lot to say regarding her findings at Mt. Moon.

Blade continued his flight path back to Pewter City, his wings beating at a low-toned frequency as a means of not disturbing his trainer in her snooze. _"Sleep well, Raine. We have a long way to go, but we'll get there."_ He observed the stars in the sky, and pondered about the times where the duo were truly alone, having to fight for themselves against incredible odds. _"Team Rocket made her accomplished and peerless compared to someone like Ash or Jimmy, but they didn't realize it would all turn against them… just like what happened with Mewtwo."_

* * *

_**Done! Once again, please rate and review! Anyways, if you've played Metroid: Other M (a poorly executed game that's fun in its own right), you should have a good idea how the SCR acts like. Because of its ridiculousness yet combat effectiveness, I felt like it should be a Team Rocket gadget.**_

_**This chapter was drafted last year so if it seems funny or just out of place, I'm to blame. When I revised it prior to the posting, I had a few laughs of how my year-old writing could possibly be so strange, in a sense.**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	27. Team Rocket Strikes Again!

_**BR/N: My apologies for the delay. Being a Pharmacy student took up most of my time.**_

_**Hello everybody! Sorry for the almost two month absence, but as you can see, my beta has been busy. I've been busy too as I haven't really had any time to work on my fic either. Regardless, I hope I can compensate with this new update that I'm sure you'll all love.  
**_

_**Speaking of which, this story is reaching its two-year anniversary soon. This fic has certainly come a long way since it first started as a weak and troubled story, but I'm glad for the support that all the readers have given me.  
**_

_**Another reason for this long hiatus is that I have become a LOT more busy in terms of my final year in university. While I wasn't socially active in my previous years, I am practically all over the place and barely have any time to sit down and actually write my fic (that and I'm a beta reader for ARCEUS-master as of his latest update, so hooray for more business to attend to!). Once again, my apologies. Nobody said being a student in university was easy. Just ask my beta. XD  
**_

_**Once again, thank my beta reader, Tendou Souji, for improving this tenfold. I also don't own Pokémon because… ugh, just insert whatever witty reason you have here.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Team Rocket Strikes Again!**

"_Friends and foes come and go both in life and on the battlefield, but true brothers and sisters, not limited to blood relatives, stick forever." - Kellyn, warrant officer-ranked Pokémon Ranger_

"_Don't underestimate dumb things in large numbers. This goes for a pack of Rattatas to herds of Rhyhorns charging at your position. Even with thousands of rounds and skilled men… you'll run dry and get overwhelmed eventually. Don't learn this lesson the hard way." - Anonymous Team Rocket officer_

Throughout the rest of the night, the individual parties settled down by themselves in their own respective groups: Ash spent the night sleeping up in a tree with Sceptile while Leon, Krakatoa and Ash's Bayleef cuddled up under a tree outside the Poké Mart and slept peacefully throughout the night without any disturbances. Bianca and her friends returned to Brock's family mansion, while Raine used the whole night for the return trip to Pewter City after her little insurgency operation against the United Aerospace Armed Forces and their Team Rocket allies at Mt. Moon. Latios, being the Pokémon currently taking a temporary head role of the group, sent a telepathic message to each and every one of his allies that they were to meet outside Brock's house the following day. Fortunately for him, they all responded almost immediately, as each and every one of them had at least some sort of telepathic ability that allowed them to communicate over vast distances.

He was definitely a lot more pleased than he was last night ever since the casino fiasco, but in the end, he chose to forgive Ash for his blundering mistakes and Leon for his recklessness. It wasn't like he didn't make the same mistakes not so long ago, thinking he could take on Annie and Oakley despite being a Pokémon that knew almost no offensive moves aside from the energy-draining Giga Impact.

"_At least this time, I'll be ready if we ever run into them again. Looks like I'm going to have to protect more than just my sister and my home city,"_ he thought to himself in a heated manner. Just the vision of seeing those two witches made his blood boil to a level of a Magcargo's body heat even though he made a strong psychological note to not let such anger go to his head.

He wasn't exactly too angry at the moment one bit: the warm and adorable laughter of Bianca and Latias in the washroom, with both girls washing themselves up and helping each other with their daily morning routines such as getting dressed and combing their hair —feathers in Latios's case—brought a feeling of warmness to his heart. He, on the other hand, didn't really care too much about the state of his feathers. As long as they were clean—a short dip in a body of clean and clear water usually resolved the issue—he was satisfied.

By approximately ten in the morning, everyone was gathered in the front of Brock's house, with Raine returning from the air alongside her Dragonite and Blade, while Ash, Sceptile, Leon, Krakatoa and Bayleef waited for the group of Bianca, Latias, Latios, and Pikachu to come out as they prepared to depart from their temporary break.

"Sorry I'm late!" Bianca spoke hurriedly as she rushed out of the house, fixing her messy hair as she clipped the Poké Ball that contained her Pidgeotto on her purse's strap and secured the belt of her skirt impatiently. "It took me a little while to make sure I didn't leave anything behind."

"That's alright. We're not in a hurry to leave regardless," Leon answered, yawning slightly. To his side, Bayleef, Latias and Pikachu all happily reunited with Ash, the trio of Pokémon showing different methods of affection. "Now that's what I call a lucky kid. Enjoyed his company, Sceptile?"

"You bet. He reminds me of you, except you aren't as nice as him, given your aggressive combat nature in situations that really pull you into them," the Forest Pokémon replied in Pokéspeech.

Meanwhile, the three affectionate Pokémon that Ash owned all hugged and snuggled with the trainer: Pikachu perched on the human/Pokémon hybrid's left shoulder with a sunny smile, Latias rested her head on his right shoulder and nuzzled his neck comfortably and Bayleef happily rubbed her head against her master's right hand. This caused the trainer to chuckle heartily but at the same time feel extremely nervous—he was never used to so much attention before unless he returned to Pallet Town for his reunions with his Pokémon, which he was planning on doing so today. He was just relieved that Bayleef and Latias were no longer fighting—for now at least.

"_Oh good grief. Please locate me away from these fangirls!"_ Blade gagged mentally from the back of the group.

"Brighten up, Blade! You have to get out of that armoured shell of yours more often," his trainer advised, hoping to shine a ray of happiness upon her usually gloomy and serious Pokémon.

The gold-shelled Scizor crossed his arms before he huffed exasperatedly. _"I'm only here for battling, gaining experience and protection, not to be friends with everyone here. Regardless, I'll be patient so you can all take your time professing your love and all that crap to each other."_ Laughing under his breath, he flew up to a tree and observed the nearby scenery from his perch. _"Just give me a call when you're ready to roll out."_

"If you don't mind me interrupting this happy moment," Bianca interrupted, holding out Ash's belt, on which his Poké Balls were attached, towards him, "here are your Poké Balls. You left them inside the house last night, and I was going to have them delivered to you but I never got the chance."

"Oh, thanks. I can't believe they slipped my mind…" Ash thanked the girl in a dumbfounded tone as he took the belt and strapped it around the waist loops of his jeans, tightening the strap securely but not before Latias gave her trainer an affectionate hug.

The Pokémon Trainer laughed and blushed nervously in response to the Eon dragoness's gesture, and while Pikachu was tempted to seriously reduce him into a cherry red-coloured mess, he couldn't help but simply smile at the scene. In Ash's perspective, his state of mind was placed into a relaxing and near stress-free level as he felt Latias's heart gently pounding, the vibrations being felt from his heart too. "Alright Latias, I understand, but can you let up on the PDA just a bit?"

"_Gladly!"_ she mentally replied in her own language. _"As long as you allow me to become your next primary Pokémon for battling, then I'll allow that!"_

"…I'll keep that in mind," Ash nervously trailed off as he gently rubbed Latias's forehead against his own. The Eon dragoness hummed happily as she did so, sniffing the trainer's fresh scent of minty-fresh shampoo that emanated from his hair.

In concurrence with the lovebirds' moment, Raine decided to explain the incident which occurred at Mt. Moon a few days ago to the one symbol of authority she could trust to hold a secret: Leon. She approached him with a smile across her face and harshly dragged him away from the crowd, with the black-haired teen yelping suddenly in surprise as he was tugged away forcefully.

"Hey, what gives!?" he spoke alarmingly.

Krakatoa snickered at him, obviously referencing the fact that the girls were attracted to him for some incomprehensible reason.

Pulling Leon to a location distant enough to be out of the hearing range of her other friends, she scanned the surroundings, making sure there were no other people or Pokémon to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Listen Corporal, I need you to help me keep a secret. Can you do that? This is vital and I think you're the only one capable of doing that."

Leon merely shrugged in response. "I guess. But what can possibly be so secretive that you need me exiled from the group just so you can explain it to me?"

The red-haired female Pokémon Trainer took a deep sigh, ready to break the events of what was possibly one of the few moments that changed her life entirely. "You'd better keep this a secret, because if the rest finds out, they might be thrown into a complete state of chaos and disarray. I don't want that happening, especially with Ash around. He's a bit sensitive, even for a sixteen-year-old. You're a Ranger, so I think you're the type of man that can withhold this information I'm about to present to you. Can you do that?"

His gaze lingered on Raine for a while before he finally nodded. _"Let's hope whatever is coming out of her mouth won't prove to be too sensitive."_

"Listen to me very carefully," Raine began her explanation as she retold the Mt. Moon mishaps in which she and her team were involved. "Last night, I was exploring Mt. Moon for a little Team Rocket hunting and training, but I'd say there's a lot more in those mountains than the regular commoner in everyday life would think there actually is." She too couldn't believe what she had just went through… but the genetically-engineered human had to grasp that fact as reality—it did happen, and it was about to manifest into an even worse nightmare in spite of her successful attempt of shutting down the mining operation.

"Continue," Leon requested. His Sceptile joined in on listening, but Raine attempted to shoo him away from the conversation.

"Hey, I'm a part of the Rangers too. No secret is withheld from me if my master receives the authorization to hear it," he validated in Pokéspeech.

"Fine, lizard breath," Raine joked, having limited knowledge of the Pokémon language. "But you'd better keep it a secret too, otherwise you owe me a Pokémon battle with the disadvantage on your side!"

"Promise," the Forest Pokémon assured Raine. "State what you have to blabber."

"As I was saying," the female trainer continued, "I stumbled across a joint Team Rocket/United Aerospace Armed Forces mining operation in the heart of Mt. Moon. They're harvesting this almost alien-like mineral they call 'sapphirium' and they're using it to manufacture weapons and other products such as—but not limited to—plasma weapons, armour plating, fuel, and the most frightening prospect, battleships. If my predictions and information gathered are correct, they may have dozens of these mines around the globe." She paused for a small intake of breath. "The entire operation was shut down by me and my team, but they didn't go down without a fight as they sent a killer forklift retrofitted into a weapons platform at us. I was going to call for backup, but my Pokétch couldn't transmit any signals or messages from deep inside the caverns of the mountain maze so I chose to take matters into my own hands. Sorry if I disappointed you all by not letting any of you have fun." She ended her explanation with a playful giggle.

"You… managed to take out one of their outposts by _yourself_?!" Leon's Sceptile voiced in a very low volume of noise, not wishing to draw any attention.

Raine crossed her arms across her chest with prideful look etched across her expression. "I'm a veteran trainer, what did you expect? You're not the only one with military training, boys. I _am_ a genetic experiment that has plenty of expertise after all."

"Wait… what!?" the PRC serviceman yelped at Raine's last statement. His Sceptile widened his eyes as his glare never left the former Team Rocket operative. "You mean you're one of those mud-slurping bandits?"

"Calm down you two," Raine clarified with a voice of dullness. "I'm on your side. If I was with Team Rocket, I would have easily killed you in your sleep days ago." The thought never crossed her mind as she hated her creators more than anything she could boil up in her powerful mind.

Both Ranger personnel hyperventilated slightly before firmly allowing to process the fact that Raine meant no harm. Throughout the conversation, Leon listened carefully, taking every important word that Raine mentioned and carefully analyzed it with his enhanced mind. "It's not a surprise they would have such a monopoly in the mining industry, as they too have huge stocks in various sectors. I received this juicy piece of info from a captive UAAF soldier last night while you were away."

"Pardon?" Raine asked for clarification.

"Most of the products the Rangers and their affiliates use are equipment and hardware purchased by the United Aerospace Armed Forces and their affiliates. In fact, they designed most of the stuff you'd find in Poké Marts—potions, vitamins, elixirs, et cetera," Leon revealed, bitter and full of remorse that he had used equipment such as medical kits and weapons made by a company that clearly had no benevolent vision in their corporate missions. "But regarding what you've just divulged, we have to investigate some more if they are indeed procuring advanced weapons. Nothing good can come out of it, as they could use it themselves or sell it to their partners and other rogue organizations like Team Rocket or the now defunct Cipher." He pulled out his Styler and jotted down some notes. "Did you have anything else important you need to say to me?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "I've also discovered enhanced Pokémon that feed and thrive off sapphirium. I don't know if it's another part of their corruption projects, but… yes, it appears Pokémon who consume sapphirium will grow plates of natural armour, repelling all forms of attack—even my Dragonite's Hyper Beam left nothing more than a small scratch. However, fire, or any form of heat, reacts violently to sapphirium so… I think you can guess what would happen if you put two and two together." She paused before she chuckled to herself slightly for acting like a know-it-all.

"Now that's something you don't hear every day," Sceptile spoke, critiquing Raine's discoveries. "Did they not do their homework of equipping their soldiers with what was arguably highly volatile body armour?"

"I don't know." The female trainer shrugged. "But it was sure effective until Fire-based moves proved to be their undoing."

Leon recorded the information using thought processing via neural systems, a marvel and gigantic scientific leap of Ranger technology, which made it no longer necessary to use a keyboard or stylus to quickly process vital information. Just speaking the thoughts mentally allowed the styler to capture any necessary data. "Good, thanks for informing me."

"Shouldn't you pass this forward to the Rangers?" Raine asked, thinking of receiving help from a bigger source.

Leon shook his head in discrepancy. "For personal reasons that I rather keep to myself, I prefer not to do so."

"What kind of secret? Care to share it with us?" a familiar voice asked from behind them.

Leon, Raine and Sceptile turned their heads around, only to be greeted by the glaring and intimidating-looking eyes of Jimmy and Latios. Unknown to the three, both Pokémon had been overhearing their conversation the entire time in complete secrecy.

"Guys!" The red-haired human pouted. "This was supposed to be a secret I only planned on sharing with a unit of the police!"

"Though this secret was yours to share," Latios admitted, "Leon's under my command. I have a right to hear this information too. Considering how Jimmy is a distinguished rebel of the UAAF and Team Rocket, he too should have a say in this matter. Let's not forget, he's also a gigantic intelligence database for us all, so he might know a bit too." To his side, the Typhlosion nodded bluntly and without saying anything, only responding with a slight smile on his face.

"_So much for keeping it a secret,"_ Raine thought hopelessly.

"No offence, but I think that you've regressed back to a drill sergeant," Leon deadpanned, a pulse building in the right temple of his forehead. "That was very _encouraging _advice."

"Just doing my job," the male Eon dragon responded laconically, cracking a sly smile. "Regardless, if what you say is correct, we may have to act. I don't know how, but we'd definitely need to do something. Team Rocket and their associates owe me a lot for the misery they put me and my hometown through."

Sceptile raised a hand before he quickly voiced out his opinion. "We can go nature crazy on them like Raine did!"

Krakatoa, though known for his love of head-on and violent approaches, had to disagree with the wise, PRC-trained Pokémon. "We're no army, and I doubt they would be caught off guard again. Raine had a stroke of luck infiltrating and neutralizing the sapphirium mine, but we'd need more luck than Jirachi can squeeze out of his pea-sized ass for another success. Trust me, the UAAF never repeat the same mistakes twice. I've experienced it first-hand. They will be prepared for the next skirmish, whenever that may be."

"Have any other plans then?" Leon questioned, keen to hear any options.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," the Typhlosion/human hybrid muttered, pressing his right paw against his head. "You can't draft up important solutions overnight."

"Hmm… Maybe we can get the aid we need from my kin," Latios suggested. "The legendaries. When you think about it, it's not too unrealistic since we have the trustee that's guaranteed to get us the help we need—Ash, right there." He pointed at the sixteen-year-old trainer with one claw.

"You can't be serious—calling in assistance from the gods?! How can we possibly achieve such a feat?" Raine gasped, somewhat shocked and amazed at the same time.

Latios nodded his head slightly as if he had no worries about the matter. "I'm a legendary if you somehow haven't registered that fact in your brains. My sister and I are supporting and cheering you all the way regardless of the troubles you all manage to get yourselves into." He paused for a moment before he resumed his proposal, which seemed outrageous to the humans and even Krakatoa himself. "Getting assistance from someone like Lord Rayquaza or Lady Dialga shouldn't be too difficult, but… to tell you the truth, I don't know if they are willing to help us since I'm not a part of their inner circle. Even so, it's worth a shot."

"Wait… Lady?" Leon pondered aloud. "Are you saying the deity of time is a _girl_!?"

Latios could only hold back his impending laughter at the incredulity in Leon's tone. "Yes, she is. Many refer to her as Great Lady Dialga as a sign of respect. Why do you ask? Surprised?"

"Never expected that…" Leon responded, bewildered and surprised to find out that Dialga was a female; up until that point, he had believed the Temporal Pokémon to be genderless as stated in official scientific records. "Mankind still has a lot to learn."

"The genders of most legendary Pokémon will surprise you, but I'll keep that as a secret until you all meet them personally, and I have a good feeling you all will," he pronounced, knowing that Arceus's followers would be dragged into this conflict sooner or later. On the other hand, the Eon Pokémon knew it was going to be a great learning experience for the humans. _"I'd say this group of hyperactive trainers will definitely fit in well with Arceus's followers, especially with Ash guiding them."_

At the same time, Ash and Bianca discussed their travelling plans as they waited for Brock to get ready to join them for the trip to Pallet Town. As the former Pewter Gym Leader had lots of housework and arrangements to take care of before his departure, the entire gang was forced to wait for him—not that anyone was in a hurry to leave or anything. In fact, everyone enjoyed conversing with each other in the rays of the bright morning sun that shone warmly over them.

"So I'll be able to get a chance to visit your hometown?" Bianca asked with an upbeat and sweet smile.

"Yeah!" Ash answered with a tone of eagerness. "It's a very nice and quiet town, I'm sure you'll really love it there."

"I'm looking forward to it…" she trailed off, looking at Latias who was resting her head on Ash's shoulder. "If you ask me, I think Latias is the more eager between us!" She accentuated her observation with a slight giggle. "If you don't mind answering, what is it like… being a hybrid and all?"

"Uh, well…" Ash stuttered, unsure on how to respond to Bianca's innocent question. "It's a stunning experience, but also very dangerous. You can harm others if you aren't careful."

His Pikachu proceeded to giggle, holding his tiny right arm over his small mouth as he tried to force down his fit of laughter. "Judging from your outright stupidity, I find it funny we're not all a pile of steaming cinders yet or the fact that the Ranger hasn't taken you into custody for being an unpredictable living bomb. Perhaps he isn't doing his job?"

"PIKACHU!" the trainer roared angrily, clearly insulted by his Pokémon's jokes about his intelligence. "Stop making me look like a fool here!"

"_Aww, but you're so adorable when you're not acting smart!"_ Latias mentally complimented with a slight tint of blush creeping across her cheeks.

Ash's expression flattened upon hearing the remark. "Latias, you're not helping either."

"_You're no fun, Ashy."_ She mentally pouted and pinched his cheek playfully.

Hearing Latias call him by that horrid nickname served to only make him even more depressed. "Don't call me that."

"Oh, come on Ash!" Bianca spoke cheerfully. "You know they're just messing with you. They don't actually mean it."

"At least someone supports me here," Ash muttered. Both his eyes narrowed down in misery, causing both Pikachu and Latias to giggle humorously at their trainer's reaction. He looked at his Pokémon, and he couldn't help but grin in a relaxed manner at the pair.

"_Pikachu's been with me for well over six years now, and he's just as loyal ever since our adventures began. Latias is just always constantly begging for attention, but what can I do to help her?"_

"_Perhaps accept her gratitude towards you,"_ Leon telepathically spoke to the trainer before he approached him. "Remember that little talk we had last night?" To the Ranger's side, Sceptile followed his partner closely with a mareepish grin. "You might not accept it yet, but you will sooner or later."

As the group socialized, Krakatoa and Latios observed Ash's denseness and "low intelligence," as the Volcano Pokémon had so eloquently put it, and tried not to burst into laughter.

"Seriously Latios, are you really sure about having your sister get together with such an idiot kid?!" he bantered, cackling raucously.

In comparison, the Eon dragon wasn't as rude or boisterous-sounding as the human-minded Pokémon and quickly answered the question. "Ash may have a lot to learn and a long way to go in terms of his life, but he's got potential. Maybe one day, you might even be bowing to him, as he has potential to be Arceus's disciple and potentially, even his successor as a god." Such things were not unheard of, at least to him: humans who were pure-hearted and had proven themselves to be acceptable as a deity were often granted the power to become demigods. "My sister and I are both examples. So I strongly advise you to not treat him so poorly."

"What?" the Typhlosion yelled out in shock as his jaw dropped. "You mean I can be sent to hell if I mock the so-called 'chosen one?'"

Latios shrugged as a sinister smile drifted across his face. "Maybe… I'll let you figure that out on your own."

"Ain't that newsflash," Krakatoa grunted before he was joined by Raine and Blade, who were both discussing future plans.

Sensing some privacy, Latios thought about informing his sister to be slightly less affectionate towards Ash, as he detected a strong case of embarrassment from the young Pokémon Trainer. _"Hey sis, can I have a word with you?"_

"_Oh?" _Latias replied mentally. _"What is it brother?"_

"_Just come here for a second."_

Latias smiled and winked at her trainer before she quickly wandered over to her brother—who had assumed the appearance of Lunick—to a good distance that was well out of the hearing range of the other humans and Pokémon of the crowd. _"Do you have something to say?" _As she was incapable of human speech, she chose to speak via psychic communication; she didn't want to sound awkward as a human that could only emit high-pitched cooing noises.

"You're really happy Ash is finally back and has accepted you on his Pokémon team, right?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

She simply nodded but didn't return the same happy attitude that her brother projected towards her. _"But why is he still so awkward around me? Sure, he has shown that he really appreciates my company, but still…"_

"…I guess I didn't tell you that there is an age difference there, did I?" Latios sighed. "Unfortunately, Ash is still very young. You can't push him, you know that?"

Latias clenched her fists and tried to hold back a combination of angst and sadness. _"Yes, but sometimes I just wish that he can stop being so dense and simply just say those words! He probably only changed just because he's a bit more mature now. He was only eleven-years-old when we met in Alto Mare!"_

Her brother could only sigh heavily. After all, he couldn't understand why his younger sister, being well over 300-years-old, could possibly show affections for someone who was sixteen but in all regards, he had to explain, somehow. He was here to help her, not break his sweet and caring sibling's fragile heart. "Listen to me. If you aren't aware, he's also partly Pokémon now, but that doesn't mean you should jump to conclusions and try to force him into a relationship. I am positive he will accept it as time passes. For now, please keep relaxed. No one here will alienate you from the group just because you are so… different in terms of your conceptions on love," he continued, hoping to comfort his sister with his advice. "Please, try to listen to me, I'm only trying to help and support you."

"_But you can actually become human, unlike me!" _Latias pointed out as she crossed her arms, her gold-coloured eyes turning watery.

Latios blinked unexpectedly. "How on earth did you find out about that?"

"…_Krakatoa told me during dinner time while you weren't looking. You didn't even bother to respond to my questions regarding the matter so I had to resort to asking him,"_ she sadly responded. _"While I can transform into a human… the flesh is fake. It's only a psychic illusion of what it looks like! I may be part human, but it's just not the same. It's as if our familial ties aren't even there since you are capable of so many things unlike me who still has to depend on mental communication to converse with her loved one."_

Her brother gulped nervously. It wasn't his intention to acquire such an ability as it was probably an accidental side effect from the life transfusion process. "Please understand. I didn't want this power for starters but Leon had to transfer some blood to ensure I'd live, and vice versa. Above all else, I didn't really expect to be able to talk and act so human-like. Perhaps… no, that'd be life-threatening on Bianca's part." He immediately dismissed the notion of having Bianca undergo a life transfusion with Latias just so the latter can achieve her dream of becoming part human.

"_You'll always be ahead of me. No matter what I do… I'll always live in your shadow,"_ she mumbled, making Latios feel terribly bad and distressed as if he was putting down his sister with his powers and strength.

"Now don't put yourself down like that," Latios scolded forcefully. "Our skills and abilities do not determine our standings—everyone here cares for each other because we are friends. Even if we couldn't fight, as apparent when we first met Ash, it was still evident that he clearly enjoyed your company. Don't forget, he is a very busy and hardworking trainer so you have to know why he can't possibly divert all his attention towards you. That is your own decision to make from here if you choose to respect it or not, for I have no objections in your own life. You're a fully-fledged and grown Pokémon now." The Eon dragon dispelled any ill thoughts, wondering that his time of playing overprotective big brother was beginning to end.

Latias smiled, nodding as she appreciated her brother's talk with her. _"I appreciate what you say, but…"_

"What is it?" Latios voiced.

She fidgeted nervously, thinking if what she was about to say was going to get her shunned by everyone in the group. _"You aren't mad or upset at me for loving Ash, right?"_

Latios could only blink in blank fashion as he picked up his sister's question with his highly sensitive sense of hearing. "Are you poking my funny bone? No, of course not! I would never be, not in a thousand eons. Why the sudden worry?"

"_I've learned that human and Pokémon relationships are frowned upon in society,"_ she meekly divulged. _"That was why I was upset. If I had your abilities to take on the form of a true human being, I wouldn't be. Everything of this body is only a mere illusion! This isn't human flesh, it's only my own made to resemble a human's!"_

"What you say is true. Poképhilia is considered a very great moral crime in society, and I've seen the best trainers have their licenses revoked and sent to jail for it." He halted his words before he resumed, "However, I do not have anything against it. I would not object to anyone that you truly love, let it be Pokémon or human. As long as you don't go with someone I truly shun with every essence of misguided hate and malice, such as anyone aligned with that accursed Team Rocket organization, I'm greatly happy if you are able to form a relationship even if it means they are not our own species. However, you must take the concerns of your partner into thought too. Maybe they're not comfortable with them, which is clearly the case for Ash. Sure, he may be a bit more mature, but I'd say it was Krakatoa's doings that made him a bit more confident to accept you. I'm not terribly sure though. These are the times when I wish our mother was still around to answer these questions…" He stared blankly at the clouds drifting in the sky. "But that's the best advice I can offer you. I am sure Ash cares for you deeply but he may not be ready for a romantic relationship. In terms of being a human, I'm sure we can do something about that… but I'll have to delve deeper on what to do. Please give me time, okay?"

"_Thanks for understanding."_ She looked up at Latios in his well-built human form, smiling cutely at her big brother's strong facial expression.

"No problem. Just remember that I'll always love you as my dear sister, no matter what path you take… although I might have a change of heart if you have feelings for a Team Rocket grunt or anyone that may potentially harm us legendaries." Latios paused, and wondered if he should have ever said that in the first place.

"_Brother! You know I dislike them just as much as you do after those two heartless witches tried to hurt you and Ash!"_ Latias recoiled angrily. _"I trust Ash for who he is. He will take care of me, and I'll return the favour towards him too."_

"I'm kidding!" he chuckled. "I respect your decision, but please give him some time to adapt, okay?"

"_Okay!"_ Latias answered happily.

"Hey guys, it's time to go!" Ash called over to the conversing Pokémon duo. "We're heading to Pallet Town now!"

Latios glanced over to Ash and everyone else. Everyone was waiting for them, with Brock joining the group too. They gestured the two to join them, and thinking he could discuss this later, Latios decided to put this subject behind him for the moment.

"Let's go, sis. Just remember, don't be smitten over Ash too much. Be a good girl, okay? I already have enough issues to take care of, such as watching over Leon and Jimmy. Those two kids… They're the reasons why I wish not to raise a family in the future."

"_Right behind you brother!"_ Latias cheered cheerily. _"I'll try, but no promises."_

Latios merely rolled his eyes and went over to the group with his sister in tow.

The group was soon reunited as everyone departed for the city gate that was located at the south of Pewter City. With Ash and Latios, who was in his human form, leading the way—Latias and Pikachu tagged them, the Eon dragoness taking on her beautiful human form to prevent drawing attention to herself—Krakatoa walked alongside Bianca, with Leon at his side while his Sceptile followed him closely and kept his eyes out for any suspicious activity. Finally, Brock accompanied Raine and Blade as the two old friends of years' past discussed about recent life events with each other. Of course, Blade was rather disgusted that Ash's old friend could not keep his eyes off Latias, whose human disguise easily made him infatuated with the female Pokémon. The dragon girl had changed her human disguise once again, this time adopting something entirely different.

Her hair and skin still retained the reddish-brown and peach-tinted colour scheme respectively, but the style of her hair was now changed as it was stylized into two pigtails that ran down the sides of her head to her elbows. The Pokémon's eye colour remained unaltered, as they were still the golden-amber irises that were the most distinctive feature of hers, mainly because it made everyone think of her as cute. In terms of clothing, she wore a light-blue decorated short-sleeved shirt that hugged her body in a relatively tight manner, complemented with a pink ruffled skirt that rose approximately eight or nine inches above the length of her knee. For footwear, she adorned black leggings and a pair of trainer-style shoes that had a combination of pink, black and blue accents. The change was the result of recommendations from her friends in terms of adopting a look that would not draw excessive attention compared to her last one, while at the same time keeping a cute and charming human impression for her acquaintances, especially Ash.*****

"Wow," Jimmy gasped, feeling both baffled and impressed with Latias's new disguise. "Is she trying to be the next trainer of the month with that new look?"

"_I know!"_ Latias telepathed cheerfully. _"Does it look good on me?"_

Raine laughed at the hybrid's rather silly-sounding question. "She might as well be! Of course it does, Latias, although you do look a bit out of place."

"As long as my sis is actually wearing _something_, it is appropriate," her older brother stated, not wanting to go into the more explicit details of his younger sibling's 'wilder' side. He promptly turned his attention to Ash. "So is this the right way?" Latios asked, being a stranger in this new land. "This is not a good time to get lost."

"Uh, I think so… I'm not sure," Ash responded mildly. As he was completely horrible with directions, it was easy for him to get lost unless he was heading to places related with Pokemon battling.

Raine slapped her forehead in frustration before she said, "We really, really need to work on getting to know each other more."

"Maybe we should work on our communication skills a bit because this is not working out well," Leon's Sceptile recommended, directing his leaf-adorned hand in a manner that represented close-up facial communication.

"My sentiments exactly," Leon agreed with his partner. "Communication is vital in everyday life, ranging from casual conversation to high-risk mission briefings."

"What do you suggest we do to tackle that problem then?" Latios asked.

"We should get to know each other more if we have spare time," the Ranger uttered plainly, folding his hands behind his head. "In addition, it should be in privacy, in teams of two." To his side, Sceptile agreed with him by nodding his head.

"Guys, let's get going!" Krakatoa urged the group heatedly. "We can act like stereotypical philosophers _after_ we get there!" Turning to Ash, he gestured for him to lead the way. Everyone fell silent the moment the Fire-type Pokémon demonstrated his impatience.

"Follow me then, guys!" Ash announced energetically.

Approaching the city limits, the group left the city by late afternoon; they were completely unaware of the three pairs of thieving and fiendish-looking eyes observing them from a fair distance away.

"Get that machine ready!" a voice with a distinctive accent hissed before the three sneaks slipped away without exposing themselves.

* * *

Just as the group of eleven individuals stepped out of the city limits of Pewter City and entered the outskirts of Viridian Forest, Ash's Pokétch rang: he immediately answered it.

"Who is it?" Bianca asked curiously as she poked her head over his shoulder.

"Oh dear Arceus…" Ash muttered as a face he could easily recognize appeared on the miniature screen of the communicator.

"Well well, Ashy-boy, long time no see!" a familiar voice spoke through the watch-sized communicator, the face of a spiky-brown haired youth around the same age as Ash appearing on the screen.

Ash could instantly recognize the face and voice anywhere—it was Gary Oak, his biggest rival during his adventures in Kanto and Johto who later decided to leave his career as a Pokémon trainer to pursue a dream of becoming a researcher like his grandfather. He also functioned as an undercover police officer, investigating crimes and suspicious activities ranging from petty thieves to gigantic crime organizations such as Cipher.

Ash couldn't help but greet his former rival with a warm smile. Sure, they were bitter in terms of competition but they covered each other's backs in scenarios and dangers whenever the time called for it. Their brutal and tight rivalries also taught them to both grow stronger with ambition instead of transforming them into sour and arch-enemies. His friends, however, reacted in a completely different manner, especially after hearing what Gary had just called Ash.

"…Ashy-boy?" Leon began to laugh as he heard the nickname via the speakers of the device. "What kind of laughable pet-name is that?! And I thought Leader-5 was crappy enough!"

"And I thought I was the only one who used it!" Krakatoa snorted, trying to prevent himself from choking as he laughed needlessly and uncontrollably.

"That's such a cute, not to mention hilarious, name!" Raine commented.

"Pfft… Ashy-boy!" Latios cackled, trying hard to not drop his disguise. "I should start calling him that!"

"Okay guys, it's not that funny… I've heard it a thousand times so I'm very surprised why you all find it so laughable." Brock hoped to side with his best friend and quell down any offensive jokes.

Even Latias and Pikachu, being dedicated friends to their trainer, couldn't help but giggle childishly at the remark.

"Stop calling me that!" Ash roared in response, blushing and feeling rather ticked off at the same time. This only elicited an even bigger wave of laughter from everyone else in the group, including Gary himself. It died down moments later but the human/Pokémon hybrid on the receiving end was greatly embarrassed by the sudden greeting and… rather interesting nickname. "So, what's up Gary? Here to laugh at me again?"

"Looks like I really hit you there, didn't I?" Professor Oak's grandson spoke via the link. Releasing a small chuckle in response, he greeted his former rival, "Anyways, what's up? I thought I'd check up on you considering you're coming for a visit, but it seems like you were a few days late. Don't worry, Gramps here isn't going anywhere but I was just curious. And nah, I wouldn't do that, maybe six years ago, but not now. We're cool now, right?"

"I guess so!" Ash said energetically. "Oh… well, I ran into some old friends, not to mention met a few new ones." Ash chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Here they are!"

Ash's friends all got into a clustered formation as if they were about to take a picture, and he directed the Poketch's screen at them.

Gary widened his eyes as he witnessed the group of ten, each of them waving in a friendly fashion at the newly enlisted Pokémon researcher and undercover police agent.

"Wow Ash, you can use some sharpening up in everyday skills, but you never fail to attract new companions throughout your journey," Gary commented before he introduced himself. "The name's Gary Oak, everyone. I'll be looking forward to meeting each and every one of you at my Gramp's lab once you arrive with Ash, so please drop by!"

Everyone nodded and smiled back. Most of them, especially Raine and Krakatoa, looked forward to meeting him due to his humorous and wisecracking nature.

"Gary's a notable former trainer and Pokémon researcher, not to mention a cop. He may be cocky, but he has the skills to back it up," Raine whispered to the others. "His team is brutal if you don't know good battle strategies!"

"Then I look forward for a scuffle with his team then," Krakatoa mused aloud with interest, always wishing to fight stronger opponents. "A fight with a strong opponent is something I always look forward to."

"I hope you know what you are getting into," Leon warned. "Gary is no slacker. He makes the majority of Ace Trainers look like beginners."

Meanwhile, Latios wondered if they were able to get vital information regarding Team Rocket and the UAAF from Gary; after all, he was part of an intelligence unit. The fact his grandfather was among the most respected and knowledgeable minds in the Pokémon scientific community greatly contributed to this. "Hey Leon, you think you can learn more about the Rockets and the unidentified UAAF troublemakers from Gary?"

Leon shrugged in response, brushing some dust off his short-sleeved, standard-issue Ranger jacket. "We probably can, but yeah, we should be a bit more polite, don't you think? Like, get to know him before we demand him to fork over sensitive info?"

"Well, I guess but we need to ensure we can trust Gary. He's a Pokémon Trainer, and you know what the majority of them do to legendaries like me." He worried for his and his sister's safety, and while it was clear that Ash and Gary were close friends, he remained sceptical when it came to trusting other trainers.

Completely engrossed in their discussion, both Ash and Gary conversed about recent events.

"Anyways Ash, I was wondering if you ever had any recent run-ins with Team Rocket such as that incident at Charicific Valley. I tried to get a hold of you a few days ago, but nothing got through. What's going on?"

Realizing that the call came in during the life transfusion process with Latias and Jimmy, the sixteen-year-old trainer decided to keep it a secret until the wiser minds like Latios gave him the green light to share that sensitive piece of information with an outside party. "Uh… my Pokétch was damaged so that's probably why."

"Are you alright?" Gary asked, detecting a hint of nervousness in Ash's voice. "You seem awfully nervous for someone so confident."

"Listen, I have to discuss with you once we are in privacy with the other two Pokémon Rangers you greeted earlier. Okay?" Ash requested, ignoring Gary's query.

"Okay then, I understand," Gary relented. "Take care of yourself kid. I'll be seein' ya. Don't hesitate to give me a call if you need a listening ear."

With that final piece of advice, the link severed and Ash regrouped his friends with a tired expression. He rolled his eyes and just wished his friends would no longer taunt him by that hated pet name. But what really worried him was the _simple_ matter of explaining that two of his friends were not human at all—one of them was actually part Pokémon— and he himself was part Typhlosion. Even then, he was dreading the moment when he would have to divulge everything to his mother.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on a Hill Overlooking the City…**

"There they go. Directly on schedule as predicted by the intelligence experts," Lance observed. To his sides, three dragons of tremendous proportions—a Dragonite, a Salamence and a Garchomp—accompanied the Dragon Master as they too kept a view on Ash and his friends leaving Pewter City. Even from five miles away on a sharp slope located on the border that divided the regions of Kanto and Johto, he was able to clearly decipher that Ash's new companions were accompanying him via his extremely sharp eyes and senses.

"Remember—do not engage until they reach Pallet Town. We want the world to know of our might, and with Professor Oak witnessing your triumph, it will be our glorious hour," a voice rattled in his earpiece.

"I understand. They won't stand a chance with what I've cooked up for them," Lance responded coldly, locking his eyes on Ash and the two disguised Pokémon that followed him.

His reputation as a champion of Dragon-type Pokémon clearly reflected this. It was rare, if ever, for a human to ever possess such power in the form of three pseudo-legendary Dragon-type Pokémon. While it was common in the UAAF ranks that agents would be granted easy access to such levels of Pokémon, they were rather poorly trained or raised in the wrong manner and thus were not as skilled. Lance's dragons, though, were arguably the pinnacle in Champion-class Pokémon capable of fighting in all conditions.

"So master," the Salamence uttered eagerly, "are we going to make a quick meal out of them?"

"No," Lance answered, slapping his forehead in a dumbfounded manner. "We'll be teaching them a lesson—no vorarephilia involved. Legendary Pokémon do not belong in the hands of an unskilled human or anyone who is clearly unqualified."

"Do you ever think of anything else except for food?" the Dragonite commented. "You never seem to get enough of your fillings and always ask us for seconds."

The vicious-looking Dragon Pokémon shrugged with a boastful chuckle. "I'm a big Pokémon. I need a full-course meal to fuel my body for battling!"

"Figures." Garchomp rolled his eyes. "I'm amazed you haven't gotten so fat to the point where your wings can't support you in the sky."

Lance laughed a bit at his Pokémon's outrageous and humorous statements. Being a master trainer, he had learned the art of understanding their figures of speech just as proficient as Team Rocket's Meowth can understand and speak the human language. "Listen up. I want all three of you to be prepared once we face the kid down there. In fact, I have a secret weapon cooked up in the event you all fail…" He pulled out a black Poké Ball that had the UAAF insignia emblazoned on the top portion of the sphere.

All three of the draconic creatures raised an eyebrow in questioning. "What do you have there, master?" Dragonite asked, studying the device in his trainer's hands. For some reason, he sensed a great force of evil from within…

"Within this new version of Poké Ball, it contains another one of your kind. It was handed down to me from our employers after it was stolen from a trainer unworthy of commanding such a magnificent creature with limitless power," he declared, placing strong emphasis on the last few words of his statement. "I'll let that riddle your minds for now, for it is a secret I won't spoil. I would not need its assistance if the three of you can handle the task."

The Poké Ball did not contain just any old Dragonite—it actually held Leon's Dragonite which was stolen a week ago. "Once a friend of Ash's sees his former ally in my possession… he will have no choice but to beg the pitiful human to surrender the ones I want. Latias and Latios, along with the other powerful Pokémon that the group possesses, will be mine. If a normal human deserves to own a legendary Pokémon, I possess the right to take them away. Looks like Giovanni's merry gang of incompetent chess pieces can't do it so I'll seize the honours and accomplish what they all so pitifully failed at." If all went well, there was no way the Ranger would be able to even face down the corrupted Dragonite without being overcome with despair.

"Isn't that illegal?" Garchomp put out sceptically.

The human simply smiled slyly in response. "Yes. But I'll be protected by the United Aerospace Armed Forces as they will back me up regarding legality matters should I run into any. Latias and Latios will be mine, along with those spectacular hybrids that are rumoured to be escorting Ash recently. That will eliminate one of the pesky thorns that have been bothering my employers for so long."

Lance's Dragonite could only ponder. While he was unwaveringly loyal and obedient to the Dragon Master, he wasn't sure if he had been following the right ideals recently. The Dragon Master had practically fallen into an addiction for power, and the Dragon Pokémon did not wish to harm a legendary Pokémon because of it.

The same went for Salamence and Garchomp. The UAAF's detrimental experiments on their kin, in particular, made them uneasy with their trainer's contract with the megacorporation. Regardless of their feelings, they chose to obey their master to see what really awaited them ahead of the path where they were to cross swords with Ash and his companions once they reached Pallet Town…

* * *

"This is so sweet!" Jessie exclaimed as she rubbed both her gloved hands together greedily. "Not only will we be able to snag the twerp's Pikachu, but we will also gain that rare talking Typhlosion and a Ranger-class Sceptile if luck is on our side! Can you confirm it's them?"

Her partner, James, nodded as he spied on the group with a pair of special thermal-optical binoculars designed to neutralize stealth cloaks or any disguises. "Yep. It looks like those two dragons are a part of the little gang too."

"Oh, just excellent!" Jessie muttered giddily, trying to keep her voice down to prevent their cover from being blown. "We are so getting a fat paycheck for this!"

James could only agree with her in the same outrageous manner. "Not to mention the boss will hand us a great promotion if we are successful! We will be placed on the board of directors and we will at last rule the world! I can finally get that Ranger back too for blowing us away with his Dragonite!" He felt greatly humiliated after being beaten by Leon at the Johto International Airport, and he too appreciated the chance for payback.

"Aye, keep it down, will ya!?" the trio's talking Meowth warned, a strong hint of a Pokéwood accent present in his chattering voice. "We can't let them twerps sense that we are here!"

Having prepared a gigantic mecha walker resembling an oversized Meowth—the talking Pokémon wished for a war machine in his image and glory—the troublesome trio had prepared the heavily armoured, if somewhat ridiculous-looking, mechanical Pokémon with missiles, cluster explosives, lasers and electrical nets to capture their targets. If that wasn't enough, the Mecha-Meowth also housed a psychic jammer, one of the dozens of new inventions designed from the joint venture of Team Rocket and the UAAF. This beacon would intercept anything that relied on mental capacity to function such as mind reading, illusions, telekinesis, and mind control. It was specifically made to counter psychics, who in their past experiences had a tendency to fling armoured tanks over the horizon with one powerful telekinetic thrust. Proven to resist even the most powerful handheld anti-armour missiles, it was a guaranteed success and foolproof plan.

"Be quiet, Meowth!" James howled. "You were supposed to be preparing the mecha, so why are you here!? I'm also too busy studying that gorgeous girl and that other new Ranger who's joined the group!" The lavender-haired man observed Latias and Latios—the trio did not know of their human forms—and could only ponder on their identities.

Jessie smiled devilishly as she looked at the Pikachu who she thought was just too vulnerable as the Electric-type Pokémon followed his trainer on foot instead of hitching a ride on Ash's shoulder. "That little mouse is so vulnerable… We'll get that little pest this time for sure!"

"It's ready, you dim bulbs! I was here only to perform more reconnaissance as I'm a tactical genius!" the Scratch Cat Pokémon gloated. "Get your butts in gear and stop daydreaming!"

* * *

Ash's carefree-feeling group passed by the bush where Team Rocket was hiding in without any second thoughts, but rustling from within caught the attentions of Latios, Leon, and Krakatoa who were notably the ones that possessed heightened senses compared to other individuals of the group. All three of them paused and briefly surveyed at the strange bush that rattled and vibrated suspiciously. Latios, in particular, couldn't help but suspect they were being watched from a distance by… something. He possessed the ability to sense evil auras, ranging from the slightest cruel thoughts to full-blown malicious ideals of others. But for some reason, he couldn't get much of a lock on whatever was hiding in the undergrowth.

"What's wrong, Latios?" Bianca asked, catching up to the Dragon/Psychic-type Pokémon. "Is something bothering you?"

He narrowed his sharp eyes as he kept his vision on the bush. "Something's wrong. I feel like we are being watched. Do you feel it?"

"I do too," Leon agreed, confirming his mentor's thoughts. "We are _not_ alone here."

"I have to agree with the Ranger. There's something nearby, and it isn't a wild Pokémon or anything similar to that," Krakatoa put forth, keeping his eyes on a small flock of Pidgey that suddenly flew overhead in vast amounts. "Why are those Pidgeys looking so alarmed as if there's a forest fire?" The birds were scattering in various directions and though Krakatoa could not read their minds, he knew that they wanted to be anywhere but the group's present location.

"I don't see anything," Brock remarked, surveying the area curiously and hearing nothing but small wild Pokémon chattering and the wind howling. "Come on you guys, maybe it's just a wild Pokémon. They're very common here as Viridian Forest is just a short thirty-minute drive from here."

Ash, being too focused on heading back to Pallet Town for a reunion with his mother and Pokémon, couldn't care less about insignificant disturbances caused by extremely common and widespread Pokémon that were almost an everyday sight for him. "Come on, you guys! What are we all waiting for? We can get from here to Pallet before sunset if we really work at it!" To his side, both Latias and Pikachu enthusiastically chirped in agreement, their smiles encouraging the group.

"Well, I think he's right…" Raine voiced out, noticing that storm clouds were gathering over the western horizon. "It might rain later on tonight so we should get a move on. I don't really see the big deal about a flock of Pidgey going wild."

"_Actually… I think the other boys are right,"_ Blade spoke out, uttering his first words since leaving Pewter City. _"There is something really big composed of metals stomping towards this direction but I can't seem to point out who or what is operating it. My senses do _not_ lie to me."_

"Can you repeat that?" Latios requested, giving the Scizor a very concerned look. "I couldn't understand what you mean."

The ground began to vibrate and shake violently from a sudden tremor that came out of nowhere, and this threw the entire team off their feet in panic.

"What the hell?" Karkatoa gasped as he reeled from the successive tremors.

"I think Blade meant that we have company!" Leon spoke in shock and alarm as a gargantuan metallic Meowth stomped its way through some clearings of a nearby forest, flattening and demolishing any forms of vegetation that stood in its path. The size of the machine was one thing, but the laughable and ridiculous factor of the construct made him feel if he was dreaming.

"I think I have a very good feeling of who we are facing…" Brock drawled, having experienced countless acts of the same three dummies he had come across during his adventures with Ash.

"Don't remind me," Ash sighed. His Pikachu mimicked his actions, albeit in his own language.

"This doesn't make sense…" Latios stuttered, feeling a sense of grave danger. "Nothing would be able to slip past my detection! How can something that big possibly avoid being sensed by me?" As his psychic powers and abilities allowed him to detect anything hostile within a ten-kilometre radius, he was at a loss for words; he failed to comprehend how they were ambushed so suddenly.

"_I have to agree with Latios here," _Blade opined. _"For some reason I could not sense this thing's approach. Something is up."_

"Whatever it is, we're going to trash it!" Raine answered fearlessly.

Seconds passed as the humans decided on their next course of action, and three very familiar individuals made themselves known as they rose out of the roof of their machine on a platform that emerged from the top dome of the robotic Meowth's head, two of them being young adults donning Team Rocket uniforms while the final member of the trio was a Meowth with a particularly taunting expression plastered on his face. As always, the trio recited their motto once again to the group of humans and Pokémon, with Jessie and James simultaneously alternating between their speeches.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reaches to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" the Scratch Cat Pokémon concluded with a big toothy grin.

"Them again!?" Ash, Jimmy, Raine and Leon shouted in unison, prompting the quartet to gaze at one another in confusion.

"Wait a second here… You've met them before?" Ash asked his companions.

The Ranger rolled his eyes before he gave Ash a slight nod. "Yup. Tried to scam me for a couple of bucks when I first arrived in Johto at the airport. Needlessly to say, my Dragonite handled them efficiently and with expert precision… until I lost him to a band of mysterious agents. Not to these three hilarious misfits though. That would only make me look worse than I already am."

"Same here," Jimmy returned with a sad shake. "I thought Attila and Hun were bad, but these three take the trophy of the ultimate trio of idiots."

Raine hung her head in disappointment, still feeling slightly bitter after being fooled by them in the past. "I ran into them by complete accident. They sold me counterfeit Gym Badges!"

"How she fell for a parlour trick like that is beyond me," Brock mumbled under his breath. "What are you three doing here?"

Jessie snickered in a sinister manner at his comment. "Oh, nothing really… After all, you've got some rare Pokémon with you at the moment and we only want to take them to the boss for a quick profit! It appears that you have a pair of rare Pokémon that the boss designates as a Latias and Latios!"

Latios stumbled back in disbelief. "_How… how did they see through a disguise that completely changes my DNA structure!?"_

"Perhaps they have some anti-stealth tech that recognizes odd structures within cells," Leon answered quietly. "This troublesome trio of misfits has possibly everything that makes conventional human military tech look bland, although the tech looks as though they've been constructed by several brain-dead Mankeys." The Ranger tried to stifle his laughter, holding back the thought of transforming into his Latios state for the moment.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Team Rocket's Meowth screeched angrily in response.

Krakatoa crossed his arms before he cackled loudly, "What he meant to say was that how can a trio of idiotic buffoons like you never give up! We'll beat you so hard that your lame spineless boss will hide his tail like a coward once he knows of us!"

"_Poor Ash,"_ Latios thought. _"Being pursued by three ragtag idiots must be detrimental for his brain cells. But I can't help but think that these three have something up their sleeves."_

James pumped his right fist in anger, clearly offended by their mocking of their boss. "No one talks trash about our boss like that! Well, we'll see who'll be giving up once you meet our brand-new Meowth Mecha 9000! Why don't you send out your rare Pokémon so we can snag them faster than your eyes can blink?" To his sides, Jessie and Meowth were laughing in triumph at their "glorious" invention, believing it to be virtually indestructible to all forms of heavy attacks.

"What great naming sense they have…" Raine drawled sarcastically, growing impatient with each passing second as she grabbed a Poké Ball from her belt. "Let's send these brain-dead freaks packing and be done with it!"

"I'm not sure…" Bianca expressed with concern as she feared greatly for her Eon dragon friends' safety. "But I'm not backing down if everyone else is fighting."

"I'm not stepping out of this either!" Ash announced, grabbing a Poké Ball from his belt. "Let us all handle it."

Ash's verbal gesture of announcing his intent to battle prompted Raine and Brock to draw their own Poké Balls from their belts, but Leon and Latios had other plans. Communicating with each other telepathically, they decided to play rough in their own fashion.

"_Telepathic assault?"_ Latios suggested. _"Frying their machine should be fun."_

"_My thoughts exactly. I want to see if my new abilities are as cracked up as they are supposed to be,"_ Leon replied.

Both Rangers turned to each other, nodded in unison, and returned their attention to the gigantic machine that Team Rocket had brought with them. Closing their eyes, they casted a powerful telekinetic wave in an attempt to mentally crush the three Rocket agents' machine with one stroke from the mind, but all that resulted in a backlash as a tremendous headache erupted in their heads as soon as they tapped into their mind-oriented powers. Before they could do anything about it, their own Psychic-based attacks were directed right back at them. Latios and Leon both fell to the ground, clenching their heads in pain. No one knew what was going on, except for the Rocket operatives.

"We came prepared, twerps!" James cheered, having activated the onboard psychic jammer just in time. "Your mind tricks are not going to work this time around!"

"_Big brother!"_ Latias cried as she sprinted forward to help her sibling who was gasping as if he was suffering extreme pain.

"Corporal!" Krakatoa spoke alarmingly, helping Leon back to his feet. "What in the name of Arceus happened!?"

"That thing… whatever it is, it just nullified our telekinesis and sent it back at us in the form of a mental Psychic-style attack," Latios grunted out, reeling from the mental shock. At the same time, he noticed Latias wincing in pain too as she clenched her teeth, holding her head in pain.

"_Help… My head hurts…"_ she whimpered mentally, her head ringing in the most torturing sensation she was ever subjected to in her life. She fell to her knees as extreme pain punished her nerves without mercy.

"Nice try!" Meowth cackled at the successfulness of the Psychic-type countermeasure device they possessed. "But we always plan ahead and ensure every fault and error is corrected, so there's no easy way out for you!"

"Get them out of here!" Raine alerted, having seen such a trick before during her times of incarceration by Team Rocket. "That thing has a psychic jammer that renders any Psychic-type's greatest abilities useless and sends it right back at them!"

"Oh, look!" Jessie exclaimed mockingly. "The little girl did her homework! Behold our boss's best invention that'll inevitably bring your Pokémon to our side! The psychic jammer beacon will neutralize any mind tricks that your lovely dragons will bring against us and we made it that way so you won't get to use them in this battle!"

Both James and Meowth high-fived each other, feeling delighted that victory was within reach.

On Raine's command, Ash immediately pulled Latias back to prevent her from being subjected to any further pain. Bringing her back to Bianca, the trainer informed her to take care of the disguised Eon dragon while he dealt with Team Rocket's latest invention. "Don't worry about me. If we can disable that psychic thingamabob, then we should have no worries. For now, let me think of how to deal with this thing… I've seen it before—numerous times, as a matter of fact."

Bianca, nodded, cradling Latias in her arms. "Okay. Be careful, Ash."

Krakatoa, with his friend by his side and rendered somewhat helpless, gritted his teeth. They had lost their greatest advantage and skilled trainers just because of a snag in their team's weaknesses, but nevertheless they were not going to capitulate so easily.

"I'll take you all on, one-on-three! Come on, BRING IT!" the human/Typhlosion hybrid roared.

"Is that so?" Jessie taunted before she, along with the other agents, disappeared back into the machine. The mechanized monstrosity proceeded to fire a barrage of missiles from a multi-missile launcher poised on its right shoulder; all of them homed in at Krakatoa with frightening speed and accuracy.

"Give me a break," the Fire-type exhaled exasperatedly before he melted the incoming missiles with one Flamethrower, causing the warheads to explode prematurely as if they were nothing more than volatile firecrackers. Behind him, Brock, Raine, Ash, Bianca and Leon all flung several Poké Balls into the air. _"Here they come again, but what can I say, I greatly appreciate the assistance."_

"Go, Steelix!" Brock commanded, calling upon the gigantic Iron Snake Pokémon to battle.

"Dragonite and Rotom, time for battle!" Raine shouted, releasing her strongest and most inexperienced Pokémon, respectively.

"Buizel, I choose you!" Ash declared loudly, summoning the Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"Help them out, Pidgeotto!" Bianca yelled as her recently caught companion was sent out.

"Give them justice, Sceptile!" Leon hollered, ordering his Ranger partner to contribute to the battle.

The Pokémon summoned into the battle emerged from their Poké Balls and took their places on either side of Krakatoa, each putting forth a determined expression. Facing down the enormous Meowth war machine that shadowed over them, they prepared for the worst but not a single one of the Pokémon were ever going to give up unless they fainted as a result of fighting against the Rockets.

"This'll be fun," Jessie sneered, witnessing all the rare and experienced Pokémon that were available for capture. "Not only do we have the Latias and Latios up for grabs, but the twerp has so foolishly sent his Pikachu into the fight, not to mention there are even more rare prizes and easy-to-snatch Pokémon up for grabs! Our boss will be so happy for this great success!"

James leaned against the controls inside the cockpit of the machine, giggling at the prospect of presenting a rare legendary to Giovanni. "At least we can prove ourselves useful to the elite ranks!"

"Aye, quit your yapping and let's get down to business! We can celebrate after we _actually_ succeed," Meowth interrupted. "Power up this machine and let's smash those twerps into paste!"

The machine went into battle against the trainers' Pokémon, unleashing its arsenal of weapons ranging from simple machine guns to odd-looking turrets that utilized reverse-engineered Pokémon attacks, against the smaller and more agile targets.

"_Should I enter the battle too, master?"_ Blade questioned. He had refrained from using his mind-reading abilities not to avoid pain; rather, his powers were neutralized completely due to the limitedness of his psychic powers.

"No," Raine answered, suspecting of Team Rocket's tendency to play dirty. "I need you to help me protect the group should these bandits try anything funny against us. Protect our friends, understand?"

"_Very well. I will keep myself on guard,"_ The gold-coloured Scizor agreed without any objections. _"I just wish everyone else here knows what they are doing…"_

Meanwhile, Leon, Latias, Latios and Bianca chose to fight their own ways, and despite the psychic jammer putting them in an extremely unfair advantage, they were still able to fight due to a flaw in the Team Rocket invention. As long as they did not use their mind powers such as mind reading, telekinesis, or any psychic-related attacks, they would not be affected. This forced Latias to lose her human disguise although Latios kept his up as his transformation ability wasn't a mere deception of the sight and mind, but rather fully genuine.

"Latias, are you all right?" Bianca asked, holding Latias's head gently.

The Eon dragoness nodded her head weakly. _"I'll be fine. I'll do my best to protect the team if I can." _She noticed both Rangers scrambling back to their footing and preparing to enter the battle. _"Please be careful, brother! I don't know what that thing is, but it's neutralizing our powers and turning them against us!"_

"_I will, sis. I know what I'm doing here,"_ Latios responded calmly.

"Don't worry," Leon assured her with a confident grin, his head slightly throbbing from the headache he had suffered earlier. "As long as we don't place too much emphasis on our mental capacities, the psychic jammer won't be part of the equation. Ash! Are you ready for this?"

Ash cocked his head towards his friend and nodded. "Always! Latias, Latios, stay out of direct confrontations with the robot until we can somehow neutralize this thing that's jamming your abilities! Focus on covering and protecting the team."

Latios clenched his fists in anger, irritated that he was not going to be able to contribute to the battle much given his weaknesses. "Okay. But take caution. I sense that this machine has hundreds of tricks up its sleeve."

"One more thing I thought you'd like to know," Leon voiced out. "The psychic jammer has a limited range and only affects those who have weak minds, such as Latias."

Both Eon siblings growled angrily at him for his last statement, prompting the Ranger to quickly correct himself. "Sorry… I mean, less experienced. Pardon my usage of words."

"_I'm still learning, thank you very much,"_ Latias grumbled, somewhat offended by the comment.

Leon laughed nervously as he scratched his head, realizing he had just greatly offended his ally and mentor's younger sister. "Please accept my sincere apologies then. But listen to me carefully. That psychic jammer is only effective towards anything that is within a certain radius of its projection field. Outside of that range, it won't pose any significant harm. Trust me, I've seen one of these before. Quite a supply of these devices was in the hands of the Pokémon Pinchers and the Shield of Sirius in Oblivia until the Ranger Corps busted them. How Team Rocket got access to these is beyond me."

"I got it," Latios confirmed. "I'll try to stay out of the range. Latias, protect the group, okay? I'm sure they'll be aiming for Ash if they get the chance, and I do not wish for him, or anyone else for that matter, to be harmed."

"_Okay big brother!"_ she cheerfully answered with a bright smile, looking forward to defend her love with all her strength and ability.

"Let's do this." Leon gritted his teeth, beads of sweat forming on his head. "I've always wanted to get these three back for trying to scam me for a couple of bucks!" Detaching the styler from his belt and transforming the capture device into a powerful energy whip-like weapon, he wondered if he ever had to use the standard-issue Ranger tool as an offensive tool but then realized it wasn't a good prospect to begin with, and thus deactivated it and stored it back in its holster. Fortunately, he could still shift into his Latios form should he ever have to intervene.

"_Wish I had a sniper rifle. It'd make my job a whole lot easier,"_ the Ranger thought, hoping to use a long-ranged weapon to disable the machine's vital components such as the eye-like cameras of the mech. He had no intents on harming the Team Rocket trio, but disabling the cameras would make his and his friends' lives a lot easier.

Latios rolled his eyes in response to Leon's fantasies of using ridiculously powerful human weapons in battle. "I'm not a big fan of guns considering they bring the greatest evils from man's heart. It disgusts me they were designed for the sole purpose of being employed against their common foe—themselves."

"I can understand…" the Ranger sympathized with the Eon dragon, remembering all the friends he lost to bullets and grenades.

The battle was already underway by the time Leon and Latios decided to join in after discovering a weakness in the psychic jammer's operations: it would not have any effect on them if they keep themselves as far away as possible from the device's projection field, meaning that they could only contribute via long-ranged attacks. Brock and Raine formed the bulk of the attack with their Steelix and Dragonite respectively as they pummelled the machine with endless and unrelenting Iron Tails and Dragon Rushes, while Ash's Buizel and Pikachu, together with Raine's Rotom, delivered speedy and evasive hit-and-run attacks against the machine with every opportunity that presented to them with Aqua Jets, Shock Waves and Thunderbolts. Bianca's Pidgeotto provided indispensible support by acting as a form of distraction, her swift speed easily drawing the attention of Team Rocket as they tried to nail her out of the sky. Concurrently, Leon's Sceptile and Krakatoa assaulted the machine with Flamethrowers, Blast Burns, Bullet Seeds, and Energy Balls. While the Pokémon were brave and never let up in battle, their attacks were rather meagre and didn't inflict much damage, with the exception of Krakatoa's overwhelming Blast Burns that threatened to melt the machine.

"Steelix, use Iron Tail to eliminate that rocket launcher!" Brock yelled, directing his Pokémon to target the multi-missile launcher device that kept on targeting their Pokémon with heat-seeking explosives.

His prized Pokémon, presumably to be the strongest on his team roster, gave off a bellowing roar that was so intense that it scared away many of the wild native Pokémon settled nearby as it reared its massive tail before directing it at the Multiple Launch Rockets System turret.

"Not so fast!" Meowth interrupted before he slammed another button on the weapons control panel, deploying a vicious-looking flamethrower cannon which emerged from the chest of the mechanical beast in his own image. "Let's see how your mighty Pokémon survives this!"

A blazing jet of fire sprang from the chest-mounted flamethrower's nozzle, the heat scorching Brock's Steelix and forcing it back as it cringed in burning pain due to its vulnerability against Fire-based attacks. The fact that the flames became plastered in a form of molten jelly-like substance only inflicted further damage and excruciating burns.

"High score!" James cackled as he witnessed the success of their napalm-based flamethrower weapon.

"Buizel! Cool Steelix down with a Hydro Pump!" Ash screamed as he decided to give his close friend a little support.

His Water-type Pokémon loosed a blast of cold water from his mouth, drenching Brock's Pokémon with ice-cold liquids that quickly cooled off the heat irritating and heavily damaging it. Despite the fact it could have done heavy damage against it, the water fired from Buizel counteracted the heat and burning sensation on Steelix's massive, iron-coated body and both elements neutralized each other upon contact.

"Thanks, I owe you one!" Brock thanked his friend.

"Not a problem, old friend," Ash replied with a grin. Shifting his vision away from his dark-skinned companion, Ash immediately noticed Latias who was floating beside him in her Pokémon form; her posture and closeness to the trainer made him blush slightly. "Latias? Aren't you supposed to be back there?"

"_Nope! I'm here to protect you in case they attack you!"_ she spoke mentally, remembering to keep her projection of telepathic speech to a minimum. Although she was experiencing minor headaches, the Eon dragoness wasn't going to let that discourage her from fighting alongside her trainer and object of affection. _"Don't worry, I have you covered and protected!"_

The trainer nodded in a rather unsure manner. "Just be wary and don't hurt yourself. That machine will counter any Psychic-based attacks in a nasty fashion!"

Latias blushed a bit from her trainer's caring comments. _"You stay vigilant too!"_

Team Rocket soon took notice of the apparent threat that Raine's Dragonite and Rotom posed against their machine. The hulking Dragon Pokémon could easily trash the machine with its overwhelming physical strength if given the chance, while the Plasma Pokémon, despite being no bigger than a light bulb, could short-circuit the machine's fragile interiors with one powerful Electric-based attack if it found an opening.

"Get rid of those pests and secure the prizes!" Jessie screeched madly, targeting an Ice Beam cannon at Raine's pair of fighters. A chilling blast of energy struck the Dragon Pokémon before it had a chance to evade, forcing it on the defensive as it shielded itself from the arctic-cold winds. Rotom was forced to retreat too as its body also began to freeze.

"Dragonite!" its trainer cried out in shock. The Pokémon fell to the ground, bits of ice encrusted around its body.

"Now, we go for the capture!" James chortled in a victorious tone as he fired a standard net at the downed pseudo-legendary Pokémon. Raine's aerial Pokémon, although immensely powerful, was greatly weakened by the Ice Beam that struck it head-on.

"_Not on my watch!"_ Leon's Sceptile took down the incoming net with one swift Leaf Blade, reducing it to shreds of fabric confetti, and landed in front of Raine's Pokémon with a grin. "I'll handle this. Use this moment to quickly heal, got me?"

"Y-Yeah," Dragonite stuttered slightly from the sheer coldness of the attack inflicted upon it. "Thanks for the assistance, but don't hurt yourself!"

"Don't worry about it, girl! It's my honor to cover such a lovely lady," the Forest Pokémon articulated in a carefree manner.

The Ranger's Sceptile contributed an unrelenting wave of machine gun fire in the form of highly explosive Bullet Seeds, the miniature pellets detonating against the machine's armour harmlessly. Whenever he ran short, he would pump his arms in an upright position as if he was cocking a gun. "Master, we'll need a better plan here! This thing is made of something that seems to resist powerful attacks, including Krakatoa's fiery Blast Burns. Steelix isn't doing too well either as it's taking the brunt of the attacks for us!" he yelled into the sky, taking cover as Brock's Pokémon bravely covered the pair from any further attacks with its steely hide and structure.

"Hold on there, Steelix!" Brock yelled. "Keep them safe!" His Pokémon grunted in reply.

"_Will do,"_ Leon noted as he patrolled the sky up above, keeping his focus on the machine but making sure not to be harmed by the psychic jammer's headache-inducing psionic waves.

Jimmy's Blast Burns were overwhelmingly devastating to both organic and mechanical targets alike, but the Volcano Pokémon had to avoid using it in excessive amounts as they greatly drained his energy. Instead, he opted for his trademark Flamethrower, subjecting the machine to jet after jet of intense, earth-scorching heat. He noticed Ash joining in on the fight too as he prepared to charged forward to join the knowledgeable Typhlosion in the fight.

He'd realize Ash would become a viable target for the Rockets too if the three learned that he was partly Pokémon. "Ash, no! You can't-"

The Pokémon Trainer's transformation capability came into play as he witnessed both his Buizel and Pikachu become exposed to direct hits from an Ice Beam and Thunderbolt, fired from the robot Meowth's right paw which happened to possess three elemental weapons. Both Pokémon stumbled back in heavy damage as they crashed at their trainer's feet, but determinedly struggled back into the battle only to witness their trainer undergoing a transformation process.

Ash's body became encompassed by a blue aura as his human shape transformed into the bipedal bear-like physique of a Typhlosion, albeit with black fur running down his back and jet-black eyes in the place of red irises. Seething with anger and rage, he tried to enter the fight but Latias dissuaded him from doing so.

"Let me at them!" Ash shouted angrily.

"_No!" _Latias cried mentally as the trainer inevitably dragged her into the fight as well. _"I don't want you to get hurt!"_

Brock dropped his jaws in shock upon witnessing his best friend morphing into a Pokémon. "Ash transformed…"

"_What a sight. Now I wonder how Team Rocket will react," _Blade pondered. In truth, the troublesome trio of thieves' reactions was partially humorous as their screaming was so loud in terms of volume that it could be heard from the outside of the biological weapons-proof machine.

"Did that twerp just TRANSFORM into a Pokémon!?" James widened his eyes in fear. The fact Ash was an extremely angry and explosive creature only added more of the shock and fright to the agent's voice.

Jessie clenched the controls of the mech angrily, remembering all the times when she wanted to flatten the Pokémon Trainer personally for his acts that always foiled their 'genius' plans for approximately five hundred times. "Delightful! That gives me all the more reasons to not hold back against him! Begin the assault and kick the overdrive systems into full gear!"

"Good! Double the catch, double the pay! Not to mention this will snag that Latias too!" Meowth laughed, clicking a button on the weapons panel. A pair of EMP nets housed inside a missile ejected from the shoulder mounted rocket launcher system, targeted at Ash and Krakatoa with intent to snagging them with one swift procedure. "Happy birthday, twerps!"

"Ash, Latias, Krakatoa! Look out!" Bianca cried, catching sight of the missile being directed at them. Her Pidgeotto was far too preoccupied with several missiles chasing her, and thus, she couldn't call on her to aid the boys.

The missile opened its nosecone structure before the metal fuselage of the projectile was discarded, and an electrifying net opened up from within, threatening to capture the now transformed Ash and Krakatoa in its grasp. The pair of Typhlosion immediately used their Flamethrowers as a means of burning up the nets rapidly, only to gape in shock as the nets absorbed their Fire-based attacks effectively.

"Those nets have been retrofitted with non-flammable cloth!" Meowth cackled from within the cockpit. "You're helpless now!"

"This is bad!" Krakatoa cried, shielding himself as he prepared to be inevitably captured.

Ash clutched the Eon dragoness tightly by the neck, trying to futilely protect her from the inevitable capture as he tightly clenched his fangs in extreme desperation.

"Leon, neutralize that net with Steel Wing!" Latios's voice called out from the sky, keeping his promise to protect his friends.

Out of nowhere, a pair of Latios descended from the sky in a formation akin to jet fighters in an air show, one of them possessing the normal coloration and the other shaded with a hue of aquamarine blue. Their wings gave off a gleam of silver light before hardening into sword-like weapons and with lightning speed, both Latios and Leon flew through the electromagnetic pulse net in a scissors-like fashion, slicing the fabric into shreds as the pieces drifted onto the ground uselessly, some sparking a bit since the net still had some power left. Both dual-type Dragon/Psychic Pokémon descended back onto the battlefield as the aura that they projected to protect them during the strike dissipated.

Ash and Krakatoa looked up, and saw two Latios smiling at them via their piercing glares, their blood-red eyes a standing testimony of how determined they were for battle. They never expected aid from them, but there they were.

"Latios? Leon?" Jimmy questioned. "I thought—"

"_Who did you expect?"_ the transformed Ranger boasted, slapping his chest with his right forearm. _"Thought we ran away because we are placed at a grave disadvantage here? Not in a hundred years!"_

"I thought you two were affected by the psychic jammer!" Ash uttered incredulously, surprised at how both Rangers, one of them being a genuine one and the other masquerading as one, were now showing little to no signs of being harmed by the sinister Team Rocket beacon.

"We were," Latios began, levitating steadily, "but we also discovered a weakness. It does not harm us unless we use our Psychic-based moves within its range. Of course, we have more tactics and strategies than mind control or simply ending the fight with a Luster Purge. While you shouldn't be in this fight, Ash… I can clearly understand your motives to get back at these clowns and I won't object to that at all. Latias, I need you to cover us and Ash for the fight. Can you do that? The psychic jammer, for some reason, also acts as an energy shield generator and power source for this… thing, meaning standard attacks will deal less damage. If we can neutralize it, we should be able to end it quickly!" He realized by heavily damaging the sinister anti-psychic contraption, it would somehow weaken the Team Rocket machine's power shield and energy reserves severely.

"_Yes I can!"_ his sister answered favourably to her sibling's plan.

"_Ten-four on that Latios. Sceptile, pair up with Latias!"_ Leon ordered his partner mentally, given his incapability of speech while in his Pokémon state. _"Cover us should we miss or not notice anything coming at us, got it?! Defend Latias too if necessary—we can handle ourselves here!"_

The Grass-type Pokémon nodded his head firmly. "Yes Corporal!"

Ash decided to take the chance to expose his Pokémon to less harm, while he, along with Krakatoa, Latios and Leon would be doing the heavy lifting throughout the battle. "Pikachu and Buizel, you do the same! Act as backup, okay?" His two Pokémon spoke their own names in confirmation before retreating to safety near Sceptile and Latias.

"Get ready, everyone!" Ash commanded loudly, readying himself in a battle stance as he faced off defiantly against the gigantic mecha looming over the group. "These three have plenty of fight left in them, so stay focused!"

The other three that accompanied him in the standoff silently nodded.

Brock, Raine, Bianca and Blade observed the fight with awe and wordlessness, as it was the first time that both hybrids and originals had teamed up for a united battle against a common enemy.

"This is something you don't see every day," Raine remarked. "A shiny Latios is one thing, but seeing it pair up with another Latios is really something."

"I guess we all owe him our thanks that Latios is alive," Bianca said, realizing that if either Ash or Leon hadn't showed up, Latios would have been likely to have perished for eternity. "The teamwork they're showing is a living example of the strong friendships and bonds they all have, even if they only knew each other for a few days or so."

Jessie, James and Meowth all observed the group of four below, and despite not being aware of the true potentials that the Pokémon and hybrids had harnessed and carried in their bodies, they were more than confident that their gigantic Meowth machine could easily capture them all and quickly end the battle. Behind them were more Pokémon, but it was unlikely they were to enter the fight after the lesson the Team Rocket trio had taught them earlier.

"Let's rumble!" James barked with fierce spirit, deploying even more weapons on the machine with a tap of a button on the control panel, eager to capture the oddly-coloured Eon Pokémon. "Focus all the fire on those two Latios!"

"You got it! Eat this frozen treat, you two dragon annoyances!" Meowth cackled diabolically as he aimed the Ice Beam turrets at Latios and Leon and slammed the fire button with his paw.

The machine creaked and groaned as the turret placed on the left shoulder of the mechanized Pokémon whirred to life before it fired off a chilly bolt of ice at the two male Eon dragons.

"_Latios, move out!"_ Leon commanded, realizing that it would prove to be more advantageous for them to stay airborne.

Latios and Leon shot for the partially cloudy sky above them, flying at speeds equivalent to that of a jet fighter's. Down below, Ash and Krakatoa attempted to interrupt the path of the Ice Beams directed at their allies with a powerful jet of fire, and while they were able to neutralize both bolts of Ice-based energy, the machine and its crew had more plans for countering the twerps and their ragtag team.

"Nice try, kids!" Jessie announced. "We didn't forget about you two either!"

One of the arm-mounted weapons of the Team Rocket construction directed its aim at Ash and Krakatoa before a gigantic laser beam of some unknown element was fired.

"Counter it!" Krakatoa bawled in retaliation, firing a Blast Burn at it with high hopes of consuming the laser beam in one blow, only to see his attack end in failure. The stream of fire simply dissipated as it made contact with the red beam. "What the hell?! It didn't work? Again?"

"Lousy idiot!" Meowth laughed at the futile gesture with a rather arrogant and threatening voice. "Now you will learn the true power of our invention!"

The bolt of heated energy targeted the two Volcano Pokémon, and both immediately rolled backwards to prevent themselves from being fried to ashes by the mammoth streak of light.

Team Rocket was persevering and far more competent this time around however, as James redirected the beam's focus and the heated projection of light made its way over to its two targets, leaving a trench-shaped path of blackened and charred soil in its wake.

"Damn!" Krakatoa cursed. "I thought they were too dimwitted to track us."

"Don't underestimate them," Ash warned, clearly knowing of the dangers the trio were capable of with their bags of tricks and traps. "I'm pretty sure they've gotten a lot smarter since our last encounter. Now what? We can't stop it with our own attacks nor can we outrun a laser on foot!"

"_I'm coming, Ash!"_ a voice cried into the Pokémon Trainer's mind.

Behind them, Latias flew towards to join them before she generated a protective field around her and the pair of Typhlosions. The laser beam made contact with her barrier as Jessie attempted to amplify the intensity of the energy bolt even further, but this only resulted in the laser sparking violently for a few moments as it made contact with Latias's shield. This forced the pilots aboard the machine to disengage the laser cannon due to a lack of energy—it required some time to recharge—and prevent the weapon from overheating and backfiring against their machine.

"Good job, Latias!" Ash commended with a smile, the Eon dragoness hovering behind him about three feet above the ground.

"Saved by a girl… How embarrassing," Krakatoa muttered softly. If there was one thing he hated, it was being aided or rescued by someone who was less experienced than him, human and Pokémon notwithstanding. "I owe you one though."

She grinned cheekily as a way of returning the compliment. _"I'm just trying to help you out!"_

Up in the sky, both Latios and Leon wondered how they were going to counter the machine. In spite of its joke factor, the two quickly learned that the machine was by far no means a laughing stock when it came to combat. It repelled the majority of powerful moves as evidenced by their allies' first few attempts, and the psychic jammer made their task all the more difficult as they were not able to use their trump cards—Luster Purge and Luster Blast respectively—to easily reduce the machine to a husk of smoking scrap metal.

"_Are we going to sit back and let them fight like this? We need to help them!"_ Leon alerted his partner, watching his friends take a severe beating from the war machine's missiles, lasers and elemental attacks.

Latios bit his lips as his facial expression fell dark. "We will. I only chose to flee up here temporarily as a way to dodge that Ice Beam, not to mention formulate strategies without getting a serious headache from that jammer." He rubbed his head to relieve himself of the painful headache acquired earlier; the migraine was by far one of the most painful sensations he had ever felt in his life.

"_Got a plan then?"_

"Yes," Latias's brother confirmed. "If we can neutralize the psychic jammer, we're home free, but it's housed in heavy armour that'll require some serious cracking. Let me think-"

Having had enough of sitting back and doing nothing while his friends were on the ground engaging the Team Rocket machine, the Ranger pulled himself back before he quickly dived down into the battle. _"Whatever your choice is, I'm going to join the fight! Planning is a complete waste of time during situations like this, so see ya later!"_ he laughed, shooting downwards as he began to charge a Dragon Pulse between his claws.

Wanting to scold Leon for his recklessness, he shook the thoughts out of his head when he realized his apprentice did have some valid points. _"Trying to argue with him is pointless, but… yeah, I'm not letting sis and Ash have all the fun here."_ He shot after the rather reckless Ranger as the pair of Eon Pokémon dived in on the machine like Staraptors flying in for the capture of unsuspecting prey.

The machine resumed its relentless assault against Ash and his friends on the ground, firing volleys of endless attacks, of both Pokémon and human origin alike, at the group.

"Steelix! Try to destroy the right arm of that machine with Iron Tail again!" Brock ordered once more, wishing for at least some success.

"Not this time!" James interrupted, activating the flamethrower and bringing the weapon of mass inferno online.

The Iron Snake Pokémon bellowed its battle cry as it rushed at the gigantic Meowth machine, intent on crushing the designated target into scrap metal with one overwhelming strike of its hulking tail. Rearing itself back as it easily forced its way through almost every attack that Team Rocket threw at it with extreme resilience and toughness, it was just about to be within striking range when the chest-mounted flamethrower turret of the robot came to life again, blasting Brock's Pokémon with unrelenting and scorching napalm that was perfectly capable of reducing a lightly-armoured vehicle to a pile of charred steel. This caused the strongest Pokémon on his current roster to bellow in pain as its energy was quickly drained, and seconds passed before the Steelix crashed into the ground in defeat coupled with a thundering _thud_ noise.

Sighing, Brock returned his Pokémon upon watching his powerhouse fall in defeat. "You did well, Steelix. I'm sorry guys, but it looks like I'm out of this one."

"_That's going to leave a mark…,"_ Blade mumbled, fearing the implications of being torched by the highly flammable substance which could potentially kill him. He uncharacteristically whined, _"Why does every worthy-looking opponent always employ Fire-based attacks?"_

"Don't worry about it Blade, you've earned your rest after that fight at Mt. Moon. We'll handle this!" Raine told him. "Dragonite, give it your Hyper Beam! Strike the flame turret and destroy it!"

"Bianca! I need your Pokémon's assistance!" Ash yelled, suddenly thinking up of a brilliant strategy to employ against the walker that would work as a frustrating distraction, at least on Team Rocket's part. "Let Buizel hitch a ride on your Pidgeotto and let him act as a shooter!"

The girl gave Ash a nod of confirmation. "Okay. You heard him, Pidgeotto!"

The Bird Pokémon quickly flew over to the Weasel Pokémon as Ash's companion quickly hopped on, mounting himself on the back of the skilled Normal/Flying-type Pokémon. She took off into the air, with Buizel constantly firing Ice Shards at the walker like a machine gunner poised on the back of an olden-day bomber aircraft.

"Knock that pest out of the sky!" Jessie declared angrily, aiming the Meowth robot's left paw at the airborne target before discharging bolts after bolts of lightning. However, Bianca's Pokémon was just too skilled to be hit as she evasively skirted each and every arc of electricity fired towards the sky, making sure her passenger didn't fall off by accident or get hit in the process. "She's too fast! The systems can't track her!"

While the Ice Shards inflicted minimal damage to the machine, Ash's Buizel became an instrumental Pokémon as he destroyed missiles and other projectile-based attacks with his rapid-firing attack, the sharpened pieces of ice piercing the missiles and causing them to explode prematurely before reaching their intended targets.

"We already have enough issues on the ground!" James yelped as combined attacks from Sceptile, Ash and Krakatoa occurred without end; various Fire-based attacks and Energy Balls impacted the machine, causing the warning sirens inside the cockpit to go off. "At this rate, they'll penetrate the composite armour plating!"

Raine knew this was the time to inflict some serious damage to the machine, given the fact that Team Rocket had their attention elsewhere. "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!"

The pseudo-legendary Pokémon nodded in obedience and took this chance of opportunity to directly nail the walking Meowth tank right in the chest with a powerful beam that had the potential to blast through heavy armour. A ball of gold-coloured energy amassed from within the relatively toothless maw of the Dragon Pokémon and it fired the Normal-based attack without delay.

As Jessie, James and Meowth were kept busy trying to keep Ash, Krakatoa, Sceptile, Latias and Buizel from damaging the machine, they did not notice the incoming beam that was targeted right at them. To top it all off, a pair of divebombing Eon Pokémon only kept the distraction up as James desperately tried to shoot down Leon and Latios with the multi-rocket launcher and laser beam.

"_You have the aim of a three-year old rebel!"_ Leon mentally taunted while ignoring the headache that was attempting to pound into his mind, weaving in and out of the missiles. Behind him, Latios simply neutralized them as they missed the Ranger and exploded against his defensive aura. Both Dragon/Psychic-types had a turquoise-coloured ball of energy charged between their claws and aimed at the shoulder-mounted weapons. _"Ready, Latios?"_

"Always. Just give me the signal!" he shot back loudly.

"Incoming ambush!" Meowth screamed, catching the Hyper Beam directed straight at them for a head-on collision with the flamethrower. The weapon was still igniting everything within a limited radius at full blaze, forcing some of the Pokémon on a retreat except for Ash and Krakatoa—the pair of Volcano Pokémon simply waded through the flames as if they were splashing through puddles of water. "Shut down the flamethrower before-"

The command from the Scratch Cat Pokémon came a bit too late as the Dragonite's attack made contact with the volatile stream of fire composed of burning liquid, and the Hyper Beam reacted violently upon contact with the flames spurting from the flamethrower. A spectacular explosion erupted from the jet, a chain reaction that led to the flame-spewing turret to explode into multiple pieces and leave a gaping hole in the chest of the walker.

Buizel was given the chance to attack even more as the Team Rocket construction fell silent, the Weasel Pokémon hammering the metal Meowth with dozens of bullets composed of pure ice. "Keep it steady!" he shouted to Bianca's Pidgeotto in his native language.

"Okay, little guy. Just be prepared for any evasive manoeuvres!" the Bird Pokémon alerted him before flying in a tight circle around the machine up above, her passenger continuing his assault.

Team Rocket's contraption was heavily damaged; it was far from knocked out though the crew aboard feared that prospect might become reality very soon. "What was that!?" Jessie shouted alarmingly, feeling a tremendous shockwave rocking the machine generated from the exploding flame turret.

"We've suffered critical damage!" James screamed as alarms went off in the machine, various warning messages of impending destruction and hardware failure being sent to the crew of three. "That last attack took out the retractable armour plating that protected the flamethrower when it's not in use!"

"Quit your complaining!" Meowth roared in response, giving his partner a sharp slap across the face. "Proceed to engage the backup systems!"

While the Team Rocket trio continued to bicker and discuss in a disordered fashion of what to do next, Ash and Raine both seized the opening without hesitation as they ordered their Pikachu and Rotom respectively to immediately use Thunderbolt to damage the highly delicate and exposed internal components of the machine. The pair also wished that this move would grant critical damage to their mechanical adversary via short-circuiting the onboard electronics.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, pointing his paw and directing his Pokémon to hit the exposed chest of the robot.

"You too, Rotom! Support the little guy's Thunderbolt with your own!" Raine added.

Pikachu screamed his signature battle cry as he charged thousands worth of volts of electricity within his tiny body, and in moments a gigantic zigzagging bolt of lightning erupted from it, locked onto Team Rocket's machine. Rotom complemented this attack by generating a different type of lightning, and while not as effective as Ash's Pokémon in terms of pure destructive power, it was just as potent and lethal that could easily short-circuit various types of machinery. The blue waves of electric energy conducted from the pint-sized body of the Plasma Pokémon merged with Pikachu's bolts, the supercharged Electric-type attack striking the thirty foot-tall Meowth mechanized walker and frying the majority of the onboard systems with one shocking blast.

Jessie, James and Meowth had no idea what had happened as they were subjected to a shockwave of pure electricity, stunning their bodies and making them scream uncontrollably. This kept them off the weapons and controls as they were completely unaware of the approaching aerial assault above them. Leon and Latios rapidly approached from the air upon noticing the rocket launcher and laser turret fall silent and inactive, despite being clearly displayed on their radar monitor as the two were not cloaked at the moment.

"Now that felt good," Pikachu remarked proudly.

Rotom laughed childishly, "Must've been awfully tingling for the trio! How do they even manage to survive that?"

Pikachu shrugged. "Dunno. They've been doing a pretty fine job of it for the past six years. Perhaps Mew views them favourably and grants them her protection?"

"_Latios, fire away!"_ Leon ordered as he released his grip on the Dragon Pulse he was charging between his claws and directed the attack at the shoulder-mounted rocket launcher. Behind him, Latios gave a quick nod of approval before launching his own Dragon Pulse. The pair of turquoise-coloured spheres slammed into the targeted weapons and blasted them to pieces upon impact. The rocket launcher, along with another weapon the two couldn't bother to identify, were immediately turned to scrap metal as a result.

"Good job. Let's break off before we get too affected by the psychic jammer!" Latios alerted his partner as he quickly broke off and flew back towards his teammates.

"_At least that takes care of the missile assaults and laser beams,"_ Leon noted, as the missiles and laser were by far the most dangerous threats in his opinion. _"In your face, Team Rocket!"_

Although Team Rocket was badly shaken from the Thunderbolt that Pikachu and Rotom had tortured them and their machine with, the assault only made them even more enraged and filled their minds with a desire for vengeance after being subjected to extreme humiliation from the group.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Jessie declared angrily via some loudspeakers before unleashing an Ice Beam from the still-functional arm-mounted cannon of the robot.

"_Great shot for an insane redhead!"_ the Ranger mocked, quickly rolling out of the way. The Ice Beam continued to fly harmlessly into the sky before dissipating at extreme ranges. _"Your aim's improving, rookie!"_

"Why you little…" the female Team Rocket agent hissed upon hearing the words in her mind, smashing her fist against the control panel in rage.

"Alright boys, let's do our part!" a fierce voice echoed suddenly.

The Rocket trio focused their attention at the source of the noise just in time to catch Krakatoa, Dragonite and Sceptile at the rear. Apparently, Dragonite's Hyper Beam that had caused the flamethrower turret to detonate inflicted another side effect which wasn't caught by anyone in the battle until Blade used his heightened senses to catch a fault in the machine. The Normal-based attack that Raine's Dragon/Flying-type Pokémon utilized actually managed to pierce through the armour of the Meowth mecha and while it did not damage the machine to a great extent, it revealed a small portion of the psychic-type interference beacon after the latter was pushed back from the force and blast of the Hyper Beam. Krakatoa took the chance immediately to launch a silent strike. Given their superb speed, it allowed them to reach their target with relatively little difficulty.

"They're going after the psychic jammer!" Jessie informed her teammates after noticing the three on one of the surveillance cameras. "Do something!"

"Not to worry…" Meowth snickered, placing his finger on a button. "They'll be treated to a nasty treat when I unleash an electrical shockwave pulse from the device!"

He clicked the button, chuckling diabolically, but nothing happened. A few more repeats of the same action did not show any positive results either. "Hey, what gives!?" the talking Pokémon frustratingly complained. He looked over to James, and figured out that his male colleague was diverting the entire machine's remaining power to fight the human/Typhlosion hybrid.

"Ash is mine!" James commanded, directing the robot to stomp on the transformed Pokémon Trainer. "Eat my iron boot of fury!"

"You bloody idiot!" Meowth screamed, realizing that the machine had lost so much power from the previous attacks that it was no longer capable of performing other functions at the same time. He began to choke on the thick smoke filling up the cockpit when the flamethrower turret exploded and the machine's ventilation systems failed to work. "You're going to doom us all if you push this machine to its limits!"

"Not if I can crush Ash personally! This machine's well-being is of no meaning if the mission isn't completed for starters!" the male agent cackled, directing the machine to hammer and step on Ash with the mechanical paws and feet; his actions only served to damage the machine even further.

The Scratch Cat Pokémon slapped his forehead and wondered if James was really losing it. "We're here to capture his Pokémon, not run him flat into the dirt or send him to the hospital! Jessie, control him!"

The red-haired teenager sprang into action as she attempted to pry her male partner from the control panel of the Meowth mech.

Ash saw the robot targeting him and immediately took evasive action by dropping on all fours and dodged every bludgeoning strike that came from the Team Rocket robot. When he saw a window of opportunity to flee, he quickly returned to Latias, who sided along with him. Above them were Leon and Latios, using repeated Dragon Pulses against the machine as the aquamarine-coloured spheres of radiance buffeted the machine in endless blasts and explosions of draconic energy.

"_Wow, this thing is durable despite its looks. Wonder what the properties of its armor are,"_ Leon whistled. After five consecutive Dragon Pulses from both him and Latios, the machine failed to fall even though Jimmy's assault had damaged, if not fully ruined, the robot's source of shielding and power.

Latios snorted in a humorous manner in return. "Never ever underestimate your opponents, no matter how idiotic they are."

Personal infighting broke out among the Team Rocket trio as their carefully organized plot fell into complete disarray and madness. "Give me the controls! You don't even have half a brain to operate this thing for crying out loud!" Jessie spoke aggressively as she tried to wrestle the machine's operations controls from her male colleague, who was outright obsessed with trying to shoot at the Eon Pokémon with multiple weapons. Unfortunately for them, poor aim and the damaged targeting systems only added to their woes as the pair of Latios could now easily dodge the incoming Thunderbolts, Ice Beams, Solarbeams and other weird Pokémon attacks reverse-engineered for human use. All it took for them to avoid the incoming strikes was to simply move out of the way.

"_They're funny!" _Latias giggled at the hilarity of the Meowth machine's terrible accuracy.

"_Yeah, but I wouldn't be laughing if these three were competent enough to work together!"_ Leon stated firmly. _"Team Rocket is no laughing joke, but… it makes me wonder who even hired these three sacks of bricks. Stay cool, everyone! Don't let your reflexes fail you and be especially careful of stray shots!"_

Ash sweatdropped, not exactly sure how to add to the Ranger's comment as the trio do have their moments of brilliance at times. "It puzzles me how they even managed to live this far."

"Don't care if they're dangerous or not, but we must keep our guard up," Latios reminded the team. "Don't let your guard down!"

While Team Rocket continued to erupt in a state of infighting inside the machine, Krakatoa, Sceptile and Dragonite proceeded to smash the armour on the rear of the machine open without any resistance threatening to hinder them. A vicious Dragon Claw from Raine's pseudo-legendary Pokémon effectively ripped the armour plates apart, revealing the psychic jammer or at least that was what they thought it was—it was a gleaming red crystal emitting sinister-sounding waves. Even though the three Pokémon were not affected, they could feel their heads going through a painful reaction as they all started feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

"Let's get rid of this evil invention," Dragonite suspired tiredly. "Smash it with everything you have!"

Without any second thoughts, all three Pokémon utilized their strongest attacks: a Blast Burn from Krakatoa coupled with a Frenzy Plant from Leon's Sceptile and finally, an overpowering Dragon Pulse from Dragonite, hammered the psychic jammer and shattered the crystal into a billion shards of ruby-like fragments. Their headaches promptly dissipated as the device was rendered obsolete.

Aboard the Meowth mechanized walker, the machine suddenly lost power as the cockpit went dark. All systems, including the emergency alarm systems of notifying the crew of critical damage, had gone dead with silence. Aside from the noises of fuel dripping from broken pipes caused during the fight, there was no noise, save for the hearts of the Rocket operatives beating rather rapidly.

"What just happened?" Jessie asked just as she was about to punch her partner in the face.

James looked around in confusion, his hands still gripping the controls. "I don't know, but I think our machine just ran out of batteries!"

"You two are utter morons! This is what happens when we fight over silly matters!" Meowth roared, throwing a tantrum in the process.

Everyone on the battlefield felt that their minds were no longer under pressure from the damaging waves of the psychic jammer and knew that it was time to deal the finishing blow. The Eon siblings' eyes gave off a gleam of red-coloured hue as they forced the Team Rocket machine into the air, streams of yellow-coloured fuel dribbling from the cracked portions of its armoured structure.

The pair's gesture of lifting the Team Rocket machine into the air gave the instinct to everyone to contribute to the final offensive. Ash and Krakatoa prepared their Aura Sphere and Blast Burn respectively, the wreath of flames on the back of their necks blazing brightly as they readied their trademark moves, while Sceptile focused his mind on charging one last Energy Ball, a green-coloured ball pulsating in between his hands. Leon silently calmed his mind as he energized himself on concentrating his most powerful technique, his body crackling with energy as his eyes gave off a gleaming, lustrous glow of golden light. Pikachu, Rotom, Dragonite and Buizel each took aim and fired off a Thunderbolt, Discharge, Fire Blast, and Hydro Pump respectively. As Team Rocket continued to scratch their heads over what to do now, they did not see the attacks coming as the cameras used to show the current heads-up display of the battle were taken offline during the scuffles earlier. They had no idea what was going on until their vehicle was struck by a multitude of attacks, throwing them off balance. While none of their attacks did much damage, they greatly weakened the already heavily damaged structure of the robot.

"The twerps are attacking us! Do something!" Jessie yelled as she desperately tried to bring the Meowth mech and its weapons back online, but to no avail as the vehicle failed to respond. "This machine's armour won't hold!"

"How can we?! The machine's lacking power—they destroyed the psychic jammer which was our key source of energy!" Meowth screamed in response, smashing his paws against random buttons which elicited no response due to a lack of power.

"Why didn't you install a backup generator then? You were the one who built this hunk of junk!" an infuriated Jessie screamed, grabbing Meowth by his neck and shaking him violently.

"We didn't have enough funds… Blame James for spending it all on our lunch at the last buffet we visited!" The Normal-type Pokémon gagged.

James hung his head in shame, embarrassed at yet another failure. "I have a feeling we're about to blast off again…"

"GAH! Why does every well-planned and thought out plot always fail!? We planned this thoroughly to ensure it was perfectly foolproof!" Jessie fumed outrageously as she repeatedly slammed her fists against the control panel of the disaster-prone machine.

Her thoughts became reality as the combined force of a Blast Burn, an Aura Sphere, a fully-charged Energy Ball, and an overwhelming Luster Blast—supported by the other Pokémon's attacks—severed the machine in half and caused it to explode in a million pieces of scrap. The operatives were sent flying into the sky as a result.

"Here we go again. The smell of failure smells nowhere near as close as the pleasure of smelling lots of moolah or a big fat paycheck after racking in good mission results!" Meowth muttered, realizing they had failed their superiors yet _again_.

"I need a bath… and a nice warm bed to sleep in!" Jessie remarked.

"I need a good meal for once…" James added. "And a trip to the bathroom. I think I'm going to piss my pants again if I don't go to the potty soon."

An enraged Scratch Cat Pokémon had enough complaining as he demanded his other two associates to shut their traps up. "Blah blah blah, your complaints! BE QUIET ALREADY BEFORE I MAKE A MESS ON YOUR FACES!"

"And Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The three all wailed desperately in unison as they disappeared over the horizon like baseballs thrown into the distance.

Watching them disappear into the sky, Raine wondered if the clowns would ever return as she too had her own run-ins with the troublesome trio in her previous adventures just like Ash. "Think they'll show up again?"

"Most definitely," Brock answered her question. "They certainly will… I'm positive of it. They always do in some manner."

After all, the trio had been shocked by Pikachu's Thunderbolt over 200 times, mauled, brutalized and beaten viciously by Pokémon of various backgrounds, subjected to extreme heat and cold from Pokémon attacks, and countless other indescribable methods of harm, yet they still lived for some inexplicable reason. Brock was beginning to wonder if they had some type of guardian angel watching over them, because from his experiences, Ash sure did.

The moment the trio vanished over the horizon, most of the team released the tension from their shoulders and were on the verge of collapse from extreme exhaustion. That was understandable to the Pokémon Trainers since they had never fought so hard ever since their last encounter with Annie and Oakley. This was evident when most of the Pokémon that participated in the battle had little to no energy to congratulate their human allies for the successful battle.

"You earned your rest, Sceptile. Now return!" Leon held up his Poké Ball and called the Forest Pokemon back into the dual-coloured capsule.

Bianca, on the other hand, was rather amazed by her Pokémon's near-impeccable skills in terms of dodging the Team Rocket robot's attacks. "You were a spectacular aerial fighter, Pidgeotto! I'm very proud of you that you have improved so much!"

In response to her trainer's comment, the Bird Pokémon bowed her head with a delightful smile.

"I tell you, she's improved a lot since her days as a Pidgey," Krakatoa implied, catching up with his trainer as his body was marred with bruises and scars.

"You were amazing too, Krakatoa. I have to thank you for contributing so much and of course, protecting Ash so valiantly," Bianca spoke, rubbing the Volcano Pokémon's cheeks with a playful brush. "You too, Brock."

"I only wished to help my team out. Sorry I got knocked out so early…" the former Gym Leader apologized, but nevertheless gave himself a mental pat on the back for a job well done.

"Aw shucks, I only wish I could do all the much more," the talking Typhlosion added, shrugging. He looked over to Ash, who was congratulating Buizel, Pikachu, Latias and Latios alike. This made the Fire-type Pokémon smile, for it was his type of attitude that displayed a strong sense of leadership and companionship. For one thing, it was a one-of-a-kind trait that few possessed.

Raine embraced her Dragonite in a hug, with the hulking and rather pudgy Dragon Pokémon returning the compliment despite her tiredness. To her side, Rotom hovered steadily while cackling in a high-pitched voice before both Pokémon were returned into their capsules, and Blade joined her trainer with a chuckle of proudness.

"_You're certainly improving, Raine. At the very least, you actually managed to work as a team with outsiders,"_ he praised, his metal pincers crossed across his armoured chest.

"Oh Blade, come on!" the female trainer whined rather unpleasantly. "I'm always trying to improve, yet you always think I should push myself more."

"_It's only natural you strive to be your best and go beyond that. Remember, your Dragonite has a grave weakness against ice but there are methods of training that can neutralize that weakness."_

"I know, I know! I'm not in kindergarten or mentally-deficient!" the red-haired female yelled with a semi-furious voice.

The two continued to argue, with Brock, Bianca and Krakatoa overhearing the conversation.

"Will they ever get along?" Bianca asked.

Her hybrid companion shrugged. "Yep, maybe someday!"

Meanwhile, Ash returned Buizel into his Poké Ball before Pikachu clambered up on his shoulder tiringly. "That was a close one. I thought Team Rocket had us in the bag with their latest invention putting the three of you at such a grave and unfair disadvantage. Is everyone okay?"

Everyone nodded in response to his question.

"Don't worry about it. We'll always find a workaround, you can count on it." Leon waved his right arm in a fashion that represented not to worry about things.

Latias smiled in agreement. _"As long as we work together as a team, we'll be able to overcome any challenge! Right, big brother?"_

"She's right. By covering each other's weaknesses, we will be fine," Latios remarked. "Let's get going. From the looks of it, it looks like it's going to rain quite heavily." He kept his eyes on the clouds above him, noticing dark clouds gathering and the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance.

The group recalled whatever Pokémon that usually travelled in their Poké Balls and resumed their sojourn, relieved to have won the battle with little to no damage done to their team.

* * *

***If you've seen Black and White 2's female trainer design, that should give you an idea of how Latias's new disguise looks like. I thought it fits her without making her look too attractive in the wrong manners.**

**_That's it! By far, this is one of my favorite chapters that I've written mainly because it remains true to the anime, yet it is action packed enough to be mature and such. Many things are foreshadowed already and only time will tell before the truths are revealed…_  
**

**_Liked this update? Please favorite, rate and review! I always love to hear feedback from my readers.  
_**

**_-Soldier of the Future  
_**


	28. Viridian Forest Frenzy

_**Looky here, an update and after two months of absence! I guess I have some explaining to do, hmm?**_

_**To light the campfire and crack the nutshell, it's my final semester of university and with a combined mixture of packed schedules and other events, this update was inevitably delayed. I had exams, a new semester to deal with, more assignments, my beta had his exams too and to top it all off, his laptop was fried thus delaying the update. I don't blame him as technology has a tendency to never cooperate.**_

_**Also, my interest in the story is slowly diminishing (doesn't help that I've been sick like crap recently). Before you say that's bad news, note that it does NOT mean that I'll abandon this story. It just translates to the fact that updates will come slower than usual. Do not lose hope-I can and will finish this story, even if it means I'll be a 35 year old fart by the end. *crickets chirp mindlessly in the background***_

_**Thank Tendou Souji for editing (and delaying us all haha) and making this better and more readable. I don't own **__Pokémon _either because that becoming a reality is about as probable as finding a real life Pikachu and enslaving it to make the poor rat a power generator. Special mention also goes out to Dustchu for the consecutive reviews he's provided.  


* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Viridian Forest Frenzy**

"_Money and trophies may buy you fame and fans, but they won't get you any friends who truly see you for who you are on the inside, not on the outside." - Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Trainer_

"_Maybe one day, humans may respect their Pokémon as friends instead of weapons of war." - Jimmy/Krakatoa, former Pokémon Trainer_

Team Rocket was defeated once again, and after their machine was destroyed by the combined efforts of Ash and his friends' Pokémon, they were sent flying towards the Mt. Moon mountain ranges. Somehow, the trio crashed at the peak of Mt. Moon and perhaps by a stroke of pure luck and chance, the trio landed into one of the many hot springs present at the summit instead of crashing face-first into the dirt ground, trees or any other hazardous obstacles. Despite feeling ashamed and beaten soundly after their loss, diving into the drink relieved them of the stress as they allowed the heated spring to wash away their worries in a comfortable, warm bath.

Unknown to the them though, the spring in which they landed was formed after the sapphirium mine was totalled by Raine's handiwork, causing the mountain to level slightly and release millions of gallons worth of groundwater as the seismic eruption generated by the exploding force of the entire UAAF complex created a natural lake of thermally-heated water. Everything that was once the mining compound was buried and drowned under fewer than millions of pieces worth of rubble and groundwater.

"I could sleep here for the rest of my life, especially after being humiliated by that twerp and his little gang of misfits…" Jessie sighed, never having felt so relieved after landing in the natural hot spring.

James took a quick swim around the small, naturally heated lake they were currently residing in. "Me too…Wish life was that easy! I always had to run from that creep Jessiebelle and I for one hope she gave up on her endless chase already!" he complained, spreading his arms wide as he floated on the surface leisurely like a lily pad drifting across a motionless, wave-lacking lake.

"Ah, this sure beats being blasted by that twerp's Pikachu," Meowth casually commented, forgetting about the shock-inducing torture they were always granted after having a run-in with the twerp's sidekick Pokémon. "Say, how did the kid become a Pokémon, and at the same time, have three legendaries side with him? And who the heck is the Latios Ranger?"

"Who cares?" the sole female member of the trio scoffed rather ignorantly. "We'll get them all someday but for now, this lady's not going anywhere until she's pampered by nature's finest leisure spots! Research and homework can come later, I'm going to spoil myself for now."

"I agree with Jessie here. Let's just relax for now!" James laughed, waving off Meowth's question without any care. "We're in the middle of a hot spring that doesn't come with a hefty admission fee or strict hygiene requirements, what more can we ask for?!"

The Scratch Cat Pokémon placed a claw on his chin and muttered to himself, "Wonder if it was one of Giovanni's antics again…but…who cares, he never lets me in on anything, especially with that spoiled and useless Persian of his loafing around on his lap!" He then pondered, _"Just one day, I'll kick that pest of a cat into a dump and rightfully claim the position as my own."_

Meanwhile, a familiar-looking creature observed them silently from the air. It was relatively pink in coloration, had a tiny body with comparatively small arms but relatively large feet, coupled with a long flowing tail. Its pair of cute-looking eyes kept track of the three Rocket agents in the hot spring, and it giggled at the sight of them.

"Ash was right, these three may be an idiotic bunch, but they're too adorable to be subjected to any harm! Well, it looks like Mewtwo won't be waiting all day! I have to check up on the grump and make sure he's not being a depressed slob again!" Mew giggled. She quickly turned tail and flew off as silent as a stealth fighter infiltrating through enemy lines in the blackest of night towards New Island and straight into an oncoming thunderstorm cloud.

Brock and Pikachu's theory of a guardian angel watching over the rather dim-witted trio was partially right—Jessie, James and Meowth were always watched over by Mew herself, and whenever they were subjected to potential risks of critical harm or death, the New Species Pokémon would teleport them to a safe location where their crash-landing procedure would be less "harmful", namely, they would land in water, a sandy beach, or a field of flowers. Because of this, it puzzled the three—Meowth in particular—as to why they would suddenly land in a flower field when they were clearly nose-diving towards a concrete-laden ground. But that didn't matter to the Rockets at the moment, for the natural spring placed them into a sense of relaxation, peace and security.

The trio was so busy enjoying themselves that they failed to notice a UAAF's soldier's helmet, its visor shattered by a type of blunt force and tinted with bloodstains, drift by a short distance away. Little did they know they were taking a dip over the graveyard of the hundreds of personnel that died when Raine destroyed the mine completely and left no survivors in the wake of the mine's destruction.

It was here where one of the surviving Rhydons from the cave in caused by Raine kept its preying eyes on the trio, readying a Hyper Beam from within its throat.

* * *

**Viridian Forest**

With a potentially dangerous storm front closing in on Ash and his travelling party, the group immediately made plans to reach Viridian City located on the far side of the forest—dubbed Viridian Forest—they were in as quickly as possible. As Ash was a forgetful youth that tended to have a bad sense of direction, Leon, Latios, Krakatoa and Blade took charge in terms of navigation, guiding their friends through the lush forest where the sky was obscured by towering trees, their branches and foliage concealing it above them. Although Ash recommended that anyone who had a Flying-type Pokémon or was capable of quick aerial travel to go on ahead of him, everyone rejected the recommendation as they wanted to travel as a party together, not to mention they were not able to take everyone with them in one flight. This was especially true in the case of Leon and Latios, as they both knew travelling alone could mean danger due to the potential hostility of wild Pokémon. Sure, some members of the party were powerful and skilled, but there was no harm in having friends watch your back while navigating through a dense forest where little sunlight penetrated to the floor of the terrain.

Due to the lack of potentially hostile humans in the forest, Latias and Latios enjoyed their freedom of being in their dragon forms, with the dragoness happily flying close to Ash while her brother acted as one-third of the vanguard, scouting for any potential dangers ahead of their path alongside Jimmy and Leon.

"Remember, you must transform once we reach Viridian, okay?" Ash reminded the Eon dragons travelling with them to ensure that their presence remained a clandestine fact. "You can have your fun and freedom at the moment, but keep that in mind. We can't draw too much attention."

"_Okay!"_ Latias answered obediently to her trainer before she performed several loops and twirls in the air.

"You have my word," Latios promised, enjoying the time to get used to his Pokémon form before he had to disguise himself once more.

The team travelled in two parties: Leon, Latios, Blade and Jimmy led the way with Ash, Latias, Bianca, Brock and Raine in tow. As a precautionary measure to prevent ambushes of any sort, Blade and Krakatoa would periodically and alternately take the rear. While the humans called it a paranoid gesture, the Typhlosion stated that "One can never be too careful and it was better to be safe than sorry."

Wild Pokémon were problematic nuisances that bothered the team. Every able-bodied Pokémon was prepared for battle should it become necessary, but Leon took charge here in a completely different manner—he would "duel" the Pokémon in a head-on match with his capture styler, bringing them under his temporary influence and setting them free after containing them for a significant period of time with an energy lasso. Latios, in particular, noted his act as a noble approach in terms of handling wild Pokémon instead of beating them silly with brutality. As they were innocent local natives and not illegal convicts, he had to abide with the code of not bringing harm to anyone not affiliated with antagonistic factions.

"Well, that's another one," Leon noted as he tucked his styler back into the belt holster, setting several Raticates free after they engaged the forward group. It was revealed that the small gathering of Rat Pokémon had a nearby nest and saw the travellers as trespassers, thus instinctively choosing to attack them. A quick "battle" against them by the Ranger ended the feud shortly with no harm inflicted on either side. "Sometimes, these guys love to be territorial against anything bigger than them, and I can perfectly understand."

The large-sized rats gave thankful and apologizing chatters of some sort, and quickly scampered back towards their nearby nest on all fours.

"I suppose," Krakatoa murmured, watching the rather pudgy rat-like creatures scurry back to their nests at the base of a large tree. "If I fought here, I'd burn this whole place down so I'll stay out of any battles unless you wish for me to fight."

"Something we want to avoid. Remember that," Latios cautioned, rather uneasy with the Fire-type hybrid's unpredictable style of fighting. "Try not to cause collateral damage unless necessary."

"I hear you, Latios." The Ranger tucked his styler back into its holster. "This place is beautiful, if one takes the vicious inhabitants that mistake us for destructive creatures out of the equation. That and this is no place to be caught in the middle of a thunderstorm as flash floods can happen here." Leon couldn't help but wonder that something was terribly wrong with the natural environment. He wasn't sure what the real issue was, but it was just…there. Although wild Pokémon were very frequently encountered in Viridian Forest, he took note that the encounters were much larger in numbers than normal, not to mention the Pokémon were extremely aggressive until he calmed them down with his styler. _"They're showing aggression similar to the wild Pokémon that Raine mentioned during her expedition to Mt. Moon. I should investigate this."_

"Is there something bothering you, Leon?" Latios queried earnestly, sensing his inner turmoil.

"Yeah," he replied bluntly in response, not wishing to lie to his friend. "Maybe it's just me, but don't you think the native Pokémon here have been far more aggressive than usual? For example, every Pokémon except the immobile or sleeping ones has tried to fight us as if we're here to enslave or bully them." He pulled out his styler and checked the statuses of the Pokémon he had encountered and calmed down with his standard-issue Ranger piece of equipment. "In addition, I've been reading some anomalistic signatures from within these Pokémon. You can say it's the equivalent of a drunken human—they're intoxicated or something, but I can't get a clear reading on the exact cause. The styler's sensors can't track whatever is affecting these Pokémon, like how radiation and odd signals can interfere with communications." Scanning of the affected Pokémon ended in failure, as the system's AI stated the scans as "unknown signatures detected" in response.

"Interesting. Now that I think about it, I feel it too…They don't like us for some reason." Latios scanned his eyes around the forest. He could feel the presence of hundreds of Pokémon, just staring at them with a sense of unwelcoming, which greatly worried him. "Gives me more reasons to get the team out of here as soon as possible…or perhaps pack some serious power in the form of a strong defence."

"The rebellions might have something to do with it," Krakatoa supplied, suddenly recalling his time with the UAAF when he overheard some private conversations between their highest officers.

"Huh?" Leon prompted his comrade to elaborate further.

The talking Typhlosion cleared his throat slightly before he began his explanation of where it all began. "As you can see, Latios…Ever since you perished, Pokémon have been reacting strangely throughout the world. It was as if the balance of nature was altered significantly for some reason…Wild Pokémon began to attack people on sight, while some even deserted their former masters. It made world headlines, but the UAAF quelled it rather quickly with their violent armed movements. Regardless, it wasn't a pleasant time for about three years. Quite a few people died, although not significant enough to have a gigantic impact on the world but it could have if it wasn't for the United Aerospace Armed Forces' actions. But it greatly puzzles me that they managed to control something so effectively when it was something that even the Elite Four associations and Champions throughout all four regions could not handle. There's still a lot that I don't have knowledge about, so this is all an educated guess." He glanced towards the rear, noticing Ash, Latias, Bianca, Blade, Raine and Brock slowly catching up. Pikachu was perched on Ash's shoulder as always, since it was his preferred method of travelling with his trainer. "While the three of us can handle anything, they might not. They lack the combat skills the three of us possess." He wiped some sweat out of the fur that hung over his forehead. "Anyone have any water?"

The black-haired Ranger reached for the canteen attached to his belt at his rear, unclipped the container and handed it to the Typhlosion. "Here you go. I'm not thirsty at the moment, so drink your fill."

The Fire-type Pokémon nodded eagerly before he took the container, brought the opening to his lips and began to gulp down the moderately cold liquid rapidly.

"Now regarding your little tale…Your story does have some credibility." Leon analyzed his friend's words a bit and wondered aloud, "Could it be the UAAF's doings that the Pokémon were suddenly so violent, and the whole stunt was actually caused by them so they could utilize it to gain publicity or recognition?"

Latios shrugged, ruffling his fine feathers and stretching his bladed wings as a method to fight off exhaustion and fatigue. "Considering they supported Team Rocket's attack back in Charicific Valley and potentially provided them with altered Pokémon for battle, your little theory might ring true. As you see…well, what I am about to say is secret. Keep it as such, okay? It's knowledge that few should know."

Both Leon and Krakatoa nodded silently.

"During those violent uprisings or so you call them to be…well, Lady Ho-Oh tried her best to calm them down too," The Eon Pokémon explained his own side of the story, scratching his head slightly and wondering if he was sounding like a mad survivor in the aftermath of experiencing life-changing dangers. "As you see—"

Hearing yet another shocking revelation from Latios only made Leon even more flabbergasted. "Whoa, hold it right there. _Lady_ Ho-Oh!? The great Rainbow Phoenix is a girl too!?"

Latios nodded, trying to smother his fits of laughter. "Yes. Why so surprised? You, of all people, should realize that considering you're a Ranger."

"I only saw her once from afar back in Oblivia," the corporal-ranked Ranger answered. "I did not even get a chance to interact with her."

If he didn't finish drinking, the Typhlosion was positive that he would have spat all the water out of his mouth in shock and surprise. "How'd you know that for starters?" Krakatoa questioned, rather nonplussed.

The Eon dragon rolled his eyes, but chose to keep with his patience to explain what he had truly experienced during his absence. "As you see, after my death, I had a chance to meet a few legendaries, Lady Dialga and Lady Ho-Oh, in particular. Aside from gaining new combat skills and experiences, I also learned a bit. As you see, not all legendaries, even classified as such, have the privilege of being a member of Arceus's higher ranks, but I'll speak of that another time when that day comes. Lady Ho-Oh also administered care as a foster mother for me and Latias, as you see, I never met my mother since she passed from birth complications. Can I continue?"

"Wow. I'd like to meet her sometime," Krakatoa remarked, wondering how the experience of meeting and interacting with a legendary face to face would be like.

The Ranger shrugged. "Yeah, sure, it would be one heck of an experience. You have a _lot_ of explaining to do after this, though."

"Yes. Anyway, Lady Ho-Oh did attempt to quell the uprisings, as she is a guardian and respected figure of many Pokémon. The same went for Lord Lugia at the seafront, but the Pokémon, the ones you hypothesized to be influenced by the UAAF, attacked them from time to time. This forced them to retreat to a safer haven, as they couldn't fight them as it went against their laws and they didn't want to risk themselves to be subjected to grave danger, not to mention potential incarceration from the recently revived Team Rocket," Latios concluded his story. "Does that answer some questions? Considering how the UAAF isn't as benevolent as it seems considering the alliance with Team Rocket, I'd say your story holds some truth and facts." While he wanted to inform them about his mother too, he decided to withhold it—it was a very sensitive secret, and he did not wish to endanger her either until she was really needed. _"I'll inform them all about Laia and Reaper once the time comes."_

Krakatoa heaved a deep breath. "I just hope we're able to fend off anything we might encounter. Not everyone here is an exceptional combatant, such as your sister and Bianca. We may be able to fight effectively, but they won't. They're innocent and only wish to fight with us as they care for our well-beings."

"Then we'll do our best to keep them out of fights whenever possible," Leon stated, feeling a strong sense of duty as a Ranger. "They don't have to participate as we can handle it ourselves, don't you think?"

Both Krakatoa and Latios nodded silently, agreeing with the Ranger's words. The low, rumbling roar of thunder rampaging across the sky echoed throughout the environment, and luckily for them, it didn't rain yet but it sure did remind the team to get to Viridian City on the double.

The rear group followed the forward trio at a rather slow pace, given that they lacked the stamina to effectively keep up with them, but Leon, Latios and Krakatoa did not seem to mind at all.

"My, it's quite a lovely sight," Bianca commented, admiring the scenery around her. "I'd sit down here and sketch this place down for a future painting if we had the time."

Raine took off her bandanna and loosened her messy red-coloured hair that framed the sides of her head. "You seem to be a very artistic person, considering I always see you with a sketchpad."

"Art is my passion, like how Pokémon battling is to Ash, Jimmy, and you, while Ranger law enforcement is Leon's taste, apparently." she giggled slightly at her comparison with the others. "It's always interesting to meet new friends of different backgrounds."

"So, it must be awesome living with two legendary Pokémon, am I right?" Raine prodded, hoping to know more. She couldn't imagine how exciting and unbelievingly amazing to live and play with two creatures that most trainers would probably never ever set their eyes on in their lives. "I find it amazing you didn't go on an adventure with them."

Bianca simply shrugged her shoulders in a carefree manner. "Well, while I wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer to an extent, I was more interested in art. I never planned on leaving Alto Mare anyway, since my grandfather needs me there to help him from time to time. And I definitely couldn't leave Latias and Latios alone in Alto Mare—they're like another brother and sister to me." She stopped before giving Latios a quick glance, the latter laughing cheerily as he listened to Krakatoa's jokes. "Regarding your comment in terms of using them as Pokémon for battle, well, that never crossed my mind. I never anticipated on that. But yes, with great power that Latias and Latios possess…there's always someone ready to take it…"

"Ah, yes," Raine added. "Annie and Oakley. That pair of devious witches were all over the news after the museum fiasco in Alto Mare. I can understand why the group despises them so much…" The red-haired girl brushed some of the bangs out of her face before tying her hair back into a ponytail.

Behind her, Blade paced himself, surveying the area with his sharp eyes and honed inner senses. Noticing the gold-coloured Scizor's rather aggressive and restless self, Brock decided to calm him down slightly.

"Chill, Blade. If there's anything out here, the others would take care of it. You're not the only one here, so don't worry," the dark-skinned human spoke in an assuring tone.

"_It is vital one must never let the guard down, Brock,"_ the Pincers Pokémon answered telepathically. _"Places like these are not a location to let your senses enter a relaxed state. Besides, I'm sure there's something out there watching us."_

"You can't talk like the others?" he asked upon taking notice of his constant usage of telepathy.

"_Like Latias, I suffered verbal problems ever since I was young, presumably due to prolonged exposure to biohazard by-products. This means I can only speak via telepathy,"_ Raine's bodyguard answered.

"Interesting. I'll never understand the inner workings of how Pokémon think despite extensive studies on Pokémon biology and behaviours…" Ash's longtime scratched his head nervously. The scenery was so peaceful. How could it be possible that there were things lurking out there and watching them?

Latias and Ash, instead of feeling rather or wary that something was watching them in the rather eerie forest environment, were both in an extremely relaxed state of mind. While the Eon dragoness happily floated alongside Ash, the trainer steadily kept his pace with the forward party and couldn't help but feel calm-minded with Latias projecting such a happy presence on him.

"_Excited to return to your hometown after such a long time?"_ Latias asked curiously, taking note of Ash's grin stretched across his visage.

"Sure thing," the trainer responded, keeping his eye on the forest path ahead with the three scouts of the team scanning the area. "It's good to meet some of my old companions again, not to mention introducing some new ones to them. Although, they might be surprised at my new…self…"

For Latias, who spent her entire life masquerading as a human and easily blended into the general population of Alto Mare for the last 500 years or so, it was not such an issue. Considering she often kept herself cloaked and hidden from all humans except for Bianca and Lorenzo, she didn't understand why Ash was feeling so jumpy and nervous about his transformation. _"I'm sure everyone will understand! Look at all your friends—they accepted you for who you are. I don't care if you're part Pokémon and part human, as you'll always hold a special place in my heart. I'm positive that your mother will be the same!"_

"I sure hope so too. My mom isn't exactly very accepting of my words until I really explain them to her in person." He continued following the group, with Latias calmly levitating alongside him and clutching his right hand tightly with her left claw. Both of them, however, failed to notice Bianca and Raine giggling at the loving and romantic sight.

"I should draw this down sometime. They're such an adorable couple together!" Bianca snickered in a rather girlish fashion, quickly drafting up a rough sketch of the couple. With the potential rain possibly ruining her artwork, she only made some rough sketches before she stored her sketchpad back in her bag.

Raine wasn't too impressed with the sight due to the embarrassment factor, but she was a bit mature to give too much of a care, not to mention she wanted to keep her jealousy instincts low. "You'd think Latias would pick someone else, like a dragon, but…eh, I have nothing to say."

Coming to a slope moments later, they realized there were no forms of any natural stairs that could allow them to traverse easily; the fact that the slope was soaked with rainwater did not help either. This forced the group into a small dilemma.

"Hold up, everyone," Krakatoa instructed as he held up a hand, signifying for the others to come to a halt.

"Something wrong?" Brock inquired, catching up with the group.

Leon surveyed the path and scratched his head troublesomely. "It looks like this path, which is a set of natural stairs, is obstructed due to a recent landslide." He looked at the mud and moss-covered slope and wondered how the heck anyone could possibly clamber up the diagonal surface and possibly not fall on themselves. "The ones capable of flying or sprinting up slopes like these should be easy, but for the others…well, it might be a bit difficult. We have to go one-by-one too, since this slope is too narrow."

"Not to worry," Krakatoa assured the group. "I can sprint up this slope in a matter of seconds while carrying someone on my back. I'm used to running across slippery surfaces, so this is nothing."

"I can take someone up there on my back, but only one at a time," Latios put forth, referencing his immense physical strength when it came to comfortable flight while carrying immense cargo.

"_Wish I can help, but at the most, I can only carry Ash's Pikachu. I'm not big or strong enough to carry someone the same size as me. That would weigh me down,"_ Blade spoke in an apologetic manner.

Raine called on her powerful Dragonite and summoned the overly friendly dual-type Pokémon. "Don't fret it. My Dragonite can take two of us up there at once!"

"So, does anyone have any objections then?" Ash asked. He already noticed Latias leaning close to him, meaning the Eon dragoness was probably going to shuttle him up the slope on her back.

No one said anything, but everyone replied with silent and wordless nods.

"Good. Krakatoa, I need your help here to provide rear security," Leon requested, hoping to be the one to go last after everyone was up the slope. "Can you do that?"

"Will do, Ranger," Krakatoa answered without objection. "Let's get going, everyone! Leon and I will be the one providing a watchful eye here until everyone is safe and sound on the other side."

One by one, the team began to go up the slope, which was at least two stories in height, in single-file fashion. Ash, along with Pikachu on his shoulder, was straddled on Latias's back and they were the first ones to move up the slope as she easily levitated herself over the muddy terrain, followed by Latios who was carrying Bianca. Unlike his sister, who had some difficulties due to her weaker strength, Latios performed his task at a much faster and unhindered pace. Then Raine and Brock, riding on the back of the trainer's ever-so powerful and friendly Dragonite, cleared the obstacle while Blade flew alongside them. This left Krakatoa and Leon at the foot of the cliff.

"We're clear!" Brock called from his perch. "Now it's just you two, so hurry up! We'll be caught in the middle of a torrential shower if we don't move it!"

His words became true in a matter of moments as a slight drizzle of rain soon turned to a rather pouring storm; water poured from the skies, coupled with the constant flashing of lightning followed by the sharp crackles and rumbles of thunder that roared in the pitch-black sky above them. The entire group soon had themselves all drenching wet as their clothes and hair were coated with freezing rainwater.

"We'll be right there!" Leon called back before turning his attention to the Typhlosion. "Are you sure about this, about me riding on you? You know that I can simply fly up there if I transform into a Latios."

The Fire-type hybrid laughed, dropped down to all fours and gestured the Ranger to hop onto his back. "You're acting as if I'm going to throw you off midway up the slope or burn you in the process! You know me and I've got your back for sure, so get on! Mud slopes are a walk in the park for me to navigate." Being about six-and-a-half feet tall, Krakatoa was a large Typhlosion compared to most members of his species.

Leon was hesitant at first, but quickly dismissed the fear of potential accidents from his mind and decided to trust the Fire-type Pokémon in the end.

The teen Ranger was just about to climb onto Krakatoa's back when a sharp shriek coupled with the sudden noise of aggressive hissing echoed throughout the area. This caught Leon and Krakatoa's attention as both individuals whirled their heads towards the source of the noises, and realized where they came from—a large flock of Spearows accompanied by a few members of their evolution, Fearows, while several Ekans and Arboks glared at the two hungrily, drool dripping from their fangs. Accompanying these Pokémon were even more Rattatas and Raticates, all taking stances in front of what was normally their greatest predators, as the Poison-type snakes were known to prey on the rats with impunity. The sight of the large, cobra-like monsters in particular made the Typhlosion cringe, but Leon tried to keep his cool as he took note of what caused the aggression of these creatures. _"It must be the corruption, but I should be more worried on how to survive this wreck first!"_

"Leon, we can't get away… Those things will chase us down faster than a Rapidash at the local race track in terrain like this," Krakatoa uttered silently as he tried to protect the Ranger by positioning himself in front of the human. "Arboks are shockingly fast when in hot pursuit of their prey, especially when slithering up or down a slope!"

"I know, I know. I'm trying to think of something!" his human companion grumbled nervously. _"I can't send Sceptile out here as he's at a great disadvantage against these intruders!"_

Nevertheless, the Forest Pokémon emerged from within his Poké Ball without his trainer calling it forth, as if the Grass-type had somehow sensed danger. He stood at his partner's side confidently and prepared to battle.

"No can do, master. We're partners for life, and it's my duty to help you," the Forest Pokémon spoke curtly, not seeming to care about his disadvantage against Poison and Flying-type Pokémon.

"You'll get massacred!" Krakatoa growled heatedly, shaking his body to dry himself. It was rather pointless as the continuing rain drenched his body once again.

Sceptile scoffed rather at the Fire-type Pokémon's comment. "I'd rather end up like that compared to watching my master being torn to pieces helplessly."

"Oh, confident are we, you corrupt cop?" several Ekans taunted as they slinked into various positions, surrounding the group and disallowing any chances of escaping.

"I think you're the ones who should keep your traps shut," Krakatoa shot back, cracking his fists. Despite his bravado, he couldn't help but feel rather apprehensive as he was forced to do without Fire-based moves here, given the nature of the thunderstorm that greatly reduced his power. If his predictions were right, his Blast Burns would be only half as effective in such weather.

"_Brother, we have to help him!"_ Latias urged Latios, tugging at his right hand repeatedly.

"I know, but…there's too many of them!" Latios gritted his teeth in desperation. He wanted to assist the three at the bottom, but at the same time, he couldn't leave his team unprotected. Raine was a proficient battler, but her power could not be compared to the likes of Krakatoa or Leon's Sceptile. The fact they were greatly outnumbered by at least six to one did nothing to help their situation either. _"I'll have to think of something, and fast!"_

"What's up with the local Pokémon?" Brock asked. "Arboks are common here, but they're rarely aggressive unless they're hungry or someone disturbs their nests. One such Pokémon at that size is just inexplicable also!"

"I wish I knew, Brock, but…that doesn't matter. They don't look very happy to see us!" Raine observed, feeling extremely nervously. "We have to help the boys out!"

"But not all of us are capable of fighting," Pikachu remarked in his own language, noting the inherent non-combatants on their team, such as Bianca, Brock and Raine. "The more we hang around, the more dangers we'll be subjected to."

The corrupted native Pokémon, with their apparent hate for trespassers and Rangers in particular, kept their gleaming eyes on the three still trapped at the bottom of the slope. A large-sized Arbok, presumably the leader of the pack, moved forward with a menacing glare in its cold, dead eyes.

"Stand back!" Leon's Sceptile demanded as he drew out his dual blades composed of leaves. "I won't hesitate to slice you into two and serve you in a bowl of snake soup, you rotten serpent!"

This promoted the leading Cobra Pokémon to laugh mockingly. "Hah, so the cop's talking tough again. You know how much we hate those damn nature cops? You Rangers and those affiliated with them disgust me. Because of your acts of labelling us at the antagonists, we are forced to hide ourselves because of our vicious attacks on criminals! Our masters want you dead and nothing will change that!"

Leon gritted his teeth with a mixture of nervousness and uncertainty, unable to come up with a response. It wasn't like the aggressive creatures were going to be rational with his words.

"It doesn't matter either way as you wouldn't listen and deny it all nevertheless. Tonight, we're having you all for dinner," the Arbok hissed as he licked his fangs in delight.

To Leon, there was something definitely wrong with the Pokémon. Their eyes were giving off a gleam of bright blue, and parts of their body displayed glowing blood veins that were also blue. Other for that, their aggressive behaviour was the only other attribute that made them greatly different from the uncorrupted variant of them. _"Was Jimmy right? Is it true that whoever is orchestrating this from behind the scenes is actually poisoning nature and making these Pokémon aggressive to begin with, thus starting the so-called uprisings?"_

"They're corrupted, no doubt about it," Krakatoa muttered quietly to his friend, recognizing the indiscernible features that symbolized a state of intoxication from Phazon, the toxic substance causing all of this.

"Look over there!" a Fearow cawed. "We've got ourselves a pair of legendary Pokémon and several more humans ripe for the picking!"

"Well, means we get to feast on holy meat tonight!" a group of Spearows chattered in unison, glaring viciously at Latias and Latios. "Let me at the female so I can rip apart her soft flesh piece by piece!"

Krakatoa bit his teeth slightly. It was clear to him that these Pokémon were not only here to harm them, but _kill_ them. Normally, he would not be intimidated but the sheer numbers that suddenly appeared to ambush them frightened his usually fearless self a bit.

"…We can't run, but how can we take them all on?" the Typhlosion grumbled silently.

Leon had already made up his mind, as he detached his styler and prepared for the upcoming brawl. "Then we fight them to the death. Rangers have limits, but when push comes to shove, the gloves are coming off," he remarked emotionlessly, his instincts as a soldier starting to kick in. _"If I had my M4 rifle here, shooting these bastards full of holes would teach them!"_

This prompted Latias to hide behind her brother, as she was rather timid and didn't wish to fight. On the other hand, Latios, Blade and Raine's Dragonite were prepared to fight them all head-on, but being greatly outnumbered and having to fight in a confined space of the forest meant they were at a grave disadvantage. Not willing to endanger anyone who lacked the capabilities to fight, Latios immediately urged Bianca, Brock, Latias, Ash and Raine to make a break for Viridian City, which he predicted was only a short walk from their current location.

"Hang on, Leon and Jimmy!" Ash cried as he tried to slide down the slope to help his friend, but Latios grabbed him harshly by the collar of his rain-drenched jacket and pulled him back.

"No. Don't. They're professionals and have the skills to back it up. You're not," Latios said sternly.

"But I can't just leave them like this and watch them be attacked needlessly by these Pokémon!" Ash shot back in protest.

"You don't have a choice—it's too dangerous. Alright, you four take Ash and get to Viridian as fast as you can. We'll catch up later," he commanded harshly, ordering the five to leave. For starters, he didn't want anyone here to witness mass bloodshed, especially Ash and Bianca, in particular.

His sister, however, immediately objected to Latios's plan. _"No! I'm staying here with you!"_ Latias telepathed stubbornly.

"Don't be foolish and stubborn, sis!" her brother spat back defensively. "I need you to protect Bianca, Ash and the others. Do you hear me?! It's too dangerous here!"

While Latias wanted to mouth back a response to her brother's stubborn comment, he had a point. She didn't want to part with her crush either, leaving her with no choice but to abandon the fight. _"Okay…but be careful brother. Please. I sense a great amount of malice emitting from within these Pokémon."_

"_I'll be fine, sister. Just protect the others while we hold them back."_

"_We'll handle things here! Raine, go with them. Dragonite and I will catch up with you shortly, hear me?"_ Blade informed her mentally as he prepared for battle.

"Just don't be too reckless, Latios," Ash muttered silently. He was hesitant to leave, but there was no time for arguments.

"Okay. Be careful, Blade!" Raine warned him. "Let's go everyone!"

As Ash, Pikachu, Latias, Bianca, Brock and Raine quickly made a quick escape under the cover of their friends who were prepared to meet the marauding hordes of overly aggressive Pokémon head-on, a small group of Fearows positioned at the top of some trees from quite a distance away kept their eyes on one particular human being—Ash. This made the ringleader of the Fearows chuckle.

"Well, it's about time I get some revenge for that bastard after he threw a rock at me six years ago," He cackled in a sinister manner. "I'm going to tear him to pieces as payback."

His followers cawed in agreement, but some of them still had questions to ask. "Hey boss, what about the others then? That Latias looks delicious, and I'm sure that brown-skinned human would make great dessert," one voiced out. "Same goes for those two girls."

"You'll all get your shares. After this is done…our master will be pleased. Nothing will stop us with the chosen ones dead and in our stomachs! Keep the dragons distracted while some of us go after the human. Don't worry, we'll all get our shares in the end!"

Without saying anything, the flock silently flew off, under the cover of the thunderstorm as they stealthily followed Ash's group, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Due to the relatively helplessness of the fleeing group save for the Pikachu and Latias that provided them with cover, they knew the job of killing Ash once and for all was going to be a routine task.

"MOVE OUT!" Leon yelled in a fierce war voice as the styler gripped in his hands displayed the energy whip-like extension.

The battle began.

* * *

Leon, Krakatoa, Sceptile, Latios, Blade and Dragonite were given no chances for any preparations whatsoever as the horde of vicious predatory Pokémon attacked them from all fronts and directions. With the drenching rainstorm coupled with the roaring of thunder smashing across the sky serving as the backdrop of the fight, the team of six went into battle, splitting up into groups of two to ensure they would be covered on all conditions should they be attacked from the rear.

There was no escape or surrender as the Pokémon they were up against were known to chase their intended prey to the ends of the earth. They had to fight it out here, and hope they emerged in one piece—or die trying.

"We have to find a way to beat them all at once," Latios respired worriedly. He was powerful and could battle multiple foes at once, but the sheer amount of enemies they were given and the constant task of having to keep an eye out for his friends meant this was something different. "We're greatly outnumbered here!"

"I'll try my best, Master Latios," Dragonite assured. "Your back is secure with me on guard!"

"_The same goes for me here. But with the boys exposed down there, we have to ensure they're protected too," _Blade pointed out, surveying the situation and analyzing any potential advantages that could be used in his favour.

"Rend them to shreds!" the lead Arbok shrieked. A reinforcing swarm of Beedrills soon entered the conflict and, with the other Ekans and Arboks, the Pokémon unleashed a rain of poison-coated needles at the grounded Pokémon from their arms and toothed maws, akin to soldiers wielding machine guns. "Kill every last one of those pathetic creatures!"

"Sceptile, Krakatoa, watch out!" Leon screamed over the pouring rain as he quickly detached his styler from his belt and activated a new function of the device, transforming it into a lengthy laser whip weapon of some sort. As these Pokémon were prepared to kill them, he had no choice but go on the offensive by repelling the attackers with an energized whip that was capable of causing painful lacerations and injuries. While hesitant at employing the potentially lethal weapon against these native creatures of Viridian Forest…he had no choice.

With one skilful strike, he knocked back several Raticates that were attempting to gnaw at his feet and arms with the single sharp tooth that protruded from the top of their jaws. The crackling noise of the whip making contact with the rats made them shriek and hiss in pain before they scattered and ran off in multiple directions, waiting for another moment to strike as they stayed at a certain amount of distance from their attacker.

"I'll drop the Raticates!" the Typhlosion barked, summoning a gigantic Blast Burn from his body. While it would have easily totalled the forest and decimated the weaker Pokémon in one raging inferno, the rain softened the power level of his most powerful attack. Although weakened, it wasn't a slouch at all as the towering wall of fire and heat knocked out five Raticates in one blow and at the same time, inflicted the burn condition on them. This prompted them to stay back as the status ailment began to overtake their bodies; although it weakened them, it did not knock them out.

Blade helped Sceptile ease the job of neutralizing the assault of poison-tipped needles by skilfully deflecting each and every one of them with his pincers with ninja-like speed and rendering them useless as the purple-tinted needles fell harmlessly to the forest ground. Due to his immunity to Poison-based attacks, they were nothing more than a mere tickle should any of the needles make contact with his armoured body.

"I owe you one, Blade!" Sceptile remarked, grateful for the backup. "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of those needles."

"_The pleasure is all mine,"_ the gold-coloured Scizor replied. _"Let me handle this as I have increased resistance against these foresaken snakes."_

The Forest Pokémon knew Raine's Bug/Steel-type bodyguard was either crazy or overconfident to take on that many foes at once. "But there's too many of them! You can't possibly take them all on at once!"

"_Improvise. There should be a way to defeat them all. Look at the trees around you… Try combining your swift-cutting Leaf Blade with the trees in this area, and what do you get?"_

Sceptile knew that Blade was referencing of using the environment to their advantage, by squashing the grounded Pokémon with the logs that would be used as trapping weapons against them. "Ok…give me a chance to set them up." He quickly scampered up some trees and prepared to sever large-sized branches as a method to crush the Ekans, Arboks, and Raticates that might be unfortunate enough to be right underneath them as they fell.

"_Good. I'll cover you!"_ Raine's Pokémon gave one last answer before returning his attention to the battle at hand.

This didn't dissuade the Ekans, Arboks and Beedrills from stopping their attacks despite knowing what they were up against. They immediately focused on Sceptile, intent on sinking their poison-coated fangs into the Ranger Pokémon's fragile body and tearing out chunks of his flesh. Leon's Pokémon possessed the evasiveness, speed, and agility to dart in and out in order to avoid being their lunch…for now. Blade closed the distance with some of the Beedrills and began to viciously attack them with Night Slashes, allowing Sceptile to reach the treetops uninterrupted as the Ekans and Arboks were far too slow in terms of slithering up trees.

"_These pestering bugs unworthy of my time are mine!" _Blade shouted before he slashed through the swarms of endless Bug/Poison-types, driving them off. The unlucky ones lost one of their stinger-like arms, and this made them buzz in pain as they made hasty retreats.

The Beedrills were not reluctant to let this Scizor beat them to pieces while sitting down. The majority of them shifted their focus to Raine's Pokémon and relentlessly assaulted him with their stingers, hoping to drive their poisonous venom into his body with moves such as Pin Missile and Poison Sting. Needles the size of a one foot-long subway sandwich were launched from their stinger-laden arms and abdomens as the insectoid needles loaded with venom and poisons were shot at the Pincers Pokémon.

Blade didn't even bother to stop the missiles, although he did intercept several that were directed at his other allies who did not possess immunities from toxins, Sceptile in particular.

What they didn't realize was that the Scizor was immune to all their Poison-based attacks, given his Steel-type property which granted him invulnerability from toxins, venoms, and other corrosive materials that would be otherwise harmful or outright deadly to organic creatures. Exploiting this to his advantage, Blade fought off the endless swarms of Poison Bee Pokémon with little to no difficulties, all the while ignoring the needles that tinkered harmlessly off his armoured exoskeleton that protected his body. Using Night Slash as if he was a swordsman hacking his way through enemy soldiers, the Beedrills fell out of the sky or either retreated after receiving a good beating from the gold-coloured praying mantis.

"_Raine would be so proud if she could see this,"_ he mused mentally, effortlessly fighting off the never-ending swarms of insects that attempted to overwhelm and drown him out of the battle with their endless numbers. While the fight was easy for Blade, to an extent, it wasn't for his other partners—namely, Krakatoa and Leon.

The Beedrills, each and every single one of them in the forest called upon to attack the intruders as a defensive manoeuvre via a hive-mind structure, continued to arrive in droves—with each one that fell in the battle, three more replaced the fallen comrade.

With their uniforms and fur drenched in mud and water, Leon and Krakatoa fought the attackers like mad Arcanines on the defensive, whipping, punching, kicking, elbowing, kneeing and body-slamming whatever got in their way. It proved to be even more difficult than usual since the ground became increasing muddy and mucky, bogging down the two.

"Leon, transform into a Latios!" Krakatoa bellowed while delivering a swift Brick Break on a Raticate that was just about to deliver a bite into his torso. The Fighting-based move knocked the Rat Pokémon out cold with one strike to its forehead, and Krakatoa proceeded to grab another one with his other free arm before flinging the lunging Normal-type Pokémon back as if it was a rag doll.

"I can't! The forest is too cramped for free-space battling, which is something the alternate form of me is meant for!" the Ranger screamed in response, over the crying shrieks of more Raticates and Beedrills assaulting him mercilessly. His energy whip lashed them away as he wildly slashed the weapon like a pirate fighting through his enemies with his cutlass, but he'd have to be lucky to not become overwhelmed.

"That's a pathetic excuse. We're being swarmed to no end here, so use that power already! Wipe them out with one Luster Blast!"

"These Pokémon know Dark-type moves such as Crunch, don't you realize that!? And I already used it so I'm tired at the moment!" Leon did not wish to subject his body to greater strain than necessary.

Something hit Krakatoa's mind as he suddenly realized his partner was indeed correct; it was evident these Arboks and Raticates had attempted to bite them with their razor-sharp fangs and teeth.

Using a sharp burst of telekinesis, the blast of mental energy directed at his targets made their mark and flung all the Pokémon back, slamming them against several tree trunks in the process. This gave the Ranger a breath of relief, but all that changed when the leading Arbok ordered his kin to step aside as the gigantic cobra, averaging at least 15-feet long from head to tail according to Leon's predictions, slithered forward.

"So…you're a human that knows the arts of psychic, not to mention a skilled fighter. Those are rare these days," it hissed menacingly, the frightening visage and markings of its hood trained on the human. "Too bad I'm gonna beat the living life out you whether you like it or not, just like all those other foolish trainers, soldiers and Rangers that so dared to come into our turf."

Remembering the reports of noted disappearances of humans that ventured into Viridian Forest ever since signs of Pokémon unrest became apparent, Leon's blood boiled with anger upon hearing the Arbok's words of aggression against innocents. "So…you're the one responsible."

"Congratulations," the Cobra Pokémon mocked. "You have half a brain to figure that out, but I hope you have the other half to survive this fight. And yes, I did. They were delicious prey."

Leon gripped the handle of his styler tightly, realizing what would happen if he lost. He had to beat this Arbok alone, while Krakatoa was too preoccupied with the swarms of Raticates and Ekans. "It's normally against my moral code to kill, but you're an exception. If you live by killing then you should be prepared to be killed."

Screaming in a deranged manner, the Ranger charged at the gigantic Cobra Pokémon, drawing his weapon in a headlong fashion as he prepared to meet the vicious Poison-type Pokémon in a close-ranged struggle to the death.

With Jimmy, Leon, Sceptile and Blade fighting for their lives on the ground, Latios and Raine's Dragonite executed the battle up in the sky against the shadowing flocks of Spearows and Fearows. They had initially wished to assist their allies on the ground in the beginning, but the swarms of Pokémon tried to go after Ash and his retreating friends and this prompted both dragons to meet them head-on in the air in an attempt to intercept them. They were initially successful, but both of them failed to notice the other flock of birds that quietly fled the fight in order to attempt an assassination against Ash's relatively defenceless team, or so they thought. The sky battle was a breeze for both dragons, as they both possessed powerful Electric-type attacks.

Due to the nature of the battle, both Dragonite and Latios had to split up in order to avoid being overwhelmed by the sheer amount of vicious avian Pokémon threatening to rip them to shreds. As Dragonite fought them on its own with a myriad of elemental punches, Dragon Pulses, Thunders and Dragon Claws, the birds fell by the dozens but like the Beedrills, they were rapidly reinforced by more Pokémon of the same type.

"Sit down, and stay out of this!" Dragonite roared angrily as it fired a gigantic Thunder from the antennas that grew from its head, electrocuting multiple Fearows in one strike and sending them falling out of the sky before they crashed into the trees below.

Raine's Pokémon's efforts greatly inflicted morale damage to its enemies, but the corrupted state of the birds did not discourage them from continuing to battle. More of them rose to the sky to meet the pseudo-legendary Dragon Pokémon head-on, prompting the rather pudgy and friendly, but powerful dragon to sigh in pity and return to massacring the Pokémon head-on. _"Poor things are probably so divulged in a state of bloodlust that they no longer have any sense of reasoning within them."_

"Kill the legendary! I want his head on a plate, along with his holy blood in a grail!" the ringleader of the Spearow gang, a Fearow, shrieked. On his order, dozens—perhaps ranging in the number of one hundred—of Spearows charged at the lone Eon Pokémon, their beaks transforming into drill-like extensions and eyes bloodshot with the poisons that drove the desire to kill whatever their masters commanded them to do.

"_I have to be careful in terms of conserving my energy,"_ Latios thought and analyzed his available strategies. _"There are hundreds of them, and only two of us. This fight is going to be a hard one…"_

As dozens of Spearows dived at him, intent on tearing his soft body into pieces and lustfully eating his bleeding flesh, Latios's eyes glowed faintly before his body generated dozens of lightning bolts from his body as the electrical arcs of energy targeted the incoming Tiny Bird Pokémon.

"I thought I'd go gentle on you, but after that vicious Drill Peck you gave me in the chest, you leave me with no choice," he announced gravely. Although he had attempted to use a single Psychic to instantly wipe the swarms of Spearows out, he realized that the corruption they possessed somehow negated the previously effective attack.

"_Could the virus be…evolving? Why are Psychic-based moves useless against them?" _he pondered. Deciding to save the question of thought for another time, he went into battle as he rushed headlong at the divebombing Tiny Bird Pokémon before promptly severing their wings off with Steel Wing.

Latios pulled no punches here—the yellow-coloured lightning bolts were casted to a level of power and force so lethal, it caused the Pokémon that were hit directly by the them to detonate and explode into a shower of gore, bones and flesh. The sky above the annihilated normal/flying-types rained chunks of burned and fried meat, bone fragments and feathers, along with the blood that mixed with the rain as they fell from the sky. Although the carnage would become virtually unbearable for most Pokémon, Latios had seen enough violence and death lately, while the Spearows and Fearows that attacked him were so driven with bloodlust that fear was but a foreign feeling to them.

"Anyone else? I'll have no problems taking more on," Latios spoke fearlessly in the face of the Fearow leader that flew up to meet him head-on.

Flapping his wings steadily, the Bird Pokémon glared at Latios in a state of complete malice and utter hate. "So…today I have the opportunity to rip a legendary apart. You should feel honored to die at my talons."

"And who are you supposed to be? A Pokémon that was born in the wrong nest and needed something to take his anger out on?" Latios voiced back tauntingly. "You should have thought twice before trying to bully my sister and her friends with that attitude of yours."

"That's none of your damn business," the Fearow answered viciously. "The fact you're travelling with that Ash kid gives me all the more reasons to silence you once and for all!"

Latios paused for a moment and wondered what Ash ever did to this Fearow that sparked such a vendetta and history of hatred from within this despicable Pokémon. He should have asked him…but there was no time for that. The Eon Pokémon levitated calmly amid the raging thunderstorm as lightning crackled behind him, coupled with rain soaking the fine feathers of his sleek body. "I don't understand what Ash ever did to you to brew such a storm of malice, but considering you're well prepared to bring harm to both him and my sister, I hope you're prepared to feel what I have in store for you," he stated, his body crackling with power again.

Not wishing to fall prey to Latios yet, the Fearow leader called on more Spearows to absorb Latios's attacks as if they were expendable meat shields for the flock leader. To the Fearow though, this really was the case—his followers were nothing more than chess pieces that could be easily replaced, if not killed. Considering that the Spearows followed his orders obediently meant it was a mutual feeling between him and his subordinates.

Latios screamed in rage as the bolts of supercharged electrical energy were launched from his body once again, the streaks of lightning that numbered in the dozens locked onto the Fearow. To his disappointment, the bolts simply blasted more of the Spearows to shreds as they exploded into gory bits once more, the Tiny Bird Pokémon standing no chance against the legendary Pokémon's overpowering Electric-type attack as they dropped like flies from the sky.

"That's rather…interesting on your part," Latios observed. "I thought you would be a courageous leader that would come at me in blind rage, but all I see you doing is hiding behind your minions and letting them take all the hits for you." He wiped some of the blood that splattered on his feathers with his claws, and snickered humorously as if he was actually enjoying the slaughter.

"And you're a retard for falling into my trap! Attack him, my loyal minions!"

The sudden shriek of even more Fearows caught Latios by his ears—swivelling his head around in shock, he actualized the prospect that the lead Fearow was drawing him into a trap from the start. However, he was a bit too late to retaliate as the swarm of birds viciously drilled him in the back with vicious pecking moves, causing the Dragon/Psychic-type to screech in pain as he struggled to maintain flight.

"Who's laughing now, you legendary piece of shit?!" the Fearow cawed mockingly from up above him. "Rip him to shreds!"

While Latios was beginning to bleed from the continuous Drill Pecks, he was not willing to end up as bird food for these barbaric creatures. Multiple wounds were inflicted on numerous surfaces of his body, but he wildly flailed in response with Dragon Claw to ward off his attackers, and once they were within a reasonable distance from him, he proceeded to utilize Steel Wing as he performed a somersault and charged headlong at his attackers. He had definitely gained a lot of experience in close-range combat with his training sessions both during his absence and training with Leon, thus adding to the lethality of his attacks coupled with his already impressive Special-type attacks.

"_Damn, I have to be a little bit more diligent to avoid being caught off guard again that easily…"_ he thought mentally. Closing his eyes to prevent being struck by any attacks, he used his other senses, namely psychic detection, in order to guide him through his slaughter of the numerous Spearows and Fearows that flew in the hundreds in an attempt to swarm him to feast on his flesh. As he flew, the bloodbath commenced—his pairs of titanium-tough sword-like wings severed the wings, heads and other body parts of the zombie-like birds mercilessly and killed them rather quickly.

"Good hell…and I thought this bastard was a weakling that couldn't do anything more than tackling his opponents…," the Fearow gasped in horror as he watched his minions be butchered by the Eon Pokémon.

The slaughter continued, with Dragonite observing. The Dragon Pokémon was spared from its battle after none of the other poisoned Pokémon targeted him, and noticing the leader Fearow rather keeping his guard down as he observed his slaves drop by the hundreds with each passing minute, Raine's Pokémon took the liberty to quickly intrude and shock the cowardly creature with a rude awakening. Dragonite was spared mainly because they were more focused on Latios instead of the pudgy and silly-looking dragon.

_"Oh, they'll pay dearly for thinking I'm a fat harmless buffoon that's all about being silly," _it thought angrily before flying up to the Fearow, both of its fists electrified in preparation for a shocking Thunder Punch.

Latios's slaughter was unbearably gruesome—his body became tainted with so much blood that the pristine, beautiful white and blue-coloured feathers were no longer visible. What replaced his figure was a bloodstained dragon soaked in red as he continued the massacre, killing everything that dared to fly into his path. The forest below him turned into a bloodbath, the Spearow and Fearows' blood and body parts tinting the trees, bushes, grass, and other forms of vegetation below with a hue of crimson red.

The Fearow was so horrified by the mass killing of his followers that he failed to notice Raine's Dragonite flying up towards him. It was only the swift crackling noise of a Thunder Punch connecting that shocked him out of his senses and made him realize that he was under attack.

"Pardon me," Raine's Dragonite growled angrily as it delivered a second Thunder Punch right into the Bird Pokémon's torso. "I suppose you've forgotten about me?"

This caused the marauding and viciously bloodthirsty airborne Pokémon to screech from intense pain due to the super-effectiveness of the Electric-type move. As high voltages of electricity coursed through his body, the Fearow took tremendous damage but quickly recovered from the strike, angered at the Dragon Pokémon for the sudden sneak attack.

"You spineless coward of a pseudo-legendary!" the Bird Pokémon screeched angrily. "I'll rip your skull out and peck out your eyes in the process!"

"Oh, I'm so scared. Where have I not heard that before?" Dragonite drawled. "Why does it not shock me that 90 per cent of all antagonists are all hypocrites with a knack of cowardice?"

The Fearow returned the Dragon/Flying-type's compliment with a Hyper Beam, the moderate-sized beam of yellow energy amassing in his beak before being fired at presumably Raine's strongest team member.

"Oh, please." Dragonite responded with a similar Hyper Beam, but instead, its variation was much larger in size due to her natural power and strength compared to the Fearow.

The Fearow widened its eyes in complete shock and dismay as he witnessed its own attack being engulfed by the opposing one. The Hyper Beam fired by Dragonite promptly converged upon him and engulfed its rather large-sized body, causing the being to explode into a hundred pieces of smoking meat and gore.

"…That ended fast," the Dragon Pokémon muttered.

Latios's rampage ended moments after the leading Fearow was defeated, and the bloodstained Eon Pokémon rejoined with Raine's Pokémon with his blood-drenched body. Breathing heavily with rage and desire to kill, he felt the adrenaline surge through his veins with his mind prepared for more slaughter should there be a need to do so.

"Oh my, Latios!" Dragonite gasped, shocked at how the normally peaceful Dragon/Psychic-type was in a complete state of uncontrollable rage. "What happened to you!?"

"Natural instincts, you can say." He looked down at the forest, where his friends on the ground continued their struggle against endless amounts of enemies. "We have to help—"

A piercing scream, eliciting from Jimmy or Leon presumably, echoed throughout the forest. This caused a bolt of fear to strike Latios's heart, for he feared the worst of what could potentially happen to his ally. His senses could pick up dozens, perhaps hundreds, of Pokémon that were currently attacking them.

"_Shit…I hope we aren't too late…"_ He dived towards the ground with Dragonite following him closely. Funnily, at least in his point of view, that was the first time he swore in quite a while.

* * *

**Outside Viridian City, Mud Swamp**

Ash and the other five which made up the party had fled the battle and attempted to make a break for Viridian City in compliance with Latios's order. None of them were willing to desert their friends in the forest but they didn't have much of a choice. Ash, on the other hand, wanted to go back and help them, but Bianca, Brock, and Raine managed to knock some sense into the stubborn and hot-headed Pokémon/human hybrid and made him not diverge from their current path. Like refugees fleeing from a war-torn country, the group of six forced their way through the nearly non-traversable terrain that would easily stop even amphibious or all-terrain vehicles dead in their tracks.

"Well, that's just great. Looks like the path is flooded and we'll have to find an alternate way," Brock surveyed. The main path was flooded with waist-deep water, meaning the group had to find another path.

"It seems like our only choice is to struggle through some swamps. Not my preferred method of travelling, but beggars can't be choosers," Raine sighed as she placed her right foot into the squishy substance, drenching her red-coloured sneakers with wet soil and mud. "Let's get a move on."

The team had suffered immense exhaustion midway towards the outskirts of the city, their bodies drenched with rainwater and feet smothered in mud and gripe while traversing across the wet, muddy terrain. Ash in particular failed to comprehend as why they had to leave his other friends in the first place.

"Why did we have to leave them for starters?!" Ash demanded angrily, panting as he struggled to maintain his footing in ankle-deep mud. His fatigue was beginning to settle in as he stumbled and nearly collapsed face-first into the mud, but Latias tightened her grip around his waist and helped him maintain balance. On his shoulder, Pikachu hung on to his neck, trying not to fall into the mud himself.

"It wasn't like we had much of a choice," Brock returned calmly, his brown-coloured khakis coated with grimy mud. "We couldn't help out. They're experienced fighters, we're not."

The Pokémon Trainer knew he could have helped due to his ability to fight as a Pokémon, and used that as his evidence for defending his point. "Well, I could! I for one would never leave Latios and the others to fight against that horde!"

"Listen to me!" an outraged Raine, her clothes dripping wet with water, yelled angrily. "You're not trained to deal with such situations—the others, such as my Dragonite, are! You'll get yourself killed!"

"_Your friends have a point!"_ Latias voiced into his head. _"You need more training as a Pokémon if you plan to use your strength effectively!"_

"I won't get myself killed! I'm always fighting with the best of my abilities!" Ash clenched his fists in anger. "This is just pathetic. We are letting them get harmed just because we can run away from danger? We should all be ashamed of ourselves for leaving our friends like that, not to mention they're taking the spotlight from us!"

Bianca immediately lost her mind with Ash's last statement as she struggled forward in the mud, with her pink shoes, knee-high socks and legs coated with mud, and delivered a sharp slap across the trainer's face in a state of disgust. "Stop thinking about yourself and your pride of becoming a Pokémon Master, alright!?"

Ash felt the sharp sting of her strike on his cheek, and he glared at her. "What was that all about!?"

"This is all about you and your selfish attitude of being a Pokémon Trainer. Our friends wanted us to flee for our own safety, and you're saying they're having fun in the chaos they're experiencing!? They're fighting for their lives and they wished for us not to be subjected to the type of harm they're suffering!" She bit her lips angrily, especially when Latios volunteered to stay behind and here she was, facing Ash who didn't seem to be grateful in the slightest for the Eon dragon's courage.

"_Bianca…this isn't the time for an argument."_ Latias uttered mentally, placing a claw on her shoulder.

The girl knew what she was about to say, but quickly shook her head. "No. Ash needs to learn there is more to being a Pokémon Trainer than needless battling and violence." She waved some the brownish-red hair that obstructed her face and sighed. "Listen to me, Ash… If the others knew you were capable, they would be grateful for your help. But they're not. They wanted you to escape with us. Not just that, but…there's more to this than simply achieving fame." Her feet sunk into the goopy terrain as she struggled to pull her legs out of the muddy ground that threatened to suck her back in with every step she took. _"I'm going to need an extensive shower after this."_

"She has a point," Brock added. "You have to stop being so stubborn."

"Not to mention extremely reckless," Raine voiced in addition, reminiscing the battle with Team Rocket's Meowth Mecha that nearly resulted Ash in being flattened by the machine. "We know you want to help, but Latios wanted to send you with us for another reason and that is to watch over us. No offense, but your lack of discretion dampens your skills in battling." After all, it would be pretty unwise to send a portion of the team to escape without anyone who was capable of defending themselves should they be suddenly ambushed.

Raine's sentiments became fact as the squeals of Fearows sounded from above them, the squadron of agitated Bird Pokémon circling the group like buzzards waiting for a chance to dive in for a meal. The flock of hungry and mentally-ravaged birds observed the helpless targets down below with their beaks drooling for the taste of human and Pokémon flesh. Pikachu caught the noises with his sensitive ears, looked up, and dropped his jaws in absolute shock.

"I thought we lost them!" the red-haired girl screamed. At this exact moment, she truly wished that she had some firepower with her, let it be in the form of an able-bodied Pokémon or a submachine gun.

"It's them…the human and the Pokémon. What a perfect chance too… They're bogged down in a state where they are completely helpless. It is time to carry out our masters' wishes and end their pitiful lives once and for all," the leading Fearow spoke, his anger fuming to uncontrollable levels. He was distinct from his other members with a scar on his right eye, caused by a Pidgeot who struck him years ago with a powerful Steel Wing. Ever since that fateful day, he vowed to take revenge against both the bird and the human who owned the respective Pokémon.

"So boss, when do we dive in for the kill?" another member of the same species inquired.

"Anytime now," he whispered in reply. "We'll just wait…after all, patience is a virtue. Their protectors are too busy back in the forest and will likely be slain by our followers regardless."

The sight of the Fearows made Ash's Pikachu cringe—the very same Pokémon that attacked his trainer and him on the first day of their adventure were coming back, and this time, they were in full force instead of just a lone Fearow. "Oh no…," he uttered, realizing the identities of the Pokémon as he gazed at the stormy sky up above with a face of absolute shock. "It's them…"

"_Who?"_ Latias asked curiously. _"Do you know or have met them before?"_

"Yes on both counts…but it was far from pleasant," the Mouse Pokémon murmured. "They tried to kill Ash on the first day he was a Pokémon Trainer, and I saved him. The same pirate of a Fearow came back for round two when Ash was about to depart for the Orange League. He had his Pidgeot to assist him then, but now…she's nowhere in sight. We're on our own!"

"_Not if the two of us work together to stop these meanies!" _Latias spoke courageously, prepared to defend her love and trainer at all costs. _"We can stop them!"_

Pikachu gulped slightly in response, but shook off any thoughts of nervousness and intimidation as he focused his mind on protecting his eternal friend at all costs. "You're right. Let's do this!"

Ash took notice of Pikachu hopping off his shoulder and onto Latias's feathery back, and it was here when he caught the sharp, ear-shattering shrieks of the Fearows above. His eyes widened in great fear…for he could recognize a particular one in the crowd anywhere, due to the scar it sported on its right eye. It was the same one that he faced on two occasions, one on his first day as a trainer, the other when he was returning home to celebrate his eleventh birthday just in time before he departed for the Orange Islands. And here the monstrous bird was back once more, for a third time, as it attempted to kill him again. The Pokémon Trainer thought about using his transformation technique to fight the bloodthirsty birds, but given the drenching rain, he realized it would do more harm than actual good.

"_Don't worry, Ash!" _Latias assured the black-haired human boy as Pikachu began to spark with energy. _"Pikachu and I will handle this—just run!"_

"But Latias—"

Her face turned from cute and loving into a hardened battle gesture. _"It's __**my**__ turn to protect you. Now move! Get the others to safety!"_

"…I owe you one, Latias," he sighed in reply. "Come on, everyone! We have to move!"

"KILL THEM ALL!" the scarred Fearow screeched in bloodlust as he descended, his beak transforming into a whirring drill-like extension as he prepared to use Drill Peck on Ash. His partners followed him and mimicked his actions, but had their sights on Ash's other friends instead. "Rend them to pieces and strip their bodies until they have nothing left but bare bones!"

"…Wow, add that to someone hasn't eaten in a very long time," Pikachu joked despite the potentially bloody battle that was about to unfold.

Bianca, Brock and Raine also took note of the sudden divebombing movements of the Fearows, and the group, acting on an instinct of fright, struggled through the swamp as they attempted to flee the incoming slaughter.

"Find a way onto dry land somehow!" Ash urged as the group fiercely. "Latias, Pikachu, use a combination of Thunderbolt and Mist Ball to stop them while we move, got it?"

"_You got it, Ash!"_ Latias telepathed in reply.

"I read you," Pikachu answered hesitantly but bravely.

Both Pokémon utilized the techniques that Ash ordered them to use. With Pikachu's body sparking with yellow-coloured energy and Latias amassing a sphere of red-tinted mist in her claws, they swiftly launched the respective attacks into the sky, like hunters shooting at incoming Flying-type Pokémon. The Fearows, however, were anticipating this, and thus they skilfully evaded the incoming blasts of lightning and psychic ball of energy aimed at them.

"Funny. I thought they would be more dumb than anticipated," Pikachu muttered, remembering how he was able to decimate entire flocks of Spearows with one Thunderbolt during his first day with Ash.

Although Raine wanted to contribute to the fight due to her powerful Pokémon, she made the unfortunate mistake of not healing them at the Pewter Pokémon Centre before she left. This meant her team was greatly weakened, and wouldn't contribute much to the fight except being easy prey to the gang of Fearows intent on ripping them into bloody shreds. She was forced to help Brock struggle in particular, as she took note of Ash's friend who was having difficulties struggling through the mud. Her Dragonite and Blade were not with her, leaving the trainer deprived of two strong battlers.

"Come on Brock! We have to go!" she urged, helping him slough through the grime. For some reason, she noticed the late teenager having difficulties keeping a steady footing.

"I'm trying! I think I pulled a muscle along the way… I need to sit down, can't go any further! Just leave me!" He winced a bit, painfully trying to keep up as he hopped on one leg.

"We can sit down after we're out of this mess! On your feet now otherwise you won't be getting much of a rest after this! We're getting out of here now!" she screamed over the combined sound of thunder rumbling and Fearows squealing and screeching in delight upon seeing helpless human prey. "No one is getting left behind!"

With all the force she could exert, the crimson-haired Pokémon Trainer helped him contend with the trek through the difficult terrain with all the force she could exert with her arms.

Bianca, however, wasn't so lucky. She had accidentally tripped over a submerged branch during her escape and she fell into the mud and, with her entire visage coated with brown-coloured grime, she forced herself back on her feet, only to feel the presence of a Fearow a few feet from behind her. She turned around, but was unable to get away in time as she was in the sights of the Pokémon.

Noticing her childhood friend in danger, Latias called to Pikachu for assistance as she was preoccupied with blasting several more Fearows in the process with an Ice Beam, freezing the attacking birds in one strike. _"Pikachu, protect Bianca!"_

"Got it. Pick on someone your own strength and size!" Pikachu defensively screamed from the back of Latias as he directed a Thunderbolt at the Fearow, blasting the Bird Pokémon with his signature move. Electrified and damaged by the unexpected move, it quickly backed away until it could discover another opening to dive in for the targets that were not able to fight back.

"Little rat…," the affected predatory bird hissed before backing away, its body paralyzed by the bolt of lightning.

"Come on, Bianca!" Ash encouraged her, grabbing the girl by her right arm and pulling her up. Her entire form, from her green shirt all the way to her pairs of pink running shoes, were stained and drenched with mud.

"…Thanks Ash," she spoke with gratitude. "Sorry I hit you earlier."

"Not a problem, but you were right. I was a little stubborn!" he chuckled before pulling his friend to her feet. "Are you okay? Can you walk?"

"Yes, I just tripped over something by accident," she answered, wiping some mud from her eyes with her right hand. "It's my turn to help out. Pidgeotto, go!"

Looking on in surprise, Ash witnessed Bianca call upon her Pidgeotto again, but this one, however, was a lot different from the varying species he'd seen in a while. This Bird Pokémon was about five feet tall, which averaged the height of most Pidgeots, the final evolution of the former Pokémon. The confident and normally calm-minded Pokémon took to the field and confidently faced down its natural rivals.

"Help out Latias and Pikachu!" her trainer ordered, realizing that Latias and Ash's Pikachu would need a little more assistance against the gang of nine Fearows.

Bianca's Pidgeotto nodded silently before taking off to engage the enemy Pokémon, despite being clearly outnumbered three to one.

"Come on, I'll help you," Ash offered, carrying Bianca at his side. With his heightened and newly gained strength of a Pokémon, it was somewhat easier for him to conquer the muddy terrain, but nevertheless, it proved to be quite a task for the Pokémon Trainer. The artistic girl's rather lightweight body meant he didn't have many difficulties in terms of helping her cross the muddy swamp.

"Ash! We need your help here!" Raine cried from a short distance behind him, the girl struggling in the mud with Brock slung over her shoulders. "Brock pulled a muscle and I need some help here carrying him across!"

"_Things can't get possibly worse…,"_ Ash thought in exasperation. "Okay. We'll move, and our Pokémon will hold them off!"

Latias, Pikachu and Pidgeotto, greatly outnumbered and being prime targets for the flock of Fearows, boldly faced down the Pokémon as they relentlessly attacked with all their energy. The Pokémon would occasionally target either Latias or attempt to knock Pikachu off her back but at the same time, they would try and dive in on the humans that were trying to escape the muddy swamp trap they got themselves submerged in.

Bianca's Pidgeotto, despite her courage, determination, and willingness to protect her friends with her life, was no match against the Fearows as she was still an unskilled Pokémon with little to no fighting experience. They assaulted her with countless Air Slashes, Drill Pecks, Aerial Aces, and a variety of other flying attacks that gravely wounded the Bird Pokémon. This greatly worried Latias as she noticed Bianca's relatively inexperienced Pokémon plummet towards the ground and into the mud with one large splash.

"This isn't good…," Pikachu panted as he began to become starved of energy after using continuous Thunderbolts and other Electric-type attacks. "We can't keep this up. They just keep on coming!"

Latias was in a state of dilemma now. She had to protect every one of her friends and teammates, but if she took off to protect Pidgeotto, her friends would be left open and become ripe targets for the attacking Fearows. On the other hand, staying in this position and providing cover for Ash and his friends meant that Bianca's brave and noble Pokémon would be a viable target for the Fearows. _"I know, but…we can't just give up like this!"_

She realized the dangers would be easier to handle if her brother was here, but even at this rate, she wasn't exactly sure if they were able to cope with the amount of enemies they were facing. In a lost state of mind, she wasn't even aware of an attacking Fearow that locked in on her, ready to strike.

"Look out!" Pikachu cried as a Fearow dived in from the rear, tackling the Mouse Pokémon off Latias's back. He hung onto Latias's wing in desperation as he tried to climb back on, while the same Fearow extended its talons and secured a firm grip on the Eon dragoness's back, its vicious claws digging into her body. This forced her to cry out in pain as it drew blood from the beautiful Eon Pokémon. Pikachu could do little in response, because if he used a Thunderbolt, it would also harm his female ally.

"Oh yes…you're so mine. Stay still and be patient, this will be relatively painless if you don't struggle," the Fearow hissed, licking his beak in delight as he prepared to rip a chunk of flesh out of the legendary with his serrated beak.

"Latias! No!" Bianca cried out in helplessness. "Please, help her!"

"LATIAS!" Ash screamed, not willing to accept his Pokémon being assaulted like this. He released his grip on Brock, focused his palms together as he tapped into his inner strength, and fired an Aura Sphere directly at the Fearow. "Stay away from her!"

The Fighting-type move homed in on the distracted Bird Pokémon, who was getting ready to mutilate Latias and had no idea he was about to be pulverized by an aura-based attack. The sphere made contact, and with one massive explosion, it caused the Pokémon to split into two perfect halves as gore and feathers splattered in multiple directions, causing both Latias and Pikachu to tumble and crash into the mud below them.

"_Ew!"_ Latias grimaced in disgust as her pristine and soft feathers were mixed with mud and blood. She moved over to Pikachu, and pulled the little Pokémon out of the goop with her claws. _"You okay, little guy?"_

"Yeah," the Electric-type voiced in reply. "That was a close one, though. Are you hurt?"

"_Yes…"_ She turned her head and noticed six freshly inflicted wounds on her back and rear, caused by the talons of the assailant. As rainwater washed over them, she winced in pain, trying not to cry from the stinging sensation that the injuries caused.

Throughout the battle, Bianca's Pidgeotto was also viciously assaulted, but after the Fearows were able to beat her out of the fight, they shifted their focus back to Ash and his friends. All nine of the lusting Bird Pokémon dived in on the now helpless team, ready for the finishing blow and a blood feast that waited after the fight. They made a grave mistake, however, as Bianca's Pokémon, while knocked out of the fight, was not defeated in any way. In fact, she was beginning its evolution process as her body was encompassed and blanketed by a curtain of golden light.

"_I won't fail you, Bianca…," _the injured but determined Pokémon spoke mentally.

Ash shielded Bianca and Latias, gritting his teeth and realizing that this was all over. Even if he transformed into a Typhlosion, there was no way he could take on a flock nine Pokémon and live to talk about it. With all the remaining strength and hope he could collect from his mind, he firmly held Bianca and Latias in his arms, waiting for the inevitable to come.

"ASH! Don't stand there! Get the hell out of there!" a shocked Raine yelled, oblivious to why her companions were frozen in place.

"…I failed. This is my fault," Ash whispered sadly.

"YOU'RE DEAD NOW, HUMAN!" the leading Fearow screamed as his compatriots homed in on them and prepared to rip Ash and his faithful companions to bloody ribbons.

It never came.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU BLOODY RATTATAS!" an angry female-toned voice screamed in pure hatred and loathing. Upon hearing the voice, Ash and his friends opened his eyes and witnessed a brand new Pokémon, a different one, shield him from the slaughter as the unknown saviour tore through the Fearows with a lack of mercy using its wings composed of pure steel, severing body parts and breaking bones during the assault. It was a bloody sight that nearly caused Bianca and Raine to retch their stomachs.

Pikachu opened his eyes, hesitant to believe they were still alive, but they were at the moment. "…It can't be. It's Pidgeot… the one that used to belong to you years ago."

"I don't really remember…" Ash was speechless. Could it actually be the same Pokémon that was so loyal and devoted to him during the Kanto League prior to it being released, just so it could watch over a local flock of Pidgeys and Pidgeottos from the threat of the nearby rivaling Spearows and Fearows?

_"Is my trainer seriously this dumb?" _Pikachu questioned cluelessly.

The Pidgeot was soon joined by another one, but this one was mainly gold-coloured compared to the regular species found in the wild. The glow that the other particular one emitted could be considered holy and divine, according to the eyes of the humans.

"A Shiny Pidgeot?" Raine questioned, dumbfounded. "Where did it come from?"

Bianca noticed the new Pokémon, and suddenly realized it was her friend she caught at the beginning of her journey had achieve her final evolutionary stage.

While some of the Fearows were killed in the ensuing clash, four of them managed to regroup with their leader as they levitated in the air and faced down the rescuers of Ash and his friends. The leading Fearow, in particular, burned with absolute hate and malice upon noticing the same Pidgeot that scarred him years ago to be here again, meddling in his affairs. "You bitch…you dare fight me again?" His partners in crime hissed in an intimidating fashion, but both Ash and Bianca's Pokémon scoffed mockingly in reply, dismissing the acts as a childish attempt and cowardice.

"Someone has to stop you, one way or the other, you worthless scum," the Pidgeot that Ash used to possess in his team declared angrily. "The fact you tried to bully a kindhearted and sweet Pokémon like Latias gives me more reasons to kick your cowardly hind back to Mt. Silver." She cocked her head and looked down at Ash, but only gave a small sour look and frown to her former trainer.

"Mother, it is an honour to meet you again," Bianca's gold-coloured Pidgeot greeted as she bowed her head slightly, thrilled to see her parental figure after all these years.

"The pleasure is all mine, my child," Ash's Pidgeot voiced back in a tone of politeness. "I see you've grown up to become a confident Pokémon of one of my master's friends."

The Shiny Pidgeot nodded proudly. "Bianca may be learning, but with Krakatoa's guidance, she is becoming a confident and strong-willed trainer."

The gang of Fearows didn't give any opportunities for the pair of Pidgeots to regroup as they went on the offensive against both Pokémon. Both mother and daughter dived into battle against their natural enemies, ready to deliver swift justice and punishment to the lawless and bloodthirsty predators.

Brock, even though he was suffering from his twisted muscle, got a laugh or two out of the scene. "I'd never believe to see the day of seeing two Pidgeots fight side by side, more or less a Shiny one for starters! This is a rare sight indeed!" he laughed.

"Oh no!" Bianca yelped frighteningly as he noticed blood flowing from Latias's back, wading over to help the Eon dragoness on her wings.

"_Don't worry Bianca,"_ Latias assured her friend mentally. _"I'll be fine, it just hurts a bit…"_

"Won't do any good," Ash's Pikachu interjected. "Those wounds may become infected if not treated, given those Fearows' talons are probably germ-contaminated or something."

Ash was deeply worried about Latias, especially when he had promised Bianca and Latios that he would safeguard her with all his attention and strength, but here she was, wounded and semi-helpless. He hugged the Pokémon's neck tightly with his mud-soaked arms as he tried to comfort the Eon dragoness that everything was going to be all right.

"Take them to the Pokémon Centre immediately," Raine instructed, pulling a pair of Poké Balls from her belt. She released her Swampert and Infernape to help out with the carrying task. While both Pokémon were in no shape to battle, they had more than enough strength to carry the wounded out of the chaotic battlefield at this moment. "Swampert and Infernape, help them get to the Viridian Pokémon Centre!"

Both Pokémon answered with a grunt. "Consider it done," Infernape announced. The pair of creatures carried Bianca and Brock on their backs before quickly departing to the Pokémon Centre.

"I'll stay here with Pikachu to fight them off, if that's fine with you." She turned to the yellow-coloured Electric-type, and the relatively petite mouse confirmed with a confident nod.

"I'm staying too," Ash spoke up. "I'm not leaving anyone."

"_Me too!"_ Latias cried out telepathically, even though her wounds were beginning to show her deterioration of health. _"I'm not running from this one!"_

Raine widened her eyes a bit as she felt her shoes flooded with muddy water, the wet, squishing sensation setting shivers up her spine. "Latias, don't be reckless, you're critically wounded—"

"_I'm sticking with Ash until the very end,"_ she firmly communicated, blood trickling from her wounds. Despite the injury, her face had a fierce and determined expression written all over it. She turned to Ash with a smile._"…If we don't make it out of this alive, at least I'll be happy I had the chance to see your smiling face one last time."_

"What are you waiting for?!" Raine screamed. "This is no time to enact a love—"

Right before she could finish her sentence, a Fearow fired a Hyper Beam straight at Ash and Latias, the sudden explosion throwing up copious amounts of dirt and mud as the blast of energy detonated upon contact with the muddy and swampy ground. The resulting blast sent the couple flying before they both crashed onto the ground, with Latias unconscious and Ash semi-dazed out. His increased resistance against Pokémon attacks meant he was able to keep with his senses as he hurriedly returned to his feet, and despite being weakened, he was still able to maintain his conscience, albeit barely.

"Crap…," Raine muttered.

While Raine tended to Ash and Latias, the pair of Pidgeots commenced a battle against the Fearows—an exchange of Drill Pecks, Aerial Aces, and Steel Wings became apparent, but with Ash and Bianca's Pokémon gaining the upper hand due to the pair of females' superior skills, training, and reflexes. The Pidgeots were relatively unwounded and undamaged, while their adversaries were either dead on the ground or bleeding from various wounds of their body.

"Just give it up already. You'll never best me or my mother, especially when we are fighting side by side. Your blind rage clouds your true senses and you never know when to flee," Bianca's newly-evolved Pidgeot chastised.

"So the little girl's getting philosophic, hmm?" one of the Fearows mocked. "Clearly you'll never understand, as the great poison makes us invincible! If you two ladies were wise, you'd join us as we become the top predators of Viridian Forest, and eventual subordinates of our future masters that will dominate the Kanto Region!"

"I always knew something was wrong with you," Ash's Pidgeot spat disgustingly in reply. "There was something more that drove your hatred of Ash and me, and I suspected it. You have fallen victim to the poison of those corporate rats that sport the UAAF words all over their uniforms!" She equally hated the corporate dictators just as much as Ash and his friends did, as she knew of their connections with Team Rocket and other criminal organizations.

"Yeah, so?" another Fearow laughed darkly. "You know the old saying—if you can't beat them, join them. And you bitches soon will become our obedient slaves too."

Bianca's Pidgeot rolled her eyes in response. "Once a coward, always a coward."

"Enough talk. It is time I bury the two of you in this storm, and what a glorious victory it will be!" the lead Fearow screamed in a complete state of rage and hate. "Everyone, rend them alive!"

The battle commenced once more as endless thunder continued to crackle in the sky.

* * *

"Come on, let's get moving, you two!" a familiar voice coming from a young man in his teen years urged the Electivire and Umbreon, the pair of Pokémon following their trainer through the rainstorm. Ignoring the rain that soaked his hair and clothes, the top-level Pokémon Trainer sprinted through the pouring weather, his two closest Pokémon keeping up with their master at a moderate pace.

"This weather isn't doing anything good to my fur," Umbreon scowled in her own language, irritated with her fur getting soaked.

"I love this thunderstorm!" Electivire complimented, raising the two wire-like extensions from his body as they gathered static energy from the violent weather. "It provides a good workout, so I think you have to cheer up sometime, you grump."

"Be quiet, I'm not an Electric-type!" the Moonlight Pokémon shot back. "Let's just be silent, alright?"

"Fine with me." The bulky, yellow-colored Pokémon shrugged as he continued his routine of gathering electricity from the raging storm.

While Gary Oak was currently spending time at his grandfather's lab on his leave from the International Police Force, his day on leave was suddenly cut short after Leon's styler sent a distress call to the lab during the battle in Viridian Forest. With Ash's former rival realizing that it was from one of Ash's new friends, not to mention the call was an urgent one that seemed to have involved the native Pokémon trying to devour them alive according to the transmissions and emergency messages, the trainer immediately went into action. As he was responsible for all security matters in the Western Kanto area, he was naturally the first one to acquire the call as he immediately rushed to the scene where the distress call originated from. He managed to receive a ride from one of Professor Oak's assistants via an all-terrain jeep from Pallet to his intended destination, but due to the terrain difficulties outside of Viridian City, he was forced to continue on foot upon making his arrival at the northern outskirts of the latter city. It didn't help one bit that he had to straggle through knee-deep water that overflowed the flooded natural path.

To soften up the problematic state of the situation, Gary had dropped by the Pokémon Center in Viridian and informed the local Nurse Joy working there to have several Ranger-class medics on site and ready to take care of the wounded, should there be any. According to him, it was never too safe to be prepared beforehand.

"Umbreon, can you sniff out Ash or his Pikachu's scent?" Gary asked. The main road was flooded and hidden from view, and thus it became extremely difficult to find the direction to Viridian Forest.

The cat-like Pokémon sniffed the ground and shook her head in a rather disappointed manner. It was just too difficult to home in on the scents of two individuals in a raging storm that blanketed the afternoon into a dark evening-like environment. However, she pointed one of her paws towards the direction of two approaching individuals.

Gary squinted into the distance, and saw an Infernape and Swampert carrying two humans on their backs, approaching rather quickly. _"Hmm, what are two Pokémon that aren't native from the Kanto region doing out here?"_

He signalled to the approaching Pokémon to stop by waving his arms frantically, and both of Raine's Pokémon came to a grinding halt.

"…Brock?" Gary asked, recognizing Ash's friend on Swampert's back. "The heck are you doing out here in this hell storm!?"

The former Gym Leader grinned faintly upon seeing an old acquaintance. "Gary, am I glad to see you!" He struggled off Swampert's back, but nearly collapsed before Gary's Electivire helped him stable his balance. "You have to help Ash and his friends!"

"I was on my way because of a distress call from a fellow colleague," Gary implied. "I didn't know you two were involved in this…"

A mud-covered Bianca climbed off Infernape's back and greeted Gary. "Brock here is injured. He needs help immediately…the same goes for my other friends currently in some serious trouble back there."

The troubled former rival of Ash sighed. Although he wanted to know who this girl was, there was no time for introductions or small talk. "Nothing is ever going right these days…okay, well, first order of business, you two have to get to the Pokémon Centre first, and fast. I have already arranged medics on site to help you there." He was relieved slightly, given his preparations before. "Get going! Viridian City is only several hundred metres beyond this flooded path."

Both Infernape and Swampert caught Gary's words of instructions and gestured their respective human passengers to hop on their backs once more. In seconds, both had departed for the Pokémon Centre, rushing as far as their exhausted bodies could take them.

"Hope we're not too late," Gary muttered. He continued to slough through the flooded path, with his Pokémon in tow. He could already witness several blips in the sky clashing with each other, and several more dropping from the sky as the fight unfolded between the Pidgeots and the corrupted Fearows. "Hang in there, Ash!"

"…I just hope he knows what he's getting us into," Umbreon muttered to herself. Being a highly introverted Pokémon that could give little to no care to others save for herself and her trainer, she wasn't one to lend a helping hand unless her master explicitly commanded her to.

* * *

**Viridian Forest**

With Ash, Latias, Pikachu and Raine observing the fight between their saviours and the attacking Fearows, the others were caught up in their fight in the forest. After the slaughter of the Spearow and Fearow gang in the air, the pair of dragons were able to lend support to their friends on the ground, with Raine's hulking Pokémon delivering brutalizing attacks that devastated the swarms of Raticates and Ekans, while Latios, with his desire to kill peaking, discarded all thoughts of using his mind powers to dispatch his enemies as he resorted to his Dragon Claws and Steel Wings to maim and tear the Phazon mutagen-infested Pokémon to bloody shreds, their blue-coloured blood pouring and spraying everywhere like leaky and rusty water pipes falling into a state of disrepair. The overwhelming might of the Pokémon team was spectacular as they swept a path of destruction through the savage wild Pokémon, but the endless swarms from which the lead Arbok had commanded them to assault with became a problem for the group.

Leon and Krakatoa were left to duel with the giant Cobra Pokémon, both Ranger and Pokémon dodging every poison-coated needle, bite or strangling attack that the massive snake-like entity attempted to kill them with. Due to the endless streams of Raticates and Ekans that kept on trying to swamp the team, Latios and Dragonite could not assist in tackling down the giant Arbok.

"Where in the good name of Giratina do these freaks keep on coming?" Dragonite cursed as the bulky Dragon Pokémon repeatedly stomped, kicked and flattened any Raticates that tried to gnaw at its heels and other parts of its body, while any Ekans that actually dared to attempt to slither behind the large-sized Pokémon were either smashed into a flattened pulp by its bulky tail or kicked away like nobody's business.

"Beats me, but that's not the biggest of our concerns at the moment," a blood-drenched Latios panted as he repeatedly slashed everything that came at him with Steel Wings and Dragon Claws. He was considered a prime target for many of the Pokémon as he was of a legendary status but the numerous pests that were foolish enough to attack him were promptly slashed into oblivion, or for the more unfortunate ones, bisected into two pieces as Latios reduced them into two portions with his Steel Wing. He felt his sister's life force greatly fading, but he couldn't rush there to help her out in time as he was caught up with his own battle.

"_Please protect her, Ash,"_ he prayed mentally as he grabbed an Ekans with his left claw and used the unfortunate Snake Pokémon like a whip, lashing the creature at its compatriots and forcing them to fall back. "Come and get it, you bloodthirsty bastards!"

Flinging the Ekans around wildly, he slapped everything in his path harshly with his improvised weapon, the rain slowly beginning to wash the blood off his feathery body.

Both dragons fought equally in terms of brutality and strength. Dragonite spared no mercy as the pseudo-legendary initiated Outrage and thrashed everything that wasn't a friendly in its line of sight, while Latios's mind, while in control, was filled to the brink with rage and hatred as he discarded all thoughts of mercy and remorse and delved his consciousness into a swirling storm of killer instincts.

As he was ripping everything in his way, an Arbok managed to sneak up on him and delivered a poisonous bite into his neck, thus forcing him to drop the Ekans he grasped as he yelped from the stinging sensation of the bite.

"Latios!" Dragonite called out. She tried to rush over to aid the Pokémon, but as always, the natives used their sheer numbers to force their enemies to divide up so they would become easier pickings.

The Eon dragon screamed in pain as he felt the toxins course through his body, but his reflexes and instincts overcame the notion of pain and fatigue. Angrily, he reached for the Arbok's body, grabbed it by the hood, and forcefully removed the Cobra Pokémon as the latter struggled to get out of his claws. Even though he was bleeding heavily from the bite, he ignored it as he tapped into his regenerating powers and recovered his injuries in a rather short amount of time.

"I despise sneaks, especially scum like you," he cursed, glaring at the helpless Poison-type who was trying to bite him again.

Without even thinking, Latios ripped the Arbok into two pieces, spurting massive amounts of blood everywhere as he roared out in a scream of madness caused by the primal slaughter. He discarded the body parts along with the others he and his companions had thrashed earlier.

"Cover me, Blade!" Sceptile yelled out as he severed a tree with one swift Leaf Blade. Behind him was Raine's gold-coloured Scizor, who was preoccupied with fighting off swarm after swarm of Beedrills. "Almost there!"

"_Hurry it up! I can't hold them off forever!" _Blade shot back desperately as he grabbed a Beedrill by its neck with his left pincer and flung the hapless Poison Bee Pokémon away as if it was a tennis ball. The Pokémon crashed into a tree trunk and fell down, unconscious and beaten. He was far from tired, but having to bash endless swarms of the same Pokémon made him feel more frustrated than ever.

More Beedrills flew up to meet the lone Scizor and Sceptile head-on, their piercing red eyes glaring at the pair of Pokémon menacingly as their wings flapped at a frequency which generated a droning noise akin to a million winged insects vibrating their wings all at the same time. Their stingers were all drawn at the pair of Pokémon before they promptly fired some of their Pin Missiles.

"_Do they EVER stop coming!?"_ a frustrated Blade complained as he fended off the endless swarm of insects. He loved to fight, but not when it was an endless slugging match against overwhelming numbers of extremely weak opponents that were way out of his league. The Pincers Pokémon neutralized the incoming needles using Swords Dance before flying back into the air and hammering them all with Metal Claws, Night Slashes, and standard Slashes, all strengthened greatly by the stat-powering move he used earlier.

"Incoming!" Sceptile screamed as he pushed the tree trunk over that he had severed earlier, sending the large log of timber falling over on its side.

The gigantic wooden log crashed to the jungle floor and squashed several Pokémon in the wake of its blow, fainting or killing the unfortunate victims instantly. This greatly reduced the amount of attacking Pokémon, at least for the time being. Sceptile returned his attention to his master, who was currently caught up in a duel against the gigantic Arbok and was just about to jump into lend assistance when even more Beedrills attempted to stop him as they formed a blockade that prevented the Forest Pokémon from reaching the Ranger and the Typhlosion.

"Here I go again," he grumbled. He then cocked his right arm as if it was the loading mechanism of a machine gun, and began to blast the swarms of bees with explosive Bullet Seeds.

Leon and Krakatoa fought what was arguably the toughest battle of their lives, due to the difficult terrain that made it notoriously hard for good versatility and fast yet heavy hitting attacks. The giant Arbok, though, had no troubles combating the Ranger and Volcano Pokémon in such environments as he spat poison needles from his fanged mouth like a machine gun. Leon countered this by telepathically disabling the projectiles in flight and forcing them to drop harmlessly to the ground, but to his shock, he was not able to affect the oversized cobra with moves such as Psybeam or Telekinesis, despite the super-effectiveness of Psychic-type moves against Poison-type Pokémon.

"I never thought duelling with a Ranger would be this easy," the Arbok taunted as he lunged at the Ranger. Leon retaliated by whipping the snake with his energy whip, the electric sparks crackling against the Cobra Pokémon and intercepting its attacks from connecting.

"Save it for your funeral," the black-haired and uniformed boy snarled fearlessly, gripping the energy whip firmly in his muddy hands.

Krakatoa didn't falter in his contribution to the battle either—with the lack of effectiveness of his Fire-based attacks due to the rain and the increased resistance of Poison-types against Fighting-type moves, he was forced to resort to his Shadow Claw which he found to be notably effective in the battle. The occasional Raticate was treated to a Brick Break, knocking the nuisance out rather quickly.

Just when things were starting to look up, several Koffings entered the fight, the naval mine-like Pokémon diving at Latios, Dragonite and Krakatoa akin to homing missiles.

"Now what are they planning?" Dragonite yelled in confusion, having taken two Raticates in its claws and sandwiched them together with its claws arms before throwing them uselessly on the floor.

"Don't let them close," Latios advised, realizing the Gas Pokémon were attempting to use Explosion on them. Regarded as the strongest move in existence, it could knock them all out in one go. As it was crucial they received as little damage as possible, he did not wish to take any chances. "We have to stop them!"

"I'm on it!" Dragonite responded as it spat a Dragon Pulse from its maw, the ball of energy directed at the greatest concentration of Koffings. As soon as the move connected, it created a brilliant explosion that bent trees and swept lightweight Pokémon away due to the shockwaves generated by simultaneous detonations going off at the same time. Both Latios and Dragonite immediately shielded themselves with Safeguard as a measure to prevent any debris from colliding with them.

Latios blinked confusingly, rather shocked to see how effective their counterattack was after all the mine-like Pokémon exploded like fireworks.

Meanwhile, Krakatoa swept through the enemies like a lawnmower slicing its way through grass without mercy or remorse. "Die like the villainous rats you serve!" the Typhlosion roared as he slashed his way through several Ekans, severing their bodies into chunks as his claws sliced them neatly into multiple pieces. As he made his approach to assist Leon in the fight, he was forced, like everyone else, to fight through the various distractions that stood in their way. "You're mine, you slithery filth!"

The Arbok was well aware of the Fire-type hybrid making his approach, and in retaliation the Cobra Pokémon swept its huge tail at the approaching Pokémon. The hulking limb smashed against Krakatoa's chest area with a sickening crunch noise with the force of a cinderblock being smashed into a glass window as the Fire-type Pokémon spat out some blood from his bloody fangs. A strong sense of pain jarred his body into a state of paralysis as he fell down, clutching his chest. "…And stay down, you stubborn child," his assailant sneered.

With his body wracked in absolute pain, Krakatoa realized he had broken a rib or some sort—he couldn't battle any further. He could do nothing but look on helplessly as the advancing Raticates and Ekans closed in on him, ready to rend his body to pieces.

Blade and Sceptile, having cleared out their respective enemies earlier, immediately leapt into action as they aided the downed Pokémon/human hybrid. Dragonite and Latios provided cover with their combat skills being employed against the endless hordes.

"Get him out of there!" Latios shouted to the two Pokémon who tended to Typhlosion's injuries.

"Crap, you took a beating there," Sceptile pointed out. "Are you okay?"

Krakatoa coughed harshly as he winced in pain, clutching his chest. The pain was so great that he was not able to talk properly. "I'm fine…just a little scratch."

"_This isn't good,"_ Blade analyzed. _"He's probably broken a rib and has plenty of other injuries all over his body. It doesn't help he was recently healed to acquire the injuries all over again. While he's not admitting it, it can't be hidden from us."_ He gently ran a pincer over the chest area of the Volcano Pokémon, and shivered upon realizing that his assumptions were true after all.

"Help…the Ranger…," Krakatoa uttered, knowing the Arbok was here to kill the Ranger. "…Forget about me!" Clutching his chest in agonizing pain, his vision began to blur as the conditions worsened for him.

With Krakatoa knocked out of the battle and a life-threatening injury inflicted on his body, Leon was now effectively on his own against the giant Arbok. Swiftly jumping around the forest terrain and making sure not to get himself stuck in any of the mud puddles, he used his styler whip as a grappling device to swing from tree branch to tree branch. The later Cobra Pokémon retaliated with several Poison Stings, all of which the Ranger dodged with little difficulties as he continued to swing through the jungle like an Aipom swimming from tree to tree.

"You have the aim of a butt-Mankey mongrel!" Leon taunted as he landed on the ground steadily and retracted the whip of his weapon. The Arbok gave him a glaring stare, and in a split second, he simply…smirked. The Ranger raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Watch what you say, boy." The Poison-type's glare intensified as he focused the view into the Ranger's irises.

"Leon, watch out! That glare can paralyze you!" Latios warned. He knew the Arbok was going to try and paralyze him with Glare, and this would mean his apprentice and friend would become no more helpful than a flightless Pidgey grounded in a territory filled with its natural predators.

"W—what!?" Leon stammered, but for some reason, he couldn't stop staring into his adversary's eyes for some reason.

Suddenly, Leon felt his entire body freeze as if it was being seized by an invisible force. He forced his mind to undergo a transformation mode in spite of the apparent vulnerabilities that his Latios form brought, but nothing happened. He could not say anything or scream in rage and fear. He was unable to move any part of his body as the Arbok continued to glare right into his eye, the Cobra Pokémon chuckling darkly at his helpless prey. "You're mine now!"

A single poison-tipped needle was fired directly into the victim's arm from the Arbok's toothed fang, perforating into Leon's flesh and introducing a grave amount of poison into Leon's bloodstream. The stinging sensation caused no response from the human, as he was paralyzed and could do virtually nothing to protect himself.

"_Easier than I expected,"_ the mutant Poison-type Pokémon mused. _"Time for the kill."_

The Pokémon grabbed the Ranger with its tail and coiled his victim tightly, the paralysis spell broken off after the glare was broken. This didn't matter to the Arbok though, as he knew the battle was his. Bringing the trapped human up to his drooling mouth, he hissed amusingly, projecting his warm and vile-smelling breath on the suffocating human soldier. "You know, you fought bravely, but I have to announce that the show's over for you, boy. Too bad none of the Ranger dogs will be around to see this," he spoke sadistically before thrusting his jaws at the near-unconscious Ranger, ready to snap the human's head off in one bite.

Sceptile, noticing his partner in danger, fired an Energy Ball from his palms and into the Arbok's back, but the Grass-type move did nothing more than simply dissipate harmlessly upon making contact with the giant cobra creature.

"Latios! You have to help him!" Sceptile roared in anger and helplessness, taking note that Latios was the only one powerful enough to save his partner from certain death. "Forget about us! SAVE HIM NOW!"

While Latios was initially ticked off for being screamed at in such an unacceptable manner, he didn't hesitate to save his companion as he lunged at the Arbok with blazing speed, the pairs of wings on his body giving off a glow of silver as they materialized into blades hardened with steel. His body began to glow as he began to emit a streaking blue trail comparable to a comet observed through a telescope, and gritting his teeth in complete rage, anger, and desire to kill, he shot towards the hood of the Arbok with both of his eyes glowing brighter than a thousand suns combined. Even though his body was on the verge of collapsing from the previous exhaustion acquired via fighting and injuries from the wild Pokémon, he recovered his powers during his approach with a Recover, restoring some much-needed health and fighting energy. The Eon dragon only elicited a bloodcurdling scream as his mind was boiled down straight to a state of pure blinding and berserk rage, shooting himself at the Arbok at speeds equivalent of a bullet fired from a sniper rifle.

The Arbok turned around in confusion, only to see an approaching streak of light.

With one sickening splattering noise, Latios shot and perforated straight through the Arbok's hood, drawing out endless amounts of blood as the Cobra bellowed in pain. His move, a Zen Headbutt combined with the power of Steel Wing, transformed Latios into a flying blade of death that had pierced through his victim like a katana perforating through soft flesh. Sceptile, Dragonite and Blade grimaced in a horrified manner at the massacre as a gaping hole dribbling with blood and gore was present at where the once frightening-looking hood of the creature used to be.

"…Why you…bastard of a…," the dying Pokémon screeched in a combination of hate and weakness as he lost blood faster than his regenerative powers of the Phazon virus ravaging in his body could grant him.

The Eon dragon reverted to his normal state after the fatal strike, but he wasn't finished with his assault. His face betrayed no emotion as his eyes continued to glow piercing red, and he dived at the Arbok's head, driving both his sharpened draconic claws into the pupils of the creature. By this time, the victimized Pokémon was so weakened that it wasn't able to elicit the slightest noise from its throat anymore.

"Holy Mother…of Mew…," Krakatoa gasped as he observed the carnage unfold.

Latios roared in complete insanity and blinding malice as he proceeded to rip the Arbok into two pieces, the unbearable noises of bones cracking and flesh being torn apart sounding throughout the environment, coupled with the noises of thunder rumbling overhead and rainwater droplets splashing into puddles. Blood spurted into multiple directions as the mutilated Poison-type attempted to scream one last time, but all of that was drowned out by Latios's primal-like cry as he separated the Pokémon into two pieces and disgustingly flung the body parts aside, breathing angrily and uncontrollably in the aftermath. "And stay dead…"

Giving one last breath, he disengaged his powers before returning his mind to a state of calamity and tranquillity once more, but not before spitting on the corpse of the Cobra Pokémon.

"_Unbelievable…," _Blade spoke breathlessly at the massacre. _"H—he combined two attacks and executed the beast in cold blood… It is unheard of in such a tranquil and kind-hearted species."_

"Don't underestimate me or my kin for our gentleness," Latios uttered breathlessly, still feeling the adrenaline surge through his veins after his out-of-control rampage. "That thing was corrupted too, so mercy was pointless. It wasn't like it was capable of displaying it for starters."

Dragonite had taken the chance to quickly catch the weakened Ranger in its claws as Latios was busy brutalizing his victim in manners unthinkable, and the entire team struggled over to tend to the Ranger.

"…We did it," the Ranger weakly muttered, his face pale as the poison began to overtake him. He managed to crack a smile as his Sceptile took him from the Dragon Pokémon's claws and hugged his partner affectionately.

Latios rejoined with the group and closed his eyes, as if he regretted performing his gruesome execution procedure. "Sorry…it had to be done." He smiled slightly through his blood-splattered visage upon noticing Leon giving him a weak thumbs-up.

"I…I understand…," Krakatoa coughed. He observed the carnage around him—it was an absolute bloodbath that would take forever for nature to decompose all the dead bodies and other biological debris scattered in the area. Most of the surviving corrupted native Pokémon, upon seeing their superior master be gruesomely killed in such a way at the hands of Latios, had ordered a full retreat as the Pokémon all fled the scene in complete shock and horror, not wishing to end up in the same fates as their masters and partners. "Is everyone…okay?"

"I'm fine," Sceptile respired, absolutely drained. "We have to get to a Pokémon Centre as soon as possible though."

"I'll take care of it," Latios offered as he took the Ranger's body. "You okay, Ranger?" It was at this split second he noticed a small needle of toxins embedded in his apprentice's arm. _"Not good…he'll die if this isn't treated."_ The Eon dragon removed the poison pin with a telekinetic manoeuvre, but he knew that he still needed aid.

Leon nodded weakly as his breathing turned extremely heavy, his heart heaving after a conflict that nearly claimed his life. "I'll be fine even though I feel like shit. Feeling dizzy and all… Sceptile, return."

The Forest Pokémon was returned to his Poké Ball as Latios clicked the button of the containment capsule attached to the Ranger's belt. Meanwhile, Dragonite carried the injured Typhlosion on his back, the extra weight not bothering the physically powerful dragon one bit.

"_We must rendezvous with Raine and the others," _Blade reminded, noting of how the rainstorm had somewhat died down slightly. _"At least the rain squalls have ended, to an extent."_

"Then we'll do just that," Latios spoke tiringly, his body aching from all the extensive fighting he had done. "Let's go. We need these two treated on the double."

The Pokémon capable of flight carried their wounded teammates out of the forest as they headed off into the sky and toward the direction of Viridian City, leaving the bloodstained battlefield behind them.

* * *

**Outskirts of Viridian City**

The slaughter of the Fearows became evident as both Pidgeots arriving just in time for the rescue of Ash and his friends proceeded to either kill or knock them out with cold blood. Throughout the struggle, both Bird Pokémon skilfully and ruthlessly dispatched the Fearows with extreme precision and sharpened skills, despite being clearly outnumbered four to one. Fear or intimidation had no place in their minds.

"I've never seen such unspeakable hatred and vendetta between these two groups… It's no different from the love-hate relationships humans have," Raine admitted silently. She was carrying Ash's weakened and tired out Pikachu in her clutches as she waded through the thigh-deep muck and grime, fleeing under the cover of the Pidgeots.

Pikachu chirped in agreement as his form of replying, as unlike the other teammates, Raine couldn't understand Pokémon speech.

"Just perish already, bitch!" one of the vicious birds screamed in bloodlust as he attempted a Drill Peck against Bianca's gold-coloured Pidgeot, his beak whirling into a rock-demolishing drill that threatened to gore the shining Bird Pokémon into a stream of blood and feathers.

She kept her mind in a cooled and calmed state before countering her incoming opponent's strike with a Steel Wing, her attack drawing fresh, red-coloured blood as her metal-coated wings slashed through her quarry's right wing while she evaded the drilling technique that was directed at her. The end result from this gruesome gesture was a wounded Fearow falling out of the sky and it eventually ended up in the muddy swamps with a giant splash.

While this was happening, Ash's Pidgeot finished the rest with one last Wing Attack, slapping a Fearow across the face who attempted to bring the fight up close and personal against her, and he eventually learned it was a very fatal move on his part. The sharp slap wiped out the relatively inexperienced yet violent Pokémon with one blow.

"_I'll have to escape and come back with more reinforcements… This isn't over, you pair of bitches!"_ the vicious Bird Pokémon thought. Under the cover of the thunderstorm and his blindly devoted allies and followers, the Fearow who possessed a vendetta against Ash quietly glided away from the battle and back into the covers of Viridian Forest. He swore to the end of his life that he would return for round four some other time.

"He got away again," Bianca's Pidgeot muttered disappointingly.

"Expected of such a spineless coward," Ash's Pidgeot responded bluntly. "He'll come back, but for now, we need to handle the remaining Fearows here!"

The gold-coloured Pidgeot returned her utmost attention to the battle with a fierce determination on her face. "Right behind you, mother."

With the bloodbath behind him, Ash was finally able to reach shallower ground, where the path wasn't flooded too deep with mud and water. His body soaked beyond belief, he clutched Latias with his tired arms as the red Eon dragoness struggled to keep herself in the air via levitation due to her wounded state.

"Don't worry Latias, I'll get you out of here," the trainer whispered, forcing his feet through the muddy terrain.

Fortunately for him, he witnessed a familiar figure on the path ahead, accompanied by two Pokémon: one was a large, gorilla-like entity of a yellow-coloured scheme, and the other was a cat-like creature with gleaming eyes that were ruby-red in colour.

"_For once in my life, I'm just glad to see Gary here,"_ the trainer thought happily, a smile trickling across his weary face.

Without even thinking and only hoping to get aid for Latias before anything too serious happened to her, he struggled with all the strength that his weakened legs were able to exert and forced himself forward, through the mud and towards his childhood friend.

* * *

_**Liked this chapter? A little feedback and a favorite would be appreciated. As I mentioned many times before, it motivates me even more when there are readers out there that actually look forward to my updates.**_

_**Speaking of which, it would be awesome if this story got a page of its own on TvTropes. That site's chock full of humorous information that can help with writing stories, and I can only wonder how many I've used for this fic. Just something that crossed my mind**__…_

_****____****__…_Hey, it would be a wonderful treat to my story, which is now two years old.  


_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	29. A Minute of Tranquility

**_Another update has arrived! Well, guess I have to explain my rather prolonged absence once again._**

**_Let's just say my final semester of university was by far one of the most hectic sessions I had to endure. Drama occurring in one of my group projects meant technical difficulties that jeopardized our group's work and progress to the point of failure (yet we survived nonetheless after days upon days of hard work and a little discipline), exams left and right barely gave me enough time to study for them as I had to balance them out, and finally, there's the pressure of passing everything.  
_**

**_But after all of that, I am proud to claim that I have fulfilled the requirements for university graduation. Now what to do after, decisions decisions…_**

**_I'm sure no one here wants to hear me babble on endlessly about my personal life, so I'll cut this short and present you all with this update. Not a lot of action but after the last few chapters, I guess it's perfectly fair to give the protagonists a break._**

**_As always, I don't own __Pokémon or any of its affiliated characters because if I did, I would be swimming in a pool of gold, silver, and maybe a bit crystals scattered here and there by now (get the reference?). Special thanks goes out to Tendou Souji for his continued support of making this story better and of course, putting up with my constant hassles._**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**A Minute of Tranquility**

"_The day we don't have trouble chasing us wherever we go is the day when we can all have nice things for once!" – Anonymous Pokémon Trainer_

Ash's former rival was just as shocked as anyone else as he witnessed his friend, clutching a Latias and helping her while sloughing through terrain that would easily drown out the engines of an all-terrain vehicle. Gary immediately rushed forward to help Ash out, with Electivire joining him and using its immense physical strength to pull them to dry land easily. Once they were clear, Ash collapsed on his knees, panting from exhaustion as he gasped for air, with Latias breathing weakly as she settled her head and neck on his lap. _"A Latias? How'd he manage to acquire a legendary Pokémon? I know he befriends and meets a lot, but…this is a definitely a first. He's not one to simply capture a Pokémon unless he wants to best other trainers."_

"Am I glad to see you, Gary," Ash gasped tiredly, struggling to support both his and Latias's weight as exhaustion and fatigue began to overtake his body.

"Wow, Ash, what were you doing in this kind of weather?" Gary asked as he was flabbergasted as to what could have possibly happened given the nature of the panicked voice that sent the emergency call for starters. "And where's your Pikachu and friends?"

"Ehehe, long story actually." The black-haired boy was covered with more mud than a car after speeding through a mud-smothered road. "You won't believe what happened, but I'll explain later. First things first—do you have any medical supplies?" He knew Latias needed some treatment, even if it was only temporarily effective.

Gary had already noticed the wounds on Latias and, in an act of goodwill, handed a pink-coloured container that contained the Super Potion medical spray used to treat extensively serious wounds. "Good thing I came prepared. You're going to have a bit of explaining to do after this, though…like how'd you get your hands on a Latias for starters?"

Ash seemingly ignored his question as he showered the wounds of the Psychic/Dragon-type with the bottle of medicinal spray, the healing agent working its magic as it began to heal the inflamed wounds of the injured dragoness. While Latias winced as a slight stinging sensation irritated her, her trainer gently stroked her across the head, and his gesture of care made her feel more comfortable and secure as she tried not to display any ill feelings or weaknesses from the process that healed her, at least temporarily.

Latias gazed at her trainer sadly with her beautiful, amber-coloured eyes. _"I'm sorry Ash, I could have used Recover to help myself, but it hurts too much. I couldn't feel my wings when that Fearow wounded me."_

"It's alright," Ash spoke soothingly, relieved that his Pokémon hadn't fallen unconscious. "All that matters is that you're safe and sound now. Feeling better?"

"_Yes. I don't think I can fly with these wounds goading me with their stinging pain, but at least I'll be fine."_ She nuzzled her trainer's face affectionately before giving him a small peck on the lips, prompting a small tint of red to appear on Ash's cheeks. _"Are you sure we can trust Gary?"_

Her trainer nodded with an assuring smile on his face. _"Gary may be a little snide and arrogant personally, but he's a very honest person. Don't be surprised if he gets too curious about you or Latios, but that's only because he followed Professor Oak's footsteps as a Pokémon Researcher."_ He was so preoccupied with caring for Latias that he forgot about Gary's question.

"Earth to Ash Ketchum! This is your ex-rival Gary Oak speaking to you!" Gary interrupted rudely, feeling a bit aggravated at being ignored. "I asked you a question, now can you be so polite as to answer it?!"

Ash glared at Gary, but quickly relaxed himself to make sure he didn't grow angry and transform: giving Gary a heart attack was a scenario he would very much would like to avoid. As much as he would love to see Professor Oak's grandson flip out in surprise, he still treated him as a good friend and didn't want to literally scare him to death. Therefore, he went into a calmed state as he expounded on what was currently going on. "You can say I befriended her, along with the others you saw through your Pokétch earlier."

"Befriended a legendary?" His rival raised an eyebrow in questioning. "I'm not that easily convinced or fooled, you know! I won't buy it unless you have some documental or factual proof!"

"Don't trust me, fine," Ash replied dismissively before turning his head to his Dragon/Psychic-type companion. "But Latias will tell you. Show him."

Suddenly hearing a mysterious but soothing and peaceful feminine voice caused Professor Oak's grandson to leap back in surprise as he kept his focus on the red Eon Pokémon. "Whoa, did your Latias just talk to me!?"

"_Yep!" _Latias answered cheerily. _"I can speak via telepathy, you big lug-head!"_

"Okay, now I'm offended." Gary rolled his eyes at the silly, but somewhat offensive comment.

His Electivire, however, was somewhat smitten by the overly cute and attractive appearance of Latias as the Thunder Pokémon could never take his eyes off the elegant Eon dragoness. "Well, I'll tell you, she's a real cutie!" the Electric-type complimented in Pokéspeech with a slight shade of red on his normally-rough and fierce-looking face as he kept his blood-red eyes on the feathery body of the Eon dragoness.

"_Oh, why thank you big guy!"_ Latias cheerily replied.

"Now where's that Pikachu… We have an old score and match to settle," Umbreon growled darkly, looking for Ash's Pikachu as she darted her evil-looking red eyes, scanning for her self-proclaimed rival while ignoring Latias's presence entirely. Ever since their last battle, she had always wanted to finish the fight once and for all, as both battles the Dark-type had with the electric mouse had resulted in their head-to-head record locked at one win a piece.

"Stand down, Umbreon," Gary ordered firmly, realizing that his closest companion wished to have a scuffle with Pikachu. "Now's not the time for a fight. At least let these two collect each other after what happened."

Upon hearing his command, the Moonlight Pokémon sat on her hind legs and rolled her eyes at Latias. "Typical teenage love."

"_What do you mean by that?"_ the red Eon Pokémon asked the Dark-type innocently.

Umbreon snidely spat, "What I meant to say is that you're a weak, feeble-minded-"

While Gary couldn't understand what Umbreon was saying, Ash did due to his ability to understand Pokéspeech. He wasn't particularly happy about it, and while he would have loved to teach the female Pokémon a lesson or two with his new form, he didn't want to shock Gary nor did he wish to fight her due to his tiredness and sympathy for his friends, even if they happened to be rivals. Latias, on the other hand, had a radically different opinion on her mind instead.

Latias immediately levitated into the air to teach Gary's Pokémon a lesson in terms of manners, but it was only seconds later that her recently healed wounds generated a sharp jolt of pain through every nerve in her body that forced her down. Her dragon build throbbed with pain as she was still technically injured and had to land on the ground again, Ash catching her in the process. The trainer gave the Dark-type Pokémon a quick glance of anger, but Umbreon just dismissed it was a bluff as she wagged her rather stubby tail in a proud and dignified manner.

"Told you!" Umbreon mocked Latias, sticking her tongue out at the legendary without a care in all the world.

"_Why you little—"_ Latias hissed mentally, but Ash gently stroked her neck and calmed her down.

"That's enough, Latias," Ash scolded.

"While I have a lot of questions to ask you, we have to get your Latias to the local Pokémon Centre in Viridian City on the double. That potion may have cured her, but we need to get her some formal medical aid. The longer we waste our time here, the greater the chances that those wounds might get infected," Gary informed them, hoping that any potential infections wouldn't spread. While he was curious in terms of learning how Ash was able to acquire such a rare and elusive Pokémon on his team, it wasn't of particular concern at the moment. He had to help his friends as it was part of his job.

"Not yet. I'm waiting several friends to arrive first…and here they are." Ash gestured to Raine and Pikachu, not to mention the two Pidgeots that had fought off the marauding Fearows earlier.

Raine and Pikachu were both coated with so much mud by the time they were out of the mud-filled swamp terrain that one could mistake them for chocolate-coated beings. The red-haired girl paused for a moment as she collected herself, while Pikachu shook himself to dry his body of rainwater. Exhausted of all energy and badly shaken after the traumatic battle, both individuals moved forward to join up with Ash, Latias and Gary while both Pidgeots stood behind them with neutral-looking faces. For some reason, Ash's Pidgeot didn't seem very pleased to meet her trainer again after six years of absence.

"Ah, so this is a friend of yours, right?" Gary asked as he surveyed the girl who bore a strong resemblance to one of Ash's other previous travelling companions, May.

"Yes," Ash confirmed. "That's Raine, and…I'm not sure who these two Pidgeots are." His comment made Ash's own Pokémon scowl as she kept her eyes away from the trainer as that made her suspicions true—her trainer had actually forgotten about her after all these years. The Bird Pokémon turned away in disgust, but vowed that she'd give Ash one last chance to redeem himself.

"Nice to meet you, Gary!" Raine greeted him. "I'm Raine and I'm a new friend of Ash's, not to mention a big fan of him!"

"That's pretty obvious… Your backpack sort of gave that notion away," Gary muttered in a rather unexcited tone, taking note of the muddy and soaked Pikachu-themed backpack slung across the female Pokémon Trainer's back.

Sensing that the three trainers would be preoccupied for a while, Umbreon decided to use the moment to her advantage as approached Pikachu in a rather suggestive but aggressive manner. "Hello, Pikachu. I haven't seen you in a while," Umbreon greeted him as she glared at Ash's Pokémon, circling the Electric-type as she wagged her tail from side to side. "You do remember that we have an old score to settle, correct?"

"Uh, can we do this another time?" Pikachu pleaded, trying to avoid a conflict. "I had a couple of friends that recently survived a deadly encounter—"

Umbreon giggled rather devilishly as she moved her face up to him until they were mere inches apart. "What does that have to do with _our_ rivalry? Considering we have some time and that both our masters are busy…why not settle on the one victory that'll finish our rivalry once and for all?" The rings on her body gleamed brightly as a symbol of her power.

"I just had my battle with almost a dozen Fearows and a thunderstorm of Spearows that tried to kill my trainer!" Pikachu yelped, his stamina running short after expelling Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt at the divebombing clusters of bloodthirsty birds earlier.

"That's good! You should be pumped up to challenge me then," Umbreon complimented on the Electric-type's bravery as she pressed her face against Pikachu's. "One-on-one, right now, right here. You and me, no interruptions from outside parties and that includes our trainers. That way, we can test our abilities to their fullest and see who is truly the best when it comes to independence and skills. Are you prepared?"

"I'm tired!" Pikachu complained, steadily backing away from the Moonlight Pokémon.

"Tsk tsk tsk…so many excuses, Pikachu. Where's your battling spirit? Face me_ now_ or I'll hospitalize you for a whole week!" Umbreon taunted with a cute giggle.

"You're insane!" Pikachu shot back in fright and shock from her threat.

Umbreon laughed outrageously at the male Pokémon's comment, taking the offense as a type of compliment due to her sadistic and uncaring attitude. "Thanks. I like that comment. Now, where was I? Oh yes. Let's fight."

"Hey hey, the kid's got a point. Let's settle this when the grounds are fair and when not half of the team is knocked out of action, okay?" Electivire interjected as he tried to calm his teammate down. While he was the battling type, he tended to be a peacekeeper and ringleader as well, just like Ash's Bulbasaur. Bringing up one of the wires that protruded from the Pokémon's back and tapping Pikachu on the chest gently with the wire-like extension, he nodded as he confirmed Pikachu's strength levels. "He's telling the truth; the little guy's on the verge of collapse. If you want a fair fight, at least give him some rest until he can brawl with you at full strength, Umbry."

Electivire's gesture of measuring Pokémon energy levels surprised Pikachu somewhat, but he decided to use this as an excuse to make sure everyone was safe first. "Can we fight another time? This isn't particularly a fair one for you since you're all wet… A lethal dosage of Thunderbolt would knock you out cold in one blast." With Umbreon's black fur all wet, it would be extremely easy for Pikachu to hit her with Electric-based attacks. In addition, he thought acknowledging her weaknesses would appease the aggressive and battle-loving female Pokémon.

"Hmph, at least you play fair and have a good sense of honor, so I'll accept that," Umbreon scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I trust your honesty, but don't expect to get away the next time I ask you for a fight once you're back to full health."

Pikachu shuddered. He knew he wasn't getting off the hook easily next time, not to mention Gary's Pokémon was a brutal and efficient fighter that attacked with every move that wasn't soft in terms of damage. "Uh, okay…" Turning away, the Electric-type muttered under his breath, "Sheesh, does she ever give up?"

"No," the Moonlight Pokémon replied tersely as she focused her glare on her rival.

"Oh, you want to fight?!" Pikachu growled, getting ticked off by her overly cocky attitude. This caused him to discard his tendency to avoid battles as he readied himself.

"That's what I wanted for starters, but you kept on avoiding it like the underleveled wimp you are!"

Both Pikachu and Umbreon continued to glare at each other tensely, but Electivire held them back from breaking out into a chaotic and uncontrolled fight. Gary, on the other hand, knew Latias needed medical treatment, and that introductions and backstories should be saved for later.

"Is Latias okay?" Raine asked with concern. "She was gruesomely wounded during the fight when that Fearow raked her back with those nasty-looking talons, and I thought you guys had already hoofed it to the Pokémon Centre without us, not that I'd mind."

Gary shook his head rapidly, and although he was interested in introducing himself, he acknowledged that it was not the best of times for any small talk. "She's okay, but we need to move before those wounds get infected. Needless to say, we have to get her to the Pokémon Centre. Let's move!"

Seeing as there were no more threats present, Gary returned Electivire into his Poké Ball before helping Ash carry Latias to the Pokémon Centre in Viridian City, with Raine, Pikachu, and the two Pidgeots closely following the boys. The fact that Gary did not—Pikachu had a sneaking suspicion that it was on purpose—recall his Umbreon made Pikachu's life all the more miserable as the Dark-type Pokémon badgered him all the way for a fight, both in a demanding and flirting manner.

"Ah, my Umbreon never seems to get that rivalry out of her head… as much as I like to scrape up on some practice every now and then, she takes it to the extremes," Gary murmured, lightly massaging his temples.

"They look cute though!" Raine commented as they watched the two argue. "It's as if they're like a couple that loves each other yet can never seem to agree on anything!"

"Don't they dislike each other?" Ash asked, obviously being oblivious again.

"…Never mind. You have a lot to learn," the red-haired girl grumbled.

"What is it with you always avoiding a battle? That's not like you for someone who has beaten a variety of opponents from rookies to champion-class Pokémon," Umbreon put forth, pacing with the humans. She was rather pleased she no longer had to wade through water which made her fur reek in a rancid and terrible smell.

"This isn't the time for one," Pikachu responded honestly. "Or do I have to give you a good shock to make you back down?"

The Dark-type Pokémon laughed in a fashion that sent chills down her intended listener's spine. "Oh, I'd _so_ love it if you did that. Your shocks are so stimulating to me!" She promptly inched closer to her prey and gave him a quick lick up his left cheek.

A spark escaped from that red cheek which was hastily covered by a paw. Pikachu's insides froze as he failed to fathom why he was sparking…to Umbreon of all Pokémon. "I really hope that she did _not _notice that," Pikachu muttered. He peered at the Moonlight Pokémon from the corner of his eye and mentally cried when he saw a smirk of satisfaction making itself known on her face. "My life is so~ over."

* * *

**Viridian City Pokémon Centre**

Gary's emergency call and request for reinforcements had assembled several medics from the Pokémon Ranger Corps ready to assist the local Nurse Joy that worked at the Pokémon hospital in Viridian City, and the majority of them were left speechless upon noticing four mud-drenched figures stumble through the main doors. An exhausted Infernape and Swampert weakly trudged over to hand the humans they were carrying over before they collapsed in total exhaustion. Bianca, being the only one who wasn't injured save for a scraped knee, got to her legs before she explained the situation to the Rangers on site.

"I have friends that are gravely injured," she spoke worriedly, mud dripping from her body and clothes. "They will be arriving anytime now, but I need your help to treat Brock here—he's suffered a twisted ankle."

"And are these Pokémon yours?" a female Ranger equipped with a semi-automatic assault rifle and a box of medical supplies slung across her torso asked.

Bianca shook her head. "They belong to a friend of mine. Our team broke up due to…complications, but they should be here soon." Pausing for a second, she thought if her companions were alright. _"I hope that's the case…please be safe, Ash and Latias."_

"Are you injured?" the sweet-mannered Nurse Joy softly queried Bianca.

"I'm fine," Bianca answered. "Except for a scraped knee, but I'm okay."

While several Rangers were treating Infernape, Swampert and Brock with injections and bandaging materials, the former Pokémon Gym Leader, despite the immense pain his leg was suffering, suddenly bounded up much to the shock of the personnel on site upon noticing Nurse Joy out of the corner of his eye. A love-struck Pokémon Breeder hopped on one leg rapidly over to the counter as he, once again, tried to charm the local Nurse Joy with one of his antics of romance.

"Hello~ Nurse Joy! My love, I've returned for you!" he chanted in a sweet yet downright creepy manner to the confused Pokémon nurse. The latter was somewhat disgusted that Brock, who was covered from head to toe with mud, had soiled her hands with his grime. "Do you remember me? The sight of your beautiful eyes and body just cured my leg of all pains!"

"Uh…no? Could you please have some common courtesy to actually _wash_ your hands before attempting to ask a girl out or hold her arms?" Nurse Joy responded confusingly and angrily, having no idea who this mud-drenched psycho was. As much as she wanted to shove the lovestruck man away, the medical practitioner didn't want to be rude or potentially injure the smitten male any further.

"Sir, your leg is still in critical condition!" a male Ranger medic yelped as he rushed forward to pull him back, with his partners getting to their feet to assist him.

"I feel no more pain! Oh Joy, your eyes are the cure for the gravest of poisons and vile substances of this world—medical technologies are unnecessary in this case!" Brock enunciated in a heavenly voice, but all that changed as a certain Pokémon emerged from his Poké Ball. Brock's Croagunk worked his magic as he jabbed Brock in the leg with a Poison Jab, sending him crashing to the ground as he trembled with a mixture of pain and paralysis all over again. The relatively small frog-like Pokémon laughed in a sinister manner as his poison-coated fingertips emitted an eerie glow of purple, much to the amusement of the Rangers and Bianca.

"Don't worry…he'll live. There's not enough poison here to even kill a Bidoof," the Poison Mouth Pokémon eerily croaked in his own language. Due to a translator earpiece that the Rangers wore in their right ear, they understood the Pokémon's words, chuckled nervously, and carefully dragged Brock away with the Poison/Fighting-type Pokémon following them. As Brock was receiving some formal medical treatment from the Pokémon Rangers, Bianca shuffled forward nervously, hoping they wouldn't be kicked out because of that act.

"Sorry about that," the girl from Alto Mare apologized, unsure of how to explain the exact reason behind Brock's behaviour. "He's…just strange, I guess."

"Don't worry. My sisters and cousins have told me all about him so I was going to expect that anyways… but I've seen worse Pokémon Trainers," the local Nurse Joy sighed as she washed her hands free of the wet, sticky mud from Brock's hands before turning to two armed Rangers who acted as security guards at the moment. "Hey guys, can you please mop up the mud and dirt that our visitors just brought in?"

"Will do." The two boys slung their semi-automatic rifles over their shoulders before both individuals grabbed a bucket with detergent water and mop for each, and they began to clean the floor whilst happily whistling and telling jokes cheerfully.

This shocked Bianca greatly, as she never knew Pokémon Rangers were so positive. "Wow, are they that upbeat about such a simple job?"

Nurse Joy chuckled as she shrugged. "They're Rangers. It's their job to put on a bright smile as nature's police officers, but I suppose they're happy they get to actually do something instead of posing like stiff planks of wood all the time. So, Miss…Bianca? Is that your name?" she asked after doing a quick profile check of the newly registered Pokémon Trainer. "I was just making sure you were a registered Pokémon Trainer, as we have cases of imposter trainers almost on a daily basis."

"Yep, that's me," Bianca confirmed, realizing how dangerous the world had become recently. "I can understand."

At this time, the automatic doors of the Pokémon Centre slid open again, and a tired out Ash, Raine, Pikachu, Umbreon and Gary came in, the two boys carrying a weakened Latias in their arms. All the newcomers were just as dirty and messy as Brock and Bianca were, and this made the Rangers look at them oddly as the mud-men entered the hospital. Both Ash and Bianca's Pidgeot, given their large sizes when compared to the average human, chose to remain outside not to mention they did not wish to present their semi-bloodstained bodies to the humans working inside the Pokémon Centre.

"Give Latias some treatment, stat!" a mud-drenched Gary ordered upon entering before turning to Ash, who clutched the Eon Pokémon tightly like a precious baby child in need of care. "Ash, let the Rangers take care of her. They'll give her the necessary treatment."

Umbreon and Pikachu were also tended to by two medics, and the two Pokémon used this time to decide when to battle, courtesy of Gary's Umbreon who always brought up the subject, of course.

Trusting his friend and former rival's words, the Pokémon Trainer reluctantly gave Latias a quick hug before surrendering her to the medics. Bianca didn't rush towards her to see if she was alright since she understood not to interfere, as she didn't want to endanger her friend's life either.

"She'll be in safe hands," a gruff-looking Ranger at the rank of Lance Corporal informed both Ash and Bianca. "But please be patient—we'll do the best we can to treat her, understand? That's the only thing we can wish for from you two."

Both humans nodded. "How long will it take for you to treat her?" Ash asked.

"Maybe a couple hours at best. But we'll do our best with the skills and technology we have on our hands. We're doctors, not miracle workers," the medic explained, wishing that they would comply. On the other hand, the uniformed personnel began to treat a tired out Latias, who was barely conscious. Nevertheless, she kept her eyes on Ash with a small smile.

"_I'll be okay, Ash. Please don't worry,"_ she telepathed into the trainer's mind. The humans treating her began to apply disinfectants as they worked their hardest to stem any potential inflammations and infections that might have developed after the Fearows clawed her back.

"Please stay still, Latias. I know it may irritate you somewhat but please try to bear the stings and pains," a female Ranger comforted the legendary Pokémon as she stroked her head lovingly while her colleagues carefully treated her wounds with antiseptic chemicals, bandages, and other types of healing equipment.

Ash bluntly nodded with a faint grin of contentment as the Rangers began to ask him simple questions, many of them having to do with what his occupation was, his age, his current health condition, and the like.

Left unoccupied and having done his job to the best of his abilities, Gary walked up to the reception desk to request rooms for the tired and battered group, with Raine following him. "We're going to need some rooms for the night as no one here is in the best of shapes at the moment," Professor Oak's grandson informed the receptionist, who was putting a hand over her nose as the smell of fresh mud began to fill the Pokémon Centre with a rather unpleasant stench.

"I can do that, but I must inform you should all shower and get a fresh change of clothes on the double," she dully demanded as she crossed her arms. "We have a laundry room here, so that helps."

Raine scratched the back of her head nervously. "Oh, sorry about that… We shouldn't have travelled in the awful weather but we were in a hurry."

"What were you thinking, traveling in that chaos!?" Gary chided. "You could have been all killed out there and for all we know, we'd never find any traces of your disappearance!"

"The weather was nice, but along the way it turned rather bad in an unexpected manner," Bianca told him. "We also didn't expect the local Pokémon to be so aggressive."

The Pokémon Researcher sighed as he pressed his hand against his forehead, his mind filled with stress and other problems. "Guess I should've warned you earlier via Ash's Poketch."

Raine was just as interested in learning about what could be the cause of this. "Why are the Pokémon so aggressive for starters? I've never seen such behaviour. Even Pokémon like Salamences and Hippowdons wouldn't attack that brutally unless you disturbed their homes or family in an aggressive fashion." If anything, previous experience taught her not to go after territorial Pokémon, even with a well-trained team. They were unpredictable and had lots of tricks up their sleeve.

"I'm just as puzzled as you are," Gary replied. "However, I may have the answer, although I'll tell it when we have a little more privacy. It's sensitive information and shouldn't be released to the public." Glancing around, he realized the Pokémon Centre was devoid of any trainers or anyone who wasn't aligned with him or Ash. Nevertheless, he wasn't sure if they were being spied upon, which could be a potential possibility.

The doors slid open once again, and this time, the second division of the team arrived. Unlike the first arrival though, Leon and Krakatoa were shown to be in a weakened state while Latios, Raine's Dragonite and Blade aided them back onto their feet. Due to the second wave composing of rare and powerful Pokémon, the sight made the Rangers and Gary in particular stare at the team for a few seconds before they went back to their tasks. The sight of Latios and Jimmy, however, caused Bianca to rush over as she embraced both of her closest Pokémon friends in a tight hug, but her grasp had caused the Typhlosion to grunt in pain slightly as his shattered and splintered ribs sent a wave of agonizing pain through his body. The hybrid was so injured and weakened at this point that he was no longer able to speak any words. Blade and Dragonite helped Leon, the human now only semi-conscious due to the toxic chemicals overtaking his body and deteriorating his senses with each passing second.

"Be careful!" Latios alerted. "He's suffering some broken bones so he needs emergency treatment immediately!"

A surprised Nurse Joy noticed how wounded the Fire-type Pokémon was, and she wandered from the counter to help the Typhlosion. "Oh, dear Mew! What happened to him?"

"Suffered a broken rib. I don't know how to treat him, as…well, I'm only moderately experienced with healing procedures," the Eon dragon admitted with a rather sad tone of formality.

"I can take care of him, but we must not waste any time." The pink-haired medical professional called out for assistance, and in moments, a pair of Chansey huffed over with a stretcher. "Please place your Pokémon here."

Latios and Bianca helped lift Jimmy as they prodded him on the stretcher, and the Volcano Pokémon was promptly taken away to the rear of the Pokémon Centre as a pair of Ranger medics, both male and female, followed suit into the operation room.

"Those Rangers will take care of him?" Latios asked sceptically.

"Yes," Nurse Joy replied. "They're highly-trained and well-educated field surgeons and doctors. They will ensure your friend will be fine in no time…I hope. Considering how urgent the call was from Mr. Oak, I arranged medical professionals to be on site just in case." She gulped a bit and wondered what if the Pokémon didn't make it, as it had happened before due to untreatable injuries that had gone into a critical state. _"I hope that's not the case."_

A rather surprised Bianca was amazed that the Pokémon nurse wasn't shocked at the fact that Latios could talk. "Um, excuse me Nurse Joy?"

"Yes?"

"How come you aren't surprised?"

Nurse Joy laughed heartily in response. "Surprised at what? Am I missing something here?"

"I think she meant the talking Latios," Gary informed. "While I might be surprised too, I wouldn't be, considering Latias is owned by Ashy-boy and he's a legendary magnet to an extent."

"Oh, you meant that!" the pink-haired woman laughed. "Well, being a Pokémon nurse for well over the last five years or so, it isn't uncommon for trainers to rush in here with rarer Pokémon in dire need of immediate aid. I've seen some myself, so Legendaries don't surprise me one bit. I'm just curious, but how are you able to speak?"

Latios stuttered slightly as he wasn't sure of how to explain himself. He knew Nurse Joys were among the most trusted people in the world due to their willingness to heal any Pokémon—or human, should that ever become necessary—regardless of their allegiance, he didn't know if he should tell her about his recent events that twisted fate to unbelieving fables. "Well, actually…I don't feel too comfortable talking about it."

"That's okay, I understand." She nodded with a warm smile. "So are you injured?"

"Not really. I'm fine myself." The Eon Pokémon was relieved that all the blood that stained his feathers from the earlier battle were all washed off by the rain. "Will my sister be all right?" he asked, pointing at the Latias that was being treated at the moment by three Rangers.

"Yes. Nothing too major, and just in time too," Nurse Joy spoke in relief. "If we were to delay, the infection could have been fatal to her. We don't know what caused it, but…"

"Let's not go into that," Gary interrupted, hoping to keep the secret that made the Pokémon berserk and excessively violent concealed as a way to avoid a public outbreak of fright.

As Nurse Joy knew about the event regarding the corrupted Pokémon in Viridian Forest, she chose not to talk about it. "I must get back to work. In the meantime, please enjoy your stay…we'll inform you once your friends are patched up and ready to go. It might be a few hours or a day, so please understand."

"Thanks once again," Latios spoke with gratitude while Bianca nodded with a smile.

"You're welcome!" With that, Nurse Joy hurried back to the reception desk, where Raine and Blade struck up a conversation with her regarding her status and delays in the Pokémon League.

This left Latios with Bianca, Gary, and Ash, the latter joining the group as they conversed among themselves.

"So Ash…how did you exactly get not one, but two legendary Pokémon?" he asked with a curious tone, engrossed in knowing how his former rival managed to acquire them.

Ash sighed, realizing there was no way to excuse himself out of this one. But then, Gary was a trusted companion so he began his story of how he managed to acquire such elusive creatures. His former rival in training and competitions nodded periodically interrupted during his story to clarify up some events.

"Well, you are a trainer of many wonders, Ash," Gary complimented. "Two legendary Pokémon? What next? Groudon stomping behind you in joy and surfing the Pacific on Kyogre's back?"

"Actually, I made a mistake there—only Latias is under my possession." Ash corrected himself. "Latios is a free Pokémon and thus, he's not part of my team, at least not yet."

"I see," Professor Oak's grandson hummed. "Care to give me a reason why you don't have him on your roster?"

"I'll only take him in if he wants to. I don't force any Pokémon to join my team. In fact, Latias voluntarily joined so I didn't have much of a choice." Ash turned to Latios, who smiled at the trainer warmly in response. "That's okay though, as he's always willing to lend a hand in battles whenever anyone he's friends with needs it!"

Gary laughed slightly before taking the liberty to introduce himself to Latios. "I'm Gary, Professor Oak's grandson and a friend of Ash. It's an honour to meet you." He offered out his hand to Latios for a handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine," Latios returned his words before taking Gary's hand with his right claw and shaking it apprehensively.

While no one was paying attention to Latias, the energetic Eon dragoness, with her will overcoming the injuries that she suffered, rocketed out of the Rangers' grasp much to their shock before the dragon girl tackled her brother to the ground happily. _"Oh big brother! I'm so happy that you're safe!"_sShe squealed happily through her thoughts as she smothered her older sibling with kisses.

"Latias, you aren't in any shape to be active yet!" the female Ranger responsible for taking care of her urged frighteningly as she sprinted over, but made sure not to use any force to restrain her. "You must let us continue treating you."

"Whoa. So this is your sister, I take it?" Gary asked, not expecting the sudden activeness of the Pokémon.

The blue-coloured Dragon/Psychic-type Pokémon returned to his levitation state before comforting Latias. "Yes. This is Latias, my younger sister." The beautiful scene that represented what was possibly the most loving relationship between brother and sister made Bianca and Ash smile happily. "Now sis, can you please listen to the doctors?" he asked, stroking her head gently.

"_I'm just so happy to see you again!"_ she chimed mentally, seeming to show no signs of any injury.

"Alright, but please, let the medics finish their check-up on you first. Otherwise I'll have to punish you again," Latios scolded.

"_Aww, okay."_ Latias allowed herself to be treated by the Rangers, but not before giving both Bianca and Ash an affectionate nuzzle to their chests with her head. The disgruntled Ranger medical personnel, keeping to their patience to their best of their abilities, refocused on patching up Latias. They couldn't really blame her for being able to see her brother safe and sound, so they understood the sudden gesture of sibling love.

"Well, after that show…what about your other teammates? Care to introduce them to me?" Gary prodded, showing great interest to learn more about Ash's newly made friends.

Ash began his rather lengthy explanation as he began to show Gary each and every one of his new friends. "She's Bianca, and she's a childhood friend of Latias and Latios. We've met before in Alto Mare, but I can call it luck that I managed to see her again." His comment made Bianca blush slightly as she crossed her legs, with Gary looking at her pretty visage. From his point of view, he was rather amazed such an innocent and harmless-looking girl would be the longtime friend of two legendary Pokémon.

"Nice to meet you," Gary spoke politely, shaking her hand.

Bianca shrugged. "It's always nice to meet new companions."

"Over there is Raine and Blade, a Pokémon Trainer and a mute Scizor that can communicate via telepathy." Ash directed his hand towards the two who were speaking with Nurse Joy. "The Ranger being treated there is Leon, a corporal in the Pokémon Ranger Corps. That Dragonite belongs to Raine, and of course, you know about Brock already. And finally, if you noticed the Typhlosion that went into the operation room earlier, that's Krakatoa and he's Bianca's Pokémon, but we also call him Jimmy. He's a hybrid that can talk." He stopped with his explanation, surprised that he managed to get it over with rather rapidly.

"A hybrid?" the messy brown-haired teen asked in a doubtful tone.

"Essentially, he's a Pokémon with a human mind, along with some minor physical differences," Latios intervened. "Long story short, but…are you clear of what the United Aerospace Armed Forces are?"

Gary rolled his eyes, relieved that he wasn't the only one who believed the military organization was a malevolent conglomerate. "Oh yes…my gramps has an entire file on them. It was recently stolen but recovered. Because of the sensitiveness and classified nature of the document, it was never released. They're collaborators with Team Rocket, for one thing."

"Excuse me, you knew?" Ash asked.

Gary scoffed boastfully. "Of course. If there's news, my gramps often acquires the report at first sight. Not trying to make you feel discouraged that I'm still better than you, though!"

"I understand." Ash rolled his eyes, somewhat embarrassed that Gary was _still_ ahead of him after all these years.

The Rangers were far too busy to notice Latios strike up a conversation with his friends, not to mention they had to assist with treating someone aligned with them. Dragonite carefully led Leon over to a bench, where several of the personnel began to detoxify him with several medical tools and equipment that were exclusive to the PRC. The Dragon Pokémon allowed itself to be carefully inspected and treated by the Pokémon Rangers, as Raine's strongest fighter next to Blade had also taken a serious beating during its fight with the Fearows.

"You feeling better now, Corporal?" the medic treating Leon spoke as he cleaned away the mud on the Ranger's skin. "You really took a beating there. You suffered a broken left arm but it should be fine with a few days or so."

"I'm fine. That poison sting was just painful though," he weakly responded. His eyes wandered over to a machine that was busy purifying his blood and purging the life support liquid running through his body of any potentially toxic chemicals, with the ejected refuse being stored in a bottle in one section of the machine with purple-coloured liquid. It was one of the many marvels of the Ranger Corps as the machine was able to save countless lives from a toxic death.

It was at this moment when he realized that the Rangers could discover that he was a hybrid, since the machine might have small remains of his blood samples after the detoxifying process was complete. He'd have to do something to ensure it remained a secret…

"_I got it covered," _Latios spoke to him through telepathy. _"They won't get any traces of your blood—I'll make sure of it."_

"_Latios? You heard me?"_

"_Of course. I was worried sick after what happened to you,"_ he sighed mentally. _"Please don't do anything reckless again, but I understood why you were so protective of us."_

"_It's my job,"_ the Ranger affirmed. _"It would break my heart if you were the one in the operating room while I'm unharmed. We Rangers are supposed to take the hits for beings like you and Ash."_

"Corporal?" the female Ranger in charge of treating him broke him out of his thoughts. "Can you please move your arms?"

Leon snapped back into reality before he complied with the aide's requests. Moving his arms slightly, he realized he had difficulty with his left one, as it was presumably broken and left damaged after the Arbok used its coiling attack on him. "Ow…," he moaned as a sense of discomfort echoed through his body while trying to move the limb. "I can't move my arm there. It hurts."

"Hold on. You've probably fractured a bone or two there. We'll take care of it, but you might need a few days or so worth of rest before you jump back in battling," the female Ranger explained. "Don't get reckless on me, okay?"

The human/Pokémon hybrid nodded slightly, disappointed that he was potentially going to be out of action due to this injury.

"You were lucky your friends brought you here quick. Otherwise the toxins would have been too dense to purify, as they spread and replicate rapidly in healthy bodies," the Ranger medic explained, poking several more needles into Leon's bare left arm. "What the heck happened?"

"Got attacked by a giant Arbok," the patient answered tiringly. "It proceeded to sting me with a nasty Poison Sting and tried to constrict me to death before I was rescued."

"You're a fortunate one. We've had cases where our buddies were poisoned and then devoured alive by those snake beasts," the same medic informed him. "Even with heavy armour support and Pokémon backup, High Command has discouraged patrols in dense forests affected by this odd phenomenon."

"High Command is shit 90 percent of the time anyway," Leon groaned in a frustrated style, hoping he wouldn't get fired or demoted for such a degrading comment against his superiors. "They probably wouldn't let us engage until half the squad is either dead, critically injured, or eaten alive."

Nodding in agreement, the medic carefully inserted several needles into his arm. "As much as I hate to admit it, that's partially true. The Ranger Corps have really dwindled down in terms of quality in command infrastructure."

While many of the top officials of the Pokémon Ranger Corps had kept quiet about the many failures of recent events—such as the embarrassing loss of being unable to apprehend Annie and Oakley in Alto Mare, the inability to quell a fight between Dialga and Palkia which saw the loss of many brave soldiers, and the defeat of a division by Kodai, a well-renowned billionaire who practiced unethical business practices such as illegal arms trafficking and theft of Pokémon—the men and women who fought in the field could feel the shame of their failures. Trust had been lost recently in the ranks, although the sympathetic populations, such as the civilians of Alto Mare, Alamos Town and among many others have continued to support the kindhearted personnel for their support. While famed Rangers have received positive acclaim and reception for their work, many others were often shunned for being "corrupt police and abusers" due to their usage of force against many (such as corrupted Pokémon) and of course, their effectiveness at stopping criminals as they were not allowed to employ lethal force unless it became necessary. In the harsh environments of public opinion though, the Corps continued to fight and serve to the best of their abilities despite deteriorating opinions and images from the public and media, mostly from foreign governments.

"Haha, you too?" Leon questioned in surprise. "And I thought I was the only one who thought the Rangers were beginning to look like the Marine Corps in Unova. At least that's what Lieutenant Havoc told me."

His mention of the commando perked the interest of the medic treating him. "Did you speak to him lately?"

The corporal-ranked Ranger shook his head. "Nah. I haven't seen him ever since the Alamos Town incident about a year ago or so." He jumped slightly from the sensation of a needle poking into one of his blood vessels.

"Stay still please. I'm just going to check if your blood is poisoned or not," the female Ranger medic instructed him.

"Very well," Leon sighed as he leaned against his seat and looked over to his friends while he tried to relax. Every one of them was covered from head to toe with mud and dirt after their close shave with death, but one thing was for certain. He was just lucky that they all lived with minimal injuries save for him and Jimmy, but then they were often the two who threw their lives into the line of duty to protect the others, despite the Typhlosion not being a figure of authority like him. He snickered as he witnessed Raine's Dragonite grunting in an irritated manner while medical personnel treated to its injuries.

"Sir, can you please stop moving?" one of the three Rangers assigned the duty of treating it queried as he tried to bandage the hulking dragon's wounds.

"I'm a girl!" the Dragonite answered loudly in her own language.

"My apologies," The same Ranger answered, being able to understand the Pokémon through a translator device similar to the ones that Havoc's divisions had. "Now please remain still so we can patch you up."

Rolling her eyes, Raine's Pokémon patiently remained motionless, trying to ignore the constant poking of needles that greatly agitated her as she had an apparent dislike of injections.

As time passed, everyone took the time to collect and calm themselves down in the Pokémon Centre after what happened with their encounter with the Fearows and the giant Arbok. Latias was healed rather rapidly as her injuries were minor compared to what her other teammates had taken and so she quickly rejoined Ash and the others in their little chat. Raine and Blade spent the majority of their time conversing with Nurse Joy about their current status in the Pokémon League, and it was to her fortune that her delays would not affect her as Pokémon Trainers who took too long to collect the required badges for the regional conferences were often disqualified.

"So are you guys all fine?" Gary asked. "No one left behind or anything?"

"We probably are. And I accounted for everyone, we're all here," Latios answered. "Well, maybe Jimmy. He took the worst beating out of all of us, although I can say we all came to a close shave with death itself." He shivered slightly upon pondering about his bloody slaughter of the corrupted native Pokémon. It greatly puzzled him, but the Eon dragon tried not to place too much of an emphasis or thought on it.

"We should have stuck together," Ash advised. "It wasn't a good idea to split up, but…"

"_It's not like we had much of a choice," _Latias countered. _"Not all of us were able to contribute effectively to the battle, but then…we probably wouldn't have left the Ranger and Jimmy to defend for themselves."_

Bianca shook her head as she didn't want to get into another fight with Ash again. "Let's avoid talking about that again."

With the humans and Eon dragons discussing their recent encounters, Ash's Pikachu and Gary's Umbreon were once again engaged in another small quarrel regarding their personal feud that was yet to be settled. Of course, it was the Moonlight Pokémon's competitive nature and spirit that began all of this, as she was the one who wanted to settle the old score for starters. As the Rangers finished their check-ups on the pair of Pokémon, the two medics gave them an adoring pat on their heads and both smiled gratefully back at the ones who made sure they were healthy and robust enough.

"Well, now that's out of the way…," Gary's Umbreon grumbled after her check-up. "How about we take this outside and settle our old score right now? We're both healthy and at full power so there's no excuse for you to avoid battling me again. Our trainers are busy at the moment so we have some time to spare."

True to his nature of avoiding battles without his trainer at his side guiding him, Pikachu tried to come up with yet another believable reason to divert a conflict with Gary's primary fighter. "Can we please do this another time? Our entire team's in a critical state and I'm not really in the battling spirit at the moment…"

Gary's Dark-type Pokémon snorted arrogantly at yet another pathetic excuse. "Here you go again with your lame excuses. Why don't you give me a straight yes or no answer?"

"Because you'll show your ill-natured self towards me no matter what I say!" The Electric-type shot back in defiance. He stood firm on his feet, all the while trying not to show any signs or figures of cowardice towards his primary rival.

"Hey, I'm a Dark-type. It's my personality to be a bad-mannered being. You should have known that since day one," Umbreon admitted, scratching her right ear with her hind leg and relieving herself of a rather uncomfortable itch. "Now where was I? Oh yes! Now fight—"

Looking around confusingly, she suddenly realized Pikachu was nowhere in sight. Eyeing her crimson-red pupils around in the search for her quarry, she had to acknowledge that the little pipsqueak, despite being such a Pokémon who always avoided battles while alone and without Ash's guidance, was a good one in terms of hiding himself and being quick on his heels. Getting back to her feet, she walked over to Latios, who was conversing with Bianca, while Ash discussed his current adventures with Gary with Latias levitating calmly at his side. She was certain that the Dragon/Psychic-type definitely knew where Pikachu was hiding.

"Excuse me," the Moonlight Pokémon spoke politely to the blue-coloured Eon dragon. "Do you have a moment?"

Latios looked down at the Umbreon rather uncertainly (since he possessed a general dislike of Dark-type Pokémon and for obvious reasons), but realized she belonged to Gary after the latter trainer told him earlier. "Hi. Can I help you in any way?" he riposted in a friendly manner.

Gary's Pokémon smirked evilly as she was positive and knew where Pikachu was hiding. "Have you seen a certain Pikachu that tags along with Ash? I'm sure he's here somewhere…and given your powers, I'm dead certain you _know_ where he is."

"Try checking on my back." Latios gestured to his back with his craning neck, and as soon as he finished his sentence, a shocked Pikachu popped up from his left shoulder and yelled out in protest.

"Latios, we had a deal! You were supposed to hide me!" he furiously admonished.

"I never said anything about supporting you when we're not battling," the Eon dragon snickered in a teasing voice. "Now quit being a wimp and kindly fulfill the lady's request as a gentleman, will you?"

"No way!" Pikachu yelped before leaping off Latios's back and sprinted for a place to hide from the Umbreon. Gary's Pokémon immediately gave pursuit, her rapid pace allowing her to chase down Pikachu as she tried to corner Ash's closest Pokémon friend. The scene made both Ash and Gary laugh heartily, as both trainers loved the silly "relationship" that the pair of creatures shared.

"Hope I never garner that kind of a relationship with someone," Latios chuckled as he kept his eyes on Pikachu fleeing from Umbreon on all fours.

"Looks like Umbry wasn't willing to let go of that draw ever since we finished our battle at the Silver Conference," Gary commented humorously. "Think we should settle it sometime when we're both free? I'll tell you… She has her sleepless nights just because of that."

"Nah," Ash brushed it off. "I think this is some good payback, at least in a friendly manner, for Pikachu teasing me!"

Pikachu heard his master's words and immediately yelled back angrily. "Ash! You damn traitor! I thought you supported me all the way!"

"Just pretend this is payback for those times where you shocked me awake at six in the morning for nothing!" the human/Pokémon hybrid yelled back, recalling the times where he had to get out of bed before the sun even broke over the horizon.

Like a Persian in hot pursuit of frightened and disoriented Rattatas, Umbreon tried every method to corner the electric mouse, but to no avail: Pikachu was just faster than her given his agility. It wasn't long before Ash's Pokémon hopped up on Leon's shoulder, somewhat startling the Ranger and the medics that tended to him. The corporal-ranked Ranger looked at the Pokémon with a questioning face and wondered what was possibly going on.

"Pardon me if I use your shoulder and presence as a hiding spot?" the yellow-coloured being asked with a nervous smile.

"From who?" Leon asked in a rather dumbfounded fashion.

"HER!" Pikachu pointed down towards Umbreon who was at his temporary protector's feet and scowling at him with spiteful eyes.

"Come on, you little Rattata!" the Dark-type Pokémon protested as her patience began to wear thin from this constant game of tag. "Face me now, and don't bother to give me more excuses!"

"Uh, can we delay this again?" Pikachu spoke in a mareepish manner.

"For the last time, _NO_," Umbreon growled darkly. "We're settling this now. To make things fair, it'll be a one-on-one match. We fight without being commanded by our trainers."

Leon was just as lost as everyone else, wondering why these two Pokémon were displaying such a scene of hatred between each other. "Okay you two, I'm not one to interrupt childish relationships, but what the heck is going on?"

"Pardon me, Mr. Ranger," Umbreon chastised, clearly not amused at his comment that implied her and Pikachu being in a relationship. "I'm not in a relationship with that little coward of a Pokémon, and he owes me a fight because we still have an unsettled rivalry to be settled! Before you paint the blame on me, that Pokémon camping on your shoulder has excused himself out of more fights with me than I can count with the fingers on my paws. Now I won't be aggressive towards you, but if you try to defend Pikachu, I'll have to include you in the fray too. It _won't_ be pretty!"

"Hey, I'm no Pokémon! I can't fight!" Leon answered, trying to cover up potential suspicions.

"Oh yes you are," Umbreon chuckled, already knowing the truth. "Your lies can't evade my senses. I can smell your tell-tale scents of a Pokémon. The same goes for Ash."

The Ranger immediately fell into a state of deadpan, thinking how could a Pokémon that had little to no knowledge of the recent happenings know about hybrids—at least, the pure ones. "How…how did you know?"

"My trainer and I knew ages ago. After all, we're part of the law enforcement intelligence network. I knew Ash was partly Pokémon with telepathic abilities too, that's why I don't want him involved," the dark-type Pokémon divulged, baffling both Leon and Pikachu with her knowledge. "It would make things unfair. Bottom line, the Rangers are not the only one who keep up with the times because investigators like my master don't let things like these slip out of their sights. Don't worry, I won't break it unless you order me to. I respect your wishes as a lady." She winked at the Ranger, but didn't forget about her little "unresolved business" with Pikachu. "Now get down here Pikachu, or are you afraid of a girl?"

Ash's starter Pokémon shuddered in terror and intimidation. If there was a good reason why he always wanted to avoid a fight with Umbreon, it was because she was a vicious female with a bitter fighting attitude and lack of mercy towards her opponents. This was evident in their first match while she was still an Eevee, and the Transform Pokémon was able to ruthlessly pound and knock out the Electric-type with vicious and swift Skull Bashes before walking away as a winner and leaving Pikachu and his trainer as a complete sore loser.

"Can you at least allow my trainer and friends to clean up first?" Pikachu asked politely as he sweatdropped.

Gary's Umbreon scrunched up her eyebrows in absurdness as her patience wore thin in terms of trying to get Pikachu to give her a straightforward answer. "We're fighting one-on-one, with no aid from trainers. What does that have to do with our masters getting clean? We're not all that filthy, so why don't you just give me a yes or no instead of constantly trying to dodge my simple request?"

The Ranger stuck in the middle of the argument shook his head in dismay, realizing he was now caught in the middle of a quarrel with little hopes of settling it. The Rangers finished wrapping his arm up with a bandage, and while he was fortunate he didn't have to wear a cast, it disappointed him that he was not going to be able to fight in the next five days or so.

"Okay, now listen up," the medic informed him carefully. "Take off the bandages after five days, but until then, don't fight. The poisons from whatever attacked you nearly melted your flesh internally and we were fortunate we drained it all in time. Any delays and we'd probably have to amputate it."

"I hear you," Leon thanked the medic with a faithful nod. "Much appreciated."

"_That's some rivalry. It's even fiercer than the one I have with Infernape!"_ Blade commented mentally.

"Good rivalries build everlasting and powerful friendships, not to mention both sides gain strength and skills in the process. It's a healthy type of relationship as long as no one performs a face heel turn on the other and in this case, I'm sure Pikachu and Umbreon will remain on the righteous side regardless," Raine responded, taking note of the strong competitive relations she had with various trainers in the past. She would personally claim that those connections allowed her to become a well-rounded trainer with an exceptionally powerful team. It was rare to see a trainer with uncommon Pokémon such as a Rotom and Dragonite after all.

Nurse Joy took a quick glance at the clock that hung from the wall above the main door, and took note that everyone was going to be staying overnight at the Pokémon Centre. "So are you all staying here for the night?"

"I guess so. It's not like we can travel in this state," Raine answered tiringly, looking forward to a good night's worth of sleep.

"I'll make accommodations available for you and your friends then," she informed with a smile. "They're not luxury-class hotels, so don't expect high class comfort!"

Raine laughed. "I'm pretty sure no one minds as long as they have a warm bed to camp in for the night. My team needs their rest after what we went through these last few days."

* * *

After everyone was healed up from their battles with Team Rocket and the native Pokémon save for Jimmy, Ash's friends all took the liberty of taking a rinsing shower each and of course, changing out of their mud-drenched clothes. It was a refreshing and soothing moment for every one of them, as they had spent the last few hours enduring the unbearable sensation of having mud filling their shoes and clothing. The Rangers, after finishing their medical work, departed the Pokémon Centre after bidding a fellow colleague of theirs and his friends farewell as they left. Although Latios had initially felt he made a mistake for making himself known to the Rangers, Leon assured him it was all right, as the Ranger medics were a branch of the 14th Aerial Regiment, his old division. Since both parties were not very trustful of the higher-ups of the organization, the feeling was mutual and the Eon dragon decided to trust the faithful soldiers—or Rangers, as his apprentice had always corrected him with.

"Sure, we may wield guns, but we rarely do," Leon corrected him. "We're more like the police, but when push comes to shove, we fulfill the role of a fully-fledged combatant. But yeah, after today's events…well, I don't mind if you call me a soldier from now on."

"Sorry. I'm just used to calling them that. For example, you seem more like a regular trainer than a law enforcer to me," Latios responded nervously.

"That's fine. I was a former trainer after all."

Latias and Latios waited patiently downstairs in their human forms, as they didn't really have to wash themselves: a quick rinse in the moderately strong rainstorm outside quickly cleaned them up. On the other hand, Dragonite was returned to Raine's Poké Ball, while Blade tried to keep tensions between Pikachu and Umbreon low, as nobody wanted them breaking out in a fight in the Pokémon Centre.

"_Will Jimmy be okay?"_ Latias asked impatiently.

Her older brother sighed. "I'm not sure, sis. He took quite a beating and was mostly unconscious by the time we got here. Let's cross our claws, have faith in the medics treating him, and hope makes a full recovery."

"_It's what happens when we fight in disadvantaged situations. He was the only one who was restricted to the ground, as the majority of us could either fly or scamper up trees,"_ Blade added his two cents, referencing to their apparent weaknesses during the battle in the forest.

"Once again, your team should have stuck as one. My master would never allow the team to be split up, no matter what the circumstances are," Umbreon bluntly explained, deciding to respect the rule of not fighting in the Pokémon Centre. "So, what next?"

"We wait for everyone to finish cleaning themselves up," Latios told her. "Then we'll probably get a little rest before continuing to Pallet Town tomorrow morning, as half the team is tired and worn out." He himself was exhausted, so he needed some rest too. "What about you?"

Umbreon shrugged her shoulders. "My master will be hanging with you guys for quite a while, at least until you are all safe and sound at Pallet. Not to mention I'll have better chances of getting that promised battle with Pikachu…" She glared fiendishly at the small electric mouse, the Pokémon shuddering slightly in fear and hiding behind the golden-armoured Scizor in fright.

"_Save it for later," _Blade suggested, the Steel/Bug-type's claws crossed across his armored carapace. _"No one is in the mood to fight."_

"Hmph!" the Moonlight Pokémon grunted frustratingly before she hopped up one of the benches for a small nap. "If you don't mind, I'm going to relax for a bit. Well, care to join me, Pikachu?" she asked kindly. "I promise I won't bite unless you strike first."

"Uhh…" Ash's Pokémon stuttered.

"_Pikachu is just like Ash! He's so afraid of girls!"_ Latias teased mentally, causing Pikachu to blush intensely. On the other hand, Latios and Blade tried to suppress their laughter.

"Oh, just great. My one act of kindness gets rejected and you still think I want to maul you silly," Gary's Pokémon groaned, pretending to be emotionally-scathed.

The Electric-type sighed heavily, wondering why he didn't accompany Ash to the shower stalls for starters. He wasn't very secure of being alone in general, let alone accompanied with Gary's Umbreon, especially without Ash being there to help him in the event the Dark-type really wanted to battle him. But deep down, he realized his rival had a good heart of justice, even though she was a bit slightly competitive and brutal when it came to battling. Shrugging, he sprinted over and leapt up on the benches, lying and facing Umbreon with a rather unsure look. "Okay, are you happy now? Just promise me you won't bite my head in my sleep!"

The cat-like Pokémon giggled in a girlish fashion. "You know I may play dirty, but even a Dark-type like myself have morals. Don't let your guard down though, I warn you… It's a lesson that may cost you your life," she spoke darkly as she warned the Electric Mouse Pokémon. "I'll jump you if I get the chance."

"Why would you do that?" the Electric-type questioned disappointingly.

"I'm only trying to help you. Other trainers' Pokémon definitely wouldn't be kind enough to let you be their cuddle buddy _and_ your training companion at the same time," she laughed as she rubbed her face against the yellow-coloured Pokémon's cheek.

Pikachu gulped and blushed harder than ever, but a reassuring nod from the Eon dragons somewhat secured his thoughts.

"That's some scene," Latios commented quietly, hoping that the Rangers treating him had forgotten about seeing him and Latias at first sight. "It's as if they're a distant pair of siblings."

"_Don't you think that's taking the claim a bit too far? For one thing, Umbreon is downright _vicious_ as a Pokémon if you sense her battle aura,"_ Blade countered, never being able to think of Pikachu and Umbreon as siblings or related in any form of family kinship, _ever_.

"Just my thoughts. Never said you had to take it seriously!" To his side, Latias giggled under her breath at the cute scene. For her, she thought that even the bitterest rivals can end up becoming the best of friends.

Both Dragon/Psychic-types then realized a certain Pokémon wanted a word with Ash, but they would have to wait until the young teen was finished with his showering. Of course, this was happening on the next floor in the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

"This sure beats running around in mud-soaked shoes," Leon commented hastily as he wore a fresh Ranger uniform after discarding his old one due to the wear and tear nature of the outfit. It had little differences, except now his clothes bore a strong resemblance to Kellyn's, a famed Ranger from Almia, uniform with its relatively dark grey and orange-coloured scheme in contrast to his old blue, orange and black design. He pulled up his pants as he got out of the shower, just in time to see Ash and Gary walk out of the stalls with a towel wrapped around their waists. Both boys were wiping their messy and unorganized hair dry with a cloth.

"Well Ranger, I'm amazed you're currently all fine and ready for action again, given what happened to you," Gary complimented on Leon's activeness despite having undergone some medical treatment.

"We're specifically trained to do so—we can't let a small injury put us down, although I'll have to lessen the stress on my left arm, though. Can't say the same for Jimmy though." The black-haired boy sighed in stress. "He'll probably live but I'm not sure if he will be able to battle properly again."

"That's awful," Ash agreed. "What exactly happened to him?"

"Suffered several cracked ribs and bones when a gigantic Arbok slammed him with its vicious tail when he came to my aid. It was about to eat me for dinner too, but Latios…well…" He wasn't exactly sure on how to explain the Eon Pokémon's gruesome execution of the corrupted beast. He knew it would greatly throw everyone into a state of disbelief.

"Poor guy," Brock muttered. He greatly felt sorry for not being able to help out Typhlosion, as his bravery and courage of protecting his friends surpassed that of an ordinary trainer or Pokémon.

Gary blinked in confusion. "What happened?"

"…he literally ripped the Arbok in two and transformed it into a mauled corpse."

This was when both Pokémon Trainers just fell into a state of disbelief and silence. It was extremely difficult for them to grasp the fact that such a gentle and mild-mannered Pokémon like Latios would be able to pull off such a bloody and barbaric move. "Are you sure you weren't confused?" Ash joked. "There's no way Latios would possibly ever inflict such tremendous harm."

Leon shook his head. "No. I saw it with my own two eyes right when I was being throttled to death by the Arbok. But given the nature of the situation, I was about to kill the monster too… It was just unnatural. Those lifeless and bloodthirsty eyes…I think that's what this unknown virus does. But at least I'll be prepared the next time I meet them." He grabbed his capture styler off the counter of the bathroom, feeling confident in the recent upgrade that his piece of equipment had received. It was now capable of fighting off corrupted should they run into any more of them.

"You'll have to explain me the story once we get to my grandfather's lab," Gary said as he quickly got dressed in the same variant of clothing that he wore during his temporary adventures in Sinnoh.

At the same time, Ash quickly got dressed in his old Kanto-themed clothes, since it was the only available outfit he had with him in his backpack aside from his Hoenn clothes. "Huh? You have answers? You mean you know what's going on?"

Gary nodded. "I'm a Pokémon Researcher, duh. I also know you're both hybrids."

This was the moment both boys stared at Professor Oak's grandson in dead silence.

Ash's former rival crossed his arms with a chuckle upon seeing their reactions. "Don't act surprised… As you know, I'm always one step ahead of you, Ashy-boy. Gramps knew of the anomaly a few days ago when he detected an odd signature coming from your Poketch." Gary pointed to the watch-like device that the Pokémon Trainer wore around his wrist. "My grandfather has been investigating this for years, and he hasn't found a logical answer yet. But recently, I think he may have the true answer." His first statement, however, made Ash scowl at him since he was referred to by the nickname he always disliked since his first day as a trainer.

"So much for a deep secret that I only wished to keep between my closest friends," Ash groaned.

"Don't worry Ash, we're friends right? I won't tell anyone unless you specifically want me to. Umbry knows already also, but she respects your privacy too," Gary remarked with a friendly grin. Their bitter rival days were over, mainly because Ash had beaten Gary fair and square during the Silver Conference and Professor Oak's grandson took the path of becoming an aspiring scientist and undercover police official.

"I guess," the sixteen-year-old trainer agreed. "Want to battle sometime, though?"

"I'd be happy to. I'm looking forward to see what you have in terms of battling skills, but don't go easy on me just because our rivalry is over!" Gary warned in a somewhat taunting manner.

"You bet," Ash replied with a thumbs-up.

While Leon wasn't an official trainer anymore given his occupation, he was still looking forward to the two locked in a close struggle of Pokémon battling. _"It'll be intense. Gary is among one of the top trainers in Johto, but Ash came out as the top winner in the Orange League." _It was at this moment that Leon remembered Latios's request to speak to the former rival of Ash's in order to acquire some important information. "That reminds me, Gary. I have to talk with you sometime," the Ranger requested. "Would that be sufficient on your part?"

The brown-haired teen nodded. "I'd be happy to help out a friend, but not now. I'm dead beat and I need some rest. Perhaps tomorrow while we're heading to Pallet Town or when we're en route to Oak's lab?"

"Right on." Leon secured his new shoes, a pair of standard-issue all-terrain and weather footwear for the Rangers, and proceeded to walk out of the shower stalls. "I'll catch you downstairs. Ash, come along too. I think Latios has something important to tell you. By the way, Brock, try not to place too much stress on your leg. You're still injured, so use the time to rest. We're moving out tomorrow but I'm sure the Rangers' treatments should have you healed up in no time."

"Thanks a whole bunch for your friends' assistance," Brock said appreciatively.

"Not a problem, just doing my part to help out. Remember Ash, meet me downstairs," the corporal-ranked Ranger spoke before departing from the shower room, carrying his old, muddy clothes and equipment for washing.

Ash nodded. "I'll join you later."

Moments later, both boys went back downstairs, where the Ranger awaited Ash. Gary went off to grab dinner with the others while Latios and Leon advised the Pokémon Trainer to meet up with a certain Pokémon that had joined up with them.

* * *

A few rooms down the hall in the female's shower facilities, Bianca and Raine were busy cleaning themselves, with both girls discarding their old clothes to acquire new ones. Unlike the boys, who had packed spare clothes on hand, they didn't anticipate on having to run through extremely harsh environments, and thus, they were left with nothing more than their old clothes waiting to be washed. Their clothes took approximately around like twenty minutes to clean and dry, and Blade, being the helpful partner he was to his trainer, brought the fresh clothes to both female trainers, who passed their time in the shower by talking and discussing.

"_Here you go," _the Scizor spoke telepathically as he met both of the girls, who had towels covering both their torsos. Even though Blade was a Pokémon, he wasn't exactly too delighted to see humans lacking any form of clothing so he was happy for their modesty. _"Your clothes are cleaned and ready. Sorry it took a while, but you know how slow washing machines are."_

"Thanks," his trainer replied as she took the freshly washed clothes, but noticed a new addition to the neatly folded stack of clothing. "Say, why is there a pair of jeans in here? I don't remember me or Bianca wearing them."

Blade gave her trainer a somewhat unsure look. _"Uh, to be honest, I later found out that Bianca's skirt was ripped apart, so Latios took the liberty to quickly run into town and buy her a pair of new jeans. Don't worry about the costs, the Ranger said he'll accommodate all our expenses. I don't know how to deal with it, but…I overheard from Pikachu that Ash's mother might be able to fix it for her. My apologies, Bianca."_

"Oh, it's alright," the new Pokémon Trainer assured the Pokémon. "I wanted to get some new clothes sooner or later anyway if I knew I wasn't going back to Alto Mare for a long time."

"Well, I think that silly short skirt might not fit you anyways…," Raine commented. She couldn't imagine how anyone could run around in such a piece of clothing that showed off so much leg and still feel comfortable about it. "Everyone else here has proper attire."

Bianca giggled in a nervous manner, unsure of how to reply to her companion's statement. "Well, it can get quite hot and humid in Alto Mare, especially during the summer. That's why people there wear clothes that expose themselves quite a bit…within acceptable standards, of course."

"Different cultures, different styles…," the former Team Rocket agent/experiment grumbled.

"_You should be well aware of that since you've travelled almost as much as Ash. The only destination you haven't been to is the Orange Islands. Perhaps we should take an excursion there sometime,"_ Blade reminded her.

Raine glared at him, but quickly shook it off as she disappeared into one of the stalls and proceeded to change into her freshly washed clothes.

"So, you can understand me, right?" the artistic girl asked the gold-coloured Scizor, not exactly sure if he possessed the same capabilities as her Eon friends.

"_Absolutely. I'm a mute, but I can communicate in both human and Pokémon language perfectly, like what Latias is capable of,"_ the Bug/Steel-type stated with his mind communication abilities. _"Don't worry about the issue of communication, as I can convey my thoughts towards my audience easily provided a psychic jammer isn't in my vicinity."_

Bianca smiled in reply. "Just like Latias. Pardon me please, I have to get changed."

"_Take your time."_

As the girl disappeared into another stall and quickly got changed, Blade waited patiently as he looked at his right pincer. Ever since the day where he came into contact with the disgusting refuse-like serum that Team Rocket's Typhlosion had spat out, he was wondering if it was that type of material that was driving the Pokémon mad. But that wasn't possible, at least to him, since he believed that it could only be delivered into a Pokémon if it was snagged by one of the UAAF's sinister Corruption Balls. Although he had placed an effort to not think too much about it, he could never feel safe considering Team Rocket and the UAAF, in spite of their defeat suffered at Charicific Valley, was still at large. The victorious accomplishment at the Charizard reserve was just the beginning of an extremely long struggle that would last for the time to come…and the Scizor wasn't exactly sure if they were prepared. It was only Latios that helped turn the tide of the battles, as Annie and Oakley were able to and effectively wiped out the combined team of him, Ash, Raine, Leon, and Jimmy.

_"It's only me that places so much emphasis on this crisis…everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves like nothing happened. Even the competitive spirit of Ash doesn't dampen his will to spend time with his close friends that are almost like family to him."_

"Sorry we took a while Blade, but my hair took a while to fix up," a voice sounded from behind him. He turned his metallic insectoid body around and noticed both Bianca and Raine in their new outfits—while Raine had little to no differences save for her green bandanna, orange tank-top and blue running shoes, Bianca looked radically different in her new tight jeans that were light blue in coloration. This was probably because this was the first time that the latter had worn something else instead of a white miniskirt, at least in the Scizor's eyes.

"_Well, at least you both look appealing now. You two looked like Grimers manifested into human shapes or the stereotypical mudmen from those unentertaining yet hilarious horror films when you first arrived at the Pokémon Centre!" _He couldn't stand being even close to them when they were smeared from head to toe with mud.

Bianca moved around slightly in an uncomfortable manner, trying to get used to her new legwear. "This'll take some time getting used to…," she muttered, feeling the tightness of the jeans hugging her legs. Meanwhile, she held up her ripped skirt with a disappointing look: it was one of her preferred articles of clothing especially when she resided in Alto Mare.

"You'll get used to it," Raine assured her. "Most female Pokémon Trainers don't run around in tiny skirts anyways! Now come on, let's get some dinner. It's getting late anyways." A quick glance at her Poketch device on her left wrist showed that it was already eight in the evening. _"Well, so much for getting to Pallet Town in one day."_

The eighteen-year old girl from Alto Mare had to concur with her as her stomach began to rumble, the sounds emanating from there making her blush in embarrassment as she saw it as rude.

Dinner was fairly normal and dull at the moderately quiet Pokémon Centre, for Ash, Leon and Latios were absent from the table. Brock, Raine, Gary, Blade, Latias, Pikachu and Umbreon (the latter two after waking up from their short half-hour nap of course) were the only attendees at the Pokémon Centre's cafeteria, as no one wanted to visit this late at night not to mention the rainstorm had issued a regional-wide weather warning for the western sector of Kanto. Aside from the local Nurse Joy, several of her Chansey aides and the two Ranger medics that were busily trying to save Jimmy's life, Ash's friends were the only guests at the Pokémon Centre for the night.

* * *

All the other trainers' Pokémon were resting in their Poké Balls after the battle they had undergone, and Nurse Joy had advised they needed all the rest they could get after they had their energy restored and their spirits rejuvenated by the healing machine that was present at each and every local Pokémon Centre. With the violent weather still ravaging over their current location in full force, the team came to the final decision that they'd stay at the centre for the night until the next morning. They didn't want to risk another potentially lethal encounter akin to what happened earlier today.

"Say, where's Ash?" Gary asked as he picked through his macaroni and cheese with a steel fork, lacking an appetite at the moment. "The kid's not one to skip out meals, especially after a tough day's worth of battling."

"He's outside the front door of the Pokémon Centre," Brock told him, holding up a forkful worth of fries and gravy. "I heard Latios and Leon wanted him outside for a quick chat."

"In that kind of weather? Are they nuts or completely out of their minds?" Raine questioned with a full mouth worth of mashed potatoes. "There's thunder and pouring precipitation outside!"

Bianca slowly ate her salad, choosing to stick with the healthy option. "Looks like my newly evolved Pidgeot's mother wanted a word with him. He'll be back as soon as possible though."

Brock was instantly thrown into a swirling state of confusion at the girl's somewhat random statement. "What?"

Bianca held up the Poke ball that contained her gold-colored Pidgeot that evolved to protect her and to repel the Fearow assault. "The Pidgeot that resides in here…well, it is the child of the Pidgeot that happened to be an integral part of Ash's team years ago. Five, as a matter of fact. I didn't know myself until Latios gave me the lowdown on it." Since her Pokémon was sleepy and tired, she chose to call it back after quickly running outside and rapidly recalling it into the device.

"Oh, that Pidgeot…I remember now. That was half a decade ago, when Ash released the Pokémon so it could watch over a local flock," Brock recalled. To him, it was funny how time could possibly pass so fast, as it had already been that long since Ash completed his adventures in Kanto. "Speaking of which, how's Jimmy?"

Gary placed his fork down as he gulped down some water before answering the former Gym Leader's question. "He's fine. The medics say he'll be fine for the time being, but he'll need the whole night to rest up. They're just cleaning up the operation room and finishing up with anything that still needs to be done at the moment."

"Thank Mew for that," Bianca breathed with relief, glad to hear that her Pokémon was well on the road to recovering to a healthy state. "Can I please see him?"

He shook his head in response. "The medics won't allow that as they're still working on him. The recent surgery means he should not move as much until the rapid-relief treatments are able to heal him, which should be in the next twenty four hours or so. Please understand." Like everyone else, he was just as surprised at how effective PRC medical technology had advanced. While surgeries would take months and potentially years to recover from, new advancement of health sciences applied with military applications designed to aid soldiers and applied to civilian sectors meant relief treatments, formerly thought to be impossible, became extremely efficient and simple to heal even the most lethal wounds.

Bianca sighed as she stared at her cup of water in an expression of blankness. None of this would have happened if she had been there for the hybrid…

"Cheer up," Raine cajoled, gently patting her back. "He's alive. I'm sure he's grateful that you're safe too, so please don't be too harsh on yourself. You're not exactly a fighter, but then…most of us aren't."

"I understand." Bianca nodded in response. "But he's done so much for me, even if it's for a few days. He's a very good friend just because I took him under my care."

"And I'm sure he appreciates it," Gary added sympathetically. "Keep a strong head up, and greet him tomorrow morning with a hug."

"I will." Bianca smiled at her friends.

While the humans were filling themselves with semi-appetizing meals, the group of Pokémon was settled on the floor as they happily munched their way through their own bowls of Poké food. Pikachu, Umbreon and Latias were settled side by side as they ate, while Blade distanced himself from a bit as he levitated in a meditating posture, concentrating his inner spirit while eating his fill as time passed.

"He's an odd one," Umbreon pointed out the Pincers Pokémon's strange behaviour. "And I thought I was a loner with my personality."

"_Should I bring him over? He seems terribly lonely!"_ Latias inquired, hoping to bring their circle of friends together so they could all enjoy some time together.

Pikachu shook his head as he held up a paw. "He's in a calmed state of mind and meditating with his spirit. Don't disturb him… For one thing, I have a good feeling that he greatly dislikes it whenever someone disturbs his meditation procedures."

The Eon dragoness remembered the times of years' past where her brother would quietly levitate by the pedestal where the Soul Dew was held and fall into a complete state of silence, as if he ascended his mind into another realm. Whenever the playful dragon girl tried to get her older sibling to play with her, she often received a wordless head shake from Latios. While this disappointed Latias, she had discovered it had made Latios a lot stronger in terms of using Psychic-based attacks. _"Oh, those boring routines again… Why does anyone bother with them? They lack a sense of fun and amusement!"_

"Because," Umbreon began, as if she was mentoring the legendary Pokémon, "they improve one's mind and senses. Not to be offensive, but maybe you should get rid of that childish demeanour of yours and focus on developing your skills and senses sometime."

"_Lame!"_ Latias moaned mentally before she returned to eating her bowl of Poké food.

Gary's Moonlight Pokémon laughed slightly before focusing her attention to Ash's starter. "Remember Pikachu, we still have that fight to settle. I haven't forgotten about it and I won't until it's taken care of."

Ash's Pokémon rolled his eyes in a sense of annoyance. "The more you bring that up, the more I wish that I never challenged or even met you to begin with back in Pallet Town." This only evicted a small, sly and satisfied grin from the Dark-type Pokémon, who was beginning to show a liking of teasing the cute Mouse Pokémon.

"_Aww Pikachu, why can't you just fight Umbreon? I thought you loved the thrill and excitement of battling!" _Latias recommended to Ash's Pokémon, hoping to lift his spirits up, at least to an extent.

The Electric-type Pokémon edged close to Latias, just close enough to her ears so he was able to whisper his words without Umbreon possibly eavesdropping on what he was saying to the Eon dragoness. "…because she's an insane and psychopathic Pokémon that battles more recklessly than Latios on a berserk rush. I'm afraid she might kill me with her tactics!" He glanced over to Umbreon, who, to his unfortunate dismay, had caught note of what he had just said to Latias due to her sensitive ears.

"Why thank you, Pikachu!" she giggled happily, walking over to the Mouse Pokémon and affectionately rubbing her body fur against Pikachu's body. "I really love your compliments."

"That's…that's not what I meant!" Pikachu protested in reply, waving both of his arms frantically.

"Since you're such a gentleman, I'll spare you the misery from my wrath," Umbreon spoke in conclusion. "I'll delay the match with you, but let your guard down at the most unexpected moment…and you can expect a skull-shattering Iron Tail delivered right into your head."

Gulping nervously, Pikachu could only imagine what he had gotten himself into. Latias simply rubbed his head affectionately with her claw as a method to calm the little Pokémon down.

"_You know that Umbreon here is only playing around, right? She's your friend, and I'm sure she only wants you to improve in battles. Since you love battles, shouldn't you be thanking her for her willingness to challenge you?"_ she telepathed into the Electric-type's mind.

"I-I don't know," a stressed out Pikachu stuttered. "I'm just as lost as you are. I can't exactly call our relationship as friendly…" He just wondered if his trainer was experiencing the same amount of stress.

* * *

_**And that wraps up chapter 28. As always, rate, review, and favorite if you enjoyed this chapter. With summer coming up and school finally finished, it is guaranteed that updates will be much more frequent. Maybe if my beta is quick enough, the next update will hit before graduation (which is June 7th for me, though I'm not going to rush him at all) or just sometime in June.**_

_**Perhaps you've noticed that this update wasn't exactly as long in comparison with my other chapters. Well, this chapter is quite old in contrast with my newer updates (the rough copy was written almost a year ago) and I've deleted a bit of redundant information that I thought was unnecessary to include in here.**_

_**I have also planned a lot of new things for this fic in terms of content while I've been inactive. I'm sure that you won't be disappointed; with the discussions about them with my beta reader, I'm sure his approval of the ideas mean that you'll enjoy them too.  
**_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	30. Unexpected Reunifications

**_Another update has arrived for duty and orders just as promised. I apologize for the lateness, but I've recently managed to land a full-time job just two weeks ago. New responsibilities, family issues, and a lack of free time on my end has made me become a lot busier than expected; this leaves me with very little time to think, write, and answer to any requests that you, my loyal readers, may have sent me. However, this doesn't mean this fic will be put on a status of full stop though.  
_**

**_Regardless, enjoy my latest update. Things might be a bit slow here, but I promise that there will be plenty of action thereafter._**

**_I don't own Pokémon. Saying that I do is the equivalent of Psychics being super effective against Dark-types._**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Unexpected Reunifications**

"_Being a mother is hard. But it's definitely an experience if you love dealing with kids and have a lot of patience on hand." - Ash's Pidgeot_

"_Ash has succeeded what I failed at—being a compassionate trainer. I may be skilled, but I have to acknowledge my former rival for that, considering he's a friend of just about anyone able to strike up a conversation with him." - Gary Oak, former Pokémon Trainer_

"Please, I hope you understand. Ash didn't mean it," Latios attempted to explain, taking on his original form in order to earn the Pokémon's trust instead of masquerading as an illusion. "He may be exceptionally kind-hearted than most humans but he is not without flaws."

Ash's former Pokémon sighed, angst building up within her broken heart as her feelings for the young boy teetered between hate and sadness. The pouring rain and the periodic flashes of lightning across the dark, evening sky did little to lift her spirits. "I do. But it's not your concern. It's between him and me. Is he willing to speak to me right now?"

The Eon Pokémon moved his head slightly as an act of confirmation. "Yes. He should be coming out anytime now."

"_Good," _the Bird Pokémon thought with a combination of sadness and bitterness. _"At least he still has the willingness to confront me after all these years. I must ask him why is there not one, but two legendary Pokémon tagging with him though. Not to mention all these new friends of his."_

The members absent from the cafeteria were outside, where Latios and Leon had convinced Ash to speak with his Pidgeot that he had released to the wild half a decade ago. To the disguised Rangers however, they just hoped that the female Bird Pokémon would understand. Latios had a word with her when he first arrived at the Pokémon Centre, and she was very, very upset for two reasons: one, Ash had taken so long to return when he promised her that he would come back for her, and two—perhaps the most frustrating reason—the trainer, true to his forgetful nature, had somehow forgotten about his loyal Pokémon that loved and protected him like her own child. Although initially non-hostile towards the two Rangers, she showed some resentment and willingness to confront Ash with force if he didn't come out to talk to her. Both males understood this, and made it a top priority for Ash to earn her trust and friendship back as soon as possible.

"_Let's hope we don't get another fight. I've had enough of that for today."_ Latios sighed and shook his head in weariness.

"Pay attention now, Ash. Do you remember who that is?" Leon asked as he brought the trainer out into the moderately heavy rain. Fortunately for him, he borrowed an umbrella so he wouldn't get his brand-new Ranger outfit or Ash's fresh Kanto-style trainer clothes all wet again, and thus making them rinse and repeat their washing procedures. But then, he still had his Hoenn clothes with him, and Leon knew he probably needed to change his outfit again. He just had the feeling.

Ash looked ahead and saw Latios in his dragon form talking to Pidgeot, who had her back turned on her former trainer as she noticed him approach. "Uh…I can't seem to remember… I know, but I can't get the name out…"

"That's Pidgeot. She's the Pokémon that saved you from a Fearow from killing you five years ago, and she did the exact same thing earlier today," Leon enlightened him, tapping into the trainer's thoughts from his past while making sure not to go _too_ deep into his mind, as that could potentially inflict incurable mental damage to Ash. "Does that ring a bell now?"

Digging through his thoughts, Ash's memory finally came through as he remembered the loving Normal/Flying-type Pokémon that was always there to go the extra mile just to lend the Pokémon Trainer an extra hand in the event he needed it. Overwhelmed with joy, he sprinted forward to give Pidgeot a loving hug amidst the moderately heavy rain.

"Pidgeot! It's been so long!" he cheerfully cried with his arms spread wide as he prepared to embrace his first Pokémon ever caught in a hug.

However, Pidgeot did not have the mutual feeling as the overjoyed human that approached her with great enthusiasm. The long time period in which she was left in isolation wore into her mind and judgment, and all that was left of her was the resenting thoughts of getting back at Ash for deserting her for so long, at least emotionally. She turned around with a piercing glare and waited for the trainer to get into range. As Ash was within arm's reach, she delivered a swift slap with her wings, directing the strike at Ash's face and torso and knocked the trainer to the ground with one smack from her feathery limbs.

This caused Ash to stumble to the ground as he splashed into a puddle, his body aching somewhat from the impact. He groaned as his trainer clothes were soaked from head to toe with rainwater before he steadily got back up.

"Hey! What gives!?" Ash complained, completely floored with Pidgeot's reaction. Latios quickly helped the black-haired trainer to his feet while Leon joined up with them. Although the Eon Pokémon would have easily began his attack on anyone who dared to try harm Ash, he couldn't bring himself to start a battle with Pidgeot as she was not doing it out of open hostility.

Pidgeot stared at Ash with a sight of pity and resentment. "That's a question you should ask yourself." She tried to suppress her emotions, but it was obvious she couldn't hide them from the likes of the other two.

"_Strange…why is Pidgeot attacking Ash in such a manner? It doesn't seem to genuinely dislike him," Leon pondered._ "Hold it right there. What is the meaning of this?"

Ash's former teammate raised one of her eyes in puzzlement, wondering how a human could understand her words. "Hmm? You can understand what I am saying?"

The Ranger nodded. "Yes. So can Ash, after a few mishaps. But that's not a story for now. He's here to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" the female Normal/Flying-type gawked with offense. "That he's sorry for being such an ungrateful creature as to abandon a longtime companion and never even drop by to say hello? 'Sorry' does not mean anything! I should've left you to die if it wasn't for that one Fearow that would never stop his antics of bullying, maiming and killing other innocent Pokémon! Even if we are able to reunite, you'd forget about me a day later!" She clawed at the ground with her razor-sharp talons harshly and with bitterness, leaving scars and marks in the wet dirt.

"_She's really angry…but something has to be done. Can't let another fight break out in this case,"_ Leon thought, reading her thoughts which were a combination of guilt for attacking Ash harshly and rage since the trainer had literally forgotten about the prideful and protective Pokémon over the years.

Latias, being a Pokémon that had the ability to pick up strong emotions from others, emerged from the Pokémon Centre's front doors in her dragon form to investigate what was going on. The sight of seeing a soaked Ash caused her to fly over as she scolded the trainer in a somewhat childish manner, but her brother interrupted her before she was able to do that.

"Not now, Latias," Latios interjected.

"_What's going on?"_ she inquired curiously, picking up strong emotions of anger and unhappiness emanating from multiple entities.

"Listen, I think it's best for Ash to sort this one out himself," he told his sister. "Is that fine with you, Ash? This is your problem so we have no right to intervene."

Ash nodded in response. "Please, just head back inside. I want to solve this on my own."

Latias and Latios quickly departed from the scene and waited outside the Pokémon Centre, sheltering over the awning in order to prevent from getting wet. On the other hand, Ash shuffled his feet in a somewhat nervous fashion, unsure of how to apologize in a proper manner to his former companion.

"Ash, talk to her. Now," Leon reminded the hybrid flatly, retracting the umbrella as he didn't really mind getting wet in general. "She is your Pokémon and you must be held responsible. Only you are able to touch her heart with an apology, so do so."

Ash sighed before walking over to Pidgeot again, bracing himself for another harsh beating from the formidable Bird Pokémon that stood at a height of at least seven and a half feet. "Pidgeot, I'm sorry! I never got the chance to return to Pallet Town to say hi…but I do have to hit myself because I forgot about you…" he uttered, a tear trickling down his innocent-looking face. "B-but please understand!"

Pidgeot gave a somewhat arrogant and loathing sneer. "Understand? How can I possibly even accept your promises when you can't even recognize me at first glance until another Pokémon had to inform you about it?! You deserve all of this for being a trainer that takes everything for granted, you ungrateful brat!" she spat angrily before she struck Ash again, this time with an Aerial Ace. The move was so fast that it could not be caught by the naked eye, and it was only a split second later when Ash was sent crashing to the ground that the observers realized Pidgeot had hit him again like a sharp sword slashing through grass, but the Bird Pokémon had attacked her trainer in a fashion that would not damage him in any way, except maybe leaving a jarred nerve or two. Realizing the success of her moves, she gave a slight smirk. _"I still haven't lost my reflexes, even after like two or so years of not fighting any major battles. My age isn't doing me in, thankfully."_

The brutal assaults, at least at first appearance, were just too much for Latias to handle. She was about to strike the Pidgeot with a powerful Ice Beam, but Latios calmly placed a claw on her shoulder and gestured her to stop gathering the blue sphere of energy that had begun to amass in her relatively small mouth. "No, stand down. She's angry at Ash for a justified reason."

"_But brother, how can you have anyone treat Ash like that!?" _Latias shot back in response. _"Why is this Pokémon just wildly attacking him? I'm not letting him get pummelled like this!"_

The blue dragon shook his head. "It's a personal issue that needs to be settled out. This Pidgeot is not hostile towards Ash. In fact, she's former Pokémon of his. She is just confused on how to treat Ash now. Only the trainer himself can quell her anger."

"_There better be a good reason for why this is happening…"_ Having only escaped from certain death with her trainer, only to have it all erupt into a fight all over again, made her disturbingly upset. She just wanted one day where she could spend time with Ash and not have to get into any conflicts.

However, Pidgeot wasn't done yet. After her Aerial Ace deliverance, she proceeded to deliver yet another Wing Attack, slapping Ash across the face once more right in tandem with the flash of lightning zipping across the sky and sending him tumbling towards the ground as he landed face-first in a mud puddle. The Pokémon Trainer groaned and winced from the stinging sensations that were generated from the affected areas after being hit. After seeing what she had done, the Normal/Flying-type Pokémon halted her assault and waited for Ash to get back up on his feet. Even with Ash's enhanced senses of being part Typhlosion which were known for their speed and reaction times, he had no way of protecting himself from the blows that were faster than the eye could track them. The low sound of thunder rumbling in the distance followed.

"Why, Pidgeot…why?" Ash sobbed, not being able to take such abuse, especially not from a Pokémon that used to belong to him as a loyal companion that was always there for him. Leon helped him up, but he didn't dare to intervene for he knew that he did not possess any right to do so unless Pidgeot's behavioural patterns changed for the worse and put Ash's life at risk.

"Because," the eight-foot tall feathered Pokémon hissed in a tone of voice that could only be interpreted as pure rage, "it greatly disgusts me that an ungrateful scoundrel like you would abandon me like that and not even bother to attempt to contact me when you remember each and every one of your other Pokémon." She stopped for a moment before looking away from the trainer, deciding if he deserved forgiveness in her conflicting mind. "I remember the time where you called your Pokémon to play with you in Sinnoh right before the Valley of the Lily Conference. I saw it all unfold as I was roosting near Professor Oak's lab…and you didn't even ask him how I was doing. I make frequent visits to his lab, if you didn't know. You treat your other Pokémon like family, and yet you think of me as something disposable all this time after what I did to help you throughout Kanto!? I was always there for you when you needed my aid...but I now see that that wasn't enough for you. I never expected you to be the kind of person to be unable to keep your promises. I guess I thought wrong about you." If anything, her strong words greatly touched the hearts of Latias, Latios and Leon alike. They were perfectly capable of understanding how she was feeling.

"…_I don't know what to say. Ash can't possibly do such a thing such as abandoning a Pokémon, can he…?"_ Latias uttered in disbelief.

"No. He didn't mean it, although he is technically at fault for failing to fulfil his promise to return to her. But his forgetfulness should not be an excuse for shattering a promise this great," her brother responded quietly.

"Ash…she has a point. You promised her, and you failed miserably. What is a promise if you can't even live up to it?" Leon spoke negatively towards the trainer.

Ash was left quiet for a moment or two until he finally had the courage to speak, albeit in a very quiet fashion. "I-I didn't mean it! I really…didn't…please, I don't want to lose more friends…" he stuttered, realizing he had lost the majority of his friends as they departed in pursuit of their other adventures and interests. It was only by a major stroke of luck that Brock had temporarily rejoined his team, but he wasn't sure if he was going to be around for long. Stumbling over, he fell to his knees in forgiveness. "Pidgeot, please give me another chance!"

"There are many opportunities and decisions in life in which you are not granted second chances, such as Pokémon League fights—one loss and it's the end of the road for you," Pidgeot riposted harshly, referencing some of the harder life lessons that her former trainer had still yet to learn. "Give me one reason why I should take your words as truly promising? After all, you left me in the wild for five Mew-damned years with my heart yearning for your return with each passing day! How would you like it if I took a five-year leave and I never showed up at moments where you needed me the most? I came back to save you and your friends from those bastardized Fearows and you don't even say a thank you! Why? Because you're too goddamn attended to your other Pokémon that you've forgotten me entirely!" She raised her graceful but deadly-looking wings and was prepared to strike Ash down again, but Leon intervened.

"Please don't!" Ash yelped as he bawled in a state of sorrow. "I'm very sorry!"

"Give him a second chance," the Ranger requested in a merciful manner, feeling his human friend's pity and great angst that broke him down into an emotional mess. _"Please, Arceus. Let this work. I rarely have second chances, but Ash deserves them for his kind-heartedness towards all Pokémon and humans that are grateful for his kinship."_

Pidgeot raised an eyebrow in confusion and scepticism. "And why should I pay attention to the words of a stranger? If anything, you shouldn't be in this."

"Because I understand the inner workings of Pokémon and humans alike, given my status as a Ranger. I know why you are feeling like this," he spoke tonelessly, making sure not to put too much stress on his still relatively injured arm. "You are lost in a state of both sadness and anger, because you are grateful to see Ash again, but at the same time, you want to get back at him as you think you had deserted him."

"…You're not a normal human. Even for a Ranger, to be able to understand _that_ much. Who are you?!" she demanded harshly. "And how can you possibly understand how I feel towards Ash? You're not him, and I'm not your Pokémon. You would never be able to feel how greatly upset I am!"

On cue, Leon transformed into his Latios state, a curtain of blue star-like flurries coating his human form and altering it into an Eon Pokémon with an aquamarine-coloured scheme. "Now I'm not a Latios, don't get surprised. I'm just a hybrid. Bottom line, I can sense all your thoughts, but don't take it seriously. I only did so because I wanted to know what was driving your anger."

"I…I don't know what to say," Pidgeot stuttered. Latias and Latios joined their new "member" with humble looks.

Latias helped a crying Ash to his feet as Leon began a small story; ever since his recovery, he was capable of talking as his recent treatment at the Pokémon Centre, for some reason, had healed him and helped bring back his human speech capability even in his Pokémon form. "I am a Pokémon Ranger. I can feel, sense, and understand other Pokémon's feelings even without the need of being a hybrid to begin with. Because of your heartbrokenness of Ash abandoning you, all you had left for him was revenge on him as you wanted him to place his attention on you." He paused before wincing at his still healing arm that would not see recovery for a while. "You must learn that vengeance does not solve anything as it will only worsen situations. Trust me on this. I'm a Ranger and I've lost many friends just because of internal fights. Just…don't end up like them. What used to be allies of mine…have turned against each other and this led to relationships that could never be recovered." Sighing in a deep and remorseful manner, Leon could only imagine that if internal fights didn't break out between close compatriots in arms, the majority of the Ranger Corps, especially the Special Forces branches, would have a lower rate of honourable discharge.

Pidgeot looked down at the young Latios with a tearful stare. "Th-that's...really… I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. But at least…please forgive Ash if you want to feel sorry for me. Everyone makes mistakes. Don't repeat the ones I made," the corporal-ranked Ranger reprimanded with a low voice.

The Bird Pokémon could only feel great regret for what she did to Ash earlier. She had never hated him, she just only wanted to gain his attention violently, and she hopefully felt that turning her back on him would make the trainer feel the mutual pain that both were suffering. It worked to some extent, but after hearing Leon's words, she couldn't do anything but embrace Ash in a motherly manner with her large wings as she wrapped them around the trainer in a warm, loving hug.

"Ash!" she screeched in a combined state of happiness and sorrow as her warm side swamped out all negative feelings towards her former trainer. "I…I'm sorry, but I really missed you!"

Ash buried his face into her chest feathers as he continued to cry, but Pidgeot comforted him as a combination of tears and rainwater soaked her. The now reunited pair continued to embrace each other for like five minutes or so, while all three Eon Pokémon looked on with smiles.

Leon sighed calmly as he had just averted a potentially gory conflict. "At least they finally understand each other now, and a potential bloodshed has been averted."

Ash and Pidgeot both hugged and nuzzled each other lovingly akin to a long-lost couple after not seeing each other for years, and it wasn't long before her malicious attitude towards Ash all but disappeared as she looked at the human she towered over with a sweet, maternal look. "Ash. I'm happy you finally remembered me. Please forgive me for my violent actions."

"I do." Ash smiled through his tears. "But I'm at fault as well. I should have returned to Pallet Town or at least requested Professor Oak to get you to speak with me over the phone."

"It's alright, I understand," his Pokémon comforted him. "You're a very busy trainer and I am fully capable of accepting that. It's just…my emotions blinded me. I apologize."

Ash nodded through his tears before he spoke with gratitude, "I forgive you, but most importantly, I have to thank you for saving me and my friends back there." The trainer wrapped his arms around her warm and comfortable neck. "I thought we were done for when those Fearows attacked…"

The Bird Pokémon pecked him on the cheek gently as a gesture of kissing, although she took great care not to hurt Ash with her razor-sharp beak that could easily slice through Kevlar armour vests. "I'm just doing my job. I have to stand up for injustices those bastards cause from time to time, but I think the flock I used to look over can take care of them just fine now. They don't need my leadership anymore."

The Pokemon Trainer peered at her in puzzlement. "Huh? You don't have to look over your flock? Don't they need your protection?"

Pidgeot simply shrugged her shoulders besides shaking her head. "No, not one bit. Many of the boys and girls that I've raised and taken care of have grown up and have become Pidgeots to take the fight to their foes should they ever need to, so there's no need for me to babysit them anymore. After all, I can't watch over them forever. Remember that golden Pidgeot you saw fighting alongside me? That's my daughter. I suppose she belongs to...hmm...Bianca, was it?"

"A golden Pidgeot. Those are extremely rare and are never, if ever, encountered," Latios commented.

"You're a mom now?" Ash asked, smiling.

"Yep!" Pidgeot answered eagerly. "My husband migrated with the majority of the flock towards the forests surrounding Mt. Moon so they wouldn't have to deal with the damn Fearows that keep harassing the Pidgeys. We sort of divorced since he understands that I have to eventually return to your team someday. We maintain open relationships, so deep down we still really love each other. I probably won't see him again, though, as we've gone our separate ways given our different interests. I'm already tired of babysitting the current flock, so he's going to be taking charge for the next generation. Maybe he'll find a new mate while he's at it!" She concluded her sentence with a hearty giggle.

"If only humans were that easygoing," Leon muttered negatively. "We beat each other up for the silliest things, such as rioting just because there aren't enough humanitarian aid supplies. Of course, go up to the higher positions and they're willing to go at each other's throats for a goddamn percentage on the stock market. But aren't Pokémon relationships like humans, you know, they mate forever?"

"I can imagine," Pidgeot laughed at his words, understanding the moral of the law enforcer's statement perfectly. "As for your second statement, well…I'll leave that to your imagination."

"_Huh, everything must be an enigma,"_ the corporal contemplated with a roll of his eyes.

Latias raised a claw to interrupt, and she was promptly given the opportunity to speak. _"Just a quick question—what was she doing all the way in Johto when she was still only a Pidgey?"_

"Ah, that. Well, since she's a rare type of Pokémon, I had to take her to Johto so she would be safer, as that region is generally a more secure and peaceful zone," Ash's Pokémon explained as she began her short story. "The Fearows wouldn't leave her alone because she was of a rare breed, which meant they would use her as a hostage in an attempt to negotiate with us. She wasn't gold-colored at first, but I think it was probably a dormant physical feature that didn't occur until she entered her final evolution. When I saw both of Ash and my precious daughter in danger…I just had to come in and beat them off, even if the odds were greatly stacked against me."

"Interesting. That is most brave of you," Latios spoke with interest.

It was after this lengthy discussion that Ash's Pidgeot was granted the opportunity to get to know the legendary Pokémon that were accompanying Ash. Fortunately, the rain had slowed down to nothing more than drizzles of mist, but the whole team was left soaked after their confrontation in the rain. "Oh, I must've forgotten! Ash, please introduce these friends of yours to me."

"Sure." Ash began to introduce each and every one of his companions that were present. "Pidgeot, meet Latias and Latios but you've probably known Latios already as you've talked to him earlier. Only Latias is my Pokémon at the moment, but Latios is always willing to lend an extra hand should any of us need it."

"It is an honour to meet a legendary Pokémon," Pidgeot spoke respectfully as she bowed to them. "The three of you are also rather cute." Her comment caused all three Psychic/Dragon-types to blush brightly, but they quickly dropped the thought of embarrassment from their minds as they introduced themselves to Ash's first Pokémon caught in the wild.

"_It's always good to know and meet new friends!"_ Latias answered cheerfully. _"Sorry, but I can't speak due to complications, so I have to communicate via telepathy."_

"So you're Psychic-types?" Pidgeot asked curiously. _"She has a strong connection with Ash, but then, every Pokémon that has befriended him have forged strong friendships with him. But this one, in particular, possesses a very strong link. Perhaps…"_

"The pleasure is all mine," Latios simply responded. "You're half-right in your observation as we are also part Dragon-type too."

Ash got a small annoyed look from Leon and the Pokémon Trainer introduced him quickly in order to avert the feeling that he was forgotten and casted out from Ash's circle of newfound friends. "Oh, and this is Leon. He's a Pokémon Ranger that I met a while ago, but we've grown to be really good friends. He has the ability to take on a Pokémon form, just like me—" He suddenly stopped at his sentence, realizing he had uttered one of his deepest and most secured secrets.

"Excuse me?" Pidgeot asked curtly, wondering what her trainer meant with his last statement. "Is that the main reason why you can understand my words?"

Fidgeting, Ash turned to Latios in a rather unsure fashion, who gave him an approving nod in return. "Go ahead, show her. She's your Pokémon, I'm pretty sure it's safe to trust her," Latios gave him the green light.

"Show me what?" the Normal/Flying-type responded in a lost fashion, steadying her look at the three Eon dragons who were all grinning warmly for some reason. "Does he know something that I don't?"

Leon smiled as he levitated in a steady manner. "Just watch. I think you'll like it."

Ash allowed his powers to erupt through every vein, nerve and cell in his body which became encompassed in a blue aura before he transformed into his Typhlosion form. Once again, there were little to no differences except the sleek coat of hair on his back was coloured jet-black while normal Pokémon of the same species would have dark green fur. The transformation caused Pidgeot to jump back in fright slightly as she nearly fell over.

"Be careful!" Ash yelped in an alarmed tone before he reached forward and caught Pidgeot with his hands, preventing the graceful Pokémon from tumbling into another mud puddle. With the help of Latias, who used some of her telekinetic abilities, she was able to support the Pokémon and prevent her from falling backwards due to her jostling from the unexpected surprise that Ash gave her.

"Thanks." A slight blush tinted Pidgeot's cheeks. "But…how on earth did you acquire such power?"

Ash, Latias, Latios and Leon all looked at each other in relative confusion, unsure of how to explain their side of the story. "Uhh…well…I'm not exactly sure of how to put it…" All four of them uttered at the exact same time, leaving Pidgeot giggling at them.

"What's wrong? Is this something that I shouldn't know?" she asked.

"Well, after a few incidents, they gained the abilities to transform into Pokémon," Latios eventually explained. "We also have a teammate with us back at the Pokémon Centre, but he can't transform between the two states. I don't know if you know about what's going on in the world, but…it's a really long story. Maybe Leon can fill you in on that, as he's currently investigating the chain of events regarding what's going on."

Pidgeot huffed slightly, knowing exactly who they were going to mention. "If you mean the corporate entity that's collaborating with Team Rocket, I suspect they're responsible for the madness of Pokémon in this region."

"Ah, well, okay then. Regarding the last encounter with them, I ran into them at Charicific Valley, but…I can't seem to remember. It seemed like a week ago or so…" Ash scratched his head with his right paw.

"You never remember anything. It was only like three days or so!" Leon groaned and shook his head. "No, I retract my earlier statement. You do remember some things but it's unfortunate that all of it's got to do with food!"

"Hey!" Ash cried in defence.

The transformed Pokémon Ranger gave him a friendly pat on Ash's fur-covered back. "I'm kidding, sheesh!"

"It's clear that both factions are united for a common purpose," Latios stated. "They're preparing for something, but even then, one could only guess."

"_They tried to get me when Bianca became a trainer on the first day,"_ Latias added.

After hearing all their stories, Pidgeot was grateful they had all lived to talk about it without taking too much of a scratch. "They're a brutal bunch, aren't they? Treating innocent kids like foreign enemies…" Ash's Pokémon mumbled a bit before announcing that she would make herself available by rejoining with his party. "I suppose it gives me more reasons to travel with you, although you might not need my assistance as much, given your power of your legendary friends." Pidgeot gestured to the three Eons. "Not to mention you're probably well capable of protecting yourself, but…I'll try my best." She couldn't imagine having to compete with legendary Pokémon.

Latios shook his head. "We're not all that powerful. We're still teenagers in spite of our ages."

"Ah, we'll be able to train together perfectly then. With our skill sets linked together and the right training, we'll be able to cover each other's weaknesses."

Ash chuckled heartily, feeling extremely grateful and willing to integrate her back into his team. "You're welcome to my team, no matter how skilled or powerful you are. How about it? I'd be happy if you rejoined."

Pidgeot giggled in response to his absurd-sounding comment. "Of course I want to rejoin your roster! After all, you're going to need a motherly figure watching out for your clumsiness and correcting your mistakes."

"Yeah, I guess—hey, what are you meaning by that!?" Ash voiced up defensively.

Leon tried to force down his laughter, but failed to do so as he snickered, "I think she's referencing that your stupid mistakes means you're going to need a mom-like figure to watch out for you!" To his side, Latias and Latios both laughed. They couldn't help but laugh at Ash, even if he was a sixteen-year-old. He was still a kid at heart and had plenty to learn and see. "Aw, come on. I'm just teasing you. It just stinks for you to be younger than all of us," the Ranger commented. In response, he received a small bonk on the head from Ash personally. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Teasing me," the Pokémon Trainer shot back in retaliation, but soon laughed it off moments later. Latias nuzzled him happily, taking the opportunity to feel the fine and warm body fur that Ash possessed all over his body.

Latios shrugged in agreement with Ash. "Well, you have to watch your jokes. Some can be harmful and hurtful on others."

"I know that! Darn it, what is wrong with people these days?" Leon complained in a manner which elicited laughter from the others.

The group continued their small discussion and talk regarding their experiences, adventures and other random facts associating with their recent reunions and newly-formed friendships. Pidgeot was particularly surprised that Ash had made a slew of new friends that were more than willing to come along with them for his new journeys, not to mention befriend two legendary Pokémon along with a hybrid. But what baffled the Bird Pokémon was how Ash managed to become a Typhlosion, although a short explanation from Latios quickly cleared things up even though Ash's Pokémon was more lost than never.

"Well, I guess it makes interacting with you all the more easy," Pidgeot huffed, stroking Ash's neck gently with her strong wings. This made the boy blush and the sight evoked a small sense of jealousy from within Latias. Latios and Leon couldn't do much except chuckle lowly. "So, where are you all going tomorrow morning?" she asked once more.

Having to relieve himself of putting too much stress on the injuries he still had, Leon returned to his human form as a blanket of blue light curtained his body and transformed him back to his old shape and size once more, while Ash did the same as a blue wave of light resembling his aura overtook his body and returned him to his human state. "We were headed for Pallet," Leon spoke. "Until we came into some serious trouble along the way that left several of the team injured, myself included."

Worrying for his health, Latios gave him a quick questioning via telepathy. _"Is your arm all right? Do you need me to give you further medical aid? I don't mind at all."_

"_It's alright,"_ Leon responded. _"I've suffered worse. I just need a few days of rest while the healing chemicals fix up my broken arm. It still hurts so I won't be able to do anything much with it. Ah well, I was a righty anyway and I can't always be the one who plays defensive hero."_

"_The Rangers sure have their marvels in technology, don't they?"_ the Eon dragon complimented after witnessing the effectiveness of their medicine and health care expertise.

Leon shrugged at his mentor's question. _"They developed most of the modern day medicine you'd find in Poke marts. The manufacturer, however, is a different story."_

"Say, are they using telepathy?" Pidgeot asked curiously, taking note of Latios and Leon's silent selves as their eyes both gave off faint glows of aquamarine-blue while mental voices could be heard from within the Normal/Flying-type's mind.

"_Yep!" _Latias answered. _"We can use it with anyone we wish, and in response, even a subject that cannot use telepathy can answer to us if they think what they want to say in their minds."_

Ash's newly returned Pokémon nodded her head bewilderingly. "That's very...compelling."

"_Ash can use telepathy too!"_ the dragon girl added happily, proud in her contribution of granting her new trainer and object of love with such a profound and unique power that was usually only available to Psychic-types, although there were some rare instances where non-psychic Pokémon had the capability to use such a power.

"Hmm?" Pidgeot pondered aloud. "But I thought Fire-types can't learn Psychic-based abilities."

"Most of them," Latios corrected her almost immediately. "Given Ash's…unique circumstances, I guess that makes it a moot point. Oh, and I can speak the human language because of, well, circumstances allowed me to do so recently, while my sister here was born with underdeveloped vocal chords. That's why she has to talk through telepathy." Flexing his sword-like wings, he began to feel exhaustion and the need to get some rest for the night. "It's getting late. We have a lot more to tell but that can occur once we make landfall in Ash's hometown."

The Normal/Flying-type surveyed both Eon dragons with a keen eye. "Ah, so you're siblings. You're a cute pair if I must say so myself!" This caused varying reactions from the Psychic/Dragon-types. While Latias giggled and blushed from the compliment, Latios dropped his gaze in exasperation.

"That's embarrassing…" Latios groaned.

Ash gave the male-gendered Pokémon an affectionate rub on the head with his left hand. "Oh, come on, I think she's right! You two have a beautiful siblinghood."

"_Do you think so, Ash!?" _Latias asked excitedly.

The Pokémon Trainer nodded honestly.

"You think he'd lie?" Leon remarked. "I doubt he would. That's one thing that makes him better than all of us. At least he admits that he doesn't change his underpants for a whole week!"

"STOP EMBARRASSING ME!" Ash yelled, and the Pokémon that accompanied him exploded into a state of giggling and outraging laughter. The sixteen-year-old trainer was so embarrassed that his face could be compared to a bright red tomato.

"Okay, that's enough," Latios scolded in reply. "We should call it a night."

"I agree," Pidgeot concurred before she turned to her trainer. "So…do you forgive me, Ash?"

"Of course I do," her trainer replied with a smile. "We all make mistakes once in a while. Now please stop worrying too much about upsetting me." This made his other teammates smile with contentment, relieved that everything was fine…for now at the very least.

* * *

The evening for the rest of the group mostly involved rest and sleep as Pikachu, Brock, Bianca, Raine, Blade, Gary and their Pokémon had all went to bed early in order to move out for Pallet Town early tomorrow morning. Ash and Leon, both having been soaked by the rain during their conversation with Pidgeot and the two Eon dragons, had to once again get a fresh change of clothes: the Pokémon Trainer refitted himself into his outfit that he wore for his Hoenn adventures, while the Ranger had to revert back to his civilian clothes. He did not have any spare uniforms on hand while his muddy outfit he wore for the forest battle was later revealed to be completely ruined beyond identification. He was forced to abandon it for good, and he wore a grey T-shirt with a black neckline and sleeves, a pair of navy blue-coloured jeans which was complemented with a white-coloured, long-sleeved hoodie that bore the PRC Almia division's coat of arms on the left chest area of the jacket.

Fidgeting his hands nervously, the Pokémon Trainer realized he had a lot to owe the Ranger for his bravery of covering his escape, along with several friends of theirs who were not too experienced in battle. "I sort of want to thank you for staying behind," he sighed tiredly. "Even though it was really pointless considering we were surprised a short distance away in a mud swamp."

"Think nothing of it. It's my job as a Ranger. But just remember that I'm not the only one you should thank. Everyone who partook in that distraction deserves credit for fighting in that insanity," the eighteen-year-old hybrid answered modestly in reply. "If anything, you should thank Latios. He's the one who should be taking all the credit."

Ash rolled back his thoughts, remembering when he first encountered the male Eon dragon. Latios didn't exactly greet him in the friendliest manner as the Psychic/Dragon-type Pokémon had mistaken him as an intruder in his secret haven where the Soul Dew resided. Because of this, he attempted to beat him silly with overpowering Giga Impacts. Although Pikachu had taken the brunt of the attacks, the trainer himself was about to until Latias intervened and explained to her brother that it was her that invited Ash into the garden. After some protests and clearing up of misunderstandings, Ash was accepted as a friend among the Eon dragons and Bianca herself.

"Latios is just magnificent in so many ways, both in personality and skills," Ash complimented. "You're a lucky one to inherit his powers."

Leon crossed his arms and shook his head at Ash's rather absurd sounding statement. "Lucky one? I'll tell you one thing—I never really wanted his powers for starters. If anything, they belong to you." He sat down on one of the benches and tampered with his newly upgraded styler, relieved that it wasn't too terribly damaged during the forest battle. "You _are_ the Chosen One and favourite of the Legendaries, after all."

"How did you know?" the trainer asked with suspicion. It seemed that this Ranger, who was no older than him by two years, knew more about him than Ash did about himself.

"The Pokémon Ranger Corps is a highly organized intelligence network organization," Leon proclaimed with a proud grin. "If anything, they'd probably know what your blood type and genetic structures are, but I can't be sure. I don't work for their intelligence branch anyways, but my brother does." He paused for a moment and wondered why Kellyn never enjoyed his job as a pencil-pusher, but both brothers were known for their adventurous spirits.

"Stunning," Ash answered breathlessly.

Shrugging a bit, the Ranger secured his styler back into the holster of his belt. "Like I was saying, you're the Chosen One. You should be the one that should be gifted the powers of a legendary Pokémon, not me. Sometime in the near future, perhaps, I'll be the one who'll be following your every order and providing you with the necessary security. Of course, don't take me too seriously. This is just a hypothesis…but I have a good feeling this'll happen in the future or so." He gave the trainer one last smile before departing. "Speaking of which…please meet with me downstairs after this. I think we owe Jimmy some gratitude, so do make haste. We don't need tardiness or incompetence after what happened today."

"Okay," Ash answered tonelessly, but quickly changed his voice after knowing that the statement was directed at him. "Hey! What was that all about?"

"You have a lot to learn, but we all do," Leon answered in a calmed and cool-mannered tone of formality. "You have stopped Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic in these last five years or so, so I should be paying you the respects here. Anyways, don't keep me waiting." The Ranger stretched his body lazily before heading downstairs.

"_What a strange guy…he seems to be so open around with his other friends, but here, he's so…philosophical." _Looking down at his palms, was his new Ranger compatriot right? Was he really destined to lead them all to a better future? After all, Leon was far more skilled than he was, but the corporal-ranked soldier was giving him more praise than he necessarily deserved. Not wasting any time, he quickly tied up his shoelaces, tightened the fingerless gloves and hurried out, but not before accidentally tripping over on an uneven surface that jutted from the carpet. Falling flat to the ground, he groaned in frustration.

"He's right, I do have a lot to learn…such as not hurrying up too much!" He quickly picked himself up as he returned to his assigned suite for the night to drop off all unnecessary items, such as his belt of Pokeballs, Poketch, and his Pokedex.

* * *

The first floor of the Pokémon Centre was rather dimly lit, as the medical facility had most of its equipment and lighting shut off as it was rare for trainers to come in at this late hour to heal their Pokémon. Nevertheless, the Nurse Joy that worked there sat at the reception counter, browsing through a magazine and waiting for anyone who required medical aid to appear in the dead of the night. It was rare, but it did happen.

A tired Leon shuffled his way downstairs and made his way to the front desk, making sure to minimalize actions and movements on his left arm. It was reinforced with a cast, and he wasn't able to take it off for at least several days but he wasn't going to let this small impediment stop him from continuing his duties as a Ranger, travelling advisor and companion for his newfound friends. "Hi Nurse Joy," he greeted her quietly, making sure not to awaken Ash's Pikachu and Gary's Umbreon, who were both quietly cuddled up on the waiting benches.

The Pokémon nurse looked up from her magazine and greeted the Ranger with a bright smile. "Hello! Do you need help with anything?"

"I'm just asking if Jimmy's is all right," he requested with a low voice. "Are the Rangers done operating on him?"

"Oh, you are referring to the Typhlosion that was travelling with you and your friends, correct?" the pink-haired medical professional asked for clarification.

In response, Leon nodded silently.

"…I'm okay, thank you very much," the gruff voice of a Typhlosion answered bluntly as he was escorted out by two Ranger surgeons, both wearing relieved smiles and expressions on their faces. "Glad to see you're still in one piece, Ranger."

"Please remember, you must not place too much detrimental stress on your body, do you understand? Your build is still undergoing vital recovery," one of the surgeons reminded the Pokémon/human hybrid kindly.

"I got it, I got it," Jimmy mouthed back. "You told me that like twenty times already!"

"Okay. We wish that you stay in good health!" The two doctors that had operated on the Volcano Pokémon gave a curt nod to Nurse Joy before they returned into the operation room to clean up after their lifesaving procedure on Jimmy. To the two, saving a life, whether it be civilian, soldier, or Pokémon, was a great accomplishment. After all, it was their duty to fight off death and any injuries they were presented with using their vast knowledge in the medical field.

"Jimmy? You're fine already?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow in questioning as he did so. "For a second we thought you were a goner!"

Like the advanced treatment that Leon had received to purge his body from the toxins that the Arbok had delivered into him, Bianca's Pokémon had underwent surgery as a way of fixing the broken rib bones of his body. With the advent of PRC medical science, it had allowed the Pokémon to recover rapidly. Although he still required rest so his body could adjust while his body did the rest of the work in terms of healing, it was shortened down to a time span of three days or so when previously, patients that had undergone surgery would require often several months to make a full recovery.

The Typhlosion gave a toothy smile. "You can't get rid me of me that easily. However, I won't be able to fight for at least two days or so. The wounds are still fresh so if I were to take a punch, I'd suffer the same injuries in comparison to the giant Arbok slamming me out cold with its huge tail." He attempted to walk over to the Ranger, but noticing the difficulties that he was having with his movements, Leon rushed over and gave him some assistance. "Thanks, Corporal."

"Don't mention it. I have to thank you for saving my life. Otherwise, I'd probably be in that Arbok's stomach right now, screaming in death as that fiendish snake's turning me into his dinner," Leon thanked with utmost thankfulness and gratitude. "That was very brave of you to do so, Jimmy."

"The UAAF made me a soldier, so it's only normal that they gave me that brothers-in-arms personality. You may not have your buddies from the Ranger Corps here, but I'll gratefully substitute," the Pokémon answered cheekily.

The Ranger sighed in response, knowing he had failed his friends from the start as he chose to stay behind to fight off the attacking corrupted wild Pokémon. "It's my duty to protect you, so—"

The Typhlosion silenced him with a raise of his right hand. "Don't get all honourable on me, soldier. Even the protector himself needs a break every now and then, so spare me the samurai-like attitude. You're only human...or part human at the very least but I don't expect you to be too impressive, so don't feel like you aren't doing a good job. One thing is certain. You're more admirable than 95 per cent of the humans I run across."

This was what was bothering Leon. He had Latios's powers and skills, but yet, he was nowhere near able to fight on the power levels of the Eon Pokémon that accompanied the group. Being an individual who always wanted to strive to the best of his abilities and retain a good impression on all those who he saw as a friend, failure would mean he was basically betraying both himself and his friends.

"I know what you're thinking," Jimmy voiced sincerely. "But don't worry about it. We all fall down into the ditch of failure every now and again, but it isn't the end as you can always climb back out. Sure, you failed to protect me, but I'm still here, right?"

"…I suppose," Leon answered dully.

The Fire-type Pokémon shook his head as he made sure not to put too much stress on his chest section. "I am dead positive that the Pokémon Ranger Corps is nothing like the UAAF. They forgive you for failures, and I'm sure you've fallen down there before as no one is perfect. So why are you getting all butthurt here? You know clearly that the likes of Ash and Bianca will forgive you as long as you care about them and give it your all." At the counter, Nurse Joy was quietly listening to the two individuals chatter among themselves. She was rather surprised that this Typhlosion was such a motivational speaker given the advice he was giving to Leon.

"It's because I'm a professional here. The rest aren't," the Ranger remarked lamentably. "Nothing hurts my insides more than being laughed at just because I failed at something I thought I was good at."

"A friend would never laugh at you. Even if they do, it's often for jokes because they'll cut it out if they know it's degrading. So keep your head up, and do your best. We've got a long road ahead of us, I'm sure. Remember, it's failures that make us improve," the Fire-type chuckled as he patted the Ranger's back, making sure not to accidentally rip his new clothes with his semi-sharp claws.

Ash had just finished cleaning up whatever he needed to take care of when he descended downstairs and noticed the fully-healed Jimmy sitting down on one of the benches. Joining the Typhlosion that had granted the trainer a small portion of his power as gratitude for saving his life, the trainer brushed the Fire-type's plush fur on his head with a grin. "Glad to see you're feeling better already."

Jimmy smiled upon seeing the trainer all fine, healthy and cleaned up after their deadly encounters in the forest. "I have to say the same for you, Ash. At least you weren't wounded to a level close to death like me and Ranger boy here."

The Pokémon Trainer kicked his feet against the ground nervously. "I guess you can call it luck, not to sound too arrogant or anything."

"That's fine, as you _are _luckier than all of us to begin with!" the Typhlosion cackled loudly as a way of making the black-haired boy proud that he was such a lucky one. "By the way, you two can call me Jimmy if you want to. It _is_ my original trainer's name, after all." The constant nickname usage was beginning to somewhat bother him to an extent.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked with some scepticism.

"Of course. You don't see me calling you 'Typhlosion' at all! I prefer being called Jimmy anyways, but you can call me either, as I'm fine with both, really," the Pokémon that was formerly Jimmy in his human state laughed raucously, but quickly piped down as to not wake up the sleeping Pikachu and Umbreon. "…Whoa, you didn't tell me that your Pikachu had a fangirl who was willing to nap with him."

"That's actually my former rival's Pokémon. You can thank him that he was able to call up several Ranger medical personnel to help us all out," Ash explained, knowing he owed Gary a small debt for helping his injured friends. "I have to talk with Latias and Latios, so I'll see you both later."

Both Jimmy and Leon nodded with a warm smile as they watched Ash depart through the front doors of the Pokémon Centre. The two were so tired that they didn't bother to go up to their rooms to sleep; instead, they simply slumped down against the benches of the Pokémon Centre, snoozing away rather rapidly. The Nurse Joy working at the counter couldn't help herself but smile at the companionship that the two shared.

"Boys, sometimes they can be so spiteful of each other, but at other times…they're tighter with each other than secure knots on a rope," she muttered to herself as she too began to doze off as the late hours began to set in.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Due to the tired state of everyone from the previous day, no one woke up early, even for those who had a tendency to get out of bed before dawn even cracked the horizon, such as Pikachu, Raine, Brock, and Bianca. Ash was no exception, as he just snored as the hours passed by, while Jimmy and Gary showed no signs of waking up despite their energetic natures. Since there were no trainers or other individuals staying at the Pokémon Centre aside from Ash's new friends, the Nurse Joy working there had allowed the group to stay for a prolonged period of time as opposed to sending them off in the early hours in order to make space for other needy trainers that needed accommodation, but couldn't afford to stay in one of the few expensive hotels that were erected in every major city or town after all four regions' large population centres were transformed into moderate-sized metropolitan areas.

However, there was one individual that was accustomed to waking up early, all thanks to his heavy training and experiences from the Pokémon Ranger Corps. Even though Leon had no plans of waking up early due to his exhausted body disallowing him to, fate had other plans for him as his styler, also acting as a communicator device, rang off.

"Oh, damn, who the hell would call at his hour?" he cursed tiresomely as he pulled back his comfortable sheets. Shivering slightly from the cold air generated by the air conditioning systems, he quickly picked up the call as he scratched his topless chest sleepily. "Hello, Corporal Leader-5 here. Say what you need to say or scram as I need my sleep here."

Ever since he remembered that it could be a potential Ranger official calling him, he chose to call himself by his codename. It was a tone of formality among the Pokémon Ranger Corps, especially those who served in the more respected branches. However, this only applied to the lower ranks, as the upper ones could call each other by their own names. Of all things, Leon knew he didn't belong there given his meagre rank as a corporal.

"So that's how you greet your big brother? Heh, you haven't changed one bit, Leon. Anyways, how are you holding up?"

"_Oh dear Arceus, not him. Why, of all things that could happen in the world, would Kellyn call me now, and at this hour too? Did he find out about my…transformation? Well, at least it's better than a call from High Command."_ Leon slapped his face in shame, but chose to speak back accordingly. He was still rather sleepy as it was only 5:30 in the morning, so his judgmental skills and mood were not in the best of shapes, considering he was awoken abruptly. "I'm doing fine, Kellyn. Just spending some time with new friends after we got into some…hot situations with Team Rocket, but I'm cool. I'm still partially asleep as the sun isn't even up over here yet. What about you?"

Kellyn chuckled lightly on the other side of the line. "I'm just checking up on you, little brother. Don't ask me, but you should thank Mom for telling me to always look out for you, am I not correct? I'm not here to put you down, but then, you were one big troublemaker as a kid. I'm happy that you changed these recent years, at least. You're not alone either; I've been up all night trying to get some paperwork done that's due within the next 24 hours."

Leon shook his head in embarrassment. If anyone was currently present in the private residence that he was staying for the night, they would be rolling around in uncontrollable laughter if they were to find out about the Ranger's past of being a troublesome youth. "Kellyn, are you here to embarrass me or wish me a safe journey before they ship me out to Unova? They really want me over there soon, considering the potentiality of Team Rocket inserting sleeper cells and agents in that region. Geez, of all things, you'd think they'd send another Ranger who's actually _born_ there for once. Where are you anyways?"

"Haha, excuses. You haven't changed even after all these years. I'm stationed at Pueltown for now but they might transfer me to Johto as a security unit for the Goldenrod City Police Department," his elder brother teased in a friendly manner before getting back on topic. "So, anything happen all this time? I can understand that work in the Rangers is tough for both of us, but considering I have some free time, thought I'd call up and chat with ya. Come on, don't leave me in the dark here, little bro."

"Eh, nothing really happened. Just the usual, gone on patrols around Johto before being sent to the Charicific Valley to beat back a Team Rocket raiding party. Although I can say it's probably a twist of fate and luck that I ran into that Ash kid, the infamous trainer that is always known to get into troubles, either directly or indirectly," Leon explained laconically, making sure to keep his cool and not reveal his recent change. He knew the Pokémon Ranger Corps' officials monitored the majority, if not all, of their personnel's communications, ranging from simple telephone calls to e-mail transfers. If he revealed the fact that he inherited the blood of a Pokémon, it was all but a reality that they would send a Special Forces branch such as the Haunter Corps to immediately bring him back for interrogation and study. _"Perhaps the UAAF's influence on them has greatly changed their ways of operations, but I'll have to keep it a secret. Kellyn's someone I greatly trust, but with our communications being listened and monitored, there's no way I'm taking that risk. Perhaps another time when the opportunity presents itself."_

He was rather relieved that the Rangers did not have the capabilities to monitor mental sights and images like how a psychic would be capable of, otherwise privacy was definitely going out the window and ironically, become a forgotten afterthought for an organization that valued freedom of both Pokémon and humans alike.

On the other end, Kellyn gave a small smile upon hearing his brother being able to meet the legendary Pokémon Trainer. Having met Ash during his times in Sinnoh to foil the numerous plots of the now believed to be killed Hunter J, the Top Ranger did not regret crossing paths with Ash, as for some reason, he believed that his guidance always led to guaranteed victory. "Wow, that's something. I guess you have something to boast now to cover up why you're still low-ranked even after like eight years in the PRC! Not everyone has an opportunity to actually shake hands with the Chosen One after all."

"Kellyn, you know I hate it when that's mentioned. Just because my adventures haven't been so fortunate and that I have less distinctions doesn't mean you can laugh at me that I'm not a Top Ranger like you!" Leon answered flatly. One of his greatest pet peeves were others teasing why he was still so low-ranked after almost a decade of service in the Rangers. His older sibling was now a Top Ranger, the equivalent of a commando and a leading figure. This was greatly something that irked him from time to time as it was making Leon live in his more successful brother's shadow.

"Didn't you say that rank and rewards mean nothing? Thought Lieutenant Havoc taught you that," Kellyn asked as a way of countering his brother's retort.

"He did, but it doesn't mean you should rub it all over my face!" Leon shot back as he pounded his bed with a fist. He was just glad that his powers weren't _that_ strong and that it didn't break the piece of furniture: he didn't look forward to paying for the reparations of his suite just because he lost his mind.

"Calm down, little bro. Even if you are less successful than me, Mom and I still treat you as a part of our family," Kellyn comforted sympathetically. "So don't get all defensive on me the next time we meet, okay? It makes me feel bad that my success is weakening my adorable younger brother's confidence and self-esteem."

Leon shook his head with a small sigh, making sure it was low enough so his older sibling wouldn't be able to catch it on the other end of the line. "Okay, I'll make sure of that. It doesn't help either that your partners are still alive while the majority of my partners are dead or discharged from duty. Fate's cruel to me. At least you are like Ash too, you have connections with Darkrai!"

"…Ugh, let's not go into that. I already get badgered enough by news reporters regarding that event from Almia," Kellyn grumbled. He hated the fact that having connections with a legendary Pokémon often got him into endless amounts of interviews and talks with nosy reporters, writers and authors, as he too felt a strong desire to keep his relations with the Darkrai from Almia a secret. Just like Ash, he was strongly against the enslavement of legendary Pokémon—which was a popular idea with many military corporations, as they believed they would be effective as a method and means to deter enemies given their prowess—believing them to be sacred and far too powerful to be controlled by a human.

"Heh, I guess great success does have its crappy sides," Leon laughed. "Regardless of that, just freaking ignore them. Those writers, especially the magazine editors, are just looking for some juicy information to publish on their works so they could make some cheap bucks."

"I'll remember that!" Kellyn laughed in response, both brothers chuckling for a few seconds or two before the conversation returned to normal. "So, anything happen that you'd like to tell me? If anything, something interesting must've happened. You're going to have to explain to me sooner or later, so why not get it over with? It's my job as your big brother to make sure you're doing fine in the field."

"Nothing, really," Leon lied, keeping his status as part Latios secret. "And I'm all grown up, so I don't need you to babysit me on my adventures! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"Joking, joking. Come on now, you have _something_. I'm your brother. Why would you lie to me?" Kellyn countered, knowing that something was up considering his sibling's tone of formality had a small scent of nervousness.

Gulping nervously, the eighteen-year-old Ranger began to fear the prospect that his older sibling actually managed to _somehow _find out that he was part Pokémon now. Although Kellyn wasn't blindly loyal to his superiors, he did not want the Rangers to intercept their conversation. "What are you talking about? Nothing really happened, honest. I'm fine and healthy. I'm going to hang out with Ash and his friends for a little while before I take off to Unova about a week or so from now."

"You're lying. Something did happen, so spit it out."

"I'm being perfectly honest here!" Leon spoke back, his forehead now stained with beads of sweat.

Kellyn shook his head on the other hand in disappointment due to his brother's dishonest and hard-headed nature. "If you're being honest, you wouldn't be sounding so nervous and you sound exactly like that at this very moment. But it doesn't matter. Commander Flynn told me all about it a few days earlier."

At this point, Leon just snapped. What if…the Commander-in-Chief of the Pokémon Ranger Corps did manage to uncover the fact he was now a hybrid? He stuttered slightly, unsure of how to answer properly. "Well, what happened was—"

"I know. You lost our father's Dragonite to the enemy," Kellyn voiced from the other end of the line. "While I wouldn't be disappointed at start, I am now considering you didn't tell me after all this time."

"_Oh, thank Arceus. For a second I thought he actually found out…well, I'll still have to explain myself,"_ the Ranger mentally breathed in his head, glad that his recently gained powers were still a secret among his new circle of friends. "Look Kellyn, I'm sorry for what happened. If it wasn't for my inability to control such a powerful Pokémon due to my lack of experience, perhaps, it wouldn't have happened for starters."

"There's no need to be," his older brother assuaged in a rather carefree tone in return. "Your Pokémon did his best, and while it would be unacceptable…you did so for the safety and sake of a legendary Pokémon. I'm proud of you, but I do wish that you can someday find our father's Pokémon again. I would normally call you reckless because of losing such a powerful and prized family treasure of ours, but…it was in the line of duty, so I don't really have anything to say about that."

Leon twiddled with his fingers, feeling a state of great nervousness and relief at the same time. "I guess. But I'm doing my best to get Dragonite back, please understand. He was stolen by UAAF agents and—"

"We know," Kellyn interrupted before he could let his sibling conclude his statement. "The Corps are doing the best they can to track down the stolen subject, but so far, no luck. I may fear that it's going to end up as a subject for Project Corruption. Speaking of which, did you know that Lieutenant Havoc just finished a mission in Sinnoh? That old dog took down a mysterious relic that belonged to some enigmatic band of cultist fanatics and he's planning for a full-scale battle against them in the future. Don't ask me where I got this, but it was from an e-mail that one of my colleagues sent to me. He happened to be in Havoc's division during that time."

Leon shrugged, thinking about the facts that his brother had informed him about. _"Fanatics? He couldn't mean the UAAF, right? Man, stinks to have not gotten Havoc's call number before I left Oblivia weeks earlier. I can trust that man to at least not burst personal information to others, given his morals." _He replied, "I don't know what you're saying, but come on, it's Lieutenant Havoc. The man's a living legend that would make all the deceased veterans of the past laugh in their graves."

Giving a glance at the clock, he groaned in his mind. They had to head to Pallet Town by eight in the morning, so getting two hours of sleep was definitely not going to be beneficial. "Kellyn, don't you understand that I need my sleep? Sheesh, you just _had_ to call this early."

"Sorry, bro," the Top Ranger apologized sincerely, realizing that waking his younger sibling up at early hours was something that annoyed Leon to no end. "Well, I have to prepare for a meeting at the same time when you head off to Pallet Town, so I'll call you another time. It seems like our employers are really concerned with the rising influence of the UAAF, especially after reports of one of their mines going off in an accident, not to mention Havoc's assault against one of their rumoured partner's compounds in Sinnoh. This led to the Rangers raising sceptical questions, but it looks like Commander Flynn is still hesitant in terms of mobilizing a full-scale fighting force to stop them, considering he wants to avoid war for starters."

Halting his thoughts for a split moment or two, the corporal-ranked Ranger thought about Raine's actions. Surely, blasting an entire mine to shreds was definitely going to stab a thorn into the UAAF and their associates' sides, since they were not going to be happy with the fact someone had just destroyed their source of income and profits. Then there was Havoc's—most likely unauthorized—assault against a site in Sinnoh. For many years, the UAAF and Pokémon Ranger Corps had gotten along substantially well, albeit with some rocky moments which led to constant bickering and round table discussions that often involved coarse and potentially violent talks, although no conflicts had broken out. In Leon's personal opinion, however, after hearing what Jimmy had revealed regarding the potential dangers of the organization, any reasonable commander would immediately issue a warrant for arrest against the corporate military's top leaders and officials. Unfortunately, there just wasn't enough proof to do so, and a Pokémon hybrid as a testifying witness was about as trustworthy as an addict high on rare candy in terms of the public's eyes. _"I guess we'll have to go along and wait to uncover more about what their plans are. Being reckless will just get us arrested or silently killed."_

"Leon? Are you still there?" Kellyn asked again after hearing nothing but pure silence from the other end of the phone, with the exception of the low, humming-like sound of an air conditioning system running.

As Kellyn's voice interrupted Leon's thoughts again, the Pokémon Ranger snapped his senses back to reality and returned to the conversation with his brother. "Huh? Yes, I am. Sorry, I'm not used to waking up so early, so that explains why I'm still feeling rather groggy."

"Well brother, I'll let you get a little shut-eye before you head off. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, as I'll always be there to lend a listening ear should you ever require someone to speak of your troubles to," Kellyn assured Leon, hoping to give his brother a chance to perform better on the job without breaking out into a storm of stress. Since he was a Top Ranger, only the extremely sensitive missions that were far too dangerous or required pure skill and knowledge to undertake were assigned to him. During off-duty hours, he would spend his time training new recruits at the Ranger school in Almia.

Leon yawned loudly in tiredness before he muttered, "I'll keep that in mind. See ya later."

"Stay safe, Corporal!" Kellyn joked, and the line fell silent. This prompted his brother to switch off the communications device with a _click_.

Leon placed his styler on the nightstand before hanging his head in tiredness and disappointment. This was going to be fun—he would get a week off or so, and after that, he was going to be shipped off to Unova in response to the rumoured activities of a new organization dubbed Team Plasma, in which he was going to be posted on station over there for around three years or so. Being a stranger in an unknown region scared him to an extent, especially if he was going to receive little to no guidance on how to perform. _"Man, it always happens to me. Whenever I make a slew of new friends, they always have to go somehow. I should've turned down the offer for the missions in Unova and instead, stayed on the home front instead. Oh well, it's too late to turn back now, so might as well shut my complaining trap and focus on spending the remainder of my time here."_

He kicked his tired body out of the bed and towards the bathroom in his suite, where he proceeded to empty his bladder and got the time to brush his teeth, wash his face, and check on his still injured arm. It was still aching to an extent, but it had healed relatively well—at least he was able to move it without screaming in pain. _"I just hope it's healed by the time I move out. Otherwise, they'll send me on leave like all the critically injured buds I served with in the past."_

Hearing a knock coming from his door, he mumbled "Coming, coming!" in an exhausted manner before answering whoever was outside his door. Opening up, it was revealed to be Jimmy, who greeted the Ranger with a toothy grin.

"Morning, Leon," Jimmy said in the same tired voice as Leon when he answered Kellyn's call. "Ready to move out?"

"Yeah, even I'm still a bit tired, you can thank my brother for waking me up," the Ranger groaned tiredly before he stretched his arms. "Even though I'm annoyed with Kellyn calling me this early, well, at least I won't be sleeping in."

"…Your brother's Kellyn? The legendary Pokémon Ranger from Almia? You mean, the kid who befriended the Darkrai of Almia? Dude, that's astounding!" Jimmy gasped in surprise. Since Top Rangers were often extremely well-known and respected for their successfulness even in seemingly impossible odds, their reputations were often bigger than their paycheques or awards as a whole. The fact he had connections with a legendary Pokémon pretty much increased his standing even further.

"That's him, the one and only. I guess it's certainly funny how a nobody like me can be connected to such a symbolic figure, don't you think?" Leon chuckled at the Typhlosion's response.

Jimmy soon dissipated his awe of learning that a friend of his was connected to a legendary figure and returned to a stable sense of mind. "Not sure about that because I'm not a Ranger myself. So, what did he call for?"

Slipping both his feet into his Ranger-issued shoes, Leon secured them rapidly before he answered the Fire-type hybrid's question, "Just a brotherly chat. We haven't met each other since the conflict with Hunter J in Sinnoh which was about two years ago, as we serve in completely different regions, with him in Almia while I'm primarily stationed in Oblivia." He rose back up before grabbing his jacket issued for Rangers serving in Almia before slinging it over his body. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah," Jimmy confirmed, showing little signs of pain at the moment despite experiencing broken ribs and fractured bones after being smashed head-on by a corrupted Arbok's massive tail. "I can walk, but not run for long periods of time or fight. That's disappointing, though, as I was looking forward to train with Ash once we hit Pallet Town. Let's not forget that we're the better battlers, given our skills and expertise."

Leon grabbed a bottle of water from the nightstand before unscrewing the cap off and gulping down the liquid, feeling refreshed from the cool liquid after not getting anything to drink for the previous night. Sighing, he returned his attention to Jimmy before he spoke his viewpoint, "Don't worry too much about it as a few days of rest won't dampen your ability to fight effectively. Ash, Latios and Raine are very capable individuals too, so don't count them out from the game should we run into trouble. Anyways, where are you headed for after this?"

"After what?" Jimmy requested as he raised an eyebrow.

"After Ash heads to Unova, Raine departs on a new adventure, et cetera et cetera. If you weren't keeping up, everyone is headed their separate ways once we head to Alto Mare next week. I only chose to travel with you all because the Rangers want me in Alto Mare within the next few days," Leon explained clearly with a somewhat depressed tone in his voice.

A downtrodden Jimmy shook his head at the thought of saying goodbye to new friends so suddenly. "Bummer. We only knew each other for a little over a week or so and we have to break up on our own separate ways."

"Well, let's make use of it, shall we?" Leon encouraged before his stomach grumbled slightly. "First thing of all, we won't be having too much fun on an empty stomach."

"Just like Ash… You're right. Let's get some food," Jimmy bantered.

* * *

Like the evening before, the Pokémon Centre was mainly quiet and devoid of any people in the cafeteria, save for Bianca, Raine, Blade and Brock, who were all early birds when it came to getting up early. The four were enjoying a usual breakfast when Leon and Jimmy descended from the second floor and greeted the individuals with a sleepy gesture.

"Feeling better, kid? You were pretty beat up when we brought you in," Raine asked Jimmy.

"Yeah. A good night's worth of sleep really helped, especially after a painful battle," the Typhlosion hybrid replied before joining the table. "Say, where's Ash?"

"He's outside, conversing with Latias and Latios at the moment," Bianca informed as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"For once, he woke up early?" Leon asked in a joking and disbelieving manner.

Brock leaned back against his chair. "Well, you can say that he's actually punctual with waking up this time, as he's real excited with heading back to Pallet Town for the massive reunion that he's going to have with his other Pokémon. Other than that, well…I'd be the same if I hadn't seen my siblings for that long."

Jimmy also managed to catch Gary absent from the group and asked for his status. "Where's Gary?"

"He left for Pallet Town at five in the morning. He said his reason was that Professor Oak needed him urgently at that time, but given his profession I doubt his life would be as carefree and easy as ours," Raine told Jimmy.

"That's pretty obvious," the Fire-type drawled, remembering that Gary's profession was a researcher and an undercover cop.

Leon and Jimmy joined the group at the breakfast table and had their filling, while Ash was outdoors, explaining what he was going to do for his upcoming plans to Latias, Latios and Pikachu. The sun shone bright over a moderately cloudy sky, although it was apparent that the storm clouds had passed and that there would be no more violent weather for a while. The environment was something that one would expect on an early late-spring morning, with Pidgeys perched on the branches of trees and chirping to each other as a means of communication or simply expressing their personalities while small wild Pokémon native to Kanto such as Rattatas, Caterpies and Parasects scuttled around the grass and paved roads, looking for food and enjoying the morning air. A sweet aroma that consisted of a mixture of flowers, grass and pure air filled the atmosphere, giving the relatively quiet Viridian City a sense of nature. Since Viridian wasn't as urbanized as cities like Pewter, Fuchsia and Vermillion, the city which housed the final gym for Pokémon Trainers before their step into the Indigo Plateau still had a great feeling of nature as a whole.

"So, Latios, have you come to the conclusion in terms of coming with us or not?" Ash asked, hoping that the Eon dragon had made up his mind regarding joining the Pokémon Trainer on the excursion to the distant region of Unova that was all the way across the Pacific Ocean. "I'm not forcing you to come with us or am I making you feel bad if you have to turn us down, but I'm afraid you have to come up with a conclusion sooner or later. I have to fly to Unova within the next month or so, so I need to hear your opinion regarding this matter."

Latios sighed troublesomely, as he didn't want to disappoint his new friend nor did he want to abandon his duty as a Guardian of Alto Mare. "It's a hard choice, Ash. I owe you a lot for what you did for me and my sister and I'd be glad for you to join, but I can't just turn tail on my duties and run off. After all, someone has to look after Bianca and Lorenzo too."

"That's understandable," Pikachu commented at the Eon dragon's polite and noble behaviour. "So, you're letting Latias come with us for sure?"

"Definitely, and that's my final decision," Latios answered with a friendly grin. "I think it's about time for her to experience the world more, alone and without my supervision. However, Ash…you _must_ take care of her well, otherwise you'll have me to hear from. Got it?" he demanded in a serious tone that could have might as well been a threatening gesture.

"_Brother, why are you so insecure about such things?"_ Latias scolded him. _"I believe in Ash and so does everyone else, so stop being such a grouch about letting your little sister out of your sight, silly!"_

Latios rolled his blood-red eyes in frustration. "…Just making sure. Like Jimmy, I'm still sceptical in regards to trusting humans that are outsiders. I may come along too but I haven't decided for certain. I'll give you an answer another time."

The Pokémon Trainer nodded confidently and proved himself that he was a trustworthy one by stating his ability and willingness to take care of his teammates caringly, as if they were members of his own family. "I treat all my Pokémon carefully. You have my word that she'll be well taken care of," Ash assured as he patted Latias's warm and feathery head, the dragoness cooing happily in response to the gesticulation.

Pikachu shrugged as he scratched his arms to relieve himself of an itch that was disturbing him. "If there's one thing he's good at, it's that and Pokémon battles. If he doesn't fulfil that by himself, I'll try to fill in for him."

"_See, brother?"_ the dragon girl pointed out. _"It's not like I'm going on a trip alone! I have friends to take care of me!"_

"Okay, you've proven your point!" Latios shot back as he groaned tiresomely, realizing that he would have been better off if he didn't open his protective and densely caring side.

The rest of the morning was reasonably normal and routine in most cases, with Ash and his Pokémon friends having eaten their breakfast early as Latios had called the trainer to wake up early for a chat regarding future prospects. It wasn't long before their other friends signed out from the Pokémon Centre and met them outside, although Jimmy and Leon had to run down to the local Pokémart to get some supplies for the trip ahead of them.

Approaching the Viridian City Gym en route to the store, though, made both individuals slightly insecure; after all, the former boss of the gym was none other than Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. However, after his defeat, he had fled into seclusion with reasons unknown, and the gym had remained closed down for many years. Because of that, the Kanto Pokémon League had discontinued the Earth Badge as a requirement for entering the Indigo Plateau, making Kanto the only region where only seven badges were required to enter the annual tournament. Despite that, the gym still gave an eerie feeling to those who passed by it and happened to cross paths with Giovanni in the past, either directly or indirectly.

"Say…what happened to Giovanni? You're a Pokémon Ranger, so you should know sensitive information such as that," Jimmy asked as he munched on his box of mildly-warm meal, licking his lips with his thick tongue.

Leon shook his head while tucking his wallet away. "I'm quite low-ranked in actuality, so they don't release documents regarding such events to me. I'd have to ask Kellyn, but as they monitor all communications when it comes to interactions with other Rangers…we would be in serious trouble if we were caught in that case. But really, anything could've happened. He could be rotting in a cell in one of the most secure prisons in the Sevii Islands or perhaps even dead, but with Annie and Oakley still at large…I doubt those two scenarios are the case."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at the Pokémon gymnasium complex. The fact a Team Rocket official, the top honcho of the organization nonetheless, managed to infiltrate the Pokémon League resulted in a gigantic scandal that led to the accusations of Kanto Pokémon League officials on accounts of corruption. It was something that bothered the former trainer greatly, although he didn't put too much thought on it because he really couldn't care less, as his hometown was in Johto. Even then, it was hard to grasp the fact such an infiltration was successful, as Giovanni's role in the league wasn't uncovered until after the events in Alto Mare, given Team Rocket's involvement in that event. After the events in the Water Capital, the Team Rocket commander and his organization seemingly faded into obscurity, with urban legends going around regarding that he was defeated by a trainer named Red. No one was able to confirm this, as this enigmatic Pokémon Trainer was practically unheard of in the media and elsewhere.

"Can't anyone bring that bastard to justice? It's clear he has connections with Project Alpha, Project Corruption, and the other dark programs he's running with Donald Zetta," the Typhlosion complained before he threw his empty box into a nearby trash bin and proceeded to wash down his food with the bottle of lemonade soda.

"Easier said than done. Giovanni is one of the most wanted men alive on the planet, surpassing 95 per cent of all terrorists, drug lords, crime bosses and rogue military leaders alike. There's so little we know about him. It took law enforcement about a whole decade to find out where he was until an anonymous informant told us he was holed up in the Viridian City Gym," Leon answered Jimmy's question in a sullen manner, as trying to catch Team Rocket elites was like playing a game of tag with a Rapidash—it was just not possible. "The fact he's etching us to fight a guerrilla war in an urban setting means the conventional combat doctrines we usually go by are out the windows and into the dumpster."

"I understand what you mean," Jimmy responded honestly, as the threat of Team Rocket agents had transformed from a petty crime issue to something that threatened the balance of global security around the world. "The fact that individuals like Annie and Oakley are even better trained than a Special Forces agent means they are practically up there with the Pokémon Ranger Corps' best soldiers and commandos."

"Honestly, I can only imagine how they'd match against someone like my brother," Leon remarked with a small laugh. "Kellyn's a legend after all."

The two quickly returned to the Pokémon Centre where the group was waiting for them. With haste, everyone made sure they did not leave any belongings behind and began the trip to Pallet Town, which was just towards south of Viridian City. They hoped to reach there by late afternoon, should the weather and natural circumstances cooperate with the party of ten.

* * *

**New Island**

A solo figure maintained a meditating posture as it levitated into the air, its mind quiet and devoid of all thoughts, mentality, and emotions. It was by far the favourite pastime activity of the one being that resided on the island ever since it was abandoned by its human creators and to Mewtwo, this tiny island located directly in between the region of Kanto and the Orange Islands provided a mix of memories that were both bitter and relatively worth preserving, to an extent. Because of Team Rocket's ultimate creation residing on the island, it was a location that was considered off limits—no aircraft, ships, or any form of human transportation was allowed within ten kilometres of the island's perimeter radius.

With his hideout known as the Cerulean Cave, a mass network of tunnels in the mountain ranges directly north of the most north-eastern city in Kanto compromised by a Team Rocket scouting party, the Genetic Pokémon was forced to flee to a safer haven and take refuge in his birthplace—or what remained of it. What used to be a massive Team Rocket fortress, military base and science research facility was utterly razed to the ground with all of its personnel and hardware routed with utmost brutality, causing Giovanni to lose perhaps his most important military and science branch. Although he easily wiped out the Rocket scouts that were foolhardy enough to venture into his surreptitious hideout, the location was compromised and he was absolutely sure if he didn't make a run for it, the organization's commander with his obsession to retake his creation back into his command would definitely try again with heavier artillery.

"_Years after that event and the memories are fresher than ever,"_ the lone Pokémon pondered quietly, allowing the gentle sea breeze to blow through the island with a sense of tranquillity and security.

In the shadows of the organization, the mastermind whom initiated the program codenamed "Project Mew" was utterly outraged by such a loss. Only known to a few as Madame Boss, the diabolical figure was considered to be the "true" leader of Team Rocket, and by word of mouth from the lower grunts, soldiers and operatives of the organization, Giovanni's mother. This was only a supposed rumour, as the woman behind the instigator of all of Team Rocket's activities never actually made an appearance. Not even the top intelligence organizations from law enforcement branches all over the world had sufficient information that would provide a clear background about her.

"_If Giovanni isn't the one at the top, it must be her. The one shadowy female that's manipulating everything behind the scenes with Team Rocket's best military forces protecting her with relentless devotion and zeal. If I am to eliminate that organization, she must be defeated and brought to justice…or killed, for the better good of all living beings on the face of this planet,"_ he analyzed mentally, conjecturing if such a feat was even possible to begin with.

Mewtwo knew of Madame Boss quite well to his knowledge. This was accomplished via theft of the criminal and paramilitary organization's computer hard drives, many of which happened to be so conveniently located in the same laboratory where the human-manufactured clone of Mew was born. During his breakout and destruction of the laboratory, the artificial legendary Pokémon took his time analyzing and destroying each and every computer server he was able to come across, all the while cutting a swathe of death through the Team Rocket scientists, security forces, soldiers, and elite operatives that were daring enough to stand in his path. No matter what resistance the island's defence corps threw at him, the clone slaughtered, destroyed, executed, and crushed everything in his path, let it be a mere scientist with a tranquilizer rifle or a Team Rocket elite donning a prototype armoured suit and laser weapon. To cover his massacre, the Pokémon unleashed a firestorm on the lab, burning up all traces of his rampage.

From that day forth, his heart was saturated with hatred, malice, and darkness towards his creators. It was only the convincing from Ash that allowed him to change for the better, and ever since that day he retreated to a peaceful life. It was only after a short while that Team Rocket began to hunt for him again and as time passed, he took his time to prepare for the worst.

He was so preoccupied with his deep thinking that he did not detect an unexpected visitor approaching his island until it was a bit too late.

"_HI MEWTWO!" _a sudden mental voice exploded in his head, causing the living military weapon to jolt awake from his train of thought. Barrelling slightly through the air, the Genetic Pokémon cracked both his eyes open and was greeted with a rather unpleasant surprise.

"Mew," he scolded rather painfully as a headache bombarded his mind. "How many times have I requested for you to not scare me like that?" The Pokémon rubbed his temples with his three-fingered hands, muttering somewhat angrily. If there was something he hated, it was being interrupted during his meditation sessions. Although it didn't drive him berserk, it did transform his attitude from calm to a rather upset one.

The small pink-furred Pokémon giggled akin to a little girl before flying directly up to his face with a very childish grin. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! You look so cute when you're sleeping and scaring you awake makes it all the much funnier!"

"I _wasn't_ sleeping. I was meditating and reflecting my thoughts in my mental journal," he corrected her, levitating back towards the grass-covered terrain in the process. "Would it kill you to ring a mental doorbell, give me an alert prior to your approach, or something else before you barge in randomly like an obnoxious Pokémon child?"

Focusing her look on her man-made clone with her rather large-sized eyes that could only be considered as cute, Mew perched herself on the Genetic Pokémon's right shoulder before gently wrapping her tail around his neck. "Oh, come on! Privacy is lame! Life's too short to act all polite, especially if it restricts your happiness. Did the humans' manners rub off on you when they gave birth to you in the very facility you razed to the ground?"

Mewtwo shrugged before returning to a stone pedestal, one of his favourite spots to rest upon and simply stare out at the endless sea when he wasn't busy meditating or training his physical and mental strength with mock-up battles. "I have no idea, not that it matters. Life is too short for you? You have a lifespan that surpasses the entire combined age range of all six billion people and the rest of the Arceans on this planet, so why are you complaining?"

"What I meant to say is that you should live life to your fullest. I guess my silliness is really wearing me in these days," Mew admitted.

Mewtwo took some time to think about his "biological" mother that was resting on his shoulder, admiring the untouched scenery that stretched on for endless distances. His life all began with a fossilized eyelash of Mew that was found on a tablet by a Team Rocket Special Forces division sent to the jungles of South America and upon establishing such a profound discovery, the team rushed the artefact back to the confidential science facilities on New Island. After years of painstaking research that resulted in the organization having to spend several hundred million dollars, they successfully managed to breathe life into the first artificial Pokémon developed for the sole purpose of military applications. Unfortunately, since the creators also gave Mewtwo sentience and the ability to think for itself, the artificial lifeform rejected its designers' original intentions as it turned against them. The memories were bitter but he knew it would always remain as an important aspect of his origins.

After his attempted (and failed) insurrection to conquer the world under his control, Mew mainly took most of her time to care for the duplicate, carefully training him to control his powers and emotions. At the same time, he was also granted a voice within the Arceans, although most legendaries frowned upon this for allowing a human-made Pokémon into their inner circle. He did not let this bother him though. _"Even Arceus and his most important subordinates have their weaknesses, and I don't blame them. Flaws are what pave the roads to our improvement."_

"Still worrying about Team Rocket, Mewtwo?" Mew asked gently, stroking her replica's cheek with her tail.

Mewtwo nodded his head silently before he said, "Yes, and it worries me all the much more especially that their ally is spreading a type of virus among the populace and transforming them into crazed eradicators. I have observed some of the mutations and many of them are rather…shocking." The mental images he gathered from the Black Obelisk campaign were burned into his mind, the visual image of something so unspeakably shocking making his feel frightened slightly.

"I wish I could help with the curing process…but humanity and Pokémon on Earth must learn to fight its own wars and clean up after its messes," Mew explained. "The day will come when they will be judged…for the sake of all of existence, that is something I have little control over. Only Arceus and his generals have a saying in that, but the old grump wouldn't tell me," she concluded with a small pout on her youthful face.

Mewtwo understood this belief perfectly. Before any of today's generation saw the light of the world, humanity had ravaged itself in several world wars and countless smaller conflicts all across the globe, in particular World War II and the Cold War. During these times, Arceus and the legendary caste remained silent but observed the violent planet with a keen eye. They made no attempts to quell the conflicts nor did they interfere in any manner. They would, however, make routine patrols throughout the world, but whoever saw them had their reminiscences "locked"; that being said, they would retain their recollections of seeing a legendary Pokémon but they would not be able to reveal it to other humans. They were not cynical or malevolent towards the human race in any way. It was clear to them that mankind would only learn its lessons once they were driven to the brink of extinction as a result of their maddening desires, vices, and sins that continuously eroded away the groundwork of their species like a never-ending virus. The same was for the species of Pokémon that shared the world alongside them. Like the humans that lived with them, they too were to blame for their flaws.

"Might I interrupt your meeting, but I'm here, just like you requested," a third entity spoke, interrupting the thoughts that both Mewtwo and Mew were sharing in their minds.

"Glad you could make it, Epsilon!" an overly cheerful Mew greeted as she flew forward and greeted the Deoxys by grabbing his right tentacle and shaking it rapidly.

As the DNA Pokémon waited for Mew to finish her greeting, the Deoxys, shifted into his speed forme, turned his attention towards Mewtwo. "So we meet again, Mewtwo. It's been several years since we've last met after our induction into Arceus's inner circle."

"Indeed," Mewtwo returned with a small curt smile on his normally emotionless-looking face. "I suppose Mew called you here to discuss about the world's situation?"

"Yes," Epsilon answered. "It is evident that the combined alliance of the UAAF and Team Rocket are on the threshold of several major operations around the world. I wish Arceus would allow authorization to intercept them before they inflict grievous damage, but…he's quite strict when it comes to aiding the inhabitants of Earth. I for one only wish for the populace of this planet to not fall to the mistake of my people…"

Both Mew and Mewtwo knew of Epsilon quite well. The Deoxys was indeed not one of them, at least when they first met. Being a space virus species, it was quite surprising to many legendaries that the DNA Pokémon did not carry a plague within its body, something that was relatively unheard of within a kind that was known to infect planets throughout the cosmos. Because of his "clean" status, he was allowed another seat and voice in Arceus's inner circle, although like Mewtwo, many legendaries were not happy about him being a part of the family. His secrets, however, often remained untold and unrevealed as they were relatively sensitive.

"Oh, come on Epsilon! Where's your positive outlook?" Mew asked with a cheery voice. "You know that as long as there is a will, there will always be a way to solve problems, right?"

"Yes," the mild-mannered Deoxys calmly returned. "But of all things, that madman Zetta and his zealous followers will destroy us all if we idly sit by and simply let him ravage the planet with his creations."

"It doesn't help either that New Island won't be safe forever," Mewtwo added, acknowledging the weakness in his defences. "It is only a matter of time before those who hunt for us are able to track us down along with the rest of Earth's Administrators."

Epsilon didn't respond, he only shook his head quietly as a means of expressing his deepest fears. Just like Mewtwo who held a strong vendetta against Giovanni and anyone aligned with Team Rocket, Epsilon possessed an immense sense of animosity towards the UAAF Commander. "We'll think of something. Our minds and reflexes are millions of light years better than their faulty tactics and schemes, but I wouldn't underestimate them with what they have potentially ready up their sleeves."

"_Oh, it's been several thousand years after that incident and he's still dwelling on it…" _Mew groaned inside her mind, making sure her other two companions couldn't hear her mental thoughts. _"Will they ever change?"_

* * *

_**That wraps up chapter 30. The following next chapters will reintroduce some old faces while revealing some never-before-seen ones; however, I haven't determined the order of their appearances yet. They will appear, that's for certain.  
**_

_**I've also posted a poll on my profile. Go check it out if you're interested; it deals with the new 'types' that are already present/will show up in this fic in the near future.**_

_**As always, if you enjoyed my story up to this point, please rate, review, subscribe, and favorite!**  
_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	31. A Nostalgic Return

_**Time for another update. My beta managed to get this finished rather fast, but I suppose the truth behind that is from a different source that I have no control and voice over. Regardless, let me get a few thoughts out first.**_

_**Life in general has been dissuading me from getting much progress down, but that's not my primary concern. After reviewing my updates and getting some writing down myself, I have discovered that my writing skills in many areas are rather sub-par, mainly because I haven't really written anything in quite a while. So if my updates aren't living up to your standards, that's probably why.  
**_

_**Things haven't been too harsh on my side but it has left me with very little free time to contribute to the overall progress of my story. Nevertheless, I will see this fic through to its eventual completion to the best of my abilities. If not, well, nothing can be done about it. I'm only human in the end after all, like the rest of my loyal readers.  
**_

_**Special thanks goes out to my beta reader for the edits once again. I don't own **__Pokémon because if I did, I would be in abyssal levels of debt from purchasing the rights to begin with._

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**A Nostalgic Return  
**

"_Home is a place where one should be at comfort, but for a Pokémon Ranger, home is wherever one goes. From the freezing mountains of Mt. Silver all the way to the raging volcano pit of Stark Mountain. And you've got to learn to get adapt, because that's what being a Ranger is all about." - Kellyn, Pokémon Ranger_

The road to Pallet Town was definitely much more peaceful and calm in comparison to their previous trip, which was hindered by a raging thunderstorm, pits of knee-deep mud, and marauding wild Pokémon having gone mad and intent on ripping Ash and his friends into bloody shreds. The memory was burned into their heads, and they made sure they wouldn't be going to Viridian Forest for a very long time—even skilled Pokémon such as Jimmy, Blade and Latios had to agree with this point. On this day, though, the sun shone bright and the temperatures were moderately warm, meaning most of the group took the time to enjoy the peaceful weather without worrying of any potential troubles and stresses that might disturb them. This was particularly true in the case of Leon and Jimmy, as they really didn't look forward to leaving their new friends all of a sudden. Nevertheless, they tried to make the best out of it before that inevitable day arrived and they would all have to go their separate ways.

"So these are the rural areas of Kanto?" Bianca asked as she admired the scenery, all the while rapidly sketching the landscape across her sketchpad with skilful precision and accuracy. "It's really beautiful if I must say so myself."

"If you get away from the urbanized areas, it's really a place worth visiting. I guess it's because the western peninsula of the region never saw rapid development, as they focused on more resource-rich zones, such as Pewter and Fuchsia," Raine piped up as she kept both of her hands in the pockets of her shorts. "It's good to get away from the city life once in a while—for one thing, there's a whole lot more untamed Pokémon to see, and you don't choke on as much pollution."

Bianca gave a slight giggle to the Pokémon Trainer's knowledge. "You sure are knowledgeable!"

"What can you expect for an energetic girl that has seen just about all four regions? I do wish I have more time in terms of competing in the leagues. I am flattered by your comment by the way," the red-haired girl answered enthusiastically. Hoenn and Sinnoh were finished on her list, and now, the Johto and Kanto leagues remained, along with the distant Unova one that took place halfway across the world.

"_A lot, although I can say I've seen more negatives than positives. Wherever my trainer and I go, there's always trouble that always tags along in some shape or form,"_ Blade complained mentally. Just like Ash and his Pikachu, the pair had to fight antagonistic factions from time to time, such as Team Rocket and Aqua. Most of the time, both individuals fought antagonistic forces out of the selflessness of their hearts.

"You two are like Ash—a pair of trouble-attracting magnets. Why is it that seems to be always the case for skilled Pokémon Trainers?" Brock commented with a small fit of laughter.

"I just wish that wasn't the case. There are dangers and other inherent threats out there that no training could prepare us for," Raine answered in reply, hoping to render her past and connections with Team Rocket into nothing more than a mere forgotten memory. Not liking the direction in which the conversation was heading, she asked Bianca, "So, is this your first time in Kanto, Bianca?"

"Yeah," she replied in the positive, finishing up the final touches of the scenery she had just drafted down on her sketchpad. "Kanto is a really interesting place, if you minus the dirty urban environments. It can't be compared to Alto Mare, but then, my home isn't industrialized."

"When I have the time, I'll promise to take you around to the other regions. They're all sights worth seeing as long as you have the sense of adventure. Along the way, there are some really fun places definitely worth visiting, such as amusement parks. I'll be glad to show you should you tag along!" Raine promised, hoping to travel with a new friend in the future.

Bianca nodded with a pleasing smile. "I'll certainly appreciate that."

Meanwhile, Ash led the way, with Latias, Latios, Jimmy and Leon all walking steadily at his side while Pikachu was perched on his trainer's shoulders or riding on Latios's warm and feathery back as usual. Although the yellow mouse wasn't a lazy one when it came to exercise and long treks, he had grown accustomed in terms of riding on his trainer as his preferred method of transportation although with Latios joining the team, it wasn't an unseen sight should the Pokémon be hitching a ride on the Dragon/Psychic-type's back. At the back were Blade, Bianca, Raine and Brock. Although they were not strangers to the land either, save for Bianca, they held the rear out of their own volition; after all, it was his glorious return to the small settlement situated on the peninsula that overlooked the Pacific Ocean, and they didn't want to ruin his moment. That and they gave Ash a chance to prove he wasn't a complete mess when it came to navigation, or at least that was what his Pikachu had said prior to their departure from Viridian City.

"_So, how long until we reach your hometown, Ash?"_ Latias asked eagerly. _"I really want to meet your family and Pokémon friends!"_

"It shouldn't be long. Probably a two-hour walk or so, but as you know, we could've flown there. But a certain someone had to interject and say we needed more exercise!" Ash informed her before he gave Leon a non-amused glare.

Leon scratched his head nervously as he smiled at Ash's statement. "Hey, exercise is important, even if you don't need it for your occupation. Falling out of shape is a nightmare, but then, I don't think we have enough Pokémon capable of flight that can take us all there at once. And _NO_, I am not allowing anyone to ride on my back as a method of transportation!" Given his lack of physical strength in terms of carrying heavy cargo on his back as a Pokémon, it was unlikely he was able to go far while acting as flight transport for someone on their team.

"That's why practice makes perfect," Latios added with a snide grin. "Did you honestly expect that we legendaries were simply handed this power? It's earned, and there's no easy way to gain it. You'll need to practice until you get the hang of it."

"It's just something to make note of, you don't need to dramatize it," Leon groaned as he steadily walked along, his feet shuffling through the dirt path and kicking up small clouds of dust as he strolled with his companions.

"Wow, I haven't been here for years… It brings back a smell of nostalgia for us experienced veterans, don't you agree, Ash?" Jimmy surmised as he observed the environment around him. The last time he was here was when he took part in the Kanto Pokémon League, and that was well over six years ago. After completing the Johto League, he tried out for the neighbouring region, and while he did not make it to the end, it was still worth the experience. There was one occasion where he paid a brief visit to Professor Oak, although that was to run a small errand that eventually became an adventure where he tried out for the Kanto Pokémon League.

Ash nodded his head in an upbeat fashion. "Definitely. It's been well over four years since I had the chance to come to Kanto again, as the last time I came here was before I left for Hoenn. I'll guarantee that you guys will love Pallet Town, as my mom's cooking is among the best in the universe!"

The Pokémon Ranger crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the sixteen-year-old Pokémon Trainer. "Do you ever think of anything else _but_ food in your spare time? No wonder Latios shows concern of letting his sister tag along with you!"

Latios rolled his eyes. "And you say I dramatize things..." It became apparent to him that his overprotectiveness was starting to catch on as a running joke among the group, although he was still relieved it hadn't become widespread, at least for the time being.

Being someone who had spent his entire life on the streets foraging for food and garbage scraps on the streets before he was lovingly adopted by someone, Jimmy raised his left hand and interjected, "Actually, I have to agree with Ash on this one. As you see, if you're like me, spending at least two years of your life being a homeless Pokémon, looking for food in the trash bin while constantly worrying of being killed or captured by the humans, you would be overjoyed to be able to get a good bite to eat. I'm being perfectly honest here. Brock's cooking was among the best grub that has ever gone down my throat ever since I was able to gulp down a bottle of lemonade back in Olivine City!"

"You're an exception," Latios mused with a tone of humour in his voice. "You were given a fate that no one truly deserves as long as they are willing to take the challenges in life without backing off in intimidation. Although sending you back may prove to be a good challenge to see what you're really capable of."

"That's very helpful. Does this mean you're kicking me back to the streets after this?" the Typhlosion hybrid groaned. If there were two things he did not return to, it was his former Team Rocket masters although it was unlikely they wouldn't want to see his angry face again, and the other was life on the streets. Being trapped on Alto Mare meant he couldn't return to his daily life in Johto, and even if he went back to see his mother, it was highly likely she would panic and have a heart attack upon realizing her son was no longer a human.

The Dragon/Psychic-type shook his head. "Of course not. Bianca would very well hate me, and so would everyone else here."

"_Latios! He's my friend, and doing that means you'll hurt me too!" _Latias whined mentally in disapproval.

"I was being sarcastic…" The Eon dragon held his head with his claws in exasperation. "This isn't going very well… The first time I try to open up, everyone reacts even more negatively in comparison to the times when I was a grump. What is it that you people want?"

"It's Latias's cheerful and unwavering personality that gives even the most depressed freak the courage to keep going, of course," Leon noted with a small laugh as he gestured to Latias. "Isn't it obvious? Sure, she's unskilled, but I don't think I've seen anyone as empowering as her." As a response to such an absurd request, Latios gave a disgruntled sigh and fell silent.

"Typical big brother and second-in-command…" Jimmy rolled his eyes before asking Ash a question after taking note that everyone coming along with him would have to crash at his residence just like everyone did at Brock's house when they stayed in Pewter City for a temporary amount of time. "Well Ash, we'll all be staying at your home, right? I mean the nine of us? All of us in one house?"

Hefting his backpack as he continued to walk down the dirt-covered path, Ash gave an affirming nod. "Yep, you'll all stay where I live. I'm sure mom will find a way to provide you all with a place to sleep. If not, there's always the backyard. It's a beautiful location to camp out, especially when the weather's good. No need to worry being attacked by wild Pokémon, for one thing!"

"Fine with me," Leon opined. "I'm used to sleeping out in the open, even if there are torrential hailstorms falling from the sky like hellstorms."

"_Don't you get injured by hail?"_ Latias asked curiously, questioning the fact why a sane person would sleep outdoors in those kinds of weather conditions.

The young black-haired Ranger gave a laugh in reply to the inexperienced Eon dragoness's field knowledge. "If you're in the middle of nowhere, you'll have to make do with what you have. You can say I got used to it, as I can be away from the nearest base with running water, warm food, and shelter for as long as four weeks. Seems harsh, but it really connects you with the environment. As a Ranger, that's obligatory to have in your skills toolbox."

"_Is it like camping?" _Latias inquired, fond memories of camping out in the backyard of Bianca's house bringing her to times of excitement where she and her brother would just lie out under the stars, hearing the sound of crickets chirping and pure water running steadily.

"Yeah, but it's more like staying in an environment where just about everything that isn't donning a Ranger uniform is trying to kill you," Leon responded sarcastically. "From small wild Pokémon to giant local predators, and even enemy raiders that are looking for targets to pillage, there's something out there, waiting to turn you into potential prey. That's why I don't go anywhere without my survival gear—a standard handgun, survival knife, my styler, and most importantly, my partner. Fortunately, such events don't happen unless we're on an important mission or a full-blown campaign." He gave a tiring sigh, and continued walking on. Most of them were not fond memories, especially after going on two weeks without a proper shower.

"_Well that seems...fun. Isn't it just too dangerous?"_ the female legendary Pokémon mentally uttered with uncertainty.

"It's fun because it's dangerous! But then, it's not a job for everyone," the Pokémon Ranger concluded with a grin, which made Latias feel quite insecure should she actually have to partake in such an activity for the future. She wasn't exactly spoiled by life's luxuries per se, but she often saw security and friendship as two very important aspects to have present in her life.

"For once, Ash is right," Pikachu piped up, trying to stifle some of his giggles.

Ash smiled warmly, but then suddenly realized his Pokémon was actually mocking him, albeit indirectly. "Pikachu's rig—wait, what's that supposed to mean!?"

"…I think he means that while you are a battler with plenty of potential, you lack the intelligence to harness it effectively. For example, you should know by day one that electricity has no effect on Ground-type Pokémon!" Leon whispered over his shoulder, making sure Latias, Latios and Jimmy would not be able to hear it. He knew Ash had enough ridicule directed at him for the past few days, so he decided to keep it private. Unfortunately, given his status as part Latios, the latter Pokémon could hear him perfectly as he tried to swallow his laughter without exploding.

"…_Is that true, big brother?"_ Latias asked curiously.

Latios shrugged as if he didn't know anything, even though it was clear he knew it all. "I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself?" he snickered. This caused his sister to blush slightly, as she felt quite shy in terms of conversing with Ash, sensitive subjects and topics in particular.

"For a Pokémon Ranger who is supportive of the ones he protects, you sure aren't very in terms of being supportive for me," the black-haired sixteen-year-old groaned in frustration.

"Come on, no one means it. Just ask Jimmy, he keeps on laughing at the fact I'm still a corporal when I should be in the rank of an officer or a decorated figure by now," Leon pointed out. He now greatly regretted telling the enthusiastic yet serious Typhlosion about that, who proceeded to spread it throughout the group like wildfire—both metaphorically and literally. It was something that annoyed the corporal-ranked soldier to no end.

"What's wrong with being low-ranked? All that matters is that you're a Ranger, so what does a rank have to do with it?" an ignorant Ash Ketchum asked, having no relevant information on how the Pokémon Ranger Corps ranking system worked.

Knowing that Ash was overly oblivious in most circumstances, Leon shook his head with a disapproving sigh. "If anything, rank is the next most important thing in regards of liking your job in the Rangers. It gives you new forms of authority and rights in terms of how you perform in the field, to put it into simple words. But really, you don't need to know about it unless you plan to join the organization." Although he was proud of his job, he just hoped that he didn't have to sport the rank wherever he went: being a somewhat well-known figure, many questions were raised as to why a long-running Ranger was still at the rank of corporal after all these years. _"Well, it's just something I have to live by, somehow."_

"Hey guys, are you sure this is the right way?" Bianca called from the rear, as she was a newcomer and stranger in the land of Kanto. Getting lost was definitely something she didn't want, considering what happened the previous day in Viridian Forest.

"Yes, this is the right way," Latios confirmed as he used his senses to track the exact location of the distant hamlet that was situated on the Kanto Peninsula. "If we keep on heading in this direction, we'll be there. Just follow our lead."

At the rear of the travelling party, Brock was somewhat amazed with Latios's abilities, even though he had never officially been in a distant region until recently. "Wow, Latios knows where to go?"

"Well, he is a psychic, not to sound too arrogant myself," Bianca explained. "He has the ability to track anyone he wishes within a fairly wide radius. Latias can do it too, although she's not too experienced with it."

"_Interesting,"_ Blade quietly commented with telepathy. _"Is it one of those skills similar to their illusive cloaks and sight-sharing?"_

"Precisely. Although they're still relatively young, so they're learning. But with time, I'm sure they won't disappoint us with their abilities and skills. I can't really ask for too much, as they're already great friends!" the artist girl complimented her childhood friends cheerfully, having practically lived her entire life alongside them. Aside from several schoolmates back in Alto Mare, the Eon dragons were her closest friends and at the same time, acted like a pair of surrogate siblings.

Raine placed her hands around the back of her head as she sighed dreamily, "How I wish I had a handsome legendary Pokémon to be my childhood friend. It would be awesome."

"Well, you do have an impressive battling team," Bianca said with a warm smile. "I don't think I would be able to catch such an impressive team."

The red-haired Pokémon Trainer that resembled May giggled sheepishly at her friend's flattering comment. "Oh, please! I've been battling for over five years. Do you actually think I caught everyone on my team within a year?"

"Probably," Brock intervened thoughtfully. "Gary has been able to catch about thirty Pokémon or so within the first four weeks of his journey. Ever since then, his team has just been expanding rapidly, while Ash was sort of left in the dust for a little while."

"Ah, but—" Raine held up a finger as she interrupted the former Gym Leader's statement. "—just because one has a lot of Pokémon, it does not mean he or she is a powerful trainer. For example, I only have six Pokémon on my team, and I don't even use the majority of them as I believe three or so Pokémon, specialized in different areas of attack, defence, and other advanced tactics is often more than enough to overcome the competition. Besides, if you have a lot of Pokémon, it's hard to devote your time training Pokémon equally and to a level of acceptable skill and strength. That's why I stuck with a handful to handle any situation or opponent that comes across my path. Just ask Blade."

"_Raine is correct,"_ Blade concurred. _"Quality before quantity, the one major rule for just about every aspect of life. Better to have a few well-trained companions than a horde of poorly-trained ones."_

Just like Ash, Raine showed deep appreciation for the friendships and personal relationship she formed with her Pokemon. Each and every one of them had a special and inherent connection to the ex-Team Rocket operative, especially since she did not want to repeat the mistakes of her former creators. Like the famed Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town, the trainer originating from the Johto Branch of Team Rocket began her adventures with just a single starter and devoted all her time training that single one. As time passed, she would consider adding her old teammates, such as her overwhelming powerhouse in the form of Dragonite or her ninja-strategist Blade. As a trainer who appreciated a good challenge—despite having a bothersome arrogant streak with the victories she had gained throughout her regional journeys to the top of each Pokémon League—she would rarely ever use overwhelmingly powerful Pokémon against her opponents. However, when situations got serious or bad, she would not hesitate to call on her big guns to deal some heavy damage, such as her first showdown with Annie and Oakley, or when she faced against the Team Rocket-built Sapphirium Crusher Robot back in Mt. Moon.

"Just like Ash…" Brock shook his head with a small smile. "You two would make a good tag team."

Raine blushed slightly at the comment, as it was always a dream of hers to fight alongside her idol. "Oh, you think? Well…"

"_Oh come on, Raine,"_ Blade chastised telepathically as his pseudo trainer's trait of often backing out of things she was truly capable of was something that greatly disappointed him from time to time. _"One moment, you feel more confident than Lt. Surge fighting against a kid in his first Gym battle and the next, you zone out like you're going to die of embarrassment."_

"Sure thing! Ash should always undergo some serious training and refresher courses," Brock joked, referring to his longtime friend's somewhat immature spirit when it came to Pokémon battles. This was especially true when he ordered his Pikachu to use Electric-based attacks against targets that were immune to his signature Thunderbolt move, such as Ground-types or those with the Volt Absorb ability.

"I'll think about it…I'm not a good battler myself, as I didn't really come in first in any of the leagues that I participated in...," Raine trailed off, as her mind was stuck in a void of doubt if she would want to train and battle alongside Ash if she got the chance. She didn't want to alienate her other newly-gained friends, especially Latias in particular.

As Bianca, Brock, Raine and Blade discussed their own stories on how their adventures went, Ash decided to let Pidgeot out of her Poké Ball so that his first officially caught Pokémon would have a little freedom. From Latios's perspective, she found Ash's Pokémon to be personally pretty, and both Jimmy and Leon had to agree heartily. Given that Jimmy had a competitive streak, he wished to get a chance to fight Ash, even if it meant he had to do so by himself. Seeing some opportunity to give his Pokémon some spacious ground to roam until they reached Pallet Town, Leon released his Sceptile from his Poké Ball, and the bipedal Grass-type reptilian Pokémon emerged with a bright flash, flexing his arms as if he was preparing for battle. Meanwhile, Ash discussed particular plans for his trip to Unova, and explained that he was going to have to take Latias and Latios with him in Poké Balls unless they wished to travel in their human forms.

"Calm down, you're not called upon to battle!" Jimmy joked as he witnessed the duty-obsessed Pokémon believe he was being summoned into a threatening environment.

The Forest Pokémon surveyed his surroundings, and it took around a moment or so for Leon's partner to realize that Jimmy was right. "Huh? Oh, well, whenever my master releases me, there's trouble."

"There isn't," Leon assured with a pledging grin. "Seeing how the weather is so nice, well, I chose to let you out for some fresh air."

"I'm greatly honoured then," the Grass-type Pokémon replied respectfully. He soon joined up with Jimmy, and the two Pokémon began to discuss what they were most knowledgeable and talented at: battling and video games. Meanwhile, Pidgeot flew steadily alongside Ash and his friends, the Bird Pokémon asking occasional questions to either her original trainer or any of the new companions that were tagging along with him.

"A Pokémon Ranger from Almia, I see." She studied the Ranger's clothes and came to the conclusion that he was from Almia due to the insignia on his jacket, amazed as to how even a Ranger during his off-duty times had to represent the Corps in public. "How did you wind up with dear Ash?"

"Well," Leon began, "I was in Johto a few days ago for a mission assignment, but after failing it and losing one of my Pokémon, I later winded up finding a new friend that was willing to help me in my hour of need. Then there were reports of Team Rocket activity in the Charicific Valley, and with Raine's help, I managed to fly there. That was where I ran into your former trainer, although this isn't the first time I've met him. I've helped him stop a Pokémon Hunter in Sinnoh alongside my brother." He explained the details with precise evidence to back it up.

Eager to learn more about Ash's new friend, Pidgeot questioned him further, hoping that she wasn't being too annoying or pestering to the figure of authority. "And who would your brother be?"

"Kellyn, the legendary Top Ranger from Almia. He's two years older than me, but definitely much higher ranked than I actually am at the moment. He'd probably be a Lieutenant now if it wasn't for compulsory age restrictions," Leon answered tonelessly.

Being a respected figure of authority throughout all four regions due to his successes and sympathy towards the populace, it wasn't rare for Pokémon to learn of the reputations of Pokémon Rangers too and Pidgeot, being the inquisitive and keen Pokémon that she was, was no exception. "Well, I've seen his photograph from all the newspapers they distribute throughout Pallet Town. He's a real cute boy, if I must say so myself! It must run in the family, and double bonus points to the fact that you're part Latios too!" she teased as she winked at Ash's companion.

The confident but rather shy Pokémon Ranger hung his head in despair and fussed, "Come on, is there someone out there that _doesn't_ always pull my leg like that?"

Latios chuckled as he chimed in, "Well, she is right. Kellyn is a pretty cute and adorable boy, and it doesn't help that you're two years younger than him."

"Hey, give me a break. Why don't you make fun of Ash instead? He's the youngest out of all of us, not to mention the most inexperienced," the corporal suggested. His face was flushed with red due to the adorable yet shaming comments that were aimed at him.

"Poor Ash is already made fun of enough as he is," Pikachu stated with a sarcastic tone as he rode on the Eon Pokémon's back, enjoying the light afternoon breeze that blew through his yellow fur. "We need a new victim, and laughing at Ash gets old!"

"HEY! Enough with that already!" Ash screamed, causing Jimmy and Sceptile to recoil as his piercing voice echoed through the afternoon sky, frightening several wild Pokémon that happened to be observing them. The startled Pokémon immediately scampered for safety, believing that the noise was the sound that their natural predators would make upon approaching them.

Pidgeot shook her head with an amused smile on her avian face. "Ash hasn't changed one bit, even after all these years."

Pikachu rolled his eyes a bit before he articulated, "At least he's matured a bit, especially towards Latias."

"Okay, that's enough," Pidgeot diffused the situation after having her fair share of partially friendly fun and humour throughout the group. "So, I take it that you'll be sticking with us for a while?"

"…So much for making fun of the new kid," Pikachu groaned in disappointment. Latios couldn't help but laugh at his statement, as his trainee had gained somewhat of the attention after his infusion which granted him powers of a Pokémon.

"I'm due for deployment in Alto Mare in a few weeks but I don't know. I sure as heck want to travel with these new buds, but I can't neglect my duty as a Ranger." Leon shrugged his shoulders. Like Jimmy, he felt a great wave of disappointment when the day where he had to leave his newfound companions surfaced. They had all known each other for less than a week, but all of that was about to end once everyone gone on towards their different paths. "But then, there are times when even someone with an important occupation such as mine should just unwind and relax while taking on the role of a Pokémon Trainer…although I already did that when I was eleven-years-old. Perhaps I might retry my skills, if the chance presents itself. So, are you truly going to rejoin Ash and become an important team member of his?"

Pidgeot nodded her head happily. "I've come to that decision already. The Spearow and Fearow turf wars have died down recently as the group I used to lead has gained enough experience to fight their battles without my guidance. Besides, I'm sure that Ash would wish to have me as a part of his team once again. I don't wish to disappoint the young man, not to mention someone needs to watch out for his clumsiness. In addition, how's your arm? What about your body condition, Jimmy? You two were gravely injured when you were brought in yesterday."

"I'm fine, although I still have to sit out for at least three days," Jimmy groaned disappointingly, coming to realization that he wasn't going to be able to train properly without hurting himself by accident.

Leon gave a snorting laugh in response to the Normal/Flying-type's general description of Ash's traits. He was rather pleased that he wasn't the only one who agreed, but in the end, they would always be there to help each other improve. He quickly answered, "I'll be okay, although they warned me not to place too much stress on my arm. The poison from that Arbok killed quite a few cells, but thankfully, it wasn't too major so I should be better in no time."

Pidgeot smiled. She appreciated these young boys and their bravery, even if it happened to be mistaken as 'hasty' and 'rash' at certain times.

It wasn't long before the Ranger's Sceptile decided to join the discussion with the back group as the agile and speedy reptilian Pokémon performed several somersaults and landed with perfect tandem at the rear, leaving Jimmy baffled at how a Pokémon could be so perfectly well-trained. Then again, Sceptiles were known for their swift speeds and gymnastic-like abilities due to hundreds of years of inhabiting the jungles of Africa, South America, and other places where rainforest habitats were abundant. With the discussion over, Jimmy joined the chat with Leon and Pidgeot.

"Oh, and you are?" Pidgeot asked inquisitively, studying the well-built Typhlosion. "Sorry, but I don't think you introduced yourself to me yet, sweetie."

"The name's Jimmy," he introduced himself with a great sense of pride. "If you didn't know, I'm a hybrid similar to Ash although I lack the capability to shift my forms, as I was forced to undergo the transformation process by Team Rocket and their affiliates. I'm sure he has demonstrated to you, right?"

The Normal/Flying-type responded with an affirming nod. "I always knew Ash was full of wonders, but being part Pokémon…well, considering the things he encounters, that's not surprising to me one bit. If anything, it fits his hotheaded attitude! Personally, I believe Charizard fits him more, as he and that short-tempered fire lizard are pretty close friends, despite having a rocky relationship at the start." Even today, the wise and gentle female Pokémon could recall the times when Ash's signature Fire/Flying-type would always disobey him, and in the process, give him a serious burn with his Flamethrower. While Pidgeot saw it as personally mean and degrading on some levels, she couldn't help but laugh at the gesture of friendship from time to time.

Fortunately, Ash was not paying attention at the moment so there was no abrupt scream that pierced the air once again and gave everyone in the vicinity a bone-chilling scare. Jimmy shrugged his shoulders in reply, unsure of how to put the story in a manner that didn't seem like something one would make up as an excuse for being late to work. "Charizard or not, well, as a Typhlosion, he's very capable. At least he's able to fight Team Rocket head-on now, especially whenever that troublesome trio shows up."

"Those three clowns are _still_ chasing him? How long as it been, six years?" Ash's Pokémon asked, having somewhat lost track of time after being so overjoyed at reuniting with her beloved trainer.

Leon perked up upon noticing they were discussing about Team Rocket again, as their sheer hilarity and low threat levels gave him some laughs, even if they were official criminals. "You know about them? They seem to be infamous everywhere."

Pidgeot giggled enthusiastically. "I've been with Ash ever since his first days as a trainer. There are _always_ occasions when he sends me out to burst their balloon. I'm pretty amazed, though. After all these years, they still haven't learned their lesson?"

"Apparently not. You know the old saying—fools never learn until they feel the pain," Jimmy responded, noting how stubborn they were regarding their goals. In his view, Jessie, James and Meowth was either plain outright stupid, or they were seriously desperate for a decent paycheck or a promotion from their employer. However, the Fire-type hybrid felt sorry for them to an extent, as unlike the other Rocket agents he had encountered recently, the trio wasn't actually trying to kill them unlike other infamous figures such as Annie, Oakley or the feared Iron-Masked Marauder, a dreaded figure in Giovanni's Elite Commando Corps. "While some of their ranks shouldn't be taken seriously, there are others that are more dangerous than viruses, given their ethics towards their work and methods of how they carry out their operations."

Ash's third Pokémon trembled slightly, for she also knew how potentially dangerous the organization could be. Because of this, she hardened her mind, body and spirit through years of training and experience in the event she would have to somehow assist Ash in his never-ending battle against the despicable criminal organization. Perhaps by a stroke of fate and luck, she found herself meeting with the trainer again, and at the correct time too. If Ash departed for Unova, it was highly unlikely she would be able to get in touch with him, unless she was willing to risk flying over the Pacific Ocean and halfway around the world just to find him. Notwithstanding the inherent threat that Team Rocket possessed ever since they were resurrected, she was more than willing to protect her trainer from any form of harm until the very end.

"Pidgeot?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" She shook her head slightly before turning towards the source of the spoken words, and realized that the talking Typhlosion was trying to draw her attention. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something. What is it that you want to ask me, sweetheart?"

Fidgeting nervously at the fact he was called such a flattering nickname, the hotheaded Pokémon took several moments to collect himself together before he asked, "Yes, well, I'm just asking if you're really going to Unova with Ash. I'm just asking this as I'm bummed out at the fact all these new friends of ours are going separate directions in approximately two weeks from now."

The Normal/Flying-type nodded keenly at Jimmy's question. "Of course. Ash wants me to come along, and I couldn't be any happier to take him up on his offer."

Trying to comfort the Volcano Pokémon hybrid, Leon placed his right hand on him and encouraged, "Cheer up, Jimmy. I'm sure Ash would also let you join him on his adventures if you just ask. From what I've seen, I think he's the nicest human being I've met in spite of his stupidity, next to our other friends and former soldiers that I used to serve together with in the Ranger Corps." The Ranger, in his mind, was also planning to travel somewhere with his new friends, provided he was able to somehow file a request for a temporary leave…especially after what happened to his old squad mates back in Oblivia.

"Well, if you don't remember, I have a mission to somehow retrieve my old body back," the Fire-type reminded Leon.

"It's something that you should let the officials worry about. Just enjoy what you have at the time being," Leon cajoled.

Jimmy gave Leon a deadpan stare and shook his head slowly. "You don't understand. I may be a critical danger to Ash considering I'm prone to raging outbursts if things get too serious, not to mention the drugs that are being carried in my body are slowly deteriorating my life force as time passes. If anything, I probably have around six years to live before every vital functioning organ in my body goes poof, and I shut down like a computer devoid of all energy. With great power and possibilities comes with consequences, mostly grave and endangering ones."

"It doesn't matter. Your difference shouldn't have a course in terms of determining your future," Pidgeot spoke with a sense of wisdom as she spoke to Jimmy. "You must have not heard about my daughter, right?"

The Typhlosion hybrid gave a quick shake of his head in a side-to-side manner.

Because of her daughter's differences, her mother had to spirit her away to the distant region of Johto. It was only because she was constantly targeted by rivalling Spearows and Fearows due to her unique colouration and so, the Pokémon that would soon end up in Bianca's party in the future was forced to live her life in solitary and away from danger, as her parents and guardians could not look after her twenty four-seven. Now, having recently evolved into a self-reliant Pidgeot with plenty of skill and determination, she was once again reunited with her mother and ready to conquer the adventures that awaited her in the distant future.

"So she was exiled just because of that?" the former Pokémon Trainer pondered aloud after hearing the Bird Pokémon's tale.

"Yes, sadly," Pidgeot responded with a voice of remorse. "I wish it wasn't the case, but it was necessary. They were going after her like she was bleeding prey waiting to be devoured, and of course, we couldn't protect her forever. The one thing we could do was take her to somewhere in the wild that wasn't plagued with those winged fiends, and from there, leave her there until she is strong enough to return to our clan. We thought she would be better off in the hands of a trainer than us, as her human master can provide her food, safety, comfort, and shelter. But now, look at us all! Not only is she rightfully owned by a justified trainer, but now, we're all reunited, even if it's for a week or so." She craned her head towards the bright afternoon sky with a delightful smile.

"Well, I probably do understand…," Jimmy murmured.

The Pokémon gave him a reassuring stroke with her wings. "It's perfectly fine. You're still young, so there's still a lot for you to learn."

The former Pokémon Trainer originating from New Bark Town gave a relieved smile, acknowledging the fact that no matter where one came from, life was like that. Just because one was different in some way didn't meant they did not deserve the right to be with someone, even if they were born with the purpose of being a military weapon or experimental combat unit. Looking at a nearby sign, he noticed that Pallet Town wasn't too far from their current location.

* * *

"Alright guys, we're here!" Ash exclaimed as they reached the outskirts of his hometown several minutes later. A feeling of nostalgia and freshness washed over the human/Pokémon hybrid's body, mind and spirit as he felt the cool afternoon breeze come into contact with his skin. "Welcome to my beloved hometown!"

The whole group took a moment or two to quickly study the peaceful environment around them. Standing silently while admiring the scenery, everyone that travelled with the trainer took several seconds or so to enjoy the clean, pollution-free atmosphere that blanketed the small town positioned on the Kanto Peninsula. Various small species of Pokémon were found inhabiting the environment, from flocks of Pidgeys that flew overhead to clusters of Digletts tunnelling their way through the earth like natural excavators at work. Since the path from Viridian Forest to Pallet Town was far less perilous compared to the road to Pewter City from Viridian City, getting to Ash's hometown was only a matter of pacing and weather.

From the eyes of individuals like Leon, Jimmy and Raine, such a sight brought their minds into a state of serenity and calmness, especially after all the chaos they had been through recently. Even for individuals who had been to Pallet Town dozens of times like Brock, it was great to be back. The town which held the home for the forefront researcher in Pokémon studies was the beginning and end for the journeys of a trainer, as those who are about to depart to a new region often came back to drop off their equipment and say goodbye to their loved ones before heading off. This was the case for Ash, as his mother wanted him to come home before his departure to Unova (and Alto Mare, after a small change of plans).

"So this is Pallet Town, I see," Latios observed, his hands crossed across his human form's well-built chest. "It's quite humble and clean, but I guess that's because it's located quite the distance away from any urban centres."

"Actually, Vermillion City isn't that polluted either, given its status as a vacation resort and seaside getaway for vacationers," Raine corrected his erroneous facts. "It's pretty impressive for a resort located close to major urban centres too." The red-haired girl undid her bandanna as she allowed her moderately-long hair to flow in the breeze.

"Well, let's get moving," Leon recommended. "I could use a little more rest, considering I was kicked out of bed before the sun even broke the horizon this morning!"

"I thought Rangers were accustomed to waking up early?" Bianca giggled upon hearing his comment.

The corporal-ranked Ranger rolled his eyes at the mere thought of having to wake up when it was still dark, especially when it was during the winter. "That only happens on the days when I'm on duty. On my off days, I sleep to my fullest and won't wake up until at least ten in the morning."

"Well Ash, do you still remember where your house is?" Pidgeot asked teasingly as a means of poking fun at the fact Ash had the constant impulse to lose his general sense of direction.

"Yes, I do," the sixteen-year-old trainer replied flatly, seemingly not amused by the comment. In reaction, Latias gave a small childish snicker, but her trainer and object of affection was far too relaxed to give too much of a care. Ash looked forward to staying in his hometown for several days before he headed to Alto Mare for some vacation time. After that, he would ultimately depart and head for Unova very soon.

"Don't worry guys," Jimmy spoke jokingly. "Even if Ash doesn't remember his way back, at least I do!" This was an intended reference that he had been in the small settlement before when he had to run constant errands and tasks for Professor Elm, such as delivering important packages and notes to his colleague in Kanto. This often happened when they were sensitive cargo, such as rare Pokémon or important documents that were far too valuable to lose. On some other occasions, Jimmy participated in the jobs as a means of earning some spare pocket change, as he enjoyed his fair share of Pokémon battling with some other errands that were not too complicated for the boy.

"_Uh guys and girls, are we going or not?"_ Blade mentally inquired as he began to grow restless of constantly waiting.

"Blade's right," Brock concurred. "Perhaps we can talk more once we actually get to Ash's house?"

"…I guess," Ash agreed, feeling silly for keeping all his friends waiting in the open. "Come on, follow me and I'll lead you to my beautiful home!"

The likes of Jimmy, Leon and Raine, however, made his life somewhat complicated as they made bets on the circumstance that the energetic yet clumsy Pokémon Trainer was going to lose his sense of direction again and lead them to the middle of nowhere.

"Ten Pokédollars he'll lead us into an infested nest of Ekans, and those who are used to fighting will have to go through a slaughter just to escape in one piece," the Typhlosion quietly tittered under his breath.

"Ten dollars!?" Raine complained at the lack of abundance of the bet that wasn't even enough to purchase a meal's worth of lunch. "Make a bigger bet! Take some risks!"

The Fire-type hybrid shook his head. "That's all I have! Not to mention it was spare change that Leon allowed me to keep after buying some lunch back in Viridian. No need to carry money if you have someone to take care of you!" Even though Jimmy felt slightly guilty of leeching off his friends, it wasn't like there was much he could do as he practically had nothing valuable on hand.

"Why don't we just keep it simple and the loser is not allowed to take baths for a whole week?" The Ranger recommended, hoping to keep their little "game" simple by not involving wealth in the act of gambling. "It ain't hard if you're trained and experienced long times of smelling bad like me!"

"Ew!" Raine grimaced in repulsion. "I don't want my hair to smell like a Grimer about to use Poison Gas, so you can attempt this bet with Jimmy. I'm calling it quits!"

Leon simply leaned back slightly with a prideful laugh. "Your loss."

"Ahem…" A noise of someone's throat being cleared was heard, and all three turned their heads around. It was Latios, who was seemingly not pleased with the fact the trio was getting into an act that he showed a strong dislike of. "Remember what I said about gambling… If you insist on carrying out this folly, I'd have to consider applying collective punishment to you three."

Jimmy, Leon and Raine immediately ceased any speech or thoughts of trying to have some temporary fun, as no one, especially the Ranger in particular, wanted to end up on the bad side of Latias's older brother. He _was_ one of the strongest members in the group, so arguing with him about something which was morally wrong from his viewpoint was essentially trying to dispute a crime that you had committed and bystanders had caught you blatantly participating in the act. Changing the topic to something else, the three newcomers that were Ash's new friends all decided to discuss their plans for the rest of their break off.

"_Is it necessary to threaten them like that?"_ the gold-coloured Scizor queried. _"Your other sentence was bad enough. They're just kids, let them have their fun."_

Latios nodded his head, running his hand against his messy dark-coloured hair. "Kids, sure, you got that point right. But they have to learn to become morally responsible, especially when they're older than Ash. That, and there's going to be…upcoming trials."

Raine's Pokémon bodyguard did not know what to say. Latios's philosophies as a parental figure just seemed…off, but the Pincers Pokémon didn't let this disturb him.

* * *

Ash's house was only a ten-minute walk from the sole main entrance to the small settlement on the Kanto Peninsula, and it wasn't long before the group reached the neighbourhood where the residential areas of Pallet Town were located. The village was divided into three sectors: a research and utility facility area where Professor Oak's lab and services like sewage treatment and trash disposal sites were, a parking lot for those who visited via automobiles, and the housing zone where the houses and other places of temporary residence were located. Just like Alto Mare, Pallet Town was also known for its environmentally friendly atmosphere, as all power sources came from solar panels, windmills, and a small hydroelectric dam located close to the seaside.

What was expected of a quiet return from Ash's perspective resulted in the town's residents greeting him upon his arrival back to his hometown. Although he didn't truly end up in first place of the Lily of the Valley Conference, the fact he was capable of making it into the semi-finals was considered impressive for those who were not competitive Pokémon battlers. Various praising comments were directed at Ash as he travelled by, the boy feeling a mixture of embarrassment and flatter as he passed by. They were mostly from the townsfolk who were outside doing menial landscaping jobs, such as mowing their lawns, tending to their gardens, or simply enjoying an afternoon outside on the porch with their Pokémon that lived with them.

"Hey Ash, welcome home! Good job at getting into the Sinnoh League's semi-finals!"

"Wow, is that Ash? He's grown a lot since I've last saw him!"

"Congratulations on getting so far in the Lily of the Valley Conference! You performed spectacularly!"

"Good to see you again, Ash!"

Besides these comments, many of the occupants of his hometown wanted a small moment to chat with Ash, in which the trainer happily indulged. This kept his friends waiting but everyone tried to be diligent and patient as they stood by the sidelines, observing the Pokémon Trainer engaging in chitchat while his Pikachu was perched on his shoulder with a sunny smile.

However, the rest of his friends received no praise or any comments, but the likes of Jimmy and Blade, given the fact one was a fairly tall Typhlosion and the other being a rare breed of Pokémon received some shocking (although not negative) looks. A gold-coloured Scizor was rare, with one in 8000 of them being one with such coloration.

"I like the lack of attention," Leon spoke positively, feeling relieved that he wasn't wearing his Ranger uniform at the moment. "At least they aren't asking why a Ranger is here! The last time I was sent to Pacifidog Town, I was practically showered with warm welcomes by the local natives. Guess that sounds a whole lot better than being chased into Sharpedo-infested waters with spears, torches, and pitchforks."

"As much as I would like to disagree, he has a point," Latios agreed with him. "There's no need to reveal our true identities until there is an absolute need to expose who we truly are."

The chatter and conversations with Ash soon ended, which allowed the trainer to be on his way. It was only minutes later that they finally arrived at their destination—a small house made of wood that was two storeys tall, had a picket fence painted white that surrounded the outer perimeters of the structure, and a beautiful garden that had a variety of vegetation carefully planted into the nutrient-rich soil, ranging from common everyday flowers to medicinal herbs. While everyone wanted a nice lunch along with some time to settle down, they remembered they weren't at a vacation resort or someplace where they were allowed to simply go wild and have fun.

"So what now?" Jimmy asked, loosening his vermillion-coloured bandannas wrapped around his wrists. "I don't think it would be courteous if we all charged in at the same time like a herd of Tauros."

"Jimmy has a point," Bianca spoke in agreement. "We're residing at someone else's home, so we must abide by their rules."

Ash's Pidgeot nodded. "Fair enough. I'm used to living in outdoor spaces, so I personally don't mind waiting outside."

Feeling the need to explain to his mother carefully, Ash decided to keep his friends outside for a moment while he went inside to explain the fact there was going to be a group of new friends that were going to be crashing at his house for the next few days. Delia Ketchum, like the rest of the Pallet townspeople, was extremely courteous and friendly to anyone who was a friend of Ash's, but if one was to get her mad, the best advice was to run as if a rampaging Primeape was on your tail, ready to turn you into the ultimate punching bag.

"Alright, why don't you stay here? I'll inform mom that you're all staying here. She'll gladly take you in, but I'm gonna have to talk to her about finding suitable accommodations for each and every one of you," the young trainer informed.

"Will do," Latios answered while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Don't sweat it," Jimmy responded nonchalantly. "If you need to kick me outside in the wild due to a lack of space, I don't mind one bit."

Ash promptly knocked on the door, hoping that his mother wasn't out somewhere, as he lacked the keys that allowed him to access his house. Moments later, a brown-haired woman in her late forties emerged, a bright smile and gentle expression written all over her face to greet whoever was knocking on the door of her house. Upon seeing her son return after a whole year's worth of adventuring in Sinnoh and elsewhere, she couldn't have been any happier at that moment.

"Welcome home, Ash! It's nice to see you again, dear!" she spoke cheerfully as she embraced her son in a hug.

"Me too, mom…," Ash muttered, although his lack of enthusiasm was of no fault of his own. It was because Delia was practically strangling her son with an iron-grip hug that could possibly surpass a Machop's gripping power, and that was saying quite a lot considering the Pokémon of the same species possessed enough strength to lift a filing cabinet with one hand despite its small size. "Uh, can you please let go? I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry, honey." She gave a small laugh as she released her grasp on her child. "Have you been eating well and getting enough sleep? Have you changed your underwear frequently too?" Almost immediately, Jimmy, Latios and Leon snickered at Miss Ketchum's question, trying to hide their fits of laughter from everyone else.

"What?" Jimmy exploded into laughter. "You're telling me Ash here doesn't change them?" Everyone else couldn't help but try to contain their laughing, but Ash was more embarrassed than ever at such a sensitive question.

"Mom! You know that Pokémon Trainers are fully capable of taking care of themselves!" Ash shot up in complaint, repeating the same statement that he spoke over six years ago when he first departed from Pallet Town for his journey across Kanto. In response, Pikachu chirped in amusement, and it wasn't long before the electric mouse was noticed by Ash's mother, whom promptly got a hold of the yellow Pokémon and gave him a tight hug too.

"Pika!" Ash's first Pokémon laughed as he enjoyed her embrace.

"Aren't you the cutest!" Delia gushed over the adorable little creature. However, it wasn't long before she also took notice of all the humans and Pokémon that were standing behind Ash, each sporting either goofy or sweet smiles over their faces. As she was a parent that loved to watch her son make new friends, she became curious as to whom these individuals were. Brock was the only one she could recognize, but everyone else was a complete stranger to her. Pidgeot was someone else she could identify, as the Bird Pokémon often came by her house to visit. "Oh, Ash, are these friends of yours?" Although his mother was accustomed to having Ash's friends visit, she definitely did not anticipate on a large group coming over. Although Raine resembled May to an extent, it was clear to her that this new individual was someone different. At the very least, she didn't suspect anything from the likes of Latias and Latios as their abilities to mask their true forms meant that they could pretend to be friends and acquaintances of Ash even though in reality, they meant much more than simply normal members that you would stick with for a group project.

"Yep!" her sixteen-year-old son replied proudly. "Allow me to introduce you to them. They're all new friends that I met recently after I returned to Kanto a while ago!"

Delia felt unwelcoming for keeping Ash's new friends outside, and proceeded to kindly invite them all into the house. "Oh my, where are my manners? Please, make yourselves at home. You can all introduce yourselves once you're inside!"

"Uh, actually," Ash stuttered, "some of them would prefer to stay outside, such as Pidgeot. She's far too big to fit inside, not to mention she's accustomed to living outdoors."

"I'll wait outside if you don't mind," the Bird Pokémon answered humbly in her own language. Her trainer gave a nod, and she flew towards the roof of the house, where she perched at the top and surveyed the placid environment around her. There was always a chance that the same Fearow she had a rivalry with would return with reinforcements for a third round.

On the other hand, Blade wanted out too, as he was one who wasn't particularly fond of socializing with others except for Raine and recently, Latios. However, her cloned trainer had other plans as she grabbed his metallic pincer and dragged him into Ash's house, as if the Bug/Steel-type was a Growlithe being forced to the clinic to get his dosage of vaccine shots.

Desperate to get out of such a situation, the Scizor attempted to reason with his human companion as a means of avoiding the social event. _"Uh, Raine, can we talk about this—"_

"No can do!" Raine cut him off. "Ash and his mother invited us personally so it would be rude to decline her offer like that!" In response to the normally calm-minded and sharp Pokémon's act, he received some laughter from his accompanying friends he had just made recently.

* * *

The interior of Ash's house was exceptionally neat, with the glass surfaces of the Pokémon Trainer's trophy case crystal clear while several other displays, often showing a photograph of Ash and his previous friends, were so unblemished that one would think there was no glass casing to begin with. Other objects of interest that was in the living room was a large-screen plasma TV, several sofas, a CD case with several music discs and movies, and an old Nintendo 64 system that looks like it hadn't been switched on or even tampered with for over half a decade, as there was several layers of dust present on the gaming console that originated from the 90s.

Everyone was soon seated down, although those who were too large to sit down like Jimmy and Blade had to resort to standing, but this didn't bother them in the slightest. Once Delia served everyone drinks as refreshments before the lunch hour, she decided it was time for everyone to introduce themselves. "Well, as you all probably know already, I'm Delia Ketchum, your dear friend's mother. Why don't we all introduce ourselves before we settle down for dinner later tonight? I suppose you've all eaten lunch, so…"

"Actually, we didn't, but we're not that terribly hungry, since we all had a big breakfast today before we left Viridian," Ash admitted. To be honest, he did feel quite full, but it was mainly the excitement to meet his old Pokémon again that counteracted his hunger.

His mother smiled warmly, eager to know her son's new friends. "Very well then, why don't you all introduce yourselves then?"

Everyone proceeded to introduce themselves in a polite and kind manner to Ash's mother, although some were slightly rude given their natures—this was especially true for Jimmy and Blade.

"I'm Bianca," the artist girl from Alto Mare began. "I met Ash five years ago in Alto Mare when he went there for vacation, although I guess fate brought us together again."

"As you know, I'm Brock, in case you've forgotten. It's nice to see you again, Miss Ketchum," Brock politely introduced himself.

The Typhlosion simply leaned back against a wall in a stylish manner before he took a gulp from his cola. "I'm Jimmy from New Bark Town. How I can talk, well, that's a long story, but…I'll explain later, if you want the details."

"The name's Leon, Corporal Leon. As my name suggests, I'm a Corporal in the Pokémon Ranger Corps, serving in the Almia branch although I was transferred to Oblivia a few months ago. It's a pleasure to meet you, Madam Ketchum." He sprang out of his seat on the sofa and gave a salute, and everyone looked at him with wide, confused eyes. Delia simply giggled at his posture, as she understood the strict training programs that the Rangers, especially the military division, had to undergo. Therefore, it was normal for them to greet people in public as 'sir' or 'madam'.

"I'm Master Sergeant Lunick, a partner of his," Latios lied, making sure his voice seemed convincing enough to the host of the dwelling. He did feel slightly guilty, but he wanted to make sure he could trust Ash's mother before revealing his true side. _"I'll have to think up of an actual name sometime…"_ he thought, knowing his fake Ranger identity won't get him too terribly far.

"I'm Raine! I'm a Pokémon Trainer that was travelling through the Johto region until I encountered everyone here. I decided to tag along, as they're really friendly," the anterior Team Rocket-cloned operative greeted with a cheery grin before she decided to introduce her bodyguard Pokémon to Delia, given his inability to talk physically. "That's Blade over there. He lacks the ability to talk, but he can communicate with you through telepathy and understand human languages should you ever want to know him." As a way of greeting Ash's mother, the Scizor waved a pincer silently.

Ash's mother smiled at each and every one of them in reply, shaking their hands periodically as they introduced themselves. "Ah, it's great to meet you all. So let's see…Bianca, Brock, Jimmy, Leon, Lunick, Raine, Blade…" She scanned her eyes across all the subjects that her son had introduced, save for one who was seated next to Ash silently. There was something about this one girl that bothered Delia, so she took the liberty to ask for clarification. "Oh, who's this? She hasn't introduced herself, nor as she spoken a word since she came in."

Everyone fell into a state of deadpan and gulped nervously upon realizing Delia had noticed Latias. The fact she didn't introduce herself, possibly because from her inability to talk, only drew the attention of Ash's parental figure even more. Although she had felt initially welcomed and happy that Ash had made so many new friends, this particular one seemed a little…off, but not just because she was mute. It was probably because she seemed more attractive than usual. The only thing Latias did to greet herself was a cute smile on her gentle-looking face and a friendly wave, but that was it. She chose to remain silent as a means of not potentially giving Ash's mother a scary introduction by using telepathy.

"Oh shit…," Leon whispered in a voice low enough to make sure no one could hear it. "We're busted. So much for our secret."

At the other end of the room, Jimmy immediately fidgeted with some gestures, and the Ranger could understand that the Fire-type hybrid was telling him to be quiet. Falling silent, the eighteen-year-old hoped to have no involvement in this, but was prepared to help Ash should the need arise.

"…I'll think of something, but…yeah, the Ranger's right. We are in trouble. Can't lie our way out of this one, it may seem…I never anticipated on Ash's mom being this observant," the disguised Latios whispered back.

"Excuse me Ash, who is this?" Delia asked with a misgiving tone. "She hasn't introduced herself. Can you tell me who she is please?"

Ash's confidence went down the drain at that moment as he went from a self-assured and brave trainer into someone who was rapidly deteriorating in terms of keeping a cool head in dangerous situations…if one can consider the current event at hand as dangerous. No one really said anything either, as their honest attitudes, especially with someone who was friendly with them, would not allow them to think up of a lie without revealing the truth to Miss Ketchum. The trainer attempted to begin a reasonable explanation.

"Uh, she is, well…uhm, you see…she's really nobody…just, well…uh, how do I say it? Well…" His nervousness took over his words as he stuttered, beads of sweat beginning to appear on his forehead. It didn't help either that Latias shot him a displeased look, especially after her love had called her a 'nobody'.

"Ash…," Delia spoke disappointingly as she caught onto the act—her son and his new confidantes were all hiding something about this one girl that was with them. "Is there something that you want to say to me? Your friends are all guilty of this too, since they all look so nervous. Since you brought her in, you have to explain yourself."

"Look, mom," Ash stammered nervously. "She's actually a friend in visit."

"A friend, hmm?" his mother probed with a tone of both suspicion and questioning. "What's her name? I would like to know this instant, young man."

"Lat—" The Pokémon Trainer realized he couldn't reveal the real species name of the Eon dragoness to his mother, but he wasn't exactly too skilled in terms of coming up with names either. He immediately began to sweat profusely as he began to snap down in a state of nervousness.

This was it. Ash's mother knew her son was definitely hiding something that couldn't be revealed to her, and she wished to Arceus that what she suspected of her son wasn't actually true. Since she had a household policy of no dating or flirting with girls until Ash was at least twenty-years-old, the Pokémon Trainer had to abide by it. Fate, however, seemingly had other plans as it threw Latias into the young boy's life.

"Ash…," Delia growled with her patience burning thin like the fuse of a stick of dynamite sweltering rapidly. "Tell me the honest truth."

"_We are so busted on so many levels…,"_ Blade groaned intellectually, coming to the understanding that there was no way to get out of this mess quietly. _"Maybe it was a better if we all went to Vermillion City before heading off to Alto Mare."_

Raine slapped her face in desperation, knowing there was no way out of this mess for certain. _"…Not even Team Rocket's drill sergeants are THIS sceptical. How can we speak the honest truth?"_

No one said anything for a few seconds. The only sounds that could be heard was the second hand of a clock hanging up against a wall ticking, and it wasn't long until Leon finally got the confidence to get up and speak. "Miss Ketchum, as a Pokémon Ranger, I think you have to listen to what your son has to say. As you are about to see—" He was about to continue his verdict until Ash's mother cut him off midsentence.

"See what?" Delia interrupted with a small hint of anger in her voice. "_Do not_ tell me that my son actually did it with that girl! Ash Ketchum, you are in so much trouble!"

"NO! It's nothing like that! I mean, well of course he didn't! Come on, he's only sixteen years of age!" the corporal-ranked Ranger attempted to defend Ash in a state of alarm. Across the room, Jimmy nearly choked on his own laughter upon hearing Ash's mother actually suspecting her son of having that close of a bond with someone who was actually disguised as a Pokémon. "Can you just give your son _one_ chance to explain himself? Please?"

"Ash will tell the honest truth, I'm sure of it," Brock interjected, hoping his trustworthiness would buy some credibility in terms of giving Ash an opportunity to explain himself.

Delia placed a hand on her chin as she released a stressful sigh and ultimately nodded. Since she trusted Brock and was quite respectful of Pokémon Rangers everywhere, she decided to let this slip and allow Ash one chance to explain himself. "Alright. I'll give you one chance, young man. Ash Ketchum, tell me what's going on now. And I mean _now_. Don't try to excuse yourself out of this one, as it's not going to work. Do you understand, dear? I will ground you for a whole week if I find out you are being dishonest with me."

"All right, mom, although I'll have to explain outside. It's a rather lengthy tale," Ash told her in a state of distress. "Can you please come outside with me? The same goes for you four too." He gestured to Latias, Latios, Jimmy, and Leon all at once.

"Very well. This is your one chance, young man," his mother reminded him again as she rose out of her seat and headed outside.

"Please stay here and make yourselves comfortable—we won't be gone for long," Ash informed his other friends as he, along with the Eon siblings, Leon and Jimmy, all headed outside to explain themselves. Now that they were all alone, Brock, Bianca, Blade, Pikachu and Raine decided to socialize about their opinions on Ash's sole parent and how intimidating she was when it came to handling business.

"Wow, Ash's mother sure is a scary one, don't you agree?" Raine shuddered slightly. "She nearly scared me to death."

Brock released a low chuckle from his lips as he sipped his orange juice. "If there's one thing that's fiercer than Ash as a Typhlosion, it's his mother. She may seem peaceful, but anger her, and she would be the last woman you'd want to see on this planet."

"Do you think Ash will be fine?" Bianca queried.

Blade nodded with an assuring expression, knowing that Delia wasn't the type to harshly punish her son for something that didn't happen because of his wrongdoings. _"He'll be fine. The worst punishment that he'd get is grounding from his mother, but I don't think she would do it unless he decided to lie again. Although I really hope he doesn't lose his privileges of taking a vacation to Alto Mare…"_

"Let's pray to Arceus Ash proves his point and doesn't test his mother's tolerance in the process, as her patience dwindles down rather easily," Pikachu wished quietly in his own mother tongue.

* * *

Outside the Ketchum residence, Latias, Latios, Leon and Jimmy all lined themselves up as Ash poised himself in front of his mother, ready to reveal the shocking truth of both his new identity and his companions'. On the rooftop of the house, Ash's Pidgeot noticed the sudden meeting in the outdoors but decided not to interrupt in any manner, so she kept watch of the gathering with an attentive and sharp eye. The brash, confident and energetic boy just prayed to Mew that his mom would forgive him for the sudden chain of events that occurred to him these last few days, for any ordinary parent would probably have a heart attack if they realized what happened to their child. "Okay mom, I hope you are prepared to see what's to come. A lot happened this past year, and I'm not sure if you are able to handle the truth. Please bear with me, because I don't know if you'll look at me the same way again. Aside from reuniting with some old friends, I also…well, changed these past few days."

"Ash…you know that making this confession long and tedious won't do you any good. Just tell me the truth," his mother scolded as her patience began to wear thin.

"Oh, just get on with it already…the longer he's dragging it on, the deeper we are sinking into the sea of crap and trouble," Leon groaned quietly. He felt like a prisoner ready to be executed by a firing squad, given the fact he had to stand in the open and not move an inch.

Latios was slightly disappointed too, but he too understood the difficulties of trying to explain something so unnatural, especially to a loved one. Meanwhile, Latias was simply too eager to reveal herself, while Jimmy felt like a complete dunce for being pulled into something he had nothing to do with. He didn't even know if Ash's mother would flip out and receive a stroke or a heart-related disease upon learning of the fact he was actually a former-human-gone-Pokémon due to a criminal experiment.

"Just get to the point. You're making me lose my fortitude with your stalling, young man," Delia chastised with her arms folded across her chest.

"Alright." Ash turned to Latias, Latios and Leon and gave one snap of his fingers. "Show yourselves. Don't be afraid, mom's very nice!"

"You sure?" Leon asked. "I don't want anyone reporting this to the Ranger Corps." He was still feeling insecure at the fact that he would be locked up for years upon being discovered by his employers.

Ash nodded as he flashed a bright grin. "Come on, don't be so insecure!" He took a glance at his mother, who was tapping her left foot rapidly on the paved ground.

"Heh, that's rather ironic," the Corporal snorted, referencing Ash's tenseness. "Well, if you say so."

His mother raised an eyebrow as the three human beings began their transformation from their humanoid forms into their Pokémon figures. Their bodies glowed with piercing light that rivalled the afternoon sun's glare in the sky, and moments later, Ash's mother couldn't believe what she was seeing before her—three sleek figures that resembled a cross between dragon creatures with traits of a jet aircraft. Latias, Latios and Leon all levitated steadily in the air with a prideful and warm expression on their faces, despite what they had to endure in Viridian Forest earlier. The size of the trio also baffled Miss Ketchum even more, as they were only around five feet five earlier, but now, the smallest one easily towered eight feet tall in terms of physical size. She assumed they were Pokémon of some rarely-seen species, as she had never actually seen an Eon Pokémon in the flesh before. But then, few have given their rarities and tendencies to conceal themselves from the human population.

"Ash, dear… Who are they?" Delia asked, speechless. She wasn't too terribly shocked, as she knew her son often attracted the strangest friends imaginable. _"Not too surprising. My dear Ash befriended Lugia and several other Legendaries, so what can I say?"_

"That's Latias and Latios, and the aquamarine-coloured one, well, is actually a human that has the capability to transform into a Pokémon," Ash described in the most honest and authentic tone he could possibly muster. "Latias is the red one and is female, and she's a very close friend of mine that I made while I spent some time in Alto Mare. The blue one is Latios, her older brother. Finally, the last one is Leon. He is a part human and Pokémon hybrid and is considered a rare breed, given his colour. The Ranger is still mostly human, so please don't make him upset by excluding him or treating him like a Pokémon."

"He _just_ had to give her recommendations on how to treat me," Leon inquired quietly, rolling his eyes in frustration. "Thanks a lot, Ash!"

Walking over to the trio speechlessly, Delia studied each and every one of them as she ran her hands across their necks and bodies, feeling their plush feathers. Latios simply allowed himself to be touched, while Latias nuzzled Ash's mother with her head. Leon reacted slightly differently, as he was ticklish and the human petting him had a tendency to touch him in his sensitive spots, such as his armpits and neck. This made him giggle as he tried to plead with her to stop putting him through the unbearable feeling.

"Ahh, cut it out!" the altered Ranger yelped in mercy as Delia continued to play with him, like a little girl would do to a Growlithe that had just been received as her birthday present.

"You three are all so adorable!" she gushed sweetly as she couldn't get enough of enjoying the sensation of feeling their feathers and gentle bodies. She took her time to caress and rub them gently, with Latias particularly enjoying the middle-aged female's sign of affection.

Jimmy edged over to Latios before he asked, "You think your sis is overdoing it?"

"Probably, she just loves affection, as long as it's from someone that does not possess an ill heart… I don't mind in all honesty. If she wants to cuddle and hug others, it's fine with me," Latios responded tiresomely, having given up on telling his sister to stop playing with strangers, as she would never heed 90 per cent of his words anyway.

After enjoying her time of playing with Latias, Delia turned her attention to her son once more as she continued her questioning procedure. "Ash, who is he? He said he was Jimmy, but I want to know why he can exactly talk. Talking Typhlosions aren't something you see every day, even in professional Pokémon tournaments." She turned to Jimmy, who simply stared at her with a semi-blank expression on his generally fierce-looking face.

Ash sighed. He knew there was no point keeping it a secret—sooner or later, his mother would notice the physical differences that were present in his human form, and he knew better to confess now than have his somewhat strict parent find out that he was part Typhlosion during another time, such in the middle of a training session. "Mom, he _is_ actually Jimmy, a former Pokémon Trainer. How he became so, well—I suppose one of my new friends can show you via a special means of conveying memories and thoughts. But before that, I have one more secret that I have to reveal to you myself."

"Very well. At the very least, you're being straightforward honest with me here," Delia answered softly, smiling at her son's honesty.

Nobody said anything as the sixteen-year-old teenager underwent his transformation, his body altering from his human form to a Typhlosion with jet-black fur running down his back and crimson-red irises. Standing at a height of seven and a half feet, he towered over his mother, who looked at him with a calm-looking expression, much to the surprise of her own son and his friends alike. Although he was big, he was somewhat dwarfed in size in comparison with Latios.

"…Strange. She isn't freaking out like everyone else that heard me blabber in a clear human voice?" Jimmy pondered as he braced himself for Ash's mother to freak out in a high-pitched scream.

"_Well, she wasn't too surprised when she saw us," _Latias acknowledged mentally. _"Perhaps she had previous encounters with legendary Pokémon like us before?"_ A quick scan of Delia's mind from Latios revealed the truth. _"As a matter of fact, she has. Although it was a fake Entei constructed through means that I don't even know myself, well, I guess it still counts to an extent considering she was taken captive by the illusion-produced Legendary."_

"_This odd trait must run in the family!"_ Leon mused, startled and amazed at the fact that even the mother of the Chosen One had her fair run-ins with rare Pokémon that the majority of the world population believed as nothing more than stuff of legends.

In response to the talking Typhlosion's comment, Ash's mother heartily giggled in a carefree fashion. "Not one bit, but oh dear, I knew you wanted to become a Pokémon Master, Ash, but I never anticipated you on becoming a Pokémon all of a sudden!"

Ash blinked confusingly. "I thought you'd scream in fear, to be honest. That was because everyone else did when they saw me in this state."

Being the warm and loving maternal figure that would always nurture and guide her only child all the way, Miss Ketchum shook her head as she conveyed her true feelings to Ash and his friends. "Honey, you're my son. I will always love and care for you, no matter what. Even if it means you're stuck in this state forever, well…you're my child, and always will be. Surely, I was a bit shocked initially, but what difference does it make?" She proceeded to embrace her son in a motherly hug, the gesture representing just how supporting she was of her cherished son, even if he became part Pokémon.

"Thanks Mom, I'm glad you understand. I'm sorry for being so hesitant earlier, but I didn't know how to explain my story for starters," Ash apologized. It felt strange for him at this moment, as he was radically larger than his mother.

The middle-aged woman rubbed her son's cheeks lovingly and forcefully, causing Ash to grimace somewhat from the partially hurtful gesture. "Aw, you know I would never get mad at you if you told the truth. As a matter of fact, I accept your apology. But really, is that Latias your girlfriend? Does this mean I'll see my dear son being a proud father soon?" Delia had taken notice that Ash would blush heavily whenever the pretty-looking psychic dragon girl smiled, winked, or performed just about any attention-drawing gesture at the trainer.

"MOM!" Ash screamed defensively at the embarrassing gesture. "She's just a friend! I'm not ready for that stuff yet!"

"I'm just playing with you, Ash. Now don't do anything rough until you're older, okay?" his mother advised sincerely.

The black-furred Typhlosion groaned in a somewhat rude tone before he snorted under his breath, "Okay mom, I understand. Do you have to embarrass me like that?"

Jimmy, Latias, Latios and Leon all smiled warmly at the sign of family affection, but they couldn't help but feel slightly jealous because their friend was so fortunate to have so many individuals that were willing to care for him, even if it meant they only knew each other for a week or so. With the exception of Latias, all the boys couldn't help but laugh at the mature reference, while the Eon dragoness blushed heavily.

Ash released his hug from his mother, and much to his misfortune, Delia didn't forget about her son's promise to explain how Jimmy because that he was today.

"Regarding Jimmy over here, uh, how did he end up like this?" Delia asked with a tone of curiosity, eager to learn more.

"I suppose I can take a moment or two to fill her in with a telepathic story," Leon cut in as he levitated forward. Telling the story in a normal manner would take forever, as there were too much excessive details to cover in one sitting. "What you are about to see may be a bit disturbing, Miss. Are you prepared? I will use the sight-sharing ability to delve into Jimmy's mind, and thus, I will project his memories into your vision as a means of showing you how he became so today. It'll spare me the pain of going through a tedious and drawn-out story that'll practically drive us all into an afternoon nap. Permission to do so, Latios?" he asked for clarification, wishing to stick to his standard manner of politeness by asking for permission.

"Granted," Latios replied quickly. "And you don't have to ask, you are allowed to do so from now on. Just make sure to control your powers, as uncontrolled and unstable dosage of psychic energy can lead to permanent mental damage."

Leon nodded quietly in response as he prepared to mentally concentrate his power for the task. It was not going to be easy, as it was essentially the equivalent of running a five-hour marathon nonstop for a psychic.

Ash's parental figure nodded with a face of confidence and willingness. "Please do so. He is a good friend of Ash's, so I must know how he became he is today. He can't transform like my dear boy though, right?"

Jimmy shook his head disappointingly. It was the one 'disability' that set him apart from the other members he travelled with, as just about everyone who was a hybrid had the capability to revert forms and hide their true natures. "I can't, but I hope I can at least regain my human form someday," he muttered, cutting a sad figure.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I do wish you can regain your old self in the future," Delia apologized, and turned to Leon. "Please show me the recent events, along with Jimmy's past, that led to all of this."

Without saying a word, Leon closed his eyes and placed a claw attached to his right paw on his intended target's temple. As his left arm was still healing, he had to heed the medics' advice to restrict himself from using it often.

The environment was quiet for a few minutes or so as the transformed Ranger proceeded to transfer a wave of memories, thoughts, sights and recollections of everything that he had seen and heard throughout these last few days. Focusing on both Jimmy and Delia, he revealed the past of the Fire-type hybrid to Ash's mother, who was just as bewildered and surprised compared to the time when she met Ash's new friends about ten minutes ago.

She saw it all, first the sight of Jimmy and his prized Pokémon being captured and imprisoned by the UAAF and Team Rocket, only to regain his senses and consciousness a few days later to find himself in the body of a Pokémon. Then came the times where he was heavily abused by Oakley under her training and command, and the events where he was abandoned and resided in Alto Mare as a homeless Pokémon followed. It was only until he met Bianca and Latias that allowed him a second chance to fight for his freedom, and it paid off—being able to meet so many new companions granted the Typhlosion a fighting chance, and from the confidence and strong sense of desire to win it back, it was all but a clear notion that Jimmy was not going to surrender, no matter what the cost. To clarify the fact of how Ash and he became a Pokémon, Leon chose to reveal the life transfusion process to Delia. Aside from the last scene that saved Jimmy's life, the other visions were some of the cruellest and most abusive actions she had witnessed being inflicted on an innocent.

Moments later, and Leon lifted his claw and reopened his eyes. "There. I've shown all that I know. That is his past, and how your son and I became part Pokémon. To be honest, though, I think being part Latios would fit him more."

Delia Ketchum was at a complete loss of words after witnessing the visions shown to her. Never in her life had she ever seen such horrific things ever happen to someone firsthand, and there was an example right in front of her—a Typhlosion, formerly a happy-go-lucky Pokémon Trainer that didn't expect much from the accomplishments and successes gained in his life, would be subjected to such punishing experimentation and torture. Ash's mother approached the Volcano Pokémon, a sincere smile plastered on her soft-looking expression. The well-built Fire-type hybrid stared at her with a somewhat sad expression, expecting an intrusive comment to be sent his way. However, that didn't happen for it wasn't within the sweet human's nature.

"Jimmy, I know it's hard that you've gone through such horrible mistreatment. But I accept you as a friend of Ash's in spite of your differences, and if you have any problems, please don't hesitate to talk to me or my son should you have any bothering your mind. You may be different, but…seeing how Ash's friends are like this, I won't look down upon you because of the way you were created," Ash's mother spoke as a means of comforting the troubled hybrid.

Everyone smiled eagerly, but kept to themselves that they shouldn't rely on someone else to shelter and take care of them; after all, each and every one of them had their own homes and relatives, with Latias and Latios being from Alto Mare, while Leon had his family members in Littleroot Town, and Jimmy from New Bark Town. They didn't say anything, for they didn't want to upset Ash's caring and loving mother. The group was silent for ten seconds or so until Latios finally decided to break it.

"As much as we appreciate your gratitude of taking care of us, well, we're all heading our separate ways in two weeks," the Eon dragon revealed. "My sis and I will return to Alto Mare, while Jimmy, Leon, and everyone else, well…they've got their own plans, so I don't know what they'll be doing."

"Oh, that's most unfortunate," Delia admitted with a partially sad-sounding tone. "I wanted to get to know Ash's new friends more. They're all like family to me."

"_Look on the bright side!" _Latias cheered mentally into the mind of Ash's mother. _"We've got a whole week together so we can make it worthwhile then!"_

A confused Delia peered at the red-coloured Eon Pokémon, and wondered why she had stayed silent all this time. The only means of communication that the dragon girl was capable of was speaking into one's mind, which was something that Ash and his other male-gendered friends did not need to rely upon. "Ash, how come she can't speak like your other friends?"

Latios raised his right claw as he intervened, "Allow me to explain. My sister was born a mute therefore she isn't capable of speech. To be honest, she can't speak Pokéspeech either, meaning she has to rely solely on telepathy. I couldn't speak the human language either until recently." He chose not to go into a ramble of the soul transfusion process and the like, since it was positive that Delia knew what it was after witnessing the memories of their previous battle against Annie and Oakley.

"You really draw in some interesting friends, Ash," Delia calmly noted before she turned to the rest of Ash's recently met companions. "Please take care of my dear Ashy. He's a clumsy one, so can you look out for him? I know he's heading to Unova within the next week, and I can't seem to stress how he's going to do there."

"Uh, okay…we'll do our best if that's what your request will be," Jimmy promised with a combined tone of absence and hilarity, trying not to laugh in the process.

"Hey, that's my job as a Ranger—looking out for the well-being of humans and Pokémon everywhere. You can count on me," Leon spoke proudly.

Latios waved a claw in a carefree manner. "I'll make sure Ash is taken care of, don't worry. I can't assure you he'll be a hundred per cent safe, but I'll do my best to look for him."

"_Ash will be safe as long as big brother and I are with him!"_ Latias optimistically replied. _"I'll love and care for him with all my heart and energy!"_

Ash, being the confident, spunky and optimistic trainer he was, immediately retaliated with his own opinion after being embarrassed like that. "Mom, you know that Pokémon Trainers are capable of taking care of themselves right? I'm sixteen-years-old, meaning I'm all grown up!"

Delia humorously chuckled at her son's defensive yet positive-sounding attitude. "I was just poking fun at you, dear!"

Ash groaned as he loosed a troubled sigh. "Even at sixteen, she still treats me like a baby." Everyone else simply laughed at his obliviousness, as they were only there to joke with him. Each and every one of them knew he was special in his own way, as Ash was capable of great bravery and honour that could not be compared to anyone else that was with him at the moment.

At the very least, Ash was pleased that Jimmy was starting to warm up as someone different.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was rather carefree, as the group decided to reside at Ash's house for another hour or two, enjoying small talk or in Jimmy and Leon's case, playing Super Smash Bros. on the Pokémon Trainer's old Nintendo 64 game console. However, as Ash was extremely eager to introduce his gang to Professor Oak and the rest of his Pokémon, the game was cut short, much to the hybrids' disappointment.

"Come on guys, you can always play later!" Ash spoke up as he switched off the console. This caused Jimmy and Leon to both go up in a state of uproar, as they were having immense amounts of fun playing on the Nintendo console that was well over a decade old.

"…Fine," Jimmy groaned, deciding to not argue as it wasn't his house after all. Leon did the same, although he didn't say a word in defence.

Promising to show the gang around his hometown, Ash led everyone with him to Professor Oak's laboratory where his whole team was currently residing when they weren't in action or a part of his party. Brock had volunteered to stay with Delia so he could help her prepare dinner for Ash and his new friends after they returned, with the household's Mr. Mime having returned from grocery shopping moments after the group had left. Blade also remained behind, as he wasn't a sociable one while he also wanted to provide security for the Ketchum residence. His trainer nevertheless allowed it as she didn't want to force him into situations he disliked, even though she looked forward to introducing her gold-coloured Scizor to the local Pokémon Professor.

"Please remember to be home for dinner by seven!" Delia called out as Ash and his party left the house.

"No worries, mom! I'll keep track of time!" Ash hollered as he hurried off to the lab.

"_I can be your messenger if they forget,"_ Blade suggested.

"That'll do!" the middle-aged female remarked happily.

Ash's Pidgeot also preferred to remain at her trainer's house, as she cared for the well-being of his parental figure, not to mention she needed some alone time to collect her thoughts. She also wasn't willing to let the same band of Fearows that had attacked them yesterday come flying back, targeting Ash's loved ones without any resistance. Even though the fiendish flock was driven off, she knew it wouldn't be the last time she would witness the marauding birds and their barbaric antics against those they greatly disliked.

They soon arrived at the famed scientist's laboratory, and realized that Professor Oak was busy at the moment with a discussion with his fellow researchers. However, Leon and Jimmy decided to take this time to have a small chat with Gary, given his intelligence as a police agent on the recent events that had been happening around lately, not to mention the Pokémon Ranger wished to know more of the recent resurgence of Team Rocket and their new UAAF allies.

"Pardon me if you all may, but I've got an investigation to take care of. Just enjoy the day without me, okay guys? I know you want me to meet your Pokémon friends, Ash, but I've got some important manners to handle first," Leon spoke up in a somewhat contrite manner.

"That's okay," Ash replied, acknowledging the duties of the Ranger. "You can always meet them later, as we aren't leaving soon."

"I'll join you," Jimmy advocated as he caught up with Leon. "I have a good amount of intelligence regarding those thugs, so I can lend you a hand."

Being someone who loved others to lend an extra hand as long as it didn't take up their time, the corporal-ranked Ranger couldn't be happier to have someone assisting him. "You're definitely welcome to give me some assistance. I just hope Oak's white-coats won't treat you like a nut-job."

"Just try to meet me before 6:30 in the evening so we can be home for dinner, alright?" Ash reminded. "I'm sure Mom made a feast for you all, and she would be disappointed if you skipped out."

"We'll remember that! If we're late, save me the dessert!" Jimmy called back as he followed Leon towards Professor Oak's lab, disappearing through the automated doors of the highly advanced and almost futuristic-looking research facility.

Latios thought of the two boys, and wondered aloud why they couldn't possibly let go of their stresses and simply enjoy their time off. "They really seem to take their jobs seriously, don't they?"

"Jimmy isn't even a Pokémon Official, but I guess he really wants to help," Bianca mused aloud, remembering how serious her Pokémon was when it came to things like battling and protecting his friends. "I can't say that I blame him for acting like that..."

"Let him be," Raine suggested. "Boys these days take everything far too seriously. I just want some time to relax now before I resume my adventures."

As the two boys went on their own business, Ash led his friends to the field where all his Pokémon resided, each and every one of them relaxing in a different location. To allow everyone to enjoy their free time, Ash released his Staraptor, Buizel, Bayleef and Sceptile from their Poké Balls.

"I'll go find your friends. Stay cool with me!" his Sceptile coolly announced before leaping off to gather his other teammates.

"I guess I should do the same," Bayleef recommended, hurrying off to find her companions. Staraptor and Buizel decided to do the same, using their swift speeds to get the job done easier. Moments passed before all of Ash's old Pokémon friends approached them, although ones like Snorlax were harder to convince, since the glutton of a Pokémon happened to be napping at this hour in the afternoon.

"_Ash sure keeps a lot of Pokémon,"_ Latias spoke observantly, witnessing the unique kinds of Pokémon that the trainer had caught over the years. Whenever she witnessed one that she hadn't seen before, she would ask Ash what the Pokémon was. Her trainer eagerly and knowledgeably answered her by pointing out the name of the Pokémon, and which region he caught it from.

"More than me, that's for sure," Raine admitted. She was particularly amazed when he noticed Infernape, Torterra, and Gible pacing over to the gang. The last one particularly caught his attention, for Pokémon which fell under the pseudo-legendary category was a rare find, and few trainers save for those with years of experience would ever encounter one. "How did Ash get a Gible? It'll be a superb teammate should it evolve into the fearsome Garchomp."

Pikachu shook his head in disagreement. "That's not much. You should see Gary. He owns around like…fifty Pokémon, last time I counted. That number probably expanded by a lot, but I'm not sure." Ash's signature Pokémon knew Gary was an avid Pokémon Trainer that strived towards both quantity and quality in terms of building his team, but he wasn't sure if he kept with that trend ever since his adventures in Kanto ended. "As for Gible, well, he chose to come along. Ash just has a tendency to draw in new friends like it was nobody's business!"

"Why would he own so much if he is only allowed to have a team of six at a time?" Latios asked curiously.

"Beats me! I'd say he focuses on building a well-rounded team to quash any opposition that comes up," the yellow-coloured mouse replied as he shrugged innocently.

A bespectacled Bianca felt partially underwhelmed, since she only owned two Pokémon while Ash owned well over fifteen of them. "How does he get so much Pokémon? I can't imagine having to manage that much team members at once!"

"You'll get used to it as you gain more experience as a Pokémon Trainer," Raine assured her, hoping that the sight of so many Pokémon belonging to a trainer wouldn't discourage the newcomer into quitting. "It's optional to own that much. Personally, I believe you can be just as a great trainer if you owned six compared to someone who owns multi-dozens of them. In fact, the less Pokémon you have, the closer bonds you'll form with them as you'll always be training and nurturing them as opposed to having to alternate and dealing with a large bundle of them."

As the group waited patiently in the field for a few minutes or so, every one of Ash's Pokémon teammates, old and new, redirected themselves over to their master upon noticing his arrival as each and every one of the greeted him with a warm and sincere welcome. They were all there from Bulbasaur all the way to Gible, the sole exceptions being Charizard and Pidgeot. One remained in training and protection of the Charicific Valley, while the other was remaining on guard duty at his house. The wide assortment of creatures baffled every one of Ash's friends as they surveyed each and every one of them with awe-stricken expressions. It was at this time that Ash noticed Latias and Latios still retaining their human forms, and knowing that there was no danger here, he urged them to transform.

"Uh, maybe later. Let's see who your friends are first," Latios recommended cautiously.

"_I agree with my brother,"_ Latias chirped mentally, feeling eager to show herself in a grand fashion to her new team members. _"I want to surprise your friends, Ash!"_

"Sure," Ash replied before he turned to face all the old friends he was able to see again. Each and every one of them had changed so much…for one thing, he could feel their powers and skills having increased since he last trained and used them in battle.

"Welcome back, Ash!" his Bulbasaur greeted with a friendly voice. The very first Pokémon in the National Pokedex happened to be a natural born leader, and thus, he was often in charge of playing the role as the leader of Ash's Pokémon when the trainer was away. Despite his small size, his charisma, nobility and sincere outlook made him a respected one, even by the likes of Sceptile, Torterra, and Infernape.

"Hey, Bulbasaur!" the trainer reciprocated Bulbasaur's greeting as he knelt down to give the Poison/Grass-type a pat on the head. "How have things been around here since my absence?"

"Not much," the Seed Pokémon said in a carefree voice. "Everyone here has missed you. However, we're still in awe that Sceptile over there was able to defeat a legendary Pokémon. He doesn't talk too much about it, but, well, we're proud of you. Sure, you didn't win, but we all knew you did your best. Of course, we've all enjoyed our time here on vacation, although sometimes we really missed you."

The black-haired Pokémon Trainer scratched his head nervously. "Sorry guys, but I really have to devote plenty of time to training and preparing for Gym battles and competitions so I apologize. But I'm here, just like I promised!"

Ash's Muk slithered forward before glomping his master in an affectionate hug with his slimy, icky body composed of purple goop. "Assssssh…it's been so long since I've been able to hug you like that."

"Gah, cut it out!" Ash yelped, feeling the weight of the living pile of chemical mass crushing him. Latias and Latios laughed in reply, while Bianca and Raine somewhat shuddered at the gesture. They knew very well that a Muk's body possessed corrosive and deadly elements that were capable of consuming everything, ranging from human flesh all the way up to the steel components of a car, and was capable of releasing a terrible stench that could potentially faint anyone who detected the hint of smell from within their noses. Fortunately, this one Muk didn't stink to high heaven for some reason.

Muk soon released its grip before releasing a dark chuckle. "Care if I give your girlfriends over there for a hug? They look _very _attractive to me, and definitely worthy of a hug from a handsome slick Pokémon like me," he asked sinisterly as he kept his eyes on Bianca, Raine, and the disguised Latias.

"Better not," Ash joked, with a small tint of blush glowing on his cheeks. "And they're not my girlfriends! Sheesh, why does everyone say that?" The trainer had wished that everyone would just stop teasing him about it, as they were more friends and travelling companions as opposed to romantic partners.

"Oh, not this again," Bayleef hissed jealously and quietly. "This is worse than the argument when Heracross complained he could not defeat Darkrai, even though his Megahorn brutalized it." To her, the battle was a shaming defeat, as she didn't want her trainer to lose, as much as she was jealous that she wasn't called to battle during the Lily of the Valley Conference.

"Hey, I could've won if that Darkrai stopped disappearing like a coward and struck back at unconceivable angles!" Ash's Heracross defensively replied upon hearing the words from his teammate, who was also caught in Johto. Being one of the most prideful team members on the trainer's team, the Single Horn Pokémon was known to give it his all in the most heated battles, and he was often valued as a brute force attacker, especially when it came to using Megahorn. "Come on Ash, agree with me here!"

Ash's Sceptile shot a single uncaring look with his intimidating eyes before he sneered, "Please, you would've lost anyway. Latios would've sent us all packing, along with whatever Pokémon that guy had."

"A Latios?" Latios asked suspiciously. "Did you just say another human trainer possessed a member of my kin?"

"Yes," Ash stated. "Tobias used a Darkrai and Latios against me. I don't know what else he had on his team, as those two Pokémon were enough to make me lose the match." Although he was disappointed and upset about the loss, he got over it rather quickly.

"_Hmm, and I thought I was among the last member of my species on Earth… Guess I was probably wrong after all."_ The Eon dragon decided to stress about the prospect after, as he needed some time off from constant hard analysis of current events.

"Kin?" Infernape asked with a tone of questioning, raising an eyebrow of confusion in the process. "Wait, am I missing something here?"

The Pokémon Trainer knew there was really no point in hiding the secrets anymore and thus, decided to show what really happened these last few days but only after he introduced his new friends. "Just wait, Infernape," its trainer patiently suggested. "I've got a few surprises to show you."

Ash's Quilava stood on both of her hind legs as it paid close attention. "Whatever it is, I'm interested!" the Fire-type voiced with her tone laced with excitement.

Ash's Totodile, having remembered Bianca, Latias and Latios from his previous vacation in Alto Mare, wandered forward on his rather tiny feet and observed the artist girl with a toothy smile. Although he was not capable of seeing through the clever disguising techniques of the Eon Pokémon, he remembered Bianca's visual image perfectly, save for the fact she was wearing a pair of jeans now as opposed to a white miniskirt. "Hey, you're that incredibly pretty girl that has two dragons for friends! What brings you here to Pallet Town, if I may ask?"

For the time being only Ash, Latias and Latios could understand Pokespeech, so Bianca did not have an idea of what the crocodilian Pokémon had blabbered. "Uh, what did your Pokémon say, Ash?"

The trainer/Pokémon hybrid loosed a small laugh as he allowed Totodile to climb up on his shoulder in a similar fashion of how Pikachu would. "He said that he remembered you, along with Latias and Latios during my adventure in Alto Mare. He also says that you're extremely pretty also, and also why you're here with me."

"Oh, I'm flattered," Bianca mumbled as she blushed a bit, feeling somewhat overwhelmed of receiving such comments. "Those are very lovely thoughts."

"The pleasure's all mine! Oh, and you're very cute also!" Totodile complimented with rapid chatters as he set his gaze on Raine.

"Well, it's been a while someone said that to me, but thanks anyways," the red-haired girl spoke back shyly, trying not to sound too rude.

A bead of sweat appeared at the side of Pikachu's head. "I don't know if Totodile is desperate for a girlfriend or he just finds all of Ash's female friends attractive."

"I'm being honest here! Bianca and Raine are both natural beauties!" the Big Jaw Pokémon chattered happily in reply. Given his somewhat romantic side, Ash and his other Pokémon were not surprised one bit that the Water-type was offering such comments to the opposite gender, even if the female in question happened to be human. The Pokémon hopped off his trainer's shoulder and joined Pikachu, the two discussing of their latest experiences and of course, exchanging battle tips. Ash allowed his Pokémon to talk with each other until he finally decided it was time to reveal both himself and the two new Pokémon he befriended these last few days.

While Raine was flattered by the Big Jaw Pokémon's words, her thoughts were currently thinking of something else. _"If he only knew about my real background."_

"All right everyone can I please have your attention?" Ash asked he waved both his arms into the air in order to get the attention of all his Pokémon. Seconds later, his entire crew paid close attention, waiting patiently to see what their master had to say. "Alright, thank you. I have to show you something really important. It may shock you, but…these two friends of mines are not who you see them to be. I, too, have changed since you last met me. Are you all prepared to see what I am about to show you? I need your undivided attention so I can go over some important details, in addition."

All his Pokémon nodded in reply without saying anything. Meanwhile, Raine was rather impressed with Ash's means of making something seem grand, even though he could just transform and surprise all his Pokémon.

"Wow, he really knows how to build the climax," she commented quietly to Bianca.

"Well, he managed to earn the respect of both Latias and Latios, so I guess he has that good impression trait with him," Bianca added to the trainer's words. "Let's see how they'll react."

Ash turned to Latias and Latios, and nodded. "Alright, show yourselves!"

Curtains of light encompassed Ash, Latias and Latios as they all underwent their transformations from human form into a Pokémon, causing their figures to be met with amazed and astounded expressions from Ash's Pokémon. Each and every one of them did not say a word or move at all—the most they did was breathe quietly as they watched the phenomenon overcome them. They had no idea what was going on, but they knew a great change had occurred, and they were witnessing it before their eyes. Some of them were not surprised, such as Bulbasaur. This was because he knew his trainer was an individual that attracted wonders and troubles alike, although he was still greatly interested in finding out what truly occurred.

Moments later, and they were all met with the body of a well-built Typhlosion having replaced Ash, and two dragon-like entities in the place of the Ranger-uniformed individual and the attractive human girl. The sight baffled each and one of Ash's Pokémon, at least the ones that hadn't witnessed his new friends or their trainer's "changed" status earlier.

"Just where have you been these last few months, master?" Ash's Bulbasaur quizzed with a lost tone as the rest of the trainer's team stared on without a clue.

* * *

_**That's it. As always, review, favorite, and subscribe if you've enjoyed my story up to this point. I'll see you all next time on the following update.**_

_**-Soldier of the Future  
**_


	32. POW Rescue: Strategizing and Approaching

_**Alright, now I'm sure you've all been waiting for this update for Arceus knows how long. Four months and counting! First things first though.**_

_**I've been extremely busy with work after graduating university, Pokémon X, and other events in life in general. My beta was also on a rather long hiatus so he was unable to get this back to me for a while. It certainly gives off a feeling that my fic is dead, huh? It's a likely possibility because of a few unforeseen circumstances, but I'll do my best to avert it at all costs.**_

_**Also, it seems like this site's document uploading feature has messed up the format a bit. I'll do my best to rectify them if you spot any. It's certainly a pain to revise the entire chapter just to bold, italicize, and reformat everything again**__…_  


_**Well, here's Chapter 32. TheGrayDragon, if you're reading this, you'd better appreciate it.**_

_**As always, I don't own Pokémon or any of its related characters. Special thanks goes to my beta reader, Tendou Souji, for finishing his edits up for this and everyone else that has shown their support in spite of the hiatus this has undergone.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**POW Rescue: Strategizing and Approaching**

_"Peace is a fragile privilege but to safeguard it, it must be upheld with every ounce of strength. But because of the difficulty involved, few would dare accept this responsibility." - Anonymous Pokémon Ranger_

**Ranger Outpost, Sinnoh Desert**

The last few days of Havoc's division were spent resting and reequipping themselves for the eventual assault on the UAAF facility that was hidden by the Black Obelisk and the sandstorm that blanketed it. All the Rangers were granted their deserved rest, training, and respective leisure time for the Lieutenant knew not everyone would be getting a chance to go home after the final battle to push the corporate military out of Sinnoh was over. The reinforcing division that had arrived during the escalating assault of the Black Obelisk greatly boosted morale for the formerly tired, poorly-equipped and demoralized soldiers of Havoc's squad; at present, they were well-prepared to launch a preemptive strike against the armoured compound where the research of the genetics and biotechnology of the UAAF's infrastructure was conducted. While an assault was technically suicide as they were not exactly sure how powerful their opponents were, the Pokémon Ranger Corps in the region nevertheless authorized the attack. With communications from High Command cut off due to the Black Obelisk's interference waves still active, they were essentially on their own with barely sufficient reinforcements from Sinnoh offering to aid them.

_"They'll be back… I'm sure of it. These cultists and their corporate gasbags wouldn't lose a fight and run off like a shameful Growlithe with its tail between its legs,"_ Havoc seethed mentally as he witnessed the last few UAAF-aligned jet fighters flee the scene and towards the north, presumably where the facility was located. Although they were easy targets, the Lieutenant ordered all of his surviving jets to return to base. "At the very least, this detachment of reinforcements gives us a chance to field our newest technologies such as the Rayquaza-class Stratodestroyers."

For the last few years, the Pokémon Ranger Corps' smartest minds realized that pure conventional forces and superior strategies alone could not help them emerge triumphant from every battle they participated in. Hoping to discontinue Pokémon units from frontline battles, the peacekeeping force introduced several new high-tech units of their own, such as the Rayquaza-class Stratodestroyer. It was the Rangers' answer to the UAAF's Basilisk Aerial Destroyer, and with its distinctive and unique fuselage that resembled the B-2 bomber, it was a powerhouse of the skies that was specifically designed to counter both aerial and ground threats with its slew of multipurpose missiles and machine guns, making it the perfect hybrid of a fighter and bomber.

All the UAAF forces that retreated to the facility were not seen or heard from after a day or so after the Black Obelisk raid. Havoc had assumed that they were gathering as much military strength as possible, and once his troops approached, they would throw their full might at them. The Lieutenant was just grateful that they weren't wiped out by a bombing run hours after they managed to destroy the holy Andromedan site, as this gave time for him to send a force of expeditionary troops to inspect and investigate the remains of the once life-leeching monolith, gathering any information or intelligence that might prove useful to the battalion currently on station in the wasteland.

"If anything, those corporate thugs really know how to make their war machines durable," a Ranger grumbled as he investigated a relatively undamaged UAAF M1 Abrams tank. It was taken out after the treads were damaged by explosives, and the crew had abandoned the vehicle. "A quick fix of the drive and this armoured beast will be operational again."

"It'll take a while but I think we can get it accomplished in no time," his partner mused aloud as she climbed on top of the turret. "Think the Lieutenant will let us keep this vehicle as a souvenir?"

"Why the heck would you want to keep this?" the PFC-ranked soldier laughed.

Shrugging her shoulders, the female Pokémon Ranger explained her verdict. "Capturing this will make me feel proud, duh! The majority of UAAF and Team Rocket tanks that enter service rarely come back in one piece!" She was referring to how the antagonistic forces would never leave their vehicles and assets should they fall in battle in salvageable condition; therefore, being able to take in a well-conditioned sample of their mechanized combat vehicles was a rare occurrence.

"I guess that's why most corrupted Pokémon are so hard to restrain and incarcerate. They die in a matter of days after the Corruption Ball that contains them is destroyed. Obviously, they don't want us to discern the secrets of their killing machines."

"You think too much. Let's get to work, doubt the officers would want us to laze around like this," the female soldier told her partner.

Both individuals immediately began to perform their designated duties, looking forward to catching some rest after their tasks were finished. Releasing a pair of Machoke, the hulking humanoids began the procedure of pushing the tank wreckage back to base.

Riley spent the remainder of his free time training his Pokémon by pitting them against each other or against other Rangers' partner Pokémon at the camp. The upcoming battle was one where losing was not an option, so heavy practice, along with applying everything they had learned from their previous battles, was the only thing that could prepare them for the even more harsh trials ahead. This was a must, as they needed to be more ready than a Pokémon Champion preparing to face the one trainer that had survived the onslaught of the Elite Four members that stood as their last line of challenge.

"Alright boys and girls, use this time of rest to do whatever you please, although I want a word or two with the intelligence team for the next hour," Havoc announced with a crystal-clear tone of formality over a megaphone. "You've all earned it, so make good use of it. Looks like our opponents are also using this delay to heal their forces too, so it's a waiting game between us and them now."

In response to his generous reward, the Rangers, regardless of rank or state of spirit, all cheered. All of them were dying for some rest, free time, a hot meal, and of course, a warm shower. In spite of the difficult conditions, there was enough water for everyone to shower for at least two minutes. This wasn't an issue for the personnel who were used to taking rapid showers as a quick means to get themselves ready.

"I guess they were really looking forward to this temporary vacation, weren't they?" Riley asked the Lieutenant.

"They sure were. I could use an ice-cold beer and a hot meal, along with a sunny seaside patio to enjoy it all," the aged soldier joked with a tired tone, a clear sign that these campaigns were beginning to wear his reflexes down. "But that'll have to wait. I have other work to do. We can celebrate after we're out of this chaotic shithole, you can be sure of that."

"Well sir, you should consider taking some time off," Riley recommended, knowing that the tiring work that Havoc had to deal with was starting to have a detrimental effect on the hard-working Ranger Commando. "Can't your other personnel handle the workload for you?"

"I need to set a good example here," Havoc admitted. He then continued, "The Black Obelisk operation was only one stage of the fight. There is a long road for us to go, but we'll get there. Don't worry about me, take the afternoon off, and get some well-earned rest. Leave the heavy burden for this old Houndoom here." He patted Riley's shoulder rather roughly before he disappeared into one of the reinforced military tents.

With his combatants either recovering from their wounds or drowning themselves in the earned rest they deserved, Havoc continued his investigation and analysis on how to tackle the facility effectively while minimizing losses to levels as little as possible. He did this through interrogation of captured Andromedan Cultists, UAAF soldiers, and informants that survived the fight and happened to know some information regarding the hidden complex. He allowed his fellow men and women some time off to do whatever they wished, and to this end, the battle-loving Rangers sought out to challenge Riley and his strangely-powerful Garchomp or either spend an afternoon with sports games, relaxation, or just chilling back with a beer or soft drink, the latter for those who weren't a fan of alcoholic beverages.

The Aura Trainer was conversing with the dragon girl about their recent histories and whatnot when a Pokémon Ranger at the rank of Private First Class approached him with several of his other friends.

"Hey Riley, care to fight me and my Infernape in a training match?" a young Pokémon Ranger, probably in his early twenties, asked eagerly. "It'll be a friendly one. How about it? You and your Garchomp versus me—I could use a little training to sharpen up my battle skills at this time."

Riley responded to the request with a firm smile and nod. "I'd be happy to." From behind him, the Mach Pokémon hybrid repeated his emotional actions, feeling more than willing to challenge enthusiastic and aspiring trainers. At the same time, it would help train both these courageous soldiers and her for the next theatre of battle, and they had a clear distinctive feeling it was going to be far more turbulent and difficult than the Black Obelisk clash.

The duelling individuals used a clearing that wasn't too far from their camp—the runway of a temporary airstrip set up to allow fighter planes to land—as their arena of battle. While both would have wished to have an official field to host their Pokémon match, they did not have access to one presently, and thus had to make the best of what was available. Since it wasn't a formal match, there were no special rules. For example, the contestants were allowed to take their fights out of the ring, if necessary.

"First Pokémon to gain a knockout wins. May the best trainer and Pokémon win!" a youth called from the sidelines. "Let the match begin!"

"All right!" the participating Ranger cheered. "Infernape, let's get down to business! Begin it with Mach Punch!"

"You know your stuff, Garchomp," Riley responded with a cool demeanour. "Overcome it with your speed and counter with whatever attack you see fit."

_"Will do, Riley,"_ his Pokémon returned via her aura but decided to question him regarding orders and commands given to her. _"Are you sure you don't want to take command?"_

Riley shook his head. _"No, you're far more competent and skilled than I can ever wish to be. If you want advice though, feel free to ask."_ Considering the fact he didn't technically register her on his roster of Pokémon, he felt it was only right to give Cynthia the freedom to fight on her own terms.

_"Alright. Watch how it's done, then!"_ the former Sinnoh Champion excitedly remarked as she jumped straight into the battle.

The battle started off quickly, with other Rangers and Riley's other Pokémon observing the friendly fray. Both Infernape and Garchomp flew into a skirmish of melee-style attacks, but both made careful consideration not to harm each other with excessive force. Nevertheless, they placed their best expertise and strategies to the test, not pulling any punches in the process. Like a high-speed clash, the close-ranged skirmish was arguably hard to track with the naked human eye simply. From the eyes of the spectators, the close-ranged fisticuffs showdown was the equivalent of two highly trained martial masters utilizing their skills in speed, precision, and reflexes in a locked match to pummel the other without mercy.

"Come on, Infernape! Don't let her speed get the best of you! I know you can beat your opponent so give it all you've got!" the opposing Ranger that took care of his Pokémon yelled, feeling worried of how the swift speed of this oddly-powerful Garchomp was getting the best of his partner. One fighting a pseudo-legendary would expect nothing short of a brutal battle that even most final Pokémon evolutions would have daunting difficulty in surviving in one piece, let alone winning.

_"…I think this fight is far too easy for her and I don't even think she's fighting at her full potential,"_ Riley mentioned, as Cynthia was dealing a far greater number of hits to her opponent as opposed to taking them herself. Her graceful method of battling was something virtually unheard of, as she was among the few Pokémon who were skilled enough to dodge the dead-accurate and swift Mach Punch.

_"So this is how the Champion of Sinnoh fights… Impressive. I guess that proves how she was capable of shattering that mutated cultist commander without losing her reflexes. I'm very grateful to have her skills and kind personality on our side,"_ Riley's Lucario observed with respect. Having only seen Cynthia unleash her strongest Pokémon on the battlefield on several rare occasions since it was her ultimate trump card should she ever see defeat, it was a rare treat to witness a pseudo-legendary fight at her full strength and pride.

"She's really improving in the evasive action department. Her defeat of the Andromedan Cultist commander proves that all the much more, even though she did technically receive assistance from us. But overall, she delivered the killing blow so I have no objections or complaints," Erlade noted as he observed Cynthia expertly avoid a barrage of Mach Punches from the Ranger's Infernape, either through evasive dodging or parrying them off with Dragon Claws. "I guess that's her legacy as a Champion of Sinnoh—someone who is to be respected and feared at the same time."

Cynthia was placed on full defence as the Infernape unleashed its melee assault against her, but the dragoness had this planned in her mind from the start. Tiring out her opponent early-on would give her the advantage once it was her turn to fight back.

Riley's newly gained Prinplup rolled her eyes, her fins crossed across her chest as she leaned against a small stack of steel crates containing military-issued rations and other kinds of supplies. "Thank Arceus she doesn't boast about it. The last thing we need is a powerful teammate that can never get enough of oversaturating his or her ego. Then, not to sound too lazy myself, I'm also appreciative that she's with us and not those sick bastardized enemies of ours."

"Her Garchomp was top-trained and skilled for starters," Riley responded to the Blade Pokémon's comment. "It's no doubt she's a powerful fighter. I heard that her primary fighting Pokémon team was so well-trained enough that they could fight on themselves, without the commands of a Pokémon Trainer." He then cheered, "Cynthia, keep it up! You're doing a spectacular job! Keep avoiding your adversary's attacks and counterattack with any move you desire once you see a window of opportunity!" She took relatively little hits, and even when she did, it had little to no impact on her health and performance statuses.

_"Thanks for the compliment, big boy, but you know you don't need to worry too much. I'm very well capable of fighting on my own. Sorry if I sound a little bit too cocky there,"_ Cynthia teasingly responded telepathically.

Riley scratched the back of his head with a nervous grin before he replied, "_That's perfectly fine. You ARE the most skilled out of all of us after all, so I think you deserve to be praised. Not to mention being the Sinnoh Champion or at least a former one, we can learn several new things from you. And will you stop calling me boy? I've had enough of that from Lieutenant Havoc!"_ He was starting to feel slightly offended by the remark, even though he was sure his new partner was probably doing it as a way of poking fun at his moderate experience compared to hers. The same was for their temporary commanding figure, but he had a reason as it was a personal trait of his to call everyone below him "kids" or "babies" or "boys/girls".

_"I'm flattered, and alright, I'll cut it out if you want me to,"_ the Pokémon hybrid laughed mentally. _"I'll do my best, so don't quit on me!"_

_"I'd never do that. The fact you're the one that inspired me to never throw in the towel in the challenges we face in our lives is a reason for me to never quit,"_ the navy-blue haired young male honestly answered. "_We also attacked and neutralized the Black Obelisk together, so does that continue to fuel your hypothesis of me leaving you in the dirt?"_

_"I was just teasing you, Riley!"_ Cynthia giggled once again, reflecting her soft side despite her normally withdrawn and quiet personality. _"Back to battling, as we're getting really sidetracked here."_

The opposing Ranger who commanded the Fire/Fighting-type mimicked Riley's actions by encouraging his partner to fight to all his strength. Although his Pokémon was nominally stubborn and hotheaded when it came to serious battles, it managed to keep a cool mind as the Flame Pokémon knew pseudo-legendaries were no walk in the park, and being able to defeat one was an accomplishment.

"Infernape, counter with Flamethrower and make sure your opponent doesn't have a chance to close the distance!" the same Ranger commanded fiercely. Due to the fact the Garchomp/Cynthia hybrid was far too difficult to match in physical strength and skill, the soldier decided to take an indirect offensive approach even if Fire-type attacks seemed to be less effective against Dragon-types.

_"Hmm, at least he knows how to turn the battle around as opposed to forcing his Pokémon to simply go all-out on me,"_ Cynthia analyzed with a critical eye. Throughout her history as a Pokémon battler, most of her opponents would simply ditch the strategic moves and techniques and simply attempt to try and overwhelm her Garchomp with brute force. An example was Paul, Ash's former rival. During a match against her, he attempted to use his Weavile to lay a barrage of Ice Punches against her primary fighting Pokémon, which often ended in failure despite the gigantic advantage that the Ice/Dark-type had against her. Due to the recklessness of her opponent, her Garchomp easily evaded every punch thrown at her and retaliated the compliment with her own slew of overwhelming but brutal physical strikes. _"Okay, back to battling. I have to stop getting diverted here with my personal thoughts. Your background is honed by years of experience, so why feel nervous all the time?"_ she asked herself spiritually. The former Champion realized it was the fact she began to feel losses ever since her capture by the UAAF.

The Ranger's Infernape exhaled a gigantic torrent of fire at his opponent, with the observers gasping in awe as the impressive show of flames was being presented before their very eyes. Being capable of blasting through a lightly-armoured vehicle, the Fire/Fighting-type and his trainer hoped to seize the win immediately by cooking their opponent with the overwhelming power of every Fire-type Pokémon's trademark move.

"Shield yourself!" Riley ordered. Although he could have simply ordered her to dodge it, he wanted Cynthia to improve defensively. To this end, he wanted to see how durable the Mach Pokémon was when dealt with an onslaught of a firestorm that was capable of burning anything lightly protected to cinders. "With her natural resistance to fire and skill in shielding herself, this shouldn't prove too difficult for her. It's important to put it to the test though."

Although Cynthia could have simply leapt out of the way and dive-bomb the Infernape with a powerful Dragon Rush, she chose to obey her trainer's commands as a means of respecting him. In addition, she wished to put her defensive skills to the test, so she complied. Folding her blade-like wings across her body as a means of shielding herself from the jet of fire, she prepared for the worst. Even with her natural resistance, powerful Fire-type attacks were nothing to sneeze at even with increased defences, as they were particularly nasty when it came to delivering scorching damage and pain.

The pillar of fire soon made contact with her body as the overwhelming heat scorched every scale on her body. To her, it was comparable to being exposed to the afternoon desert sun in the Sahara regions of Africa, and given her Pokémon's trait of being born and in the desert, this was technically nothing more than a daily suntan routine in the world's harshest and inhospitable regions. She stood her ground fiercely, gritting her razor-sharp fangs as she hung on to her will and strength throughout the duration of the assault.

"Don't let up, Infernape!" the opposing battler yelled, thinking that he had the Garchomp on the defensive. "We can do this! Overwhelm her with every ounce of energy you have!"

His Pokémon obeyed his order without haste as the simian-like Pokémon continued its inexorable Flamethrower assault, bathing his opponent with high-intensity flame that grew bright with an orange-reddish colour. Regardless of the intensity of the attack though, it was fairly unsuccessful for the opposing Pokémon given her extremely tough defences.

"Wow, she's really holding it out," Prinplup commented, watching Cynthia stand her ground without even budging an inch from her current position despite the bombardment she was facing. "Even a Water-type like me would not be able to brave an inferno like that."

Erlade gave a small chuckle with his blade-like arms placed on his broad hips. "You would be surprised at what sheer courage and determination can do," he responded in a rather cool voice, remembering the matches where he witnessed Pokémon withstand attacks that would normally faint them immediately, just because they held on to their wills and refused to surrender. Even in the face of impossible odds, there was evidence that even the bleakest matches could be turned around in an instant.

"That proves her strength. Nothing more needs to be said so I think I should wrap this up before she gets mad at me for letting her be scorched by fire for so long," Riley confirmed before he decided to counterattack. "Garchomp, let's show them how it's done. Counterattack and nullify the Infernape's Flamethrower with Dragon Rage!"

Nodding quietly, the Mach Pokémon hybrid took a deep breath and launched a powerful wicked flame of draconic energy, the intensity of the attack cancelling out her attacker's jet of fire. The collision of both intense projectile moves caused a small detonation that threw dust and sand in every direction, effectively blanketing the battlefield from view. Riley, his Pokémon, the observing Rangers, and the Flame Pokémon in battle were temporarily blinded as they attempted to shield themselves.

"I can't see a thing!" the challenging soldier complained. "Infernape, keep your head up! She can come from anywhere!" In response, his Pokémon gave a swift bark of its name in confirmation.

Riley suddenly realized that this was an advantage that was in his hands. As Garchomp had an affinity to desert environments, they were not affected by the blinding desert sands, and in fact they used this to their advantage to evade and confuse their opponents in a much easier manner. With his opponent's Pokémon momentarily disoriented, he knew it was time to quickly wrap up the match.

"Garchomp, take to the skies using your cover and begin the finishing attack!" the Aura Trainer directed in a distinctively clear voice.

Catching his words through her highly sensitive ears, Cynthia switched her battle strategy from defence to offence in a flash. She leapt skyward and free from the rush of fire, where her surprise tactic had definitely caught her opponent off guard. However, given the Pokémon Ranger's ability to quickly change and adept to different situations of battle, the same soldier commanding the Infernape was not about to let the battle slide so easily.

"Infernape, Stone Edge! Don't give her a chance!" the Pokémon's human companion immediately barked, not willing to lose his pride in front of his other friends.

The Flame Pokémon gave a strong grunt as a means of acknowledging the order and, calling forth its inner strength, caused several bits of sharp stones to levitate from the ground as they floated in position around the Fire/Fighting-type Pokémon. Once he believed enough ammunition was gathered for the attack, the Infernape volleyed the stone shards with frightening speed, all targeted at the airborne Garchomp who was all but ready to unleash her Dragon Rage on the grounded target.

"Cynthia, prepare for evasive manoeuvres!" Riley spoke with a tone of worry. Despite the fact that his temporary Pokémon had a strong resistance to Rock-type attacks, he did not want her to suffer several jagged stones flying into parts of her body.

_"Way ahead of you, Riley,"_ the dragoness responded telepathically. _"Let's put on an airshow for these boys here, shall we?"_

Riley had no chance to object as the Pokémon made a change in her plans for the battle. Cancelling out her Dragon Rage, she decided to take on a head-on approach, anticipating on charging through the storm of sharp rocks and taking out her opponent with one swift Dragon Rush. As expected, Cynthia's skill was by far more than a match for the skilled Infernape even though it received extensive training and experiences during its time in the Ranger Corps. Like a skilled pilot flying through a tempest of flak and anti-aircraft gunfire, Infernape's Stone Edge was effectively rendered useless due to the agile nature of his opponent.

"Oh no!" the Ranger yelped, feeling desperate with each passing moment as his adversary closed in on his Pokémon, with full intent to bash him into the dirt with an overwhelming Dragon-type attack.

"This is too easy…but I'll recognize that these young boys didn't know who they were fighting against to begin with," Cynthia snickered in self-assured tone to herself, although she tried not to sound too overconfident or cocky about defeating someone who was far weaker than her. Each piece of stone shot at her was easily evaded or deflected off her heavy scales with little to no effect, except for leaving some insignificant marks and dents. Her Ground-typing coupled with her tough-as-steel hide protected her from the deadly Rock-type move.

Starting to feel the notion of desperation, the Pokémon Ranger called to his Pokémon for one last attempt to fight back. "Infernape, prepare to counter with Fire Punch!"

Although the Ranger's Pokémon tried his best to launch a coordinated counterattack, it was only moments later when Garchomp's hulking body smashed into her opponent with lethal force, forcing the Ranger-aligned combatant to stagger backwards from the bone-crushing melee attack. Although this wasn't a fight where they battled to the death, Riley's temporary Pokémon did not hesitate to inflict as much force as possible, but at the same time, made sure it wouldn't critically injure the one who was battling against her. The Infernape was forced down on one knee, his body somewhat jarred and exhausted from his exercise match with the dragoness. While the Flame Pokémon desperately attempted to struggle to return to the fight, exhaustion soon overcame its simian physique as it slumped to the ground, partially knocked out from the battle.

"Infernape is unable to battle. Riley and his Garchomp are the winners of this round!" the soldier acting as the referee for the battle announced.

The Ranger that owned the Infernape charged forward and aided his Pokémon, comforting to see if he was alright. He didn't give a second thought about losing. "Infernape, are you all right? You fought exceptionally well there," the young man complimented. His Pokémon ally cracked an eye open and managed to shoot his trainer a small grin, which caused the youthful human to sigh in comfort.

"That was a battle definitely worth remembering about," a distinctive female voice met his ears. "Although it was inevitably lost on your part, don't see it as something negative."

He looked up and saw the ferocious-looking Mach Pokémon, which towered at least ten feet tall, standing over him with a rather soft smile—a shocking gesture for a Pokémon with a feared reputation.

"Your Pokémon's bravery is exceptional, the best I've ever seen in a long time," Cynthia spoke in a clear human voice, congratulating her opponent. "However, there was no chance he could win against me, and that was not just because I had a clear type advantage over your companion. I do acknowledge that he is a confident one for going up against a pseudo-legendary Pokémon, so congratulations." She proceeded to pull both the trainer and his Pokémon to his feet with her bladed, fin-like appendages, leaving the human, along with his other friends that were cheering him on throughout the match, gasping in disbelief. They had just witnessed a Pokémon well-known for destructive tendencies and aggression actually talk and converse to them with a clear human voice with them. Even well-trained pseudo legendaries were not exactly the most social creatures, given their destructive potentials and strong beliefs they upheld in terms of their competitive natures.

A Ranger held up an arm as he stuttered, "Did sh-she just talk!?"

"I'm not seeing things, am I? A talking Garchomp?! I thought they were nothing but primal beasts with basic animal instincts!" another shouted in distrust.

"You're not the only one," a Private intervened, after having learned about Riley's valued Pokémon partner right after the Black Obelisk battle. "She is capable of speaking the human language, but I was starting to get some doubts considering she's just about as skilled as Cynthia's own Garchomp."

At this time, Cynthia decided to reveal her true identity as a means of amazing the Rangers once and for all. "That's because I am Cynthia. Just ask Riley if you're not sure."

The same Ranger that had fought the former Sinnoh Champion with his Infernape redirected his attention at the Aura Trainer before starting off with an incredulous "Riley is this true? Is she actually Cynthia, the legendary Sinnoh Champion? I mean, the first female Pokémon Champion since like forever? The one with a 200-match winning streak? Last but not least, the one who actually managed to beat Team Galactic's sorry ass on her own? Sorry if I'm wrong, but facts like these aren't thing you seem to remember considering they're ineffective in combat." He scratched the back of his head, hoping to not too look stupid in front of his friends.

Riley moved forward as he gave the Cynthia/Garchomp hybrid a congratulatory pat on the back. "Yep, that's her in the flesh. Just like Erlade, she underwent Project Alpha and became a hybrid. But she retained all her knowledge, skills, and memories as a human, so that explains why she actually decided to listen to me," he nervously chuckled. "But she's not actually my Pokémon, so don't get too jealous of me. She only wanted to tag along and I don't own her in any way. I don't own anyone except for my Lucario over there." He gestured over to his esteemed Aura Pokémon, who gave a silent but friendly wave in reply at the Rangers who listened to his trainer's words._ "Wow, I expected these guys to flip out in an instant. I thought the shock factor of an important figure from Sinnoh turned into a dragon would surely send them all running in panic."_

"Wow," the Ranger muttered.

The Aura Trainer decided to correct a fact that the young warrior scored incorrectly. "You got one fact wrong, though. She didn't beat Team Galactic by herself. For a task like that, she had aid from some…err, friends."

The Rangers all gave each other unsure looks and in a split second, everyone charged forward at the transformed Sinnoh Champion, everyone flocking to get her autograph and picture.

"Oh, Miss Cynthia, can I have you sign my styler? I'm a big fan of you, since you give me the inspiration to keep practicing to become a better trainer!" a Ranger politely yet anxiously asked as he handed her his capture, combat, and communications device.

Another soldier tried to fight over his spot as he waved a camera. "No, I want to go first! I want you to take a picture with me and my Charizard! I am so going to make my friends back home jealous about this!"

"Hey, back off! Corporals first!"

"I thought it was Privates first! Don't the little guys get first call?"

"Damn it, can we all just do this in a civilized manner!?"

"No way! This is a once in a lifetime experience!"

An overly flattered Cynthia tried to calm down the ravaging young men and women as she held up her right wing. Just like Riley, she was somewhat surprised that even though she was a monster in some sense, she found it hard to believe the fact she still had fans even years after her disappearance. In doing so, she unleashed an ear-shattering roar that nearly caused Riley and Erlade to go deaf, as they were not prepared for the sudden gesture. The Rangers, panicked, immediately all dived to the ground as they would normally do when being pelted with machine gun fire while charging at the enemy.

"Please, everyone! Can we please do this in a polite and gentle fashion? I can't handle that many raging fans at once!" she demanded frustratingly, rapidly signing her name on various objects and posing for pictures with her fans with every second that passed. "I will grant you all your requests, but only if you show a little respect for your other fellow fans. Aren't you all supposed to respect and care for each other to begin with?"

The Rangers, who also happened to be big fanatics of Cynthia, complied with her request as they all lined in a single file. A combat photographer who happened to be on site aided in the taking of pictures, and this also gave the Ranger journalist a chance to publish something that was sure going to be appealing to many readers.

"Miss Cynthia, are you okay with me circulating this event in newspapers like the Almia Times?" the young photographer asked nervously, feeling scared of being mauled by the fierce-looking Pokémon.

Cynthia gave a nod to the photojournalist. "Of course. Just don't spread it everywhere, alright? I don't need more publicity than I already garnered over the years."

"Will do!" the newspaper columnist respectfully replied as he snapped the picture. Given her status as a well-respected champion, her reputation meant that those who were idiotic enough to spread rumours about her were often mistreated by her fans, or in the worst case scenario, beaten in a humiliating manner by the Pokémon Champion herself.

Riley laughed heartily at the somewhat adorable scene. Even he found it baffling that despite Cynthia not being human anymore, she was still adored and liked by her fans. This was particularly the case for the Ranger that had faced her, since the young man actually commented that it felt amazingly good to be beaten by her. "I guess one's legacy lives on, right?"

"You tell me about it, Riley," the Ranger chuckled. "I mean, I just got my ass handed to me by the Champion of Sinnoh, the one whom everyone thought had vanished a while ago and I didn't even realize it. The media didn't cover it either, so yeah, for fans of her like me, it was pretty nerve wracking. But hey, at least I got my picture taken with her!"

"Well, do you like her because she's skilled, or that she's attractive as a human?" Erlade asked sceptically, hoping to provoke some awkward and uncomfortable feelings from the young soldier just for the heck of it.

The PFC-ranked Ranger gave a nervous gulp as he began to heat up in a very bright blush. True, she was respected because of her immense and nearly endless skill as a Pokémon battler, but at the same time, it was any guy's dream come true to go out on a date with the sophisticated and smart girl. "Uh, well, of course I like her because of her skill! What are you talking about?"

"Come on, it's true for all of us," the Gallade hybrid laughed. "Even I'd go out on a date with her if I had the chance, as I was the classy and polite gentleman myself before. But then, I don't know if she would want to go out with a bum that does better at Pokémon Contests instead of the classic Pokémon battles." Since traditional Pokémon battles were never his favourite type of activity, he wasn't too particularly sure if he would be considered impressive in such a case.

Feeling outright guilty and clear that he was lying about it all, the soldier gave up as he admitted the truth. "Alright, you got me. But still, she's awesome because I mean, well, who wouldn't want to fight alongside her in a double battle! It would be an honour to simply challenge her for starters."

_"Point taken,"_ Riley's Lucario interjected. _"But then, I'd like to face her Lucario someday too, even though it's clearer than diamonds I stand little to no chance against him."_

Riley's Prinplup was not amused one bit, but it was probably because she had a tendency to get slightly jealous at times, which wasn't a surprise one bit as her species were known for their immense pride in themselves. "Oh great. Just what we need, as if Miss Cynthia doesn't have enough fans already. Can someone please make this end?"

"She did officially earn her fame, you know. It wasn't gained via some cheap method, such as getting popular online or through some poorly-built piece of artwork," Riley remarked. "It took her years to climb the challenges of the Pokémon League before she was finally qualified to become the champion of Sinnoh. Or are you just green with envy with the fact she has plenty of fans that admire her for who she is, and you don't?" The Aura Trainer struggled to stifle his laughter.

The Penguin Pokémon rolled her eyes with a groan of frustration. "I'm just letting off some steam, that's all. It's hard to keep a good face in a place where just about everyone has an advantage over ya, and that's saying a lot."

_"Come on, we all have to start somewhere,"_ the good-natured Lucario said via its aura as a means of trying to comfort the Water-type. _"Even I had to start out as a weak Riolu if you went back several years."_

The group spent the rest of their time chatting and discussing about their plans when Havoc emerged from one of the many tent barracks deployed in the temporary base and approached Riley and his crew. Although the Lieutenant definitely felt better in terms of his personal mood after the takedown of the Black Obelisk, his facial expression definitely meant that he had something to say to the Pokémon Trainer.

"Afternoon, Lieutenant Havoc," Riley courteously greeted the Ranger field commander with a quick salute. His Pokémon did the same but they presented themselves to the aged veteran with a wave from their respective left hands.

"Sup Riley," the Ranger Commando answered back with a slick-looking smile. Havoc eyed over to the Garchomp, who was busy fulfilling requests for her fans who were practically swamping her like overhyped fanatics meeting a world-famous Pokémon star. The sight baffled him, but he was not too terribly surprised as he knew his soldiers well. "I guess they've never seen a Garchomp up close and personal before, right? We have a few of our own, but they belong to the top specialists. However, they're pretty cold-blooded professionals who are rather obsessed with training, so it's rare to see them relax and socialize with the lower classes. I have a Garchomp of my own, although I released it ages ago. I thought the poor thing would be better off with raising a family as opposed to serving me like Helly or Blaze back at home, but I suppose the latter enjoys it."

"Uh, that's actually Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion. Or at least formerly. Humanity wouldn't treat her too kindly at this rate," Erlade revealed.

Havoc blinked rather blankly upon hearing the revelation, although he wasn't too terribly surprised since he had seen much more weird and strange occurrences throughout his career in the Rangers. "…I'll say, Riley, you are a man of many wonders. First you can understand Pokémon language without any assistance or means of translation, and now you have the Sinnoh Champion covering your back wherever you go. Then you destroy a relic that can't even be touched with tactical weapons." The gruff-looking soldier smacked his back with a sense of friendliness even though it resembled a threatening gesture.

"Uh, thanks. I'm flattered." The navy-blue haired young adult scratched his head nervously, wincing slightly from the Ranger Commando's strength. To be honest, he didn't anticipate on being such an attraction of the extraordinary.

"I'll cut the talk and get straight to the chase. I need to talk to you," the Ranger Commando requested as he wiped his forehead clean of sweat, the hot late-afternoon sun scorching him, his soldiers and Pokémon with overwhelming desert heat. "It concerns a covert mission we must undertake within the next two hours, although I'm only gathering volunteers for this mission. I am not forcing any further duties on anyone, especially not after what happened for the Black Obelisk assignment." This reflected Havoc's respectful nature for his fellow men, women and Pokémon that followed and served him wherever he went. He would keep his crew well rested and charged, and would only provide side missions to those who were willing to sacrifice their off-times to come along. The Lieutenant wouldn't negatively treat his soldiers if they refused, as the majority of these clandestine missions often required pure professionalism given their levels of risk. They mostly involved sabotage, hostage and prisoner rescue, espionage, and reconnaissance work deep in enemy territory.

"Oh?" Riley pondered aloud. "Are you requesting me to come along?" He turned to look at his Pokémon that were currently with him, who both seemed uninterested.

"Yes," the high-ranked Ranger answered almost immediately. "While my bad boys and girls in the veteran ranks can deal with this mission alone and a few already volunteered out of good heart or simply an extra day off, I am politely requesting for you to tag along as support for us. Your expertise, should you offer it, would be a great contribution to the upcoming operation. If not, I'll take the volunteers and head out myself."

"I'll be honest," Prinplup revealed, her words being understood by the translator device that Havoc wore in his right ear. "I really want to rest considering I probably won't be of much help."

"Same here," Erlade added, stretching his still exhausted body after the Black Obelisk campaign. "I was looking forward to more training with these boys and girls."

_"I go wherever my master goes,"_ Riley's Lucario spoke via its aura. _"If he chooses to contribute in your designated mission, I will be most certainly coming along."_

Havoc chuckled warmly at Riley's team of Pokémon, expecting them to reply in such manners. "That's perfectly fine. You do not have to tag along if you do not wish to participate. I'll discuss more inside the tent if you're interested," he ordered before turning his way back towards the lightly-armoured building containing the war room and intelligence databanks in the form of laptops and other communication devices. Without saying a word, Riley and his Lucario followed him inside, although the Aura Trainer made sure to get Cynthia to come into the briefing room too. This saved her the hassle of being badgered by her so-called "fans" endlessly, although the Mach Pokémon hybrid ensured she would promise them all a battle with her after their assault on the UAAF Sinnoh complex.

"You two can stay out here so enjoy the rest of the day off," Riley instructed to Erlade and Prinplup before he headed inside. Both his temporary Pokémon shrugged and returned to their stress-free afternoon of relaxation, for they knew it wouldn't last long before the eventual large-scale battle that would soon take place.

* * *

**War Room, Ranger Field Base**

Getting into the room was relatively easy even for Cynthia, despite being well over ten feet tall. This was because the interior of the temporary command centre was relatively spacey, given the room's height. However, she had to make sure she didn't accidentally trip over any cables or damage important hardware that made up the majority of communications, tactical, and databank equipment. As she followed the Lieutenant, she ran her eyes across the room, with various Ranger intelligence officials giving her surprised looks. After all, a large Pokémon trotting into a place of importance was often a very rare sight, although the former Sinnoh Champion didn't let this bother her.

"So Lieutenant Havoc wishes to have us tag along for an assignment?" she asked Riley as she followed her companion closely. Unlike Riley's other temporary Pokémon, Cynthia was actually eager of participating since she was feeling bored of sitting back and battling opponents that were not too much of a challenge to her.

Riley nodded as he positioned both his hands into the pockets of his Ranger-issued jacket. "Yes, although he informed me that the task is voluntary. I wanted to find out more about these cultists and their corporate partners, and a little training wouldn't hurt. But since your expertise is undeniable, I would be happy if you came along even though you do not have to come if you don't wish to. That and I don't wish to see more casualties of Havoc's loyal combatants."

The sights of the wounded warriors being treated in the temporary field hospitals made the Aura Trainer feel greatly sick and uncomfortable, especially after hearing the excruciating screams, wails and cries of pain of the infantry being treated by the medics. Although most of them were treated and were well on their way to recovery, he was greatly downtrodden by the prospect that most of the Rangers didn't make it. Since most of them were teenagers or early adults, he believed they were far too young to perish in the line of duty. This encouraged him to act as a guardian for the fighting forces, as he was a human with aura powers, that and he had a very powerful and skilled Pokémon team for him to command for battle.

Cynthia laughed slightly at the Aura Trainer's level of politeness, for she knew anyone would die to have her on their team given her strength, experience, and just overall impression. "You know that even if you didn't want me to come along, I'd come anyways, right? You need someone to look out for your back, and I'm the girl for the job."

_"I do feel more secure and confident knowing that Cynthia is more than willing to protect my master and me,"_ Lucario intervened. Despite its pride, it was by far no means as experienced as a regional champion, as the Aura Pokémon was more of a researcher like its trainer. It would only fight in acts of self-defence should any threaten its trainer or the Pokémon itself.

"Aw, well you know I can always give you a little training, big boy," Cynthia teased with a sensually-sounding voice at the Steel/Fighting-type. This caused Riley's Pokémon to blush heavily at the tone of the comment.

The trio was soon led into a command room, where several other higher-classed Pokémon Rangers in their late twenties and early thirties greeted their Lieutenant with a respectful salute, but some of them eyed Riley and his two escorting Pokémon with a rather unsure expression considering it was the briefing process of a high-risk mission. Havoc nodded at the veterans that wished to volunteer for this mission before taking centre stage at the table where a tactical battlefield map with electronic enhancements was laid out. "Alright boys and girls," the Ranger commando began. "Be respectful with me here, as I'm bringing a civilian and his Pokémon along with me for this task. Keep in mind that this is the lone team that brought down the Black Obelisk singlehandedly, so I do not want to catch any of you throwing rude gestures at him just because he's different from all of us, alright? He has just as much of a right to be here as the rest of all of you." This was often a problem he had to deal with, as most Ranger veterans had a better-than-you personality, given their accomplishments, skills, equipment, and rare partner Pokémon that came in the forms of final-stage evolutions of starters, or in some very rare cases, pseudo-legendaries.

"Yes sir!" all the Rangers chorused fiercely in response.

"Good. At least we are co-operating here for once," Havoc replied before he took a cigar and clamped it between his teeth. He took a puff of the tobacco and enjoyed the scent of his favourite activity in his pastime before he resumed his briefing. "As I must say, this is a mission that I am only assigning to experienced volunteers. In addition, this requires a small and highly organized strike force of twenty soldiers, hence why I am keeping it a secret. You will not speak of this mission to the younger recruits. We will move out with the cover story of the fact we are only heading out for scouting duty."

A Pokémon Ranger that was just as well-built and intimidating-looking as Havoc raised his hand, and the Lieutenant gave a prompt nod for the Sergeant to speak. "Sir, might I request why this mission is so sensitive in terms of being a stealth-based operation?"

"Glad you asked, Sergeant," Havoc responded with a small laugh. "It involves the rescue of several prisoners at a small prison camp run by the Andromedan Cultists and some UAAF advisors, or what remains of the former, in this region. Because the advantage of surprise is our greatest asset, we cannot risk our communications being intercepted should we let this mission status become public among the division. Our job is to get in there, save the captives, and make ourselves scarce before they catch on to our antics, although we are more than prepared to rain unholy hell on them should they resist our attack. I fear that should they determine that we are coming to get them, the UAAF will execute all of them, given their zero-tolerance policies for second chances and breakouts."

It was a fact that just about Pokémon Ranger that had served for a significant time in the Corps realized as they gained experience. The United Aerospace Armed Forces rarely took prisoners and even if they did, they were either a valuable subject that had information they would later attempt to force out of the detainee via unthinkable methods. Once that was accomplished, they were often executed via a firing squad or in the worst case circumstances, turned into food for corrupted Pokémon or ended up as a guinea pig for their genetic experiments. Nefarious Team Rocket scientists such as Namba and Sebastian particularly enjoyed receiving new lab rats to work on, even though such events were rare.

_"More cultists to smash? Excellent,"_ Cynthia contemplated excitedly, especially after her last battle with the Andromeda Cult Commander back in the Black Obelisk. The conflict was by far one of the most thrilling fights she had in a while since she became a hybrid. "What exactly is the main significance of this task, might I ask? They are prepared for our next assaults so it's evident that they might not take this battle sitting down."

"Glad you asked, Chomp," the Ranger Commando answered professionally, sticking to keeping her true identity secret, even though it was likely his lower ranks would spread the news like wildfire but he sure hoped that wasn't the case. He was a man who was not appreciative of sarcastic drama of any sort going through his ranks. "However, my intelligence crew has revealed that the camp where the hostages are held at is rather lax on security. With a little distraction, I'm sure we would be able to get in and get out within a three-hour timespan. I have confirmation that they are important officials, with some of them being Pokémon League figures and insiders for the UAAF and its partners. Rescuing them may prove to be a valuable addition of wealth to our intelligence." Smoking into his expensive-looking cigar once more, Havoc prayed to the bottom of his steel-tough heart that the soldiers that had so willingly ordered to go along with the mission would be prepared. One slipup could mean their operation being jeopardized, and he was not losing any more allies of his if such casualties could be prevented.

"Consider it done, Lieutenant," a Ranger promised with a tough and confident voice.

"We won't disappoint you, sir," another one joined in with a salute. The Ranger added, "You can expect us to perform to the best of our abilities, like we always do."

"We're with you all the way, Havoc," Riley guaranteed, promising to put his will and devotion to help his newfound partners in his battle against the antagonistic military corporation and their criminal allies.

Lieutenant Parker pushed his moderately burned-out cigar into a nearby ashtray before he looked at each and every one of the warriors that had willingly sacrificed their off times to assist him in the battle. The tough-as-nails soldier was capable of liberating the prisoners in a solo fashion, but that would mean he would be flirting with potentially offensive actions towards his employers and superiors with his reckless actions of playing the stereotypical one-man army. Considering the Black Obelisk assault was unauthorized by his generals and commanders, he was dead positive that he would be lectured by them once he returned to HQ. But considering the intelligence of the organization failed to pick up the Andromeda Cult's ancient technological relic until recently, the Lieutenant began to show doubts for the organization. Since his division operated on its own command, it made his force an unconventional strike force of some sort, meaning he could bend the rules of the game depending on the situation. Prisoner rescue was definitely not an exception in this case, as such a mission was only carried out by Special Forces units or well-trained Pokémon. With so much at stake here, he decided to lead the mission, and he definitely didn't allow his recently healed leg to get in the way of bringing the battle to the enemy's doorsteps personally.

_"Guess it's time for this killing machine to enter the fray again,"_ the veteran soldier thought somewhat grumpily, always irked by injuries he attained that always threatened to put him out of action from various operations. _"I ain't letting this kind of fun slip past my grasp. This mission is a vital one, so I must oversee it myself in the field."_

He was silent for a few moments or so until an officer asked him about the parameters of mission support. "What's the status on mission support, sir? Will we be receiving any backup?"

"Nil," Havoc responded immediately. "Stealth is a key factor here. No air, artillery, or armoured support will be available. I'm afraid our secrecy may be compromised if we bring big guns for the battle. This also means we also have to resort to stealthy Pokémon for the battle also, so no Aggron or Rhyperior in this case. However, we do have one fighter plane at our disposal, although it's solely for distraction purposes. That and we have three Blackhawks for transport. The most I can do is authorize a bombing run to decimate the camp once the subjects are rescued, but I do want the camp in one piece so intelligence can be gathered once the zone is secured and under our control. Does that answer your question, Sergeant?" Havoc finished, eyeing the youthful adult with a small grin.

The majority of the Rangers responded in a rather negative facial fashion, as finishing battles with a lethal strike with overwhelming power was often the preferred method to wrap up operations. However, an order was an order and they complied with the Lieutenant's without any objection. They were all skilled men and women of all kinds of different backgrounds and histories, meaning if there was a high-risk mission that required specialized individuals, they would fit the bill.

"…Yes sir, I understand," the same trooper who asked the question returned with a neutral tone.

"Any objections?" Havoc asked one last time for clarification. No one replied or said a word, and as such, he gave the mission the go. "Very well then. I wish to have everyone participating in the mission to be assembled at the helipad within the next ten minutes. Dismissed!"

Each and every soldier that participated in the mission armed themselves up with various types of equipment and assembled at the pseudo-helipads composed of a roughly-drawn circle and a large "H" in the middle, and in moments, they were airborne towards their target—a desolate piece of desert terrain that was approximately one hundred kilometres from the camp at which they resided.

* * *

**UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter, en route to Landing Zone Beta**

After arming themselves up, the squad of Rangers departed from their temporary desert base onboard three UH-60 Blackhawk transport helicopters. These rotary aerial vehicles were the backbone for the PRC's mobile infantry divisions, as the reasonably armoured gunships were capable of resisting small-arms fire thanks to the thick underbelly armour and bulletproof glass they carried. Although they were by far no means a match against an assault helicopter or a Pokémon like a Salamence, they were more than capable of holding themselves against small formations of attacking enemy infantry units and Flying-type Pokémon such as Golbat and Yamenga. The mini-guns they carried in the fireports of the passenger cabin, along with an unguided missile launcher allowed them to provide acceptable support for disembarking or evacuating foot soldiers. Thanks to new technologies and Havoc's personal customizations of the vehicles, their rotary blades and engines emitted much less noise than usual, allowing them to stealthily infiltrate areas without being detected too easily. The lack of substantial Pokémon capable of silent flight meant Havoc had to organize such flights for this mission, and Pokémon such as Charizard were unsuited for the task.

The pilots were also hand-picked for the mission. Although they possessed little to no combat training aside from basic tactics of self-defence in the event they were shot down, they would not be fighting at the front lines given the unarmed nature of their vehicles.

The strike team departed the field base sunset, using the cover of darkness and the knowledge of their terrain to their advantage. By doing so, they hoped that the element of surprise and clandestineness would be on their side, thus eliminating a potential compromise of safety of both the hostages and the soldiers themselves.

An F-22 Raptor was also assigned for the mission-intended distraction purposes. The main objective for the lone fighter plane was to fly over the compound and pull off a crash simulation, acting as a means to draw the prison guards and military personnel's attention towards the sky. That way, Havoc's troops would pull off a lightning-quick blitz-style attack in the midst of the confusion on the camp and eliminate as much defences as possible. The solitary aircraft patrolled the nearby skies, the lone pilot surveying the desert terrain for any potential enemy patrols and divisions. The fighter jet was however prepared for minimal air support should the need arise.

"Blackwing to Strike Team Delta," the pilot reported, breathing loudly into the oxygen mask that he wore as a component to his flight gear. "Currently at the rendezvous point and no signs of hostilities yet. Weather is fine, with clear visibility all over. This place is a dead wasteland, though. I can't identify a blade of grass for miles. Seems like that Black Obelisk really did a number to the local ecosystem here…"

"Roger that, Blackwing," Havoc called back through the radio from his helicopter. "Keep a head up and stay out of detection range of the camp. My boys and girls require an undetected approach for this mission to succeed."

"I'll keep an eye out—no bogey will slip through me undetected. Blackwing out."

Havoc's squad were all equipped with a styler that acted as a communications device and a self-defence weapon that could unfurl itself into an energy whip or beam sword, while each soldier carried a firearm depending on what their role in the mission was. The majority of them carried assault rifles with grenade launcher attachments while several snipers, anti-armour soldiers, and combat engineers/demolition specialists were also assigned to the team. Riley went into the battle without any weapons while Havoc was equipped with the monstrous Barrett M82 12.7mm sniper rifle. Aside from that, the troops were equipped with a standard piece of body armour slung over their torsos, a combat knife as a last line of defence, and their partner Pokémon currently contained in Poké Balls on hand, the majority of them being fully-evolved starter Pokémon from all four regions. Unova starters weren't an uncommon sight either since some of Havoc's volunteers was from the distant region in the US. However, only the veterans were allowed to carry Pokémon—noncombatants, such as the medics and Ranger journalists, were only armed with a service rifle and stylers. Specialists in the upper-ranks carried specialized weapons, such as the M4 rifle or the M60 machine gun.

In the cabin of the transport, a classical hit song called "Boogie Boardin' Pidgeotto" was playing through the intercoms, the metal-genre tunes keeping the soldiers in an upbeat manner as opposed to being treated to dead silence, save for the whirring of the helicopters' rotors.

"I've heard that song a gazillion times, aren't you bored of it? Shouldn't we put in another disc for a change?" the pilot groaned, surveying the environment that passed by below.

The co-pilot punched his friend playfully and laughed. "Nah, the kids love it! It's better than putting a pacifist-themed song called Anybody to Adore!"

With no personal opinion of his own, the pilot of the transport decided to pitch in another recommendation for a different song. "What about White Buneary? Heard that was popular in the sixties era or so."

"Nah, I think that song is for the guys that get high and nutty on illegally modified rare candy. It definitely makes me feel like I'm going into a drug-induced trance whenever I listen to it." The co-pilot gave a quick check of the navigations systems before realizing they were passing into a clearing of trees. "We are clear with no hostilities below. Now let's pray to Palkia it stays that way, at least until the prisoners are out and safe."

The Lieutenant sat against the passenger seat of the gunship as it flew at a steady pace towards its destination, with two more helicopters following the lead one in the dead of a relatively cloudless nightfall. His massive rifle leaned against his seat in an upright position while the other occupants of the chopper conversed quietly over the sounds of the humming of the whirlybird's engine. "So Riley, never flown in one of these before?" he asked as he noticed Riley trying to keep himself comfortable.

This prompted the Aura Trainer to snap out of his daydream as he answered the commando's question. "You can say that, as I doubt a civilian like me would've gotten a chance to hitch a ride if we didn't cross paths against a common enemy in the first place."

"You'll get used to it, meat! It's all about the experiences you gain, so don't feel too bad if you're fighting alongside the best boys and girls that I had to offer. You took down the Black Obelisk, meaning you deserve all the praise I give you," Havoc joked, using the term "meat" to poke fun at inexperienced recruits that served alongside him. This was rather contradictory in his opinion as Riley had accomplished an assignment that even he would have difficulty pulling off.

"Now you're just overpraising me," a modest Riley refuted. "If it wasn't for you and your soldiers' bravery in putting up a distraction, it was highly unlikely I'd get inside the Obelisk in the first place."

"Sometimes, when you are worthy of praise, you accept it," the Ranger Commando bluntly spoke, taking a small puff of his cigar before he flicked it out of the open door of the transport. "I can understand you being modest, but there are times where you should just take it and be proud of yourself. We all owe you something for being so heroic to accept a task such as your one-man raid against the structure."

Riley crossed his arms as he kept his eyes on the crescent moon that loomed above in the night sky above them before he said, "I'm a Pokémon Researcher. Pride and fame mean nothing to me, but I'm only doing what's right, Lieutenant. I wouldn't be here, aiding you and your fellow soldiers if it wasn't by a stroke of luck that I was able to gather information regarding what the UAAF was concealing out there."

"…I realize that," Havoc admitted, recalling the Pokémon Trainers he had met throughout his life and career that would never grow arrogant and boastful regarding their achievements.

Moments later, he heard the co-pilot giving an announcement to the passengers that they were closing in on their destination. The same flight personnel repeated the message again, just in case the conversing Rangers didn't hear it the first time.

"ETA to LZ Beta in 10 minutes," the co-pilot voiced through a radio. "Prepare to disembark, and make sure you don't leave any of your belongings behind. We hope you enjoyed our classic hit song selection!"

Havoc heaved a sigh as he hefted his sniper rifle firmly in his muscular arms. He gave a quick glance to his colleagues, who were all posing in front of a combat photographer's camera for a group picture. This was because the mission was likely going to be documented, especially if it was a spectacular success. It would be then published in newspaper presses such as the Almia Times, where it would prove to be a morale booster for the Ranger Corps and hopefully attract recruitment for those seeking a career in the organization. Humorously, there was a younger Ranger puking his guts out as he vomited out of the helicopter, while his closest friend attempted to keep him under control.

"Sheesh, you've ridden on one of these Blackhawks more than once, so why the heck are you barfing like you just gulped down ten gallons of awful-tasting cough syrup?" his friend, a female Ranger with reddish-brown-coloured hair, worriedly asked.

"I shouldn't have eaten too much dinner before heading out… Blame my craving for mashed potatoes and gravy," the brown-haired Corporal replied dully. Across from him, several older compatriots of his were snickering in a playful fashion, while a combat journalist was rapidly jotting down notes in his notepad. A photographer snapped a few pictures with his digital camera, but he was promptly interrupted by the same female-gendered Ranger as she rose out of her seat, snatched the picture-capturing device with his hands and threatened to throw it out of the transport helicopter's open door.

"Hey! Give that back!" the photographer complained. "I have all the last mission's pictures and shots saved in there!"

The same girl toyed with the camera playfully. "Then stop embarrassing my friend here. You're supposed to be documenting important events, not posting laughable moments of our fellows online! If that's your job as a Ranger journalist, I'll be sure to get your job revoked at the next awards ceremony."

The amateur photographer at the rank of Lance Corporal rolled his eyes as he came up with a reasonable excuse. "The Daily Fiore needs its moments of humour every now and then, so I don't know why you're getting all butthurt over this. Sheesh!"

Havoc eventually broke up the tensions as he intervened in the heated conversation. "That's enough of you two. You're all supposed to respect and treat each other like brothers and sisters, am I not making a point here? There are also limits in terms of jokes, so remember that."

"…Very well." The female Ranger handed the camera back to the journalist with a rather sweet-looking face, blinking her delicate-looking eyes as she did so. "Delete that shot, alright? I'm just asking you kindly to do so."

Hoping not to cause any more drama, the combat photographer quickly deleted the photo before securing his camera back into the holster on his belt and returned to his note-taking procedure via interviewing other fellow soldiers onboard the helicopter. They were now flying close to the mountain ranges, towards the zone that wasn't affected too heavily by the Black Obelisk's leeching of the natural energy. It was definitely a relieving sight to the Rangers to see snow-capped mountains and lush forests for once as opposed to a dead desert combined with elements of a ruined wasteland.

"Wow, looks like the Black Obelisk didn't reduce the entire zone into a dead husk. I thought the majority of Sinnoh was dead for starters," the co-pilot commented as he appreciated the lively natural scenery that was only twenty kilometres or so from their current altitude.

"That's a blessing and also a sign that the place is recovering, albeit at a slow pace," the helicopter pilot answered, keeping his attention on piloting the transport gunship. "But we've got a lot of work to do before this is over, so save the admiring when we are sent on leave."

"I guess those who serve you still have a good sense of humour every now and then, don't they?" Riley acknowledged after witnessing the antics that took place between the youths and solidified veterans, along with the sociable manners of the pilots flying them to the drop-off site. He did feel thankful that no one decided to take a picture of him, considering he wasn't someone who sought out fame and publicity.

The Lieutenant-ranked commando nodded and gace a slight shrug of his well-built shoulders. "They do, and it's definitely healthy. It's rare to see veterans that have seen horrific images in war keep their sanity, because I sure as hell lost my own ages ago. After all, shooting off someone's limbs with a thirty-five pound rifle and witnessing the carnage on the scope can really leave some scars that would stay with you until the day you die, even if they happen to be a merciless Team Rocket officer with a fetish for blood and guts. But it's my job, and I do it to protect those who are willing to partake with me on maddening missions."

"I perfectly realize what you mean…," the navy blue-haired trainer admitted, especially after experiencing untold carnage during his expedition into the Black Obelisk. "Pardon me. I have to speak with her."

"Take your time," Havoc uttered dismissively as he double-checked his ultramodern sniper rifle, making sure it was in working order. Using a cloth, he cleaned the advanced scope of the sharpshooting weapon whilst humming a song quietly.

He quickly turned his attention to communicate with Cynthia via his aura, as the Mach Pokémon was currently on surveillance duty. Prior to the departure of Havoc's specialized squad, she had flown on ahead to provide a spying eye, just in case the prison compound's security forces had mobilized its forces upon being informed that a small Ranger task force was heading towards their direction. Fortunately, the jail remained actively dormant, with no signs of any scrambling of its defences with the exception of guards going about their usual patrol duty, along with several base defences actively scanning the sky for any hostilities. Given the Dragon/Ground-type's cold blooded anatomy and specialized stealth skills in a desert environment, she easily remained undetected as she circled the area without emitting any sounds.

_"Riley, it's safe here,"_ she revealed to her temporary trainer. _"They have no idea that our friends are on their way, meaning we have the full field advantage here until the first shot is fired. The place is heavily guarded from all perimeters, so I would advise the Lieutenant to take extreme caution should he advance towards the camp with forceful tactics. There is a parked model of an unknown helicopter I can't seem to categorize but I wouldn't worry about it for the time being."_

_"I read you,"_ Riley responded from about five kilometres away._ "Stay in touch with me, and should they discover you, make a run for it and return to the drop site."_

_"I'll be fine so stop feeling concerned for my safety all the time. You stay safe too, alright? I'll join you on the ground later,"_ Cynthia concluded the message pleasantly as she resumed scanning the ground with her pale, yellow-coloured eyes like a Noctowl surveying the ground below for unsuspecting prey.

Back in the UH-60 Blackhawk, Riley lifted his eyelids before conveying his message to Havoc. "We're clear. She's confirmed they are totally unaware of our approach, so I think we're going in the right direction for the time being. The searchlights panning the sector are on full alert, so I advise we should take some time to devise a plan."

"That's good news, but we still have to keep our heads up. I'll plan as we go along, since even the most carefully plotted-out arrangement can screw up," Havoc warned his troops, knowing the state of the situation could change in a heartbeat. "Follow my orders closely, and no one attempt or take any reckless chances or play the hero of the day, understand? There is far too much at risk here. In addition, don't bring out your Pokémon until I say so."

"Sir, yes sir!" every enlisted Ranger seated in the chopper, including Riley, spoke at once with unwavering obedience and respect.

"Good. Prepare to move out!" a confident Havoc ordered vociferously.

The transport helicopter soon reduced its cruising speeds upon arriving within close proximity of the landing site as it began to hover towards the ground in preparation to drop off the troops. A red light flashed in the passenger cabin, signalling for the personnel aboard to prepare to disembark. Feeling readied and combat-weary, the strike team secured all their belongings, gripped their weapons tightly in their hands, and waited patiently for the helicopter to touch the ground. This mission wasn't a stranger to them, but it was a high-risk one. One mistake could signal the end of the prisoners' and their own lives.

* * *

**Landing Zone Beta, Approximately 3 Kilometres from Prison Camp**

The drop-offs went accordingly as planned, with no difficulties or complications of any sort. Havoc's troops, as soon as they hopped off from their rides, quickly took cover in the desert terrain rapidly, using objects in the field such as rocks, cacti, and their desert camouflage-themed uniforms for cover. The helicopters quickly moved to a different position to a nearby clearing in a forest before powering down their engines and illumination lights, the pilots and other flight personnel aboard staying wary for any sudden orders that would require their intervention. That or their door gunners were prepared to fight off wild Pokémon, should any show up.

"Good luck boys, and be safe out there," one of the aeronauts wished the rescue squad through the radio as he quickly manoeuvred his vehicle to the rear and settled in for the night.

"Right. Stay on alert should our Lieutenant throw up any orders. We'll need you on standby for evacuation once the prisoners are secured," a Ranger at the rank of Warrant Officer reminded as soon as he touched the hot desert sands after jumping out of the whirlybird.

"Will do. Good hunting," the co-pilot of the same vehicle confirmed before the radio dropped dead silent once again. As soon as the data line went quiet, the team immediately went on the move.

"Go, go! Remember, stay low and use cover if possible! Minimize any sources of illumination while you're at it too," a veteran Ranger equipped with a submachine gun urged. Propping behind a large yellow-tinted boulder and leaning against it, he ensured they were not discovered or anything by sources such as patrolling vehicles or stray wild Pokémon. "The rear is secured, Lieutenant. There's an enemy jeep to the east of our position, but it ain't moving and I can't see it without the aid of some night vision or magnified vision. Can someone check it out?"

Riley, putting his aura powers to good use, proceeded to use them to sense and detect the designated target as he closed his eyes and focused on the distant objects. This was another specialty that he possessed. Like Riolu and Lucario, anyone with the power of aura could use it as if it was a variant of telepathy, provided if they had attained mastery of it. He picked up the senses of the driver and gunner in the jeep and discovered they were on a smoke break, with the two lowly-ranked UAAF soldiers discussing about the tediousness of their dull and uneventful job of having to patrol the nearby desert and sand dunes for interlopers. Unfortunately, the Aura Trainer's powers were not proficient enough to be employed as a form of attack. Moves like Aura Sphere and the energy-imbued kicks and punches could be adapted by a human, but this required decades of training.

"It's two unwary UAAF troops. I don't think they would pose too much of a threat, but I'd keep a heads up," the Aura Trainer answered as he returned his mind into a state of reality. Giving their position away to two slacking guards was no different than running into the battle with guns blazing.

Riley's Lucario nodded in agreement although it added extra advice to the plan. _"Just so you know, they have landmines in the area. We must avoid them at all costs, for obvious reasons."_ The Aura Pokémon had managed to pick them up using his supernatural senses of detecting metallic objects. Hidden in the dirt, the concealed explosive killers would deliver a lethal blast to anyone who trampled or drove over them without a care.

Unlike the other Rangers, Riley was allowed to let his Pokémon out prior to the battle. This was because Havoc knew his Lucario was nothing out of the ordinary, and the fact it was also the stealthy type too, given its unnatural means of communication and quick-footed tactics. The ability for the Pokémon to be able to pick up hidden traps essentially gave them the upper hand against their enemies for sure.

"Land mines? Shit. Just what we needed," a younger Ranger, carrying a set of communications equipment, groaned in a flustered voice. "We can't blow them up as that'll draw immediate attention, but scampering through a field of them carelessly and blindly was a way of asking for a free one-way ticket to the infirmary or body storage coolers. Disarming them will only eat up more valuable time, and Arceus knows how many of them are out there."

_"We'll find a way,"_ the Aura Pokémon spoke without a doubt into the soldier's mind. _"Perhaps we should seek alternatives as opposed of always taking the straightforward path?"_

The same Ranger nodded at the civilian's confirmation before informing Havoc of the situation. "Well, you heard him Lieutenant. The call is yours. We're standing by and awaiting your orders."

"Acknowledged. Keep me updated Sergeant," Havoc informed as he proceeded to observe the environment ahead of them with his sniper rifle's night vision scope, keeping his eyes trained on the camp in the distance. His evaluation revealed several turrets, searchlights, anti-aircraft hardware, guard towers, and armed sentries defending the camp, and he was just relieved they did not raise any alarms on their approach. To him, a full-armoured and aerial assault would pulverize the lightly-defended stronghold, but they were here for a rescue mission, not a search-and-annihilate run. "I'll save the blowing-stuff-up procedure later, after the prisoners are secure and well taken care of." He continued his surveillance and soon noticed the black outline of a Garchomp circling in the air.

"Riley, your girly Garchomp is still in the air, correct? Give me confirmation before we move in," he requested, making sure it wasn't a wild one that could potentially be a dangerous threat.

"Yes," Riley responded as he partook in his own activity of investigation on the camp. "She's waiting for you to initiate the assault, should you ever need her assistance."

Havoc wiped some sweat from his forehead as he breathed steadily, scouting the environment with every inch that caught his eye. "Good. Inform her to stay put, but tell her to not make a sound or do anything stupid, copy? I hypothesize that they would be pretty flipped out shitless if they saw a pseudo-legendary circling the camp for prey like a hungry Fearow."

"Sir, do they have any vehicles on station?" the female Ranger asked as she patted a portable rocket launcher system placed carefully in the sand. Her partner, the same male who had the unfortunate tendency to get airsick, checked his equipment silently. He carried several spare rockets and ammunition for his teammate, as a lone anti-armour soldier could not carry too much given their loads. "I can always bust armour down quickly."

"There are several tanks that are unmanned, but nothing too serious that our anti-tank and demolition specialists can't handle. I can spot transport carriers too, but they're not occupied for the time being," Havoc returned, focusing his night-vision scope on the camp whilst being aided by his cybernetically-enhanced pupils. "But keep your shorts on, Corporal, as we are not here to set off fireworks or turn this place into a scorched arena. We are here to rescue detainees from potential execution or transfer. You understand me, Corporal?"

"Roger that, Lieutenant!" the happy-go-lucky girl cheered back with a cute wink.

Stealth was a key advantage they had. Aside from the faint source of light emanating from the moon and stars up above in the relatively cloudless night sky, they had to rely on their portable glow stick-style personal lamps as a source of illumination. They were used for signalling and reading of maps in extremely dark atmospheres, but the troops exercised great caution in using them as they could potentially blow their cover. Above all else, they were concealed in the darkness like phantoms on the hunt.

"Let's go. It's getting cloudy so it means the moonlight won't give our positions away," the commando whispered. His unit quietly paced into the night, their senses on full alert as they moved in on the camp, making sure to keep themselves stealthier than an Arbok silently pursuing its prey in thick brushes of grass.

* * *

**United Aerospace Armed Forces/Team Rocket HQ**

The destruction of the Black Obelisk, along with the impressive force that the Pokémon Rangers had displayed for that one mission, had made the UAAF and Team Rocket High Command turn their attention to Havoc's ragtag division of poorly-equipped yet extremely proficient fighting force. Although the Pokémon Rangers were never seen as a viable threat considering their lack of capital weapons compared to the arsenal of Donald Zetta and Giovanni's alliance, the recent emergence of what the PRC was truly capable of was a sign that the Pokémon Rangers could no longer be ignored. An emergency meeting was soon called in order to discuss future plans for defensive countermeasures.

"What does this have to do with us again?" Annie asked her sister. "I was in the process of spoiling myself in the spa when I had to rush out! This meeting just ruined my afternoon of relaxation!"

"Calm down, sis," Oakley warned as she did not want her older sibling's whining and complaining to anger either employers that paid them their massive paychecks. "If Giovanni calls us, something is up. Besides, I'm getting tired of shooting up fake Ranger dummies down at the firing range anyways." Although Annie was a more laid-back agent, her sister was radically different. She would train her sharpshooting skills with pistols and sniper rifles with ease, spending countless hours on her free afternoons annihilating target practice dummies with her customized Glock 18 polymer pistol and PSG1 sniper rifle.

Both Attila and Hun were actually glad to have a meeting, as it saved them the hassle of trying to find something to do. "At least I don't have to continue losing against Hun in chess sixteen times in a row!" the blonde-haired operative complained, taking off his shades.

"You just need practice, you incompetent oaf," Hun snickered. Both Annie and Oakley couldn't help but join in on the mockery of the male agent.

The meeting, like any other important briefing that required all important agents to attend, covered the Black Obelisk incident along with the resurgence of Ash Ketchum. Since the number one human being on the hit list of the organization was joined with new friends, plans were made to eliminate him, although Giovanni wished to gather more information of the human boy first. The Black Obelisk was definitely a subject of debate among the UAAF, as the loss of the relic allowed the Rangers to advance further than ever in Sinnoh. Since the military presence in the same region was rather spread thin, it became a rapidly deteriorating situation for the heads of the United Aerospace Armed Forces.

"Well, that's just fucking perfect," the Iron-Masked Marauder cursed profanely as he sat in the meeting room with several other top members of the organization: Pokémon Hunter J, Tyson, Annie, Oakley, Attila, Hun, several high-ranking operatives and the top corporate executives that ran the organization. "We lost the Black Obelisk and the genetic branch of the alliance is in direct danger of being buried into the desert sands! That's where all the financing and gold comes from, god damn it!"

"Who gives a damn?" J retorted. "If we lose influence in Sinnoh, we have plenty of assets all around the world. I have facilities hidden in the Rocky Mountains on the western North American seaboard should you need them." Being a renowned Pokémon Bounty Hunter with plenty of riches, supplies and contractors allowed the nefarious criminal to establish footholds, hideouts, safehouses, and secret bases all over the world ranging from the sands of Africa all the way to the steaming jungles of the Amazon. There was almost nothing that the criminal could not afford.

Giovanni placed his hands on his chin and smiled with great delight. "That is true. If we lose our influence in Sinnoh, we can always escape to safer territories where these meddlers aren't nipping at our heels like starved Arcanine. Besides, Team Rocket has little investment in the region, so losing it will not be detrimental to our benefits and infrastructure." With the exception of a few divisions and outposts there, Team Rocket did not attain major influence in the northern region.

The UAAF Commander and President released a frustrated grunt as he turned to the overhead combat display. "That isn't the point. The Sinnoh Facility contains exclusive technologies that allow us to create genetic weapons for battle, ranging from biomechanical soldiers to corrupted Pokémon and of course, our prized neurotoxin missiles. If we lose it, a good wealth of our research will cease to exist, and this loss will also have negative consequences on your organization, Giovanni." Upon concluding his explanation, several officers mainly of a UAAF-employed origin muttered to each other with concern. However, the Iron-Masked Marauder broke all of that with one rude-sounding interruption.

"Big guns and mad Pokémon kill, not research and lab work!" he laughed, kicking himself back in his comfortable chair as he cracked his steel-tough fists. "If anything, we should wipe that Havoc and his imbecile band of Ranger boys and girls off the face of the planet! While we're at it, we should take Ash's head and use it as a trophy. That fucking kid needs to go now."

J had to agree, even though she had a tendency to torture her captives that repeatedly crossed paths with her in the past. "Marauder's right, Commander Zetta. Havoc is a dangerous subject with plenty of expertise and potential. His direct involvement with our operations means we will definitely take huge losses if we allow the man loose against our forces. The creep is just like Ash, save for the fact he doesn't seem to be a chosen one of the Legendaries… At least, as far as I know. That and Riley's on the move too. He's foiled Team Galactic's plots several times in the past, so we're dealing with quite a few public enemies."

"Don't forget Zephyr," the UAAF Commander spoke angrily, recalling the images of how his inexplicably powerful Pokémon had beaten something that clearly displayed a distinctive type advantage over them, that and the fact he failed to kill the enigmatic human on several occasions. "He may be operating in a solo fashion at the moment, but once he joins up with our current adversaries… I suggest we will have one hell of a dirty, shit-infested toilet to clean. As for Havoc, I already have an alternative to indirectly neutralize him, although it involves sabotage of the Pokémon Ranger Corps."

Most of the Rocket agents had zero knowledge of Havoc. He was a legend in the policing organization with his unnatural strengths, skills, feats and victories but since the man never went into a direct fight with Team Rocket, the Ranger Commando remained as an enigmatic piece of the puzzle to most of Giovanni's followers. Since the Pokémon Ranger spent most of his life fighting unconventional foes such as extremists, separatists, and terrorists, he rarely, if ever, was called upon to fight predictable threats. The fact his tactics were so unorthodox meant that even his commanding officers would be reluctant to let the mad and psychotic human loose against pathetic enemy units such as Team Rocket grunts. Since Havoc and his band of veteran Rangers were often involved in the matters of the UAAF's allies that came in the form of secret organizations and terrorists, most of the organization's officers and leaders wished to have him eliminated.

"I remember a time where Havoc perforated a hole in one of our assassin's guts…with his bare fists," an officer muttered to one of his friends in a voice low enough so it couldn't be heard by anyone else. "He later sent the body back to us…disassembled, of course. A note that had the words 'From Almia with love' was written all over it in the operative's blood."

His colleague shuddered as the brown-haired man remembered the incident all too well. "I tell ya, he's nuts. I don't even know why the Rangers employ him, considering it's the equivalent of giving a gun-crazed psychopath a heavy machine gun and several thousand rounds of ammunition…"

Only Attila knew the Lieutenant-ranked soldier personally, but choosing to keep the secret for a later time and avoid being questioned by Giovanni or Donald Zetta, he kept his mouth shut. Hunter J had partial knowledge of Nick Seymour Parker, but since she was never directly involved in a fight with the commando, she couldn't come to a clear conclusion of his competence, save for the fact he was clearly a very dangerous combatant to fight against. "Heard he can break an AK47 with his bare arms, but that seems more like a fairy tale to dissuade others not to fight him."

"So who's the bigger threat? The scrawny kid that seems to draw in legendary Pokémon in like magnets or some overweight bum with a seriously bad attitude?" Annie questioned to the occupants of the chamber as she admired her fingernails in a snide manner. "We've got a sixteen-year-old punk armed to the teeth with all kinds of allies and we've got the stereotypical action hero manifested into reality that somehow singlehandedly slaughters everything that you incompetent buffoons chuck at him. I'm amazed. Perhaps if he came across me and my sister, we would teach the bad Growlithe some manners." She referenced, feeling proud of both her and Oakley's outstanding abilities when it came to assassination and intelligence-gathering missions.

An officer, seemingly offended by the fact the Rocket operative had openly insulted the organization he zealously served, immediately rose out of his seat before barking, "Be quiet, you dumb blonde of a ditzy agent! Your organization wouldn't be better off if it wasn't for our boss's support of the pathetic Team Rocket! Heck, if it wasn't for our commander's mission to break you out of that jail, you'd be a stinking whore in that hellhole by now!"

"Oh, I'm scared," Annie cackled, unafraid of the officer since she was trained to kill in the nastiest and most brutal ways imaginable, such as putting a headshot in a target's head with one burst from a handgun. "We do have the better agents after all, don't we?"

"I can independently outsmart an entire Ranger division, yet you and your idiotic compatriots repeatedly get defeated by a kid who clearly needs some school lessons," J joined in, siding with the UAAF. After all, they were the ones who brought her back into employment. She couldn't care less about Team Rocket, but since their unorthodox ways of thinking and operating on the field of battle were about the same, she chose to work with the criminal organization in the end.

"Say what, you disrespectful bitch? You're only here for the gold anyways!" Tyson demanded as he drew his sidearm and pointed it at the Pokémon Hunter. Needlessly to say, J was far ahead of him as she had her personal sidearm—a miniature model of the Uzi submachine gun customized with several accessories—directed right at him.

"Do not test my patience," J warned with an ominous and clearly furious voice. "Or you will regret it."

Both Giovanni and Donald Zetta looked on with surprised faces as the Team Rocket agents and UAAF officers had their guns pointed to each other in a tense standoff. The guards that stood by the doors had each other by the throat, given both of them were of a different affiliation. Silence drifted over the meeting chamber. The Iron-Masked Marauder, for a good reason, stood out of the crowd as he had his personal customized sidearm, a monstrous Black Desert Eagle anti-materiel handgun, pointed at his "rivals". The handgun, unlike the lower-calibre pistols that other Rocket agents like Annie and Oakley carried, was capable of piercing body armour and unprotected targets. It was a fitting weapon for the Marauder's brutal and borderline insane and sadistic nature that made the likes of Giovanni and his other officers question his tactics.

"Ah, a suicidal standoff, one of my favourites. Too bad for you, since Team Rocket has the better-trained agents." Marauder tightened his grip on the trigger of his specialized pistol with a sadistic smirk written on his heavily-scarred face.

"Want to gamble, huh?" J asked with a confident and mocking voice. "Chances are you'll end up as a bloody heap on the ground the moment you pull the trigger before you can even scratch me."

"Don't play games with us!" Tyson demanded as his left hand was wrapped tightly around his specialized silver-plated 9mm handgun.

"I'm starting to like this…," Oakley sadistically whispered.

Both Donald Zetta and Giovanni were not fans of infighting among their organizations, nor did they like the fact their best troops were willing to kill each other off before they even entered the battlefield. Although Giovanni initially wished to quell the bickering with his words, his associate and corporate partner had other plans in hand.

"I'll handle this. Just don't ask where I got this power from," the UAAF Commander mumbled to the neatly-dressed Team Rocket boss before he got down to business.

As tensions rose between the two parties, Donald Zetta finally chose to reveal a very small portion of his extraterrestrial powers by using his telekinetic powers to practically disarm the fifty or so agents and officers in the meeting chamber. Both his eyes glowed with an evil-looking blue colour, and before anyone knew it, every individual that was brandishing a gun in the room was frozen by a powerful force composed of psychic and dark energies. This made the agents panic to an extent, but no one, save for Giovanni and their manipulator, could move any portion of their bodies except their lips. All they could witness was the UAAF Commander raising both of his human arms out, as if he was remotely controlling his captured victims via some unnatural force.

"Wha-what kind of tomfoolery are you pulling on me?! Release me at once!" J shrieked in demanding fashion, unable to move any limbs or muscles in her body.

"Let go!" Oakley demanded harshly as she attempted to pull the trigger of her silenced handgun but to no avail.

The Iron-Masked Marauder, given his nature of disliking the prospect of following orders, grunted angrily as he tried to maintain control over his body once again. Like Oakley, he tried to shoot his Black Desert Eagle only to ultimately fail. "Let go of me otherwise I'll rip out your spine and piss on your skull!"

The UAAF officers and agents were just as surprised as to why their commander was using some unknown means to freeze them, even though they were only defending themselves from being shot by their cohorts in arms. "Sir, we did nothing wrong! Blame Team Rocket and their rude mouths for—"

"Silence. All of you are insolent and arrogant considering the actions you have just displayed," Zetta demanded. "The last things I need are children shooting each other just because some of you can't stand insults. You were all abused frequently by your instructors during training yet you all sucked it up without mouthing back, so why are you showing it in a retaliatory fashion here?"

Donald Zetta released his grip on his captives, but not before he seized all their handguns and levitated them in the air. "Should I ever have to interfere due to events like these… you can say I will no longer give out any second chances. I may employ skilled agents, provide them with plenty of extra chances, and fill your bank accounts and financial portfolios with cash and benefits, but all of that can change."

Without saying anything, the UAAF Commander's eyes returned to normal as he released his mental grip on all the seized weapons, dropped them on the tables in front of the occupants of the meeting room, and left the chamber without saying a word. To ensure no one remembered about the "ability" that he used to quell the rising tensions, he promptly erased the memories of all those who was with him at that moment in the briefing chamber. Since all of the Rockets and UAAF officers, including Giovanni himself had served with him for quite some time, he had begun to gain access to their minds with little to no difficulty.

"I have to give a call to the one associate that will ensure no human resistance will ever intrude with my plans ever again," Donald Zetta thought quietly. "That and they will provide me with valuable intelligence, especially when it comes to going after legendary Pokémon."

Back in the meeting room, all the agents and henchmen soon returned to their senses. With the exception of recalling a heated argument, they could not recall anything else in their minds that happened only moments earlier. They were rather surprised when they found their personal sidearms scattered across the tables, ranging from low-calibre pistols to powerful revolvers in the .50 calibre series that could shoot cleanly through Kevlar vests.

"What the hell just happened?" Marauder groaned painfully, rubbing his forehead as if he felt like he had endured the most painful headache imaginable. He grabbed the Black Desert Eagle, dusted it off, and stored his prized possession back into the leather holster on his belt.

"…Beats me," Hun muttered, retrieving her silenced handgun as she placed it back in the holster in her belt. "All I recall is someone…or something giving me a mysterious message, but no, I can't remember anything."

Tyson scratched his head in a dumbfounded fashion. "Do you remember anything, boss?"

Giovanni returned his subordinate's question with a quick shake of his head, not saying a word. The rest of the UAAF officers and agents also shook their heads in complete confusion, some leaving quietly to see what their superior was up to.

Oakley inspected her pistol to make sure it was in working order. "Whatever. Don't we have more important matters to discuss for the time being?"

J gave a disgruntled hiss through her lips, the bounty hunter reorienting her senses after suffering a tremendous headache that ended mysteriously moments later. "We do. Were we talking about of the inherent dangers that Ranger by the name of Havoc and Ash could pose to us? For one thing, well, if they're onto us they'll do anything to hinder our plans. Especially that pesky Ash Ketchum and his cohorts that are so idiotically willing to follow his antics," she warned. She knew the human boy all too well that she would be expecting him to show up very soon, using his dimwitted mind and way of thinking as a means of attempting to stop a resurrected Team Rocket. "Too bad he's not aware of the big guns and heavy artillery we're about to bring out to the battlefield."

"Well, we can keep track of him, right?" Annie recalled, identifying the fact that a Team Rocket-manufactured human clone was travelling with Ash as a friend.

"Annie is correct," Giovanni confirmed. "As long as Raine is in close proximity to subject Ketchum's party, we can track them anywhere on the globe. I would like to gather more information on the subject's whereabouts before I finally decide to eliminate him…for one thing, he attracts legendary Pokémon, especially if there's trouble. He may be the key to future potential incarcerations of even rarer legendaries that we may not know about… perhaps ones that even our best scientists are not aware of. If we can take him alive, we'll do just that. Also, we can demand ransom money and resources from Professor Oak in that way. But it won't be easy, considering he has two legendary Pokémon, a Ranger, and a former operative of our own protecting him now."

Capturing Ash was only a matter of giving the assignment to daring agents. It was those who stood at his side that brought forth implications and difficulties.

"Good plan, boss!" Tyson applauded before he continued, "We aren't in a rush, right? Rushing into battle never does anything good for us, so why don't we just enjoy some time off?"

All the other Rocket agents shrugged, with the exception of J. She was itching for revenge, especially against the likes of Ash and several other Rangers that had meddled with her affairs and businesses in the past and caused her to lose more profits than she could note down in her records. However, she learned to contain her patience since revenge was not so far on the distant horizon.

As the agents discussed among themselves, Giovanni made a quick call on his cellphone to his communication officers. Seconds later, a receptionist picked up his call.

"Team Rocket Communications Corps here. Can I help you in any way, sir?" the voice respectfully requested on the other hand.

"I want you to keep track of an escaped operative that was formerly under my command," the well-dressed commander of the criminal organization replied coldly. "That, and ensure none of our top operatives have done anything stupid until the time has come. In addition, do not lose track of Raine."

"Don't worry sir, unless they discover the microchip implanted in her brain, they won't have a clue we're tracking them from under their very noses," the communications officer ensured.

Content with the plans, Giovanni turned his cellphone off and placed it back into the pocket of his suit. "It will not be long now before Team Rocket will become a national power. The United Aerospace Armed Forces may attempt to steal the centre stage of the lightshow, but I will get what I desire—a nation where I will be the only one making the laws!" He chuckled to himself with satisfying delight as he dreamt of ruling a state enforced strictly by an ultramodern military arsenal that combined the overwhelming firepower, might and technology of both manmade war machines and Pokémon…

* * *

"So, are you clear of the orders that I have given to you?" Donald Zetta requested. "If you break your side of the deal, you can ensure you will get no share after we conquer the pathetic governments of this planet. That and I'll have to eliminate you from the picture."

"It will be done," the mysterious voice answered on the other end. "My loyal soldiers possess unwavering loyalty under my command. Fulfill your side of the deal, and you can ensure the Pokémon Ranger Corps or the KDF for that matter will not get in the way of your campaigns."

The stressed out UAAF commander clenched his free arm in anger, but made sure to control himself-this deal was far too great to lose at such an opportunistic moment of great importance and potential. "You'd better."

"Well? Will the Phazon Imprisonment Devices and the other assets you promised me be delivered as soon as I'm done my part of the bargain?" the voice asked again, wishing to know if he was going to get what he requested for.

"Yes. Promise. Keep in touch with me, and I will keep you updated. Remember, do not attempt to let those you do not trust learn of our dealings and propositions for an alliance and ceasefire."

"Very well."

Donald Zetta switched off his smartphone as he sighed and looked out the ninetieth floor of his headquarters and private residence. It was just marvellous that he was able to coerce and convince a superior of another organization to join his side with the promise of supplying his new partner with new weapons, assets, resources, and technologies. This was the case for many organizations of all kinds, ranging from small-time drug lords looking for a source of protection from rival opponents to rouge military commanders that had their personal military and mercenary forces. Team Rocket received the same treatment, although it was more of an exchange of goods and services. While Donald's company had the wealth and manpower, Giovanni's side had the brains, skilled agents, and experience. A resulting alliance of equal power was formed, each promising to pursue the same goal in a cooperative venture.

Now, he had the Pokémon Ranger Corps working with him, although not openly. After being able to convince the commander-in-chief of the policing force to go rogue for a large sum of money, hardware and much more, the UAAF commander no longer needed to worry about the organization meddling in his undertakings-at least, he can rest assured that the bulk of the military would not stand in his way when the time was right.

"Never knew the head of the Rangers was so easy to persuade…but the man only likes his job because it pays well. He adores both power and authority more than anything else in existence, and both are possessions that just can't be acquired through money. The poor soul is truly a laughable one. If he can handle pests like Havoc, though…I'll have to give him credit for that," he mused to himself with a rather pleased mood.

This was just another stage that allowed him to inch one step closer to bringing the downfall of Earth, and the eventual revival of his glorious long-lost leader.

He relaxed his mind for a moment or two until he decided to make another call, this time, to a different branch in his military.

"Send a convoy of tanks into the Sinnoh desert region and crush the Ranger squads that are attempting to rescue prisoners in a daring operation."

Those were the only words spoken from his lips before the line was quickly disconnected. Then, he did not realize Havoc was an independent unit, meaning they could operate on their own without orders.

* * *

_**Thus ends chapter 32. Hopefully my next update will not take over four months, but no guarantees.**_

_**Before I end this though, the poll I recently posted has some rather interesting results. Seems like Aura and Psionics are the most popular types while Cyborg and Corrupted (though honestly, would you want the latter with the risk it brings?) are left behind in the dust. Keep the votes coming because I want to hear your opinions, everyone!**_

_**As always, rate and review if you liked this update. I will definitely appreciate it!**_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


	33. POW Rescue: Raid and Liberate

_**Chapter 33 has arrived and is ready for orders. But before we head off, let me just express some concerns that I have for the fic at the the moment.**_

_**Last month has been extremely rough mainly because of a series of family issues that I had to cope with. Because of that, my motivation to continue the story has taken such a huge hit that I wasn't able to get anything down at all for quite a while. Also, I believe my writing quality has taken a severe drop. Perhaps I burned out over the last few years of working on this, but I can't be sure.**_

_**Needless to say, I'll see to it to the best of my abilities. Once again, no guarantees that this fic will remain alive forever.**_

_**Thanks to Tendou Souji, now under a new name, for his edits of this chapter.  
**_

_**As usual, I don't own Pokémon.**_

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**POW Rescue: Raid and Liberate**

_"Conflict of interest? No, I have interest **in** conflict! The media may lambast me for my ways, but the works of the Rangers is what keeping the future generation secure." - Lieutenant Havoc, when interviewed by a reporter of the SNN about his tendency to undertake missions against dangerous targets his own way_

_"Smashing tanks was never my thing nor did I ever think about it but after doing so for once, now I know why my dear Garchomp loved battling so much." - Cynthia_

_"Some may say killing is a difficult experience to undergo but you simply get used to it as time passes. And it's not mental sickness. I get paid and rewarded to protect my people and allies, so that's my job. Simple as that." - Unspecified Pokémon Ranger sniper quote in The Almia Times_

"Looks like trouble," Riley alerted the group, his eyes fixated on the prowling helicopter in the distance. "It's a model I've never seen before, but chances are it's anything but harmless."

_"A helicopter of that design is new to me too,"_ Lucario admitted as its red-coloured irises remained fixed on the helicopter that lurked in the darkness. _"What model is it?"_

"It's a Comanche," Havoc answered almost instantly, recalling the images of the helicopter when he was residing in the United States. "It is an advanced trial product attack helicopter made by the Unova Defense Force that never left its prototype stages due to funding issues and preference of older yet more reliable kinds, like the Apache. I guess a foreign buyer decided to pick up the scraps and change that around. It was, however, stolen and used by Red Falcon as their chief strike helicopter on numerous instances."

"Red Falcon?" Riley asked, lost.

"A Unovan-based separatist organization that had its ass kicked by a group of daring marines and several Unovan soldiers when they attempted to use a stolen nuclear arsenal against the government. They were around way before most youths of today were born," Havoc summarized rapidly as a means of conserving time. He didn't go into the details as they were relatively redundant and of course, he didn't want the others to know too much about his past.

"Comanches?" the female anti-armor Ranger questioned. "I thought they were only available for the elites, like the Annie and Oakley duo. But those witches get everything in the Team Rocket arsenal anyway…and didn't Team Rocket also abandon the project several years ago?"

"Never assume anything until you have some factual evidence to back it all up. Perhaps that helicopter is piloted by an elite agent, which may be problematic," a veteran Ranger replied, keeping his submachine gun in ready mode as he scanned the terrain ahead of him. "Lieutenant, I recommend you to give us some orders on how to deal with this situation. We're standing by and waiting for what you have planned."

Havoc bit his lips anxiously. Even the chilly air of the night environment in the desert was not capable of keeping him cooled down: situations such as these were always a problematic dilemma that required some thinking to solve. He wasn't concerned about himself should he be taking this mission by himself; heck, he could have shot the pilot out of the Comanche with his 12.7mm rifle ages ago. The Lieutenant cared about his troops and the prisoners' health and well-being, and he wasn't about to jeopardize both himself and the entire mission with such a careless move. "I'm thinking. Give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute, Lieutenant!" the female Ranger answered quietly yet fiercely. "Each second of lagging around is a moment closer to us being detected! For all we know, that Comanche has sensors that can pick us up even in the darkness." The eager soldier was more than willing to shoot the gunship out of the sky, but she opted to listen to the commanding officer's orders.

The Comanche helicopter scanned the sandy territory with its nose-mounted searchlight, as if it somehow knew that there were potential intruders out in the dead wasteland. But of course, some of the Rangers had assumed it was on one of its daily patrols, hence why the pilot aboard was being so suspicious. After all, prison breakouts, either externally by outside parties or by the inmates revolting, were very common, especially in the UAAF and Team Rocket's concentration camps.

_"Lieutenant, we may have trouble getting past that airborne target,"_ Lucario advised Havoc thoughtfully. _"We may request Miss Cynthia's assistance, but only and if only we're within attacking range. Taking the aerial threat out now will only raise the alarm."_

"Lucario's right," Riley agreed. "Once we have either secured or got the captives to a safe distance, we can safely engage the helicopter and take it down. I'm sure Cyn—I mean, Garchomp can handle it. Striking it now would make our situation even more difficult than it already is." The Aura Trainer realized that Cynthia's true identity wasn't revealed to most of Havoc's troops, and there was no reason to do so now.

A minute of silence or two drifted over the squad as Havoc's soldiers waited for their commander to finalize the decisions that the attacking party would carry out. The only noises that were present in the night environment were crickets chirping, the beating sounds caused by the rotor blades of the Comanche flying a short distance away, and the deep breathing sounds of the Pokémon Rangers that waited anxiously. As the majority of them were action-seeking specialists that did not like to follow the rules of the textbook and classroom back at Ranger school, just about every one of them were itching to fight. That and the scratching noises of the combat columnist's pencil writing on a notepad and his partner about to take a picture or two, but a veteran stopped him just in time.

"Kid, put that thing away!" the Sergeant barked quickly, fearing that the flash from the camera would allow the squad to be detected. "The flash will give our position away in the darkness! Didn't they teach you that back at the academy?"

"Oh, sheesh, I should've remembered," the cameraman grumbled stupidly before he tucked the picture-capturing accessory away. As a photographer who looked forward to documenting some sweet shots for the next newspaper circulated throughout the Pokémon Ranger Corps, he sighed as he carefully placed the digital camera back into the holster on his belt. "There goes the chance of getting good photographs for the next issue of The Almia Times."

"You'll get your chance, perhaps when we're actually doing some fighting there," a Ranger at the rank of Master Sergeant recommended quietly, keeping his M60 machine gun tightly gripped around his gloved hands. He turned to the Ranger Commando before asking, "Do you have a plan made up yet? Time is of the essence sir."

"Alright," Havoc confirmed seconds later with a deep inhalation of the cool night-air oxygen. "Everyone, we'll approach the facility within striking range and wait for the distracting F-22 to fly over us as it drops the countermeasures to give the false impression that it crashed. Once that's done, everyone will open fire with their heavy weapons and destroy as much of the facility's defences as possible. Riley, tell your Garchomp to bring the gunship out of the sky during that time, okay? Our next order of business is doing what the Rangers do best—charge in with unrelenting ferocity, retrieves the prisoners, and let no enemy unit out alive. Those Andromedan Cult bastards and their UAAF partners are going to pay dearly for what they did to my forces the last time we met on the battlefront. Does everyone understand? Once I shoot off the flare, that's your sign to begin opening fire. Pulverize everything in your line of sight, and leave nothing that's donning a UAAF uniform or a cultist mantle standing."

His troops answered fiercely in unity, but in a much quieter tone for obvious reasons. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Good, let's move out! We have to be in and out before 6:30AM. I want us all to meet back at LZ Beta before six in the morning. Evacuation will be there to take us all out, and from there, an airstrike will be authorized to level the entire compound," Havoc reminded, taking a quick look at his watch. The arms on his analogue-themed clock showed that it was 11:30PM, meaning they had around seven hours to finish the mission at hand. "Should be more than enough time for us to finish the mission and be home for a celebratory breakfast."

The accompanying Rangers nodded in confirmation as they adjusted their watches' alarms to six in the morning. This meant that the alarm would alert them to bail it for the evacuation point once it sounded off.

* * *

Once all was done to organize the squad, the rescue division began their real approach. Having to travel several hundred meters wasn't a hard task, and it only took several minutes for the entire company to be placed in strategic points, weapons at the ready. The anti-tank detachments had their rocket launchers and other models of explosive weapons pointed directly at the many defences placed in crucial positions around the complex, ranging from machine gun nests to missile turrets. Thankfully, the Comanche helicopter hadn't spotted them, since Havoc had ordered all radio communications to cease and all sources of illumination, ranging from the glowstick-style lamps to the laser sights of his men and women's weapons, to be deactivated.

Meanwhile, Riley got into touch with Cynthia once again._ "Cynthia, be aware of the helicopter. Havoc has given orders for you to eliminate it as soon as the ground troops engage, but until then, stay put until the assault begins and try to minimize the potentiality of making yourself known to the fortification's personnel,"_ Riley informed. His Lucario was also readying itself, preparing to jump into action and contribute to the defences' destruction with its powerful Aura Sphere move.

_"I got you, Riley. I'll stay in the air and keep a keen eye out,"_ Cynthia responded. The link was cut, and the Dragon/Ground-type resumed her surveillance runs. She was aware of a strong presence of corrupted Pokémon, but she didn't let this distract her as she was confident that Riley's Lucario was more than capable of protecting its trainer, along with the rest of the Rangers who had Pokémon. There was no need to jump the gun unless it was absolutely necessary.

Back on the ground, Havoc radioed to the F-22 in charge of placing up the commotion that would draw the attention of the base's personnel towards the sky. "This is Havoc to Blackwing. You are clear to perform the distraction manoeuvre."

"Roger that Lieutenant," the pilot spoke back laconically. "Blackwing is inbound to the designated sector."

_"It's now or never,"_ Havoc thought as his heart raced indefinitely. _"If this ends as a screw-up, I'll have to attempt an uncontrolled and disorganized rush that may be potentially costly in lives."_

The night toiled on, and it wasn't long before the distinctive sound of a jet fighter flying through the sky tore through the dark nocturnal atmosphere, the advanced Ranger fighter aircraft flying lowly as it swooped in from the nearby canyons, making a flyby through the camp and quickly exiting the area. The Rangers below all peered into the sky, noticing a dark silhouette of a sleek-shaped figure zoom by. This was a sign that the time to open fire was near as they steadied the aim on their weapons.

To give the impression that his plane had crashed, two specialized incendiary bombs were lit up before they were dropped from the aircraft as they exploded on the ground, fooling the soldiers stationed at the prison that there was a plane accident in their vicinity. Countermeasure flares were also dropped to give the impression to the defenders of the prison that it had attempted to make an effort to evade. The pilot aboard detected tremendous amounts of anti-air fire directed at him, but due to the stealthy capabilities of the F-22 and the fact he performed the impression that his vehicle had crashed allowed him to evade the attacks thrown at him easily. The approach and distinctive whining of an F-22 immediately prompted every single defensive turret to aim towards the sky and open fire blindly, as air raids were taken very seriously by the UAAF and their allies. Since they never expected anyone to get past their ground defences and hazards of all kinds, approaching aircraft, unless they were of an affiliation with Team Rocket, the UAAF, or any of their allies, were not always met with welcome from sentries manning a base's defences.

This gesture of attention soon proved to be a very disastrous move for the prison's sentry personnel.

_"Just a few more seconds…,"_ Havoc anxiously spoke in his mind, waiting for all of the base's defences to aim at the sky and away from the ground.

"Blackwing to Havoc, the distraction run is complete. I will be on standby should you need further aerial support. Blackwing out," the pilot reported to the lieutenant-ranked Ranger Commando as he flew his plane out of the area, staying wary for any potential UAAF airborne threats in the form of enemy jets or wild Pokémon.

"Roger that." Havoc severed the link and raised his flare gun, shooting off a bright green flare into the night sky. Gripping his Barrett sniper rifle, he moved forward to find a safer spot to camp and eliminate any hostilities before moving in and beginning his sniping runs. The soldiers that served under his orders did as they were told should they witness the signal to open fire, and they did so in the form of unloading their portable heavy artillery and automatic weapons.

The gesture of the flare being launched immediately raised all types of hell—the Rangers unleashed a barrage of ordnance at the distracted defences that were turned towards the sky. The quick-minded soldiers targeted the defences that posed the greatest threat to infantry units: the machine gun towers, nests, bunkers, and anti-armor turrets. Since the majority of the AA guns did not have enough inclination to hit ground troops, they were placed on a lower priority in terms of targets but they were not ignored overall. Those equipped with anti-infantry weapons picked off as much human targets as they could with their marksman reflexes as they downed cultist soldiers in black ponchos and UAAF combatants in their black spec ops uniforms alike.

Within fifteen seconds, the attacking force had decimated dozens of enemy infantry, fortifications, and emplacements in a firestorm and myriad of rockets, grenades, and bullets.

"Go, go, go! Take the forward points!" the Master Sergeant Ranger with the M60 machine gun yelled in ferocity as he charged forward with reckless ease and fired his machine gun at several searchlights, his assault destroying the sources of illumination. Several other Rangers followed him as they sprinted up to the base with unheard ferocity, rushing into the complex and taking out dozens of shocked personnel who were not prepared for such an assault, especially one carried out by experienced veterans.

"Take cover behind tactical points, and cover each other! Don't let them sneak up on you!" another Ranger, equipped with an M4 carbine rifle, bawled over the sounds of gunfire crackling and screams piercing into the midnight air as he covered himself behind some wooden crates and shot down targets with deadly precision.

"You got it! These fanatics are going dirt-tasting!" a submachine gunner spoke courageously as he knelt down on one knee and downed several guards with several bursts of his weapon.

The prison guards though were not thinking of so readily throwing in the towel: a counterattack was soon launched, but it was largely ineffective since Havoc's soldiers were far better prepared and trained thanks to their Lieutenant mapping out the compound and pinpointing any potential weaknesses they could exploit. Each member of Havoc's twenty-man team did their part flawlessly as within several seconds of the battle, hundreds of casualties were inflicted on the Andromedan Cultists and UAAF soldiers while not a single Ranger was harmed in the approach. Close calls were frequent since the counterattacks by the prison's defenders often came in the form of stray and inaccurate shots into the darkness.

"Humvees! They'll eat us alive!" a Ranger yelled, diving for cover behind a triangular stack of metal pipes right before his position was saturated with heavy machine gun fire from a nearby lightly-armoured utility vehicle. While the vehicles were by far no means a threat to tanks, they were quite dangerous even to heavy infantry forces.

His partner knew exactly what to do as he reached for the Poké Ball on his belt. "Now let's show them how we deal with heavy opposition—the professional way!"

Enemy jeeps and Humvees alike soon rolled forward to meet the onslaught of the Rangers as the mounted machine gunners on the vehicles sprayed gunfire into the darkness, hoping to score a lucky and critical hit on an unfortunate soldier. Given the large inaccurateness of the vehicles, they were pretty much a futile gesture that resulted in wasted ammunition as opposed to inflicted casualties.

Strike Team Delta immediately released their powerful Pokémon on the field to handle the vehicle threat. Pokémon teams composing of various final evolutions of starter Pokémon from all the primary regions were unleashed on the camp by the veteran and volunteer Rangers. The angry Pokémon were equally eager to get revenge for their fallen companions that had perished earlier in the Black Obelisk mission; to this end, the Ranger-trained creatures released their strongest moves on the battlefield. A barrage of Flamethrowers and Hydro Pumps collided with wave after wave of bullets, neutralizing the steel rounds fired by the vehicles.

"Take care of the armored vehicles!" the first sergeant-ranked M60 machine gunner ordered his Samurott.

The fully-evolved form of Oshawott screamed an ear-deafening battle cry as the Formidable Pokémon rose on its hind legs and approached a nearby armoured vehicle that was succeeding in pushing the Rangers out of the base. Given the fact that the Rangers had used up most of their explosives in neutralizing their defences, they had little to use against heavy opposition in the form of vehicles. Believing that his heavy machine gun could wound the Samurott and kill it within seconds, the mounted M60 on the vehicle proved to have little to no effect on the armoured body of the Unovan Water-type.

"Come on, come and get it! I'll turn you into grounded meat and bones, you Ranger dog!" the attacking machine gunner cursed as he fired in vain, confident in his automatic weapon's abilities to slay the sea lion-like creature.

Not amused by the words that the cultist had used to describe the Pokémon, the Ranger-trained Samurott drew a sword-like weapon that was stored in the left front leg of its body, all the while ignoring the bullets that thudded against its armoured body and fell harmlessly to the ground. It propelled itself through the air with a skillful jump before using its Razor Shell attack to practically slice the engine block of the jeep in half, disabling the vehicle instantly. The driver was so panicked by the attack that he had fled from the seat of his vehicle and paid no attention to the Samurott executing the human manning the machine gun of his vehicle.

"G-get away from me!" the cultist screamed as he drew out his sidearm and used it to pitifully attempt to ward off the samurai-themed Pokémon, but to no avail. The Samurott used Razor Shell once more, this time on the religious fanatic. A swift but blunt slash from the sword weapon that the Pokémon wielded sent the hapless fanatic human flying into the sky, ending his life rather swiftly as soon as he dropped from the air like a stone and crashed into the ground. It was just one of the more miserable deaths that were met by the unfortunate victims of the raiding Rangers.

The machine gunner joined up with his Pokémon before grimacing slightly at the amount of blood that was spilled, but being a soldier that had seen plenty of deaths throughout his career, the soldier didn't let this bother his mind, although he did want to throw up his dinner he had eaten several hours earlier. His Samurott looked down at him with pride as it stored the weapon it had wielded back into a shell-like storage section on its left leg and awaited extra orders. "Let's move!"

The Pokémon gave an assuring grunt as it followed its master into the battle, covering its human ally from all kinds of attacks. At the same time, a Blastoise, fulfilling the role of the anti-vehicle tank, utilized its pressured Hydro Pump attacks to cut through several vehicles. The dominant Water-type attack that was used by just about any experienced Pokémon with the water element sliced through the remaining gun towers, turrets, and lightly armoured vehicles like a devastating tsunami dislodging and sweeping houses.

"Take them out like flies. Don't give them a chance to strike back," Havoc called into his radio as he clenched the trigger of his weapon, shooting through three infantry units in a row with his armour-piercing rifle.

Near the water storage tanks of the first prison complex that held the inmates captive, the female Corporal and her partner moved towards the first sector of the vehicle storage area—their mission was to destroy the armoured tanks should the cultists or the UAAF attempt to man them as a means to deter the attack. The female Pokémon Ranger had called out on her Blaziken to deal with the attacking light vehicles, the Pokémon's unrelentingly powerful Blaze Kick and Fire Punch literally stamping charred and burned-out holes in the jeeps and Humvees that it had targeted. The swift speed at which Fire/Fighting-type Pokémon was travelling meant there was little to no way anyone was able to land a precise shot on the bipedal avian creature.

"Now that's some serious power we're talking about!" her partner, who carried several spare anti-armour missiles, cheered in awe as he watched the Blaziken utilize a Blaze Kick to strike a lightly-armoured jeep with such force that the vehicle was sent flying across the camp like a football. It rolled and tumbled on the dirt ground for several dozen meters or so before it came to rest, its passengers killed almost instantly with the car's frame and structure battered and ruined: it was highly unlikely it would ever be repaired to a functional manner ever again.

"Never underestimate my Pokémon," the Corporal responded proudly. "When it comes to close-ranged backup and fighting, my Blaziken is second to none! Blaziken, throw an oil drum at the vehicles and cover our teammates!" The Ranger gave the command after she became aware of some scattered oil drums that were particularly volatile in nature.

Her Pokémon gave a confirming caw as it grabbed a barrel filled with explosive material, lifted it as if it was a five pound dumbbell, and tossed it through the air like a baseball. The container made contact with a Humvee, and the resulting impact caused both the cylindrical can's contents and the vehicle to go off into a sea of flames, cooking the relatively unprotected driver and gunner into a pile of burnt ashes as hot fuel spilled over the exploding steel keg. The experienced Pokémon turned its attention towards several sentries that began to fire on it; in response, it utilized Flamethrower to quickly dispatch the attackers.

Her partner had turned his attention on several guard towers that were still standing even and survived the anti-armour assault which was carried out earlier. With only a little moonlight providing illumination, he could clearly decipher two targets in one such tower and noticed that one of them was carrying a lengthy weapon of some sort. His eyes widened as realization dawned upon him—it was an enemy sniper team. Glancing at his partner, he noticed a distinctive red dot targeted at her unprotected chest section.

"Sniper!" he cried as he leapt up and pushed his partner to the ground just as something caused a section of the dirt-covered terrain close to them erupt with a small blast of rocks, dust and sand. As they lacked no weapons aside from their Pokémon and explosives, they were at the mercy of the sniper that was ready to take another shot at them.

Thankfully, the second shot never came. Havoc had already taken out the remaining guard towers by that point and with skillful shots from his outrageously powerful 12.7mm calibre sniper rifle, he easily eliminated the hapless sentinels quickly and efficiently. The same sniper team that had attempted to remove the female Ranger and her partner were quickly dispatched as a single shot from the rifle pierced through both victims simultaneously, their bodies dropping from the tower before they crashed onto the ground with a bone-crushing thud.

"Target down. That should be the last of their snipers," Havoc muttered. He picked both himself and his trusty precision-killing tool up before moving forward to join the rest of his division. The nervousness of the commando soon came to an ease, as he came to realization that the attack was a greater success than he initially expected it to be. "That Comanche will have to wait. I hope Cynthia deals with it quickly before it cuts us all down!"

The Comanche that was responsible for patrolling the area did not sit out of the fight at all. As soon as the pilot aboard had spotted the flare being shot off into the night sky, the vehicle instantly deployed all of its weapons and searched the ground for viable targets to dispatch with its rockets and machine gun. Although the heat seeking devices could pick up the Rangers to an extent, they were scattered in various positions, and targeting one was difficult as they were practically invisible in the darkness.

"I didn't sign up to be a headless Torchic being bait for bigger units!" the combat journalist screamed in fear as he and his partner fled from the ensuing blasts caused by the explosive all-purpose rockets that the gunship had launched at them.

"Keep moving!" the accompanying photographer urged, not willing to fall victim on the battlefield today. Since both soldiers did not carry Pokémon given their low ranks and their ineffective weapons in the form of regular service rifles, they were practically helpless against the might of the Comanche that pursued them. The helicopter pilot became so obsessed with shooting off the lone Rangers that he didn't realize his ammunition for the rockets were running low with only several dozen left in the launchers.

Unfortunately for the Comanche, the helicopter and its pilot were greatly outnumbered in terms of numerical superiority. Strike Team Delta members were all over the place, positioned in areas that could not be penetrated by bullet-based weapons. To make matters worse, the helicopter gunship no longer had a secure location to land and replenish its supplies—the two Rangers had quickly secured the helipad and drove out the personnel with stolen rifles, and the demolition specialists were prepared to light up the ammo and fuel storages with their explosive charges, thus depriving the advanced attack copter of much-needed fuel and ammo.

It was not long until the pilot realized he had another airborne problem to deal with—Cynthia.

"Did you actually think you are free to take shots at the boys and girls down below without dealing with me?!" the Sinnoh Champion hybrid taunted as she closed in on the Comanche gunship with blistering velocity. Opening her razor-toothed maw, the Mach Pokémon released a blast of vermillion-coloured fire at the revolutionary-constructed gunship.

The pilot was more than prepared to meet the threat head-on unlike some who would have waves of chills sent down the back of their spines upon coming face-to-face with an enraged pseudo-legendary Pokémon. He composedly clicked a button on the control panel of his helicopter which activated the specialized energy shield that protected his vehicle from anything short of a Hyper Beam attack. He smiled to himself, the relatively combat-seasoned aviator pleased to know that he could have a potential pay raise and promotion for shooting down a pseudo-legendary.

"Hmm, the boss will definitely promote me for taking out such a prized target…although I must be careful. This Garchomp doesn't look like it'll go down easy," he muttered to himself delightfully as he witnessed the Flamethrower that Cynthia had attempted to scorch the battle helicopter with dissipate against the force field. For the time being, he was pleased that there was nothing else that could match him in the air: the Rangers lacked sufficient weapons to engage him, and their Pokémon were far too preoccupied on the ground.

Cynthia halted her attack as she levitated in the air after she came to realization that her overwhelming Fire-type attack was doing little to no damage to her mechanical opponent. Floating steadily in the night air, she faced the UAAF Comanche helicopter, studying its features and wondering how it was capable of repelling her most powerful move after Draco Meteor. "The UAAF and Team Rocket really place all of their trust into enhancing their forces, both in the biological and mechanical departments," she mused. "Fortunately, this particular model is rarely produced. I hope this is the only Comanche I face in a while."

Ever since her escape from the UAAF Sinnoh Facility and Prison with her mate, the UAAF had sent countless agents with skilled Pokémon or, if the going became too dangerous for ground forces, helicopters in the form of Apaches or AH-1Z Cobras to hunt them. Both gunships lacked the technology that the Comanche models had as they were built for forward support and heavy anti-tank support. Cynthia and her mate easily dealt with both models relatively easily, but the Comanche was one they always fled from as it boasted superior manoeuvring controls that were capable of matching a speedy Pokémon's handling when it came to hairpin turns.

She didn't have a lot of time to think up of a plan as the attack helicopter opened fire on her once again, using its anti-personnel machine gun mounted on the undercarriage of the pilot's cockpit. The automatic cannon fired rapidly as the pilot looked forward to downing the Mach Pokémon quickly and ending the battle before he would return to the duty of slaughtering the grounded Rangers from the safety of the sky.

"You'll regret standing in my way!" the pilot announced through a speaker installed on the helicopter.

Cynthia did not even bother to dodge the bullets as the armour-piercing ammunition had no effect on her titanium-hard body, although she did raise her wing fins to protect her eyes from being shot out by the bullets. The rounds simply ricocheted off her body as she yawned slightly at the gesture. "Perhaps the UAAF Science Division's engineering on me has its benefits. Thank Arceus they aren't ice bullets or sub-zero projectiles," she mentally shivered.

"Expected from a Garchomp," the helicopter aviator murmured to himself with disappointment. "Maybe I'll try unguided missiles, even though I'm running low on them. If that doesn't work, seeker rockets will definitely blow this annoyance out of the sky."

Clutching to the control stick of his helicopter, he maneuvered his attack chopper until his target was within the sights of the electronically-advanced targeting HUD system. Without disinclination, he unleashed a large barrage of explosive, unguided rockets—fourteen, to be exact. The untraced rockets that possessed potent armour-piercing capability zoomed towards Cynthia and deigning that things were getting serious now, his opponent zoomed into battle.

Upon the approach, she utilized a combination of evasive moves to skirt around the missiles and quick bursts of Dragon Rage to neutralize those that were too close to be avoided. The majority of the shots missed as they flew off into the night and fell to the ground after burning up all their fuel, while one managed to explode against her body, clouding her with smoke and dust.

"Hmm, that seemed to have gotten her good…" The pilot was just about to continue the assault with a second bombardment of explosives to ensure the Pokémon hybrid was finished off when Cynthia shot through the cloud of smoke and dust and closed in at rapid speeds.

Attempting to strafe his helicopter out of the incoming melee assault of the Pokémon, he was a tad too late when the Mach Pokémon delivered a Dragon Rush attack right in the rear fuselage of the aircraft. The force of the attack was powerful to knock the vehicle out of its hovering position, but it wasn't enough to force it down and out of the sky. The vehicle stabilized itself moments later, much to Cynthia's surprise. However, it was evident some damage was dealt to the futuristic UAAF attack vehicle.

_"Hmm, unlike the other models, this one doesn't go down with one Dragon Rush to the weak point. Perhaps that force field is also protecting the gunship. Whatever it is, perhaps I should target the rotor, as it's the source that keeps these machines afloat in the air for starters."_ She devised a rapid plan to take out the helicopter's rotors, and hopefully take the pilot in alive, since she knew the veteran aviator would have plenty of information to share with Havoc.

Running low on rockets, the gunship pilot decided to use heat-seeking rockets against Garchomp. Given its explosive power and strength against armoured vehicles, he thought that their capabilities to bust tanks would prove useful in putting an end to his opponent. "Let's lock the pest on radar…"

Then he came to realization his adversary could not be locked on with the existing onboard hardware. Since Garchomps were cold-blooded creatures, their heat signatures were so low that most sophisticated heat-seeking equipment could not pick them up to begin with, and thus it took a painfully long amount of time to attain a firm missile lock. While he got a very faint lock on Cynthia, the Dragon/Ground-type did not even bother to evade once again; she zoomed forward with alarming speed, charging a Dragon Rage in her maw as she made the approach.

"Oh, I'm not going down this easily!" the pilot yelled with a combination of recklessness and fright as he fired the missiles nevertheless and crossed his fingers for a lucky hit. This had no effect on Cynthia's part, as she evaded them by simply flying to the side. Once she was within sufficient range, she spat the Dragon Rage with unrelenting force, a ball of violet-coloured flames scorching the rotor blades of the Comanche helicopter and twisting them into bent extensions of steel.

As the helicopter went down into the desert's clearing, Cynthia followed it. Since she wanted the pilot alive, she had to ensure the vehicle made a soft landing. If the vehicle spiraled out of control, the dragon girl was prepared to dive in and use her immense strength to soften the aircraft's crash landing procedure. "Weakness discovered, but this is probably just a prototype. The fully developed models may be even more dangerous than this one. At least I can come to the conclusion they leave the rotors largely unprotected when the force field is down."

The failing vehicle soon crashed into the desert sands with a banging thud and despite the force of the crash, the majority of its hardware still intact, save for the rotors that were twisted apart by Cynthia's Dragon Rage. The pilot was shaken but was relatively uninjured. Spitting in defeat, he kicked the glass cover that encased the cockpit open and attempted to vacate from his wrecked chopper, only to be met with the fierce stare and dark outline of a Garchomp that was at least ten feet tall.

"You're coming with me," Cynthia declared with a clear feminine voice, feeling slightly different for sparing a sworn enemy for once. "Either that, or I can leave you out here to die when the sun rises, considering you won't last against the elements as a mere human. So what'll it be?"

"I hate my life at times…," the pilot grumbled. His potential captor shook her head, and the UAAF aviator surrendered as he raised his hands and admitted defeat. Nevertheless, he was relieved he was spared, as he was getting tired of working for his brutal employers nevertheless. Cynthia soon took him captive with the promise that he would not be subjected to harm or punishment unless the situation really called for it to happen.

Back on the ground, the conflict continued to unfold, although the Rangers this time around were definitely doing a better job than they did during the Black Obelisk operation.

"Take care of this captive, will you?" she requested as she dropped the prisoner next to a sniper and his spotter. Both sharpshooters, wide-eyed, complied without saying as they secured and detained their subject with specialized energy handcuffs. When the deed was done, the Garchomp hybrid went back into combat, zooming off into the horizon as her senses picked up several armoured objects headed directly towards the detention centre. "Let's hope it's not what I think it is…but if it is, I'll have to stall them alone," she conceded as she flew off into the darkness at the speeds of a fighter jet.

* * *

Chaos and mayhem continued to explode all over the camp as the battle continued to rage, with the Rangers clearly displaying the winning edge with their fine destruction and demolitions that were occurring all over the hectic battlefield.

"Now that's a hot display! That should keep the patrolling Comanche out of commission for a while," the female Corporal giggled at the handiwork she had managed to accomplish, watching a plume of fire erupt into the sky as the fuel stacks and ammunition crates were blasted into fireworks.

"Talk later! We've got company!" her partner yelled as several UAAF soldiers, equipped with sapphirium plasma rifles, converged on their position and began firing their high technology weapons, the blue-tinted bolts of energy targeted at turning the Rangers into flaming carbon waste. However, they didn't anticipate on the female Corporal's Blaziken to come screaming at them in a state of rage and fury as the Blaze Pokémon defeated the majority of them with its fighting skills. To make matters worse, an Emboar, its thick defences absorbing the plasma shots fired at it, proceeded to brutally smash the troops without even thinking of the danger it was exposed to.

"Thought you guys were a little holed up back there with serious trouble, so I decided to come help out!" a Ranger greeted as he sprinted over rapidly and joined the duo. He carried a M16 rifle with a grenade launcher attachment, revealing his role as a grenadier for Havoc's rescue squad.

"Save the greeting for later. Cover us while we blast the concrete buildings that are holding the captives!" the female Pokémon Ranger reminded the sergeant as her partner began to pull out several explosive charges from his backpack.

"Got it," the Ranger confirmed as he made sure his weapon was loaded. "Just don't take too long, as they never stop covering. Emboar, cover us while the kids here prepare to hit the plunger!"

The Mega Fire Pig gave a fierce snarl as it stomped the ground with unrelenting force before blasting another approaching three-man squad of UAAF troops with an earth-scorching Flamethrower, causing the men to instantly scatter behind whatever cover they could find. Its partner joined in on the battle as he unloaded his grenade launcher at the incoming droves of soldiers, reloading a fresh round whenever necessary. Once he ran dry of explosives, he used whatever ammo remained for his rifle as a means of suppressive fire.

"Well, he definitely bit the dust with a big bang," the grenadier confided amusingly as he blew a charging cultist to pieces with a high-explosive grenade. "Seems like his tribute and chance of a twisted redemption is all but a forgotten dream."

Havoc approached the compound's ruined entrance alongside a Warrant Officer with a M4 carbine and a Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon clearing a path to the front gates of one of the prison complex through debris and wreckage with Razor Leaf. Due to a Humvee that had accidentally crashed into the entrance, Havoc had to request backup from a Warrant Officer in his division. His Poison/Grass-type had proven itself exceptionally capable of removing wreckage that blockaded their path to their main objective using its pair of ambidextrous vines.

"Back me up here," Havoc calmly requested as he drew his M9 handgun, the standard handgun used by the Ranger Special Forces units.

"I got your back Lieutenant, but they never stop coming!" the Warrant Officer yelled, unloading his rifle's magazine with short yet accurate bursts. "Hurry Venusaur, clear the path before they overwhelm us!" His rifle ran dry, resulting in a full magazine being slapped into the receiving port of the weapon moments later.

"Saur!" the Pokémon huffed as it continued its work of throwing debris aside with its pair of vines.

"We'll make it," Havoc asserted, hefting his rifle as he kept his semiautomatic 9mm pistol sidearm on the attack, shooting and reloading rapidly. "Just hold them off! We just need to get the captives out of there on the double!" His Houndoom was also on the defensive with the accompanying officer that safeguarded the Lieutenant, occasionally suppressing incoming troops with her Flamethrower and at times, Ember.

Like the other frontline Rangers save for the snipers, Riley charged forward with his Lucario, having undertaken the role of ensuring all of the base defences were destroyed. His Aura Pokémon had proven itself to be a worthy guardian, as the Fighting/Steel-type repulsed countless attacks with its enhanced Protect and Detect moves. Its Aura Sphere was also handy in destroying bunkers and other types of emplacements, and along the way it would ensure that everything that proved to be of a threat to either its human trainer or the Rangers was destroyed.

"You're a loyal one to Riley aren't ya, short stuff?" a Sergeant's Infernape complimented, but in an appreciative manner. Since Riley's Lucario was taller than out of the ordinary, the Aura Pokémon had garnered quite a lot of attention from the accompanying combatants.

_"It is my duty and role to ensure my master stays unharmed,"_ it replied through aura speech._ "It should be yours too, considering you and your partner are also close to each other."_

"That I do, Sir Lucario!" the Flame Pokémon cheerily laughed as it sprinted alongside its human partner. "Now let's get this operation finished and go home!"

_"I suggest the exact same recommendation,"_ Riley's normally silent Pokémon returned with little emotion in its spiritual voice, destroying an incoming anti-tank missile with a well-placed Aura Sphere.

Their human partners were also on the move, focusing their approach on one of the three prison complexes that held the captives. Both Riley and the Sergeant that identified himself as Frank Weems had to slow down at times to ward off threats, although the Aura Trainer did not fight back considering he was unarmed. In spite of that, Weems's weapon which came in the form of a G36 assault rifle with a grenade launcher was more than capable of beating back the attackers that came at them.

As soon as they reached the front of the prison complex, something greeted them in the form of something radically different. A Zoroark and Weavile leapt from the rooftop of the concrete building and they landed on the dirt ground to face both Riley and the Master Gunnery Sergeant head-on, both Pokémon displaying their razor-sharp claws as a means of menacing the humans and their accompanying Pokémon. Riley stepped back with a small ounce of fright in his heart. While his Lucario and his accompanying partner's Infernape possessed a clear and distinctive advantage over these two types, he learned that the Pokémon under the jurisdiction and orders of the UAAF and the Andromedan Cult definitely didn't follow the standard strengths and weaknesses carried by regular Pokémon, especially when the Zoroark and Weavile had achieved a stable level of corruption. This could be confirmed by the fact they didn't have deformed parts like the Emboar or Machamp back in the Black Obelisk, and the fact they seemed normal, save for the shimmering-blue irises in their eyes and elongated claws that seemed to appear crystalline-bluish in colour and design.

_"Not corrupted Pokémon again! Well, there's no plan except I have to beat them down personally. I hope Lucario's ready,"_ Riley pondered, readying himself for another battle.

"We'll have to fight our way out of this one personally," Sergeant Frank Weems informed Riley, lowering his rifle. He glared at the Weavile and immediately sent his Infernape into battle without hesitation. "Infernape, start it off with a Mach Punch, and follow up the initial strike with a Fire Punch!"

At the same time, Riley directed his right arm forward at the Zoroark before he announced, "Lucario, close the distance with ExtremeSpeed and use Close Combat against the Zoroark!"

After the human trainers commanded their Pokémon to attack, the two corrupted entities emitted a shrieking battle cry from their throats, displaying the lengthened and curved teeth that sprouted from their jaws. Both leapt into the battle, determined to raze their opponents to the ground before making a meal out of the trainers, and if they were lucky enough, the rest of the Rangers and their Pokémon.

Riley's Lucario, acting on its quick mind, tapped into its powers as it blindingly sprinted towards the Zoroark with speeds that could not be witnessed with the naked eye. The corrupted Illusion Fox Pokémon retaliated with repeated Shadow Ball strikes as a means of hoping to hit the Pokémon somehow, but this was where the Aura Pokémon under Riley's command demonstrated its agility when it came to evading attacks. The globs of ghostly energy fired from their progenitor had no effect as they missed entirely and narrowly exploded close to Riley, causing the trainer and his accompanying Ranger companion to dive for cover.

"Far too close," the Sergeant, revealed to be a cyborg due to his machine-like optics, spoke with a grunt. "Dark-types play dirty, so watch out!"

"I knew that ever since I faced them for the first time on my adventures," the Aura Trainer grumbled. He witnessed his Lucario close in on the Zoroark as he clenched his fists in anxiousness. Knowing very well that the species of Pokémon kept lots of tricks up their sleeves, he knew he had to devise a countermeasure should the Dark-type fox pull any off. "Close Combat, Lucario! Assault the Pokémon with all your physical might!"

He hoped that the super-effectiveness of his Pokémon's strongest move would be able to put an end to this battle rather quickly.

The Zoroark was not planning on being submissive of the Lucario's approach though. As soon as the Aura Pokémon closed the distance, it proceeded to assault the Dark-type with a flurry of punches, jabs, kicks, leg thrusts, and a variety of moves one would expect from a professional martial artist to execute in battle. As expected, the Fighting/Steel-type had most, if not all, of its moves intercepted from several blocks and guarding moves by the Zoroark. The Dark-type adversary only smiled sinisterly at the moves that the Lucario had attempted to harm it with, as if it was taunting the Aura Pokémon for being a futile fighter.

"Lucario, keep your guard up!" Riley warned, knowing all too well that the move Close Combat made the user Pokémon drop his/her guard due to the assault, making them extraordinarily vulnerable for a short period of time. "Hurry, use Protect and—"

His order came a moment too late as the Zoroark seized this opportunity to deliver a bone-jarring Rock Smash attack. Clenching one of its clawed hands into a fist, it directed and propelled the limb forward directly at the Aura Pokémon's stomach, knocking the wind out of the lungs of Riley's combatant and dealing extraordinarily heavy damage. Despite Rock Smash being a relatively weak move compared to stronger Fighting-type moves, Lucario's weakness to Fighting-types meant it was just as painful and damaging as something like a Low Sweep or Force Palm.

The corrupted fox grinned and watched the Aura Pokémon reel back and clutch its stomach in pain before it breathed a tremendous stream of fire from its throat, the blue-coloured flames directed at its adversary. Exploiting the second major weakness of its natural rival, the Illusion Fox Pokémon looked forward to melting the Pokémon into a pile of burnt ashes with its Virus Flamethrower.

"Lucario! Look out!" Riley screamed with dread. He remembered the potential lethalness of the Virus Flamethrower from their last encounter with the mutant Emboar which bore the unfortunate fate of losing half of its face due to the corruption it succumbed to, and all that fear was returning here; worse, the move was in control by a far more witty and tactical Pokémon. Direct exposure meant grave injuries that even the most skilled field medic would have difficulty in treating.

His loyal companion forced the pain out of its body with its meditative ways, and it snapped its sharp eyes just in time to witness the torrent of flames propelling in its direction. Acting on its wits, the jackal-like creature immediately performed a swift somersault to the left in order to avoid an untimely death. Lucario was just in time too, as he had barely avoided the earth-scorching, corrupted Fire-type move. The jet of flames struck the ground where he once stood, transforming the dirt-covered ground into an ash and charcoal-covered surface.

_"That was far too close,"_ the Aura Pokémon bitterly communicated to its trainer._ "One hit and it could have possibly all over for me. This fight isn't starting off too well for us, isn't it Master Riley?"_

Riley had to slap himself mentally for making such a foolish mistake but he couldn't really blame himself since he did not know that the Zoroark even had a Fire-type move in its repertoire of attacks._ "You should blame me for commanding you to use Close Combat against an opponent who is skilled at exploiting loopholes in your defences. My apologies."_

_"Accepted. It's not entirely your fault, as I should have been more aware too."_ His Lucario cracked his hardened knuckles as he prepared for a secondary strike against the Zoroark. _"Ready to continue this, partner?"_

The Aura Trainer took a moment or two to compose himself and focused back on the battle at hand. "Of course. This time, use Flash Cannon!"

As the Lucario focused its palms together to fire off a blinding sphere of Steel-type energy, Frank Weems's Infernape was having the ultimate melee showdown with the corrupted Weavile. The pair exchanged salvo after salvo of endless punches, kicks, slashes, and elemental attacks such as Fire Punch and Ice Punch. Although the Flame Pokémon's powerful and nearly-impossible to dodge punches managed to connect and inflict extremely effective damage against the Dark/Ice-type, the corrupted and controlled status of the Weavile had some of the pain that was dealt to it reduced, as the corrupted element provided a small resistance to all of the natural elements of the Pokémon species besides granting regenerative powers. Nevertheless, the Fire/Fighting-type fought on valiantly with great pride and honour, not willing to surrender or forfeit from the battle.

"Come on, Infernape! Stay tactical and don't let the sneak hit you when you least expect it!" the Ranger urged desperately as he prayed to Arceus that his Pokémon would not push himself too hard.

The Infernape continued to use its reliable but relatively energy-consuming Mach Punch as a method to quickly dispatch the Weavile and quickly end the bout. The Dark/Ice-type opponent made this complicated with repeated dodges and illusions, although the latter tactic was rather ineffective since the Infernape had heightened senses that allowed it to differentiate which Weavile was real and which was a phony.

Mach Punch was thrown after Mach Punch, the Weavile being able to intercept every single one as the Sharp Claw Pokémon fought back with Night Slash. Given the Infernape's increased resistance to Dark-types, the blows were rather ineffective but still damaging as the claws of its adversary had traces of Phazon. While it wasn't enough to kill or corrupt a victim, they were nevertheless burningly painful.

"Fire Punch!" the Ranger shouted after noticing a small opening where the Weavile accidentally stepped on a small rock and lost its footing.

Roaring with power and ferocity, the Fire/Fighting-type raised its right fiery fist and coated it with scorching heat. With great strength, the flaming limb was thrown at the temporarily stunned opponent, and the blast struck it head-on, causing the Sharp Claw Pokémon to screech in immense pain. Other than that, it was still primed and ready to go owing to its corrupted status.

The Ranger dropped his jaws at the fact that a move which was normally super-effective ended up as something that wasn't even partially effective to begin with. Changing his plans to the defensive side again, he shouted, "Heads up, Infernape! Hold it off until you see another opening!"

His Pokémon gave a frustrated grunt from its seething lips as it held off against the relentless slashing physical attacks that the Dark/Ice-type once again subjected it to.

Realizing that this match was going nowhere, the Ranger decided to make use of the desert environment to their advantage as he recalled that their opponent's kind thrived in colder climates and came to the conjecture that they would not fare so well on a desert battlefield.

"Infernape, pull back and use Blast Burn to heat the battlefield up! Keep the heat sustained around your body so it acts as an aura of deterioration for the Weavile!" the Ranger commanded angrily, growing weary of drawn-out nature of the fight.

The bipedal Pokémon focused all of its vigour and will into building up a tremendous Fire-type attack that had the potential to change the battlefield's weather circumstances for a temporary amount of time. Once the simian creature gathered enough mental and physical power to call upon the energy-consuming move, it unleashed a loud-toned battle cry as a wall of fire was projected from its body and heated up the area. Thankfully, Lucario's battle with Zoroark had been taken to a different location—the rooftops—so the Aura Pokémon was not at a risk of being subjected to scorching levels of temperature.

The Weavile stumbled back as it tried to stay away from the intense heat generated by its challenger, but it could only go so far. It realized that should it flee the battlefield, it would fail its mission and potentially fall victim to another Ranger-aligned Pokémon. Its hesitation was just what the Pokémon Ranger was looking for as a smirk crossed the human's features.

"Assault it with Fire Punches before you run out of energy to prolong that fiery aura!" the Ranger ordered zealously.

Obeying its trainer's command, the Infernape focused part of its energy into keeping the intense heat generated on his body burning with power and another portion into delivering the attacks before it moved in for the kill.

Although the Weavile began to lose its edge due to its inherent weakness to Fire-types, the corrupted Zoroark was far from being overpowered by Riley's Lucario. Since it was not able to fire its Virus Flamethrower attack without leaving itself open to attack, Riley had figured out a weakness in the Pokémon by advising his Aura Pokémon to constantly assault the Illusion Fox Pokémon with every Fighting-type move it knew along with the Bone Rush. The Ground-type move was later discovered to be a rather effective counter for warding off the Zoroark's attacks, which mainly composed of Faint Attack, Shadow Claw, Shadow Ball, and the rarely-used Night Daze.

Gripping the brightly-glowing bone club in its hands, Riley's Pokémon was rather shocked when the Zoroark decided to fight back with a weapon of its own—a steel pipe it salvaged at the last second from the rooftop right before its foe delivered a skull-shattering blow that would most likely knock out the Pokémon in one strike.

_"This thing knows how to use handheld weapons!?"_ Lucario thought with fright, feeling uneasy. _"It looks like I'll have to find a way to trip it up so I can finish it with my Aura Sphere…"_ They had plenty of time to finish their mission—about four hours—but it was definitely going to be impossible to continue fighting for that long without falling down dead exhausted.

At the very least, both the Aura Pokémon and its trainer were relieved the Zoroark wasn't using a firearm, otherwise that would have been problematic on so many levels.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rangers had successfully freed the prisoners after dealing with the obstacles in their path. Nothing stopped the Pokémon Rangers and their Pokémon allies: everything that the Andromedan Cult and the security force threw at them were mown down with deadly efficiency. To the relief of the Rangers, the prisoners were in great shape, but because they were not well-fed or cleaned, they were in poor levels of nourishment and were particularly filthy in terms of body hygiene. Nevertheless, the rescue force was relieved they arrived in time to liberate them from cruel treatment of the corporate military and their criminal allies.

"Oh dear Arceus, are we glad to see you!" a Pokémon Trainer, wearing a tattered T-shirt and worn-out jeans, thanked as the cybernetic Ranger used his immense physical forte to practically rip the rusted cell door open as if it was made of cardboard.

"Save the need to thank us for later," the Lieutenant instructed as Helly used her teeth to bite through the metal restraints of another captured soldier while rapidly tapping commands into his gauntlet styler. "We're taking you home now. I'm going to authorize an airstrike to level this hellish jail."

"Thanks for the save, Lieutenant," a rescued Ranger spoke with gratitude. The same Warrant Officer that accompanied Havoc into the rescue was now escorting the ten prisoners out of their cells and out towards the ruined base where the fighting was still fierce. However, the custodial complex's resistance had faltered significantly as just about all the guards were killed off in the first few minutes during the assault.

"Take them outside, and escort them to LZ Beta on the double," Havoc instructed, leading everyone out of the concrete structure. He was surprised that Riley and his Lucario were locked in battle with a Zoroark, with the majority of the jailbirds now freed and being led by his fellow men and women to safer lines. However, there were a much greater number of freed detainees than expected and this made the peerless Lieutenant reach the conclusion that they would need additional Blackhawk helicopters to extract them all. Dawn was approaching fast, and getting caught in the open while being pursued by UAAF helicopters was the absolute last thing he wanted to happen.

"Yes, sir," the Warrant Officer answered obediently as he, along with the rest of the regrouped Rangers, began to make their way back towards the darkness and towards LZ Beta. There were still some Rangers in combat, but many of them were dealing with either light-armoured vehicles or Pokémon released by the cultist guards.

Hoping it was over, Havoc sighed as he prepared to take the escapees back to the rendezvous point where the helicopters would take them to a safer haven. "It's over for now. At least—"

The Lieutenant was about to have all those dreams come crashing down on him like a brick wall as an incoming transmission interrupted his thoughts. Due to static interference, he wasn't able to get a clear signal of the message, and he tapped into his earpiece to send another call quickly.

"Come again?" he inquired.

"Lieutenant, its Cynthia," the voice spoke from the other side. "We've got some serious trouble brewing up here. There's a detachment of eight tanks of an unknown origin rolling at full speed towards the prison camp as we speak. From the looks of it, I think it's the doings of the UAAF."

Havoc's expression fell from relieved to blank with horror. "…Are you dead serious?"

"Why would I joke at a time like this, sir?" she replied, a tone of stress present in her normally cool and laid-back voice. "I suspect they'll get to the camp within sixteen minutes."

"Just what we needed…," the commando grumbled with a mixture of frustration and fear. His division lacked adequate equipment to take on the tanks, and he was definitely not risking his fellow soldiers' Pokémon to be employed against the armoured beasts. Getting and mobilizing reinforcements to fight the tanks off would take time, at least thirty minutes. By the time their saviours would arrive, they would be very well dead.

As the Rangers continued to battle the defenders of the prison complex, an unknown lifeform of a clandestine origin placed its cephalopod-like eyes on the disabled Comanche helicopter as it crept towards the surface of the cooling desert sand, clambered into the cockpit of the wreckage and spread over the driver's seat of the attack gunship.

Without anyone taking notice, the vehicle was mysteriously brought back online.

* * *

**Desert, about ten kilometres from Prison Camp**

_"Tanks…and so many of them. I can take them on, or head back and get the injured and weak off the battlefield first, but…there's no time. The boys and girls back there won't stand a chance against them."_

Cynthia looked on in shock as she witnessed the armoured M1 Abrams war machines thunder across the desert, their cannons and machine guns primed to turn every Ranger and prisoner into bloody pieces the moment the crew placed their sights on the currently retreating troops. Given the speeds of the treaded vehicles of sixty kilometres per hour, they would easily catch up with Havoc's troops and the rescued prisoners long before they could reach the designated evacuation zone. The UAAF series of main battle tanks were significantly stronger, faster, better armoured, more advanced and far more resistant to tank ordnance than the previous models fielded by the Unovan Military or the Pokémon Rangers. In spite of these strengths, they were by far no means invincible—a strong Psychic-type could use telekinesis to toss one of them miles away, while intense flames could scorch through their composite armour. In addition, brute force was also effective when it came to smashing them directly head-on, although one would need superhuman-like prowess and survivability to do so.

_"I can risk my own life and take them head-on, but what would Riley think of that? He definitely wouldn't allow it,"_ she thought, her mind boiling up into a sea of stress and doubt. The Mach Pokémon had to make a rough choice now: she could attempt to take on the tanks and hopefully survive but emerge with a weakened body that would take weeks to recover. On the flipside, she could also assist in the evacuation of the Pokémon Rangers and the freed prisoners, but this would allow the tanks to move forward even faster. She had to find a way to delay the armoured division's arrival, but it was likely the former Sinnoh Champion would have to do so alone…

Her mind was made up as she took a steep dive and prepared to execute a Dragon Rush against the foremost rear tank in the division, using the cover of darkness of the night to her advantage. Believing strongly in her ability to serve up harsh deliverance of punishment to her foes, she prayed to Arceus that she and the rest of the humans that served alongside her would live to tell the tale tonight.

Thankfully, the tanks were totally unaware of her approach as she closed the distance between her and the targets cruising below, inwardly thanking her cold-bloodedness that shielded her presence from heat and armour sensors.

The UAAF tanks were composed of a crew of four: a driver, a commander, and two machine gunners that were responsible for repulsing any small threat that moved in too close. Given the vehicles' ability to automatically load explosive rounds into its primary weapon, it did not require a fifth crew member, which saved expenses and space for the other squads that had to already cramp themselves in a rather small-sized cabin. Its successor, the classified M2 Abrams Mk. II, the next generation armoured tank for the UAAF and Team Rocket, would prove to be a worthy replacement of the first model.

One of the tanks' drivers kept his eye on the computer-generated image of the terrain ahead of them as he kept his tank in full drive, making sure to reach the prison camp before the Ranger rescue party could be given a chance to flee with the fugitives. "Why can't the boss simply send in a gunship strike squadron to wipe out the intruders? They've confirmed that the opposing side lacks any heavy weapons that could pose a serious threat to aircraft. A single scorched earth bombing run would decimate them all in a far more efficient manner compared to a tank rush."

"I don't know about you, but something was reported to have taken out a prototype Comanche that was on station there. Perhaps HQ realized they wanted better armoured units to get the job done?" the tank commander offered, his ears feeling numb from the constant humming sound of their armoured vehicle's engine. "Maybe we'll get a promotion for wiping out a squad of elite Rangers."

"Elites? They must be mad for attempting direct confrontation with them!" the primary machine gunner gulped. The veterans and elites of the Pokémon Ranger Corps was both feared and respected by friend and foe alike due to their extremely high success rates, even on the most dangerous of missions.

"Considering this band caught the security force stationed at the prison by complete surprise and pretty much decimated their primary fighting strength within the first fifteen seconds of the battle, I suppose they won't be that easily killed by a bombing run. I guess Commander Zetta wants them to be killed on the spot," another crewman spoke from a different tank after overhearing the conversation on the communications link.

"At least this will be a quick in-and-out mission. Should the Rangers flee to the drop-off point, they wouldn't get too terribly far," the same driver mumbled mentally, wondering about the worth of sending armoured tanks against human targets: it was practically overkill.

Right as the tank commander in the same vehicle was about to issue another order to the men manning the other onboard hardware, a loud deafening sound of armour being ripped forcefully apart tore through the night air, as if something was tearing steel apart with their bare hands. It was soon followed by an almost bloodcurdling shriek that pierced the ears of those in the vicinity, and it wasn't long before the yelling of several men was heard.

"What in the name of hell?" A machine gunner swivelled the heavy-calibre automatic weapon on the turret of the vehicle towards the direction of the noise and realized what was happening.

What entered the eyesight of the shooter was the shadow of a dragon-like Pokémon practically tearing the turret gun off of one of the Abrams tanks in the convoy and was proceeding to pulverize another one by repeatedly using the aforementioned object as a battering weapon. The cannon-less tank, now nothing more than an armoured chassis with a pair of treads and two machine guns, was officially out of commission whereas the crew had abandoned their unit as they fled into the blackness of the night.

Even Cynthia herself was astounded herself with the strength she possessed. While she realized she could easily take on a tank alone by using her Flamethrower, Dragon Rage or just employing brute force in the form of various close-quarter strikes against it, the Mach Pokémon hybrid did not grasp the fact that she was able to use her strength to practically rip a tank turret free from its parent chassis. The second armoured tank she was currently beating the screws and bolts out of was soon in a crumpled state, its once smoothly and neatly plated surface now rendered into crumples and bumps of ruined armour. Although the tank's driver attempted to pivot the primary weapon to deliver a powerful 125mm round at the marauding Dragon/Ground-type, the cannon was also affected as it was bent and mangled into an unrecognizable coil, effectively rendering the weapon unserviceable. Her combat nature evolved from plain conventional to just outright savage with truculence and deadliness.

The same machine gunner that had caught her in his sights began firing the machine gun with unrelenting might, but little did he know that the bullets had virtually no effect against the armoured hide of the Pokémon. Due to the one UAAF soldier's gesture of opening fire, other gunners began to fire wildly into the darkness, as if they believed an entire detachment of enemies of an unknown kind and origin were ambushing them.

"What in the name of Arceus is attacking us?! I want answers!" the convoy commander yelled over the blazing noises of machine guns firing, along with the electronic-like sounds of turrets turning and adjusting themselves for engagement.

"I don't know sir, but I think we're being ambushed!"

"It's too dark to see anything! Just shoot whatever that doesn't look like one of our own!"

"Check the armour and ammunition!"

The panic and chaos that erupted in the blackest of night practically handed the lone attacking Pokémon the advantage she wanted from the start—she had critically damaged the first tank she had targeted, and the rest of the group had no idea what they were up against or where their assailant was coming from, at least for the time being.

"This is amusing," Cynthia remarked gleefully, preparing to spit a Dragon Rage at the ruined fighting vehicle. "Their sensors are rendered virtually useless against me, and all they have left to discover me is with their plain eyes, which isn't easy to accomplish in this level of darkness." Finishing her victorious thought, she finished the beaten tank with a wave of purple flames, the scorching wave of draconic energy corroding the armour away and exposing the inner components of the defeated battle tank.

Surprisingly, the crew was left unharmed, although two of the machine gunners had suffered minor burns as they were exposed directly to Cynthia's projectile assault. The squad of four immediately abandoned their vehicle.

"Oh good Arceus…," the fleeing vehicle pilot gasped in horror upon witnessing the Dragon/Ground-type. He continued his escape with his surviving partner until they were within a reasonable distance from the fight, and the two communicated with the convoy's commander with their handheld radios.

_"A Garchomp, huh? Well, it'll definitely give me a promotion if I kill it,"_ the tank commander laughed mentally. His tank's cannon adjusted at a particular shadow, and taking a guess, he ordered the main weapon to be fired.

_"They won't pose any harm to us for the time being,"_ the Garchomp hybrid thought, almost feeling a slight ounce of pity for the vehicle pilots as she simply swerved around the incoming tank shell.

Her next assault was against another tank that had its turret facing away from her, the gunners totally unaware of her presence. The Mach Pokémon charged at the vehicle's rear with one strengthened leap, where the armour that protected the tank was significantly weaker. In addition, that particular portion housed the vehicle's engine and other systems that were crucial to the armoured beast's ability to function and strive in combat. Once she was within arms' reach, she dug both of her clawed wing-like arms into the thin-skinned plating that granted access to the vehicle's engine and ripped off the covering as if she was unwrapping a Christmas present in the manner of an impatient child. Ready to deliver the fatal blow that would practically cause the tank to end up in several hundred fragments of scrap, she leapt into the air and breathed a Fire Blast at the exposed engine.

The flames scorched the vehicle's fuel tank, which was powered with jet fuel. The volatile components reacted violently to the Fire-type attack and this caused the tank to explode spectacularly, leaving nothing more than a burning carcass of the formidable armored vehicle.

"She just got another one!" a gunner screamed, watching the vehicle burn in a spectacular bonfire of flames and scrap.

"Counterattack!" the convoy's commander bawled. "We are not losing to a Pokémon that's going Zubat-shit crazy on our asses!"

The tank convoy was practically hopeless against an enemy with little to no chances of retaliation until it was too late. However, the UAAF tanks quickly regrouped themselves as they shone the searchlights from their turrets, looking for the troublemaker that was devastating the cavalcade effortlessly. Rapidly being pushed to the brink of defeat, the vehicle pilots soon pushed for a comeback as the still battle-operable tanks switched their radar screens from thermal screening to night-vision mode. The former was often used when hunting targets of strategic importance, but with Cynthia's cold-blooded nature, it was rendered all but impractical. Night-vision mode would give the tanks a better fighting chance.

It wasn't long before the silhouette of a Garchomp was displayed clearly on the navigation panels of the armoured vehicles, and while the surviving UAAF combatants weren't shocked at the sight of such a rare Pokémon, they were alarmed at the thought of that one Pokémon being capable of brutalizing or outright destroying three vehicles in such a short amount of time.

"Give me status!" the convoy commander demanded. "How many tanks do we still have in operational status?"

"Five, sir," the driver of the tank reported meekly. "The target took out three of our other tanks and…she just took another one!" On the night vision monitor, the leading officer and driver of the tank division were met with the sight of yet another spectacular yet shockingly unbelievable sight.

Dropping his jaws in disbelief, the mission's leader knew he was going to have a hard time explaining the case to his superiors, that is, if he escaped from this battle alive and in one piece.

Cynthia screamed with uncontrollable rage as she delivered a full-force Dragon Rush to the side of the attacking tank that had its cannon trained on her. It never got a chance to fire off the explosive round that was loaded as the Mach Pokémon hybrid had smashed right into the side, the strength and energy exerted from the attack practically toppling the tank on its side. Left sitting in an upright position, the vehicle was left helpless, aside from being a potential roadblock and shield from projectiles. The crew members scrambled out of the vehicle before abandoning it for good, as there was no way they could recover it.

Admiring her handiwork, the former Sinnoh Champion didn't realize that one of the other tanks had its main gun targeted right at her back. Since the division wanted to avoid the prospect of potential friendly fire of harming their fellow vehicles with their primary weapons, the crews hesitated to use the explosive weapons they had but if given the clear chance, there was little doubt that stopped them from employing the armour-piercing cannons that the armoured juggernauts bore in all their glory.

"I've got her in my sights! Weapons primed!" the driver that had the gun trained on Cynthia announced.

The gun fired, and an explosive round the size of a five-foot long steel pipe ejected from the vehicle's cannon as the warhead screamed towards its target. As a result, the same tank that fired it recoiled significantly, the knockback pushing the tank back about two feet in the desert terrain.

The lone Garchomp caught sound of the noise, and she quickly cocked her head towards the source of the sound, only to feel a strong explosion impact her body as she was thrown through the air. Crashing into the upturned Abrams tank, the collision caused the vehicle to topple over, its treads pointing directly towards the sky. The turret was promptly crushed due to the extreme weight of the chassis of the vehicle.

Hissing through her teeth and cursing her inability to stay alert, Cynthia spat some blood from her lips and surveyed her body: aside from a small wound caused by the explosion, there was little damage done. The last serviceable M1 Abrams moved slightly, keeping their sights on their victim. Their crews were not positively sure if that attack, which was capable of demolishing an entire building, had placed their attacker out of commission.

While Cynthia was highly resistant to military ordnance given her tough scales, skin, and natural armour, the tank's weapon had wrought her body in a state of jarring pain. Grunting in ache as her body throbbed after being hit directly by an armour-piercing shell, the female Pokémon hybrid forced all her senses and energy into expelling the sensation. She kept on telling herself that she had managed to pulverize four tanks singlehandedly—a feat that even skilled attack helicopter pilots had difficulty pulling off—and that the lives of the rescued prisoners and Pokémon Rangers depended on her victory against the attacking UAAF tanks. They trusted in her kindness and strength to help them survive, and that was without a doubt considering she was the strongest Pokémon among Riley's temporary team and Havoc's 13th Armored Brigade of Almia. Losing was not an option on her part.

The same Abrams tank that had fired the shot on her kept the cannon's aiming reticule on its ruined accompanying vehicle, waiting for movement. The driver and soldiers that manned the weapons remained nervous and tense as they knew it would take more than a single shell to knock out such a fabled Pokémon.

"See anything?" the mission's commander asked from his tank.

"Negative," the corresponding driver returned. "I think we did her in good. No sign of movement or presence of the target."

Unfortunately, they were fatally wrong as Cynthia blasted herself through the tank, her immense force tearing through the armour as she shot towards the same M1 Abrams tank that had fired upon her earlier.

"Holy shit!" was the only word that the same vehicle's crew was able to utter before the Mach Pokémon proceeded to employ a Dragon Rush against the weakly-armoured turret. Slamming into the steeple that contained the primary weapons of the UAAF-built combat unit, the extension soon came loose before it was bent out of place and thrown into the desert sand, exposing the driver and tank commander. Both gunners in charge of the machine gun emplacements weren't so lucky since they were trapped in the turret, but they soon freed themselves and made themselves scarce. The end result was another vehicle that ended up without a turret, leaving nothing more than a near-useless vehicle shell with treads.

A furious Cynthia soon stood her ground against the remaining three tanks, none of the remaining vehicle pilots and their crew daring enough to continue the fight anymore. They had witnessed her power, and continuing to battle would only result in them being killed off. What was even more frightening was that a single Pokémon had successfully destroyed a convoy of tanks, something that primarily required a closely-coordinated airstrike to do so.

"I don't want to fight," Cynthia hissed in the most threatening manner she could possibly enact. "But you corporate dunces don't know when to cut it or call it quits. If you wish to continue the battle, I'll tear you all apart like I did with the other tanks, but don't expect me to go merciful on you. I spared a couple of your fellow soldiers throughout the fight, but I won't present to you the same treatment should you decide to continue the battle."

The commander of the operation immediately recognized the voice. For years, the captured Sinnoh Champion was considered killed in action after her escape but now, every unethical crime doer's worst nightmare was standing right in front of them. Caring for the welfare of his surviving troops, the chief of the prison raid operation remained silent for a moment or two before he gave the order to retreat.

"…Abort the operation," he announced quietly. "Fall back."

"What? Are you out of your mind?" the third surviving tank's gunner shot back. "This beast just killed off five of our tanks—"

"An order is an order, soldier!" the mission's leader barked in retaliation. "You will follow that order, or continue the battle if you wish. I know the target will spare us if we stand down, and from the looks of it, the operation has gone fubar." He poked his head out of the tank turret, turned to Cynthia with his arms raised, and firmly pronounced, "We surrender. However, I hereby request that you let my troops leave in peace."

Cynthia smiled with glee, content to see things were solved via non-violent means. In order to ensure the commander and his persisting soldiers complied with the negotiation, she quickly disabled each and every tank's primary gun with lightning speed, using her brute strength to rapidly cut and beat the cannons into disfigured and bent shapes.

"There," she pleasingly and softly returned. "Just to make sure you live up to your words. Now scram, otherwise I'll ensure my friends in high places will definitely order in an airstrike to wipe you all off the map."

Without saying anything, the trio of M1 Abrams vehicles pulled back and towards the darkness of the desert. The mission was a failure, but at the very least, the tank crews felt fortunate that they were spared by an enemy, something that was practically unseen, considering their commanders and employers had no tolerance of failures and screw-ups.

_"That went well. Time to see how the boys and girls are doing back at the prison complex," _Cynthia thought to herself as she soared off into the sky and back towards the shambolic detention centre.

* * *

**Prison Complex**

"Come on, Lucario! Keep it up and finish off the Zoroark!" Riley urged as time, ammunition, and supplies for the raiding party ran short.

_"This slippery fox isn't faltering! I can only do so much before I fall before it!"_ the Aura Pokémon desperately linked with its trainer via aura while blocking, parrying, evading, and warding off multiple attacks from its adversary.

Spotting an opening, Riley's Pokémon immediately delivered a sweeping bash with its bone club directed at the Zoroark's right knee—a sickening cracking noise was heard, but the corrupted Dark-type continued to fight on with no plan of surrendering. Knowing that an eventual assault from its masters would seal the victory, its goal was to ensure the belligerent invaders did not escape. Ignoring the dreadfully damaging treatment it was undergoing, it continued its myriad of constant bludgeoning attacks with the steel pipe it wielded and Shadow Claw attacks.

"Riley, forget about the battle!" the accompanying Master Gunnery Sergeant yelled, having called his Infernape back into its Pokémon Ball as he waited for the order to evacuate. "Just call your Lucario back and let's make ourselves scarce! Lieutenant Havoc has given the order to retreat!"

The Aura Trainer knew that, if anything, the corrupted Zoroark would not let them leave unless either it or the opponents it was ordered to kill were lying out cold on the ground. "No can do. It won't let us leave alive, so the only option is to knock it out completely or outright kill it. I'd avoid the latter option, but it may become an inevitable choice."

Sergeant Frank raised his G36 rifle at the Illusion Fox Pokémon as a means of dispatching the Dark-type extremely quickly, but Riley held out a hand.

"Kid, let's just kill it off. A couple rounds of gunfire will—" the cybernetic soldier spoke before being abruptly cut off mid-sentence.

"Negative," Riley boldly announced, his eyes never leaving the sight of his loyal Lucario fighting against its natural rival in an all-out brawl. "This is my fight. I do not require external assistance for a job that only I and my Pokémon can handle alone. I never did, and I never will."

Gritting his teeth, he composed himself together, coming to understand the trainer's words. "Your call. But I'm on standby, and I'm not going anywhere until you're coming with us."

"I'll get this done," the navy-blue haired trainer replied confidently. "Lucario, use ExtremeSpeed to get close to the Zoroark so it can't track you!"

His Pokémon nodded before it proceeded to close in on the quarry with blinding speed, evading a barrage of Shadow Balls and dark energy blasts that were flung at it.

The two major squads that were responsible for the safe evacuation of the prisoners were already en route out of the area. The snipers continued to cover the remnants of the Ranger forces that remained at the camp to perform cleanup work, but everyone had fallen back to LZ Beta for immediate withdrawal from the battlefield. In addition, just about all the cultists and UAAF troops that safeguarded the compound were history, allowing the retreating liberators to safely flee with the prisoners under their wings.

Having eliminated just about every possible threat, Havoc and his remaining forces took the time to raid the communication centre located close to the jail compounds of the desert base, seizing multiple data disks, USB memory sticks, and various papers that contained valuable intelligence of several UAAF and Team Rocket projects, the majority of them being extensive information that provided more detailed outlooks on the same material that Cynthia had managed to steal during the Black Obelisk campaign. As this was all happening, the rest of the Rangers secured the entrance while the 1st Lieutenant and the Warrant Officer accompanying him continued their theft.

Plugging his styler into the USB port of a computer, Havoc rapidly downloaded all informative files that were related to the secret future operations that the corporate military was preparing to execute in the future. With forewarning intelligence under his belt, it would hopefully allow the Ranger Commando to plan ahead of time and intercept the campaigns before they could be executed.

"Ranger intelligence is falling to abysmal levels of quality these days," he murmured sceptically, questioning the competence of his superiors. "There was a gigantic Obelisk the size of the Silph Co. building in Saffron hidden in the deserts of Sinnoh, and they never made one mention about it? This is something that I should investigate when I have the time."

"Download complete," a distinctive feminine voice alerted the Lieutenant, prompting Havoc to retract the styler from the advanced computer system's interconnecting port. He turned to the Warrant Officer at his side before he asked, "Find anything interesting? I'm authorizing a bombing run to wreck this place so they can't re-fortify it."

"Yes, a wealth of information here, sir," the Ranger responded quickly, collecting various folders as quick as his hands would allow him. "I can say there's all kinds of intelligence here, ranging from plans for new hardware to several important profiles of high-ranking Rocket and UAAF officials. In fact, I think I have Ghetsis's file here. Who knew a detailed outline of that madman would be lying in the middle of some insignificant desert base?"

Just hearing the name of the most notorious criminal that commanded several campaigns through Unova with his ears made the hardened veteran blink and cringe. "What? Let me see that."

"Here you go, sir." The Warrant Officer handed the folder over. "I can understand your reaction perfectly as he isn't exactly the warmest ray of sunshine. Let's just grab what we need and haul our asses home."

"My point exactly. Let's just hope that this folder is only false intelligence," Havoc grumbled with a small tone of anger before he flipped through the file, hoping that this folder was nothing more that contained a post-mortem analysis of the vicious revolutionist. His fears were confirmed to be true as soon as he opened the folder.

Ghetsis, a man with a relatively unknown background, went underground after the fall of Red Falcon, an organization that attempted to subjugate the entire landmass on which Unova and Orre was located with a 'might makes right' policy. Being the second-in-command of the leader in charge of the operation known as Colonel Bahamut, their plans were grinded to a halt when Havoc stepped in as a youthful Unovan Marine and eventually defeated the organization singlehandedly, but not before the revolutionists captured him and nearly left him for dead. After his rescue by the Unovan Military and rebirth as a cyborg/human hybrid, he was relieved to hear that his mission was a success. Never though in a million years would the veteran in his mid-thirties imagine the faction making a potential comeback.

"What does the report say?" the tired Warrant Officer huffed, carrying his M4 carbine over his right shoulder in an upright manner.

Havoc handed the folder back to his accompanying partner for the mission before placing his hands on his hips, sighing distressfully. "Ghetsis's alive, just as I suspected even though I hoped it wasn't the case. Of course, bastard wouldn't roll over and die that easily."

"Uh, what do we do then?" the disbelieving soldier asked.

"I'm afraid after we deal with the situation in Sinnoh, we'll be packing our bags for Unova next," he articulated, sighing deeply. A quick check of his watch revealed that it was around 4:20 in the morning, meaning they had a few hours before broad daylight was upon them. He promptly contacted one of the sniper teams that were responsible for covering the escape.

"Sniper Teams, this is Lieutenant Havoc. Has the retreating force pulled out yet?" he spoke into the radio earpiece.

"Affirmative, sir," the spotter replied. "We also have confirmation that the tanks were eliminated after, err, Miss Cynthia smashed them all. Not all of them, but her gesture was enough to pull the force into full retreat."

"…No comment about that," Havoc bluntly responded. "Anything else you wish to inform me?"

"Negat—wait…" The observing member of the sniper team paused for a moment. "Sir, it looks like the Comanche that was taken out earlier has returned for some reason. I don't know, but it's back somehow. I suggest immediate viable countermeasures considering we lack anti-air hardware."

Having no clue what the heck the soldier had just said to him, the Lieutenant brushed it off as if it was nothing, but he soon found himself noticing a distant object that was approaching the prison camp from a fair amount of distance. Feeling somewhat curious about how the marksman described the unidentified object, he took a quick survey.

Using the scope of his sniper rifle, he immediately recognized the "thing" that the sniper was informing him about. Humming to himself and clicking into the earpiece, he gave one final order to the snipers that were still stationed on the perimeters of the base. "Snipers, fall back immediately. I'll get the rest of the boys and girls down here. Meet me at LZ Beta at 0600 hours, and don't be late."

"Roger that Lieutenant," the same spotter answered before the line fell silent and all remaining sharpshooters in the area rendezvoused with the rest of the squads via foot across the desert.

* * *

The struggle between Lucario and Zoroark ended shortly when the Aura Pokémon closed in on the Illusion Fox with ExtremeSpeed and utilized Force Palm in such a quick manner that even the Dark-type Pokémon could not react fast enough to counter. The energy blow fired from the palms of the Steel/Fighting-type practically destroyed the steel pipe that the Zoroark wielded and reduced it into a hundred tiny fragments of metal; as a result, the super-effective attack caused the Pokémon to fly through the air before it crashed into the dirt of the desert topography, wincing in pain. Even though the genetically-engineered and poisoned Pokémon had no qualms about continuing the battle, its body had been pushed beyond its limits.

As it witnessed the crimson-haired Dark-type Pokémon crash into the dirt in defeat, the opposing Lucario stood on standby just in case the entity sprang back to life with desire for bloody vengeance.

"It seems prolonged battles are a corrupted Pokémon's major weakness… it proves why they do not use tactics for the first few minutes of a battle," Riley analyzed with knowledgeable experience. The Black Obelisk confrontations proved so otherwise, as all the Pokémon that the Andromeda Cult fielded against him utilized brute force and overwhelming might to slam their enemies flat into the ground.

His Lucario, seemingly unwounded save for a few bruises and cuts, prepared to finish the battle as it focused its palms together to fire off an Aura Sphere. Thinking that this was what its master wished for the valiant Pokémon would do, it was rather shocked when its trainer walked forward and placed a hand on his furry shoulder.

"No, Lucario," Riley suggested. "The fight is over. There is no point in killing something that was directed on a wrong course of fate."

_"Master, this Zoroark is very much alive and willing to kill us, why would you let it live? It was only your methods of fighting and killing the cultists in the Black Obelisk missions that allowed us and our allies to triumph in that battle!"_ the Aura Pokémon attempted to reason with its trainer.

"It's gone. Your Force Palm shattered its corruption and extinguished the spirit of the Pokémon," the Aura Trainer informed upon using his heightened senses to detect the life force of the Dark-type, which was fortunately nonexistent. "You could not sense it as your mind was far too focused on eliminating it."

The Lucario dipped its head as a means of apology, and it dropped the fiery aura flames that were concentrated and blazing on its iron fists. _"I understand. Let's go. We've done what was needed to be finished."_

"Well, about time!" Sergeant Frank Weems spoke, wiping his head clean of sweat before slapping in the last ammunition magazine he had in his inventory. "Let's get the heck out of here and—"

He was not given a chance to finish his sentence as a series of explosions began to pepper the camp, coupled with the noise of whirring helicopter rotors. Both Riley and the Ranger that was with him at the moment turned their heads towards the sky and noticed the same Comanche helicopter that was shot down a while ago in the air once more hovering over the camp with destructive tendencies, but something was off about it.

"I thought your other Pokémon took it out an hour ago!" the Master Gunnery Sergeant yelled in fright.

"True," Riley confirmed as he studied the physical features of the gunship. "But I'm afraid this is something…different."

The Comanche gunship was still in its beaten-up and damaged state, but most of the physical damage done to it was somehow mysteriously gone. To the trainer's surprise, he noticed several tentacle-like limbs sprouting from the pilot's cockpit of the helicopter, as if there was some form of invertebrate that was related to octopi and squids positioned in the driver's seat of the vehicle. Above all else, the vehicle possessed several organic-like "roots" and "veins" that ran alongside the overall foundation of the once-downed UAAF gunship and all of its weapons were brought to bear on the prison camp—the communications centre most notably. The target was promptly transformed into rubble and a sea of flames, the missiles slamming into the foundation of the building akin to chainsaw slicing through paper. From the eyes of the observers from below, it was as if the vehicle was invaded and consumed by a plant of some sort.

"Hope Lieutenant Havoc got his ass out of there…," Sergeant Frank Weems muttered, speechless as the inferno blossomed into the black night sky. "But I'm sure he wouldn't go down this easily."

"Doesn't he punish you for saying things like that?" Riley asked with uncertainty, as speaking of a superior in such a manner was a one-way ticket to being demoted.

The Ranger laughed at his partner's lack of knowledge when it came to humorous remarks among the members of 13th Armored Brigade of Almia. "He likes it when people refer to him as the tough guy."

Fortunately, Havoc and the last of his Rangers had fled the area long before it was destroyed by a barrage of high-explosive rockets, the shadowy organic helicopter bringing down the com centre in a fiery detonation of flames and rubble. The Lieutenant and his squad soon linked up with Riley and the MSG-ranked Ranger momentarily as the group prepared to leave the camp.

"Go!" Havoc urged the other Rangers immediately without wasting a second on the clock. "Join up with the rest of the boys at LZ Beta and get your butts out of here on the double. Riley and I will catch up later, as we have to take care of this bird before it discovers our LZ. We cannot let it follow us back to the evacuation zone. Is that fine with you, Riley?" In response, Riley and his Lucario nodded quietly over the cracking sounds of rifle gunfire in the background.

"Sir, we can't just abandon—" the female Ranger intervened, not willing to leave their commander behind.

"This is a direct order from your superior officer, hence that means you must comply," the aged and experienced Pokémon Ranger demanded. "That goes for everyone else. Whatever this thing is, it's tracking me and Riley… I just know it. Don't ask but I have a feeling."

The Rangers remained silent for a few minutes before they nodded in unison and promptly began the long trek towards the landing zone where the Blackhawk helicopters awaited to extract them back to camp. To Havoc's relief, the reconstructed gunship did not follow them. "Great. At least I can take care of this without the need of worrying about casualties," he mused, delighted that his plans were falling into place.

This left Havoc, Riley, and his Lucario standing to face the "infected" Comanche alone, the Lieutenant keeping a firm grip on his Barrett M82 sniper rifle. The trio shuffled themselves behind an abandoned Humvee while the helicopter continued its search for them with its spotlight, a circle of illumination sweeping across the burning base.

"We have to take it down," Havoc informed. "I've seen one of these things before, and fortunately, you have a Pokémon that can track it down and hit it with dead-on precision."

_"What is that thing exactly?_" Riley's Lucario questioned with an inquisitive mental voice.

Huffing in tiredness, the Pokémon Ranger began his detailed explanation. "It's called a bio-gunship, or at least, that's what intelligence calls it. It's what happens when an unidentified lifeform takes over the seat of any human vehicle, but most of the time it goes after helicopters, especially the attack variants. After it is integrated into the system, it becomes as effective as a veteran chopper pilot. Don't ask me where it comes from, but I'm more concerned of killing this thing at the moment as armour-piercing projectiles and powerful moves are the only methods of bringing them down. For now, we have to take it out as quick as possible. Any news from Cynthia yet?"

Riley shook his head. "She's on her way back but it'll take her around another six minutes at the very least to get here."

"Good. I don't want her to risk being infected and assimilated by whatever controls that vehicle in the air. A couple of white labcoats were taken over by one of that thing's tentacles after they tried to examine the remains when I shot one down several years ago," the Lieutenant recalled, shaking his head. "Curiosity can kill when you least expect it."

"How do you suppose we'll take out the bio-gunship? Cynthia is apparently the only one that can accomplish such a task considering your squad's heavy gear is all but expended," Riley queried.

Havoc grinned despite the desperate situation at hand, for the wisecracking commando was always a step ahead of his enemies. "Simple. Just hit it with everything you have. I'm going to man that derelict AA gun over there and turn it into road kill." He paused as he pointed at an abandoned quad-barrelled anti-aircraft machine gun that was in relatively good condition, hopefully loaded with enough ammo. The dead body of a cultist was positioned in the gunner's seat, the crimson blood of the deceased soldier tinting the seat with a stream of red liquid. "You and Lucario are responsible for distracting it. Do you understand?"

Although Riley and his Pokémon were not particularly fond of the plan, they didn't really have an option since they could not do role reversals, both lacking experience in manning military ordnance.

The unknown lifeform controlling the bio-gunship scanned the entire area for its targets, but all it could notice were bead bodies of UAAF and cultist soldiers, the burning wreckages of vehicles, ruined buildings and a sandy desert ground with plenty of abandoned weapons. The being wondered—where did the intended targets go, and if they didn't escape, where were they hiding?

It continued its search, carefully scanning the entire compound. Havoc was already en route to the abandoned anti-air turret, while Riley and his Lucario kept themselves hidden in the shadows, both individuals making sure to stay away from any source of illumination.

The Aura Trainer knew his Pokémon was durable, but not enough to take on a helicopter's wrath of heat-seeking missiles and armour-piercing cannons. He would have to hope that his Ranger ally was quick enough to man the turret and down the helicopter as soon as possible. In the meantime, he waited for the infected gunship to focus its attention in a different area.

It happened momentarily, and he immediately gave the order for his Lucario to fire off an Aura Sphere, which it did as it leapt out of cover, facing the septic attack chopper with unrelenting bravery and courage.

Focusing its palms, the bipedal Fighting/Steel-type quickly charged a sphere of pure fighting energy with all the remaining fighting strength it could exert with its mind. Seconds passed and the orb was flung straight at the prowling gunship, causing a blue-tinted explosion to overcome the helicopter before it wobbled off course. However, the bio-gunship had caught the source of the attack almost instantly, and it immediately began to unload a barrage of missiles and bullets from its arsenal. Lucario's Aura Sphere had done impressive damage due to the steel plating of the vehicle, but it wasn't powerful enough to down it from the skies.

"Defensive manoeuvres now, Lucario!" Riley roared with fierce determination. "We are not perishing here!" Across from his position, Havoc shoved the corpse out of the AA gun before he leapt into it and quickly adjusted himself to the control schematics of the turret.

Changing its tactics from offence to defence, the Pokémon immediately threw up an aura shield around it and the human which caused the bullets to repel harmlessly off the barrier, although the missiles quickly destroyed the frontal cover that protected both individuals since Riley's faithful fighter did not have enough energy to keep the force field up. Two lone missiles managed to get through and explode against the Aura Pokémon, throwing it back as it screamed in pain from the discharges. It was thrown back as it crashed into the dirt-laden ground, and Riley got to his feet and covered his arms around the Pokémon.

"This is it…" he thought, biting his teeth as he prepared for the inevitable.

As the infected helicopter took aim prepared to finish the targets off, a wave of hot lead punctured the fuselage of the aircraft and riddled the entire vehicle—and the lifeform that controlled it—with hot .50 calibre lead. A small series of explosions erupted across the vehicle as it, once again, turned its attention on its assailant.

"Get a load of this!" Havoc howled with infuriating might as he finished the helicopter once and for all, glad to find out that the gun was fully loaded with at least a thousand rounds worth of armour-piercing ammunition.

What met the infectious creature's senses was the same Ranger it had intended to kill manning a heavy anti-aircraft gun and firing while screaming with a mixture of insanity, pride, happiness, and triumph. Yelling incoherently, Havoc continued to let the anti-aircraft gun rip as he expelled dozens of rounds within mere seconds, his action causing the bio-gunship to spiral out of the sky for a few moments before exploding into a morass of blood, steel, and flesh. What remained of the helicopter were fragments of meat that was once the organic creature of unknown origin and shards of burnt, twisted metal.

"Ah, shit," the commando cursed as some blood splattered onto his armoured vest. "Hope that doesn't happen again." Tired from the energy-draining yet successful mission, the Lieutenant took a deep sigh of relief, hopped off the AA gun and helped Riley and Lucario to their feet. "Guys, you're safe. It's okay. I saved your asses, but I'm sure that won't be the only close call that tries to claim our lives."

Both Riley and Lucario, their bodies covered and wracked with dust, dirt and overwhelming exhaustion, shot grins at the Ranger Commando. "We owe you one, Lieutenant Havoc," the trainer spoke as his new friend and commanding officer handed both him and his Pokémon bottle of water.

Lucario took a deep gulp from the bottle of refreshing fluid before he spoke through his aura, _"My master speaks the truth. If it wasn't for your guidance, we would not have known the existence of this camp, and how they misused the unfortunate recidivists, just because they opposed their twisted ideologies."_

"Don't thank me." Havoc brushed off the gestures with modesty. "If it wasn't for your handiworks, I can say we would have all lost the fight ages ago. Oh look, here comes your friend Cynthia now."

The Garchomp hybrid banked into a tight turn as she saw the group on the ground with her flawless vision and made a quick landing. "Hey guys! Did I miss anything?" she asked cheerily, perhaps the first time Riley ever saw her in such an upbeat manner.

"Shot down the Comanche that came back as a bio-gunship, but nothing else. We're the only ones left. Everyone has returned to LZ Beta," Havoc explained. "I…I heard you drove off a tank convoy. Please tell me you're not lying."

Cynthia blinked her eyes blankly at the Lieutenant and began the story. "You know I am not one to lie in a serious situation, Lieutenant. I did scare the tanks off, but I let three of them go. Perhaps they can be the witnesses that it isn't a wise idea to mess with me or my friends, thus discouraging future attacks. Doubt it'll work, considering how much the UAAF want us for dead." She turned her ferocious visage at Riley and Lucario. "Glad to see you're still in one piece, you two."

"Come on, there are times when I have to learn to battle without your guidance. Isn't that right, Lucario?" Riley groaned tiringly, being able to barely keep himself stable.

_"At least we can go home now. At least no one was seriously hurt,"_ his Lucario added with a nod. It too was exhausted beyond belief.

"…And here comes the welcome wagon," Havoc pointed towards the sky as a lone UH-60 Blackhawk approached the camp and began its descent to extract the remaining combatants at the camp. "They always go against my orders when I tell them to stay put at the current positions."

"They respect you," Cynthia remarked. "That is why they are willing to fly into such a sizzling combat zone just to get you out of here safe and sound."

The co-pilot that was in the secondary seat greeted his mission commander as he stuck his head out of the side window of the helicopter. "Sorry I'm late, Lieutenant! We had to make sure everyone at LZ Beta had returned to base before we could come in."

"Has everyone been accounted for?" the commando asked.

Nodding, the secondary aviator performed a surface scan to check if there were any more hostile targets in the area. "All are safely en route back to camp, and this place is deserted anyways. You four are the last. Now let's bail before they mop it all up with a bombing run."

Havoc shook his head, but quickly dismissed any upset thoughts about his men and women disobeying orders. Most of the time, they were for completely reasonable and ethical aims, such as rescuing wounded Rangers in the field, ensuring civilians were taken care of, and making sure missions were carried out should other divisions assigned to the tasks fail at accomplishing them. "Let's go home."

"What about this place?" Riley asked, observing the ruined complex around them that was once a heavily fortified detention centre.

"Airstrike will take care of it and nature will do the rest to what remains," Havoc finalized, having ordered for an airstrike during his time in the communications centre. "We've done our work here, now the flyboys will mop up the remains."

Riley, Havoc, and his Lucario were promptly extracted from the warzone as they sat in the passenger compartments of the utility helicopter, while Cynthia played the role of being the bodyguard once more as she flew in a flanking position of the Ranger transport. She was far too large to fit in the hold of the heavily-armoured flying vehicle, and cramping herself in a Poke ball was out of the question.

* * *

**UH-60 Blackhawk, en route to Ranger Field Base**

The journey back to base was monotonous as any helicopter ride that one could possibly experience, with Havoc staying firmly awake while Riley and Lucario napped quietly in the hold. With the exception of a light song playing on the radio and the two pilots up in the cockpit chatting, the Ranger 1st Lieutenant viewed the passing desert terrain below with a tired face, relieved the mission was such a great success—no casualties, with all prisoners saved and an entire enemy battalion wiped out by a team of less than thirty skilled individuals and their Pokémon. That, coupled with plenty of intelligence gathered and enemies eliminated, would net him a promotion almost immediately. He exhaled with a sense of accomplishment as he looked out the side of the machine they were currently flying in, watching Cynthia fly alongside them like an escorting fighter jet. As the helicopter departed, a trio of Rayquaza-class Stratodestroyers delivered their strafing run of high explosive bombs as a cluster of flames and annihilation blossomed from the burning reformatory compound.

"Bombing run complete," the squadron pilot radioed to the Blackhawk transport. "Returning to base."

His silence was soon broken as the Ranger Lieutenant was complimented by the co-pilot during their returning voyage. "The Almia Times will really want an interview with you considering what happened today."

"Oh please," the foul-mannered human/machine hybrid scoffed back, with his muscular and rough arms placed across his well-built chest. "They can interview the others for all I care, but I've done enough in terms of gaining publicity. An aging Arcanine like me could give two shits about the media and fame."

"I thought you wanted to be famous, sir?" the pilot asked, noticing a small tint of orange on the eastern horizon.

"Ask Cynthia. She'll tell you all about how bad it is to be famous. I'm a soldier, not a celebrity, so why should I care about fame? I don't want paparazzi following me around and recording Taurosshit of me like my smoking and drinking habits that may risk me demoted," the Ranger rolled his eyes as he clarified his verdict of being someone who did not wish to seek stardom in his life. "I would've hit the rank of Colonel by now if it wasn't for the bureaucrats and politicians bitching about my combat doctrines."

"Whatever, sir! It's just an option, though. Perhaps they'll star you in movies? After all, they did star Jack Walker, Lunick and Solana in several hit films, such as Pirates of the Sevii Islands and Black Staraptor Down," the co-pilot voiced as he snapped his fingers in a rather jolly manner to the tunes of Boogie Boardin' Pidgeotto that was being played over the radio speakers.

"Oh for the love of Rayquaza, no. They'll just use an awful actor to play my parts. No thanks," Havoc retorted, relaxing in the cockpit as he allowed the thought of a relaxing shower, a nice meal coupled with an ice-cold beer, and a good night's worth of sleep to soothe his mind. If anything, more combat was the last thing he wanted to be subjected to. He was dead tired and required some rest until the eventual invasion would be pulled off. "How long until we return to base?"

"ETA to base, 30 minutes," the co-pilot announced, scanning his eyes across the navigation instruments to make sure the aircraft was functioning smoothly. "Enjoy the ride sir, because it might take a while."

"Roger that," Havoc spoke back tonelessly, keeping his eye on Cynthia as she glided alongside the transport helicopter. Even his sharpened senses were not able to keep the fatigued soldier in a state of awakening, and he soon gave in to the grogginess and fell into a nap.

* * *

**Unova**

Although the majority of the world's governments were completely oblivious and denying to the allegations of the rising conflicts that were taking place around the globe, the legendary Pokémon caste were well aware of the happenings that were unfolding across the planet. Across the Pacific Ocean in the distant region of Unova located in the United States, two legendary Pokémon perched themselves at the peak of the highest mountain in the state, using their extrasensory powers to observe the battles and conflicts that were erupting in various regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. The two mysterious figures finished their observation of the Ranger Corps' prisoner liberation mission, and they could only acknowledge on the bravery of the Pokémon Rangers, given the fact no casualties were suffered.

Their mission was to oversee the stability of Unova in many aspects, ranging from tranquility in the weather to potential threats that may endanger the population and the state. Since Unova had been quiet for several years, both Pokémon turned their attention to the skirmishes across the Pacific. The Black Obelisk campaign caught their attention, as the deployment of a relic so detrimental to nature gave them more than enough reasons to destroy the Andromedan Cult and its allies.

Arceus was hesitant to declare an open state of war against the antagonistic forces that were actively hunting for his own kind and their human allies: the Supreme Overlord of all legendary Pokémon was not willing to alienate humanity nor was he willing to help the human race fight a war that was potentially started by them. Two legendary Pokémon that resided in Unova had a different saying, as they operated under a special branch of the Arceans.

Those two legendaries happened to be the Deity of Fire and Lightning, dubbed Reshiram and Zekrom respectively. Being Lieutenants for the Arcean military—or what remained of the once mighty empire—they were fully-fledged holy beings of war and their special allegiance allowed them to undertake battles whatever manner they wished.

"Well Zekrom, I guess you proved me right. That old hound Nick Seymour Parker really knows how to put on a show to impress. First he stopped the Red Falcon insurrection, then the completion of the Unova League, after that was the termination of the Phobos Alliance. Now it's the Black Obelisk and a perfect rescue," Reshiram complimented. "Although I do hope he is ready for the upcoming trials ahead of him."

"You worry too much, sis," her brother scoffed at his sister's rather questioning nature. "Havoc may be past his days as a youth with a brave heart and soul, but he still has what it takes."

The Vast White Pokémon raised her right eye in scepticism. "You think so?"

"He used me for a battle that I was willing to aid him with on one occasion. My acceptance of the Ranger is more than enough of an explanation that he's a soldier unlike any fighting human that I've set my eyes on for the last several thousand years. Some warriors from the middle ages caught my attention, but Havoc was something entirely different," the Electric/Dragon-type legendary proudly proclaimed.

Being born and raised in Unova, Havoc had his own fair share of run-ins with criminal organizations just like Ash Ketchum and Jimmy's constant confrontations with Team Rocket, Raine's crusade in the neutralizations of various renegade groups such as Team Magma, and Lunick, Kellyn, Ben, and Leon's constant battles against smaller yet just as equally formidable felonious factions such as Team Dim Sun, Sword of Deimos, Plutonian Industries, and the Pokémon Pinchers. Their victories over the antagonistic blocs have led to the discoveries that they were funded by an unknown organization, but authorities have not released the details to the public.

The Lieutenant, in his days as a youth, fought an endless conflict with a band of criminals that claimed that they were be a part of Red Falcon, presumably a separatist and terrorist faction that used Pokémon, military weapons, scandals, and hacking alike to forward their objectives. The group consisted of criminals, ex-soldiers discharged for problems they caused during their time in the military, corrupt authority figures, and rich businessmen that provided the funding for the group. The coat of arms for the organization was a flag that sported an imposing avian creature, presumably a bird of prey, spreading its wings wide and clutching a bloodstained battle axe in its elongated talons. Coloured with a combination of red and black combined, the flag became a well-known sight in both news reports and defeated cities that had fallen to their control. Their actions mainly involved attacks against those who opposed their ideals and theft of tactical military hardware, something that greatly irked both Reshiram and Zekrom even though they had their own ways of thinking.

Since the United States government possessed little to no available strategy that was effective in fighting against their former agents of the state, the conflict soon evolved into a guerrilla-style skirmish, mainly involving espionage and sabotage from both sides.

"Like how your reckless friend took on terrorists with 21st century weapons of warfare without regarding his own safety? He was a Marine at the Master Sergeant rank, yet he was prepared to take them head-on," Reshiram prodded with a teasing voice.

Zekrom nodded proudly. "That's what I look for in a warrior worthy of my assistance and teachings."

Havoc, in his younger years, was a Marine Corps infantryman that had just returned from his duty in the sands of Western Asia only to find out his country had fallen to the fanatics. Not one to sit by and watch his home country fall to a totalitarian state, he proceeded to set out singlehandedly with his crack squad of Pokémon and several other close companions that were brave enough to follow the future Lieutenant on his daredevil tactics of battling the Red Falcon military alone. Through endless struggles and several other conflicts that never seemed to end, the soldier decimated the majority of the extremist forces and soon came to face the head of the organization, a former US Military Commander that identified himself as Colonel Bahamut. The rogue human wished to draw both of the Unovan Administrators into the battle with tactical missiles, where his forces would proceed to capture and incarcerate them with stolen and reverse-engineered Master Balls. His ultimate plan was to dominate the entire nation of the United States under his rule with the newly-acquired godlike power, but Havoc, with the help of both Reshiram and Zekrom, put an end to Bahamut's plans as the dragons levelled the rogue Colonel's HQ while Havoc personally killed the madman during the final days of the battle, dubbed Operation Revolt by the remaining military forces that partook in it. It was revealed within the extremist sect's captured computer databases that they were a different sect of the infamous Team Rocket organization.

Hoping to leave his bloody past behind and to go after Team Rocket, he resigned from the Marine Corps despite being promoted to Major and receiving several medals for his bravery, left Unova, and decided to pursue a career in the Pokémon Ranger Corps as a peacekeeper. Today the blunt and bad-tempered Lieutenant, along with his own special division, ended up fighting cultists and corporate adversaries alike.

Although Reshiram was never too fond of Nick due to his absolute macho and warlike attitude, Zekrom forged a close companionship with the Ranger as they were the traits that the legendary greatly enjoyed within potential followers. This was mainly because the former preferred those who were kind and loving, and the latter showed great respect for valorous and honourable heroes. The Deep Black Pokémon offered himself to be captured by Havoc, but the human refused, given his belief that things in life have to be earned and not be taken for granted. Zekrom accepted his proposition but he promised to be always available should the legendary Ranger Commando ever need his assistance.

"It's been ten years since Red Falcon was vanquished," Reshiram recalled, her light, airy-looking feathers waving gently in the evening breeze. "That was really some conflict that required our immediate attention, yet we were hesitant to join the battle."

Zekrom shrugged his armoured and imposing shoulders with a rather uncaring gesture. "Like Lady Dialga and Giratina instructed us, humanity must fight its own wars with the exception of very special circumstances. We are not their babysitters or nursemaids and helping them just because of an insurrection caused by some agitated terrorists would only make them lazy. That and there is no justified side in war—every country has their own reasons, mostly wrong ones, for going to battle."

"The Red Falcon group gave us an immediate urgency to join the battle," Reshiram corrected her sibling.

The deity of lightning crossed his arms across his chest before riposted, "That one force was an exception, as that bastard of a Colonel Bahamut was willing to drop a thermonuclear warhead on Castelia City just to draw us out. Hypocrisy is a funny thing in life. That rogue human served his country proud in several wars, yet he turns his back on it as years passed and he decides to wipe out several million people to forward an objective that evidently failed miserably."

Reshiram sighed with deep strain and pressure. Being a goddess that loved those who lived peacefully and without conflict, the constant skirmishes across the globe placed a heavy toll on her mood. She knew absolute peace could not be achieved, but the Fire/Dragon-type couldn't contemplate the fact that the past years of relentless warfare were omens of something that was to come in the very near future.

"Is something bothering you, sis?" Zekrom asked with a voice of care and comfort.

"…Nothing, really," she uttered quickly in response. "But was it possible that we'd be able to defeat the Red Falcon Corps on our own, considering they were willing to hold several major US cities ransom with tactical weapons? It was only Havoc and his allies' ingenious tactics of sneaking into their launch facilities and sabotaging their striking arm that allowed us to join without fear of retaliation." Since Colonel Bahamut had addressed a threat prior to his takeover that any intervention in the form of legendary Pokémon would result in a nuclear attack, both Administrators could not do much but sit by idly and watch.

Zekrom released a deep, thundering breath as he turned his head towards the sky. "I'm sure if we couldn't, Lord Arceus would help us. He certainly wouldn't stand for a mass genocide of humans and Pokémon alike since the final battle against Entity Three several million years ago. You're thinking too much, sis. Perhaps you should get some sleep. After all, it won't be a while until Havoc and the 13th Armored Brigade of Almia launches an assault on the UAAF facility. Even if we were to intervene considering those corporate monsters are planning to unleash something big on the attackers, we'd need the permission of Arceus or one of his Generals first. Then, I am Havoc's guardian, so I have no regrets for going against our Lord's orders if he denies authorization to enter the battle."

Reshiram continued her observation of Castelia City's skyline; even at night, the elevation of the mountain haven in which the legendary siblings resided allowed both to clearly see the brightly lit metropolis from such a distance. The city, aside from being a major landmark and attraction for foreign tourists and trainers alike, also held a dark history considering the municipality was nearly erased from existence with nuclear weapons. The sight of the warhead re-entering the atmosphere and zooming towards the population centre remained a dark reminiscence inside the Vast White Pokémon's heart, even though the missile was destroyed by her actions moments before the impact and detonation took place.

"Perhaps Red Falcon's actions are just gestures that were manipulations of a far more secretive organization out there, similar to how Team Rocket is the striking arm of the UAAF, the latter organization only participating in high-risk operations," she pronounced.

She watched her brother return to the mountain's cave where the legendary supernatural being caught some shut-eye, but Reshiram had far too many thoughts on her mind that kept her awake as a result.

The Vast White Pokémon knew the Red Falcon organization was still active and hiding somewhere and it was only a matter of time before they would return.

* * *

_**This story has come a long way, hasn't it? Three years and going. Anyways, rate and review, and see you on the next update.**_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


End file.
